Country Girl at Heart: Part 3
by BattleshipTorres
Summary: Cowgirl Arizona and hot shot Ortho God Callie are back after Arizona wins gold for the second straight year. Follow as they take on the rest of their lives together. No doubt there will be ups and downs, but will love conquer all? AU!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Hey yall. So cowgirl Arizona is back. Now, unlike the last two parts, I don't really have any direction for this story. Yes, I plan on taking them through their wedding, honey moon, married life, kids but… there is no 'end point' in mind. So…this is a LIVE story which means it will keep going as long as people are still interested and I have some fresh ideas. I know some said Part II drug on alittle long, so I am giving fair warning…this could be epic long, or not at all. All depends on my readers…you guys! Alright so… Enjoy! And as always…review, let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Arizona's POV:

"It itches…" I whine.

"It does not." Teddy drawls, sitting back on one of the plush couches within this boutique.

"Are you wearing this thing? …NO. I am. And I say it itches." I give my best friend a hard glare. Just then a tall red head moves into the large private dressing room.

"I swear it's like taking a child shopping…" Addison growls, coming up to me and circling, surveying the latest dress she has thrown over my head. I've been standing in front of this three paned mirror, trying on white dress after white dress for the past two hours.

"Why are there so many?" I ask, pulling at the fabric on my sides, trying to find some relief from the itchy material.

"I picked out about ten for you choose from, all of them go well with the one Callie has chosen, and my job is to make sure you try them all on and make an educated, sound, decision." Addison replies, coming up behind me and cupping my breast and hoisting them up, creating even more cleavage than before.

Batting her hands away, I whine "Why doesn't she just pick the one she wants me to wear."

"Because this is your wedding too and she wants you to be a part of the planning." Addison waves someone in to start clipping and pulling my dress into place. The woman tugs at the material until it is tight around my body and makes it hard to breathe.

"No…this is her wedding and I just get a wife out of it. And I'm fine with that…ahh!" I gasp as the employee tugs the material tighter across my chest. "Can…can we let this out a bit?" I say, short of breath.

It's been three months since I won my second, and last, PBR Gold Cup and returning home from Colorado to bury my Dad. In that time, Callie has started planning our wedding…or commitment ceremony as the great state of Washington would refer to it… and has been having a blast. Usually I just stand back, smile, and nod. But now, it seems I have to take a front seat in a decision.

"Seriously… I don't know dresses, Callie does. Why can't she be here to pick for me?" I ask, looking at myself in the mirror. It's the tenth dress and by now, they have all seemed to run together in my mind.

"Because it's bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding. …Either brides. You can't see her, she can't see you. …Hence, me. I'm here to be the in between." Addison says, moving her finger, gesturing me to give a twirl. Rolling my eyes, I spin in front of the Neo-Natal surgeon. Teddy just sits back and laughs, taking another glass of complimentary champagne from the boutiques owner. …_she just comes for the freeze booze._

"I don't know what you're laughing at Theodora…" I give Teddy a hard look. "Calliope and I are stuck with Addison… but you and Addy will get stuck with Callie." I say with a smile and Teddy's grin washes from her face. Callie has been… passionate, is a word… about the wedding planning. Some say she's aggressive or stubborn, _….my Callie? Stubborn? …No way. …_but I know its just because she's been waiting for her wedding since she was a little girl and wants it to be everything she dreamed. …_I want that for her as well._

"So…which one, Arizona?" Addison asks. I just give her a pained look. "Come on. This was the one thing Callie needs to get done today. …You picking your dress."

"I don't know… which one do you think Callie would like?" I ask, hoping for some help in this department.

"Well… all of the ones you tried out today go with hers." Addison replies, fluffing up the bottom of the dress I am currently trapped in.

"Why can't I just wear like…jeans and a white shirt? Huh? …that's me. Callie is the girly girl." I see Addison give me a big eye roll in the mirror and I hear Teddy giggle as she downs her third glass of champagne. "Fine… alright…" Pulling my game face on, I look at the other nine dresses hung around the room, and then back to my figure in the mirror. "That one…" I say, pointing to one of the earlier ones. It's one of the simpler ones, but it was comfortable, showed off my boobs well, and is strapless so my arms and shoulder will be bare. …_Callie likes my shoulders._ _…and legs for that matter. Maybe there is a strapless mini skirt in here. _

"That's what I would have picked as well." Addison says with a smile on her face as she motions a seamstress forward to get me back into the last dress and have me measured.

"You could have just told me that…" I grumble as another dress is yanked over my head and replaced MY future wedding dress so I can get measured.

An hour later, the three of us walk out of the wedding boutique, mission accomplished. I picked the dress I am going to be wearing when I say 'I Do' to the love of my life. …_if only we didn't have to do all this crap to get to that point. …Maybe we should have just eloped while we were in Vegas…_ Parting with my two friends, I climb back into my truck and head back to the ranch outside of the city. As I pull up out front of the large, two story farm house, I walk towards the stables. During the last three months, a lot has changed. I legally own my family's farm 100%. I bought out all of Travis Wait's property down in Sparks, Colorado and hired him on as a manager, as well as George O'Malley, my ex-animal caretaker. The two of them get on great and I think that the farm is in safe hands. They handle all the day to day items, and all I need to worry about is the weekly report they send me. Having moved George down to Colorado means I am down a farm hand, but that's ok. I have taken the job up myself and I love it. It keeps me active and sane. Mark has once again shifted from the PBR to the NFL, picking up a few low profile players as clients, and Teddy has gone back to the hospital, returning as one of the best physical therapists in the greater Seattle area.

Entering the stables, I walk up to the first stall and give my boy a pat. "Hey bud… how's it going?" I ask my main man. Grabbing a couple carrots from a box, I feed him as I pet up and down his long face. Skittles is also officially retired, no more shows, barrel racing, or calf roping for him. Just the occasional leisurely ride he and I take around my land, which has more than tripled, having bought up most of the free land around my property.

Moving over to the next stall, I greet the 10 month old colt named Bernini, and give him a couple marshmellows…his treat of choice. "Hey Berni…" He is Callie's pride and joy, having been the first person to put hands on him while he was still halfway in his mother. I brought him up with us after my dad's funeral, along with another horse from the ranch. Moving on to the last occupied stall in the stable, I come up to a very pregnant mare. I decided to bring her up along with Bernini because I promised Yang a pony for saving Callie's life after the hospital shooting, and I intended on making good on that. …_it's the least I could do._ My phone ringing interrupts the exam I am performing on the soon to be mama.

"Arizona Robbins." I answer.

"**Hey Z, its Tom."**

"Oh, hey. How are things? …Everything going as scheduled I hope."

"**This week's rain has put us behind a little but I have no doubt we will be finished in time for the big day."**

"That's great. You got the latest plans from me, right?"

"**Yes ma'am. Everything looks good. It's gonna be real sharp when it's finished. Hell, I may even want to put a bid in." **The man laughs.

"Great. Great. I may stop by later on today or tomorrow to do a walk through."

"**You are welcome whenever, Z. I'll see ya when I see ya. Bye."**

"Bye." And the line goes dead. …_he had better get it done by the deadline. _Slipping the phone back in my pocket, I continue my exam of the pregnant female and jot down some notes in the little book outside her stall. …_got about 2 months to go big girl. You are looking good._ Making sure all three animals are happy, I shrug off my outer shirt, pull back my hair and grab my leather gloves.

…_time to put in some work._

* * *

><p>AN2: Ok so, I know I said I'd wait until the New Year but… so many have asked when they would see the return of cowgirl Arizona so… I caved. LoL. I'm posting this chapter a couple days early which means I don't have as much written up as usual so the updates wont be as fast but… patience. And we will all be happy! Much love!<p>

AN3: Mysterious phone call. …What do you think it could be?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Arizona is loving the wedding planning. Let's see how Callie is doing. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Callie's POV:

"How's it looking Dr. Torres?" My protégé asks.

"Looking good Dr. Bandy. Looking good." I respond, surveying his work on the first solo surgery I've allowed him to do. Before, I let him take point on a good number of my surgeries, more than any other resident had been getting, but I've always been right there, next to him. But now, I'm in the back, not even scrubbed in.

"It should… I've learned from the best." The nerdy man says, not looking up from his work on the 25 year old athletes torn meniscus.

"Aww… flattery my work on your other Attendings but not me, Bandy. You should know that by now." I reply, making the entire OR chuckle.

It's been three months since Arizona won the championship in Las Vegas. After a not so cheerful trip back to Colorado, we came back to Seattle, three horses in tow and have since started planning our wedding. Arizona is trying to be patient and enthused about all my rambling, but I know she is doing it just to amuse me. …_she hates all this. But I love her for putting up with it. _I've tried getting in touch with my mother, but she hasn't shown the least bit of interest in my wedding. She doesn't even recognize my relationship with Arizona. My father, though he accepts Arizona, doesn't want to upset my mother so… he too has become distant again. …_guess my super conservative, super catholic, super homophobic mother is more important than me and my future family. _I try not to let Arizona see how much it hurts me, but I know she knows. So instead of turning to my mother for help and comfort, I turn to her mother. Barbara Robbins has moved to my speed dial and there is hardly a day that goes by where I don't talk to the wonderful woman. Plus, having someone to talk to has helped her get through the loss of her husband. Something Arizona is still in the process of doing, though I pretend to not notice when she comes out of the bathroom with red eyes and a running nose.

The beeping of my phone pulls my eyes away from the wedding planner magazine I have laying across my lap. Usually I bring Sudoku in to sit through surgeries, which Arizona thinks is just as boring as wedding magazines, but now… I have research to do.

"**Mission complete. …Just leaving boutique now. – Adds"**

A smile crosses my masked face, thinking of Arizona trying on all the different dresses I'm sure Addison picked out for her. …_oh she must of LOVED that. At least she had Teddy with her too._

"**How'd she look? – Cal"**

Turning back to the magazine, I read about the top ten No-No's brides routinely make during their wedding, reception, and honey moon. …_ouch. Bad wax job? …Hmm…maybe I should move my appointment up a day or two so I have time to heal, just in case…_ Another beeping of my phone, and I pull it from the cart in front of me.

"**Beautiful! …Though it was like pulling teeth to get her to finally choose one. – Adds"**

"**Well, I'll buy you a drink the next time we go out to pay you back. – Cal"**

"**One? …More like three. – Adds"**

I just chuckle and put away the phone, thankful that I have such a great friend to put up with my fiancés attitude towards all things shopping and dresses related. The next few hours pass, and when Bandy finally closes up his first solo patient, the entire OR applauds as per tradition. I'm grateful that I have a mask across my face, or else Bandy might actually see the proud smile I have plastered on my face. …_he'd never let me live that down. _Leaving the OR, I stand facing the board and see I just have one last surgery until I can go home.

"See you're almost out of here…" Bailey says, coming up and erasing the surgery she just finished, clearing a spot on the surgical board.

"Yep, just a couple hours and I get two whole days off." I say, already making a list of all the things I have to do during my free two days. On the top of that long list is to spend tomorrow morning lazing in bed with my beautiful, amazingly wonderful fiancé. …_we haven't spent more than a few hours together in over a week. I could use some Arizona time. _

"How goes the wedding planning?" The short woman asks, signing off some charts at the nurses desk.

"Alright…Arizona just picked her dress today. I picked mine a couple weeks ago. …We got the color scheme decided. …Now it's just some of the smaller details." I say, hoping that I'm right in thinking that I can get it all done in time.

"Getting any help from the other half?" She asks.

"Yeah… No… Not really but it's not her thing." I say, pulling the chart from my upcoming surgery.

"I hear that… my ex-husband was only interested in one part of planning our wedding… the cake testing." She says and we both laugh.

"Yeah… we got that this weekend. Amazingly enough, Arizona is eagerly looking forward to this one." Signing off on the last piece of paperwork, I say goodbye to my friend and scrub in for my last surgery of the week. The surgery goes as planned. Nothing cool or badass, just a routine micro incision hip replacement. As mid afternoon turns to early evening, I finally close up my patient and scrub out. …_finally. Now I just have to make it out of the hospital without getting pulled in for a consult. _Quickly signing the patients chart, I head off to the Attendings locker room. Half way to the elevator, my pager goes off. …_Noooooo! _Ripping it from my waistband, I see it's a 911 in the ER. …_damn it._ Knowing I'm one of the few decent ortho surgeons in the hospital _…the best, actually. But not good enough to get the department without Chang first retiring… _I hightail it to the pit.

"Hey Julie… I was paged…" I say to the ER nurse running the desk. She hands me a chart and points me in the direction of one of the trauma rooms. Walking into the room, my eyes grow wide. "Oooohhhh….nice…." My new patient is a 24 year old woman who broke damn near every one of her bones falling out of a tree she was trying to save. …_like a kid in a candy store._ Soon, I lose track of time and become so engrossed in the task at hand that early evening turns into late night.

By the time I am scrubbed out of the emergency surgery, first of many for the poor young woman, I look up at the clock on the wall. …_.shit. 1:30 am? No… it can't be. _Looking at the time on my phone, I see that it is infact that late…or early, as it is now. I also see I have a couple missed calls and text messages from Arizona. …_damn it. We were supposed to have dinner out tonight. And I totally forgot to call her. God…I am so in the dog house. _As I head to the Attendings locker room to finally get changed, I press the voicemail button and raise it to my ear.

"You have two new messages…" The electronic voice tells me.

"Hey babe, it's me. Just wanted to let you know that I'm at the restaurant and I've got a nice glass of red wine waiting for you. So…I'll see you when you get here… Love you." A beep sounds, signaling the end of that message.

"Next message…" The fake man's voice announces as I swing the locker room door open.

"So… I've been sitting at this table for an hour. I think the waitress is pitying me, she's even given me a free appetizer." I hear Arizona's forced giggle, covering the hurt feelings she has. "I'm guessing something came up at work and your awesomeness was needed so… I'll hang out another half hour or so, and if I don't hear from you, I'll head home. Love you Calliope. Be safe." A double beep signals the end of my new messages. …_damn it. _

Quickly changing, I hurry out to the parking lot and fire up the engine of my vintage T-Bird. The drive home is quiet, very little traffic on the roads this early in the morning. The whole way, I keep hoping that Arizona isn't too upset that I stood her up. Its not the first time that I've missed a dinner or something like that, but I always warn her when I'm not going to make it. This time, I just forgot. The sheer badass-ness of the case clouded my mind. A half hour later, my tires hit the long gravel drive leading to the farm house I've come to call home. Pulling up next to Arizona's big blue truck with the a Colorado license plate with a single character of 'Z' as her tag. The porch light is on, like usual, but the inside lights are out. Checking my watch, it's nearly a quarter after 2 in the morning. …_way past her bed time._

Slipping my key into the heavy deadbolt lock, I open the door and step into the warm house. Placing my bag and keys down on the table next to the door, the same one I gave her as a house warming present a year and a half ago. Continuing on into the living room, I can feel the warmth of a died fire still seeping from the heated stone around it. On the plush leather couch in front of the fire place is an indentation of where Arizona must have spent her lonely night. A glass has been left on the table. Picking it up, I put my nose to it and take a sniff. …_whew…Bourbon. _Next to the glass is a large stack of papers. Looking over them, I see that they are this month's reports from George and Travis about her farm down in Colorado. …_so was she drinking because of me? ….or the farm? _Moving into the kitchen, a single light is on, illuminating a single piece of paper.

**Calliope,**

**Don't know the last time you ate so I brought home some pizza after leaving the restaurant. I would have kept it warm for you but I know how much you like cold pizza.**

**Love,  
>Your cowgirl<strong>

…_maybe she's not so upset after all._ Taking a slice, it having been more than 12 hours since I last ate because I was saving my hunger for the delicious meal Arizona and I were suppose to have tonight, I quickly stuff my face and head upstairs. Slipping into the dark bedroom, just the glow from the distant city of Seattle pouring in through the large paned windows taking up one of the wall of the room, I peel off my clothes and slip into my pajamas. Sliding in between the covers next to the passed out blonde, I rest my head on my pillow and close my eyes. The next second, Arizona is moving across the expanse of the mattress and lies right next to me, sharing my pillow. Wrapping her strong arm over my midsection, tangling a smooth leg between mine, she places a light kiss on my cheek and settles in next to me.

"I missed you…" She breathes out.

"Sorry I didn't call." I say, pulling her smaller frame into mine.

"It's alright. You've got the rest of our lives to make it up to me." She says, then seconds later her deep breathing tells me she has crossed into the darkness of her mind. A smile crosses my face as I think about how amazing my fiancé is. Quickly, the tiredness of my own mind takes hold and I too lapse into dream land.

…_and I plan on spending the rest of our lives making you as happy as you make me._

* * *

><p>AN2: You know what to do… so do it. ;-)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: So Callie stood Arizona up. Think it will become an issue? Or will the blonde just let it slide? Lets find out. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Arizona's POV:

My night was less than thrilling. Getting all cleaned up to meet my fiancé for our first night out in what seems like weeks was put on hold by some emergency at the hospital. But I can't be too mad, Callie is the best at what she does…and everyone wants the best. So after bringing home a pizza…_that's Italian, right? So we still had Italian tonight…. _I started a fire and went through the latest reports from the farm. Its struggling compared to the past few years, what with the change in management and the bad crop we had last season, but we are still way above the red. Farming is never, and will never, be considered a 'safe investment'. Too many things can go wrong, from the soil, to the crop, to the weather, the bugs, the machines, the crop prices…its all just a big game of chance but knowing the game helps predict patterns and assess risks better.

After hours of studying the newspaper and reports, trying to stay up so I could see the woman I love, and having one too many sips of bourbon, I somehow found myself upstairs before I completely passed out. Hours later, I feel the bed dip beneath me and the warmth of the body I love next to me. Moving towards the sun of my solar system, I wrap my self around her and soak in the essence of Calliope. Instantly, my dreams go from shapeless, formless, colorless nothings to vivid, bright, and cheery ones. The ones that you know you are smiling at, even though you are dead asleep.

The morning light pulls me out of my dreams and into another bright, early spring day. Somehow during the few hours since Callie came home, we have switched positions. Now she is the one tangled around me. I would be happy to just lie here, feeling the doctors' skin on mine but my bladder is screaming for relief. …_must have been the bourbon from last night._ Carefully, I extract myself from the web of arms and legs and tip toe to the bathroom. Flushing the toilet, I stand in front of the mirror and give myself a hard look. Pulling up my sleeping tank top, I run my fingers over the wound that mars the left side of my torso. A reminder of that scary day where so many lives where lost…_and I almost lost Callie._ Shaking myself of those dark memories, I brush my teeth and head back out to the bedroom. Callie has encased herself in a cocoon, making it impossible for me to get back under the covers next to her. I just smile and shake my head. …_she does love her sleep._

After a couple minutes of listening to the deep breathing of the Latina goddess, I decide to start the day off right by making my fiancé and future wife break fast in bed. Heading down stairs as quietly as I can, I see the open pizza box Callie must have left out last night. …_and she calls me messy… _Stepping outside quickly to grab the paper, I walk back into the kitchen. Flipping the little TV in the kitchen to ESPN, as usual, I start to pull out all the pans and ingredients I will need to make Callie the perfect breakfast in bed. _…and I'll prove that I've been paying attention to all those little lessons she gives me about cooking._

"In NFL news, the Seattle Seahawks have lost their tenth straight game of the season, falling prey to the St. Louis Rams last night in a very unequal match." The sportscaster announces.

"Come on guys… get it together. I need ONE local team I can feel proud about supporting…" I grumble. As the bacon starts frying, I start mixing together the pancake batter. A familiar voice draws my attention up from the large bowl in front of me.

"Contrary to the rumors that have been speculated, my client has not been intimately involved with anyone other than his wife. He is happily married and the two share three wonderful children together." Marks voice commands the large sea of reports. …_same game, new players eh Mark?_ Fifteen minutes later, I'm just finishing the eggs and slipping the last pancake off the griddle when a pair of strong arms wrap around me.

"Noooo..." I whine. Turning in her arms, I see a still sleepy and very confused face. "You're supposed to be upstairs asleep so I can bring you breakfast in bed." I explain.

She gives a throaty chuckle. "I messed up your plan…" Callie sighs, shaking her head. I nod and pout. "You want me to go back up, pretend to be asleep and then act surprised?" She says sarcastically.

I give her a quick peck on the lips and say "No. That would be ridiculous." Turning back to the stove, I turn the power off.

"Besides, I woke up and you were gone. …I don't like that." Callie says, placing a kiss on my neck.

"And I don't like getting stood up for dinner." I say. I feel her arms pull away from me as she backs up. Turning, I lean back against the counter and wait for the toast to pop.

"Sorry…" Callie says sadly, her eyes dropping to the floor. I was only playing, but seeing her take it that hard makes my heart break. I quickly step in front of her and take her cheeks in my hands.

"Hey… I was kidding. I understand. You are an amazing doctor which means you are always going to be needed." I tell her, looking deep into her brown eyes that captivated me the first time she set them on my ice blue ones. …_who would have thought a dislocated shoulder could lead to finding the most amazing woman ever created?_ "And I understand that sometimes… you get so wrapped up in your awesomeness that you forget to call me. …Really, babe. I understand. Please don't feel guilty." I give her an encouraging smile and soon a small smile of her own creeps across the beautiful face in front of me.

"Really?" She asks, pulling my hips in closer to hers.

"Really really." I place a peck on her lips and turn back to the toast that just popped. Serving the food onto two plates, I say "Now sit that butt of yours down so I can serve you your breakfast." She just laughs and takes a seat at the breakfast bar. Soon, there are two places set with a huge plate of food, coffee, orange juice, and butter for our hot toast.

"You didn't have to do this… you know." Callie says, taking a bite of pancake and giving a groan of appreciation.

"I know I didn't. But I wanted to. …It's been forever since I've had a full day with you, let alone two." I say, loading my pancake up with syrup. "I wanted it to start out awesome!" I say a little too cheerfully for the night owl next to me.

"Watch the sugar intake cowgirl, we got cake testing today." My fiancé warns me as she flips over the newspaper looking for the crossword puzzle, one of her vices.

"You think I would forget that? …It's what I've been looking forward to most of all." I say, going to take a bite but my fork stopping half way as I see the scowl the Latina is giving me. I quickly rack my brain for a good save. "Besides the whole wedding thing… you know…" Still, her look doesn't falter. Quickly, I return to the old stand by, flashing my dimples and saying sweetly "I love you."

"Mmmhmmm…" Callie says, a small smile playing across her face. Leaning over, she places a kiss on my lips. Pulling back, her tongue traces her lips. "Mmm…syrup." She gives me a wink and turns back to the crossword puzzle. "So Addison tells me you picked a dress."

"Yep." I say, that being the depth of conversation I usually have regarding dresses, or clothes in general. Callie gives me a look, telling me to explain, so I do. "I was in front of that mirror for three hours. …THREE HOURS!"

Taking a sip of her coffee and finding it just the way she likes, she says "At least you had Teddy to keep you company."

"Right, some company she was… she was just there to get sloshed on champagne." I take a bite of bacon and roll my eyes which make the Latina next to me laugh. "…Promise me that when they have their wedding, and you have to play that whole middle man thing with those two, you make Teddy's life hell. …Pick out a million dress and make her try them all on. And then I can sit back and laugh at her." I scrunch up my face in a snarl.

"Wedding huh? Think they're gonna go that far?"

"Umm…yeah! Obviously not yet but, they are great together. Like a copy of you and me. …They had to work. It was foretold in the stars…" I play, waving my hand towards the heavens which makes Callie laugh. "You know…Teddy told me Addison wants a baby… like now. Now, now."

"She's not the only one…" Callie drawls as she takes another sip of coffee. She had pushed so hard to trying insemination already but I told her I wanted to get married first.

Knowing where this is going, I set down my fork. "Cal…" I warn.

"Come on Arizona. …Why should we wait? I could try once before the wedding and then…" She thinks quickly "And then I could take a pregnancy test on our honeymoon! Wouldn't that be an amazing surprise?"

"Or an amazing mood killer." I say pointedly, sitting back in the chair.

She turns her body from me, closing herself off to what I am trying to say "I know the odds, alright?" She's a doctor, she knows the probability of the first round of fertilization working…and they aren't good.

"I know you do, but I know you better and I know you would be very upset if it didn't come out positive. …And then our honeymoon would go down the toilet." Callie rolls her eyes but doesn't argue because she knows I'm right. "Look… babe, I promise you we will have a baby… lots of babies… as many babies as you want. ….But I would really like to be able to enjoy our wedding, our honeymoon, and just being married to you for a while."

Callie's body slumps and her hands come to her midsection "But my uterus-" I cut her off before she can say ticking or anything else women say when their biological clock is ringing.

"…Will be just as fertile and just as willing after our honeymoon." I say, placing a peck on her cheek. "Right?"

"Right." She grumbles, then turns back to her crossword. An hour later, both of us are full and all the dishes are cleared and in the dishwasher. Callie tells me she is going to take a shower as I am pulling on a pair of work jeans and an old t-shirt. Downstairs, I lace up my boots and throw on a jacket then head out to the stables to let the horses out for a little exercise. As Skittles and Berni are messing around in one of the exercise pens, the pregnant mama in the smaller outside pen, away from the boys and their play fighting, I quickly clean out their stalls. Having done a deep clean yesterday, all I do is shovel out the dirty straw and place fresh hay down then fill their feed bags. After that, I head outside and climb the rail that divides the two pens and watch my three horses work out their legs. A vibrating in my pocket draws my attention away from the small 10 month chestnut old colt running next to the big, black stallion.

"**What time do we get cake? – T"**

I laugh out loud at my best friends text.

"What's so funny?" A voice from behind me calls, Callie coming up next to me leaning against the rails.

"Teddy…" I say as I type back a text. "She wants to know when our taste test is today."

"**Who said you were invited? – Z"**

Jumping off the rails, I slide in close to my fiancé and wrap an arm around her waist. She turns, and soon our lips are on each others. We haven't been together in over a week and we are both feeling the itch that only the other can scratch. My hands are lost in the just styled hair of Callie but she doesn't care, her hands at my hips and ass, pulling me into her center. The phone in my pocket vibrates against her core and she lets out a moan of pleasure into my mouth.

Pulling back, a mischievous smile on her face she says "That was unexpected…" We both laugh as I pull the phone from my pocket and reading the text.

"**I had to sit through three hours of watching you try on dress after dress… I. Get. Cake! – T"**

Sending a quick text back with the time and place of our appointment, Callie says "Come on cowgirl, lets get our babies put away. Got lots to do today…" …_great, more wedding planning. _When Callie says 'us' or 'we'…she means me. She takes care of her baby, and I manage the other horses but that works for me. Bernini is her baby so she has to get to know him and he has to get to know her. The only way for a horse and their future rider to get close is to spend time with each other, just as it was with Skittles and I when he was a baby. I quickly rope Berni for Callie, and hand off his lead to the doctor so she can pull him back to his stall. Skittles knows the drill and promptly comes up next to me, not even needing to be led. Once all three horses are back in their stalls in the comfortable, state of the art, stable, Callie walks over to the pregnant mares stall and leans against the door.

"How much longer?" She asks, looking at the swollen belly of the beast.

"Bout two months…" I answer, coming up behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Before the wedding." Callie states and I nod.

"Yeah, that's one of the things on my list. Need to find a caretaker to watch them while we are gone on our honeymoon. …Maybe even a permanent position. …Someone who knows what they are doing." I say, watching the mare start to pack away the pounds of food she will eat today.

Callie turns in my arms and places a kiss on my lips. "Whatever you want to do, I trust you…" She says, leaving the well being of her baby in my safe hands. "Now…we should go. Got a lot of things to get done today." She tries to move from my embrace but I hold her still. "Arizona…" She warns but I just place a kiss on her cheek, then another and my hands start to move over her clothed body, my own center still on fire from the make out session just outside.

"Calliope…" I say suggestively.

"Arizona…" She warns again. I flash her a dimpled grin and bat my blue eyes. Soon, a megawatt smile is staring me right in the face. She chuckles and shakes her head but I just keep pushing her, knowing she really wants what I want right now. When she throws her head back, giving my mouth access to her beautiful neck, I know I've won.

…_wedding planning can wait fifteen minutes. …Or an hour…_

* * *

><p>AN2: Fun chapter. Yay!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Let's see what trouble the girls get into next… Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Callie's POV:

"What's that?" Addison asks from behind me.

"What's what?" I ask, keeping my eyes on the road ahead of me. I'm driving my T-Bird through the city of Seattle, Arizona in the passengers seat with Teddy and Addison in the back.

"This…" She says, then I feel her playing in my hair and then leans forward so she can show me the piece of golden straw pinched between her fingers. I glance at it and my cheeks turn red. Looking across to my fiancé, I can see her lips shut tight, trying to keep the fit of giggles within her.

"Wow… you guys ACTUALLY rolled in the hay?" Teddy asks from the back seat, making Arizona and Addison bust out laughing. I give Arizona a slap on the arm but soon I am also laughing. My efforts to resist her this morning were useless…as always. But to my defense, it had been a week since I had gotten any Arizona loving so my willpower was lacking. Not having the patience to wait until we made our way back to the house, Arizona had her way with me right there in the stables, using one of the empty stalls with fresh hay as our bed. The blonde never fails to turn me on, but when she gets like that… tearing my clothes off, never having enough… I don't know…its primal. To know that the person I love so much wants me so badly, wants to make me feel good, wants me to make them feel good… that is the best feeling in the world. …Knowing I drive Arizona crazy with want.

Pulling up in front of the bakery we…I… have chosen to make the cake, Arizona takes my hand and leads the four of us into the front doors. The shop is semi busy, but the owner sees me and makes her way through the crowd.

"Ahhh Ms. Torres!" She exclaims, then see's the blonde whose hand I'm holding. "And you must be Ms Robbins?"

Arizona lets go of my hand and takes the woman's in a handshake. "Arizona… please." My fiance says. Then motioning to the other couple with us, she introduces them "And that's Addison Montgomery and Teddy Altman. Maids of Honor." The owner takes in the other couple and gives an approving nod. She gestures us to follow her and we do. Moving through the crowd and into the back, she leads us to a private tasting room that has about ten mini cakes set out for us to sample.

"Ok ladies. Here are all the different types of cakes that Ms. Torres expressed interest in trying. We have scorecards here so you can all sample individually and then compare notes. …along with some forks as well as ice cold milk. There is also a fresh pot of coffee at the back table." The kind woman says, the huge smile never leaving her face. "Now… I'll leave you all to it. If you have any questions just lift up that phone and press the red button. It will ring the phone in front and I will be here directly." She looks at the four of us then excuses herself.

"Bout time!" Teddy says, snatching up a fork and approaching the first cake. Addison slaps Teddy's hand and gives her a hard glare. The tall blonde immediately falls in line, making Arizona laugh. …_oh, you're whipped too. Don't even pretend you aren't. _

"So… just to get it off the table right now. …No coconut." Arizona says to all of us. "I hate coconut." Teddy immediately grabs the coconut sampler.

"Then that one is mine." She says, licking her fork then stabbing in the middle of the cake, claiming it as hers.

The next few minutes are spent by all of us sampling the nine different cakes and each writing down our own score. Just by the way Arizona writes on her scorecard, I can tell which ones are winners and which ones didn't impress her as much.

"Seriously… who has carrot cake as their wedding cake?" Teddy asks after taking a large bit of the orange, grainy cake.

"Wow… this one has like a candy bar in the center of it." Addison exclaims, taking a dainty bite of one of the thick chocolate cakes. Arizona and I just laugh at our friends antics, glad that they are willing to go through all this with us. Sometimes its better to have others around who are able to break a tie. We all round the table and sample each cake. I even steal a bite of the coconut one.

"So?" I ask after Arizona fills in the last section of her card.

"So?" She turns the question on to me.

"Which one was your favorite?" I ask again, taking a seat at the empty table in the room.

"Which one was YOUR favorite?" She asks me, taking a seat across from me rather than beside me, like we do whenever we are about to discuss something serious.

"Arizona…." I warn her as I go to reach for her card

"You tell me first." She says, pulling the card against her chest and away from my reach.

I give her a hard glare. "Why?" I ask as Teddy and Addison sit down next to us, both having cleansed their palate of the rich foods with a cup of coffee.

"Because I want you to get what you want. And I know that if mine is different, you'll change your mind." The blonde says.

"Arizona…this is OUR wedding. Not my wedding. So we need to talk… negotiate…" I say, grabbing the card from her hands.

"OW!... Paper cut…" Arizona yelps, taking her pinky finger and sucking on it.

"Suck it up." Teddy says from beside her. Arizona turns, gives her a glare and shoves her hard enough to almost push Teddy to the ground. Addison and I just laugh at our girlfriends antics as we look over the blondes scorecard. Looking between the four cards, Teddy's already being taken by Addison, we see that we all have the top three.

"So it looks like we are down to either red velvet, strawberry champagne, or the ordinary vanilla white…" I say, laying the cards in front of me. Soon, we have it all figured out. Teddy being less than helpful, just sitting back and plowing through her coconut cake while Arizona sits, engaged, but nearly silent. Going to the phone, I press the red button and not a minute later the owner is back, ready with her notepad and planner.

"So Ladies… have we made a decision?" She asks, looking at the table that looks like a family of hogs have stomped their way through. Quickly Addison and I describe what I want as Arizona and Teddy just sit back and watch us take care of business. I see Arizona typing away furiously at her phone. …_wonder who is on the other side of that fury of a text. _I know the woman so well that I can differentiate the way she types out happy or normal texts versus one when she is pissed off.

"How about specialty cakes?" Arizona asks the owner, her head snapping up and pulling me out of my thoughts. "Do you make specialty cakes… like themed cakes?"

"Of course…" She says, caught off guard and confused as to what that has to do with our planning of the wedding cake.

"Arizona…" I say, not knowing what she is getting at either and trying to reel in an already active woman who is now probably all hopped up on sugar.

"Could you make one in the shape of a bucking bull?" The blonde asks in all seriousness, making the owner's jaw drop.

"Arizona!" I say, a smile playing at my face.

"What? …They're called grooms cakes right?" She asks the owner and she nods. "Yeah… the second cake is fun. Sort of uhhh…symbol of the groom." Arizona says with a smile, then looks to me like she is asking permission for her own cake.

"Who say's you're the guy?" I ask her, putting a hand on my hip. Teddy and Addison both let out a small laugh but quickly cover by making fake coughing sounds.

"Umm…" She says, holding her hands out to her side and looks herself up and down, and then myself up and down. "Hello…" She has her usual boots, jeans, and shirt on while I have skinny jeans, long boots and a dressy top.

"That is such a cliché." I say dismissively. "Just because you like to play in the dirt and get your body all torn up does not mean you wear the pants in this relationship."

"Fine…" Arizona says, then turns back to the owner and continues. "What about like a bucking bull on top of a big bone…" This makes all of us laugh. By now, the owner is definitely confused.

"Excuse me?" She asks, looking between the two of us. "I mean… we can do almost anything but… may I ask… why would you want that?"

"Because I'm a pro bull rider… and my fiancé is an orthopedic surgeon." Arizona states, like it's the most normal thing in the world.

"Oh…of course…" The woman says quietly, like 'how stupid of me for not knowing'." "So let me see if I got this straight. You want the strawberry champagne cake, with the butter cream frosting with the piping in your colors." I nod, knowing Arizona has faded out of the conversation by now. I hand over a couple swatches with our colors, a blue that matches Arizona's eyes and a lighter purple that I love and have a scrub cap made out of. Those two colors, plus the background color of white, is probably one of the best color combinations I have ever seen. When I saw it, I knew it was made just for Arizona and I. "And then I will have my team come up with some sketches about the groom's cake and have that sent to you as soon as possible. …what kind would you like that to be."

"Red Velvet." Arizona cuts me off. Addison has been listening to the entire conversation and cuts in.

"You know what that is going to look like… right?" She says, looking between Arizona, myself and the owner. "When you cut into that bull…it'll look like its bleeding…" At this Teddy and Arizona laugh while the owner just looks shocked.

A half hour later, the four of us walk out of the bakery, one more thing crossed off my list. Teddy and Addison have a prior engagement so they hop in a cab and head back to their place, one of the best apartment complexes in the city. …_Teddy seems to have settled quite nicely in that palace. _Not having anything else to do today, Arizona takes my hand and we just walk around downtown for a while, window shopping and chatting, or just walking in silence. Ending up walking around one of the local parks, we sit at a bench and look out across the playground that is buzzing with kids this Saturday afternoon. Arizona throws her arm around my shoulders and I lean into her embrace.

She places a kiss on my forehead and whispers "I love you." My entire body smiles as I thank God for having brought a wounded Arizona into my ER that one day o so long ago.

…_I love you too._

* * *

><p>AN2: Getting closer to the big day!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: So… what's next for the girls? Let's see… Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Arizona's POV:

"Why are there so many?" I ask.

"Because." Callie says, not looking up from her own magazine. Our thrilling Saturday night involves looking through about a hundred different party supply stores and finding the right set of tables and chairs and flatware and this and that and everything that is required to have a wedding and wedding reception. I have been tasked at picking the chairs for the ceremony. …_the ceremony lasts all of ten minutes…why does it matter what kind of seat people sit on?_

"I thought we were going to be spending some quality time together this weekend." I groan, flipping through the fifty pages of different types of chairs.

"This is quality time…" Callie says with a grin on her face. She snuggles in closer to me on the large leather couch in front of a roaring fire.

"You and I have a different idea of what 'quality' means. …My idea involves a lot less reading…and clothes for that matter." I say, rolling my eyes and flipping to the front of the magazine again.

"Arizona… I told you we needed to make some decisions this weekend." Callie replies while circling a set of plate ware in a thick pamphlet of just dishes.

"I thought that meant like which rooms we would be having sex in… not what shade of white our friends and family will be sitting on... I mean seriously, how are these two different?" I ask, pointing to two chairs that look exactly the same.

"Arizona please. Its not that hard. Just… find one you like. I'm sure I'll like it too and then its done." Callie says in a tone that warns me she is getting frustrated very quickly. So I quit while I'm ahead and shut up. Flipping through the magazine for the thousandth time it seems, I cut it down to five different types.

Callie looks over my choices and smiles. "So you are learning… these are all really good. …I'm so proud!" Callie says sarcastically and placing a loud kiss on my cheek. Five minutes and a small discussion later and we finally nail down the chairs.

"Now…" Callie starts, getting to her knees and straddling my lap on the couch "…was that so hard?" She places a slow, lingering kiss on my lips. My hands land on her hips and rub up and down her strong thighs.

"It was terrible…" I say between kissing my fiancé. "I think…" Another kiss. "I deserve…" Another kiss. "…a reward." Callie leans back and looks down at me.

"Oh you think so huh?" She says with a playful grin. I give her a dimpled smile and nod an enthusiastic yes. "And what should that reward be?" She asks me, her hands massaging my shoulders and slowly moving down to my chest.

"Mmm… I think I got an idea…" I growl as my hands slide from the outside her hips and dip lower, between her legs. The heat from her center nearly burns my hand. Callie's hands slip from my breasts and grab the bottom of my shirt. She yanks it over my head and nearly tears my head off along with it. Throwing it behind the couch, her tongue immediately invades my mouth and takes control. We had a little…appetizer this morning in the barn but that was just enough to get my fix. It's been over a week since I've really been able to enjoy Callie's (naked) company and I am very anxious to show her how much I missed her.

Taking my hand from her center and the other from her hip, she places them together behind my head and says "No no cowgirl… you said you wanted a reward…" She purrs, her lips centimeters from my ear, her hot breath washing down my neck. "So let me reward you…" A smile crosses my face as Callie pushes me flat against the couch and lays on top of me, her tongue returning to my mouth and her fingers working at my jeans. Undoing the button, Callie slips a hand under the material and her fingers move through my blonde curls and cups my sex. A moan of pleasure comes from deep within my chest and Callie gives an approving grin.

"You like that huh?" She growls in my ear.

"Yes…" I hiss as she curls her fingers and applies pressure against my aching center.

"How much have you missed this?" She asks as her hand starts to rub up and down my slit as much as my snug jeans will allow her to.

"Jesus Calliope…" I moan, my core getting wetter and wetter at each passing second. "God… so much…" I answer, getting even more pressure applied as a reward for answering correctly.

"I've missed you too… the way you feel in my hands… the way you taste…" Callie growls right next to my ear and then starts to suck and nip at the area just under my jaw line. My eyes roll back in my head as I enjoy my reward. Then a vibrating in my pocket and a loud ringing pierces the air. _…fucking hell. _ Moving my hands from behind my head, I dig out the phone as Callie continues to reward me. Knowing who is calling based on the ringtone, I quickly silence my phone and throw it onto the armchair across the room.

"What's the matter baby…" Callie starts as she pulls down my jeans and exposes my lower half. Yanking my panties off, pushing my legs apart and settling between them, she looks up and ask "…don't want to talk to Mark while I'm fucking you?" Her hand moving up and down my fold, making me buck in pleasure.

"Shhh…" I say, covering her mouth with a hand. "Don't say his name when you are doing this to me." I gasp out. Pulling my hand back, I place it behind my head with the other. Callie laughs and then takes in the view. I am spread out above her in only my red bra. One hand ghosts up my body, trailing through my curls, up to my navel, the plays along the scar on the left side of my body and finally resting ontop of a mound of flesh. I take her hand in mine and she squeezes me back. The next thing I feel is her tongue against my clit and I nearly explode. A week's worth of want and need and desire building up to this breaking point.

"Like that baby?" She asks, her tongue working at my nub. I can't answer with words so I just moan in pleasure. I can feel her chuckle at my center which makes me even hotter. Callie gives me everything she can, making my mind spin. I have to remind myself to breathe. Her fingers move over my body and within me like a master. There is something to be said about being with a surgeon… they can do things with their hands and fingers never thought possible. Soon, with her tongue flicking and lips sucking at my bundle of nerves and her fingers driving deep within me, my body rips in two as waves of pleasure wash over me.

"Jesus… Calliope…how do you do that?" I ask as I gasp to replace the air that I forgot to breathe in. Callie climbs up next to me and wraps an arm around my waist.

"It's easy when I love you as much as I do." She says quietly and places a kiss on my cheek. I can feel how tired she just from the way she holds me. She only got about four hours of sleep before waking up this morning and the past week had her running ragged.

"Come on rock star… let's get you to bed." I say as I pull on my jeans and throw my shirt over my head. I pull her up off the couch and drag her upstairs. She is nearly sleeping as she climbs the stairs so I wrap my strong arms around her and guide her. Reaching our large bedroom, we go about getting changed for bed. Callie just lays back across the entire bed and spreads out. I laugh at my fiancés antics and move to the bathroom. Minutes later, I walk out and see that she still hasn't moved.

Walking up to my side of the bed, I say "Alright Cal… shove ov- OW!" I stub my toe like a mother against the leg of the bed. Pain flashes across my eyes and I fall down right on top of Callie. Taking my foot in my hands, I groan in pain.

"OW!... Ow. Ow. Ow. Fucking ow!" I cry out. Callie is immediately awake and sitting up.

"Let me see…" She says as she reaches for my foot.

"NO!" I cry out, pushing her hands away. "You're a surgeon…you'll just want to cut it off…" I say as my toe is still throbbing.

"Let me see it woman!" She yells in jest, a smile on her face. She ends up tackling me and we wrestle until I am flat on my back against the mattress and Callie is on top of me, her head at my feet and her feet at my head.

"No blood… no broken bones…" She says in her official doctors' voice.

"It still hurts." I say childishly. I hear her sigh and then feel her place a kiss on my injured extremity. Sitting back up and moving to the head of the bed next to me, she places another kiss on my lips.

"Better?" she asks.

"Much." I reply and give her another kiss. "Now… you sleep." I say as I pull a book from the night stand next to me. Callie curls up in bed, moving in close to me and wrapping an arm and a leg around me. I can instantly feel her stress and worries wash away as her mind relaxes. Her head rests against my chest and I place a kiss on her forehead, brushing her hair back with my fingertips. I don't bother opening the book, instead I just listen to the breathing of the Latina next to me and feel her strong heart beat against my flesh. …_I'll never get tired of that feeling, that strong beat. Not after I felt is slip from my hands…_ Her grip on my shirt starts to loosen and I know she is seconds away from sleep.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" She asks so quietly, I feel her ask it more than hear her.

"Of course." I say softly as I place a kiss on her forehead. The next second a faint snore comes from her throat and her body relaxes completely. A smile crosses my face as I think about how amazing it is that this woman in my arms has chosen me… loves me… wants me. I spend the rest of the night with Callie wrapped around me, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

…_I'm the luckiest woman in the world._

* * *

><p>AN2: Yes… more fluff. …I love reviews! Thanks in advance.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: So… Things are going good. Thought I'd give you one last chapter tonight. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Callie's POV:

"She's uhh…. she's been challenging…" I say into the phone, eyeing my fiancé as she is cleaning out the stalls in our stables.

"**You gotta whip her into shape. …Or threaten that you'll call her mother on her." **Barbara's voice says from the other end of the line. I laugh at her which makes Arizona look up from the shovel full of horseshit she is slinging right now.

"I'll remember that…" I say, sending Arizona a wink.

"**Well, everything sounds wonderful so far dear. And you let me know if there is anything else you need me to do."**

"I will Momma B."

"**Luv ya hon."**

"I love you too…" I say and see Arizona give me a look, so I quickly add "Arizona sends her love as well." After I say goodbye to the wonderful woman, I hang up and hear Arizona laughing from within one of the empty animal stalls. "What's so funny?" I ask as I flip through my wedding planner.

"Oh… I don't know…" Arizona says, stepping out of the stall. Wiping her sweat covered forehead with the back of her gloved hand, she continues "Maybe the fact that you talk to my mother more than I do."

"Oh come now… she's just happy to have something to do." I say, knowing that the small tasks I ask of her are one of the few things keeping her sane. Barbara has had a rough time since her husband has passed and no longer has any family down that way. Sometimes I feel guilty about being the reason Arizona isn't back in Colorado with her mother like probably would have been, but then I remind myself that it was Arizona who bought the house up here and moved without my knowledge.

"No…she loves you more than me." Arizona says, setting the shove down and stands in front me, sitting on the work bench at the middle of the stables. She sees me studying two sets of plate ware, trying to decide which one I like better. …._blue trim or silver? Silver would make a good accent, but that blue goes well with Arizona's color…_

"That one." Arizona says confidently, pointing to the silver set. I look up into her eyes and smile. She smiles back and takes the planner from my hands and setting it carefully down next to me. Nudging my knees further apart, she moves in between my legs and places her hands on my hips. I just smile and wrap myself around her sweaty frame… only because I don't have any plans on going out the rest of today. "I think I'm getting better at this decision making thing…" She says, making both of us laugh.

"You are." I reply, and place a kiss on her lips. "So… we still need to decide what we are doing for our honeymoon."

"Cruise." Arizona says, proud she made another decision.

"Yes… I know that but where?" I ask, playing at her buttons on her shirt.

"Mediterranean… I'd like to see Spain…and Italy again." She says, her eyes unfocusing as she remembers her past trip to the foreign country. I give her a hard look, knowing a big part of that trip was spent in a hotel room with a woman…and it wasn't me. …_fucking Katie. …I see her again and I'll rip her tongue out with my bare hand. _Katie McKenzie has caused Arizona and I enough drama in the past year and a half to last our entire lives and that of our unborn children's.

"Or…" Arizona sees my reaction to the mention of Italy and quickly covers "…the Greek Isles. ...Where ever. …As long as you are there, in a bikini, and I have a sangria in my hand, I'll be happy." She leans in and places a kiss on me, one that makes me quickly forget that god awful woman who nearly tore me away from the one I love with all my heart.

"Oh… what did Mark want last night?" I ask, remembering how his phone call came at a very inopportune time.

"He uhhh…" Arizona backs away from me and pulls her gloves back on. "Ohhh… nothing." …_she's lying._

"Arizona…" I growl, giving her the Torres glare. She sees the look and cringes. "Arizona, what did he want?"

"He uhh… he said that I have some serious heat after me." She turns away from me and grabs her shovel, hoping to get away from this conversation she knows we are about to have.

"What?" I ask sharply as I get off the table and follow the blonde to the next stall that needs to be cleaned. "He's… he's not seriously trying to get you to ride another season, is he?" My bad mood quickly returning.

"He just… he was doing his job." Arizona says, defending her ex-manager and good friend.

"It's not his job anymore… He is not your manager. You are not his client. …You are not a rider anymore." I say sharply, standing at the edge of the stall as the blonde shoves shit.

"No Calliope… I am a rider. …I'm a retired rider." She says, giving me a hard look. …_I knew it. I knew she couldn't just quit. She doesn't quit. It's not in her to quit…anything._

"So… are you saying you are considering going another season? …Is that what you are trying to tell me?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest. My insides have gone from all lovey dovey to pissed the fuck off in a matter of a minute.

"I'm not saying anything." Arizona says dismissively, like she is just trying to get this argument over with.

"But that's what you want…isn't it? …This life that we are living isn't enough, is it? It's too boring." I state. I've known all along that Arizona wasn't really the type of woman to settle down. I don't mean in the sense of not getting married and having kids but in the sense of stopping a dangerous career and taking care of herself. She rides bucking bulls, and that's all she has known…basically. I know she's been bored but she has been able to keep herself busy with the horses and overseeing the farm. …_its not enough. I'm not enough to keep her here._

"Callie… please. Can we not do this right now?" Arizona asks, not giving an answer to my question.

"No, Arizona. We ARE going to do this now. …Do you want to ride again?" I ask staring right into the blue eyes t hat I love more than life itself.

"I don't know, Callie. …I don't know." Arizona says, throwing out her hands. "I know that when I'm not thinking about you… I'm thinking about the next time I will ever get to sit on the back of a bull. I know that I-I-I love it. I do… I love bull riding. And… it's hard to not want to do what you love." She says, looking at me with her jaw set. Her words cut me to the bone.

"You… you realize that the uhhh…. The season starts before our wedding, right?" I ask, knowing exactly when the tour season starts because it was a huge decision factor in our date. She just nods. "So… uhhh…" A tear forms at the corner of my eye at even the idea of having to ask this question. "So… are you breaking it off? Is this your way of telling me you don't want to marry me?"

"No! God, NO! Calliope…I want to be with you. So much." She states, closing the gap between us in one long stride. Then anger immediately flashes across her face. "How can you even think that?"

"Because you said that you were done! …That you had your time in the sun and now you wanted the rest of your life. …And you promised that life with me….WITHOUT bull riding. And now you are going back on that promise… so why wouldn't I question your commitment to me?" I'm nearly yelling but Arizona just stands there and takes it, unwavering in her look and not attempting to fight me off. "Fuck you…" I growl at her, giving her a hard look then turning and walking out of the stables. Every step I take makes my anger grow exponentially. As I fly through the back door of our home, I see all the swatches and fabric samples that I have laid out on the breakfast table and it makes me even madder. A quick sweep of my hands across the surface, and all the items go flying to the floor.

Tearing up the stairs, I pull a suitcase from the closest and throw in a couple changes of clothes and grab my toothbrush. Zipping it closed, I haul it down the stairs and grab my purse, keys and phone. Opening the heavy front door, I slam it behind me and throw the suitcase into my T-Bird. Looking towards the stables, I can see Arizona walking towards the house. …_fucking moron. Who was I to think that I could marry one of the most unobtainable women ever. That's what she does… she makes people fall in love with her. She had to to be able to do what she has done with her career…ex-career. Its only 'ex' because of me. _Firing up my car, the tires send gravel flying as they try to find hold on the unstable ground below. As I back out of the space, I barely miss running into Arizona's truck. Looking into the rearview mirror, I see Arizona running towards the car. Shifting into drive, I peel down the drive and away from the woman who owns my heart.

As I drive, I think. I try to find some reason why Arizona would want to ride another season besides doing it to spite me, or hurt me. …_It can't be the money. _Arizona has never really told me how much she has, or how much she or her family's business is worth but I do know that she owns nearly half of the town of Sparks, and more than three quarters of the farm land that sustains the town of Sparks. She made…millions off last year's sponsorships, let alone all the prize money from placing first in all the tournaments and all around. She makes my trust fund look like pocket change. ..._she's bored. That has to be it. She is use to having that one thing…that bull that she knows is out there just waiting to challenge her, and now she doesn't have that. …She's bored. How could I expect her to be happy the way she is? …She told me herself, she's not made for the 'simple life'._

Pulling up at the only place I know where to go, I grab my suitcase and enter the large apartment complex. Walking to the elevator, I press the top floor and wait as the carriage ascends the many levels. The bell chimes, alerting me that I have arrived and I quickly wipe the few tears that have fallen from my eyes unknowingly. Moving down the hall, I stand in front of one of the four doors at that are the front doors to the penthouse apartments. Knocking, I wait. I hear movement from within, and then the next second the door flies open.

"Callie…" Addison says disbelievingly. She sees my red eyes and trembling lips, then glances down at the suitcase grasped in my hand. "What happened?" She asks. I just look at her.

…_I think my relationship is over…_

* * *

><p>AN2: Ok, you guys should have known I could only go so long before throwing in some drama.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Arizona and Callie are on the outs…again. Will they work through it or will they continue to let communication be a problem for them? Let's see… Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Arizona's POV:

Ten hours. That's how long its been since I watch Callie peel out of the drive way and head back towards the city. …_or at least that's where I think she is heading. I don't know where else she would head. …Addison probably. _I've called her non-stop but she just ended up turning her phone off after she ignored me for the first three hours. These past hours have drug on and on. All I want to do is talk to her, but at the same time I don't think I'm in the wrong here. So… I want to ride again? So what? …Its what I do. Just like she is a surgeon. I'm a bull rider. If I asked Callie to stop cutting…she'd get the itch not a week later. I've gone without for three months, and I'm looking at going without for the rest of my life and that's just… I don't like it. I've been riding for 15 plus years and it's not something I can just quit. Ask a smoker who has been smoking for 15 years to quit and see what they say. …The buzz, the hit, the adrenaline, the rush I get from riding is just as powerful as a hit of any drug of choice. Some choose alcohol, some drugs, some cigarettes… I've chosen 1500 pounds of raging and bucking animal.

The sun has set, and I've done all the chores I've need to do plus some. Having a bunch of anxious energy, I've not only cleaned the stables out well, I've also cleaned the house though it didn't really need it because it was cleaned nearly every day the past week because that is ALL I do anymore. I'm going out of my fucking mind because I have nothing to do. …Yes, the stables keep me sane. Skittles keeps me sane. Our nights out and having a friend in Teddy keeps me sane but…only just. Thirty years of being constantly active and now I'm living like a bump on the log. I don't need to work…not that there is anything local that I would be qualified for. No farm lands in the greater Seattle area, and there are no bucking bulls to ride around here so… I've got nothing. And its not like Callie isn't enough for me. She is more than enough…but when I only get to spend time with her one day a week, and MAYBE 5 hours every night…all of that time spent with her passed out… I get bored. I can only read so much. I can only clean so much. I can only watch so much ESPN.

Pulling out my very large bottle of Evan Williams, I by pass the usual short glass and fill a coffee mug. I search through the food pantry, looking in all corners and hiding spots. …_I know I keep one here for emergencies…_

"Gotcha…" I growl as my hands find the wrapping of the small pack of hostess donuts. Walking back to the den, I plop myself on the couch with my coffee cup full of Bourbon and my million calories of donuts then flip to the sappy romantic comedy on TV. Halfway through my mug of alcohol, my phone rings. I stumble through the den and into the kitchen to where I left my cell. My dizzy brain has trouble with the touch screen but finally I am able to unlock the phone and answer the call.

"Callie?" I ask, my 'C' coming out a little messy.

"**What the hell did you do?" **The voice makes my blood run cold.

"Momma… what the-" She cuts me off.

"**Tell me you did NOT break that woman's heart. Arizona Robbins, I swear on your brother's and your father's graves that if you-" **

"This really isn't any of your business Momma." I cut her off, her voice making my teeth hurt.

"**It's my business when YOUR fiancé calls me in tears, telling me to forget about the centerpieces and floral boutiques. …What the hell happened?"**

"Is that what she is telling people? That I called off the wedding?" I ask, my own anger building.

"**You-"**

"No. I did not say anything of the sort. I just told her that I have heat after me to ride another season. …And then she blew up and left. This is NOT my fault Mother…and its none of your business so please… with all due respect… butt out." And I hang up.

"FUCK!" I yell out in the empty house. I pour myself another glass full of bourbon, having left the unfinished on in the den, and stare at my phone. Manning up once again …_this isn't my fault, I don't know why I'm the one who has to apologize…_ I speed dial one and bring the phone up to my ears. …_voicemail, damn it. _I decide to finally leave a message.

"Cal… I just… I need to know you are ok. Be pissed off at me, be furious… but at least tell me you are somewhere safe. Please…" And then I hang up. …_that was good. I didn't take any of the responsibility for all this but let her know I still care._ Taking another mouthful of alcohol, feeling it burn all the way down my throat, I rack my brain about what to do. I can't go after her, not after then amount I've just drunk… _I shouldn't have to go after her anyways! …She is the one that over reacted. She didn't even give me time to explain. She didn't even try to work it out… she just left. She always does this. _A tear forms at my eye as I think that maybe it is best that we break it off now. Our relationship has always been all or nothing. We are either perfect… or Callie storms off and leaves me behind.

"No. Fuck… no, I'm not accepting that." I say to myself. Selecting speed dial three, I bring my phone up to my ear and wait.

"**About fucking time…" **Teddy whispers.

"What? ...What are you talking about?" I ask.

"**Callie has been here all fricking day, crying her eyes out. …Seriously, Addison had to give her an IV bag to make sure she didn't become dehydrated." **

"So she is there. That's all I wanted to know. …Why are you whispering?" I ask.

"**Because if those two know that I'm talking to you I would be killed."**

"Whatever… look I just called to make sure she is somewhere safe tonight."

"**What are you going to do?" **Teddy asks, knowing that this is serious and I need to come up with some grand gesture to get back on the good side of the fiery Latina.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING? …This isn't my fault. She was the one-" I'm cut off.

"**THEODORA! Who are you talking to?"** I hear Addison's voice from the other side of the phone. **"Ummm… Mom I'll talk to you later."** Teddy says slowly, then I can hear Addison yelling at her girlfriend for consulting with the enemy and the line goes dead.

Walking back into the den with my extra mug of bourbon, I set it down next to the other and shove a donut in my mouth. Pulling a blanket over my, I sit back into the plush leather. As I watch Julia Roberts shop on Rodeo Drive, telling a stores clerk that she just made a big mistake…big… huge… I drain one mug and then the other. My mind hazes over and slowly the screen in front of me starts spinning. When Richard Gere gives Julia Roberts that string of rubies and diamonds, my drunken mind thinks its time to make a phone call. Grabbing my cell phone, I scroll through the many names and select one I haven't called in a year.

"**Arizona?"** A rough voice answers, thick with sleep.

"Katie… did I wake you?" I ask, looking at the clock on the wall. Its a little after 1 am and way past bedtime for farmers and the like. …_use to be past my bedtime…when I worked for a living. Contributed to society in some semblance of a way._

"**Are…are you alright?"** The confused woman asks.

"Yeah, I just needed to talk to someone. And since you are someone. And you can talk I thought…why not?" I say, following my own train of broken thoughts but Katie can't.

"**Arizona… are you drunk?"** She asks.

"No…" A hiccup deceives me. "Ok…maybe I had two bourbons…"

"**Shots?" **She asks hopefully, trying to gauge the amount of alcohol she is dealing with.

"Coffee mugs…" And I giggle at the sigh of frustration from the other side of the line.

"**Does Callie know you are calling me? …The last thing she said about me, if I recall correctly, is that I was lower than whale shit."**

"Actually, she said you were lower than the mud whale shit sits on." I correct her and let out another round of giggles.

"**Why did you call me Arizona?"** She asks finally.

"I think I broke her…" I say softly.

"**What are you talking about?"** Katie's voice full of genuine concern now. For being such a bitch of a woman, she still cares about me. And Callie is now a part of me.

"Callie… she's called off the wedding." I answer, sniffing to try and keep the tears in my eyes.

"**Wedding? …You were getting married?" **Her voice full of confusion.

"Yeah… didn't you know?"

"**No." **She says shortly. …_oops._

"Oh… well maybe that's because you weren't invited." I say dryly and Katie gives a small laugh.

"**Yeah, that could be it."** She lets out a long sigh and says. **"Arizona… I don't know what happened, and I'm sure I don't want t know. But… you need to go after her. She loves you…so much. And you love her even more…if that's possible. You both are stubborn as aged mules so if you two are going to wait until the other cracks… you'll both be in the ground before that happens."**

"But it wasn't my fault. She was the one that ran." I whine into the phone, throwing the blanket over my eyes.

"**You want to ride again don't you…" **She says knowingly. It's the same argument that Katie and I had that led to our breaking up… thought it's not the only reason why we didn't work.

"I just want to be able to think about it… to talk it out with her but the moment I mentioned it she told me to fuck off and then packed a suitcase and left." I say, tears running from my eyes now.

"**Arizona… I uhh… I don't really know what to tell you. You are the best at what you do, but what you do is dangerous. You've been bloody, bruised, broken, laid up more than you've been healthy. That's a lot to ask the person who loves you to go through." **Katie's says, speaking from her own personal experience. **"It's hard for a woman to know they come second to a fucking bull."**

"She's not second. She is always first." I say loudly, making my own head hurt.

"**Look…you need to sleep it off. Ok? Let Callie sleep on it… and then you have to track her down. Talk to her. Even if she wants to run, you hold her down if you have to. Just talk to her and tell her what you told me. …She loves you. She doesn't want to lose you. But she loves you enough to not keep you from what you want to do. That's why she left."**

"That doesn't make any sense." I say, the bourbon by now is seriously impairing my ability to process words.

"**She loves you enough to let you go. …Now show her that you love her enough to come back."** She waits for a sound of understanding, but all I give her is silence. **"Sleep it off Arizona. …Good luck."** And the line goes dark. I sit back in the couch and watch as Richard Gere comes riding up in his white horse and raises his sword, then climbs the tower the princess is being held in and rescues the beautiful woman. The alcohol lulls me into darkness, the room spinning and my heart breaking.

…_I need to find a white horse._

* * *

><p>AN2: So…Arizona is hesitant about apologizing. Should she apologize? Is she in the wrong or was Callie the one who over reacted? What about Arizona's choice of her one phone call? Think that will come back and bite her in the ass? Let me know.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Ok so I gotta say I am LOVING the reviews. All the different opinions and views that you all are giving me is awesome. Some say its Arizona's fault. Some say Callie. Some understand the call to Katie…though a lot don't. …Its really great. Keep up the amazing work and I will try not to let you all down. Now, back to the action… or the drama. Let's see if they can make up, or if this is just the beginning of the end. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Callie's POV:

Yesterday didn't go exactly how I planned. What I thought was going to happen was that I would wake up in the arms of the blonde that I love. And I did. When I woke up, she was there, next to me just like she promised. Then we had breakfast and lazed about, filled in the daily crossword in record time, and then fooled around on my kitchen island. Then it was time to get serious for the day…after a quick shower session of course. We moved out to the stables and played around with our babies. As Arizona went about cleaning the stalls, I sat down at my usual spot on the workbench and we did some good wedding planning. All was going well until I asked what Mark wanted when he called the previous night. …And then the bomb dropped. Arizona is wanted again. …And she wants to ride. I know she does, I was a moron to think that she could actually stop.

I spent the night at Teddy and Addison's, downing a pint of Ben and Jerry's and crying my eyes out to a very patient red head. She listened as long as I needed her to. She was silent when I needed her to be and she was caring and supportive when I needed a hug or a soothing touch. We talked a lot, and surprisingly Addison didn't react as I thought she would. Yes, she thought that Arizona wanting to continue was ridiculous but she said she saw it coming. …_I guess I did too. Just wishful thinking…_ But, in the efforts of being a true friend, she did what any best friend would do. She forbade her girlfriend to have any contact with Arizona and said that I was welcome at her place as long as I needed a place to stay.

This morning came around a little too early for my tastes. Having turned off my phone again because every 5 minutes Arizona's ringtone would pierce the air, my alarm wasn't what woke me up. Addison's incessant banging on the guest room door was what brought me out of my less than restful sleep and into the present. Looking around, I see the unknown room and realize that yesterday wasn't some awful dream and that I really did walk out on Arizona. Throwing on the same clothes I wore yesterday, I gun my poor car to its max and barely make it to the hospital and change before my shift starts.

"You get those charts done?" I ask as I tear the latte out of Bandy's hand while making the usual Monday morning rounds.

The nervous man gets in step behind me, thinking that this just another one of my common bad moods. "Umm no, Dr. Torres. I-" He starts to babble, he's only decisive and confident in the OR, but I cut him off.

"I don't care. If you want to see the inside of another OR this century you will have those charts done by noon." I bark and continue on my path of destruction. He stops and turns back the way we came to finish up the large stack of charts I piled on him. …_one of the perks of being an Attending._

I go through the first few hours of my long shift as usual. Checking post-ops, making the rounds of the patients I will be cutting open today, getting labs, giving consults that are requested. Usually work is the best way for me to forget the outside world but not now. It takes everything I have to not break down whenever I am in a light room, or trauma room, or an elevator by myself. I don't know what I'm doing. Have I wasted another two years of my life pursuing a woman who never had any intention of having a future…living a real life with me? I want to believe that Arizona is just lost or something but… I don't think that's it. I think that she just can't stop. That…what she does is so deeply engrained into her psyche that she can't exist as anything else.

Halfway through the first surgery of my day, a buzzing of the intercom crackles and an unmistakable voice fills the quiet OR. "This is what it has come down to? …Me having to track you down in an OR?" She asks. I glance up over my surgical mask and glasses and see blonde hair and piercing blue eyes in the observation deck.

"That area is for medical personnel only." I say coolly.

"Callie, we need to talk." Arizona replies.

"If I wanted to talk, I would have answered one of you hundreds of phone calls." My eyes are back on the open shoulder joint in front of me.

"So you did get those… I was starting to think I may have the wrong number." Arizona says sarcastically.

Looking over my glasses again, I say "Go home Arizona."

"No."

"Arizona-" I start but she cuts me off.

"Calliope, please. ...Can we just talk?" She pleads over the staticy intercom.

"I am wrist deep in a man's shoulder right now. He deserves for me to be completely focused on this reconstruction… that's what you got. I'm sure you wouldn't have liked it if I was discussing the rest of my life with the woman who broke my heart while I was busy rebuilding your shoulder." I reply, my tone ice cold.

"Cal-" She groans but I cut her off.

"Out of my OR. NOW." I give her a glare that would make the devil's skin melt from his face. She stands at the intercom, just watching me… waiting for me to back down but I don't. …_not this time. _Locking eyes with the scrub nurse who mans the phones and pagers of the doctors within the OR, I say "Please call security and have her removed from the building." The nurse freezes, unsure if this is just a threat or if I really want her to do.

"Fine. I'm leaving. But this isn't over." Arizona's voice crackles over the intercom, and then the next second she is gone. A sheen of tears form over my eyes but I clear my throat and get my emotions under control. A minute later and a couple deep breaths, I continue with the shoulder reconstruction in a silent OR. As I scrub out, it takes all of my willpower not to tear the scrub room apart.

"FUCK!" I yell in the empty room. A sweep of my arms and I send stacks of rags and gloves flying. Hurling myself out of the scrub room and towards the stairs, I run up four flights and move to the third floor on-call room. The door flies open with all my might and I cross the threshold. I see a figure sitting on one of the beds.

"Get out." I bark at the person, not taking the time to recognize the person. When they don't move, I yell "Get the fuck out!" My anger is raging right now and all I want is an empty room with a lockable door that I can fall apart behind. A scared intern who was already using this room to let go of her own tears finally jumps up and leaves me. Locking the door behind her, I sit back against the door and let the emotions that I have been holding in fall from my eyes. A vibrating from my pocket pulls me from my self pity. …_Cowgirl. …Fuck._ Hitting the ignore button for the twentieth time this morning, I shove the phone back into my pocket. I know I have to talk to her. I know that, I'm just not ready. I need time and space. …_and showing up in MY OR was not the TIME nor the PLACE._

My pager goes off fifteen minutes later and I wipe my face clean of the tears and running mascara. Taking a deep breath, I exit my sanctuary and head back down to the surgical floor to scrub into my second surgery of the day. By now, the gossip highway has flooded the hospital with news of Arizona's antics in my OR and the nurses give me looks all along the way. …_awesome. Thanks a lot Arizona. Just what I need, to be the center of attention AGAIN. _The rest of my day drags on and I don't make it any easier. Everyone who crosses my path I unload on them. The word soon gets out to not fuck with me today and I am left alone as much as one of the best surgeons in a hospital can be left alone.

Walking out of the hospital after another 15 hour shift, I am greeted by another dark, rainy Seattle night. …_what a wonderful way to lift my mood. _Addison was nice enough to offer me her guest room for as long as I need it, and right now, all I want is to curl up in that bed, cry my eyes out, and fall to sleep. Normally after long days like today, I'd want nothing more than to see that blonde hair, blue eyed bombshell of a fiancé of mine but… _I don't even know what she is anymore. Is she my fiancé? …My girlfriend? …Or an ex? _

Since I was working at less than 100% this morning, I walked out of Addison's apartment without an umbrella. Resigning myself to the fact that I will be getting soaked on my trip to the car, I pull my leather jacket tighter around me and move out from under the shelter of the overhang. The walk to the car never seems longer as when the cold, sharp Seattle rain pelts you, soaking you and making you cold right down to the bone. As I approach my car, I see someone waiting by it. My heart starts racing as my mind immediately goes to some sort of mugger or attacker. Glancing over my shoulder, I see one of the security guards walking to his car and feel slightly better knowing there is someone close just in case. Taking a deep, calming breath I take a few more steps closer as I grab the small can of mace from my purse that Arizona gave me months ago after there were a number of attacks on women late at night around this area of the city. As I approach, the outline of the person resting on my car becomes clearer and clearer. Then a flash of lightening gives me a split second of illumination, and that's all I need.

"Jesus…Arizona what are you doing?" I ask, recognizing the figure sitting on the hood of my car and releasing my grip on the attacker deterrent. Her head snaps up, her hair matted to her skull and her bones soaked clean through. …_how long has she been waiting out here?_

"I'm waiting.'' She says, standing and walking towards me.

"Go home." I plead.

"Not without you." The blonde says as firmly as she can through chattering teeth.

"Go home!" I yell at her, making her jump. "I can't be around you right now. You make me… I just… I can't do this. Not yet Arizona. I need time to think about this… about us." I say, walking around her and towards my car.

"So you're calling the wedding off? …Just like that? …I don't get a say in the matter?" She calls after me.

"There wasn't a wedding TO call off Arizona. You hated it from the second all this started and I am just finally realizing that." I respond. Our eyes lock.

"You're right. I hate weddings. I do. I hate dresses. I hate having to choose between a million different chairs and plate ware and silver ware and flowers. …But I love you. I want to make your dreams come true and I want to be your wife. I want you to be my wife. That is what I want. If that means I have to put on a big white dress and dance down the aisle, I will do that until I am blue in the face. …just so long as you are the one walking down the aisle with me." The look on the blondes face breaks my heart. I want to run up to her and place lay the kiss of a century on her lips but I can't. I can't do that because I don't know.

"Please… just go home." I plead one last time as my hand is on the car door handle.

"I can't keep chasing you Callie. …I love you with all my heart and soul and every fiber of my being but one of these times, you're going to run and I won't have the energy to follow. You need to let us talk this out. …What about the rules? …Your rules?" She yells over the roar of the rain. Our tears mix with the rain flowing down our skin.

"It's not me who is running Arizona. ...It's you." I say firmly then slip into my waiting car and drive away from the love of my life.

…_It's you who is running from me._

* * *

><p>AN2: Hmmm…. Arizona tried and failed. Is Callie done? Or is she just not ready? …Is Arizona done? Or is she just getting started?<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Let's see if the girls can work it out. Or if they are still on the outs. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Arizona's POV:

"No! No, I don't care what she told you. Do not cancel the flowers or the cake or any of it." I yell into the phone. My head is screaming at me because of the gallons of bourbon I insisted on drinking last night, and the night before, and the night before.

"**Ms. Torres was clear about the wedding being-"**

"No. The wedding is on until I say otherwise. Do you understand me?"

"**Ms. Robbbins… the deadline to cancel is-"**

"I don't fucking care about deadlines ok? …Even if that means I have to pay for all this shit and it doesn't end up happening but you will NOT cancel this order. Got it?"

"**Ma'am, I talked to the other bride and-"**

I've been reeling in my anger up until this point, but when this woman tells me she has spoken to Callie when I haven't, I snap. "Listen up bitch, I am the one paying for this shit so if I say bake me a god damned cake, you will bake me my fucking cake. If I tell you to make that cake in the shape of a bull… you make it in the shape of a bull." And I hang up. …_it was so much more dramatic when you could slam a receiver down on to a cradle. Pressing the end button doesn't have quite the same pizzazz. _

Its been six days since Callie left me standing in the parking lot, cold, wet and broken hearted. I've tried to call her, but she just won't accept my calls. She said she wanted time. Fine. I am giving her time, but I don't know why she NEEDS time. She's blowing this way out of proportion, I didn't even say anything. I didn't tell her that I WAS going to ride again, just that I want to. I want a lot of things, that doesn't mean I get them…or do them… The fact that Callie has completely blocked me out is what is killing me. She's not even giving me a chance. She overreacts…that's her first response. ALWAYS. I know that. I just would have thought that she would have come around by now. Playing with the phone in my hand, I speed dial one and bring the cell up to my ear for my daily grovel.

"Hi. You've just missed me. You know what to do." Callie's voice fills my body with both peace and suffering. This is all of the beautiful voice I live for that I get to hear, and it kills me.

"Calliope… please. I know you said you needed space but… fuck… I need to see you. I need to talk to you. Please. I don't get why you won't let me explain. You need to let me talk to you. …What ever happened to rule number one? Huh? We each let the other talk. …We have these rules for-" Her voicemail machine cuts me off. "Fuck." I growl. "Why won't you just listen to me?"

It's Sunday night. The night Callie and I usually spend together curled up on the couch in the den and we watch a couple movies that we end up not paying much attention to. More often than not, we get through half of the first movie and then somehow we lose all our clothes and get tangled around each other. But now… now I'm by myself in a huge house that feels incredibly empty and cold without the presence of Callie. Seven long days and seven long nights since she left me. In those seven days I haven't slept in our bed. …Because it's OUR bed. I can't sleep in it knowing that Callie isn't there…won't be there when I wake up. Even on nights when she worked, I always knew that she would be there eventually. But now… now she is deliberately NOT coming home. …_does she even consider this place home anymore?_

Walking around the cold home, I just can't find anything to keep me engaged. I can't sit and watch TV. I can't read. I can't clean the already immaculate house. And I sure as hell can't drink anymore. I think I've given myself liver disease in just six days. I've found that when I'm outside…with the horses or just walking around my acres of land that it dulls the pain. The fresh air gives me something to breathe in besides the lack of Calliope around the house. So, grabbing the left over pizza and a blanket, I back my truck up to the outcrop that overlooks the city of Seattle, the same place Callie and I had our first major blow up. The same place where I left Callie standing after she called me a hick. …And the same place we had planned to have our wedding ceremony.

The sun is just setting behind the Emerald City when I climb into the bed of my truck and burrow into the warm blankets. I watch as the glowing orb sinks below the horizon, wishing that I was in that city with Callie. Or that Callie was here next to me and we were watching the show together. As I toss another pizza bone over the side of the truck…_Callie is the one that eats the crusts. I'm just wasting it all…_ I pull out the belt buckle that I have been carrying around with me for the past week. It was from the first all-state tournament I won when I was 17. It's the one that sent my brother off to war. It's the one that I HAVE to wear whenever I ride. And it's the one thing that means the most to me besides the ring on my left hand…the one I hope still means something. My mind brings forth memories of my past, both riding and non-riding related. There is either my father, my brother, or Callie there. And all of them fill me with warmth that I'm afraid I will never feel again. Pulling my knees into my body, I dip my head and let the tears flow as the sun disappears behind the shiny buildings.

"Hey…" A husky voice says from behind me. My head snaps up and turns in the direction of the visitor. My eyes lock on to the deep brown ones I've grown to love.

"Hey yourself…" I reply, my trembling voice threatening to break.

"Can I…" Callie motions to the back of the truck.

"Yeah. Yeah of course." I move so Callie can climb in and sit next to me. We don't make contact because we both know that we wouldn't be able to handle it. "How are you?" I ask as we both stare out across the bustling city of Seattle, just the glow of the cit lights making it visible in the pitch black night.

"Umm…" She lets out a small laugh. "Not so good. …You?"

A small smile crosses my face. "Not so good." I say softly. Callie eyes land on the gold that I'm playing with in my hands. She reaches for it and our fingertips touch, sending a shot of electricity through my body.

"So… I went on a date yesterday." Callie says as she plays with the belt buckle, her thumbs rubbing the bull at the center. My heart stops, my body stiffens, my breathing halts. …_a date? Did…did she say that we were over? On a break? Seeing other people? …No I would have remembered that._

"A Date." I restate, my tone icy.

"Yeah." She replies softly, almost like she is embarrassed. "She uhhh… she kissed me in the bathroom of Joe's a couple days ago because she uhh… she said I looked upset. And last night we went out… She's a peds surgeon."

"And uhh… how was it?" I ask, trying to keep the tears from breeching again.

"It was… fun, I guess. But… all the while I just… I couldn't stop thinking about you. How much I wished I was out with you instead of that woman. How much I wished it was your smile at the other side of the table. …She doesn't have dimples." Callie says quietly. My mind is racing and I can feel my anger and jealousy rising. I toss the blanket off of me, grab my belt buckle from the surgeons hands and jump down out of my truck. I walk to the where I am five feet from the edge of the cliff.

"So is this it?" I say loud enough for Callie to hear me. "Is this the end? This is where you say you want a break or to see other people? …I mean it seems fitting to do this here. Doesn't it?" I ask, throwing my hands out to our surrounding. This place has seen so much love and so much heartbreak between Callie and myself, any other place would simply be wrong. Callie gets out of the truck and walks up to me, looking me dead in the eyes.

"I… I don't know." She says softly.

"What?" I ask loudly. I grab her by her upper arms and look her straight in the eyes. "What do you want, Callie? What? … Do you want a baby? Fine, let's have a baby. Do you want me to plan the entire fucking wedding myself? OK. Not a problem. …Do you want me to never ride again? You got it. …Just tell me. I know what I want because I got it right here in my arms." I watch as the words sink in to the Latina. "I want you, Calliope. But if you don't want me… tell me now." I say softly, releasing her from my grasp. "Because I can't… I can't breathe when I think about you with someone else. But…I don't want to be the one to keep you from being happy." A tear falls from my eyes and I wipe it away but not before Callie sees it. We stand in silence for a minute, just staring at each other.

"I was a bull rider's girlfriend. Then I was a bull rider's fiancé. …I can't be a bull rider's wife. I know I can't do that. I love you too much to watch you do that. …You promised me that you were done." She says firmly.

"I am done." I reply equally as firm.

"You said-" She stars but I cut her off.

"I said I had heat after me. That the sponsors where nipping at the bit trying to get me back. But me wanting to ride, and me riding are two completely different things. …I know I made promises. I do. I get that. …I just wanted to be able to talk to you and you blew up at me." I say, my anger rising.

"I thought…"

"Yes, that's just it. You THOUGHT. You didn't wait around long enough to for me to explain. You didn't stay long enough to ask me. You just left." I can see the shame, embarrassment and hurt in her eyes. "What do I have to do to show you how committed I am to YOU?" I walk up close to her and place my hand over her scar, the one that nearly took her from me. "Callie… we said forever and ever. And I plan on taking you up on that promise. I know that I…I may have made it seem that you're not as important to me as riding but… I was a moron. A complete and utter idiot for letting you think that. For not telling you right away that you will ALWAYS be my number one priority."

"Are we going to go through this at the start of every season? Mark calls you and says that they want you and then you… you get all depressed and moody when I tell you I don't want you to go out and risk your life for the sake of ratings and fans and…and…and fame?" She asks me. I give her a hard stare. …_actions speak louder than words._ The cool early spring air has chilled the metal in my hand. Bringing my hand up, the far off lights of the city dance across the gold, making it shine and flicker. Callie watches as I place a slow kiss on the thing, then turn back to the edge of the cliff and throw the lucky belt buckle with all my might. The metal flickers as it flies through the air until the forest below eats it up. I turn back to look at Callie. Her hands are covering her open mouth, her eyes wide in shock. She knows what that belt buckle means to me, how precious it is, and she just witnessed me throwing it into the great abyss.

"Arizona…" She breathes out. "Why did you do that?"

…_what wouldn't I do…to show you what you mean to me.,,_

* * *

><p>AN2: So they are talking but… think its enough? Or do they still have a long road ahead of them?<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Ok guys…time for a shameless plug. I love yalls reviews so much that I thought it would be awesome to get some more interaction going on between all the readers. So… I created a forum. I don't really know how these work, but I am willing to try if you are. So now… maybe you can duke it out between another reader if you think Callie is the one to blame whereas they think it's the blondes fault. If you are interested, just put this - .net/myforums/bowlingstar11/3248104/ at the end of the fanfiction link and hopefully it will get ya to the site.

AN2: Alright so… lots of people had different opinions. Some say Arizona needs to forgive Callie. A LOT said Callie was out of line… Some wondered if Arizona would come clean about Katie. …Let's see what goes down. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Callie's POV:

"Arizona… what did you do?" I ask. I just watched the blonde fling one of her most prized possessions off the outcrop and into the thick forest below. That belt buckle has been with her since she won it all those years ago. It holds the memories of her brother, all her bull riding seasons… it's her luck. She won't get on a bull without it. …_and now she can't._ It suddenly registers that she threw it to show me how dedicated she is to sticking with her promise… about never riding again. About being retired for good.

"What I had to do." She says, her eyes locking with mine. "Callie… why won't you just… fuck!" She screams into the night sky. "You… I am so deeply deeply in love with you but… you make it impossible to… to trust you."

"What do you mean, trust me?" I ask, not understanding how this is suddenly my fault.

"You had a DATE? …You kissed someone and THEN went out with her… while we are still together!" She screams at me as she paces back and forth with a slight limp in her right leg, her left hand massaging at the scar on her side.

"I just… I don't know. I was lost." I say, a tear streaking my cheek.

"So was I! ... But I didn't go crawling to the first woman who showed interest in me." She spits at me. "Did you fuck her?" She says, walking right up to me.

"What? …NO!" I say, my hurt feelings suddenly turning to rage. "How can you ask that? How can you think that I would do that?"

"I didn't think you would leave me for a fucking week when I just mentioned the tour. …But you did. And then I didn't think that you would cheat on me in the week we were apart… But you did. So what should I think, Callie?" Her eyes ice cold.

"What do you mean I cheated on you?" I ask.

"Don't play fucking stupid with me Calliope. You know exactly what I am talking about. A kiss… maybe… if you didn't know she was going to do it, that's forgivable… but a god damned date? You went out with another woman while you were engaged with me. …Everyone EVERYWHERE would consider that cheating." She yells at me. I can see the vein at her temple pulsing, the rage she had long ago gotten control of, the same rage that came flooding past the damns after the hospital shooting, is now out with vengeance.

"I…I needed-"

"STOP! …Why the fuck should I let you explain when you didn't talk to me for a week? Why should I give you the LUXURY of an explanation when you didn't afford one to me?" If we had neighbors, now would be about the time when the cops would be called, but there is no one for miles around. I'm not so much scared for myself, but for Arizona. …_if she doesn't calm down, she will give herself a heart attack._

"Arizona… please…" I beg, and when she doesn't shoot me down, I continue. "I needed to know that you were it for me. The two hours I spent with that woman was all I needed to know the truth. I love you. That's it. I wanted to get you off my mind but every second I was out with her, my heart hurt twice as much. …I was in the shower for hours after that night, just crying my eyes out because I missed you so much." Tears are flowing from my eyes and a cool breeze whips up from the expanse in front of me and makes me shiver. Arizona has spent the last year and a half studying me and the way my body works. She can tell I'm cold by the way I hold my hands, how my jaw is set, the way I chew at my cheek. I can hide nothing when it comes to body language with the blonde. That is how she is so good with animals and people alike…she can read them. Every muscle movement and breath. Another gust of cold air hits us in the face and another shiver rushes my body. She doesn't say anything, but just turns back to her truck and grabs the keys from the bed then heads off in the direction of the house. A cursory glance over her shoulder and I know she wants me to follow.

As we enter the sanctuary of the house …_what use to be my home, now I just don't know _…the warm air breaks the chill off my skin. Arizona moves to the fire place and lights the waiting fire kit. I just stand at the entrance, not sure of what to do.

"You gonna come in or not?" Arizona calls from the kitchen. I slip off my shoes and move into the living room. For having lived in this house almost a year, I feel like a guest now. As I move into my kitchen, I see Arizona pouring out two cups of coffee. She adds sugar and cream to mine just like I like it, while she takes her black as always. She looks up and sees me, then places a cup on one side of the breakfast bar and hers at the other. She takes a seat and waits. I just stare at her, still unsure. My stomach is in knots. I know I screwed up… big time, but I'm praying not enough to make her end this. …_end us._

"Sit." She says with ice in her voice. Her eyes register the fear in my eyes and her face softens. "Please, Callie. Sit." She asks again. I take the proffered seat and wrap my cold hands around the steaming mug. I take a sip and feel the warmth spread throughout my entire body. My eyes glance around the room and see that the marble countertops and the wood floor is sparkling, knowing Arizona cleans when she is upset…a habit picked up from her mother. …_how many times has she cleaned this place this past week? _Looking back at the blonde in front of me, I see her eyes are glazed over as her mind wanders.

"How's uhh… how's Berni?" I ask, wanting to break the ice.

"He's fine." She says coolly.

"Does he miss me?" I ask playfully, trying to lessen the seriousness of the blondes face. Her eyes look up and lock on mine.

She nods and says softly "He's not the only one." The pain I see in her eyes makes my heart shatter into a million pieces. Reaching across the narrow bar between us, I take one of her hands in mine.

"I'm sorry." I say softly, not knowing how to say those two words any differently to show how sorry I really am. Somehow…it doesn't seem enough. Even though I am. I am so SO sorry.

"I called Katie." She replies like its nothing. My hand snaps back, like her flesh burned mine.

"You did what?" I ask sharply, my own anger on the return again.

"Really? You're going to be upset at me? …You went on a date. No judging." Arizona says, holding up a hand to stop me before I start. "I just needed to tell you because I… I want us to do this right. We've fucked things up before because we don't talk to each other."

"We talk." I say, a little hurt at her bashing our relationship.

"We talk… but not about what we should." Arizona says, her fingers playing that the lip of her coffee mug.

"Why?" I ask, returning back to the matter at hand.

"Because." Arizona replies.

"Because?" My voice rising as my anger rages. "Can you give me more?" I ask.

"I don't really… remember all of it. I was a good coffee cup down of Bourbon by that time but… I needed to talk to someone. YOU had already gone to Addison and Teddy. And MY mother. …thanks for that by the way." She says, her eyes locked on the dark brown liquid in her cup.

"So you called your crazy stalker of an ex-girlfriend?" I ask, words dripping with disdain.

"She's you." Arizona answers finally. Her eyes looking back into mine. "She's… she was you three… four years ago. I needed to talk to someone who could help me. And who better than to talk about me fucking up in a relationship than an ex…" I hate to admit it, but it makes sense. "I know that… that you already answered but… I'm going to ask one more time. And then I… I won't ask again. But I need to know…" Those piercing blue eyes lock on me and I can see her studying my face for a reaction "…did anything happen between you and…" She can't even say it.

Looking dead straight in her eyes, I say firmly "No." She studies me, my eyes, my facial muscles, my lips…anything that could hint that I may be fibbing but she finds nothing.

"Ok." She nods and takes a visible breath. Her fingers play with the ring on her left hand, then she pulls it from her ring finger and lays it on the marble between us. "Does that still mean anything to you?" She asks softly.

"Yes. It means everything." I say with my whole heart.

"Do you still want to marry me?" She asks.

"Yes." I reply again. Her eyes lock on mine. "Arizona… yes." I take her left hand in my right and grab the ring from the table with my left. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Again, her eyes search my face, doubting what I am saying. …_this is all my fault. _"I… I know my actions haven't said as much, but you are the only one for me. I've never been more certain than right now. It would be so much easier for us to just walk away from each other but… we can't do that." A tear streaks from those blue eyes I love. "Because we need each other. We… we were meant for each other. I truly believe that." I say, trying to put my whole heart behind my words so Arizona can feel how sincere I am.

"Preordained…" Arizona says sarcastically, her lack of faith in religion or anything spiritually related coming out.

"No… I just think that… we fit better together than anyone else. We work together…" Arizona looks up and gives a small laugh, which makes me think about the last week and I give a small laugh as well. "…ok, we work most of the time. But all couples have their issues." I stroke the back of her hand with my thumb as I play with her engagement ring in my left hand.

"Our issues seem to be more serious than who left the toilet seat up and remembering to put the dirty socks in the hamper…" She says dejectedly.

"Well… for one, the last time I checked, neither of us had the equipment to use the toilet with the seat up…" Which gets a faint giggle out of the blonde for the first time in a week. "…And second… you DON'T put your socks in the hamper." And that gets another giggle out of her. We sit hand in hand for a minute as we let the mood calm a little bit.

"But seriously Calliope… we have problems. Serious issues." Her eyes lock onto mine again. "You can't… do that. You can't just run away from me. Don't I deserve more than that?" She asks.

"I know. I know. I… I'm just…" I rack my mind for a word that fits but I come up with nothing.

"Passionate." Arizona fills in the word I'm looking for. "And that's one of the many, many things I love about you but… when it comes to arguments, it's not always a good thing."

"Yeah… I… I know I did wrong. And I promise to be better, I really do. …Because you do deserve more than that. You GIVE me more than that every day." I reply, not knowing what else to say. I spin the ring around one of my fingers then squeeze her left hand. "So… Arizona. Do you still want to marry me?"

"Absolutely. …But that doesn't change the fact that… I am who I am. And that is… a bull rider first. Its…it's me. That's what…what I was raised with. I've been doing it longer than you have been cutting, and can you go a week without opening someone up without getting that itch?" She asks me. I just shake my head and drop my gaze. "Calliope… I love you. I do but… I've given up a lot to be with you." Her words cut me to the bone. I can't help but feel that the axe is about to drop.

"What are you saying?" I ask.

"I'm saying that… yes, I will get moody and I will want to watch the tour non-stop and I will be talking to Mark about it because that's a part of who I am. …A part of who you fell in love with. But that doesn't mean I'm riding. …I want you, I want a future with you more than I want another 8 seconds on a bull. Truly I do. Will sitting out this next season be hard? …Extremly. Will I get moody sometimes and talk about returning? …Absolutely. Will I sacrifice being with you for another shot at a stupid gold cup that we already have two of and don't know what to do with? …NO." She replies, her hand still in mine. I drop her gaze and look at the now cold cup of coffee in front of me.

"So… now what?" I ask, her engagement ring still in my hand.

"I… I'm going to go to Colorado." She says softly.

"What? !" I yell, bolting up out of my chair and pulling my hand from hers. "I thought… I thought w-we were fixing this. …This, this talk has been a good one. Why are you running away?" I say, a tear running down my cheek. Arizona immediately gets out of her chair and rounds the bar, taking my face in her hands and finding my eyes.

"Calliope… calm down. I'm just going for a week. …It's been three months and…and I should go anyways. I want to check on Momma, and the farm… and just give us a little extra time to think about all this. …Ok?" She says, her eyes soft and her thumbs ghosting over my cheek bones.

"I don't want you to go." I say, admittedly selfishly. I catch the small eye roll as Arizona's hands fall from my face.

"I told you that I would have to make regular trips. This is the very LEAST I should be doing. I'm the sole owner of a multi-million dollar farming business… I'm going to have to visit every now and then." Her tone icy now. "I told you this a year ago… I gave you an out then." She says, going back to when she brought me home to Colorado and we learned that she was getting more of the farm than she bargained for.

"I… that came out wrong. I know you have to go but… why now? …A-after this…" I gesture between the blonde and myself. "Shouldn't we be spending… time with each other… talking? Making sure we are ok?"

"Baby…" She steps forward, to where we are only inches apart. "…I'm not leaving you. Alright? This is just something I have to do. And…" She takes a deep breath as she places a hand on my hip, her thumb moving under the fabric of my shirt and caressing my skin "…I trust…" Her eyes bore into mine "…that you aren't going to leave me."

"Never." I whisper as I rest my forehead against hers. I cup her cheeks with my hands and pull her in for a kiss. Its feather light, tentative, but gets the message across loud and clear. Then another. Then another. Soon, they go from feather light to hot and heavy. When we both come up for air, our chests are heaving and minds spinning.

"Do I have to say that if you see her again, I'll kick the crap out of you?" She says, only half in jest. I just laugh and bring her in for another kiss. I know this isn't over, but I'm just happy that I am back home, in the arms of the woman I love.

"What about your ring?" I ask, still gripping the woman tightly.

"You keep it… and then when I get back, you can put it back on my finger yourself." She says with a dimpled smile and another searing kiss on my lips.

…_is it time for makeup sex yet?_

* * *

><p>AN3: So Arizona is going to Colorado and leaving Callie behind. Will they both behave? …Or will their rift tear even more? Thanks in advance for all the awesome reviews!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: So… I'm kind of surprised by the lack of reviews last chapter. You all must not have liked the direction I took it. …Sorry. But, its not over. Here is the next chapter of the saga. Arizona is going to Colorado. Will it go smoothly? …let's see. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Arizona's POV:

As I pull up outside my family's large Colorado home, I am thankful that another long day of travel is over. I'm exhausted, didn't get a lot of sleep last night. No… not because of that reason. Although Callie was all for some serious make up sex… and so was I for that matter, but I didn't think that it would be the best thing for us just yet. I'm still struggling with what Callie did. Yes, I still love her with all my heart. Yes, I still want to marry her, have a life with her, have babies with her. …But I just need some time to be upset. I need some time to be angry. Another reason why I figured me coming to Colorado would be a healthy thing. …So instead of being up all night making passionate love to the woman who owns my heart, I was up all night THINKING about how I wanted to make passionate love to the woman who owns my heart. But… she was home, she was in our bed…I was in our bed. So… I call that a step in the right direction.

Stepping out of the beat up red pickup truck that I had someone drop off at the airport of me, I grab my small suitcase and move to the front door. I reach up and grab the hidden key from the door lip and unlock the front door. As I step inside, the smell of vanilla sugar washes over me …_home._ A genuine smile crosses my face, thinking about all the times I've walked through the front door and into this familiar setting.

"Momma? …You home?" I call out into the warm home. Moving through the home, I enter the kitchen and see her behind the stove. She jumps when my boot scuffs against the hardwood floor. Turning, her eyes register shock when she sees me. She drops her hold on the pan and spatula and walks up to me.

"Zona!" She yells, a smile on her face. She wraps me in a tight hug and squeezes the air out of my chest. "What are you doing here?" She asks. I try to answer but her surprisingly strong arms are cutting off my oxygen supply. I tap on her arms and lets go. "Did she kick you out?" My mother asks, all lightness in her face gone.

"No. She didn't kick me out." I snap at her.

"Sorry dear. …I just wasn't expecting you." She says as she moves back to her dinner on the stove.

"Didn't know I needed an invitation to come home." I say a bit sharply.

"Don't you talk to me like that Arizona Robbins." My mother tells me, making me quickly snap into shape. One of the many lessons growing up in my family is you don't piss off Momma. "Now… sit your butt down and tell me why you are a thousand miles away from your real home."

"This is my real home Momma…" I say as I take the same seat that has been mine since I was a little girl.

"Zona… what's wrong?" She says in her motherly tone of concern. Cutting her egg sandwich in half and placing one half on a plate for each of us, she comes and sits next to me. "Are you and Callie… ok?" She asks, her eyes landing on my bare left hand.

"I… I don't know. I mean… I love her. And I have no doubt that she loves me. But… I guess I'm just kind of wondering if… that will be enough for us." I say, my eyes never leaving the half of a sandwich in front of me. " I want it to work. …So much. I KNOW that there is no one out there better for me but… I just… I don't know."

"Tell me what happened." Momma says. Its not a request but a command. I'm hurting and she is going into fix it mode.

"Mark, my ex-agent, called me saying that he's been getting a lot of calls and questions about me. …If there was any way I would come back for another season… actually a lot of sponsors want a three year deal but… when I just mentioned the fact that I'm getting heat, Callie blew up." My fingers pick at the toast, crumbling it to a pile of bread dust. "She…she packed a bag and drove off. I… Well, you know me. I drink when I get upset… so I had what feels like a gallon of bourbon then I called Katie."

"Katie?" My mom asks disbelievingly. "Like… KATIE, Katie?"

"Yeah. I needed to find out how big of a pain in the ass I am in a relationship. And who better to ask than an ex who hates my guts? …Anyways, I let Callie cool off for the night, then went to find her the next day. But… she wouldn't talk to me. She said she needed space and time. …A week, Momma. She didn't talk to me for a week. She ran from me. Literally…RAN." I say, locking eyes with my mom. I don't see the blue eyes that I have, that came from my dad, but her dimples are hidden. "…When she finally did come back… she told me she went on a date with another woman."

"Umm… wait, a date?" My mom asks and I nod slowly. "Callie Torres…" She growls, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"But she came back… to ME. And, I just…. I don't know. I just need time I guess. Plus… I needed to come back anyways, make sure George and Travis isn't running this place into the ground. …Make sure you're doing alright." I say, resting my head on my mother's shoulder.

"Well… you're welcome as long as you'd like to stay baby, you know that." She says softly, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Thanks Momma." I sigh and just soak in the warmth only a mother can give. "I… I know what I'm doing. I just… Callie needs some time to seriously think. And hopefully she'll do that while I am gone." Momma and I spend the rest of the night chatting about nothing really. I'm just happy to be home. I never truly know how much I miss this place until I come back.

As I get ready for bed, I check my phone and see a text from Callie. Looking at the clock, I see its not too late so I decide to call instead of text back. Hitting speed dial one, I raise the phone to my ear. It rings maybe twice before she picks up.

"**Hey…"** She answers

"Hey yourself. Just wanted to call and say I made it."

"**Thank you. How is your Mom?"**

"She's fine. A little bored but… she's doing good I think." Pulling back the covers of my bed, I slide in between the sheets and curl up and hug the phone closer to my ear, wanting Callie to be as close to me as possible even though I forced this separation. "How are you?"

"**I'm alright. Long day at work but… its better now."** I can hear the smile in her voice and it makes me smile. **"What about you?"**

"Tired…" I breathe out. "Got a lot to do in the next few days. Got to see a lot of people who don't really like me."

"**Why don't they like you?" **I can hear the rustling of bed sheets and smile, knowing Callie is also curled up in a ball with the phone pressed tightly to her ear.

"Because not everyone likes the boss… the woman who bought out their land and ends up paying them to work their own land."

"**But… you saved them. You… you helped them, right?"**

"Yeah but how quickly people forget. Now they just want a bigger share of the profits. They forget that its not their land, or their seed, or their machines… They are just…proud." I say with a sigh.

"**Well, I have no doubt that you will be able to handle them." **

"Yeah… I just don't like it when people don't like me. …Most of these guys use to be my friends. Now they just see me as the bitch who kicked them off their land. …Like I'm the government and they are the Native Americans or something." I growl with makes Callie chuckle. "What? …Its Colorado…" Callie just laughs some more and I join in.

"**I miss you."** She says finally, her voice sad and serious.

"I miss you too Calliope." I say softly. "Now sleep. Your patients need their rock star Ortho surgeon sharp. …I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"**Alright. Thanks for the call."**

"No problem. …I need to hear your voice before I can sleep well anyways." I pull the blankets tighter around me, pretending they are her arms.

"**You lie." **Callie says playfully.

"Maybe…" I play back.

"**I love you. …You know that, right?"** She asks, her voice back to serious.

"I know. I love you too. Good night."

"**Good night, Arizona."** And then the line goes dead. Setting my alarm for the crack ass of dawn, since I no longer naturally wake up like I use to, I move to the middle of the bed and wrap myself in the warm blankets. My mind thinks back to the last time I was in this bed. Callie and I were here three months ago to bury my dad. And almost a year ago, we were here because my dad was in the hospital. Both visits, Callie was with me and we were happy. Now… I'm not so sure. I love her. I will always love her, I can't NOT love her. I just hope my plan works.

…_I hope that she is the one who chases after me this time._

* * *

><p>AN2: So far so good…<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: So everyone thinks its up to Callie to save the relationship. Think she can pull through? What will she do to show Arizona how much she means to her?

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Callie's POV:

Arizona has been in Colorado for two days. Yesterday was just as any other day at the hospital, but today is a little different. My day is full of surgeries as usual, but when I look at the surgical board, I see that I am co-operating with Dr. Capshaw… the peds surgeon I went on a date with. …_awesome…_ Now, I know Arizona said I couldn't see her again, and I don't plan to but… in a professional setting, I can't really help it.

The entire surgery was uncomfortable. I tried to keep my mind focused on the little girl on the table whose leg is getting a brand new intramodulary rod placed in her femor, but my eyes keep darting up to the blonde haired surgeon across from me. She tries to make small talk, and I try to reciprocate but we both know that it's forced conversation. I purposely wait in the OR until she scrubs out before I too move into the scrub room to scrub out of the surgery. It's after noon by the time I get my patient entirely checked out of her surgery. My stomach growling redirects my priorities to the cafeteria. As I walk, I shoot a quick text to Arizona just to make sure she is surviving the rabid wolves down there in Colorado. Reaching the cafeteria, I grab a muffin and a cup of coffee. When I look for a table so I can rest my tired feet, I see her. Blonde hair, blue eyes… eating a helping of spaghetti and reading a pediatric surgery medical journal. Taking a deep breath, I walk over to her table and wait, but she doesn't look up from her reading.

"Umm… Dr. Capshaw…" I say hesitantly, not wanting to disturb the woman, but needing to at the same time..

"Dr. Capshaw?" She laughs and then shakes her head. "…It's Jessica."

"Ok then… Jessica. I uhhh… I needed to talk to you about something." I say as I shift my weight back and forth on my feet.

"O….kay. Sit?" She asks. I nod and sit at the seat directly across from her and set my lunch down on the table, back straight and hands in my lap. "What's on your mind, Calliope?" She asks with a smile on her face.

"It's Callie, actually…" I correct her. The only time I actually like my full name is when Arizona's tongue works her magic on it. …_she does something… has some sort of magic powers to turn the awful name into something sexy and beautiful sounding._

"Alright, Callie… what's up?" Jessica says as she closes her medical journal and turns her attention to me. …_jump right in. Don't mince words._

"I umm… I think I may have given you the uhhh… the wrong impression. …I'm engaged." I say as I hold up my left hand and let the diamond sparkle in the light.

"I know." She says as she takes a bite of her sandwich.

Dropping my hand and narrowing my gaze at the woman, I reply "You… y-you know?"

"People talk. Where we work… people talk… a lot. So, I know things about you. Personal things. I know you are engaged to a…" She leans in and lowers her voice "…very attractive …" Then sits back up and resumes her normal speaking voice "…woman, and you two are happy. …Well, mostly happy. That stunt in the OR observation deck circulated like wild fire… but… dyke drama is dyke drama. It happens everywhere."

"And yet you still… kissed me?" I ask.

She lets out a sharp laugh and then sits back in her chair. "Callie! …It was just a kiss. You were upset and a kiss always makes me feel better." She throws up her hands like 'what's the big deal?'.

"And the date?" I continue, my mind racing trying to keep up with all this new information I'm getting.

The blonde screws up her face in confusion. "Date? …What date?"

"We…w-we went out…"

"That uhhh…" Jessica laughs "that wasn't a date."

"It wasn't?" I ask, thoroughly confused now.

"Lets see… " Jessica takes a long drag at her pop and thinks back to that night. "…we ate at a sushi place in our soaked scrubs… and you would NOT stop talking about this Arizona of yours… I don't consider that a date."

"B-but…" My mind is going haywire as I try to comprehend what she is saying.

"Did I make a move on you?" She asks and I shake my head no. "Did I pay for your meal?" She asks and I shake my head no. "Did we get all glammed up and go to a fancy restaurant… walk in the park… hold hands… discuss personal, intimate details about our lives?" She asks and I shake my head no. "Then… Dr. Torres, you have not had the pleasure of going on a date with me. …And you won't because I'm no homewrecker…"

"Oh god…" I breathe out, my mind racing with the realization I blew this polite dinner two acquaintances shared into a pretend date that may have put my relationship with the woman I love back to square one. My hand reaches for the blondes' engagement ring that is securely on the thin chain around my neck. The same necklace we gave each other for our first valentines day together.

"What?" Jessica asks. She witnessed the color drain from my face.

"I… I told her…" My mind is working so fast that my mouth can't catch up.

"Told her what? …Not that you… that we…" She quickly catches on to my train of thought and motions between the two of us. I just nod. "Ooo… ouch. …And she…" She screws up her face in an angry face.

"Yeah." I have to tell myself to swallow.

"Awesome." We sit in awkward silence, neither knowing what to say. Finally, self preservation wins out and she asks "…should I be watching my back? …Like, does she get crazy jealous and… slash tires or whatever?"

"Yeah…" I breathe out, my eyes unfocused and mind racing. Then her words sink in fully and I quickly add "I mean… she gets jealous but… she's in Colorado for a while… You're uhh, y-you're fine. I'm the one that's fucked." I get up out of the chair and walk away from my fake date partner.

"Good luck." She calls after me and I just wave. …_jesus, what did I do?_

The rest of the day passes in a blur. My mind is racing and not in the good, doctorish way. I can't help but think that I may have screwed myself royally. …_ok so, it wasn't a DATE date. But we still went out. And I thought it was a date. …did I want it to be a date? …No. She asked… she asked if I wanted to grab some dinner. I said yes. It wasn't like she called me up and made plans. …We walked out of the hospital and into the rain together. …Then she asked em. That's not a date, is it? …But then why did I think it was a date? …Because I missed Arizona. And I wanted it to be Arizona I was going out with. …But it wasn't Arizona so then… then… then my brain said it was a date. Does that make sense?_

"I'm so screwed up…" I groan as I push open the door to the Attendings locker room.

"Is this supposed to be news?" Addison says sarcastically as she pulls her scrub top up and over her head, all the while laughing at me for talking with myself.

"Shut it Red." I snap at her.

"What's up your scrub pants?" She snaps back.

"What are you doing once you get out of here?" I ask, my brain firing on all cylinders.

"Umm… Teddy and I are going out to dinner. This amazing place out by-" She starts to babble on and on about her and her girlfriends amazing plans but I cut her off.

"Cancel." I sharply as I pull my own scrub top off.

Addison freezes, her pants half way off "What? Why?"

I pull on my pants and discard my bloody scrubs into the waiting bin "Because you are my best friend and asked you to."

"And why should I drop my date with my hot girlfriend just because you asked? …What are we going to do instead?" She asks as she tucks her thousand dollar top in her thousand dollar skirt and straps her thousand dollar heels on her feel.

Pulling my own top on, I turn to her and meet her dead in the eyes. "Treasure hunting."

Three hours later, Teddy, Addison and I are moving through the thick brush of the forest on Arizona's land. After my shift, I treated the two women to a slice of pizza and then picked up three metal detectors from the local tech shop …_three months pay for these things but so worth it if they actually work… _and we are now sweeping one of the thousands of acres surrounding the ranch.

"What are we looking for again?" Addison asks as she slaps at her neck, squashing an imaginary mosquito.

"Arizona's belt buckle. …for the hundredth time." I growl. Then turning back to the redhead lagging behind I say "Just keep looking, when that things spikes, tell me."

"Why are we looking for it? …She threw it off that cliff for a reason." Addison has been whining since we started, her not really being a fan of mud or bugs or…nature.

"Yes… and it was a grand gesture but… she shouldn't have done it. It means too much for her to loose it forever. I just hope that it didn't land in some running water and it's gone for good." I say, more to myself than my two co-hunters.

"Callie…not that I'm not enjoying getting the crap scratched out of me by all these twigs and thorns… but its getting dark and lets face it, none of us are the best frontiersmen so… can I suggest we call it a night before we get all turned around and get lost out here?" Teddy says after she digs yet another aluminum can out from under inches of mud. A spike on my display makes my heart jump. Kneeling down in the dirt and mud, I dig through until my fingers find the cool feel of metal. …_this is it. I know it! _Pulling it out, I see it's just a piece of an old metal sign. …_fuck._

"Yeah… I guess you're right." I groan, which gets a 'thank god' out of Addison. We back track to the place where we parked Arizona's truck and load up the metal detectors and our muddy boots in the back. I drive them back into the city and drop them off back at their place after I give them a heartfelt thank you. When I get back to the ranch, I walk out to the cliff and look across the expanse and into the lit city of Seattle. The land before me is huge, and thick with trees and shrubs and tall grasses. There is no way I will ever find that golden belt buckle… not with the way I'm going about it now. It would take me and an army a month to sweep every inch of the land below me.

…_time to up my game._

* * *

><p>AN2: Callie is trying. …Will it be enough?<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Callie seems to have seen the error of her ways. Is Arizona behaving in Colorado? …Let's find out. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Arizona's POV:

It's my second full day in Colorado and I am just scratching the surface on all the shit that I need to do. Yesterday George, Travis and I spent… fourteen hours, give or take… just going over the financial records and land holdings of all the property that I have acquired since my family has moved out of our own personal farming and into the very large scale stuff that has turned my family from below the red line to rolling in the green. Today is all about going around to all the different individual land holdings we have in a 50 mile radius and just go over the basic equipment and talk with the primary land workers there. Sort of like an inspection, but we have to make it seem otherwise, because guys get very territorial when they think you are checking up on them… even when it's the boss. So at the very beginning of the day, Travis, George and I load up for a long day of work.

At a little past noon, we pull up to our fourth farm house of the day. The ones prior had all been pretty much the same…equipment run down, but functioning and land owners complaining about working too much for not enough pay. I've rehashed some of the crop rotations, hoping to get more out of less this year. Hopefully it doesn't bite me in the ass. Stepping out of Travis's large truck, a big guy comes strolling out of his barn, hands covered in grease and brow slick with sweat.

"Hey there Z, how you doing today?" The former land owner asks me, who just so happens to be an old classmate of mine.

"Alright, Greg. How you doing?" I ask as we share a firm handshake.

"Can't complain. …So uhhh…" He looks between my cohorts, Travis and George. "What brings ya'll around these parts?"

"Just checking out the land Greg… routine. Nothing really." I say, as I move to the barn and start looking over the farm equipment. Pulling out my books, I check off the tractors and combines, making sure all is accounted for. As with the other farms we all ready visited today, Travis and George fill me in on some of the more specific facts about this mans land …._my land…_ and its history. Then, after the short tour of the ground and inspection of the soil and grains, we all sit down and get to the part I hate the most.

"So…. Ms. Robbins, I'd like to umm…" Greg wrings his hands from anxiety. He's asked both Travis and George many times already, but when men see a woman in charge…they tend to think they might be able to get a little extra out of them if they pull a few tears or something. "…I was wondering if you could… increase my share of…MY land." He says, placing emphasis on the 'MY' part.

"We've been over-" Travis starts but I hold up a hand to cut him off.

"Greg… look… you get the same percentage of the profits as everyone else. If I increased your cut, I'd have to increase everyone else's… and right now… I just can't do that." I see the man's ego literally pop like a bubble. "I'd love to be able to do that but… with the economy the way it is, I can't chance it. I'm sorry. Maybe in a year or two…if things start to get better but I can't do that right now."

"This…" I can see his brain churning. …_don't do this Greg. Don't make me be the bad guy._ "…this is bull shit. My family has been working this land as long as your family has had theirs. My crops are my crops."

"No…" I say coolly, trying to keep my emotions in check. …_emotional women don't have the best track record when it comes to business. _"This is my land. …I bought it out from under you at more than a fair price… These are my crops. And I give you a good cut… just like I give everyone else."

"My farm has been-"

I cut him off and say evenly "Has been in the red for the past ten years."

"No. …No no…that's not… that's…" He starts to stutter, trying to get his thoughts right. I hold up my hand and a second later, a thick stack of papers is placed there.

"Greg… I have this farms records going back twenty years. You've finished under the line for the past…" I flip through the years, skimming the numbers quickly, my mind sorting through everything at lightening fast speed. "…Nine years. Its been nine years. And the ten years prior you barely… BARELY… finished even." I toss the paper down on the coffee table in front of us, making the water glasses and the three men jump. "Frankly… I don't know how this farm is still in business. …But these past two years we have cut the deficit to only a quarter of a point." The look in the man's eyes is heartbreaking. …_I hate this._ But I stay firm, stay in business mode. I give him a minute to compose himself.

"Now… I firmly believe that this year will be the one where this land will actually make a profit. …And depending on that outcome… I may be open to discussing this again in the future. But as it stands now… I'm already losing money by working this land." I sit back and let George take over.

"Greg, Z is right. Your land hasn't given us any wiggle room. Its not personal, its business. Try to understand…" My ex-caretaker says in his sweet voice.

"This is bullshit." Greg spits as he bolts up out of his chair and starts to pace back and forth. Taking a deep breath, I stand and walk over to the man at the window. He's looking out across the empty land in front of him, land just waiting to be seeded.

"Greg… look at me…" I say softly. At first he ignores me but finally he sets his jaw and turns to me. "Look, I know that this is hard. And I know you have a family to support… that you want the best for them. Right?" I ask. He nods. "I'm… I'm not ruthless, ok? …Of course I want my family's business to prosper but I won't sacrifice Sparks hard working men and women for that. If you are ever in need, you know I will help you… you know my mother will help you… but I just… I can't give you a bigger percentage. Not yet." I say, my eyes locked with the beaten mans in front of me. This recession has been rough on everyone. Gas prices have gone up, seed, fertilizer, labor prices have all gone up where as crop prices have fallen. I get that. But I always put the well being of my fellow Sparks countrymen first.

"Yeah… I know. Your Dad helped me out big time about five years ago… and then you when you bought the land." He says quietly. George and Travis act busy at the other end of the room. Though everyone knows everyone else's business in a town as small as Sparks, men still have their pride.

"Its just… this past year has been really umm… really bare." He says, a tear in his eyes. "Shit… look at me…" He points at his glassy eyes. "… such a pansy." We both laugh lightly, but know that the topic is serious. I walk over to my stuff and pull out my personal checkbook, quickly making out two checks. George catches my eye but I just brush him off. I walk back over to Greg, fold the two checks up and slip them into his breast pocket.

"No…Z, no. I can't take-" He reaches for his pocket but I catch his hand halfway there.

"Look… its just a little something that will help you out. One I dated today… another I post dated a month so if you don't need it in a month, just tear it up and it's all forgotten." I say, patting his hand.

"Arizona…" He sighs, tears in his eyes.

"Greg, I heard you and your wife are expecting. Am I right?" I ask, a smile on my face. He mirrors the smile and nods, tears of joy are now glistening, replacing the ones from just seconds before. "Then this is my gift to you…to the baby. …I won't be here for the baby shower so… take it now." I give him a wink and he gives me a silent thank you. Turning back to my business partners, I clap my hands to get their attention. "I think we are done here guys. Let's get out of Greg's hair." They nod and we all make our way back out to Travis's truck.

"Z!" Greg calls out as I am about to climb into the cab after George. I stop and walk back over to the man. "I just uhhh…. I wanted to say that… I miss your Pops. He was a good man." He says softly. I can feel my own tears forming behind my eyes and I look away from the man. "He'd be proud of you." Greg says confidently. "He IS proud of you." I feel a strong hand on my arm and a single tear falls from my blue eyes. Looking back up in the kind man's eyes, I nod and give him a silent 'thank you.' Wiping the tear from my face I turn back to the waiting truck and hop in. The rest of the day is quickly eaten up by more farm visits. Today was a rough day, not just for the farmers and their egos… but also for my pocket book. Not counting the money I gave out of my own account, I'm down nearly a million dollars just for replacement equipment alone. When I get home that night, the sun well on its way down below the horizon, I feel beaten and depressed. I hate saying no to people. Who am I to say that they don't deserve more…deserve better. They do, but… I just can't give it to them. I help where I can, when I am needed but sometimes it's not enough.

"Zona… is that you?" My Momma calls out as the three of us march through the front door.

"Yeah Momma… I got Travis and Georgie with me too." I reply as we all move into the kitchen, without shoes of course. …_everyone knows not to get mud on Momma's floors. _

"Hey boys." Momma says with a bright smile when she sees the two guy's faces. They each give her a big grin and a tight hug. Momma is Momma to everyone, just as long as they are good people. "Yall must be starving. Let me get those steaks out of the fridge and we can cook em up real nice for dinner. How's that sound?"

"Amazing, Momma B." Travis says, his mouth literally watering at the sound of a good piece of meat.

"I am so for a good steak." George adds as he grabs three beers from the fridge and hands one out to Travis and I. The three of us all take a seat at the table and chat with Momma as she goes about cooking us up a delicious dinner. She asks how the inspections went and the guys fill her in on the lack of manpower and the rundown equipment. She asks how many people yelled at us to give them a bigger cut and I say every single one of them. I just don't tell her that I, personally, am down around 60 grand because I feel guilty about it all… that my family and I are actually doing well now. …No, not well, we are very VERY successful. …And a lot of people around Sparks are jealous. I grew up here, I know damn near everyone of its inhabitants, and they are my people. How can I step on my people…my friends… in order to make a dollar.

After dinner, I say good night to the guys and watch them head home. Momma works in the kitchen, cleaning up after the amazing dinner she made for us. …_I don't know how I'm not 300 pounds… what with her cooking and Calliopes. _My mind starts to wander as my feet start to wander. Somehow, I make my way into the den…my Dad's den. A deep inhale and I can almost feel him still in the room. If I close my eyes and concentrate hard enough, I can see him sitting at his desk, looking over farm reports, or sitting in his leather wingback chair and reading the Sunday news paper. Its been three months… and it still feels like it's a dream.

"You're still here… aren't you?" I whisper into the empty room. Of course there is no answer, but I can feel him. I move around to his desk and take a seat in his comfy chair. His papers are still out, the same papers he looked at, read, touched the day he died. On the top is a newspaper clipping that reads "Local PBR Star Arizona Robbins Amping Up For Back to Back Gold". He died days before the start of the championship tournament in Las Vegas… he never got to see me get that second gold. Then a picture catches my eye. Reaching for it, I pull a frame closer to my eyes that now blur from tears. Its me, my dad and my mother after my first place finish at the tournament in Pueblo, Colorado. It was the last time I saw him. Closing my eyes, I let the memories of my dad wash over me as tears streak down my face.

…_I miss you._

* * *

><p>AN2: Things seem a little rough in Colorado… but its cowgirl Arizona. She's a badass chick, right?<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Ok so…I just wanted to share something with you all. I just found this part of my account that has 'Traffic Stats'. It shows me the number of hits all of my stories get and ….WOW! Just the number of hits for Chapter 12 of this story is over 2000. How awesome is that? …And the total number of hits for all my stories in JUST these five days of January is 53,236. That. Is. Amazing! …So thank you. All of you! Even the ones who read and don't comment, because now I know how many of you there are. Thank you!

AN2: Arizona is having a rough time in Colorado. Is Callie having a better time in Seattle? Has she been doing some thinking? More looking? …Let's see. Could be the last chapter of the day. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Callie's POV:

I am a nerd. Always have been, always will be. In high school, I was the girl who put her nose in a text book… during lunch… in the library. Yes, my family was well off…very well off which would usually mean I was afforded the types of luxuries kids dreamed about. And I was. I just didn't care about that stuff. My sister, Aria, was the social bee. I was the shrinking violet. Even during my undergrad years I was a socially inept. It wasn't until Med school that I really stepped out and gained that sense of confidence. But I've always retained that inner geek. Now, I am pulling heavily on those hours and hours of studying when everyone else was partying and doing keg stands. It took me four hours of searching through box after box of crap to find my old, and long forgotten, college text books. Not physical chemistry or biology or anatomy textbooks. No, that wasn't going to be doing me any good for my current mission. I need Physics.

Its lunch time and I am sitting outside the hospital with my old Physics textbook, a notebook, and about a million pencils. I've tried looking for Arizona's belt buckle by trial and error but its not working. There's too much land, too much overgrowth…too much everything, except time. So, I'm hoping Mr. Newton and his laws of physics will be able to help me narrow down my search area.

"Wow… you got homework or something?" Addison asks as she walks up to the table with her tray in hand.

"Shut it." I growl as I erase yet another calculation. It's been…almost ten years since I've had to do anything like this and I am seriously struggling. It took me a full day just to hunt down the right equation to use, or…string of equations. …_physics sucks. No wonder I got a B in it._

"Seriously…" Addison reaches for the textbook and lifts the front cover to read the title. "…what are you doing?"

"It's called Physics, Addison. I know you might not know a lot about it because they just invented it when you went to college but-" I stop myself when I see my words cut my best friend to the bone. …_fuck. _I reach out and put a hand on hers. "I'm sorry Addison. I'm just… I'm frustrated and I took it out on you."

"Whatever." Addison says coolly as she brushes my hand off her and stands to leave me.

"NO!" I reach for her and pull her back down. "Please, don't go. I'm really really sorry. I know I'm being a bitch and I'm… I'm working on it." I plead to my best friend. I don't think I could take her walking away from me. She gives me a hard look but finally concedes and stays.

"So…" Her voice icy "…what are you doing?"

"I'm… I'm trying to find Arizona's fricking belt buckle." I say, getting back to work. "I'm hoping that I may be able to pin point a location… or at least give me some sort of search area. …But there are too many unknown variables." I emphasis my point by erasing another set of numbers.

"Like what?" She asks, her tone dropped now that she is actually interested.

"Like… the height of the cliff, and the speed and velocity Arizona threw the damn thing. …Wind resistance, weight of the belt buckle. Any other forces acting against or with the buckle that may have moved it." I throw down my pencil and rub my eyes. It's been a long five days. Five days since Arizona left for Colorado. In those five days I've done a lot of thinking…a lot. About her, about us… about me. And I've come to some frightening realizations about myself and the way I have been acting, the way I've been treating Arizona all this time. Now, I know I have to shape up because Arizona deserves better. My pager going off brings me back to the real world…the one where I have a job and can't play physicist all day long.

"Damn it…" I growl as I pack up my book and notes. I give one more apology to Addison and then head back to work. Bandy and I are in our second surgery of the afternoon and he notices that my attention is not fully on the open man in front of me. I'm not on point, I'm not the one with the scalpel in my hands, but still I am quieter and more withdrawn than usual.

"Something cooking in the head of yours, Dr. Torres?" The nerdy man asks, feeling in his element.

"What?... Oh no. Well, yeah. I just have this problem that I've been trying to solve and I just… I can't seem to leave it alone. It's just nagging at me." I say, watching his work on the screen in front of me.

"What's the problem?" He asks, looking up. We lock eyes, the only part of our face we can see, and give him a quizzical look. "If it's not too personal… I wouldn't mind if you bent my ear."

"Thanks Bandy but… it's not that kind of problem. I just… need to brush up on my physics." I say offhandedly, not even loud enough for him to hear me. But he does.

"Physics? …I loved physics." He says, an obvious smile under his mask.

"Really?" I ask, my interest immediately peaked.

"Yeah… I won the state's Brain Bowl on a physics question my junior year of high school." He states proudly.

"Uh huh… and do you still umm… can you still solve those hard problems?" I ask, forgetting the patient on the table and concentrating now on my protégé completely.

"Umm…" His eyes narrow in confusion "…yeah I guess I could. Why?" I just smile under my mask knowing that I have power over this man, and he has something I need.

Six hours later and its nearly freezing but there are four of us standing at the lip of the cliff outside Arizona and my ranch home. Teddy has her arms wrapped around Addison, the two trying to create some body heat while I just hug my leather jacket tighter around myself. …_I deserve to be cold. I chased her away and I deserve to suffer. But I'm going to get her back. I just need to find this fucking thing. _Bandy has been silent for about fifteen minutes, his pencil flying across his notebook like crazy. Occasionally his head lifts and his eyes scan the land below, or pulls the belt buckle I gave as an example from his pocket, testing the weight and measuring the surface area. After another couple of minutes, and the use of Teddy's arm in replacement for Arizona's to try and figure out how hard the blonde threw it, Bandy's pencil finally stops moving.

"Alright, I think I got it." He says, sticking his pencil back in his pocket protector. The sun has long ago set, and going out into the thick of the forest would be crazy stupid so he hands me the paper with his calculations and then heads home. Addison and Teddy also head out leaving me all alone yet again. Looking out across the expanse below me, I know that I have a huge task ahead of me, but I'm going to jump in with both feet. …_its what Arizona deserves. It's what she would do for me._

The next morning, I wake up with the sun. I am a mission to complete today, and I'm not going to rest until its done. Making a quick breakfast and calling in 'sick', I pull on my thickest pair of pants and the boots Arizona made me by but I've worn all of three times. I go out and take care of the horses, mucking out their stalls quickly and giving them fresh food, water and hay then prepare to take on my challenge. Right now I am thankful for Arizona's truck. It's an ongoing joke between the two of us where I say she has this big truck to compensate for the lack of equipment in her pants, but now I get it. Though it is a pretty vehicle, it's big, bad, and tough. The monster just laughs when I roll over rocks and bumps and through mud and low waters. My little T-Bird would have been done for at the first tiny dip. Three hours after I opened my eyes this morning, I am standing at the very base of the cliff, boots on, metal detector in one hand and Bandy's roughly drawn map and instruction in the other, a backpack with a couple supplies slung over my shoulders.

"Alright… Timmy, Daniel… if you're up there, I could really use some help today." I say quietly and then take long, measured steps away from the cliff. Bandy's map tells me I need to move out from the base of the cliff about 250 feet. The density of the forest and underbrush around me makes moving in a straight line difficult. When I guess that I've moved about as far as I need to, I tie the scarf I brought around a tree as point of reference. I figure that if I make continually increasing circles around this tree, eventually I have to find that tiny golden piece of metal. …_what I do for love._

Hours later and after walking maybe two miles in a never ending circle around that marked tree and I still have nothing. Well, not nothing. I have about 10 different garden hose nozzles, a hundred pieces of bikes long ago ditched and forgotten and a million pop cans. But no golden ticket. Getting tired, my forehead soaked with sweat, not so much from the heat but just the physical exertion of moving through the thicket, I mark my spot and head in the direction of a slow moving stream that I ran into earlier. Taking a seat on the pebbled shore, I pull out a bottle of water and take a deep drink. In this small clearing, I can see the bright blue sky above me. Its still early spring but the weather is beautiful and all the birds are happily chirping. Stealing a quick glance at my phone, I see no new texts or calls from Arizona. She hasn't had a lot of time to call me …_if she even wants to call me…_ but when she does, she sounds so beaten. I ask her how everything is going and all she tells me is that its going as she thought it would. Pissed off former friends, no one is happy with what they are getting even though they are better off than before their land was under her management, and that this was a very expensive trip for her.

I take a deep breath and feel the clean country air fill my lungs. The air out here tastes so much better than the air in the city. We I was younger, I never imagined myself living on a ranch, miles out of town, with boots on my feet and dirt under my finger nails. Of course… I never imagined I would have ended up with a woman either, and look at me now. Sometimes change is good. …_so good._ One last deep breath and I haul myself back up on my feet. As I wipe the mud off my butt, a shimmer from the far side of the creek draws my eyes. At first glance, I dismiss it as another pop can or a piece of glass that is shining in the sunlight, but something tugs at the back of my mind. Stuffing my jeans into the top of my boots, I cross the chilly calf height waters and step onto the other shore side. When I get there, I kneel down and pull up the item that caught my eye. Wiping it off in the creek waters, I see that it is infact just a piece of an old sign or something.

"Tim-" I read the old script across the piece of metal, I can tell there is more to the word but its cut off at just those three letters. Shaking my head, I stand and slip the garbage into my bag. …_might as well clean up what I collect. _Then, another glimmer catches my eye. I wouldn't have been able to see it from the other side of the water because it is tucked behind a pile of rocks, but I can see that whatever it is…it's a golden color. My heart starts to race as a chill sweeps my body. I take a deep breath and walk the ten feet to the gleaming object. I bend over and pull the heavy piece of metal out of the mud, just the top fourth being exposed, and wipe it off. I don't even need to see it, I can feel the raised figure of a bull in the very center of the golden buckle. …_I did it. This is it._ I practically run into the center of the icy waters and rub the clinging mud from the buckle and lift the clean gold into the bright sun. There is a very large scratch that crosses the bull diagonally from hitting something during its trip from the blondes hands, but it sparkles as bright as ever. _…oh my god…._

My job completed, the walk back to the truck takes no time at all. The sun is starting to sink by the time I get back to the ranch and unload and clean myself off. Not wanting to sit in the empty home alone, I move out to the stables, belt buckle gripped securely in my hand. When I get there, I immediately walk up to my babies stall. Feeding him a couple marshmallows, his favorite treat, I pet and talk to him, a smile never leaving my face. My mood is infinitely better than its been in the past two weeks. This is the best I've felt since before Arizona's and my fight. I pull the belt buckle out of my back pocket and examine it for the hundredth time in just the past two hours.

"You know what this is, Berni?" I ask softly. The horse just nudges my hand, looking for more sugary treats. "This… this may look like just a belt buckle but… its not." I look at him and he just snorts, like he is laughing at me. "No, I'm serious Berni. This is not JUST a buckle. This is a ticket." I raise the buckle up so it gleams in the light, my eyes wide with joy.

…_my golden ticket._

* * *

><p>AN3: Callie pulled out the heavy fire power… her brains. So, now what is she going to do? Will she follow the blonde down to Colorado, or will she wait for Arizona to come back home?<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Callie had some good luck in Seattle. Arizona having any luck in her home town? Lets check it out! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Arizona's POV:

…_Nooooo. It can't be 6 am yet! _I blindly reach out in the direction my phone is blaring out an extremely annoying alarm. My brain quickly flashes snippets of the last week through the front of my eyes. After four days, me and my managers, George and Travis, were able to get to every individual land holding that is in the Greater Robbins Territory. Every one of the former farmers, each of the current farm hands, and all of the supporting staff think they aren't paid enough. Think they should be getting more for doing less. And every time I tell them that they are getting the same cut, the same percentage as every other person at their level of employement. But that doesn't matter. I've spent every second of spare time I have here looking over report after report. And I can't see a way to make everyone happy so I've conceded to the fact that I have to be the bad guy. Because when it comes down to it… my family's farm comes first. So if I have to make enemies, if I have to deny a 10 percent increase in wages across the board to keep my business afloat… I will. But I don't like it. My employees are all well paid, their families are being fed, they aren't without homes or without clothes… so I am content, even if no one realizes that they are better off now than when all this land was independently owned and they were all floundering.

I came to Sparks with two full check books, and now I only have a couple personal checks left. I'm not buying peoples affections; I'm not paying people off. I'm just trying to help out. I gave Greg two checks, each a couple thousand dollars. Not anything too… in your face. I'm not trying to flaunt my personal wealth, I'm trying to help. A lot of these families just need an extra boost now and then. Not only has my personal bank account taken a hit, the farm account is a little lighter now as well. Upon inspection of all of MY equipment, which was nearly all bought along with the land, I decided to put in an order for two combines, some tractors, trailers, and a whole mess of other equipment. …_only farmers can buy a vehicle that costs $200,000 plus and only drive it two weeks a year. _

Five minutes later, the snooze goes off and the piercing noise enters my ears again. After a year of living and sleeping with a doctor has somehow driven my 'raise with cock' upbringing out of my mind. Turning off the alarm for good, I throw back the covers and feel the coolness of the morning air assault my warmed skin. It's just enough to wipe the fog from my head and bring me out of the darkness. I sit on the side of the bed and look out of the large window of my childhood room. The sun is just starting to peek up over the Colorado Mountains off in the horizon. I check my phone, I see that it's Saturday, which means Callie is off today barring any major catastrophe and is no doubt sleeping with the covers pulled tight over her head. I play at the idea of sending her a text, but I don't want to wake her when she finally has a chance to catch up on her precious sleep. She can usually sleep through a freight train running through the bedroom, but certain things can wake her in an instant. So, I decide to hold off on our usual text for a couple hours and move to the bathroom.

Walking down stairs, the smell of Momma's coffee reaches my nose and I can't help but smile. Her coffee could make a grown man cry but I grew up with it and there is nothing better than a piping hot cup of her black Joe. I shuffle into the kitchen and head directly towards the half empty pot. My Momma is at the breakfast bar, coffee in one hand, newspaper in the other.

Without looking up from her paper, she says "About time you got up. …Being a city dweller has made you soft, Zona." There is a playful tone in her voice, but I still take it rough.

"I'm not soft. …And I don't live in the city." I growl back, my eyes not focusing properly yet. She gives me one of those looks only mothers can give as I curl up in the bar stool that has been mine since I was big enough to sit in it.

"I don't. …I live outside the city." I say sheepishly as I take the first sip of Barbara Robbins world famous coffee. The warmth and the pure energy of the strong caffeine floods my body and I can feel all my nerves and anxiety melt away. Second only to the way Callie's arms around me rid my troubles. Having slipped into the house after Momma turned in for the night, I didn't eat anything for dinner and now my stomach is reminding me how empty it is. I stand and move around to the bright gleaming kitchen and start to pull out pans and ingredients for breakfast. At this, my mom drops her newspaper and gives me a very confused and disbelieving look.

"What are you doing?" She asks, eyeing me as I finger through all her pans, trying to find her skillet in the dark cupboard.

"Making breakfast." I say as I pull out the same skillet that's been passed down from my grandmother to my mother. Momma gets up out of her chair and walks around the counter. Standing in front of me, she takes my head in her hands and looks straight in my eyes. …_what the hell is she doing?_ Then she places the back of her hand on my forehead.

"Are you feeling alright honey?" She asks, genuine concern in her voice. I roll my eyes at her antics and bat her hand away.

"Momma, stop." I say, turning back to the stove and get it to start warming the large, heavy skillet.

"I have NEVER seen you cook… other than MAYBE boiling an egg or buttering a piece of toast." She replies as she goes back to her coffee and newspaper.

"What can I say? …Callie likes her breakfast." A smile crosses my face at all the times I've surprised her with breakfast…_and how she likes to reward my generosity afterwards._ I catch my mom's look and ask "What?"

"Nothing baby…" She says, a small smile on her face. "…I'm just so happy that you're happy." We share a gaze for a couple seconds and then I go back to making breakfast for my Momma for the first time ever. I whip up some cinnamon French toast …_Callie's recipe_ along with some bacon and a couple eggs. Momma waits until I take a bite, just to make sure I didn't poison both of us unknowingly. I bring her up to speed on the progress I made yesterday around the farm land. For her saying she doesn't have a head for business, she is one of the sharpest women I've ever known. I'm pretty sure she could do this all by herself, but she just doesn't want to. …_reminds her too much of Dad and Timmy._ As I am clearing the plates, Momma pulls out my nearly empty check book from the stack of files and reports I left on the counter last night. She gives me a questioning look, having already read through all the checks I've made out this past week.

"Zona…" She warns me. I see what she has in her hands and I snatch it from her. "…I know you want to help but you can't keep doing this."

"Why not?" I ask, slipping the checkbook in my back pocket. "I have money. It's my money. I worked for it. I can do with it what I want. …it's not from the farms account. It's from mine." She gives me a hard look and walks up to me.

"You are your father's daughter." She says proudly, a sheen of unshed tears across her eyes.

"I'm your daughter too." I say with a smile. Momma sniffs and wraps her arms around me. I hold her tight, giving her an anchor in this world when all she feels like doing is giving up. First burying her son, and then losing her husband many years too soon.

"I miss them too Momma." I say softly, my hands rubbing up and down her back. She nods into my shoulder, gives me a quick kiss on my cheek and then hurries away before I can see the tears running down her face. …_she's mourning. It will take a while._ After I finish cleaning up, I spend the next few hours going over even more figures and reports about the business, jotting down notes and thoughts in a composition book as I go. Then a banging sound pulls me from my thoughts.

"Momma?" I call out as I move through the house and into the living room. She's there, throwing a couple last thing into her hand bag. "Momma…what's with the bag?" I ask, pointing back towards the front door.

"Ladies night." She says, like that explains everything. …_my ladies night include four lesbians going out somewhere, getting plastered and dance with my fiance like we are having sex. …I sure as hell hope that's not what she means. Though… if it makes her happy… _

"Ladies night?" I ask, not really wanting any dirty details, but needing to at the same time.

"A couple ladies and I all meet once every few weeks for a night of…whatever we feel like. Movies or cards… sometimes we just down a couple bottles of wine. But…we usually go on pretty late so we just stay the night at someone's place in town." Momma says. Turning to look at me she asks "Will you be alright by yourself out here tonight?"

"I'll be fine Momma." I say with a roll of the eyes. …_I took down an armed gunman, I think I can handle a night by myself. _"Enjoy yourself." I give her a peck on the cheek and then walk her out, hauling her overnight bag for her. Throwing her luggage in the back of her Jeep, I wave as she heads down the long gravel drive and turns toward town.

"Well… now what?" I ask myself, turning to look at the large and now empty farm house in front of me. I decide to use my free time to do some work around the farm. We have many employees and there are always people around, but there is always something to do. Pulling on my work boots and grabbing one of the worn and dirty cowboy hats from my room, I walk out to the barn and start working. I spend the next couple of hours mucking out the stalls and giving all the horses a good once over. We have care takers and a vet that does it, but there's no better comfort knowing my animals are healthy than performing a physical myself. Once all the babies are checking, I saddle up old Smooth Criminal, the large black stallion that was once my brothers and we talk a little ride around the surrounding land. I don't have anywhere in mind, I just need to get on the back of a horse and ride. I take the beast into the woods that encompass just a couple hundred acres of my family's many thousands, knowing the trails by heart since I've traveled them for nearly 30 years. Back here, I loose all sense of time, just the feel of the beast below me, the sound of the trees in my ears and the fresh country air in my lungs is enough to keep me content for hours and hours on end. Before I know it, the sky is getting darker and the temperature is starting to dip. Turning Smoothie around, I run him back to the stables to give him one more workout before bed time. People move out of the way as they hear hoof beats coming towards them fast. Expertly leading him right to the stables, I slow him to a walk and make a couple laps around the small holding pen to cool his muscles down. Dismounting, I lead him back to his stall and do one more check to make sure all are happy.

"Night ya'll…" I call out as I exit the stables. By the time I am back at the house, the sun is half way down and my stomach is growling. As I enter the home through the unlocked front door, I notice that all the lights are wrong. They are the ones we use usually. The hair on the back of my neck stands on end. …_there's someone in here. _I glance back outside and see that I didn't miss Momma's Jeep. _…someone's in here._ Silently, I open the coat closet next to the front door and part the few light jackets in there, revealing a gun safe. My fingers work the combo lock quickly and I pull out a small shotgun, but a shotgun none the less. I check the barrel and see that it has one shell in it. …_that's enough. _I don't raise it, but keep a firm grip on it in my right hand as I move through the home. I can hear movement from deeper within the dwelling. I take a deep breath and enter the living room, my eyes scanning the entire place. Then I hear it. The sound of angles singing. Well… not angels. It's Callie's voice…._closest thing you can get to an angel. _I stand at the threshold that separates living room and kitchen, just watching the Latina dance to her own tune, completely oblivious to my presence. Then, she turns and her eyes lock with mine.

"Hey…" She breathes out.

…_Hey yourself…_

* * *

><p>AN2: So Callie came. Wonder how Arizona is going to react. You tell me!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Callie's shown up. Will she be able to say what she needs to say? Or will Arizona make it hard on her? Let's see. …Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Callie's POV:

"Hey…" I say softly to the surprised blonde in front of me. I glance down to her right hand and see a shotgun gripped there. I know she would never hurt me but when you see someone with a gun in their hand, it makes your heart race.

After finding the belt buckle yesterday, I called up Momma Robbins and asked for her help. After a long conversation with her, and a lot of explaining …._I did hurt her daughter so badly. I know I would be reluctant to take me back as well…._ But she finally agreed to meet me at the airport and drive me back to the farm. She even said she would make up an excuse to leave us alone for the night. I wasn't really sure about that, I was kind of hoping on having a third party there to keep things more hospitable but she said that Arizona would want to be alone and away from her mother's prying eyes and ears. So, this morning I was on the first plane out of Seattle and to Colorado. A lay over and a change to a crop duster of a passenger plane and I was standing outside the very small airport in Colorado. Barbara was there, of course, just like she promised. She took me in her arms as if I were her daughter myself, giving me the type of motherly love I haven't felt in such a long time. A good cry later, and she was driving me back to Sparks and past it, continuing the thirty miles to her farmhouse. Arizona was nowhere to be seen, so Momma let me in the house, gave me a good luck kiss on the cheek, then headed back into town to stay the night at a friend's place. And now…here I am. Standing in the middle of the kitchen, cooking Arizona's favorite meal in hopes that she will ever be able to forgive me. But now… with her blue eyes locked on to mine, I can't form any words. The speech I had planned out just doesn't seem to fit anymore.

"Hey yourself…" She replies as she sets the shotgun down on the breakfast bar, her eyes never leaving mine. She walks around into the kitchen, stopping five feet from me. "What are you doing here?" She asks.

"I uhh…I-I just…" The words aren't coming to me. …_now or never. _I reach into my purse on the island next to us and pull out a thin gift box. It's nothing special, no wrapping, no bow. Just the box. I offer it to Arizona and she takes it hesitantly.

"What's this?" She asks, her blue eyes wide and confused.

"Open it." I say softly, chewing on my lips and wringing my hands in anxiety. Arizona gives me a confused look but I just gesture for her to open it. Soon, I can see the light reflected off the gold plate and shine onto the blondes face. Her eyes go wide and her mouth opens in shock. Her eyes snap up to mine, a smile on my face, and then back down to the buckle. With shaky hands she lifts it from the box and brings it closer to examine it.

"H-how did you…" She stutters, her fingers tracing over the bull in the center, trying to rub out the scratch that runs diagonally down it.

"I went looking for it." I say, moving closer to her. She drops her hands and her eyes lock on to mine. "I… I needed to show you how… how much you mean to me."

"Calliope-"

"No, Arizona." I step forward and take her hands in mine. "Please just… let me get this out. Ok?" She's confused, and still shocked but nods. "I…" I take a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. I had a speech all worked out, but now that she is here, her hands in mine, the words just don't seem right.

"I'm spoiled." I say quickly, Arizona definitely not expecting that.

"Cal-" She starts.

"No, I am Arizona. I'm spoiled. The way you treat me… everything you've done for me, that you continue to do for me… it's made me spoiled. And I've, I've, I've gotten so use to how great you are to me that I've forgotten what it's like without you." I pause to let my words sink in. I can see Arizona's wheels turning in her head, and I continue. "I love you. So much…. I,I,I didn't think it was possible to love something or someone like the way I love you…but it is. Because I…I'm certain that the only reason I breathe, the only reason my heart continues to beat is because you are in my life. And… It took losing you to realize that I… I can't lose you." A tear forms at the corner of my eye but I push it down.

"And…. I know that I have a long way to go. I… I have a lot to make up for. You moved your life to  
>Seattle to be with me. You quit all you knew to secure a life with me. And then…then I tried to throw it all away. Because I was too…. I don't know. Stubborn doesn't seem to be a strong enough word… But I walked away from you. And I hate myself for that. I hate that I was the one who walked away, why couldn't I be the one that stayed? …The one that talked with you. You deserve that Arizona. You deserve a woman, a partner, a wife that will always be there for you, and I… I want to be that. I want to be the one you know you can tell anything to. The one you can talk to without fear of losing me. …Because, Arizona, you could never lose me." By now, tears are streaking down my cheek. Arizona brings one hand up to wipe her own face, her blue eyes even lighter from the wetness covering them.<p>

Taking the gold buckle from the blonde's hand, I continue. "I uhhh… I don't know. I just thought that if I… if I could find this, and give it back to you, it would show you how… how committed I am. …To you. Its ridiculous that it took you throwing this… this thing that means so much to you and that you love and cherish… that it took throwing this away to open my eyes… but they are wide open now. And I see you, Arizona. I see you in my life… forever." I take a pause to wipe my eyes and gather the courage I need to say the last few things I need to say.

"I love you more than life itself. More than new scalpels and building necks, and making the paralyzed walk. I love you so much that I will be on the side line at every tournament you decide to ride in… if you choose to do so… and I will be your loudest fan. But most of all, I want a life with you. I want a family… a future with you. So…" I pull out her engagement ring that she left with me and drop to one knee. I know she said that we were still together, still engaged. But I feel this is something I have to do… to prove to both her and myself that I'm serious about my promises. I look up into those bright blue eyes and raise the diamond and white gold engagement ring up to the woman.

"Arizona Robbins…Will you marry me?" I put all my heart and soul into those words. Words that I took for granted for too long. Not any more though. I watch as Arizona's face softens, the words I've just spoken sink in to her mind. Her eyes lighten, her small smile widest until her dimples pop like never before.

"Yes." It's all she can get out as she sinks to the floor in front of me, her arms wrapping around my body. Her words aren't planned, or rehearsed. They aren't poetic or even memorable. But it's all I need to hear. And it's everything I hoped I would hear. …_she said yes._ We are kneeling in her Momma's kitchen, arms wrapped around each others, tears streaming from our eyes. Only this time they are tears of joy. Arizona pulls back and takes my face in her hands. Her eyes are pure blue, like I'm looking directly into the ocean.

"Always… Yes." She breathes out, then her lips capture mine in a kiss that I have been craving for longer than I can remember. I know it's only been two weeks since we've had our fight, but it feels like an eternity. Even that night where I came back, she didn't kiss me like this. She was still holding back. She was hurt. But now… this is the passionate Arizona I love and remember. Our kiss is salty, both of our tears blending together. Her hands in my hair pull me harder into her.

"God… I love you…" Arizona gasps as we come up for air. I give her a smile and then grab her left hand. Her eyes lock on mine as I slip her engagement ring back on her finger. I kiss it to seal the deal and she stuns me with another bright dimpled smile. I hand back over the belt buckle and she takes between her hands, us still huddled on the kitchen floor, and traces the bull in the center.

"How did you find it?" She asks softly, looking me in the eyes.

"I uhhh… It wasn't easy. I had to pull out my old physics textbook. And then even then I needed help. But… I just… I looked." The sight of Arizona with that in her hands makes everything melt away. Knowing I made her this happy makes me indescribably happy myself. I can see something churning in that amazing mind of my fiancés, she's cooking something up. She eyes the pots on the stove and I just give her a questioning look.

"Can uhhh… can that be put in the fridge?" She asks, a smile on her face as she moves in closer to me, placing a light kiss on my lips. I give her another questioning look, and she gives me another kiss, this time more passionate. …_oh. …OH! _I bolt up, nearly knocking the blonde back on her backside, and pull the pots off the stove and turning the burners off. Turning back around, Arizona has bolted up and right in front of me. She grabs my hand and pulls me out of the kitchen. She turns around and wraps her arms around me, taking my lips in a searing kiss. Her hands rove over my body, hungrily trying to make up for lost time. My hands pull her hips harder against mine, both of us moaning at the contact.

"Bedroom?" I ask as we are half way through the living room.

"Not going to make it that far." Arizona growls as she pushes me back onto the couch. "I need you now." She says, and then reconnects our lips, no words needing to be said. We both feel it, we both need it, to take this last step in our vow, our promises to each other.

…_always and forever, baby._

* * *

><p>AN2: Callie did it. She won her girl back. Next… happy time?<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Time for alittle less talk and a lot more action. …Let's take a peek at their fun times. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Arizona's POV:

"I need you now." I breathe out as I lie on top of my fiancé and take her lips with mine.

Callie completely surprised me, showing up here in Colorado. I mean… I had hoped that she might come but I did say that I thought we needed some more space… and the whole thing about us not having sex that night she came back, I think she may have gotten the idea that I was still a little hurt. And I was. I mean… we were back together. In my mind, we were never actually apart but… now? Now it's…its perfect. Obviously not… but it's getting there. Callie's speech… her proposing to me… getting the belt buckle back… If I had any doubts about us, they are long gone now.

Our lips swell with blood as they clash together. My tongue invades Callie's mouth, who hungrily welcomes it. Her hands are at the belt loops of my pants, pulling me harder against her center, both of us craving more and more friction. My hands move from her hair to her breasts, squeezing and massaging them over her top. I can feel her body respond to my touch. I love the way I make her body move, ache, rive with pleasure…with need.

"Arizona…" Callie moans as I move from her lips to her neck. Nipping and sucking on her pulse point, I brand her as mine. …_and only mine. _ I can feel her heart racing as her flesh beats against my lips. Her body temperature is rising and her chest is heaving beneath mine. My hands move from her breasts to the bottom of her top. Detaching from her neck for a split second, I yank her shirt up and over her head and then get back to work on her neck and down to her collarbone.

"Oh fuck…" Callie gasps out. I look up into her dark brown eyes, darker now from her lust, and smile. She pulls my face back level with hers and places a crushing kiss on my lips. I snake one hand around her body and expertly unfasten it. Another quick tug and her top half is free, her breast pouring out of the bra and falling before my eyes.

"Christ…" I moan as my eyes take in the beauty that are Calliope's breasts. I can feel Callie's fingertips playing at the flesh underneath my own top. I lean back and lift my arms, giving her permission to strip me as well. Seconds later, my top is also naked, just our matching necklaces placed over our flesh. I lay back down on the Latina and both of our breathing hitches as our breasts lay against the others. The more flesh on flesh contact we have, the more we crave. Callie's hands are lost in my blonde hair as mine drift lower and snap open the button on her pants. Tugging them off my fiancé, she is splayed out in front of me in just her panties. Her chest is heaving and her breasts sway slightly at the movement. Her flesh is flushed from my touch and I can smell her arousal permeating the night air.

"You're gorgeous…" I say softly, my eyes locked on to brown ones. Callie sits up and unbuttons my jeans, her eyes remaining on mine. She tugs them down to my knees, at which I have to take them off myself. Callie cups my cheeks and pulls me down for a searing kiss. I push her back down on the couch, my legs between her. One hand at the side of her head to keep my weight off her, I snake my right hand down to her center and feel her heat radiating out of her.

"I love you." She says firmly yet softly just as my hand makes contact to her sex.

"I love you too…" I reply, slipping my hands into her panties. She bucks against my touch as I lean in close to her ear and purr "…let me show you how much." Finally, my fingertips find her clit and she gasps.

"Baby…" Her fingernails dig into the skin on my back. Her lips attach to mine and her tongue invades my mouth. Applying strong pressure to her core, she moans and bucks beneath me. I feel one of her hands retract from its grip at my flesh and move between us. She rips the material of my thin panties and toss it behind her and on to the living room floor somewhere. My face screws up in shock as she lets out a giggle. I follow her lead and rip the black lace covering her center, throwing it over my own shoulder to be found at a later time.

"Hey!... that was my favorite pair." She growls.

"Mine too." I say, giving her a mischievous grin. My fingers back at her nub makes her throw her head back. "You like that?" I ask as I watch her eyes roll back in her head.

"Yes. God yes!" She growls, remembering her own hand at my nub. Her fingers move over me expertly, like only a surgeons hand can. If there is one perk of dating someone in that chosen career field, this is it. My fingers are soaked in her juices, my left arm shaking from the exertion of holding myself up but the burn only intensifies the warmth spreading within my center. When I slip two fingers deep inside her, the moan that comes from deep within Callie makes me shiver. It's pure sex. Carnal. She follows my lead and soon we are both thrusting in and out of the other.

"You feel so good, Calliope." I gasp out. A sheen of sweat is collecting on my brow from the exertion. My fingers a plunging in and out of Callie's heat, her own fingers working their magic within me. Our moans of pleasure are echoing throughout the large living room.

"God… don't stop, Arizona. …Don't stop…" She cries out, her orgasm growing closer and closer to the surface. "Jesus… right there… yes…" The closer she gets, the more erratic her own thrusting within me becomes. Her strong fingers and the way she begs for more is all I need to reach my own peak. Seconds later, and one final thrust into the doctors depths, her walls clamp down around my fingers and she lets out a moan of pleasure that makes the glass windows shake. The noise floods my body and its enough to trip me into my own wave of relief. We convulse around each other for what seems like hours, feeding off the others pleasure, making our own last longer, which in turn makes the others last even longer. It's a vicious…and very enjoyable… cycle. After my body relaxes, I collapse on top of Callie, my muscles weak as jello. Her own orgasm has ceased and she is also trying to recover, her chest heaving up and down and the pounding of her heart reverberates around her whole chest cavity.

"Oh my god…" I say between gasps. "That was…. Shit…" I can't find the right words. Maybe because there are none… none strong enough to describe what just happened.

"Incredible…" Callie replies. "Thank you…" She breathes out, taking my face and pulling my lips in for a kiss. "Thank you." Another kiss. "Thank you." Another kiss.

"You are VERY welcome." I say, thinking she is just talking about the amazing orgasm I gave her.

"No, Arizona. Thank you… for everything." She says softly. Her eyes flash seriousness and I know we are past the make up sex and now back at the talk we had prior the makeup sex. "Thank you… for saying yes. And for…for being you." She places another kiss on my lips, feather light and sincere.

I smile at her and say "Thank you for coming after me." By now we have both recovered and I push myself off of Callie. She sits up and we both pull out shirts and pants back on, without under things since they are pretty much ruined.

"How about that dinner?" I ask, popping my dimpled grin out which I know Callie can't deny. She smiles and places a kiss on my lips then takes my hand and leads us to the kitchen. I hop up on the island as she starts up the stove again and continues cooking. All the while, I keep rubbing at the scratch on my returned belt buckle.

"I took it somewhere to try and buff it out but… they said it was too deep." Callie says as she watches the pabs of my thumbs rub furiously at the raised golden bull.

I glance up and give her a small smile. "It's ok… I seriously wasn't expecting to ever see this again. …So really, how did you find it?" I ask.

"Well…" Callie turns and starts to bust out laughing. "I uhh… I realized that I had royally screwed up and I needed a grand gesture to make up for it so… I uhhh…" Again she cracks up. …_what the hell is wrong with her?_ "I went out and bought three top of the line metal detectors and enlisted the help of Teddy and… wait for it… Addison."

"Are you serious? …Big Red was out stomping in the mud and the dirt?" I ask between my own bouts of laughter. All she can do is nod because she can't breathe. "Wow… I wish I could have seen that."

"It was… it was hilarious. But… it didn't work. The brush is too thick so I thought maybe it I narrowed down the area it could have landed…" Callie continues to the topic at hand as she adds her 'secret' spices to my favorite meal. "…so that's where the physics came in. Took me two days and I still didn't have a good answer. …I kept coming up with it landing almost a mile from the base of the cliff. And… I know that your strong but… sorry, I'm not buying that." She sends me a wink.

"So… what did you pull out next?" I ask, enjoying Callie recount the mystery of the missing belt buckle.

"Then during a surgery… I forget how we even got on the subject… but Bandy said he was like the prodigal son when it comes to physics. So I-"

"You didn't threaten him did you?" A smile playing across my face, knowing that Callie likes to abuse her power over the man a little more than she should. She just shrugs her shoulders and gives me an innocent smile.

"I might have threatened to put him on diaper duty in the NICU for a month…" She says offhandedly which makes me laugh. "But anyways… he made me like this little map. And then yesterday I just… I went looking." I hop down and walk up behind her. Wrapping my arms around her as she is working at the pans on the stoves and place a kiss on her cheek.

"Well, thank you. It's the nicest thing anyone has done for me." I say softly and then kiss her again. Callie finishes the meal and we sit down at the breakfast counter. I catch her up on all the happenings with the farm and the fact that I am now one of the most hated women in Sparks. …_not that that is a hard thing to achieve. _ After a very delicious and filling meal, we clean up the kitchen knowing that if Momma comes home to a dirty kitchen she will be very… unhappy. She won't care if we made up or not… not if her kitchen is all a mess. After the last dish is put away, Callie walks up to me and wraps her arms around my waist and taking my lips in hers.

"I think it's time for bed… don't you?" She purrs right next to my ear, making my whole body shiver. My center is starting to heat up, even after our last round not even an hour ago.

"Actually…" I growl back, untangling myself from her hands and moving to the fridge. I pull out the bottle of chocolate syrup and hold it up for Callie to see. "…I think its time for dessert." Her eyes light up as she licks her lips. I sashay back to my fiancé and grab her hand then pull her back through the living room and up the stairs.

…_we've just started to make up._

* * *

><p>AN2: Seems like our girls are back on the right track.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Ok…one more chapter for tonight. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Callie's POV:

"Jesus… its everywhere!" I exclaim as I wash Arizona's back and stomach in the hot shower we are sharing. Last night was… wow. There are no words that can explain it. The chocolate syrup wasn't the only thing that was getting licked up in that bed. Now, after passing out from pure exhaustion and sexual satisfaction, we are trying to get the remains of last night off our skin.

"Didn't hear you complaining last night." Arizona plays as I wash the stickyness of the syrup off her back. I press my slick my front against her bare backside and wrap my arms around her.

"I wasn't." I purr into her ear and feel the shiver of pleasure run down her spine even though hot waters are cascading over our flesh. We finish our shower and then get dressed. Arizona tells me to head on down to the kitchen and make sure we cleaned up well enough to avoid the wrath of Momma, while she pulls the dirtied sheets from the bed and starts a load of laundry. Walking down the beautiful wooden staircase that I fall in love with even more every time I see it, I move through the living room and into the kitchen, but stop mid stride when I see Barbara already there. Checking the clock on the wall, I see its almost 9 am. …_she's been up for four hours, of course she's back already._

"Morning Momma B." I say, an innocent smile on my face. The woman looks up from her newspaper and gives me a bright smile in return.

"Callie…" She gets up and wraps her arms around me. "How'd it go last night?" She asks as she pulls me back. I open my mouth to reply but she cuts me off. "I'm guessing pretty well… based on this…" She points to the large hickey at the base of my neck that Arizona put there last night. _…her brand._ I reach up and try to cover it, like a schoolgirl got caught making out with her high school sweetheart.

"If you're going to be embarrassed, it should be about these…" Barbara reaches behind her and grabs the two sets of ripped panties from last night. My face instantly goes from caramel to lobster red.

"Oh… my god…" I snatch the ripped material from my future mother-in-law's hands and try to shove them in my pocket. "Perfect…just wonderful…" I growl, mentally slapping myself on the forehead. I can't meet her in the eye. Right now the only thought racing through my head is finding the fastest way out of Colorado. Barbara lets out a little laugh and walks up to me. She lifts my chin with a finger and I see a small smile on her face.

"Callie… I know my daughter has sex with women…" She says, making me blush all over again. "And the fact that she can't keep her hands off you is a good thing." Again she gives me a bright smile. _…this is just weird._

"I uhh… I don't know-" I start but Arizona comes down just then and is also shocked by the early reappearance of her mother.

"Momma! …Wha-what are you doing here?" She asks, her phone plastered to the side of her face. She gives me a questioning look and I just shrug.

"This is my home, Zona. …Or have you decided to kick your mother out of your house?" She asks sarcastically. Arizona just rolls her eyes. I turn my back to her mother and hold up the set of ripped panties and motion through myself to the woman standing behind me. I can literally see the color drain from Arizona's face. …_yeah, tell me about it._

I help Barbara make up some breakfast as Arizona continues her call in the living room. There is little I can make out but I can tell she is talking to someone close to her. Momma B and I work in sync, talking little since I am still very uncomfortable around her after her little find this morning. Arizona joins us as we set the table for three.

"Who was that honey?" Barbara asks her daughter.

"Travis… he had a couple questions." Arizona replies as she loads up her pancakes with syrup like always. Then she turns to me, her eyes dropping to the mark on my neck and a small smile forming at her lips. "You work tomorrow, babe?" she asks.

"Yeah, why?" I ask. We talked last night about me returning to Seattle today, and Arizona had planned on accompanying me, all her work needed to be done has been done here.

"Travis said that his team is competing today." She says offhandedly. I give her a questioning look and continues. "He is the coach of the local rodeo team… remember?" My mind flashes back to the first time I was in Sparks and she took me to the old arena where she use to practice. "There's a high school rodeo competition today and he just wondered if I would be able to make it… nothing major."

"You should go." I say, remembering my promise to be more understanding about her and the way she grew up. Her friends and her love of rodeo being one of the biggest things I'm trying to understand.

"But you need to go back today." She says, looking up from her breakfast.

"That doesn't mean you have to though." I say nonchalantly, but when I see the hurt look on Arizona's face, I quickly add "Or… I could just call in sick on Monday. I did Friday…" I say offhandedly.

"No, I don't want to get you in trouble at work." Arizona pouts as she takes a big bite of pancake, bacon and egg…all at the same time. It's one of the many things that I find hilarious about her.

"Or… You two could take a red eye." Barbara adds to the conversation. Arizona looks at me to see my reaction and I nod.

"You sure? …It'll probably be the 8 o'clock out of here. Then a midnight flight out of Pueblo. …Won't get back home until four or so in the morning." The blonde explains, secretly hoping that I will agree anyways.

"Sweetie… I'm a doctor. We've been conditioned to sleep when we can, where we can. …I'll be fine. I can sleep on the plane and the drive. Really. I'll just call up the ticketing agent and have them change our plans. Ok?" Her face is alittle shocked, but she nods. I give her a quick kiss and then head upstairs to get my phone to call our travel agent to arrange our airplane tickets.

An hour later, we are all packed up and loaded into the beat up red truck that Arizona uses when she is in town. We both give Momma a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and after one more jab at our shenanigans last night, both our faces turning beet red, we climb into the cab of the waiting truck. As Arizona drives us away from her childhood home, we see Barbara waving at us from her porch.

The drive to anywhere in Colorado seems to take forever, and this time it's no different. Three hours after we pulled out off her family's property, Arizona parks the car in a large gravel lot that is filled with a lot of other beat up trucks. …_definitely in the country. _We exit the car and take each other's hand, then walk with the crowd towards the dusty stadium.

"This is where you use to compete?" I ask, looking around the open air arena. It's not near as glamorous as the stadiums I've watched her ride in, but this seems more like Arizona's type of place.

"One of the many places, yes." She says, inhaling deeply. The smell of dirt and animal being one of her favorite scents ever.

"Arizona! …Arizona Robbins? !" Someone around us yells. Arizona looks around, trying to find the person who called her. Then, a young teenager, fully decked out in cowboy gear, comes running up to my blonde.

"Are you Z Robbins?" She asks, her pink cowgirl hat sitting perfectly on her head.

"Yeah, sweetie. I am." Arizona gives the girl a smile.

"Can I get your autograph?" She asks.

"Sure. Got some paper or something?" Arizona replies. The little girl looks lost, trying to find something for her favorite PBR hero to sign. By now, there is a small group of kids as well as adults clamoring for her signature. Someone produces a sharpie and Arizona smiles and makes small talk with everyone as she gives out autograph after autograph. I just stand back and watch as Arizona pulls on her old superstar façade. She's not Arizona right now, she is Z Robbins. …_will she want to go back to that full time? God I hope not…._ Once everyone has had something of theirs signed, some had paper or their hat, their shirt, a leather belt, someone even wanted their bald head signed… we head around the back of the complex and look for Travis's group.

"Arizona!" The big guy calls out, and I recognize him instantly from the last time I saw him which was at Daniels funeral. When we approach, he wraps his strong arms around me and gives me a big hug. "Glad you two came."

"Always willing to come and cheer on my fellow Sparkies." Arizona says with a smile on her face as she looks at all the young rodeo competitors that are wearing their team colors. …_use to be Arizona's colors….She looks much better in her signature blue._ The next minute, Arizona is surrounded by the young riders wanting to get closer to their idol. They all want to grow up and be like her, hone their skills like her and become a professional… bring fame to them, their family, and their community. She gives them a quick pep talk, giving them all a rub at her lucky belt buckle that is equipped around her body, and a good luck high five, then we head to the bleachers in the arena. Word has quickly spread that a legend is in their midst and people are craning their necks to get a look at her. She gives them all a polite smile and a wave of her hat. We take a seat halfway up and in good view of the entire arena. Soon, the MC comes out and competition starts. I can tell Arizona is in the zone, finally back in the game. We watch as the teenagers compete in different areas of rodeo. Calf roping, barrel racing, buck riding. Every time I turn to look at my fiancé, her eyes are glued to the action, eyes brighter than they have been in months. She roots them all on, but when a rider or competitor comes up with her old colors on, she goes crazy. I can't help but think about her cheering like this at one of our kids' competitions. Hopefully not rodeo, but something safer like basketball or volleyball. As I picture her cheering on OUR child, my heart swells. After the last barrel racer completes her round, the MC comes out with a smile on his face.

"Give it up for Sammy Davis. What a ride!" A round of applause is given from the half full arena seating. "Now… next on the itinerary is the bull riding competition." I can feel Arizona tense in excitement. She gives me a dimpled grin as her legs start bouncing up and down in anticipation.

"But!" The announcer draws in everyone's attention. "But…but…but…" He plays it out. "I hear… we have a star in our audience today. A woman who has shamed many-a-man on top of a one of these bucking beasts." The applause grows, people knowing exactly who he is talking about. "For those of you who don't know, she is Colorado born and bred and is a star in the Professional Bull Riding scene. She cleared the way for most of our youngsters who ever dreamed of achieving such feats. …Ms Arizona Robbins…where are you girl?" He calls out to the crowd. People all around us point to the blonde. She looks a little scared but she rises and waves, which gets her another wave of applause.

"Arizona Robbins is a two time, back to back, PBR champion. And more importantly, she is your top winning Colorado Rodeo Queen!" The announcer boasts her achievements. "Now… I got a question for this beautiful woman before us…" He looks around the crowd who are hanging on every word. "Will you…" he points directly at the blonde "…kick off this bull riding competition with a ride of your own?" The applause rises, parents, spectators and competitors cheering her on. "Show us what we have to look forward to from all this young talent today!" He yells over the din of the crowd. Arizona's jaw clenches at the offer, her blood churning at the idea of getting on another bull, even if it's one of the weak ones the young riders use. She looks at me, her blue eyes begging, asking the question she is still afraid to voice. …_now is the time to show I meant what I said last night._

I grab the front of her shirt and pull her down to me, placing a light kiss on her lips. Then say "Go get em' cowgirl." She gives me another kiss…_but not for luck, she doesn't need it. … because she is amazing… _and then nearly runs down the bleachers and towards her waiting bull. I watch her go and send up a silent prayer.

…_don't make me regret this…_

* * *

><p>AN2: Looks like Arizona will get her shot sooner than she could have hoped. Will this be a onetime thing, or will it only fuel the blondes fire to get back in the game?<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Arizona is about to ride. How does it go? Let's find out. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Arizona's POV:

…_please say yes… please say yes. Please Please Please…_

"Go get em cowgirl." My fiancé purrs close to me, then pulls me back down for another kiss. I give her a bright smile and bolt down the bleachers, dodging in and out of groups of people. Callie just gave me permission to ride a bull…not that I need permission. But still… it's a huge step for her and it seriously impressed me. As I reach the small staging area, Travis is there with a huge grin on his face.

"Knew you wouldn't be able to pass up a ride." He says, slapping my back.

"What can I say… I'm a rider." I give him a wink. "Any of your kids willing to spare a glove?" I ask, not having any of my equipment with me.

"Here Z, use my glove." Travis hands over his own riding glove. Its way too big for my hand but it will work for this one ride. I pull it on and my body shivers as I feel the rough protective leather brush against my skin. Its been more than three months since I've ridden and my body aches for a release. There is some shouting from next to me as three guys wrestle the bull out of its pen and into the chute. These bulls are significantly smaller than what I ride, and they are weaker. Its like comparing a racecar to a go-kart, they do the same thing and they look somewhat similar…but they are worlds apart. …_I don't care. Its still a bull and I still get to ride it._ I don't have any of my other gear, no chaps or spurs, no vest or helmet but I'm not worried because there is no way this bull will be able to buck me, he doesn't have it in him.

"Alright yall… Arizona Robbins is getting set. Lets give her some encouragement." The MC yells over the loud speaker. I climb the shaky rails of the bull chute and give a wave of my hat to the half filled arena. Then I hop over and straddle the bull. My body reacts as I feel the beast below me. His heavy breathing and straining muscles give me a surge of adrenaline. I tug at the worn bull rope…its not my rope, not the one I know like the back of my hand but it works. A bounce up and down and then a nod of my head. The response isn't as fast as I am use to, a full two or three seconds passing before the gate busts open, but when it does, the beast jumps out. I smile at the weakness of the bull. Fifteen years ago this would have been terrifying for me, this level of a bull but now… it could probably stand on it while its bucking but I hang on. This is just as much for the people watching as it is for me, so I make sure to give them a good show. I reach and stretch, giving them the best form I got. The world spins around me as the bull moves like a top. His kicks are lazy but to an amateur, they would equate to the kicks of a pro bull for me.

And all too soon, the air horn that is used as their bullhorn sounds and I know my eight seconds are over. I let go of the bull rope and jump from the still spinning beast. Hitting the dirt off balance, I roll and hop back up, hat still on my head and everything. A quick glance over my shoulder out of instinct, looking for the bull, and I turn to the few hundred people in the stands and bow. The applause is a fraction of what my rides usually get, but I don't care because this applause is genuine. These are my people and this is where I come from. …_I'm home._

"What a woman!" The MC shouts as he approaches me in the center of the arena. "What a rider…" He holds out his right hand and I take it, giving him a firm shake. "Any advice for our young talent here today? …Any words of wisdom?" He asks, pointing the end of the microphone to my mouth.

"Uhh… Yeah. Just.. Just don't give up. If you have a goal, don't stop until you reach it. It's a rough path ahead of you, but it's the hard that makes it great." I say, smiling towards the area all the young competitors are sitting. Another small round of applause and I climb over the rails and walk back up the bleachers, taking the seat next to my smiling fiancé.

"How'd I do?" I ask.

"Amazing." She replies, a smile on her face. I lean in and give her a peck on the lips.

Then, pretending to flip my hair, I say "Duh… what'd you expect?" Callie just laughs and wraps her arm around my waist. We spend the next hour and a half watching the bull riding competition. I can always spot the parents of a particular rider by the way they jump out of their seat after a rough fall or a successful ride and it makes me smile. …_I can see myself like that. My own boy or girl down in that dirt…_

"Don't even think about it." Callie growls next to my ear, knowing exactly what I was thinking. "Our babies are not riding bulls." She says, then places a kiss on my jaw line.

I just look at her out of the corner of my eye and say "We'll see…" We hoot and holler, cheering on the young bull riders and then all too soon, the competition is over with the team from Sparks coming in third. …_not too bad._ Callie and I stop by their little gathering in the back of the arena, giving them all congratulatory high fives. Thirty minutes of picture taking and telling stories, sharing tips and consoling those who lost their individual competitions, and we head back to the truck. It's another long drive to the small airport and if we miss our flight, there won't be another one for twelve hours and Callie would definitely miss work tomorrow. As we walk, Callie's hand is in mine and her other hand in gripping my arm, rubbing her thumb up and down the clothed flesh on my bicep.

I'm looking ahead of us, moving through the crowd of people, Callie's laugh making my heart soar when my eyes spot her. "Shit…" I growl, my feet stopping mid stride.

Callie's eyes instinctively look to where my gaze is plastered, looking for the reason of my hesitation. "What?" She asks.

"Katie." I say softly. Just then, the brunette's eyes lock on mine and a smile appears across her face.

"What is she doing here?" Callie says, her tone immediately becoming ice cold. Her grip on my hand strengthens like she is trying to keep me chained to her.

"I…I don't know." I say truthfully. Katie gives a small wave as she approaches us. I look around and see that there are still twenty or thirty people milling around after the competition. …_witnesses? _I chance a glance at Callie and see a murderous look in her eyes. She still hasn't forgotten what happened last time we three were together in Colorado. …_I almost put a shotgun shell through Katie's body. _And then her stalkerish activities during my last riding season. And…and then I called her during our most recent fight. …_yeah, Cal's not a big fan of Katie's. And vice versa._

"Hey yall." Katie greets us, her accent making me smile subconsciously. It was always one of the things I found appealing about the woman.

"Katie. What are you doing here?" Callie spits. The woman doesn't seem perturbed by the hostility and keeps on smiling.

"I corral and transport the bronc's used for the a lot of the high school competitions around this area of Colorado. It's a sweet gig." She says enthusiastically. I just give her a friendly nod and smile. Her eyes glance down at our entwined hands. "You guys made up? …That's great!" And before either of us can act, Katie's arms are wrapped around me. I can literally taste the anger rolling off of Callie next to me. Placing a hand on the woman's shoulder, I pull her off me. She gives me a questioning look, then at the raging Latina next to me.

"Yeah… I get it. You're not a big fan of mine." Katie says sheepishly, addressing Callie. "But… I umm… I've changed. I've gotten some… help. And I'm a lot better now. I had issues with letting Arizona go but… I'm better now." The vice grip Callie has on my hand softens fractionally. "And I know that doesn't mean we will be friends anytime soon, if at all but… I just wanted to let you know… both of you know that, that you don't have to worry about me doing anything crazy. Really." Her eyes convey sincerity. I look at Callie and see her eyes studying my ex. Katie sees her questioning look as well. "I… I understand if you don't believe me. I did some pretty… desperate things."

"Yes." Callie agrees with the woman. I give her hand a squeeze then turn my attention to the woman in front of us.

"I'm actually seeing someone. We are in love." She says with a bright smile on her face.

"I'm happy for you Katie." I say diplomatically. Then pull out my phone and glance at the dark screen. "We uhh… we'd hang around but we have a flight to catch." Only half a lie…_we wouldn't really hang around. _Katie nods and then watches us walk away and back to our waiting truck. I can still feel the heat radiating off Callie as we start the long drive to the airport, her eyes glued to the passenger's side window. …_she's chewing on something. I know it. I can almost see the smoke pouring out of her ears._ I reach over and take her left hand in my right and bring it up to my lips.

"Thank you." I say softly.

"For what?" She asks, her eyes now on my face.

"For being you." I give her a smile and then settle in for another trek across the great Colorado expanse. The whole trip to the airport and on the flights, Callie and I remained glued together, making up for all the time we lost during our most recent fight. We both know that we aren't completely healed, but we are well on our way and that we are in this for the long haul.

…_forever and ever, baby._

* * *

><p>AN2: So… Arizona got her shot on a bull. Is that a dead issue or will she want to continue? And they ran into Katie… was she telling the truth about being over Arizona? Or will crazy Katie try to get her hooks in the blonde again sometime soon? You tell me. ;-)<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Back to Seattle. Lets see what the girls are up to. Enjoy! …Could be last chapter of today. Sorry yall.

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Callie's POV:

"Thank god…." I growl as I park my T-Bird next to Arizona's truck and step out into the cool Seattle night air. It's been a little over a week since we've gotten back from Colorado and I've been running on empty since. Work is…work. Too many patients and not enough good doctors. Ok… they are good doctors, just not as good as me. …_Its not bragging when it's true_. I'm due back in the OR in around 10 hours, but right now, all I want to do is curl up with my fiancé and sleep. Unlocking the heavy dead bolt on the front door, I step into the warm home and throw my bag and keys down on the table in the entry way. Making sure I have my phone and pager, just in case, I move into the living room and find it empty. It's a big house but Arizona seems to congregate in only three places. The living room, the kitchen, or her den. I don't hear anything coming from the back area of the house, where the den is located so I move through the living room and into the kitchen. A smile crosses my face as I see the bright kitchen lights shining on golden locks.

"Honey, I'm home." I say softly and blue eyes snap up to meet mine. In an instant I am greeted with a dimpled grin. I walk over to her at the breakfast bar and lean in to give her a kiss. "Hey…" I purr.

"Hey yourself…" Arizona replies then gives me another kiss. "How was work?" She asks, like always.

"Ughhh…" I groan.

"Ok... don't ask. Got it." She says with a small smile. She stands from her bar stool and pulls out the one next to it. Patting the cushion, she gestures for me to take a seat and I gladly do. A kiss on the cheek and then she moves around the bar and into the kitchen to warm me up some of the dinner that I missed. I grab one of the many composition books she has been scribbling in nonstop since the flight from Colorado. It's something new, I've never seen her do it before but I figured if it was important she'd tell me. At first she only had one, but now after a week and a half, there are several and they all seem to be filled. Then I see a couple of my old college text books. …_Organic Chem. Inorganic Chem. Physical Chem. BioChem. What the?..._ Then I grab a bright yellow book I've never seen before. …_Automobile Engines for Dummies. _

"Ummm… babe?" I ask as I flip through the Dummy book. Arizona looks over her shoulder. I gesture to her mess …_in my kitchen _and ask "What are you doing?"

"Oh… ummm… nothing." She says and turns back to my dinner. I grab one of the comp books and start to flip through it when it is snatched from my hand.

"What the…" I growl, giving Arizona a questioning look. She doesn't meet my eyes but instead piles up the notebooks and textbooks in a neat stack and scoots them away from my arm's reach. The blonde places a plate in front of me and turns back to the kitchen, cleaning up her mess.

"Arizona…" I warn, but she doesn't meet my eyes. "What is that?" I ask, before I was just curious but now I am a little suspicious. "Arizona Robbins." I use a tone similar to the one I've heard Momma B use on her…_that always works._

"It's nothing." Arizona says sheepishly, almost embarrassed.

"Obviously not… you've been writing in those comp books for a week. And… what's with my textbooks? Not that I mind but… why?" I ask as I greedily shovel the food in my mouth.

"You'll just laugh at me." She says, crossing her arms and suddenly finding her feet fascinating.

"Maybe." I say truthfully which makes my fiancé laugh. She rolls her eyes then comes and sits down next to me, pulling out one of the comp books. She chews on her bottom lip, trying to decide if she wants to divulge her secret or not.

"Ok… When I was in Colorado all I got were complaints that my employees weren't paid enough." She says. I smile at the businesswoman mask comes down over her face. …_she's so sexy when she gets caught up in her work. _"So… at first I started to look at the finances of the place. You know… see if there were any areas that could be streamlined or made more efficient. Then… I started thinking that maybe a different crop rotation could yield more profits… and I'm sure it would." Arizona opens up the first composition book. It's full of hand drawn maps with different colors. She explains that each map is an individual farm or land holding she owns and tells me the colors represent the crops that are usually planted there. She pulls out a second comp book and shows me the difference. I don't see it but I just smile and nod, loving the fact that she is getting involved in something OTHER than bull riding.

"And… I figure… if we implement this system of crop rotation we could get… at least 10% increase in profits." She wraps up her speech, a huge smile on her face. "Which means everyone would be getting more."

"That's amazing." I reply, seriously impressed with the both the farming knowledge as well as the business saviness my fiancé possesses. "But… then what's with the Chem books?" I ask as I clear my now empty plate.

"Well… that's just me pretending to be something I'm not." She says, her mood turning again. I give her a hard glare, one that tells her to cut the crap. "It's… Ok… For the past… three months I've been like a caged animal in this place, right? Which means I end up watching a lot of TV." She starts to ramble and I just let her. …_it's cute when she goes off on tangents._ "Day time TV? Sucks! …General Hospital though…that seems to be pretty on point about all the drama. I mean… look at Seattle Grace." At this we both laugh, having been the center of more than enough pieces of gossip.

Shaking herself from that line of thought, she moves back to the subject at hand. "Anyways… I saw this one program about a month ago. It was about a farmer from Idaho… or Iowa… I don't know anyways, he was having trouble being able to afford fuel for his tractors and trucks and all so he made his own." Arizona pauses, waiting for my reaction. I'm still lost so I just stare back at her. "Calliope… he made his fuel out of, of, of… hay and manure and…and anything that was available to him. So… when I went through the farms finances I saw how much we spend on just fuel alone. Twenty three percent of what we get out of my crops is used to fund JUST our fuel usage." Again she pauses, and I'm still lost. She laughs and starts flipping through one of her composition books. It full of figures and calculations, fuel prices as well as crop prices.

"Everything that guy used to make is own fuel… we have readily available in Colorado. We have horses and cows that provide us with an endless supply of manure. We have hay." Arizona's eyes are bright with excitement, and I'm starting to catch on. Sitting back down next to her, she hands me another composition book and points to a bolded number that's been circled.

"If I can somehow figure out how to make that kind of green fuel…not even for mass production but just our own personal use… and implement this new crop rotation… I could increase our profit margin by ATLEAST 33%. I mean, we'd sacrifice a good chuck of land just to grow the large amount of wheat or hay or whatever we would use as the source of fuel but… overall, we'd still be WAY above what we are doing right now." The smile on the blondes face is infectious.

"Arizona, this is… this is amazing." I say in disbelief. I flip through all the figuring and calculations. There are articles from newspapers all over the country taped in there. …_she's like a genius. _

"This is incredible. My father would be going crazy right now. I mean… this could be huge. That would be a 33% increase across the board. A 33% raise for everyone." She turns back to her hard work, also a little disbelievingly. Then her shoulders slouch. "I just… I'm ATTEMPTING to learn about the chemistry behind gasoline, and then how to convert engines to use this new type of fuel and… I don't know. I feel like I'm treading water in the center of an ocean."

"Well… if there is anyone who can figure it out it's you, Arizona." I say, wrapping an arm around the smaller woman's body.

"Really?" She asks, leaning into my embrace.

"Really. …You do things that shouldn't be able to be done. You've proved that. I have no doubt you can figure this out." I can feel her smile against my shoulder. "And I'm more than happy to help you out with the science… I'm not promising anything though. …I have no idea how gas or engines or cars in general work." I say which gets a giggle out of the blonde. She turns my head and takes my lips with hers, feeding the craving I've had since the last time I was really kissed by her.

"Come on rock star, lets get you to bed. I'm sure you're exhausted." She says, standing up. Suddenly my body feels dead. When I'm around Arizona I forget to be tired, I just want to spend time with her. But as soon as she mentions bed… I'm a goner. We head upstairs and into our large master bed room. I never get tired of this room, its perfect. The huge windows that make up the entire side of the room facing out to the distant city of Seattle, large walk-in closet that I begrudgingly share, and lastly… the amazing bed that has been the site of nights full of passion more times than I can count.

As I step out of the bathroom after my nightly beauty regiment I hear the soft strumming of worn guitar strings. Whenever I hear that sound my heart sings. …_she's perfect. _Arizona is on her side of the bed, in her pajamas that show off her long, smooth, toned legs …_seriously…perfect _with the guitar in her hands. Her eyes are closed as her fingers move expertly over the strings like it is second nature. When she hears my footfalls on the hardwood floor, the melody seamlessly morphs into the lullaby Arizona has wrote for me, and plays for my ears only. When she opens her eyes, I'm under the covers and watching her play. Her blue eyes find mine and, if it's possible, I fall in love with her even more.

"Sing to me." I say, wanting to hear the pure voice I love so much.

"Bossy, are we?" Arizona plays and we both chuckle. "And what do I get out of it?" She asks playfully.

"My undying love and devotion." I reply theatrically. I emphasize it with a kiss on her cheek.

"Is that all it takes?" She drawls, making us both laugh. "What do you want me to play?" I just shrug my shoulders. "Hmmm…." The blonde thinks as she fades the calming lullaby out. The next second a new beat is softly coming from the guitar.

**I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks  
>Just trying to find ya<br>I've been like a maniac, insomniac  
>Five steps behind ya<strong>

**Tell em other girls, they can hit the exit. Check please!  
>Cuz I finally found the girl of my dreams.<br>Much more than a PBR award  
>That's how much you mean to me.<strong>

**You can be my It Girl  
>Baby you the shit girl, lovin ya could be a crime<br>Crazy how we fit girl  
>This is it girl, give me 25 to life<strong>

**I just wanna rock all night long  
>And put you in the middle of my spotlight<br>You could be my hit girl  
>You could be my hit girl….<strong>

I laugh at Arizona's antics, turning a Pop Hit into a soft and seductive acoustic song.

"What?..." Arizona grins. "Don't you like?" She plays and I just laugh. She goes back to the calming lullaby and soon I can't help but concede to the heaviness of my eyelids. I drift off to sleep with Arizona's love song invading my mind, my stress and tension washing off me in waves.

…_she's perfect._

* * *

><p>AN2: Things seem to be going well. This is good! Yay.<p>

AN3: For those of you who don't know, the song is "It Girl" by Jason Derulo. But… if you youtube It Girl Acoustic, you get all kinds of awesome covers. That is what I was going for.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Hey ya'll. Here's your daily dose. …Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Arizona's POV:

"Hey Momma… how you doing girl?" I'm in my stables, performing my daily exam of the very pregnant mare. As my hands move from her face down her strong front legs, then across her back, they dip down to the region her foul is resting. After nearly a one year pregnancy, I feel the ripple of a contraction. A smile spreads across my face.

"Looks like we have a baby on the way, huh?" I finish my exam, pull of my latex gloves, then grab my phone.

"**Baby's on the way. Momma's in long labor. Tell Yang. – A"**

I continue cleaning out the stables. Instead of pitching the dirtied hay and manure, I take the time to separate the two and throw the waste into bins, storing them for my little science project. Its been about a month since I've revealed my crazy idea to Callie. She's been nothing but supportive, though at times I think she would be supportive of anything I did as long as it doesn't involve a bucking bull and my face in the dirt. But I haven't gotten very far, not with the wedding planning that's recommenced at full force.

When Callie called all the vendors and everyone, and realized that everything was still on, she was a little pissed. Not so much that I insisted that no one cancel our orders, but more so that I said she was mentally unstable and I had set up a 'saftey' word when it came to the planning. But… after some quick thinking and some serious dimple flashing, she calmed down was grateful. So now, everything is back on schedule. I will be married within a months time, and I can't wait. A buzzing in my back pocket pulls me from my day dreams of wedding cake and white sandy beaches.

"**How long she got, great horse-whisperer? – C"**

Laughing, I shoot back a reply.

"**Don't know for sure, prolly 15-20 hours. Yang should come out tonight. That's if she wants to be here for the birth of HER pony. – A"**

Seconds later, my butt vibrates again.

"**Roger, rodger. She's coming home with me. See you in about 8 hrs. Love you. – C"**

Knowing that the pregnant horse will need to be supervised constantly until she drops her foal, I pull out a foldout cot from the storage closet, along with a sleeping bag, and a lantern. By constantly I mean someone will be sleeping out here tonight. …_and its probably going to be me._ A quick trip back to the house, I pack up some things to keep me busy while I am stuck out in the barn, babysitting the horse in labor.

Settling in for what could be along wait, I pull out a good stack of resume's. A couple weeks ago I put out an ad in a couple different places looking for an animal caretaker. I still need to find someone I can trust with my babies when Callie and I are on our honey moon, and if I'm happy with their work, I may keep them on full time like George use to be. We still have that converted cabin on the property that is empty and I could really use another set of hands around here. Not just with the horses and stables, but ground up keep. …_I'm good, but not that good._

"Alright… let's see what kind of animal people this city has…" I groan out, flipping through the first resume. Then next few hours are spent by reading through everything this city has to offer. …_too old… too young… no experience… too much experience… ex-veterinarian? Hmm… reason for termination… 'prefer not to say'. …That could mean one of two things. One… he got a little too friendly with the animals. Two… he stole. _By the time I reach the last resume, I have all but given up hope. But then, my mood lifts. …_Female. 24. Recent graduate. Bachelors in Wildlife Management. Looking for a short term, full time employment. New to the city. …hmm… interesting. _I pull out my phone and punch in the phone number at the top of the resume.

"**Hello?" **The woman answers.

"Hi. My name is Arizona Robbins, I'm attempting to contact a…" I glance look for the name on the cover page. "…Jessica Wick."

"**Speaking."**

"Hi, Jessica. You submitted your resume for an animal caretaker position on a personal residence, and I was just calling you to ask a couple questions."

"**Oh! …Ok, great." **I can hear the shock and surprise in her voice.

"Is now a good time?" I ask, wanting to secure this woman as soon as possible before she is snatched up by any other employer looking.

"**Yes, yes of course."**

"Great, ummm… let's see. Besides your degree, do you have any experience with animals? Horses in particular."

"**Yeah, I use to ride as a kid. I love em."** She says. My heart starts to race a little, thinking I may have found a fellow rodeo girl.

"Like…rodeo?" I ask enthusiastically. She just laughs.

"**No… no. I was an equestrian. You know, jumping the poles and all that. And I worked on a breeding farm a couple summers growing up."** …_perfect!_

"Would you be averse to extra duties? …Of course you would be compensated equally."

There is a pause, then she asks **"What do you mean?" **

"I live on a large ranch outside of town and… there's a lot of land, which means a lot of maintenance. Now, I have regular grass cutters and all come by but what I would hire you on to do is not just watch the horses and care for them, but also perform some simple handyman jobs around the place. Fix a fence… paint a wall… things like that."

"**If it means a job, yeah… I'm up for that." **She replies energetically. **"How many horses do you own?"**

"Three right now, but I have a mare that is about to drop a foul any day." I say with pride.

"**That's so exciting. It's always a sight to see. …And to let you know, I'm not certified but I have done a lot of medical care concerning equines."** She says. …_I want her. She's perfect._

"Yeah… look. I'm going to be straight with you. I have a stack of about 40 resumes and yours is the only one that comes close to what I want. I would really like for you to come out to my property so I can show you around, discuss the duties…see if you are willing to accept the job. We can talk salary then but… these are my babies. If you take good care of them, I'll take good care of you. I read in your resume that you are just recently returning to Seattle, correct?"

"**Yes, that's correct. …I just moved back in with my parents until I find a steady paying job."** She says almost embarrassingly.

"I have a guest house that you are more than welcome to move into. That would get you out of under your parents roof, and lessen the daily commute from having to drive out here from the city. …And as far as money… as long as you don't go out and buy diamonds and cars, you'll be covered. So… what do you say?"

"**I say… I'll see you Monday?" **Her smile is very evident in her tone, thinking she just hit the jackpot. …_nothing is too much when it comes to Callie or my horses._

"Ok. Awesome. See you then." Hanging up the phone, I breathe a sigh of relief. Finding a qualified person to watch the horses has been a on the foremost part of my mind for weeks. I wasn't kidding with Callie when I told her I wouldn't be joining her on OUR honeymoon if I didn't feel comfortable with the person taking care of Skittles and the others. The remaining hours I spend checking in with Tom, making sure he and his team are still on schedule, and then I dive back into my research. The first few weeks it was like trying to read a classic novel in a foreign language, but slowly, bits of information are starting to stick and come together. …_if it was easy everyone would do it._

"Hey Rodeo-Girl." A dry voice pulls my attention up from the textbook and composition book in front of me. Without even realizing it, day has turned to night. Christina has just stepped into the stables followed closely by Callie. The Asian doctor walks right past me and on to the stall with the pregnant mare. I stand and greet my fiancé properly, its been almost 13 hours since I've seen her and that's 13 hours too long. She walks up, pizza in one hand, and gives me a kiss.

"Hey baby." I growl, our lips millimeters apart.

"Mmmm…hey." She purrs and kisses me again.

"Hey hey hey… life is about to be brought in to this world. I would like my baby to remain innocent…at least for 5 minutes." Yang interrupts us. Callie and I laugh at the dry doctors humor as my fiancé sets to pizza down on the work bench. We each grab a slice and take a seat on the cot as I fill in the two doctors on the condition of the soon-to-be momma. The night is spent in pleasant conversation, Christina taking regular drags out of the tequila bottle she brought, and Callie and I sitting next to each other on the cot, leaning back against the wall. The skies open up and soon the only sound heard throughout the stables is the steady, deep breathing of the horses, the plinking of rain on the roof, and an occasional snore out of three sleeping women.

The sound of a large animal bedding down wakes me. Callie is asleep, her head on my shoulder and Christina is curled up in the sleeping bag on the floor. My ears tune in, not wanting to disturb Callie if I don't have to, and listen. When I hear the pregnant mare's labored breathing, I know the time has come.

"Cal…" I shake the woman on my shoulder. She groans, hating whatever or whoever is disturbing her precious sleep. "Callie… wake up babe." I shake her harder. Her head snaps up, momentarily confused by her surroundings. The place looks nothing like our bedroom, or even the on call room she occasionally spends a few hours in.

"What?" She growls as she tries to stretch out this kink in her neck. I get up and shake the doctor on the ground. She too groans but wakes quickly.

"Come on, she's ready." I say softly. Looking out the door of the stables, I can see the tip of the sun peaking up over the trees. Soon, three women step into the pregnant mares large birthing stall. I have my surgical gloves, towels and stethoscope, along with my bag of instruments just incase this delivery goes south.

"She's huge." Yang says, staring at the large belly of the horse.

"You would be too if you had an 85 pound baby in your uterus." I reply just as dryly. I've learned that you have to go word for word with the witty doctor if you are to earn her respect. Just as with the last birth I was at with Callie, I show Christina the ropes. She feels the contractions from the outside, and attempts to calm the laboring mother. Horses are very attuned to human emotions and personalities so I wasn't surprised that when Yang tried to soothe her, she just kept moving her head away from the woman.

"You remember what to do, Cal?" I ask. Callie's face registers shock but she nods. "Then do it." I say with a smile as I move towards to front end of the mother and gently stroke up and down her long face, giving her comfort and love. Still, Callie is shocked, uncertain of herself. "Go on, babe. I'm right here if you need help." Visibly swallowing, she moves to the business end of the horse and directs Christina just like I did with Callie. When the front legs are out, Yang takes a gentle grip and pulls slowly, aiding the mare in her delivery. As the foul plops out, sac still covering its face and body, I stand and join the women.

"Now pierce the sack…" Callie instructs, and Yang follows her directions. "…Then rub its nose and pat its chest to encourage it to breathe."

"What, no slap on the ass?" Yang shoots, trying to maintain her rough exterior but its useless. Her face has a huge smile on it. Looking at Callie, I see her mega-watt smile is adorned as well and it makes me smile. …_you can't not smile at the birth of a horse._ The two step back as I bring the stethoscope buds to my ears and exam the foal.

"Lungs sound good… Heart is strong…" I say. A quick peek between the legs, I stand and corral the women out of the stall to let the new mother have her time with her baby. "Congratulations, Christina. It's a girl." I let the other women watch the new addition for a while as I clean up our mess from last night. Soon, the new foal is on his feet and he shakily explores his new surroundings. The smile on the usually stoic doctors face is blinding.

"So?..." I ask the Asian. She glances at me for a fraction of a second then turns back to her new baby.

"We're even." She says. This pony was suppose to be a thank you for saving Callie's life. If it wasn't for Yang, my fiancé would have died on that OR table after she was shot. Hahn may have fixed her lung and other damage, but it was Yang that kept her alive long enough for the top Cardiothoracic surgeon to get here. Callie comes up behind me, wraps her arms around my waist and rests her chin on my shoulder. The three of us watch the new bundle of life in silence. All the while, I can't stop replaying that horrible day, the one that nearly cost me everything I hold dear. I lean back into Callie's embrace even more, needing to feel her breath on my neck, feel the strong pounding of her heart against my back.

…_No, Christina, we'll never be even._

* * *

><p>AN2: Ok… a little fluffy, I know. But, Yang was owed a pony and I wanted to deliver on that promise. Let me know. And as always, thanks in advance for all your kind words.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: One last chapter tonight. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

Callie's POV:

"Pregnant women are chasing me." Addison growls as we are scrubbing out of a surgery we just performed together.

"You're an obstetrician." I reply, making her roll her eyes. My best friend has baby fever like crazy. …_not like I'm that much different. _"Teddy still not budging on the whole baby thing?" I ask.

"No… and my eggs are turning to dust." The red head groans. "If I wait any longer, I'll be the oldest woman to ever give birth. The National Inquirer will want to do stories on me. People will take pictures and gawk as I walk down the street." I just laugh at her and finish scrubbing out. We both step out of the scrub room and head towards the surgical desk to fill out the last of the paperwork for our patient.

"How about you? You and Z planning on going to the bank anytime soon?" Addison asks me.

"If by bank you mean sperm bank…then no. Arizona wants to get married first." I tell her.

"Yeah… but you're wedding is in a week. So…that's not long to wait." She replies. I just roll my eyes. I've had this conversation with Arizona many times.

"Right now… it's looking like Fall but, with Arizona you never know." I say. When the debate started, Arizona wanted to wait a full year to try for us to get pregnant, and I wanted…immediately. Like… step off the cruise ship and go directly to the obgyn and spread em. But… with us doing this whole listening and compromising thing, we settled on about half a year, give or take a few months. Hopefully, if it takes the first time, I could be pregnant as soon as October.

"Maybe once Arizona folds, Teddy will." I say, trying to give my friend some hope.

"Maybe… that would be pretty nice though, having someone to go through pregnancy with. Lord knows our girlfriends won't be much help." The red head replies which gets a chuckle out of me. I pull out my phone and send a quick text to my girl. I was called in for an emergency surgery last night and it was just easier for me to spend the few hours in the on-call room instead of driving back home just to turn back around and have to be in surgery a couple hours later.

"**Lunch? – C"**

Maybe thirty seconds pass before I have a reply.

"**Awesome! Give me about 30? – A"**

I smile, just picturing the dimpled grin on that beautiful face and shoot a text back.

"**See you then cowgirl. Love you XoXo – C"**

I look back up to Addison just as she is handing the chart back to the nurse and say "Lunch in 30?"

"Sure, sounds good. I'll let Teddy know." She replies and then we part ways. I head back up to the third floor to do a check on all my patients, make sure they are all doing alright. The patient Addison and I just closed up is being kept down on her ward since her pregnancy is the bigger issue than the broken wrist I just fixed. Before I know it I see flash of blonde hair out of the corner of my eye. When I turn, I am greeted with that dimpled grin and bright blue eyes that make me melt every time I see them. As she walks up to me, she opens her mouth to speak but I just grab her hand and pull her further down the hall. Reaching my desired door, I open it, pull the blonde in after me and shove her against the closed door. My lips are on hers before she can think. I missed my good night kiss, as well as my good morning and good bye kisses, now I'm making up for them…and alittle extra. A clearing of a throat from one of the bunks breaks us up. Both of our eyes snap towards the sound and see a shy, and very embarrassed Dr. Kepner.

"Uhhh… Dr. Torres…" She says shakily as she slips her shoes back on. This whole thing is reversed, Arizona and I should be the ones red as a lobster, but this woman looks like we just saw her naked or something. She pulls on her white coat as Arizona takes a step forward so the red head can slip out the door.

"Keebs…" Arizona plays, making the woman turn even redder and me bust out laughing. April came by that nickname when Arizona was high on her drugs after her shoulder replacement. Along with being in a submarine, and seeing a giraffe, Arizona called the young doctor a Keebler elf. …_poor April. _Luckily for Kepner, Arizona hasn't spread that nickname and only uses it when no one else is around. When the door closes behind the resident, my fiance locks it then leans back against it. Holding up her hand, she wags her pointer finger in the 'come here' gesture, and I readily comply. Our lips mold together once again, my tongue invading her waiting mouth as her hands move over the curve of my hips and grip my ass. When we both run out of air, our lips part.

"Hey…" I purr, millimeters from her lips.

"Hey yourself…" She replies, as always. It's just our thing, has been since our first kiss. Just like she will always be cowgirl to me, I called her that the first time we met. …_who would have thought a dislocated shoulder would lead to the rest of my life?_

"I missed you this morning." I whisper, my lips moving back over hers.

"Mmmm… I…" Kiss. "missed you…" Another kiss. "…too." Another kiss. Her hands mover from my butt and to the edge of my scrub top. I can feel the flesh of her fingertips slip under the material and tickle my skin. "You saved that patient right? …Cuz if you didn't, it definitely wasn't worth missing what I had planned for you this morning." She says, her fingers moving higher and higher under my scrubs.

"Yes… he will be making a full recovery." I say proudly. There is a reason why I get paged…_I am the best._ "Now…" I take her lips in mine again, when they part I nip at her bottom lip, eliciting a moan of desire. "…we should go." I say, pushing off of her and straightening my top. The look I get from those blue eyes is hard. She was well on her way to getting some action when I just pulled away from her.

"That was cold." She says. I just laugh at her and then exit the room. We walk hand in hand down to the cafeteria. After paying for our food, we move outside since it's a beautiful spring day and take a seat next to Addison, Teddy, Christina, and Lexie. How that group congregated together, I have no clue.

"Ah! Torres… tell these people please!" Yang says, gesturing to the other people at the table.

"What?" I ask, not knowing what the hell she is talking about.

"If you had to choose between love and passion, what would you choose?" She asks, giving me a hard look.

"I'm… I'm lost." I say, still not getting it.

"She wants to know, if you had to choose between love and surgery, what would you pick?" Addison says, also waiting for my answer. …_uh oh…dangerous question. _I chance a glance at my fiancé next to me, the woman I will be calling my wife in just over a week's time, and see she is also waiting for an answer.

"You'd pick surgery, right?" Yang says like it's an obvious choice.

"She's about to get married." Lexie states just as flatly. I haven't gotten confirmation, but I'm pretty sure Lexie Grey has been seeing Mark Sloan, Arizona's ex-agent, and things are getting serious. But… if Arizona knows anything, she hasn't said anything.

"Yes… but before she met Rodeo-Girl here..." Christina points to Arizona next to me, "…she was big, badass, Torres. Ortho God extraordinaire."

"Woah! 'WAS'? …What's with 'was'? I still AM badass Torres. Cartilage out of jello…Hello!" I rebuttal now that my reputation is getting slashed. "I build arms and legs out of nothing… Like God!" I can hear the giggles coming out of the blondes' mouth, but I keep my eyes on the Asian doctor across from me.

"See… she'd pick surgery." Yang throws up her hands in victory.

"That's not what she said." Addison replies, both Arizona and Teddy nearly rolling on the floor as the four surgeons duke it out.

"So Calliope? What would it be? Love or surgery?" My fiancé asks me, loving that someone else has put me on the hot seat. …_love or surgery? Easy. Surgery. But… Love with Arizona or surgery? Definitely love._

"I'd always choose you." I say, a bit cheesily. As a reward I get a dimpled grin and a sweet kiss. The other women around us give us a round of 'aww's'.

All except Yang, who snarls "What happened to you Torres?" This gets another round of laughter and fries thrown at the cut throat surgeon by all the love birds seated next to her. The six of us eat our lunch, an easy flow of conversation going on.

"How's Tavi?" Christina asks Arizona after we've pretty much finished eating.

"Tavi?" Lexie asks, not knowing who this person is.

"My pony. Tavi…" Yang explains, but gets a blank look from the younger doctor. She rolls her eyes and continues. "You know… T.A.V.I.? …Transcatheter Aortic Valve Implantation? Tavi. …Like Taxi."

"That's what that means?" Arizona deadpans, making all the doctors laugh. "That's just… wrong. I feel sorry for her now."

"And Bernini is so much better?" Yang fires back at my fiancé.

"Hey, that was my choice." I cut in.

"That's so cute." Little Grey coos.

"Thank you." I reply.

"It's stupid." Yang says flatly. "Anyways, how is Tavi doing?" She says, back on topic.

Arizona takes a deep breath as she tries to calm down from her laughing fit and replies "She's good. Just got her blood cultures back and she is clean. Jess is really good with her… with all of the horses."

"Jess? … As in… Jessica?" Addison asks, quickly catching on. She and I have had a couple discussions about Arizona's new hire…_without my permission. _It doesn't help that gorgeous women just seem to gravitate towards my fiancé, and this new horse-sitter is no different. I'm not proud to admit that I've been watching their interactions out of the corner of my eye. It's not that I don't trust Arizona, I do. …It's just I don't trust OTHER women around Arizona. Something about her blonde hair, blue eyes and those dimples make women…._crazy._

"As in Jessica… Jess." I growl, confirming the red heads conclusion.

"Stop, Calliope." Arizona snaps, already tired of my whole jealousy thing. "Jessica is probably THE straightest woman ever. Even if I WANTED another woman…if I WANTED her… she wouldn't give me the time of day. But… I don't want another woman. I want you." She says, her blue eyes staring right into mine. "Now… if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment with my lawyer." She stands and clears our now empty tray. "I'll see you later tonight?" The blonde asks before heading out. Just then my pager goes off, alerting me to another surgery that needs me.

Ripping the offending item from my waist band, I quickly scan the message then shove it back in its holster. Turning my gaze to my waiting fiancé, I reply "That's the plan." She smiles and gives me a peck on the lips

"Call me if things change." She says, and then turns to leave. I watch her walk away, knowing that little extra movement in her hips is for my added benefit. Knowing that I have that woman waiting for me every night makes me want to get out of here as soon as I can every single day. I use to be the type of doctor who didn't care if they never saw their apartment for a week straight. As long as I got some sleep in the on call rooms, and the occasional showers in the locker room, I was perfectly happy living IN the hospital. But now… now I want to go home and see her.

…_10 days, and I can call her my wife. How lucky am I?_

* * *

><p>AN2: So… a little action. A little jealousy. A little angst. A little fluffiness. Everyone's happy right?<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Ok, after so many replies, I think I need to address it. A lot of you commented on the Arizona is the only one that gets hit on. That's… half true, half not. Yes, she gets hit on and has stalkerish fans and ex-girlfriends, but remember she is a 'superstar', or at least in this universe she is. But Callie has also been hit on… a lot. By both men and women. Arizona is just more… upfront about her dislike of that. (Look at the first few chapters of part 2). And… I didn't so much write the last chapter to show Arizona MAY (unknown as of yet) have another crush after her, but to show that Callie is still a little…unsure… about Arizona's faithfulness to her. Maybe its just cold feet talking, or maybe Callie is still unsure that Arizona only has eyes for her.

AN2: Also… I am all for constructive criticism, I really am. That's how I learn what you guys want or think but, I find it a little grating when an anonymous review pops up, or even a name that's never reviewed before, and all it is is complaints. But… I still take those reviews seriously along with all the others and always keep them in mind as I write.

AN3: Now, let me step down off my soapbox. I had planned this chapter before I read all the comments, so it's not like I'm just throwing it in there to please you all… though I do enjoy making you all happy. Anyways… enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Arizona's POV:

"Babe? You ready?" I call up the stairs of our home.

"Just a minute." She calls back.

"Just a minute… she said that twenty minutes ago…" I growl. Looking myself over in the mirror that hangs over the table just inside the front door, I give myself an approving nod. Its country night at The Seven, the best gay bar in town, and it was Callie's idea for us to go. I grab my well worn hat, completing the look, and smile. …_looking good, Robbins. Looking very good. _

"I'm going out to the stables." I call back up.

"Just a minute." Callie calls back, not really hearing what I said but just responds anyways. I just roll my eyes and head out the door. As I approach the stables, the warm glow of the internal lights wash out onto the surrounding grassy area. When I enter, I see I'm not the only one having a late night visit with the horses.

"Hey Z!" The energetic young woman calls out when she sees she has company.

"How's it going Jess?" I ask. Jessica Wick has been in my employment for about three weeks now and I couldn't be happier with my selection. …_even though she was the only real applicant anyways._ The mix between her younger days on a horse breeding farm, as well as the knowledge gained by years of studying wildlife and its workings, have made for a very attentive and knowing caretaker.

"Alright, just giving your boy here a brush down." She replies, holding up the brushes set aside for Skittles. Looking back up, she says "You look nice. You and Dr. Torres going somewhere?"

"You don't have to call her Dr. Torres, and yes. We are going out tonight. …A little drinking, a little dancing. We both could use some fun." I say, walking up to my baby and rubbing his nose while the younger woman brushes his jet black coat.

"I don't blame you… I hear planning weddings is as stressful as college finals."

"Well… I wouldn't know about that, but yeah, it's been pretty draining. But, we are officially done, just have to wait for the big day, which is why we are going out tonight." I say with a smile.

"Arizona… can I ask you something?" Jess starts, her tone one of uncertainty. I just look at her. "The past three weeks… we've uhhh, we've gotten into a good working relationship, right?" I nod, not really knowing where this is going. "Well, I was wondering if… I mean, with your permission and all, if I could… have an overnight guest at my place?"

I let out a relieved laugh. "You want to know if you can have a boy spend the night?"

"Not just any boy, my boyfriend." She says, trying to cover just incase I'm upset.

"Jess, I trust you. I've seen you work with these guys and… as long as you don't burn anything down, or he doesn't steal anything, you pretty much have free reign around here. That cabin is yours. Do what ever you want. Just… don't let him in the main house, ok?" I say.

"Ok, thanks." She replies with a smile.

Checking the time on my phone, I give my baby one more rub and then step out of the stall. "I should get going. Callie should be… hopefully… ready by now."

"Have fun!" Jess yells after me and then turns her attention back at the large beast in front of her. When I get back to the main house, Callie is just walking down the large staircase. As I watch her descend, my mouth goes dry and my mind goes blank.

"Woah…" I breathe out. The Latina is in a tight, black skirt that ends inches above her knees, her long, black hooker heels, and a red top that leaves very little to the imagination. Her chocolate eyes lock on to mine and she sends me a seductive wink. When she steps down the last step, she does a little twirl so I can see her from all angles. …_woah._

"So?" She purrs as she sashays up to me.

"Woah…" I breathe out again. I got nothing else. There IS nothing else to be said. She is…_woah._ My eyes don't know where to land. Her perfectly made up face, her silky soft and flowing hair. The swell of her breasts as they peek out of the top of her red shirt that complements her skin tone perfectly, or the way that skirt clings to her hips and ass.

"Anything else to add?" She asks as she gives herself a once over in the mirror.

"Calliope, you look… I mean… That skirt… I just…" No coherent thoughts are forming in my head, other than she looks amazing and I want to rip those off of her right now.

"I'm hoping the end to all those sentences are good." Callie says, then turns back to me and takes my lips with hers. It starts chaste but with her dressed like that, and the recent dry spell we've had in our sexual relations, I'm more than ready.

"I say we skip the club and have our own party here…" I manage to get out between sealed lips. She chuckles and pulls back.

"No way, I need a night out." She grabs her small purse that holds maybe a mint and then goes to the door.

"But…" I pout, really wanting nothing more than to bury my head between her legs right now. "…but its country night. And there is nothing, NOTHING country about your outfit." I gesture up and down her body, my mouth going dry yet again.

"It's all about the accessories, baby." She purrs as I reluctantly grab my keys and follow her to the door.

"Oh yea, and where are your accessories?" I ask.

"You." She says with an sly smile. "My arm candy is 100% country." She places a kiss on my cheek and I just laugh. Callie and I are suppose to be meeting Teddy and Addison at The Seven, and the whole drive there I battle with myself about keeping my eyes on the road, and not the gorgeous, half dressed woman next to me. My hand wanders over to her thigh and starts massaging at the naked flesh, moving fractionally higher and higher until she places a restraining hand over mine.

"Patience cowgirl." She plays, knowing that she is driving me crazy and she is absolutely loving it. After paying the cover charge, we enter the already packed club and scan for our friends. There are chaps and cowboy hats everywhere. A fast paced country song is blaring over the loud system and the dance floor is jumping. We find Teddy and Addison at a four top near the bar and go to join them.

"Wow… you look..." Addison says to Callie as she looks my fiancée up and down.

"Thank you." She says politely then gives me a mischievous look. …_I know you're doing this on purpose._ Teddy and Addison are both properly attired, with matching cowboy hats and everything.

"Hey baby…" A woman purrs as she walks past our group, her eyes glued to Callie's chest. …_yeah, definitely going to be a long night. _It's been a while since I've gotten jealous about someone hitting on her, mostly because I know she would never act on it, but… since that whole date/ not date thing she had with that Peds doctor, I've been wary.

"Keep walking." I say flatly, giving the woman a stare of my own. Callie just laughs at me while we order a round. Soon, four drinks are placed in front of us and the night begins. Teddy entertains us with a couple stories about some less than pleasant patients of hers, all of whom now hate the physical therapist. …_don't blame them. She's mean when she's working._

"Wanna dance?" Callie purrs right in my ear as her hand dips closer into my center which makes my entire body shiver.

"Definitely." I give her a kiss then pull her out on to the dance floor. As we walk, the crowd literally melts before her. Women see her, stop whatever they are doing and part like the Red Sea. Out on the dance floor, I pull her in close to me, trying to tell every other woman to back off but… with prey this tasty, the predators don't know when to stop. The DJ is good and a steady stream of rocking country songs blast. As we dance, my hands roam up and down her body, and over the tight material covering her ass.

"Mind if I cut in?" A voice from behind me asks. I look over my shoulder at the woman who is also decked out in country attire. "I'd like to dance with the lady." She says, eyeing Callie. I just ignore the woman, thinking she would get the hint and go away on her own. As I slowly lead us away from her, she finally does take it as a brush off then leaves. Callie gives me a knowing look but I just shrug like I have no idea what she is getting at. She laughs and then holds me closers. After an hour straight of dancing, Callie says she needs a drink and we leave the dance floor. The whole way, Callie gets cat calls from random women in passing. She just laughs and brushes them off but I shoot all of them an evil eye, telling them to back off my woman. …_she dressed like that on purpose. I knew it._

When we get to the table and finish our drinks, Callie goes to the bar to get another round as Teddy and Addison come back from the dance floor themselves. I occasionally glance towards the bar, just to make sure Callie is there and is ok. But what I see is an older woman, decked out in country gear and hat on her head, cocky as hell, move in closer to Callie. They exchange a few words. My interest is immediately peaked and whatever Teddy was saying to me is long forgotten. What ever that woman says it makes Callie laugh, resulting in an even wide grin on the stranger. Again, she steps a little closer. She places a single finger just on the inside of Callie's wrist and then traces up the bare arm to her shoulder. Brown eyes flash towards me and Callie sees me watching. The woman presses something but the Latina shakes her head and tries to brush it off. Again, the woman tries, but Callie refuses a little stronger. The stranger isn't about to let such a beautiful woman off without a little fight, so she grabs something from behind the bar, takes Callie's hand and scribbles something on her palm. The doctor blushes a little, grabs the drinks and walks back to our table. When she gets back, she hands out the drinks and pretends like everything is peachy.

"What's that?" I ask, seeing the ink on her hand.

"What's what?" She plays stupid. I just give her a look and grab her hand. Turning it palm up, I see a ten digit phone number written in sharpie on her flesh.

"You let someone give you her number?" I ask coolly, narrowing my eyes and giving her a slight smile.

"Are you jealous?" Callie asks as she steps closer to me on my stool. She looks down at me, a smile playing across her face. I know I shouldn't be, but just the idea of someone thinking they even have a shot at her makes me grind my teeth.

"No… I'm not jealous." I reply coolly. I can see she's not buying it, but goes along anyways.

"Really?" I just nod. "Then… you wouldn't mind if I danced with her?" She asks. "Because she asked but I turned her down because I thought you wouldn't like it. But… if you don't mind..." Her fingertip traces and invisible pattern on the back of my hand as our eyes remain locked.

"No, not at all." I say, giving just as much as I'm getting. She gives me a questioning look but I just shrug. With that, she turns back to the bar and approaches the woman who inked her. I watch as Callie gives the poor unsuspecting woman the moves, you know… the hair flip, the licking of the lips, that mega watt smile. All the while I am shifting in my hair, my eyes locked on my fiancé, jealousy eating at my very center. The woman didn't even stand a chance, and soon Callie is leading her to the dance floor. I order a couple shots of tequila, knowing a haze of alcohol is the only way I'm going to make it through this little chess game Callie and I are playing. As soon as they arrive, I shoot em back, eyes never leaving the gorgeous Latina making all the heads turn on the dance floor. That lucky woman who scored a dance with her looks like a kid in a candy store. She can't believe her luck… dancing with the most beautiful woman to ever walk the face of the earth. …_play it cool Robbins. She's yours. You know that. …But they don't._ Occasionally I see chocolate eyes shoot up towards me, checking to make sure I am paying attention. …_trust me Callie, I'm watching every second. _I know Teddy and Addison are talking to me, but I don't pay attention, all of my focus is on that body moving majestically to the beat of the song. When the woman feels brave enough, she lays a hand on Callie's hip and the jealousy within me rages even harder. Callie's prey is lost in the Latina, her eyes raking my fiancé up and down as her hands grow bolder and bolder, testing the limits Callie has. She pulls the doctor in closer to her…_too close. _I know I was the one that started this little game, telling her that I wasn't jealous… but I am. And now I'm stopping it. I bolt from my bar stool and move to the dance floor. Just as I get there, the woman spins Callie so the Latina's back is pressed against the woman's front, and those foreign hands start to move higher and higher until they are just under the swell of MY fiancé's breasts. Callie's eyes flash shock at first, seeing me so close to her so quickly, but quickly soften as she knows that she has broken me and holds out a hand.

I take her hand and quickly yank her from the grasp of the woman behind her then wrap her up in my arms, seamlessly moving into the beat of the song and continuing the dance Callie started with the stranger. I get a very evil glare from the ousted woman but when Callie's lips lock on to mine, she realizes she was being played.

"I thought you weren't jealous." Callie purrs as we dance.

"I lied." I say, and get rewarded with another kiss. The image of that woman's hands on MY woman still flashes in my mind. Callie's arms are wrapped around my neck as my hands are at her hips, her chocolate eyes staring right into to my blues. She can see its eating me, and she loves it…finally turning the tables. She leans in and takes my lips in hers, her tongue invading my mouth as my center burns with desire. Seeing other women want her makes me want her even more… and that's a feat, because I always want her.

"Its hot… seeing you like this." She says, her own hands roaming my body.

"You know what I want to do right now?" I ask, my hands moving from her ass up to her sides and gently slipping under the material of her top.

"What?" She asks huskily, her own need and desire now evident.

"I want to take you right here on this dance floor. Show all these women you are mine." I growl, then lean in close to her ear and whisper "Make you scream MY name as I make you come. Until all you know is me… my hands… my tongue… my body… I want to make you go crazy from pleasure." I can feel the shiver move down her spine as she thinks about the picture I just painted. Its been a couple days since we've been with each other in that way, what with Callie's work and then the craziness of last minute wedding details, and we are both feeling the withdrawal.

"Jesus Arizona." She gasps as my lips find hold on her neck.

"Just like that…" I groan, the way my name falls from her mouth in pleasure makes me quake.

"Baby…" She gasps, her arms clutched around me as her legs start to shake. "Arizona…" I keep nipping and sucking at her pulse point, wanting to brand her in the middle of all these woman who want a piece of her. "Fuck… Arizona…" She says more firmly. I look up and see lust in those chocolate eyes.

"Take me home." She orders.

…_yes, ma'am._

* * *

><p>AN4: So? …Arizona doesn't like women touching her woman. Can you blame her? And as always, I look forward to your reviews. Much Love!<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Alright yall, got another chapter for you. Could be the last one of the night. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

Callie's POV:

"Damn it… why don't they make these easier?" Arizona growls. She is trying to get the key card slipped into the slot on the door. After our little game in the club earlier, plus the pretty heavy buzz both of us have right now… there was no way we were making it back home. So, we hailed a cab and rented a hotel room in the Archfield.

"I suggest you get that door open… now…" I purr into her ear from behind her. My body is screaming for release as my hands roam up and down her body.

"Damn it." She groans, seeing another red light flash on the door.

"You want to get fucked in the hallway, don't you?" I ask right next to her ear, my breath washing over her neck. She tries again and gets another red light.

"Give me that thing." I snatch it from her hand, slip it in the slot and immediately get a green light. I laugh as Arizona grumbles about it being rigged and we nearly fall into the room. As the door swings shut behind us, the blonde pushes me back against it and plants her lips on mine. She has been on fire since she watched me dancing with that woman at the club, wanting to show not just me, but everyone who this body belongs to.

"Can you believe…" Arizona groans as our lips mold against each others, "…our wedding is only five days away?" The time since coming back from Colorado has seemed to fly by. Luckily Arizona took it upon herself to threaten everyone not to cancel our orders for the supplies or tents or food or anything, so most of it was already done, but still there was a lot of things left to do. Arizona and I just had out last fitting earlier today, and that was the last thing. All we have to do now is wait.

"And then… I will be Callie Torres-Robbins… I like it."

"Calliope Torres-Robbins… it does have a nice ring to it doesn't it?" Arizona plays, taking my lips in hers again. She guides us from the door to the bed that takes up most of the room and we plop down on it. Our lips are back on each others, our lust and need raging through our bodies.

"What if I said I wanted to wait until our wedding night?" I whisper as her lips move down my neck and towards my waiting breasts.

"You're telling me this now?" She groans, her own body on fire in anticipation for what she was sure she was going to get tonight. Our sex is always amazing, but… something about hotel sex makes her crazy.

"I don't know…" I breathe out, my chest heaving as I try to catch my breath. "I want it to be special… you know?" My eyes lock on to hers as she crawls back up so her face is directly over mine.

"It will be special." She says softly. "I'll be making love to my wife, you will be making love to your wife. …For the first time." I know she is really wanting this to happen tonight. I really want this to happen tonight as well, but I've been thinking about 'saving' ourselves until that special night.

"But… if you want to wait, we'll wait." Arizona says, a genuine smile crossing her face. I reach up and cup her cheeks then pull her down. We share a soft, sweet kiss. Completely opposite of the lust filled, frenzied mood that brought us staggering through the hotel door.

"You would do that for me?" I ask.

"Of course." She says. "I mean… I may have to take matters into my own hands but… I would not touch you until you told me to." This catches my attention.

"Oh really? And how would you take matters into your own hands?" I growl.

Arizona gives me a sly smile and replies "Now… that's private Ms Torres. What I do with my own body is my business." I can see her lust returning in those bright blue eyes.

"I beg to differ Ms Robbins… your body belongs to me." I growl as I push her up and off me so I can sit on the bed. She stands at the edge of the bed in front of me, watching and waiting. "Show me." It's not a request, it's a command. She gives me a questioning look and I say again "Show me." Our eyes lock for a couple seconds, but finally her deft hands slowly unbutton her shirt and it falls off her small frame. Seeing her standing in front of me in her bra and jeans makes my center drip, but right now it's about torturing the blonde. Her eyes remain locked on my face as I look my fiancé up and down. The scar on her left side and the larger one on her back are the only marks that interrupt her smooth, fair torso. My eyes move up to her restrained breasts. I can see excited nubs poking out from beneath the soft material. Moving higher, my eyes land on the very faint surgical scar from the shoulder replacement I performed on her so long ago, and then up to her piercing blue orbs.

"Bra." I command as I scoot back to prop myself against the head board, wanting to be comfortable as I enjoy the show. She hesitates, like she is testing me. Giving her a hard glare, I repeat myself. "Bra… now." Her hands drop from her hips and reach behind her. The next second, the thin blue material falls from her chest and exposes her perky breasts. I have to mentally tell myself to swallow the saliva that has collected in my mouth. Arizona smiles, knowing the effect of her naked body has on me. Her hands start to ghost up from her hips, up her smooth skin until they cup her breasts. A soft moan comes from her parted lips as she kneads and massages them.

"Does it feel good?" I ask huskily, imagining those hands where my hands.

"So good." She moans out. Arizona slips off her boots and then slides her hands down to the button of her pants. She looks at me, asking for permission. I give a slight, almost unperceivable nod and she continues. Pulling down the zipper a millimeter at a time, her eyes remain on mine as my eyes watch her slowly reveal her panties. I squeeze my legs together, trying to get some friction or pressure at my center. My hands move from the pillows on either side of me and to my clothed breasts. I massage them as Arizona's jeans slowly move down her strong, smooth legs. When they mass at her feet, she steps out of them and kneels on the bed, propped up on her knees with her legs spread. One hand moves back up to her breasts as the other dips only a fraction of an inch beneath her matching blue panties.

"Show me." I say again, wanting to see how my fiancé pleasures herself when I'm not there to do it for her. I can see her fingers through the fabric as she reaches her bundle of nerves. A soft moan comes from her throat as her head tips back when she makes contact, making my own core pulse with desire. I pull the top up and over my head, and release my own breasts. Those blue eyes are back on me, eyeing my breasts.

"Take off my skirt." I order her. She quickly obeys. Careful not to touch my skin, she grabs the clingy fabric and pulls it down my legs and off my feet, revealing a very naked, and very wet center.

"I knew it…" She groans out, seeing that I went pantyless. With a skirt that tight, you have to. She sits back and watches as my hands move down my body and towards my center. When I hit soft curls, I hear a soft whimper come from the blonde.

"Who said you could stop?" I ask, and her fingers are immediately under her panties again and rubbing against her own arousal. Blue eyes watch as my fingers mover closer and closer to my center.

"Please?" Arizona groans, wanting permission to touch me. I just smile and move closer to my own desire. "Please?" She whines as she bucks against her own hand. Slowly shaking my head, my fingers finally touch my own nub and a moan escapes my lips which gets another whimper out of Arizona.

"Mmm…Arizona…" I moan out, imagining my fingers are hers and she is the one touching me right now.

"Calliope, please baby… I want to feel you." She begs. I scoot down off the head board and lay back against the pillows, my legs moving to lay on either side of the blonde. Her eyes grow wide as the object of her desire gets closer and closer, but still not able to touch. She's kneeling between my legs, looking up and down my fully exposed body and my center is on fire.

"Take those off." I command, and she peels the last remaining shred of clothing off her body.

"Are you sure you want this?" I ask, toying with the woman just a tiny bit more. She nods, her eyes glued on my fingers that are moving over my hard nub. "What do you want to do?" I ask.

"Fuck you." She groans out, her own fingers moving through her blonde curls and dipping into her center. "Taste you… make you come…" Then her movement at her core stops, trying to hold in the orgasm that is threatening to peek. "Please… please Calliope. Let me make you feel good." The idea of making this usually strong and determined woman beg makes me even hotter than I already am. Deciding that play time is over, I nod. The next second, her tongue is on my already drenched clit and my head flies back, hands flailing out to the sides and gripping the sheets.

"OOHH!" I yelp in surprise. The immediate difference between my fingers and her tongue is shocking; one feels good, the other… out of this world. "Arizona… baby…." I moan, not even knowing what I want to say, I just need to say something. Her tongue is everywhere, and just when I thought I was experiencing heaven, she slips two fingers into me and starts to thrust.

"Oh God! Oh Jesus fuck…." I cry out, not caring about the paper thin walls of this hotel room. "Harder baby, harder…" I groan out. She readily complies and uses her strong farm muscles to thrust harder and deeper within me. She sucks at my clit, her lips providing a steady source of relief around it as her tongue makes broad, wet strokes over the head. …_how does she do this to me? _The fire burning within me turns into a forest blaze. My body is electrified by the pleasure she is giving me. My hands move from their grip on the bed to the blonde's shoulders, my short fingernails digging into the heated flesh I find there.

"Mmm… fingernail marks…" Arizona warns me, reminding me that her dress is shoulderless and eight crescent shaped cuts wouldn't look too good. So, I release and instead wind my hand through her blonde hair, pulling her harder against me.

"Yes… so close…" I say, feeling the peak of my pleasure surging forward. "Make me come…" Arizona's tongue starts to move faster, her fingers thrust harder, showing me she is the only one who can make me feel this way. One final thrust and Arizona curls her fingers, hitting that spot that only she can find and it sends me over the edge. My legs, hooker heels and all, clamp around the blondes head as my body tenses and convulses. Her fingers stop, unable to move because of the vice grip around her, but her tongue continues to stroke my throbbing clit.

"Ohhh… yes… babe…" I gasp out as wave after wave crashes over me. As my orgasm ceases but Arizona tongue continues its lazy swipes at my very sensitive clit, making my whole body flinch. "Oh… stop… stop… fuck…" It feels so good but at the same time it's too much. I grab her by the hair and pull her up. She doesn't have time to say anything before I pull her down and plunge my tongue into her mouth. I wrap my legs around hers and flip us over, having had nearly a year and a half to practice the move, and look down into those eyes I love so much. Giving her another kiss that leaves her gasping for breath, I slowly snake down the blonde's body, eager to repay her for what she just gave me.

…_now it's my turn._

* * *

><p>AN2: I know some of you aren't fans of the sexy times, but some of you are and I try to please everyone. Now… I'm not a wedding person… like at all, so if any of you have any ideas of something special for these two, please let me know. I can use all the help I can get. If you think they should have a special song for their first dance, or… anything really, please let me know. Gracias!<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: So… New episode of Grey's Anatomy made me happy so I thought I'd give you all a bonus update for today. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

Arizona's POV:

"Not too much time to spare, huh?." I ask, walking around my desk in the den and pulling out my personal check book.

"Well… it is Seattle. Rain tends to set us behind a while. But it is done, as promised." The big guys says as he takes a seat in one of the cushy leather arm chairs in the room. I see him glance towards the very large, top of the line, flat screen I have in here and can almost make out the drool dripping from his mouth. Cutting the last check, I hand it to him then give him a strong shake.

"Yes, and it looks fantastic. Thank you Tom." I had just finished the final walk through and was thoroughly impressed with his and his teams work. …_should though, cost me a fortune. …But its will be put to good use hopefully._

Glancing at the final installment of his fee, his eyes go wide. "Wow… this is… wow."

"Alittle extra, just because you and your team did an awesome job." I say, patting him on the arm. Just then, I hear the front door open and a bag and set of are dropped on the front table.

"Babe?" Callie's voice calls out through the house, looking for me.

"Den!" I reply, and am soon greeted by the smiling face of my fiancé. Seeing another person in the house, she gives me a questioning look. "Calliope… this is Tom. Tom, my soon-to-be wife, Callie Torres." They shake as Callie searches her mental rolodex for a Tom.

"Tom, Tom, Tom… Tom!" It finally clicks and she turns her glare to me. "Tom as in the mystery caller who would never leave a message with me, Tom?" She asks. Multiple times throughout the past six months, since I've retained his services, Tom would call me but Callie would pick up the phone if I was indisposed and would never leave a message, just like I told him to.

"Yep, one in the same." I say, then quickly turning back to the big guy. "Again, thank you." I give him another shake and walk him to the door. As he leaves in his undercover car, his wife's sedan, I wave and then turn back to my fiancé.

"Care to explain?" She asks, using her Torres glare.

"Nope… and I'm not one of your interns. That look doesn't work on me." I say, placing a kiss on top of the scowl she's giving me. I grab my keys from the table and turn to the Latina. "Ready?" I ask. She gives me another hard look, but grabs her purse and follows me out. We climb into my truck and make the long trip to the airport. Its two days until our wedding and my mom is flying in today. Callie took off early from work today, and only has one surgery tomorrow morning, then is off for over two weeks. I've been busy making sure both the farm and our place here will survive without me for those two weeks as well. Throughout the entire drive, Callie is mumbling to herself, checking and rechecking her long mental list of things to do. …_always the perfectionist._

We finally drive to what seems like the other end of the country, we park in short term parking and enter the airport. Momma's flight soon lands, Callie and I waiting right outside the arrival gate. We stand hand in hand, chatting and just plain flirting. Anyone looking on would have thought we were a new couple, the way we tease and play with eachother. After what seems like an hour, people start piling out of the gate and soon I see a very familiar face. Momma pushes her way through the crowd and hurries towards us. Callie and I step forward and open our arms, ready to greet the woman. Naturally, I expect to get the first hug…_I am her daughter, afterall. _But at the last second, she veers off and wraps my fiancé up in a strong hug.

"Umm… what's wrong with this picture?" I ask, obviously to no one, because that's who replies.

"Callie, honey, how are you? Excited?" Momma asks her, not giving her time to reply. Clearing my throat, my mom's eyes finally find me and she throws her arms around me. "My baby!" She cries. I just roll my eyes as Callie laughs at us. Momma pulls me back by the shoulders and gives me a good look up and down.

"My baby getting married. … Never thought I'd see the day." She says, tears in her eyes. I have a feeling she will be dehydrated by the time all this is over. "Well come on! We got so much to do." She says, taking Callie by the hand and hauling her off towards baggage claim.

"Calm down Momma!" I yell after the two women, but it's too late. Callie and my mother are already deep in wedding talk. As we wait for the luggage to hit the belt, my butt vibrates and I excuse myself from the two women still talking.

"Arizona Robbins." I answer.

"**Ms. Robbins, its Carlos Torres."** My blood runs cold. Up until now, Callie had resigned to the fact that her parents weren't coming to our wedding. Carlos gave me permission to marry his daughter after the shooting almost a year ago, but since then it's almost like he's pushed us away again. I think it has something to do with his wife still being adamantly opposed to her daughter being gay… or bi… or whatever Calliope calls herself. It was hard for her to accept, and it made me furious. How could a father not be there for his daughter's wedding? …And what made it even harder was the fact that I knew MY father would have loved to be here.

"M-Mr. Torres…" I stutter, glancing back at Callie who is all smiles with my mother. "What do I owe the pleasure?" I say sarcastically, immediately going on the defensive for Callie.

"**I am assuming the wedding is still on…"**

"That doesn't really matter does it? You have no intention of showing up for Calliope anyways, so why would you care?"

"**I know that you don't understand-"**

"No, I understand perfectly, sir. You don't like that your daughter is a little different from you, your wife and your faith. So you shun her from your family. Well, guess what sir? She's my family now. My Dad can't make it because he is six feet under, but you can bet your ass he would be here for me, even if he didn't understand or, or, or support me in my lifestyle. What I don't understand is how you can call yourself a father," I huff, quickly adding "…sir."

"**Ms. Robbins, please…"** He says, slight annoyance in his voice. **"I was going to say I understand why you would not be a fan of mine. You are right, on all accounts. Which is why I am calling you now. I would like you to help me surprise Calliope. I want to be there to walk my daughter down the aisle. I want to give her away to you. I want to dance with her on her wedding day. And I want to kiss her on the cheek before she heads off into married life with you. …And most of all, I want to show her how much I love her, and how proud of her I am."**

"Oh…" That all I can say in response. My eyes float to Callie and I can see her studying me. She no doubt notices the stress and confusion in my face, so I pull on the best fake smile I can and wave.

"**So, I have a few things I need to take care of here in Miami, including having a talk with Calliope's mother, but I will be on the jet late tonight and I will be present in Seattle bright and early tomorrow morning."**

"O…kay."

"**I am assuming all the arrangements are the same as described in the invitations. Time, place, that sort of thing?"**

"Yes, sir."

"**Great, so will it be possible for me to see you tomorrow sometime? Somewhere away from Calliope?"**

"Umm… she uhh… she works in the morning but I have some things I need to do with Momma." I quickly rack my brain of my very busy schedule. "But… Callie and my mother have a couple things they have to do tomorrow afternoon so I could meet you somewhere around…say 3pm?"

"**Perfect, I'll get in touch with you tomorrow."** And the line goes dead. I lower the phone from my ear and stare out the large window I was standing in front of. ..._why does he want to see me? Why doesn't he want to see Callie right off the back? He said surprise her… like a father showing up for his daughter's wedding is a surprise...some grand gesture? _A hand on my back makes me jump.

"You ok?" Callie asks softly. I turn and look into her eyes full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say, giving her a small smile. Her brow furrows at the use of that word. The word 'fine' with us means anything but fine.

"You're not getting cold feet, are you cowgirl?" She plays, trying to stem her own nervousness.

I stand on my tip toes and place a peck on her lips. "Nope, you're stuck with me." We gather Momma's bags and load up the truck then head back to the ranch home. Callie walks my mother through a lot of the plans, showing her where the tents, the tables, the chairs…where everything will be set up so Callie nor I have to worry about it. Momma is happy to have something to do, her dimpled smile never leaving her face. As the sun sets, Callie is busy shoring up last minute details with her maid of honor, Addison, and I walk outside to the overlook. I stand at the very spot outlined by Callie as the place where the archway we will be getting married under. Looking out across the view, my mind starts to wander. A year and a half isn't long when you think about it… yet it seems like an eternity ago. I'd like to think that I've grown since then, that I'm ready for this commitment I'm about to make. If you had asked me approximately a year and a half ago where I thought I would be today… there is no way I would tell you I would be about to marry the most beautiful, the smartest, and the most passionate woman I have ever met. The crunching of feet behind me draws my mind back to the present. My mom comes up next to me and wraps a motherly arm around me, and I naturally lean into her embrace just like I've done for the past thirty years.

"How ya doing, Zona?" She asks softly. I just smile at her. "You're not getting cold feet, are you?" At this I pull away from her touch.

"Why is everyone asking me that? Do I look like I'm not committed to this thing or something?" I ask.

"Not at all dear. I'm just… I want you to be sure." She says. "I know you love her, I just… I don't want you two to rush this."

My face softens as I look back out to the city of Seattle. "We're ready. I can't imagine being any more ready. …Every morning I wake up, thinking there is no way I can love her more. And then every night, as I lay beside her, I find that I've proven myself wrong." I turn back to my mother who is watching me. "That woman in there is everything I never knew I always wanted, and I can't wait to start this next stage of our life together." Momma gives me a small smile, then walks up to me and gives me a hug. I wrap my arms around her and return the embrace.

"Good answer." She says, and we both laugh and look out across the glowing cityscape.

…_I am so ready._

* * *

><p>AN2: Seems like everyone's got a bit of nerves. So… a lot going on this chapter. Whatever Tom is doing for Arizona is done. What is it? …Callie's Dad is surprising her. Will Arizona have some more not nice things to say to him, will Callie be happy he's there? Or pissed he left her for so long? Let me know.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Alright, let's see how the girls are doing as they prepare for their big day. Its getting close! Yay! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

Callie's POV:

It's the day before my wedding… our wedding… and Arizona and I are sleeping in our large and very warm bed. I only have one surgery today and then I am off for 16 days straight. Because my surgery isn't until 9 am, I'm sleeping in. Curled around the body of my beautiful fiancé, soon to be wife my nose is buried into her blonde tresses and right up against the crook of her neck, so each breath I take in, its 100% Arizona. My mind is starting to push me forward into consciousness but it feels so good here, so I fight it. There is a faint noise drifting up through the floorboards from the first floor. Moments later, a tall red head unceremoniously barges into our bedroom, the sound of the door hitting the stopper makes Arizona jump in my arms.

"Cover anything you don't want me to see." Addison calls out as she moves into my walk in closet.

"Ughhh… god…" Arizona groans out. I seem to have been rubbing off on her. She no longer wakes up before the sun every morning, and is quite cranky when you disturb her sleep. "What's bridezilla doing here?" She asks, rolling over and burying her face into my chest, trying to block out the peeking sunlight and loud intruder.

"Up. Up, up, up." Addison chirps from the closet as she tries to pick out an outfit for me.

"Fuck off." Arizona grumbles into my skin.

"Babe…" I warn her, then turn to my maid of honor. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to get up. Come on, you got surgery in just over an hour. Then lots of stuff to get done today." The red head barks, in full maid of honor mode, as she crosses the room to the bathroom. As she passes our bed, she throws the outfit onto the foot of the bed, then tosses the shoes at the covered body wrapped around me.

"You have to let her go." She says sharply to the blonde giving her the evil eye. Arizona growls, making me laugh, but finally disentangles us and lets me get up. "What the hell does your mother do to that coffee? I think it be used as wood varnish." Addison chirps away as she is busily moving around our bedroom, packing my overnight bag. "Alright, I'll be down stairs. You got…" She checks her watch. "10 minutes." Then she leaves.

"What the hell just happened?" Arizona grumbles, her hair all a stray and sleep still fogging her eyes. I quickly change and pull the blonde downstairs behind me. We enter the kitchen and see Arizona's mother going over the checklist one more time with Addison. I watch as my fiancé stumbles through the kitchen to the coffee pot and pour out two large mugs, adding extra milk and sugar to mine knowing her mother was the one who made this pot and I can't take the strength of it. Arizona and I sit at the breakfast bar as we listen to our duties to get done today and I can't keep the smile off my face as I see Arizona's eyes glaze over. …_she can't wait to get the wedding over with._

"Alright, we have to go Cal, say good bye to your woman." Addison barks at me as she heads for the front door. All four of us head outside and stand on the porch, Arizona still in one of my old med school t-shirts and a pair of her short, thin shorts. It's a brisk spring morning, and the sun is making itself fully known.

"Why can't I see you until the wedding, again?" Arizona asks, turning to face me.

"Tradition." I say with a smile.

"What part of this wedding is traditional?" She asks, making all four of us women chuckle. "I get that I'm not suppose to see you, but you don't have to stay with Red. We have plenty of room in the house. I could even stay in the den so we would be on separate floors."

"Because you can't be trusted to not sneak up into her bedroom and ravage her before the wedding takes place." Addison says sarcastically.

"One… my mother is right here so easy, Adds. And two…" She places a light kiss on my lips and say softly "…wouldn't be anything we haven't done before." The sexy, suggestive wink she gives me immediately makes my center ache. While we did end up having some fun time that night in the hotel, we have restrained ourselves since, trying to build up a little anticipation for tomorrow night. For us, five days is a drought. Her mother clears her throat, a blush very similar to the one Arizona often wears running across her cheeks.

"Ok, love birds wrap it up." The red head says as she slips into her car. I wrap my hands into her golden hair and we share a passionate kiss. One that makes my mind go blank and my whole body tingle. When we part both of us are breathing hard.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I ask, looking straight into those blue eyes that make me melt every time.

"I'll be the one in white, waiting for you." She says with a wink.

"We're getting married." I whisper, unable to keep the smile from my face. Arizona's fingers trace over the flesh of my cheeks as her dimples pop.

"We're getting married." She echoes my words, her voice full of love and devotion. One more quick kiss and I walk to the waiting car, giving her a wave before slipping into the passengers side and speeding off down the gravel drive.

The next few hours pass quickly. Getting to the hospital later than my usual shift, I quickly change into my navy scrubs, make a round of my patients, then head down to the surgical floor. I only have one surgery today that couldn't be bumped, so once I close up this patient, I am on vacation. Tomorrow for the wedding, and then the next two weeks for Arizona and my very long, very relaxing, very luxurious honeymoon. …_god, I can't wait._

"If it isn't the bride to be." A voice from behind me calls. Bailey stands next to me, studying the OR board. We just so happen to be operating on the same patient, so I know I will have someone to talk to so these nerves that have been eating at me don't totally consume me. "Ready?" She asks, turning to me. I don't know if she means am I ready for the surgery, or ready for the wedding, but the answer to both is the same.

"Born ready." I say with a confident smile. We scrub in and open up the patient. The hospital got a fresh batch of interns about a month ago so I am still working through my first rotation of new meat and spend a lot of the time explaining what I am doing to the lucky interns who scored a spot in this surgery. But I am able to chat occasionally with the shorter General Surgeon genius. She may not know it, but Bailey is a big reason why Arizona and I made it this far. The first few days and weeks of our relationship, that time when all I thought I was to the blonde was the girl of the week, Bailey was the one who slapped me upside the head. She was the one to clean me up after multiple nights of too much tequila consumption and she was the one who told me the hard truth, even when I didn't want to hear it. She says she hates getting into the personal lives of her co-workers, but she did with me and its one of the reasons I am marrying the love of my life tomorrow.

"You're bringing a date, right?" I ask, trying to start some small talk. She just gives me the Bailey glare, telling me to mind my own business but for some reason I'm immuned to its power. "On your RSVP card, you said plus one… I was just wondering if I knew him. That's all." I say playfully. The anesthesiologist in our OR clears his throat. I glance at him and see him eyeing the surgeon, and then I look back at Bailey who is trying to remain composed.

"You and the gas man?" I exclaim. I've seen the tall, dark man outside the OR, without his mask and he is definitely a good looking guy. "Way to go Bailey." I give her a wink and just get another glare in return.

Trying to turn the topic of discussion away from her and her personal life, she asks "So where you two going for your honey moon?"

"We are taking a 12 day Mediterranean cruise. We board in Spain, then hit ports in Italy, Greece, and Croatia." I say with a covered smile. It's been forever since I've been out of the country. When I was younger, my father took my sister and I to Spain a couple times, but we didn't travel much outside of the country once we got there. And since high school, I've always been too wrapped up in my studies to go anywhere for an extended period of time. The only other major traveling I did was in the Peace Corps. Spent a couple months in Botswana but… I don't call that a vacation.

"Did you go with a live band, or a DJ?" She asks, trying to keep my mind off of her and the very hot man candy just a few feet from her.

"DJ. We figured there would be too great of a range in tastes of music for a band to handle." I respond which gets a furrowed brow from the woman operating across from me. "Well… Arizona's friends are all country lovers, then I like R&B, Pop, Latin Music and then we have guests like Yang who are into Heavy Rock and that techno crap. So… we got a DJ." The rest of the surgery goes smoothly …_why shouldn't it? I'm a rock star._ And as I scrub out, I can't help but think that the surgery is sort of like a sign that the wedding will go just as smoothly as that surgery. I step out of the scrub room with a smile on my face and immediately see a waiting red head. Finishing up the last few of my notes, I had the patient chart back over to the nurse and head back to the locker room.

We walk out into the bright spring day and feel the warmth was over us. Luckily, Arizona and I have seemed to pick the exact weekend that all four days of sun Seattle will be getting this season will occur on.

"Mrs. Robbins called me, told me she and Z got all their things done. Now its our turn. She's meeting us downtown. And then…." Addison just gives me a sly look as we slip into her car.

"What?" I ask, not liking the tone in her voice.

"Bachelorette party, oh yeah." She answers, smiling as she thinks about the night to come.

"Addison!" I exclaim. Yes, it's crossed my mind, but Arizona and I never said that we were going to have one, separate or together. …_never said we weren't either._

"Don't worry… Arizona is getting one too." She says calmly.

"What? !" I nearly jump out of my seat at this new information. Me having a bachelorette party is one thing, but knowing Arizona will be out there somewhere, going wild without my supervision makes me alittle…anxious. I trust her, I just… don't necessarily trust Arizona plus alcohol plus bad influences from her best friend plus possible other drunk women.

"Teddy is taking Arizona out tonight. And I'm taking you. We've already invited everyone we thought you would want to join you. So… we are going to take care of what needs to get done this afternoon, drop Momma Robbins back off at the ranch, then you and I are hitting the town to say good bye to your single life." The red head says, leaving little room to argue.

"No strippers." I say, meaning for both myself and the blonde who I'm not allowed to see until I walk down that aisle.

"I can't promise that." She says with a smile. Rolling my eyes, I look out the front window and watch the bustling city of Seattle fly by me. Just over 24 hours from now, and Arizona and I will be wife and wife.

…_we just need to make it through tonight._

* * *

><p>AN2: Uh oh… two bachelorette parties? What kind of trouble will the girls be getting into on the night before their wedding?<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Alright so… another chapter. Probably the last for today. Also, I have family coming in for the weekend so… don't plan on another update until Monday, but as always, I will try to get you all one a day, I just don't want to promise anything and then not be able to make good on that promise. Now… Callie is busy with Momma Robbins and Addison, which means Arizona has her little meeting with Carlos. Let's see how that turns out. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

Arizona's POV:

"Are you sure Momma?" I ask as I step up into the cab of my truck.

"I'm sure Zona. Dr Montgomery said she and Callie will be here in an hour or so I'll just… what do you kids call it… hang." She says, looking around the bustling downtown area of Seattle. She's not use to large cities, a lot like me when I first moved here. All these people and shops and sights, for me it was a bit much but she seems to be in love with the city already.

"Alright. I don't know how long my meeting will be this afternoon, but if you need anything… call one of us, ok?" I ask, feeling the roles reversed in this occasion. I'm the mother who doesn't want to leave her child in the big city by herself.

"Arizona Robbins, I am a grown woman. I can take care of myself. You may have had a Marine as a brother, but I was married to one from 35 years." She gives me the 'don't test me' glare.

I pull down my sunglasses over my eyes and laugh. "Alright Momma. Be careful." Then I fire up the large beast of a truck and drive towards the designated meeting place Mr. Torres requested this morning. The time since Callie left this morning, I've been run ragged by my mother. When she takes on a task, she doesn't play around. She even hauled me into the salon and waited as I had my bikini wax, making the rest of the outing a little uncomfortable. It wasn't my first…_hello! Wore a bikini on the front page of Sports Illustrated. They nearly waxed everything off for that. …Now that hurt…_but there's no such thing as an 'easy' or 'pain free' wax job. Having her hot on my tail all morning made it a little difficult to have a quick phone call with the man without arousing suspicion, but I pulled it off.

Walking into the very upscale restaurant, my eyes scan for a familiar face and find him at the bar. I take a seat next to him and am greeted by brown eyes that don't have near as much depth as Calliope's.

"Ms. Robbins, thank you for meeting me." He says, taking a sip from the brown liquid in front of him. "Scotch?" He asks rhetorically as a glass is placed in front of me.

"Umm…thanks." I say, setting my glasses down on the counter and scooting the alcoholic beverage closer. …_he's drinking this early? Don't judge Z._

"I'm sure you are wondering why I asked you to meet me." He asks, facing forward and not meeting my eyes.

"Umm… yeah." I reply, trying to keep all the things I want to say to this man inside. …_wait until he says what he has to say, and then you can rip him a new asshole._

"I…" For once, the stoic man seems lost, not knowing how to say what he wants to say, so I just wait and let him work it out. "I… feel like Calliope isn't mine anymore." At this, I'm about to lay in to him, thinking that what he is saying is that he is disowning her or something. "Don't get me wrong, she will always be my daughter but… she isn't mine. I'm not that person in her life that she… she looks up to. I'm not the one she calls to make everything better. …Its you." At this, he turns and looks me in the eyes.

"And because she has given her heart to you, I feel like I need to explain myself to you. Because its you she will come crying to in years to come, it will be you she will hug in joy and it will be you she shares a family with." Even if his eyes are nowhere as rich or beautiful as the chocolate eyes my fiancé has, he has the same ability to stare right into my soul. "Me giving you her hand tomorrow is… just an act. …You already have her. Completely."

"I uhhh… I don't know what to say, sir." I speak the truth. What do you say to the father of the woman you are about to marry? What do you say to him to make it feel like you aren't stealing his baby girl?

"I understand… but, I would like you to hear me out, if you would." He takes another drag on his scotch. …_now I get it. Liquid courage._

"Of course, sir." I reply, my fingers playing at the lip of the glass in front of me, still just as full as when it was placed in front of me.

"I… I heard, well, Calliope wrote to me that you lost your father." He states.

"Yeah… about six months ago." I reply softly.

"I'm very sorry for your loss." He says. It's the same words I've heard a thousand times already but somehow his are different. He actually means it. "I didn't know Daniel that well but… he was a good man. And he was so proud of you. The love he had for you was… infinite. He loved you more than… more than I can say." He says, looking off into the distance. My eyes start to water, knowing that no matter how much I talk about him, how much I love him and wish him here… he won't be here to walk me down the aisle.

"That is what a father is supposed to do. Love his daughter because she is his daughter. I saw the way he watched you, the way you two interacted, the way his love just poured from every inch of him and… it made me… I don't know." He downs the last part of his drink and grabs the one from in front of me that has gone untouched. "It's not an excuse, not even a good reason but… I compared myself to your father and found I was profoundly insignificant. …I love Calliope with all my heart. I would lay down and die for her, as I would for her sister but… it's not the same. And I guess I… I don't know. Calliope seems so comfortable with your family, I figured she was happier with your mother and father than she was with myself and my wife. So… I stepped back."

"No… you abandoned her." I say flatly. He nods. "You made her feel… feel like she was a disappointment. You made her feel like who she is is wrong, unacceptable, not worth the love of her father." I say, winding up and letting myself say what comes to my mind. He just nods. "She reached out to you and you just shunned her. You said she was a sinner. You said she was going to go to hell… for LOVING someone, she was going to hell."

"You're right. I said all those things." He says defeatedly.

"There were nights on end where all she could do was cry because she didn't understand. She didn't understand why you couldn't love her. And she looked to me for answers. And it broke my heart knowing I couldn't provide them. All I could do was take her in my arms, and try to give her enough love to make up for the lose of yours." I let go of all the things I've wanted to say for so long. "It killed me knowing that… that this amazing, wonderful, loving, caring woman was hurting, was ousted from her family because she loved ME. Because she met me, and because she feel in love with a PERSON, and not with that persons anatomy. Not only did you make her doubt herself… you made me doubt whether I was worth it." I stare right at the man, and he meets my gaze head on. "I'm worth it, sir. And so is she."

"You're right." He restates, just taking the verbal lashing I am giving him.

I keep pushing. "Why did you give me permission to marry her if you didn't approve?"

"She's happy with you. And that's all I want for her. I just… I don't know. It doesn't make sense. But… I've seen the err of my ways and I'm here to make it up to her." He says, looking right in my eyes. "And I know if that is ever going to happen, I need to make it up to you as well."

"If you're asking me to take your side against Callie, I'm not doing that." I reply firmly.

"Of course not, that's not what I'm asking. I'm asking that… that you give me a chance. I'm asking that, if Calliope comes to you and tells you that she won't give me the time of day, that you ask her to keep an open mind." I just look at him, not wanting to give a commitment just yet. "Calliope is a… very stubborn woman." This statement makes me laugh for the first time since entering the restaurant.

"You don't say?" I ask sarcastically, making the older man chuckle as well.

"Well, you can blame her mother and I for that. She has developed our hard headedness, that's for sure. But… I would like you to help keep her mind open." Again, I don't reply. "I… I know you know what it feels like to lose a father. Wouldn't you want a second chance?" …_that was way below the belt._

I roll my eyes, grab the glass in the man's hand and down the double scotch, then slam it down on the counter. "Fine. But I'm doing this for her, not you." I say firmly. He just nods. "I won't tell her she's wrong when she calls you a coward or an asshole or a… whatever Spanish word she has for you but I will tell her to listen to you."

"That's all I ask." He says. Just then, a tall Latina with flowing black hair and deep brown eyes walk through the front door. I have to do a double take to make sure its not Callie as she approaches Carlos and myself. …_wow, there must have been something in that scotch._

"Ah, Aria…" Carlos says, standing and taking the woman in his arms, giving a soft hug.

"Hola Papi." She says, her bright smile that is only a fraction less than Calliopes spread over her face.

"Aria, this is your soon-to-be sister in law, Arizona Robbins." Carlos introduces me. The woman turns her brown eyes onto me and I swear they are the exact same as Callie's. "Ms. Robbins, this is Calliope's sister, Aria." The Latina holds out her hand and we shake.

"Arizona, I've heard many things…" She says with the same playful look as Callie. …_they could be twins._

"All good, I hope." I say, scooting over a seat so the woman can sit between her father and I.

"Mmm… mostly." She replies then laughs the same throaty chuckle as her sister.

"I'm guessing that you are the very well timed voice of reason…" I ask, eyeing her father. She gives her father a look then pats his hand.

"He just needed a little push. And I know he would hate himself forever if he missed Cal's wedding. So… yes, it took some talking." At which point Carlos gives a small laugh. "Ok… some yelling too, but finally, I made him see reason."

"You're a lot like Callie, aren't you?" I ask, knowing that it would take a very strong and assertive woman to make this hard man back down and think about his actions. Even stronger to convince him he was wrong. "You don't stop until you win…"

"No, she doesn't." Carlos answers, making his daughter laugh. "Let me tell you… Aria and Calliope, when together and they get wound up about something, they could argue the pope out of his ring. They don't stop…" He plays, and gives Aria a kiss on the cheek.

"So, Arizona…" Aria squares herself to me. "…you know what comes next right?"

"Uhh… no…" I reply, looking between the two sets of brown eyes.

"You may have passed my fathers test, but she's my sister and I have my own test." She says, pulling out her firmest voice.

"Uh oh." I play.

"Uh oh is right. …Prepare yourself. I don't pull my punches." Aria says, pulling out that Torres glare that I thought only Callie could pull of.

…_I wouldn't expect anything less from a Torres girl._

* * *

><p>AN2: Ok so… Carlos did a bit of groveling. But still hasn't seen Callie. Think he was right in going to Arizona first for some back up. And…new player! Aria has finally made an appearance.<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Ok, finally an update. Yay! Now, I had a major writers block with this chapter which is why it took alittle longer than planned but… you know. So, the girls are in for a wild night. The rule about bachelorette parties is… you don't talk about. Let's see what Callie has coming to her. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

Callie's POV:

"So…" I start, staring out the front windshield as Addison drives. We are on the way to my bachelorette party after a wonderful afternoon in downtown Seattle. "…where is Arizona's party?" I ask, already missing the blonde, and wanting to know what kind of trouble she may be getting in to tonight.

"No. None of that. No Arizona tonight. Just you, me… some close friends and a whole lot of fun." The red head tells me. She pulls up infront of a very familiar building.

"Joes?" I ask, looking at the front of the bar I very often frequent. "This is it?"

"This is just the beginning, Cal. No worries. You'll get your strippers." Addison says as we enter the bar. I just roll my eyes at my best friend, her already knowing how I feel about this notion of strippers. …_though I won't fight too hard._ As we move through the crowded bar, Addison leads me to a table already occupied.

"Torres!" Yang yells, making the other women turn and look at me, getting a round of applause. …_oh god, they're drunk already._ I give my ex-roommate a nod as well as the other women. Along with Christina, the Greys, Kepner and…

"Bailey? !" I exclaim, her being one of the last women I would have thought would want to go to a bachelorettes party. "What are you doing here?"

"Free drinks." The shorter woman states as she is sipping on a blue drink. She offers it to me and says "Yang made this one, try it." I take a sip and nearly spit it back out.

"Oh my god…" I say, my face screwing up in disgust. "What is that?"

"Early on-set Alzheimer's." Yang says proudly, making the other women giggle. Obviously I missed something during their little pre-gaming adventure. Addison and I join our party and get a round. The conversation flows in many different ways, my colleagues obviously looking forward to a night of free booze and friendly company.

"What's next on the itinerary, Red?" Yang asks a half hour later.

Checking her watch, she replies "We're waiting on one more…"

"Who?" I ask, wondering who else Addison would think I'd be comfortable sharing whatever else is about to happen tonight with.

"I don't know." The red head answers, taking a sip of her drink. I give her a questioning look. "Apparently Arizona found someone who wanted to see you tonight, so we're meeting her here."

"Arizona?" I ask more to myself than my maid of honor. …_who would she run into that Addison wouldn't know and have invited already. _The rest of the women quickly consume me in their discussion of which surgical department is the most badass when Yang's face screws up in confusion.

"Mer…" The Asian doctor nudges her best friend in the side. The dirty blonde woman looks to where her friend is pointing and also narrows her eyes, trying to see straight. "Are you seeing two of Torres, too?" Yang asks, getting a nod from her fellow surgeon. …_what the hell is she talking about? _I look over my shoulder and my jaw drops. _…oh my god…_

"Aria?" I breathe out and stand. My sister stands a couple inches shorter than I, and has a slightly slimmer build but we've always been told we could be twins. She smiles at my reaction and steps forward, wrapping her arms around me. I return the embrace, the first hug we've shared in years.

"Oh my… what are you doing here?" I ask, pulling back and giving my sister an up and down.

"You think I would miss my baby sister's wedding?" My sister replies, tugging on my ear like she has done since I can remember.

"How… how did Arizona…" I try to get out, but my mind isn't working correctly right now.

"Well… this trip was a last minute thing and… I wanted to see this woman of yours before I gave my blessing to this whole thing. So, I got in contact with her and meet her earlier this afternoon." Aria replies as the two of us take a seat at a table away from the others.

"So?" I ask, wanting to know what my big sister thinks of the woman I am about to pledge to spend the rest of my life with.

"You got a good one, bomboncito." My sister replies, calling me the same nickname she has forever. Bomboncito meaning marshmellow. Yes… I was alittle fluffy when I was a child, but I grew into my fluffiness and am now a very sexy Latina with killer curves that make my fiancé drool and forget to breathe.

"She didn't so much as blink when I gave her my worst glare." Aria continues as she orders us two a couple tequila shots.

"Well, we HAVE been together almost a year and a half. Somehow Arizona has become immune to the whole… Torres glare." I say, making both of us laugh. "So… she passed?"

Aria smiles a bright smile, her eyes glazing over as she thinks about earlier in the day and says "She passed with flying colors, bomboncito."

"Do you know how much I hate it when you call me that?" I growl, us reverting back to our old sibling rivalry.

"Alright ladies, ready to head out?" Addison asks our group, resulting in an unanimous round of agreement. Aria and I stand and follow the women outside to the three waiting taxi's.

"Wait… what are you doing?" I ask my sister as she is about to slip into the taxi after Addison.

"I'm… going where you all are going…." My fellow Latina says.

"You do realize that this is a bachelorette party, right? …I'm marrying a woman which no doubt means there will be strippers… female strippers…" I say, giving her a hard look. …_there's no way she'd want to see that._

"Oh come on Callie, I'm not a prude. I can handle the female body in all its glory. Now… are you joining us, or will Red and I have to party without you?" Aria asks, getting the neo-natal surgeon next to her to laugh. I just roll my eyes and slip into the cab after my sister. …_dear God, this is going to be interesting…._

Three cabs pull up outside one of the many strip joint outside the city limits and our small group of women enter. Immediately stepping into the club we are immersed in dark and black lighting, making Addison's white blouse glow and her underlying red bra shine like a beacon. The slow, steady beating of the music reverberates throughout my body. The maid of honor directs us up front to where a couple of tables are pushed together with a reserved sign on top of it.

"Bring on the naked ladies!" Yang calls as she takes a seat, getting a lot of cheers and agreements from the guys around us.

"Oh god…" I groan, trying to hide my face.

"Come on Cal! Try to unwind. After tonight, you won't be able to do this!" Addison says, pulling out a large stack of small bills and dividing it up between the women in the group. A waitress comes by and soon the alcohol is flowing freely. Yang and Grey seem relatively comfortable with the show going on. Little Grey and Bailey are giggling like school girls, both very well on their way to a nice buzz, and throwing out five's like snow. Kepner is beet red and shocked still. …_this is hilarious. _One of the dancers walks towards our group and starts to grind against the closest pole.

I feel Aria lean in close to my ear and ask "Are you happy with her?" I turn and look into the same brown eyes as mine.

"Yes, I'm very happy with her." I reply with all my heart.

"Then I'm happy for you." She smiles and kisses my check then stands and places a ten dollar bill beneath the small dental floss of a G-string the dancer has left on. This gets a round of hollering from the group of women. Slowly, with the aid of alcohol and friendly companions, we all get into it and become favorites of the dancers. Our tips are flowing freely and the strippers are working hard for their payday. The song winds down and the women collect their last few tips and take off to the back.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…" A woman's voice announces over the speaker system.

"Hey, where are my bitches?" Yang yells out and is quickly shushed and slapped by the women around her.

"…Welcome to The Hollywood. It has come to my attention that we have a special guest in the house tonight." The voice calls as a woman comes out from the back, her own little number plastered tightly to her body. A chair is set in the center of the stage as the announcer moves up and down the cat walk, eyeing the crowd. "Tonight is a bachelorette party for one very lucky bride. Her single life is about to end tomorrow so, we are going to help her go out in style!" This gets a loud round of applause from the dark club.

"Where is Callie Robbins?" She asks. …_oh god…_ I turn to look at my best friend and see she is cracking up.

"You didn't." I warn her. She can't talk, she is laughing so hard.

"HERE!" Yang yells, catching the woman's attention and pointing at me. The next second, I am under the glare of the spotlight for the whole club to see. The announcer approaches me and grabs my hand, trying to pull me on stage. I try to resist, but I am being pulled by the woman and pushed by Addison and my sister, the rest of my party yelling at me to go.

"You're dead." I growl to the red head as I step up on the stage. Resigning to the fact that I am about to get publicly humiliated, I sit on the chair.

"Relax Ms Robbins… and enjoy the show…" The woman says as her hand traces the curves of my shoulders and then dips down to just above my cleavage line. I feel a blush spread across my face and a smile crosses my face against my wishes. …_ah hell Torres. Relax and enjoy. Arizona is having fun too, no need to feel guilty._ A cool beat starts to wash over the club and the lights fade out. The energy in the club amps up in anticipation for this special show. Finally, I see a ripple of movement in the crowd, and a woman sashays towards the stage. She walks right up to my parties table that is right in front of the stage, uses the empty chair as a step, climbs up on our table with heavy boots on her feet, then steps onto the stage. My mouth goes dry when she moves into view fully. This woman is gorgeous. Dark brown hair falls perfectly from under a cowboy hat, a tight leather vest covering her ample cleavage, and a pair of tight buttless chaps over a blue G-string. …._wow…._

The stripper is in full character, her hat and chaps, even the boots so much like Arizona's it makes my center ache for the blonde's touch. The dancer pulls the rope from over her shoulder and slowly starts to twirl is as she stalks up to me, her footfalls in time with the beat of the music. The crowd around me fades out and all I see is this woman. This cowgirl outfit obviously one of her usual acts, she ropes me on the first try, not as well as Arizona can, but the rope lands around me and she pulls it tight. Catcalls from the audience are shouted but I don't hear them. The dancer stalks around me, leaning in close enough for me to smell her perfume.

"I hear you're getting married tomorrow, baby." She purrs. I just nod. "But you're mine tonight. Got it?" She asks, stepping right in front of me, and straddling my legs. I look up and down her half clothed body, my heart pounding, and just nod. …_all yours…_ I sit and watch in rapt attention as the woman dances only for me, with the rest of the crowd looking on. As the song progresses, I get my first real lap dance ever, and soon her clothes are lost, ending with her wearing only her hat. What seems like an eternity later, the woman takes a bow, gives me a long kiss on the lips and takes her leave, getting a loud round of applause in her wake. I have to shake myself to get my mind to focus again, my imagination running with the images of the last ten minutes, only replacing the strippers face with that of my blondes.

…_now that would be one hell of a show…_

* * *

><p>AN2: Let me know what you think. And as always, thanks for the continued support!<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Callie had her party, let's see what's in store for Arizona. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

Arizona's POV:

"To Arizona!" Mark yells.

"To Arizona!" The rest of our group yells, all of our shot glasses clinking together.

"May she be enough to keep that sexy woman sexually satisfied for the rest of their lives." Mark adds as we all shoot our shot of bourbon. When a round of shot glasses are slammed back down on the table, bottoms up, he leans in close to me and adds "And if you ever run out of steam, let me know. I'd be happy to tag in for a round." That gets him a hard fist right into the fleshy part of his upper arm.

"Ow, fuck Robbins…" He growls as he tries to rub out the throbbing pain.

"You were thinking about MY wife naked. …That's not allowed." I say, taking a drag at my beer back.

"Aww no worries, Robbins. …I think about you too." He says with a smirk. A second later he gets a second punch on his arm. "Damn it, Blondie!" He yells, making Teddy laugh her ass off. My maid of honor, or… best man, depending on whether I'm the guy in this whole thing or not… picked me up downtown after my very tense and serious meeting with the rest of the Torres family. Carlos asked me for my support in trying to make up with Callie, something I was originally against seeing as what Callie father did was terrible…unforgivable. But he used the dead dad card, something that should never be used but… he was right. I would do anything to get a second chance at seeing my father, talking to him, hugging him. Callie can get more than that, she can get a whole future with her father. She just needs to lower that Torres wall.

Carlos was easy, all I had to do was listen… and speak my mind to him which I was dying to for months. But, Aria appeared. It was great finally meeting Callie's sister, but I knew I wasn't in the clear yet. But I get it, Callie is something precious and deserves to have so many people wanting to make sure she's happy. To say I was a little intimidated would be a lie, I was very intimidated. It was like I was being interrogated by Calliope herself, but I couldn't kiss this Callie and make that Torres glare go away. I couldn't threaten to withhold sex if she crossed a line. Nope, I had to face this particular Callie-clone head on, question for question. Carlos excused himself, leaving just me and my future sister-in-law to chat. And what a fun chat it was. Like her sister, Aria doesn't mince words and isn't afraid to hurt your feelings when the time calls for it. But… apparently I passed the test because after a brief, yet very intense, conversation she gave me a strong hug and welcomed me to their family, dysfunctional as it may be.

"Where did Addison take Callie?" I ask Teddy who is right next to me. Mark, Alex Karev, and Travis Wait are now thoroughly engaged in tour talk.

"The Hollywood." She says as she pours out another round of shots.

"The Hollywood? !" I ask, not believing the words that just came out of the trainers mouth. "As in, the strip joint?" She nods. "God…Teddy!" I growl.

"What? It wasn't my idea. It was Addison's." Teddy explains, obviously willing to throw her girlfriend under the bus. "This was my idea…" My best friend gestures to the area surrounding us. We are sitting on the very large back porch of my house, the glow of the house, the sea of the stars, and the roaring bonfire we have going being the only light we have. I just roll my eyes. …_great, Callie gets strippers and I get stars. _Not that I WANT strippers, it's just… if I have a free pass, might as well get a little crazy.

"Hey hey." Teddy exclaims, seeing my eye roll. "I asked what you wanted to do, and you said chill with me and your boys. So…" She gestures to the three men joining us and continues "…you got it."

Smiling, I pat her on the shoulder and say "Yeah… you're right Teddy. This is good."

"Hey Z, you doing anything special for Callie?" Travis asks. He, just like my parents, seem to like my fiancé more than they like me anymore. But… it's hard NOT to love Callie.

"Yeah… I got a few things up my sleeve. No worries. This will be a day she'll never forget." I reply.

"What about a night she'll never forget?" Alex asks, getting a few fist bumps from his buddies.

"No worries about that either, Pretty Boy." I answer, giving him a stare. But the boys are well on their way to being sloshed and don't get the subtle hints. Teddy just props her feet up and enjoys the show.

"So… I got to ask…" Alex says, his words slurring a bit from the multiple rounds of bourbon we've had throughout the night.

"Karev…" I growl, trying to warn him not to step into dangerous territory, but he just pushes on.

"What do you two do?" He asks, making the other guys look at me, also very interested in my answer.

"Do?" I ask, not knowing what he is actually asking.

"Yeah, you know… when you two are…" He gestures crudely with his hands. "…together."

"God Karev…" Teddy groans, making me laugh.

"I'm serious. Like… you don't have the right equipment." He points to his junk then turns to the other guys. "Am I right?" They all nod, following the current ring leader. …._this had better be the alcohol talking. _"So…what do you do?"

I roll my eyes as I let out a sarcastic laugh. "When it comes to it, that…" I also point towards the man's center "…doesn't do it for most women, they need a little extra help. It's all about what you can do with your fingers and tongue. At least that's what I'm told. …But trust. I am very good."

"Oh really?" Mark asks disbelievingly.

"No matter what results your little… Sloan method may get, it doesn't come close to the Robbins method." I say, getting my own fist bump from my fellow lesbian. This gets a laugh out of the rider, so I look Alex straight in the eye and continue "Just ask your ex's." Then send him a little wink. That's enough to piss the man off, and he is up out of his chair in a second. I'm able to stand in time to not be thrown back in the chair. My friend pulls himself up as I take off into the yard.

"You better run." He growls and chases after me. When he catches up to me he uses his past football experience and tackles me. We wrestle like a couple of children, no real goal in mind other than to muscle the other person around for a while.

"Ow!" I cry out after a hard hit. "That was my boob!" I yell, making the three on lookers laugh even harder.

"I know… it was nice. Can I feel the other?" Alex huffs out between his ragged breathing and endless laughing. Finally, we both fall away from each other, physically spent from the effort of our battle. No one wins, no one loses… it was just fun. I'm the first to stand and brush the grass off of me. Walking past my fellow rider, I hold out my hand to help him up. He takes it and pulls, but just as he is lifting himself off the ground I let go and he falls back hard.

Giving him a soft kick in the gut, I say "Touch em again, and I'll sic Calliope on you." I walk back onto the deck and take the beer Travis is holding out for me.

"Always the badass, Z." He says, clinking our glasses together.

Just as the five of us are settling back in to our chairs to continue our light and easy conversation, a woman saunters out from around the side of my house. …_who is she?_ All eyes snap to her, her hips and legs moving seductively towards us. …_oh god…_

"May I help you?" I ask the woman as she comes to stand in front of our group. She's wearing at least 3 inch, fire engine red heels and a white nurse's uniform, a stethoscope hanging around her neck. She sets down the music player she is totting and presses play, a soft beat echoing around the open area.

"I think I should be asking you that, baby." She purrs, approaching me. I look to my best friend and see her face beet red as she is trying to hold in her fit of laughter. The three guys all scoot their chairs closer around, trying to get a better seat.

"Thank you god!" Alex says, getting in good and close. "I was gonna be pissed if we didn't get strippers." He says, getting a round of approval from the other guys. The dancer just smiles at her attentive crowd and starts her routine. First her movements are slow and tantalizing, just drawing us in. Then as the beat of the song rises, so do her movements. She's good, she gives us all a good show and then turns her attentions to me. Straddling my lap, she uses her stethoscope and slips it under the edge of my shirt and against my bare chest.

"Breathing rapid…" She purrs. Then touches her lips to the pulse point at my neck. "Heart rate elevated…" Then leans in close, her lips grazing mine as she looks deep in my eyes. "Pupils dilated…" She says triumphantly. "You're a goner." My dance lasts longer than necessary but I enjoy myself. All the while I can't keep my eyes off her heels. …_those would look so good on Callie. _As she ends her routine, she is left in only a bright red g-string that matches her heels and bows. The guys give her a standing ovation as Teddy and I clap politely.

Leaning in close to my best friend, I whisper in her ear "Callie is a surgeon, not a nurse." I give her a playful nudge.

"I called around, no one does a sexy surgeon or hot doctor routine. Just nurses…. So I gave her one of Addys stethoscopes to bling it up a bit." Teddy replies. I just laugh and wave goodbye to our entertainment. The guys are deep in deliberation, trying to decide what was better. The stripper's boobs, or her butt.

"So… you really ready?" Teddy asks me, letting the guys do their own thing.

Staring into the lapping flames in the center of the fire pit, I slowly nod. "Yeah… Yeah, I'm ready."

…_so ready._

* * *

><p>AN2: Both women were good at their bachelorette parties. Now for the big day. Will it go off smoothly? Or will there be drama? Just have to wait and see.<p>

AN3: Just to answer any questions first… Callie has always been the city girl, so it was natural for her to go out on the town for her party. But I didn't really think that was Arizona's style. She's still a country girl so… I had her have a (mostly) quiet evening at home with her closest friends.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Alright, bachelorette parties are done. Now comes the big day. Let's see if the girls can make it through with as little bumps and hiccups as possible.

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

Callie's POV:

"Wow… this is…" I breathe out.

"Perfect." Arizona's mom finishes for me, that bright Robbins smile adorned on her face. It's the morning of my wedding and after a strong pot of coffee, I was able to wipe last night out of my mind and focus on today. I got little sleep, what with spending some time with my sister, the nerves about today, and the image of Arizona dancing for me, straddling my lap just like that woman last night… yeah, little sleep was gotten.

I turn and look at my very soon to be mother-in-law and say "Thank you." Our wedding is nearly set up. They have the white arch placed on the outcrop overlooking the city of Seattle, under which Arizona and I will be saying our vows. The flowers are all arranged, the chairs are being placed. The aisle that I will be walking to my future is laid out with white, blue, and purple rose petals littering it. And at the end, on opposite sides from one another, stand two bridal tents. These are where Arizona and I will be getting ready so neither of us see the other before we are suppose to see each other. On the lawn behind the house, a great flat space, is where several more tents are being erected for the reception. When Arizona said she wanted me to have my dream, she really let me. Everything is perfect.

"Thank me for what honey? You and my daughter did all this… I just get to boss them all around for you." She says with a motherly arm around me.

"Callie!" A voice from behind me calls. I turn and see my sister, dressed in her very best. A smile erupts on my face. …_I do have family that cares. _As she approaches, she wraps her arms around me and gives me a big hug. "De hoy el dia grande, bomboncita. Emocionado?" (Today's the big day, marshmallow. Excited?) She asks. I just give her a bright smile and nod.

"Oh! Aria, this is Arizona's mother, Barbara Robbins." I gesture towards the older woman next to me. "Momma B, this is my sister, Aria Torres."

"You must be very excited as well Mrs. Robbins." My sister says, looking out across the scene as white tent after white tent is being raised, and van after van of supplies are being unloaded. …_hope they get it all done in four hours. This thing is starting on time._

"I am, yes. Never thought this day would come." Barbara replies, then looks me in the eyes and I swear I can see the love pouring out of them. "Of course, I never knew my Arizona would find someone so wonderful." This makes me blush, getting a soft knock on my shoulder from my sister.

"She's something special too." I say softly, ducking my head.

"Callie has told me that you are uhh… you have lost a great deal in your life already." Aria continues. Barbara nods softly, her grip on my hand increasing as she tries to remind herself she still has Arizona and me in her life.

"I am very sorry for that, but please know that you… and your daughter… are welcome into my family. We may be loud, dysfunctional… overbearing and controlling…stubborn and bull headed…" Aria starts to list off all our faults, a lot of them making up our parents. "…But, we are a family and you are part of it."

"Thank you dear." Barbara replies, that Robbins smile threatening to break free. She takes my sister in another one of her warm hugs. "Well… I got more bossing to do, so I'll leave you girls to it." She turns and starts the head back to the reception area to supervise.

"Barbara?" I call out after her, making her stop mid stride. "How is she?" I ask.

She smiles and replies "She's good. She can't wait to see you walking down that aisle." With a wink, the older woman is gone, barking orders left and right.

"Alright bonbomcito, lets get you all prettied up for that wife of yours." My sister says, taking my arm in hers and we walk to my bridal tent. When we get there, everything is set up beautifully. My wedding dress hung with care, just waiting to be draped over my body. …_it's really happening. _

"What's this?" Aria asks, pulling my attention away from the white material. I walk over and see what she is pointing at. It's a white envelope sitting up against the vanity mirror. Taking a seat on the cushioned stool, I stick my finger underneath the flap and tear through the seal. Aria looks over my shoulder as I unfold the paper, and as soon as I see the neat scrawl I know who this is from.

"Arizona…" I breathe out. I see Aria smile in the mirror and make some silent excuse to move to the opposite side of the tent, giving me privacy to read my little love letter.

**Dearest Calliope,**

**Today's it, huh? All this planning and stressing, it was all for today. When I woke up this morning, I was sad. Sad that you weren't there next to me, sad that I didn't get to listen to your soft snoring (you do snore, stop trying to deny it!) or feel the rise and fall of your chest, or hear you whisper my name just as you wake. …That's my favorite part of the day. But, knowing that after today, you will always be in my bed, forever and ever, I gladly sacrifice this one morning without you.**

**I'll be waiting for you.**

**With all the love in the world,  
>Your Arizona<strong>

"God…" I breathe out as I wipe the corner of my eyes. …_how does she do that? _Aria turns back to me and smiles. "…I have a feeling I may be crying a lot to day." This makes both of us laugh. We settle in for a cup of coffee and a nice chat, waiting for Addison and my makeup and hair person to arrive. Finally, Addison taps on the material of the tent and enters. She is already in her bridesmaid dress. She picked an off the shoulder flowy dress that has been died to the same beautiful dark shade of purple that is my color.

"Wow, Red. You look fantastic!"Aria exclaims, taking in my maid of honor's look.

"Why thank you. And I must say that you make that Chanel dress look stunning." Addison replies, able to name a designer on spot. Aria, having always been the social butterfly and fashionista, gets along great with Addison and it makes me happy.

"You get it?" I ask Addison. She nods and pulls out a slim box, handing it over to me. I open the box and a smile breaks across my face. …_perfect. She'll love it._

"So? …Did I do alright?" Addison asks nervously.

"You did great, Addison. Thank you. Arizona will love this." I give her a reassuring smile and pack up the tiny box then hand it back over to the red head. "Can you go put it in her tent please?" She nods and disappears. Soon, hair and make up arrive to do their thing. The guy, being use to nervous brides, puts my mind to ease, submersing myself and Aria with endless chatter and gossip that soon it is only an hour before the big event. Aria escorts the guy out of my tent as I look at myself in the mirror. A soft tapping on the material of the tent and I call out for the person to enter. I don't look up, but instead read Arizona's letter for what is probably the 100th time, when a very familiar voice reverberates throughout the room.

"Hello Calliope…" There are only two people in the world who call me that. And only one of them have that deep, gravelly voice. I glance over my shoulder and see my dad standing there, looking like a scared puppy. …_what is he doing here?_

"Papi?" I breathe out, not believing my eyes. He just nods and chances a step forward. "Wha…wh-what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I'm here to give my little girl away on her wedding day." He replies. All this is too much for my mind to process. …_you…you disappeared on me. Told me I was a sinner. I was going to hell. You told me I was no longer your daughter. And now… now you want the right to give me away?_ My father can see the thoughts flashing behind my brown eyes and places a hand on mine, ceasing my internal rambling.

"I know." He says. "I know I hurt you. And… I will never forgive myself for that. But… I want you back Calliope. I want my baby girl back in my life. And I will fight to make that happen, even if it means fighting with you. I love you so much Calliope. You need to know that."

"You left me." I say softly, trying to hold in my tears. I don't think Victor would be too happy about having to start all over again on my eye makeup.

"I know. And I want to come back. I want to be back in your life, Calliope. I miss you. I've been dreaming about this day since the first time the nurses set you in my arms. …A father is suppose to love his daughter without reservations, without judgement. And I failed you on that part, but I want a second chance. …I've been bull-headed and stubborn. Chalk it up to being a Torres." He says, making me laugh. …_we are a stubborn people, us Torres'._

"I'm not expecting things to go back to how they were between us over night, but I would really like to walk you down that aisle, Calliope. And I know you would like that too." His eyes are staring straight into mine. "Right?"

I nod and wrap my arms around him. "Right. I want that more than anything, Papi." We stay a couple minutes in each other's arms, then as I pull back and sniff, still trying to keep the tears at bay, I ask "Does Arizona know you're here?"

"Yes, I saw her yesterday." He says, a smile on his face. …_of course she did. Probably when she met Aria._ "And… she uhh… She really put me in my place."

"She did?" I ask, cringing that Arizona may have overstepped the little understanding my father has about being talked to like that.

"Yeah, she… she didn't pull any punches either. She really stepped up for you, Calliope." He replies, stroking the back of my hand with his thumb. "And… if there ever WAS a woman I wanted you to be with, Ms Robbins would be it. She's…" His voice fades out as his mind searches for a word sufficient enough to describe my fiancé.

"Perfect." I answer for him, and he nods. Just then, a very frazzled looking Teddy comes barreling into my tent, without knocking.

"Oh… uhh Sorry. Didn't know you had company." She says, her eyes darting to my father. Standing, I approach Arizona's maid of honor, who is wearing a dress very similar to her girlfriend, only instead of a deep purple, she is wearing a shade of blue that matches Arizona's eyes perfectly.

"Teddy, what's wrong?" I ask, knowing that look in the woman's eyes. It was the same look she had when I arrived in Las Vegas unannounced, finding my fiancé curled up in a ball in the middle of a pitch black room. It was the aftermath of Arizona finding out her father had died, along with some other horrible news. The look on Teddy's face makes my blood turn cold.

"Teddy… what is it?" I try again, snapping Teddy out of her stare.

"Ummm…Z. She's uhhh… she's not doing too good. She told me not to get you but, I think she needs you." Teddy gets out. Looking over my shoulder, I see my father.

"Go on, mija. Go take care of your wife." He says. With that, I am out of the bridal tent and marching straight across the open grass field to Arizona's.

…_I'm coming baby. _

* * *

><p>AN2: So… what's going on with Arizona? Is she getting cold feet, or is something else wrong? Let me know. Should be able to get one more chapter out today. And as always, thanks for the continued support!<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: So Callie has her Dad and sister, Arizona is having a little issue. Let's see if it's something small, or something much more serious. Will they make it down the aisle today? Let's find out. …Fair warning, this may be the last chapter today. Sorry Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

Arizona's POV:

"Hey Momma…" I say sleepily. After a night of drinking with my boys, and having a little lap dance for some added sexual frustration, last night wasn't the most restful night's sleep, but I was very ready to get up. …_I'm getting married._

"Good morning, honey." She says, her clipboard and cell phone in hand. She has taken over the job of making sure all the tents and chairs and tables get set up correctly, giving Callie and I a break so we can focus on what today is… _our wedding._

"How you feeling, Zona?" She asks as I join her out on the back porch, strong cup of coffee in my hands. The tents are just being raised and chairs being set. I told Callie I wanted her to have her dream, and what a beautiful dream it is.

"Good." I say quietly. I can feel the piercing eyes of my mother staring into the side of my head. "Ok… I'm nervous and anxious and… a little sick to my stomach but… that's good, right?" I ask, finally turning to meet my mothers glare head on. "I mean… if I was calm and cool, that would mean I didn't care. I do care, which is why it feels like my stomach has a million butterflies in it, right?"

Momma smiles and wraps me in her arms. "Right baby." She pulls back and looks deep into my eyes, the same eyes as my brother and father. "If you didn't have those feelings, I would wonder if you were truly ready for today. But… you are. You love her. She loves you. That's all I need to know. …That's all anyone needs to know." She places a light kiss on my cheek and wipes the single tear that has decided to fall from my eye.

"Now, go take a shower. Callie will be here any minute and I can't have you anywhere's close to one another. You two seem to gravitate towards each other like magnets." She says, waving me off into the house.

"Momma!" I call after her. "Can you put this in her tent for me? Please?" I ask, handing over a white envelope.

She nods, then goes back into bossy mode. "Now go, Arizona. Can't have you all dirty for your wedding." Rolling my eyes, I turn and leave her as she walks towards the front of the house to meet Callie, her having spent the night in Seattle with Addison. Teddy spent last night here at the house so she wouldn't have to drive all the way into the city to get her stuff out of her and Addison's apartment, just to drive all the way back here.

As I walk through my home, there are male bodies strewn every which way. Our night went on longer than thought and the guys just crashed here. It doesn't take a man long to get ready for a special occasion, just a quick shower, a mint and a tux and they look good. Women?... it's like building a boat, there's a whole process. So, I go about getting ready, starting with a nice hot, relaxing shower. As the warm waters wash over me, my mind races. A mix of my past and my future flashing across my eyes. Images of Callie and I together, our first date, my first ride with her in the stands. The way she looked when I opened my eyes after being trampled on, the fear coursing through her body. The way we fight…_boy, can we fight. _But… for two people to fight like that, there has to be intense love underneath it. We may not be the most peaceful couple out there, we are both as stubborn as a mule with a tooth ache, but we are perfect together. It was like I was made for her. She was made for me.

"How did I get so lucky?" I whisper into the raging waters of the shower. Deeming myself clean, I step out and dry myself off. Throwing on an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt, my hair still wet, I decide I need to get my nerves settled a little bit. So, making sure Callie is still hidden in her bridal tent, I walk to the stables and find Jess brushing down Skittles.

"Z! Today's the big day!" She says with a bright smile. "How you feeling?"

"Uhhh… nervous but… very ready." I reply honestly. I walk up to my big boy and start to rub up and down his long nose, tickling the soft flesh of his nuzzle just like he likes it. Just like I thought, he some how drains all the nerves out of my body and makes me smile. A couple minutes later, a very agitated looking Teddy comes marching into the stables, heels and all.

"Jesus, there you are! I thought you took off." She growls.

"Looking good Teds." I nudge her, making her wobble a little on her less the desired shoes. "And what do you mean 'took off'? You really think that I'd leave Callie standing at the alter? Thanks a lot." I narrow my glare at her.

"Well, come on. You got to get ready." She says, taking a look at her watch. …_ok, this is SO not Teddy. …Must be doing Addison's bidding. She is SO whipped._

Chuckling to myself, I give my boy another pat and say "See ya later, big boy." Then walk out of the stable, Teddy stumbling along next to me. When we get to the outcrop, my breath catches. The sight of that white arch, with white, blue and purple flowers adorned. The rows of white seats, a white aisle right down the center. The city of Seattle shining in the sunlight behind it…_it's perfect._ A shove from Teddy, and I nearly fall into my tent.

"Found her." Teddy says triumphantly to both my mother and Addison.

"Thought you ran off." Addison says, looking at herself in the mirror and primping a little.

"What the hell? Why is everyone saying that?" I ask, getting really pissed off now. …_what happened about keeping the bride happy?_

"Relax Z, we're just messing with you." Teddy says, turning to her girlfriend. "Right babe?" Addison smiles and leans in to place a kiss on the trainer's lips.

"You know Teddy, I should get you to wear dresses more often. You look really hot." The red head purrs, sending her lover a sultry wink which makes the tall blonde's face erupt in a blush. "Anyways, I'm going to go check on Callie. You…" She points to her girlfriend, then motions up and down my body, taking in my ragged t-shirt, worn jeans, and still wet hair, and continues "…take care of that." Addison gives Teddy another kiss, then leaves to go check on my fiancé. …_can't say that much longer. No longer fiancé. Now I get to use 'wife'. I like it…_

My mom leaves to let me get ready for the hair and makeup person Callie hired for the day. I may not have to worry about it, but I don't want him to think I'm a lost cause when he first see's me, so I try to clean up a little bit. A silent tap on the tent and a man enters.

"Carlos… what are you doing here?" I ask, looking around my empty tent.

"To walk my daughter down the aisle. What else?" He asks, approaching me and taking a seat.

"Have you seen Calliope yet?" I ask, wanting to know how she is doing, but he shakes his head.

"No…I haven't. Aria arrived earlier but I… I haven't gotten up the courage to see her yet." He says, dipping his head. For the first time since I've met the man, I reach across and lay a hand on his. His eyes look up and meet mine, and I can see some semblance of Callie's warmth pouring out of him.

"Go. She wants to see you. Even if she doesn't know it herself." I say, giving him a reassuring pat. He smiles and nods, then stands.

"You're right…" He walks to the edge of the tent and looks out across the field, towards Callie's tent. Taking a deep breath, he says "…well, maybe I'll just take a walk around, try to muster a little more strength." I chuckle and watch him slip out. I turn back to the mirror in front of me and see for the first time a slim box. My face scrunches up in confusion as I lift the box from its resting place. It's quite heavy for the size of the box. …_what the…_ Lifting the lid and pulling back the tissue paper, I see a note tucked in on top of whatever is in the box.

**To my cowgirl,**

**I know you don't take on any ride without a little bit of luck. Hopefully this will bring all the luck to our marriage. I can't wait to see you.**

**With all my heart,  
>Calliope<strong>

**PS- I'll be the one in white, smiling like a fool.**

My face breaks into a big, goofy smile. …_if your smiling like a fool, I'm smiling like an idiot. _Taking a minute to reread the short note, I pull back the next layer of tissue paper, a golden glow meets my eyes. …_oh my god…_ Pulling the item out of the box and holding it up into the sun's rays, it shines as bright as ever. It's my lucky belt buckle, only Callie has had it affixed to a hair comb so I can wear it in my hair. It still has the scratch from me throwing it into the forest, but somehow it adds character to it. A scar, symbolizing a rough patch in our relationship, but we are back and stronger than ever. My thumb traces the scratch and over the raised bull in the very center, my heart tugging as all the memories associated with this belt buckle floods my mind. Then the water's come rushing. First it's a single tear that slips past my walls as I think about how Timmy put me on my first bull. Then another falls as I think about my first win. Then another and another. As my mind drifts from my brother to my father, and the idea that he's not here… he won't get to walk me down the aisle, he won't be dancing with me today, single tears become a constant stream. Before I know it, I'm all out crying, my body shaking as I clutch the belt buckle to my body.

"Z, are you…" Teddy comes barreling into the tent, but her voice fades out as she see's me. Rushing to my side, she tries to calm me. "Arizona… what's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing. I-I'm f-fine." I get out, not fine at all.

"I'm going to go get Callie." She says, standing. I reach out and grab her arm.

"NO! You can't. S-she can't…s-she can't s-see me." I say, wanting nothing more than the loving arms of my fiancé. "Get my m-mom, please?" I ask through teary eyes, a fresh wave of water cascading down my face as I think about how much this must be hurting her as well. Teddy gives me a worried look but takes off. The next minute, there is a soft tapping on my tent.

"Y-yeah." I call out, not bothering trying to stem my crying because I know its no use. …_H-he's…they aren't here…_ The set of eyes I see aren't the ones I was expecting to see, but they are the ones I really wanted to see.

"Arizona…" Callie breathes out, at my side in a second. Her face and hair are made up, her body wrapped in a robe, not yet having gotten in her dress.

"You look really pretty." I say with a small smile, tears still running down my face.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" She asks me, her thumbs trying to wipe the wetness off my cheeks, only to be replaced with more tears the next second. I hold up the comb she gave me. "Don't… don't you like it?" She asks.

Shaking my head and sniffing, a very unsexy noise following, I reply "I love it. It's… perfect. I just… They aren't here." I say, falling into her open arms. "They aren't here Callie. And I miss them so much." I completely let go.

"I know baby, I know…" She whispers, her hand stroking up and down my back.

"I just… I'm not crazy. I know they are gone. Its not like I was expecting them to show up. But… they aren't here." I pull back and look in those brown eyes I hope I will see until my dying breath. "And then I see you and your sister, your dad… I'm so happy for you, Calliope, I really am. But…"

"But you wish you got that too." Callie finishes, a sheen of tears over her own eyes. I nod and wipe at my face. "I know baby." We sit in comfortable silence for a minute, allowing me to get my eyes under control, Callie just watching me, providing love and comfort I so desperately need right now. After a while, the tears stem and I take a deep breath.

Looking back up into those warm eyes, I smile. "What are you doing here? I'm not supposed to see you." I breathe out, my hand cupping her made up cheek.

"You needed me. That's all that matters." She replies softly. "Not these stupid traditions, but you… I'll come whenever you need me." I smile and pull her head in close to mine, laying the softest of kisses on her lips, not wanting to ruin her make up.

"Thank you." I whisper. "I love you so much. Now… get out of here so I can get ready. I have a wedding to get to." I say playfully, trying to calm the Latina's nerves. She gives me a questioning look, not fully buying that I'm all better. "Really, Cal. I'm good now. I just needed some time to miss them… to remember them." A new batch of tears glaze over my eyes but I push them down. …_this is not a day for sad tears, but happy tears._

"Are you sure?" She asks. I nod and give her another soft kiss. One more look and she stands and heads to the exit. One last look over her shoulder, she says "I'll see you down the aisle?"

"You'll be the one in white, right?" I play, getting a chuckle out of the surgeon. Finally, she leaves, letting me get myself cleaned up. The next minute Victor, the hair and make up guy, comes rushing in, chattering on endlessly about all the work he has to do in a short amount of time. And how red and puffy eyes are conducive for him. …_sorry, my bad for crying over my dead brother and father. _Within an hour of my little break down, I got my dress on and am getting approving nods from my mother and maid of honor.

"You look beautiful, Zona." My mom says proudly, a single tear streaking her cheek. Teddy heads out to converse with Addison, trying to time this whole thing right. …_so we are alittle late, so what? It's our wedding, we'll start when we want._ My mother goes to the vanity and picks up the golden hair comb, her own fingers tracing the outline of the bull. She knows what the belt buckle is, she knows what it symbolizes.

"This is beautiful." She says from behind me. "She knows you well." My Momma say as she slips the comb in just above the knot in my hair. The buckle shines perfectly with my blonde hair, like it was made for this occasion. I can almost feel the warmth of my brother and father descend upon me when its put in place. Momma walks around in front of me to get a good look at the final product.

"Perfect." She says softly, place a light kiss on my face. "Ready?" She asks. I take a deep breath and nod. We move outside, my white dress just skimming the soft green grass below. As we approach the aisle, Teddy and Addison see us coming then signal the string quartet to start the bridal march. Soon, the soft melody is filling the surrounding as all eyes turn and look towards the aisle. Teddy starts down first, walking in time with the melody, then followed by Addison. They take their places across from each other, sending each other a wink. Then, it's my turn. Gripping onto my mother's arm tightly for support, we move slowly down the aisle. My eyes catching my friends along the way. People from Sparks, from the tour, from Seattle. The full mixture of my life, all the people I love have come here to support me, smiles on all their faces.

When we reach the end of the aisle, Momma kisses my cheek and whispers "They are here, baby. They wouldn't miss this." I smile and blink back a few tears, walking up onto the raised platform as Momma takes her spot in the audience, two seats remaining empty next to her to symbolize my Dad and Timmy. Then, all eyes move back to the aisle, waiting on the arrival of the second bride. My heart is pounding in my chest, my palms sweating as I wait to see the woman I get to spend my life with. Finally, she steps out onto the white fabric lining the aisle, and the world stops spinning.

…_wow._

* * *

><p>AN2: Let me know…<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: So… we left off with Arizona waiting at the alter. Now on to the rest of the wedding. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 32<p>

Callie's POV:

"She's ready." Teddy announces, stepping into my tent. A little over an hour ago, Arizona completely broke down in my arms. And she had every reason to. Half of her family is gone, her father… her brother… I don't doubt any bride would be able to get through her wedding day with at least one tear falling in remembrance of their lost father. Seeing my father here makes my heart swell, and I can't even think how much it must hurt my fiancé not to have hers here with her.

"Is she ok?" I ask, not wanting to push Arizona too fast. …_I'd wait forever, I just want her to be ok._ Teddy walks up to me and places a calming hand on my shoulder.

"Callie, she's good. I just saw her… she can't wait to marry you. She's ready." Her words are soft and soothing, easing all the nerves raging within me. Teddy exits my tent, hand in hand with her girlfriend and heads to the aisle, waiting for their cue. Taking a deep breath, I try to steady my shaking hands. One more look in the mirror, and I determine that there is no more I can do, but I still primp and play with my hair, my nerves on end.

"Calliope…" My dad's husky voice pulls me away from the mirror. I turn and face him, still getting use to having him here for me. "…you look perfect." He takes my hands in his to try and calm them. I take another deep breath and feel his fatherly warmth and love wash over me, somewhat settling my stomach. I can feel his eyes staring into me, and I glance up to his eyes. "You remind me so much of your mother on our wedding day." He says, his voice full of emotion just as the wedding march starts to play in the background, signaling Arizona is on her way down the aisle.

"Really?" I ask. My mom may be a homophobe and a total bitch, but she is still my mother and I love her unconditionally.

"Really." He says softly. He gives me a kiss on the cheek, then takes my hand and wraps it around his arm. "You ready, mija?" I give my dad a genuine smile and a small nod. "Alright, let's do this." We step out into the afternoon sun, a cool breeze drifting across the field as Seattle gives us a beautiful spring day for our special day. As my father and I walk towards the waiting runway, images of Arizona and I, past and future, flash in front of my eyes. …_there is no one else I'd want to be walking towards. _Finally, after what seems like a mile hike, my heeled feet touch the fabric of the aisle. All eyes turn to me as the music plays, but all I see is blue. Blue eyes staring right into my soul. Her smile, her beautiful face lightening up when she sees me, and I'm sure mine lights up just as bright.

"Don't let me trip." I whisper so only my father can hear me, my eyes remaining locked with my fiancé. _…my wife._

"You're not going to trip." He replies. I can feel many eyes on me, but I don't care. I don't care about any of it anymore. I don't care about the color of the flowers, or the style of the chairs, I don't care about the catered food or the shape of Arizona's 'groom' cake… all I care about is marrying this woman. That's all that has ever mattered. At the end of the aisle, I peel my eyes away from the glowing blonde long enough to receive a kiss on my cheek from my father, then step up next to my waiting bride.

"Who gives this bride to this bride?" Miranda Bailey asks. Arizona and I were supposed to have a pastor to wed us, seeing as I am still religious even if not truly accepted amongst followers of my faith, but he backed out a couple days ago. Bailey was nice enough to offer to wed us, and we accepted.

"That would be me." My father says, a proud smile on his face. I see him send a wink to my…Arizona. It doesn't seem right to call her my fiancé anymore, but we aren't yet wife and wife. She's just... mine.

"We have gathered here today, in front of one of the most beautiful sights I have ever seen, to celebrate a very special bond between Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins. To bring together two exceptional human beings. The great state of Washington may not refer to it as a marriage… but that's ok. Because what these two women have is greater than any definition of marriage I have ever known. What matters is… these two amazing women have come together before each other, before their family and their friends… and the big man himself… to pledge to live their lives together as one….That's what I call marriage. That's what I call love." She pauses, letting the words sink in to all present, then nods to Arizona to begin the vows.

Arizona turns her eyes to me, making me loose myself in those bright blue eyes "…I… I once told you that I had given up on finding you a long time ago. I had given up on finding that one woman who I would want to fall asleep next to every night, and wake up next to every morning. But then… I stopped trying, and that's when it happened…I found you. And I knew from the moment I saw you that… that I needed to see you again. And when I saw you again… I needed to see you one more time. And then one more time after that. And before I knew it, I was a goner. I knew there was nothing I wouldn't do to be with you. You are the one I want standing beside me in this wild ride of life. …I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life. …I take you, Calliope Torres, to be my wife, until my dying breath."

Blinking back tears of joy, I take a deep breath to steady myself, and recite my own vows "When I was a little girl, I dreamed about this day. I dreamed about the flowers and the tents… the beautiful dresses and the people. I dreamed that I would find the perfect person to spend the rest of my life with and I dreamed that that person would want to spend their life with me. And then… I woke up this morning… and it wasn't a dream anymore. I get all that, by marrying you here today. You are that perfect person, the one who knows me better than I know myself sometimes. Your love for me radiates out of your soul. When I look into your eyes… those same eyes that stared right down into my soul that first day we meet… I feel safe, protected… loved. I may have fixed your shoulder that day… but you have healed my heart and my soul. I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all these days of our life. …I choose you, Arizona Robbins, to be my wife, until my dying breath." I see a tear slip from those blue eyes and feel one of my own streaks down my face.

"Do you have the rings?" Bailey asks, at which Teddy and Addison step forward and hands us the rings, both a little teary eyed as well. Turning to the beautiful woman standing next to me, Miranda asks "Arizona Robbins, do you take Callie Torres to be your wife from this day forward?"

Here blue eyes never leaving mind, she replies. "I do. Forever and ever." And then slips a silver wedding band over my left ring finger.

"And do you, Callie Torres, take Arizona Robbins to be your wife from this day forward?" Bailey asks, turning her soft stare to me.

My eyes never leaving hers, I reply "I do. Forever and ever." And then I slip a silver wedding band over her left ring finger. Her smile is stunning, her dimples pop more than I've ever seen them.

"Kiss her." Bailey whispers playfully. Arizona gives the usually hard woman a playful grin then steps forward and brings our lips together. People applaud at the newly wed couple, but we don't hear them. I'm lost in the feeling of Arizona' lips on mine. This kiss is different, its special. It symbolizes a new chapter in my life…_in our life._ Our lips part and our eyes meet, brown lock onto blue and our smiles mirror each other.

"I love you." Arizona whispers.

"I love you." I reply, then we turn and face our family and friends. All of them have bright smiles on their faces, happy to have witnessed such an act of love. Arizona takes my hand, giving me a wink, we walk back down the aisle. We walked down the aisle as two separate women, we walk back up it as one. The feeling of the cool metal on my left hand makes me shiver. I've wanted this for so long, and now I have it. I'm happy. Like… truly and completely…selfishly happy. And just one glance at the shining face next to me tells me that Arizona is just the same. The rest of the guests all get up and head to the back of the house for the reception while my father, Arizona's mother, and our bridesmaids hang back for the wedding pictures. Arizona and I take a quick detour to my tent, wanting to be alone for a minute. …_its our wedding, we'll do what we want. _As soon as we are within the tent, I pull Arizona in for a hard kiss, not caring about our makeup for the pictures.

"I love you." She says again. I smile at her and give her a light kiss.

"I love you too." I reply.

"We're married." She grins, pulling my left hand into hers, the metal clinking together magically.

"We're married. …I have a wife. I'm so grown up." I play, getting a giggle out of the blonde.

"Yes you are Mrs. Dr. Callie Torres-Robbins." She says, her hands snaking around my hips, pulling me in closer to her.

" 'Mrs. Dr.' Really?" I ask, giving her a questioning look, getting another giggle and a kiss from her. Our chaste kiss quickly turns into something more intense.

"Girls!" Arizona's mother calls from outside the tent, getting a growl out of my wife. …_my wife._

I chuckle at her frustration and grab her hand. "Come on Mrs. Arizona Torres-Robbins, we got pictures to take, then dances to dance, and cake to eat."

"Cake?" Arizona perks up at her favorite word. I just roll my eyes, getting another fit of giggles out of the blonde. "Alright, alright. Come on Mrs. Dr. Calliope Torres-Robbins. Let's not keep the parents waiting. Plus… I have a couple surprises for you later." She says with a wink as we slip back out into the cool spring afternoon.

"Surprises? What surprises?" I ask, unable to keep the grin off my face.

"If I told you, Calliope… they wouldn't be a surprise." She says as we approach our little wedding party. As we join the waiting group, we get hugs all around. Arizona even gets one from my father, and I can see her nod into his shoulder as he whispers into her ear.

As she pulls back, she says "I will, sir." …_will what?_

"Alright, ladies…" The photographer approaches us, then see's my father in his sharp tux, and quickly adds "…and gentleman. Ready to make some memories?" I just turn and meet my wife's gaze, knowing we are thinking the exact same thing.

…_more than ready. _

* * *

><p>AN2: Yay! Wedding is officially over… now its just party time.<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Alright, vows have been said. Now its time to let loose. The song in this chapter is Bruce Springsteen's "Valentine's Day". A lot of you sent some great suggestions, but…for some reason this one stuck out for me and I couldn't shake it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 33<p>

Arizona's POV:

"Ladies and Gentlemen… please welcome, for the first time, Mrs. and Mrs. Robbins-Torres!" The DJ announces over the speaker system. Placing a kiss on my wife's hand…_my wife…_ Callie and I step into the tent serving as the reception party. Our friends and family give us a round of applause as we make our way through the crowd and towards the dance floor. We stand there, waving to our family, for a couple seconds until the soft melody descends upon the crowd. Everyone quiets and takes a place around the dance floor, waiting to witness the newlywed's first dance.

"May I have this dance, my beautiful wife?" I ask, holding out my hand for hers.

Laughing, she takes my hand and replies "Absolutely… my gorgeous wife." I pull her in close to my body, and wrap my arms around her, just as the cool, gravelly voice of Bruce Springsteen starts to sing. Callie instantly recognizes the tune and smiles her mega-watt smile. One of the few things I asked to be in charge of for this wedding was the song for our first dance, and I must have listened to hundreds of songs, but only one kept popping up in my mind.

"I love this song." She whispers, and then we get lost in the lyrics. Our bodies softly swaying to the easy beat washing over us.

**I'm driving a big lazy car rushin' up the highway in the dark  
>I got one hand steady on the wheel and one hand's trembling over my heart<br>It's pounding baby like it's gonna bust right on through  
>And it ain't gonna stop till I'm alone again with you<strong>

**A friend of mine became a father last night  
>When we spoke in his voice I could hear the light<br>Of the skies and the rivers, the timber wolf in the pines  
>And that great jukebox out on Route 39<br>They say he travels fastest who travels alone  
>But tonight I miss my girl mister, tonight I miss my home<strong>

**Is it the sound of the leaves  
>Left blown by the wayside<br>That's got me out here on this spooky old highway tonight  
>Is it the cry of the river<br>With the moonlight shining through  
>That ain't what scares me baby<br>What scares me is losing you**

**They say if you die in your dreams you really die in your bed  
>But honey last night I dreamed my eyes rolled straight back in my head<br>And God's light came shinin' on through  
>I woke up in the darkness, scared and breathin' and born anew<br>It wasn't the cold river bottom I felt rushing over me  
>It wasn't the bitterness of a dream that didn't come true<br>It wasn't the wind in the grey fields I felt rushing through my arms  
>No no baby it was you<br>So hold me close honey, say you're forever mine  
>And tell me you'll be my lonely valentine<strong>

We are so lost in each others eyes that we don't realize that the song has faded out, and we are just dancing to the beat of our own hearts. Then one of us blinks and pulls each of us back into the present, a soft applause filling the air, our friends and family just having witnessed pure love. The party kicks off from there. People dance, people drink, people laugh, and people eat. Callie and I dance for what seems like hours, just lost in good music and good company. We switch partners more times than we can count, everyone wanting a trip around the dance floor with the brides, but we make sure to steal a dance with each other every now and then. Finally, we decide to have a break and head to our table. Some remain on the dance floor, but most also head to their seats to enjoy the atmosphere.

Teddy, sensing the time has come for her duties, stands and starts to clink her glass, bringing everyone's attention up front. "Alright!" She calls, getting the last few people who are engaged in conversation.

"Good Afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Teddy. And for those of you that do… well I apologize." This gets a rolling laugh out of the crowd.

"Foolishly, Arizona has given me the great honor of being Best Woman for her on this very special day. Let me just say how grateful I was to have been chosen to speak at such a joyous occasion, the wedding of Arizona and Callie."

"Unfortunately, those feelings have now gone out the window and I stand here before you… terrified." Another laugh from the audience and Teddy is working the crowd well. "Before I hand you over to the next speaker, I would just like to say a big "Thank you" to the OTHER maid of honor here today, because she looks fantastic!" Another roar of laughter, most knowing that the two maids of honor are an item themselves.

"In fact, she is only eclipsed by Callie herself, who, I'm sure you all will agree looks absolutely stunning today. Arizona however… just looks stunned." Teddy pauses for dramatic affect, her eyes meeting mine and sending a wink. Callie has her arm around me, laughing her ass off.

"But, Ladies and Gentlemen, I must remember that we've been asked to praise Arizona today, not to bury her. Mind you, I must admit, the decision was close!" Another goad from my best friend. …_I thought this was a toast, not a roast. _"You see the thing is, Arizona has been a good friend to me for as long as I've known her. We've both been close friends, and partners in crime on numerous occasions. And in the quieter moments, a trusting friend to whom we can tell anything to which, fortunately, has provided me with ample material for this speech. But… I digress. Our nightly battles of lamp lightsabers and deadly hairdryers being something I hold sacred, and would not want to share with anyone else. So, instead, I thought I would share a few words of wisdom. …shocking as that may sound."

"First, married life can be compared to football. …So, be fully committed to every week and make sure that you score every Sunday and Monday night." A loud burst of laughter. "Second, remember the 5 'ing's'; the engagement ring, the wedding ring, the compromising, the children's swing, and the enduring. Lastly, if you buy her flowers, she knows you are feeling guilty about something and she will remember, right down to the second, the last time you bought her flowers…AND the reason why!" All the men in the room crack up at this, Addison sending a hard glare of her own to her girlfriend.

"Now… before I fulfill the customary duty of Best Man by shagging a bridesmaid… you know who you are…" Teddy says, eyeing her girlfriend who has just turned beet red, "I'd like to propose a toast to the happy couple. May they grow old together sharing the same pillow. To the brides!"

"The brides!" Our guests add, and everyone drinks. After a few playful punches and kind words to the Best Woman, Addison stands and heads to the microphone.

"Before I start I would like to say that, Callie…Arizona, you look absolutely beautiful today. So much better than those holey jeans and worn out riding boots." Addison growls, getting a laugh out of the crowd. "For those of you who don't know me, my name is Addison and for those of you who do, I'll have the usual, just put the bottle next to my purse." Another laugh rolls through the crowd.

"When Callie first asked me to be her maid of honor, I felt delighted but as the big day approached I was informed that I would be doing a speech and a toast… I tried to think of ways of getting out of it, but have any of you tried saying no to Callie?" My hand immediately flies up, along with several other people around the room. They all know that Callie doesn't like to hear the word 'no'.

"When I look at Callie and Arizona, I feel such a whirlwind of emotions. I know that they have found their true match and I know that theirs will be a marriage of long standing. My heart is bursting with love for you two today. I know you have a wonderful adventure ahead of you, and with the almighty Miranda Bailey's blessing…" This gets snickering out of all of Seattle Grace's employees, knowing Bailey is a woman who has major powers. "…your marriage will last for decades to come."

"Callie, I want to note how beautiful you look today, and to tell you that this has truly been a special day for me. Thank you for giving true meaning to the word friend. I know how much joy you have brought into my life, and I know that you've already brought that joy into Arizona's life as well." I turn and catch Callie's gaze, giving a small nod to show my agreement.

"Before I finish, I would like to offer my own advice for a happy and successful marriage, now just because I'm not married or never have been, it doesn't mean to say I am now not an expert on it. Arizona, whenever you're wrong, admit it. Whenever you're right, shut up." This gets another laugh out of the audience. "The best way to remember an anniversary is to forget it just once. Set the ground rules immediately and then do everything Callie says." This gets a big nod out of my wife.

"Road maps are always a good thing. Never forget the two most important sayings… 'you're right dear' and 'okay, buy it'." This gets an applause from all the women in the room and a roll of the eyes from all the men. "Never be afraid that Callie will leave you, she has spent years training you and she won't give that up lightly." At this Callie laughs and wraps her arms around me as I roll my eyes. "And…women really do need a pair of shoes for every outfit." This gets a shout of approval from all the girly girls in the audience. "So on that note, before I get into any trouble, I'll propose a toast. To Callie and Arizona." She holds up her champagne glass and the rest of our guests do the same.

"A wedding day will be remembered for all the joy it brings. A day of love and happiness. Of vows and wedding rings. A day of new beginnings, Learning what love truly means. Your wedding day is just the start of many hopes and dreams. …To the brides." She toasts, then takes a sip

"The brides!" The crowd echos and everyone takes a sip of from their glass. The rest of the meal passes enjoyably, people floating on and off the dance floor, guests walking up to Callie and I to give their personal wishes of happiness.

"Cake time?" Callie asks finally, knowing that's one of the things I'm most looking forward to.

"Yes!" I say, clapping and jumping up out of the chair, pulling my wife along with me. We get to the cake and each grab hold of the knife or scoop…whatever the hell you call it. I don't know, Callie picked it out. A crowd gathers as we slice the first piece from the large, three tiered, white with purple and blue piping, masterpiece of a cake.

Each taking a piece to feed to the other, Callie says "Remember… you promised…"

"Yes, dear." I say, rolling my eyes. She had me promise about a million times not to smash the cake into her face. I was… until about the 113th time she made me promise, then I decided that she was actually serious about me not doing it. Taking the lead, I slowly bring the cake to her mouth and she takes it with little mess. Now its my turn to taste this cake that I have been waiting for for over a year. Opening my mouth for her, she guides it in close, then the last second, smears it across my lips and chin.

"Really? !" I exclaim, unable to keep a smile off my face. Callie just laughs, her eyes tearing up at the sight of me, and everyone around joining in with her. "That's how its going to be, huh?" I ask, then grab her by the face and rub my lips and chin over hers, smearing the cake and frosting against her perfect skin.

"Arizona!" She yells, making the crowd laugh even louder. Pulling back, I can see love and happiness falling from those brown eyes, and it makes me melt. We share a sweet… literally, the frosting is awesome!... kiss, helping each other clean ourselves off. With that, people dig into the cakes. The big one being the traditional strawberry champagne one. But… the big conversation starter is MY cake…the grooms cake. It's a very accurately modeled bull busting out from behind a bone…symbolizing my love of riding and Callie's love of broken bones. Yes… quite the conversation starter. I pull Callie back out on to the dance floor, wanting to feel her arms around me. The world fades away and its just us, our eyes locked on eachother.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"For what, cowgirl?" She asks, her hands playing up my arms and over my bare shoulders. …_I knew she would love this dress on me._

"For saying yes." I reply. "Yes when I asked you out on that first date. …I don't know if I ever thanked you."

"Every day, baby. You thank me every day by loving me." She says softly, bringing her lips to mine. I can still taste the sweetness of the frosting on her lips, and the tang of champagne on her tongue.

"Please clear the dance floor for the father-daughter dance." The DJ announces over the speaker system. Callie and I freeze, looking at each other. …_that wasn't on the schedule, was it?_ Carlos walks up behind his daughter, ready for the dance he has been waiting over 30 years for.

"Babe, I… I didn't know. I'll go tell him to-" Callie starts, not wanting me to feel left out.

"No, Calliope. You deserve this dance with your dad. Really, I'm ok. I'll just sit this one out." I say, forcing a smile on my face. She gives me a questioning look, but a quick kiss on her lips, and I hand her over to her father who readily takes his baby girl in his arms. As the music descends upon the lone couple, I move to the edge of the floor and stand next to my mother, just watching Callie have her dance with her father.

"Can I have this dance?" A man's voice from behind me asks. I turn and see my long time friend, and ex-boyfriend, Travis standing there, his hand asking permission for mine.

Smiling at the thoughtfulness of my good friend, and business partner, I start "Travis-"

He cuts me off. "What? I'm a father. I can dance." His sweet smile making me smile back, the same smile he had when we 'dated' so many years ago. I glance to my mother and she nods, tears of joy and happiness in her eyes. Taking his strong hand, he leads me out on the dance floor and wraps me in his big, strong farmers' arms. Callie and I lock eyes and she sends me a smile, grateful that I have someone in my life willing to fill that certain void.

"Thank you." I say softly in to his chest.

"I promised the Colonel and Tim that I would be here for you today, in whatever way I can." Travis replies, looking down and finding my eyes. A tear slips from my grasp as I hold him tighter, wishing with all my might that my father and brother could be here today. The material of his shirt absorbs the sadness and heartache that I let fall, remembering the two men in my life that can't be here today…and will never be here again.

…_they would have danced so hard at my wedding._

* * *

><p>AN2: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Part II of the reception will be next chapter. And as always, I appreciate and love all the support and reviews you guys give me.<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Ok, part II of the party. The song in this chapter is Chris Young's 'Thing About Her'. I do not claim any credit for the song, Arizona does. Go with it people. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 34<p>

Callie's POV:

"So I see your father came around." Arizona's mother says, coming to stand next to me. I'm at the edge of the dance floor, watching my wife and my father share a dance, a smile on both their faces.

"Yeah, I think he finally is." I say, my heart swelling at the thought of having my family back. Well, most of my family. I don't think my mother will ever come around to the idea of me with a woman. Momma B pulls me out of my funk when she grabs my hand and drags me back onto the dance floor. Her laugh is almost exactly like her daughters and it immediately lifts my spirits.

Arizona is just finishing a dance with her ex-agent, Mark, when I swoop in and grab her for the next. We laugh and smile, wrap our arms around each other as our bodies move to the smooth rhythm of the music. It's easy and carefree, everything I wanted my wedding reception to be. My wife and I are busy getting down when a clinking of a glass makes the music fade and all eyes turn towards the microphone. My heart stops a beat when I see who is up there. …_oh god, this can't be good._ Gripping Arizona's hand, I move through the crowd and up front.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt the good music and great conversation, but I would like to say a few words, if I may." My father says, adjusting his tie and looking over all the faces he doesn't know. …_oh god. This is it. This is the other shoe that's about to drop, isn't it. _I take the smallest move forward possible, but it's enough for Arizona to read what I am going to do and she pulls me back.

"Let him say what he has to say, sweetie." She says softly. I catch her gaze, her blue eyes easing the nerves raging in my stomach. I don't need my father's permission or blessing for this wedding, but it's another thing if he plans to say anything hurtful about my wife in front of all of our family and friends.

"My name is Carlos, and I am Calliope's father. I just had a few words I would like say to my daughter and new daughter-in-law." His eyes find mine as I stare up at him on the small raised stage."You two make a wonderful couple. And I am a proud father today. I knew, right from the beginning, that Calliope would be special. And she is. She's devoted, she's ambitious and she's determined. And some people would say that in her father's eye, she can do no wrong. So what a tall order this father turns out to be for any prospective suitor!"

"But I want to tell you I'm a contented father in law today. Arizona is a perfect match, and I'm proud of my daughter for choosing so well. Actually, I always wanted to choose her companion for her. But, of course, she went ahead and did her own choosing and did a better job than I could ever have done. And it's just wonderful to see their love for each other." Arizona gives my hand a reassuring squeeze as a smile crosses my face. …_he is coming around._

"I do have to acknowledge this though; Arizona- my daughter is perhaps not the easiest person in the world to work with when she sets her mind to something. But I can promise you: apart from that, as you probably already know, she's just about perfect. And if she brings even half the joy into your life that she's brought mine, I know you will feel blessed." The blonde head next to me slowly nods up and down, her eyes locking on mine as she places a sweet kiss against my lips.

"We have so many wonderful memories, Calliope. You really have been a joy in my life. I want you to know how much it means to me that you've made such a success of your life. You're doing a wonderful job of every part of it. When I see the two of you together laughing and enjoying one another's company, it warms my heart." I feel a tear slip from my eye, and I quickly brush it away.

"And as I watch you both planning your future life, I know that this father who, I must admit, is something of a worrier by nature, has nothing to worry about. You make a wonderful couple. Calliope and Arizona, there is much love in this room today. A wedding is not only about love for each other, but the love you share with all the people in you life. You are among friends who wish you all the happiness and love in the world. Good luck to you and God bless you both." He raises his glass to us and takes a sip as the rest of the crowd claps softly. Stepping down off the stage, he approaches my wife and I, the tiniest hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Thank you, Carlos, for those beautiful words." Arizona says, her blue eyes shining at my father.

"Didn't say a word that was untrue, Ms Robbins." He says. I open my mouth to correct him when he does it himself. "I'm sorry… Mrs. Robbins-Torres."

"Thank you Papi." I say softly, wrapping my arms around my father. …_he's back._

"Now, I know you two are very well off on your own accord but it's my family's tradition to give something to the 'groom'…" He uses air quotes for that word "…and, well… I know you two don't need money, which is what is usually given but, I hope this will be an acceptable substitute." He says as he pulls out an envelope from his inside jacket pocket. He hands it to Arizona, as per tradition.

"Carlos, I don't-" Arizona starts but is cut off by my father.

"Please, Arizona. It's for you and Calliope, for your future." He says with a smile. Arizona hands the envelope over to me, not wanting to be the one to accept anything from my father without my consent. I play with the envelope for a couple seconds, not sure if I want to accept it. I don't want him to think that he can just buy back my love and trust, but one glance at his face and I know there is no way he will not let us accept. Hooking my finger under the flap, I rip the envelope open and pull out a single, folded piece of paper.

"What is it?" Arizona asks softly, looking over my shoulder. …_no, this can't be. No..this… _"Cal, what's it say?" She can't read it because it's in Spanish.

"He… He gave us a house." I say, re-reading the paper one more time to make sure. Then I look up at my father, a big smile on his face. "You gave us a house? YOUR house in Vejer de la Frontera, Spain?" He just smiles knowing that I fell in love with that house, and that part of Spain when I was a little girl. I never traveled that much, but when I did, it was always to this house because it's perfect, like my own little piece of heaven on earth.

"Spain… as in SPAIN, Spain?" Arizona asks, grabbing the paper from my hands and looking at the foreign writing. There's not much she can discern, but written in my fathers neat hand writing, it very clearly states 'Calliope Torres and Arizona Robbins'.

"As in Spain, Spain." My father says, rocking back and forth on his heels. Something he's done since I can remember when he is very excited about something. "Your mother, Arizona, told me long ago how much you wanted to visit Spain so… now you can visit whenever you like. Because it's your home."

"Papi, we… we can't accept this." I stammer.

"We can't?" Arizona says, her blue eyes looking at me like I have three heads. "Calliope… SPAIN! Spain, baby. We have a house in Spain! How cool is that?" She says, a huge smile on her face. Then she turns to my father and wraps her arms around him. "Thank you so much, Carlos. This is…awesome. I… I don't know how to thank you."

"I do. Take good care of my baby girl." He says, giving her a knock on the arm like she was one of the guys. She just giggles and places a kiss on her cheek then runs off to show her mom. I'm still in alittle shock as my father places his hands on either side of my arms.

"Calliope… please. I know how much you love that place. Now, take your love to your love." He says, placing a kiss on my cheek. I concede and wrap my arms around my dad, following him as he sways to the music that has come back on. The party goes on, until another clinking of a glass pulls everyone's attention to the stage.

"Excuse me… excuse me, sorry for interrupting but… it's my wedding so hush up ya'll." Arizona says, her blue eyes shining. "I just wanted to thank you all for coming, it means the world to both Calliope and I to have you here for this very special day of ours. Even though I gave serious thought to just eloping off to Vegas or where ever after looking at catalogues for what seemed like days on end. …did you all like the chairs? I picked those out." She giggles as she catches the roll of my eyes.

"But seriously, there are no finer people I would want to spend this night with, well…with the exclusion of two very special men who just couldn't make it. …It is a long trip from heaven, but I know they are watching. Anyways… not to bring this party down, I just have something for my beautiful wife." The DJ pulls out a stool from behind his booth, along with a very familiar guitar. Arizona takes it and pulls a pick out from between the strings, her fingers absentmindedly playing over the very familiar chords.

"Now, I'm not all that familiar with weddings. …This is my first and hopefully last…" This gets a roll of laughter from the crowd. "…I don't know the rules or etiquette of giving the bride a present or a gift but… like I said, it's my wedding and I'll do what I want. Now, usually I just steal other peoples work and words, but…Calliope deserves more than that. So, I decided that the only way to find a song that says it all, is to write one myself. I've been working on it for a while and it's my first attempt at song writing. If you don't like it… leave." She gives a nonchalant shrug of her shoulder as she adjusts the guitar resting on her bent knee. "…Calliope, this is for you baby." Arizona gives a nod to the DJ, then a soft instrumental track starts to play and Arizona's guitar soon joins. Her eyes close, and I know she is about to sing from deep down within her soul, making my heart burst with love. …_she's perfect._

**It might be your smile, cause it can change my day  
>Brown eyes that chase my blues away<br>It might be your touch  
>That keeps me coming back for more<br>Loving words that keep me going strong  
>That heart of hers I hang my future on<strong>

**What it is, well, I can't say for sure  
>Its just she's got this thing about her<br>She's got this thing about her**

**Like the magic in your favorite song  
>You just can't put your finger on<br>In her arms when we're all alone  
>I get the feeling that I've come back home<br>She's got this thing about her**

**She stops time when she moves through a room  
>When she leaves she's always gone too soon<br>And I'm counting down the minutes till she's back  
>She's the love I've known eternally<br>It always feels brand new to me  
>I can't separate the fiction from the fact<strong>

**It's just she's got this thing about her  
>She's got this thing about her<strong>

**Like a perfect ride after a hard draw  
>Watching April snowflakes fall<br>In her arms when we're all alone  
>I get the feeling that I've come back home<br>She's got this thing about her**

**Like the magic in your favorite song  
>You just can't put your finger on<br>She's got this thing about her**

The guitar and accompanying piano track playing in the background fade out, her blue eyes having been locked on mine the whole song, and I wipe a tear that has streaked my face. Our guests clap at the talent of the blonde in front of them, but I don't hear it. Closing the space between us in three strides, I grab her face and pull her in for a hard kiss. More dancing follows, as well as laughing and hugging, the sharing of memories and Yang just has to add her account of Arizona's and my first date. The one that ended with Arizona undressing me on my bed and my roommate barging in on us after multiple pages went unanswered. …_yeah, thanks for that Yang._

After a quick costume change, Arizona pulls me back out onto the dance floor for the last dance. Its lively, both of us having a leg between the others, our thighs rubbing at the others core, only stoking the fire that's been building over the past few hours. The sun is just setting when the last dance draws to a close and the guests head out of the tent to line up for our departure.

"Everything done?" Arizona asks her best woman as we are prepared to leave.

"Just like you asked, Z." Teddy says, wrapping her friend in a tight hug. "Enjoy yourselves." Hugs all around and then we step out of the tent and walk between the line of friends and family who are tossing white, purple and blue rose petals in the air. I had left the travel arrangements up to Arizona for our wedding night, so I was very surprised to see Skittles, all shined up with his sparkling silver show bridal in his mouth, waiting for us instead of a limo.

"I love you, mija." My dad says, a tear in his eyes.

I give him a kiss on the cheek and wrap him in a tight hug, whispering in his ear. "Te amo también, Papi. Gracias por estar aquí. Significa que más que usted sepa." (I love you too, Papi. Thank you for being here. It means more than you know.) Arizona hugs her mother goodbye, grabs a quick embrace from my father then smoothly mounts her horse. I get a tight hug from my new mother-in-law and then look up at my waiting wife.

"Come on Calliope." She says, holding her arm out as Jess, our horse care-taker, places a stool for me to climb up. I just give her a questioning look. I've ridden a horse before, but never bareback and never double. And definitely not bareback double.

"Trust me, babe." She says, her blue eyes staring right into my soul. Taking a deep breath, I grab her hand, step on the stool and hoist myself onto the back of the horse more graceful than I could have hoped. Wrapping my arms around the blonde in front of me, I take the cowboy hat off her head and put in on mine. Arizona urges her steed on and leads us away from our party. We wave as the two of us head west, away from the direction of the city.

When we are out of shouting distance, I give my wife in front of me a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek, getting a big dimpled grin. "Where are we going, cowgirl?" I ask, resting my chin on her shoulder.

"Don't you see, Calliope." She says, pointing out in front of us and towards the setting sun that is starting to dip below the horizon. "We are riding off into the sunset… just you and me."

…_just you and me, forever and ever._

* * *

><p>AN2: Reception is over, now its all about the alone time. Reviews are love. Thanks!<p> 


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Last chapter of the night. Maybe for the weekend… don't know yet. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 35<p>

Arizona's POV:

"How much farther, my ass is going numb?" Callie asks from behind me.

"Not far babe, just around this bend. Put this on." I say, pulling out blindfold from my back pocket.

"Seriously?"

"Just do it Calliope. It helps build the anticipation." I say. Callie grumbles but does as I say. We've been riding for about a half hour through the forested part of my property. I've ridden this path several times, but there's no blazed trail so Callie just thinks I'm riding out in to the middle of nowhere. Rounding the bend, I stop Skittles and swing my leg over his neck, sliding down off of him.

"Alright, Cal. Come on." I say, holding my hand out for her.

"I can't see." She says, like that is a valid excuse for being froze still.

"I'm here. I won't let you fall. Trust me, sweetie." I say, placing a hand on her leg as I hold Skittles reins with the other. Tentatively Callie swings her right leg back over and slides down, almost falling back as her feet hit the uneven gravel below her but I am immediately behind her to provide support.

"Getting better at that every time." I play, giving her a kiss on the nose.

"Ha. Ha." She says sarcastically.

"Now, wait right here for 10 seconds. No peeking." I say, then lead Skittles off to a grassy fenced in area. Coming back to my waiting wife, I take her by the hand and lead her around to where I've decided to do the grand unveiling. "Alright, ready?" She smiles and nods. Stepping behind her, I untie the blindfold and let it fall. She gasps at the sight in front of her.

"Arizona…" She tries to form words but she is speechless. In front of us sits a beautiful two bed, two bath, forest retreat. Compared to the ranch home, its nothing, but the kitchen is perfect, the bedrooms are perfect, the bathrooms are perfect, and a living room that looks out over a small trickling stream. The forest surrounds us, just a simple gravel road leading up and around, meeting the main road about two miles away. Large glass panes make up most of the walls, no need for privacy out in the middle of nowhere. It's a masterpiece. …_its perfect._

"Did you… did you build this?" She asks, walking closer to the house.

"Yeah." I say, walking ahead of her and opening the front door for her. "I thought it could be our retreat house, you know. …On the ranch, even if it is home, you're still a doctor, I'm still a farmer and a business owner but… out here, we don't have to be any of that. We can just be Calliope and Arizona…wife and wife." I say softly. Her eyes are wide in awe.

"This is beautiful." She says as we move through the small dwelling. It's homey and romantic, comfortable and serene.

"Well… I had a beautiful muse." I say, taking her hand and pulling her into her kitchen. "Plus Tom is the best, and his brother is an awesome interior designer."

"Tom…" Callie draws the name out, finally understanding all the mysterious phone calls and hushed conversations. "What are we going to do with three houses?" Callie asks, laughing as she moves around yet another kitchen that is totally hers.

"Four…actually. I, technically, own the house in Colorado." I say, taking a seat on one of the granite counters. Callie walks around the room and comes to stand in front of me, nudging my legs apart to bring her front right up against mine.

"Ok, what are we going to do with four houses?" She mumbles as her lips play against mine. My hands snake up and get lost in her black tresses, pulling her in the last fraction of an inch.

"Have sex…" I say between kisses. "…lots and lots…" Another kiss "…of sex."

"Mmmm… I like the sound of that." Callie moans into my open mouth. "Care to finish the tour?" She says, pulling me off the counter. Our lips remained locked, our hands roaming each other's bodies as I back up through the house and into the largest bedroom. It's not as big as our room at the ranch, but the view is just as breathtaking, and the bed just as willing to take on a night full of passion and pleasure. Our overnight suitcases are already placed in here, along with the larger ones for our honeymoon outside in my waiting truck.

"I love you." Callie sighs as my lips leave hers and move to her neck. I mumble something along the same lines, but her skin beneath my lips absorb the sound. Her hands in my hair pull me away from her sweet pulse point and her eyes find mine.

"Give me a couple minutes?" She asks.

"Take all the time you need. …I'm not going anywhere." I say, giving her one more quick kiss and a slap on the ass as she turns, grabs her suitcase and heads for the bathroom. Falling back on the bed, I try to clear my head from the haze Callie always places me on. …_this is going to be an awesome night._ Righting myself, I go to my own waiting suitcase and pull out the lingerie that I bought specifically for tonight. I discard my clothes, stripping down to bare, then pull on the cobalt blue corset top with the matching blue panties. Confirming what I already know, I check myself out in the mirror and give a very satisfied nod. …_oh yeah. Going to be an awesome night._ Making sure every part of me smells good, I taking a seat at the foot of the bed, my eyes looking out across the view. The moon shining down, illuminating the trees in an eerie yet romantic way.

"So?" Callie asks, making my eyes snap to her leaning against the doorframe, one hand stretched up high, pulling the fabric of the silky white teddy up higher around her thighs. Peeking out from below the material, a white and blue garter has been placed around her strong legs, making my mouth go dry. …_dear lord…_

"What do you think?" She purrs, sashaying towards me on the bed like a cat on the prowl.

"Uhhh… ummm… Calliope… I…" I have to shake myself to stop the inane babbling. "Wow." …_wow? A million words in the English language, and I land on wow? Smooth Robbins._ I try for another word but again, all I am able to breathe out is "Wow."

"Two 'wow's' huh?" She says, taking my hands and pulling me back up to my feet. "You look pretty hot yourself, Mrs. Robbins-Torres." Her fingers play at the blue material over my hip. "Breathe baby." She growls.

"I can't…" I say softly, still trying to process the beauty in front of me. The white, mixing with her tan complexion…its mesmerizing. "I… wow."

"Three wow's… this may be a record breaking night." She growls, then takes my lips with hers. Callie spins us so she is the one whose back is to the bed, breaks the kiss and sits at the foot of the bed. Her garter clad leg comes up and rests her foot against my stomach, making my body light on fire. …_jesus…_

"Will you do the honors?" She purrs, leaning back, her eyes dark with lust. Unable to come up with an even remotely smooth answer, I slowly kneel in front of her, our eyes remaining locked as she moves her foot from my stomach to my shoulder. Her breath catches as my fingertips make contact with her flesh. They start at just below the white silk and skim the smooth surface of her leg, reaching the garter and sliding it over her knee and down her sculpted calf. As it reaches her ankle, Callie lowers her foot to the floor as I slip it off her completely and put my arm through the center for safe keeping. Our gaze never breaking, I stand as she moves up the bed. Crawling on hands and knees, I stalk up on her, stopping when her head rests on the pillows.

"I'm yours." She says softly, her hands coming up to my blonde locks that are falling and draping our heads from the rest of the world.

"And I'm yours." I reply as her hands move down to my hips, pulling my weight down onto hers. Our lips mold together as our souls blend. …_we're married. She's mine. Forever and ever. _A tear slips my eye and lands on the Latina's face, making her break the kiss.

"What's wrong, Arizona?" She asks, wiping the streak of wetness from my cheek.

"I'm… I'm just so happy." I say, smiling down at my beautiful bride.

"Me too." She says with her mega-watt smile lighting the room. Our lips connect again as my fingers play over the silky material covering her body and slip under to feel her heated flesh. My insides are burning up, my center on fire. Knowing that this beautiful, amazingly smart and talented woman is mine makes me crazy, I can't believe it. My breath catches in my throat when my hand finds nothing covering my wife's very aroused sex. Her fingers loop around the sides of my panties and pulls them down, telling me to take them off. I gladly comply, leaving me bare from my midsection down, still wearing the corset top. Her wetness collects on my hands and I rub up and down her center, eliciting soft moans from the back of Callie's throat.

"Make love to me, Arizona." She says in her husky, sex filled voice that never ceases to make my entire body quake. "I want to feel you inside me." …_I'll never say no to that._ One more swipe up and down her slit, making sure to give her clit alittle attention as well, I slip two fingers inside her heated walls. Her head gets thrown back, black hair flying all over the place. …_she's beautiful. Stunning._ At first I just use my wrist to thrust in and out, not wanting to rush tonight at all, but the moans and cries of pleasure coming from the woman under me soon makes me add the movement of my hips behind the thrusts.

"Arizona…" She moans out, her fingernails digging into my bare shoulders. "Oh yes… yes baby…" Her right hand leaves my shoulders and snakes in between us, her fingers playing at my entrance and eyes begging for permission. Halting my movement against her, I resituate myself allowing her greater access and feel her strong fingers sink into my depths.

"Mmmm… Calliope, you feel so good…" I say, my eyes closed and body stilled as I feel her thrust in and out of me. Her walls clench around my own fingers, pleading for me to continue my efforts within her. Continuing my thrusting back and forth, my hips providing more leverage to reach deeper within my wife, as her fingers thrust and pull against my own muscles.

Our rhythm starts slow, wanting to soak in the feeling of being together for the first time as wife and wife, but as our pleasure grows, so does our need to reach our peaks. The quiet room is soon filled with gasps, and moans, and cries of pleasure, of desire and lust. Knowing there is not another soul within a two mile radius, we don't hold anything in. Callie's cries echo off the wall and wash over me, making me shiver. My moans and grunts of exertion makes Callie's eyes roll back in her head.

"Calliope… I'm close…" I say, beads of sweat collecting on my brow and my slick torso rubbing against the smooth fabric of her teddy, the added sensation making my mind go crazy. "…are you close baby?"

"Mmhmm…" She moans, her bottom lip between her teeth and eyes clenched shut. "…so close."

"Open your eyes, Calliope. I need to see you." I gasp out. Her brown eyes snap open and lock on to mine. One more thrust and I send her over the edge, her walls clenching around my fingers. The moan that comes from deep within her is carnal, and sets me on fire. Its sends me over the brink just as Callie tangles her free hand in my hair and pulling me down onto her lips, her tongue forcing itself in my mouth. I come undone with her strong fingers deep within my center and her tongue dominating my mouth. When both of our climaxes have ebbed, I roll off of my wife and collapse, my body completely spent.

"Wow…" I breathe out, my chest heaving and my flesh slick with perspiration.

"Four wow's…" Callie says triumphantly as she props her head up on her elbow, her free hand playing over my exposed stomach. When her fingertips find the rough, angry looking scar tissue at my left side, my eyes lock with hers.

"Nothing is going to pull me away from you." She says, leaning down and kissing me.

My hand slipping beneath the silky teddy, my fingertips find her own scar, our reminders of a horrible day in during the course of our relationship, I whisper "Promise? …Because I can't lose you. I wouldn't be able to live without you." Her eyes search my heart and soul for a couple seconds, then she rolls over on top of me.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promised forever and ever, right?" Her lips teasing mine.

A small smile breaks my face as my mind flashes back to the vows we just pledged today. The words I uttered right before Callie became my wife. "Right."

…_forever and ever._

* * *

><p>AN2: Sounds like a successful wedding night to me, yes? …And what about the surprise? Let me know. Grassy-ass!<p> 


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: So, wedding was great. Reception was great. Wedding night was… great! Now, time for our girls to enjoy their well deserved honeymoon. Let's see what trouble they are getting into now. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 36<p>

Callie's POV:

*TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP*

My hand leaves my arm rest and I place it over the hand of my wife. She hates flying …_actually she hates the loss of control, but…_ so, her anxiety comes out with her fidgeting. Right now, she is tapping the metal on her own arm rest.

"Arizona, relax sweetie." I say. We are only a half hour into the first leg of our very long trip to Barcelona, Spain.

"I am relaxed." She says, a smile on her face as her knee starts to bounce after I stilled her hand.

"Tell that to your knee." I say, moving my hand from her hand to her knee. "I know you're afraid of flying, but you just have to relax. We got a long ways to go before we land in Spain."

"I'm not afraid of FLYING. …It's the crashing and burning that I'm afraid of." She growls as she looks out the window. It's our first day of our honeymoon, and after a VERY nice night, and morning for that matter, we are looking forward to a couple weeks of fun and sun in the middle of the Mediterranean.

"Then how about this…" I purr, taking both of her hands in mine, forcing her to look at me. "Close your eyes." She just gives me a blank look. "Arizona, just close your eyes." After a big roll, her eyes close. "Now…instead of thinking about being in this plane, think about you… me… two bikinis… a white sandy beach… and a very large sangria…"

"Ooo…" She growls, a smile crossing her lips. …_I know that smile._

"Is it working?" I ask, leaning in close so our lips are only an inch apart.

"Something's working alright." She says, pulling my hands toward her and down to her center where there is now a searing heat. My wife and I took advantage of our wedding night, a lot… and a couple times this morning. …_it was like our own little forest sex retreat._

"Jesus, Arizona…" I gasp out as I look over my shoulder, trying to see if anyone just saw what she did. We are in first class, naturally, so the seats are spaced out pretty well. Thankfully, no one close was paying attention.

"Well done, doctor. I'm not even thinking about …this big… metal… tin can… flying miles off the ground… doing something only birds should be doing…." The blonde says, trying very hard to keep her mind on my hands, and not on the idea she is flying. She closes the inch between our lips and gives me a kiss that makes my mind spin… well, faster than it already is.

"Don't you ever get enough?" I growl as I cup her sex, her hands getting lost in my hair. If it wasn't for the locked armrest between us, I'm sure that Arizona would be straddled across my lap right now, even with everyone else around.

"I can never get enough of you." My wife answers. A clearing of a throat breaks our lips as my hand pulls back from between her legs like I was burned.

"Can I get you ladies something to drink?" The male, and obviously flamboyant, flight attendant asks.

"No, thanks. We're good." Arizona says, giving her dimpled smile. I know that face is a dismissal face, but the flight attendant doesn't catch that. Instead, he kneels down and leans in close.

"You ladies celebrating something?" He asks.

"We're uhhh…" I glance to my wife next to me and see the lust still rolling through her eyes. She squeezes her legs together to try and replace the pressure my hand was just applying to her center. "We're on our honeymoon." I say, turning back to the man.

"Marvelous! That is so amazing. Let me see what I can do for you girls." He says, winking, then stands and heads down the rest of the first class cabin. Arizona and I exchange a look and both end up laughing. …_yeah, he's gay._ I'm sitting back in my chair, pulling out my iPod and headphones when Arizona stands and steps over me and into the aisle.

When I give her a questioning look, she leans in close to my ear and whispers "Wait 30 seconds, then follow me." With a wink, she turns and walks up the length of the cabin, adding an extra sway to her hips just for me. …_she's kidding right? She's not seriously suggesting that… No. That's not something Arizona would do… _After about thirty seconds of fighting with myself, I shoot out of my chair and follow in my blonde's footsteps. …_I sure as hell am not going to miss airplane sex if she is down for it._ Glancing over the rest of the first class cabin, everyone seems engaged in their own thing, so I knock on the stall I saw Arizona enter. The next second the folding door folds open and I am pulled in by a hungry blonde. Her lips are instantly on mine as my hands find hold on her hips. …_my wife is a fucking animal, and I love it._

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to come." Arizona gasps. These airplane bathrooms aren't really big enough for anything other than bathroom business… and sometimes its still a little cramped, but Arizona isn't about to let space become the issue. She is sitting on the sink, her legs parted and pulling my body in to hers.

"Who am I to say no to popping your mile-high cherry." I say with a devilish smile as I work on her belt and pants.

Arizona chuckles as her lips find my neck. "And who say's I'm not already a member?" She pulls back and raises a questioning eyebrow.

My hands freeze their work on her pants which are already half way down her thigh. "Who…" I ask, not really wanting to know the answer but very curious.

"The only other person I crossed the Atlantic with." She answers. She knows if she says her name, the mood is killed, but also knows she gave me just enough to be jealous and want to fuck her brains out to replace those memories with ones of only myself. Arizona smiles as she watches pure jealousy flash across my eyes and knows she's about to get what she's been craving. Another yank and her jeans are hanging around her ankles.

"You let her fuck you?" I growl as I rip her panties away from her body. They are mine now and Arizona will have to continue our trip bare underneath her jeans. …_she deserves to be punished._

Slowly shaking her head, she answers "I fucked her. She never touched me…" Arizona knows exactly what to say to make me shiver in pleasure. My center is on fire, but that can wait because I am about to lay claim to my territory. …_MY Arizona._

Without any warning I thrust two fingers between her legs and into her dripping core. She hides her face in my neck, trying to retain some semblance of discretion knowing that there is an airplane full of people just outside the thin door. Its hard and quick, this is not love making, this is fucking and Arizona is going crazy. Her teeth find a hold on my neck and bites down. I know I will have a red mark for all to see, but some how that just stirs me on and my thrusting increases within her. The roar of the airplanes engines deafen her moans, at least to my ears, but I still feel her start to respond. Her hips are meeting my fingers with each thrust more and more eagerly.

"Yes… Calliope… fuck me…" She groans right into my ear.

"Come for me baby… I want to hear you scream my name…" I growl back, increasing the strength of my thrusts as I put my entire body behind it. Seconds later, and a flick across her clit, her walls swallow up my hand as she contracts and clenches around me. Her legs squeeze me in tighter as her fingernails dig into my back. Not wanting to go easy on her, I continue to massage her tender spot, making her buck and spasm as she comes down. Finally, when I deem she has been properly satisfies, I extract my hand and pull back. Her face is flushed, and hair all a mess. Her chest is heaving and legs trembling. Using her ripped panties as a towel, I wipe my fingers off as her blue eyes stare right at me.

She reaches for them but I pull them back. "Nope, these are mine now." I say, getting a shocked look from the blonde.

"Calliope…" She warns, not believing I am going to make her spend the rest of this 18 hr travel day without something underneath her jeans.

I give her a throaty chuckle and watch as a little terror and panic flash across her blue eyes. "Should have thought of that before baby…" I give her a quick kiss as I shove her panties into my pocket. "Might want to fix yourself up a little… or the rest of the passengers will know you just got your brains fucked out of you." Then I slip out of the folding bathroom door and close it behind me. The curtain is drawn, separating the bathroom area and the cabin. As I try to walk through it, I bump into the gay flight attendant.

"Oh, sorry." I say as I move around him.

"Have fun?" He asks, a knowing glint in his eye. …_oh, shit._ I open my mouth to try and answer, to try and come up with any sort of explanation OTHER than my wife and I having crazy hot lesbian sex three miles up in the air with a couple hundred people feet away… but nothing comes to mind.

"Don't worry, I stood watch." He says with a wink. Thanking him, with a bright blush crossing my cheeks and running down my neck, I go back to our seats. …_great. Just got caught by the gayest steward every. God this is going to be along flight._ Two minutes later, Arizona climbs over me and takes her seat again. Her cheeks are still flushed, and her hair still a mess.

"Did he-" She starts to ask, but I know what she is about to ask.

"Yep." I cut her off.

"And did we-" She continues.

Again, knowing Arizona, I cut her off with an answer "Oh yeah." Our eyes meet for a second then we both bust out laughing, getting multiple looks from the people around us.

"Oh shove it, we're on our honeymoon." Arizona shoots back, making me hide my face. She leans in close and whispers "You know… I think I could get into flying if THAT is on the itinerary every flight." I pretend to think about it for a minute as I pull out the pair of panties that are now mine, my fingers running over the soft material, a hint of Arizona's scent meeting my nose and making my eyes roll back in my head.

"I think I can make that happen…" I reply, making Arizona lick her lips in anticipation.

…_oh yes, the getting there is half the fun._

* * *

><p>AN2: So, let me know. Gracias!<p> 


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Let's get this honeymoon a rocking. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 37<p>

Arizona's POV:

"And welcome to your home away from home for the next twelve days." Our hostess says as she lets us into our room. …_oh …my …god._

"Wow." I breathe out, my eyes wide as I look around the very spacious and beautiful presidential suite.

"Wow is right." Callie says as she moves further into the room.

"This is bigger than my first apartment…" I say, moving through the 'Royal Suite' of the ship. There are only four of these on the whole ship and it cost a small fortune …_you only live once. And I plan on having only one honeyroom._

"It is the largest stateroom this particular ship has to offer… and it comes with the top of the line amenities." Our hostess says as she leads us through the room, giving us the grand tour. Our luggage has already been placed in the room and hung up. …_wow. Just… really, really…wow. _Our suite has a separate bedroom, a big deal on a ship with limited space, and a living room with TWO sofas, a bathroom that has a whirlpool bathtub, and a double shower.

"What's this?" I ask, pointing to the very low sink right next to the toilet. The woman gives me a tight smile, almost like she is trying to hold in a laugh and excuses herself. Callie, who is checking out the shower doesn't even try to hold in her laugh.

"What?" I ask, suddenly feeling very country.

"That's a bidet." Callie says with a smile on her face that is quickly wiped when she sees my slightly embarrassed one.

My face scrunches up in confusion. "A b-wha?"

"A bidet. …it's European. …You never saw one in your time in Italy?" Callie asks as she exits the bathroom.

"No… Ka-" I catch myself before I say her name. "We didn't stay in places like that. We stayed in holes in the wall." Our hostess continues the tour to our very own kitchenette, dishwasher included along with a wet bar. As Callie is asking her a couple questions, I duck down and look for a familiar bottle. …_damn it. No Evan Williams. What kind of suite is this?_ Standing back up, a little upset that my drink of choice is no where in sight, I continue to walk through the rest of the room, when my eyes land upon something I would never have dreamed would be in a cruise ship cabin.

"A piano?" I say, seeing the baby grand in the corner of the room. "Seriously Calliope?" She just shrugs. Now I am feeling really uncomfortable. Yes, I have been in suites at hotels when I've been on tour but nothing like this. I wasn't raised with this kind of treatment and don't know how to act. Callie, on the other hand, is right at home. She's had money since she was a gleam in her fathers eye, and falls right back into the routine. She pulls out a bill and slips it discreetly into the hostess's hand as they move back towards the door.

"If you need anything, my number is speed dial one on the cabin phone. Again, my name is Megan and please… Enjoy your time with us." She says with a sickening sweet smile before she closes the door, the key lock clicking into place. …_Megan. She's going to be up our asses the entire cruise._

"So… we finally made it cowgirl." Callie purrs as she walks up behind me on the patio and wraps her arms around me.

"Yep." I say shortly as I look out across the waiting waters in front of us.

She catches my mood and asks "Is something wrong, Arizona?"

"No, no…" I say, but I get that look from Callie telling me she doesn't buy it. "It's nothing, really babe, I just… I don't know. I feel a little… out of my league here." She turns me in her arms so we are facing each other.

"Out of your league?" She asks.

"Yeah… the Royal Suite? I've… I've never had the 'Royal' anything. I'm still a country girl at heart, Calliope." I say, ducking my head to avoid her eyes. After a couple seconds, one of the surgeons' strong hands leaves my hips and hooks a finger under my chin. Lifting my head, my eyes find hers again.

"Arizona, you aren't out of your league, sweetie. You're just not use to all this… being treated like you're a princess… or a queen. But you deserve it. …You treat me like that all the time and maybe its my fault that I don't treat you like that but… you belong with me." She says softly. "And if you really don't feel comfortable, we'll find someone to switch rooms with. …I don't care where we stay. It could be in the tiniest, dungiest cabin this boat has to offer… I'll be happy because you are here with me."

"Really?" I ask. My hands move from in front of my to her hips, pulling her closer to me as I lean against the railing of our very private balcony. No rooms above us to look down on us, and none on either side of us …_I'll have to add balcony to the list._

"Really, really." She whispers, then kisses me with passion. My hands float up her back and too her long silky black hair as her tongue plays across my bottom lip. I eagerly open my mouth to give her access as her hands slip under my shirt and tickle my flesh. They move northward as she pushes my shirt up, until they reach my breasts. My moan is swallowed by the Latina when she cups my chest and squeezes. When both of our lungs burn for oxygen, our lips part. We pant, trying to replace the air we've deprived ourselves as we stare into each other's eyes.

"I don't know all the silverware." I say finally. I've never had to learn what all the different forks and knives…or even what that tiny spoon on top is for. I was raised with one fork, one knife, one spoon per meal. That's all you needed. But on this cruise, being in the 'Royal Suite', I'm going to have to go to a few dressy dinners. Be wined and dined with all the other rich people.

"I'll teach you." Callie says with a smile.

"I might embarrass you." I state. In Seattle, I was comfortable with my position, and being with Callie. I paid for my house and my land with my hard earned money. And I don't think it's too excessive. And maybe that house I built was flaunting my wealth a little but… that was for Callie. Here? Now? …I'm surrounded by other rich people, people with money and that feeling that I had when I first started dating Callie is coming back. It feels like she is too good for me, that I'm just a country hick while she is a goddess.

"You could never embarrass me." She answers. I just give her a raised eyebrow, knowing that I've embarrassed her plenty of times. "Ok… you can embarrass me but… I don't care. Because I love you and you love me and none of the rest of it matters. We are together. And I'm never letting you go."

"Forever and ever." I restate the last the last part of our vows.

"Forever and ever." Her lips find mine again, and this kiss is soft and comforting. When we part, she rests her forehead against mine and we close our eyes. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"God, I hope so." I answer. Taking her hand, I lead us back into the room and towards the very large bed. We slip off our shoes, strip down to our underwear, for me its just a bra after Callie stole my panties the first hour of our trip, and crawl into bed. Our trip took a total of 22 hours, with all the layovers and delays added in, plus the 9 hour time difference, so we are exhausted. I lay flat on my back, loving the coolness of the soft, crisp sheets below me. As Callie climbs in, she sets the alarm to go off in a couple hours, not wanting to sleep too long and end up being up all night…_though I'm sure we could find ways to keep ourselves entertained._ She settles in right next to me, her head resting on my shoulder and a possessive arm across my stomach. Its sunny outside, and we didn't close any curtains or the balcony door so the fresh Mediterranean breeze fills the room. …_its perfect._

Despite the perfect setting, the cool sheets, the sound of the waves just outside the glass wall, the love of my life wrapped around my body, I don't close my eyes. It's still nagging me. …_this is her world. This... the 'Royal Suite'. That's what she was raised with. That's what she deserves. …Why did she pick me then?_ My internal monologue as stressed me enough that my fingers start to play across the back of Callie, alerting her to my revving brain.

"What's got your blonde hair on fire, cowgirl?" She asks from behind closed eyes, her own fingers playing at the scar on the left side of my body.

"Just… thinking." I say, mentally berating myself for having these kinds of thoughts on our HONEYMOON. If I was going t doubt whether I was enough for her, I should have done it, say… before the wedding.

"Anything I can help with?" She asks softly. I can feel her breathing deepen and the huskiness in her voice is becoming rougher, signaling she is about to pass into sleep any moment. My hand leaves her back and starts to brush back her hair away from her face. She gives me a small smile before sleep finally takes her, a soft snore signaling the end of her efforts to fight it. I watch her fall deeper and deeper into slumber, her facial muscles relaxing fractionally at each stage. I continue to play with her hair, knowing she loves it. Then it hits me. …_I'm a moron. When has Callie ever made a decision without being sure. …She loves me, enough to entrust her heart to me. How can I question that? She wants to have a life with me, have babies. …How can I question this? We were made for each other._ Almost as if Callie could hear my thoughts, her grip around me tightens, pulling herself in closer to my body. Finally, I shut my eyes, marveling in the feeling of her skin against mine, and the fact that I get to feel this until I die.

…_forever and ever._

* * *

><p>AN2: I thought it was important for Arizona to baulk at the grandeur of the room, having grown up on a farm and all. Mix that in with a little anxiety about her recent life-long promise, and you get an unsure blonde.<p> 


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Honeymooning time. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 38<p>

Callie's POV:

"Come on baby, let's go…" Arizona squeals as she pulls me out the door of our Royal Suite and towards the ships exit. It's our first port of the cruise. Cannes, France, and Arizona is ecstatic. Last night she was a little down, saying that she didn't belong with this group of people, but after talking with her, she realizes that she belongs with me, no matter where we are. That, plus some excellent love making, our first night aboard was amazing. There was no formal dinner the first night, what with passengers and crew getting settled, so we just went to one of the five buffets and chilled. This is Arizona's first cruise, and she just couldn't believe the size of the ship, the number of people and all the crap crammed on board. We spent most of yesterday evening just exploring, checking out the digs, and we already have a list of things to do for the multiple days at sea.

"Calliope!" She says with a stomp as I pull from her grasp and shoot back into the room. "Come on!"

"Chill Arizona, we got twelve hours to get your fill of the French." I say, quickly grabbing our camera then returning to the blonde at the door.

"No, we have…" She checks her bulky silver and blue watch. "…11 hours and 47 minutes. Come on." I just roll my eyes and take her hand. We follow the sea of people out onto the gangways and down onto the dock.

"Picture time!" Arizona says as soon as we step onto the ground. I give her a questioning look and she explains "First time on French soil. Come on." I smile and shake my head as I pull out the camera. We scrunch together and smile as I hold the camera out at arm's length.

"Are you going to do that at every port?" I ask as I am literally pulled by my wife.

"Yes. Get over it." She says, giving me her dimpled smile. We walk hand in hand down the main boardwalk. Its only just after 8 am, still early for most of Europe so the town is sleepy, but that doesn't mean it isn't beautiful. I swear Arizona's eyes never blink for fear of missing something. It wasn't until last night that I was reminded of her background. Of course I could never forget that she is a bull rider and farmer by blood but… somehow I had forgotten that she never left the state of Colorado for anything other than competitions until her twenties. I forgot that she was raised on a farm thirty miles outside of a small town, let alone a city. So seeing her like this, soaking in something completely new, it makes my heart swell.

"You're staring at me." Arizona says finally as her eyes find mine.

"Maybe." I reply, giving her a smile. "You're just so cute."

"I'm not cute. I am HOT." She says, as she stands in front of me and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Indeed you are Mrs. Robbins-Torres." I whisper, then words are cut off as Arizona takes my lips in a passionate kiss. Without so much as asking, her tongue works its way into my mouth and takes control. I forget about the rest of the tourists that flow past us and am lost in the moment. Finally, when I think I'm just about to pass, the blonde pulls back, a big dimpled grin adorned to her face.

"Our first French kiss in France." She says with a wink. I just laugh as she takes my hand again and we continue walking. By 10 am, most places have opened their door for another day of business and culture-hungry tourists. Arizona and I must put about 20 miles on our feet throughout the day. We go where ever we decide to go, no map, just arguing at every street corner. When we hit Old Town, a section of the city with narrow winding streets filled with restaurants and souvenir shops, we lose ourselves. …Literally. We get lost, but we don't care because we have each other.

Arizona, never having been much of a shopper, surprises me when she stops at every souvenir shop and vendor. Cannes, being a very large travel destination, is largely English speaking, but Arizona tries to haggle and barter in French, often times getting some not nice stares. …_I think she just called his mother a monkey._ Soon, knick knacks and souvenirs fill up the backpack strapped to the blondes back as we find more and more things we just HAVE to buy. And of course, we are just buying for ourselves. We have a who list of people who told us to pick something up for them. …_it'll be a task trying to get Arizona to give these things up._

Sometime during the afternoon, we decide to stop at this little café off the beaten path after the owner nearly dragged us inside. Thankful to get off our feet for a while, we gladly take a seat.

"What's good?" Arizona asks as the man comes to take our order.

"Tout!"(Everything) He exclaims. Arizona and I exchange a look, both shrugging at the foreign menu.

"So?" She asks me.

"I… I don't know." I say, laughing. Between the two of us, we speak three languages but right now we are floundering.

"Ainsi? Queest-ce que je peux obtenir t'a de belles dames?" (So? What can I get you beautiful ladies?) He asks as he hovers over us. We are the only ones in this café so apparently we get his undivided attention.

"Dames… I heard dames." Arizona says with a dimpled grin. "He's talking about us." This makes me go red as I try to hold in my own laughing. Then she turns to the guy and motions up and down the menu and says "Tout!" (Everything) Then hands the menu over and smiles.

The chef takes the menu, a shocked look on his face. "Tout?" He looks between the blonde and I.

Following my wife's lead, I hand over the menu and reply "Tout, baby. Tout." He looks between my bright smile and Arizona's dimples, then smiles himself. I get the impression that he is not use to this sort of behavior from tourists, trusting him to give us something good, and he eagerly accepts the challenge. Within minutes, two glasses of red wine are set in front of us, per the owners choice, and Arizona and I sit back to relax. All the while, blue eyes stare out the glass front window and watch as all of France walks by.

"Enjoying yourself, cowgirl?" I ask softly, watching her expressions change at each individual person catches her eye.

Her eyes flash to mine, her smile growing even bigger and she says "So much. …I should have gotten married sooner." She laughs at her joke until I give her a kick under the table. "Ow!" She cries out, bending over to rub her shin. "…I meant to you, moron." She says.

"Oh so I'm the moron in this relationship?" I say, struggling hard not to laugh at the face on Arizona.

She leans in close so that our lips are only a hairs breath away and says "Just today… tomorrow, I'll be the moron." Then our lips are together, sharing another very passionate French kiss in one of the most beautiful places in France. I'm sure we would have gone on for an hour but, the rumbling in our bellies must have signaled the chef.

"Bien, oiseaux d'amour. Je prends pour vous… le dejeuner le plus fin en France. Bon Appétit!" (Alright lovebird. I have for you… the finest lunch in France. Enjoy!) He says as about ten different plates are brought out. So much so that we need to use a second table for the overflow.

"Wow…" Arizona breathes out.

"Yeah… hope you're hungry cowgirl." I say, my eyes wide as I try to take in all the different dishes we ordered. The next two hours are spent with us trying every course and then going back for seconds for our favorites. We laugh and kiss and do what newlyweds do… which is make the people around us sick with all the love we have for each other. After finally eating our fill, then letting our stomachs digest for a half hour, and another glass of wine, we pay our very large tab and each get a big hug from the chef/owner.

"Oh god… I'm stuffed." Arizona exclaims as we slowly start walking again, both feeling about 20 pounds heavier than when we walked into that place.

"Me too. But it was so good." I say, my eyes rolling back in my head.

"Everything except that one…" Arizona says, twisting her face up in disgust.

"Yeah, that was pretty ripe." I agree, getting a giggle out of the blonde. It was a more… traditional French dish that the owner tried to get us to take a few more bites but… yeah, it wasn't happening. We spend a few more hours walking around the streets of Cannes, taking in the historic church and the castle. We pose for multiple pictures and even get a few other couples to get some real good ones of us. Finally, as the sun starts to set and lights the sky in brilliant oranges and purples, the boat lets out two short bellows, signaling its passengers that we only have an hour left. I can feel Arizona's mood turn, sad that she has to leave this place after only just finding it. I take her hand in mine as we walk back towards the ship.

Along the way, vendors and shop owners try to pull in one last customer before the ship leaves and takes away most of their business until another cruise ship comes to town. We pick up a couple more things, filling the backpack and continue our trip back. We get back to the boat with about 15 minutes left so we wait just outside the entrance and look out across the French shoreline. When the last warning blast sounds, Arizona and I take one more picture of French soil then get back on the ship. Once we are back in our room, we walk out onto our balcony and watch as the ship makes slow progress as it starts to move back into open waters. Its almost 8 pm and after a very active day, I can see the exhaustion in my wife's body.

"So, how was your day in France?" I ask as I wrap my arms around her from behind.

"Perfect." She says, then turns in my arms. Her eyes are a light blue, showing me how tired she really is and I know we won't be leaving the room tonight. Her lips find mine and what starts out as a slow, steady kiss is soon transformed into something much more passionate and lust-filled. The bed being too far away, Arizona walks me backwards into the living room and pushes me down onto the couch. Soon, clothes are being shed and bodies being worshipped.

…_yeah, definitely not leaving the room tonight._

* * *

><p>AN2: So, first real day of their honeymoon. Nice, yes?<p>

AN3: Now… I'm not entirely sure how I'm going to write the honeymoon. I'm definitely not going to do each individual day, for one that would be like 15 chapters, and two… that's a lot of research. But, if you have something you want to see, if you have an idea of a scene you want these two to play out, please let me know! Sometimes it's hard for me to come up with original ideas and I would love the help. Thanks!


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Alright, another chapter. And again, if you have any ideas for these two for their honeymoon, let me know! Thanks. Now, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 39<p>

Arizona's POV:

"So?" Callie sighs as she closes her eyes and relaxes. "What do you think?"

"I think I'm laying in a bath of dirt." I say as I try to move but the weight of the substance around me has me stuck in place. Its one of our days at sea, after docking in Italy yesterday after our day in Cannes, France which means we are stuck on the boat. On the top of Callie's list of what she wanted to do during these free days was have some spa time. She asked if I wanted to join, and I stupidly said yes.

"Its clay, not dirt." She corrects me.

"What's the difference?" I ask. Thankfully my hands are free, otherwise I would really be stuck.

After a second of thinking about it, and not knowing the answer, my wife replies "Just relax, Arizona. Let the clay work its magic." We have an hour in this little mud tub, and its only been about twenty minutes. …_this is boring._

"Do they actually charge us for this or-"

"Shut up, Arizona!" Callie exclaims, making me jump. She pulls the cucumbers from her eyes and looks at me. "You need to relax, baby. You're always wound so tight. I wouldn't be surprised if you give yourself a heart attack by the time your fifty. …And I'd like you around a lot longer than 50 so just please… lay back, relax. …And be quiet."

"If I wanted to sit in dirt, I'd be back on a bull…" I mumble, feeling like I just got a stern lashing from my mother.

"What was that?" Callie asks, giving me her glare.

"Nothing, dear." I say, flashing my blue eyes and giving my 'I'm sorry' dimples. The next forty minutes pass painfully slow for me, but by the time the spa people are able to pry us up out of the tubs, Callie looks more relaxed than ever. Next up is mani's and pedi's… another one of Callie's vices. Not that I mind, they make Callie's feet soft and beautiful, especially if she has her toenails painted red. …_smoking hot. Especially once I get her into that pair of red heels like the stripper had. Oh yeah… that is definitely happening. _We get washed off, then wrapped in some of the nicest bathrobes I've ever felt then take a seat in another room. All the while, soothing music and incenses are in the air, adding to the supposedly calming effect of our experience. Callie notices me shifting in my seat a little bit and gives me a questioning look.

"I think I got dirt between my butt cheeks." I say sheepishly and get a roar of laughter out of the Latina next to me. "I think I may have to use the bidet." I add, getting Callie to laugh even harder.

When she finally is able to breathe again, she wipes her eyes and says "Clay, not dirt."

Two women float into the room, a number of different flags pinned to their shirt to show what languages they speak, and get to work. One starts on Callie's hands while the other starts on my feet. At first its great, but when she gets to scrubbing, my face scrunches up like I'm in agony.

"Arizona, what's wrong?" Callie asks, instantly seeing the tension in my body.

"It tickles." I say, concentrating on NOT laughing and kicking this woman in the face in the process.

"Seriously?" My wife smirks, then laughs as I finally let out a string of giggles, making the pedicurist look at me like I'm insane. We continue a playful banter back and forth as the two women go about their work. Its amazing to me that… the more time I spend with Callie, the more time I WANT to spend with Callie. I don't get tired of talking to her… about anything. Even when she goes off on crazy tangents and ends up talking about some friend back in Med school when we were actually talking about our horses. I just let her talk, because when she talks passionately it's a beautiful sight. A sight that shouldn't be interrupted for anything. All the while, the two women converse quietly with each other, laughing along with us and probably at us at sometimes. After Callie and I share a kiss, the women switch from English to another language.

The woman working on my hand leans in close to the woman working on Callie's feet and asks "Quale pensate siete l'uomo e quale la donna?" (Which one do you think is the man, and which one the woman?) These women have about seven different flags on their shirts, but they end up using the one other language I know to try and converse with each other.

Narrowing my eyes at the manicurist right in front of me, I reply "Perche don' t venite stasera alla nostra stanza e entrambi gli rendiamo la femmina." (Why don't you come to our room tonight and we will both make you the bitch.) The two woman freeze, shocked that they had been caught.

"What did you say to her?" Callie asks, a spectator to the staring contest going on between the three other women in the room.

"I said… We're really enjoying this. And that they are doing an excellent job." I plaster a fake smile on my face while giving the manicurist and pedicurist a death glare. They too put a smile on their face, nod and continue with their work in silence.

Later that night, the first night that Callie and I have decided to attend the formal dinner, I am all glammed up in a shiny, cobalt blue cocktail dress that cuts off just above my knees, and some nice 'fuck me' black heels. As always, I'm waiting on Callie. Walking around the room, I take seat at the piano and stare at it. The keys are smooth beneath my fingers and I can tell that it doesn't get a lot of attention from anyone other than the person who cleans and tunes it. Knowing the guitar inside and out, I pick a very easy song and try to play it. It's rough, and not at all in rhythm but …_it's hot cross buns._

"I didn't know you could play the piano." Callie says as she walks up behind me. I drop my hands and turn on the bench. …_wow._

"Wow." I breathe out, no other words coming to mind. "Calliope you look…"

"Fantastic? I know." She says, giving me a devilish wink then a kiss on the lips. "You look pretty amazing yourself, cowgirl." Sliding onto the bench next to me, we look each other up and down. As always, she loves this shade of blue on me and can't take her eyes off of my legs. But… she far outshines me, her red dress clinging to every curve perfectly makes me want to forget out dinner and just eat in… _eat her._

"So… piano?" She ask, pulling me out of the very nice images flashing through my head.

"Oh uhhh… yeah. No, I don't play." I say, turning back to the keys. She just gives me a questioning look. "I mean… its all about math, really. Each key is a twelfth of an octave higher than the last. So…" I quickly do the math and play out a chord that she has heard me play on the guitar a million times. She just smiles, takes my hand and brings it to her lips.

"I love your hands." She whispers, then leans in and kisses me. "And I love your lips." She starts to pull away but I put a hand at the back of her head and hold her there to deepen our kiss.

"Do we have to go?" I ask.

"Yes." She says, standing and getting her tiny bag ready.

"They're going to be mean to me." I pout, trying to get out of this formal dinner.

"No one is going to be mean to you… but if they are, I'll have to show them what I do for a living." Callie smiles and gives me a wink. I take a deep breath and prepare myself to face something a hundred times scarier than a bucking bull …_rich people._ My wife sees my trepidation and takes my hand as we walk out the door and towards the formal restaurant where dinner is being served.

We find our table and see that we are not the only ones who decided to take the formal dinner tonight. Introductions are made, and we find out that our dinner companions are a part of the English Upper-class, and very well off. …_gee, surprise._ Comfortable small talk is made, weather, and the ports that we have already visited. Finally the first course is served and I wait until Callie grabs her utensil as our co-diners talk about their family, their wealth and lineage that can be traced back to kings and queens. …_gag me now._

"Outside fork." She leans over and whispers. I follow, feeling very uncomfortable in this large room, with all these beautiful people who probably have more money than god, and trying to stumble my way through the silverware.

"So, what do you ladies do?" The elder woman at the table asks.

"Oh… I'm a surgeon." Callie says, getting a bright smile from the rest. Apparently they approve. Then all eyes flash to me and I tense. …_what the hell do I say? That I ride bulls? That I'm a farmer? That… I'm a house wife? Fuck! I knew this wasn't a good idea._

"She a professional bull rider." Callie answers for me as she smiles proudly at me. Its enough to ease my worries, knowing she's not ashamed of what I came from. But, the others aren't as impressed.

"I'm sorry, bull?... rider?..." The English woman asks, not sure if she heard correctly. Her companions also look lost.

"Yes, bull riding." I answer, finally finding my voice. "As in… the cow with the horns." I explain, even raising my hands and making horns.

"Why… why do you ride them?" She asks, still very lost.

"Why not?" I shoot back as I take the next fork that Callie does as a new course is put in front of us.

"She's an athlete." Callie explains. Realization lights their eyes as they finally get it.

"Oh." She says, obviously not approving. "How… charming." The pure disdain this stranger has for me already make me want to play with her even more. I give Callie and small smile and her eyes go wide, knowing what I want to do.

"Arizona…" She warns, wanting to just let the issue rest and not rock the boat.

"Yes, charming is the word for it. Two thousand pounds of raging muscle, flesh, hooves and horns is the image of charming. …And it was charming when my right ankle got crushed when I was 16. Needed a complete replacement, I was in a cast for months." I say as I chow through my dinner, completely forgetting about the etiquette I was trying to show.

"Arizona…" Callie tries again.

"What Calliope? …We had to sit and listen to these people tells us how they are Charlemagne's descendents and how they COULD buy the royal jewels if they wanted, because they have more money than they could ever spend. And they have to gall to judge us… judge ME on one fact. I don't think that's fair so… I thought I would fill them in on what I really am. Then they can judge me." I give our new acquaintances a hard look.

"Like the fact that I grew up on a farm in hick town, Colorado. That I worked since I was 6 years old. That I had dirt under my fingernails since the day my parents brought me home from the hospital. That I was one of the first publicly outed lesbians in American sports." I'm all wound up now and there is not stopping me until I decide they've had enough. All they can do is watch and listen. I'm talking to Callie but my eyes remain on the people in front of me. "That I was lucky enough to walk into your ER that day with a dislocated shoulder from said bucking bull. That the past two years has been the greatest two years of my life because you have been in it, despite the fact that you and I have been shot. …Despite being stalked, and stabbed, and pulled into the mud. Despite all that… I am here with you, tonight, trying to enjoy this lovely meal with my new wife and these, these, these… pompous, pretentious people look down their noses at me." By now, no one is eating at our table and I can see other's looking over their shoulder listening in. I drop my fork and let it clang on the plate in front of me. Wiping my mouth with the perfectly white napkin, I throw it down on top of my meal and stand.

"You know what, I thought that maybe I wouldn't belong with this sort of crowd, and I was right. I don't belong here… because I was raised better than you all. I was raised with values and morals, I was taught to respect everyone, even if I don't understand them. Obliviously your prestigious tutors forgot to instill that on you while you learned art and culture and… and... and snootiness. Well, I'd take my upbringing a hundred times over yours." My eyes are locked with the 'cultured' woman dressed in her best. I can see my words slowly sinking in, but I don't plan on sticking around for the result. "Come on, Calliope." She is already on her feet. She takes my hand and leads me out of the restaurant.

By the time we get back to our room, I still haven't cooled off. My pulse is racing as I wish I could go back and give that bitch a nice back hand. …_open fist. That doesn't count as hitting a girl. _Leaning back against the door, trying to take deep breaths to calm my mind, my eyes find the beautiful woman right in front of me, a small smile on her lips.

"What?" I ask, a similar smile crossing my face as well.

"You were so hot back there." Callie says in her husky voice as she tosses her bag aside and stalks up to me. "And you look so hot all… fired up like this." Her body presses against mine and dinner is instantly forgotten as my lips are claimed by hers.

…_what dinner?_

* * *

><p>AN2: So… what do you think? No disrespect to all your English readers, just the country I picked out of the hat. And, as always with the Italian, I used Yahoo's babelfish so be easy all you Italian readers.<p> 


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Arizona just verbally bitch slapped an old bitch. Let's see what follows. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 40<p>

Callie's POV:

"So you're saying I should berate people more often?" The blonde asks when I let her up for air. We just stormed out of dinner and seeing Arizona fight for what she loves made me all… hot and bothered.

"Only when they deserve it." I say, then reclaim her lips. …_god I love her lips._ "You know… I think we are too prettied up to stay in the room tonight." I continue in between kisses. Her hands are roaming my body freely, like she owns me. …_she does own me._

"Oh really?" She breathes out as her hands come up to my front and squeeze my breasts with just enough pressure to ignite my center. "And where would you want us to go?" Her smile as we kiss drives me crazy. She knows she's the only one that can make my body react this way and she takes advantage of it readily.

"There was a poker table calling my name…." I reply as my hands move from her blonde tresses to her very toned ass. This dress on her is perfect, making me drool at the sight of her. And her legs… in those 'fuck me' heels, yeah… that will definitely be going on later tonight. But for now, I want to show off my hot wife a little more. Make other men and women jealous that she is with me.

"Ugghhh." Arizona groans, making me pull back and smile at her pout. "Must you always get my juices flowing before you ditch me to go gamble?" She asks, remembering that one night in Las Vegas last year.

"If you remember… the last time ended pretty well…" I add. Her eyes light in remembrance. That was the night Arizona donned her, now legendary, blue bikini and gave me an orgasm so powerful that I passed out.

"That was pretty good." She growls, pulling my face back in for one more kiss. "Fine, let's go get you your fix." She says as she grabs our bags again. I take her arm with both of my hands as we move through the ship and towards the casino. As we walk, we get several appreciative glances from those we pass. …_we are a hot couple if I do say so myself._

"I think people are checking you out." Arizona says softly as we step into one of the many large glass elevators.

"Or they're checking you out." I reply. "You do look absolutely, drop dead gorgeous tonight." Even with the crowded elevator, Arizona brings her free hand up and pulls me down for a passionate kiss, getting a couple throat clearings from our fellow passengers but we don't pay them any mind. …_we paid for this cruise just like everyone else, we'll do what we want._

"I know." Arizona states cheekily, giving me her dimpled grin. The elevator fills with my laugh as I playfully shove my wife and roll my eyes. When we make it to the floor of the casino, the happy music and flashing lights bring a smile to my face. I'm not much of a gambler, but I do love a good competitive game every now and then.

"How about we make this interesting?" The blonde next to me says.

I turn to look at her, her blue eyes sparkling under the twinkling light. "How so?" I ask, now really looking forward to playing.

"Whoever wins the most… gets to tell the other what to do tonight. And the other has to do it. No matter what." She says, her dimples popping.

"You already know what you want me to do, don't you?" I ask knowingly. Blonde hair waves over her shoulders as she nods in affirmation, her blue eyes bright with mischief. "Fine. It's a deal." We shake hands then move to the card tables, looking for one to suit our needs. Finding one with a few empty seats, Arizona and I sit and immediately open up a tab on our room. Not much else is needed other than a room number. Apparently people don't question that we have money if we are in the best of the best cruise cabins. After deciding the we would each start with 5 grand, our competition takes off. Having played with Arizona before, I know she plays more by feel, as if she were riding a bull. You can't predict what the bull is about to do, so you go with your gut. That's how she's done it up until now. Me… I'm a surgeon. We study, we learn, we go with procedures and true and tried ways. I play the odds. I follow probabilities. If there is little probability that I won't make a hand, I fold. Whereas Arizona may feel something and keep putting money in. Two separate ways of playing… two very different people.

A waitress comes around and we order a glass of red and a glass of white wine, Arizona begrudgingly passing on the beer tonight. …_we look the part, might as well drink the part._ Twelve hands in and I'm already starting to get mean glares from the others. …_that's right. Suck it._ Arizona is holding her own, but is just treading water. Our card dealer is personable and makes for a fun hand. There about three different languages being thrown about just at our table alone, and a handful more that I can distinguish in the background.

"Damn it!" Arizona cries out, having lost another pot to me. "That's not fair, you ch-" I bring my hand up to her mouth before she can finish it.

"I know you're playing babe…" I say, her eyes on mine. "…but they don't." I finish, nodding over my shoulder to the pit boss. Her eyes flash to the big man in a suit and earpiece then light in realization. She gives a small nod, but when I don't pull back right away, she takes a quick swipe of her tongue across my palm.

"Arizona!" I squeal, my hand flying back from her face. She just giggles as she orders another drink for the both of us. People float in and out of our table, always joining in a better mood than what they leave in. …_I guess Europeans hate losing as much as American's hate losing._ Before we know it, two hours have passed and we are still neck and neck. Apparently Arizona's 'gut' is just as good as my statistical inference. But to my defense, my wife has been playing dirty. Her hand on my thigh, or fingers tickling my flesh, the way she crosses her legs as she perches on the bar stool so her dress rides up just enough yet… not enough. Its only fair…_I DID leave her hanging in the room._

"Three more hands." I state as her fingers move dangerously close to my center. Her eyes lock on mine and my breath catches when I see the pure unadultered lust in her cerulean pools. "Three hands, and then we cash out."

"You're on." She replies. The first hand we both have crap and fold. I do a quick count of her stack versus mine, and I guess I'm a couple grand up on her. Another hand comes, Arizona folds with a big eye roll as I play it out with a couple other gentlemen. Finally, the last hand. I ante up and take a peek at my cards. …_Ace of hearts. 10 of spades._ Arizona, sitting to my left, quickly puts her chips in, wanting to play this last hand. She compares her stack to mine.

"Mine's bigger." I say as I bump her shoulder with mine.

"Still got a lot of cards to see, baby." She says, her competitive side coming out. I hardly see it unless she's talking about bull riding, but when she does… its hot! The next two guys fold, the last guy staying in. The dealer burns one, then lays down the flop. The three cards are flipped over and show a Jack, a 5 and an Ace. …_alright, paired my Ace. Not too bad._ The small blind throws some chips in, I call. Arizona reraises, forcing the guy to her left out. The small blind calls, and I call, giving a wink to the blonde next to me.

I can see Arizona forcing a blank expression on her face, trying to make this last hand count. The dealer burns one then turns one, throwing a 10 down. …_two pair. Nice._ The guy to my right, the small blind, raises. I think about it for a second, giving the man a stare down, then turn my gaze to my wife. She's not afraid ot meet my eyes, a small smile crossing her face, almost daring me to up the stakes.

"Last hand, right?" Arizona growls, her eyes narrowing. …_that is definitely a dare. _Glancing back at my hand, the cards on the table and then the pile of chips my two competitors have, I split my chips and push half of my winnings into the pot. Blue eyes go wide as she studies my face.

"All in." Arizona finally says. My mouth drops open, knowing she just forced my hand. I can't fold because she would win on default. The guy that was sticking with us folds and it comes down to just Arizona and me.

"Can't take the heat?" The blonde teases. I know I got no other choice, and she knows I have no other choice. So, I push all in. "Ladies' first." Arizona says, gesturing me to flip my cards. I have two pair, Aces over tens.

"Not too bad…:" She says, then flips her cards. My smile is quickly wiped when I see she too has two pair, Jacks over 5's. Right now I have the best hand, but there are two cards out there that can take my victory from me. The dealer makes a show of this last card, people around us and chattering nervously, somehow having gotten caught up in the showdown.

"You are sooooo going to love what I got in store for you." I taunt her as I lean in close. I haven't figured out what my wish is yet, but I know it's going to be good.

"I still got one card… and all I need is one." She says, her face set in competition mode. The dealer burns one, then stalls for a second. "Come on!" Arizona exclaims. "One time. Give it to me one time." She says, a dimpled smile breaking through. Then the card drops. …a Jack, giving Arizona a full house over my two pair.

"YES!" Arizona jumps out of her seat. "Yeah baby!" She pumps her arms in victory like she just won her third PBR cup. I just sit back in my chair and roll my eyes. …_great. Never going to live this down._ She leans in close to me and whispers "You're mine tonight." We get cashed out and make the long trip back to our room. Arizona's legs are less than steady, having downed about 4 glasses of wine each, plus the one we both had during our short dinner. Once the elevator doors open, I'm pulled in by a tipsy, and very horny blonde. Pinning her to the back of the glass walls, my lips attack hers instantly. I have no idea what Arizona is going to want me to do tonight, but I have a feeling its going to be very enjoyable. More people enter the carriage behind us, but we don't let up. Our hormones are raging as much as our bodies and it would take a freight train to pry her lips off of mine.

Somehow we realize that we've reached our floor, and the rest of the elevators riders part to let us through. Its slow work moving down the hall, each trying to back the other person down the hallway, bouncing into the walls and tripping over heels and feet. But finally we get to the room and Arizona slips the cardkey into the lock. A green light flashes and we fall into the room, the door slamming shut behind me.

"So…" I gasp out between kisses, my breathing ragged. "What you got for me?" I ask, ready to take on my punishment for losing. The blonde pulls her lips off mine and gives me a devilish smile. She sashays over to the bed and reaches under it, pulling out a shoe box. …_what the…_ A single finger flips the top open and she slowly pulls out a pair of fire engine red 'fuck me hard and fuck me good' hooker heels.

…_definitely going to be a good night._

* * *

><p>AN2: So the red heels finally come in to play. Should be a good night…<p> 


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Time for some red heels. Let's take a peek. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 41<p>

Arizona's POV:

"Really?" Callie says with a disbelieving look. I just nod as I hold out a pair of fire engine red heels for her. This is her punishment for losing to me at poker tonight. So… its only been a fantasy of mine since the night before our wedding but… still, this past week, that's all I see when I make love to Callie. Not that its not an amazing sight to begin with, but I just have to see her in these.

Callie walks into the bedroom slowly. "Since when did you have a shoe fetish?" She asks as she takes the heels from my hand and gives them a good once over.

"I don't have a shoe fetish. …I have a smoking hot Calliope fetish. Since you're smoking hot all the time, I didn't tell you but… these will make you even more smokin'." I reply.

"Oh is that so?" She asks doubtfully.

"Besides… their authentic Italian." I add, knowing that Callie is all girly girl with that kind of stuff, and I love it.

"You bought these when we were in Rome?" Callie questions as she recalls the only Italian port we have been to so far, and during that entire day we were together.

"Well… I got what's her name to get them. …You know, the brunette that's up our ass everyday, with the real nasally voice and sickening sweet smile." When I mimic the smile Callie cracks up.

"You mean Megan, our hostess?" She asks and I nod. "You had our hostess pick out sex clothes for me to wear?"

"Hey, she was bugging me, saying that we weren't taking advantage of her services so… I joked about wanting to find you something but not being able to because we'd be together. …Apparently personal shopping is high up on the things Megan loves to do." I reply, my mind returning to the awkward conversation I had with the woman when she asked what the item was that I wanted to get. And then the awkward silence as she realized what said heels were going to be worn for. …_though I'm sure its not the weirdest thing she's ever had to do._

"So… is there a naughty outfit that comes with these ankle breakers?" Callie asks. "Or do I get to have a little fun with all this too?" I step into her body so that our dress clad fronts rub against one another and take her lips in a kiss.

When we part, a sex hungry haze fogging up both of our minds, I whisper "You'll be having a lot of fun, I promise." A smile crosses my face when I see my wife visibly swallow and the beating of her pulse point increase dramatically.

"Give me ten minutes?" She asks in her deep gravelly voice.

"I'll be waiting." I answer, then give her one more kiss and exit the bedroom and shut the doors behind me. Once the barrier of the double doors are in place, I let out a breath. …_oh yeah, tonight is going to be a good night._ The next few minutes pass incredibly slow as I move around the main room of our very large and luxurious cabin. My mind is on the woman behind the closed doors and nothing will make time go faster. Soon, music starts to float through the wooden doors and a smile crosses my face. …_she is amazing._ Finally, a soft knock from the other side of the door lets me know she's ready. I cross the room in seconds as I kick off my heels and pull the doors open. But she's not there. Instead, a soft song with a steady beat is coming from her iPod on the docking station next to the bed, the only lights that are on are the two bedside lamps which give a soft glow to the room, and a chair is positioned in the center. I take a seat in the chair and wait, not really knowing what the sexy Latina has in store for me, but I know its going to be awesome.

"Are you ready?" Her voice comes from behind the closed bathroom door and it oozes sex appeal.

"Like you wouldn't believe." I reply.

The door opens and my eyes go wide at the sight. Starting from the top, I see she's messed her hair up to give it that 'just fucked' look that I love on her, her eye make up dark and smoky. Her lips are a crimson that makes my mouth go dry. As my stare continues south, her beautiful breasts are restrained by a lacy black bra covered by a silk black robe that is open and falls beautifully around her curvaceous body. Just below her soft, firm stomach lies a matching black lace panty that makes my heart start to hammer. Continuing down her strong, smooth legs and reach the objects of my fantasy. The smokin hot red heels.

"So? …Do you approve?" Callie asks after giving me a good ten seconds to take her in.

"Uh huh…" I mumble out. …_'uh huh'. That's all you got? She's like… like… pure sex on a stick right in front of you and all you got is 'uh huh'? Smooth Robbins, real smooth. _But its enough for Callie. She walks slowly towards me, her movements in time with the steady pulsing beat of the music. When she gets to my chair, my mouth agape in wonder, she smirks and straddles my lap. My hands instinctively come up to hold her against me, to feel her flesh with my own finger tips but she slaps my hand away.

"Tut tut… You can look, but you can't touch." She growls, sending me a wink with her smoky eyes.

"I don't think I like that rule." I manage to get out as her nearly naked center rubs against me, her hands roaming up and down my clothed chest.

"Too bad, baby." She whispers, then stands. I whimper at the loss of her body against mine and get a throaty chuckle out of her. Backing away from me, her brown eyes locked onto my blue ones, her hips start to sway with the music. …_this is it. This is how she's going to kill me. Either my hearts going to beat right out of my chest, or I'll forget to breathe._ Her sexy smirk returns when I lick my lips, wishing they were against her right now, but I don't ruin the show. Her hands roam her body freely, like she's making love to herself as the beat pulses through the room. Cupping her breasts, roaming the vast expanse between the two pieces of lace, dipping beneath the barrier at her center, all the while those red heels play perfectly off the black of her outfit and the caramel color of her flesh. After minutes of swaying and dancing to the music, she steps forward and retakes her seat on my lap.

When her lips come forward, a mere inch from mine, I lean forward, hoping and praying that I will get what I want but she just leans away from me. She hips keep in time with the music even as she straddles me. She's grinding into me and my body is on fire.

"Jesus…" I groan out, my eyes trying to take in all of her at once. I want to keep her gaze, but if I glance down, I see the gloriousness of her breasts and her flat stomach. Even further south and I can see her mound, slick and sweet, rubbing against me. Her hands roam my body freely, from hair to my neck, and down to my chest. Again I try to get a hand on her but that only gets me another slap. Rolling her shoulders back, the smooth robe falls off her shoulders and to the floor, revealing even more of her body to my eyes. Nearly two years of being with her and I still can't get enough, every time feels like the first time. She bites her bottom lip as she continues to rub her core against me, tormenting me as my body aches for a touch.

My mind is racing and all I can get out is "Marry me."

Her eyes lock on to mine, a small smile crossing her lips and she whispers "Ok."

My hands are taken in hers and she guides them up her stomach to her breasts where she holds them against herself. Pressing my luck, I give a slight squeeze and am rewarded with a moan of pleasure. Her hands drop from mine but I keep my hold on her. She leans back, grabbing hold of my knees as she continues to grind against me, giving me an even better view of her body in action. My will power breaking, my hands move from her chest back down her stomach, hoping to reach her slick folds before she can stop me but all I get is another slap. This time I decide to screw the rules…_its time to screw my wife._ In an instant, my arms wrap around the woman on top of me and I stand, pulling her up off the floor as I go, and take the two steps to the bed.

"Wow…" She moans as she's thrown on her back and I immediately fall on top of her. Then my lips find hers, getting the kiss that I've been aching for for over twenty minutes. The frenzy within me is all consuming and I know that Callie is in for a ride of her life. What was suppose to be something for my pleasure has turned into me wanting to make her scream my name as she come undone from my workings on her body. She has to pry her lips off of mine, sucking in sweet oxygen I denied her, gasping for breath as my lips move down her sweet body. I leave no crevasse untouched. My lips, tongues and fingers ignite every single one of her nerve endings. As I near her center, she arches up into my touch, her hands pushing me to where she wants me most. But, now its my turn to tease. I skim over her panty area, but not before taking a deep breath and feel her scent invade every cell of my being. Continuing south, my fingernails drag down the flesh of her legs, a low groan emanating out of her chest.

"Oh god…" She groans as she throws her head back. My lips travel from where her legs meet, down. Kissing every inch, even that spot at the back of her knee that drives her crazy. When I get to her feet, the sight of the heels on her, and her body laid out before me is almost too much.

"Told you they were hot." I growl as my lips kiss the thin skin on the top of her foot, just were caramel flesh dip under red leather, then repeat the process with the other foot.

"Dress. …Off. …Now." She pants as she tries to catch her breath. The next second, I am clad in my own matching bra and panties and back on top of the fired up Latina. "Fuck me…" She mumbles against my lips.

"I plan to." I reply, then yank off her bra, throwing it over my shoulder and it landing atop on of the lamps. My lips attach to one erect nipple, then the other. Biting and sucking, giving her the right amount of pain with each turn. By now her body is writhing beneath mine, her head turning from side to side as pure pleasure floods her body. My own ache is greater than I've ever known as the heels of her shoes dig into my thighs, trying to find a grip on me to hold me to her.

"Damn it Arizona…" She gasps. "Fuck me already, please." She begs as her hands grip my blonde hair. My mouth stays at the nipple I am lavishing as my right hand moves to her center and tugs the last remaining article off her. One swipe across her slit and I have all the lube I need to plunge two fingers deep into Callie. Her body tenses, not expecting so much so fast, but soon responds to my thrusting. The sounds coming from the woman under me just spur me on more. My hand is quickly soaked in her liquid arousal as I pump within her, my hips providing even more leverage and also giving friction to my own aching and erect clit. My lips detach from her reddened and abused nipples and move back to her mouth. My tongue easily takes over her mouth, Callie too weak and helpless to fight one more feeling of me within her. She's totally submitting to the fucking I'm giving her.

"Yes! Oh fuck me Arizona! Yes baby!" She cries loud enough that I'm sure our neighbors now know my name. "Oh god… You're gonna make me come! Oh god… I need to come. Please make me come!" She yells, and that gives me my second wind. Perspiration collects on my brow, my hair matting to my forehead. The sight below me is beautiful. Not one single view in the world is better than my wife, below me, in the throws of passion, especially knowing that I'm the one making her like this.

"Come for me Calliope. Tell me who makes you come like this." I growl right next to her ear as I grunt in exertion. Her walls are trembling around my fingers. My forearm is burning from the extended effort but it feels amazing. When I feel like she is a breaths away from reaching her peek, my teeth clamp down on the tender area just below her ear and above her pulse point. The mixture of pain and sting, with the blazing pleasure roaring through her body, sends her over.

"OH FUCK! ARIZONA!" She yells at the top of her lungs. As my hips keep pumping, the pull of the fabric against my clit, mixed with the sound of Callie coming undone is enough to give me my own release. Our body's tense almost simultaneously.

"Calliope…" I gasp out as my own orgasm rains down on me. I'm the first one to see clearly again, Callie's climax still going strong from my fingers working within her. Slowing my movements, she comes down off her high, her body completely spent. I collapse on top of her, not having the energy to hold myself up anymore. Our breasts press together, our chests heaving as we try to replace the oxygen we've gone without. My head hangs down next to her, my breath washing over her neck.

"Fuck…" I breathe out.

"Yeah…" She agrees, her own voice almost none existent. "Wow…"

"That was amazing." I state as I finally gather enough strength to roll off her. We lay side by side, both still reeling from our releases, our hands intertwining with each others.

"You know…" Callie sighs, her eyes closing as the post-coital bliss settles around us "…I think I may keep these shoes." All I can do is smile, knowing that this night, and my gamble earlier was well worth the risk.

…_yes, they are definitely keepers._

* * *

><p>AN2: Hot enough for ya?<p> 


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: What a night, what a night! Those heels sure made a splash. Someone asked for just one more chapter tonight and who am I to say no? Especially when I already had this chapter written up. Thank burningtheoils for begging for one more so nicely ;-) So…. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 42<p>

Callie's POV:

…_what a night. Jesus, I don't know how she does it but… god, she lights my body on fire. I'm putty in her hands. Even after all this time, one look from her sets me ablaze, and what's worse… she knows it. …Even thinking about her makes me wet._ The hot water of my morning shower washes over me. My eyes are closed as I recount the amazing night Arizona and I had. What started out as a show for her pleasure turned into my pleasure. I don't know what happened but… when she saw me, when I saw the way her eyes ignited when she saw me… we combusted. We…we…_fuck. She's going to be the death of me._ Even now, when Arizona isn't even close to me, my body craves her touch, her taste, her kiss. My center quickly heats to match the temperature of the water and soon my liquid arousal is running down my legs along with the soothing shower. Finishing my shower, I shut the waters off and step out. Quickly drying off and slipping on a light pair of shorts and a t shirt, I enter the bedroom, expecting to find my blonde lazing there but she's not.

Toweling off the excess moisture from my hair, I move into the rest of the room as I search for my wife. When I find her, my breath catches in my throat. It's our second straight day at sea, and it's a beautiful morning. Arizona is sitting out on the balcony in a pair of her cute pink boy shorts and a white fitting tank top with her blonde hair waving freely in the breeze. Her long, luscious legs are propped up against the side of the railing, the warm morning sun baking down on them and making her entire skin look alive and glowing. Her beautiful face is scrunched up in concentration as she writes in a composition book in her lap. …_she's perfect._

After staring at her for a couple minutes, I start to feel like a stalker so I move out onto the balcony with her. When she looks up, a grin crosses her face and mine mirrors it. I step over her leg and straddle her hips, taking a seat on top of her.

"Oomph…" She breathes out, not expecting it but very quickly approving. My hands cup her cheeks as I bring my lips to hers for a sweet kiss.

"Hey…" I breathe out.

"Hey yourself." She replies, her dimpled smile shining brighter than that Mediterranean sun. The hot rays warm my back as I make out with my wife like a teenager, her hands finding hold on my thighs and pulling me in harder to her. When I see stars, I pull back and find her gaze.

Grabbing the comp book that's pressed between us, I say "I thought we agreed no work on our honeymoon." When I flip the pages I expect to see her notes over her new bio fuel and drawings about how to get the engines in her tractors and combines to accept the new source of energy, but all I find is her neat writing.

"What is this?" I ask as I skim the content.

"Its uhhh… a journal." She says, taking it from my hands. "About our trip. …We've seen so much already, and still have so much more to see and I didn't want to forget any of it so… I've been writing it all down. You know, if we ever want to look back on it or something." She shrugs, a little embarrassed.

I smile and give her another kiss then say "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Not today, you haven't." She replies, pulling me back in for another kiss.

"Well…" I answer, between even more kisses. …_god I can't keep my hands off her._ "I love you… so much… it drives me crazy."

"Good crazy or... make a suit of somebody's skin crazy?" She plays as her hands start to massage at my flesh.

"Definitely good crazy." I purr back then take her lips in another searing kiss.

"You make me good crazy too." She whispers when we part. I'm sure we could stay like this all day. The warm sun and the salty wind being the only witness to our love making but a knocking on the door breaks us up.

"Jesus… again?" Arizona growls as I roll off her and take the seat next to her.

"Come in!" I call, knowing who it is. The next second, our very upbeat and cheery hostess lets herself into the room with the usual cart of coffee. She's done this every morning and Arizona absolutely hates it. She's gotten use to the room but still has a problem with being waited on like this.

"Good morning ladies!" She says cheerfully, then glances into the bedroom and see's dresses on the floor, bras thrown and hanging from lamps and dressers, and a pair of very expensive Italian leather red heels scattered around the floor. "Seems we had a good night too, I see." She says as she steps out onto the balcony.

"Good morning, Megan." I greet her politely as Arizona mumbles her own greeting next to me, getting back to her writing. She pours us out two cups of amazing coffee and gives us an overview of all the activities that are happening on board today. Since passengers usually get a little stir crazy by the second day at sea, its encouraged for them to partake in some friendly games or competitions, free lessons, cooking demonstrations…whatever, to keep them busy. I smile and nod the entire time while Arizona sits back and closes her eyes, just soaking in the sun that rarely shines in Seattle. After she asks one more time if there is anything she can do for us, Megan excuses herself and wishes us a good day.

"Bout time…" Arizona growls from behind closed eyes.

"Be nice, cowgirl. She's just doing her job." I reply, then let out a moan of satisfaction as I take a sip of the decedent Italian coffee and sit back in my chair. …_I could definitely get use to this. Amazing coffee, amazing weather, amazing view…amazing wife. Oh yeah, I could definitely get use to this._

"Calliope…" Arizona says softly after we cook out in the sun in silence for a couple minutes.

"Hmm?" I moan, not even wanting to exert the energy to open my mouth and ask 'what'.

"I've been thinking…" She says.

"Uh oh." I play, getting a light slap to the arm.

After a roll of her eyes, if you can roll your eyes behind closed lids, she says "My mom is getting older and… I know she still gets around alright but… there's going to come a time where I'm not going to feel comfortable with her so far away from me. She's going to get to an age where…where she shouldn't be alone anymore, you know?" Her voice is low and serious, and I know that she really has been thinking about this. So I sit up and turn to face her.

"Yeah." I answer softly. By now I've forgotten about the coffee and the view, my attention is fixed solely on the woman next to me, even though she purposefully not meeting my gaze.

"I mean, I'm sure she still has a lot of good years left. …at least I hope she does. I don't think I could handle losing her too so soon after Dad but… when the time comes, I was wondering if you'd be ok with her moving up to Seattle." She asks, not meeting my eyes. "She already loves the city… though I don't know why. I still get nervous when I'm downtown but… I don't know, I don't want her to be alone like that, you know?"

"Of course, sweetie." I bring a hand up to her cheek and turn her face to meet mine. "Of course she can move to Seattle. I'd love her to be closer." I answer, wondering what would ever make my wife think that I wouldn't want her mother closer to us. I love Momma B and I would love having her in the same state, let alone the same city. My entire, though very dysfunctional, family lives all the way across the country in Miami. "Do you mean… move in with… with us?" I ask, slightly cringing on the inside. …_same city is one thing, same house is entirely different._

"No. Not us, no." She answers quickly. "Just… to the Seattle area. And I figured that she'd want to be a lot closer when… you know…" She rambles.

I scrunch my face up in confusion, trying to think what she means but drawing a blank. "Ok, now I'm confused. When…what?"

"When… we have a baby." She answers as a smile crosser her lips. I have to force myself from smiling like an idiot when I hear those words come out of her mouth. "Momma has wanted a grandbaby since… well, ever. I know she'll come running once you and I drop that 'P' word."

Despite my trying, I can't keep the smile off my face or out of my eyes. "We're having babies?"

"I promised you we would. …I want to see a little you running around the house. Wearing little scrubs with boots and a cowboy hat... And besides, I think you'd look beautiful with a baby bump. Especially when I know it's my baby you got growing inside you." She smiles. My heart is soaring right now, hearing the love of my life talk about the family she wants to start with me. I scoot in close to her, lean over and give her a slow, languid kiss.

"Your baby, huh?" I ask as our lips part.

She thinks about it for a second then says "Our baby."

…_our baby._

* * *

><p>AN2: Seems Arizona is ready to take on more of a family life. Maybe the two won't wait too long to start trying… maybe they will. Who can know. …Only me ;-) Tell me what you all think. Thanks for all the awesome reviews yall. You guys rock!<p> 


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Alright, next chapter. Don't know when I'll get to update next so… this may have to sustain yall for a couple days. Sorry Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 43<p>

Arizona's POV:

"Arizona!" Callie calls from within the room.

"What?" I call back from my usual spot on our rooms balcony.

"Where are you… oh there…" Callie says as she comes out of the bathroom as she towel dries her hair. "You got our bag packed?" She asks.

"Yeah…" I say offhandedly as my eyes look out across the beautiful scene in front of me. Our cruise ship has just docked in Santorini, Greece. One of the last few ports left on our trip but probably one of the most beautiful. White buildings with blue roofs litter the mountainside. A feat of human ingenuity and perserverance to thrive in places that it'd be easier to leave. But here… its heaven. The cool spring breeze whipping off the Mediterranean sea and the warm sun baking down on me lets me know that today is going to be magical. Rome was amazing. Athens was historical. But Santorini….magical.

"Wow…." Callie breathes out as she comes to stand next to me on the balcony. Luckily our side of the ship is the side we dock on, allowing us the spectacular view as the morning sun basks upon the still sleeping town. Passengers aren't allowed to disembark for another hour or so so Callie and I have a while to just enjoy the view.

"Wanna go grab some breakfast on deck before we head out?" I ask, turning to face my beautiful wife, her long black locks cascading down her shoulders. Whenever I see her, I can't help but smile. …_it really did happen. She's here, I'm here. We are here together. It still doesn't seem real, but it is. Country girl/farmer/bull rider ending up falling head over heels in love with this amazingly awesome goddess of a surgeon. And what's better… she fell too._

"….Arizona?" The mention of my name pulls me out of my own internal monologue and I realize I've totally glazed over while Callie was talking. "Babe, are you alright?" She asks, her voice full of concern.

Shaking myself to clear my thoughts, I smile and reply "Yeah, I'm perfect. …Just… so in love." I'm blinded by the brightness of the smile I get in response from my wife. Her strong hands reach out and take hold on the front of my shirt, pulling me into her body and planting her lips on mine.

"That makes two of us." She replies. My hands dip underneath her light jacket and slip underneath her shirt she's wearing, allowing my fingertips to brush against the flesh of her waist. I can feel our bodies heating up as Callie's fingers grasp the back of my neck and pulls us in for another searing kiss. Her tongue swipes along my bottom lip that she is sucking on and I readily give her access. The whimper that comes from the back of my throat can't be contained, and Callie chuckles as she swallows it. My lungs start to burn and I have to pull away from her luscious lips.

"You know you can breathe while we are kissing." Callie says in her husky voice as her lips move along my jaw line and down my neck.

"I know. …You just make me forget to." I reply as my eyes roll back in my head. Callie's breath washes over me as she chuckles at my answer.

"I make you forget to breathe?" She asks, her lips ceasing their trip down my exposed flesh and her eyes finding mine. I can see desire swirling in her chocolate pools that are inches in front of mine.

"You make me do a lot of things." I answer, a small smile crossing my face.

"Really?" She asks cockily and I nod. "Well, maybe we should go get some breakfast before I make you forget to eat, cowgirl." She continues as she takes my hand and leads us out of the room, backpack in her other hand.

Once we make it to the elevator and board with the rest of the breakfast goers, I stand on my tip toes and bring my lips right next to the Latinas. Making sure the I have the right amount of sexy in my voice, I whisper "Oh believe me… of all the things I forget to do because of you… eating isn't one of them." The carriage is soon filled with my giggling as I witness a deep red blush race across my wife's face.

As we step off, Callie tugs me closer to her and growls "You're evil, you know that?"

I just give her a peck on the cheek and say "You love it." We get our breakfast and fight off an old couple for one of the best tables on deck that overlooks the last Greek port we will visit during this cruise. Somehow Megan has tracked us down and we sit through ten minutes of her chirping and vying for something to do to earn her a nice tip. …_I will pay you to leave us alone. _Finally, after enough brush offs by Callie, the very cheery brunette moves on to another one of her guests. Callie and I are enjoying an easy conversation as we tease each other back and forth. The entire time we are on deck I keep catching a woman's eye from across the seating area. She's sitting there with a man that I know I've seen before but can't remember from where. Finally, when I look up and meet her gaze for the fifth time, she stands and walks over.

"Excuse me…" She says in an English accent. Callie looks up from her cup of coffee, our conversation stopping.

"Do I know you?" I ask, looking between the woman in front of us and the gentlemen walking up behind her.

"Not me, no." She says. "But… you may recognize my fiancé…" She motions to the man now next to him. "You uhhh… you had dinner together. Well, half of a dinner." She rattles on. Then it clicks, this man was at the formal dinner Callie and I attended five or six nights ago.

"Right." I say softly, giving him a small nod. Callie's hand subconsciously moves to my leg, either to comfort or ease any lingering feelings I have about that night.

She extends her hand and introduces herself. "Abigail Atkinson." Hesitating a second, I reach out and take her proffered hand and shake.

"Arizona Robbins. …And this is my wife, Callie Torres." I say, very confused as to why this woman is talking to us. She smiles at both of us, then takes the vacant seat at our table.

"Bradley told me all about dinner. And I just wanted to say… bravo!" Abigail exclaims as she claps her hands excitedly. "I love my fiancé but… his mother can be a bit condescending. When I heard the verbal lashing you gave that old bird…" At this the man behind her clears his throat, making the woman turn in her seat. "Come now, Bradley. Your mother was absolutely atrocious to these two beautiful women."

He smiles and gives a slight nod. "Indeed, mother was a bit… harsh." Bradley says, obviously trying not to speak too ill of his mother. "I deeply apologize for her behavior. She… doesn't understand that not everyone has had it as easy as she or I have." They pause for a minute, waiting for Callie or I to say something but we have nothing to say. …._I said what I wanted to say to the woman. _

"Anyways, I wasn't at that dinner because I wasn't feeling well but…" She pauses and looks up at her fiancé, and he nods. "…I would like to invite you to come to dinner tonight."

"Uhhh…. I don't know if-" Callie says as she sees my jaw clenching, but the woman cuts her off.

"Won't you come, please? …Bradley and I will be there and… his mother will be there as well but, you can't let her think she chased you off." Abigail pleads with us. "From what I've heard, you two are a fabulous couple. The way you stand up for each other, the love you two have… not to mention all that American… oh what do you call it? 'Gumption'."

"Gumption?" I ask, getting a smile out of the English woman. I turn and look at my wife who is also smiling. "Do I have gumption?"

"I think you just may have." Callie says, giving me a wink.

"Please? I promise it will be nothing like the last time." Abigail sees my resolve crumbling. …_she does seem to be ok people. And the guy never said anything offensive, just that old brood. _I glance to the surgeon at my side and she gives a noncommittal shrug.

"Ok. We'll be there." I say which gets a big smile out of Abigail. "Second seating, right? 9 pm?"

"See you ladies there." She replies as her fiancé helps her up. We say a few goodbye pleasantries and they leave.

When our dinner date's are gone, I turn to my wife and say "What did you just get me in to?"

"ME? ! You were the one that said yes!" She exclaims, playfully slapping my arm. We get up to clear our trays and follow the sea of people who are making their way down and off the ship.

"I didn't want to be the bad guy again. I already ripped his mom a new one. I'd be a bitch if I told them to shove it." I play back as we walk hand in hand down the gagway, our backpack with supplies strapped to my back. "You could have spoken up." I give Callie a hip check as she laughs.

"Maybe, but they already don't like you." She says with a big smile on her face. We step off the gangway and hit Greek soil. After our usual photo-op, we follow the sea of people out of the dock area and towards the just waking town.

"You came prepared right?" Callie asks as we step to the side and look out across the sea, seeing many other islands scattered within eye sight. I just smile and unbutton a couple buttons of my white shirt and pull the fabric apart, revealing my legendary blue bikini underneath. Callie's eyes go wide at the sight as she licks her lips in anticipation.

…_bring on the bikinis._

* * *

><p>AN2: Maybe alittle water fun next chapter? Some pleasant dinner conversation? Who can tell. …You know what to do ;-)<p> 


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: No football today, boo. But…next week is the Superbowl! Woot! Anyways… was able to get this chapter written up during a spell of insomnia last night so…Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 44<p>

Callie's POV:

To say Santorini, Greece is gorgeous would be an understatement. The white washed walls and the brilliant blue roofs, mixed with the salty sea air and brilliant blue waters make it a breath taking sight. The first half of the day, Arizona and I do the touristy thing. We take the pictures, we buy the souvenirs. We laugh and kiss and act as honeymooners do. I laugh at my wife as she tries to haggle with vendors in their language, she only knowing a few numbers but somehow she picks up on the hand gestures flawlessly. It seems her blonde hair, blue eyes and dimples make friends all over the world, no matter if she can converse with the people or not.

When lunch time rolls around, we pick another out of the way restaurant, like we have with all the ports we've stopped at. Something about going to the holes in the walls gives our experience a more authentic feel. An like every time before, Arizona orders everything on the small menu and we spend a couple hours sampling all the local cuisine. After paying for our huge, yet mostly uneaten meal, Arizona asks where to next and I just smile and take her hand. We walk along a hand drawn map I was given until we come upon my target.

"Ladies, may I help you?" An older man asks. He's wearing light capri's and a sweater, his chin scruffy from going unshaven for a weeks' time.

"Ummm…. We have a reservation?" I ask. "Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins."

His eyes immediately shine. "Of course. Miss Megan. Yes. Yes." He says in his broken English. Earlier in the week, Megan told me about these 'spiritul' hot pools spread throughout the island and the fact that some of the more private and romantic pools can be rented out. Legends say that when newlywed couples take a dip in the magical waters, their marriage prospers and their sexual appétit never wains. …_I'll be damned if this 'lesbian bed death' touches Arizona and I._

The man waves us further down a path until we reach a small, secluded alcove. All around is soft moss sitting on top of centuries old volcanic rock and ferns set at the base of a large cliff. The pool is about 10 meters in diameter with steam whipping off the surface. He bids us goodbye, saying that he will be back at the entrance to keep passerby's away. I had Megan reserve this pool for the rest of the evening and I plan on spending the rest of our time right here.

"This is amazing." Arizona says, a huge dimpled grin on her face. The air is damp and the surrounding area alive with life, the sound of nature and the ocean ready to cover any sound the two of us decide to make.

"It's beautiful…" I agree as I look around the space. And then my eyes land on my wife who is currently disrobing. Her jeans slip off like butter and she sends me a sexy wink as she shrugs off the white shirt I've been wanting to rip off since she gave me a peek this morning. …_now THAT is beautiful._

Arizona dips her foot into the warms waters and a huge smile crosses her face. "Oh my god. Calliope… it's so warm." She says, then takes another step in, the waters coming up to her thighs. She turns and catches my wide mouth stare. "Calliope… your drooling." She growls. My mouth immediately snaps shut which makes her giggle.

"You going to join me?" She asks, taking another step down, the waters coming up to her bare waist. "The water is perfect." Blue eyes stay locked on me as I peel off my own shirt, revealing a white bikini top that I picked out specifically for our honeymoon….Arizona's never seen it. And as I watch Arizona watch me… it was well worth the wait. I give her a little tease as I slowly unbutton my own dark wash jeans and shimmy out of them, a matching white piece covering my center. The blonde licks her lips as she watches me walk towards the pool, and take the first shallow step into the waters. The temperature is amazing. The still active volcano that the island sits on makes the water hot, the nutrient rich volcanic soils making the pools take on an almost therapeutic and healing power.

Now it's Arizona's turn to gauk. Her mouth is open as her eyes go wide. I can feel her baby blues look me up and down like I'm a piece of fresh meat and she's the starving lion. "Arizona… you're drooling." I say, echoing the words she said to me. Slowly a dimpled grin pops as I make my way towards my wife. The waters come up just to under her breasts, hitting me a couple inches lower.

"Nice suit." Arizona whispers as I move in close, her lips centimeters from mine as my hands find hold on her naked waist.

"I bought it for your eyes only." I reply, getting a very appreciative nod in return. We take a step back, putting us into even deeper waters. When the warmth hits Arizona's shoulders, she wraps her arms around my shoulders and her long legs latch around my hips. I smile, knowing there is no one else in the world that Arizona would trust to hold her like this, even if it is in the water. Her lips attach to mine and all time is forgotten. The heat of the healing pool is nothing compared to the heat of our kiss.

"You know… I think I'm getting spoiled." Arizona says during one of our oxygen breaks.

"And why's that?" I play, splashing around the waters and kicking some at the blonde who is lazily sitting on one of the stairs so the water rises up to cover her chest.

"Because after this trip… you have to go back to work. And I won't be able to see you 24/7. I won't be able to pull you in and give you a kiss whenever I want… or push you up against the wall and have my way with you just because you looked at me that certain way." She pouts, thinking about the forced separation time. I just laugh and swim towards her.

"Well… you could but… I don't think my Chief would like that very much. …Especially if I was in surgery." I say, making the blonde giggle. A tug on her legs and she's wrapped back around me as I walk us back into deeper waters.

"But being the badass Dr. Torres, you could handle it, right? You working with your hands as… I work with mine." The blonde growls, making my whole body shiver at the thought of her hands doing anything on me.

"You are evil. Have I told you that?" I say before laying my lips against hers.

"Yeah. But you love it." She replies, then giggles when I roll my eyes and mumble something in Spanish. We splash around for a while longer, but when Arizona dunks me, she went too far. …_now its time to be punished._ She sees the look in my eyes change and she knows she in for it. Before she can swim away my hand reaches out and grabs her foot. I pull her into me, wrapping her legs around me as I head for shallower waters.

"No! No, I'm sorry. No baby no!" She pleads but I just laugh at her futile attempts. When I reach the level where the water no longer aids in easing her weight off me, I feel her grip tighten. "Calliope-" She says nervously.

"I got you cowgirl." I say, taking her lips with mine. "You may ride bulls and wrestle horses but… I break bones for a living. I can hold you." I set her down on the edge of the pool as I remain in the water. Our kiss quickly heats up, making the temperature of the water seem freezing. Her legs wrap around me, pulling my front in to hers as my hands roam her nearly naked body. My tongue takes over her mouth as her nipples respond to the sudden change in temperature of her surroundings. Arizona starts to grind her hips into me as her hands move along the wet, white fabric that is covering her favorite parts of me. I take my right hand from beneath her top and slip it down between our bodies. Swallowing the gasp that comes from the blondes mouth, my finger dips below the blue fabric at her center and move through damp golden curls.

Arizona pulls back from our kiss, her blue eyes dark with lust and desire. I give her an evil smile as I kneel down in the waters, bringing my eye level to her open thighs. Arizona, sitting on the ledge of the pool, looks down at me between her legs and shivers in pleasure. With a wink, I bring my hand up her clothed center, then use a thumb to push the material aside, exposing her very anxious lips. A strong hand tangles in my hair as I move in closer to the object of my desire. One last look up to dark blue eyes and I take a swipe of my tongue across her clit.

"Fuck." Arizona hisses as her body jumps from the contact. I wrap my arms around her thighs to hold her down, then take another broad swipe across her center. Her liquid sex coats my tongue and makes my mind spin. With the urging of her hand at the back of my head I dig into my wife like she is dinner. Her moans and cries of pleasure are swallowed up by the beauty around us, the noise being absorbed by the bubbling waters, the moss and the trees. Arizona leans back on one elbow, opening herself up to me even more while keeping a hand at the back of my head. Her taste, mixed with the slightly salty water still dripping from her wet body, is the most amazing thing I've ever experienced. Add in the sight of her tight, beautiful body riving above me, it's almost enough to bring me my own release.

"Jesus Calliope…" She groans as my tongue moves from her clit to her opening, teasing her. I just smile and continue to lap up her juices as quickly as she's giving it to me. The sky above us starts to darken, only the glow of a few lamps around us lighting the scene. When Arizona's moans increase along with her grip on my hair, I know she is getting close.

"God I love you…" Arizona gasps "…Fuck, Calliope. I'm close." She warns me. Clamping my lips around her hard nub, I suck as my tongue swipes her arousal. Two fingers slide into her easily and her moans increase three fold. She falls back flat on her back, both hands coming to my head and pressing me harder to her. Seconds later, her walls contract and an animalistic cry come from deep within her. The muscles of her body tense and spasm as her climax rages through her, moans falling from her mouth faster than her juices flow from her core. With one last sigh, her legs relax around my head as her hands fall limply to the sides.

"Wow…." She breathes out. I chuckle as I pull her back up and take her in my arms, pulling her back in to the waters. Her body hangs limply in mine as I hold her afloat, our lips and tongues intermingling, her taste still coating my mouth. Arizona is just starting to get her strength back when a loud bellow echoes through the air. We freeze and look at each other.

"How long have we been here?" Arizona asks, looking at the darkening sky above us.

"I don't know." I reply. Then two sharp bellows pierce the air, signaling the one hour warning. "Shit… we need to move." Arizona and I are out of the waters in seconds, pulling clothes over our wet bodies and suits. The old man just waves and snickers at us as we hurry past him, throwing thank you's over our shoulder, and towards the main road. We laugh like school girls as we huff it back to the boat. Our flesh is still heated from the hot pool and Arizona's white shirt is flapping open in the breeze, her favorite pair of blue jeans hugging her curves perfectly. We get back to the ship just as it's blowing the 15 minute warning. Once back in the room, we stand out on the balcony and look back over the town of Santorini as it sparkles in the nightlight. Arizona closes the glass doors behind us. I turn and look at her questioningly as she walks up to me, taking me by the waist. Her lips attach to mine as she spins us and pushes me back against the door.

When her fingers start working on my zipper, I pull out of the kiss and ask "What are you doing?"

She smiles and says, "Repaying what you gave to me. …Just relax and enjoy the view." A tug and my pants fall from my hips. Arizona kneels and doesn't waste any time in burying her mouth into my center. My hands fall out to the side of me as I try to hold myself up as my body spirals into oblivion. All I can do is try to tell myself to breathe as my wife gives me pleasure, the beautiful Santorini spread out before us as the night air swallows my cries.

…_I could definitely get use to this._

* * *

><p>AN2: So? Good time, yes? Next… dinner. Wonder how it's going to go. Let me know. Thanks for all the awesome reviews.<p> 


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Dinner time. Let's see if Arizona can behave. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 45<p>

Arizona's POV:

Shutting off the shower, I step out into our bathroom and wrap one of the softest towels I've ever felt around my body. The steam has covered the mirror, exposing a message that Callie wrote me our first day on board.

**A.R. + C.T.  
>Forever and Ever<strong>

Whenever I walk out of the shower and see that scribbled across the mirror I can't help but smile. …_forever and ever._ Only fifteen minutes ago I had my wife pinned against the sliding glass door to our balcony and had my tongue buried between her legs. Some of her juices still remain on my tongue…which may also contribute to the goofy grin on my face. Stepping out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, Callie is just setting the phone back down on the receiver. Today we decided that our one day we were going to spend in Barcelona after the cruise will be spent instead at our NEW home in Spain. …_ok so it's a couple hundred years old but… new to us._

"All set." Callie says with a smile. Her eyes scan my wet and nearly naked body and I can still see her arousal churning within her.

"Even the flights?" I ask, knowing that our flight out will not be from the Barcelona airport. She stands from the bed and approaches me as I peruse the closet for something to wear tonight. Her arms wrap around me from behind as her lips suck at my earlobe.

"Calliope…" I breathe out, trying to warn her to stop since we only have about an hour to get to dinner on time but… saying no to her is just so damn hard. _…especially when she does that thing with her tongue._

"Relax cowgirl, everything is under control." She whispers in my ear then kisses my jaw line. A slap on the ass and she is in the bathroom, her turn in the shower to wash today's dirtiness off of us. A half hour later, both of us are primping in the bathroom, making sure to make everyone we see tonight jealous that we are with each other and not up for anyone else. When I step back out into the bedroom, Callie is just pulling up a very sexy little black cocktail dress that hugs in all the right places, and shows off her amazing legs and arms, the front dipping down just low enough to give my eyes a little tease of the wonders below. …_oh yeah, people are definitely going to be jealous. …I would be jealous if I wasn't the one going home with her._

"Babe, can you zip me up?" She asks as she glances over her shoulder, her eyes made up in the sexy smoky way that drives me crazy.

"The things I have to do for my wife…" I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes. She just chuckles as she looks in the mirror. My fingers find the small zipper and slowly pull it up, my fingertips playing along her skin. When it's all the way up, I place a soft kiss on the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent deeply and meet her eyes in the mirror.

"You look beautiful, Calliope." I say softly. She turns in my arms and looks me in the eyes, her brown pools soft and full of love.

"And you look stunning, Arizona." She replies. A soft kiss on my lips and she walks back into the bathroom for one more last minute primping. Giving myself a once over in the bedroom mirror, I decide that my dark purple, almost an eggplant color, one shouldered dress does in fact look stunning…_if I do say so myself. _

"Ready?" Callie asks from the door as she checks her bag.

"Yep." I reply as I plaster a fake smile on my face. I still can't believe that I agreed to this dinner, that I am submitting not only myself, but my wife, to the verbal lashing that the old bird may give us. Callie doesn't deserve to go through that again. But this time, if she really wants to get into it with me, I will come at her with a vengeance. We may be in foreign waters but I am an American and I firmly believe in my first amendment rights.

Almost as if Callie can read my mind, or more likely she can sense my tension and nerves, she asks as we approach the elevators "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah… yeah. Yeah?" Truthfully, I have no idea. I let out a big breath as I smash the elevator button, the glass doors closing in front of us.

She turns to face me, her eyes soft as a hand comes up to cup my cheek. "Only if you want to, Arizona. You don't need to prove to anyone that you are good enough for anything. You know that."

"I know, Calliope. I'm good. Really." My smile turning genuine. "I already got the girl. Right?"

She leans in and captures my lips in a soft kiss, pulling back to catch my blue eyes and whispers "Right." The elevator dings, signaling our arrival at the correct floor. My wife takes my hand in hers and we weave through the throng of people all dressed to impress and I can't help but think that we look WAY better than anyone else. …_damn, we're hot._

"There you two are! I was afraid you weren't coming!" Abigail exclaims as we move into sight of our table. She stands and gives both Callie and I a quick hug and a kiss on either cheek. …_guess not all English are tight and withholding._ Taking a step back, her eyes quickly scan us up and down. "Wow! …You two are absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you, Abigail." Callie says politely. "And that dress looks amazing on you."

"Awesome." I add, forcing a smile as I mentally slap myself upside the head.. …_'awesome'? Seriously? Way to go Robbins, now they definitely think of you as a country hick with a vocabulary that of a twelve year old. Awesome._ After another round of introductions, getting the evil glare from Abigail's future mother in law, I pull out Callie's seat for her. I get a hard look from the green eyes of the younger English woman, almost like she's studying me. Soon, dinner is ordered and a pleasant conversation is being had. Although Ms. Old Fart remains silent, the talk is easy and fun. We compare notes on all the ports we've been to. Abigail and Bradley are completely jealous of our hot tub time today, saying that their hostess hadn't said anything like that to them. …_maybe I'm not giving enough credit to Megan. She has been very helpful during this trip._ Finally, that fateful question is asked.

"I'm a psychologist." Abigail answers, a big smile on her face.

"Oh." I state, glancing to my wife who is also a little shocked. "Well… I'm not saying anything else tonight." I play, making everyone at the table snicker.

"I'm actually just writing my doctoral dissertation on… well, you." She says as she gestures to the two of us, her voice turning serious.

"Me?" I ask, my internal alarms sounding.

"Well, you two. …Homosexuals in serious relationships. The bending of gender norms and the battles gays have with social equality." She explains as she takes a sip of her wine.

"So… when you asked us here… it was for research." Callie asks with a hardened glare.

Abigail immediately straightens, her face crossed with worry. "Of course not! No. No… I-I wanted you two to join us tonight because…" She fades out as her eyes discreetly flick to the eldest woman at the table who is involved in a conversation with her dinner date. "…the rest is just a coincidence. I promise. We don't even need to talk about your relationship." She gives a genuine smile. …_she seems nice. Maybe this is just a trap._

"So Arizona…" Abigail says after yet another delicious course is cleared away. …_uh oh, here it comes._ "…bull riding? How did you get into that?"

"Umm… well, I grew up in Colorado and rodeo is a big part of our culture down there. So… I did the usual female events. But, my brother started taking bull riding lessons, and I wanted to but 'no girls allowed'-" I start.

"Which made you want to even more." Abigail cuts in.

"Right. So… I bugged and annoyed the coaches and my dad and my brother until I got my way." I say, pulling up my dimpled smile then turning to Callie. "I always get my way, right babe?" She just rolls her eyes and kisses my cheek.

"And were you the only female?" The psychologist questions. I can see there is only pure curiosity in her line of questioning, and no hint of cynicism or condescension.

"Only professional, yes. I'm sure there are other female bull riders out there but… none that have ever made it as high up as I did." I answer as I catch the proud look on my wife's face. She sends a little wink from under those smoky eyes and my heart rate immediately responds positively.

Catching the past tense of my answer, she counters with "And… you're done? What made you decide to retire?"

"Ummm… a lot of things. For one, I'm not as young as I use to be. Taking a hard fall at 30 years old seemed to hurt a lot more than it did when I was 20." This gets a snicker out of the group. "And… I got tired of traveling 7 months out of the year. There was a lot of… well, drama, I guess is the easiest way to describe it. And… I wanted to make a life with Calliope." I say the last part softly, staring my wife right in the eyes.

"So you sacrificed one love for the other." Abigail states, her psychologist side coming out. "Has there been any tension because of that in your relationship?"

"Uhhh…." Callie starts as we both shift in our seats, something picked up by the eye of our dinner guest. "There have been a few… arguments. But-"

"But my decision was my own. I chose to leave the PBR and I'm extremely happy with my life." I finish, taking Callie's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"So… if I may be so crass as to ask this but… would you say you take the more dominant role in your relationship?" She asks, getting two very confused looks. "I mean, the dangerous job and all. Plus… well, the way you pulled out Callie's chair for her is something that men tend to do for their women. Anthropologically speaking, it ties into the males need-"

"Wait wait wait…" I say holding up a hand. "Are you asking who the guy and who the girl is?" I ask. …_why do people ALWAYS ask that?_

"Well, I suppose that could be a simplified version of my question." The woman states, obviously in her shrink mode, and not common curtesy mode that she has been displaying since we met her.

I let out a laugh, trying to clear the hundred thoughts running through my mind. "Look… Just because there isn't a… a… a guy in this relationship doesn't mean I don't want to treat my wife like the lady she is. She deserves to have chairs pulled out for her." I say, catching the eye of the Latina next to me. From her look, I know that I'm saying the right things so I continue. "Callie is also very chivalrous, something that I love about her. She opens car doors for me. She likes to take me out and buy dinner for us. She routinely brings home a bouquet of flowers 'just because'. Does that mean that there are actually two 'male personalities' in our relationship? Are we essentially a couple of straight guys?" I rebuttal, which gets one of the loudest laughs from out of Bradley all night.

"Not at all. Its just… all the couples that I've studied, whether it be two men or two women, there is typically one person who conforms to one gender norm more than that of their own, while the other doesn't." Abigail explains. "And it just seemed, from the brief interaction I've had with you two, it feels that you, Arizona, tend to take the more… assertive or uhhh… masculine role in the relationship. With the pulling of the chair, and the introduction of yourself first, then your mate. Even when you two showed up here tonight. You, Arizona, were in the lead to protect your wife from any foul or harm that may have come from meeting my future mother-in-law again. …You put yourself out there first… almost like you are protecting Callie. Which is something men have been ingrained to do for their mate since the beginning."

"Well, I protect the things I love. And I love Callie." This statement gets rewarded by a kiss on my cheek and very happy looking Latina next to me. There is an awkward pause in the air that we all sense but don't know how to break.

Finally, Bradley starts by asking "Have you ever heard the one where an American and an Englishman walk into a bar?" Thankfully, everyone takes the hint and dinner went on smoothly. I stumbled my way through all the silver ware, only making a fool of myself when my 'Chefs Choice' included escargot, and one of the slippery little suckers shot from the little pincher thing you are suppose to hold them with. The snail landing a couple tables away, and bringing forth one of the worst blushes known to man. Not on my face, but Callie's. Let's just say… that course went back to the kitchen just as it arrived.

Once dinner was finished, Bradley and Abigail suggested an easy walk on deck to aid in the digestion. Luckily for all of us, the old bird decided that she had had enough fresh air for one day and returned to her quarters. The four of us made our way to the deck and took an easy stroll around, Abigail's arm through her fiancés, and my arm through my wife's. As we come upon a stage set up, music starts to drift into the night air. There are nightly performers that give the ships inhabitants something to do during the nights, and tonight is no different. As the first few notes are played, I instantly recognize it as one of my old favorites.

I make a show of stepping in front of Callie, stopping her in her tracks, and extend a hand. "May I have this dance?" She laughs as I pull her into my arms just as the first verse of Etta James' 'At Last' fills the air. We immediately fall into an easy swaying to the beat, our eyes locked on each other. Callie's husky voice fills my ears as she sings along to the talented performer on stage, almost like my wife is giving me my own, personal, performance. …_and what a show it is._

"…my heart was wrapped up in clover. The night I looked at you…" She sings softly, her warm breath washing over my face.

"Really?" I play, my blue eyes twinkling in the lights of the ship.

"Really." She answers, placing a kiss on my lips as we sway along with the handful of other couples taking in the magical night and the amazing music. Abigail and Bradley have also joined in to the dancing mix, the feeling of pure love in the air.

"You smiled, and then the spell was cast… And here we are in heaven…" Callie continues to sing as our bodies are molded together, moving to the rhythm of the song just as much as the rhythm of our own hearts beating. "For you are mine… at last…" The closing notes of the classic song fade away as her lips find mine again in one of the softest kisses ever recorded. …_she is mine…_

…_at last._

* * *

><p>AN2: Ok so… Rose, sorry. I tried to write the shot you wanted but it just didn't seem to flow. But I will definitely keep it in mind for future chapters.<p>

AN3: So, the song in this chapter is Etta James 'At Last'. RIP Etta James (January 20, 2012). No one else can bring music like yours alive.


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Their honeymoon is winding down. Let's see how they spend their last few days. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 46<p>

Callie's POV:

The rest of the cruise went amazingly. We had one more port at an island off Italy, then the last day was a day at sea to make our way back to Barcelona. Having to leave was hard. Arizona, for all her qualms to begin with, really took a liking to the lifestyle we had, not to mention the amazing view. But, as all things, it must come to an end. After deboarding and collecting our numerous suitcases, we hopped into the hired car that I called for and we are now making our way to the small, tucked away coast town that I fell in love with when I was a child.

I look across the backseat and see blonde hair whipping across my wife's face as her eyes stare out the window at the passing countryside. She's been a little off for a couple days and I don't know why. I've asked her but her response is always the same. 'I'm fine.' And I know what 'fine' means. It means I'll live and stop asking. …_well, part of the job of being a wife is to NOT stop asking._

"Arizona…" I say softly, but she doesn't hear it. "Arizona…" I try again, this time a little louder. The muffled music being played up front floats to our back seat, but still, my wife doesn't stir. Placing a hand on her shoulder, I try again "Arizona." She almost jumps, like I've startled her out of solving world problems.

"Sorry, sweetie." I say as I scoot closer to her on the bench seat. "Are you sure you're ok?" I ask.

"Yeah, Calliope. I'm fine." She says, giving me a tight smile.

"No, you're not 'fine' Arizona. Something is up." I reply, now getting pissed off because she is lying to me.

"It's nothing, really." She tries to brush this under the rug. …_so not happening baby._

"Seriously? You're going to do this on our honeymoon? You're going to become all distant and closed off again?" She can sense my tone, but still she hesitates.

Arizona takes a deep, ragged breath like she is holding in tears and then says "I miss them… ok? I miss my dad and I miss my brother. I know this vacation is about you and me and, and, and… the rest of our lives but... I miss them. Timmy and I talked about wanting to see the world and… and I got to see the world with the person I love most and I just… I keep thinking that he will never get to. He doesn't get what I get. He doesn't get a wife and a future. …And I… I miss him so much sometimes." A tear slips from the blue eyes that I've spent so much time gazing into. She turns her head to wipe the wetness off her face and clears her throat. …_now I feel like an ass._ "It's just… I wish I could share all this with them. You know?"

"I'm sor-" I start but she cuts me off.

"No, Calliope. Don't." She says a little sharply. "I shouldn't have said anything."

Taking a second to be a little shocked at her sudden iciness, I raise a hand and cup her face. Forcing her to look back at me, I level my gaze at her and say "You should always tell me something like that, Arizona. I know you hurt, but you don't have to hurt all by yourself."

"It's not your pain to bear." Arizona says flatly. …_why is she doing this? She's withdrawing from me…again._

"Arizona, look at me." I tell her. "Your pain IS my pain. You hurt, I hurt. Okay? I love you. There is nothing you can't tell me or share with me. I want to help you, I want to make you happy and make your life wonderful. But you have to talk to me, ok?" Her eyes drop from mine. "I know you think that folding in on yourself is better than talking about it. But… its not. You can't just retreat from me because frankly, it pisses me off." This gets a giggle out of my wife, and a small smile crosses my face. "Now, do I have to kick your ass or will you talk to me?"

She laughs again then takes my hands in hers. "No ass kicking needed."

"Good." I reply, then pull her in for a kiss. "Cuz I like your ass the way it is." Dimples pop as she turns in my arms and leans back against me. We spend the rest of the four hour drive like this, Arizona in my arms as I rest against a door, falling in and out of consciousness. When the steady beating of concrete under the tires changes to the familiar crunch of loose stone, my mind pulls me out of my light slumber. Looking out of the window across from me, I can see the white washed walls of the home I spent my summer months in years ago.

"Baby, wake up." I whisper softly, placing a kiss on Arizona's jaw line. "We're here." This gets her up. Her eyes are hazy as she runs a hand through her beautiful locks. She catches me staring at her and just gives me one of her killer winks. Our driver pulls up outside the large, cast iron double door of the house then exits the car. The next second, my door is opened and he is helping me out.

"Benevenido a casa, seniorita." He says, welcoming me home.

"Gracias." I reply with a smile, then turn and extend a hand to pull my wife out.

"Wow." Arizona breathes out as she takes in the view. The house isn't large like the one I grew up in in Miami, or our ranch in Seattle, nor the farmhouse in Colorado. But its white walls play perfectly with the blue skies and the sea behind it. As with all old, Spanish homes the color palette draws off of natures colors. The stucco plaster gives a textured feel to the walls, and the hardwood floor gives it an old timey feel. The windows are large, and the rooms are airy. The main level is the kitchen and family rooms, along with a small back patio that leads directly onto the sandy beach. Upstairs there are three bedrooms and two baths. The master with a double doored balcony also looking out over the sea.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I ask as I lead Arizona into the house and give her the tour. When I called ahead, I had the house stocked and cleaned to prepare for our arrival. The beds are made, the fridge is stocked and the house is amazing. We spend a couple minutes walking around, Arizona admiring the old time charm of the place I love. Finally, we head to the master bedroom, our driver already bringing up our suitcases. My wife steps out onto the stone balcony, the crisp sea air whipping off the waters and her blonde locks shining in the warm Spanish sun. I take a minute to admire the view, then I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her, Arizona melting back into my embrace.

"What do you want to do?" I ask as my lips move from her ear to her jaw line.

"Well… someone promised me two bikinis, a white sandy beach, and a large sangria." She plays as she turns in my arms and pulls me in for a kiss.

"I think I can manage that." I answer. "You get changed; I'll get the drinks and meet you on the beach." Ten minutes later, and a wardrobe change, I move out onto the patio in search of my bikini clad wife but she is no where in sight.

"Arizona?" I call out.

"Calliope!" I hear from within the house. Seconds later, the padding of naked feet across the hardwood and ceramic tile floor. Arizona comes barreling out of the house with her blue bikini top, short cut off denim shorts covering her bottoms and a pair of sunglasses over her eyes, a photo album in her hands. …_oh god._

Knowing what it is instantly, I ask "Where did you get that?" I reach for it but Arizona is too quick and steps back.

She flips open the pages of the album and says "In, what I'm guessing, use to be your room." She says with a twinkle in her eye.

"Arizona, please…" I beg her, reaching for the object of my humiliation again.

"Oh come on, Calliope." She taunts me as she skirts around me just far enough to stay out of reach. "Your book of 'Amo'?... You were dramatic as a child weren't you?" Her fingers flip the pages of my secret love book. It's a scrap book that I made during my summers here. Cut outs of me with celebrities or sports stars… classmates and people I dreamed about being with.

"You're loving this, aren't you?" I ask, rolling my eyes. She just nods, then flips open to a picture of a 12 year old me, wildly untamable black curls, and the love of my life…at least at the time he was.

"And who is this young man?" She asks, pointing to the picture of my preteen self and the 10 year old boy I'm smooching.

Using my cat like reflexes, I snag the book out of Arizona's hands, though her eyes are tearing up from all her laughing. "Lupe Veliz." I say, giving my wife a dirty look. "He was my soul mate." At that, her laughing stops.

"Is that so?" She asks, stepping close enough for me to feel her body heat rolling off her naked torso. My own body is covered by a pair of board shorts and my white bikini top.

"Well… he was until he told me I had cooties. Then I didn't like him so much." I say, then pull my wife in by the belt loops and plant a kiss on her waiting lips. We spend the rest of the day like this, teasing each other, walking hand in hand up and down the beach. Pushing each other in the water, making sweet sweet love as the waves wash around us. Sangria flows freely and Arizona does nothing but smile and laugh all day, which makes me smile and laugh in turn.

"Over here." I say as we approach a section of beach that is littered with large rocks. Gripping Arizona's hand, I lead her up the rocks and down the bar so that we are surrounded by water on three sides and find that special spot. "You stand here." I say, taking her strong shoulders between my hands and positioning her just so. Arizona is completely confused but follows along.

"Now kiss me." I say.

"Why?" She asks as she starts to lean in slowly.

"This is where I had my first kiss." I reply, and Arizona pulls away. "What?"

"This is some other guys spot." She answers with a smile on her face. "I'm not stealing someone else's spot Calliope."

"Arizona. Kiss me!" I command her but all that does is make her giggle. "Kiss me…" I beg her, then reach out for her hand and pull her back into my arms. Our naked stomach meet and our lips mold into each others. The Mediterranean Sea rages around us as our kiss blazes on. Arizona claims my mouth as hers when her tongue seeks access and I greet her readily.

When we part, Arizona whispers "Now it's my spot." I just smile and nod, then pull her back in for another searing lip lock. Afternoon wears on into evening, and with each passing minute we both know that our time is limited. Tomorrow we are back on a plane to Seattle. After dinner, we retire to the airy bedroom. The weather is mild so I open the large double doors and let the sea air into the house. We climb into bed, spent from our amazing day on the beach and in the water.

"I can see why you love it here." Arizona says softly as she rests against my shoulder, her fingers playing with my hair.

"I love it even more with you here." I whisper back, my fingers playing at her hair. The softness of her blonde tresses always soothes me. "Sucks we have to go back to the real world tomorrow."

"Yeah. No more pretty pink bubble." She sighs as her hand moves from my hair down my chest and absentmindedly runs her fingers up and down the faint scar from over a year ago. Leaning in closer to her, she parts her lips, inviting me in. That's all the invitation I need. As our kiss heats up, I push her flat on her back and position myself on top of her. She just smiles into our kiss, loving when I take over like this. Soon, the raging sea is the only thing louder than our moans and cries of pleasure as we make our last few honeymoon hours count. Tomorrow, we go back to the real world, but tonight is still all about us.

…_best honeymoon ever._

* * *

><p>AN2: Back to the real world. Been quite the trip.<p> 


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Honeymoon time over. Now back to the real world. Extra chapter thanks to belle because they asked so nicely Sometimes that's all it takes ;-) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 47<p>

Arizona's POV:

"So Robbins… tell me. How's the sex after being married." Mark hollers over the din of Joe's bar. "Because all the married women I've been with says it's fantastic." He's on his third beer and the alcohol is starting to take effect. Teddy nearly snorts her own drink out of her nose as my friends laugh their asses off. Callie and I have been back in the states for little over two weeks ago and things are just starting to get back into the groove.

"Shove it Sloan." I holler back at him. Its a little after 730 pm and I was suppose to met my wife at Joes after her shift…which ended at 6. Maybe it's just because I got so use to always having her with me when we were on our honeymoon, but these two weeks have been very… lonely. It's like I never see Callie. But I get it. She's a big Ortho god, one of the best. Of course she is going to be insanely busy after coming off a two week plus vacation. But still..._I miss her._

"One more round?" Mark asks, pointing to the two empty bottles next to me.

"Sure." I say, then watch him melt into the crowd and head towards the bar. My eyes subconsciously glance towards the door, hoping that the person who just walked in is my Latina goddess, but sadly no. I pull out my phone to see if I have any missed calls or text messages, but sadly no. After a moment of contemplation, I shoot a quick text her way.

"**We still on 4 tonight? – A"**

"She'll be here when she can, Z." Teddy says as she downs her third beer.

"How's it going on the baby makin front?" I ask.

"Oh god…" She groans. Teddy and Addison were having… issues when it came to their future plans. Both are a couple years older than Callie and myself, but still not old old. Addison, being the eldest out of the four of us, has the biggest case of yearning uterus ever recorded, but Teddy just isn't ready yet.

"Tell me about it." I say as I accept the beer Mark brought over. He excuses himself, Lexie Grey having just gotten to the bar and his attention now solely on the surgical resident.

"How did… how did you propose to Callie?" Teddy asks after a couple minutes.

Letting out a little drunk laugh, I answer "Well… the first time, she was bleeding out in my hands after a bullet ripped through her chest. The second time I didn't so much ask but… she was in a wheelchair with her ass hanging out of one of those hospital gowns. But the third… was right over there." I point towards the bar. I serenaded her in the middle of the crowded bar and afterwards I didn't even so much as ask her to marry, but I just told her to. …_and she said yes._

"Wow… so pretty much anything I do will be more romantic than you." Teddy plays. I just shove her shoulder almost making her fall off the bar stool.

"So you're going to ask Big Red to marry you?" I draw. She just nods. "Well… if she knows what's good for her… she'll say no." This gets me my own shove as my phone starts to dance across the table.

"**Sry. 911 pulled me in. Be there when I can. – C" **

Couple beers down, and about three tequila shots, and I'm feeling good. Teddy and I decide to take our tipsy behinds over to the dart board and see how many people we can poke. As I line up for a shot, the bullseye starts to dance, making it very difficult to key into my target.

"Stop moving!" I yell at the board which makes Teddy crack up. I let go of the dart and it flies wide. "Damn it! Foul!" I exclaim.

"Foul?" Teddy asks in a voice just as loud.

"Foul! It moved!" I yell as I gesture to the still swimming board in front of us. That's when I hear the distinctive chuckle of a very hot woman coming from behind me. I spin on my heel so fast that I lose my balance and fall into Callie's arms.

"Calliope!" I exclaim as I grip her jacket with one hand and my half empty fifth beer in my other.

"Calliope!" Teddy echoes which gets a death glare from my wife. Teddy immediately takes the hint and looks like a whipped puppy, but the next second perks up when she sees the red head walking up behind the Ortho surgeon.

"Already a couple beers down, cowgirl?" Callie asks after placing a peck on my beer kissed lips.

"Mmm… maybe two." I say with a shrug. She just gives me the 'really?' eyebrow raise. "Ok… just three … well, four. OK Five. Five beers but I'm fine." I slur out which makes Callie laugh out loud.

She catches a wiff of my breath and asks "And tequila?" I just shrug and giggle as my hand finds the back of her head and pull her in for another kiss, this one more passionate and with more tongue. Yeah, alcohol tends to lower my inhibitions in public and I want everyone to know that this gorgeous, amazingly awesome woman is mine.

"Alright, down girl." Callie says as she pries her lips away from mine. She takes my hand and leads us back to the table Addison and Teddy are busy making out in. Ok, a couple pecks but still…

"Joe! Red wine!" I call over my shoulder. He rolls his eyes at me. …_he loves me._

"Sorry, I was half way out the door when our pagers went off." Callie says, gesturing between her and her fellow surgeon.

"Yeah, pregnant teen in a near fatal accident. But… both mother and fetus are alive and recovering." Addison says proudly. The shine on Callie's face tells me that this is what she loves, making a difference. …_she's awesome. I'd wait everyday if it meant she was saving lives._

"You're amazing." I whisper in her ear then place a kiss on her cheek which is soon red from blushing. Callie limits herself to only one glass of wine as I take another two beers, now very inebriated. After an hour of hanging out with friends, Callie says she's tired and wants to go home. She drives us home, her looking ever so sexy behind the wheel of my pickup truck, and head to bed almost immediately. I still have a slight buzz, and the alcohol has made me a little tired but I am immediately ready for action when I see Callie saunter out of the bed room in nothing but her skivvies.

"Hello Mrs. Robbins-Torres." I say as I wag my eyebrows suggestively. She just chuckles and rolls her eyes as she slides under the covers next to me. As soon as she is on her back, I go to roll on top of her but a soft hand across my face pushes me back to my side of the bed.

"You're drunk, Arizona." She says as she flips off the bed side night, plunging our room into darkness. I don't take the hint, and instead shimmy across the empty expanse and mold my front side to her back. My lips start at the apex of her ear, then ghost down, taking her earlobe between my teeth and giving a soft nip as my hands move under her tank top and northward to her unrestrained breasts.

"Arizona…" She growls.

"Oh come on, Calliope. It's not like you'd be taking advantage of me in my inteb… immmebbbe…." I try to find the right word but my tongue seems to be having problems, which makes the Latina chuckle.

"Inebriated?" She asks.

"Yes! Immembrated state. I give you full permission to have hot loving with me." I continue as my lips continue their descent down her neck. She turns to look up at me and I can see her roll her eyes, even in the darkness. "You don't have to do anything…" I play as my fingers reach her already aroused nipples. "…just lay back and enjoy. I'll do all the work." Her response is cut off by my tongue taking over her mouth. She gives a little huff that tells me that I've won this round. Positioning myself between her legs, my hand starts to move south under the drawstring of the boxers she's wearing as my lips roam the naked flesh of her neck.

"You know what I did today?" She whispers as my lips work their magic on her pulse point.

"Hmm" I moan out, my brain hazy from both the fog of alcohol and the feel of my wife below me.

"Started back on the hormones." She says. This catches my attention and my lips part from her neck. I give her a questioning look, even though I know it's too dark for her to see it. "And I printed out about 20 sperm donor resume's." She adds with a cheery tone in her voice. …_already? Fuck me…_

"Really?" I ask, trying to pull out my excited voice but not cutting it as I roll off her.

"Hey… you got me all hot and bothered; now you're going on lunch break or something?" Callie asks as she tries to pull me back.

"Kinda broke the mood at the word 'sperm'." I tell her flatly, my buzz immediately going away.

"I… I thought you… you said that we could…" Callie starts to ramble and I know she is fearing the worse. That I made promises of kids half heartedly and now going back on the promise.

"Calliope, sweetie… take a breath." I say as I turn on my side and she does the same so we are facing each other. "I just… I didn't expect it so soon. That's all." I explain.

"Well… Addison said that its optimal for a woman to be on fertility treatments for three months prior to trying IVF. So… I started. And, and the sperm donors… I just wanted to have plenty of time to decide. No big rush, Arizona. I promise." Her hand comes up to stroke the skin of my cheek. "…I mean, I'm so anxious to become a mom but… really. I know it's going to happen, so… we will only continue when we are both ready. Ok?"

"You know that I… I'm not really-" I start but Callie cuts me off with a kiss.

"But I know you are, Arizona. I know you will be an amazing mother." She says softly. We've had this conversation about as many times as we've had the baby conversation. I tell her I'm not sure I'm the mothering type, and she says I will be.

"We'll take it slow." She says after a couple silent seconds.

"Thank you." I reply as she pulls me in for another kiss.

"Now…come and finish what you started." She growls as she pulls me back on top of her and our bodies mold back together, cores heating up again as lips find lips.

…_my pleasure._

* * *

><p>AN2: Baby making time? Uh ohhhhhh… any ideas for possible donors? Let me know! Thanks for all the awesome reviews!<p> 


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Alright. Another update for your reading pleasure. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 48<p>

Callie's POV:

"Seriously? Four years in med school and this is what you give me to work with?" I exclaim as I theatrically drop a chart in front of one of my newest interns. He jumps as the sound echoes up and down my ward, making everyone else turn and look.

"D-Dr. Torres. I-I-I was-" He stutters as I give him my worst Torres glare.

"Enough! Alright? Just… GO. Scut." I say, waving the 12 year old away from me. He quickly runs the opposite way with his tail between his legs. …_morons. Everyone is a fucking moron. I work with imbeciles!_

"You alright, boss?" Bandy asks as he steps up next to me as I try to rub out the migraine that is raging through my head right now. He's my favorite resident, not that I'd ever admit it, and the most talented Ortho surgeon I've seen since myself. We've been working together for two years, him having transferred to Seattle Grace after he completed his third year of residency elsewhere. Basically, he's my right hand. And basically, I'm the head of Ortho, but only in talent…not in title. …_not yet anyways. Chang the dinosaur has to retire… fucker._ Catching one look from me, he clicks is pen closed and walks off. _…I knew I liked him for a reason._

After a short corrective surgery, I'm signing off on a chart as Addison walks up next to me. Being my best friend gives her a little more leeway than anyone else gets but still… my patience is zero.

"Word around the block is not to mess with Torres today." The red head says quietly.

"New interns. I hate new interns." I state. All I get is a nod of the head. …_see? She gets it. New interns._

"She still hasn't touched them yet?" Addison asks, knowing the biggest reason why I'm so pissed off lately.

"NO. And it's been a month. A frickin month and the stack is just sitting on the counter where I put it in the first place." I explain. It's been a month since I started fertility treatments to start OUR family but my wife refuses to look at the donor resumes. She hasn't even touched them. Every morning before I go to work I hint that they are waiting for her to take a look at them and every night I come home and they are just sitting there. Still untouched.

"Have you… talked-" Addison tries but I cut her off.

"Have we talked about it? No. She, she, she wont. It's like she's not interested. She spends every damn minute in her den or outside shoving horseshit and playing with her little chemistry set." I exclaim as I smash the elevator button.

"Well, she IS trying to make a new form of energy." Addison says offhandedly and I know it's a dig.

"I just… if she's changed her mind, she needs to tell me. Not avoid the subject all together." I spit out as we enter an empty elevator. An intern is about to step in behind us but with the death glare I'm giving out and the warning look the neo-natal surgeon gives her, she quickly decides to take the stairs instead.

"I can have a baby without her. …Maybe that's what she wants. Maybe she doesn't want any responsibility with the whole thing." I continue on my rampage and Addison just stays in step, letting me blow off some steam. "Next time she comes back from Colorado I'll just say… oh yeah, I'm pregnant. Maybe that will get her to say something."

"Cal, you need to take a breath." Addison says as we get in line for the coffee cart.

"Has she said anything to you?" I turn on my friend. Her mouth opens in shock, and I continue "Or Teddy? Has Arizona talked to Teddy about this whole thing?"

"Not that I know of, no." Addison replies dryly, then catches the flash of pain across my face and immediately takes a hold on me, just incase I'm about to pass out. "Callie, what's wrong?" Her tone is full of concern.

"Nothing…" I say as I wave her hands off me. "Just… mother nature." I explain.

The neonatal surgeon nods. "First few months on treatments can intensify pains and… other side effects." She says like everything is starting to piece together.

Instantly on the defensive, I give her a hard glare. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Callie, don't take this the wrong way but… you're PMSing big time." She says with a cocky little grin.

"This is NOT PMS." I state loudly for all to hear. …_I don't care. Turn and stare, go on! Come stare at the crazy lady who has a waiting uterus without any sperm to put in it. Fuck you all! _

"Right… what do I know? Its not like I'm a board certified medical professional of lady parts or anything." My friend says in a sarcastic tone. We pay for our coffee and I watch Addison head back to her own ward, sending me a glance over her shoulder. "Talk to Arizona. Not yell… talk." With that, she's gone and I'm left holding a blazing cup of coffee and my insides feeling like I've been skewered.

"Dr. Torres, you're needed-" A resident says as he's passing me with an arm full of charts and labs.

"Oh, fuck you James!" I snap at him but follow in his footsteps. The rest of my day drags on and everyone that gets in my way gets an earful. Yes, I'm being a bitch but… get over it. I'm an Attending at one of the top teaching hospitals in the country and if they can't do their damn jobs right, they need to learn. And the only way for them to learn is to be told how to do it. I just decide to do it in a slightly elevated voice. When I finally get out of my scrubs and to my car, I take a second to breathe in the cool night air. _…I'm a mess._ Usually there is nothing I want more than to go straight home and wrap my arms around my hot, sexy wife and let her take my troubles away. But what do I do if my wife IS my troubles. Reluctantly, I fire up the engine of my vintage car and make the long trip out of the city and into the country side. I pull up next to Arizona's behemoth of a truck and exit. A quick glance down the drive, past the house, I see the usual glow of the stables.

Once inside the house, I enter the kitchen and find the stack of donor resumes exactly where I left them a month ago. My teeth grind as my hands clench and unclench subconsciously.

"Arizona?" I call out, but get no response. "Arizona?" I try again as I move around the main level and into the den where she almost always is. All I find there are the numerous textbooks she's been absorbed in, her composition books full of drawing and diagrams and notes in her tight, neat handwriting, and about a hundred different engine parts, none of which I know what they do.

Knowing where she is instantly, I grab my jacket and exit out the back door and towards the stables. In the last month, Arizona had Tom build her a workshop out behind the horses so she had room to store more equipment for the animals and the property in general. It's nothing fancy, just a floor, four walls and a ceiling, but it's the only other place she would be.

As I enter, I hear the faint music coming from the radio and I see the lower body of my wife sticking out of a decrepit car. She bought the dinosaur as a guinea pig. It didn't take long for Arizona to make her new fuel, but she also needed to figure out how to make the engines of her combines and trucks and whatnot able to use the new fuel. Hence, the guinea pig.

"Arizona." I state loudly and she jumps, her tools crashing to the floor.

"Fuck." She exclaims and then pulls herself upright to face her intruder. When her eyes find me, her face softens into a smile. "Hey baby. How was-"

"Don't you hey baby me." I snarl at her and immediately see her withdraw into the iciness that has been between us for the last few days. She walks over to her radio and flicks it off, preparing for whatever tense conversation we are about to have.

"Calliope… I love you but seriously, you need to back off. Alright?" My wife says as she walks around me and bends back over into the hood of the broken down car.

"Back off?" I spit back. …_did you really just tell me to back off?_

"Yeah… back off. You've been riding me for days. Just… go inside, have a glass of wine and relax. For both of us?" She pleads as her blue eyes find mine.

"I've been riding you because you're not doing anything! Day in and day out you are out here, buried in this piece of shit." I say as I kick the side door of the car and it just so happens to fall off the hinges. "Perfect! Perfect. Case in point." I add as I gesture to the rusty hunk of metal.

"Jesus Chr- …. Look. I know that you're… on edge. Ok? I get it. It's the 12th. I know what that means but… you need to check the tone, Callie." Arizona says as she walks around the car and grabs the now broken door and props it against a wall with all the other spare parts. "I don't know if it's the PMS, or the stress of your job, or if in your mind I've done you some grave injustice… but you need to stop." She warns me.

"You have no god damned clue, do you?" I level my gaze at her and see her roll her eyes. …_don't roll your eyes at me. I'll roll that little head of yours. _With my own eye roll, I give her one last look and turn on my heel.

"Seriously… I hope you bleed soon." Arizona says sharply as I retreat back to the house. I mumble to myself in Spanish the whole way back and when I get into the house, my mind is spinning. …_how can she be so stupid as to NOT know what this is all about? This is NOT PMS. This is her refusal to take any initiative into the decision of starting our family. It's always ME starting the conversations. Always ME that has to get a shot in the ass as part of our plan. Its ME who has to seem like the bitch because my hormones are raging. _My mind is running so fast that I nearly rip the refrigerator door of its hinges when I open it. I haven't eaten since breakfast, but now… with the anger in me and my insides all twisted up from cramps, I can't eat a thing.

Even a shower doesn't cool me down, so I end up going to bed angry. I don't know where Arizona is. When I entered the shower, she wasn't back in the house yet. A couple minutes of laying in bed and I hear the back door open and then the treading of boots against the hard wood floor. …_great, she's probably tracking in mud and horseshit all over MY clean floors._ I wait, wait to hear her climb the stairs and tip toe into our bedroom. But it doesn't happen. Instead, the shower in the downstairs bath goes on. Minutes later, it shuts off. …_ok, maybe she just didn't want to wake me by coming up here and taking a shower in our bathroom._ Five minutes, ten minutes, fifteen minutes later and still no blonde slides in next to me. After a half hour, and a glance at the clock confirming that Arizona would be asleep by now, I roll over and let a tear slip from my eye. It's the first night since the night before our wedding that we haven't slept in the same bed.

…_I can't be losing her too._

* * *

><p>AN2: So, what's up with Arizona? Does she know why Callie is upset or is she really just clueless? Will Callie finally come out with it or will she just push Arizona further and further into a corner? Hmmm… only time will tell.<p> 


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Callie's having a hard time. Is Arizona having it easier? Or no? Let's find out. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 49<p>

Arizona's POV:

"Hey oh, Z." Jess says with her bright smile as she steps into the stables early the following morning. Last night was… not a good one. Callie all but ripped me a new one and I just… I couldn't sleep next to her. Not when she's been so erratic the last few days. So, it's her time of the month? So what? That doesn't give her the excuse to walk all over me like a door mat.

"Hey Jess, how goes?" I ask as I continue to brush down Skittles silky coat. I was out of the house before Callie even stirred this morning, and the loud purr of her car faded out not ten minutes ago, signaling her departure for yet another glorious day of cutting people open at Seattle Grace Mercy West.

"Alright. You?" She asks knowingly. Ms. Wick is probably one of the better decisions I've ever made. She's amazing with the horses, completely trustworthy and has turned out to be a great friend. She knows when to give her opinion, and when to just let me rant.

"That obvious?" I sigh, knowing she already knows that I'm totally NOT ok.

"You don't usually leave the house until Callie is gone for the day." She explains as she goes about checking up on Berni, Tavi and Big Mama.

"Yeah well… feels like she doesn't care if I'm there or not these days." I say softly as I place my forehead against that of my loveable steed. He just snorts and lets me soak up his peacefulness.

"You know that's not true." Jess replies. "It's almost sickening how much you two love each other. Seriously… it's vomit worthy." She sneers which makes me laugh.

"I thought you and uhh… Michael… Mitchell…"

"Micah." She corrects me.

"Right, you and Micah were solid. Or did that…" She gives me that 'don't ask 'look and I stop, knowing it's still a tender topic for her. "Anyways, we love each other but… sometimes when we clash, it gets scary."

"And what are the Titans clashing about this time?" She asks. She's been around Callie and I long enough to know that when we do fight, yes, it's intense but short lived. And the making up is well worth the fight.

"No clue." I state. "We were good, for weeks we were good. But then… this past few days it's like, I don't know. I've replayed it in my brain every minute but I can't find that one reason why she would be so… pissed off. And it's not like she would actually come out and tell me. No… that's not Calliope. Apparently everyone else are readers and I'm the only broken one who can't keep up." …_stupid me._

"Z, let me tell you a little secret." Jess says as she comes to stand next to me. Keeping my head against my horses, I turn and meet her kind, young, innocent eyes. "Women are complicated." She states and I let out a sharp laugh.

"You don't say?" I reply still giggling.

"I do say. I know you're a woman but still… dating women, being with a woman, marrying a woman. It's complicated. We don't know what we want. And when we do we expect everyone else to know what we want. And when they don't… we get pissed off." Jess explains as I just smile and roll my eyes. …_seriously? I'm getting advice about dating women from the straightest girl I've ever met. Priceless._

"Did you share this advice with Micah?" I ask, which gets a snarl out of the young woman.

"No. Let him flounder." She says spitefully. We continue on with our daily chores, making sure my babies are all happy and healthy and exercised. I don't need to tell Jess what to do anymore, she just does it. If there is something wrong on the property, like it a fence needs fixing or whatever, she does it. I know she doesn't work all day, every day, but my land is kept up very well and I'm happy, so I let her do what she wants. …_she's earned my respect and trust._

In the afternoon, I decide to take another crack at my green gas project. I've been pretty consumed by it ever since Callie and I got back from Europe and some days it's the only thing that keeps me sane. …_I got nothing else to do besides talking to George and Travis, or reading the weekly farm reports._ So, I throw on my stained t-shirt and head out to my workshop, telling myself that this time will be the time it works. When I'm working like this, time flies by and I would only know night from day based on whether the sun was out or not. With my notes and drawings by my side, and Pink singing her heart out over the radio, I quickly get consumed by my work.

"Whew! What the hell is that smell?" A guy's voice pulls me out of my zone. I glance up at the entrance to my shed and see my agent, dressed in his best suit and tie. …_all about the business. _He's now one of the biggest agents for the Seattle Seahawks and he loves it, but I can tell he misses the rawness of the rodeo world.

"Sloan. What brings you here?" I ask with a smile. He returns the smile and steps inside as he looks at all the notes and drawings I have laid out around the room.

"Oh god… that smells like shit." He says after taking a whiff of a liquid in a flask on the workbench.

"Because it is." I reply, diving back into the belly of the car. "Manure mixed with a little decomposing hay and…well, other not so nice things." I explain. "Of course, there's more to it than just mixing but… that's my liquid gold."

"This stuff?" He holds up the murky liquid and sloshed it around. "What is it?" He sets it back down and pulls out a matching handkerchief and whips his hands off with it.

"That, my friend, is a 33% increase in my yearly profits. …That's if I can figure out this frickin engine." I explain as I stand back up and kick the rusted bumper. "I think I've ripped this thing about ten times by now but still, it's not working." I growl. "So… why you here Mark? It's not like you to just stop by for a social visit. Not unless Bourbon and strippers are involved." I say with a wink and he lets out a holler of laughter.

"Yeah well… I don't know if you're going to want to hear this but… they want you back." He says as he takes a step back, away from striking distance. …_they?_

Walking around him and grabbing another part, I return to the hood and say "You're going to need to explain a little more, Mark."

"The tour." He states. My hands immediately freeze as my eyes dart to his. "Like… bad." He adds. Even against my wishes, my mind starts to race. I've had the itch since the day I retired but now… with another offer, it takes everything I have to not show the excitement in my eyes. …_stop, Robbins. You're done. You retired. That's it._ After a deep breath, I stand and walk around the tall man like he didn't say anything.

"Umm… earth to Blondie. Did you hear me?" He asks, obviously expecting some sort of reaction, one way or the other. That I'd either hug him or slug him.

"Yeah, I heard you Mark." I say softly as I grab another tool and the next part then bend back over the hood of the truck.

"And?" He follows my movements back and forth across the shed, just pivoting around his spot.

"No." I state firmly.

His eyes go wide. "No?"

"NO." I state again, this time with more force. My eyes lock on his and I continue "I'm done. Ok? I have a wife, I have a family. I'm not going to risk my future for another ride. Tell them to find another Golden Girl. My name's out of the running."

"Robbins, I've known you for… well, longer than I'd like to say and I know when you are getting the itch. I can see it in your eyes. Why else are you delving into all this… shit, literally! You didn't give a rats ass about your families farm or, or, or… this sewage crap. I know you sit in front of your TV every weekend and watch the tour. I know you dream about being in the dirt again. I know! I can see it. …What happened to you Robbins?" He exclaims as he gestures around him to my home, my life. "This isn't the Arizona Robbins I knew and loved."

"I grew up, Mark. I've taken on responsibilities. …Maybe you should try it someday." I reply. "Do I miss it? Hell yes. Do I wish that I could be back on tour and riding bulls, waving to the fans, and just doing what I do best? Of course I do. But that equation doesn't involve Callie, and I NEED Calliope in my life. So… I made a choice. I choose her. I will always choose her. Now… unless you are some mechanical genius and can help me figure out this damn engine, get the fuck off my property." I turn back to the hood of the car and bury myself in it. I can't work, or think, but I just need Mark to go. Finally, after seconds of silence, I hear his expensive dress shoes crunch along the gravel and then the engine of his truck fire up.

After taking a couple minutes to right my mind, I continue working on the car for another hour. Finally, placing in the last bolt, I give it a good once over. …_now lets fire her up, see if it works._ Sending up a quick prayer, so unlike me, I climb into the torn up car and press the clutch as I turn the ignition.

"Come on baby…" I whisper as it attempts to turn over. "Come on…" Finally, it does. "Yes!" The back half of the car has been placed on jacks so the tires are off the ground. This allows me to rev the engine and let the motor run as if the car is actually moving, but lets me keep it stationary.

"Alright, let's see how you do…" Slightly releasing the clutch, I press down on the gas and hear the low grumbling purr of the tired engine. It stinks, smells a lot like horse manure, but this kind of gas is to only be used for the tractors and combines that work my lands, so its not a big factor. Slowly, I increase the RPMs, knowing the stress created and energy needed by the big motors is multiple times that of which I am testing, but baby steps… Just as I am about to pass 15 miles per hour, there is a pop and then the engine shuts off.

"FUCK!" I yell, hitting the steering wheel. "Still not there… damn it." …_maybe it won't work, period. Or maybe you're just too stupid to figure it out. …MAYBE all you really can do is ride livestock. _Resigning to the fact that I've struck out yet again, I throw my tools …_my dad's tools_ back on the bench and head inside. Its early evening, and Callie should be home soon, if she decides to come home at all. …_who knows. Maybe she'll take an extra shift in the ER just to stay away from me._ Grabbing a couple beers from the fridge, I walk through the homey living room and straight to my waiting den. It's my sanctuary. This is where I come and think. As I plop down on the couch, I flick my very large flat screen on to ESPN and mute it. The tour is on tonight and, as every other time it's on, I plan on torturing myself by sitting through it. My eyes roam the room, landing on the pictures pinned up on the walls of me in my riding days. The large gold cups have places of honor on the dark wash bookcases, along with a trophy case showing off all the other awards and belt buckles I've won through out my long riding career. In front of me on the coffee table are Callie's textbooks and my notes, in the bottom drawer of my desk a stack of papers that I've read over about a hundred times in the last month. Suddenly a feeling of depression overcomes me as I sink back into the comfortable couch, the slight bitterness of my beer kissing my lips and objects of my past and failures scattered around me.

…_now what do I do?_

* * *

><p>AN2: So Arizona is having a tough time. Will Callie come to the rescue or will Arizona keep taking a beating? And how about that Mark, still trying to get Arizona back on tour. Shame on him… Thanks for all the awesome reviews!<p> 


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: So both girls have their head up their asses. Think they will see the light of day? I don't know… let's find out. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 50<p>

Callie's POV:

I woke up this morning with ice cold sheets beside me. Arizona didn't just slip in and slip out of the bed while I was asleep, she didn't sleep next to me at all. That hurt. More than I thought it would. After getting up and getting ready, I went downstairs to maybe talk with her, if she was awake. But she was gone already. That hurt even more. A mixture of hurt, anger, and all the hormones still pulsing through my body and I didn't know whether to cry or punch through a wall. …_god, if I'm like this now, what's it going to be like when I'm pregnant. _A peek out the back door and I see the lights on in the stables already, not that I'm surprised. Arizona goes out there when she needs to think, she seeks comfort in what she knows and she knows her horses. They are her babies and somehow they get her in ways I still have problems understanding.

So, I went to work. My wife may not want to see me but that doesn't mean I don't have dozens of patients who need their surgeon. I can tell instantly that people are on alert as I walk by, just waiting for me to snap like I did so many times yesterday. That's fine. I don't need people talking to me anyways; I got bigger things on my mind. Most of the day goes on as every other day. Surgery, consults, idiot interns trying to kill people, signing charts… A little after 1 pm, I realize that I actually have some free time. Remembering that one of my favorite patients is here today for his regular physical therapy sessions, I turn on my heel and head down the hall from Ortho and straight to PT. When I get there, I see my patient is in the expert hands of Teddy.

"Hey Dr. T!" The teenager exclaims when I move into view.

"What's up Jared? How you feeling?" I ask, smiling at the kids amazing attitude. He was in a horrific car accident a year ago, broke nearly all his bones in his legs but… now he's walking. With the help of crutches but he's getting stronger every time I see him.

"Teddy is pushing me hard." He says as he wipes his brow.

"Well, Teddy is the best." I reply, sending a wink to the tall blonde behind the young man to make sure he won't fall.

"I thought you were the best." Jared teases. I hang out for another 10 minutes and watch the last of his therapy session. Teddy is a natural at this, she knows just how much to push him so that it's hard but knows when she is pushing too much. Once the young man leaves, giving a high five to his trainer and myself, I'm left alone with my wife's best friend. …_do I say anything? Does she know anything? …She'll probably take Arizona's side. _I follow the trainer into the back where the washing machines are and watch as she starts to fold the hundred of towels PT goes through daily.

"Have you… talked to Arizona?" I ask, mentally slapping myself for not easing in to it smoother.

"Uh yeah. Why?" Teddy replies, not looking up.

"Well… I was wondering if she… if you… did she say anything?" Again, I give myself a big eye roll. …_what is this, middle school? Having notes passed through friends and friends of friends. God, I'm pathetic._

Teddy's face screws up in confusion. "About?"

"About the sperm." I finally blurt out. …_wow. That did not sound right._

"Sperm? …No, no sperm came up." Teddy says, now completely confused. "What uhhh… what sperm?"

"I…" I bite my lip, thinking maybe Arizona didn't tell her best friend for a reason, but I need to talk this out with someone. I'm not the kind of person who can keep things bottled up, not like my wife. "Ok, I printed out some sperm donor resumes for Arizona to glance over. Not make a decision but… you know. Just look at. Show some interest in starting a family. We can't try for a couple months but I wanted her to just… I don't know. Act interested. But she's… she's like ignoring the whole thing." I say as I start to tear apart a fabric softener sheet.

Teddy thinks about the whole situation for a minute then says "Can you blame her?"

"What?" I snap. That is totally not what I was expecting.

The trainer folds one last towel then turns so she is facing me head on. "You're basically asking her to look at a catalogue of people who can give you what she can't. Of course she's dragging her feet. Wouldn't you? What would you feel like if she asked you to pick some guy to use instead of you to make something so precious?" She pauses to let her words sink in. Then continues "Arizona wants a family with you Callie. Believe me. But… just think about it. She use to stare down raging bulls for a living. She use to ride animals that could stomp her to pieces, and did quite frequently, but she never blinked. …And now, she balking. Because she's scared. You need to understand that." One last look and she leaves me to ponder what she just said. …_damn it._

The rest of my shift can't go by fast enough. Unfortunately, no one was stupid enough to break anything that required surgery, so I couldn't even pass the time by cutting someone open. But when the clock hit 6 straight up and down, I was outta there. A couple stops around town and I finally hit the highway that takes me out of the twinkling city of Seattle and towards home. I pull up next to Arizona's truck and see she hasn't gone anywhere today. The butterflies in my stomach are going a mile a minute. …_jesus Torres. Get a grip. She's your wife. It's not like your picking her up for your first date or anything. _Stepping into the warm home, I can almost smell Arizona in the air. That faint woodsy smell, a hint of grass, all wrapped up in warm vanilla.

"Arizona?" I call out as I set my purse down on the table right inside the front door. No one answers. So, kicking off my shoes, I grab my peace offerings and search the lower level. When I move down the hallway to the den, I can see the glow of her TV washing the room. At the archway, I take in the figure of my wife. She's sitting in the middle of the couch, her head back against the cushions as she watches ESPN on silent.

"Hey…" I say softly from the doorway.

"Hey…" She replies in a sigh, not even looking up. I walk around her and see a couple empty bottles of beer scattered around her. Her eyes drift up to me and see the bouquet of flowers in one hand and a pizza in the other. "You got a date or something?" She huffs as her eyes return to the TV.

"I was kinda hoping…" I say with a smile as I set the pizza down and take a seat next to her on the couch. I can see her eyes drop from the screen and stare at her lap. "These are for you." I continue as I hold out the dozen red and white long stemmed roses.

She takes the bouquet and sticks her nose in them. "Thanks." Then places them on the coffee table next to her propped up boots and sits back, taking another drag of her beer. …_I know this look. She's spiraling down. I need to fix this before the Bourbon and donuts make an appearance._ We sit in silence for a couple minutes, Arizona watching the muted TV as I try to find something in the room to keep my attention away from the blonde next to me but I find nothing.

"The tour wants me back." Arizona finally breaks the silence.

"Ok…" I say softly, not really sure how to take that information. "And?"

"And I told Mark to tell them to shove it." She replies, taking another drag of her beer.

I take a second to think about this new information, knowing that she is feeling lost right now, and say "If… if you want to talk about riding another seas-"

"No, Calliope. I'm done." She says firmly, her eyes locking with mine. "I promised you I was done, and I am. That chapter of my life is over." I just nod, not knowing what else to say. Do I want her to ride again? Hell no. But I don't want her depressed like this. …_we'd figure something out._

"Why are you so pissed at me?" Arizona asks, breaking the silence again.

"I'm not-" I start but she cuts me off.

"Callie, I'm not stupid. I know you're on the hormones and that messes with your usual… level of bitchiness but, yesterday was a whole other thing. Unlike everyone else, I'm not a mind reader. You need to tell me what I did." She says, her eye locked on mine. "Because for the life of me, I can't figure it out. And I've tried." She runs a tired and stained hand through her hair.

"You haven't even glanced at the sperm donors." I answer, kind of bluntly but right now my words are failing me. "I… I want a baby and I… I know we said we would take it slow but, but I was kind of hoping for at least a little excitement from you." She doesn't respond, just sits and thinks. Seconds pass, minutes pass. Still nothing.

"I don't have sperm." Arizona finally states. I sit in silence, not exactly sure how I'm supposed to reply to this. Her blue eyes move up to mine and she continues. "I don't have sperm, Calliope. I… I can't give you what you need to be happy. And… and I hate that."

"Arizo-"

"I hate that, that, that we can't make a baby in a moment of passion like everyone else can. We can't just… we can't have that 'oops' moment and get this amazing miracle out of it. I hate that I'm not the one who you need to make a baby." She continues and I can see the smallest tear start to form at the corner of her blue eyes.

"You are, Arizona." I whisper. My hand comes up to cup her cheek. "I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else. I need you to make a family… my dream family. I need you for that. …There is no one else I want."

"It's not going to be any part of me. I mean… if we could just have a copy of you, I'd be happy but… knowing that the baby is no closer to me than to, t-to any stranger that I pass on the street… but there's a guy out there that is our babies' blood… I don't know." She says as she wipes her eye.

"Arizona, sweetie look at me." I wait for her eyes to find me. "It's just… fluff. The sperm… that DNA is just fluff. Needed material but not important. Because the baby WILL be you. You will instill on our baby all the important things. Everything that makes you you, our baby will have because you will be there. You will be there for it." A tear slips from her grasp and I wipe it away with my thumb. "I hate this too, you know… having to pick someone else when what I want more than anything is for you to be the one that gets me pregnant. …It sucks that biology has limited us in this decision but, it doesn't matter Arizona. This baby is 100% ours. You and me, cowgirl. Forever and ever. Just because our baby doesn't have your awesome DNA doesn't mean it won't be your baby. And you'll love our baby so fiercely that I'll be jealous because I have to share you… but I want that, Arizona. I know, deep down in my soul, that there will be no one else this baby will love more than you… because there is no one else I love more than you."

She gives me a long look then stands and walks around to her desk. Opening the bottom drawer and riffling through a big stack of papers, she pulls out a folder then retakes the seat next to me. She plays with the file for a couple seconds then hands it over to me. I take it in my hands and flip open the cover. What I find, I never expected. The top page has the logo of the local sperm bank, and underneath are about 30 different donor resume's, all with notes and high lighted, little marks in Arizona's handwriting along the margins. Stars and frowny faces, numbers and footnotes.

"You… you looked at them?" I ask disbelievingly as I page through all the papers. I can tell the ones that are an obvious 'No' because Arizona has taken a black marker to the guy's faces and drawn in mustaches and horns or blacked out teeth.

"Of course I did." She says softly.

"But… the ones out on the counter-" I start but she cuts me off.

"Were your picks. I wanted to pick my own. And then… we could see if any of them overlapped." Arizona explains. "There are a lot of great guys out there, and I just… I needed time to look through them by myself."

"Why are there two different stacks?" I ask, seeing two binder clips that are holding together two different lists.

"Well… one is donors most like you. You know, darker complexion, dark eyes, dark hair… So the baby would end up being a copy of you. …Why mess with perfection, right?" She says as the first chuckle comes from her lips. "And the second stack contains donors more like me… or the ones I like the best."

"You… you put a lot of thought and time into this…" I say as I flip through the resumes.

"Yeah." She says softly as her fingers go back to picking at the label on her beer. "It's a big decision." Now it's my turn to tear up. Arizona notices and pulls me into a tight hug. "I want this Calliope. I do. I'm just… I'm scared. Ok? You just… you need to let me work through this at my own pace."

"I'm sorry." My words come out as a breath but she hears them. Burying my face into the crook of her neck, I take the deepest breath I could and feel the love of my life seep into every cell of my being. When I pull back, tears are cascading down my cheeks. Arizona tries to wipe them away but they are immediately replaced with even more.

"Damn PMS." I joke, trying to lighten the mood. Arizona gives me a dimpled grin and pulls me in for a soft kiss. …_we're ok. We really are ok._

"I love you." She says softly.

"I love you, too." I reply. Another wipe across my eyes and a sniff, I pull away from the blonde. "So, now that we're all good. How about that date?" I ask which gets a giggle out of the blonde.

"A date sounds awesome." She says softly. So, we spend the rest of the night curled up on the couch, eating pizza, drinking beer, and watching the tour on ESPN...when our lips aren't sealed together and making out like teenagers. It's nothing special, but its amazing because I know this life is everything that I never knew I wanted. But I want it.

…_forever and ever._

* * *

><p>AN2: Everyone is happy again. Yay!<p> 


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Alright, so they are happy again. Let's see if it lasts. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 51<p>

Arizona's POV:

"That one!" I exclaim as I point to a stuffed bunny, a big smile on my face. …_its perfect._ I pay for my purchase and stuff it in the little basket that I brought with me. Today's a big day. Huge day. Amazingly important day and I want to show my wife that I'm all in. That, while I am terrified out of my skin, I can't wait.

"Big day?" The older lady running the register asks, sensing my enthusiasm.

"Huge day." I say with a wink then walk out of the hospital gift shop.

When I hit the Ortho ward, the butterflies in my stomach start to flap their little wings with all their might. …_chill, Z. Callie's the one that should be nervous. You're just here to provide support._ Approaching the nurses' station, I am greeted by the bright smile of one of Callie's favorite nurses.

"Hey Julie. How goes it?" I ask, setting the basket on the desk.

"Going alright. How you doing?" She replies. She was one of the nurses I verbally assaulted during my first stint in Seattle Grace years ago. She tried to force terrible hospital food down my throat, and I made her life hell. But… we've gotten closer, though she still can't make me eat the green jello.

"Fine. Is Callie around?" I ask, looking up and down the hallway. Lots of activity mid day, but no raven haired goddess with a laugh like honey and a smile that can power all of Seattle for a month in sight.

"She's just doing mid day rounds. Should be about 10 minutes." Julie says. So I hop up on the desk and just chill with the nurses. Conversation is easy with them, not a surprise since they are the main gossip highway around the hospital. And within 15 minutes, I'm pretty much all caught up in the newest romantic entanglements.

"I know you are not sitting on my nurse's station." A voice calls out from behind me.

Looking over my shoulder, a smile crosses my face when I see my wife in her sexy navy scrubs and white lab jacket. Her sleeves rolled up to her elbows, showing off her powerful forearms. "Hey baby." I purr then hop down off the desk. Her eyes dart from me to the basket on the countertop.

"Oh god… what is that?" She growls as her fingers find my belt loops and pull me in close for a kiss.

"An Easter egg basket." I say, trying to keep my giggling contained. "For you." My dimples are popping as I watch Callie take hold of it and examine it. She's holding and looking at it like at any second it might explode.

"Ummm…. It's the beginning of August, Arizona." She says, very confused. "Did you hit your head today or some- Oh god, you got kicked by one of the horses didn't you?" Her voice is now full of concern as a hand comes up to examine my face and head.

"I'm fine, Calliope." I reply as I swat away her hands. "…Get it? You're getting your eggs harvested today… so, it's kinda like the Easter bunny is coming! And I got you a basket. …To put all your eggs in!" I explain. Callie's mouth opens in shock as me and the two nurses near by pretty much die from laughter. "Oh God… I can't breathe." I gasp out, clutching my side. "I need air… air… oh god." The two nurses are laughing so hard that patients are sitting up and trying to look out of their rooms, and other hospital staff look at us like we are crazy.

When I'm able to breathe again, I catch her glare and pull out my dimpled grin. "What? It's funny!" She just rolls her eyes and fights to hold in her own beautiful smile. "Oh come on! The gift shop didn't have a 'Good Luck sucking up your eggs' balloon or a 'Hope that turkey baster works' flower bouquet."

"So you got me a basket?" She growls.

"I got creative!" I shoot back. Some batting of my eyelashes and she finally breaks. My heart swells when her smile shines upon me. Leaning in, she places a light kiss on my lips then gives a look to the few people around us, silently telling her people to get back to work. Taking my hand, she pulls me into the closest private room, this time being a supply closet. Once inside, Callie shuts to door behind me and pushes me back against it, her lips taking mine in a more than PG rated kiss.

"Guess you really liked that basket." I gasp out after she lets me up for air. She just smiles and bites her bottom lips between her teeth, a clear indicator that she's nervous or unsure about something. "You ok, Calliope?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just… a little anxious I guess." She says softly.

"I know. But I'm here." I whisper, then pull her back in for another, softer kiss. Her pager going off breaks us up. She heads off to do one more consult while I head down to where our appointment is scheduled to be. Within a half hour, Callie and I are in a cold hospital room, her backside hanging out of one of the flimsy hospital gowns. She sitting on the edge of a bed, the uncomfortable paper lining beneath her, and one of my hands grasped between hers. I can tell by the shaking of her foot, the way her fingers are playing with mine, and her bottom lip between her teeth that her nerves are wound tight.

"You're going to ok, sweetie. Like the doctor said, you won't feel a thing." I say softly. She and I have been over the procedure a million times, and we both know what to expect but still, it's unsettling.

Finally, the door opens and Callie and I immediately straighten up. "Hello ladies." The blonde says with a smile.

"Who… who are you?" I ask, expecting to see Addison.

"Dr. Lucy Fields." She answers, proffering her right hand in greeting. I take it and look the woman up and down. …_what is she, 12? I don't like this. What happened to Addison?_

"What are your credentials?" I snap, wanting to know exactly who will be sticking 8 inch long needles into the baby making part of my wife.

"Arizona…" Callie warns me, knowing I'm going in to defensive mode.

"No, its ok, Dr. Torres. I'm use to it." She gives Callie a smile then turns her bright eyes to me. "I am a Harvard MD. DuCo OB/GYN Resident. And now maternal fetal fellow at Seattle Grace Mercy West." She spits out rapid fire then just smiles.

I give her a hard stare, then glance to Callie and ask quietly "Is that good?"

"Yes, babe. It's good." Callie says as she pats my hand and pulls me back down onto the chair next to the bed.

"Alright, Dr. Torres. You know what we are doing today?" Lucy asks as she goes about setting up the equipment. Callie nods. "Any questions?"

"Nope. I think I'm good. …Just going to take a little nap, right?" My wife says, her grip on my hands increasing three fold.

"Right. You won't feel a thing. And your girl here will be holding your hand the entire time." The doctor says. …_ok, she's good._ An intern enters, along with a nurse and soon I'm giving Callie one last kiss as her eyes flutter shut. _…she's so brave._ Throughout the hour procedure, I stay by Callie's side. I choose not to look at the very large needle that they stick into my wife's pelvis multiple times. I just hold her hand and brush back her hair, telling her how much I love her.

"Alright…" Dr. Fields announces as she pulls the last needle out and passes it off to her intern. "…I think we are done here. …She did perfect." I just smile and place a kiss on my sleeping beauty. Lucy and her intern leave to go tend to the extracted eggs, checking them for viability and then freezing them until we choose a donor and when we want to try our first round of fertilization, while the nurse sets Callie up for recovery. Callie is about a week away from being on treatments for three months, so her eggs should be good and fertile.

After about an hour and a half of waiting, watching, making sure Callie stays warm and comfortable, I see the beginning signs of consciousness cross my wife's face.

"Calliope…" I whisper, trying to help her find the light. "Sweetie… can you hear me?" Her eyelids flutter a couple times, then finally crack, letting me see her beautiful brown eyes. "There you are… how are you?"

"Sore." She groans. I hit the nurses' button to alert them that she has finally woken up. Soon, a young woman comes in to make sure all of Callie's vitals are strong, then pages our doctor.

"How did it go?" She asks softly.

"You did amazing, baby. You are so strong." I reply, not able to keep the smile off my face. Lucy walks through the door the next minute, her sweet smile plastered on across her face as she goes about her own check up. She pulls the blanket down to examine Callie's pelvic area. There are multiple small stick marks on either side from where the needle pierced through her skin, into her ovaries to suck out the eggs. Expert hands glide over my wife's flesh as she gives her a physical examination. With a smile, Lucy snaps off the gloves and pulls a pen out of her lab coat then goes about signing all the discharge papers.

"Alright Dr. Torres. Everything seems to be good. Eggs are healthy and being processed as we speak. You will feel sore for a couple days. Just lie down and relax for the rest of today, and if you feel up to it, you are free to resume your daily activities tomorrow. If you have any questions, you know how to get a hold of me." She places a soothing hand on Callie's arm, then looks up at me. "Arizona… take good care of her."

"Thank you Dr. Fields." I say, and then she is gone. Before I am able to take Callie home, I get the talking too by the nurse. Take it easy, nothing strenuous, no sex. …_yeah yeah yeah I got it. Just sleeping. _Signing away my life to get her discharged, I finally get Callie out of her gown and into a pair of sweats. It's a whole other struggle getting her stubborn butt into a wheelchair, but finally I am wheeling her out to our waiting ride. My farming muscles come into good use as she tries to move her sore body around, using me as a great crutch.

"Alright, so I have the living room all set up for you. I got your favorite pop, and wine for later. Donuts, Chinese food, and lots of mint chocolate chip ice cream." I say as I lead her slowly through the front door and into our home. Once I get her situated on the couch, her feet propped up and a blanket around her, I kneel down next to her.

"How you feeling, Calliope?" I ask softly. She scrunches her face up in discomfort.

"Lay down with me." She says weakly, scooting forward and holding her arms out for me. I slip off my shoes and slide in behind her. She pulls one of my arm around her, pulling my front in closer to her back. We stay like that, Callie wrapped in my arms for hours. She floats in and out of sleep, remnants of the drugs still lurking in her system, while I lay there and hold her as she recovers from her traumatic day.

…_one step closer to our baby. _

* * *

><p>AN2: They are getting there. Slowly but surely.<p> 


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Ok so some of you commented on Callie and Arizona going straight to IVF. I've got a plan, but I thought I would try to explain it a little more, so hopefully this will fill in some of the gaps. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 52<p>

Callie's POV:

"So when are you going to bring your butt back to Seattle?" I ask.

"**Ahh bomboncita… I don't know. Work is hell. Which would make sense since my boss is the devil." **My sister answers.

I just laugh into the receiver as I move around my kitchen in ease. "Well, you need to come soon. We can do all the touristy things. Preferably before I reach the size of a school bus."

"**Speaking of… why did you two decide to jump right to invitro?"** My sister acts.

I chuckle and reply "Arizona has this… hatred… repulsion or whatever to sperm. So much as mention it and she gags, let alone squirting some into my vagina." _…especially when she spends as much time as she does with that area of my body. …Not that I'm complaining or anything._

"**So… you became a pin cushion just because your wife prefers to spit than to swallow?"**

Rolling my eyes, I spit back "Really, Aria?"

"**Hey… you know I love Arizona. I just… it seems wrong that you went through that pain when all you had to do was get a turkey baster." **

"Look, not that I need to explain myself to you, but Arizona seemed more… interested in this method. If it doesn't work the first couple of times, I will talk to her about trying it the old fashioned way. …well, old fashioned as lesbians making babies together go." I reply.

"**Bring on the turkey baster!"**

"Yeah yeah yeah." I mumble, rolling my eyes at my sister's stereotypes.

"**Look baby sis, I need to get going. But when your girl gets back into town, give her a hug for me."**

"Will do. Talk to you later." I hang up and go about working on dinner. Arizona has been out of town for a few days, some big farming emergency or something, but she is due home today and I am making her a surprise dinner. Placing my iPod on the radio dock, I select some of my boy Marc Anthony and sing my heart out.

I'm just getting to the climax of El Triste, Spanish rolling off my tongue like butter, when out of the corner of my eye I see a flash of blonde and I freeze mid note, my hand gripping the spatula like it's a microphone.

"You got the barefoot thing going… but aren't you supposed to be pregnant?" She plays. Walking into the kitchen, she places her hands on my hips and pulls me in for a passionate kiss.

"Say the word baby, and I'll be in the stirrups." I reply which gets a chuckle out of my wife, then she pulls me back in, her tongue quickly getting reacquainted with my mouth.

"Hey…" I purr when we part again.

"Hey yourself…" She growls back, her fingers dipping under the material of my shirt and finding my quickly heating flesh. "How's my favorite girl?"

"Much better now." I reply, pulling her back in for a softer kiss. "I'm making you dinner."

"I know, it smells amazing! Need any help?" She asks and I just give her a 'yeah right' look. "What? …I can chop something or… stir something." Arizona says as she hovers over the stove. She picks up a spoon to stir something when I snatch it from her.

"No no, Ms. I Burn Toast… you go sit over there. Away from my masterpiece." I tell her, waving her away from my stove.

"French Toast! It was French Toast!" She defends herself and I just roll my eyes. Knowing that when I say to leave my cooking alone, I mean it, Arizona instead hops up on the kitchen island to keep me company. She was gone for four days, and recounts all the fires she had to put out. Apparently a couple farms were threatening to break off from Arizona's holding, even though it wasn't really possible since Arizona owns that land flat out but… Arizona being Arizona, she went down and talked to the guys. After days and days of ranting, she finally got them to cool their jets and now everyone is happy again…_for the time being._

"How's your mom?" I ask as I pour out a glass of red wine for me and a glass of white for my wife.

"Good. …Anxious. Every time I saw her she always had some passive aggressive thing to say to me. Never thought my mom would be in such a hurry for her daughter to knock another woman up. I swear she wants this baby more than you and I do." Arizona replies, sighing at the slight burn of alcohol running down her throat.

"Like I said…" I purr as I nudge myself in between her legs and pull her center harder in to mine. "Say the word baby." She chuckles before my lips find hers again, my tongue tasting the tanginess of the wine that still coats her mouth.

"Mmm someone missed me." Arizona whispers as I let her up for air. Four days is pretty much our limit to going sexless these days. We are still in the honeymoon, can't keep our hands off each other, but some nights I come home completely exhausted and Arizona understands. …_though sometimes she works her magic and the next thing I know I'm screaming her name when all I had planned on doing was sleeping that night._

"I always miss you." I growl back, my hands gripping her ass on the counter and pulling her harder into me. My lips are back on hers when I swallow a moan that comes from the blonde, her hips slowly bucking against me, seeking some form of friction until the kitchen timer decided that enough was enough.

"Saved by the bell." Arizona whispers as she tries to catch her breath. "You were about to get it good."

"How about we eat first, cowgirl. What I have planned for you tonight, you'll need your strength." I reply, giving her a kiss on the nose. I immediately see the curiosity peek in those blue eyes and I smile. …_oh yes, tonight is going to be good._ Cooling ourselves off, we sit down at the little breakfast bar and enjoy my amazing cooking. Arizona, as always, plows through her food. Apparently her mom decided to starve her down in Colorado. But I just smile as I watch Arizona's eyes roll back as she enjoys her favorite meal.

Half way through, I decide it's now or never. "We need to decide."

"Decide?" Blue eyes narrow in confusion as she cuts up another bite and loads up her fork.

"Sperm." I say flatly and I see Arizona stop mid chew. Her eyes dart to me as she struggles to get down the have masticated bite rolling around in her mouth. "Sperm! Sperm. Sperm. Sper-"

"OK! I get it. Alright?" She says with an eye roll. Subtly setting down her eating utensils, she stands and heads back to the den to grab her notes as I grab mine from my bag. We reconvene at the dinner table and spread out our papers. So far, we've narrowed it down to five, which is a great feat since I had twenty and Arizona started at thirty different guys.

"Ok so… it's between the physicist, the rocket scientist, the carpenter, and the businessman." I state.

"And the Marine." Arizona adds.

"Well… I know you said that you were happy with a Latina donor but… I'm not. When I look at our baby, I want to see some resemblance of you…" I state, which gets a smile out of my wife.

"So, that means the businessman and the physicist are off the table. …Easy squeezy." She replies, and rips up the two resumes from her pile as I rip up the two from mine. "When's the next time we could try?" She asks as she reads over the three finalists for the millionth time. Arizona and I could probably recite each of the resumes by heart by now. But still, it's a big decision.

"Ummm…" I screw my face up in confusion as I try to figure out the next time I'd be at my fertility peak.

"Period math?" Arizona asks with a smile on her face and I nod, counting days. The few glasses of wine are starting to soak into her system, and like always when she gets a little toasted, she becomes handsy. As I mentally figure the first day that would be optimal to have my eggs implanted, Arizona scoots towards me and her hands start massaging at my denim clad thighs.

When her lips find their way to my neck, her tongue tracing patterns over my exposed flesh, its takes all I have to whisper "Six days." After going nearly a week without the touch of my wife, my body immediately responds to her ministrations. "Arizona, we need to choose one…" I breathe out, my hands betraying my mind by taking hold of the blonde, slipping under her shirt and caressing the fair flesh underneath.

"I choose you." She answers, then silences us with her lips on mine. My center aches with the need of her touch, but I need more. I want more, these hormones raging within me have my libido cranked all the way up and I need a release. So much so that I had to take it in my own hands a couple times while Arizona was in Colorado, but none of those times where near satisfactory enough. Only my wife can bring me to the height of pleasure like that.

"Bedroom." I command, and the next second Arizona is off the stool and pulling me with her. Our lips never part as we move through the kitchen and through the living room. Only when we hit the stairs do we watch where we are going. Once at the top, my lips reclaim my wife's as my tongue takes over her mouth. We bounce up and down the hallway, moans escaping us the entire way.

"Guess you really did miss me." Arizona growls as her hands slip under my shirt and palm my breasts. I grind my core down on her toned thigh, a moan flowing from my mouth.

"Fuck me, baby. I want you to fuck me." I plead, my mind not working or caring how desperate I feel.

Arizona chuckles as she watches me rive under her touch. She expertly relieves me of my shirt as I push her back against the hallway wall, the next second her fingers flick the clasp of my bra free. Her lips suck up my hardened nipple, lightly grazing it with her teeth. My knees buckle, bringing my center harder down on her leg between mine, positioned there to support me.

"Jesus Arizona…" I growl.

"Fuck Calliope, you're on fire." She purrs back, never having seen me come undone like this. We finally push our way into our bedroom and fall down on the mattress. Arizona's hands slip underneath my jeans and cup my sex, immediately greeted with a blazing heat. "You're so wet baby…" She growls.

"You going to tease me or fuck me?" I shoot back, already pulling her shirt off her smaller frame. Once her upper body is free of restraints, my nails rake down her back, making the blonde above me hiss.

"Both." Arizona answers between hard kisses. "You're mine tonight." She emphasizes the point by taking my bottom lip between her teeth and biting down, eliciting a whimper of pain from me. A finger swipes across my slit and my hips buck into her touch.

"Damn it Arizona." I groan, both loving and hating the fact that Arizona knows exactly how to keep me on edge but not giving enough to trip me over the edge.

"Relax Calliope… you said you wanted me to fuck you. …And I'm going to." Arizona promises as she pulls herself off me and stands at the edge of the bed, her blue eyes raking up and down my half naked, very aroused body. She crouches down and slips her hand under the bed, pulling out a box that we keep all our… other things, her eyes never leaving mine. The glint in her eye warns me that tonight is going to be a night to remember.

…_fuck me._

* * *

><p>AN2: So? Carpenter, rocket scientist, or Marine? And should I just skip ahead or… do you all want alittle smutty chapter? Let me know ;-)<p> 


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: For those of you who said no to smut, go on and skip this chapter if its not your thing. For those of you who said hell yes to some sexy time, this is for you! Content warning. Not suitable for work or Starbucks or… where ever you ready your naughty stories. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 53<p>

Arizona's POV:

"Arizona… please. Don't make me beg." Callie pleads from the bed. I just smile as I pull out the secret box from underneath our bed. I know what Callie really wants, just the way her words flow from her mouth tells me she wants to fuck tonight, and not make love. And with the way her body is responding to mine because of all the hormones raging through her, I plan to take full advantage. Once I'm on my knees in front of Callie, her bottom half right at the edge of the bed, I reach up and undo her zipper. Grabbing the end of each pant leg, a quick tug quickly reveals the red panties that cover the glorious sex of my wife. Burrowing my nose right into her crease, her hips buck as the fabric rubs against her aroused clit.

"Jesus…" She gasps. Inhaling deeply, my wife's heady scent invades my senses, firing my libido into overdrive.

"You're so fucking wet, Calliope." I groan as I bring a hand up to her sex and stroke her through the fabric, rewarding me with whimpers of pleasure. "Just like I like it."

"Only for you baby." She cries, her eyes shut as her head rolls back and forth. As I continue to tease her through her panties, my fingers work at my own pants. The moans flood from my wife's throat as I torture her. Her strong hands balling up in the sheets to keep from ripping at my hair. When I get my jeans off my body, I slip my own soaked panties off as well. Callie is in her own world, a mixture of pleasure and frustration crossing her face.

"Scoot back." I tell her, and she does. Laying spread eagle, completely exposed in the center of the bed expect for the dripping wet red underwear, I hook my fingers around the elastic band and free her. Her brown eyes open and see my naked form.

"Come here." She gasps. Situating myself on top of her, our hips grind together as our lips and tongue fight for dominance. My liquid sex drips from me and mixes with Callie's, gasps and whimpers falling easily from our throats. Peeling my lips off of the Latina's I move south, laying wet kisses as I go. Her eyes watch me until I make it to her erect member between her legs, then clamp closed when my tongue makes contact with her clit.

"Yes…" She hisses out. Her legs are spread wide, her smooth flesh on either side of my face and her scent assaulting my senses. Her slickness coating my tongue as I greedily lap up every drop she gives me.

"You taste so good." I growl. My own center is on fire and it takes everything I have not to snake a hand down between my legs and rub myself as I eat my wife out. But that's not how I want to come, that's not how I want Callie to come. Prying my lips off of Callie's clit, I push myself off the bed. The Latina whimpers at the loss of contact, her own orgasm well on its way to peaking.

"Patience baby." I whisper. Her eyes follow me as I stoop down and pull out my desired item from our love box and step into it. Her eyes go wide as the leather straps travel up my smooth legs and my fingers fasten it into place.

"How did you know?" Callie gasps, wanting to know how I knew what she is desperately craving right now. Once the strap on is positioned, my lovely dark blue cock sticking proudly out at my center, I crawl back on the bed.

"Because I know you." I whisper back, my tongue resuming its work on her soaking core. Giving up on the sheets, her hands grab hold of my golden locks, her words now lost. I tease her, bring her to the edge and then back off multiple times. I never penetrate her, not yet. I get close; I circle her spasming opening, but never delve into her depths.

"Fuck!" Callie cries out after I back off from yet another release. I wait, kissing her surrounding lips and the inside of her thighs as her body cools down. Having had enough torturing, she brings a hand down to her center to finish herself off but before she can touch her clit, I grab her wrist and trap it down on the mattress.

"Nuh uh… you're mine tonight. You do as I say." I warn her. A shiver of pleasure washes over her as my words sink into her hazy mind. My lips trail up her body, my tongue leaving a trail as I move from her center to her belly button, to her scar, between her breast, trailing up one side of her collar bone, tracing over the pulse point at her neck and ending at her earlobe.

"Baby…" She moans as I take the fleshy lobe in my mouth and suck. "Jesus, Arizona please."

"Please what?" I growl into her ear.

"Please fuck me." Her fingernails grate down my back. My body is on fire, and she knows that I love that mixture of pain that only her hands seem to be able to provide. I sit up on my knees and see her hot body laid out beneath me, her legs spread wide and my proud dick laying on top of her center, just teasing her.

"You want me?" I ask, taking the blue toy in my hand and rubbing it up and down her slit.

"Yes." She manages to get out as I make contact with her clit.

Placing the well lubed toy at her entrance, teasing her I ask "Are you sure?" Her bottom lip is clasped between her teeth, trying to hold in the moan of frustration. All she can do is nod. Leaning back over her, supporting my weight with one hand, our eyes lock as I slowly enter her.

"Oh… god…" She moans, her eyes literally rolling back in her head.

"Look at me." I command, stopping my movement into her. She's takes a second to long for my liking and I start to pull out when her eyes snap open and find mine again. "I told you… you do as I say." I warn her again. "Got it?" I growl and she just whimpers and nods. Lowering my hips further, I inch into her molten depths, her dripping core sucking up every centimeter of my cock.

"Arizona…" She groans. "Oh fuck, you're so big." When I'm about half way in, I ease out. She whimpers at the loss of me but sighs when I reenter her. I start slow to make sure I won't hurt her.

"You like that baby?" I ask as I start to thrust in and out of her, only and inch at a time, each thrust in I push a little deeper.

"Fuck. Yes. More." She cries out between breaths. Every thrust inwards the hilt of the toy hits my clit and sends a bolt of pleasure through my body. That, mixed with the scent and sounds of Calliope in the air makes me wonder how I haven't come already. One final thrust of my hips and I bury myself down to the hilt within my wife.

"Ah!" Callie cries out "Oh god, baby. So good. ….You feel so good inside me." I retreat an inch then push back in, getting another cry of satisfaction. I slowly build the speed and strength of my pumping, her juices providing excellent lubrication for the toy to fit perfectly within her.

Her eyes start close as pleasure washes over her when my thrusting stops. "Don't make me tell you again, Calliope." I warn her and her eyes snap open again. I continue my work moving in and out of her, her cries of pleasure mixing with mine as our speed and urgency increases. Supporting my weight on my hands, I look down into the brown pools of my wife as I fuck her like there is no tomorrow.

"Yes… fuck me… Arizona…" She cries out. Her fingernails are digging into my shoulder blades as my hips slam into hers. The wet slap slap slap noise drives me crazy, knowing I'm the one making her that wet. Knowing I'm the one making her sound this way. That these animalistic sounds coming out of this woman is because of me. A sheen of sweat makes her caramel skin glisten and my hair mats to my brow. Her legs wrap around me, pulling me into even more. This makes it harder for me to thrust and my arms give out. I collapse on top of Callie, and she wraps her arms around me as I pump in and out of her.

"Damn it Calliope… You feel… so…. good…" I moan out at each thrust. "You like that baby?"

"Don't stop Arizona." She cries out. "I'm close. Can I come?" She asks. "I wanna come, let me come baby." I don't answer but keep thrusting. "Arizona please… I wanna come." She screams. Not being use to this level of exertion, I start to tire and Callie can sense it. Taking matters into her own hands, she flips us and lays me back on the mattress as she rests on top of me, my cock never leaving her depths.

"Fuck…" I groan. This is a whole new sight. Callie riding me as her breasts bounce with her movement. She grinds against me, creating constant contact to my clit which brings me right to the edge. It takes everything I have to hold my orgasm down. I don't want to come until Callie does, and I know by the sounds flowing from her mouth could be any second.

"Arizona, I wanna come. Let me come." She begs, finding her pace on top of me. Every thrust back and forth moves the toy deeper within her.

"You wanna come?" I taunt her, even though she is the one in charge now. I'm at her mercy …_and damn it I love it._

Her hands rest on top of me, giving her leverage to grind back and forth. "Yes. Please. Please. I need to come."

A moan leaves my lips as the cock hits my clit again, and the pleading of my wife for her sweet release washes over my ears. "Come for me Calliope." I whisper. "I want to see you come." I tell her. Her hands grip by breasts as she allows the warmth rise that last inch. Her thrusts increase, applying more pressure to my clit and within ten seconds of giving her permission, she comes undone. Using my hold on her hips, I guide her back and forth as the pleasure rains down on her. Her moans plus one more push against my center and I follow suit. She keeps grinding as she rides out her orgasm on top of me, my eyes locked onto her face of pleasure as my body goes rigid. Our cries mix together and I'm sure, if we had any, our neighbors would be calling the police right about now. I don't know how long we ride our climaxes out for but by the time my body goes limp, Callie collapses on top of me, both of us utterly spent.

"Wow…" I breathe out, trying to find the oxygen I've gone without for the last half hour.

"Sweet jesus…" Callie whispers. Her head is resting next to mine and I feel her ragged breathing against my neck. "That was… wow…"

"Maybe I should go away more often… if that's my welcome home treat." I play and am rewarded with Callie's husky, sex filled, chuckle.

"No… that was my treat." She replies as she rolls off me. A whimper comes from her swollen lips when the toy slides out of her with a pop. My center is drenched, both from my juices and hers. As she shimmies down my body, unbuckling the harness and pulling it off my legs, our eyes remained locked. She positions herself between my legs, my breasts bouncing lightly as my chest heaves.

"What are you doing?" I ask as she nudges my legs further apart so that I am fully exposed to her wondrous eyes.

Her tongues barely grazes my slick center, her eyes rolling back in her head as she tastes both her and myself mixed together, then says. "You gave me my treat. Now I'm giving you yours." The next second, her tongue is on me as her surgeon hands work their magic within me. It's not long until Callie has me screaming her name at the top of my lung, showing me who exactly is in charge within our bedroom.

…_and I'm totally ok with it._

* * *

><p>AN2: So, who do you think is the top? Haha. Thanks to all you awesome people for all the awesome reviews and being all awesome. You're awesome!<p> 


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Woooo! Superbowl Sunday! Here's your update. Now read, eat lots of unhealthy things as you scream at your TV and ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 54<p>

Callie's POV:

"Arizona?" I call out from the kitchen. "ARIZONA?" Still no answer. …_where the hell is that woman? _Its Sunday, one of my few days off and my wife and I have a very important decision to make today. I could be ready as soon as tomorrow and we still haven't picked a donor. Grabbing my cup of coffee, I move through the lower level towards the den where I know she will be.

"Hey cowgirl, I know you're hiding from me but-" I stop when I see that I'm in fact, talking to no one. …_what the hell? _Peeking out the window in the den, which faces out towards her stables and riding pen, I see Arizona saddling up Skittles. By the time I pull my shoes on and get outside, Arizona has the beast warming up. Jess is there, sitting up on the fence watching my wife work out the stunning animal. It's been a while since I've seen Arizona ride, and now I remember why I love it. She and Skittles move as one. It's almost like they are communicating telepathically. The smallest movement from the blonde, and her horse reads her direction and does it.

"Morning Callie." Jess greets me as I lean up against the white fence.

"Good morning, Jess. How you doing?" I ask.

"Alright. Just watching Z work out her boy." She says, her bright eyes turning back to my wife. When Arizona first hired her, and when I first met her, I mistook that glint in her eyes as some sort of yearning. Jealousy quickly followed when I thought Jess had some sort of crush on my wife but after watching them talk and work together, I can see now that Jess thinks of Arizona as almost like a sister. Arizona has knowledge of horses and animals that Jess wishes she has, and they both share a passion for it.

After we sit in silence for a couple minutes, watching blonde hair wave in the wind as the strong beast moves effortlessly below her, I'm taken by the beauty of my wife. Skittles ups his pace and soon he is carrying the love of my life at top speed, kicking up dirt as they pass. He turns on a dime and kicks up again. Arizona handles the thousand pound beast like he's nothing. After an hour of working her favorite animal out, she lets him roam in the pen with the other three horses while Jess gets back to her work in the stables.

Arizona and I spend some time watching our horse family run and romp. She tells me that she will start to break Berni in next spring, and then I will have my own horse to ride whenever I want. Like a lot of my days off, we spend it together walking around our property. It's such a beautiful piece of land and when I'm with my wife, I'm happy. We migrate to the shed that houses Arizona's project and she tries to explain where she is in the project, and why it's still not working. For a while, she gave up on it, saying that she just couldn't do it, even though I told her she was crazy. But after a couple of weeks of stewing on it, she's back at it. …_she doesn't give up._ We fall into a comfortable conversation as my wife starts to tear apart the engine for the thousandth time. Somehow, our conversation about Spain goes off on a tangent and the baby issue comes up.

"We need to pick one cowgirl." I say as I pass her another tool. "We've gotten it down to three. Now we just need to pick one." She just stays silent. "So… lets go over them again."

"Calliope, we know these men better than they know themselves." Arizona growls.

"I know. But we're going over them again. …The carpenter." I direct her, like I'm telling an intern to present a patient.

"German descent. Third generation American. Part Native American. 31 years old. Brown hair, green eyes. 180 pounds. 6'2". Bachelor degree in engineering. Clean family history. Allergic to cats. Likes football, baseball, but hates hockey. Enjoys Rock and R&B music and long walks on the beach." She says in a disjointed tone of voice.

"You just added the beach part..." I say with a smile.

Arizona rights herself and looks me in the eye. "Does it matter? Is, is, is music preference and hobbies engrained into his genes?" She looks for me to answer. After a couple seconds, she rolls her eyes and continues. "The rocket scientist."

"French descent. Fourth generation American. 34 years old. Blonde hair, gray eyes. 165 pounds. 5'11". Bachelor degree, masters degree, one finished Ph.D. and working on another. Father side susceptible to cardiac problems." I rattle off all the important parts.

"He's your favorite." Arizona states flatly.

"But… you don't like him." I reply.

"Its not that I don't like him. He's just not my favorite." She answers. "You know which one I want." Her voice echoes from within the hood of the car.

"The Marine." I state softly.

"Yeah. What's wrong with the Marine?" She asks, pulling herself back out of the car. "His IQ isn't a 168 like the rocket scientist but… neither is mine. Our baby is going to get all its smarts from you anyways." She can see my hesitation and reads it wrong. "Wait… is the Marine not good enough? When we could use a genius? …Is, is, is that what you want? Because I thought you wanted me. The Marine is me. Is that-"

"Arizona!" I cut her off, grabbing her shoulders to get her attention. "Sweetie, take a breath. …You're way off base. That's not it." She gives me a hard look as she leans back against her workbench, a dirtied rag in her hand.

"Then why… why don't you want the Marine?" She asks me.

Taking a step towards her, I try to put words as to why I am shying away from this guy. "I… I don't know. I mean, we read that he's what… fourth-"

"Fifth." She corrects me.

"Right, fifth generation service man. I just… I don't know. I don't want my baby becoming a soldier." I reply.

"Calliope… its… it's not the fact that he's a Marine. I mean… yeah that's what caught my attention but, it's what him being a Marine means. ...He's strong, and brave. He's honorable and trustworthy. He keeps his word. …He fights for what he loves." Arizona says softly, her eyes dropping to the floor as she explains why she wants this guy so badly. …_she's right. She's absolutely right. This guy… this guy is everything Arizona stands for._

Crossing the small garage, I stand right in front of my wife, her head hung and her eyes not looking up. "Arizona…" I say softly, but she doesn't look up. Hooking a finger under her chin, I pull her head up until her blue eyes find mine. "You're right." I whisper. Her face immediately softens. "You're absolutely right Arizona. He's perfect… because he's you."

The light returns in her eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, really." I reply. A smile crossing my face.

She stands and takes a small step towards me. "So… we have a donor?" She asks.

"We have a donor." I whisper, then pull her in for a soft kiss. "Just think… I could be pregnant as early as tomorrow."

"It's crazy." She replies, her dimpled grin shining. I can feel her hands move from my hips to my stomach, where our baby will be growing. Our eyes find each other's and the look I get from my wife makes my heart melt. Its taken her a while to get to this place, but I can see that this is what she really wants. The tour, the riding, the farm, the fans… none of that brings this light into her eyes that I'm seeing now.

Resting my forehead against her dirtied one I tell her "I love you."

"I love you too. …And I already love our baby so much." She replies, her stained fingertips running over my taunt stomach.

"So I'll call the bank and have them send the… stuff to the lab at the hospital." I say, pulling away from her and grabbing my phone.

"No no no." Arizona grabs the phone from my hand. "You've been stuck in the ass for three months, and will be growing a tiny human in your uterus for the better part of a year. …The least I can do is order the… stuff." She says with a wink. Punching in the number to the sperm bank, she holds the phone up to her ear and waits. I can see a million emotions race through her face. Anxiousness, trepidation, fear… but most of all, excitement.

"Hi, yes. Ummm…. I need to order some ummm… some stuff." Arizona says as she starts to pace back and forth. I take a seat and try to hold in my chuckle at the sight of my wife. "Yes, that. Sperm." She adds, rolling her eyes. "Patient name is Dr. Calliope Torres. ….Donor number 11879." She states. The person on the other line starts listing some of the details of the donor, just to be sure the number is correct.

"Yes. That's the sperm I want." She says with a smile as her eyes connect with mine. "How much do we want?" She echoes the question just asked to her, looking at me for help. "Umm… all of it. Yes, all the Marine sperm you got, I want." Arizona answers. "Ok. How much does this sperm run? …..WOW! That's uhhh… that's some expensive sperm."

"Arizona." I growl.

"No. Yeah! We'll take it. Yeah, have it sent to Seattle Grace Mercy West…. Thank you." She finishes and hangs up. Turning back to me she says "We got sperm." The smile that is on her face makes the sun pale in comparison as her hands wrap around me.

"Are you sure you're ready?" I ask, pulling her in closer to me.

"Calliope… my heart is racing. My mouth is dry. My stomach is in knots. I'm scared out of my mind." She says, her eyes locked on mine. "I'm totally ready. …Because I have you. You're going to make an awesome mom, an amazing mom. And I… I'll learn. I'll learn how to be a good mom but… I'm so ready to love a tiny version of you and me." Her dimples pop and she pulls me in for another kiss. A kiss that tells me that we are ready, and it's going to happen.

…_she's ready._

* * *

><p>AN2: Yay. Baby time!<p> 


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Ok… so you guys get one more. Your Superbowl present. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 55<p>

Arizona's POV:

"No. I didn't tell him that-" I start but am cut off.

"**He said that you-"**

"George. I don't care what that man told you. I told him NO." I spit back into the phone. A beeping tells me I have another call. Glancing at the screen, I see my number one priority's name pop up. "Ummm… George. That's Calliope on the other line. I'll call you later." Without letting him get another word in, I accept Callie's incoming call.

A smile immediately replaces the pissed off look I had on my face talking about the latest farming fire. "Hey baby, what's-" I start, but she cuts me off.

"**I'm ready." **I can practically hear the smile in her tone of voice.

"What?" I ask, a little lost at the suddenness of her statement.

"**Addison says I'm ready." **She explains. Everyday, Callie has had on ultrasound to see if her body was ready for implantation, and now, after three days, she's ready.

The light bulb finally clicks. "OH! Ok ummm…" I look around at the mess I'm in the middle of right now. Farm reports and newspapers, notes and books strewn all about.

"**You said that you… you wanted to be-"** She starts to ramble.

"Yeah! Yeah I want to be there. Ummm… I'm on my way right now. Ok?" I reply, already moving from the den and trying to find my shoes that have seem to up and run away all by themselves.

"**Ok."** She breathes out. I can almost see the wheels turning in her brain.

"Ok." I restate, my own mind going a million miles an hour.

"**This is happening, Arizona."** She says softly, like it's just hit her. **"It's really going to happen."**

"I know Calliope. We're ready. Ok… I'm heading out now. I'll see you soon, baby." Hanging up, I run around the house and get my stuff then am out the door and in my truck. I don't even remember if I close the door behind me but I don't care. Tearing ass down the gravel driveway, I hit the black top and burn rubber towards town. Of course, I hit traffic and it seems like an hour before my tires find the parking lot of the hospital. Takes another ten minutes to find a spot in non-emergency parking. …_it's like God is fighting me. Seriously! My wife is trying to get pregnant. Give me a break, please!_

"Finally." I growl when I find an open spot. I nearly jump out of my truck, slamming the door behind me. As I walk through the rows of cars, I check my phone. A sound, almost like a dog whimpering, makes me look to the side. Instead of an animal it's a person, hunched over between two cars. I'm about to walk past this person, but another cry makes me look closer.

"Ummm… Ma'am? Are you alright?" I ask, approaching the woman slowly. She doesn't answer, just lets out a primal groan of pain. She's hunched over, gripping her stomach, her back facing me. "Ma'am?" I ask louder. She turns and my heart drops. Her face is scrunched up in extreme pain, her belly swollen, and blood streaming out from between her legs.

"Oh god." I whisper and rush to her side. "Ma'am. Ma'am can you hear me?" I ask as I try to find a hold on her. She just lets out a cry. "Ma'am, I need to get you into the ER." She nods and tries to take a step but curls up in pain. I glance around and see no one in sight. I'm a good 100 feet from the ER entrance and the wail of sirens would mask any calls of help I cry out.

"How far along are you?" I ask, taking more of her weight on my body.

"Six… six months." She's able to get out, sweat and tears running down her face. Her grip on my shoulder is strong enough to break through my skin. I glance down and see a good cup or two of blood pooled beneath her. …_not good. This is not good._

"Ok. Ok." I tell her, pulling one of her arms over my shoulder to support some of her weight. We try to take a step but she just collapses again. …_damn it. _Pulling out my phone, I hit a speed dial and bring it to my ear.

"**Dr. Addison Montgomery."**

"Addison!" I yell into the receive, over the cries of the woman hanging onto me.

"**Arizona?"**

"I need you in the ER now. I'm in the parking lot of the hospital and I found this pregnant woman. She's bleeding badly and she, she can't move. I'm going to try and get her inside but you need to be ready." If the panic in my voice isn't enough, the scream from the pregnant woman wrapped around me

"**I'm on my way." **And then I hang up.

Turning my attention back to the woman in pain, I take a deep breath to calm myself, in order to calm the soon to be mother. "Ma'am, the best baby doctor in the world is just inside the hospital, but I need to get you in there."

"I can't move!" She cries, clutching her stomach. The blood seems to be running freely and not letting up. …_shit! What do I do?_

"Ok…. Ok…" I breathe out, assessing my options. This is totally not what I was prepared for today but I'm here now and I can't leave this woman here. This could be Calliope in six months and I'd kill someone if they left her in this condition. …_she doesn't look that big. I could probably lift her, right? I ride bulls. Wrestle cows. Break horses. I can handle a pregnant lady._

"Ok ma'am, I'm going to have to carry you since you can't move. It might hurt, but I need you to be strong for me, ok? Strong for your baby. We are going to get you inside and get you help. Ok?" Her eyes lock on mine and I can see pure terror that comes from deep in her soul. "I'm not going to leave you, ok? I'm right here." She nods and grits her teeth. I take a deep breath and hook a hand underneath her knees. …_jesus, ok. Heavier than I thought_. My muscles strain as I hold her in my arms, taking shaky step after shaky step through the parking lot and towards the ER door.

"God it hurts." She cries, burying her face in my neck.

"I know, we're almost there." I breathe out. The only thing that pushes me forward is thinking about what I would do and how hard I would push if it was Callie in this position, if it was Callie that was bleeding and in my arms. …_I wouldn't stop. I'd never stop._ I'm about twenty feet outside the ER doors when they slide open and I see a stretcher being pushed out with Addison and a couple other doctors running towards me. …_thank god._ "Hang on, they're coming." I try to soothe the woman in my arms but my words can't be heard over her crying, and then she goes limp. …_damn it! _Once the doctors reach me, they help me lift her up on the stretcher and they take off towards the ER. I follow, my hands, shirt and the front of my pants saturated with blood.

"Did she say anything?" Addison asks as they push her through the doors.

"Just that she was six months." I tell her.

"Did she tell you her name?" The redhead questions. My eyes are locked onto the unconscious woman on the stretcher. "Arizona!"

"No." I reply, being shaken out of my stare. "No, she didn't."

I stand outside the trauma room as Addison works her magic. It seems like chaos as the doctors try to save the mother and her baby's life. Then I see the woman stir, her eyes fluttering open, and I don't think I've seen anyone so pale since Callie was bleeding out in my hands. …_please be ok. Please be ok._ I stand in awe as my best friend's girlfriend takes command of the room and within minutes of carrying the woman through the ER doors, she is being rushed off to surgery.

As they pass, the woman's eyes lock on to mine and she yells "Stop!" The doctors pushing her bed come to a halt.

"We need to get you to-" Addison starts but the woman cuts her off.

"You." She says, pointing weakly to me. I step up next to her bed and lean over. "What's your name?" She asks.

"Arizona." I answer. "Arizona Robbins."

"I'm Melanie." She replies. "Thank you, Arizona. Thank you…." She whispers, her body failing her as we speak.

"You're in good hands, Melanie. Dr. Montgomery is the best. …You're going to be fine." I tell her, placing a bloodstained hand on her arm. A tear escapes the young mothers eye and, for a brief second, our souls connect. I can feel the overwhelming gratitude this woman has for me, and I know she can feel me praying for her safety.

"We need to go." Addison says softly. We exchange a look and then they are gone. I watch as the bed disappears down the long hall, red hair flying in the wind as the top Neo-Natal surgeon in the nation fights for this woman and her baby. A shiver runs down my spine as I think about Melanie. She woke up this morning thinking her and her baby were happy and healthy. Now… both may die. I look down at my hands, now stained red with a stranger's blood. No matter how much I wipe them off on my shirt, it won't go away. Turning on my heel, I head to the elevators.

…_I got an embryo implantation to get to._

* * *

><p>AN2: Getting closer every chapter.<p> 


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: So to address a couple comments about last chapter being fluff… yes, it was. This is a live story, meaning it has no real set plot. Of course, getting married, honeymoon, kids were part of the picture but… besides that, I'm taking it where ever it goes. I threw in last chapter to set up for this one because I wanted it in Callie's POV. And since I had just done a Callie POV, I needed to do an Arizona POV before I could do this one. So… there is your answer. Now. On with the show. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 56<p>

Callie's POV:

"Dr. Torres... are you sure-"

"She's coming. She told me she was coming and she's coming." I spit out, checking the clock on the wall for the tenth time in the last fifteen minutes. Addison was suppose to be here also but was called in for an emergency surgery so now I'm sitting in this cold room, my ass hanging out of a hospital gown, my feet in the stirrup… waiting. Waiting for my wife and holding up Dr. Fields from the rest of her busy day. …_damn it Arizona, where are you?_

Another five minutes come and go, and Lucy sighs while looking at her watch. "Dr. Torres, please, I-"

"She's coming." I plead. Finally, the door open and a flash of blonde hair catch my attention. Then I see the blood.

"Arizona." I gasp, nearly jumping off the bed and exposing my backside for all to see. "What happened to you?" The whole front of her, her hands and arms, are stained with blood and she seems a little off color.

"It's not mine." She says quickly. "There was a… woman in the parking lot." I can tell by the look in her eyes that she's a little out of it.

"Oh god." Lucy breathes out. "Umm… can I… Can I get you some uhhh, scrubs or something so you can change out of those?"

"Yeah, that'd be awesome. Thank you Dr. Fields." Arizona gives her the best fake smile she can and then the young doctor slips out the door. Arizona watches the door shut then looks back at me, and I can see fear in her eyes.

Reaching out for her to come to me, I start. "Are you sure-"

"Yeah, Calliope." She cuts me off "I'm fine. Just a little uhh… a little shaken." She says, and I watch as she subconsciously tries to rub her bloodied hands off on her shirt. I watch her. For a straight minute, I watch her. After unsuccessfully wiping her hands off, she starts chewing on her lip and her left hand starts to massage at her side. …_uh oh._

"Arizona, come here." I whisper. She looks up at me and takes the last few steps forward. I just so happen to notice that she has started favoring her right leg, the one she got shot in. "Are you really alright?" I ask when her face is a half of a foot away.

"Yeah… I uhhh, just… images keep flashing in my head." She answers as she tries to shake her mind free. "I haven't seen that much blood since… since umm-"

"Since me?" I prompt, realizing what has made my usually strong wife so upset. Arizona just nods tightly, her eyes glazing over as another image assaults her mind. "Arizona." She shakes herself again, trying to wipe the last remaining pixels from her head. "I'm right here, ok? …We don't have to do this today. We can wait until-"

She cuts me off. "No, Calliope. No. I'm ready. Really, I just-" And then she is cut off by the reappearance of Dr. Fields. The young doctor hands off a pair of scrubs to my wife, who steps behind a curtain and strips while Lucy readies her equipment.

"So, babe. What you think?" Arizona asks as she walks out from behind the curtain, navy blue scrubs donned on her tight body.

"Ohhh… very sexy, Dr. Robbins." I play which gets a genuine smile out of the blonde.

"Now now Dr. Torres, control yourself. We are in our place of employment. No hanky panky please." Arizona continues her act. "Unless you page me to the on call room later."

Rolling my eyes, I ask. "Hanky panky? Really cowgirl?" Lucy just sits on her stool below me, quietly chuckling to herself.

"Alright, Dr. Torres. If you could put your feet in the stirrups, we'll get you good and pregnant." Lucy says, interrupting our bickering back and forth. Arizona takes her spot by my side as I spread em for the doctor. A few minutes of being poked and prodded, and we are finally set up.

"How you feeling, Calliope?" Arizona whispers from right next to me, her hands gripping one of mine.

"Anxious. Nervous. Excited. Sick to my stomach." I list them off.

Turning back to the monitor that shows my very ready uterus, Arizona replies "Good. I'm not the only one."

"Okay… I'm ready." Lucy says as we watch the tube move into position on the screen. "Tell me when."

Arizona and I lock eyes, exchange a small smile and whisper "Now." Dr. Fields pushes the plunger and delivers the already fertilized eggs into my body.

"Alright. You are now implanted. Congratulations." Lucy says with a big smile. Arizona leans in and gives me a series of soft kisses, murmuring love and devotion in my ear as all the equipment is pulled out of my body. When I feel a pillow being shoved under my ass, I look down. "Keep your hips propped up for twenty minutes. Then you are free to leave. Give those guys some time to get settled, take the rest of today and tomorrow, relax. Then you should be good. And in two weeks time, feel free to take a pregnancy test." Our doctor states as she scribbles in my chart. Looking up at two bright sets of eyes, she finishes. "Good luck. I hope it takes." With a wink, she is out of the room.

Two hours later, I am at home, sitting upside down on the couch in the den, my head hanging off the couch cushions and my legs sticking up in the air. I know Lucy said that twenty minutes was enough, and being a doctor myself, I know I'm being a little extreme…._but I'm letting gravity help as much as possible._

"What? !" Arizona exclaims as she walks into the room. "Calliope, what are you doing?" She asks, taking a seat next to me.

"Relaxing, like Dr. Fields said to." I reply, having to concentrate really hard on the TV in order to read the upside down clues to Jeopardy. Arizona watches me for a couple minutes, then the next thing I know, blonde hair is hanging off the side of the couch next to me, both of us looking like morons.

"This is so not relaxing." Arizona mumbles. "All the blood is rushing to my head." I start laughing my ass off while Arizona starts commenting on our new upside down world. We race each other to read the clues that come up on the TV, and I nearly die when Arizona drowns herself by attempting to drink beer upside down.

"Oh god it burns…" She cries as she tries to blow the alcohol that spilled into her nose. She pulls the navy scrubs up from her body and rubs her face, revealing her smooth, tight stomach. "You know… you have it pretty easy at the hospital." She says after clearing the burning liquid from her pores.

"Oh really?" I ask incredulously as my fingers trace invisible patterns over her now showing midsection.

"Yeah. You get to wear pajama's all day. …I swear, these are the most comfortable things I've ever worn." She says, snuggling up closer next to my side. "Not to mention they show off your ass pretty nicely as well."

"Oh… while you were in the kitchen, I talked to Addison." I say, my mind going from scrubs to surgery to blood to my wife covered another persons blood. "She said that the woman you brought in made it."

"She did? That's so great. And her baby?" Arizona asks softly.

"Addison had to deliver the baby. It's touch and go for her, but we have some of the best pediatrics around and Addison feels good about her chances." I reply.

"A girl. …I hope she makes it." Arizona whispers. Our hands subconsciously find each others and our finger intertwine, needing that closeness. "Do you… do you think that it'd be ok if I went to visit Melanie in a couple days? I mean, do you think she would want to see me?" Arizona asks after a couple minutes.

Turning my head to catch those blue eyes, I reply "Of course she would." She smiles then moves in for our first ever upside down kiss. When she pulls away, I ask "Do you think its too soon for me to feel pregnant?" My hand rubbing my belly softly, picturing it swelling a little bit every day.

Arizona places a hand on top of mine and answers "Maybe to you doctors but… I don't think so, no." We spend the rest of the night like that, watching movies and shows from a new perspective and just talking, planning, imagining our future with a little baby running around.

…_its really happening._

* * *

><p>AN2: Hmmm… will it take the first go round, or not? Let me know what you guys think.<p> 


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Another chapter… yay. Could be last chapter of today. Hopefully have next chapter of BB up tomorrow. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 57<p>

Arizona's POV:

Three days after Callie got her eggs implanted in her, I'm strolling back through the hospital doors, this time blood free. It's Callie's first day back to work after taking a couple days off to make sure her egg was good and settled before going about busting her ass again. But I'm not here to see my wife today, well… that's not the primary reason. …_though I always make it a point to drop in on my favorite badass rock star, scalpel wielding wife._

Taking a quick detour to the hospital gift shop, I pick out a bouquet of flowers and a 'It's a Girl' balloon to stick in the flowers. When I hit the elevators, instead of punching three for the Ortho wing, I hit two for the birthing ward. This part of the hospital isn't one I usually frequent so all the nurses take note of me as I pass. A quick talk with one of the nicer looking women in pink, and a few compliments to grease the wheels, the nurse gives me Melanie's room number. Tracking down the room in the maze of a hospital, I finally find the right number. A quick breath, a hand through my hand and I rap quietly on the frame, peeking in to make sure I'm not disturbing her. Hazel eyes flutter open and her head tips towards the door, a soft smile crossing her face when she sees me.

"Hey…" I whisper.

"Hey." She says as she strains to sit up a little more. "What are you doing here?"

"Ummm… I came to see you." I say, feeling awfully foolish. All I know is this woman's name, yet I feel like I need to be here. "I brought you these." I add as I place the floors on her bedside table. A quick glance around tells me that no one else has brought her flowers, or cards, or any congratulations of any sorts. …_where's the dad?_

"Thank you." She says shyly. "You really didn't have to."

"Yeah, I know but… I wanted to." I reply. I stand next to her bed for a couple awkward minutes, neither of us knowing what to say or do. "I hear you have a baby girl." I state, finally breaking the silence.

A smile crosses her face. "Yeah… I don't get to see her but, the doctor says she's fighting like hell." A tear slips from the woman's eye. "I'm not allowed to leave this bed. There were some… complications with my surgery and I can't be moved. …And my baby can't either. They say she's too small." Now more tears are flooding her cheeks.

Acting on instincts, I grab some tissues and pull up a chair next to the bed. "Hey… shhh… Its ok." I whisper as I wipe the strangers face clean. "You made it, your baby made it. You two just need time to get stronger. You'll see her soon." Something in me is telling me to try and calm this young mother, even though I have no clue how to.

"I want to see my baby." She cries. "I just… I've never even held her. One of the nurses brought me a picture but I… I… I want to see her." Her thin and frail body still has some strength because her arms wrap around me in a tight hug. I let this still unknown woman cry her heart out on my shoulder as I gently rock her, my hand rubbing her back. When her sobs turn into slight whimpers and sniffs, I pull away.

"I'm sorry… I don't even know you. You've already saved my life and my baby's life, now here I am ruining another one of your shirts." Melanie says as she wipes her eyes with another tissue.

I give her a reassuring smile and reply "Its ok, I don't really like this color anyways." We sit in a comfortable silence for a while, my mind racing as I try to figure out something to do for her. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course." She answers.

Looking around her room, seeing no sign of anyone else visiting her, I ask "Where is your family? …Husband, boyfriend? …Parents? Why are you here by yourself?"

She thinks for a moment then replies "Because I don't have anyone else. My fiancé left when he found out I was pregnant and… and my parents, well… they don't know. So… I'm doing this by myself. I don't know how, but I'll make it. Because I love my baby with everything I have. And I will fight to make sure she has a good life."

We talk for a couple more minutes about her situation. I try not to pry too much, but at the same time, I want to know as much about this young woman as I can. Her story breaks my heart. She was the good kid. She had straight A's. Her high school sweetheart asked her to marry him and she said yes. Then… she got pregnant and he took off. Her parents shunned her for not waiting until marriage to have sex, and don't even know she's pregnant. …_she's so strong. How terrified she must be knowing she has to provide life to this little girl with nothing. I have a wife who is a born to be mother, and money, and… and everything I need, and I'm terrified. …Can't even imagine what it must be like for her._

"Melanie, would you excuse me for a second? …I need to talk with someone." I say after about a half hour into our visit.

After a talk with a nurse, I finally track down Addison as she is coming out of her office. We talk for a good twenty minutes about Melanie, her situation, her medical needs, and finally, her inability to see her own new-born daughter. I plead with the red head to let me take that woman to the NICU but Addison says she can't be moved from the machines. Finally, after getting the better of Addison my friend, and not Addison the world class surgeon, I get the woman to go along with my plan. Barking at a couple interns as we return to Melanie's room, I enter with an army of doctors behind me. Hazel eyes go wide as she sees the mass of disgruntled people behind me.

"Wh-what's going on?" She asks.

"You're going for a field trip." I reply with a smile. The next five minutes are spent getting all her machine attached to the hospital bed and making her mobile. Finally, the brakes are undone and we are moving. People look up from whatever they are doing when they hear the churning of wheels coming down the hall, four sets of feet moving beside the bed as we guide her out of OB/GYN territory and towards the NICU. Addison had called ahead and told the nurses in the NICU to push her baby to the front of the window so Melanie can get a good look without having to stretch. When we get there, we park her next to the window and I get the honor of pulling up the window shades.

"Oh…" She sighs out, seeing the tiniest tiny human I've ever seen. Nearly three months premature, the baby is fighting for every breath, but she's alive. "Thank you." Melanie whispers as tears streak her face. She places a weak hand up to the window, next to that of her baby girls.

"We'll give you a couple minutes." I say softly, unable to keep the smile on my face. The four of us move down the hall and mass around the nurse's station. We are there for a few minutes when the unique padding of feet makes me turn and see the most beautiful smile ever.

"Arizona?" Callie asks disbelievingly. "What are you doing here? Making sure I'm not working too hard?" She plays as she leans in and gives me a peck.

"I was just stopping in to check on Melanie." I reply, pointing over my shoulder at the hospital bed parked next to the NICU window. "Addison gave me permission to bust her out of her room. …She hadn't been able to see her baby yet." I explain.

"That's so sad." Callie says, her eyes locked on the bed just down the hall, then flick back to mine. "You're amazing." She whispers, then I am rewarded with another kiss.

"Arizona?" Melanie calls. I'm immediately at her side. I don't know why… I just feel responsible for the woman who has no other family around. "My baby girl and I have been talking…" She says, a bright smile on her face. Without being a doctor, I know that just this much contact for the mother makes all the difference, she just looks healthier and stronger. Addison and Callie have come up behind me, looking in on the small life fighting like hell.

"I wanted to introduce you." Melanie continues, her hazel eyes looking up to mine. "Arizona Robbins, meet Robin Addison Campbell." The biggest smile crosses my face as I feel my wife's hand take mine. A tear even slips from my eye.

"Robin?" I ask.

"After our savior. …Saviors, actually." Melanie says, catching the eye of the neonatal surgeon next to me. "Thank you. So much. …Just when I lost faith, God sent me two angles."

"He sent you another one." Addison says as she wipes a tear from her usually stoic face. "I just got a call from an anonymous donor. They heard about your predicament and that you had no insurance and… your medical expenses have been taken care of." I smile as pure relief floods the new mother and a whole new batch of tears trail down her face. A squeeze of my hand and I catch my wife's eyes. She gives me a hard look and I just shrug. …_what?_ Another couple minutes and we have to get Melanie back to her room, even this short excursion making her tired and weak. Once she is situated, and I promise to stop by again real soon, I walk out of her room with my wife in hand. We walk in silence, content with being with each other, even for the few spare minutes my very busy and important wife has. Startling me out of my train of thought, Callie opens a door and pulls me in, locking it behind us. The next second, Callie has me pinned against the door, her lips inches from mine in the dark storage closest.

"Yes?" I ask, my heart now pounding, being this close to a gorgeous woman, in a dark private room and her lips so close I can almost taste them.

"Was it you?" She asks as her hands rest on either side of me, trapping me within her reach.

"Was what me?" My mind is hazing, focusing only on the lips a mere three inches from mine.

"The anonymous donor. …Was it you?" Her voice has that low, husky tone that makes my insides quiver with excitement and lust.

"I… I don't know. If I knew it wouldn't be anonymous, would it?" I play as I grasp her white jacket and pull her in for a kiss, but she turns her lips away.

"Arizona…" She growls.

"Calliope… she's 21. She's barely able to drink legally and she just had a three month premature baby girl. She works a minimum wage job, doesn't even have a car which is why she nearly bleed out on the way to the hospital. …She had to wait for a bus. Tell me, how is she supposed to pay the 100 grand plus in medical care that she and Robin will need from all of this? …So… I donated the money. Whatever. I'll write it off on my taxes. But I… I just needed to do something." I rant. After a few silent seconds from the woman in front of me, I continue. "It wasn't from OUR account, alright? It was a residual check that the PBR sent me. They… they used my name and picture this year and its in my contract that I get so much per use. …So its, it's not even money lost because we didn't have it to begin with." Callie pulls back some more so I can see her whole face. She just stands there, studying me for I don't know how long.

"You're mad." I state, but the Latina's face doesn't change.

"I'm not mad." She finally answers, a smile itching at those lips that I want to kiss so badly. "How is it that you ever thought you wouldn't make a good mom?" She asks, taking a small step closer to me.

"I… I didn't-"

"You did, Arizona. You saw a young woman in trouble and you… you acted. You saw someone who needed help and you did everything you could to make it better. Even FIGHTING with Addison? The woman's doctor? …So Melanie can see her baby? …That's something a Mama bear does." Callie says with a big smile. "I only hope that you will fight that hard when it comes to myself and our babies." Her fingertips play at the top of my jeans, teasing me by slipping underneath and caressing the flesh just below.

Pulling her body flush with mine, I reply "I'd fight to my last breath for you. …And our babies." Apparently that answer was perfect because the kiss I get as a reward is… amazing. It's hot and passionate, but slow and loving. It's like our souls are twisting with each others. I don't know where my lips end and where Callie's end. My hands become hers, hers become mine. Our bodies become one as hands slip under jeans and scrub pants and find heated centers, making good use of this private room we found.

…_maybe I'm more ready than I thought._

* * *

><p>AN2: So… Arizona's mothering side seems to be peeking out more and more. Next chapter… pregnancy test. Hmm… I wonder. Will it be a happy face, or a frowny face? (Gotta say, you all are a little sappy… everyone wants a happy story. Where's the drama people? LoL But seriously, you guys rock with all the awesome reviews. I truly appreciate it!)<p> 


	58. Chapter 58

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Alright. Test day. Yay! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 58<p>

Callie's POV:

Today is the day. TODAY is the day. I can feel it. I can feel it in my gut. Well… my metaphorical gut. I'm pregnant, I can feel it. Some say two weeks is too soon to FEEL pregnant, but I felt pregnant as soon as that plunger pushed my little Calliopes back into my uterus. And what's worse, I can't find out until tonight because Arizona made me promise not to check until I get home tonight. She wants to be there, and I get it, she wants to be there to find out when we are pregnant. Who wouldn't? But… I work in a hospital that has a free clinic stocked full of sticks that are begging for me to pee on them. …s_uck it up Torres. Only… 8 hours left. Then you can pee on as many sticks as you want._

Seeing that I have a couple spare minutes, I decide to take my mind off of the tiny fetus I'm sure I have growing inside me. …_And what better way to do that than to head to the NICU?_ It's been a frequent stop of mine for the past two weeks. Not just because Arizona asks me to check on Melanie and Robin everyday, just incase she can't, but because I've grown fond of them. Robin, how can you not love something so small, yet so strong. Melanie did her right by naming her after the Robbins family. That little girl has just as much fight and determination in her as my wife. And every time I stop by Melanie's room, she looks better and better. Addison tells me that she can be out of here within a week, if the complications from her surgery don't flare up again, but tiny Robin will be here for a while longer. …_I can't imagine what it must feel like. Seeing your tiny baby girl locked up in a hospital for the first few months of her life. God, I pray that never happens to me. I don't know if I could survive it. _When I get down there, I see Robin has another visitor.

"You're on your feet!" I exclaim quietly, walking up behind the new momma.

Melanie turns her head and gives me a big smile. "Yeah. Dr. Montgomery said that it would be good for me to start to move around a bit." I join her at the side of her baby's bed and we both smile at the sight of her. Being a doctor, I've seen plenty of miracles. Hell… I've built arms and legs out of nothing, like God. But still… this little girl is in a whole other ball field when it comes to miracles.

"She so precious." I whisper, unable to wipe the goofy grin off my face.

"I know." The proud mother says. She pries her eyes up off her baby and looks at me. "Today's the day, right?"

"Yeah. Two weeks today." I answer. Arizona has stopped in many times since that first time, and the two have gotten close. Arizona seems to be Melanie's only friend in Seattle. …_but when you have Arizona, you don't need anyone else. _

"So?" She asks, a big smile on her face. "Are you?"

"I… I don't know." I reply.

"You haven't taken a test yet?" She asks.

"No… Arizona wanted to be there for it and I got paged in way early this morning. She said she wanted it to be special. So… I'm TRYING to wait until tonight." I answer, which gets a chuckle out of the brunette.

"Good idea. I don't think I'd want to see Arizona mad." Melanie plays. "Special huh? …Is Arizona the romantic type?"

If I thought my smile was big before, now it's gigantic. "You have no idea." I giggle like a school girl. "She's... amazing. She tell you she gave me a pony for our six month anniversary?"

"Wow! …Well, if you two don't work out… no offense, Dr. Torres but, I'm choosing Arizona." Melanie replies.

"Hey, hands off. She's mine. I'm not letting go of that woman ever." I playfully bat the woman across from me. This visit is just what I needed to give me the strength and willpower to push through the end of my shift. But thankfully, I had a kick ass surgery that ate up a good portion of the remaining time and before I knew it, it was quitting time.

"You heading out?" Addison asks as I pass her at the swinging doors to the Attendings locker room.

"Yep. I got a test to take." I say with a big smile.

"Call me as soon as you find out." My best friend says to my retreating form. "Good luck!" She yells. I just give a wave in acknowledgement then I am around the corner and headed to the parking lot. Every mile seems like ten during my ride home but my tires finally hit the gravel drive and I breathe a sigh of relief.

When I enter the warm house, I don't even have enough time to set my purse down before arms are wrapped around me and lips are plastered to mine. My body immediately melts into the embrace and I readily open my mouth to allow Arizona's tongue to begin its quest. I'm so blown off balance by this kiss that I have to take a step back, seeking the door I just entered as support. My wife pins me to it, her hands at my hips and pulling me in harder against her. After minutes of our lips, tongues and mouths battling each other, we part, both gasping for air.

"Wow… that's some uhhh… that's some welcome home." I pant as my forehead rests against the blondes.

"What can I say? I missed you." She whispers, then places a peck on my swollen lips. Pulling my bag that's still on my arm, she places it on the table, grabbing my phone and pager in one hand and my hand in the other. She leads me through the house with a big dimpled grin on her face.

When we get to the living room, my mouth goes wide. "Arizona…" I breathe out.

"I wanted to make it special." She explains with a shrug. My wife has out done herself yet again. Instead of eating at the breakfast bar like we usually do, or even the large dining room table, she has set us up infront of a roaring fire. A low table set up with a dark table cloth and pillows scattered around to sit on. …_definitely is a romantic._

"You like it?" She asks after I've been speechless for a while. I just turn and look at her, unable to form words. …_say something, anything. Just say words you moron! _"You don't like it… damn it. I knew-" I cut off her grumbling by planting a hard kiss on her lips.

"I love it… moron." I tell her after our lips part.

A dimpled grin replaces the hurt face in a second. "Awesome. So… take a seat, milady…" She motions for a pillow. "And I'll go get dinner." Seconds later she is back with two plates in her hands. When she sets them down, my speechlessness reappears.

"You cooked this?" I ask, still not believing this whole scene.

"Yes, smart ass. I can cook." Arizona says with a playful wink. We talk throughout the delicious dinner, the whole time Arizona makes sure my water glass stays nice and full, providing me with plenty of ammunition. After I deem myself stuffed, I lean back against the couch and nestle into Arizona's embrace. …_we just fit together. We don't have to try. We just fit perfectly._ Our lips somehow find their way back together, like they always do, and before I know it I am laying on top of my wife and laying claim to what is mine.

In the glow of the fire, I look down at dark blue eyes filled with emotions, her blonde hair sparkling in the orange firelight. "Ready?" I ask. She takes a deep breath and nods. We stand and walk hand in hand upstairs to our bedroom and into the bathroom.

"Alright." I breathe out, placing the pee stick on the counter and taking a seat on the edge of the tub next to my wife. My phone is clutched in her hands as the timer ticks down. …_three minutes. Three minutes and that's all. Its going to be good. Its going to be a smiley face. _I smile as I lay a hand ontop of Arizona's bouncing knee. She just lets out a nervous chuckle.

"I get it now…" Arizona says quietly.

"Get what?" I ask.

"This… all this. I mean, I never had to worry about it, you know? Being gay. No chance of getting pregnant. But now I get what all the women say about this stress of this kind of test." She says, catching my eye. "Is this when I tell you I love you, even if that turns positive? We'll get married either way?" She laughs, then makes a serious face. "That's not funny… no. Its not. Not funny at all."

"Arizona…" I sigh. "You need to take a breath."

"Sorry. I'm just… GOD! Its only been a minute? Jesus. I think you phone is broken." She nearly yells as she looks at the device in her hand with hatred and I can't help but laugh my ass off. We sit in silence for a few more seconds and I can just see that blonde hair on fire. I'm nervous also, as anyone would be in this situation, and find myself playing with Arizona's free hand between mine.

Not able to take the silence and the waiting, again she starts to ramble. "You feel pregnant, right? I mean… that means something. If someone feels pregnant then they, they, they're pregnant. You knew the day after implantation that-"

"Arizona. Relax cowgirl. You're freaking me out." I say, leaning into her shoulder. She takes a few practiced, centering breaths she learned during her rage management therapy sessions and I can literally feel her pulse slow. Its so quiet that we both jump when the timer goes off.

"You do it." Arizona says as we stare at the stick on the counter across the room.

"Why me? I had to pee on it." I fire back.

"Well… my pee wouldn't work." She rebuttals.

"Go. You do it." I say, shoving her off the edge of the tub. "Man up." She looks over her shoulder and nods, then takes a deep breath. Her footsteps to the counter are glacial slow, like she's trying to summon the courage at each step. I can see in the mirror that her eyes are closed when she reaches it. Turning so she's facing me, our eyes lock. _…please be smiley face. Please be smiley face._ Another deep breath from the blonde and her eyes glance down to the stick. They stay there. One second… two seconds… ten seconds.

"Arizona… so?" I ask, now out of my mind. She looks up with a blank expression and sets the stick to the side. She crosses the bathroom and kneels in front of me. "Tell me." I breathe out. That's when sadness hits her eyes. She gives a slight shake of her head no. I try to remain stoic, to remain calm and not let it get the better of me. I'm a doctor, and I've read all the material along with Arizona. I know that there was only a 20% chance that an egg would stick but still…_I hate frowny faces. _A sheen of unshed tears cross blue eyes as she watches me, waiting for me to break. …_I'm not going to break. No. I'm not. I'm going to be the good man in the storm this time. I'm not going to break. Bad ass Dr. Torres doesn't break._ Then I break, and the floods come running down. I'm immediately enveloped in my wife's arms.

"Hey… shhh…. Its ok, babe. It's ok. We'll try again. We'll keep trying til we get that smiley face. Ok?" Arizona asks as she wipes tears from my eyes.

Gasping through sobs, I say "Yeah. I just… I thought-"

"I know, Calliope. I know." She whispers. And then her strong arms wrap around me as we both get over the pain of failure.

…_but I felt pregnant._

* * *

><p>AN2: Alright so… there are very few times I go against a near 100% vote but… sorry guys. I know you all wanted a smiley face today but… I just couldn't write it like that. These girls fight, and they'll fight for this as well. No worries, kiddies are in their future. Just not yet. Keep up the support ;-) Now… bring on the hate mail. :-p<p> 


	59. Chapter 59

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: So no smiley face yet. Will there be one in the future? Let's see. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 59<p>

Arizona's POV:

"Forty bucks says he eats dirt." Mark says.

"I got a hundred that says he makes a clean ride." I fire back. It's Saturday night and, like most Saturday nights when the tour is on, I am holed up in the den with beer and snacks, screaming at the TV. Tonight I have company, making it an even more enjoyable time.

"I'll take that action." Teddy says as she marches back into the den, a bottle of red wine in her hand. My best friend plops down on the sofa next to her new fiancé. She finally grew a pair, metaphorically, and popped the question. It was on the beach and at sunset… totally corny and not at all cool like I did… the second time. The first time, with the blood and the maniac with a gun… yeah, that was a bust, but the second …_well third, technically _was the best. Serenading Callie in Joe's bar. Now that is pretty romantic.

"I heard that Burke is making great progress in physical therapy." Mark announces, making four of the other five people in the room freeze. I can feel my wife next to me tense at the mention of the man's name.

"Really." Callie says flatly.

"Well… that's great. So what, another two years and he'll be riding again?" I ask, sitting back in the couch and subconsciously leaning into the Latina next to me.

"Who… who's Burke?" Lexie asks, the only rodeo virgin in the room.

"He was Z's… nemesis." Teddy explains.

"More like the devil's spawn." Addison adds.

"He was a competitive rider and he… he went a little far sometimes." I try to play the high road but I'm amongst friends who were there when the mudslinging and name calling happened.

"He leaked the Blondie was retiring and spun up stories about her cheating and sleeping her way to gold. So she rode again, and won again." Mark explains.

"Then he was injured right before the finals so… it didn't even matter." I finish.

"Do I smell a rematch?" Teddy plays. Callie doesn't like this and shows it by throwing pretzels at the trainer.

"Don't put ideas in her head." Callie exclaims, then turns back to me and places a kiss on my lips.

"Karev is up." Mark announces and the conversation stops. I sit forward on the couch, willing my best riding friend to do his best. So far he is number two in the tour and Vegas is calling his name. …_now that his real competition is retired._ I find myself doing my own preride routine as I watch the man scale the rails and climb on top of his waiting bull. If I concentrate enough, I can almost smell the dirt and the sweat, and the animal. I can almost feel the leather riding glove in my right hand, and the pull of the bull rope as I tug on my grip. The heat of the raging muscles below me makes my adrenaline pump as human and animal souls prepare for primal battle.

"Hey cowgirl, you're making my girls bounce." Callie whispers into my ear as I'm bouncing up and down like I did when I prepared my seat. Snapping out of my zone, I give her a smile. We are leaning in for a kiss when the sound of the gate busting open makes me bolt from my seat.

"Go baby go!" I yell at the TV as I watch Karev be taken for a ride. Teddy is soon out of her seat as well as Mark. We don't pay attention to our women laughing at our antics, and we don't care. We are in our zone, watching what we love. Mark never rodeoed himself, but it's how he started his career as an agent. Teddy just loves the sport for all the nasty injuries… and the adrenaline. But me? I was born to ride. And I've ridden my last 'real' ride. I'm ok with that. …_sometimes I just need to live vicariously._

"Come on Karev!" I yell as his bull clock ticks down.

"Eat it! Eat. It!" Mark exclaims which gets him a hard shove out of me. He goes flying back down in the armchair as Lexie giggles like the school girl she is.

"Go go go go go." I chant, jumping up and down the closer the time ticks down to zero. But a half a second to go and he finds the dirt. "NO!"

"YES!" Teddy and Mark yell in unison, high fiving each other at their victory.

"You guys are just wrong!" I exclaim, plopping back down on the couch. Pulling out my best pout, I get Callie to feel sorry for me and she opens her arms for me to fall in to. "He's a friend!" I tell them.

"Even better friend since he just made me 100 bucks." Teddy says, popping an M&M in her mouth as she sits back against Addison who has done nothing but roll her eyes and laugh at our behavior tonight. We spend the rest of the night like this. Six friends, three couples, just relaxing and having fun. Three of us bet on the riders. The other three bet on their significant other, betting on who will turn the reddest, or yell the loudest.

"Ugghhhh…." I growl after flicking the light switch off in the bathroom and crawl in bed. Callie is already there, medical journal in one hand and a pen in the other. "You are such a nerd."

"Am not." Callie replies, scribbling down a particularly interesting passage. I lie back in bed and just watch my wife. She's beautiful and smart and wonderful …._she's perfect. _It's been about a week and a half since we saw our first negative test result but it didn't keep us down too long. We're trying again, which could be as soon as five days from now. When Callie's face scrunches up in the cute way, I know that work time is over and now its time to play. I grab the journal from her hands, as well as the notepad and throw them to the side.

"Hey." Callie yelps, but her lips are soon covered with mine. Her fight quickly dissipates when my leg finds her quickly heating center and applies enough pressure to ease her ache, but not enough to finish anything.

"Mmm…. Hey…." She purrs when our lips part. Hands knot in my hair as our eyes connect. …_beautiful eyes. I hope our baby has her eyes. So rich and full of light and love. Beautiful._

"Arizona…" She whispers softly, pulling me out of my daze. "Where did you go?" Callie asks when my eyes refocus on her.

"I'm here." I tell her, then lean back in for another searing kiss. My lips leave hers and move to her sweet neck, nipping and sucking my way downwards. Further and further south I go, between clothed breasts until I hit the edge of her shirt. Pushing it up, I reveal the soft yet firm stomach that I love so much. I've never realized how much I love her stomach than when I thought about it growing, expanding as she carries our baby. My lips make contact with heated flesh and a moan spills from my wife. I could spend hours worshiping her, not needing anything else exposed, just this phenomenal expanse of flesh before me. A whimper meets my ears after I give a playful nip just to the side of her belly button and I giggle.

"Arizona…" Callie sighs, her hands being weaved in my hair. She doesn't know to pull me up or push me further south, but she needs something. My right hand moves down, through curls and between my wife's legs.

"Shit…" I growl when my hand meets molten heat and a very slick center. "Is this all for me?"

"Please." Callie begs. I don't intend to torture her anymore, and with just one swipe across her center, I plunge two fingers deep within her. "Yesssss." She hisses as I pump into her depths.

"You like that?" I ask, my lips now an inch from hers as I watch her face scrunch up in pleasure. The way her eyes lock shut and her mouth opens partly when she's in heaven never ceases to amaze me.

"It's ok…" She plays, a smile forming at her lips. My hand stops its doings within her, making her open her eyes.

"Ok?" I ask, feigning hurt. "Wow… lost my touch." I start to pull out of her.

"No! No. It's amazing. Please baby, keep going." Callie begs, not liking that her little joke could result in her going to bed wet and unsatisfied.

"Amazing?" I purr, pushing my fingers back in at a glacial pace. The Latina below me can't answer, her lip bit tightly between her teeth as I drag out her pleasure. As I pull out again, her grip in my hair tightens, then relaxes as I push back in again, ever so slowly.

"Am I amazing?" I whisper right next to her ear, then taking her earlobe and sucking on it. Still she doesn't answer. I don't like this, and I want her to know just how amazing I am at pleasing a woman. …_my woman._ Knowing my wife's body better than my own, I curl my fingers at just the right spot, hitting that spongy muscle within her.

"OH! YES!" She shouts out as a bolt of pleasure races through her, but its gone the next second as I start to pull my fingers back out.

"All you have to do is say it, Calliope. Tell me…" I whisper as my thumb ghosts along her very swollen clit. She's fighting it, but every second her resolve is weakening. "Tell me I'm amazing and then you can come." I tease her, applied a second of friction against her swollen nub but then pull back when she starts to respond. Our eyes lock and I know she is challenging me. …_don't you know by now not to play chicken with me?_ I push in slowly, her eyes rolling back in her head, then my strong fingers curl to hit that sweet spot again.

"Oh god…" A sex filled moan comes from those beautiful lips below me.

"Say it." I growl.

"You're amazing." She whispers, then pulls me in for a kiss, her tongue taking command and filling my willing mouth. My hand resumes it faster pace, every two or three strokes curling my fingers to hit her g-spot. "Fucking amazing…" Callie growls when warmth starts to coil within her. Its not long before her body tenses below me as my wife is lost in the throws the orgasm ripping through her. …_beautiful_. I soak up the sights and sounds of the Latina coming undone, never getting tired of the scene. When her body finally relaxes, her eyes open lazily and lock on to mine.

"Amazing…" She whispers, then pulls me down for a slow, languid kiss.

…_amazing._

* * *

><p>AN: Coming up… another implantation and another test. Will it take this time? Who is to say… except me ;-) You guys rock. Thanks for all the awesome reviews!<p> 


	60. Chapter 60

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: So… round two of attempting to create tiny humans. Wonder if it will stick. Enjoy! (PS. Might… MIGHT… get another chapter of BB up today.)

* * *

><p>Chapter 60<p>

Callie's POV:

"Remind me next time to clean that fan." I state, sitting upside down for the second time. Its my day off, I just so happen to get implanted again this morning. Now I'm hanging around at the house, literally… hanging around upside down.

"Yeah…. Yeah… that's what I said. …No." Arizona talks on her cell in the back ground.

"Babe? Did you hear me?" I call out.

"No… Yeah I saw that." Arizona continues her conversation.

"Babe?" I call out louder, even though Arizona is sitting in the same room, behind her desk as I hang out in her den with her.

"What?" Arizona barks, pulling the phone from her mouth. "Sorry…" She says, realizing she just snapped at me. "Yeah, I heard you Calliope." She answers, then goes back to her call. …_what the hell was that about? Ummm Hello… trying to grow your tiny human in uterus right now. _I turn on the TV and try to find something worth watching through the crap that is daytime television. Arizona hangs up her call, grumbling to herself and goes about flipping through the mess of her desk. Ten seconds later, her phone rings again.

"Arizona Ro-Mike!... Yeah. Yeah. Travis told me. ….What I was talking about wa-" I have no clue what is going on, not really being able to follow the one sided conversation, but I can only guess that it has something to do with her farming company. I turn my attention back to the large upside down TV infront of me and allow myself to get sucked in to some hospital soap opera. …_wow, that chick just cut an LVAD wire? Holy shit. …Crazyness. Though… I wouldn't put it past some of the interns Seattle Grace Mercy West gets._

"No, I'm not. …Because my wife is a human incubator right now. I can't. …Right. Yeah, I'll no doubt be talking to either Travis or George again real soon. I'll let them know. Bye." She slams the phone down and sits back in her chair.

"Aqui, mi amo." I say softly, patting the couch cushion next to me. A small smile crosses the blondes face when she hears the Spanish drip off of my tongue, like always, and she joins me. Sitting right side up, and I upside down, we are able to look into each others eyes. Arizona leans over and places a kiss on my belly and starts to rub the naked flesh underneath my shirt.

"Que paso?" I ask. Arizona doesn't speak Spanish, she says she doesn't understand it, but nearly two years of being with me, she's picked up enough to understand these small phrases.

"Harvest time." She breathes out. "First one without my dad and I'm… alittle overwhelmed."

"You could have gone to Colorado." I tell her, which just gets a look from my wife.

"I wasn't going to miss today." She says, tracing invisible patterns on my stomach, and rolls her eyes when her phone starts ringing again. "And here, I could just ignore the call. Hard to hide from have of Sparks when I'm actually in Sparks." At the last ring, she picks up.

"Arizona Robbins." She answers. "Yes, sir. Yes, sir." Then flies off the couch, back to her stacks of papers and starts scribbling. …_who knew farming was so stressful?_

Later that night, after what seemed like hours of Arizona talking on the phone and me hanging upside down, we sit down for a dinner of Chinese take out, neither feeling up to cooking any of the food already in the house. My wife is quiet, visibly spent by her efforts over the past week. I know that this is an important time of the year for her, just as important as seeding time in the spring, and she is showing her exhaustion on her face.

Throughout dinner she is quiet, just smiling and nodding as I chat on and on about work, my sister, my father, the four eggs that were just implanted in my body this morning. At around 9 pm, I decide that Arizona has had enough work in the last 12 hours and I pull her out of her den and up the stairs.

"Come on." I tell her, pulling her through the bedroom doors and towards the bathroom, just my robe adorned on my body.

"Calliope, what are you doing?" She asks, then stops when she sees the bath that I've made up.

"You need to relax, cowgirl. You're running yourself ragged. So… I'm helping you relax." I say, then untie the knot at my waist and let the black silk robe fall off my shoulders, revealing nothing underneath. Arizona's eyes go wide and her mouth parts slight. …_she is so easy._ Giving her a sultry wink, I turn to the bath and dip my toe in. …_perfect._ The blonde watches as my body disappears under the warm waters, barely reaching high enough to cover my breasts.

"You going to join me?" I ask after giving her a few good minutes to stare. I love it when she stares like that, knowing I can make a woman as beautiful as Arizona go speechless… makes you feel powerful and sexy and wanted. Arizona, finally hearing my question, rips her clothes off in record time. A very unbadass type giggle comes from my lips when I watch her stumble out of her jeans as she tries to step towards the bath, cursing under her breath. Finally, the smaller woman slips into the warm waters at the opposite end of the tub.

"Oh yeah…" Arizona growls as the heat sinks into her skin, washing tension and stress out of her pores as each second passes. "That's nice." She groans. I just chuckle as we both sink deeper into the waters, our legs resting next to each others. My eyes crack open when I feel strong hands start to massage and rub my feet. Her eyes are closed, and the still waters around her conceal the work she is doing underneath the surface, but soon my eyes are rolling back in my head as she works her magic on my tired soles.

"Mmmmmm…." I hum in satisfaction, which gets a soft giggle from my bath-mate.

"Enjoying yourself?" She growls, cracking one eye open.

"Mmhmm." I moan, getting another cute giggle. After another minute of heaven, I grab the strong legs next to me and pull her towards me, our bodies meeting in the center of the bath. Her legs wrapped around me, sitting on my lap. "But I'm enjoying this more." I say, then our heated lips meet. The waters provide slickness to our bodies that are flush together. Naked breasts press against naked breasts. Stomachs against stomachs. Her hands find my damp hair and pull me in harder as mine run down that expanse of her back and cup her ass.

"Mmm… getting frisky Dr. Torres?" She plays, parting our lips enough to mumble her words then reattaching them the next second. I just smile into the kiss as my right hand moves over her leg and start to caress down the curve of her hip towards her center. Even with the warm bath waters around us, I feel a shiver run down my wife's hot body. Her lips part from mine again and I see her dark eyes filled with lust.

"Tienes los ojos mas bonitos del mundo." (You have the prettiest eyes in the world) I purr, centimeters from her lips. A mischievous grin cross her swollen lips, then a gasp as my fingers make contact with her growing nub at her center.

"Calliope." She warns. "The doctor said-"

"Said I had to take it easy." I finish her sentence, placing a kiss on her lips. "You, my cowgirl, are more than able to get fucked tonight." A moan comes from deep within the blonde as I stroke her up and down, then find her entrance and enter. Her hands grip at my back as her head gets thrown back, opening her neck up to the assault of my lips. I go slow, drawing out her pleasure, letting the stress of her week wash off her as the warmth of her release slowly builds. The blonde soon turns to putty in my lap, crying and whimpering as I tease her. Giving her enough to ease the ache, but not enough to throw her over the brink. Our position allows me to reach deep within her, with great leverage, and yet still keep her focused on my lips and eyes.

"Jesus Calliope… what are you doing to me?" She cries, her face twisted up in pleasure and anguish.

"Loving you." I reply, and curl my fingers just so. A guttural moan echoes off the tiled room as fingernails dig into my scalp.

"Fuck baby… oh god." She groans. "Oh yeah… oh… I'm close." She warns me as I pick up the pace. The waters splash around us as Arizona starts to buck back into my hand, trying to draw her orgasm closer and closer as I pump into her. Then her riding stops as her body tenses around me. Her legs clamp around my waist like a vice grip as she buries her head in the crook of my neck. I move gently within her, reveling in the feeling of her muscles twitching and flexing all because of me. When her body relaxes, my arms wrap around her to keep from falling back and knocking her head on the porcelain tub. Pulling her back I look up in her contented face.

"Enjoying yourself?" I ask, echoing the words she asked me not a half hour ago.

"Most definitely." She growls, then places a lazy kiss on my lips. Her eyes find mine and I'm filled with the feeling of love and devotion from the woman on top of me as her bright blues sparkle. "Te amo, Calliope." She whispers.

…_I love you too._

* * *

><p>AN2: Ok, short… I know. But needed a segway to the next chapter, which is another test. Smiley face or frowny face?<p> 


	61. Chapter 61

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Test day. Yay. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 61<p>

Arizona's POV:

"**Mike called and said you chewed his ass about-"**

"Mike is one step above a pig rolling in his own filth." I spit back. "Thinking he can strong arm me out of an extra 10% and get away with it, he's got another thing coming. …Damn it, I got nothing to wear." I growl the last part.

"**Ummm… Z, am I interrupting something?"**

"What? … No. No, Travis. I'm just trying to find something to wear tonight."

"**Big date out with the misses?"**

"Mmmm…. No. Well, kinda. Just… I'm going to a prom." I admit, a small smile crossing my lips.

"**A prom? Aren't you a little old to be going to the prom Arizona Robbins?"**

"Ha. Ha. Ha. It's not MY prom. Callie's chief of surgery is holding one for his dying neice and… apparently all the doctors are required to go. And I guess being married means I'm automatically Calliope's date."

"**Comes with the territory."**

"Do I get her a corsage?" I ask, mind racing as I try to pull up all the movies I've seen with high school proms. …_I'm pretty sure the girl always gets a flower._

"**What are you, 17?"**

"I never went to my proms, none of them. Remember? I was busy riding bulls and winning state championships …kicked your ass once or twice I recall. Besides… I don't remember a lot of out lesbians willing to go to a high school prom with another out gay woman in the TINY republican town of Sparks, Colorado. …Do you, Travis? Or did we go to different schools?"

"**Relax, Z. I'm pretty sure you're going to get lucky after tonight whether you step on her feet or not."**

"Oh… suck it, Travis." Which gets a deep laugh from the other end of the conversation.

"**Have fun tonight. Give Cal a hug for me."** And he hangs up. I spend the next hour and a half trying to figure out what to wear to this stupid prom. I don't dress up, I very much dislike dressing up…its hard. And it takes work, I'd much rather throw on a pair of jeans and boots and then hit the dance floor, stomping out on a line dance. But… it's for Callie. So, I'm putting everything I have into picking out that perfect outfit that will knock the breath out of her.

"Hello…." I purr, finding a dress shoved way in the back of my closet. …_oh yeah…this is totally a winner. Hopefully it still fits._ It's been almost a year. …_tenish months I guess _without all the physical exercise of riding and training, and even though Callie assures me that I still look fabulous, I can't help but grab a little extra skin around my stomach.

After a fight, I finally get the zipper up. …_little tighter than I remember. _But a look in the mirror and I just smile. …_hello Arizona Robbins. Looking hot tonight!_ Getting wrapped up in one more phone call that makes me want to stick hot pokers in my eyes, and having to give instructions one more time, I am finally on my way out when Jess slips in the back door.

"Hey, Z. Wow! Looking good, girl!" She says with a bright smile.

"Thanks. Prom night." I explain, trying to fit all my crap in the tiny little purse. …_this is why I wear jeans. Lots of room in pockets._

"Prom huh? …I loved prom." Jess sighs, her eyes glazing over as she thinks back. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she asks. "You get her a corsage?"

"Damn it!" I growl. Turning to face the young woman, I ask "Do I really need one?"

"Just give her a flower. …Single, long stemmed red rose. Nothing says more than a single rose." She says with a wink. I thank her and turn to leave. "Hey! Can I commandeer some of your wine? !" She calls after me.

"Help yourself!" And then I'm out the door and driving towards the rainy city of Seattle. After a man hunt to try and find a florist open this late, and a heated exchange with the guy, I walk out with the perfect flower for my wife. …_not a rose. A rose is so… basic. Beautiful, yes. But Callie is anything but basic. She is complex and beautiful and…awesome. Deserves something that requires more thought than a plain old red rose._

When I step through the doors of Seattle Grace Mercy West, I see the prom in full swing. Streamers are hung up, lights are flashing, a DJ is rocking and there is even a table with cake and punch. …_would it be wrong to spike the drinks at a hospital?_

"Wow, looking hot Blondie!" Someone calls from behind me, then I get a smack on the ass. I turn, on my very high heel, and see the bright grin of my ex-agent and close friend. I give him a smile, then make a fist and haul off on his arm.

"OW!" He yells, catching the attention of everyone in the vicinity. "Damn it. It was a compliment."

"Quickly followed by sexual harassment." I growl at him, getting an eye roll out of the player, or ex-player as it were. This Lexie Grey seems to have made him drop his playerish ways. So I give props to the young resident. "You see Callie around?" I ask, craning my neck trying to spot my drop dead gorgeous wife. I don't know what she's wearing, but I know it will be amazing.

"Uhh… no. I haven't. Excuse me, my date just walked in." He says, a big smile crossing his face. I watch as he go greets his girlfriend who just emerged from behind the double doors. They share a kiss and I can't help but think that maybe the manwhore has finally been put to bed for good. I hang out, cruise, and do small talk for a while, checking my phone every few seconds to see if I've missed some call or text from Callie. Not only am I anxious to see my beautiful wife, but today marks the two week mark. Second round of IVF happened two weeks ago, and my Latina has a stick to pee on tonight. I even rubbed my lucky belt buckle a couple extra times today. …_smiley face. Definitely going to be a smiley face tonight. _

"Hey hot stuff." A sexy, smoky voice purrs from behind me. Turning, I'm blown away by the beauty in front of me.

"Wow… Calliope…" I breathe out, not able to form the sufficient words to describe the beauty before me. "You look… I-I got nothing. You look better than all the words I have in my head." I ramble, making the Latina chuckle.

She places a soft kiss against my lips and whispers "Whatever you come up with, you look that good too."

Blushing slightly, I look us both up and down and state "We make a pretty hot couple, don't we Dr. Torres?"

"Yes, we do." She says. I pull the flower box out from behind my back and her eyes open in shock. "For me?" She asks. My smile can only be described as insanely dopey as I pull out the beautiful white flower and stick it in her hair, behind her ear.

"Perfect." I whisper. We mingle for a couple minutes, but when an especially smooth song comes over the speakers, Callie takes my hand and pulls me out with the rest of the couples swaying to the music. Our hands rest on each others bodies, and my eyes keep darting between her beautiful face and the awesome view that is Callie's chest in her black dress.

"Eyes up here, cowgirl." She growls after a particularly long stare at her girls.

"Just admiring the view." I reply, making her chuckle. Her mega-watt smile lighting up the room. "You were a killer, weren't you?" I ask. "At your proms, you broke all the boys' hearts. A few girls too I'd bet."

"No. No no no no." She laughs. "I… I wasn't asked to the prom. I wasn't one of the cool girls, that was Aria. She was the heartbreaker. …I was the one that sat at the back of class, eating my hair. Took me years to get this cool, and this hot."

"Well… it was definitely worth the wait, because you are definitely hot. …And cool. …And brilliant." I whisper between pecks, our bodies swaying to the easy tunes filling the air. "And I am so very happy that YOU are my first prom date."

She grins, and leans in for a long, lazy kiss. "Ditto." She whispers. We dance for I don't know how long. Other doctors, both known and unknown to me, ask to cut in with us, but we just brush them off. We are here with each other and don't want to share. Finally, after an hour Callie leans in and says "You remember what today is?"

"Of course, Calliope. Two weeks." I reply. She smiles, then laces her fingers with mine and leads me off the dance floor and through the double doors leading deeper within the hospital. Because the prom was required for a lot of the major hospital staff, the corridors are eerily deserted. We stop our search when we happen upon a women's restroom.

"Wow… romantic." I play as we slip into the bright, sanitized hospital bathroom, getting a slap on the arm from my wife. "Seriously… I did dinner and a fire and… pillows. You do… toilet stalls?"

"Do you really want to wait until we get home?" Callie asks, giving me that 'don't mess with me' look.

I step forward and kiss her. "No. I need to know. I've been anxious all day." She just rolls her eyes and pulls a stick out from her small bag, then heads to one of the stalls. I stand guard against the sinks. When the door cracks open, I nearly scare the intern to death when I yell at her to get out. She looks lost, but another yell, from someone she can't see within the stalls, sends her packing.

A flush of a toilet, and then the Latina reappears, stick in hand. She places it on the counter, then turns her back to it.

"Ok… now we let it baste for three minutes." She says quietly to herself. I reach over and take her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze as I pull out my phone and start the timer. We stand in silence, each staring at the opposite side of the bathroom like it was a Picasso painting or something.

When another young intern cracks the door to the restroom, we both yell "NO!" at her. She literally jumps, then freezes.

"Out." Callie commands her. Even if she's not in scrubs and her white coat, the Dr. Torres glare is still the Dr. Torres glare. The woman turns on her heel and runs like a whipped puppy. I can't help but smile, which catches my wife's attention. "What are you smiling about cowgirl?" She asks.

"You. How… badass people think you are." I state, checking the timer. …_one minute to go._

"Think? …There is no 'think'. I AM badass." She states, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "I just tone it down a notch when I'm around you. …Don't want to scare you off." We both giggle as I roll my eyes. When the timer goes off, we both tense.

"You do it." I say quietly. She gives my hand one last squeeze, then turns around. I watch her, looking for any reaction, but the curtain of her hair is blocking my view of her face. …_please be yes. Please be positive._ Then I see her shoulders slump, and a tear fall to the counter. When she looks up, a small shake of her head and then she is in my arms.

…_damn it._

* * *

><p>AN2: Strike two. …Will the third time be the charm? …Trust me yall, I got a plan. Just got to stick it out through a little bit of heartache. …It makes the happy times so much sweeter. Thanks for all the great support, yall are awesome!<p> 


	62. Chapter 62

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: So they just had their second strike. Think the next time will take? I don't know, let's find out. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 62<p>

Callie's POV:

"10 Blade." The calming effects of my OR playlist floods the sterile room as I open my latest patient. The feeling of the man's skin slicing open beneath my scalpel soothes me. When my eyes meet the angry red muscle, and the smooth white surface of bone, I feel at home.

"Alright, let's make some magic." I whisper to myself. I lose myself in the music and the feel of power tools in my hands. My mind focuses on the body in front of me, only the body in front of me. Not the second pregnancy test that came up negative. Not the look of defeat in my wife's eyes. …_maybe it's me. Maybe I'm just infertile. _Arizona says we'll try as long as it takes, but she's not the one getting shot in the ass every morning. She's not the one getting eggs painfully extracted with needles as long as my arm. Of course, the pain is worth it. …I just wish it was working.

"What's wrong with you?" A voice pulls me from my internal monologue.

"What?" I ask, looking away from the leg I'm rebuilding.

"You're… all moody." Christina says. "Not that I don't like pissed off Callie. She was awesome. But ever since you've been with Rodeo-Girl… you've been all… bright and shiny." She growls, working her own tools across from me.

"I'm not bright and shiny." I spit back. "And I'm not moody."

"Ok." Yang replies, an amazing amount of sarcasm dripping from that one word.

"Do you want to be on my service or not, Yang? Cuz if you do, you need to stop talking." I level my glare at her, not able to show any other emotion from behind the surgical mask we are wearing. This shuts the resident up. "Why are you on my service anyways? You couldn't care less about Ortho."

"Duh. You see these hands?" She holds up her tiny, delicate hands. "They aren't for carpentering. They are for Cardio magic."

"Then…" I lead her, trying to get her to continue.

"I'm on your service because the newest Cardio Attending is a moron." She spits.

Letting out a chuckle, I ask "The Attending is a moron, or you can't keep your big mouth shut?"

"Bit of both maybe… Look, Dickson is… good. But she's…" Yang looks around at all the other people in this OR, then leans in and lowers her voice. "She's crazy."

"She has a mild form of autism. It's what makes her such a great surgeon." I reply. "She's distant. She's all rules and no emotions. …Isn't that what you are?"

Yang just gives me a hard look. "The Chief needs to get me a solid Cardio god. I came to Seattle Grace because I was promised top of the line teachers. Not special needs, or substitute teachers or a half-lesbian half-devil women." I laugh at my friend's description of Hahn. It took me a while to see Yang's side of that woman but… once she left me standing alone in the parking lot years ago, I saw the devil side. But now, I'm trying to make a family with the most wonderful woman in the world, so I'd go through that hell and heartache a hundred times over again if I had to.

"So… I did all touchy feely. So now it's your turn." Christina barks.

"This isn't show me yours and I'll show you mine." I reply sharply. "And it's not about work or surgery or… anything you would be any good at."

"Oh… I get it." My resident says after a couple seconds of thinking. "Rodeo-Girl's swimmers are a dud."

"Arizona isn't a dud." I spit out before I can bite my tongue. "I… I mean… the sperm is good. It's me. I'm dry and barren and sterile down there. Two course of IVF and nothing. I'm 33 years old, in the prime of life, ON fertility treatments and I've got no baby." I ramble, making all the nurses and even the gas man give me an awkward look.

"I didn't need a gyne rotation about your junk Torres. Forget I asked." Yang drawls, shaking her head as she tries to clear her mind.

"What do I have to do to have a baby? Seriously?" I ask quickly growing irrational. Whenever Arizona and I talk about it, she's all like 'we'll keep trying', 'you're going to get pregnant', 'it takes time'. …_I don't want time. I want a baby. Inside me. Now._

"There's a whole maternity ward upstairs, busting at the seams with snot monsters. Just take one of those." Christina replies.

"I'm pretty sure those are already spoken for. …Pickups." My hand soon met with the cool steel of the surgical instrument.

"I'm just saying. …Whatever happened to the turkey baster." Yang says sarcastically, and with that quip our little heart to heart is over. The rest of the surgery progresses as planned. As I scrub out, my mind keeps thinking about what I don't want to think about. …_it'll happen, Torres. It takes time. Even with straight couples, it takes time. It will happen. You have Arizona. You have support, it just takes time. _It's been almost two weeks since the second negative test, which means I'm about ready for another round of IVF. But that means the pain of getting my eggs harvested again, and then getting implanted and sitting upside down and and and and…. _…she's right._

Shutting off the water, I step out of the scrub room with a new game plan. I don't know if Arizona is going to go for it, but I am. The rest of the day drags on, my eyes seeming to find a clock every minute. I have to force myself away from the NICU at every free minute I have. Once my shift comes to an end, I take a deep breath and head to the fertility lab. A half hour there, some threatening and a lot of paper work, I walk out of the hospital in my street clothes and a silver canister that I didn't have when I walked in this morning.

The whole drive home, I keep glancing to the small, thermos sized, canister strapped into the seat next to me. …_it's going to work. She wanted magic. We'll make magic._ When the crunch of the gravel beneath my tires tells me I'm getting close, I take a deep breath and send up a silent prayer that Arizona will be up for this. Her truck greets me, as always, and a warmth washes over me. Another deep breath and then I slip the key into our front door. As I step in, the smell of warm vanilla sugar hits my nose and I can't keep the smile off my face. …_I'm home._ I don't hear my wife talking on her phone, which has been what I first hear for nearly a month, nor do I hear the buzz of a TV somewhere in the house. Instead, I hear the soft strumming of Arizona's fingers playing over the strings of her guitar.

Walking into the living room, I see her, just sitting there in the middle of the couch, her feet propped up on the coffee table. Eyes closed and her fingers working like magic, creating a beautiful melody. And I know she hears me, because that song she is playing transforms into that soothing lullaby she made up just for me and my ears only. As I take a seat next to my wife, her eyes open and those beautiful blue eyes lock on to mine.

"Hey…" I whisper, leaning in and placing a feather light kiss on her lips.

"Hey yourself…" She replies, her fingers softly fading out the music. When the song comes to an end, she sets the musical instrument on the floor and turns to face me fully, her lips finding mine for a more passionate kiss. Her tongue swipes across my lower lip, seeking access. I willingly part them, allowing her entrance. Arizona's hands find the lapel's of my leather jacket and she pulls me down on top of her, our bodies stretched out the length of the couch.

"Mmm…" I purr when she lets us up for air. "What's got your engine running hot, cowgirl?" I ask, nuzzling into her neck and inhaling the scent that is distinctly my wife.

"Can't I just be happy to see my rock star of a surgeon wife?" She asks, her hands working at slipping my jacket off my shoulders.

"I guess." I reply, making us both giggle. Our lips are back on each other's as our body temperatures rise. Before I know it, our hips are grinding into each other's as we make out like teenagers.

"Arizona…" I gasp, needing air, as her lips move to my neck, her tongue licking up the slight sheen of sweat that is forming there. "Let's make a baby." I whisper, one hand slipped beneath her shirt as another digs into the muscle of her thigh. The blonde freezes beneath me. I pull back, finding very confused eyes.

"Let's make a baby tonight." I say again, laying a soft kiss on her still shocked lips. "I have everything we need, baby. …You said you wanted our baby to be made in a moment of passion. Make love to me tonight, and let's make our baby."

"Callie…" She whispers. I can see a flood of emotions swirling in her eyes.

"No, Arizona. I know you don't like... the stuff. But I want this. And I know you want this. Please. I don't want our baby made in a hospital. I want it made in our bed. OUR bed. Where we sleep, and talk, and laugh and make love." I plead with her. My wife's face doesn't reveal any emotion, good or bad.

Her hands come up and brush the hair away from my face, then pulls me down for a kiss. "Let's make a baby." She finally answers. Pushing ourselves up off the couch, I take her hand and lead her up the stairs, grabbing the silver canister and the medical equivalent of a turkey baster on the way. Once at the top of the stairs, our lips find each other's and before we hit the bedroom door, our clothes are long gone.

…_let's make a baby._

* * *

><p>AN2: You like? …I like. Much better than spreading eagle in the stirrups. Hopefully it will take.<p> 


	63. Chapter 63

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Ok, one more tonight. Only because I don't know if I'll be able to get one up until Tuesday or Wednesday. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 63<p>

Arizona's POV:

"Red, white or blue?" I ask, holding up three freshly pressed shirts in front of the mirror. Looking over my shoulder, I see Callie, legs sticking straight up in the air against the head board. It's been over a week that we've been trying to make a baby 'the old fashioned way', and I love it. Not only does that mean I get sex every night, but it makes me feel even closer to the baby already. Knowing that I'm the one pushing the plunger of the…_stuff_ and making Callie pregnant is awesome. …_hopefully it takes soon. I don't think I can stand seeing Callie look at many more negative tests._

"I say… no shirt." She growls. Our eyes meet and she beckons me back to bed. I toss the shirts over the dresser and join her, my hands ghosting between her naked breasts and resting on her exposed stomach. Her lips are slow, and lazy, her mind and body still recovering from the earth shattering love making we just had.

"No shirt, huh?" I ask between kisses.

"And no pants…" She adds, reaching for my jeans that are hung loosely around my hips.

"Not that round three doesn't sound amazing, baby but… I'm expected at the stadium in just over an hour." I tell her, my mind and my body fighting each other fiercely. Tonight is the opening night of the Seattle PBR tournament and I've been roped into a big spectacle. Signing table and promotions and a guest spot for color commentary.

"What I have planned won't take more than fifteen… maybe twenty minutes." Callie plays.

"Calliope… you're marinating right now." I reply, motioning to her lower half that is elevated. She just growls and rolls her eyes. I give her another kiss then hop off the bed, my jeans riding low on my ass. "So? Red, white or blue?" I ask again, laying the shirts out.

"Purple." She states.

"That wasn't one of the choices." I tell her, giving her a look that makes her chuckle. "PBR fans prefer their riders in one of the three colors of the flag. …Something about patriotism, I don't know." She just gives me a questioning look. "I'm not making it up! There was actually a study done."

"Well… blue is the obvious choice anyways." She says, rolling of the bed and slapping my ass on the way towards the bathroom, her thirty minute cooking time lapsing.

An hour later, I'm walking hand in hand with my wife towards the stadium. The smell of dirt, animal, and animal… waste, thick in the air. …_smells like home._ I got my riding boots on, my signature blue shirt, lucky belt buckle, and worn in cowboy hat. The smile on my face couldn't be shaken off if I was put in a washing machine and the flutter in my stomach feels like I'm about to ask the prettiest girl in the world out for a date.

"ROBBINS!" A voice hollers as we near the entrance.

"Just like old times, huh?" Callie growls in my ear and we both laugh. I can't count the number of times Mark interrupted Callie and I with that same line while I was on tour. We could have been eating, talking, kissing… other fun things, and then that one word would tell us to gird our loins.

"Bout time, Blondie." Mark says as we step through the front doors and receive our backstage pass lanyard. "What were you two doing, bumping uglies? You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago." Callie and I exchange a look…_if he only knew._

After a quick rundown of the show tonight, Callie and I move backstage and find our way to the rider's locker room. Most of the thirty riders, all of whom are men, give me a warm welcome. There are a few that have kept their very large grudge against me and give me the cold shoulder but I just brush those guys off. …_just like old times._

After the little welcome back, Callie and I are ushered back up to the concourse, along with the rest of the riders, to get ready for the meet and greets. Once the flood gates open up, thousands of people stream through the doors and start lines for their free stuff. The tour provided me with posters to give out, using past pictures and images of myself as material. This whole thing is basically a publicity stunt, trying to get back the views and fans that were lost when I retired, and maybe even new ones. I've forgotten how crazy some people get, how ravenous the fans can be. Shouting and grabbing and pleading for more pictures, or stories. Wanting to spend just a couple more seconds talking with me. And I'm not the only one they want to see. After last season, everyone knows who Callie is and she is just as popular as I am. …_we're like the PBR power couple._

After on last photo op and one last autograph, I'm ushered towards the TV broadcasting area to start my commentary while Callie follows Mark and the rest of our group to the VIP section. A little easy conversation, and before I know it I'm on live TV, talking along with some of the greatest names in PBR history. I comment on riders, and their rides. On the bulls. I point out the bulls that I've downed, give the score that I've received on them, even point out the ones that totally whooped my ass. It's easy, and fun, and gives me just enough taste of the life to ease that itch. …_I could do this. It's not as good as the real thing but… it's like diet riding. Kinda like diet coke… not as good as regular coke, but close enough that you can live with it._

"So, Arizona Robbins, how is retired life?" The sports broadcaster asks during one of the many down times between rides.

"It's good. Really good. For a while I was a little bored. There was a point where I was itching to get back on the road but now, I love it. I get to spend so much more time with my wife, work with my family's business as well as do a little of my own research." I reply, not really wanting to get into too much of the nitty gritty of my day to day life. …_PBR superstar to house wife? Not so badass Z Robbins anymore._

Diving right into the fun stuff, one of the fellow commentators asks "Wife huh? So you got married?"

"Yes, yes I did." I answer, holding up the silver band on my left hand for the cameras.

"How was your wedding? No news crew?" Another commentator asks.

"No… no news crew, but I did have a bucking bull cake." We all laugh softly. "But it wasn't too big of a thing. Just family and close friends. It was… perfect. I was never one of those little girls who put on their momma's white dress and wear a pillow case as a veil. But this wedding was amazing. It truly was beautiful."

"And your wife?" The guys asks, knowing that this whole love story is bringing in a lot of female viewers.

"Ahhh… my wife." All I see on the screens surrounding us is a big dimpled grin. It's something I can't help whenever anyone asks about Callie. "My wife was the most beautiful of it all. She was stunning… and still is. Every morning I wake up and realize it wasn't a dream. It's… sometimes I still can't believe it, you know? How this amazing woman fell for someone like me? …Now that… that is the real story. It's like the real life princess and the frog."

Going along with it, the broadcaster feigns disbelief. "You don't honestly think that you, Arizona Robbins, bull riding queen and all time BABE… you can't think that you were ever a frog, do you?"

I take a couple seconds to think about it, my eyes landing on the image of Callie that is being broadcasted over all of ESPN. She's laughing at something someone said, her eyes bright and her silky black hair framing her face perfectly.

"Compared to Calliope… everyone is a frog." I whisper. After that, the rest of the show goes off without a hitch. They ask me who I have my money on for winning in Vegas this year, and I tell them that if I was a betting woman, I'd bet on a mule named Karev. By then end of the night, when I am reunited with my wife and we are all saying good night to the riders and rest of the event staff, both Callie and I have had our fill of the PBR fun.

"You have fun tonight?" I ask later on in the evening as Callie is striding out of the bathroom. I've already curled up in bed, relishing the memory of today because I know it has to last for a long time.

"Yeah… Mark was good company. Must be Lexie. I think she's a good influence on him." Callie replies as she flicks off the light and scoots in to bed next to me. Our bodies just seem to pull the other's toward us, and we meet in the middle, our legs intertwining.

"He found his princess." I say softly, brushing some of her raven hair out of her face.

"What are you talking about?" She asks, not being in on the inside joke.

"Us frogs… we all have a princess out there. It's all about finding them. I think he found his." I explain. "He needed the princess to make him a prince."

"And what about you?" She asks, nuzzling in even closer to me to where our lips are nearly touching.

"I definitely found my princess." I reply, then move the fraction of an inch to take her lips in mine.

Settling in on the same pillow, Callie's arm draped around my waist and pulling me tight against her. Just as her breathing starts to slow and deepen, moments away from sleep, she whispers "We were both frogs." A smile crosses my face, and I drift off to sleep thinking about bucking bulls, babies, and frogs turning into princesses.

…_both frogs, indeed._

* * *

><p>AN2: Ok… alittle fluffy chapter. Time progression. Needed for the time line. Bare with me… news will come soon if their baby making is successful yet or not. Thanks for all the support and reviews. You guys are awesome.<p> 


	64. Chapter 64

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Alright, another chapter. Yay! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 64<p>

Callie's POV:

"Get a CT for 314, and a blood draw from 320." I say, passing over charts to the nurse at the nurses' station. "And page me when the scan from 327 comes in."

"Yes, Dr. Torres." The nurse says with a polite smile.

I turn on my heel, a thousand things running through my mind about what I have to do. Patients, and surgery, and consults. Reading labs and scans, answering questions and soothing nerves. It's also draining. I've been exhausted for the last few days. Maybe it's a bug, or a stomach flu even because my stomach has been less than settled lately. As I power walk down the corridor, I halt midstride and back track. Flying through the restroom door, I fall head first into the first available stall and empty my stomach of the remains of my breakfast. …_should have listened to Arizona about that Indian food last night. _After retching until it feels like my stomach is about to come up, I flush and lean back against the cool metal sides of the restroom stalls.

"Thank god…" I whisper, feeling a million times better.

"You alright?" A voice comes from the other side of the stall. I open the door and see a very tall, very concerned red head looking down at me.

"Fine, Addy." I say, taking her proffered hand to help pull me up. The neonatologist watches me as I wipe down my face with a wet paper towel.

She gives me a hard look, then starts "Are you…."

"What?" I ask, lost. Then a light bulb clicks. "Pregnant? No. I'm not… unfortunately."

"You sure?" She asks.

"I took a test yesterday. …I just have a stomach thing. Arizona just got over a bug a couple days ago and I think I may have caught it." I answer.

"How is that going, anyways. 'The old fashioned way'?" Addison asks while primping her already perfectly made up face and set hair.

"Well… we're out of the Marine's sperm. So we are going to wait a couple weeks, and if I'm still not pregnant, we'll figure out what's next." I reply.

"All I can say is to have patience. You're young and fertile. It'll happen. Just don't switch to the rocket scientists sperm. I wouldn't want our babies being half siblings." My best friend says with a wink.

"So you and Teddy are trying?" I ask, shocked.

"We are trying. …You two have done the lesbian wedding thing so we are thinking about doing the pregnant lesbian wedding thing." She replies, a big grin on her face. Pulling the bathroom door open, we both step through and head in opposite directions. "See you tonight? Z's birthday party at Joe's?"

"Yep, 8 o'clock." I reply, then continue on my way to the rest of my busy day. Today is Arizona's birthday, to add on to everything else, and we are having a little get together at Joe's after my shift. And I still have no idea what to get the woman. …_what do you get the woman who has everything she wants already? _

"Torres!" A booming voice calls from behind me later on in the day. I halt mid step again and turn on my heel.

"Chief?" I exclaim, plastering a smile on my face. "Umm… what can I do for you sir?"

"Walk with me…" He says, taking my by the crook of the arm and continuing the direction I was heading. We walk to the end of the ward and then enter the stairwell. Its quiet and its where a lot of people within this hospital go to talk who don't want to be overheard. …_no one uses the stairs._

"Ummm, Sir. You're kind of scaring me. Am I out of a job? Should I be looking for another attending position?" I ask, babbling as my stomach starts to become upset again. …._oh come on. I've got nothing left to get upset with._

"No, not at all Dr. Torres." He says with a reassuring smile. "You're the best orthopedic surgeon in Washington, you really think I would let you go? No. What I'm about to tell you… I want you to keep under wraps. Can you do that?"

"Of course, sir." I reply.

"Dr. Chang just informed the board of trustees that he plans to retire within a year. Which means… Head of Ortho will be open." He explains with a smile. When I am about to jump up and down, he holds up a hand, stopping me. "Now, Dr. Torres. You and I both know that it's not as easy as just handing the position over. Our hospital standing has slipped to number 12… we have an open Head of Cardio and now an almost open Head of Ortho. I NEED to make a power play, restore this hospital to its former glory."

"Of course. Whatever you need." I say, my insides doing leaps and bounds.

"I need your support. And I need you to up your already fantastic game. Make this Ortho department one of the best in the nation. You're a great asset, and I'd pay big money to have clones of your hands and brain, Dr. Torres. So… keep doing what you're doing. Pass on your knowledge and passion for what you do. …And back me up." He says.

"You got it." I answer. I'm able to keep it contained long enough for the chief to slip back out of the stairwell, but as soon as the door clicks shut I go crazy. Definitely not badass Dr. Torres, but I don't care. …_he pretty much just gave me Head! Yes!_ But then all the jumping around gets my stomach all messed up again, and I end up running for the nearest restroom yet again. …_damn it, Arizona. What the hell did you give me?_ I step out of the bathroom a few minutes later, looking less than 100%. Again, I see my best friend, leaning against the wall.

"Again?" She asks cockily. I just give her a look. She laughs and holds out a test stick. "Just humor me, ok?"

Snatching it from her hand, I bite back "Fine. But when I eat a full pound cake tonight because I get depressed from another negative test, it's on you." We step back into the restroom and I take the test. As me and redhead wait for the three minutes, our pagers starting going off.

**Multiple 911. All hands on deck.**

"Damn it." I growl, then wrap the test up in a paper towel and shove it in my lab jacket. With that, Addison and I rush out the bathroom door and towards the ER, ready to save as many lives as we can. The test becomes forgotten as I, and the rest of Seattle Grace Mercy West staff, fights. I spend the next untold number of hours in surgeries, fixing limbs and necks and spines. Its only when, at half past eight, I walk back through the Attendings locker rooms doors that I am able to take a break.

"Perfect…" I growl, seeing that I am late to my wife's birthday party, as simple and informal as it may be. I glance up when the doors swing open again.

"What's the count so far?" Bailey asks, exhaustion and frustration flowing from her pores.

"Ummm… last I knew, 5 alive, 3 dead." I state. It was a rough day, a school bus running off the road during a class field trip. "Four more are still in surgery but… they are doing well so far."

"God has some sense of humor, doesn't he?" The shorter doctor asks as she shrugs off her lab coat. "He saved that bus driver's life, even though he was stoned out of his mind and had no business driving a bus full of kids. But… there are three sets of parents out there that will never see their child's smile again."

I think about it for a minute, as I pull off my scrubs. "Maybe the best punishment for the guy is that he actually did live, and will have to live with this for the rest of his life."

"One of the worst things about being surgeon, I'm telling you." Miranda says as she walks towards to the door, on her way out. "We can't judge, we just save." With that, the best general surgeon in the hospital is out of the locker room and on her way home to kiss her baby boy. It's not until I pull my phone out of my lab coat that I feel the clump of paper towel long forgotten. Taking a deep breath, preparing myself for another negative test, I pull out the test and look at the display screen.

…_oh god._

* * *

><p>AN2: Uh oh…<p> 


	65. Chapter 65

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: So Callie got some news. Is it good or bad? I don't know, let's find out. Enjoy! …Also, there is a little remembrance to Whitney Houston in this chapter. RIP.

* * *

><p>Chapter 65<p>

Arizona's POV:

"You hear what I hear?" Jess asks.

"Shhh…." I shush her, and continue listening to the lungs of Big Mama. For the past few days, Big Mama has been a little groggy, and her breathing has been labored. Jess and I have been monitoring her, but today she was wheezing and coughing more than usual.

"Alright, girl. Alright." I say softly, pulling the stethoscope from my ears. I check her eyes, nose and gum line, then give her a good pat down. Once my exam is completed, I join Jess outside of the elder horse's stall.

"So?" Jess asks, looking on like a worried parent. She's taken to my horses like they were her own, and that's why I hired the woman.

"Labored breathing, definitely. Could just be a cold." I say.

"But she's not coughing or sneezing up any phlegm." Jess states.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Which means allergies are out as well. …I'm thinking she has Heaves." I tell the caretaker as I write down notes into Big Mama's tracking journal next to her stall.

"Heaves… as in the horse version of COPD?" Jess asks confusedly. She's had wildlife training and experience with horses, but no real medical or vet training other than what she's picked up first hand.

"Its more like asthma than COPD. Inflammation of the bronchi. Weird that it would just pop up now but… I've seen it happen before with horses back home."

"So… how do we treat it?" The young woman asks, stroking the length of the old girls face.

"Well, first we'll just try to manage her environment. You and I will scrub these stables asshole to elbows. Clear out any mold or extra allergens as possible. See if that helps. I'll also look into getting a large animal vet out here, get a real exam done. Berni, Skittles and Tavi are due for a checkup as well." I watch as my friend looks around at the large building, knowing that she and I will be busting our ass to get it all cleaned well.

"Fun." She says sarcastically, making us both laugh. Stepping into my boy's stall, I start giving him his weekly checkup. "So today's your big day, huh? What are you… 38, 39?"

"Excuse me? Do you want a job much longer?" I play, peeking out of the stall. She just throws her head back and laughs, dancing along to the tunes now playing within the building. The horses seem to favor the more soulful side of Jazz and the Blues. "You're invited tonight, if you want to come. Joe's 8 pm. You and the newest boy toy are more than welcome."

"Maybe." She says, and we go about the rest of our chores in comfortable silence, passing comments or jokes sparingly. Its comfortable, and it makes my lack of 'real job' easier to accept. She keeps me grounded when there are days that I'm about to go mad out of boredom.

Later than night, I walk through the door of Joe's, the smell of alcohol and peanuts hitting my nose immediately. The jukebox is cranking out some easy dancing tunes and the friendly face of Joe greets me with a smile. I order a beer and grab the largest empty table I can find. Not twenty minutes later, in floats Mark, and then Teddy. We sit and hang out, talk and laugh, waiting for our significant other. The sound of sirens always warns us that we are always at the mercy of that pager. It's the pager that has priority over everything else. …_trials of marrying a surgeon._ At 8:45 pm, I check my phone and see a text from my girl.

"**Be right there. – C"**

"Calliope!" I exclaim, seeing my beautiful Latina goddess step into the bar not five minutes later. "Over here!" I wave her over. Teddy moves over a seat so Callie can sit next to me. She gives me kiss, and I see a weird look in her eye. Almost likes she's anxious, or nervous.

"You ok?" I ask quietly.

"Perfect." She says, leaning in for another kiss. "Happy birthday, cowgirl." I order us another round of beers, a glass of red wine for Callie and just sit back and enjoy the company. Addison and Mark spare back and forth, then Teddy and Mark when Teddy thinks the man is getting too pushy. Lexie swoops in and saves the day when Mark's alligator mouth is about to over load his rabbit ass. All the while, I watch as Callie just plays with her drink, never taking a sip.

"You sure you're ok?" I lean in and whisper. "I know you were a little nauseous this morning."

"I'm good. …Really good." She assures me, her hand gripping my thigh, making my center immediately respond.

"Alright! Present time…" Mark announces. All eyes turn to the very buzzed man as he pulls out an envelope from his jacket pocket and hands it to me. "For you… and your lovely wife." He adds.

"What is this, a certificate for a stripper?" I ask sarcastically. "Cuz if there is one thing we don't need, its help in the bedroom." This little comment gets a triumphant laugh from my wife next to me. I pull out two pieces of paper, and read them.

"Season passes." Mark announces. "Two of the best seats in the house for all of the Seahawks games." He says proudly.

"What are these worth, twenty bucks?" Callie asks. It's an ongoing thing between them, Callie trashing the Seahawks. And she's not always wrong. …_they are sucking it up this year…again._

"Thank you Mark. That was very sweet." I say politely, then give him a slug on the shoulder. After slipping my present into my pocket, I pull my wife out on the dance floor for a celebratory dance. There's a light in her eyes that I haven't seen in… months. Since the wedding, and our honeymoon. Almost like she is on the top of the world right now. …_what's gotten in to her? Not that I mind… she's beautiful, but something is definitely up._ At a little after ten, Callie and I stumble out of Joes bar. Its early, sure enough, but the only thing I want to do on my birthday is to spend it wrapped up in my wife's arms…_preferably both of us naked, in our bed._

"You sure you're alright, Calliope?" I ask as we walk back towards my truck.

"I'm perfect, Arizona. I promise. Let's just get home, ok?" She says with a big smile as she takes my keys and opens the passenger's side door for me.

I give her a quick kiss, a slap on the ass, then climb in. "Alright, let's go babe." The drive is anything but quiet. Our radio is cranked up with some good ole Whitney Houston bests. I serenade the Latina next to me with probably the most passionate and utterly horrendous version of 'I Have Nothing' which makes Callie cry from tears of laughter. And when 'Queen of the Night' comes on, I even get my wife to belt out all the best solo's, getting a huge round of applause from me. Once home, and inside, my hands immediately find Callie's leather jacket, keeping her close to me.

"So? …Do I get my present here, or should we go directly to the bed room?" I ask, pulling the Latina into my body. I don't give her time to respond, my lips taking hold of hers. She turns us, and presses me against the nearest wall.

"Arizona…" Callie gasps out. "I need to tell you something…" She says between kisses.

"Shirt off?" I ask playfully. "Way ahead of you, boss." I giggle, pulling my shirt off over my body and throwing it to the floor. "Now yours."

"Arizona…" She whispers again. This time the urgency catches my attention and the slight buzz I had going immediately dissipates.

"What is it Calliope?" I ask. She just steps away from me, grabs my hand and leads me into the living room. We sit down, and I watch as she takes deep calming breaths. "Ok, you're freaking me out, babe. What's wrong?"

"I have your present." She says through trembling lips, then pulls out a rolled up bunch of material from her purse. "I… I didn't get a chance to wrap it. I just got it today but… it took everything I had not to give it to you earlier." I take the fabric and pull the latex band, which is usually used to wrap around arms when getting blood draw, off. It unrolls as I hold it up, and what I see makes my heart stop. It's a onesie that says 'I love my mommies'. When I hold it up, it unravels all the way, and a stick drops into my lap. …_it can't be._ With trembling fingers, I pick up the white and purple plastic test stick, something I've seen a lot of in the past three and a half months or so, and look at the display screen. …_smiley face._

"We… we're…" I mumble, my eyes moving from the item in my hand to glistening brown eyes of my wife. She just nods. "Really?" She nods harder. "This… this is real? You… you're not… You're pregnant?" I finally get out.

"We're pregnant." She says softly, her smile blinding me. When I don't say anything for a couple seconds, I can tell she's starting to wonder if this is what I really want. "Arizona… say something, please."

"I…" My eyes look back down to the stick in my hand. All this time, and effort, and pain and worry… it all comes down to this. This little stick confirms that my family has started. Callie and I have made a baby. A million thoughts are running through my mind and for some reason, even when I have every reason to run the other way, to scream and cry from terror and panic… I can't help but picture that babies face. It doesn't even have skin, or anything yet, but I'm picturing its face.

"Arizona… seriously. I need you to say something. …Anything. Just say …words." Callie says, pulling my back from the positive strip in my hands. My eyes find hers again, and I know that no word will ever capture what I'm feeling right now. So instead of trying to form a halfway decent sentence, I put the onesie and stick aside, then grab Callie by the back of her neck and pull her in for a strong, passionate kiss. When we part, our lungs burning for air, she whispers "I love you."

I pull back fractionally, so my eyes can find hers, and I reply "I love you too. This is the best birthday gift ever, Calliope. …Even though I would have been happy with a new shirt or something." We both giggle, then our lips reunite. The few hours remaining of my birthday, and some of the following morning, is spent celebrating the gift of life but celebrating our love. Both downstairs, and in our bed… multiple times. Another reason why it's great we don't have any neighbors.

…_we're pregnant. I'm going to be a mommy._

* * *

><p>AN2: Yay! Big news! Told yall I'd get you here sooner or later. Next step of the journey… pregnancy. What kind of trouble will a pregnant Callie and a lost and inexperienced Arizona have during these next 9 months. Let me know what you think ;-) Thanks!<p> 


	66. Chapter 66

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Ok, one more chapter today, just because I have it written. Enjoy! Content Warning… gets alittle hot ;-)

* * *

><p>Chapter 66<p>

Callie's POV:

The early morning rays filter in through the large bedroom windows when my eyes flutter open. …_why am I up so early?_ Its my day off which usually means I sleep in well past 10 am, and then laze around the house, pestering my wife, or the two of us run into the city and have a fun day out. As my mind clears the morning fog, I feel a feather light touch ghost over my stomach, making my chest erupt in goosebumps even though I'm covered by our very comfy comforter. I look over towards Arizona's side of the bed but find it empty. Then I feel a heaviness resting on my lower half. I glance down and see a large bulge under the blanket.

Pulling the covers up, I see a mess of blonde hair covering the face that I want to see. She's positioned herself between my splayed legs, my shirt hiked up to just below my breasts, and I can feel her lips moving across my stomach. When I let out a throaty, sleep filled chuckle, she looks up and gives me a killer smile, her blue eyes bright and dazzling.

"What are you doing?" I ask as I throw back the covers, revealing most of her body.

"Just getting a little baby time." She says, then looks back down at the tan skin below her.

"You know that it's just a clump of cells right now, right?" I ask, my hand getting lost in the bright hair covering my midsection. "No bigger than the size of a poppy seed."

"Still… it's our baby. And it's growing inside you." She says adoringly.

"Yeah… like a weed." I sigh, my hands playing with the blonde hair between my fingers.

"Not like a weed." My wife says as she looks up at me. "But like a… mighty oak." Her blue eyes teasing with a mixture of love and lost.

"Might oak, huh?" I ask, chuckling lightly. The blonde growls against my skin, then continues to kiss and nip at the exposed skin. I just lay back and bask in the feeling of being worshipped by my wife. …_this is the life. _It doesn't take long for my body to start to respond to her ministrations, and before I know it, my center is on fire. I'm craving the touch of those strong hands, that are currently massaging at my hips and thighs, wishing they were working at my center and within me.

"Arizona…" I growl. She just hums against my skin, her lips making a slow trail from one side of my hips to the other. "While you're down there…" I start, not really knowing exactly how to ask what I want.

"Yes, Calliope?" She asks playfully, glancing up at me, a devilish smirk on her face like she knows exactly the effect she is having on me.

"Well… since you're down there. Maybe you could… you know." I say, wagging my eyebrows suggestively. She giggles, pretends to think about it, then the next thing I know the center of my panties are being pulled aside and a tongue touches my growing member.

"Ahhh…" I sigh in satisfaction. My arms splay out beside me, gripping the soft sheets below us as my wife's tongue does its amazing things to me. _…she should have a technique named after her. The Robbins Method. Or something… fuck, she's so good._

"You like that, baby?" She asks after an unusually long, quiet couple of seconds.

"Yesss…" I hiss. "Don't stop. …Don't ever stop." I beg in a very unbadass manner, which makes Arizona even more bold and confident. When I feel the blonde chuckle at my pleading, it sends a shiver up my spine. Her tongue alternates between broad, lazy swipes, and harder, stronger lick. Its not long before moans start pouring out of my mouth as Arizona brings me closer and closer to release. Its amazing how much my body craves her touch, even after a very active night of love making that left me more that sexually satisfied. But right now, its like last night never happened and all I can think about is the orgasm that I NEED right now.

When her tongue pulls away before I reach my goal, I groan "No! No no no no."

Chuckling, Arizona raises up to sit on her knees. "Sorry baby, but I need to get rid of these." She says as she hooks her fingers around the band of my panties and tugs them off. "Don't want anything impairing my work." She adds with a sexy wink, then she's back in action.

"Fuck me…" I moan, her tongue doing unimaginable things to me. Her lips and teeth work in unison with that gifted tongue, bringing me up to immeasurable heights, and then putting on the brakes just as I'm about to fall, prolonging my pleasure until I'm a big puddle of arousal.

"Arizona… damn it, stop teasing me." I gasp as she ruins a third possible orgasm by removing herself from my hot sex.

"You don't have to work today, Calliope. Which means I have all day to tease you… and I will if I want to." She growls. By this point, I'm completely at her mercy. I don't have the strength to fight her even if I wanted to.

"Please…" I sigh out. "Please, I need it…" This word catches the blondes attention, and she shoots up my body, coming face to face.

"Need it, huh?" She asks, her moist lips centimeters from me. I can smell myself on her face and it makes my body hum with even more need. Her hand strokes up and down my drenched center as her eyes stare down at me. "What do you need?"

"You… I need you." I reply, taking hold of the back of her neck and pulling her down onto my lips. Her tongue invades my mouth much like it invaded my center, and I groan at the taste of myself. Her fingers find their goal and slip inside me effortlessly.

"This what you need?" She growls, thrusting in and out of me.

"Yes." I hiss in reply. "More. Please, Arizona. More..." With that, she slips a third finger in and starts driving in and our with more force, using her hips as added leverage.

"Se siente rico." I purr, knowing that Arizona loves it when I whisper Spanish in her ear when we have sex.

"Fuck Calliope…" My wife groans as my breath washes across the flesh of her neck, having the effect I was hoping for. Faltering her pace for a second, she straddles my thigh to give herself something to grind against, then continues her thrusting. "Jesus…" She cries, already on the edge.

"God you're so wet, Arizona." I whisper. I can feel her juices flowing down my strong thigh as she grinds against me. Hearing my words, she picks up her pace and strength, driving further and further to the cliff. "I'm close…"

"I know." She manages to get out between ragged breaths, feeling my walls tensing around her. "Do it baby, come for me." She tells me. That, and two more powerful strokes with her skilled fingers and I'm tumbling over the cliff. My body tenses under the blonde's who is still grinding down on my thigh.

"Arizona!" I cry out as wave after wave hits me, my release being prolonged by her expert ministrations. Just as I am coming down, I feel her body unleash her own orgasm.

"Yes… fuck yes…" She cries, bucking wildly against my leg. My head clearing, I slip my hand quickly down and adds a new level of pleasure as I stroke her clit. "Ah! Fuck!" She yells, her body now separate from her mind. Seconds later, her muscles relax around my leg and her shaky arms collapse, bringing her down on top of me.

"Oh god…" She breathes out, making me chuckle. My hands rub at her clothed back as she recovers. "Hadn't planned on that this morning." She adds as she rolls off me.

"I like to keep things fresh." I state, making her giggle. The fog of sex is still clouding her eyes, and her limps are weak. We spend a couple minutes just lounging in our post-coital bliss while we regain our strength. Once I figure that I am able to walk, I roll over and place a kiss on the still very high blonde's nose, then hop off the bed.

"Hey… did I say I was done with you?" She calls after me as I retreat into the bathroom. I just laugh as I pull off the one remaining article of clothing and throw it back towards the bed.

"You coming or what?" I call back. Then comes the sound of a blonde bounding off the bed, hitting the wooden floor, and then tripping over herself to remove whatever clothing she still has on. The shower door is still open, waiting for her when she steps under the water behind me, her dimples shining bright.

…_she's so beautiful._

* * *

><p>AN2: Alright, alittle fluff. Alittle smut. Just a fun chapter. As always, any and all reviews are awesome. You guys rock. Thanks!<p> 


	67. Chapter 67

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Alright, some more fluff. Enjoy! Oh and… Happy Valentines day to all of you who have someone to share it with. And for those fellow loners out there today, have a drink and toast to yourself. You are awesome!

* * *

><p>Chapter 67<p>

Arizona's POV:

It's the morning after my birthday in which I received the best… and the scariest… news ever. …_my wife is pregnant. We are pregnant. There's going to be a baby in this house by this time next year. God, that's terrifying._

"Mmmm…" A pair of lips hum against the flesh at the back of my neck. "You smell good." Callie says in a very sexy voice as her hands wrap around my waist. "What you cookin, good lookin?" She asks, looking over at my shoulder and down at the stove I'm standing in front of.

"Pancakes." I state with a smile. Turning my head to the side, I get a quick kiss then a slap on the ass before Callie takes her seat at the breakfast bar and starts working on her crossword. "Plain, chocolate chip, or banana nut?" I ask.

"Ummm…" She hums as she bites her pen, her face scrunched up in concentration. "Banana." I go about making us up some breakfast to replace all the energy we used during last nights… shenanigans, as well as this mornings.

"Repeat signs, in music." She says in the tone of voice she uses to talk to herself, even though I really know she's looking for help.

"How many letters?" I ask, a smile on my face as I expertly flip a pancake in the air.

"Six." Callie answers.

"Segnos." I reply almost immediately. Peeking over my shoulder, I see Callie studying the crossword, and her brow furrows when she sees that it fits. …_never gives me enough credit._ Ten minutes later, and a nearly completed crossword, I set us up with a tall stack of jacks each. Along with a couple eggs and some crispy bacon. While we eat, I can't keep my eyes off of the Latina seated next to me. …_she's pregnant. This is just… just crazy. I'm going to be a mommy. …Oh god. I'm going to be a mother. Jesus. …A parent? Ok… deep breath Z. You've ridden thousand pound bulls, you can handle a tiny human. Right?_

"You're staring." Callie says, almost making me jump out of my internal ramblings.

"So… how does this whole thing work?" I ask, shoveling a syrup laden piece of pancake into my mouth, then choke on it.

"Umm… you chew and then… you swallow." My wife says as she tries to hold in her fit of laughter. A hard thump to my back, and the bite finaly goes down. "Easy killer. …Can't have you dying. I need you around now." She says as she rubs my back soothingly.

Once I'm able to speak again, I try again. "I mean… this whole pregnancy thing. Like, how does it go?"

"Seriously?" She asks like I'm a complete idiot. "You do realize that… pregnancy leads to a baby. I mean, that's usually the outcome."

"Ha. Ha. Smart ass." I sneer, taking a sip of orange juice to clear the last remaining bits of pancake clinging to my trachea. "I mean… what should I expect. Oh! I need to get that book. You know… that Expecting Expecting one."

"You mean 'What To Expect When You're Expecting?'" Callie asks, a spark of amusement in her eye.

"Yes. That one. I need to do some studying." I say, then get a look of disbelief from my wife.

After a couple seconds, when she sees that I'm not playing, she asks "You honestly don't know anything about pregnancy?"

"Well… what I've seen in the movies, I know. Like… weird cravings and the hormones, being all happy one minute and the next crying your eyes out." I say truthfully and just get laughed at. "Hey, I'm not a doctor, ok? And I could count on one hand how many pregnant women I've known in my entire adult life."

"Seriously?" She asks again, this time not an ounce of sarcasm in her voice.

"Well… yeah." I say softly, putting my fork down to turn and face her head on. "I mean, from about 12 years old up until… well, just last year, I rodeoed. Not a lot of pregnant women hang around the rodeo scene, Calliope. And it's not something that I, myself, have ever been interested in until I met you so… I didn't have a need to really learn anything. …Ask me any question about the gestation of a horse, and I can answer that for you. But women? Don't know a damn thing."

Her hand comes up and cups my face, the pad of her thumb ghosting over the flesh of my cheek. "Then we'll get you a book." She leans in and gives me a loving kiss. While my eyes are closed, she reaches across me and takes hold of my coffee mug.

"Ah!" I say when I pull away from her, grabbing the cup from her hand. "I may not know a lot, but I know caffeine is a no-no." And the look I get from my wife would scare the devil away.

"Arizona… you really don't want to see me without coffee. Now… give." She says, giving me that Dr. Torres glare. She reaches again, but I just hold the cup further away from her reach.

She just gives an frustrated chuckle. "I love you but… I won't take mercy on you. Give me the coffee before you get hurt."

"Oh, you going to hurt me Calliope?" I play, taking a sip of the dark liquid, my eyes never leaving the fiery brown ones next to me.

"I don't want to. But if I have to…" She says as her strong hand finds a hold on the t-shirt I'm wearing. I quickly down the rest of the drink before she pulls me in close to her. She growls then stands, making her way into the kitchen to get her own cup.

"No you don't." I tell her, running after her. She's five feet from her goal when my arms wrap around her and halt her midstride. We play fight for a minute, her straining to move forward as I pull her back. I end up pinning her against the cool front of the refrigerator.

"Babe… I'm warning you." She growls, but can't seem to keep a straight face when I place a leg between hers to keep her still. "I need coffee."

I have to bite my lip to keep from giggling at the usual badass Latina trapped beneath me. "If it helps, I'll give up coffee too." I say, trying to be the supportive one. …_god, I already miss it._

"That helps no one." She says flatly, not fighting my grip anymore. Seeing that her take charge attitude isn't going to work on me, she pulls out the pout. "Please? I have a head ache. I need coffee…" She pleads, even adding a little foot stomp for flare.

"You should have said something." I purr, my hands leaving the grip on her wrists as they move south towards her pants. "Just so happens that I have a cure for headaches that doesn't involve coffee." She just laughs when I pop open the top button of her pants, and then takes a ragged breath when I slowly pull down her zipper.

"So you're going to proposition me for sex every time I crave a cup of coffee?" She husks when my lips attach to her neck.

"If that's what it takes…" I reply. When the vibration of her throaty chuckle hits my lips, my body shivers in pleasure. I pull back and look up into her, now darker, brown eyes. "I'm here to support you in whatever way I can." I add. "Even if that means I have to follow you around at work all the time, and be at your beckon call… performing sexual favors on cue." I whisper as my hand slides down the front of her panties.

"You'd do that, huh?" Callie sighs, then takes her bottom lip between her teeth. …_god, she's so fucking hot._

"It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make." I reply, then take her now swollen bottom lip between mine and suck hard.

Fifteen minutes later, after another round of hot sex right there on the kitchen floor, Callie and I are laughing at our antics when a very cheery Jess walks into our home through the back door. My wife and I are too wrapped up in each other's company to hear her boots padding through the kitchen.

"Oh god!" She cries out, making both Callie and I jump. She turns and yells "My eyes! My eyes!"

"Ain't nothing you haven't seen in the bathroom mirror." Callie says as we scramble to pull our pants back up and shirts over our exposed chests. Jess waits a couple minutes, then tentatively peaks over her shoulder to see two fully dressed women. She avoids our eyes as she grabs herself a cup of coffee, Callie mumbling things under her breath in Spanish, then heads off into the den to pick up a list of chores her and I still have to do around the property.

A minute later, the young woman walks past us again, on her way back outside.

"Good to see you, Jessica!" Callie says like the woman didn't just catch us in naked post-coital bliss. The embarrassed employee just mumbles something then slips out the door, after which both Callie and I burst into a fit of giggles.

"Well… that's going to be awkward." I state, thinking about all the time she and I will be spending together as we clean out the stables during this next week. Turning back to my wife, a blush just fading from her cheeks and her hair made up in that 'just fucked' look, I ask "So… are we telling people?"

"Well… Addison pretty much already knows. She's the one that made me take the test yesterday." Callie replies.

"Which means Teddy knows." I add with an eye roll.

"But… other than those two, I'd prefer not to. Just keep it between you and me for the time being. You know?" She asks, tugging me by my belt loops towards her. "Until I'm further along and have my first doctors appointment… You ok with that?"

"Of course, Calliope." I reply, standing on my tiptoes to give her a kiss on the nose. "I can keep a secret if you can." We spend the rest of the day in town, picking up a copy of what will become my bible, as well as doing some other pregnancy shopping. Crackers, decaf coffee, and a bunch of antacids. It might be too early, but I can't help be see a very distinctive glow in my wife's face. The way she laughs, and talks… its different. Maybe I didn't notice before, or maybe this pregnancy has made her the happiest she has ever been but… she's breath taking. Even more so than the day I met her, the night we first made love, that first time we declared our love for each other, and even that day that we vowed to spend the rest of our lives together. …She has that glow. The one that tells everyone around that she is creating life within her. She's growing a baby.

…_our baby._

* * *

><p>AN2: Ok so… I'm going to start time jumping now. Don't know how long I'll drag this pregnancy out for, but I don't want to make it so long that people lose interest. All reviews are appreciated. Thanks!<p> 


	68. Chapter 68

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Alright, so… alittle time jump forward. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 68<p>

Callie's POV:

Somehow today has seemed to fly by. No real big emergencies, no bus crashes, no buildings on fire… and yet its like I haven't taken a single breath. Maybe its because I'm working on very little sleep, maybe its because I'm six weeks pregnant and would be exhausted regardless, or maybe its because I can't keep a single piece of food down… but I'm fried. And its only 8 am. Paged in at 4, much to my wife's dismay, and then have been moving ever since. Its not uncommon, really. …_I mean, I am the best Ortho doc in the hospital… _but that doesn't mean I'm the only one that can set a bone or make a cast.

Ever since that day I found out I was pregnant, that same day that the Chief of Surgery pulled me into the empty stairwell to tell me my dream position will open up within a year, I've been on edge. I know that it won't just be given to me, but I'll need to make a presentation and compete with any other doctors who apply for the job. But frankly, I deserve it. I've basically been the Head of Orthopedics since I got my Attending position. When people want the best, they don't go to Dr. Chang, or Franklin at Seattle Pres. …Or even Dr. Steiner in Cleveland. They seek out Calliope Torres M.D., B.A.R.S. …_Bad Ass Rock Star._

So, as a means to place Seattle Grace Mercy West at the forefront of Orthopedic Surgery, I've tasked my right hand man, Dr. Douglas Bandy III, to find cases nationwide that have otherwise been turned down. Whether it be because that patients were too risky to operate on, the chances of success too low, or there just wasn't anything able to be done, I wanted to see their case. And if possible, change some lives. Its been a little over three weeks since I've told him to do that, and little by little, he's collected some very interesting cases. Don't know how many I will be able to help, but it will look good during my fight for Head.

"Dr. Torres? If you have a minute?" An intern asks as I am literally one foot away from clearing the pit.

Cursing to myself for not actually running when I had the chance, I turn and plaster on a fake smile. "Of course." Its early December which means the streets of Seattle are regularly treacherous with snow and frozen rain. Which, in turn, means lots of car accidents and a lot of broken bones from slipping.

An hour later, I'm back up in my ward, going over my patients before I'm due down in surgery.

"Dr. Torres." A very cheerful April Kepner greets me. "I was wondering if you-"

"No." I cut her off. "No, I can't look at your patient. No, I can't check your work. No, I can't give you a slap on the ass and tell you what a good girl you are today." The shocked look on the residents face tells me that I've let the hormones and the ache for caffeine win again.

"Sorry, Kepner." I say with a deep breath. "What where you going to ask?"

"Ummm… I was going to ask if you wanted anything from the cafeteria. I was going to go grab something before our surgery in 20 minutes." She says with a scared look on her face. April has had the grave misfortune of scheduling herself on my service this week, and I can tell she is already regretting it.

"Oh uhhh… yeah. I'll take the most sugary muffin you can find." I state, my empty stomach now upset because I'm so hungry. "Oh… and coffee." I add, looking over my shoulder for a blonde haired coffee nazi that is always guarding the coffee pot at home. Kepner smiles, then turns to head downstairs.

"Wait!... No. No coffee." I call after her when the guilt hits me, making her stop midstride. Again she nods and then continues on her way. " Actually, yes!" I state after thinking a second. …_Arizona isn't my boss. It's my body. The baby is in ME. _"Yes, I will have coffee." I call after her. Again she starts to head to the cafeteria.

Each passing millisecond, the guilt compounds on me. All I can see is blonde hair and blue eyes looking disappointedly at me, slowly shaking her head. "Wait!... No. No coffee. …Damn it." I growl, finally resigning to my wife's wishes. Again, Kepner freezes. I can see confusion swirling in her eyes.

Seconds later, I look up and see April watching me. "So… you still want the muffin?" She asks.

"Yes." I snap, making her jump and run from me. …_oh yeah, this pregnancy is going to be awesome._ After downing the very tasty cafeteria muffin, my resident and I turn tail to the surgical floor and scrub in. I don't rush surgeries, but I can't help but glance up at the clock more often than usual. Today is supposedly my six weeks, which means the first doctors appointment. And I can't help but hope that Arizona and I will be able to hear our baby's heart beat for the first time.

The surgery goes off without a hitch, and Kepner and I are scrubbing out right on time. Just as I'm signing off on the patients chart, my pager goes off. …_another consult? Damn it… _A glance at the clock on the wall tells me I do in fact have about 15 minutes before my scheduled appointment so I make a hasty retreat to the ER.

As par for the day, the consult turns out to be more involved and time sucking than it should. The worries of a mother aren't soothed by me saying 'because I'm a doctor'. I have t explain, and then explain again. And then when she has questions, I have to answer them. I can't just tell her to trust me. When I am finally free, a glance at my phone tells me I'm about 20 minutes late.

"Damn it." I growl, sending a quick text to my wife who is no doubt already upstairs, waiting. Blowing off anyone that tries to stop me, I reach the door of the exam room only 25 minutes after my scheduled time.

"Sorry, I know I'm crazy late." I say as I push the door open. But instead of seeing two blonde heads, I only see one.

"Where's Dr. Fields?" I ask, stepping further into the room.

Arizona looks up from her phone and says "She had other patients." I can tell by her tone that she's not happy about my tardiness. We have begun to… butt heads a little more frequently now that she is all consumed in my health. And its not just the constant battle over coffee, but the dinners she makes me eat. The way she looks at me when I come home late or get paged in early. And even though I am, in fact, exhausted… I'm not about to let her win.

"I said I was sorry." I growl, changing out of my scrubs and throwing on the flimsy hospital gown.

Arizona rolls the stool up next to me once I hop on the bed and says "It's not me you need to apologize to." Of course she is right again. I hate when a patient wastes my valuable time, and its ten times worse when that patient is a fellow doctor.

"I get it, ok? …Now, can I get a hello?" I sigh, leaning back on the reclined bed.

My wife's face instantly softens, then leans in to give me a soft kiss. "Hi. …How has your day been so far?" She asks as her warm hands find a grip on one of mine.

"Hell. But hopefully it's about to get much better." I state.

"Well… it's already better, you got to see me." She adds with a wink. Her giggle fills the room as the door opens and our doctor enters.

"Dr. Torres. Glad to see you finally joined us." Lucy says a bit sarcastically.

"Sorry, Dr. Fields. Won't happen again." I grumble, not liking the fact that I'm apologizing to a 12 year old. She doesn't waste much time in throwing a blanket over my lower half and then pulling the gown up to reveal my midsection.

"How we feeling?" She asks as she goes about the usual physical first.

"Alright." I say shortly.

"Calliope…" Arizona growls.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." I amend my statement. "I'm tired… but I work 80 hours plus a week. I have to pee every hour. Oh… and they lied about morning sickness. 'Morning'? …Yeah, right. Try 'All Damn Day sickness.'" Once it starts, I can't stop it.

"And the slight mood swings…" Arizona adds after my little rant.

"So… all is normal." Dr. Fields says with a smile. "But do try to get some more rest…" When she sees the look I am giving her, she quickly adds "…I know, I know. The pager rules all… but really try from at least 8 hours a night." This gets a triumphant grin from the blonde next to me, and she giggles when I just roll my eyes.

Finally, she squirts the cold gel onto my belly and pulls out the ultrasound wand. "Alright… let's see if we can't get you a picture to take home." She says with a smile. Arizona moves in closer to the screen, her hand gripping mine fiercely. A grainy picture pops up on the ultrasound machine and a gasp comes from my lips.

"What?" Arizona asks, not seeing what I see. "What? Is it ok, is she ok?" My wife asks. Lucy turns her head and catches my smile, knowing I see my baby.

The doctor then points out a little peanut shaped blob on the monitor and says "That's your baby." Arizona just freezes, her hand weakening a fraction as she looks at the screen.

"That's it?" She asks after a couple seconds.

"That's our baby, Arizona." I whisper, a tear slipping from my eye.

"That? ….That little blob?" Arizona asks, pulling the monitor closer to us to get a better view.

"Hey, that blob is our future son or daughter. Be nice." I tell her. Lucy, remaining quiet for a minute, leans over and presses a button, then moves the wand around a little more. Then next second, a steady thumping is echoed around the room.

"And that's your baby's heart beat. …It's strong. You got a strong little blob in there." She says with a smile. Arizona and I just soak it in, our eyes watching the screen as the tiny, almost unperceivable heart flutter like the wind. A few more clicks of buttons, and she captures a length of video then places it on a loop. Excusing herself for a couple minutes, she leaves my wife and I alone with the first image of our baby. When I finally see blue eyes, they are shiny and wet, tears of joy somehow breaking from the usual strong wall she has in place.

"That's my baby." She says quietly, turning back to the screen.

"Your baby, huh?" I ask playfully.

She turns back to me and stands. "Our baby." Then leans in and kisses me with enough love and happiness to make my head spin. We watch the screen for I don't know how long, the strong beating of our baby's heart echoing off the walls of the dim room. Nothing in world could knock the smile off our faces right now, knowing that all our effort and work and pain and tears have paid off. We have a baby.

…_our baby._

* * *

><p>AN2: Yay, they heard the heart beat. Next… breaking the news to the parental? Arizona's side will be estatic, but… will Callie's family, namely her mother, be as thrilled as the rest of them? Tune in to find out.<p> 


	69. Chapter 69

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: So the girls are about to tell their parents. Wonder how it's going to go. Check it out. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 69<p>

Arizona's POV:

Eight weeks. Callie is about eight weeks pregnant by now. We still haven't told our parents. We were going to just after our first check up, but it's so close to Christmas that we decided to wait a little while longer. Callie got a call from her father saying business was bringing him back to the west coast, and that Aria was interested in tagging along as well. A quick call to my mom, and we arranged a whole family gathering under the pretense just to spend a couple days together during the holidays. So, tonight is the night. My wife and I, my mother, and the in-laws. Even Callie's mother is supposed to be there. That has me a little concerned. Her mother couldn't even come to terms with Callie dating a woman, let alone marrying. …Now she's reproducing with one. But I'm going into it with a confidence. We have plenty of support behind us, and hopefully Rosia Torres will see that not all is lost.

"Zona! Honey…" My mom calls out. She arrived in Seattle last night, and I insisted that she stay with us.

"Yeah Momma?" I call up the stairs.

"What's the dress code for tonight?" She asks. Even though she and Carlos are on good terms now, she says they even speak via email occasionally; she's still a little nervous around Callie's mother. …_I don't blame her. _

"Never mind." She calls quickly, and then I hear her talking with Callie who is also upstairs getting ready for tonight. I read through one last report then join the girls upstairs to get all dolled up. When I climb the stairs, I peek into the guest room Momma stays in and see the two women chatting and laughing. Momma holding up different outfits and Callie either nods yes, or shakes her head no. …_I always knew Momma liked Callie more than me._

I retreat to our bedroom to find something to wear as well. Dinner was supposed to be easy and simple, but with the Torres clan… nothing is ever simple. So now I have to squeeze my ass into a dress and actually try to look presentable.

"God, I love your mom." Callie sighs as she joins me in the bedroom. She walks up behind me in front of the mirror and wraps her arms around me, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"She loves you too." I reply, hip checking her as she heads to the bathroom. As we get ready, my eyes keep skimming up and down the body of the Latina. She definitely has the glow. Makes it worthwhile putting up with the mood swings, and the edginess… even realizing that her vagina vote trumps my sperm vote. I got so annoyed with her pulling that special vote every time we had a disagreement that we made an agreement that she only gets to use it twice a week. …The first use was to be allowed one cup of regular coffee every day. Physically, she hasn't changed all that much. She insists that her butt has widened, and that she has the fattest neck every recorded. …_all lies, just fishing for compliments. _She doesn't have a bump yet, but I can definitely feel the difference when my hands rub over her stomach.

"Damn it…" She growls, trying on one bra then taking it off and throwing it over her shoulder. She tries on another one and that one doesn't fit as well. I just laugh as bra's start to fly through the air like snow. When she hears me giggling at her dilemma, she turns to face me, bare chested.

"You find this funny, cowgirl?" She asks with a cocky smile, seeing the lust ignite in my eyes. Even this early in her pregnancy, she has gained nearly a cup size and I just can't seem to keep my hands off of them. I take the few steps forward that separate us and bring my hands up to her side, thumbs stroking over her sensitive nipples.

"Go without." I say coolly, like it's the perfect solution.

"Really? You'd let me show the girls off for all to see?" She plays.

"Not ALL to see. …But for me to see." I reply, leaning down to place a kiss on the crest of each breast. Callie's chest was always a glorious sight to behold, but now it's even more beautiful. She just gives me one of her deep, throaty chuckles then pulls me in for a deep kiss on the lips. After I help her get herself and her very voluptuous ladies into a beautiful black dress, the three of us deem ourselves ready to hit the town. We pull up outside the restaurant Callie's father made reservations at, and enter. We are the first to arrive so we sit and chat.

Not ten minutes later, I hear a laugh nearly identical to that of my wife's. Then a figure walks out from around the corner and Aria Torres steps into view, looking fabulous as ever.

"Well if it isn't my favorite sister!" She exclaims as Callie and I stand. She moves to take Callie up in a hug first, but at the last minute detours to me and wraps me up in a bone crushing embrace.

"Oh… it's good to see you too, bomboncita." Aria plays, taking Callie up in a hug as well which gets an eye roll out of my wife. The four of us sit and get caught up a little bit, Aria having traveled separately from her parents. Minutes later, a deeper voice makes all of us look up.

"Papi!" Callie exclaims, standing from her seat and taking her father in a big hug.

"Ah, mija. You are a sight for sore eyes." He says with great fatherly warmth. "And Arizona… it's great to see you too." He adds, surprising me by giving me a hug as well.

"It's great to see you as well, sir. Especially during the holiday season." I tell him. A clearing of the throat breaks up the little party, all eyes turning to the frigid woman standing very stiffly at the edge of the cordoned off area of our table.

Callie pulls out her warmest smile and walks over to her, holding her arms out to take the smaller woman in a hug. "Mami… I've missed you." I watch as the mother and daughter share an awkward hug, followed by some tense words. A round of greetings to everyone, and we all settle in at the table. We are seated at a table for six, my mother on my left and Callie on my right. To the right of Callie is Aria, who is next to her father, and Rosia on his right, making Callie and her mother face across each other. …_well, this is going to awesome._ We order drinks and then our meals, then a very unsettling silence comes over us. A few attempts at small talk are made, but everyone can sense the big elephant in the room, and her initials are R.T.

Callie and I rest our hands in each other's on top of the table, and I can see that is the target of Rosia's current death glare. Throughout our wait, Callie fidgets with my hand, telling me she is extremely anxious and nervous. After Rosia's second glass of wine, I figure this is as good a time as any.

Leaning in close so only she can hear, I ask Callie "Ready?" She takes her bottom lip between her teeth and bites, thinking about the current situation. "Relax, baby. You already got the girl. …I'm not going anywhere." These seem to be the exact words she needs to hear, and with one last deep breath, she nods.

"Ummm… excuse me…" I say, clearing my throat to catch the rest of our party's attention, a couple side conversations having flared up. "Ummm…. Well, I just wanted to say how great it is to have you all here, in Seattle, with us during the holidays. I know you, Carlos and Rosia, are very busy people, and for you to take time out to visit Calliope and me means a great deal." Carlos smiles and dips his head while Rosia just purses her lips.

"And Aria… I know you are busy as well. It's always great to see my favorite sister-in-law." I add with a wink to the older Torres sister. "And I can't forget about you, Momma." I say, taking my mother's hand in my free one, my right hand held tightly in my wife's.

"But uhhh… we, Arizona and I, have something to uhhh… to give you all. Sort of an early Christmas gift." My wife adds, finding strength I knew she had. She pulls out three little gift bags, each having a picture of our first ultrasound, a DVD of the ultrasound that also has its heart beat, and a pack of baby socks. We pass them out to my mother, Aria, and then Carlos and Rosia. They all look at us, waiting for permission to open them, and both Callie and I nod. Tissue paper starts coming out of bags, and the first one to realize what the gift means is Aria.

"OH MY GOD!" She cries, finding first the tiny human socks.

"OH!" My mother and Carlos are seconds behind her, seeing their own ultrasound pictures.

"You're pregnant?" Momma asks, tears streaming from her eyes. Then next five minutes are spent getting celebratory hugs and kisses from everyone. My mother can't keep her excitement in check and hugs my wife what seems like every five seconds. Even starts rubbing her stomach even though there is no bump there yet. Aria starts going on and on about how she is going to be the cool aunt that our baby will love and call whenever he or she wants to bitch about their mommies. Carlos is beside himself, and I can't help but notice him wiping at his eyes a couple of times. Everyone is overjoyed, everyone besides a very quiet mother-in-law. We all try to ignore her behavior, but finally Callie has had enough.

"So Mami, aren't you happy you'll be getting a grandkid?" Callie asks once we all settle back down in our chairs, her eyes wet from tears of joy. The woman doesn't answer, just squirms in her chair as she downs the rest of her third glass of wine.

"Rosia…" Carlos tries but gets a very good Torres glare from his wife.

"Oh, honey… how can you not be excited?" My Momma tries to dissipate the tension with some good ole southern charm, but gets struck down again.

"Mrs. Torres…" I start, knowing I'm probably sticking my neck out just to get my head cut off, but I have to try. "… I know you don't exactly approve of Calliope and I, but we are extremely happy. Can't you be happy for us?" The grip of Callie's hand on mine almost brings tears to my eyes, and not because of joy.

Taking a breath to compose herself, she turns her glare from her daughter and directs it right at me. "How can I be happy when you've sent my daughter straight to hell? First she beds down with a woman, lives with a woman as she should with a man. And now she is having a child outside of wedlock by a man she doesn't even know. …That is why I cannot join in your celebration." With that, three very upset Latina's start yelling at Rosia in Spanish. Callie is in tears as she shouts across the table, Aria looking like she's trying very hard not to punch her own mother in the nose. And Carlos sounding like he is chastising a child. All the while, Rosia defends herself in a calm and very cold tone of voice.

My mother leans over, her shocked face probably mirroring the look on mine, and whispers in my ear "Are you catching any of this?"

Shaking my head, I reply "Every tenth word or so…" I catch my name a couple times, along with 'devil', 'satan', 'hell'. But also 'love', and 'baby', and 'forever'. The restaurant has quickly gone quiet, all eyes reverting to our table in the back where it's a three against one battle. When a big sob comes deep from within my wife, I know I have to stop this.

"Enough." I state, but it doesn't work. "Enough!" I yell, rising out of my chair and slamming a fist down on the table. The multiple glasses and silverware rattle as the table vibrates. All argument's fade, and four sets of brown eyes stare up at me.

"Rosia, I've tried to be civil with you. I've tried to understand your point of view. But… what I don't understand is how you can hurt your own daughter so much. My baby isn't even the size of a grape yet, but I love it more than I ever thought imaginable. And I love Calliope just as fiercely. …Which is why I CAN NOT sit here and let you cause my family this much pain and heart ache." I meet her glare dagger for dagger.

"So if you can't be happy for your daughter, if you can't embrace the new life that is about to enter this world. If you can't find it in your soul to push aside the fact that I'm a woman, instead of a man, then you need to leave. Right now." I state, pointing out towards the front of the restaurant.

"Arizona…" My mother warns, putting a restraining hand on my arm. I was raised to respect my elders, but not at the cost of those I love. _…I'm doing the right thing this time._

"No, Momma." I tell her, finding the soft, caring eyes that have always been there for me. "Mrs. Torres says I've sent her daughter to hell, for loving her? I won't take that." Then I turn my attention back to Rosia. "And neither will MY child. Calliope and I are married, in the eyes of us, our friends, our family, and most of all God. Because if Callie has taught me anything about religion, its that love is love. That's all that matters. And a lot of the time, that's all you have." I look for any signs that the stubborn woman may start to come around, but all I find are walls. "Life is about two souls combining in love… and creating new life. …That is what we did. How can that be wrong?"

Silence is the only thing that meets my question. All eyes are locked on the ice queen, and hers are locked on mine. I glance down to the Latina at my right, blotting her eyes and pulling on her hardest mask, but I can still see her bottom lip trembling. …_she deserves so much better than this._

"And who are you to think that you can excuse me?" Rosia challenges me.

"The only one that matters." Callie answers quickly in a tone of voice that even I don't think I could stand up to. "Now, please leave Mother. If you can't be happy for my-our child, then I can't have you in my life anymore. …I'm tired of trying." I watch as Rosia takes in all of her adversaries, her being the only one not ecstatic about our news. Realizing that she is indeed alone, even without the support of her husband, Mrs. Torres gathers her belongings and without a backwards glance leaves the restaurant. We watch her push her way through the doors and disappear into the cold Seattle night. Taking my seat, I look around at the other very shocked faces around the table.

"Calliope…" I whisper, turning and placing an arm around my wife.

"No, Arizona. I'm fine." She says through sniffs. Her eyes are watery and a faint line of mascara has run down her face, but I can see her toughness shining through again. "You're right. We've tried and tried, but she just doesn't get it. And that's ok, because… because I have you." She says with a soft kiss. Then turns to the rest of our party and adds "And I have the rest of my family. So… now, let's put this behind us and eat this fabulous meal, and have a pleasant dinner conversation for a change."

After dinner, and promises to get together again soon, the Torres family departs, East Coast bound again in the morning, and Callie, my mother and I head back to the ranch. Momma picks up on my cue to make it an early night, and not grill Callie too much about her pregnancy just yet. She's staying a couple more days and will have plenty of time to do the 20 questions with my wife, but right now I need to make sure she's ok.

Once striped out of our dresses and back in our pajama's, I slide into bed and wait for Callie to finish her night time routine. She's kept a strong upper lip since the run in with her mother, but I can see beneath her tough exterior. My wife flicks off the bathroom light, plunging the rest of the room into darkness. Only the lights of the distant city shining through the large bay windows illuminate our surroundings. The Latina slips into bed next to me with a sigh. Propping my head up on my elbow, I wait.

"I'm fine." She says after feeling my eyes on her for a while.

"I know what that word means…" I reply softly. 'Fine' is a code word for us. It means I'm not fine, but I'll live… now stop asking.

"Well then you'll know that I'm fine, Arizona." She says a bit sharply, turning so she is facing away from me. I know I'm playing with fire right now, her nerves on edge from dinner, plus the hormones raging through her gives her some vicious mood swings, but I can't just let her lie there by herself. So I cross the expanse of our bed and press my front against her back, snaking an arm around her and pulling her close.

"Who needs her, right?" Callie whispers, then her body shakes as the tears come again. "I… I don't need a mom. I have your mom. …She wasn't there for me anyways. …I don't need her." She turns around and buries her moist face into the fabric of my shirt. I don't know what to tell her to make her feel better. I've lost a parent, yes. And it's awful, and painful, and leaves a burning hole in your chest. But this is different. Her mother chose to walk out on her. Chose to leave her. To not support her when all Callie has done is love me. What do you say to make it all ok? So I don't say anything. I just hold her tight and wait out the tears, silently swearing to my unborn child that Callie and I will never leave it like this.

…_I'll always be there for you._

* * *

><p>AN2: So Callie's mom is still a bitch. …Couldn't write her any other way. What a shame that she had to dampen the girls surprise but… it felt right to write it this way. Can't always be puppies and rainbows.<p> 


	70. Chapter 70

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Alright, another chapter during the joy of pregnancy. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 70<p>

Callie's POV:

**Week 11**

"Ughhhh…." I growl, flopping down on a couch in the Attendings lounge. Its been a long day, but what's worse, I'm on call. Which means I don't get to go home to my big comfy bed. No… my pregnant ass has to make due with an on-call room bunk.

"Hey stranger." A voice pulls me out of my attempted nap. I open my eyes and am greeted by Teddy.

"Mmm." I just groan, then throwing my head back again.

"Have you seen Addison?" She asks, peeking out the window of the lounge room.

"I'm not a fucking roll call sheet." I spit out, rubbing at my temples trying the headache that is threatening to take hold back down.

"Awesome… now there are two hormone hurricanes for me to avoid." Teddy grumbles under her breath as she exits the lounge, deciding to find somewhere else to hide. She and Addison are currently in the process of hormone treatments in preparation for IVF. And apparently I was a treat compared to how Addison is dealing with the side effects. My red head friend has now found a new friend in donut holes, and chocolate. Whereas Teddy has reacquainted with her old friend, Evan Williams.

I'm on the cusp of sleep when the door swings open again. "Dr. Torres?"

"What? !" I exclaim, making the very scared intern jump. "What the hell is it now? I've been at this hospital for nearly twenty hours and everywhere I go its 'Dr. Torres' 'Dr. Torres' 'Dr. Torres'. What? What is it now? WHAT?"

The young doctor, who has to be all of 8 years old, just stands at the threshold of the lounge. He stutters, trying to get out his words. But then he drops the chart in his hands and stops, bending down to pick up all the papers. Then stands and tries to start again. He can't meet my eyes and I'm pretty sure his palms are sweating enough to bath in.

"Speak!" I yell, making him jump about five feet. Apparently it's not important because instead of facing me, the turns tail and runs. …_wuss. _I grab one of the pillows on the couch and shove it over my face, blocking out the bright and very unflattering fluorescent light the fills the lounge. I'm about to drift off to sleep when I think I hear the very distinct ring of my wife's laugh filter through the hallway outside. Propping myself up, I look towards the door, expecting her. But she doesn't come.

Then a blonde haired, blue eyed cowgirl walks through the lounge doors, a dimpled grin shining "Hey babe, I was just-"

"What took you so long?" I snap, cutting her off.

"Ummm… traffic? It is rush hour, Calliope." Arizona replies in her diplomatic voice. "And you called me forty five minutes ago. ...I actually made kickass time." She adds, giving me the 'your hormones are making you crazy' look. She says she doesn't have those kinds of looks, but I know she does.

"Watch the tone, cowgirl." I fire back, even pulling out the finger and jutting out the hip.

"No tone, Callie." She says, throwing up her hands in defeat.

"Dr. Torres?" Another intern peaks her head into the lounge, and my glare immediately shoots from the blonde in front of me to the redhead who dared to disturb me. "Umm… I didn't mean to bother you."

"Then don't." I spit, sitting up and propping my feet up on the coffee table.

The intern locks eyes with my wife and I see her give the young woman an encouraging nod of the head. She musters up all the courage she can and starts "But-"

"But what? …Is your patient dying?" I ask.

"No, ma'am." The woman replies.

"Will the patient die if I turn you away right now?" My brown eyes staring right into her scared green ones. Again, the intern quakes in my presence. She shakes her head no. "Then find someone else." With a dismissive wave, I block out the interfering intern like she doesn't even exist, going back to lying full out on the couch. I can see Arizona give the very confused and frightened woman a shake of the head, telling her its safest to run while she still can. Once again, it just my wife and I… and a very uncomfortable couch in a very boring lounge. The blonde grabs my ankles, lifts, and sits, placing my feet in her lap.

"So… rough day?" She asks, slipping my shoes off my feet, and then my socks. And the next minute, no matter how much I want to be pissed off, when Arizona starts working her strong hands over my feet, I can't help but turn to mush.

"I'm surrounded by morons. Seriously…. Oh yeah baby, harder." I moan out when she hits a particularly sore spot. "I work… with imbeciles."

"You're a doctor… I doubt all the other doctors you work with are imbeciles." Arizona says with a smile after another moan slips from my lips.

"No no. They are. I've checked. …There's me. And Addison, Bandy… only because I taught him. Then there's Yang, shes ok. And… Grey, Little Grey… oh god, what are you doing to me, baby?" I growl, all my will to be bitchy now lost. Arizona just chuckles and continues her amazing work at massaging my days stress away. Minutes later, another knock on the door. I'm about to flip a shit on whoever is interrupting my spa treatment when I see its Teddy… again.

"So…" She drawls as she slips into the room. "…You do know that your making sex noises, right? There are about ten nurses just down the hall laughing their asses off." The trainer says with a smile. Her point is emphasized when another deep moan of pleasure comes barreling out of my chest.

"Seriously, you two. …It sounds like a cinemax." She adds with a roll of her eyes. Arizona just smiles and then pats my legs, giving me the signal that my fun time is over. I growl as the blonde extricates herself from the couch and out from under me, then goes and washes her hands while Teddy rummages through the cooler Arizona brought with her.

"You brought dinner, Z?" Teddy asks with a smile. "Didn't know you did delivery. I would have put my order in."

Arizona grabs the cooler from her friends grabby hands, and says "When my pregnant wife has to work all night, yes, I deliver."

"What's wrong with cafeteria food?" The trainer asks.

"Does Addison eat the cafeteria food now?" I sneer and just get a look out of the woman. Both my friend and I have found it much more difficult to swallow the hospitals less than appealing dishes now that our hormones are raging. My wife sets up a little dinner table on the coffee table in front of us, even throwing a napkin across my lap.

"Alright, here is your fried egg, tuna salad, and peanut butter sandwich." Arizona says as she pulls out a sandwich and places it in front of me. …_yummy. Just what I ordered._

"Seriously?" Teddy asks, looking between the two of us.

"Don't." Arizona warns her. "Don't question it." She adds as I take my first bite. Blue eyes watch me, silently praying that she did right. When a moan of satisfaction comes from deep within me a relieved smile crosses her face. Then she pulls out a couple Chinese take out containers she must have picked up for herself on the way to the hospital, Teddy quickly taking one of the boxes and chowing down.

"Oh god…" I gasp, catching a whiff of the take out food. Another wonderful gift this pregnancy has give me is the sense of smell like a blood hound. "Is there chicken in there?" I ask, trying to keep whatever is in my stomach down.

"Uhhh… yeah." Arizona manages to get out through the bite in her mouth.

"Out. Now. It has to go." I tell her, pointing out the lounge door.

"Chicken?" Arizona whines. "Seriously? Since when?" She asks, thinking that she knew all the foods that made me sick already.

"Since now, apparently. It has to go." I reply, pushing her up off the couch. She just rolls her eyes, knowing that my food aversions will always trump her cravings, and then grabs the box from Teddy. She is about to walk out the lounge to discard of the revolting chicken lo-mein, and chicken fried rice when another person enters.

"THEODORA ALTMAN!" A very loud, and red-faced, red head comes storming through the lounge doors. Teddy literally shrinks in her chair, biting her lip to keep the curse words from flooding out.

"Hey baby-" The tall blonde says with the best smile she can muster.

"Don't you hey baby me." Addison spits. "I've been walking around the hospital for 20 minutes trying to find you. I want to go home. Now." The glare in the woman's eyes leaves very little to be discussed. With a cursory smile to myself and Arizona, standing back and away from the path of the redhead, the two take their leave. On the way out, Teddy grabs the Chinese from my wife and gives her a wink.

"Why waste good food?" She says with a shrug, and then the engaged couple are out of sight. Arizona snarls at her friend for taking her dinner, but quickly forgets it, knowing that she wouldn't have been able to eat it anyways.

When the blonde plops back down on the couch, I offer her the half eaten sandwich of mine. "Oh god, no." She says, pushing it away from her. "I'll go hungry."

"Fine. Your loss." I say with a shrug and dig back into the deliciousness. Once my sandwich is gone, I sit back against the couch and let out a sigh of satisfaction. "That was amazing. Thank you, babe." I say with a smile. My wife smiles and leans in, giving me a light kiss. Even that amount of contact sends my body into overdrive. When she starts to pull back, I grab her by the front of her shirt and pull her back in, deepening our kiss. When I let her up for air, all I get is a warning glare. Taking that as a challenge, I push myself off the couch and grab her hand, pulling her behind me.

"Where we going?" Arizona asks as she is literally dragged out of the Attendings lounge.

"Going to have some dessert." I say with a wicked smile that she doesn't see.

"What kind of dessert?" My wife asks in a happier mood, always loving a little something sweet.

I don't answer until I end up in front of an on-call room. Then I turn and face her, and say "Poundcake." With that, I open the door and pull the sexy blonde in after me, my hands already working at disrobing the beautiful body of hers.

…_oh yes. I'm definitely craving some serious poundcaking._

* * *

><p>AN2: Callie seems alittle all over the place. Wonder if Arizona will be able to put up with it all for the rest of the pregnancy. I don't know… Reviews are like hugs, just without all the awkward body contact.<p> 


	71. Chapter 71

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Sorry for the delay folks. Here is another chapter. More pregnancy craziness to come. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 71<p>

Arizona's POV:

**Week 12**

…_this is pathetic. I am so pathetic. Who would have thought that I would be hiding from my wife in a supply closet in the hospital she works at? …But… damn it, I need a break._ Then the door opens and light falls into the dark room.

"You do know that this ISN'T the waiting room, right?" The short woman says sarcastically before selecting her item of interest and leaving.

Following after her, I check my surroundings, making sure my wife is nowhere in sight. "Dr. Bailey… can I ask you something?" I ask, shadowing the general surgeon through the main hall and down another corridor.

"Why me?" She sneers, looking up and giving me that nazi stare I've heard interns mumbling about. …_wow, that is alittle frightening._

"Because you have little Tuck. So… you've been pregnant, right?" I explain. I've read the book of course, and it's covered this sort of thing but I need to hear it from someone that has experienced the 'joy' of pregnancy.

"That's usually how it works…" She says, then stops in her tracks so fast that I run into her. "Look, unless this is a MEDICAL question, I don't want to hear it. I'm at work, which means my personal life does not matter. It is personal because it is MINE. And not for the hospital to know."

As the woman tries to make a getaway, I grab her arm to stop her retreat. "It's medical. It is. …Kinda. Anyways, when you were pregnant with Tuck… was there a time in your pregnancy where you were uhhh… ummm…" I struggle to find the right word to use with this normally very professional woman.

She purses her lips and tips her head in the way only Bailey can and exclaims "Spit it out. I don't have all day."

Jumping a little bit, still keeping an eye out for a certain Latina, I ask "You needed sex. …Like… A LOT of sex. Like… like more than your husband could handle?" Dark eyes look straight at me, like she is looking at the devil himself.

"I don't talk about sex. I don't want to know about your… lady loving-" I try to cut her off but she just shushes me, and holds up a finger. "…But. It's around her 12th week, right?" I nod. "Yeah… some women can get a little… wound up." She turns and continues on her war path, thinking her task is completed.

Following her, nearly stepping on her feet as she walks, I keep a look out. "Wound up?... Wound up? No this is not 'wound up'. Calliope is jumping my bones every time she sees me." I whisper as I continue to follow the doctor as she moves along the hallway. "I hurt. Ok? My vagina is-"

"AH! What did I say?" She barks, stopping mid stride and making me run into the short surgeon.

"Look… I need to know. If I turn her down… will she go somewhere else to… ease that itch? Or does she NEED it? Like it's a requirement? Because I need a rest." I ramble. "I love sex. I love sex with Calliope. She's…amazing but I… I need a break." I say a bit louder than necessary. My hands brush through my hair as I try to stem the stress from my body. "She woke me up last night… in the middle of the night, Miranda. Calliope… and this is the woman that can sleep through a freight train or a fricken tornado. She woke me up and…" I look around, seeing the number of people around then lower my voice and lean in close to the surgeon. "…and we… you know. And it was great but… but, I need a break."

"Then tell her." Bailey says finally.

I just give the woman a stare that says 'are you stupid or something'. Lowering my voice so the passing nurses don't here, I growl "Tell her? That's all you got? …I tell Callie that I don't want to have sex with her and she'll explode. She'll think I'm cheating on her, or that I don't find her attractive which would be REALLY-"

"Arizona?" A very distinct voice calls from behind me. …_damn it._ Bailey just laughs and mouths 'good luck' then leaves me to the mercy of the fiery Latina.

Pulling on my best smile, I turn and say "Hey Calliope." She walks up and I see her eyes trailing over my body. …_god, I know that look. _Even though we are in the middle of her work place, she brings our body flush together and plants a searing kiss on my lips.

"You're early." She says softly. We have our 12 week check up today and I arrived about a half hour early to the hospital, much to my dismay.

"I am." I reply taking a small step back, trying to maintain a respectable amount of space between us. She pulls out a pout, grabs the front of my shirt and pulls me back in. "Calliope… you're at work." I warn her, taking another step back. The pout on her face quickly disappears as she looks around us and sees that in fact she is surrounded by her co-workers. She gestures for me to follow her and I fall instep behind my wife.

"Why are you so early?" She asks, leading me down one hall.

"I had an appointment in the city. Surprisingly enough they were ahead of schedule so I got in and out quickly." I answer, stepping through the door that my wife holds open. She steps in behind me and closes the door. Expecting an office or hospital room… light room… anything else beside another storage closet, I turn and look at the Latina now blocking the door, a predatory look on her face.

"An appointment? …What kind of appointment?" She purrs, her eyes raking me up and down. If this was a cartoon, she'd be the hungry lion and I'd be the steak with lines of deliciousness floating off me.

Taking small steps back, trying to put some distance between her and me, I answer "Ummm… doctor's appointment. Yearly physical… that sort of thing." She stalks up on me, licking her lips and slipping the white lab coat off her shoulders.

"And?" She asks, not only two feet away from me. I'm backed up against the racks that hold blankets and pillows, nowhere else to go. …_this is ridiculous. I'm running from sex. _Another step forward and her breasts brush up against mine, and her breath washes over my face.

"Healthy as a horse." I answer through ragged breath. No matter how worn out my body is, no matter that we had sex three times BEFORE she left the house this morning… I can't help but react to her closeness.

"Good…" She breathes out, our lips connecting. What little self control she had disappears and she attacks my body just like that hungry lion would attack the steak. Her tongue quickly takes control of my mouth as her hands slip under my shirt. Apparently this pregnancy has also given her the ability to hold her breath for an hour, and I have to pry my lips off hers to get some air.

"If you needed a doctor… I would have been happy to give you a good physical." She purrs into my ear. Her hands make quick work of my shirt and throwing it over her shoulder. "I know you love playing the naughty patient." She adds. Our lips find each other's again, and taking the lead, I spin us so she is the one pressed up against the storage racks.

"I only like to play patient when you're the hot slutty nurse…" I reply, getting a chuckle out of the very aroused Latina. Skipping the scrub top, I pull the drawstring of her pants and snake my hand underneath the navy material and cotton panties, finding a searing center.

"Fat, pregnant surgeon doesn't do it for you, cowgirl?" She growls, bucking against my hand as I roughly rub at her erect clit.

"Calliope… you're beautiful." I reply, my lips attaching to the flesh at her neck. At twelve weeks her belly is just starting to swell. It's not that noticeable under the baggy scrubs she wears, but she's had to by some bigger clothes, much to her regret. That was a bad morning, the morning when she grew that fraction of an inch over night. She went through every pair of pants she had, but found none that fit. Ended up going to work in sweat pants, and that was probably the worst day ever for any interns or residents that crossed her path.

"Really?" She asks, her voice quivering. The more her belly grows, so does the range of her emotions.

"Absolutely gorgeous." I answer, slowly burying two fingers deep within her. The moan that comes from her is guttural and primitive. It doesn't take much before Callie's strong hands have a vice grip on my golden locks as her muscles spasm around my fingers. Her face buries deep in the crook of my neck, muffling the moans and cries of pleasure as her orgasm rips through her.

"Oh god…" She whispers, her breath washing over the flesh of my neck. "I needed that…" I just giggle as she pushes herself off of me, standing on her own accord. I bend down to pick up my shirt and go to pull it over my head when I feel Callie's hand move to the buckle of my jeans.

"No. …No, I'm fine babe." I say, grabbing hold of her wrists to keep them from going any farther. Pleasuring her is one thing, I can do that all day long. But I just can't take anymore right now.

"I want to…" She growls, overpowering my grip and slipping a hand down the front of my jeans. Again, I take hold of her arm and pull it out.

"Calliope… really, I'm… I'm good." I say, hoping that she doesn't take it the wrong way. Her brow furrows as her eyes flash with confusion and disappointment. "Sweetie-" I try, knowing the way her brain works but it's too late.

"No, Arizona. I get it. You don't want me." She spits. Giving me a slight shove, she pushes herself off the storage rack and past me, towards the door to the supply closet, giving me a strong shoulder check as she passes. …_great. Awesome. Fan-fucking-tastic._

"Callie…" I try again, but it's too late because she is already out the door, storming down the hospital hallways. "Fuck." I growl, slipping my arms through my shirt and pulling it over my body. After a run through my hair with a hand, trying to tame the wild look that Callie gave me, I step back out in the hallway.

"Z?" A voice from behind me calls. Teddy jogs up to catch me and takes in my appearance, and the fact that I just walked out of a storage closet. "Ooo… get alittle hospital TLC?" She plays, wagging her eyebrows suggestively.

Letting out a small laugh, I answer "Not really. I think I just stirred up Hurricane Calliope…"

"Uh oh… so, stay clear of the fiery Ortho surgeon?" She asks for her own safety.

"Yes… stay very clear." I reply, then we part ways. Teddy heads back up to the PT department as I head towards the OB/GYN ward to meet up with my very pissed off wife. Even the full force of Hurricane Calliope won't make me miss seeing my baby again during her check up. With a deep breath, I prepare myself to face the music.

…_well, this should be fun._

* * *

><p>AN2: Uh oh… Callie's feelings are hurt. Next chapter will be the check up, followed by whatever else will happen between a pregnant and very hormonal Latina, and a blonde at her wits end. Will it go over smoothly? Stay tuned…<p> 


	72. Chapter 72

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Alright, Arizona hurt Callie's feelings. If its one thing we know, its not to piss off the pregnant Latina. Will Arizona be able to make it right? Let's find out. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 72<p>

Callie's POV:

**Week 12**

Tearing ass out of that supply closet, I storm down the hallway and find the first available private room I can. But none are within easy reach so I enter the ladies room, locking myself in a toilet stall. Immediately after the weak lock closes, my eyes deceive me and tears start to flood. I don't mean to cry… it just happens these days.

"Damn it…" I growl, tearing off some toilet paper and wiping the wetness of my face. No matter how much I try to push the tears down, more just pop up. …_I knew she'd get tired of me. I'll get fat and ugly while Arizona will still be all hot and… fucking hot. Damn it…_ My phone beeping, reminding of my appointment I have brings me back to my senses. Taking a couple deep breaths, I somehow manage to pull myself together. A look in the mirror tells me that the waterproof mascara was a wise investment, especially since I'm so prone to crying now. One last careful wipe with a tissue, smoothing the front of my lab coat, I exit the bathroom and make my way up to the OB/GYN ward.

When I step through the exam door, Arizona is there waiting for me. "Calliope-"

"Don't." I spit, giving her a hard glare before stepping behind the curtain and drawing it across.

"Baby… you don't need the curtain." She says, sadness in her voice.

"No. I wouldn't want to sicken you with the sight of me. You obviously don't find me attractive anymore." I sneer, pulling my scrubs off my expanding body. "Can't stand the idea of sex with me… and can only put up with pleasing me in dark, supply closets." I jump when the curtain is yanked back and a fiery looking blonde steps in front of me while I'm clad in only my bra and panties.

"You listen, and you listen good, Calliope." She barks, stepping closer and closer until her flat stomach is resting against my swelling one. "I love you. I adore you. You are the fucking hottest woman I've ever laid eyes on. And the fact that you are growing OUR baby inside you only turns me on MORE. But…" Arizona struggles to find the right words.

"But… you just don't want to have sex with me. No, it's fine. I get it." I snap back as I pull the ugly hospital gown over my body and shimmy out of my underwear. Blue eyes roll as I shove past her again and hop up on the exam table. The rest of our short wait passes in silence, Arizona realizing that no matter what she says, it ain't going to cut it. The tension breaks only slightly when Lucy steps into the room.

"Ladies… how we doing today?" She asks with her oddly perky tone of voice. And all she gets is a couple grumbles out of two pissed off women. "Oooo…kay. Well, let's get to it, shall we?" I nod and place my feet in the stirrups as Arizona flicks off the lights. The blonde sets herself on the rolling stool next to my bed as Dr. Fields performs the cursory examination. After the quick check-up, she lifts up the gown and exposes the small bump of my belly.

"Just starting to show. Have you told anyone at the hospital yet, Dr. Torres?" She asks, just trying to be polite.

"Ummm… just a few close friends." I reply, trying to give her the friendliest smile I can.

"Which means the entire staff knows by now…" She adds, giving me a wink. The three of us chuckle, all knowing that once someone knows something in this hospital, it spreads through the ranks like wildfire. A squirt of the cold gel and finally the big show gets underway. In the darkness, I feel Arizona's hand find mine and our fingers interlace. She brings both our hands up to her lips and presses the softest of kisses against my flesh.

"How you feeling, Dr. Torres?" She asks while preparing the ultrasound machine.

"Other than feeling fat, and craving some pepperoni and black olive pizza with a tall glass of Fanta… alright." I sigh which gets a small squeeze from Arizona.

The room fills with that lub-dub sound of our baby's heart beat and a smile instantly crosses my face. I don't even need to glance over at my wife to know our looks match. Lucy takes another minute to position the wand just right, but finally our baby pops up on screen, giving us a very pretty profile shot.

"Looks good. Size is well within the 12 to 13 week standards. Heart beat is very strong. You got one healthy baby, Dr. Torres." Dr. Fields says. "This here is your baby's arm… even got little fingers… you see?" Tears form at my eyes as I take in the sight of my unborn baby. Arizona rolls a little closer to the screen, wanting to get a better view but our hands remained locked.

She points to one part of the picture and asks "Is that his… thing?" To give her credit, Lucy does an excellent job at covering her little snicker, and I can't help but chuckle a bit too.

"No… that's the leg." The doctor replies.

Realization hits my wife's eyes and she says "Oh… I was going to say… way to go Marine." Neither of us hold our laugh as I imagine a bright blush rush across Arizona's face.

"It's still a couple weeks early to be able to tell the sex." Lucy explains as she prints us out a couple pictures and then cleans up, leaving Arizona and I to finish up and head out. The blonde stares at one of the printouts while I change back into my scrubs.

When I look up, blue eyes stare right at me. "You're beautiful." That's all she says. I can feel the emotion and power behind her statement, but it does little to quell my anger. So instead of folding, I set my jaw even tighter and walk right out the room, only stopping to snatch one of the printouts from the blonde to put up in my locker. The last thing I hear before the exam door shuts behind me is a faint 'I love you'.

The rest of the day sucks just as much in comparison. Whenever I feel like I'm about to explode at some unsuspecting person, I pull the ultrasound photo out of my lab coat and get a good look at the reason why I'm an emotional wreck. …_you better be a good one. Or else this isn't worth it._ By the time I'm changing out of my scrubs and pulling my street clothes back on, newly purchased which is just another reminder of my incident with my wife today, all I want to do is go home, stuff my face, and then fall asleep. The drive is slow, a fresh coat of snow having fallen last night and made people crazy cautious, but I breathe a sigh of relief when my new snow tires hit the gravel driveway.

When I step through the front door I am greeted by a dark house. …_guess she went out. Probably to get hit on by non-fat, non-pregnant, women. _I use a little more force than necessary when I slam down my purse and keys. My nose, still working on overdrive, picks up on the scent of tomato sauce, garlic bread, and pepperoni, making my mouth water instantaneously. As I head through the living room, towards the kitchen, a single light illuminates my wife. She's leaning against the kitchen island, a single long stemmed rose in her hand. Her blue eyes lock on to mine and a small smile crosses her lips.

She doesn't speak, but just stalks up to me and places the flower in my hand. Arizona takes my other hand and leads us out of the kitchen and back towards the den. I step into a dark room, illuminated by the faint glow of a couple candles. The TV screen is on, but no picture showing yet. And on the coffee table in front of her plush leather couch is a large pizza, and two cans of chilled Fanta.

"Arizona…" I breathe out, my mood doing a 180. Tears immediately start to fall from my eyes. She doesn't respond, but just pulls me to the front of the couch and softly pushes me back into the sofa.

"You… you didn't have to do this." I tell her as she goes about plating out a piece of pepperoni and black olive pizza, along with pouring out some Fanta in a glass.

"I know. But I wanted to." She says, giving me a genuine smile. I take a bite of pizza and my eyes roll back in my head, a deep moan of pleasure falling from my lips which makes the blonde next to me giggle.

"Good?" She asks, taking her own bite after picking the olives off.

"So good…" I reply then take a long drag of Fanta. I've never once had this pop, but a couple weeks ago I was craving something and somehow this particular drink came to mind. I've been addicted to it ever since.

Arizona fishes something out from her pocket and presents it to me. I take the small piece of paper and try to read it but the light in the room makes it a bit difficult.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Doctors note." She replies.

"…For?" I ask again, my eyebrows furrowing as my mind races with reasons why my wife would have a doctor's note.

"You know how in school, you could only get out of gym if you had a doctor's note? …Well, after the ultrasound today, I went back to my doctor and had her write up a note. …So I could show you." She says, placing her plate down and scooting forward until she is almost in my lap. "Calliope… it's not that I don't want you. I do… so much. But-"

Finally making out the messy doctors scrawl, I cut my wife off. "Honeymoonitis? …Seriously?"

"Yeah." Arizona says, her head hanging in shame. "No one has ever out-sexed me before, Calliope. You should feel proud. …I love you. I love being with you. Physically, emotionally, spiritually. It's just… we've been together physically A LOT lately and… my body is telling me to take a small break." Having had the gynie rotation like all interns, I know that 'Honeymoonitis' is a real condition and it stems from a woman having too much sex within a short amount of time.

A smile itches at my face but I do my best to keep a pissed off look. "So you had your doctor right a note so you can get out of having sex with me?"

"Ye-NO! No. Not to get OUT of it. Just to try and explain why I don't want-wait, no… why I can't-" She starts to ramble, trying to find the right words that will appease me. I watch as she gets flustered, and her words start falling out of her lips faster and faster. Finally, I decide I've let her suffer enough.

"It's ok, cowgirl." I cut her off. "Really. I get it." I say softly. She looks at me incredulously, like she doesn't buy it. So to reassure her, I lean in and kiss her lips. First a peck, then another, then it grows more passionate. When I pull back, I watch the blonde physically shake her head to clear the haze.

"So I'm out of the dog house?" She asks, turning back to face forward and leaning against me.

"For now." I say, and laugh when she lets out a huff.

"Now… on to the main event." She says, then grabs the remote and with a flick of her finger, the large TV screen comes to life. The den fills with the distinctive lub-dub sound of a fetal heartbeat. The black and white image flickers as our baby's tiny little heart pounds away. A fresh wave of tears threaten to fall from my eyes as I glance at the blonde nestled right next to me, her eyes glued to her baby on the big screen. …_how did I get so lucky?_ We spend the rest of the night vegging out on pizza, and Fanta, studying the tiny human growing within me and bickering about whose nose it has. After dinner is finished, we somehow find ourselves in the vertical position as Arizona shows me that even though she may have to take a break from sex for a while, she is more than happy to lend a helping hand… or tongue… to my own personal needs.

…_best make up night ever._

* * *

><p>AN2: So they finally made nice. Wonder how much longer Arizona will be able to put up with a very hormonal Callie…<p> 


	73. Chapter 73

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Ok, I know I haven't updated in a couple days. Sorry. Just wasn't in that… mood, you know? Anyways, hope you forgive me. Here is another chapter. And again, I want to state that this is a LIVE story. Which means it will go on for as long as people are interested. If you don't like long stories or ones without any real 'end' or 'plot'… then don't read. K? Now… on to the goodness. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 73<p>

Arizona's POV:

**Week 14**

"Oh god…" I breathe out, the very worn and broken in 'What to Expect When You're Expecting' grasped in my hands. "Calliope… did you know that 1 in 10,000 babies are born with a full set of teeth?" I exclaim. Callie and I curled up on our couch in the living room, her working over some medical journals as she does some research as I do research of my own.

"Cal, did you hear me? " I ask, looking up and smiling when I see her beautiful faces scrunched up in concentration.

"Yeah, babe." She answers offhandedly.

I reach out with my foot and gently kick her leg, getting her attention. "Teeth, Calliope. As is… sharp fangs. You could give birth to a vampire baby!"

"Wait until you read the part about hermaphrodites. You won't sleep for a week." My wife replies with a wink. She returns to the journal in her one hand and patient chart in the other. Ever since her chief told her that the Head of her department would be opening up, she's been pushing herself even harder than before. It's not that Callie can't handle it, she's badass. But I'm starting to worry about all the long hours, standing on her feet in the OR for what seems like days at a time, and the overall stress that comes with this new found wind.

"Calliope?" I ask softly and she just hums in response. "Have you talked to the Chief about… your maternity leave?" At this her eyes shoot up at me."I mean… I know you still have a good few months before you need to take it but… you will need to take it. He knows that you're pregnant… right?"

Callie shifts a little in her seat. "I… haven't told him about it, no."

"But… he knows. I mean… not that you're showing all that much but… he does have ears, doesn't he? He's heard the hospital gossip." I say.

"Arizona… I just don't want him thinking that I can't handle Head. It will be open pretty close to when I'm due and-" She starts to ramble. I scoot across the couch and grab the items from her hands.

"And nothing. You are the obvious choice, and everyone else knows that. But I need to know that you are thinking about the tiny human inside you." I say, placing a hand on her firm belly. "We haven't really talked about it but… I know that, most likely, I'll be the one at home with our baby during the days. Atleast until she is old enough to go to daycare the hospital daycare a couple times a week. …I don't expect you to drop your career but… I'm going to need help for a few weeks. I don't know ANYTHING about taking care of babies. …Especially if she comes out with a full set of chompers." This gets a little giggle out of the Latina.

"I'll talk to him." She says softly, leaning in for a kiss. After which, I position myself flat out on the couch, laying on my stomach. My head is right next to my wife's protruding belly. "What are you doing?" Callie asks while laughing.

"Baby time." I reply, then left the baggy t-shirt up over her bump. She just sighs and relaxes back into the couch, her hand resting on top of my head. I lay a soft kiss against her flesh and smile.

"So you want a girl, huh?" Callie asks after I've been talking to her belly for a couple minutes.

"Why do you say that?" I ask in reply.

"Well… you just called our baby a she. And at the ultrasounds… you always refer to it as a she." Callie answers. "Us doctors would call that a Freudian slip." She teases, tugging on my earlobe.

After swatting away her hand, which gets a deep throaty laugh out of my wife, I reply "I don't know. …In my mind I see our baby as a mini-Calliope. The world could use more Calliopes… What do you want, boy or girl?"

"As long as its healthy. …And stays in me until he or she is ready to come out, I'll be happy." Callie says sweetly. She's seen too many cases of women getting into accidents or getting hurt that puts stress on their unborn child, which requires them to deliver the baby weeks before it is really ready to face the world.

"Hm. Well, Teddy has 200 hundred that it's a boy." I state flatly.

"You're betting on our unborn child?" She exclaims with a swat to the head.

"Not me!" I answer, rubbing my head where she gave me a little love tap. "She and Mark. …But I did put in on the pool over the birth date." I add, which makes her swat me again.

"I can not believe you." Callie huffs as she tries to get up off the couch but I lay down over her legs, preventing her from moving.

"Oh come on, its fun. I put a hundred in and if I'm right… the prize is like two grand." I tell her after she settles in again.

"That many people are betting on when I pop?" She asks incredulously and I just nod. "… what'd you take?"

"Eight days before the due date." I say with a wink. "So keep your legs crossed until then." This gets me another swat upside the head, at which I bolt up and straddle her lap, making sure not to squish the belly. In a second, her stern face changes into one of lust. Her hormones are still raging, and it for the past three weeks or so she has used me as a human shaped vibrator. …_not that I'm complaining, though._ I know that I should take advantage of that when I can, because there will come a day where she no longer feels good about herself and decides that she is fat, ugly and unattractive… and no more sex for me.

Callie is startled by the sudden change in position, but her hands immediately find the swell of my ass and squeeze. I can feel the warmth of her touch through the worn jeans I'm wearing and it light my body on fire. I take her by the wrists and guide her hands off my butt and to the edge of my shirt. She gets what I'm looking for, and slips her fingers underneath the material. My body shivers as she glides over my stomach and up to cup my restrained breasts. My mouth salivates as I reach out to touch hers, which are still growing as her body readies for the baby.

When I barely skim her nipple, she hisses "Ahh… no. Too sore, baby." She tells me, which makes me pout a little.

"Then how about we get you out of that shirt?" I ask with a mischievous grin. The next second I am pulling her t-shirt up and over her head, quickly followed by her bra. "Dear Lord…" I breathe out as I take in the caramel breasts before me, her dark nipples erect with anticipation.

"You can look, but don't touch." She warns me, emphasizing her words with a hard pinch of one of my own nipples.

"What fun is that?" I whine as I lick my lips. Her nipples are just begging to be sucked on and I desperately want to be the one doing that right now. I'm so enthralled at the beauty of the creature under me that I don't feel the soft yank at the zipper on my jeans. When a strong hand slides through my curls and cups my mound, I gasp. I have to place a hand on either side of my wife's head on the back of the couch to brace myself. The Ortho surgeons strong fingers immediately get to work, knowing exactly what to do to me make into a quivering pool of pleasure.

"Fuck Calliope…" I breathe out, my eyes locked on the brown ones below me. The view from above is incredible. Her beautiful face, her large, heaving breasts. And below those, skimming across my middle is her protruding belly. "You're so beautiful." I cry as her fingers make another swipe against my nub. I lean down and capture her lips just as two fingers find their way into my depths. I am well on my way to a very satisfying orgasm when my phone starts to ring.

"Do you-" Callie starts as her fingers stop within me.

"No. Keep going, Calliope." I tell her, which just gets a soft chuckle in response. Her fingers pick up where they left off and soon I am tumbling over the edge. My arms shake as they support me on top of her, for fear of squishing the baby with the position we are in. It takes a minute for me to recover, my eyes watching my wife pull her hand out of my pants and slowly bring her soaked fingers to her lips. The appreciative moan that comes from deep within her chest makes the fire start all over again. I'm a second away from turning the tables when my phone rings again.

"Damn it." I growl, rolling off my wife and grabbing the offending item. "Arizona Robbins." I answer.

"**Hey Z, how-"** My buddy, Travis, starts.

"Is this important? Cuz I'm kind of busy." I cut him off as I watch Callie lay out on the couch and slowly push down the waist of her yoga pants.

"**When you coming to Sparks?"** He asks a bit sharply.

My mind doesn't seem to want to work right now, all thoughts lost once Callie starts to do a little strip tease for me. "Ummm… can't." I breathe out.

"**Look, I got your email, and the parts are ordered but no one here can-"** He starts to ramble.

"I'll call you back." I cut him off once Callie is sprawled out naked on the couch, her legs parted and her finger gesturing me to 'come here'. Hanging up, and throwing my cell into one of the empty arm chairs across the room, I stalk up the naked body of my wife. My still clothed center resting on top of her naked one, and the bump of her belly pressing against my flat stomach.

"Who was that, cowgirl?" She asks softly as I lean in for a kiss.

"Travis." I answer, then bring our lips together of a heated kiss. Her hands get lost in my hair, and soon start to push me lower, needing her own release.

"What'd he want?" She sighs out as my lips ghost over her very sensitive and sore nipples. I don't touch, but she can feel my hot breath cascade over them.

"They want me to come to Colorado for a week. ..But I told him no." I answer, moving lower and lower. When I reach the crest of her stomach, I spend a couple extra seconds there, placing a line of wet kisses down the center and over my belly button.

"You could go, Arizona." Callie tells me. "I'd be fine without you for a week." She adds, then bucks up against my lips when I near her molten center. When my tongue makes contact with her very aroused core, she nearly comes out of her skin. "Just leave your tongue…" She breathes out as I eagerly start to eat her out. "Oh god… and fingers…" She adds with a cry as I slip a couple digits within her pulsing heat. Soon, all words are forgotten, and the only sounds emanating around the house are Callie's moans of pleasure and the lapping of the flames within the fire place.

…_how awesome is my life?_

* * *

><p>AN2: Alright yall, thinking about adding a little drama into the mix. It's been all rainbows and puppies for a while, time to stir the pot. …Rock the boat. …You get it. So anyways, as always reviews are loved and very much appreciated. Thanks!<p> 


	74. Chapter 74

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Alright… another chapter for your reading pleasure. All reviews and comments are appreciated. You guys are awesome. Now… Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 74<p>

Callie's POV:

**Week 15**

"Cal, did you get our invites in the mail?" Addison immediately dives into a conversation as she meets up with me in the surgical hall.

"What?" I ask, completely lost due to the sudden appearance of my redheaded friend.

"You and Arizona are coming to my wedding, right?" She asks a little brusquely.

"Ummm… we ARE you and Teddy's maids of honor so… I'm going to go with yes, we will be showing." I answer, giving the woman a like that says 'you've lost your mind'.

"Well then would it be too much for you to use the RSVP card that came with the invite?" The neonatal surgeon snaps back and with that, she is gone from sight. …_wow. Those hormones are really doing a number on her. Hope she gets knocked up soon. Maybe that would put a smile on her face._ My hand subconsciously finds the growing bump at my stomach and rubs over the firm surface.

"Dr. Torres…" A voice from behind me greets. When I turn, I am face to face with my Chief of Surgery. I have yet to have that talk with the man that I promised my wife I would have. Every time I managed to find him by himself, he somehow got me on another track. Talking about the latest Ortho procedures and research, asking about the next interesting case I had lined up. But now, I'm determined to speak to him. Arizona is out of town, and I want to be able to tell her once she gets home that my maternity leave is all set up.

"Chief. How you doing today?" I ask politely.

"Alright… always a good day when you start off cutting." He answers with a genuine smile.

"I hear that." I reply. "Ummm… Sir, I was wondering if I could speak to you?" His eyes glance up from the chart in his hands.

"Of course, Dr. Torres." He states, gesturing me to continue.

"Oh ummm… I was hoping we could do it privately?" I add, looking around at the passing hospital staff.

"Is… everything alright, Dr. Torres?" He asks with a concerned tone of voice. "…Are you leaving Seattle Grace Mercy West?"

"No! No, nothing like that Sir. No." I reassure him.

"Ok. Good. …Ummm, I have a budget meeting at 2. So if you come by my office at around 4 pm, I should be free. Will that work for you?" He asks, handing back over the chart and clicking his pen closed.

"Yes, sir. I will see you then." I reply with a smile. With that, he turns on his heels and goes about the rest of his day. My eyes stay locked on the way the man retreats, my mind racing with the many different ways our talk could take when another surgeon pops up behind me.

"Torres!" The person snaps, making me jump clean out of my skin.

My head flies around, my eyes meeting those of the intruder. "Damn it, Yang." I growl, placing a hand on my stomach subconsciously, protecting my baby from the scare as well. "What is it?"

"Did he tell you?" She asks conspiratorially, peeking over my shoulder in the way the Chief just left.

"Tell me what?" I fire back, grabbing a chart from the nurse and start walking down the hall.

"Who the new guy is… Head of Cardio. Word on the block is he filled the position." The heart surgeon replies, giving me a look like 'what else would I be talking about'.

"Oh, uhhh…. No he didn't mention that." I tell my ex-roommate. The Asian gives me her classic blank stare, then mumbles something like 'useless' under her breath. The next thing I know, I'm walking by myself through the bustling halls of Seattle Grace Mercy West.

When I manage to find a break in my day, I decide that the baby will not be happy until I give it the Cheeto's it has been craving since this morning. So after feeding the vending machine a dollar, I grab the bright orange package and plop myself down on one of the uncomfortable lounge couches. A smile crosses my face as my mind drifts to my wife, who is currently in Colorado, and how she insists that Cheeto's were made to be eaten with a fork. I can almost hear her whine 'it's the only way not to have Cheeto fingers!'. I can still remember the first time I witnessed my blonde using an eating utensil to chomp on her corn curls. …_why I didn't leave her after that, I'll never know. _Only the incessant beeping of my pager is enough to pull me out of my little day dream. …_duty calls. _Being pregnant has slowed me down a little bit, no longer willing to run flat out to meet an incoming 911, so I arrive at the ambulance bay just as the rig doors pop open.

"What do we got?" I ask as I assist in pushing the gurney through the sliding doors and towards the waiting trauma room, yellow trauma gown adorned on my body and ready for action.

"Emily Collins. 24 year old firefighter. Roof collapsed on her during a structure fire. Complaining of pain in left and right shoulders, tightness in her chest and pain radiating down her right leg." The EMT starts spouting off the patients facts for me.

"Emily, can you hear me?" I ask. The group of doctors around me all start going about their jobs, getting machines set up, vitals taken, and IV lines inserted.

"Yes." A rough and strained voice answers me.

"My name is Dr. Torres. Can you tell me where it hurts?" I ask as I go about performing my own duties and barking orders at the passing residents and nurses.

"Fucking everywhere." The firefighter spits.

Chuckling at the amount of attitude and spunk this woman has, I reply "Alright, I'm going to see what I can do about that. Just stay with me, ok?" I look up just in time to see her give me a small nod. When my eyes land on Kepner, the resident working the ER today, I tell her "Get x-rays and CT of her arms, shoulders and legs. …I think she might have blown a rotator cuff. …And page plastics. There is some burning on her chest."

"Right away, Dr. Torres." The young resident replies and scampers off to order the tests and page another department. My instincts take over as I go about assessing the severity of the firefighter's injury. The monotony of my day starts to overwhelm my mind and soon, before I know it, it's just after 4 pm and I decide to take a little break and go see the Chief for our little chat.

"Chief?" I ask as I knock softly on the door frame to his office. The Chief glances up from the tons of paperwork strewn out across his desk and beckons me in. "This a good time?"

"Of course, Dr. Torres. Come in." He says with a smile, and even rises out of his seat as I lower myself into one of the armchairs in front of his desk. "So, how can I help you? …You hitting me up for a raise?" He jokes.

"No sir… though I wouldn't object." I reply, and we both laugh softly. "I… I know that Dr. Chang is planning on retiring soon, and I've started working on my resume and presentation to give to the board for the application process. …And I've uhhh…. I've compiled a long list of very interesting and uhhh, and ground breaking potential surgeries."

"Yes, I've reviewed the short list you put together for me." He says with a smile.

"Yes, sir. I, along with the help of Dr. Bandy, are pursuing many of those patients but… there is one thing that I have yet to disclose to you. …And it may, though not directly, hinder my chances at getting the position." Every word that comes out of my mouth, I weigh very carefully. I don't want to insinuate that he nor the board would NOT give me the position because I'm pregnant, but if a surgeon is out of the game for a good four to five months because of maternity leave… it could affect the outcome of the whole interviewing process.

"Ok…." He drawls, not catching on at all.

Taking a deep breath, I state "I'm pregnant."

A couple seconds pass as he takes the news in, obviously oblivious to the notion. Finally, he replies with "Congratulations, Dr. Torres. …Is it uhhh… you and your uhhh…. Significant-" He was at my wedding, and he made sure to show his support to our choice of life style. Even going so far as to say 'I love the gays'.

"Yes, it is Arizona's and mine." I put him out of his misery.

"Well, congratulations." He says again with a genuine smile. "So… I'm guessing what you're getting at is your maternity leave?" The chief asks and I nod. "Well, let's see if we can't put your mind at ease." Flipping through a couple files in his file cabinent, he pulls out a manila envelope and proceeds to go over the usual benefits. As each minute passes, more and more anxiety washes away from me. In terms of bosses, my Chief is a great guy and does everything possible to make sure his employees are treated very well.

Just as the Chief is finishing up going over the usual maternity details a knocking on the door pulls our attention away from our conversation. I can't see who it is at the door turning all the way around in my chair, but I see the Chief gesture for whoever the person is to enter.

"Ah… what a surprise, you're a couple days early." He says with a smile and stands.

"What can I say… I just couldn't get here soon enough." A gravely voice says and my heart sinks. I'd know that voice anywhere. That voice use to make my heart flutter, now it makes it pound… and not in a good way. It feels like slow motion as I turn in the chair and look at the source of the voice, even though I don't need to see the person to know who it is.

"Dr. Torres, I believe you know our new Head of Cardio." The Chief says proudly.

Standing, I turn to face the surgeon head on, who gives me a look up and down. "Callie… you look good."

Brown eyes lock on to icy blue eyes. Blonde hair cascades just down to her shoulders and I have to swallow a lump in my throat when she gives me her signature crooked smile. "Erica?…"

…_what the hell are you doing here?_

* * *

><p>AN2: Hmmm…. Hahn is back. Will the heart surgeon play nice, or is she back for other reasons? Stay tuned to find out.<p> 


	75. Chapter 75

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Alright, another chapter. Just to make up for the little vacation I took this week. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 75<p>

Arizona's POV:

**Week 15**

"You sure this is going to work, Z?"

"Nope." I answer shortly from within the belly of one my older combine tractors. I've been in Colorado for a couple days, busy with farm business but now I'm getting down to the main reason for my visit. A month ago, I got the car in my work shed to actually run on my concoction of manure, hay and garbage. Now… I'm attempting to rig up large equipment, hoping and praying that I haven't just wasted the last year in pointless research.

Travis passes me the next part and complimenting tool, then returns to leaning against the side of the large farm equipment, trying to look like he understands what I'm doing. This upcoming year is a big year for me… for us. We are implementing my new crop rotation, something that hasn't been messed with in over thirty years. As well as testing out the use of this new green fuel, but only a couple trucks and tractors, and just one combine, are going to be tested. Those machines will be used to work my family's own personal land. If the rotation thrives, and the fuel works… next year will be a HUGE year. As in… a 33% increase in overall profits, huge.

"So how's Callie doing?" My long time friend asks with a swig of his beer.

"Pregnant and hormonal." I sigh.

"Been there, Z. …It can be brutal. But it's all worth it in the end." Travis says with a smile. "So… once you finish hooking up Frankenstein here, how about you and me hit up Pop's?" He asks.

"I don't know Travis, I'm here for work." I tell him, then cussing under my breath when my grip on the tool slips and my fingers meet unfriendly metal. "Damn it…"

"Oh come on, one night won't kill you. …I bet you haven't been out since Callie got knocked up, have you?" He asks with a knowing smile on his face.

"Stop trying to get me into trouble." I answer, giving him a hard look.

"Oh come on, Z! My wife is out of town, she took the baby… and you are here without the old ball and chain." He says enthusiastically.

"Hey, watch it." I warn him.

"Arizona Robbins… what happened to you? You use to be like… the BEST wingman ever! Though you were getting hit on more than me usually, but come on! What happened to the good ole days?" He starts to wind up. I can see the light in his eyes that use to be there when we rodeoed together.

"The 'good ole days' were about 8 years ago, Trav. I'm married. …You're married. You have a daughter… I have a baby on the way. A lot has changed." I say as I hop down from the engine compartment and move to the ladder at the side of the combine. With a silent prayer, I climb up into the cab of the $200,000 dollar machine and turn the ignition switch. The motor jumps to life as Travis climbs up next to me. I let the engine cook for a minute, allowing the new gas to work its way fully into the system.

"Moment of truth." I say quietly. With a punch of the clutch and some shifting of the gears, I drive the large vehicle out of the stall in the barn and towards the empty, waiting fields of my family's farm land.

"It's working?" Travis asks incredulously as he hangs out the side of the cab. When I hit the empty field, I put more power into it, pushing the machine to stress it like it would during seeding and harvesting times. I listen to the hum of the engine and the feel of the machine beneath me, waiting for any signs that its about to give. But nothing comes.

"It's working." I state, a huge smile crossing my face. "It's fucking working!" I celebrate by driving the large tractor in a figure eight in the empty dirt below us. A sigh of relief falls from my lips as I think about all the hard work and research I put in in the last year, and now it's finally paid off. I haven't just been sitting on my ass and have become the 'house wife' while my wife is out there saving lives. I contributed something… something that could potentially help untold number of people. With a raise in profits, it means my employees will be getting even more, and that always puts a smile on my face.

"To the biggest fucking genius I've never been able to sleep with!" A very drunk Travis raises a toast to me. All the guys around us laugh as we clink our beers together. After our little celebratory victory laps around the empty Robbin's fields, Travis finally talked me into going out and REALLY celebrating. So here we are, sitting in Pop's just like the 'good ole days', blurring the lines of consciousness and unconsciousness with ungodly amounts of beer and bourbon.

"Hey… Hey! Z." One of he guys exclaims, pulling me closer by my sleeve.

"What, Dan?" I ask, not being able to fully focus my eyes right now.

"That chick over there is staring at me." Dan says, nodding over his left shoulder. I, not so subtly in my drunken state, look over the man's shoulder and see a red head perched at the bar, sipping delicately on a girly drink that I didn't even know Pop's served.

"Well go for it man." I say with a smile. He nods, fixes his shirt and then turns. Only after a hard shove from me does his feet actually carry him forward, through the dark and smoky bar. Travis and I, with about three other guys all watch from where our bar top table is situated, waiting to see if he scores or strikes out.

"Was she looking at him?" Travis whispers not so quietly in my ear.

"I don't know… but we'll find out." I reply with a slur which makes our group crack up. Travis and I head out to the dance floor and make fools of ourselves, the only reason I stay on my feet is the strong farmer's muscles of my oldest friend holding me up. After a couple songs, we leave the dance floor and slam down the rest of our beers.

"One more?" I ask, noticing Dan is back at the table with his tail between his legs. With a couple light punches and playful smacks from the guys, I stumble my way over to the bar. When the snaggletoothed, scary old man turns his attention to me, I hold up hand. "Five, Pops." I say, then lean back against the bar, taking in the scene that use to be my usual for years and years.

"You celebrating something?" Someone asks from beside me. Tipping my head to the side, I see it's the red head that Dan went after about twenty minutes ago. When she see's my uneven gaze, she explains "You and your boyfriend seem to be celebrating something." At this I laugh, literally… laugh in her face.

When I see her face scrunch up in confusion and showing signs of being uncomfortable, I reply "No… He's, Travis, he's not my boyfriend."

"Could have fooled me. You too seem pretty close." She says, taking a sip of her drink.

"We are… but, uhh no. No, Travis is just a close friend." I tell her, throwing down a couple bills while Pop's goes about filling five large glasses of beer on tap. "What about you? …No woman as pretty as you should be drinking alone." I say with a polite smile.

"I was supposed to be meeting someone." She says a little shortly as she checks her watch.

"Ohhh… you got stood up?" I ask a little bluntly, my filter seemingly turned off with the amount of alcohol I got rushing through my system. When she doesn't answer me, but takes the rest of her drink in one go, it gives me all the confirmation I need.

"Hey, Pops!" I exclaim, getting the bar owners attention. "Get the pretty lady another, and a shot of bourbon for me." I say, throwing down another bill to cover the extra charge. Once another glass is placed in front of the red head, and a shot of the fiery brown liquid in front of me, I look up into the eyes of the woman.

"So…" I start but a call from my very impatient, and very drunk group of guys makes me shout over the din of the bar. "Oh hold your fucking horses, you country hillbillies!" This makes the redhead giggle. Turning back to the mystery woman, I continue "To you." I say, raising the shot and tapping her glass lightly. "May the asshole who stood you up break out in the worst case of acne and body odor ever. He's a dumbass." The red head enthusiastically nods, then downs most of her own drink as I shoot my shot back, the brown liquid not stinging nearly as much as it did at the beginning of the night.

"Damn it Z, get your scrawny ass over here!" Travis yells.

"Ah, shut your gravy hole Travis!" I shoot back. Then I turn to the woman next to me, and tip my hat to her. "Try to have a pleasant night, ma'am. You deserve better than the man you were suppose to meet tonight." With a wink, I grab the five tall beers and return to the very ornery waiting men. It doesn't take long before the party returns, my eyes catching those of the red head's every so often, and before I know it, my mind fades to black. Alcohol quickly overcoming me.

…_definitely needed tonight._

* * *

><p>AN2: Hmmm… Arizona plus alcohol… minus the watchful gaze of her wife. Think she was able to behave?<p> 


	76. Chapter 76

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Alright peeps. …Three chapters in one day. Can you tell I'm a bit bored at work? LoL. But I may not be able to update again until Monday so these three will have to hold you over until then. Now… on to the main event. An unexpected visitor has popped up, and Arizona is in Colorado. How will all these pieces come together? ….Read and find out. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 76<p>

Callie's POV:

**Week 15**

"Callie… Callie!" Erica yells from behind me. I just keep walking. "Damn it, Callie. Would you just stop?" A hand on my arm yanks me around to face blonde hair and blue eyes. Only… its not the blonde hair and blue eyes I desperately want to see right now. Erica magically showed up at the hospital two days ago. I've been dodging her ever since, but apparently my lucky streak has ended.

"What?" I spit.

"Wow… is that a way to greet the woman who saved your life?" The heart surgeon fires back. Yes, she saved my life. When I was shot in the chest, and bleeding out on Yang's table, Arizona called the best Cardiothoracic surgeon in the region, who just so happens to be my ex-girlfriend. …and ex-best friend. …_god this is so screwed up._

"What are you doing here, Erica?" I ask with a softer tone, my eyes scanning the surrounding area, looking for anyone who may be watching our conversation a little too closely. The hospital highway knows that history between me and the older lady standing in front of me. They know we were… whatever we were. And they know that she left me standing in the parking lot feeling like a complete failure after she told me I couldn't be 'sort of a lesbian'.

"The Chief called me with an offer I couldn't refuse." She answers, her eyebrows scrunching together like she can't understand why I'm not thrilled about this entire situation.

"You… you can't work here." I say in a low voice when a couple nurses walking past give us a hard look.

"Why not?" She asks.

"Do you NOT remember how you left this place?" I nearly explode right there. My hand subconsciously moves to my stomach, trying to calm my nerves before I raise my blood pressure any more than it already is.

"I…" For the first time, I see a flash of pain and sadness cross the steely blue eyes infront of me. "Callie-"

"Dr. Hahn." Someone interrupts us and I send a prayer up to the big man for the assist. As Yang starts to talk with her new Attending, which is an entirely different story, I slip away and find safety within my own ward. …_cardio and Ortho barely mix. Maybe I'll be able to stay away from her for a while longer. _I pull out my phone and see if my wife has sent me any sort of message but nothing. …_damn it, Arizona. Where are you? _I tried to call her the night Erica showed up, but she didn't answer. And last night, she called at nearly 2 am, and I could tell that she was seriously drunk. Voices in the background told me she was with a pretty big group of people, and I distinctly heard Travis. But other than a few slurred sentences, I couldn't get anything out of her so I hung up and rolled back over into the empty side of the bed.

At lunch, I pay for my food and look around the cafeteria. Its still the early months of the year, and the Seattle skies are icy cold and very unwelcoming, so I am trapped in doors. I've been wound tight, avoiding that one person who is desperately trying to find me.

"Cal! Over here." Addison waves me down. I join her in the corner of the room, and I take the seat that gives me the greatest view of the entire scene. "What's wrong with you? …You seem all… twitchy." My friend comments.

"Hahn." I say the one word like it's dripping with poison.

"…As in, Erica Hahn?" The red head asks. "The… your surgeon?"

"And… my first." I add softly with an eye roll. I've told my friend about my first, but I never really put a name to it. I'm sure if the red head was curious enough, she would have been able to connect the dots easily enough, but I've never come out and said 'Erica Hahn was my first'. Mainly because I'm not EXACTLY sure what she was to me… besides a huge fucking mistake. But looking back on it, I would have done it all over again because it opened me up to the possibility of being with a woman… and then I met Arizona. …_and the rest is history._

"HO-LY Shit!" She breathes out, all the stars finally aligning. Just then, that gravely voice finds my ears and my body stiffens immediately, my eyes locking on the figure across the cafeteria. The neonatal surgeon takes note of my change in demeanor and follows me gaze to the blonde striding through the cafeteria line.

"Damn, Cal. …You sure do have a type, don't you?" She drawls. "All about the blonde hair and blue eyes…"

"Shut it, Red." I spit. It's a challenge to pretend like I don't care that Erica is here, but also keeping tabs on where the woman sits and who she talks too. There is a fine line between looking up periodically and looking too much that it draws attention. And more than once, my eyes lock with the cold ones across the room.

"How can she do this?" I growl, burying my face I my hands. "Things were going good. They were great. Amazing! Perfect even. Arizona and I are good. We are pregnant. …I'm in line to get Head of Ortho. Now God decides to throw a new player in the mix… just to fuck with me?"

"Yeah… I'm sure this is all just some huge, crazy cosmological joke on you, Torres." Addison says as she slowly chomps on her French fry, her eyes remained locked on the cardio god across the room like she has found the German camp and is studying the enemy. "Have you even told Z yet?"

"No!" I spit, my head snapping up. "She's like… MIA or something. Apparently once you cross the Colorado border, the locals eat your cell or something. …I got a drunk dial from her at like two this morning. Other than that… I've gotten nothing."

"Hmm… think she met up with some Colorado Rocky Mountain girl." Addison jokes. When she sees the death glare I'm giving her, she immediately throws up two hands and says "I was just kidding Cal. She'd never do that."

"Ladies…" A voice pulls Addison and me out of our conversation. I don't need to look up to know who is blocking my light, and my stomach starts to turn. Without meeting that set of eyes staring down at me, I stand and clear my tray. Everyone in the vicinity turns and looks when I shoot out of my chair with so much force that it falls back. Without a second glance, I storm out of the cafeteria, leaving a wake of whispering behind me.

Without really thinking about it, I climb the three floors and make my way to the on-call room in the Ortho ward.

"Out." I spit at the two interns attempting to take a nap. When two sets of eyes flash up to me, confused and still groggy, I exclaim "Out! Now." This gets the moving, and the next second I am alone in a dark room. Sitting on one of bunk beds, I pull out my phone and select my wife's number. I need to talk to someone, someone that can calm me down. I thought Addison could do that, but her little joke set me off and now there is only one person who can help me.

"Come on… pick up baby…" I growl as the third ring quickly rolls to the fourth ring. A knocking on the on-call room door, followed by a head peeking in makes me look up. When I see those blue eyes staring at me, I end the call before Arizona's voicemail message finishes.

"Are you finished acting like a child now?" Erica asks as she slips into the room and locks the door behind her.

I give her a blank stare, and then let out a disbelieving laugh. "Me? Acting like a child? …That's rich coming from a forty year old who left her girlfriend standing in the middle of a parking lot and just… disappearing." I fire back. I can tell I've hit a nerve because her shoulders slump and her eyes drop from my gaze. "Why did you take this job, Erica?" I finally ask as I stand to meet her face to face.

"You." She states simply. Her eyes soften and face relaxes. "I… I want to try again."

"Me?" I ask incredulously. "You left THREE years ago. You just disappeared. I called, I wrote, I emailed, I texted. You didn't answer. Now you come back here, taking a job at MY hospital like everything will be fan-fucking-tastic again, and that I will just come running back into your arms?"

"I-" Erica starts but I cut her off.

"No, Erica. …No." I spit. "You lost your chance. I'm with someone now. Arizona… you remember her, right? The one that stayed by my hospital bed for a MONTH. She slept in those pain in the ass plastic hospital chairs for a MONTH. She STAYED when everyone else left me. My husband, my parents… you. They all left but Arizona stayed." The pregnancy hormones are raging now and tears are starting to spring from my eyes.

"Callie, I know I hurt you. But you deserve so much more than that hick." She tells me, her eyes raking over my body as I stiffly pace back and forth in the tiny room. That word cuts me to the bone. It's the same word I used years ago to insult my wife. It's the word that always seems to hit Arizona the hardest, because she's had to fight it her entire life.

"You call my wife a hick again, and I will arrange your death to look like an accident." My tone is deep and serious.

"Wife?" She asks, taking a step back from me but only finding the wall. "You… y-you married her?"

"Yes." I reply, then lift up the front of my scrub top to reveal the small bump present there. "And I'm having OUR baby. Arizona is the one I'm supposed to be with. …So go back to whatever rock you crawled out from under and leave me alone. I've got a good life… I've finally got the life that I deserve. I'm happy. So please… let me be happy, Erica." With that, I walk past the cardio god and leave her alone in the dark on-call room. Wiping the last few tears from my eyes, I return to work like nothing ever happened. I'm just a kick ass Ortho surgeon, who is married to the love of my life and is expecting a beautiful baby in just 25 short weeks.

…_but why do I have the feeling that this isn't over yet?_

* * *

><p>AN2: Hmmm… so Callie gave Erica a good talking to. Think Hahn got the message or is she going to keep fighting? How far will she go, and what will Arizona do when she hears that some other woman is vying for her Calliope? Stay tuned to find out ;-) And, as always, any reviews are greatly appreciated. Much love!<p> 


	77. Chapter 77

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: So you all guilted me into getting another chapter out. And who am I to deny all you awesome readers. So… here you go, for your pleasure. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 77<p>

Arizona's POV

**Week 15**

…_ughhh god… my head… _The first sensations I feel is the pounding of my head, my mouth parched and my stomach up in my throat. My eyes crack open, but immediately snap shut when the bright sun rays hit my cornea and send another bolt of pain through my body. My whole being hurts, and I can't recall the last few hours of last night. Then I hear what has brought me out of my very deep sleep. …_fuck… that's Calliope's ring tone. _I blindly reach out towards the sound, my hand crashing into a couple items, sending them to the floor, until my fingers wrap around the small device. Cursing the fact that I have a touch screen, and actually have to look at the phone to see what the fuck I'm doing, by the time I get the device unlocked, the call has been cancelled. …_awesome._

I roll over onto my back and recognize the ceiling above me. "At least I'm home…" I sigh with relief, even if I can't remember getting home. Movement from the other side of the bed makes me freeze. Then a groan of pain comes from under the covers.

"AH!" I cry out in surprise, trying to move away from the person and end up capsizing over the side of the bed. The yell, plus the thud of me hitting the floor makes the mystery sleeper bolt up. "AH!" I yell again when I see who it is, but immediately regret it because my head starts throbbing tenfold.

"Fuck, Z… why are you screaming?" Travis asks with a very hoarse voice then relaxes back into my bed.

"Travis!" I exclaim, "What… what are…." Then I notice his bare chest and bile starts to rise in my throat. "Travis, tell me you're wearing clothes." I say softly, still kneeling at the side of my bed. I peek down at my own sleeping attire and find that I am wearing very little. The important pieces are covered but still… not enough that would make me feel completely secure sleeping with ANYONE besides my wife.

"Are you?" I ask again after he peeks under the covers.

"Yeah…" He says hesitantly.

Seeing his hesitation, I ask "Really?"

"No." Travis answers, pulling the covers up to his throat.

"Oh god…" I breathe out. "What… what the fuck did we do? …Do you remember last night at all?" I ask, pulling the thin sheet from the bed to wrap around my own body.

"I… I remember there was bourbon and dancing… a lot of dancing." He replies, his hands working at his temples. "You don't think that we-"

"NO!" I cut him off. "No, don't even say it, Travis. No… you're like my brother. So… ewww. Whatever happened, that… THAT did not happen. I am a gold star! No man will ever DE-star me. …No matter how much alcohol is in my system."

"Then why are we both naked?" He rebuttals.

"Travis! We didn't ok. I'm pretty sure that I…" I have to swallow to keep what little is in my stomach IN my stomach. "…I would feel… something if we did do that." Obviously I've never slept with a man before, but from what I've heard, and what little that I've imaginesd, I'm pretty sure that my body would tell me if I did indeed do that with this man. …_my entire body hurts, but not that ONE part that matters most right now._

"So you don't-"

"No. …No." I reply with a sigh. Sitting back against the side of the bed, I look out the window and see the sun high in the sky. …_fuck, what time is it?_ Once I find my phone again, I glance at the screen and see its just after 1:30 pm, which means its just after 1230 in Seattle. I look through my call log and see that I called Callie this morning at just before 3 am. …_awesome, I drunk dialed my wife. I'm sure that's going to go over VERY well when I get home._

"Fucking hell, T. I blame you for this." I groan, pushing myself up off the floor.

"You could have said no." He growls, turning over in the sheets and resettling himself in the mattress.

Yanking the pillow out from under his head, I spit "I DID say no. If you remember, YOU were the one forcing me into Pop's last night. …Now get your hairy ass out of my bed." After collecting a fresh pair of clothes, the ones from last night seemingly lost, I slip across the hall to change away from the prying eyes of my oldest friend. I stare at myself in the mirror, trying with all my might to remember what the hell happened last night.

"Pop's… drinks… That red head…" I start to piece together my last memories. "Fuck me… Calliope is going to murder me with her bare hands." After drowning myself in the bathroom tap, my body feeling like a dried out sponge, I get dressed and leave the restroom. Seeing that my bed is now male free, I strip the sheets and make a mental note to skip washing them and go straight to burning them. …_first time I've ever slept in a bed with a naked man… and I don't remember a god damned thing. I don't know if that's a blessing or a curse._

My shaky feet carry me downstairs and into the kitchen. There, looking just as haggard as me is Travis, wearing a pair of Timmy's jeans and one of his old USMC shirts that my friend must have taken from Tim's old room. Momma is chatting away but her usually perky and warm voice is just grating right now.

"Momma… can you take it down like twelve octaves, please?" I groan while placing a kiss on her cheek and pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"It's not my fault that my 30 year old daughter still thinks she can drink like a 21 year old." Momma says with a smirk.

"No… this wasn't my idea." I fire back. "All this brilliance belongs to that asshole…" I point to Travis who is huddled over a cup of his own coffee.

"Zona!" My Momma chastises me. "You may be a grown woman but this is still my house and you will not use that kind of language under my roof." She gives me that glare that only a mother can. The one that makes even grown adults quake when their parents use it. For the sake of everyone I just bypass the whole 'I own damn near all of Sparks, this house included' argument and let the issue rest.

After I join my friend at the breakfast bar, both of us looking like we just got a good butt chewing by our mothers, Momma starts to cook us up some food to help settle our stomachs. The smell of grease soon fills the house, and crackling of chicken frying echoes around the room.

"Can you two tell me why you tracked mud into my clean house… and left your soaking clothes in the laundry room?" Momma asks after serving us up some fresh and greasy fried chicken.

"We did?" Travis asks, then turns to see if I have any recollection of any of it. "Could explain our lack of clothes this morning…" He says with a grin. When his phone rings, he excuses himself and steps outside to take the call.

"Honey… did you two…" Momma's voice fades out like she doesn't know how to say it.

"EWW! No! Momma, you know Travis is… a brother to me. And besides, I have Callie. …You really think I… gay or otherwise, would do… THAT with Travis when I could be doing it with Callie?" I exclaim, not believing that my own mother would question not just my commitment to my wife, but after 31 years of being a lesbian… I would decide to try out the other team.

"Hallelujah!" Travis yells as he busts into the kitchen.

"What?" I growl while covering my ears. Forgetting the coffee and the greasy food, I cross the kitchen, grab a handful of aspirin then bury my face under the faucet. …_never drinking again. Never ever again. _

"That was Dan. He wanted to make sure we were alive." Travis says with a smile after taking a big bite out of his chicken leg.

"He remembers last night?" I ask incredulously. One of the few scenes I remember is the man getting shot down by the red head, and then burying his troubles with an ungodly amount of bourbon and beer.

"Yeah… apparently after another couple rounds, we all went out to the holler and went frog giggin." My friend answers. Momma just lets out a soft laugh and rolls her eyes, mumbling something about 'never growing up' and then leaves me and my friend to our own devices.

After a couple silent minutes, both of us slowly making our way through the lunch Momma made us, Travis asks. "What are you going to tell Cal?"

"That my asshole of a friend forced a gallon of bourbon down my gullet, and I got stinking ass drunk, went out to the sticks and jumped into the crick fully joy." I recount the events that and slowly pieced together, flashes of images racing across my eyes as my mind recalls lost information.

"And about waking up next to a guy who is wearing nothing but his skivvies?" He asks with a smirk, thoroughly enjoying this.

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. …It's not the first time I've crashed with someone OTHER than Calliope after too much Evan Williams. …At least this time there is no video evidence." I growl. A tiny smile itches at my lips as I remember Callie finding that video of Teddy and me. It was the night that Callie stormed out of my hotel room, and kicked Teddy out of hers so she and Addison could bitch about how awful their girlfriends where. Teddy ended up bunking with me, and we had a little too much alcohol. Long story short, my best friend beat the shit out of me with a desk lamp, sans shade, and I tried to shoot her with a hair dryer.

"What about Elaine? What are you going to tell your wife?" I ask, turning the attention to his life.

"That I managed to down the biggest, most stubborn bull out of them all." He answers with a laugh and a hard clap to my shoulder.

"Fuck you." I spit.

"You already did." He replies with a wink. With that, I bolt out of my chair and tackle him, sending us both barreling to the floor. He and I spar back and forth, cries and yelps of pain falling from our lips when one of us uses a little more force than necessary. Only when Momma reappears, clean clothes in hand, do we look up from the hardwood floor.

"For Christ's sake." She yells, then drops our discarded clothes to the ground and then approaches us. Grabbing the two of us by the ear and pulling us apart, we struggle to our feet in attempt to stem the pain. "You two are worse than children. Stop this mess before I get your father's belt." Momma threatens me with a hard glare.

"Yes ma'am." I growl, pulling away from her grasp.

When Travis laughs at my obedience, Momma turns her glare to the man and says "Don't make me call your mother, Mr. Wait."

His tone and demeanor immediately changes, not wanting to get tattled on to his mother and says "Yes, ma'am." One last glare from Momma, and she picks up the pile of clothes and leaves the room.

After an awkward couple of seconds, Travis looks and me and says "We never speak of this again."

"Deal." I answer, and we seal it with a pinky promise like we have since we were tikes. With that, Travis goes to hunt down my mother who has his clothes and leaves me by myself. Pulling out my phone, I attempt to call Callie back but it goes to voicemail. …_must be in surgery._ Travis makes an appearance a couple minutes later and is out the door the next second, his truck firing up and driving down the gravel road.

After I clean up the kitchen a bit, I call my other partner, George, and ask that he come over to the house so we can finish up alittle business. Today is my last day in Colorado, and tomorrow I am hopping on a plane and heading back home. Callie and I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, and I'm anxious to find out the sex of our baby. So, after another tall glass of water, I steel myself for a very painful day as my body recovers from the abuse of last night and this morning. My only goal is to survive and make it back to Seattle tomorrow so I can see my wife and my baby boy or girl.

..._wonder how Callie is doing._

* * *

><p>AN2: So… Arizona got into alittle bit of a mess. But you all didn't really think she'd be unfaithful, do you? LoL. Alright, so… next chapter, Arizona returns and goes to the hospital for their ultrasound. Will our blonde run into a certain other blonde? How are things going to shake out? Reviews are like peanut butter. Sweet, silky smooth… and a bit nutty! Ahahaha! And yes… I just made that up ;-) Much love peeps!<p> 


	78. Chapter 78

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Alright, so… you all said you couldn't wait until Monday. I admit, I am an enabler… just can't tell you all no. Here is the next chapter for your reading pleasure. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 78<p>

Callie's POV

**Week 16**

"What can I get you?" The coffee cart guy asks during the morning rush.

"Small, black coffee please." I tell him. My pregnancy doesn't allow for the usual bathtub of coffee I use to consume during a regular work day, but I do get to enjoy ONE cup every day. And my pounding headache tells me that a cup of good ole American joe is much needed right now.

As I go to hand over the money for my drink, someone else cuts in "Let me." The bill is taken from the stranger before I can even fight it. Blue eyes seek my eyes but I don't meet them.

"Thanks." I say quickly, then turn and continue down the hall of the hospital.

"Callie…" Erica follows me, trying to cut off my escape route. "Callie, please." When she steps in front of me, I stop mid stride. I just glare at her, not having a single word to say to the blonde. "Can we talk?"

"I'm pretty sure I've said all I had to say to you yesterday. …I will be civil to you, Dr. Hahn. But I don't need to converse to you if it doesn't pertain to a patient." I reply flatly. With that, I step around the blonde and continue towards the Attendings lounge. Once there, I start to strip out of my street clothes and pull on my scrubs. The door opening and closing behind me alerts me that another person is in the room, and I don't need to look up to know who it is.

"I'm sorry." That gravelly voice full of emotion. Instead of answering, I yank off the top I'm wearing and pull out the navy scrub top from my locker. Slipping the material over my long sleeved shirt and rolling up sleeves, I turn and face the cardio surgeon.

"I'm sorry, ok?" She throws up her hands.

"Sorry?" I whisper, rolling my eyes as I pull on my white coat and folding up the sleeves so my forearms are bare. "Sorry for what, Erica?" She just looks at like she doesn't understand what I'm asking.

Grabbing my coffee and moving towards the exit, where Hahn just so happens to be standing, I ask again "What are you sorry for? …For starting whatever we were? For walking away from me? For operating on me? …For moving your life BACK to Seattle in the hopes of making up with me? For finding out that I've moved on with my life? For me having a woman who loves me more than anything else in this world… and I the same? So… what? What are you sorry for?" Blue eyes just stare right into mine. After seconds of silence, I roll my eyes and exit the locker room.

I can just make out her whisper "All of it…" before the door swings shut.

Shaking the thought of Erica Hahn out of my head, I attempt to go about my day as just another surgeon in Seattle Grace Mercy West. Arizona is coming home today, taking the earliest flight out so she can be here in time for our doctor's appointment. I missed her calling me this morning, and now her phone is off since she is in the air, and it's been three days since we've really talked. I'm not counting that minute and a half conversation with drunk Z Robbins, hanging out with her guy friends and tearing up Sparks, Colorado. …_I miss her and desperately need to talk with her. _

"Emily Collins, 3122 please." I say to the desk nurse in my ward. She hands over the patient chart and I turn towards the injured fireman.

"How we feeling today, Emily?" I ask once I step into her room and seeing she is wide awake.

"Been better." The brown haired, brown eyed 24 year old woman replies. I give her a kind smile and look over her chart. There were some issues with her labs that prevented us from doing surgery on her multiple injuries when she came in a few days ago so we've had to manage her pain with drugs while we go about getting her fit to go under the knife.

"Well, we'll see if we can't get you on my table today. I'll be sending someone in to do one more round of labs, and if at that time everything looks good… we'll be in business." I reply. Placing a hand on the firefighters uninjured leg, I give her a reassuring squeeze and then head back out of the room.

"Dr. Torres?" She calls after me.

"Yes, Emily?" I say from the threshold of the hospital room.

"Will I be able to go back to work?" She asks, her voice heavy with sadness and longing.

"Ms. Collins… you are in the best hands possible. It's going to be a long road, both the surgeries and physical therapy… but if anyone can get you back into uniform, it's me." I reply honestly. As a surgeon, you learn to say you're the best, if you really are the best. …_and I'm the best._ With a wink, I leave the woman and continue with the rest of my day.

During the one time that I'm paged down to the pit at the same time a certain cardio surgeon is there, we make sure to stay clear of each other. A few times when I look up, I see blue eyes dart down and a silent curse fall from those thin lips when she realizes she was caught. …_why won't she just get it? There is NO hope for her. She needs to move on._ Even with my hands working, my mind isn't on the same track. I keep replaying everything, all of it. Not second guessing or wishing things turned out different. Hello! I'm married to Arizona… THE catch of the millenium. And we are having a baby. Our marriage is… amazing. What I can't understand is how Erica thinks that she stands a chance. It feels like she is waiting in the wings for Arizona and I to mess up, then she'll swoop in and pick up the pieces. …_not going to happen._

Once I get the firefighters labs back, I decide that today is the day to change her life, and a day to stay locked away in an OR… away from a certain pair of blue eyes. Emily will need another, smaller, surgery after this one. It would be too much for her body to handle if I went in and corrected all of her injuries, so for now her rotator cuff is put on the back burner as I work on her arm and leg. But after eating up most of the day doing what I love to do, I decide to tackle the growing stack of files Bandy has acquired for me. Once I do a pass of all my patients, and hand out marching orders to the all scared little interns, I find a quiet computer room. Somewhere I don't have to hear the steady hustle and bustle of the hospital around me. With a can of Fanta, and a cut up apple with guacamole dip …_seriously, how can Arizona say its disgusting. This combination is better than heaven… _I log into the computer and start working. After a while, I hear the research room's door open and shut, but I don't look up from the article I'm perusing at a standing terminal.

"Excuse me ma'am… I'm looking for this smoking hot Ortho surgeon." Someone whispers right in my ear and my entire body responds VERY positively. Immediately, my center lights on fire and my heart starts to race.

With a slight clearing of my throat I reply "I can page Dr. Bandy for you if you would like, ma'am." My eyes don't leave the screen of the work center I'm at, continuing this little game my wife has started.

"Nerdy guys with glasses don't really do it for me." Arizona purrs, her body coming flush up against my back, her hands ghosting around my hips.

"Really? Well… why don't you describe what DOES do it for you, and I'll do my best to help." I reply, having to bite my lip to keep a straight face.

"Well… I prefer the more beautiful sex. …Someone with skin the color of caramel, eyes as deep as the ocean and hair as dark as night. A voice that makes my entire being shake with pleasure, and hands that perform… magic." Arizona growls. Her tongue tracing the curve of my ear and her lips finding that sensitive dip just behind my jaw. "Are there any surgeons that match that description?"

Not able to take it anymore, I turn in the blonde's arms and lock with those amazingly blue eyes that I love so much. "I only know of one… but she's married. And has a baby on the way."

She thinks about it for a second, then says "Just how I like em…" Finally, both of us having enough of this little game, she leans in and captures my lips. Not even realizing it, my hands come up and tangle in her golden locks, keeping her in place as our kiss deepens. Luckily for us we are in a private room, away from prying eyes so the need to restrain ourselves is diminished. Yes, someone could walk in at any time, but I don't need to think twice about grabbing at her ass and grinding her center against mine.

Once we come up for air, I whisper "Hey…"

"Hey yourself…" Arizona replies like always. "I missed you." She leans in for another kiss but a hand across her face halts her advance.

"What's that?" I ask, catching a whiff of my wife.

"What's what?" She asks, giving me a look like 'what are you talking about'? Burrowing my nose in the crook of her neck, I take a breath and the smell of alcohol invades my senses, making my stomach turn.

"Oh god, Arizona. You reek of bourbon. What'd you do, take a bath in it?" I fire at the blonde, taking a big step away from her.

"That was TWO days ago… I've taken like five showers since then." Arizona tells me, raising her arm and smelling herself.

"Well maybe a sixth will finally rid you of the stench." I spit. She just gives me a confused look. "Go…" I say, pointing down the hall and towards the Attendings locker room. "You have about forty minutes to go shower and make it to the OB wing for our ultrasound."

"You're not serious." She states.

"Dead serious… now go. You stink. And don't use that non-scented hospital soap, it doesn't work. Use the shampoo and body wash that's in my locker." I tell her, waving her away from me. She just stands there, giving me a hurt look. "Baby… please. I know I have a nose of a bloodhound right now but… it's coming out of your pores and it's making me sick."

"Some welcome home…" She growls, turning away from me and heading out the door.

When I see she has something clutched in one of her hands I ask "What's that?" She pauses, and turns back to me.

"It was a present…" She says softly as she holds up two flowers, one pink and one blue. Guilt washes over me when she sets them down on the desk next to my can of Fanta, and then says "I'm heading to the rain locker…" A marine term slipping from her lips tells me that she has put up that wall to keep others out and her emotions in.

Seeing the hurt in her eyes, I breathe out "Arizona…" but its too late because she is already out of the room. …_damn it. _Retaking the seat next to the large stack of files on the desk, I bury my head in my hands and let out a deep growl of irritation. …_how did things get so fucked up in just ONE week? _My fingers start to massage at my temples, a huge migraine having somehow appeared in the last five minutes. When my eyes land on the flowers, I bring them close to my nose and take a deep sniff. A small smile crosses my face when I think about how sweet Arizona has been to me these past four months, even though I know I've been less than accommodating. Packing in my research for the day, I condense my mess as much as possible, grab my flowers and decide to make one more round through my patients before heading down to OB for the ultrasound, making a mental note to apologize to my wife the next time I see her.

…_I need to do better. …She deserves better._

* * *

><p>AN2: Alright, so I know I said that the blondes would bump into each other in this chapter but… I needed to set the stage a little. But it IS coming in the next few chapters. This was used to get a little more dialogue between Hahn and Callie, as well as put Arizona on edge a little. Needed to juice things up a smidge more. How do you think Arizona is going to find out? Will Callie tell her, or will they manage to find each other somewhere in the maze of SGMW by themselves, not Latina around to play middle man? How will the conversation go, and will words (or fists) fly? You tell me. Anyways… next chapter up tomorrow. And like always, any love you guys decide to leave makes my day 100 times more awesomer. Thanks!<p> 


	79. Chapter 79

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Alright, a couple of you called me on it. I just couldn't leave it hanging like that so I'm getting ONE more out today. Mainly because I've hit this huge wall with BB, but I'm working on it. So here is the next chapter. I think some of you might be surprised as to how it plays out… so far. But remember, this is from Arizona's POV. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 79<p>

Arizona's POV

**Week 16**

After ripping Callie's toiletry bag out of her locker and storming off into the women's shower, I stand under the blazing hot waters, letting the sting draw all my anger out of my body. I know it's the pregnancy, I know it's the hormones but… sometimes it just gets too much. I just got home after being gone for six days and I wanted to kiss my wife. And all I got was a face palm, then told I was rank. How can I not find that grating? So I'm taking a shower to appease my very pregnant Latina, but that doesn't mean I'm happy about it.

"Breathe Z…" I tell myself as I brace against the cool tiles of the shower stall. "It's all worth it. Just… let it go…" I take deep calming breaths, just like I learned in my rage therapy sessions after the hospital shooting, hoping that the shaking in my arms will fade. Finding that the hot waters aren't cutting it, I turn the shower to ice cold. A gasp falls from my lips and then my breathing stops as soon as the frigid water hits me, but it works. The freezing liquid immediately puts out the fire raging within me. Not knowing how long I've been in the shower, I decide that time's up and shut the shower off. After drying myself off, I put back on the only set of clothes I have with me. …_she'll just have to suck it up if she can smell the alcohol on my clothes._ As I'm replacing Callie's stuff in her cubby and applying some body spray to cover up any lingering bourbon smells, the locker room door opens and shuts.

"Arizona?" A voice calls from behind me. Peeking over my shoulder I see very confused blue eyes. It takes a couple seconds for me to place the woman, but when it comes, it hits me like a bolt of lightning.

"Dr. Hahn!" I say with a smile. "Wow…. Uhh Hi. Hi… didn't expect to see you here. How are you?" I ask politely.

"Ummm… good." She says and I can see she's holding something in. Like she's waiting for me to say something, waiting for something to happen.

"Uhh what, what are you doing here?" I ask, trying to get past the awkward silence that has settled between us.

"…Changing?" She says, unsure of what exactly I'm asking.

Letting out a laugh while looking around the locker room, I add "No, I mean Seattle? Are you just visiting or…"

"I've been hired as Head of Cardio." She replies with a slight smile.

"Wow, congratulations. …From what I've heard Seattle Grace Mercy West could use a couple more world class surgeons." I tell her. For some reason I'm picking up that the blonde in front of me is unsure of my being here.

"Thank you. …And I hear that congratulations to you are in order as well." Erica says, pulling on a smile that I can't help but feel is a hair less than being completely genuine. My head cocks to the side a fraction of an inch, lost as to why I'm being congratulated, and she fills in "You and Callie. Married and… and pregnant."

"Oh! Yeah, uhhh… yes, thank you. We are very, very happy." I reply. Something about this entire conversation has me feeling like I'm missing something… something big. After another awkward couple of seconds, I start "Well, I should get going. Callie and I have a sonogram. …Get to find out the sex today." The smile the heart surgeon gives me is even more strained than the one before. As I am about to slip out of the locker room a thought hits me.

"Dr. Hahn?" I start, and the blonde turns back to meet my gaze. "Umm, I was wondering if Callie and I could take you out to dinner sometime. You know… as a thank you for all you did for Calliope. We never really got the opportunity to really thank you since she was still in the hospital when you left."

"That's… That's really not necessary." Hahn says, slowly backing away from me.

"I insist. …You saved her, and because of it she is my wife and the mother of my child. Please, let me make the feeble attempt at repaying that with a ridiculously expensive meal at the restaurant of your choice." I plead. Dinner isn't much of a means to repay her for all she has given me, but it's the best that I can do. "Please?" I try again when I see her resolve starting to crumble. "I'm sure Callie would love to be able to spend some time with you outside of the hospital… in fact, I don't know why she didn't tell me about you when I saw her."

"You've seen Callie?" She asks a little too quickly.

"For like a minute…" I reply with an eye roll. "Anyways… yes? It's a date?" I add, putting words in her mouth. After a couple seconds she finally nods, looking like it's hurting her in the process. "Awesome. Callie or I will be in touch. …It was great to see you again, Erica. Welcome back to Seattle."

"Thank you, Arizona." She says as I turn and leave. With a wink, I slip out the door and make my way to the OB wing.

By the time I make it to the maternity ward, the anger and hurt from before is nearly gone, and all I'm focused on now is finding out if my baby is a he or a she. Not that I care either way, but just knowing if I'll be having a son or a daughter means a lot to me.

When I reach the room that we usually have our checkups in, I find that Callie is already there… a first. Her eyes dart to the door and lock on mine, and I can almost see the hesitation in her eyes.

"Hey…" She says softly, trying to gage what mood I'm in.

"Hi." I reply a little sharper than what I need to. Callie's teeth bite at her bottom lip as she reads my tone. I find the rolling stool in the corner and move it up next to the bed where my wife is reclining in in her scrubs, no longer needing to wear a hospital gown during these things. We look at each other, trying to discern what the other is thinking.

"So?" I ask. "Do I smell any better?"

Callie lets out a sigh and rolls her eyes. "Arizona… I'm sorry. I was… beyond rude with you." Her eyes loose contact with mine and her hands rest protectively at the bump of her stomach. "Can you forgive me?" I let her cook for a couple seconds, draw out her misery. When her eyes finally find mine again I can see the truth in her words. She's truly afraid that she hurt me badly. Taking a deep breath, I place a hand over hers at her stomach, our fingers intertwining instinctively.

"I forgive you." I finally answer, and a small, relieved smile crosses those full lips. Leaning in the small distance between us, I capture those full lips and we share a sweet kiss. When I pull back, I see her nose scrunch up again.

"What?" I spit, my sour mood immediately returning. "I am NOT taking another shower."

"No babe… no it's not that. You don't smell bad. You just… you don't smell like yourself." She says then bites her lips and curses under her breath in Spanish. Her finger hooks into the top of my shirt and pulls me back down. "I'm sorry, cowgirl. I know I'm being all crazy pregnant woman right now but I love you. Everything about you and… it just surprised me when you didn't smell like… you. That's all. You used my soap and not yours. …I like yours on you better." She explains. Callie waits until my expression softens a bit, and then pulls me down the last inch and kisses me again.

"Can we just start over?" She asks after we part. "Just pretend I'm seeing you for the first time since you got back? …Cuz I've screwed up your homecoming royally and I feel guilty." A smile crosses my face and I lean back in for another kiss. "Hey…" Callie purrs once we part again.

"Hey yourself…" I reply, starting our reunion all over again. "I missed you, Calliope."

"I've missed you too, cowgirl." Callie says with a relieved sigh. It doesn't take long for us to get wrapped up in our second welcome back, my lips roaming her neck and then the firm surface of where my baby is located, getting in some much missed baby time. Only when the door opens do we remember that we are in this dark room for a reason.

"Sorry for the delay ladies. …Had a stubborn baby who did not want to leave his mother's belly." Lucy says with a smile. Settling on the stool at the other side of my wife, no longer needing to do a pelvic with each exam, we get right down to business. Callie lifts the bottom of her navy scrub top and softly yelps when the cold gel hits her stomach.

"So how you feeling Dr. Torres? Anything feeling off lately?" Dr. Fields asks as she starts moving the ultrasound wand over my wife's bump.

"Feeling alright. Morning sickness is gone so now I'm eating everything in sight." Callie replies and the three of us laugh.

"Well a growing appetite is essential for growing a baby." The other blonde replies diplomatically. "Just make sure you try to eat a balanced diet."

"And where do Cheetos fit into that food pyramid thingy?" I ask jokingly which gets a playful slap out of my wife. When the steady lub-dub sound of our baby's heart beat fills the air, the mood turns from joking to serious. My hand grips Callie's as the image of our unborn child fills the grainy screen. A gasp comes from my wife's chest and I instantly tense.

"What? What is it? Is something wrong?" I ask, my heart doubling its rate in a second.

"Everything is perfect, Arizona." Lucy says with a smile, then looks to my wife. "You want to tell her or should I?"

Callie's brown eyes lock on to mine, and even in the dark I can see a sheen of tears across them. She grips my hand and says "Arizona, it's a girl." A smile immediately takes over my face and I lean in to place a celebratory kiss on my wife's lips.

"A girl." I whisper, turning my eyes to the screen. "We're having a daughter, Calliope. …How scary is that?" We both chuckle a little then kiss again. Lucy goes about getting us some stills as well as a DVD while Callie and I whisper loving words back and forth. My hand gently wiping the goo off my wife's tummy, once she's clean I give our daughter …_my daughter… _a kiss as well.

Fifteen minutes later I am watching as Callie strips out of her scrubs and slips back into her street clothes. The smile on my face has been there since I found out I'm having a daughter, and I don't think it's going to fade away anytime soon. Once the Latina is fully clothed once again, I step forward, pinning her up against the lockers and lay a passionate kiss on her. Only when a clearing of a throat makes its way to my ears do I pull away.

"Am I interrupting something?" A gravelly voice asks from the entrance of the locker room. When I peek over my shoulder, my blue eyes lock with blue eyes. A blush crosses my cheeks as I take a step back, releasing my wife from her captivity. The mood instantly becomes tense between the two of them and I have no idea why.

"Come on, cowgirl. Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving." Callie says as she grabs her purse. …_odd. It's like she's avoiding eye contact with Erica._

Remembering my offer to dinner, I turn to the heart surgeon still watching us and ask "Would you like to come with us, Dr. Hahn?" I catch the questioning look from the Latina next to me and explain "I told Dr. Hahn that we'd be happy to take her out to dinner. You know…. to thank her for all she did for you and me last year." I don't miss the very strained smile Callie gives me, and the very fleeting look towards Erica.

"Thank you, but no. I'm still on duty. You two enjoy yourselves though." Erica answers while she turns away from us and slips back out of the locker room again. …_odd. She didn't do anything in here? Why did she come? …It's like she's avoiding me. But why?_

"You ok?" Callie asks, shaking me from my internal ramblings.

"Yeah… does Erica seem off?" I ask. "Why didn't you tell me she was back anyways?" It's hard to miss the jaw clench, telling me that Callie is hiding something.

Instead of answering my question, she fires back at me "Well I would have if someone answered her damned phone ONCE while she was taking a vacation." With that, my wife heads for the door. …_vacation? You think making an improvement that will make millions of dollars a year a 'vacation'?_ At the threshold she looks back and barks "You coming or what?" Immediately knowing that this is the cliff of one of Callie's mood swings, I decide that its best to appease her and try to fight off the next wave of bitchyness rather than press the whole Hahn thing right now. But soon, her mood is gone once we get some food and head home, both looking forward to our first night together in over a week.

…_still… something is going on between those two. And I'm not liking it._

* * *

><p>AN2: So… what do you think? Now, remember Arizona has no clue about what Hahn said to Callie. Last she knew, Erica saved Callie's life after the shooting and all seemed hunky dory. But now… tension. Will Arizona press her hormonal wife, and test the very unstable balance of the Latina's mood. Or ask the heart surgeon who is looking for a reason to break the two up?<p>

AN3: Also, I know a couple people asked that I make their baby a boy but since the beginning I've planned on them having a girl the first time around. Has it been done? Yes. Is it boring? If you say so. But I will try to make it original. Just stick with me and I hope you won't be disappointed.


	80. Chapter 80

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Here is today's chapter. Again, I think some of you will be surprised at how things progress but… just go with it, k? Alright. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 80<p>

Callie's POV:

**Week 16**

"So you're telling me that I married a genius?" I ask after Arizona has finished recounting her tale of rigging up her family's combine and making it run on her special concoction of fuel.

"Better believe it baby. …Whoda thunk that lil old hillbilly Z Robbins would turn out to be a business monger?" The blonde behind me purrs. We've just finished eating and now I am lying back on the couch in her den, her arms wrapped securely around me and my body positioned between her legs. My head is resting comfortably on her chest, the steady pounding of her heart echoing in my ears, and Arizona's hands playing over the naked flesh at my stomach.

"I'm proud of you cowgirl." I tell her, then turn and look up so she can see my eyes. "Really, so proud. I knew you could do it." My wife just smiles at my words then leans down and we share a passionate kiss. One that would turn things even more passionate, and I know Arizona would be perfectly ok with that but I've got other things on my mind.

"So… tell me about the morning after." I say with a smile. I still remember that morning after, the one where I found my, then fiancé, passed out and laying over her best friend, hair dryer clutched in her hand and donut crumbs in her underwear.

"Oh god… I don't want to talk about it." The blonde groans.

Laughing at her misery, I tell her "Now I really want to know about it. Come on… out with it."

"Alright, but I'll tell you now its not what is sounds like. Nothing happened." Arizona says. Those two words make me stiffen subconsciously. It's those words that are uttered when something could have happened, and probably would have but for some reason didn't.

"So… the last thing I remember now is someone yelling for a bunch of us to pile into the back of someone's truck. The next thing, I'm waking up to the sound of your ring tone after noon the next day." Arizona starts. …_that must be when I tried to call her from the on-call room._ "And… Travis was there too." She adds.

"Travis crashed at your mom's place?" I ask, looking behind me to see my wife's face.

Her eyes shut, like she's trying to block out an image. "He kinda crashed… in my bed. …With me." I just stare at her, because I know there is more. "We were pretty much naked…" Her strong hands move away from my belly and cover her eyes in embarrassment.

My mind reels for a minute, trying to put together the pieces that just don't seem to fit. "Umm… are you telling me that-"

"NO! No no no no. Travis? Calliope…Really? …This is the man that danced with me at our wedding, he stood in for my father. You really think that I… that we… that he and I… NO! No. It was just-" She's rambling, which is what she does when she is either really excited or really scared about something.

"Just what?" I ask. If Arizona was ANYone else, if I didn't know she was like the BIGGEST lesbian ever, I'd probably be up the walls, going bat-shit crazy right now. But she's Arizona. …She's a gold star. Penises REPEL her. She hates sperm, she has a visceral reaction just hearing that word. So… no, I don't think anything happened. But I CAN let her cook for a while before I let her off the hook.

"It was a… stupid night. Travis damn near forced the alcohol down my throat. Then, once me and the boys were good and drunk, we all went down to the holler and went frog giggin." She says quickly, the rush of her words, the country drawl, and the unknown vernacular leaves my head spinning. "We got soaked then stripped at home and sacked down before we knew what happened."

"Ok cowgirl, you're going to have to break it down for me. Holler what? And what the hell is 'frog digging'?" I ask, turning so I can look at my blonde full on without getting an uncomfortable crick in my neck.

"The holler. It's… About ten miles out of town, there is this place where the river runs deep but slow. It's the holler. That's where all the bonfires take place, its were all the fights happen that if they happened in town you'd get suspended or thrown in jail… or both depending on how many times you've had to repeat a grade. …Me and my buddies went down to the holler, like the good ole times." Arizona explains. "We went frog GIGgin. …Noodling. Redneck cat fishing. All the same thing. It's when you fish for catfish with your bare hands."

"Mmhmm" I hum, not knowing what to say about all this. "And this is what you do when you are away from me for all of six days?"

A small smile crosses my wife's face as her eyes glaze over, like she is remembering the past. "It was fun… Reminded me of my high school days. When it was Travis, Tim and me. Three Sparkateers is what they called us. …Damn did we get in a lot of trouble back then…" I just listen and let Arizona's mind wander. I watch as her smile falters a couple times as her memory brings forth some harder times, but then that smile reappears when happier scenes are played.

After a couple quiet minutes, my wife shakes herself and her eyes refocus on the present. She looks down at me, then presses a light kiss on my lips. "Sorry about being so out of touch. I guess I needed a little-"

"Break from Hurricane Callie?" I finish the thought for her. She's about to deny it, jump in before I can get all crazy and pissed off when I bring a finger to her lips. "It's ok cowgirl. I get it. I've been… less than easy to live with lately. And, though I don't want it happening again… whether you slept with him or not, your naked body is for my eyes only, I get that you needed a little break. Some time to de-stress."

"Trust me Calliope. I will not be drinking with Travis Wait again for a very… VERY long time. I don't think my liver could take it." Arizona replies with a kiss. "And no man will ever DE-star this gold star." She says with a cocky tone. "I'm all about the lady loving…" She purrs.

"Mmm… is that so?" I ask, pulling on her legs so her head falls back on the couch cushions and I crawl up to lay on top of her. She just giggles and pulls my head down, reclaiming my lips in another passionate kiss. After making out like a couple of high schoolers, Arizona comes up for air as my lips move down to her sweet neck.

"Calliope… what's going on with you and Hahn?" She asks and my body immediately stiffens. I pull back, and blue eyes lock on to my brown ones. "So there is something." She adds. Apparently my reaction to the mere mention of her name is enough for my very inquisitive wife to piece together a few of the puzzle pieces. I push off of the small woman and sit back against the other armrest of the couch, distancing my self from her.

"What do you think about Erica being here?" I ask, avoiding my wife's question.

Shrugging, she replies "I… I don't know. I mean, she's a great surgeon. …I don't get why some lesbians think they have to have some deep, meaningful yet sexless relationship with their ex's. Just look at Katie and I…" She lets out a strained laugh and continues "…but you two were friends for a lot longer than you were… whatever you were. I don't know… I thought you guys were good. You two were so… friendly when you were in the hospital. I guess I'm just wondering what's happened between then and now that makes you two so… uncomfortable around each other."

She watches me as I battle with myself on whether to tell her or not. If I tell her, I can just see Arizona getting all pissed off and jealous, storming down to the hospital and ripping Erica a new one. But if I don't tell her, it'd be like lying. …Lying by omission, but still lying. And we promised we wouldn't lie. Not about stuff like that, especially what happened with her being on tour and having all those crazies after her. …_now I have my own crazy._

"Calliope… tell me." Arizona commands in a low and very authoritative voice.

"Fine, but you can't get all… Arizona about it, ok?" I ask.

"'Arizona' about it? What the hell does that mean?" She replies, a bit taken back.

"You know… going in guns blazing. Having to fix everything. Protecting my honor. …I don't need you to be my knight in shining whatever this time, ok? I can handle it myself. So I need you to promise me that you won't be all… you about it." I tell her. Her fists clench and unclench subconsciously as her mind automatically takes her to what this whole thing is about, but she finally nods.

"Erica just… showed up out of the blue on day. Saying she was hired as Head of Cardio. Of course it's great for the hospital. And everything that's good for the hospital is, in turn, good for it's employees. But… I don't know. Seeing her brought back all those memories. Especially that one of her walking away from me. And I know that that was years ago…but I just couldn't figure out why she would want to come back. …I avoided her for a couple days, just because I DIDN'T know how I felt about her coming back." I take a deep breath, trying to put together the last few days into a logical sequence of events. "But one day Erica hunted me down, pulled me aside and said that we needed to talk. …So I asked her why she came back."

"And…" Arizona leads me to continue.

"And… she said she came back for me." I answer, my eyes remaining in my lap. The blonde takes a deep breath but just waits for me to continue, knowing there has to be more to it. "She said she wanted another chance. She wanted to try 'us' again. But I told her I was with you. That we were married, and happy… and pregnant. She… she apologized and since then we've just… stayed away from each other." After I've finished my account of the incident, I wait for her to say something. But nothing comes. Finally, I chance a peek and look up, blue eyes locking with mine immediately.

"Ok." She states flatly, a mask of no expression pulled over her face.

"Ok? …That's it?" I ask, sure that I've missed something.

"I don't know what you want Callie. You told me not to go all 'Arizona' so this is me not being me." My wife replies in a cool, calm, even tone. "The fact that a highly educated and highly prized cardiothoracic surgeon is back in town to reclaim her right to my wife would usually make Arizona seethe in jealousy but… luckily for you… I'm not 'Arizona' right now." I can tell that she is about a hair's breath away from blowing a gasket, even if she IS using all of her tricks she learned during her anger management sessions.

"But you're my wife…" I tell her, scooting closer to her, our legs wrapping around each other and my hands grasping hers. "So you needed to know, right?"

"Right." Arizona answers, her mask crumbling bit by bit. "Do I need to worry about this?" She finally asks. "Do I need to worry about you spending so much time around this woman? A woman who… well, is so much more worthy of you than me."

My mouth drops in shock. "What? ! No, Arizona how could-"

She cuts me off with a sigh. "She's your first, Calliope. You may love me, we may be married but… you always keep a torch for your first. Trust me… I've been there. But, if you tell me I have nothing to worry about then I will trust you." Her hands squeeze mine reassuringly. "…Even if all I really want to do is give Dr. Hahn piece of my mind. I love you and I protect the things I love, but you don't need it. You're strong, and caring, and honorable. …So I trust you."

"Really?" I can't believe that I just told Arizona, probably one of the most jealous people I've ever known, that another woman… a woman that I've admittedly slept with in the past, is back and wants to steal me away from my wife. What's more, Arizona hasn't reacted. "That's… that's it? No… no cursing. No throwing things. No riding off in the middle of the night to protect your claim on me?" I ask. …_this… this isn't Arizona. What happened to the woman that I married?_

"It would be very easy for me to do those things… yes. And to be honest, it's extremely difficult for me NOT to. But you asked that I not. So… I won't. I trust you. I trust in our relationship. I trust that these…" She holds up our left hands so our wedding bands shine in the light "…mean something. Because they mean everything to me. And I know your love for me is true, because I've felt it. THAT is why I am able to trust you, Calliope." Arizona answers. Another deep breath and the fake smile slowly turns into a genuine one. "But if I catch her flirting with you, she's fair game. Deal?"

A chuckle falls from my lips, greatly relieved that all this is out in the open. "Deal, cowgirl." I reply, then place a hand at the center of her chest and push her back onto the couch. I mold my body against my wife's underneath me, the bump of my belly resting at her center while my head lies on her chest.

My body immediately relaxes when strong hands start to brush my hair back softly. "But you can tell her that that dinner offer is no longer valid." Arizona says softly and we both shake with giggles. My arms wrap protectively around the slight frame of the blonde, holding her close and reassuring her she is the only one for me.

I didn't tell her about those awful things Erica said about her. Saying she wasn't enough, calling her a hick. Arizona doesn't need to know those things. She doesn't need that seed of doubt put in her head again. I know my wife still often questions whether she's enough for me. She doesn't truly understand why I would want to be with someone like her, which is completely stupid for her to question herself because she is the most amazing woman I've ever met. But… it's who she is. And she's the woman I fell in love with.

…_she'll always be enough. She's everything I'll ever need._

* * *

><p>AN2: Alright so… Arizona knows, but is playing nice? How long will that last? And who will be the one to tip the weight. Will Arizona push Erica, Erica push Callie, or Erica push Arizona? So many ways for all this to play out! Tell me what you think is going to happen… and thanks to anyone who decides to leave me alittle love. You guys are awesome!<p> 


	81. Chapter 81

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Ok, here's your chapter for today. Only one for today as well, sorry. Anyways, as always… Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 81<p>

Arizona's POV

**Week 17**

"I don't know Cal… the red champagne you two had was amazing but don't you think that'd be too…"

"Matchy? No. It was an amazing cake. Can't be helped that we have great taste." Callie answers. Its a little over a week since I've been back home and since I found out that my wife has a NOT so secret admirer. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want to cause some pain to the cardio god but Callie asked that I not react that way. And I didn't. I took the adult road, the high road. I trusted my wife when she said that she would handle it, that she would take care of it and that there was no chance of Erica taking her from me.

It's Friday night and our best friends are spending the night with us. We are having a girls night. The 'real' reason is so that Addison and Callie can have a serious wedding planning party. Teddy and I are just using this get together as an excuse to drink and have some sort of buffer between us and our significant others. Teddy is having a rough time with Addison. They are still madly in love, but the pressure of the wedding, plus the repeated failed attempts at insemination and IVF they've gone through… they are a little wound tight. And for Callie and I… its like her hormones aren't letting up. The nausea is gone pretty much, but now she eats enough to feed a football team. Not that I mind, its just the side effects of her eating so much. And it's not that weight, its not! I swear. I love her curves. It's that she THINKS she's about three times bigger than what she really is. She doesn't see that she is beautiful, and every time I try and tell her, she lashes out saying that 'I'm supposed to say that'.

"Where's the harder stuff?" Teddy asks finally after downing a couple bottles of beers.

"Den." I tell her, and the next second the trainer is off the couch and sprinting to seek out our old friend, Evan Williams. She's back in a half a minute, two glasses and the decanter full of the fiery liquid. When she's about to pour out some in the second glass, I hold up a hand to stop her. It's been over a week since my 'fun' night in Colorado, but I can still taste the bourbon and just thinking about it makes my stomach turn.

"More for me." Teddy says, doubling up on hers.

"I'm marrying a drunk…" Addison growls, catching the eye of her fiancé.

"Only when you talk about wedding crap." Teddy fires back at the red head.

Addison sets her jaw and spits "Oh kiss my-"

"OK! How about those Seahawks huh?" I cut in, trying to cut the palpable tension.

"Its not football season, Z." Teddy growls, throwing down about a shot and a half of her drink. Callie and I catch each other's eye and she makes an almost unperceivable nod towards the kitchen, needing to step away from the bickering couple for a couple minutes.

"How about I check on dinner?" I exclaim, pushing myself off the couch. "Babe?" I ask, biting my lip to keep from laughing as I watch my wife struggling to get up from the very plush couch. She's not huge, but her center of gravity has shifted slightly and its been amusing seeing her try to figure out her new body.

"Oh, shut up and help me." She growls, holding out a hand. With a pull, the Latina is quickly on her feet and we are retreating to the sanctuary of the other room. Once out of ear shot, Callie asks "We weren't like that, were we?"

"No… no we weren't." I sigh. "Just hope they kiss and make up quickly."

Callie gives me a hard look, then steps up close enough to me for her belly to touch mine, her hands grabbing hold of my hips. "What's wrong, Arizona? You've been… distant lately."

"Nothing." I answer, giving her a weak smile. When she gives me that 'I ain't buying it' look, I add "I don't know. I've just been… I don't know. It's hard to explain."

"Do you need a physical exam?" Callie purrs, nuzzling her nose into the crook of my neck. Usually that would be enough to set my fire burning, but the past few days I've just felt… blah.

"I don't think its anything physical, babe." I reply which makes her mood shift instantly. She is now on full alert.

Taking a fraction of a step back so she can look at me full on, she says. "Arizona, talk to me sweetie. What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I'm just… off. I don't know how to explain it." I try to give her a smile that tells her I'm alright but she's not buying it. After a kiss, she pushes me up against the kitchen counter and gestures for me to hop up. Complying with the doctor's orders, I take a seat on the cool marble as my wife gives me a cursory exam.

"No temperature." She says as her hand rests on my forehead. Fingers probe gently at my neck, and she adds "Glands are fine…" Not able to do a lot else without getting her little doctors bag out, she wedges herself between my legs and pulls my front flush against hers. "You can talk to me, you know. …About anything. …Is it me? The baby? …Hahn?" At the mention of that name my jaw clenches a little tighter than it needs to but I let it go.

"No Calliope. It's not that… I don't know. Maybe the weather or something." I say looking for an out. "It's been raining since I've got back non-stop… maybe I just got use to the Colorado sun."

"I think you and Skittles should take a nice long walk tomorrow." Callie says after a second. She knows that my horse is one of the few things that make everything better.

"Maybe you're right." I whisper, my hands cupping her cheeks and bringing her in for a soft kiss. Our foreheads rest against each others as my hands trail down her body and start tracing invisible patterns on her tummy. "Have you thought about names yet?" I ask, trying to steer the conversation away from me and my funk.

"A little. You?" Callie asks so softly that even at our close range I barely hear her.

"A little." I reply.

"What's your favorite so far?" She asks, pulling back to look me in my eyes.

"Well I only have one on the list so far. …C.J." I tell her as a genuine smile crosses my face.

Callie lets out a soft laugh and asks "C.J.? …You want to give our little girl initials as a first name?"

"Well no… It stands for Calliope Junior." I smile as I brush back a lock of hair from my wife's face. All I get back is a look of doubt.

"We are not naming our baby Calliope." Callie says as she steps away from me and pulls out another can of Fanta from the fridge. "…I wouldn't do that to a child of mine. I had to grown up with a stupid name and I'm not putting that kind of punishment on another being."

"Your name isn't stupid. It's beautiful… and fits you perfectly. Try being named after a state!" I exclaim.

"Battleship…" Callie corrects me with a glare.

"Whatever. When you're seven you don't really care about back story, Calliope." I tell her.

Callie leans against the counter across from me and replies "Until they learn that you are named after Homer's muse. …And imagine having a kid in class named Homer. …Yeah, it happened, cowgirl. It was hell. I'm not doing that to our baby."

After trying out my pout and seeing that it isn't going to work this time, I whine "But names… mold us in to who we are."

"You really believe that?" She asks incredulously, pulling out a jar of olives from the fridge and starts eating them like candy.

"Yeah… I mean, I've never met a weak Ingrid or a stupid Eugene." At this the Latina laughs at me, making me smile. "…Our name gives us something to aspire to."

"Mmhmm." Callie hums, not believing word of what I'm saying.

Hopping off the counter, I walk right up to the surgeon and place my hands on her hips. "Calliope… beautiful voice. And that's you. Iphigenia… daughter of Agamemnon and Clytemnestra in Greek mythology. Means born to strength. That's you. Torres… mean's tower. Pillar of strength and stability. Gives comfort and security to those around it. That's you. Your name is… is YOU."

Her face softens as she takes in what I just said, then with a cracking voice she asks. "You… you know all that?"

After giving her a light kiss on her nose, I reply "I know everything about you, Calliope. Of course I know what your name means."

"And what does Robbins mean?" She asks after popping one more olive into her mouth.

"Son of little Rob." I say as I roll my eyes "…Stupid and utterly meaningless name. Not like yours. Which is why I want our baby to have a name that means something." I can see Callie's brain working so I ask "Which ones are on your list?"

"Well… I like Lucia, and Sofia. Sara… with the Spanish pronunciation. Ummm… Avery and…" Her voice fades out like she is embarrassed to say the last one.

"And…" I drawl, trying to get it out of her.

Dropping our gaze, she answers "Elizabeth."

It takes me a while to figure out where she got that name from but then a light bulb clicks. "After my mom?" My mother's full name being Barbara Elizabeth Robbins.

"Yeah… I thought that maybe… you know, she would like that." Callie explains. "And your mom has been… amazing to me. You think she'd like that?" Standing up on my tip toes, I bring my lips to hers and share a salty kiss.

Pulling back, I look deep into those brown eyes and say "Momma would love that."

"Hey, what's going on with dinner? Huh?" Teddy asks as our two guest shuffle into the kitchen, immediately cutting the mood. With that, Callie's and my discussion about names ends and the four of us eat in a tense silence. Teddy and I spend some time in the den, away from the other two, and let them talk wedding crap for a while. Once we've all been feed and watered, Teddy and Addison retire to the guest room furthest from Callie's and my bedroom.

When Callie finally flicks off the light in the bathroom and joins me in bed, our bodies migrate towards each other like always. My hand slips below the fabric of her shirt and rests ontop of her bump, the pad of my thumb slowly moving back and forth.

"Feel any better?" Callie asks softly, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Yeah… I am." I answer. After a couple seconds, a sound filters in to our room from down the hall. It's not yelling. No… it's the opposite of anger. "Seriously?" I growl, making Callie and I giggle. When another, very passionate, moan comes it fuels our giggles and I can't keep it contained anymore. Just as my laugh is starting to die out, a feeling of a cricket running under my hand makes both of us freeze.

"Did you feel that?" Callie gasps, both of her hands coming to land on her stomach. If it wasn't' that Callie has suddenly tensed, I would have thought I imagined it.

Locking eyes with the very shocked Latina in my bed, I ask "Was that-"

"Yeah. Her first kick." Callie answers with a small smile. We sit in complete silence, waiting to see if our daughter has another kick in store for us. We don't have to wait for more than a minute before another, very light tap meets our hands. With that, the clouds part in my dreary world and the sun shines again.

"Wow… she's really in there." I whisper in utter awe.

Callie's eyes are moist with unshed tears, and she asks "You had doubts?" Its playful and light, but still full of emotion.

"Seeing a grainy picture is one thing…" I explain. "But… feeling her kick? That makes it real. She's really in there isn't she?" My eyes lock onto the brown ones I've fallen head of heels with.

One of Callie's hands leaves her tummy and comes up to cup my cheek. A smile that can only be described as mesmerizing crosses her face and she nods slight. "She's in there. And she's all ours." We share a sweet and passionate kiss. The moans from down the hall become more urgent but somehow it doesn't bother us. We are in our own…perfect… world. And nothing can shake us from it. Falling asleep with my wife and our unborn baby in my arms, I realize that this is the good life.

…_she's all ours._

* * *

><p>AN2: So it's kind of a filler chapter. Some baby talk, some Addison and Teddy… but got to keep that simmering tension going for a bit. Any suggestions about the name? Votes or… any other names you think might fit their baby girl well? Let me know what you think. Thanks!<p> 


	82. Chapter 82

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Soups up! Should be able to get another chapter out today… maybe. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 82<p>

Callie's POV

**Week 18**

Its been a little over two weeks since Erica Hahn magically popped into my life again. Arizona… surprisingly… has managed to stay very calm about the whole thing. Yes, I asked her to not freak out about it, but I have to say… I thought she would freak anyways. Maybe Arizona has grown, or maybe she really believes when I said I would handle the situation, but she hasn't even stepped back into the hospital since that day. At least… until today. I'm working my usual day shift, but am also scheduled to be on call tonight, so I won't be going home. Which means Arizona will be stopping by and bringing dinner, like always when I have to stay over night at the hospital.

After scrubbing out of yet another successful surgery on a patient I had flown in from Chicago because the doctors said that it couldn't be done, I decide to reward myself with a cup of coffee. Once I sign off on all the charts, make a round of my post-op patients that are still in recovery, I make my way up to the coffee cart and wait in line. It's a little after six and usually I would on the downward stroke of my shift but… I still have another 14 hours to spend in this place. Just as I'm sending my wife my dinner order …_I am so spoiled_… someone steps in line behind me.

"Dr. Torres." Erica drawls. I peek over my shoulder and see a cocky smirk on her face. She and I have seen very little of each other these past two weeks. I've made a point of sending my residents to the pit if an ortho consult is requested. And any case that so much as blushes with the cardio department, I hand over to Bandy. So basically I've confined myself to the Orthopedic ward, and the OR.

"Dr. Hahn." I reply in a cool tone. Ordering, I step to the side and wait for my coffee that I am now wishing that I didn't get.

"Haven't seen you around lately." The cardio gods says as she hands over a bill for her own coffee.

"Been busy." I state flatly, silently urging the barista to make my drink faster.

"So I've heard… vying to join the ranks of Head. You'd fit right in with us." Hahn says with a wink. "Much better company that those you're with now." Even though she is commenting about my position as Attending, I can't help but catch the dig directed towards my wife. Seeing that there are others around I choose not to comment at that little comment, but act like everything is peachy. After accepting my one cup of coffee I'm allowed today, I turn on my heel. Much to my dismay, the cardio surgeon seems intent of following me now that she has me in her sights.

"Callie, can we talk please?" She asks. "This time without you storming out of the room before I have said all I have to say?" This makes me stop midstride. I meet those ice blue eyes dead on and see that she is completely serious.

"Fine. Let's talk." I say calmly. The pinging of an arriving elevator carriage makes our gaze break. We both step into the small box, and I select my floor. Once the doors close, and the elevator starts to move I release the security button, halting the carriage between floors.

"So?" I ask coldly, leaning against the furthest corner and sipping on my coffee slowly.

She takes a second to think about what she really wants to say, then starts "I think we got off on the wrong foot-"

"So… you didn't mean it when you said that you came back here to pursue a romantic relationship with me?" I cut her off.

Erica takes a deep breath and starts to pace back and forth in the very small space. "That IS why I came but-"

"Then I think we got on the exact right foot." I cut her off again.

"Look… I screwed up. Ok? I screwed up three and a half years ago when I walked away. And I screwed up by coming here and… expecting you to still be available." The cardio god explains. …_won't argue with you there. _Stopping her pacing, she takes a small step forward, trapping me in the corner. "I missed you… so much. I… I missed what we had, even before we… saw leaves together. I miss my friend. I don't make friends easily, but I made friends with you." My mind races back to earlier times. The nights she and I spent dancing, drinking wine and just talking. The dart games, the bets, the slamming of other doctors around the hospital and the medical community in general. We had fun… we had a great time together.

Erica takes my silence as a bad sign and steps back. "Did you tell… her?" She asks. When I give the woman a questioning look, she explains. "Did you tell her about what I said? Your…"

"Wife?" I emphasis the word. "Yes, I told Arizona." I negate to tell the blonde in front of me that I probably saved her life, or at least saved her from a good tongue lashing, by NOT telling Arizona the nasty things Erica called her.

"Really?" Her face registers shock and surprise. "I've been looking over my shoulder for that redneck for the past two weeks. I got the feeling that she was one of those punch first, ask questions later type of Neanderthals." My eyes go wide as I hear my wife being torn down like that. My arms and hands act on their own, and before I know it, the cardio god is drenched in my coffee. Her lab coat stained and ugly brown and the navy scrubs underneath cling to her body. Now it's her turn for her to be speechless, her ice blue eyes locking on mine as she stands there like a cat caught in a rain storm. Punching the emergency button again, the elevator jumps to life. With a strong hand at the center of her chest, I push the blonde back against a wall and step in close to her, my body trembling with anger.

"You stay away from me. Stay away from Arizona… Stay away from my LIFE." I spit just as the elevator doors open. Another shove for good measure and I exit the carriage, parting the few doctors who are struck still at the scene they just witnessed. A cardio legend pinned against the wall, coffee dripping down her body while a raving Latina snarled at her. …_fuck it. I don't care. Let the gossip fly._

Instead of staying up in Ortho, I head down to the maternity ward. I need to talk with someone, and not Arizona because all that will do is wind her up. No, I need someone that will let me rant and rave, and then give me a piece of chocolate… or donut hole… or whatever greasy and unhealthy food she just so happens to have on hand, and then everything will be better. Thankfully the head of Neonatology is in her office, so I have a private place to scream. Addison nearly jumps out of her skin when I come barreling into her office and slamming the door behind me.

"You ok, Cal?" She ask as her eyes peek over her reading glasses.

"Do I look ok, Addison?" I spit. A glance in the mirror confirms what I thought. …_I look crazy._ My eyes are ice cold and my face is tense.

"Is this an Arizona problem?" My friend asks as she flips closed a file and gives me her full attention.

"No… It's a fucking Hahn problem." I answer as I pace back and forth in front of her desk, her gaze following me every second.

"You fucked Hahn?" The redhead asks in shock.

"NO!" I fire back, turning my glare to the world class surgeon in front of me. "No I didn't fuck Hahn. She… she… GOD! How is it she gets under my skin like this?"

"What did she do?" Addison asks after pulling out a little red box from her desk and opening the lid. "Chocolate?" She offers.

"She called Arizona a hick… a redneck… a Neanderthal. …How am I suppose to come back from that? Huh?" I keep pacing. "It's like she's twelve and is calling me Homer's Muse. It's sixth grade all over again. Name calling? REALLY? Aren't we like… world class surgeons? Some ten… twelve years of higher education and training? And she reverts to name calling."

"You know Hahn is ruthless. She's at the top of her field for a reason." Addison answers when I finally stop pacing and take a seat on her couch. "Not that juvenile tactics got her to where she is but… she's not the type to give in."

"Thanks Red. Like I didn't already know that." I spit.

"What DID you say to that?" My friend joins me on the couch.

"I threw my coffee on her, shoved her and then told her to leave me alone." I growl, seeing that I, myself, reverted back to juvenile tactics. All we need now is a temper tantrum and all will be complete.

"Mature." The red head drawls. "Maybe you should tell Arizona…"

"Right. Tell my wife that an ex is making me crazy. …I told Arizona that I would handle it." I reply. "And I'm going to handle it. Arizona doesn't need to come riding in on her horse and play the hero."

"But… you're not handling this." Addison points out. "You're letting her get under your skin, make you crazy and come storming into my office. That doesn't sound like handling it to me."

"What should I do then, ole wise one?" I turn the tables on my friend. "You can barely have a conversation with your fiancé, so PLEASE… tell me how to handle this very treacherous line I'm walking right now." Before my friend can answer, a beeping from my phone signals a new text.

"**Delivery ;-) Where are you? – A"**

"Who's that?" Addison asks, stuffing her face with another chocolate.

"Arizona, she's brought me dinner." I sigh. Usually I would be out the door in a second to meet up with my blonde haired, blue eye bombshell. But right now a certain other blonde has soured my mood completely.

"Tell her." The red head commands, then stands and walks around to the other side of her desk to continue with her work.

"Yeah, right." I sigh as I look in the mirror and run my fingers through my hair. "And then Hahn will be on my table after Arizona has broken every bone in the woman's body. …I don't think so." With that, I give my friend a tight smile to thank her for calming me down a bit. After sending my wife a text, telling her to meet me up in Ortho, I high tail it up there in hopes of avoiding a very pissed off cardiothoracic surgeon.

…_just hope Arizona doesn't run into her._

* * *

><p>AN2: So you think this is spiraling out of Callie's hands? Or can she put a lid on Hahn before the heart surgeon spouts off to the wrong blonde and gets what's coming to her?<p> 


	83. Chapter 83

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Last chapter for today! Now Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 83<p>

Arizona's POV

**Week 18**

"**Ortho lounge – C"**

I'm a bit taken back by the abruptness of my wife's text, especially after how long it took her to get back to me. I had figured she was drafting up some witty and very seductive response. Something along the lines of 'I'm naked and waiting for you in an on-call room'. But no… nothing like that. As my feet carry me through the hospital like second nature, my eyes remain on the look out for a certain surgeon. Yes, I promised Callie that I wouldn't go all… 'Arizona' on the woman. And I haven't, mainly because I've physically kept myself from seeing her. Because I know that if that woman so much as looks at me funny, if I even think I see Erica eyeing my woman… it's game over for the heart surgeon.

I've been working with the horses all day, giving them a good bath and a check up. Helping Jess muck out the stables again, as well as working Skittles and Big Mama out. Spring is right around the corner and the horses can sense it, and they start to get antsy. So I'm decked out in my riding boots, favorite pair of jeans that make my ass look delicious, and the tan cowboy hat placed atop my head. Knowing that my wife goes crazy when she sees me wearing these kinds of clothes, all I did was clean up a bit and put on a new shirt. …_not at home, but that doesn't mean we can't a little 'special' time here at the hospital._

"Hey Rodeo-Girl." A dry voice stops me in my tracks.

"Cristina." I greet the doctor. She just gives me a hard stare like I'm the reason for all of her misfortune. "Can…. I help you?" I ask after an awkward couple of seconds with the woman just looking at me.

"I don't know what's going on between you three lady lovers, but I'm tired of being the one who has to catch the shit afterwards." Yang tells me.

"I… have no idea what you're talking about." I state, racking my brain as to what she is getting at.

"Torres just gave McBitch a coffee shower… now I'm on chart duty for the next six months. …I blame you." The young resident explains rather vaguely.

"Ummm… ok. Bye?" With that, I walk past the Asian woman and continue on my way to the Ortho ward. I know that gossip spreads like wildfire around this place so I'm not sure how accurate of an account Cristina just gave me. Did Callie really do what Cristina said, or was there an accident that involved a spilt cup of coffee and the rest just snowballed from there. …_what the hell is going on?_ As I walk through the hallways, I can't help but to think that the nurses and other hospital staff seem to quiet down as I near them. Multiple eyes land on me then quickly look away. …_alright, something is definitely going on._

I'm rounding a corner, taking the quickest route to the lounge where my wife told me to meet her when a sight before me halts me in my tracks. There, just down the hall is Callie, hunched over a chart. And gaining on her quickly is that blonde that I've been cursing for two weeks. I slip back around the corner and peek around it. The glare coming out of those blue eyes sets my nerves on end, but I can't interrupt what ever is about to happen. So I watch. I watch as Erica stops less than two feet behind my wife, and then Callie snaps around. They don't raise their voices but I can tell by the way Callie points at the blonde that she is not happy. …_I've had that finger pointed at me several times. It's not a good thing._ The two look around their surroundings multiple times, making sure no one is within ear shot or is watching.

Finally, my wife holds an open hand up in front of Erica's face, her signature move when she deems that any conversation is over. The Latina slams the chart she was working on down on the desk and takes off in the direction the lounge, a little more fuel in her step than usual. …_so something happened. _

I promised Callie that I would let her handle this thing, even if its killing me not to get involved. And I have every intention of keeping to my promise. Silently praying that the heart surgeon doesn't head down my way, I slip back around the corner. The only way I WON'T say anything to the woman is if I don't have the chance to. And I know that as soon as the devil woman opens her mouth to me, its going to be game over for her.

But the Fates have decided to mess with me, and I soon hear the quick footfalls of a retreating doctor, and they are coming right at me. Not wanting to be caught 'hiding' from the woman, I stand dead center in the hall way, prepared to face her. As Hahn rounds the corner she nearly barrels right into me. Shock flashes across her face, quickly followed by fear but soon settles on contempt. I can't help but catch a faint coffee smell wafting off the heart surgeon, and I have to bite my tongue from smiling just thinking about Callie dumping coffee on the bitch.

"Looking a little damp there, Dr. Hahn." I say with a polite smile. "Just take a shower?"

Hahn and I share a long gaze, like two prized fighters sizing each other up. Those ice blue eyes start at my boots, then work their way up my worn and dirtied jeans, up to my non-designer shirt, then land on my hat at which she lets out a condescending laugh, shaking her head slightly.

"You really are, aren't you?" She asks, staring down at me.

"Excuse me?" I ask, not knowing what she is getting at.

"A hick." The blonde spits. Her nose wrinkles up like she smells something foul and continues. "And you smell like the beasts you work with. Honestly, I don't know how Callie can put up with it. …Though she hasn't denied anything I've said. Just turns and runs…" She crosses her arms in front of her, a crooked smile crossing her lips. "People tend to run from the truth."

"What are you talking about?" I ask, trying not to sound completely lost right now. All I know is that Erica said she was going after Callie, but my wife has yet to tell me any real details about said conversations… or the nasty things the surgeon has called me.

"She and I have had a couple good talks. On-call rooms, elevators… you know what happens in those places… And not once has she fought to defend your honor, Alabama." Hahn sneers, and the grin on her face tells me that she is proud of her little name change.

Stepping even closer to the taller woman, I look up into her eyes and tell her "You wanna fight dirty, let's do it. You and me. Let's go. I grew up with the name Arizona, I know how to handle myself on the playground. You have something you want to say to ME, then say it. Otherwise, leave Calliope alone."

"Fine…" The taller woman says, taking a step forward, closing the distance between us. "Let me drop some knowledge on that hillbilly brain of yours. She's too good for you. I know it. She knows it. Everyone knows it. The fact that you can't see it makes me, well… feel sorry for you." Erica says softly. "There WILL come a time where… she gets past this little roughneck fetish she has, and comes back to those that ARE good enough for her. …You know, someone who actually went to college. Someone she can relate to… someone she can talk to without that person's eyes glazing over because they don't know what she's talking about." As much as I know she's just trying to rattle me, I can't help but feel the sting of her words… because I've thought them myself.

Hahn can see the flicker of doubt cross my eyes and smiles. "It's going to happen. And when it does, when whatever you two think this thing is between you ends… I'll be there, waiting to pick up the pieces. And in the end, I will win… and you will lose."

Steeling myself against this awful woman, I lift my chin back up and stare her dead in the eye. "See… that's where you're wrong, Erica. You can't win. …Because Callie isn't a game. She's not a prize to be won, she's not a trophy that you can put up on your shelf next to that Harper-Avery award." The heart surgeon has the decency to look alittle ashamed as she hears my words.

"And you're right… she is too good for me. You don't think I get that? You don't think that I… that I know that she is way out of my league?" I can tell by the shock in those blue eyes staring at me that she was not anticipating me telling her this. But I'm going for broke, because its Calliope… and there's nothing I wouldn't do for her.

"Every morning I pray that she doesn't wake up and realize that she could have done better… so much better." I tell the blonde. "But I treat her right. I treat her like she should be treated. I love her the best way I know how… and she's happy. And not like 'What a Wonderful Life' kind of happy, but I mean truly and selfishly happy. She's chosen, Erica. And maybe she didn't choose the shiniest toy. Maybe she didn't choose the most expensive one, or the, the, the highest rated one… but she chose. It was her choice. She chose ME. And I WILL fight for her. Because I love her and she loves me and none of the rest of it matters."

"So keep playing your games, keep tearing me down but you WILL leave Callie out of this. You have something to say, you say it to me. You need my cell number? Fine, I'll give it to you so whenever some nasty comment pops up in your head you can call ME. You tell ME. Because I am the one you are pissed at. I am the one you are trying to get out of the picture." The blonde just stands there, taking my lashing as I give it.

Inching myself forward so we are literally nose to nose, the brim of my hat touching her forehead, I lower my voice so only Erica can hear me and say "But you will leave Callie alone. I fight for the things I love, not that she needs it. She doesn't need me protecting her… but she is carrying MY baby, and my baby needs to be protected. So I will… until my dying breath I will protect my baby girl and her mother from people like you."

"So… Dr. Hahn, do you have anything you would like to say to my face?" I ask the doctor point blank. "Now is your time, because if I hear my wife say that you've been nagging, following, stressing, or bitching at her… I won't be so friendly the next time we have this little discussion."

"Is that a threat, Arkansas?" Erica replies, venom dripping from her words.

"No… it's a promise." I tell her. I wait a couple seconds to see if the woman has anything else to say, but when nothing greets me but silence, I shove past the taller surgeon, giving her a strong shoulder check that nearly knocks her off balance and continue on my way. I can feel her eyes on my back, staring daggers into it but I don't look back. Instead of continuing on my way to the lounge where Callie is no doubt wondering where I'm at, I take the first available empty room and shut the door behind me. It just so happens to be a supply closet. Dropping our dinner on the ground, I slide down the door and sit on the floor. My hands are shaking and my appétit is completely lost. I know Callie is waiting for me right now but… I just can't see her right now. Because she will know something happened, and I promised her it wouldn't.

…_breathe. Breathe. Breathe. She's not going to leave you. We promised forever and ever._

* * *

><p>AN2: So… a little run in. Where you expecting more? Less? Is this the last time or will Hahn come back for seconds? What's going to happen next? Let me know what you think ;-) Reviews are awesome!<p> 


	84. Chapter 84

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Alright. Here is your chapter for today. Will Callie come to the rescue, or will Arizona keep a strong face and pretend like everything is just fine? Let's find out. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 84<p>

Callie's POV:

**Week 18**

After flipping through a dated gossip magazine for the second time, I realize that it's taking my wife a lot longer to get here than it should. …_she texted me that she was as the hospital, why isn't she up here by now? Unless… _My stomach drops when I think about the two blondes bumping into each other, and the aftermath that could follow. My feet guide me out of the lounge in a second and start barreling down the main drag of the Ortho ward. I don't know where Arizona could be, and the hospital has a lot of floors… a lot of places to hide in.

When I pass in front of the nurses desk, I let out of sigh of relief. "Andrea, have you seen my wife?" I ask. Andrea is one of the worst gossipers in the hospital, but right now I need someone that knows things.

"Not since she and Dr. Hahn talked." The nurse says slyly, watching my face for any sort of emotion to flicker across is. "Last I saw, she entered the supply closet down hall C."

"Thanks Andrea." I say quickly before making my way to the specified hallway. …_so they did run into each other. But… I would have heard screaming and yelling, wouldn't I? Which means that they didn't fight. …Would both of them try to play nice? I know Arizona would but Hahn? …Doubt it._ Once I reach the supply closet, I try to push the door open but something is blocking its path. It's not locked, but it's like something is wedged against it, preventing it from swinging free.

I push again and hear someone yell "Occupied." I'd know that voice anywhere.

"Arizona, it's me." I tell her. "Can I come in?"

"No. …No one in here but hicks, hillbillies and rednecks." She replies. I can hear the hurt in her voice and it makes my stomach knot. …_Erica had to run her fucking mouth._

"Baby, please. …Let me in." I ask again. No answer comes, but when I try to open the door one more time, it swings open just enough for me to slip into the dark room. As soon as I push the door back closed, Arizona is sitting against it again. Not knowing what else to do, I slide down and sit next to my wife, my hands resting on my growing belly.

"Want to talk about it?" I ask softly.

"Not yet." She replies, then hands me the bag full of our dinner. "Eat, Calliope." She urges me. We sit in silence, me eating my way through about 10 dinner meals while Arizona just picks at her beef and broccoli stir fry. The linoleum floor isn't the most comfortable seat I've ever had, and the adult diapers, casting materials, pillows and blankets surrounding us is less than romantic, but its peaceful. After about twenty minutes, my wife sets down her full box of food and throws her head back against the door.

"I ran into Erica." She says out of nowhere. I don't respond but just let Arizona talk at her own speed. "She said some uhhh… some not nice things." After this, I reach out and take her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze, urging her to continue. "Do they see it?" She asks. "Does everyone see it? Because I see it?"

"See what, sweetie?" I ask as I pull her in closer to me and wrap an arm around her.

"That you and I aren't… That you're too good for me? That no matter what I do, I'll always be the farm girl that played in the dirt and rode bulls all her life. …While you're the world-class surgeon." She answers, her voice barely a whisper.

"Is that what she told you? …That you weren't good enough for me?" She nods, and in the faint light of the security lamp from across the room, I can see a single tear streak down her face before a finger wipes it away. …_why is she doing this to us? How can Erica think that THIS will win me over?_

"Arizona, I want you to listen to me." I state firmly. I wait until her eyes find mine, and when they don't, I hook a finger underneath her chin to force her head up. "You are TOO good for me. If anyone is out of their league, you are out of mine. Things like childhood and hometown, schooling and 'culture' don't matter, sweetie. …So, we come from completely different backgrounds. So what? One of the many things I love about you is how hard you've worked to get to where you were, where you ARE."

"All Erica knows is that you aren't like her. …And so she thinks it's wrong. But I'll tell ya, you are ten times the woman that she is. You are kinder, and braver, and more passionate than anyone I know." A small smile crosses her face and I know I'm finally getting through to the blonde. "Erica doesn't know that. …She doesn't know who you are. She doesn't know how big of a superstar you are, or that you saved your family's farm. …Or that you are single handedly holding up an entire community. She doesn't know you, Arizona. She just knows where you come from, how you look, and she hears that cute little country drawl you have. …That's the only thing she is working off of. And she doesn't know that all those things she thinks work against you… I find amazing." We sit in silence for a couple seconds, my hands holding hers tightly, trying to keep her here with me and not let her mind wander into the darkness of her imagination.

With a deep breath, like she has finally come to some kind of conclusion, she says out of no where "I want to go to college."

"Uhh… Arizona-" I start but she cuts me off.

"No, Calliope. I… I never got that opportunity." She tells me. "I went from middle school straight to rodeoing and stumbled my way through high school on the side. After I got my diploma, I dove right into the rodeo world. And I've always regretted it… not having that piece of paper saying I did something." She starts picking at her nails, attempting to avoid my inquiring eyes.

"You… you never told me that." I say softly. Arizona has never voiced her interest in higher education. Yes, she is brilliant. Her research and work with her fuel, and the way she manages her business is amazing. But she's never expressed any interest in getting a formal education like that, and it's thrown me for a big loop. She just ducks her head, embarrassed by her confession. Then it clicks, the only reason why it would come out now.

"Did Erica say something about you not being educated? …Is that it?" I ask, my hatred for the heart surgeon increasing by the second.

"She not completely wrong…" The blonde whispers.

"Yes, she is." I spit. "Erica is talking out of her ass, grasping at straws to try and get a rise out of us. She succeeded with me and I hate that she did. I threw my coffee at her… and I hate the fact that she was able to make me stoop that low. But that's what she wants us to do. She wants us to fight and bicker and see all these little… 'flaws', hoping that something will break us apart. But guess what?" I wait for her to answer but right now the floor is fascinating her. "Guess what, cowgirl." I say again, grabbing her by the chin and forcing her to look at me.

"What?" She asks.

"I'm not going anywhere. You are STUCK with me for the rest of your life, whether you want me or not." Another small smile crosses her face as she hears me threaten her with a life sentence. "I am not going anywhere. …I'm like a… a… a bad hair cut in your yearbook photo. Always going to be around to haunt you."

"That metaphor sucked." She deadpans, making us both giggle. Finally the mood lightens a little. "You know what, this floor is killing me. Can we move somewhere more comfortable?" She asks.

"Yes, please. My ass went numb ten minutes ago." I reply. She giggles as she cleans up our mess then stands. After watching me struggle to right myself, she offers a hand and pulls me up. "Can I kiss you now, because I've been waiting all day to do that." I ask.

"Yes, please." Arizona says with a smile, then leans in and takes my lips with hers. After a long and languid kiss, we pull apart, both of our hands migrating down to the swell at my center. "I love you… both of you." My wife whispers.

A smile crosses my face and I reply "We love you too. …You know, she only kicks when you are around."

"Really?" Arizona asks, her dimpled grin shining.

"Yeah… I think it might be because whenever you are around, my hearts starts to pound like crazy." My hand traces over my wife's as she rubs the tight surface of my baby bump. Just that second, our little girl decides to emphasis my words with a little kick. A small gasp of amazement falls from the blonde's lips, quickly followed by some murmured words of love directed to our daughter.

"She's going to be awesome." My wife whispers, then with one more kiss, we exit the supply closet. A couple of passing nurses give us a very long stare, but when they see we don't look like we SHOULD look after spending so much time in a supply closet, they continue on their way with very confused faces.

"So I guess I should be getting home." Arizona sighs, hating the fact that I have to work all night.

"You don't have to." I tell her which gets a confused look. "I'm on call, so… I have some down time. And I could use a nap." I purr, pulling the shorter woman in closer to me. "And you know I only sleep well with you next to me." She just smiles as I pull her down the hall and towards the nearest on-call room. When we get there, I silently send up a prayer to the big man for it being empty. Arizona pulls off her hat and slips out of her shoes then shimmies into one of the twin beds while I pull off my lab coat. Within a minute of entering the room, Arizona is glued against my back, her hand wrapped protectively around me and our fingers intertwined. Soft lips brush kisses up and down the side of my neck.

Even though my body is screaming at me to get some sleep when I can, my mind won't let me rest. I keep landing on a certain blonde haired, blue eyed woman. …And its not the one I'm sharing a bed with right now. Knowing that only one thing will allow me to sleep, I roll off the bunk and grab my phone.

"What are you doing?" Arizona asks.

"Paging Hahn. The three of us are going to have a nice, civil talk once and for all." I tell my wife. After sending the page, I sit on the bed and wait. Arizona also sits up, but leans back against the wall, becoming an onlooker to what is about to unfold. About five minutes later, a knock on the door and a pair of blue eyes peek in, quickly followed by the rest of her body.

"Erica." I state firmly. "You have a minute?"

Her eyes roam the empty room, until they land on my wife. "Sorry, ladies. Threesomes aren't really my thing." Hahn growls, then turns back to exit the room.

I stand, needing to be on equal footing with the surgeon. "We can do this here or somewhere not as private, Erica. But we ARE going to have this talk." I tell her, my eyes daring her to not believe me.

"Fine." She spits, then leans back against the door, ready to for battle. Her blue eyes lock onto those of my wife and I can tell they are exchanging the same death glare.

"First of all… I need to apologize for my antics in the elevator earlier today. It was childish and immature, and I'm sorry. But that's the only thing I'm sorry about." The small smirk fades from the heart surgeons face as I continue. "You and I… it's never going to happen. That ship has sailed… and sunk. Even IF Arizona wasn't in the picture, I would never be with you again. You hurt me too much. …But Arizona IS here. And she is the ONE. It's always been her… even before I ever met her; she was the one I'm supposed to be with. She makes me happy."

"Callie…" Erica sighs, her expression softening. "Please, we were good together. We worked. You and I… we were amazing." Out of the corner of my eye I can see Arizona's hands clench and unclench as Hahn mentions our past relationship.

"No, Erica…" I rebuttal. "We worked… yes. But we weren't amazing. We were ok… until you walked away from me." Pain flashes across those usually steely blue eyes. "Arizona and I? Now that's amazing. We don't walk away from each other, we don't hold anything against each other… and Arizona doesn't say that I'm not lesbian enough for her. We work because we accept each other the way we are. I love the fact that she is country to the core. And she loves that I am a rockstar surgeon. Our differences make us stronger. Arizona is more than good enough for me. She's perfect… she's all I could ever want from a partner." Erica's eyes seem to send daggers into those blue ones on the bed. But I know my wife is returning them just as hard.

"Look… I'm not saying that you need to leave Seattle Grace Mercy West, that's not in my power to have you go. But what I AM saying is that you need to leave me alone. Leave Arizona alone. Leave our relationship alone. If you don't, I'll report you for harassment. …I'm tired of playing games and acting like children." I wait to let my words sink in to the three of us in the room. "I've got my own baby on the way, so I shouldn't be acting like one. And I know you're better than that Erica. So… can you just be happy for me, for my family?... Accept the fact that you need to move on, and find someone that you can love and loves you back the same way Arizona and I love each other. …Can you do that for me, Erica?" She doesn't say anything, but just stares at me, then at Arizona. Finally her eyes drop to the ground. With a shake of her head, she turns and leaves the room.

Arizona, who has been sitting up against the wall the entire conversation, asks "Was that a yes or a no?"

"I don't know…" I reply, then turn back and face the blue eyes that I DO love, and continue "But it doesn't matter. I've said my peace, whether she can accept it or not is up to her." I lay back down on the cot, my eyelids about 100 times heavier than they were just ten minutes ago. My wife settles back down next to me, her head resting on my shoulder.

"You're perfect too, you know." Arizona tells me, her hand slipping underneath the fabric of my scrubs and long sleeve shirt, resting on the naked flesh of my stomach.

"I know." I reply, making the woman in my arms giggle. "I love you, cowgirl."

"I love you too, Calliope." The blonde replies, placing a soft kiss on my lips. "Now try to get some sleep, baby. I'll be here when you wake up." My eyes close as my arms pull my wife closer into my body, our limbs intertwining as we get comfortable in the tiny hospital bunk. The stress of the entire 'Hahn situation' seems to roll off me as my mind takes me deeper and deeper into the darkness knowing that the only person who matters is right next to me. No matter what happens, I'm not letting her go. We made promises. We made vows. And I don't plan on breaking them.

…_forever and ever._

* * *

><p>AN2: Callie finally stepped up, and in front of Arizona. Is that the end of it? Or is Hahn just licking her wounds and waiting for the next round?<p> 


	85. Chapter 85

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Alright. A new day. A new chapter. Here is your daily update. A little fluffy, but I thought that we could use a little down time in between all the drama that took up the last few chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 85<p>

Arizona's POV

**Week 21**

"Babe!" I call out as I bust into the house. "Calliope!" But no answer. "Baby!"

"What?" She finally answers from the second floor.

"Come down here!" I yell, hauling bags into the kitchen. As I'm walking back out the front door for the second load Callie comes stumbling down the stairs, her hair pulled up in a messy pony tail and her lazy clothes on. As I'm bringing in the second load of bags, Callie follows me to the kitchen where she starts perusing through them, looking for something to eat.

"Did you get-"

"Yeah, right here." I point to a bag and head back out to my truck for the third and final load of groceries. We use to be able to get by going showing every two weeks or so. But now its more like every week. Callie eats like a horse, but she is also burning some three to four thousand calories a day just by being pregnant, and that's not counting the days she stands on her feet for 8 to 12 hours a day, and walks upwards of three miles just going back and forth around the hospital.

"Why were you hollering at me?" My wife asks as she starts to dig into her bag of animal crackers. "I was trying to decide which room to set up as the nursery."

"I thought we agreed on the closest room. It's not the biggest but… a baby don't need that much space." I reply as I start to unpack the food.

"Yeah I guess… but the one at the end has those large bay windows that look out into the forest." The Latina ponders.

"Well, I don't really care. Just… its like three times farther than the first room. If you want to walk that far about a hundred times a night…"My voice fades out as I let Callie come up with the decision on her own. I've learned it's the best way to make the woman happy.

"Yeah, you're right…" Callie sighs, then sees the box that I brought in before the food. "What's in the box?"

"Oh!... You are going to LOVE this." I say, a huge smile crossing my face. Callie flinches as I pull out my pocket knife and it snaps open. With a single slice, then a yank at the cardboard flaps, the box opens. "Momma sent them. I remembered that the farming supply store from home, of all places, sold them and I could NOT find these anywhere in the city." The words fall from my lips faster and faster as my excitement builds. Callie has bought like a million baby clothes, all different sizes. I, too, am guilty of buying clothes that our girl will probably only be able to wear once before she out grows them. Reaching inside the box, I pull out a tiny cowboy hat with a string attached to it so you can tie it to your baby's head.

"Oh… my god!" Callie squeals. "That is so adorable." She says as she takes the tiny hat and inspects it up close.

"And…" I drawl, then pull out a tiny set of cowboy boots. Callie just lets out a laugh as she looks at boots, eyes bright and full of life. "Wait for it…" I say, then pull out a onesie that reads 'Mommy's Little Cowgirl'. When her eyes scan the print, her laugh echoes throughout the house, making my heart melt. "Yeah, our girl is going to be hard core country." I tease my wife as I rub her growing belly.

"Mmhmm." She hums, then places a kiss on my waiting lips. Callie sits back in one of the bar stools, munching on her animal crackers and playing with the new outfit.

"So I was thinking…" I start.

"Uh oh." Callie teases me, sending me wink.

"Ha. Ha." I growl, tossing a couple grapes at the pregnant woman. "Anyways… I was thinking that as soon as Spring hits that I would breed Skittles with Big Mama. She has another breeding season or two left in her, and by the time the new foul would be old enough to break… it could be our baby's pony." I say with a big smile.

"No." The Latina says in a cold tone.

My hands still as they are pulling items out of the plastic bags. "No? …No what?" I ask.

"No, our BABY isn't going to be riding any horses, Arizona." Callie tells me, her eyes showing that she means serious business. If I was one of her interns or residents, I would shaking at the tone of her voice, but I'm not. I'm her wife. I know how to get around the fiery Latina.

"Oh come on… by the time the horse would be able to be ridden our baby would be nearly four years old." I huff, putting the milk and orange juice in the fridge then turning back to the center of the room. "And its not like I'd put her on the horse and send her out to cross Brokeback Mountain or something…" At this Callie chuckles under her breath. "Good bonding takes years, and the sooner you pair a rider to its steed, the stronger that connection is. …And I want my daughter to ride." I tell her.

"Well MY daughter is not going to be riding any horse until she is… 12." Callie comments off hand as she flips through a magazine.

"12? …12? !" I exclaim, my eyes wide. I can't even picture myself not riding until I was twelve. "Calliope… I was on the back of a horse before I could walk."

"Yeah, and how many broken bones have you had in your lifetime?" Callie rebuttals.

I give her a hard glare and reply "I've lost count. But that's not the point."

"That is the point. …Breed what you want, but my baby ain't sitting on the back of no beast." My wife finishes, and with the look she is giving me, she tells me that this is the end of the conversation. …_we'll see Calliope. We'll see…_

"So which one of these do you like?" Callie asks, jumping subjects as she pulls out a couple different color samples from her purse. I cross the kitchen to get a good look at the three 2 inch by 2 inch color swatches. My eyes dart from the paper on the counter, to my wife, then back to the samples.

"Umm… they're all the same." I state plainly. "They are all purple."

Callie huffs in frustration, then explains "This is Lilac, this is Mauve, and this is Orchid."

"Like I said… all purple. I may not have gone to college, but I passed kindergarten… I know my colors." I tell my wife and turn back to the small grocery store that seemed to have come home with me today. "Besides, I thought pink was the color for girls."

"Pink is to… un-badass." Callie growls. "My daughter is badass, so she should have a badass color for her room."

"It couldn't be because YOUR color is purple, could it?" I tease the Latina.

Callie just shrugs her shoulders and says "What can I say, Ava has inherited good taste."

"Ava?" My head snaps up at the use of a name. "…Since when has that been added to the list?"

"Since I saw it in that big name book you bought." Callie answers as she flips through a baby magazine. "…I also like Aiden and Amber."

"What… did you just read through the A section and get tired?" I ask, which gets me a tiny horse shaped cookie thrown at me. Once all the groceries are put away and the kitchen restored to its glory, I sit next to Callie at the breakfast bar and look over her shoulder. She is flipping through pages and pages of baby crap. Stuff I didn't even know a baby needed, but apparently they do. My hand finds my wife's warm thigh and starts to massage at it, my fingers drifting higher and higher. But when a strong hand from the Latina pulls it away, I know I've gotten my feel for the day.

The switch as been turned. No longer is Callie jumping my bones every second. Now she's not interested in sex… like at all. One day, we were going at it like animals, the next, she didn't want anything to do with me. That's how fast it happened. Its been about three weeks, and I'm cursing myself for ever telling her that I was having too much sex. Now I'm not getting any… and I have that itch. Sure, we'll kiss, we'll hug, we can cuddle up on the couch all night and watch romantic movies. But as soon as I try to turn it into something more, my wife shuts down and splashes cold water on the moment.

"Have you worked on your speech for Red and Teds wedding?" I ask, knowing that my wife has a huge fear of public speaking. But being maid of honor means both a speech and a toast to the happy couple.

"You know Addison hates it when you call them that." Callie growls as she gives me a hard look.

"What? …It's funny." I reply, gently poking her in the side to get her to smile, but all I get is another warning glare.

"It sounds like a tire and lube shop… 'Red and Ted'? Really?" The Latina says, and I can see she's trying to keep a smile off her face. She may deny it to everyone until she is blue in the face, but when I first came up with it, Callie nearly died laughing. And I learned very quickly to not call Teddy and Addison that in front of the neonatal surgeon. …_pretty sure I STILL have a bruise on my shin from that._

"I'm just warning you… your speech had better be awesome because mine is. And I'm going first." I say with a wink.

"If you really loved me you'd stumble your way through your Best Woman speech. …Be drunk, sing some stupid country song off key, spill wine down Addison's fathers lap or something." Callie grumbles, already fretting having to stand up in front of a crowd. "That way no matter what I do, I'd be the best speech. …That's what a real wife would do."

"Good thing I'm just your pretend wife." I state, then give her a peck on the cheek and leave her in the kitchen with a pout on her lips. Snagging my cowboy hat from the coat rack, I exit out the back door and head to the stables. The constant rain has made the horses antsy, them not able to stay out as long as they usually like.

"Hey Z." Jess greets me as soon as I enter the building. "How's Callie?"

"She alright." I answer diplomatically. She doesn't need to know that Callie is withholding sex from me, that she is buying up EVERY onesie in sight, and she has changed her mind about everything one hundred times. At first she wanted to give birth in the hospital. But then she wanted a homebirth… then a water birth. Now she is back set on the hospital, but natural… no drugs. I don't mind, honestly I don't. …I would just like to know the final plan, so I can prepare myself.

"So when's the baby shower?" The young woman asks as I pull out Skittles saddle and throw it over his back.

"Baby shower? …There's a baby shower?" I quickly rack my brain, trying to figure out if I forgot something like that.

"You're not throwing her a baby shower?" Bright eyes look at me in shock. "…Ouch." She whispers, pulling a pained expression on her fact that tells me 'yeah, you're dead'.

"I have to throw her one? Where are these rules because if you have a list, I would really appreciate a copy. …You know, so I can know when its ok for me to talk, or to touch her, what is ok to eat and when, if EVER, I will be getting sex again." I blow up at the unsuspecting caretaker. When I see her wide eyes and open mouth, I know that I went a little too far. "Sorry, Jess… sorry."

"Its alright. …I had a friend in college get pregnant. Her fiancé was… well, trust me, you're right on par with everyone who has a pregnant woman to look after." She says with a reassuring squeeze of my arm. Jess works on getting Skittles bridle in while I get his saddle pulled tight around him. "But can I give you a piece of advice?"

"Please." I beg the woman. Even though Callie's hormones have stabilized a little, she still has some wicked mood swings. I've gotten 100% better at seeing those small triggers and being able to counteract them before Hurricane Callie opens up with all her fury. But still… I could use any help I can get.

"Throw her a baby shower. Doesn't have to be anything fancy, but just throw her one." The young, yet very wise woman tells me. "She'll love it. …Maybe enough to get you a little action." She emphasizes her meaning with a little sultry wink that makes me blush. …_awesome. I haven't needed help getting laid since I was a teenager._

"Yeah… maybe you're right. She could use twenty or so women fussing over her. Maybe it would give me a break." I joke with my friend. Once I check the saddle and bridle, I lead my trusty steed out of his stall and climb aboard. Instantly my instincts take over, my soul blends with my horses and we move as one. With the tiniest bit of pressure, Skittles rears to life and takes off at a fast gallop. A nice run through the forest always seems to calm both of us. And I can use some calm right now.

…_baby shower? So does not sound like my thing._

* * *

><p>AN2: Hmmm…. Addison and Teddy's wedding. A baby shower. Lots to come. Plus… the continuing saga of Erica v Arizona. Lots to come. Stay tuned ;-)<p> 


	86. Chapter 86

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Alright, this one was a toughie. But here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 86<p>

Callie's POV:

**Week 22**

"Tell me our wedding wasn't this hectic." Arizona says as she rushes past me for the tenth time in as many minutes. I just chuckle as my blonde stumbles in her heels and dress, trying to get the last minute details all straightened out. Its D-Day, as in… Teddy and Addison's wedding. Months and months of planning, and now it all comes to an end… or the beginning for them.

"How's Teddy doing?" I ask as I look at myself in the full length mirror of one of the dressing rooms.

"Freaking out. But she's ok. Addison?" Arizona replies, standing next to me and smoothing out her beautiful dress. …_have to thank Addy for picking some great bridesmaid dresses._

"Freaking out…" I answer, catching those blue eyes in the mirror. "You look amazing cowgirl." I say softly. Arizona turns and faces me, a smile on her lips.

"And you look beautiful, Calliope." Her eyes roam me up and down, and I can almost taste the sexual energy coming off of her.

"You're supposed to say that…" I growl, turning back to the sight of me in the mirror. "Look at me! I'm a fricking planet. As in… I should be in orbit right now."

"Baby…" Arizona sighs, then places a hand on my stomach, her fingers brushing up and down the tent sized dress that I'm wearing that contrasts my wife's perfectly. "You're not a planet. You're gorgeous." I give her a hard glare that hells her to stop placating me, that I'm not buying. "No, Callie. You. Are. Beautiful. I'm not just saying it."

"Really?" I ask, turning back to the blonde in front of me.

"Really really." She says, stepping in close to me until my stomach prevents her from moving any closer.

"Well… when I make planet status, you'll tell me right?" I play. My hands roam up her strong, bare arms, then move across the flesh of her naked shoulders until I hit her collarbone.

"I promise I will tell you when you start to spin on an axis and give off noxious gases." Arizona says through giggles as I give her a light slap on the arm. Then my hands travel to the base of her neck and interlock, pulling her in for a kiss.

Her lips are a millimeter from mine when Teddy yells "Z! Get your ass over here."

"Duty calls." I whisper right against her lips, then lean in and give her a quick kiss. As she heads towards her best friend, I just chuckles as she grumbles something about shoving a horse shoe up someone's ass.

Before stepping into Teddy's dressing room, she turns back to me and asks "I'll see you down the aisle?"

"I'll be there." I reply with a wink. With that, the blonde is out of sight. Knowing that I have my own bride to be taking care of, I head the opposite direction to Addison's dressing room. When I enter, I see my best friend just pulling on her gorgeous white dress. Her smile is dazzling and I can't help but be happy that she has finally found someone to make her happy. Though, like me, she never thought that her knight in shining whatever would be a woman. …But it works. She and Teddy are great together. Yes… they can fight like a couple alley cats but they know that no matter how hard they hiss and scratch, they'll end up together at the end of the night.

"You look amazing, Addison." I say, and the neonatal surgeon just smiles.

"How's Teddy doing?" She asks me. I can tell by the look in her eyes that she is freaking out about Teddy getting cold feet. I know, I've been there. Two people could be the happiest couple in the world, but make them face 'forever' and doubts naturally spring up.

"Arizona says she's good. Can't wait to see you come down that aisle." I answer, which gets me a relieved sigh in return. After performing all the usual maid of honor duties, I leave the bride to her father. When I reach the aisle, I wait until I am given the cue. Arizona soon joins me after deeming Teddy ready as well. When we get the go ahead, Arizona gives me a wink then makes her way down the aisle. Once she reaches the end, she turns and watches me follow. We both take our place at the alter, and wait until our best friends make their appearance. When they do, both Teddy and Addison are breath taking.

The wedding ceremony was beautiful. Taking place on the beach, the sun high in the sky and the sound of the water hitting the beach was the perfect background to the words of their pastor. Addison and Teddy radiated love and commitment, their eyes never looking away from the others. And it didn't hurt that right across from me was the love of my life looking as hot as ever. Her golden locks shining in the sun and the slight breeze whipping the material of her dress around her svelte body. While the pastor was reading the vows, blue eyes found mine and it was like we were exchanging our vows all over again.

When the two brides share their first kiss as wife and wife, everyone applauds, happy that two people have found the one they are supposed to be with. Teddy and Addison walk hand in hand back down the aisle, heading towards the rest of their lives. Arizona and I also link hands, following our best friends out of the wedding ceremony. The guests file into the hotel just off the beach as the wedding party does the usual pictures. After what seems like five hundred different poses, we join the rest of the guests in the reception hall to watch the newlyweds make their first appearance. Arizona's arms wrap around me as we witness the couple's first dance, our bodies swaying gently as we watch our best friends lose themselves. Finally it comes time for the Best Man speech, and Arizona pulls on her game face.

"Excuse me… Excuse me!" Arizona calls over the microphone as she taps at her glass of champagne. When the room settles down and all eyes turn to the blonde, she continues. "Hello everyone… My name is Arizona Robbins, Best Woman of Teddy Altman and it's my pleasure to welcome you all to the newlyweds wedding reception. We have a lot in store for you, from good music, to good dancing and good food. But before you can enjoy any of those, you must sit through my long winded speech. …Which is why I have asked all the bus boys to please remove all forks and knives from the tables." This gets a low chuckle out of the crowd.

"Now, Ladies and Gentlemen, getting married is a big step. You don't take it lightly. So I think it's only fair to ask this question: Is Teddy actually ready for marriage? …As it happens, the answer, I think, is YES which is a relief, because I wouldn't have enjoyed spending the next five minutes telling you that this wedding is all a big mistake." Her smile lets everyone know that this speech is going to be a light hearted one. …_which fits Arizona perfectly._

"It is said that being asked to be the Best Man… or in this case, Best Woman… is like being asked to make love to the Queen – which is great because I make love to my Queen as often as possible." Arizona looks right at me and sends me a sultry wink. A bright blush rushes across my cheeks as the entire wedding reception laughs along. "So I think I am well prepared…"

My wife turns back to the crowd in front of her and continues "Teddy and I first met while I was on tour. …Actually, we met right here in this very city. She came to me as a trainer, but she has become so much more to me. Something so much more important. …A drinking buddy."Teddy gives her best friend a little holler to show her agreement.

"Now, I know I'm supposed to joke about my best friends past, try to embarrass and humiliate her to no end. Well, I've decided not to go into too many details, but just give you a brief overview of the woman Addison Montgomery has wed today."

"Teddy Altman leads a quiet existence by day, being one of Seattle's top physical therapists and bringing pain to those who pay her. But by night… she transforms into Wonder Woman. Her Lasso of Truth and Golden Tiara being just a few of the many weapons this bride has perfected. Not only is she a deadly creature that has mastered the Amazonian martial arts… but Yoda himself has taught her the ways of the Force. Teddy wields her lamp light saber with deadly accuracy, and even the toughest of hairdryers are no match for this woman's skill." Teddy, Addison and I are nearly rolling on the floor while everyone else just listens, their expressions showing that of confusion but they laugh just the same.

"So I say to you, Addison Montgomery…" Arizona turns to face the red head, their eyes locking. "… you have married a true hero. A woman who will not shy away from taking up a table lamp and defending you from the dark side. A woman of wonder who can beat the crap out of Batman, Big Barda and Black Canary. And a woman whose heart has no limits." Out of the corner of my eye I can see Teddy blush as my wife describes her as her favorite cartoon character ever. "But let me tell you something that you don't already know… to her, you are Wonder Woman as well."

"Now, let us raise our glasses…" Arizona says as she raises her. "My greatest wish for the two of you is that through the years your love for each other will so deepen and grow, that years from now you will look back on this day, your wedding day, as the day you loved each other the least. …To the brides."

"To the brides!" Everyone echoes and then drink. Arizona plays with the crowd, bowing and accepting the light applause as only the best show woman can. She's spent years working in front of crowds a hundred times larger than the one she is standing in now, so it's easy for her. She makes it look like its nothing to just get up there and let it fly. As soon as she slips away from behind the mic, I know my time is about up. With a hug from Addison and a playful punch with her best friend, the blonde returns to her seat next to me.

"Your turn." Arizona says with an evil wink. I know she can see my color change, the blood running from my face. So with a reassuring kiss on the lips, she helps me out of the chair and I move to the microphone. _…how the hell am I suppose to be able to follow that up? Alright, stay cool Torres. You're a badass surgeon, you can handle a little speech. …In front of a room full of people. …With a microphone. …And a spotlight. …Oh god, I'm going to be sick._

"Hello everyone… as most of you know, my name is Callie Torres and I am Addison's maid of honor." My eyes scan the room full of people and my stomach starts to knot. It feels like it's a million degrees under these lights and I know I am starting to sweat like a pig. I don't know how long I stand there, just staring out at the mass of people, but when a low clearing of a throat catches my attention, I look over at my wife. I see her quietly motion with her hand for me to calm down and take a breath. Then she gives me a small nod, telling me she knows I can do this.

"Sorry… I uhh… I'm not great at this. Public speaking, I mean." I start to ramble. "I hate it actually. I seriously thought about going on a year long vacation when Addison told me she was getting married. Just so I could avoid this very situation…" This gets the crowd to laugh a little, which eases my nerves. Another glance over to my wife and soft blue eyes make me take another breath.

"The only reason I'm able to stand right now is… well, my wife, Arizona. …She's always there for me, to help me through the dark times, the hard times. …Which is what a woman needs from a partner." I slowly start to tie my nervous babbling into something pertinent with what I am suppose to be doing right now. "A woman needs someone who will be their strength when we, ourselves, cannot be." Finally feeling like I can do this, the speech I had memorized finally makes its way back to my mind. "Someone who can make her smile even on the dreariest of days, and will share your joy and your sorrows, your fears and your dreams…"

"Addison and I have been friends for a long time. We've had a lot of fun together, and she's always been there for me when things were tough. We've come to know one another so well that we have an understanding that goes beyond words. …We don't judge, and we don't have to explain. So, when it happened, Addison didn't really have to say much to make it clear to me that Teddy was The One. All the signs were there… the special looks… the way her face would light up when Teddy was around." I glance over at the bridal table and see the two newlyweds smiling at each other, their arms wrapped around one another.

"And in due course there were the bigger changes to their lives as they became a couple. It all felt right as it happened, it all feels right today, and I know that the life they have ahead of them will feel just as right as it does today. All in all, Teddy and Addison, I can see you both making a success of everything you do together."

"All we need to know is that these two people have already become comfortable with one another. And that they're excited to be in each other's company. And that tells me that they have the foundation for a wonderful marriage; not just lovers, but lifelong friends as well."

Turning to address the brides themselves, I continue "I am ecstatic for both of you. You truly complement one another. You met as friends and it evolved into a love that so many people rarely find today. Love after all, doesn't make the world go round. …It just makes the ride worthwhile. And it's a wonderful thing when two people who were made for each other manage to fall in love. So I'd like to make a toast." I reach for a glass of apple cider, and raise the flute in the air.

"Teddy and Addison, my dearest friends… may the love you share today be one day seen as small compared to the love you will feel ten years from now… fifty years from now. May you continue to grow in love and as individuals and may this day just be the start of how big your love can grow. …To the brides."

"To the brides!" Everyone echoes and then drinks to the lovely ladies wearing white. With that, the rest of the night kicks off. Addison and Teddy are lost in themselves, and the feeling of true love is in the air. Arizona manages to get me out on the dance floor for a couple of numbers, and we have a blast. When my wife signed on for Best Woman, she took it to heart. Though Teddy and Addison are the star couple tonight, it is my cowgirl that runs the show. She and Teddy even start a line dance battle, both of them stomping hard in their high heels and making fools of themselves. Addison and I stand back and laugh as our significant others let loose. Months and months of stress just roll off of all of us… and only fun is had. During the entire night, I can't help but notice that Addison never takes a sip of champagne, but only orders apple cider. …_is she? …No, she would have told me. …Wouldn't she?_

Once the brides leave their reception and pile into the back of a limo, headed to some remote island in the Caribbean for a week of sun and sand, Arizona and I make our way up to our room. Since we knew that tonight would be long and tiring, and my wife would probably have a couple drinks, we reserved a room in the hotel the reception was hosted in.

"So, what do you think Calliope? …If we didn't give them a gay push, would they be half as happy as they were today?" Arizona asks as she wraps an arm over my shoulders to keep her standing up. She's not totally drunk, but she is well on the way. I just smile as I think back to that night in the club where Arizona told me that she was trying to get Teddy and Addison to admit that there was something MORE than just friendship between them.

"I think it's time to get you into bed, cowgirl. How much champagne did you have?" I ask as I get our door open and my wife stumbles into the room, kicking off her shoes in the process.

"I… I don't know. I lost count after five glasses." She says with a big smile on her face. Once I get the door shut, Arizona's eyes look me up and down and I can see the lust burning deep within her. "You know Calliope… you were the hottest woman in that room. …Bride or not."

"Really?" I growl. Arizona stalks up to me like a cat, her hands gripping the flesh of my hips.

"Mmhmm… and if it wasn't that we were the maids of honor, I would have pulled you into the coat closet and had my way with you." Her voice dropping lower and lower as she talks. It's been a couple weeks since I've felt sexy, or even the slightest twinge of arousal, but the way Arizona is looking at me, and the way her sex voice washes over body... I'm definitely feeling it now. Her lips capture mine and immediately takes my mouth with her tongue. I can still taste the sweetness of the champagne on her and it drives my hormonal body crazy with want.

Pulling away, blue eyes seem almost black with want and desire. "Let me use the bathroom, then I'm all yours cowgirl." A victorious smile crosses the blondes face as her hands release their hold on me. I give her one more kiss then head into the bathroom.

Five minutes later I step back out into the room, my body adorned with a red pregnancy teddy that my wife has yet to see. But my desire is instantly squashed when I see Arizona passed out on the bed, still in her dress, and snores coming from her lips. …_I guess I deserve that. Been leaving her wet and horny for weeks. I guess its my turn. _After wrestling with the woman a bit, I am able to get her undressed and under the covers. Sliding in next to her, I flick the light off next to the bed, sending the room into darkness. The deep breathing of the blonde next to me soothes me. My fingers get lost in her silky golden locks as my mind wanders through the last year of our relationship. It's been nearly a year since we were married, the happiest year of my life. Our daughter agrees with my thoughts by adding a series of small kicks, then turns over and falls asleep within me. Soon, my eyes flutter shut with a smile in my heart.

…_what a life._

* * *

><p>AN2: Alright… I'm not doing anymore weddings. This is it. LoL. They are too hard *pout face*. Now… Callie is getting closer and closer. Still have a couple months to go, but a lot can happen in a couple months. Let me know what you think! Thanks!<p> 


	87. Chapter 87

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Alright so I was going to keep this until tomorrow but I don't know if I'd be able to upload it tomorrow so you get it early. Kinda canon-ish. Kinda not. You'll see… Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 87<p>

Arizona's POV

**Week 24**

"Everything looks fine. Right on track for 23 and a half weeks." Lucy says with a smile. My eyes lock with Callie's who is lying back on the hospital bed, her belly covered in ultrasound goo.

"Awesome." I say, which gets an eye roll out of my wife. "Told you C.J. was perfect." I say, rolling closer to the upper portion of my wife as the doctor cleans off her belly. Before Callie can grumble a reply I lean in and capture her lips with mine.

"We are not naming our baby Calliope Junior, Arizona. Get over it." The Latina tells me as soon as our lips part.

"You're BP is borderline high. Are you feeling ok?" Dr. Fields asks as she starts to take some notes on Callie's chart.

"Yeah, no. That's just the nerves." Callie answers with a smile. "About the baby shower. Yeah… it's like Christmas morning." Excited chuckles pour from the woman next to me and I can't help smile along with her. Once Addison and Teddy got back from their honeymoon, I enlisted the help of the ONLY other baby-crazed woman I know besides my wife. So for the past few days, Red and I have been putting together a little something something for Callie. Seeing as most of the people who would be invited and would actually attend such an event work at the hospital, we are holding it here.

"You are WAY too excited about this." I tell the Ortho god.

"Hey, I have bought expensive gifts and played stupid games for every knocked up nurse in this place. Now it's my turn." She replies, her bright smile never leaving that beautiful face of hers. Turning her gaze to the OBGYN fellow, Callie asks "You're coming, right?" Dr. Fields looks up, a lost expression crossing her face.

Brown eyes then look to me. "Arizona, you invite the OB. The fate of my vagina is in her hands."

"Yeah ummm…" I look to the other blonde in the room and say "1 pm. Fourth floor. Doctors lounge."

"I'll see if I can make it." Lucy says as she flips Callie's chart closed. This gets a glare out of the Latina, one I've had directed at me many times. Lucy, having been a member of the hospital staff for long enough, knows not to question Dr. Torres and amends her answer. "I'll make it." With that, the young doctor leaves us so Callie can change back into her scrubs.

With a kiss, my hot hot hot wife goes back to building arms and necks while I finish setting up the baby shower. Callie has enlisted… or has threatened… the help of a couple residents who are less than happy to be playing mover instead of surgeon today. Among those residents include Callie's ex-roommate, Cristina, and her friend, Meredith. Meredith and I haven't really had much interaction other than at the weddings and when she was my doctor after a couple nasty run ins with some less than friendly bulls. The two friends yell and curse at each other as they move heavy table after heavy table around the doctors lounge, trying to get the best set up possible.

"Hey Z." A tall redhead with a very nice tan greets me, her body still adorned with scrubs. "Sorry I'm late. Emergency surgery." She explains, then quickly delves into helping me unpack boxes and supplies for the party. Every now and then I find my eyes wandering to the Neonatal surgeon's stomach, trying to see if there is any sort of bump forming there. Callie swears that Addison did not take a single sip of alcohol during her wedding reception. Knowing that the redhead is a closeted wine-o, that could only mean one thing. …_her eggo is prego._

"My eyes are up here Robbins." The newlywed says when I'm caught with my pants down. My eyes quickly dart up to hers and I give her an apologetic smile. "She knows… doesn't she?" She finally asks with a knowing smile.

"She guessed…" I reply, still waiting for the doctor to confirm or deny. I know that Callie would hate if she wasn't the first one her best friend told, but hey… if Big Red wants to spill the goods, I'm not going to stop her. Addison looks around at the few grumbling residents and inters that keep coming and going, the steps close enough to for me to kiss her if I wanted to.

"You're baby girl is going to have a niece or nephew to play with." She finally says.

"Addison! That's fantastic! Congratulations!" I exclaim, then take her in a big hug. Immediately remembering the prying eyes all around us, I step back and try to find a cover. "Ummm… yeah, Calliope would love a scrapbooking station. That's fantastic that you thought of it! ….Oh and glitter pens!" The Neonatal blushes a bit, then turns back to the work we have in front of us yet to do.

Finally 1 pm rolls around and the baby shower kicks off in full swing. Callie has changed out of her navy scrubs and is wearing a black with white polka dotted dress, her smile never leaving her face. Jess was right about having 20 or so other women dote on her and our baby. Letting my wife soak up the spot light, I hang back. Even from my short exposure, I can tell this type of thing isn't really my scene. And the cheap tiara the Ortho surgeon is making me wear is doing very little to change my mood.

"You look like you're having loads of fun." Teddy says as she plows through one of the cupcakes with pink frosting on them.

"Shut up." I groan in response.

"Aren't you suppose to be like… loving this? Its your baby. You should be all bright and shiney like Callie. What's wrong with you?" Teddy plays even though I know she is digging this whole thing just as much, if not even less, than I am.

"I'm not a monster for finding baby showers annoying. Every woman who has ever had a pregnant friend hates them. It's like a wedding… the bridesmaids always want to strangle the bride. It's practically a rule." I growl, catching the eye of my best friend.

"You wanted to strangle me?" She asks, feigning hurt.

"On several occasions, yes." I answer, making the physical therapist laugh.

"Ok, it's Arizona's turn!" Callie says from a mass of nurses playing the ribbon game with her. Teddy snickers next to me as I look for a quick way out of this mess.

"Uhhh… I'm fine. I'm fine over here. Really." I say, trying to brush the pregnant woman off.

Callie isn't having any of it. "Oh, just because I'm the pregnant one doesn't mean you don't get to play. Come on! It'll be fun." If it wasn't for my wife looking right at me, I would give the giggling blonde next to me a hard punch for finding all this so hilarious.

Reaching behind us and grabbing a balloon, Teddy hands it to me and says in a cocky voice "It's what the bride wants." I snatch it from my friend hand, making sure to give her a look that could kill, then slip the balloon under the front of my shirt. …_I sure as hell better get laid for this._ Callie and the rest of the nurses go crazy and start to clap while Teddy pushes me into the mass of baby-crazed women.

When the dust finally settles, the last onesie decorated and the last scrap book page filled out, I deem the party a success. Callie finishes the last few hours of her day as I clean up the mess, and then we meet up at my truck to head home for the night. Her mega-watt smile has been plastered on her gorgeous face all day and that lets me know that it was all worth it. …_all of it. From the very beginning._

After we get all the awesome gifts loaded into the house and I carry them all upstairs to be stored in one of the empty rooms, we decide to veg out on the couch. Callie flips through her new scrap book, and we bicker back and forth about the ongoing battle of names. She likes Ava, but I don't. So I use my veto power and it's finally crossed off the list.

"Well then I'm vetoing Calliope Junior." She rebuttals after I just knocked her number one out of the running.

"Fine…" I grumble, then resituate myself so that my face is pointed directly at my wife's belly. Strong hands instinctively weave into my golden locks as Callie relaxes into the plush couch, happy to just listen to me talk to our baby. I try to negotiate with our little girl, hoping to figure out what she wants to be called but its difficult when the conversation is so one-sided.

"Thank you…" Callie says out of nowhere, making me look up.

"For what?" I ask. Her eyes are so full of emotion that if I didn't know better, I'd say she was about to cry.

"For everything. For being so great with me. I know I must be pretty annoying to you right now." She explains. I don't tell her she's wrong, but I also know better than to flat out agree with her. "And I just wanted to let you know that I see everything you are doing for me. And I appreciate it." Baby time forgotten, I push myself so I am sitting up, then capture Callie's lips in a kiss. My body immediately responds to her advance. I vaguely remember having a chance at getting lucky after Teddy and Addison's wedding, but then… darkness. Since then, Callie has been working her ass off at work, and when she's not cutting someone open, she's sleeping like a rock. So now… it's been TOO long.

When her hands push back on my shoulders, I gladly lay back for her to move on top of me. Our tongues tango with each others as hands hungrily roam over bodies. It's the first time in weeks that I've been able to fully appreciate her body without her saying she looks like a planet, that there should be a beeping when she backs up, or that she should have her own zip code. …_Jess was right about the baby shower letting me get lucky._ A moan escapes from me and I can feel Callie smile into our kiss.

"Getting a little wound up there, cowgirl." She growls, then takes a nip at the flesh of my neck, making me hiss in response. Then I feel the lightest of taps against my stomach, followed by another.

"Guess I'm not the only one getting wound up." I reply, placing a hand on Callie's belly and feeling our little girl kick away.

"She's just hungry." Callie adds, rolling to the side a bit so she's not directly on top of me. "Actually… we both are."

"Really?" I ask, leaning in for a couple pecks. "I can make you two something, if that's what my girls want."

"Actually little Sara is kind of craving some Thai food." Callie says with a sheepish grin. Then she takes her bottom lip between her teeth, a move that I just can't say no to.

"Sara, huh?" I ask, catching the use of another name we haven't discussed. When I say the name, it doesn't sound right. But when Callie says it, it glides like butter off her Spanish speaking lips. "Well, if that's what my girls want, then that's what they'll get." I say, giving her a kiss then hoisting myself off the couch. After collecting my keys and phone, I lean back over and give my wife a kiss.

"Thank you baby." She says sweetly, grabbing me by the back of my neck and pulling me back down.

"Mmhmm. …That bun in your oven had better be awesome." I tease, then with one more quick peck, I head out the door. There isn't a Thai place close enough that would deliver, but if my wife wants Thai, then I am more than willing to drive into the city and pick up her favorite dish. Especially seeing how Callie may finally feel like some loving. …_all about the brownie points._

It's an overcast night, the moonlight being blocked by the clouds and only street lights illuminating the pavement. Fresh rain fall has dampened the city, the early spring air bringing a chill to the air. My truck rumbles down the quiet streets, taking roads that I could drive with my eyes shut. I get lost in my thoughts, the idea that in less than 20 weeks, I will be a mother. When the Snow Patrols 'Chasing Cars' comes on the radio, I reach over and crank it up then start to jam out.

The light ahead of me is green, and when the climax of the song comes, I let it rip. I don't see the headlights coming at me from the left until it's too late. …_no._

***CRASH***

Pain rips through my whole body as my truck absorbs the impact. The driver's side of the vehicle taking the full grunt of the hit. My airbags go off and punch me in the face, my seatbelt locking me in place. I can't breathe, I can't see, I can't think. The sound of crunching metal takes over my ears, and pain floods my mind. When it's over, the crash lasting all of a split second, the sound of the other vehicles horn fills the air. My airbags deflate and I'm able to lift my head. I don't feel anything. I know I should hurt, but I don't feel it. I'm dizzy, and there is a steady ache that is starting to spread across my chest and in my left arm.

When I look down at my lap, I see red. "Oh god… that's blood. That's a lot of blood." I whisper. Then dip my fingertips in the quickly pooling liquid. "That's… that's my blood." My right leg is able to move, and I can wiggle my toes. But when I try to move my left leg, pain goes shooting through me. Metal seems to have wrapped around the limb, pinning it in place.

"A lot… a lot of blood." I continue to mumble to myself. My fingers start to work at my belt, and after some struggle I pull the leather through my belt loops. More pain follows, but I am able to get the thing under my leg, and pull it tight, making a tourniquet so I don't bleed out. As I'm trying to reach for my phone to call for help, the screeching of tires makes me look up. But its too late for the new car to stop, the busted tail lights making our accident almost invisible in the dark night and the driver hits the brakes too late. Wet pavement does little to provide traction to stop the speeding car. The last thing I hear before darkness descends upon me is…

***CRASH***

* * *

><p>AN2: Now that everyone hates me… You know what to do.<p> 


	88. Chapter 88

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Alright so… I just couldn't leave you all hanging for too long. Now, fair warning… I know very little about medicine. So just go with this chapter, ok? I did some research, and built off what I do know…but I may be reaching a bit. Anyways, here is the next update. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 88<p>

Callie's POV:

**Week 24**

A knocking on the front door startles me awake. My eyes snap open and I find myself sprawled out on the couch in the living room. I must have fallen asleep as I was waiting for Arizona to come home with dinner. Incessant pounding on the front door brings me further and further into consciousness. Realizing that whoever it is outside is not going to go away, I roll off the couch and stumble my way through the house in a light fog. When I open the door, I'm greeted by a very anxious looking Addison.

"Addison… what are you doing here?" I ask. I'm not exactly sure what time it is, but I know its a little late to just 'pop on over', especially when she and Teddy live in the city.

"Why haven't you been answering your phone?" She barks at me.

"I… I fell asleep. …Addison, what's going on?" I ask again. Glancing over her shoulder, I see that Arizona's truck isn't in the driveway.

"Callie, you need to come with me." The red head says calmly. I can tell she's trying to reel in some emotions. My instincts start to kick in and my heart starts to pound. The hairs on the back of my neck stand on end and my body breaks out into a cold sweat.

"Addison…" I breathe out. Her façade starts to crumble and she fights to maintain a stoic expression.

"There was an accident." She says, then rushes forward to help hold me up when my knees start to give out.

"Oh god… when? Where? H-how is she?" I ask as tears immediately start to fall as the worst case scenario starts to play out in my mind.

"About an hour ago. She's…. she's alive." Addison answers, picking her words very carefully. She doesn't tell me that my wife is ok. She doesn't tell me Arizona is stable. She just says she's alive. "She's at Seattle Presbyterian. Come on, I'll drive you." The red head tells me as she goes to find a pair of shoes for me, as well as my phone and purse. I don't remember my friend slipping the shoes on my feet, or her throwing a jacket over my shoulders. I don't remember sliding into the car or Addison leaning over to buckle my seat belt.

The drive is quiet. I can't speak, I have no breath to speak. Silent tears fall from my eyes. I try to tell myself that Arizona is ok. That she's fine. That she just has a couple cuts. Maybe a few bruises. I've seen about a million automobile accidents since I've been a doctor, and it's a wonder what the safety features of cars can protect you from. An ongoing battle between Arizona and I is that when the baby comes, she'll have to get a different car because the truck isn't safe… at least not for a car seat. But Arizona tells me that her truck is a tank. And any car that got in a fight with her blue behemoth would surely experience a very painful death. …_I just hope that's true._

Addison takes the most direct route to Seattle Pres, that is, until a cop is waiving cars off the road and towards a detour.

"Oh god… they closed the street off." I gasp. "They only close a street if there's a death… oh god…" The street lamps illuminate the scene just enough that I can see a very distinctive truck in the distance. Its drivers side wrapped around the front end of another vehicle that plowed into it. "Jesus…" I cry out. I pull out my phone and dial Arizona's number, needing desperately to talk to her. To make sure she's still here… that she's not the reason the street has been cordoned off. But all I get is voicemail.

When Addison finally reaches the ER entrance of Seattle Pres, she is barely able to stop the car before I open the door and bolt out of the vehicle. Ignoring the nurse at the pit desk, I head straight for the trauma rooms. Opening the first door, there is a swarm of doctors rushing around a body. But a flash of brown hair tells me its not Arizona. The next trauma room is also buzzing, but it's not Arizona either.

"Ma'am, you can't be back here." The nurse finally catches up with me.

"Where is she?" I spit at the woman. "Arizona Robbins. Blonde hair, blue eyes. About 5'7"… she was in the car accident."

"Callie!" A voice from behind me calls. When I turn, I see a woman I never expected to see.

"Erica? …W-what… where is Arizona?" I cry, grasping the front of her red scrubs. I don't know why the heart surgeon is here, but she has to be the reason why Addison was notified of Arizona's accident when I wasn't able to be reached.

"They took her to surgery. She had some internal ble- Callie!" Before the heart surgeon can fill me in on her status I take off towards the surgical floor. Addison and Erica run after me. "This way…" Erica leads us through the foreign hospital and takes me straight to the observation deck of the OR.

"Oh god…" I breathe out as I brace myself against the glass. Blonde hair sticks out from underneath the draping, but her face is covered as well as the rest of her body. …_Arizona… _Teddy is there, sitting in one of the chairs and watching as her best friend is cut open and being worked on.

"She has some internal bleeding that needed immediate surgery. They are working to stabilize her now." Erica says, using this time to fill me in on her condition. "There was some damage to her eyes. So they have been covered and wrapped until the ocular surgeon can take a look at them. ...And her left leg was also injured pretty severely. If it wasn't for the tourniquet she applied herself, we don't think she would have made it to the hospital. The side of her vehicle pinned her lower leg, crushing it and now she is at risk for traumatic rhabdomyolysis."

"What's that?" Teddy asks, her tear filled eyes never leaving the sight before us.

"Crush syndrome." I breathe out as I take a seat next to the taller blonde. "Have they released the pressure yet?"

"No. We've applied a medical grade tourniquet to keep the fluid from being released and reaching her kidneys. But you know we can't keep it on forever." Erica continues. The four of us sit in silence as I watch the unknown doctors below me try and save my wife's life.

"What have the doctors recommended?" I ask, knowing that any medical decisions are now in my hands. Even if the state of Washington does not recognize us as spouses, Arizona made sure that we were wife and wife in all but official title. She had her lawyer draw up everything that would give me legal rights over her in case of an emergency, and she, I.

The heart surgeon shuffles from side to side, then softly answers "Amputation."

"Oh god…" My breathing starts to increase and it feels like the world is about to close in on me. It was just over an hour ago that Arizona kissed me good bye and went out to get me Thai food. Now she's cut open on an operating table.

"Alright, Callie. I need you to breathe, ok?" The redhead says as she kneels down in front of me. "Try to calm down alright? I know this is terrible but remember you're carrying a baby. I need you to get your blood pressure back down. Take some deep breathes for me…"

"I want her transferred." I state firmly after a couple breathes finally make their way into my lungs.

"Callie-" Addison starts but I cut her off.

"No. I want her transferred to Seattle Grace Mercy West. I want her worked on by the best, and these doctors aren't the best." I say angrily. The surgeons in the OR could very well be the best, but I just don't know them. I want MY people working on my wife. I want the doctors that I trust, the doctors I have worked with for years and years.

Erica sits on the other side of me and places a hand on my forearm. It's a move taught in med school. You are taught how to break the news to a loved one, and during that lesson, you learn that establishing just a little bit of physical contact can help those that have lost. But its not helping me right now, because I haven't lost Arizona. Not yet.

"I want her in MY hospital, Erica." I tell the heart surgeon. The three women surrounding me all look at each other, trying to figure out how to settle me down without causing any more grief. "No, this isn't up for discussion." I state. "Once those doctors get Arizona closed up and stabilized, I want her transferred. And I want to see all her labs and xrays."

"You can't be her doctor." Addison tells me.

"Then she'll get the next best thing." I reply, pulling out my phone. Resigning to the fact that this is how it's going to be, Hahn leaves to set up the emergency transport for my wife as soon as she is out of surgery. As the doctors below me work on patching up Arizona, I call Bandy and tell him to get to the hospital and look over the labs that are being sent over right away. If I can't work on my wife, my prodigy will.

When the last stitch is placed, her internal bleeding having been located and stopped, she is placed into the back of a waiting ambulance. No one dares to challenge me when I climb in after her. Addison and Teddy tell me they will follow us, and see us at Seattle Grace Mercy West. During the ride, I am finally able to get a good look at the knocked out blonde in front of me and it makes my heart break. Gauze pads and wrap are covering her usually bright and brilliant blue eyes. Her blonde hair is matted with patches of blood, and tiny knicks and cuts mar her gorgeous face. The rest of her body is wrapped tight in a blanket, but I know that underneath the thin material is a very battered leg. …One I'm not sure she will be able to keep. The surgeon recommended amputation, and I know that I would only recommend that when I thought there was no chance in saving the limb.

"Don't worry, cowgirl…" I whisper right next to her ear, my hand brushing back some of her silky blonde locks and placing a feather light kiss on her still lips. "I got you now. I'll take care of you. You just need to be strong ok?" The steady beeping of her monitors tell me that her vitals are stable. "Arizona, you need to be strong for me. For our baby… I'll make you all better, but you need to stay with me." Tears are streaming down my cheeks and drip onto the pale face below me.

"Just live… ok? Can you do that? Can you live for me?" I plead with the unconscious blonde. Minutes later, the ambulance pulls up outside of Seattle Grace Mercy West. I follow as Arizona is pushed through the sliding glass doors and is taken to the room that I called ahead for. Bandy is there, waiting with copies of the labs and xrays that Seattle Pres sent ahead.

"So?" I ask, taking the papers and films from my resident.

"It's not good." He breathes out as he joins me at the light box.

"Jesus…" I whisper. My eyes quickly scan the damage done to her leg and my stomach starts to turn. Her left leg, from the knee down, is pretty much obliterated. What use to be bone is now a half dozen chips. Her ankle is like dust, and the only portion of her limb that seems to be intact is her foot. Even for me, this would be a close call on whether to attempt surgery. "Labs?" Bandy hands over the file and I flip through them, scanning numbers and taking in all the information. Traumatic rhabdomyolysis occurs when the waste products of crushed skeletal muscle cells overwhelm the kidneys and result in renal failure. The only way to stave off the condition is to keep the poison contained within the crushed limb, but that also means cutting off the blood supply.

As Addison and Teddy join us, Bandy states "You need to make a decision, Dr. Torres. …We are closing in on the time frame on whether Arizona's limb will remain viable or not."

"I know. …I know." I breathe out. To attempt to save her leg could result in kidney failure. But… how can I do the alternative? How would Arizona ever understand… how could she ever forgive me?

"Ok so… I'm not a doctor. Fill me in, please." Teddy says as she takes in the three very strained looks at the people around her.

"Either amputate her leg-" Addison starts.

"Or try to save it, which could kill her." I finish. I have to take a seat for fear that I'm about to collapse. Arizona has been hooked up to a real hospital bed, and is now being checked over by the general surgeon on call, as well as neuro for her injured head. …_tell me what to do, Arizona. I can't make this choice. I can't…_

Breaking the silence, Teddy announces "If she loses her leg, she wouldn't be able to compete again."

"Teddy!" Addison scolds her wife.

"What? Callie needs to know. Arizona IS a bull rider. And if she loses her leg, she'll lose even more." Teddy rebuttals, then turns to look at me. "I know this is a terrible choice, but you need to know all the facts. You cut her leg off… her career is finished forever."

"Theodora, that's enough." The red head snaps, pulling the blonde out of the room before Arizona's best friend can pile the guilt on even more.

"Can you give me a minute?" I ask Bandy and the rest of the nurses floating around the room. For now, Arizona is stable, still recovering from her emergency surgery. Once last check that her vitals are good, I am left alone with my wife. Pulling up a chair to her bedside, I sit and take her hand, careful not to mess with the IV sticking out of it.

"What do I do?" I ask, hoping to find some kind of answer. "How do I make this choice, Arizona? How can I… how would you ever forgive me?" The tears return, and our little girl knows something is wrong and starts to kick away. I spend the next few minutes just staring at my broken wife, her usually lively and bright face now lax and pale. I can't chose, but I can't lose her either. I don't think I would survive.

…_what do I do?_

* * *

><p>AN2: So… what does Callie do? Let me know what you think. Thanks for all the awesome support and overwhelming response from last chapter. Look forward to your continued reviews. You guys rock!<p> 


	89. Chapter 89

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Alright, here is another update. But this one is tomorrow's probably. So it will have to hold you until Tuesday. It's alittle bit different style, but hopefully you all like it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 89<p>

Arizona's POV:

**Week 24**

"Awwww… come one Timmy! Please?" I whine. "Please please please… Momma and Daddy won't never know!" I follow him as he tries to run from me, but I'm not letting him off that easy.

"No, Zona! Now stop asking." My brother brushes my hands off his arm.

"Why not?" I huff, stomping my feet as I follow him through the stables and out to the riding pen.

"Because you're a girl, Arizona. Girls don't ride bulls. Only boys do." Tim tells me. "Besides, you're too little."

"Am NOT!" I rebuttal. "And just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't ride a bull. It's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair." My brother spits, echoing the words that are used against us many many times by our parents.

"Shut up! You're not Momma, you can't say that." I yell, about two seconds away from throwing a temper tantrum.

"Leave me alone, Zona. Go play with some dolls or something. Be like a regular girl. Just leave me alone." He yells, then turns on the heel of his boots and continues on in his route. After sticking my tongue out at him, which he doesn't see since his back is to me, I turn around and storm back to the house. My little boots crunch at the gravel under my feet, and when I push through the back door of the farmhouse, I summon all my strength to slam it back shut. A loud bang echoes around the house as tears start to leak from my eyes.

"Hey!" A stern voice calls from the direction of the den. It's enough to stop me in my tracks. The sound of steady footfalls come out of the inner part of the house and walks up behind me. "You know better than to slam things in this house, little lady."

"Sorry, sir." I growl, then stomp off towards the stairs, seeking the security of my room right now.

"Arizona Robbins, get your butt back here right now." My father commands. Ducking my eyes to the ground, I turn and slowly walk up to the very intimidating form of the Colonel. I can feel his gaze on me, but I don't look. Mainly because I know that as soon as I see the look on his face, I'll start balling.

"What was all that about?" He asks. I just shake my head, not wanting to explain why I'm so upset. "Arizona…"

"I wanna ride bulls too!" I exclaim. "It's not fair that Timmy can and I can't." My parents and I have had this argument many times. But when you're 11, you just don't like to hear the word no.

"Little girls don't ride bulls, Zona."My dad tries to explain to me, but I'm just not buying that flimsy excuse.

"Why? …I want to." I whine, trying to keep the new wave of tears within my eyes. "It's not fair."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. But you can't. It's too dangerous. And that's that." He says, then places a kiss on my forehead. With that, he stands back up and goes back to his den. In that moment I promise myself that I WILL get on the back of a bull someday, and someday soon. I celebrate my silent pact by climbing up onto the kitchen counter and sneaking a cookie out of the jar ontop of the refridgerator.

When my feet the ground, the crowd erupts. The smell of dirt and animals and sweat invades my nose. On my right hand is a riding glove, and my legs are adorned with tired looking chaps. Yelling from the side lines tell me to pay attention. When I look over my shoulder, I see an angry bull on a rampage. Taking off at a run, I scale the closest rails until the bullfighters can round up the beast.

A blonde haired, blue eyed man comes running into the arena as soon as I jump back down, and brings me into the biggest hug ever. His strong arms wrap around me as the most dazzling smile crosses his lips.

"You did it Z! You did it, girl!" Tim yells as he picks me up and spins me. "You won!"

"And this year's Colorado All-State Rodeo Champion… ARIZONA ROBBINS!" The announcers calls over the PA system. Another surge of applause fills the air. The presenter waves me up to a small stage in the center of the arena. Other riders congregate in the dirt, some applauding, some not. My parents join me on the stage, as well as my brother. All I can do is smile as I'm presented with the golden Championship buckle. A raised bucking bull in the center, surrounded by the symbols of my home state. Tears fall from my eyes, my dream finally came true. Years and years of practice, work and training… and it finally paid off.

"Come on Zona, Timmy. Let's get a picture, huh?" Momma asks as we are about to load up and make the long haul back home.

"Alright, Z. Saddle up." My brother says as he takes a knee.

"You are such a weirdo." I giggle, but then I swing a leg over to sit on his shoulders. His strong legs are more than able to hold my additional weight. We pose for a picture, huge smiles on our faces, and my golden belt buckle gripped in my hand. Both of us happy in my moment of victory.

When he lets me down, his arms wrap around me again. "I'm so proud of you, baby sis. I knew you could do it." He whispers in my ear.

"You know what this means, right?" I ask, pulling back and giving him a knowing smile. "I won State… which means…"

"Only if you drive me." He bargains.

"Deal." I agree, and then we shake on it. "Tomorrow… I am taking you to the Marine recruiting office. My big bro is about to become a jarhead." I add as I place a kiss on his dimpled cheek.

"Oo-rah!" He yells, then we fall into the back of my parents Jeep. The whole ride home, my fingers run over the smooth golden surface of my prize. Something has lit up inside me. Before, I dreamed of winning State. It was the highest level of competition there was that allowed women to compete head to head with the men. But now… now that I've felt that surge of victory, I decide to aim higher. I don't know if it's possible. But know that I'm not done. …Far from it.

When I step out of the vehicle, I step right into Pop's Place. The bar is hopping like always. It's my home turf, and the only place to let loose in Sparks. This weekend though it is over run, a rodeo making its way through the area and bringing with it a lot of new and unknown faces. Instead of hanging out with my usual crowd, I take a place at the bar by myself.

"Woah!" I yelp when I feel a firm hand grasp at my ass. I reach behind me and grab said offending hand by the wrist and pull it off me. "What do we have here?" I ask, turning to face the owner of limb now in my possession.

"Hey baby." The man purrs. He's hot, by any standard. Country boys usually are, and when you add a hat, a pair of very well fitting jeans, and a slight southern twang in his speech, he's a winner. Or… at least he would be, but he's not really my type.

"Saw you were drinking by yourself tonight, and that's a crime. How about I keep you company?" He asks as he leans back against the bar, puffing his very well built chest out for me to see.

"Thanks cowboy, but you really ain't my type." I reply, then release his hand. Taking the shot of bourbon that Pops just placed in front of me, I slam it back and then chase it with a long drag of beer.

"You celebrating something?" He continues to pester me, just not getting the hint.

"I would be if you left me alone." I answer, then take another shot.

"Now that is no way to get me to take you home, sweet cheeks." He says, scooting in closer to me. If it wasn't for the fact that this must be the millionth guy to hit on me since I turned 18, I would literally slap the shit out of him. But now, I like to make them squirm.

"I'm sure I wouldn't want to miss a performance of the two pump champ." I say with a smile. Out of the corner of my eye I can see that my little comment rubs the man the wrong way. "Look…" I drawl, turning on my bar stool to look at the man full on, I continue "…this is how its going to go. You are going to walk away with your tail between your legs and find some other woman to harass. Or I'm going to crush one of your balls. Right or left, it's your choice." He gives me a hard look, but finally decides to get away while he still can. Turning back to the bar, I finish my beer and pull out my phone, hoping for that ever allusive phone call that will tell me whether I got picked up to go pro or not.

"Umm… Pop's, I didn't order this." I say when the old man places a fresh glass of beer in front of me.

"Compliments of the lady." He says, pointing a couple seats down from me. A brunette slides across the bar and takes the empty stool right next to me. Her hazel eyes bright with life and energy. The way she brings up her frosty beer glass and how her lips wrap around the brim makes my heart pound.

When our gazes meet, she smiles coyly and purrs "Hey…"

"Hello." I reply. "Thanks for the drink." I add before raising the beer towards her then taking a sip.

"My pleasure." She says, then turns to face me head on. "I uhhh, I heard your little confrontation with Captain Douche earlier. Got to say, it was pretty hot how you handled him." When she sends me a little wink, the butterflies start to work extra hard.

"Well, thanks. …Sometimes it takes a threat to the family jewels for something to really hit home." I reply which makes the stranger chuckle. When I notice that her glass is nearly empty, I ask "Can I buy you a refill? I owe you one."

Smiling, she answers "I would love that, thank you…"

"Arizona… Arizona Robbins." I fill in the blank for her and extend a hand.

"Katie McKenzie." She introduces herself. When our hands meet, it sends shivers up my hand. "You… you look familiar. We haven't met before have we?" She asks.

"No… I definitely would have remembered you." I answer, making her blush. "I uhhh… I've traveled a lot. And I've made a couple appearances on TV. …Maybe that's where you've seen me."

"What do you do?" Katie asks as her face screws up in concentration, trying to figure out where she's seen me.

"Ummm…." I clear my throat and shift in my seat a little. "I rodeo. …Bull riding mostly but, whenever I have the entry fee… I'm rodeoing."

"Bull riding? Really?" She asks incredulously. I just nod, my eyes remaining on the beer grasped tightly between my hands. It's not like I've never flirted with women. And I've definitely 'dated', though I usually lasted all of a week and ended as soon as we both got off a couple times. When a warm hand starts to move from my knee, upwards, my breath catches.

"Now that is very hot." She husks right in my ear. "You wanna dance?" Katie asks as she already standing from her barstool and pulling me along behind her. My brain isn't working for me even to attempt to decline, and even if it was working… I wouldn't say no. The rest of the night is a blur as this stranger's body moves in near perfection with mine. Somehow we make it back to her hotel room, and clothes quickly get shed as hands roam hot and hungry bodies.

"Want to go on a date sometime?" Katie asks between showering my lips with wet kisses. My mind is too hazy with alcohol and sex to answer, but just push in and out of her harder. When her release hits, she bucks so hard that I get thrown off the side of the bed.

When I land, face first in the dirt, I hear a loud pop come from my left shoulder, quickly followed by a bolt of pain running up and down my entire body.

"Fuck!" I yell, rolling back and forth on the arena floor, my right hand grasping at my injury. Someone races off to catch the very skittish horse that just reared because of a flash.

"Robbins… Robbins, you alright?" Mark asks as he jumps down from his position on the rails.

"Do I look like I'm fucking alright?" I exclaim as he helps me stand. "God… I thought I told you that I was only going to use Skittles for photo shoots. What the hell do I pay you for other than pissing me off all the time?"

"Let me get Stark." He tells me, but I grab him just as he is about to step away.

"I'm not letting that imbecile touch me. He'll keep me from riding in the next round." I spit. Turning to the photographers, I say "We are done here. I'm sure you've got more than enough stuff that you can use."

"I thought you said there wasn't a filly that could throw you." My agent jokes as we head towards his truck. The tour trainer usually handles injuries such as these, but Stark isn't my biggest fan, nor I him. So I'm going to the hospital to get fixed up. Hopefully I'll be in and out. Quick and dirty.

"Sorry… I wasn't in game mode during a photo shoot. I figured that a horse that is used FOR photo ops would be use to a flash bulb." I reply. "Come on, just… get me to the hospital. Seattle Grace is just a couple miles from here. I wanna be in and out because we got work to do." After getting signed in and filling out all the insurance crap, I wait. And wait. And wait. Finally I'm called back and get taken care of.

"Arizona Robbins?" A husky, smoke filled voice calls from the entrance to the exam room I'm waiting in. My head snaps up and looks over my shoulder. My blue eyes lock with deep brown ones and it feels like my soul lights on fire. I watch as she moves into the room and stands in front of me, her beautiful eyes reading over the chart in her hand.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Torres…" She says, giving me a smile that could stop God himself in his tracks. "I'll be fixing that shoulder of yours today."

I tell myself to play cool. Act confident. But the only thing that my mind is able to come up with is "Awesome."

…_have we met before?_

* * *

><p>AN2: Ok, hopefully you were able to follow along with this pretty closely. I was trying to go for some smooth transitions from memory to memory without just blurting out TIME JUMP. Let me know what you think…<p> 


	90. Chapter 90

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Yes yes yes… I know I said I probably wouldn't update today, but I guess I lied. My bad. Hope you all can forgive me. Anyways, here is the next chapter. And again, I know near nothing about medicine, so just go along with it please. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 90<p>

Callie's POV:

**Week 24**

"Dr. Torres… what are you doing?" Dr. Bandy asks when I step into the scrub room with him.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" I reply as I kick on the water and start the process of scrubbing in. I made a decision all of ten minutes ago. One of the hardest decisions of my life, and now I'm praying that is was the right one. I'm praying that I'm not losing my wife forever because of this choice.

"You can't be in there." He tells me. When he sees the look I'm giving him, he doesn't back down. "Dr. Torres… I know this is extremely hard for you. But I cannot have you in there, constantly looking over my shoulder."

"What if-" I'm about to go off on a rant about how something could go wrong and I would be then only one that can fix it when my resident cuts me off.

"Then I will handle it. You've taught me well. There is a reason why you came to me… right?" He asks as he shakes off his sterilized hands. I can't respond, so I just nod. "I promise that I will take VERY good care of her. And she WILL have a functioning lower left leg when all this is through. …You made the right choice." He sends me a wink from behind his surgical mask then backs into the OR. I watch through the scrub room window as he is gloved and gowned, then approaches his patient just like every other patient he cuts.

Of course I chose to try and save her leg. That's what Arizona would want. It was the hardest decision I have ever made, but it wasn't really my choice anyways. Would Arizona have been able to live without the lower half of her leg, of course she would. She would fight like she always does, and she would end up using a prosthesis. She would live a full life with me and our children. But there would always be that thing hanging over us… that cloud. Of course my wife would never say anything, she would never blame me for being the reason she couldn't bull ride anymore if she wanted to. But… I would know. I would always think, always wonder if she was holding some sort of… grudge.

So I chose to try and save her leg. It's going to be a long recovery, and its going to be painful. I don't know how long, exactly, it will take for her to be back to 100% again, but I know that she will make it. If anyone could make it, it would be Arizona. She's stubborn to a fault, especially when it comes to pushing her limits.

Bailey is also on stand by, just in case Bandy and his team aren't able to control the release of the toxins. There is a way, slowly relieving the pressure of the tourniquet while simultaneously injecting a medication that eats up the skeletal muscle waste that proves deadly if it reaches the kidneys. But it's not an exact thing. It's tricky, and Bandy has only ever done this sort of procedure once. Usually, when something like this is about to happen, family and loved ones ask for a number. A percentage or a chance of survival for the patient. I don't ask for one, because I know it. It's not as high as I would like… anything below 100% wouldn't be high enough for me. But… it's enough for me to put my faith in the hands of the surgeon I've spent years training and sculpting into my image.

As soon as Bailey starts to loosen the pressure of the tourniquet, my breathing stops. My eyes remained glued on the numbers of her monitors, on the TV screen in the corner of the observation deck. The intercom is turned on so I can hear every word uttered in the OR. It's a slow process and I don't breathe during the entire thing. My hands keep themselves busy by rubbing at my belly, trying to convince Arizona's and my baby that everything's going to be ok… even if I have doubts, myself. Doctors and nurses float in and out to give me their words of support and encouragement, but I don't hear them. I don't hear any of them. My sole focus is channeling all my energy into my student who now has my entire life in his hands.

When the tourniquet is finally pulled free of the body, everyone stills. The entire OR goes silent as they wait. Eyes watch the monitors like hawks, looking for any sign of renal failure. But none comes.

"Good work, Dr. Bandy." Miranda says, then looks up to me in the upper deck. "You taught him well, Dr. Torres." When the general surgeon gives her all clear, I am finally able to take a breath. The stress rolls off me, knowing that the most dangerous part is over with. But there's still a lot to be done.

"Alright… let's build a leg." Bandy announces. "10 Blade." With that, he turns the corner and starts to fight to give my wife the use of her leg. Hours blend together, but I don't leave my vigil. I told Arizona I would make sure she was ok, and I'm doing just that.

"How is she doing?" Addison asks as she brings me a cup of decaf coffee and sits next to me.

"Kidneys are fine. Bandy and Bailey make a good team. Now it's about trying to restore vascularization, nerve endings, and rebuilding bones." I say with a sigh of relief. Relatively speaking… this is the easy part. Though to any other orthopedic surgeon, this would still be a very tricky operation. But for Bandy or myself, this can be considered easy. Even so, it doesn't make me any less nervous.

"I overheard that the police are looking for Arizona." The red head states, making me whip around to face her. "They want to collect a statement from her. I told Teddy to call the local police headquarters and inform them that Arizona was here, and in surgery. And that we would call again when she would be able to speak to them."

"Thank you, Addison." I reply, taking one of her hands in mine, just seeking some sort of human connection and comfort. She and I sit in silence while we listen to Bandy run his OR just like I taught him. Confidence dripping from his entire being.

"Tell me this isn't my fault." I finally whisper. When I look over at my friend, I can see the confused look on her face. "I… I asked for Thai food. …Fucking Thai when we have a house full of food. But I asked for it, and Arizona… she went. Without even thinking about it. …She walked out the door and now…"

"Cal, this isn't your fault." Addison tells me, but it doesn't make it to my mind through the tears that are falling from my eyes. The red head takes the drink from my hand and sets it to the side, then takes me by the shoulders so that I am forced to look at her.

"Listen to me…" She pulls out her stern, doctors voice. "I'm going to tell you this once. Ok? This isn't your fault. You can't blame yourself. YOU have to be strong for Arizona, for your baby. We don't know what is going to happen, but you need to be Arizona's rock right now. Remember what you said at my wedding? That a woman needs a partner to be their strength when they can't be strong themselves. …To help through the hard times, the dark times." I nod, remembering the words I spoke at her wedding reception. "Guess what, Callie? It's one of those times. And Arizona needs you to be strong. She needs you to be her partner, her wife. Your little girl needs that too."

Silence descends upon us again as Bandy asks for one of the two titanium rods that will be used to stabilize and reform my wife's leg. It almost hurts when I see him pound away at Arizona's frail body, but I remind myself that orthopedic surgery isn't always a delicate process. That's why I love it so much. But I'm not loving it right now.

"Arizona, uhh… she told me the great news." I say, trying to give myself something to be thankful right now.

"She did?" Addison asks with a disappointed expression. "I wanted to tell you."

"So it's true? You got a bun in the oven?" I ask, wiping a streak of tears from my eyes and turning to look at the neonatal surgeon next to me. She just smiles and nods. "That's great, Addison. I'm so happy for you and Teddy. You know what this means, right? …Play dates." This makes us both chuckle a little, both of us grateful for a little lightening of the atmosphere.

"Dr. Torres?" Someone calls from the entrance of the observation deck. I look up and see a woman I've never met before.

"Yes." I say. She walks forward with a polite smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Julia Canner." She introduces herself, extending a hand to shake. "I'm the ocular surgeon that has been assigned Ms Robbins case." She explains. "May I sit?" She gestures to the empty seat on the other side of me.

"Of course, please…" I reply, gesturing her to sit. "And I'm Callie. …Callie Torres."

"Callie, how are you doing?" She asks warmly. When she sees my eyes dart to the blonde haired, blue eyed woman butt naked, cut open on the table below us, she says "Of course. …Now, I would like to talk to you about Arizona's injuries, if you are up to it."

"I'll let you two talk." Addison says, then stands and gives my hand one more quick squeeze before she leaves the room.

"I looked at Arizona's labs and scans. Though I won't know for sure until I am able to examine her myself and get her on my table, but it looks like she has a few shards of glass pushed up under her supraorbital ridge. I'm going to have to go in and surgically extract them." She says, breaking the procedure down like she would for any other loved one.

"So she'll… she'll be able to see, right?" I ask.

Julia takes a deep breath and squirms on her chair while pulling out a CT scan. "Along with the foreign objects, which pose the foremost threat, there are some deep scratches on her cornea that will need to heal. And that takes time and patience. …There is also some slight swelling that has put pressure on the ocular nerve… if you see here." She explains, pointing to a slightly lighter portion of the film in her hands.

"She's blind?" I gasp, my breathing starting to turn ragged again.

"For now… yes. She has no sight even if she were allowed to open her eyes. But Dr. Grey and myself are working together to bring down the swelling. …There is a very good chance that Ms Robbins will regain 100% of her eyesight back." The ocular surgeon tells me. This added news is too much, and a fresh wave of tears hit me. …_how did this happen? Why? Why her? Why us? What have we done?_ Dr. Canner does what any doctor does when a loved one breaks down. She sits and she waits it out. She tries to give a professional level of comfort and assure the family that everything that can be done, will be done.

"When… when will we know if she's… if she can't-" I'm starting to hyperventilate. All of this suddenly crashing down on me.

"Couple of days to a few weeks… depends on how well she responds to surgery and the anti-inflammatory meds she will be given." The doctor explains. When she sees that I'm still freaking out, she adds "You're a fellow surgeon… so you know that we can't make promises. We can't promise that everything is going to go right. We can't promise that our patient will pull through with flying colors. …But I am VERY confident that Arizona will be ok. It's the closest thing to a promise I can give."

My teary eyes finally look up and find the dark ones of my wife's doctor. "Really?" I ask, almost pleading for her to tell me the truth.

"Really. …I'm just that good." She says as she tries to lighten the mood. "Now, why don't you go take a walk around the floor or something? I'll stay here and make sure your girl is ok."

"No, I can't-" I start to say but Dr. Canner cuts me off.

"Dr. Torres, you need to take care of yourself too. You're building another life, can't have you hurting yourself and your baby while you try to take care of Arizona." She says, her eyes landing on my swollen belly. I don't even realize it, but one hand has been placed over it for the entire surgery, almost like I'm trying to protect our girl from the horror of what her mother has just gone through. As well as soaking up as much comfort and peace as I can from our unborn child.

With a tight smile, I push myself up out of the uncomfortable chair that I've been sitting in for the past number of hours and head to the stairs. Just as I exit, Teddy enters with a confused look on her face.

"I'm going to take a walk. Can you watch her? Call me if… if something happens?" I ask, which gets a nod and a reassuring hand on my arm. After a lap around the surgical floor, I decide that I need some fresh air. Once I'm outside, the cool Seattle morning air whips around me, but it helps to clear my mind. The sun is just peeking up over the horizon, and everyone seems to be a little lazy this morning. The people who pass by me don't notice how much of a mess I am. How much of a mess my mind is.

It was just yesterday that Arizona threw me an amazing baby shower, because she wanted to make me happy. Then she went out to get dinner for us, just to make me happy. Now my wife is hurt… hurt worse than I've ever seen her. And its not because of some god damned bull or a crazy shooter. She's hurt because of me. …_no, you can't think like that. Addison is right. You need to be strong._

"Callie?" A gravely voice asks softly. I look up and see a heart surgeon, dressed in her street clothes. "How is she doing?" Hahn asks as she takes a seat next to me on the bench out in front of the hospital.

"Umm…" I wipe at my eyes and try to pull myself together. "They were able to release the tourniquet without any harm to the kidneys."

"Good. That's good." Erica says, almost like she actually cares.

"And ummm, Bandy is working on rebuilding her leg right now. Then Dr. Canner still has to work on her… her eyes." My bottom lip starts to tremble again, but I fight it. I feel a warm hand on my knee. It's not invading, but comforting. An old friend trying to console another friend. But with that touch, my walls break again and I fall apart. Before I know it, my ex is reaching out and wrapping me in a strong hug. I don't fight it, I just let myself cry.

"Shhh… its ok. It's going to be ok, Cal." She whispers right next to my ear. At this moment, I don't think of Erica as the woman who broke my heart so many years ago, and I don't think of her as the woman who was hoping to split up my marriage. Right now she is a friend. And I need a friend.

"Just let it out. I got you now. Just let it all out." She tells me, her arms around me tightening, keeping me anchored to this world. And I do. I let it all come out. All the fears that Arizona won't get better. The fear that Bandy can't save her leg. The fear that Canner can't save her sight. …The fear that I lost my wife because I wanted Thai for dinner. So I don't fight the tears. Out here, away from my wife, away from those seeking strength from me… I let the tears fall as hard as they want.

…_five minutes. I'll take five minutes, and then I'll be strong. …Strong for her._

* * *

><p>AN2: Alright, so Callie is fighting. Will Arizona be able to fight as well? And is Hahn just being friendly, or is she a big of a bitch to try and move in on Callie while Arizona is down and out like this? Stay tuned to find out.<p> 


	91. Chapter 91

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Alright peeps, here is your daily hit. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 91<p>

Arizona's POV:

**Week 24**

My body hurts. My whole body. And not in the way I am use to. It's not the hurt that usually follows a very active and intense night of love making with my wife. And it's not the same hurt that I've become use to after years and years of riding bulls. No… this is worse. My brain is foggy, and I have one of the worst headaches ever. Each breath sends fire down my body, my chest very sore and constricted.

"Arizona?" A far off voice makes its way to my ears. It almost sounds familiar, but it also sounds like I'm underwater. "Arizona, sweetie…" It calls again. The voice gives me something to hang on to. Something to pull myself out of the darkness. _…who is that? Calliope?_ I try to open my eyes but I can't. I try to blink, but again, I can't open my eyes. I feel the presences of something soft resting against my closed eye lids.

I try to reach up and pull whatever it is from my eyes but a warm hand restrains me. "No, Arizona. Leave it." The voice tells me. But I don't want to. I don't like the darkness. I need to see where I am, I need to see why I feel like I got hit by freight train… caboose and all. I try to again, and again a warm hand comes up to mine, gently pulling it away from my face.

"Arizona, you need to leave that on baby." The soft voice tells me. As each second passes, my senses start to sharpen. Or, at least my hearing starts to sharpen since all I see it blackness.

"Callie?" I ask, but my throat is on fire and it comes out as nothing more than a whisper. The grip on my hand tightens more.

"I'm right here, cowgirl. I'm here." The tremble in her voice tells me she is crying, or very close to it. With my free hand I try to reach up and take whatever is across my eyes off but my wife restrains me again. "Arizona, you need to keep that there. Just relax. You're going to be ok."

"What… what ha…" I try to ask but my throat yells at me to stop talking.

"Here, open your mouth." Callie tells me. When I do, I feel the cool sensation of ice chips being spooned into my mouth. The melting liquid immediately runs down my throat, extinguishing the burn as it goes.

"What happened?" I'm finally able to get out.

"You… you were in an accident." The Latina answers as she retakes my hand. I try to rack my brain, trying to figure out the last thing I remember. …_Snow Patrol. I was singing Snow Patrol… then head lights._

"Why can't I see?" I ask after trying to pull down whatever is on my eyes again, only to get it restrained by the ortho surgeon. I'm not liking this at all. The mixture of being lost, confused, and the added effect of my absolute hate of hospitals, I start to struggle to get up.

"Baby, relax." Callie pleads. Her hands move to my chest and lightly press down to make sure I don't move. "I know you're scared but I'm right here. Just trust me Arizona."

"What's wrong with me?" I cry out, struggling against the woman I love.

"Arizona, listen to me. You need to calm down before you pull your stitches or hurt yourself even more." She says in a harder tone. "Please, just trust me. I don't want to have to sedate you sweetie." I can hear the pain in her voice. So I grasp one of her hands, needing something to hang on to while I take some breathes. I squeeze her hand as I try to force my body to calm down, to slow my heart and settle my breathing.

"That's right, just breathe." She says in a calming voice. I can feel her other hand brushing back my hair. Her fingertips moving gently over the flesh of my forehead and cheeks. "Just breathe, Arizona." She whispers close enough for me to feel her breath wash over me.

"Calliope… tell me what's wrong with me." I plead as soon as the beeping of my heart monitor starts to stabilize. The darkness in front of my eyes is never ending and I don't like it. I've never been one to be afraid of the dark, even as a child. I never believed in monsters or anything like that. But this darkness is different. I can't just open my eyes, I can't just turn on a light to make it all better.

"In the crash, you sustained some internal trauma that needed correcting. The doctors at Seattle Presbyterian performed emergency surgery on you to stop the bleeding. After they closed you up, I had you transferred to Seattle Grace Mercy West, which is where you are now." She starts to explain. "Your lower left leg was… pretty much crushed. Bandy did an amazing job at preventing Crush syndrome and saving it."

"Saving it? Wha-what do you mean 'save' it?" That word catches me off guard, and I don't like how it was used.

"There was a possibility that you… you could have lost it." Callie answers. The beeping of my heart monitor starts to go off again. I try to locate my left leg with my mind, but I can't feel it, making the heart monitor spike even harder.

"It's ok. He saved it, Arizona. He did a better job than I could have done." My wife tries to calm me.

"I can't feel it…" I gasp as my breathing increases again. I try to reach down to confirm that it is still attached but the pain in my chest and the surgical incision in my torso prevents me from being able to reach forward all that much.

"Arizona, it's there. Trust me. It's just numb. You had major surgery on it, it's best that you don't feel it right now." Callie tells me. She retakes my hand in hers and brings it up to her lips.

"And my eyes? What happened to my eyes? Why can't I open them?" I ask after forcing myself to trust Callie when she tells me that I still have both of my legs.

"During the accident, some pieces of glass, whether from your drivers side window or the other vehicles windshield, got lodged up behind your eye. Dr. Canner, an ocular surgeon from Seattle Pres, performed a very non-invasive surgery to remove the foreign objects before any more damage could take place." She continues. I detect the tremble of her bottom lip as she speaks but I don't comment on it.

"So… I'll be able to see again though, right?" I ask again.

"We… we don't know." She breathes out, her hand tightening on mine when I try to pull it away.

"What do you mean you don't know? How can you not know? There was glass in them, and you got them out! How can-" My heart monitor starts to go crazy, so Callie cuts my rant off before I stress my already tired body too much.

"Arizona, calm down." She says. "You also have some pretty deep scratches in your cornea which need time to heal. As well as…" Her voice fades out, telling me that the worst has yet to come.

"As well as what?" I need to know.

"There is some swelling… in your brain." She answers softly. "And its pressing down on major nerve that connects to your eyes."

"Which means what, Calliope?" I keep asking, hating the fact that she won't give me a straight answer.

"Your eyesight is… temporarily, gone." Callie finally answers. I don't respond, I just let her words soak in to me. …_gone? Gone? H-how can it be gone? I've… I've had perfect vision my entire life. How can it be gone?_

"Temporary? It's… it's not permanent?" I finally ask, really trying to keep my reaction under control.

"We don't know. I paged your doctors, they should be-" She starts but then the sound of foot steps meet my ears, followed by knocking on something, supposedly the door or door frame.

"Dr. Torres, Ms. Robbins." A familiar voice greets, making me flinch at the volume. "It's great to-"

"Can you…" I cut Dr. Bailey off midsentence, even though I know that it's a very dangerous thing to do. "Can you take it down about 5 clicks please?" I ask softly. "My head is killing me."

The shorter surgeon grumbles something about me being lucky I'm a patient when another person speaks up. "Ms Robbins, I'm Dr. Julia Canner. I'm your ocular surgeon." Footsteps tell me that the woman is moving around the bed and coming towards me. Then next words she speaks are right by my head. "I'm going to remove your bandages for a couple seconds, just so we can get an idea of how much the swelling is messing with your sight. Ok?" I just nod and increase my grip on Callie's hand. Cold fingers pull at the scratchy material wrapped around my face.

"Dr. Bandy, can you turn the lights off for me and shut the curtains?" She asks, then explains "If you are able to see anything, you will be highly sensitive to light. …Ok, now, Arizona, can you open your eyes for me?" My eyelids are crusted shut and it takes a couple blinks for them to move freely, but finally they open.

"Can you see anything?" Callie asks, and I don't miss the amount of hope her voice is laced with. I take a second to let my eyes adjust… but there is nothing to adjust to.

"No." I reply quietly.

"Any shapes, or colors? Blurriness?" Dr. Canner asks. Her fingers slowly open my eyes wider, but it doesn't help.

"Nothing. Just… just black." I answer. The warm hand in mine gives it a slight squeeze, and then a soft pair of lips place a feather light kiss on it.

"Don't be discouraged, Ms Robbins. We'll get you seeing again in no time. Just a round of anti-inflammatory drugs should do the trick. But for the time being, we are going to wrap you back up." Julia tells me as she goes about replacing the bandages around my eyes. "You did receive a couple deep scratches which require rest so that WHEN you are able to see again, you won't have to wear any pirate patches." I know she's just trying to lighten the mood, and I hear a couple of the others in the room chuckle, but I don't find anything funny about this situation.

"Bandy." Callie nearly whispers after a couple seconds of uncomfortable silence.

"Of course…" The familiar man's voice says. "Arizona, how you feeling?" I don't answer him because I have nothing to say. What I'm feeling is a mixture of anger for being in this situation again, and utter fear that I may never see again. Add to the fact that apparently one of my legs could have been cut off without me having a say about it, and I'm not in any mood to be friendly.

"Well, I've filled Dr. Torres in, but just so you know as well, I was able to salvage the lower extremity. Two titanium rods now make up most of your tibia and fibula. Your knee required only one screw, and three were inserted into you ankle to stabilize the joint." He explains. "With physical therapy and time, you WILL regain full function, Arizona." A larger, firmer hand is placed on my non-injured leg, making me jump since I didn't see it coming. I don't know if it's the darkness inside my head, the feeling of being completely exposed without able to defend myself, or the fact I was just told that I nearly lost a leg and may have completely lost my eyesight… but I don't want to be here.

"Calliope…" I whisper, turning in the direction her voice came from last time.

"I'm right here." She says, squeezing my hand.

"I want to go home." I plead. "I… I don't want to be here. Just take me home please?"

"I can't sweetie. You need to stay here for a while, so you can get better." Callie tells me. When I hear this, tears start to fall. But they don't actually fall, they just collect on the material covering my eyes. I hear multiple sets of feet make their way out of my room, leaving just the Latina and myself.

"I don't want to be here…" I cry, the physical pain slowly starting to return as the emotional pain weighs down on me. "I hate hospitals. I just want to go home. Please… please take me home."

"Relax, Arizona." My wife whispers, her face now inches from mine. One of her hands come up to cup my face, brushing my cheek with the pad of her thumb. Her lips laying light kisses against my flesh, trying to calm and comfort me. I turn as much as I can, wanting more contact with the only person in the world that I want right now.

"Please?" I whimper. "Please Calliope… I don't want to be here."

"I know sweetie. But you have to be. You need to get better. For me, for our baby." She tells me. I know she's trying to be strong for me, but I can't miss the feel of tears dripping down onto my face from the Latina's eyes. The medication that is flowing through my veins is starting to wear off, the constant ache now becoming a slow burning. Callie sense this change, whether in the expression of my face or the way my body tenses, but she immediately catches on. Knowing my hatred of using pain meds, she takes it upon herself to press the medicine pump, which sends another round of morphine coursing through my system.

"I hate it…" I whisper again, blindly reaching out to find a hold on my wife.

"I know sweetie, but it'll make you feel better." Callie replies. Then gives me a soft kiss on my lips and brings one of my hands to the bump of her stomach just in time for me to feel a couple tiny kicks from our little girl. "Rest, cowgirl. I'll take care of you." My body starts to tingle, then go numb as the medicine takes effect. I can feel my mind start to succumb, and I'm grateful. I don't want to deal with this… not yet. I'm not ready. So I don't fight it. I give in. The darkness of my mind matches the darkness in front of my eyes and I slip into unconsciousness.

…_I don't want to be here._

* * *

><p>AN2: So… Leg was saved. Still going to be a hard road. Will Arizona be able to handle it? Will Callie? More to come tomorrow. Thanks!<p> 


	92. Chapter 92

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: I know I know… I said tomorrow. But this one was done, so here you go. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 92<p>

Callie's POV

**Week 24**

"How's she doing?" Addison asks as she steps up behind me in the cafeteria line.

"I don't know." I breathe out. "Thankfully she's mostly sleeping, but when she does wake up, she's begs for me to take her home. …She's so scared, Adds." I tell my friend. It's the night after her accident. She's been at Seattle Grace Mercy West for less than a day. She woke up from her string of multiple surgeries about eight hours ago, and ever since she's been fading in and out of sleep.

When the cashier wishes me a good day, I try to pull on the best fake smile I can muster, but even that can't make it to my face. …_only good thing about today is that Arizona is still alive_. Addison follows me as I make my way back up to the Ortho ward where Arizona's room is. No one fought me when I argued that I wanted her in my ward, on my floor, especially since her leg is the worst injury she sustained. Just as long as I remember that Bandy is her doctor, no one has a problem with my wife being in my department.

When I step back into her room, Teddy looks up from the chair next to her best friend. With a glance to her wife, the trainer says a couple soft words to the sleeping blonde, then stands and leaves Arizona and I to ourselves. Taking the spot the taller blonde just vacated, I do a cursory check of the monitors surrounding her. All show that Arizona is stable, and sleeping soundly.

Over the next half hour I pick at my soggy sandwich, not really tasting it but knowing that I need to eat something. Addison nearly forces me to take a short walk every three hours or so, and she didn't have to say much to get me to find some dinner for myself. To say it's been a long, hard day is an understatement. When my eyes turn to the small body laid out on the bed in front of me, tears threaten to spill. I've never seen her like this before. Whenever she was hurt she was strong. She fought me, she fought the nurses, she fought everything. But now… I don't know.

It was like the fight just seeped out of her as soon as Dr. Canner removed her bandages and we all found out that her eyesight was gone. Julia assures us it's temporary, but I could just feel Arizona deflate. Like she gave up right then and there. She's had more broken bones, dislocated shoulders, cracked ribs and concussions than anyone I've ever met before. And she's made it past all of that, but something about losing her sight did her in. My hands come to rest on my swollen belly, our little girl has been kicking away today. It's almost like she knows her Momma is in trouble, and she's trying to fight for her. …_we'll be strong for Momma, baby girl. Don't worry. You are going to be Arizona's little girl. Her own little cowgirl. We just need to be strong for her._

"Calliope?" Arizona asks so suddenly that I jump. With the bandages over her eyes, the only way I can discern if she is asleep or awake is her breathing pattern.

"Yeah, baby. I'm here." I tell her, immediately leaning forward and taking her hand. Her free one comes up to scratch at the bandages on her face and I have to restrain it to keep her from rubbing her eyes.

"What's going to happen if the doctor can't fix me? …If I can't see anymore?" She asks so quietly I can barely hear her.

"Arizona, you WILL see-" I try to tell her.

"You don't know that." She cuts me off and pulls her hands from mine. "You don't know that I will. The doctor can't even guarantee it. For all I know, I'm blind for the rest of my life. And I need to know, Callie… I need to know what that means." I can tell she's about a second away from crying.

"I… I don't know what you're asking me, Arizona." I answer truthfully.

"I'm asking if you are going to stick around." She spits. The anger and contempt in her voice almost slaps me. When I don't respond immediately, she continues "I need to know if you are still going to be around when I get out of this damned hospital and I need help. When I can't find my own ass with both hands. I need to know if you are going to leave me. Tell me know… I don't want it to be a surprise." She says with a defeated voice. …_how can she think I would leave her? That I don't love her enough to take on that kind of obstacle. _

I'm so shocked, I'm speechless and she takes my silence the wrong way. "I understand, Callie. You didn't sign up for a handicapped wife. If you can't handle this… handle me then-"

"Stop right there, Arizona." I command in a very hard tone. "You listen to me. I'm not going anywhere." I take both of her hands and place them over my heart, trying to make her feel the strength of my words.

"You don't want this, Callie." She tells me. This Arizona is a shadow of the woman I met, fell in love with, and married. She's so lost… so broken. …_means I have to fight harder for both of us._

"Don't tell me what I want and don't want, Arizona." I reply. "Do I want you to be blind? Of course not. But I want YOU. I HAVE you, I married you. If… if for some reason Dr. Canner can't fix you then… then we'll go find another doctor who can. And if, for some reason that you can't get better then… then we'll deal with it. But I'm not leaving you. …Do you hear me? Blind or not, deaf or not, whether you got three limbs, four limbs, hell… no limbs, Arizona… I'm not leaving you." Her frail body starts to shake and the bottom part of her bandages start to collect the tears falling from her eyes.

Wrapping myself around the blonde as much as I can, careful to not bump her leg, or pull at the stitches across her stomach, I bring our faces close together so she can feel me, smell me. So she can know that I'm there. So she can get as much of a connection with me as possible because I know she needs it, and I need it too.

"I'm never leaving you cowgirl." I whisper into her golden locks. She grips the front of my shirt, pulling me in closer to her. "I'm right here. I'm always going to be here for you."

"I'm scared Calliope…" She tells me, her lips uttering words I have never heard her speak before.

"I am too." I reply honestly. As my wife cries in my arms, I allow myself to let go of my own silent tears. A knocking on the door frame makes me look up, and Arizona stiffens in my arms. I see two men, both dressed in the police uniforms, each wearing a very professional look on their face.

"Can I help you?" I ask, immediately going on the defensive, ready to protect my very weak and defenseless wife.

"Who is it?" Arizona asks me weakly.

"Are you Arizona Robbins?" The taller of the two men asks after taking a look at a tiny notepad in his hands.

"Yes, that's me." My wife answers timidly as I push myself off the bed so I can stand and face these two men at my full height. Arizona's grip on my hand tightens, trying to keep me as close to her as possible. I watch as the two uniformed officers take in the sight before them. The bandages covering amazingly beautiful blue eyes that they can't see, and her left leg that has been wrapped and raised to keep the blood from pooling in her traumatized limb. It hasn't been casted yet, mainly because Arizona isn't going to be moving for a while, and the fact that Bandy needs to be able to check the incision sight regularly.

"Ma'am, my name is Officer Casey. And my partner, Officer Hart." He motions to the man behind him like Arizona could see them. "We need to collect a statement from you." My trained eyes see the muscles in her jaw clench.

"Do you have to take it now?" I ask, turning to look over the still very pale and tired body of my wife.

"As soon as we can, yes. It's cut and dry, the video of the intersection tells us everything that happened, we just need Ms Robbins statement to close the file." Officer Hart explains. Then he lowers his voice and approaches the other side of Arizona's bed. "We just have a couple questions, ma'am. You think you can answer them for us, Ms Robbins?" Arizona nods slightly but doesn't loosen her grip at all.

"I don't remember most of it." She says.

"That's alright. Just tell us what you do remember." Hart tells her. I immediately prefer him over that of his partner.

"I… I was heading into the city to pick us up some dinner." Arizona starts, making my body rack with guilt. …_all my fault._ "Ummm… Chasing Cars came on the radio. The light was green so I didn't stop. Then… then I looked out my window and saw headlights. Then… then I wake up here." I notice that she doesn't remember the part where she saved her own life by using her belt as a tourniquet.

"Had you been drinking prior to the incident?" Officer Casey asks as he scribbles in his pad. I shoot him a very hard look and he explains, "Standard question ma'am."

"No… no I hadn't had a drink all day." Arizona answers and I nod in agreement. I was with her pretty much all day, besides the time before and after the baby shower. And I'm pretty sure my wife is above stealing nips from a flask in the middle of a hospital.

"Alright, that's all ma'am. Thank you." Casey says, then turns to head out apparently thinking that his job is done.

"Wait, that's it?" I ask, making both men stop and look at me. "I mean… aren't you going to tell us what happened? Don't we deserve to know? Doesn't Arizona deserve to know wh-who put her here?" Even if Arizona doesn't want to know, I sure as hell do. I want that bastard held accountable for his actions… maybe test out my newest bone saw on that person.

"Well, from what we've seen from the camera footage, Ms. Robbins did have a green light. She was t-boned by a smaller vehicle traveling at a high rate of speed. That driver was intoxicated, nearly three times the legal limit. After the dust settled, another vehicle rear-ended them, causing a pile up." Hart explains.

"Blood…" Arizona breathes out.

"What baby?" I ask, leaning down to hear her better.

"I… I remember the blood. I… I took my belt off and tied it around my leg because I was bleeding. There was so much blood already. …Then screeching of tires." She says, her memory returning to her in pieces. My stomach starts to turn as I imagine her in the pile of scrap metal her truck is now. "How are they? …The person who hit me. And the third car?" She asks. This shocks me out of my skin. Here she is, blind and without the use of one of her legs for the near future, and she wants to know how the person who did this to her is. …_shouldn't be surprised. It's Arizona. She's too nice for her own good._

"The drunk driver survived. He's in pretty bad shape. But the two he was traveling with, and one person from the third car died." Hart says quietly, dipping his head in sadness. I have to sit after I hear this news. My mind can't help but think about what would happen if Arizona had been one of those three.

"Oh god…" I breathe out, gripping Arizona's hand even harder. "Thank you, Officers." With that, they turn on their heel and leave the room, closing the door behind them. Arizona's face remains unexpressive, like she doesn't know how to feel about all this.

"Sweetie…" I ask, bringing her hand to my lips. "Are you ok?"

"Do I look ok, Callie?" She sneers. The use of my shorter name makes me flinch, but I tell myself that she's just hurt. She's scared and angry, and stuck in a hospital which is putting her even more on edge. I notice her wince, her teeth grinding as she tries to keep a straight face.

"Push the button." I tell her, placing the morphine pump in her hand.

"I don't need it." She tells me, her body becoming more and more tense by the minute.

"Arizona, you're in pain. Push the button and you'll feel better."I urge her. I know she is in pain. She's had her insides cut open and her leg rebuilt. Even the toughest of men… lumberjacks, Marines, fishermen… even they would be crying like babies with the amount of pain Arizona must be feeling right now.

"NO. I'm not going to become some brain dead zombie, Callie. I hate how that stuff makes me feel. It numbs me Callie. I hate it. I'd rather feel SOMETHING, even if it is pain, rather than the way that medicine makes me feel." She exclaims and throws the pump over the side of her bed.

"Sweetie, please. I know you're upset. But you need to rest, you need to let your body rest and recover." I try to calm her. She starts to squirm as the pain becomes worse and worse. A minute later and she is in near tears. "God's sakes Arizona, push the damn button." I tell her, placing the button back in her clenched hand. But she doesn't. And I know she won't. So I push it for her, I push it a couple times, giving her the biggest dose she has been set up for.

Almost immediately her body starts to slack. "Why?" She cries. "Why did you do that?" Her voice fading out as the medication overtakes her.

"Because I can't stand to see you in pain, sweetie." I tell her, placing a kiss on her lips. "Now sleep, cowgirl."

"Don't leave me." She pleads in a whisper, then her head falls to the side as the morphine finally pulls her under. My heart breaks then and there. I let go of everything and the tears fall readily. The fear that Arizona has been beaten and broken one too many times. The fear that Arizona may not recover from this. The fear that I lost my wife. But mostly… the idea that Arizona could have been one of those three that will never be going home to their own families. The idea that I could have been one of those victim's wife, mother, sister, aunt or cousin who won't see their loved one again. All because one man made a decision to drive, rather than call a cab. Because of him, Arizona's future… my future… our future together… looks so much darker than it did just a day ago.

* * *

><p>AN2: Arizona's emotions are a rollercoaster right now. But Callie remains strong. Will it last?<p>

AN3: Ok, going to get a little preachy here… Drunk Driving is stupid. If you drink, don't drive. It's as simple as that. I've lost friends because someone thought that they could handle their liquor better than they could. And I know people know this, I do. But still some people don't get it. 'Just this once' could turn into 'RIP'. So… be smart, drink responsibly people! Thanks!


	93. Chapter 93

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Soups up! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 93<p>

Arizona's POV

**Week 24**

I never realized how boring a hospital was when you don't have the option of reading, or watching TV, or even watching the nurses outside your door work their magic spreading gossip and lies faster than syphilis. Listening to music can only keep me entertained for so long, and even then I'm bored out of my mind. Two days. Two long… long… long days I've been stuck in this bed. The first day was rough, waking up dazed and confused. But the second day wasn't any easier. It's… odd. Yeah, I guess that's a word for it. It's odd going from dreaming to being awake. Because usually the dreaming is the part where you wake up from and enter into the real world. But not so for me. No. Dreaming is the only time I can see shapes, and colors… and Calliope. That's what I miss most of all. Seeing her face… her eyes. …_I miss her eyes. _

Yesterday Momma arrived. That was hard in and of itself. She cried, I cried, Callie cried. But then she quickly got annoying. Yes… annoying. I love my mother, I really do. She is the best mother ever. But sometimes a mother's love can be a little bit overbearing. At first she said that she was going to rent a hotel room right across the street from the hospital but I was able to talk her into staying at the house. That way SOMEONE is living in the house I paid for. Because Callie isn't. After staying in the hospital the first night, sleeping in the chair next to my bed, then one of the fold out cots I told her she couldn't do that anymore. That she needed to sleep in a real bed. She's carrying my child after all and she needs to take care of herself more than she needs to play babysitter with me. And because we have the best friends in the world, Addison and Teddy have opened up their home so Callie can stay in the city. She's only fifteen minutes away which is much better than the forty five minute trip from the ranch home.

The morning of the third day of my imprisonment, the signature footfall of a certain Latina goddess alerts me to the coming of breakfast. It's true what they say about taking away one sense and the others are heightened. Even in the short time my vision has been impaired, my ears have tuned themselves in even more.

"Morning beautiful." Callie says as she moves into the room and drags the chair up closer to my bed. A pair of full, warm lips meet mine and it's almost like I can see her again. She goes to pull away but my hands are faster, fingers tangling into silky smooth black hair and keeping her where she is. Our kiss slows and deepens. It's our first real kiss since I woke up, and it sets my heart rate through the roof.

"Calm down tiger." Callie plays when the beeping of my heart monitor starts to increase. "Don't need Bailey chewing me out for getting your BP elevated."

"Too late." A stern voice from the doorway calls.

"Busted." I whisper, making the Latina now sitting next to me giggle. I may not be able to see who it is, but only one doctor in this hospital knows how to chill a room to the bone with only two words. One pair of shoes enters, then I hear a mass of then following the short surgeon.

"Oh come on." I whine. "Do I have to be one of your science experiments?"

"This IS a teaching hospital, Ms. Robbins. So when you are a patient, you get rounded on." Bailey tells me. "Dr. Dunn, present please."

"Arizona Robbins. Female-"

"Obviously." I growl which gets me another low chuckle from my wife.

"31 years old. Automobile accident. Suffered internal bleeding which was operated on at Seattle Pres. Transferred here then had a remodeling of her lower left leg as well as ocular surgery to remove foreign objects. Suffering from swelling of the brain which is pressing down on her ocular nerve. Lose of full visual field-" The squeaky voiced woman continues. When she gets to the part about my eyes I tense, but when a warm, strong hand finds mine, I force myself to take a couple deep breaths.

"Still at an elevated risk for rhabdomyolysis, so kidney functions are being measured every two hours." The intern finishes.

"Good. What's the plan?" Bailey asks. Two hands lift the side of my covers and pulls back my flimsy hospital gown. Then the bandage covering, what I'm assuming is my surgical site, on my torso I feel Callie's grip tighten fractionally.

"Continue monitoring kidney functions, as well as daily blood cultures. Another round of anti-inflammatories for the brain swelling, as well as resting and bandaging for damaged eyes. And continued inspection of lower extremity to insure no post-surgical complications."

"There won't be any complications." Callie says, and I can hear the confidence in her voice. Her boy did the work, which means Callie the second did the work.

"Incision site looks good." Bailey announces, then recovers the wound and covers me back up. "Well on your way to recovery, Ms Robbins."

"Mmhmm." I growl, not really in the mood for a pep talk right now. The bustle of multiple feet leaving the room tells me that my public humiliation is over for the day… at least until night rounds.

"Apparently I'm some sort of message courier but I was asked to tell you that you have a full schedule of surgeries today, Torres." Bailey tells my wife in a sharp tone.

"Oh, I'll call the surgical floor and get them to reschedule my-" Callie starts.

"You're not rescheduling." I cut her off.

A second of pause, then she says. "Arizona, you need-"

"I don't need a damned baby sitter, Callie." I snap and I can almost see her flinch away from me. Taking a deep breath, I apologize. "I'm sorry Calliope, I didn't mean it like that. …I'm just saying you have a job to do. Other patients need your awesomeness. Whether you are next to me or not, I'm still stuck here. So you might as well do someone else some good, right Bailey?" I ask. "….Dr. Bailey?"

"She left." Callie tells me. "Babe, I can take a couple days off to-"

"No, Calliope. I don't want you keeping vigil by my bedside all day if it means you putting off other responsibilities. I love you, I do. But you are already planning on taking a couple months off for maternity leave; you shouldn't be missing any more work. I'm not going anywhere. I'll still be here after your surgeries." I tell her. So… it's a partial lie. I do want her by my bedside all day, but that's not fair. She does need to work, even if it's to get her out of this room for a while.

"Are you sure?" She asks, both of her hands playing with one of mine. A sure sign of her anxiety.

"I'm sure." I answer. "Besides, Momma said she would be stopping by again today. And Teddy said she'd come and visit when she had a break between appointments. …I'll be ok, Cal." I hear her take a ragged breath, like she's trying to force herself to accept my words. "But before you go, can I have breakfast?" I ask, trying to turn the conversation to something else.

"Of course." Papers rustle as she goes about getting our breakfast set up. We spend the next twenty minutes or so eating, Callie having to place everything in my hand. I try not to let it get to me, especially when I know it's just as hard for Callie. I have to remind myself not to snap at her, not to take my anger out on her. It wouldn't be fair, she's not the one that put me here. After one more small argument about her returning to work so quickly, she finally concedes and gives me a quick kiss. When her footsteps fade away, I know I'm alone again. …_alone in the darkness._

Some time later, I don't know how long because there is nothing for me to gauge time by right now, a sharp rapping on my door fills the air and then opens. "Good morning dear." My mother's voice says, making me smile.

"Hey Momma." I reply quietly.

"Where's Callie?" She asks, a touch of hurt in her voice.

"Surgery." I state.

"She told me she was going to take some time off." Momma says as she moves around the room. A mothering touch falls on my forearm, then a soft kiss to my cheek.

"And I told her I wouldn't allow that. She's already taking time off for the baby, and this is during the time where she is trying to get a position as Head of Orthopedics. How will she get it if she's not working at all?" I ask.

"You really think your wife is concerned about her job or a promotion when you are laid up in a hospital?" My mother chastises me.

"Her sitting next to me is not going to bring my eyesight back, mother." I snap back.

"But it will make her feel useful, Arizona. You DO know that you aren't the only one who is hurting, right? Or should I tell you about how she cried in my arms for twenty minutes last night?" She rebuttals. My mother knows how I get when I get hurt and scared. I lash out, and fight whoever is there for me to fight with. Years and years of practice have allowed her to go toe to toe with me.

"I'm the one who lost her sight! I'm the one who nearly lost a fucking leg!" I raise my voice and I'm sure I have the nurse's attention now.

"And Callie is afraid she lost YOU!" My mother yells right back. "You have every right to be angry Zona, but not towards her. She is going crazy trying to reassure you, make you feel even slightly more comfortable. You think its easy for her? Seeing you like this? …It's not. And it's not for me either." It's been a while since I've had a good butt chewing from my mother, and now I know that no matter how old you are… it still sucks.

"Now… are you through or do you want to behave like a 12 year old some more?" She asks, just like she did when I was little and was recovering from a temper tantrum. And just like when I was little, I pout and cross my arms over my still sore chest. Callie says it will be sore for about a week, the seatbelt having left a pretty bad bruise but it did its job.

"Callie gave me a list of a couple things to bring from the house, you know… to make it a little homier." Momma says, her light and breezy tone returning like a minute ago I wasn't yelling at her. "Things like a toothbrush and toothpaste. Ummm… your favorite body spray. One of Callie's pillows. Some sweats. And this stuffed giraffe…" She says the last part with some confusion in her voice.

"Geoffrey? Callie told you to bring me Geoffrey?" I ask, a smile spreading across my face as I reach out for it. When the soft stuffed animal is placed in my hands, I bring it to my body and hug it tight.

"Oh… I remember now. Geoffrey the Giraffe. One of your visitors in the submarine after your shoulder replacement." Momma says as she chuckles also. The stuffed giraffe is alittle inside joke with my wife and I. And whenever one of us is in the hospital, Geoffrey is the one who keeps watch when the other can't be there.

"And your guitar." My mother adds, pulling me out of my memories.

"You brought my guitar?" I ask softly.

"Of course I did. When you had your ankle replacement when you were 16, playing was the only thing that kept you sane while lying in bed for two and a half weeks. …And you don't need those baby blues to play either." She says with a slight twinge of cockiness in her voice at having found something for me to do with my hands that doesn't require seeing. …_and I am NOT learning how to crochet, just on principle_. And she's right, when I was younger and got laid up, which a lot was seeing as I DID ride bulls for a living, my guitar was my best friend.

"Thank you Momma." I finally say. Strong arms wrap around me and pull me into a hug. She spends another hour or two with me, just trying to pass the time. She tells me how Travis and George wanted to come to Seattle on the first plane out, but planting season is in full swing. What with the new rotation we are implementing, and the new fuel being tested on my family's personal farm, they just couldn't. So they send their love, and promise to not sink my business during the time I'm laid up.

"I think I'm going to go get something for lunch. Can I get you anything, honey?" Momma asks.

"No, I'm ok. Thanks though." I tell her. I plaster a fake smile on my face and hope she buys it. In the last couple of days, I've found the right amount of medication to take to keep the pain to a low burn, but not knock me out completely. The side effects being loss of appetite and nausea.

"You sure?" She asks, and I can almost see the look she is giving me.

"Yeah. Really. You go take a break. Get some fresh air. …I'll be here." I play, trying to get her to believe me. When I hear her feet leave the room, and the door close behind her, I press back into the mattress, my hands coming up to rub at my temple. A push of the morphine button and a fresh dose of medicine invades my body. The burn in my leg and the throbbing in my stomach slowly fades, but its not enough to pull me under. Without even thinking twice, I push the button again, then again. Within a minute, the added medicine is enough to overcome my mind and the emotions running through me right now. Leaving my hell, I return to the only world that lets me see the face of the love of my life.

…_my dreams._

* * *

><p>AN2: A lot of you asked when Momma B was showing up. Well she's here. Figured she would play a buffer between Arizona's anger and Callie's confusion, hurt and own anger. And Geoffrey is back! Yay.<p> 


	94. Chapter 94

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Alright, here is another update just in case I can't get one out tomorrow. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 94<p>

Callie's POV:

**Week 24**

"Alright, looks like we are done here." I say with a satisfied sigh. Stepping back from the table after surveying my badass work, I pull off my gown and gloves, then go to scrub out. It's my third surgery of the day, and I haven't been up to check on Arizona since breakfast. I know she's trying to be strong, but when she told me she didn't want me sitting with her, it hurt. There's a very delicate line between spending just enough time, and too much time with her. She hates being weak and exposed, she hates hospitals. And while she finds comfort in me being there, she doesn't want to be coddled.

Once everything is signed and my latest patient being sent to recovery, I let out an exhausted sigh. Sleep has been a hard thing to come by these past few nights. The first full night Arizona was in Seattle Grace Mercy West, I slept next to her. First, trying to use the VERY uncomfortable chairs in her room, then finally conceding and having a nurse bring in one of the fold out cots. When Arizona woke up and heard that I had slept like that, she was upset. She made me promise that I wouldn't sleep overnight at the hospital unless I was on call. Apparently being pregnant makes me as fragile as a crystal egg or something, because when I pointed out that she, herself, had spent nearly a month sleeping in those chairs and on those cots, she said that was different. She was shot twice, had about 10 different broken bones and could barely breathe… but that was different.

So now I am Addison and Teddy's roommate, taking over their spare bedroom for the time beginning while Arizona remains in the hospital. I'll admit that it is 100 times more comfortable than an on-call room bed, but still… I hate leaving her all alone in the hospital at night.

"Hey Callie." A gravelly voice makes me look up in to bright blue eyes. How I wish they were the blue eyes I so desperately want to see again… and what them to be able to SEE again.

"Hello Erica." I reply, pulling on a tight smile. Since the whole on-call room intervention thing, the heart surgeon has kept her distance. I don't know if she's taken to the fact that she has no chance, or is just hanging back until she thinks there is an opportunity to pounce.

"How's… how is she?" Hahn asks as a bit stiffly.

"She's…" I try to find a word that will fit. Better? No. Good? Definitely not. Happy? Far from it. "She's surviving."

"And you? How are you coping with all this?" The blonde asks, taking a step closer to me. My hand comes to rest protectively over the swell of my belly.

"It's hard. …The hardest thing we've had to face yet." I answer.

"Really? Even after the… shooting?" She asks, her voice holding nothing but true concern. "When you were…" I let out a strangled laugh, thinking about all the battles my blonde and I have had to face in the short time we've been together. Like we are some cosmological joke, playing a part in a twisted author's game.

"That was… different. It was so black and white, you know? I'd either live or die. But now… Arizona and her eyes? That's… a lot to live with, or without. I… I don't know how I'm doing." I finally answer, feeling a tear slip from the corner of my eye. Erica watches me brush it away but doesn't comment on it.

"You want to get some coffee?" She asks after a couple silent minutes.

I glance over my shoulder, towards the elevators and my route back to my blonde. "I should really get back-"

"Just one cup. Twenty minutes. Arizona will be fine." She says, gesturing me to follow her upstairs. A quick glance at my phone tells me nothing major has happened to or with my wife, so I concede. We head up to the coffee cart and then outside to the patio tables. The cool spring sun shining down somehow lifts my mood. But then it immediately falls when I remember that Arizona may never see the sun again.

"I… I wanted to talk to you Callie." Erica says after a minute of just sitting and basking in the cool sunlight.

Remembering what followed the last few times the heart surgeon uttered those words, I sigh "Erica… I can't do this. Not now. Not with Arizona upst-" I go to stand but she holds out a hand to stop me.

"No. It's… it's not that. I wanted to apologize." She cuts me off, then tugs me back down onto the seat. "Not that I like it, but I see that you are… truly happy… with her, I mean. Obviously not now, but seeing you two together, how alive you make each other…" Her eyes glaze over as the words fade from her lips.

"You can have that too, Erica." I tell her, placing a hand on her bare arm, her body adorned in navy scrubs.

"Yeah, right." She growls, sarcasm dripping in her tone. "I'm a 40 year old cut throat heart surgeon who has earned names such as ScalpelShark, McBitch, and Devil's Mistress. …I highly doubt there is a woman out there who could find the good in that."

"I did." I answer, the words slipping out before I can think. The look she gives me makes my stomach turn, like I've broken her heart all over again. "Yeah, you're hard and cold on the outside but… you got a good heart, Erica. You just have to give someone the opportunity to see it."

"I did." She says, using my own words.

"And then you walked away." I reply. Our eyes lock and I can see the pain and regret swirl beneath her steely blues. "And then… Arizona." I add, my mind taking me back to that fateful day after a night of one too many tequila shots and ending up on Bailey's bathroom, hugging the toilet. How my life grew infinitely better just because I decided to head to the pit, just because I decided to take a simple shoulder dislocation. …And then I found her.

"And then Arizona." Hahn sighs. "She treats you good, right?"

"She treats me very well, Erica." I tell her, tears threatening to fall. The past 20 weeks or so since she found out I was pregnant, my wife has moved heaven and earth to take care of me, to appease me. And even before my pregnancy, she always put me first.

"So I'm guess what I'm asking is… can we go back to being friends?" The heart surgeon asks softly. It's the closest thing to pleading I've heard the woman do.

"I'd like that." I answer, giving her a soft smile. "We WERE pretty awesome friends." I say, making both of us laugh. "But… you'll need to talk to Arizona first." The hardcore surgeon rolls her eyes. "I'm serious Erica. Arizona is very… protective. You need to make this right with her."

"And if she doesn't accept my apology? If she doesn't believe me?" Erica asks, fear in her voice.

"She will. …She's Arizona. My wife is TOO forgiving, too understanding. As long as you tell her the truth, she'll hear you out and she'll forgive you." I answer. After taking the last drag of my coffee, I give the older woman's arm a reassuring squeeze then stand and head back upstairs to my waiting blonde. On my way through the hospital lobby, I decide to take a detour and pick up a bouquet of flowers. During my long stay in the hospital after the shooting, Arizona would bring me a fresh bouquet every day. Something about seeing all the colors and the petals makes you feel happier, gives you hope that everything will be ok. It's only after that I pay for the flowers do I realize she CAN'T see all the colors.

"Moron…" I growl to myself then trash them in the next waste basket I come to. Ten feet down the hall, I stop in my tracks, then turn back and reclaim my discarded bouquet. "She'll like them anyways." I whisper, hoping that it's true.

When I get to her room, I see a nurse checking her wires, leads and morphine pump. After taking a few notes in Arizona's chart, the nurse gives me a polite smile and whispers "She's sleeping."

"Thank you, Janice." I reply. She's been at this hospital longer than I have. Even though I AM a doctor, nurses make this hospital run smoothly so I try not to piss them off… EVER. Shutting the door behind me to block out the din of the hallway, I move around the room to fill one of the plastic jugs with water so I can put the flowers in them.

I take all of two steps away from the bed when Arizona asks so suddenly that I damn near jump out of my skin. "Flowers?"

"Jesus!" I exclaim, clutching my chest as I try to keep my heart in my chest. "I thought you were sleeping."

"Undercover." She plays, pointing to her bandages covering her eyes. "Plus it's easier to just let them think I'm asleep. Not really in the mood for small talk." She growls.

"Just in the mood to scare your wife half to death. I think I damn near popped the baby out right here." I say, making the blonde giggle despite of herself. I walk back over to the bed and lean over, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"I smell flowers." She says after our lips part.

"You smell right." I reply, bringing the bouquet up near her face so she can take a big whiff. "I bought them for you. Thought maybe it would…" My words fade out, trying to figure out what exactly I thought they would do for her.

"Give me something to look at?" She finishes my thought, disdain dripping from her voice. I mentally slap myself on the forehead, cursing myself for even thinking that it was a good idea. Arizona hears my deep breath, then blindly reaches toward me and grabs the front of my scrubs.

"Thank you Calliope." She whispers, then pulls me down for another kiss. "I may not see them yet, but I know they're from you and that's all that matters." My heart soars at the word 'yet'. Every other time she's mentioned her condition, she's always talked like it was permanent. That the way things are right now are the way things will always be. But she used the word 'yet', which means she is thinking about the future, a better future.

Quickly getting the flowers put into water, I pull up the bedside chair and take my wife's hand. "I see your mom was here." I say as my eyes land on the dark covered pillow Arizona is resting against and the stuffed yellow giraffe that is in her lap. I gave Momma B a list of a couple things that I thought would make Arizona feel a little more comfortable. It was hard at first, because pictures or books, movies or games wouldn't help her. But then I thought about what makes my wife feel at home, and it's all about the smell. She likes the smell of our home, that woodsy, just rained mixed with a little vanilla smell. She likes the way my shampoo and perfume works on me, and she loves her own body spray.

"Is that your guitar?" I ask, pointing to the corner even though the blonde can't see what I'm pointing to.

"Yeah, she thought it would give me something to do with my hands." Arizona answers.

"Can you play something for me?" I try. There is nothing like the sight of my wife working the old instrument like it's her oldest friend. Just like there is nothing like Arizona riding atop her steed, two creatures molding as one.

"I… I don't really feel like it Calliope." She says quietly, her head hanging. I do a cursory exam and seeing that her jaw isn't clenched and the lax way her shoulders lay back on the bed tell me she's not in pain.

I get up out of my chair and grab her instrument case, then pull the tired guitar out. "Please?" I ask again, placing the stringed instrument in her lap.

She grips it weakly, but shakes her head and pushes it back away from her. "Not now. I don't feel well."

"The medicine?" I ask, retaking the guitar and propping it up next to her bed for easy access if she does fell like playing again soon. Arizona nods again. Taking a look at her chart, I say "You didn't eat your lunch."

"Hospital food is disgusting." She growls.

"I can get you something else? Something easy on your stomach." I try again. I know the affect morphine has on my wife, but there is nothing else I can give her just yet. Her pain is intense, so she needs the hard medication to cut it. "How about a donut?" Usually the offer of her favorite food gets her to perk right up, even in her worst moods, but no such luck now.

"I'm not hungry." Arizona answers.

"You need to eat something, sweetie. Your body needs something to use as fuel to heal itself." I tell her, replacing the chart and then returning to her side. "I know your stomach is upset but you really do need to eat or else Dr. Canner can't give you your anti-inflammatories."

"Fine." She growls. "Chocolate pudding." Then my wife pulls out her little pout and I can't help but to lean over and place a kiss on it.

"Mmm… that does sound good. Two chocolate puddings coming up." Another kiss and then I turn to leave her room.

"Calliope?" Arizona calls out.

"Yeah cowgirl?" I ask, turning at the door.

"Is there a bag with my stuff they took off me in the emergency room?" She asks. I look around the room and see the white bag stuffed with her cut up clothes, shoes, and anything else on her person when she was brought into the hospital.

"Yeah. You want something, your phone?" I start digging through her things.

"My wedding ring." Arizona answers, making me freeze and look over at her. "I… I don't remember if it made it to the ER. I don't remember being pulled out my truck but-" She stops when she feels the cool metal of her wedding ring being slide up her left ring finger.

"There." I whisper, bringing her hand up to my lips and kissing the silver band. "Perfect." A smile crosses my wife's beautiful lips and I know I did something right. Her free hand reaches out, seeking my face. I lean into her touch, and her fingers get tangled in my hair as she pulls me down for a long, slow, passionate kiss. One that leaves my world spinning, my mind hazy and my heart pounding.

"Uhhh…" I have to shake myself to clear my thoughts. "Pudding. Right… Pudding. I'll… I-I'll be back in a couple." She giggles as she hears how dazed that one kiss made me. Her fingers leave my hair and she releases me so I can stand up straight again. One last look over my shoulder, I leave her room on a mission. My wife wants chocolate pudding, and I'll get her chocolate pudding.

…_Yang better not have eaten the last one, or I swear I'll cut her heart out with her own scalpel._

* * *

><p>AN2: Arizona seems to be getting to a better state mentally. At least for now. More to come.<p>

AN3: Alright, another preachy moment. Go to youtube and search Kony 2012. Joseph Kony is the worst living criminal. He has abducted over 30,000 children and forced them to be child soldiers in Central Africa. He remains at large because he is invisible to the world. Few know his name, even fewer know his crimes. This year, we are making Joseph Kony famous. Because when he is, the world will unite for justice and demand his arrest. KONY 2012. KNOW IT. SUPPORT IT.


	95. Chapter 95

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Yay, another update for you. More tomorrow. Enjoy! ….KONY2012!

* * *

><p>Chapter 95<p>

Arizona's POV

**Week 25**

"Damn it, Teddy!" I yell as the cold water from my drinking glass seeps into my sheets and hospital gown.

"What'd I do?" My friend asks.

"You moved the fucking cup. It goes here." I say, pounding the corner of the rolling table over my bed. "Right HERE."

"Arizona…" Callie warns me. "It's not a big deal. I'll get a nurse to bring in a fresh set of sheets. It was an accident."

"No Callie. It wasn't an accident. The cup goes HERE." I say, pounding on the table again. "If it was were it SHOULD be, I wouldn't have knocked it over and made a mess."

Off in the corner I hear the faintest of words. "It's not the end of the world…" Teddy says to herself, but I hear it.

"Not for you, Teddy. But for me, it is. Ok? There is VERY little I can control in my life right now, but where my water cup sits is one of them." My breathing is ragged as I try to get past this little outburst of rage. My whole body tingles, and its not because of the morphine, nor is it the result of my wife's loving caress. But it's rage. It's been nearly two years since the hospital shooting, two years since I developed a rage problem with dealing with the situation, but I can feel all the symptoms again.

"I'm sorry, alright. I'm sorry you're in here. I'm sorry your leg is fucked up. I'm sorry you can't see. What else do you want from me?" Teddy starts to yell back.

"I want to be able to see the face of my daughter." I reply, and I hear the Latina next to me take a ragged breath. Obviously my two visitors weren't expecting that. "I want to see Callie's face when she first wakes up in the morning. I want to see my wife look at our baby like the world has stopped turning. I want to see my Mom hold her granddaughter for the first time. ….That's what I want Teddy." Silence descends on the room, no one knowing how to respond to my rant.

"Knock knock." A voice calls from the door. "Am I… interrupting something?" The woman asks, hesitation in her voice as she feels the tense atmosphere around her.

"Not at all Dr. Canner." I reply, pushing myself up straighter in bed and wincing at the pain the shoots through my leg. "Please, come and join the party."

"How you feeling, Arizona?" The kind doctor asks.

"Awesome." I answer, the single word dripping with disdain and sarcasm.

Ignoring the mood of her very pissy patient, the surgeon continues "If it's alright with you, I'd like to check your eyes. See how everything is progressing." She starts to undo the tape and bandages on my face.

"Will I be able to see?" I ask hopefully. "D-did the scans show that it's, it's, it's better? The swelling." Again, more silence fills the air. I can tell I'm missing something, some look Julia is giving my wife because Callie's warm, strong hand comes up and takes mine.

"It's not better, is it?" I say, drawing my own conclusion.

"It takes time, Arizona. Not everyone responds the same way." Julia answers. "But Dr. Grey and myself are far from giving up." When the bandages are free, Callie brings a wet wipe to my eyes and wipes the gunk and dried tears off of me. Its been almost 7 days since my accident. A week without seeing anything except in my dreams. Sometimes, just as I wake and am still in that in between area, I think that sleep is the real world, and the real world a dream.

"Alright, can you open your eyes for me?" Dr. Canner asks. I blink a few times and take the wipe from Callie, getting rid of the last few crusties. When my lids move freely, I open them and wait… hope… pray. Pray that the light filters in to my brain.

"Arizona?" Callie asks, her warm hands resting on my closest arm to her.

"Nothing." I state flatly. "Fucking nothing. I'm blind as a fucking bat. No… No bats have that sonar shit. I have nothing."

"Arizona." My wife says sternly, her hands tightening their grip on me. "So what now?" She asks, and I know she's not talking to me.

"We'll start a stronger dose of anti- inflammatories. Keep taking scans. But these things take time, Arizona." A cold hand is placed on my other arm, the contrast of the two women's touch extreme. "I know its hard to stay positive but you will get better." The doctor gives me a reassuring pat, then I hear a pen scratch something against paper, and then exits. Silence descends on the room again, Callie's hand playing with me, telling me she is just as worried and upset as I am.

"Who's here?" I ask, wanting to know if we have any on-lookers.

"Just me, sweetie." Callie answers.

"This sucks." I say after a couple seconds. I try to flex my left leg but pain shoots up my body again. The low rolling burn is starting to grow again so I push the button of my morphine pump. Almost immediately the fire subsides back to a slight burn.

"Yeah… it does." My wife replies, then starts to pull the wet sheets off of me. She walks to the door then mutters something to someone out in the hall. A minute later, someone pushes the door open and pushes a cart in. "Thank you. Can you watch the door; make sure no one comes in for a while." Callie says, and then the door closes again. Fingers start to play at the knot of the string on my hospital gown.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Giving you a sponge bath… you stink, cowgirl." She says, and I can hear the joking in her voice.

I grab her hands, stilling her attempts to rid me of the light material covering me. "I can do it, just give me the sponge." I say, reaching out and trying to find the bucket of warm water brought in.

"I know you can do it, but I'm doing it." My wife says, pushing me back onto the bed. I go to argue but Callie gets there first. "Please. Just please… shut up, lie back, and relax. Let me do this for you." She says, almost pleading. So I shut up, and I lie back. A warm, wet sponge starts at my face, gently wiping off the filth and film of hospital dust from my skin. She pulls the gown off my shoulders, exposing the naked upper half of my body. Her hands work softly, yet firmly against my flesh. The warm waters soothe me, and the graze of the Latina's fingertips sets my skin on fire… in a good way.

When the sponge makes its way down my neck to my shoulders, then slowly runs along my arms, it feels like all the stress of my current situation seep out of me. Callie works in silence, her mind focused totally on my body and the way it reacts to her touch. The sponge moves to my chest, along my sides and down to my stomach. She carefully washes around the healing incision sight, then places a kiss on top of it which makes my body shutter. Strong hands massage at my hips, then at the muscles of my thighs, the sponges cleaning as it goes. Somehow, the Latina has made this sensual. Like she is relearning my body, getting reacquainted to me at another level.

Once my entire body has been wiped down, Callie squirts some lotion into her hands and starts to work it into my dry skin. Moans of pleasure slip from my lips as her strong muscles work at my flesh. Breaking and fixing bones for a living has given her strength in her hands and forearms most men don't even possess, and she uses it to work out every single knot in my body. Working from the bottom, she slowly moves up, until she is softly rubbing my tight shoulders and neck.

"You haven't fallen asleep on me, have you cowgirl?" She asks softly, so close that I can feel her breath wash over my neck.

"Mmmm…." I moan out of pure relaxation. Even the strongest does of morphine doesn't calm me like what Callie just did for me. "That was amazing."

"I'm glad." She replies, then recovers my body with the gown so I don't get chilled. "You deserved it." The Latina's warm lips find mine and give me a slow, sensual kiss. One that leaves me wanting more. …_wanting everything._ After a fight, I lift my heavy arms off the bed and loop them around her neck. I don't know how long it is we kiss, but finally the need for air gets the better of us and we part. One hands slips down her front and grazes a scrub clad breast, making Callie gasp from surprise.

"I want to feel you." I whisper, holding her face close to mine. I can feel my lips graze hers as I talk.

"We can't, Arizona." Callie replies, and I can hear the desire in her voice. "I want to… but we can't."

"We can." I tell her, my hands leaving the back of her neck and moving to her shoulders. When my fingers find the material of her white lab coat, I pull it off her and push it to the ground. "Please Calliope… I want to see you. When you kiss me… I can see you again. I need to see you, feel you…" Her lips attach to mine, and we exchange the neediest kiss yet. Her tongue overtakes my mouth as my hands move down to her very full breasts, over her protruding stomach, and start to pull on the knot of her drawstring scrubs.

"We could get caught." She breathes out, her body quickly overcoming the battle of her mind.

"Not if you're quiet." I tell her. Her pants drop from her waist and my fingertips meet lacy material covering her hips. The rail of my bed is dropped and I can feel the mattress dip as my wife carefully maneuvers herself over me. My hands come to rest instinctively on her round hips, her nearly naked center resting over mine. Warm lips meet mine, and our tongues continue to play with each others. The feeling of having my wife in my arms again, wrapped around my body soothes me. It's comfortable, it's home. No matter where I am, no matter what has happened, Callie is my constant. Callie guides my hands from her hips towards her front, dipping them under her scrub top so they rest directly on her belly.

"I can feel her." I whisper, my words emphasized by the tiniest of kicks, then the unborn baby shifting in her mothers womb.

"She's missed you." Callie replies. My hands slowly traverse northward, over the swell of her stomach, and come to rest on top of restrained breasts. Her warmth of her skin nearly burns me, and it makes me hungry… hungry for her. She reclaims my lips when my hands dip below the lace of her bra and make contact with very erect nipples.

"I was going to get lucky that night, wasn't I?" I ask when she lets me up for air.

"Yes." Callie hisses when I tug on her sensitive buds a little harder. "You were going to get so lucky." She answers, then buries her tongue back into my mouth. Even though I can't see her, I can feel her warmth, I can feel her flesh, the softness of her breasts, the curve of her hips, the firmness of her stomach pressing against mine, and the growing heat between her legs. My right hand slips out from under her bra and treks down. Over her stomach until my fingertips reach lace again.

"Yes." Callie whispers, giving her consent. I push under her panties, soft curls meeting my touch until I reach blazing wet heat. Soft moans spill from full lips as her body bucks into my hand. I can smell her sex in the air, and its lighting my mind on fire. Images of Callie cross in front of my eyes and it excites me even more. Slowly pushing two fingers into her depths, I hear her breathing hitch and feel her body shudder.

"Jesus… you feel so good, Calliope." I gasp, overwhelmed by the heat, and the softness, and the slickness of my wife. I start to push in and out of her, curling her fingers every two or three thrusts. Hands plants on either side of my head, the Latina needing extra help in supporting herself above me. With my right hand working within my wife, my left moves over the expanse of her back and down to her ass, then back up, trying to soak up every inch of the woman.

"Yes… keep going, Arizona… don't stop baby…" Callie pleads in between ragged breathes. I can feel her thighs start to quiver in anticipation. My lips on her pulse point can feel the racing of her heart. "Oh god… oh yes… there… right there…" She whispers. One more thrust and her walls clench around me, her body tensing over me. Her hands hold me against her chest, her fingers having a death grip on my blonde hair. As she spasms and shakes on top of me, I support her with a hand on her back, my fingers within her milking out the last remaining ounces of pleasure as she comes down. Once her orgasm subsides, we both fall back onto the raised bed. Her spent body resting heavily on top of mine, but its not a burden. She recovers while lying in my arms, her face nuzzled into the crook of my neck.

"Wow…" Callie breathes out once oxygen has made its way to her brain again. "That was… really good."

"Why thank you." I say with a smile. "I do what I can." This makes the Latina in my arms chuckle and place a lazy kiss on my lips.

"You know we just broke like a dozen rules, right?" Callie asks as she pushes herself back up and climbs down off the bed.

"I'm surprisingly ok with that." I answer with a dopey grin on my face. I haven't felt this good since I before the accident. …_maybe the doctors should prescribe sex. I'd definitely listen then._

"Me too." My wife replies. "You know I'd return the favor if-"

"If my insides weren't all cut up and I didn't have a tube running up my lady bits? …Yeah, I know Calliope." I finish her sentence. "You'll just owe me when I get out of here and get cleared for… fun activities."

"It's a deal." Callie replies. "Lord knows we won't be getting much sexy time after the baby is born." The rustling of clothes tell me my wife is getting redressed, trying to make her appearance look like she wasn't just fucked on top of a hospital patient.

"Well we haven't been getting much sexy time BEFORE the baby is born. …at least I haven't." I growl, tying my hospital gown closed then reaching out to try and find the sheets. Lack of a warm body riving on top of me has brought a chill to my skin.

"Oh really?" Callie quips, covering my lower body with a fresh set of sheets, not the ones that are wet from my spilling the water glass. "If I recall correctly, you NEEDED to take a break from sex because you couldn't handle it."

"And the last two months were I barely made second base?… and even then you weren't into it." I reply.

"You try being the size of a Ford Explorer. See how sexy you feel then." The Latina rebuttals.

"You're always sexy, Calliope. You could have half your head shaved, the other half spiked in a mo-hawk, be wearing a trash bag as a dress, and possums as shoes. …You'd still be the sexiest woman I've ever seen." I tell her, and I hear that deep throaty chuckle that I was looking for.

"Oh really? …I may have to try that look the next time we go out to dinner." She plays.

"Well, it won't bother me. I can't see it." I reply, trying to keep the mood light. But still remembering the current state I am in. Apparently my wife doesn't think it's the funny because all joking in her voice leaves her.

"You're going to get better." She whispers, a finger tracing over the curve of my cheek.

"How do you know that?" I ask, trying to keep my lips from trembling and the tears held within my non-functioning eyes.

"Because I believe. I believe in you… I believe in Dr. Canner… and I believe in God." She tells me. "I don't think that after all you've been through, all your trials and losses and hurts… I don't believe He would add this to your sufferings." When she sees the jaw clench and the way I squirm uncomfortably, she knows she's pushing a touchy subject with me.

"Is this the same God that put me in this hospital bed in the first place?" I growl. "The one who sent a drunk driver into the side of my truck and killed three people in the process? …Well, if it is then your God kinda sucks."

Callie takes a deep breath, trying to figure out how to say what she has to say. "I know you don't believe like I do, Arizona. And I accept that. But… when you were in surgery, I prayed. And I prayed hard. I prayed that our time together wasn't over yet. I prayed that you would be there to see our baby girl be born and grow up. And any other kids we may have down the line. I prayed that you and I would grow old together. That we would be those old women who sit in the same chairs day after day after day. The ones that talk about everyone and everything… about nothing. And then you made it. You made it off the table when all odds were against you. …Now maybe its because Dr. Bandy is a great surgeon, maybe it's because you were one of the few who would have survived anyways… I don't know. No one does." I just lay there and listen, not having anything to say about the entire argument. How can I put hope into a god that I don't believe in?

"So that's how I know you'll see again. Because God knows who you are, what you have been through, and what you deserve. You deserve a happy life, a full life. One full of colors and rainbows and smiles." She finishes.

"I'm not praying, Calliope. I gave up on that a long time ago." I tell her after a quiet minute.

"I know sweetie. …I'll pray." She whispers. "You just keep an open mind, think about the day you get to see your daughters face for the first time. Think about watching her take her first step. About riding her first horse. …And talk to me. Ok? …Can you do that for me?" She asks. I nod, sniffing and trying to keep the tears at bay. Warm lips find mine again, calming my mind all over again.

…_I can do that._

* * *

><p>AN2: So some anger, some lust and some doubt all in one chapter. Lot's going on. Will she see again? Hmmm…. I don't know. Let me know what you think. Thanks for all the awesome reviews. …KONY2012!<p> 


	96. Chapter 96

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Alright, another chapter for you guys. Enjoy! ….#StopKony #Kony2012

* * *

><p>Chapter 96<p>

Callie's POV:

**Week 25**

Walking through the halls of Seattle Grace Mercy West, I am greeted with smiles and nods of greeting as I go. Things are starting to get back to normal. Well… as normal as a lesbian couple with one having a baby on the way and the other stuck in a hospital, blind and crippled. But still… things are calming down. Arizona has gotten better, both physically and emotionally. Her leg is healing right on track, it will still be a couple weeks before she is allowed to start physical therapy, but there is no longer threat of rejection or rhabdomyolysis. Her eyes are… well, they are what they are. She is currently taking a second, stronger dose of anti-inflammatories. So I am hoping, wishing, and praying that this time it will work. I have every confidence in Julia Canner and Meredith Grey, but sometimes its hard to keep a positive outlook.

Its about noon, and I just scrubbed out of surgery. Knowing that Arizona's mom has probably been and gone since I last saw my wife this morning for breakfast, I decide to head up and keep her company. Barbara has been a god send… AGAIN. She, with Addison, Teddy and myself seem to keep the blonde pretty much busy. I'm sure Arizona is thoroughly sick of us by now, but she hasn't said anything of the sort.

When I round the corner to Arizona's room, what I see makes me halt in my tracks. Collected around the door of the blondes private room is a herd of nurses. And not just my nurses but from other departments. …_what the hell?_ Then I hear the energetic strumming of an acoustic instrument and a smile starts to slide across my face. Arizona picked up her guitar the same day she and I had our little tryst against doctor's orders. …_well technically it wasn't. I had sex-ee, she was the sex-er. So I guess we didn't break too many rules._ And since that day, she's been a lot more optimistic. Sure she still gets a little edgy when Dr. Canner or Dr. Grey come in to check her eyes. Or when Teddy talks about how she's going to whoop Arizona's ass during physical therapy but… there is a small glow in her smile again. …_maybe I should have straddled her lap from the very beginning._

"What's going on?" I ask, pushing through a couple nurses to enter the room.

"Your wife is giving us a little lunch time show." One of the male nurses from the Cardio department answers. When I manage to push myself into the room, I see my blonde sitting on her bed, bandages around her eyes and her casted leg raised, her hands moving like lightening over the strings. It takes a second but one I catch onto the beat I realize she's playing an acoustic version of Smooth Criminal. I just stand back, my eyes moving over the mass of a dozen or so scrub clad nurses watching the blonde. When she theatrically strums the last note, a round of applause breaks and a smile crosses my wife's face. …_hmm, maybe…_

"Alright people, back to work." I say, gesturing for them to leave the room. Groans and moans come freely, and after several lean in to give Arizona a quiet word of appreciation we are the only ones left.

"Why you have to bust up the party, babe? I was just getting my groove on." Arizona whines, slumping back against her bed and her fingers absentmindingly creating the soft lullaby she created for me years ago.

"Because I have a better idea. Come on, we are taking a road trip." I state, then go about pulling out a pair of sweats for her to wear, instead of the hospital gown. It takes a while to get her changed, especially getting her pants up and over her injured leg, but finally she is in grey sweatpants and a baggy hoodie of mine. With the help of a nurse, we get her transferred into a wheelchair. Making sure she's comfortable, I sling her guitar onto my back and head out the door.

"Where are we going?" She asks, now completely out of her element. She isn't moved out of the room unless it's to take another CT or x-ray, so this little foray is new to her.

"You'll-" I stop myself before finishing the all too common 'you'll see'. "Somewhere magical." I amend my statement.

"Magical huh? …You got a pot farm on the roof?" She deadpans.

After pushing her through the hallways, I emerge out one of the back entrances of the hospital. It's a beautiful spring day, and the sun is high in the sky. Arizona hasn't had fresh air in over a week. As soon as the glass doors slide open, she takes a deep breath and a big smile crosses her face. A few people who walk past let their eyes linger on the injured woman in the wheelchair, white bandages covering her face and her left leg raised up in front of her. After locking her wheels so she won't roll away, I take a seat on the bench next to her.

I just watch as she tilts her head back, exposing as much of her face to the warm rays of the sun as possible. Golden locks shine in the light, and flit across her beautiful face in the light breeze.

"Thank you." She says after a couple minutes, reaching out for me. I take her hand in mine and bring it up to my lips. After we sit for a good ten minutes, I notice Arizona shiver slightly and decide that it's time to go back in.

"Was that the magic?" The blonde plays.

"Nope, that was just a little pick me up. You're going to need it where we are going." I tease. I push her through the hallways and get a lot of strange looks from the hospital staff. It's not every day I'm pushing a stunningly gorgeous blonde with a guitar strapped to my back.

After a short elevator ride, we emerge into a brightly painted part of the hospital. A part of the hospital that I have come very rarely, just because it brings back so many bad memories. Waving to one of the desk nurses, I push my wife into a large cordoned off part of the ward, one full of toys and books and stuffed animals.

"Calliope?" Arizona asks after hearing the laughing of several children. "Where are we?"

"Pediatrics." I answer, and immediately see her tense. She hasn't been in this part of the hospital since the shootings, and the anxiety is clearly showing. "It's alright, cowgirl. I'm right here." I whisper in her ear, then stand upright and announce "Hey kiddo's, anyone wanna hear some music?" About ten different eyes turn to me, some with bald heads, some with bandaged torso or limbs, some seemingly fine… that is, until you look at their charts.

When I hand over Arizona her guitar she smiles and shakes her head. "This is the magic?" She asks.

"Yes, pediatrics is where the magic happens." I answer. "I figured that if you were playing, might as well play for other patients. And who better then kids?"

"Calliope… I don't really feel umm, comfortable." Arizona tells me, shrinking back into her wheelchair and bringing a hand up to cover her bandages.

I capture her hand that is about to touch her sensitive eyes and tease "Don't tell me you… Z Robbins, PBR champion extraordinaire, the woman who rides bulls in front of thousands and thousands of people gets stage fright." Then I kneel down in front of her and take both her hands. "Sweetie, this isn't a ravenous group of people. They are sick kids. And I know that it would make their day a million times better if they heard a pretty blonde play her guitar and sing songs to them."

Biting her bottom lip and thinking for a second, she asks softly "You'll stay here?"

"I'll be here the entire time." I promise her. Then stand and turn back around "Alright guys, gather round." Then I lean in and whisper "Knock em dead, cowgirl." I take a step to the side and lean against the wall, preparing to watch one hell of a show.

"Alright ya'll… umm… my name is Arizona." My wife starts nervously.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" One kid asks, quickly followed by another asking "Can you see?" …_maybe this wasn't the best idea._

"I uhhh, I was in an accident. And right now my eyes have some boo-boos but these…" My blonde points to the medical gauze covering her baby blues "…are like band-aids. Your mommies and daddies put band-aids on boo boos and it gets better, right?" There is a low mumble of agreement. "So my eyes are going to get better too. Alright, now… what do you guys want to hear? Huh? …Anything you want, I can probably play." Nothing but silence fills the air.

"Ok… how about I play something and you guess what it is." She says with a smile, just trying to break the ice. Then deft fingers star moving over the strings and a very iconic tune greets my ears.

"I know that!" One of the boys exclaims. "Mario Brothers."

"Yeah, good job!" Arizona replies. "How about this…" She immediately slides into another theme song. It takes a couple more seconds for young ears to place it, but finally eyes widen as the tune catches on.

"Pirates of the Caribbean!" Another boy, maybe ten years old says proudly.

"Any Michael Jackson fans in here?" My wife asks, the immediately starts rifting out the melody of Billie Jean. She sings a couple lines here and there and my face lights up as the all the kids become enthralled in the amazing woman before them. More children float into the room, hearing the music and wanting to join. Parents, nurses, and even a couple doctors also stand around the edges of the room, bobbing their head and tapping their feet.

Before I know it, it's been nearly an hour of Arizona playing any tune that comes into her head. Sometimes a tiny human asks if she knows a song and more often than not she is able to stumble her way through it. It may not be as good as the ones she pulls out of her head, but it still amazing. But when I see her jaw start to clench a little more than it was before, when her shoulders seem stiffer than they should, I know her medicine must be wearing off and its time to take her back to her room.

"Last one, Arizona." I call out over the light applause she gets as she finishes her own version of Perfect by Pink. Cuss words not included. The entire room gives me the stink eye and a disappointed sigh.

Arizona plays with the crowd a little bit as she readjusts her instrument on her lap. "Last one…. Hmmm, better make it a good one." Then starts a song that everyone knows and joins in on singing.

Fifteen minutes later, after getting one last song in and Arizona receiving hugs from most of the kids, and a lot of well wishes, I am pushing my wife back into her room. With the help of a nurse, we get the blonde situated back into bed, and all her wires hooked back up. After a fresh dose of morphine drips into her system I can see her visibly relax.

"I might have kept you out too long." I say apologetically, feeling guilty that she was in pain because I decided to take her for a little field trip.

"No, Calliope." She reaches out for my hand and I place it in hers. "Thank you. That was… awesome. You were right, magic happens there." I just smile and lean in to kiss her lips, thankful that my little plan worked. It gave her something to do, someone else to think about other than herself, sitting and 'rotting' in her hospital bed.

"Can I do that again tomorrow?" She questions.

"Of course, cowgirl. I'm sure your little fans would love to see you again." I reply, tucking her back under the covers. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"Maybe tomorrow I can get you to sing with me?" Arizona asks, pulling out her best smile so her dimples are showing.

Laughing, I answer "Mmmm…. We'll see." The chirping of my pager fills the air and I groan in displeasure. Yanking it from my waist band, I read the page and roll my eyes.

"Duty calls?" Arizona asks, her hands still playing with mine.

"Yeah… I'm needed in the pit." I answer as I make sure Arizona's stuff is set up just as likes it. The incident with the water glass and Teddy was only one of the many times Arizona's gone off her rocker about something being placed in the wrong spot. But I get it. She can't see, so she has to rely on a routine, on a system. There's been many nights where, lying in the guest bed of Addison and Teddy's apartment, I think about how everything would have to change if Arizona doesn't recover. How every little thing will have to have an exact place in our home so she feels comfortable again, and so she won't kill herself from walking into a chair or another piece of furniture. …_and what happens when the baby comes? Babies are messy. _

"Oh I uhhh… I loaded a bunch of new songs into my iPod for you." I tell her, pulling out my mp3 player and placing it in the allotted space on her rolling table. "Maybe it will give you some new material for the tiny humans tomorrow. …Need anything else before I go?"

"Yeah, come here." She says, gesturing me closer. When I am right next to her, she pushes herself up and places a kiss on my protruding belly. "A kiss for you." Then reaches up, cupping her hand around the back of my neck and pulling me down and taking my lips with hers. "And a kiss for you."

"You think you are so smooth…" I play, kind of grateful she can't see the blush racing across my face right now. Even after all this time, I still fall for her little lines. "You planning to get into my pants again, Ms. Robbins?"

"Nope… just hoping." She answers then starts to giggle. "Now go on, your awesome-sauce is needed elsewhere." As I start to back out of the room, Arizona reaches down to the side of her bed and grabs her guitar, then quietly starts to strum out a soft and smooth melody. The woman in front of me looks so much better than the woman lying in that bed a week ago. It's like the light has returned to her, she's 'seen' what she still has in her life even if her sight isn't one of them. With one last glance over my shoulder, I exit her door and get back to work. Now with an added bounce to my step.

…_she's going to make it._

* * *

><p>AN2: Progress, yay. Maybe they will get some good news soon. Who's to say? …oh yeah, me! LoL. Alright, you guys know what to do. Gracias!<p> 


	97. Chapter 97

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Alright so this will have to hold you to Monday. Sorry peeps. And I'm planning on getting a BB update up this weekend also. So… Enjoy! #StopKony #Kony2012

* * *

><p>Chapter 97<p>

Arizona's POV

**Week 25**

When headlights crash into me, the sound of tires screeching and a horn blaring ring in my ear, I jolt awake. Two glowing orbs are burned into my eyes as I try to open them and bring the world into view, but again I remember that my world is dark now. And only my dreams have light. My heart is racing and my breathing ragged, so I focus on calming myself for a couple minutes. The dreams aren't that frequent, not near as often as the dreams I had after the shooting, but when I do have them they are vivid. I can almost smell the burning rubber and spilt fuel, can almost feel the warm blood pooling down my leg. The punch of the airbag against my face.

"Bad dream?" A voice asks from the side of bed, so suddenly that I jump.

"Damn it." I growl, clutching the muscle of my left thigh as pain shoots up from my mangled limb. When the fire starts to fade back down to a low burn, I try to place the voice but it's not one I've become familiar with.

"Who's there?" I ask, feeling very defenseless right now. Then a face flashes in front of my eyes. "Erica?"

"Present." The heart surgeon sneers. This is the first time she's visited me, and from what I can hear, she is the only one in my room right now.

"Is this when you kill me and make it look like an accident?" I growl, my fist clenching into the blanket spread over my lap. The older woman just laughs a gravelly, throaty chuckle.

"Can't I just visit a sick friend?" She asks after she gets her fit under control.

"There's like ten things wrong with that statement." I tell her. "One, you and I aren't friends. Two, I'm not sick… I'm injured. And three, you've never so much as cared what the hell is going on with me. Actually I kind of figured you'd be more upset that the drunk driver didn't take me out all the way."

"You don't remember, do you?" Erica asks, her voice soft.

"I remember you telling me that my WIFE was too good for me. I remember wanting to break your precious little hands. …I remember that." I reply, forcibly telling my body to relax.

Passing over my threat of physical violence, the blonde questions "You don't remember talking to me in the emergency room?"

"What?" I reply. "Wait… y-you were there? When they, they-"

"Brought you in." She finishes for me. "Yes, I was there. Seattle Pres called me, asking to perform a rather complex and highly sought after surgery. During my rounds of the hospital afterwards the pit was called, saying they were getting a three car pileup. …And I was the one waiting outside your ambulance's doors." I rack my mind, trying to find anything recollection of the rest of that night, after the second car plowed into us.

After a minute of trying to remember, I ask "Was I…"

"You were conscious, yes." Erica answers. "I don't know how but… you were conscious."

"Did… did I say anything?"

"You… rambled. There was a lot of 'Calliope' and a lot of 'Elizabeth'. Along with talk of skittles and needing to get a hairdryer before Wonder Woman showed up." The surgeon's voice tells me she thinks that my rambling to her makes no sense to her at all, but somehow I can see my train of thought. "Who is this Elizabeth? Does Callie know about her?" She asks after my giggles start to fade.

"Uhh, yeah I sure hope she does." I answer. "Callie and I are thinking about naming our baby girl Elizabeth."

"Pretty." Erica says shortly. I can tell that that wasn't what she was expecting. Like she was hoping that there was a mystery woman on the side that may come out of the wood works and wreck havoc with my relationship with the Latina.

"I think it's more of a middle name." I add after pushing the morphine pump button when the burn starts to flare up again. "Why are you here?" I ask finally.

"We need to talk about Callie." She answers bluntly. I let out a forced laugh and start shaking my head. …_she is really looking to get some back home, country ass kicking._

"I may be blind and crippled but I'll be more than happy to use my one good leg to shove my 'hillbilly' boot so far up your ass you'll be tasting horse shit and leather for a month." I say with a very sharp tone.

The older woman chuckles. "You know, if it wasn't for the fact we both want the same woman, I'd say that we could get along pretty well. I like your spunk."

"Seriously, Hahn. Are you here to gloat or… tell me that you will be trying to adopt my kid after you steal my wife from me?" I'm thoroughly tired of this woman now. And the fact that I can't see her, see her expressions, doesn't help. "Because its going to take something A LOT bigger than a speeding, out of control, drunk driver slamming into me for that to EVER happen. I'd have to be stone cold and six feet under."

"I get it, ok." She finally snaps. "I get that you love her. That she loves you. That you two are… somehow… happy together. I don't see how, you two have nothing in common. But for some reason it works for you."

"Gee… thanks?" I sneer, patience all but gone now.

"Look, I'm trying to extend an olive branch here, alright?" She says. "I know we didn't start off on the best foot, and that's my bad. I realized that I kind of shocked Callie when I showed up out of the blue, accepting a job at the hospital I swore I would never come back to. But that's because I… liked her. I liked her A LOT."

"If you got a point, I suggest you get to it fast." I tell her, not wanting to hear about another woman fawning for my wife.

"The POINT… is that I lost her. It was my own fault and I lost her." She pauses, whether to wait for me to rub it in or to try to collect her thoughts, I don't know. "And she's a lot to lose."

"I don't plan on losing her." I add quietly.

"Don't." Erica tells me. "Don't lose her. Because… you're never the same without her. And, lord knows, when you try to come back and make things right… she'll be married and have a baby on the way." We sit in silence for a couple seconds, not really knowing what else to say.

"So… why are you here again?" I ask, not really finding any real reason WHY the heart surgeon is sitting in my hospital room other than telling what I already know. …_she loves my wife and wants her back._

"I'm here to apologize for my behavior. Both towards you, and towards Callie. I'm use to people bending to my will, so when neither you nor your… wife" That word tastes a little bitter on her tongue and I can't help but smile "…did what I thought you would do, I went all… Rosemary's Baby on you." Despite my trying, I can't help but laugh at her.

"Strange… I haven't actually heard the words yet." I taunt the woman.

"I'm sorry, alright? Is that what you want?" She growls. The scratching of her chair on the ground, then the footfalls of her feet moving her back and forth at the foot of my bed tells me she has started to pace. "I was… I was crazy to think that someone like Callie Torres would still be available. And… you're right. You were right. She's not a prize. She's not a game. She's…." Her voice fades out as she tries to find the right word.

"Amazing." I finish her thought for her. "And she's happy. …And if you care for her, you'd let her stay happy." Feet stop moving and I lose track of the surgeon. "Why are you doing this?" I ask.

"She told me I had to." Erica says from a lot closer than what I thought she was. "Callie said that if I wanted to… to be her friend again, that I would need to make this right with you. Make US ok."

"So your apology is for a purely selfish reason." I say, pushing myself up on the bed a bit. The burn is starting to grow in my leg again, but I don't want to take any medication that will make me dizzy and foggy right now.

"Damn it." She snaps. "Are you going to forgive me or not?"

"Are you going to go after my wife again or not?" I fire back at her. She mumbles something under her breath but I can't make it out. I'm sure I'm grating on her nerves right now. She's use to being the top dog, the head bitch in charge, and now she's nearly begging to someone she deemed 'beneath' her and the woman she wants.

After a couple silent seconds, I finally say "Look, I'm not Calliope's keeper. She can be friends with whoever she wants. I've never understood the lesbian need to stay friends with your ex's but… if she wants to spend time with you outside of work that's… that's her own decision. I don't need to be happy with it, but she's a big girl." I actually hate the idea of Callie spending time with the devil woman, but I'm NOT going to be the jealous wife who forbids her partner she can't see a person. That is just asking for a whole host of other problems.

"So you'd be ok if she and I went out dancing and drinking some night then?" The blonde surgeon asks, not really believing me.

"Ummm… No. Because she's pregnant." I tell her, wanting to slap the supposedly brilliant woman upside the head. "Dinner? A movie? That, I would be ok with." …_not really but…_

"But you don't trust me." Hahn draws on my attitude and tone of voice.

"No. I don't." I state point blank. "But again, its not me who decides who Callie can and can't spend time with. So if she has believed your crap of an apology, then so be it. But I don't trust you." I wait, seeing if the blonde has something to say. After a couple quiet seconds, I add "I'll give you another shot. But if I hear one thing about you coming on to her, or trying to pick her up. If you try to rip us apart again, it will be the end of-" I stop right before I tell her how I will rip her apart and hide her body parts so no one would ever find them when I hear telltale footfalls just outside my door.

"Umm… Hi…" Callie says from the door of my room. I can hear the confusion in her voice at finding her ex and her wife in the same room together and apparently in the middle of a heated discussion. She steps into the room a couple feet. "Am I… interrupting something?"

"No." Hahn and I both say at once, her tone a lot more relaxed than mine.

"No, I was uhhh… I was just leaving." Erica adds as I hear Callie move across the room and comes to stand next to my bed. "Hope you start to feel better, Arizona." I just nod and then the heart surgeon leaves.

"What was that-" Callie starts but gets cut off by a light rapping on the door frame.

"Knock knock." Someone cuts her off. Only one person who enters my room ever does that.

"Dr. Canner." I greet the woman. "Please, come in."

"How you feeling?" The ocular surgeon asks, taking the other side of my bed. "I hear you get to go home in a couple days."

"As long as all her scans and labs look good." Callie say enthusiastically, taking my hand.

"Well, good news…" Julia adds, then the sound of her pulling a film of an envelope hits my ears. "Your swelling has finally started to go down." My wife's grip on my hand strengthens as the two doctors take a look at my newest CT scan. Then cold fingers start working at the bandages around my face.

"Now don't expect to see perfectly right off the back. Your vision was compromised for a good length of time so it will take a while for your sight to sharpen but…" The bandages are pulled free and a wet nap wipes at my eyes. "…you should be able to see something." The two women stand in silence as I take a couple seconds to get my stiffened eyelids working smoothly. Then I see it. It's not light, or even shapes…but it's a like a grey fog.

"So?" Callie asks soflty. "Can you-"

"It's not black anymore."I whisper. "I… It's not black…"

"Tell me what you see." Julia says.

"Ummm… grey. I see grey, it's like a real heavy fog." I tell her. I don't really know how else to explain it. "Is that good? Is… Is that what I'm supposed to see?"

"It's very good." Dr. Canner says and Callie lets out an excited whoop. Her lips crash to mine so hard that I'm sure I'm probably bleeding.

"Can you see me?" She asks. I open my eyes and try to force them to focus even more. I try to will my mind to lift the fog so I can see her beautiful face, her lips… her eyes. "Baby, can you see me?" Instead of grey, a darker almost brown color obscures my view. There's no definite edge to her, but its more of her than I've seen in a week and a half.

"I can see brown…" I tell her."But it's the most beautiful brown ever." I add, reaching forward to cup her face. A tear runs down her cheek and hits the flesh of my thumb, and I know they are tears of happiness.

"Now remember, it's still going to take some time. And I'll write you a prescription of anti-inflammatories to keep taking a couple times a day once you are discharged, but until I clear you I want you to keep resting your eyes. You can keep them uncovered for a couple hours a day, and then you are to either wear some dark sun glasses or put the gauze back on." Julia instructs me as she scribbles something down on my chart. "But you are well on your way to seeing your baby girls birth, Ms. Robbins. Congratulations."

"Thank you Dr. Canner." I call after her as she exits the room. "Calliope?" I whisper and then a cloud of brown leans back into within an inch of my face. "I… I can see you."

"I know baby, I know." She says softly, then places a soft kiss on my lips. The chirping of her pager kills the moment. Grumbled Spanish falls from her lips, then a very strong English curse word.

"Let me guess, 911." I state.

"Yeah. I can… I can get someone-" She starts, trying to get out of her emergency page.

"No, babe. Go on. I'll be ok. You were here for the important part." I tell her, smiling a big smile.

"You sure?" She asks, her hand combing through my blonde locks then tickling down my neck.

"Yeah… yeah, really. I'm busting out of this joint in two days and then you're taking a couple days off to help me at home. So really, go play God." I rub her swollen belly and am rewarded with a little kick from my little girl. "Tell your mommy to go build arms and necks, Squirt."

"Squirt?" Callie asks incredulously.

"Yeah… Squirt. Because I squirted her into you." I play, sticking out my tongue and pretending to push the plunger of the insemination needle we used.

"You're terrible." She growls, then leans over and gives me one last kiss. "But I love you anyways."

"Because I'm awesome." I tell her, watching the brown blob become larger as she leans down then smaller as she starts to back away from me. The next second, the brown blob is gone and I am returned to my grey fog. My mind races as I think about all this. A week and a half ago I was giving my wife a baby shower and was praying to be able to get some sex out of her. Now… now I'm smiling like a fool because I'm no longer seeing black but a nice grey fog and that I get to go home and stumble around on crutches. I know it's going to be a long road, but I KNOW by the time my daughter is born, I will be able to see her gorgeous little face.

…_now that is something to smile about._

* * *

><p>AN2: So progress but still not perfect. You all didn't expect this to clear up all at once did you? What fun would that be? …And what about Erica and Arizona's chat? Is that the end of it or is there more yet to come with that threesome? Let me know what you think. And thanks for all the awesome reviews!<p> 


	98. Chapter 98

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Guess what ya'll… I got a puppy! Yay! Yes… that is why I was AWOL yesterday. Sorry but… I'm not sorry. She's so cute. I love her already. Don't have a name picked out yet but for now I call her 'Bear' because she's the chubbers of the litter and has paws the size of canoes. Plus she growls when you try to take her food away. Anyways, enough puppy talk. Now for some reading delight. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 98<p>

Callie's POV

**Week 26**

When I woke up this morning, a smile was already on my face. Today is the day, IF tests come back clean, that I will get to take Arizona home. After nearly two weeks of being locked up in the hospital, my wife is about to bust out. I'm a little anxious about what will happen once she gets home, but I'm sure that with the help of Barbara and myself, Arizona shouldn't have that much trouble getting around. She is suppose to stay off her foot as much as possible anyways, so there shouldn't be too much opportunity for her to blindly run into something and kill herself. …_I hope. _And what's more, my wife says her eyesight is improving a little bit every day. She still can't see distinctive shapes or edges, but she tells both myself and her doctor that it's getting better.

"Morning beautiful." I say brightly as I push open the door to her room. I am greeted by a smiling blonde, guitar in her lap and her fingers lightly strumming the strings, a soft melody filling the air.

"Morning Calliope." She whispers as my lips close in on hers. Her eyes are still bandaged, doctors orders saying she can only expose them to light a couple hours each day. Once she is satisfied with a couple kisses from me, she leans down and places a peck on the tight fabric covering my stomach.

"Good morning, Squirt. Did you and Mommy sleep well?" She coos, a hand rubbing over the firm surface.

"You're seriously not giving up on that nickname, are you?" I ask, running a hand through blonde hair.

"Nope. It's here to stay." Arizona answers then flashes her big dimpled smile. "You love it, don't lie." She giggles, then pulls off her bandages. After a couple blinks, she turns and looks at me. When those bright blue eyes find mine, my heart melts. I may have been able to see them when Dr. Canner came in to do some tests, but they lacked that spark in them. The light that makes her soul twinkle. Now that her vision is slowly coming back, that twinkle… that life has returned as well.

"Guess what I got you…" I play, then pull a small wrapped box out of my purse.

"A present?" Arizona squeals. "I love presents." She reaches out in my general direction and grabs the box from my hands. Tearing the paper off, she blindly finds the bottom of the lid and opens the case. "What… what is it?" She asks as she takes the item out, her sight still not good enough to make out any distinguishable shapes. When her fingers run up and down it, she smiles. "Glasses?"

"Mmhmm." I hum, and take them from her hand then slide them over her eyes. "Some smoking hot sunglasses. Couldn't have you wearing those ugly cataract glasses that old people use." I tell her, taking a step back and getting the full effect. "Damn you look sexy. …Good enough to eat." I growl, then lean back in to kiss her. When my lips leave hers and start to travel south to her neck, nipping and sucking gently as to not leave a mark, Arizona throws her head back and starts to laugh. The hum of the vibrations of her throat tickle the flesh of my lips and makes me smile. Just as my body is starting to crank up the heat of my center, a knocking at the door interrupts us.

"Dr. Torres, Ms. Robbins. …Good morning." Dr. Bandy says as he walks into my wife's room, her chart flipped open and his nose buried in it.

"Morning Dougie." Arizona plays. Along with terrorizing my nursing staff, throwing water at her best friend and playing to the sick kids down in pediatrics, the blonde has spent the last two weeks coming up with nicknames for EVERYONE at the hospital… and not all of them nice.

"Arizona, please…" I warn her, knowing that my young resident is the one that needs to put his John Hancock to her chart in order for me to take her home today.

Bandy looks up from Arizona's chart and eyes the two of us. "Nice glasses." He says with a smile. "Alright… let's get these tests done, then you are on your way home." There's something to be said about Dr. Bandy. When he came to me, when he was fresh meat just waiting to be eaten up by the Attendings at this hospital, he was scared and unsure of himself. Sure, he was brilliant and could probably recite the entire Gray's Anatomy text book cover to cover, but he didn't have that doctor quality in him. But under my tutelage, he's become the finest fifth year resident this hospital has seen in years. …Since I was a fifth year, if I do say so myself.

With a quick kiss for good luck, Arizona is wheeled out of her room to go get the last round of tests done before she is to be discharged. Using the time I have to myself, I decide to pack up the few things she has accumulated around her room. Cards from my fellow hospital employees wishing her a speedy recovery, pictures drawn by some of her new friends in pediatrics, my iPod that was one of the few things that kept her sane while being imprisoned in this room… things of that nature. When her guitar is packed safely back into its case, I make a couple calls to ensure everything is good on the home front. Momma B was ecstatic when I told her last night that Arizona should be coming home today. A lot of high pitched rambling…_a lot like what Arizona does when she gets going… _then talk of having to clean the house all over again, and cooking us up an amazing meal. No matter how much I try to tell her she has done enough for Arizona and myself, she insists on doing more. …_she really is the best mother-in-law I could have ever asked for. And poor Arizona… she's gets MY mother as a mother-in-law._

After nearly two hours, I can hear the voice of the chatty nurse that took Arizona away. "We're back..." The nurse announces as she directs the blonde's wheelchair back into the room. "All done." The woman says with a smile. We get Arizona back up on the bed and then the nurse retreats, leaving just myself and a very anxious blonde. Sitting on the edge of the bed, her casted leg hanging off the side and swinging back and forth, she looks like a little girl… and I can't take my eyes off her. After what could have happened?... this really is an amazing day.

"You're staring." Arizona states from behind her sun glasses, a knowing smile crossing her lips.

"No I'm not." I whisper, stepping closer to the blonde, nudging her legs further apart to make room for me.

"I can feel your eyes on me, Calliope." She, her hands coming to rest on my hips. Our lips meet for a soft kiss, my fingers tangling in her golden tresses. Arizona pulls me in harder to her center as the kiss starts to heat up. My tongue runs across her bottom lips and she opens for me, allowing me access. We are quickly on our way to getting some much needed sexy time when a clearing of a throat brings us back to reality. I take a step back from the blonde, a blush racing across my face at getting caught with my tongue down her throat in my place of work.

"Dr. Torres." Bandy greets, pretending like he didn't just walk in on me playing tonsil tennis with his patient.

"Dr. Bandy." I reply. When I look at Arizona, she's not even embarrassed by the situation but is just smiling away, dimples in full effect. "So? Is Arizona good to go?" I ask my prodigy.

"She is." He tells me and both my wife and I let out a whoop of excitement. "Remember, very limited physical activity. Use your crutches. And take your medication." The doctor instructs both my wife and me. "I want you back here bi-weekly for continued-"

"I can check her out." I cut in, not able to contain myself.

"You're not my doctor, Calliope." Arizona scolds me. "Remember? You are just my wife." She and I have talked about this. If she is going to stay sane while she is on extended bed rest, I'm not allowed to go all crazy over-bearing doctor on her.

After another half hour of signing paper work and going over all the crap I already know but is required to be explained when someone gets discharged, we get Arizona set up with a pair of crutches. She requested not to get the old school ones, the ones that rest under the arm pits, so I pulled a few strings and acquired a pair of those arm stirrup ones. The ones where you support yourself with your hands. One last round of papers to be signed, a quick good bye from all the nurses, and then Arizona is rolled out of the hospital in a wheelchair… which was another fight in and of itself.

It takes some work to get her into my T-Bird, her body not working as easily as it did a couple weeks ago, but with some help she finally gets situated. The drive is pretty quiet, and I steal glances over to the blonde next to me every few seconds or so. I know something is churning in the brain of hers, even behind those glasses I can see it. And when tires meet gravel, I can see Arizona physically relax.

"Alright cowgirl, let's take this slow." I tell her as I help her out of the car and hand her her new best friends for the foreseeable future. She takes short, shaky steps forward, her crutches shifting over the gravel of our drive. I keep a hand on the small of her back to help direct her towards the house and away from any dangers in her path. At the door, Arizona nearly does a face plant when her left crutch slams into the doorframe. Only my cat like reflexes keep her upright, my hand grabbing a fist full of her shirt and pulling her back up.

"Thanks." She whispers, trying to get her footing again.

"That's why I'm here sweetie." I tell her. Once we get inside, Arizona takes a deep breath and lets the smell of our home wash over her. "Good to be home?" I ask.

"Very good." She answers, then reaches out for my hand and pulls me in close to her body. My arms wrap around her, providing support to her as she stands on one leg, and our lips meet. We part when our little girl decides we've had enough and starts to kick. The blonde smiles and lays a hand on my belly, then adds "Very, very good to be home

"Arizona? Callie?" Arizona's mother exclaims, having heard the front door open and close. A crash comes from the kitchen, like a pot being dropped on the floor, and then the padding of feet across the hardwood floor. The next second, a blonde head is peeking around the corner. "Zona, honey!" Barbara exclaims, rushing forward and grabbing her daughter into a tight hug, nearly sending both of them to the deck.

Arizona's crutches go crashing to the floor when her mother's body slams into hers strong than she expected, but she is all smiles as she melts into her mom's arms. "Hey Momma." She breathes out.

"Oh… it's good to see you out of there." The older woman cries, giving Arizona one last squeeze then steps back. She goes back to the kitchen, a fabulous late lunch/early dinner in the works as a celebration for Arizona's discharge. It's a wonderful meal, as it always is when Barbara is the chef, and we settle into the living room for the remainder of the day. Arizona has to make a couple calls, telling friends from back home that she is alright, update them on her injuries as well as get caught up with what has been happening with her farming business. Her mother and I have our own private conversation while the blonde next to me tries her hardest not to scream into her cell phone, Travis and George apparently not doing something up to the standards of my wife. Another item on the to do list is crossed off when Arizona calls her insurance company and works out all the details involving the accident and her truck. Finally, when the burn of her leg becomes apparent even to her mother, I force her to take her nightly medication. Within minutes, her head starts to bob as she fights to stay awake

"Alright cowgirl, let's get you to bed. You've had a long day." I tell her as I take her hands and help pull her up off the couch. Barbara and I position ourselves on either side of her as she makes slow progress up the stairs. When we get her set on the bed, Momma B heads back down stairs to busy herself with some more unneeded cleaning while I work on getting Arizona changed. It takes even longer because she insists on doing it herself, but requires help when the blind blonde tries to put her head through an arm hole and gets stuck.

"How's that?" I ask after getting a pillow under her leg and pulling the soft covers over her nearly naked body.

"M'kay." She murmurs, then pats the space next to her. "Lay with me?"

"Of course." I whisper, then I slip off her glasses and place them on her bedside table. Not even bothering with changing into pajama's, I pull off my shirt and step out of my pants then slide into bed next to her after turning the lights off and pulling the blinds, throwing the room into darkness. I immediately mold my body into my wife's, intertwining a leg between hers but careful not to jostle her remodeled limb. My head resting in the crook of her shoulder and an arm wrapped around her toned midsection.

"I'm glad you're home." I tell her, placing a kiss on her jaw line. A small smile forms on her face, but the next second, just as she is opening her mouth to respond, her body relaxes completely as the darkness engulfs her. The steady rise and fall of her chest is enough for me to lose hours staring at. A tear slips from my eye as I think back to that night, the look of her laying on that surgical table… remembering how it felt knowing that I could lose her. It was utterly terrifying. I have to hug her even tighter to me, feel the warmth of her body for me to realize that she is here. She is back home, with me… with our unborn baby girl. Arizona is alive, and she will heal. She will get better. She will see again. It's not going to happen overnight, and I know the road is going to be bumpy. But I don't care… I'm here for the entire trip.

…_because we promised forever and ever._

* * *

><p>AN2: Alright, Arizona is home. And a week of a pregnant Callie, injured Arizona, and a concerned Momma B? …Hmm that should be interesting. ;-) More to come. But don't know when. I'm in the process of interviewing for a new (better) job so that is kind of taking priority right now. And I know I said I'd get a BB update out… and I'm still working on it, I swear… but it may still be a couple days. Sorry ya'll! Please forgive me<p> 


	99. Chapter 99

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Another update for you! Enjoy!

AN2: Oh, and a couple people asked about a Part 4. I don't plan on a part 4, just an epically long part 3. As long as people want this story to go on, it will.

* * *

><p>Chapter 99<p>

Arizona's POV:

**Week 27**

"Momma, would you tell the woman?" I ask.

"No, don't even get your mother into this, Arizona. This is between you and me." Callie tells me, moving back around the couch and plopping down right next to me.

"Right, and you won't listen to reason." I reply. We are having a movie night in. Well… most nights are nights in now, seeing as being blind and crippled doesn't facilitate much exploring. But that's alright because I got my three favorite girls with me. My mom, my wife, and my daughter. At least… that's what I thought going in to all of this. Momma was supposed to stay a week to help out around the house. Me being out of commission and Callie being pregnant makes a lot of things much more complicated. So she was more than happy to stick around until I become more comfortable at home in my condition. That was five days ago. I love them… both of them. …But damn, they can be A LOT to handle. And I do my best not to lash out, because I know they are just trying to help but still… I could use a break.

"Momma… please?" I try again, turning in the direction my mother is sitting. I still can't see distinct features, but I can make out outlines and colors. I can't see my phone if its sitting on the coffee table, but I can see the coffee table enough to not run into it. I can't make out Callie's eyes, but I CAN differentiate my wife from the coat rack. That was a bad day, when I was talking for about five minutes to the coat rack before Callie walked in and asked who the hell I was talking to.

"She's right, Callie. Zona was on the back of a horse at ten months. She and Timothy both were." Momma says in her 'I don't want to get in the middle of this' voice. She used that tone A LOT when it came to disagreements between my brother and me.

"See, Calliope? I was on a horse before I could walk and I'm still alive." I tell my wife who is probably feeling pretty ganged up on by now. She just mumbles something in Spanish then burrows herself deeper into the couch next to me. I just chuckle and wrap an arm around her, pulling her down so we are both laying out long ways on the couch, her body half on half off of mine.

Momma flicks off the light and then starts the movie. She settles herself into one of the plush armchairs and pulls the large bowl of popcorn onto her lap. When it comes to watching a movie, she is hardcore. She makes it like her own private movie theater. I pull off my sunglasses, since its so dark, and set them on the coffee table. The movie playing is one I've seen many times so the fact that I can't make out the TV screen all that much doesn't bother me. It just gives me an hour and a half to cuddle with my wife in the dark.

"Make out session?" I whisper into Callie's ear and I get a chuckle in return. Soft lips find mine and I get lost in the sensation of my wife. Even after five days, I'm still not caught up on my Calliope time. My body craves her touch, her kiss, her caress all the time. When her tongue swipes at my lower lip, I gladly allow her access. When I get my first taste of her, a small moan escapes my lips. We both freeze and wait, seeing if Momma will say something or if she is too wrapped up in the movie that is playing.

"Shh. You need to be quiet." Callie whispers, then seals our lips together again. After a minute, she starts to feel bolder and slips a hand under my shirt. Goosebumps break out over my chest, my nipples hardening in response to her touch and my breathing catching in my throat. As her fingertips move more and more north, my entire body ignites with need. …_fuck, I'm getting felt up with my mother five feet away. Jesus, what is she doing to me?_

"Calliope." I gasp out when she takes one of my hardened nubs between her fingers.

"Shhhh…" She hums, then reclaims my lips, moving a leg between mine and applying pressure to my rapidly heating center. Releasing my now aching nipple, her hand starts to travel south. When Callie gets to the waistband of my sweats and start to dip below it, I know I need to end this game of chicken right now.

Grabbing her wrist before she gets any closer to my fun zone, I whisper "Upstairs. Now." I can't see it, but I know she is giving me a huge smile, loving that she got the better of me this time and made me crack. The Latina pushes herself off me, then takes my hands and helps to pull me up.

"Enjoy your movie, Momma B." Callie says nonchalantly.

"Mmhmm…" My mother hums, and right there I KNOW we weren't fooling her at all. If I could bury my head in the sand, I would. …_nothing like your MOTHER knowing that you are taking your wife upstairs to have your way with her._ But that doesn't stem the fire raging in my center, so I stumble my way out of the den and towards the stairs. By the time I get to our bedroom, Callie is already there.

"Took you long enough." She growls, then pulls me forward by the front of my shirt. At the edge of the bed, warm hands take the crutches from my hands and place them against the nightstand on my side of the bed. Then soft lips find mine again. We pick up where we left off downstairs, and when my hands make contact on her hips, only a thin piece of cotton separates my flesh from hers.

"Mmm… feels like you started without me." I tell her, running a hand up and feeling the bareness of the rest of her body. Only her bra remaining on her upper half, and panties on her lower, the rest of her heated skin exposed to my touch. We have yet to have this level of intimacy since I've gotten home. Whether she's afraid to hurt me, or it's the new combination of my drugs, neither of us have ever been 'ready' at the same time. But now… we are more than ready.

"Figured you be ok with it." Callie growls, then slips her hands underneath the bottom of my shirt and pulls if over my head in a quick, clean move. With a hand on the center of my chest, my wife gently pushes me back onto the mattress. Deft fingers slips beneath the band of my sweats and she starts to slide them off. Taking an extra couple of seconds to pull them over my casted left leg, I am soon wearing nothing but my birthday suit.

The mattress dips and a warm body comes to rest on top of mine. The bump of her belly being the only thing keeping us from bringing our bodies flush together. Her tongue immediately overtakes my mouth and her right hand moves to my left breast. I can feel my arousal seeping from my body, craving her touch and the pleasure only my wife seems to be able to give me.

"Calliope…" I gasp. "Enough teasing. Just… just-" My words cut off when two fingers slip easily into my center. A strangled breath escapes me as my body receives the attention I've been waiting for for nearly three months. Sure, during those two months where Callie wasn't feeling it, I had many shower sessions just to try and take the edge off, but those are nothing compared to what the Latina is able to do to me.

"That what you want?" Callie growls right in my ear.

"Yes. …Fuck yes." I answer, my eyes rolling back in my head as the warmth grows from the tips of my toes. Strong surgeon fingers work their magic within me as warm lips and perfect teeth play up and down my neck. I can feel her everywhere, my entire body is on fire as it laps up the much desired attention from the woman. The smell of her own arousal mixing with mine makes our bedroom smell like sex. The sweet and slightly spicy scent of her perfume invades my nose, and the sound of her ragged breathing is music to my ears. A flick of her thumb against my bundle of nerve endings make me buck up against her touch.

"I love you." She whispers, her fingers thrusting in and out with force.

"Jesus…" I gasp, "Me too. …You love. I mean… Damn it." My brain isn't working, it being overloaded with sounds and smells and the touch of my wife. "I love you too, Calliope. Now shut up and fuck me." I tell her. She just chuckles then continues pumping in and out of my soaked core. When she withdraws, a whimper falls from my lips.

"Mmmm… you taste so good." She purrs, the sound of a finger popping from her mouth making me shiver. Two fingers ram home again, then her tongue invades my mouth. I can taste myself on her and it just cranks up my growing orgasm, the precipice just a breathes away.

"Fuck, baby I'm so close." I tell her. "More, more I want more." She obeys and nimbly slips a third finger in. A couple thrusts and a curl of her digits in just the right spot is all that is needed to send me flying over the edge. Even the roar of pain from my leg as my muscles contract isn't enough to bring me out of heaven. I spasm and rive underneath the Latina, her fingers milking me for every ounce of pleasure. When her lips attach to mine, I know that my cries and moans are becoming a bit too loud for comfort, but I don't care. I don't care who knows that my smoking hot wife is rocking my world right now.

When my orgasm starts to fade, my body falls limp onto the mattress. Callie can read the pain in my face and immediately rolls off me. "Oh god… Oh god! Arizona, are you ok? Shit… your leg." She starts to panic, afraid that somewhere in the haze of our encounter that I might have jostled it a little too much.

"No. No, Calliope." I grimace. "No its… its fine. Just give me a minute." I tell her, my eyes shut tight as I focus on breathing through the pain. Twenty seconds later, the fire calms to the burn that is the constant now.

"I'm sorry." She whispers, and I can hear the guilt in her voice.

"Calliope, really it wasn't you. Well… it was. But it was good. …Really good. Toe curling good. …And that's why my leg got all pissed off." I try to calm her but I know she's still guilty. I roll onto my good side, then bring a hand to her face and cup her cheek. "Sweetie, trust me. It wasn't you." When I lean in and place a kiss on her lips, she rolls onto her back and pulls me halfway on top of her, my left side resting on the mattress so I don't completely crush our baby girl. Slipping my hand underneath her panties, I am immediately coated in her arousal.

"So… Dr. Torres…" I play, knowing she loves it when I call her that. "Do you often straddle the laps of patients on your floor, or was I an exception." A strangled breath falls from her lips when I pinch her clit between my thumb and finger, then ease the twinge of pain by rubbing it in firm, tight circles.

"Only the hot ones." She moans. It doesn't take long for loud cries of pleasure fall from full lips as I start to work my wife's body like a finely tuned instrument. Years of practice have given me enough experience to know what exactly gets her off, and how to tease her just enough to make her orgasm even more powerful. That, plus the added hormones from her pregnancy, the orgasm that is soon ripping through her body makes her go silent. Its so much that there is no sound… just wave after wave of pleasure washing over her. My lips attach to her pulse point, and I can feel the wild beating of her heart below the heated and slightly slick flesh.

Her limbs fall out to her sides, her restrained breasts heaving up and down as she fights for air. Her belly sticking up in the air. I let her recover while I give some love to her baby bump, fingers tracing over the firm surface and finding an impression of what I think is a foot.

"Wow…" Callie breathes out when words return to her brain. "That was… damn… are we ever NOT fucking amazing at that?" She growls, making me giggle.

"You're the amazing one. I just try to keep up." I tell her, then place a kiss on her sweaty forehead. "So… whose going to be the first one to go back downstairs?" I ask, and then both of us crack up. The idea of my mother, Callie's mother-in-law, being just downstairs and probably having heard the whole thing didn't seem like that big of a deal DURING our bliss. But now… after the fog fades from our minds, neither of us are looking forward to it. Not that Momma would come right out and say anything, but she has an incredible passive aggressiveness side to her that makes you want to kill yourself.

"Well… since we are already busted, why not go for round two?" Callie purrs. And just like that, my wife is able to get my sexually sated body wound up again. Forgetting all about our house guest for the night, we spend the dwindling hours of today lost in each others body. I may not be able to make out every line or crease, I may not be able to see the shine of her hair or the sparkle of Callie's beautiful chocolate eyes… but she's here with me. And that's all I need.

…_that's all I'll ever want._

* * *

><p>AN2: Some sexy time. Yay! Alright, going to start doing some bigger time jumps to speed through some of Arizona's recovery and Callie's pregnancy. More to come when it comes. Like I said in the last chapter, my updates may start coming less regularly because of this possible new job. Sorry<p> 


	100. Chapter 100

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Alright, another update. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 100<p>

Callie's POV:

**Week 28**

"Dr. Torres!" A voice calls from behind me. "Dr. Torres!"

I halt midstride and turn, then eye the tiny Administrative worker chasing after me. "Yes?" I ask, looking the frail woman up and down.

"I need you to sign off on this." She says, handing over a stack of papers. Quickly perusing them, I see that it's the last month's worth of equipment and supply purchases made by the Ortho department.

As I try to give them back, I say "Dr. Chang is the Head. He's the one that needs-"

"Dr. Chang isn't in today… or tomorrow. Nor was he in the past week. And I need to get all the invoices completed by tomorrow close of business." The Admin worker tells me. "Can you just…"

"Yeah… yeah. I'll ummm…. I'll look it over and get it back to you before 5." I reply, giving the frantic lady a smile.

"Thank you, Dr. Torres." She says, then turns on her heel and walks off. With a huff, I put the thick file underneath the other handful of charts I have with me then continue on my way. I don't know why I should be surprised, or even pissed off. My superior has been completely AWOL for a month now. So guess who gets to play Head without all the fancy benefits… me. Add that, plus the stress of what happened with Arizona, AND my pregnancy…_I'm about to lose it._ It's my second day back to work since the accident. I've worked damn near all day yesterday, most of last night, and then started out at 5 am this morning but have yet to make a dent. I've got cases piled up, surgeries… charts. Now all the extra crap that Chang SHOULD be doing, but is now my responsibility. …_this is why I hated Chief Resident. I just want to CUT. Not all this extra bullshit. Maybe I don't want Head… maybe I'd be happy with just being a scalpel happy Ortho Attending who builds arms and legs like God._ But then I think about what it would be like working under ANOTHER incompetent dinosaur and I don't think I could handle that.

"Dr. Torres?" An intern chances as I plop my pile of charts on a nurses station.

"What? !" I exclaim a little sharper than needed. When I see the terror streaking through the young doctors eyes, I force my face and tone to soften then try again. "I mean… can I help you?"

"The Chief asked that I give you this." He says, then holds out an small white envelope.

"Oh… thanks." I say, then slip it into my lab coat to get to at another point in time. He goes to find a corner to hide in when I stop him in his tracks. "Hey, whose service are you on today?"

"Ummm… yours. …Ma'am." He stutters.

"Oh, awesome." I state, a smile crossing my face. "Here, I want these back by 5 pm." I tell him, forcing a handful of charts onto him then continue on my trek down the hallway, my load much lighter now. After a couple consults, I bust my ass down to the surgical floor to scrub in for my first surgery of the day. Only in the OR do I feel like I'm doing what I love. It calms me. Nothing like the feeling of cool steel in my hands, the power of my bone drill. It's soothing.

Just as I'm scrubbing out of my surgery, Bandy walks in and starts to scrub in. "Dr. Torres." He greets me with a smile. "How'd surgery go?" He asks politely.

"Success." I say cheerfully. Nothing like a perfect surgery to make everything seem alright.

"Didn't even need to ask." He says with a big smile. "Oh uhh… I just saw-."

"Fuck!" I exclaim. "That was today wasn't it?" I ask the man rhetorically. Arizona had another checkup today and what with the surgery and the consults, it completely slipped my mind. "And?"

"Everything is right on track. I'm thinking another two to three weeks and she will be ready to start PT. I'm sure she could handle it now, but with the extent of damage to the muscle tissue, I want to make sure it's healed enough before she starts to stress it." My resident informs me.

"Is she still here?" I ask, pulling out my phone and seeing a missed text from over an hour ago, Arizona reminding me of her appointment.

Cutting the water, the fifth year shakes off his arms and starts to back in through the OR door. "I don't know. But she had her guitar strapped to her back."

"Thanks, Bandy. Good luck… not that you need it." I play, sending him a wink then exiting the scrub room in search of my wife. I have a bit of a break before my next surgery so I figure what better way to break up the stress of today than to spend some time with a super sweet blonde. Knowing that the only reason Arizona would drag her bulky guitar all the way into town would be for her to play, I decide that my safest bet is to head up to pediatrics first.

When I get up there, I head straight to the play room but find only children playing there. …_hmm. Where is she?_ With a quick inquiry to the desk nurse, she points me down the nearest hallway. About eight rooms down, the jagged sound of a guitar being poorly played greets my ears. At the door, I look into the private room and see my wife sitting up on a bed, her casted leg hanging over the ledge, her body positioned half way behind a teenage girl. The girl, bald head covered by a very beautiful blue scarf that I can't help but remember Arizona wearing during the winter, and a guitar in her lap. The blonde's fingers are showing the younger girl how to position hers over the strings.

"Ok good, now strum…" Arizona instructs her. The teenager, one last look at her fingers on the neck, strums up and down the strings. Another ragged sound fills the air, and a big smile crosses the young woman's face.

"Not bad." I state, making both pairs of eyes dart up to me. Arizona still has her shades on, but the teenager has a pair of icy blue eyes that are NEARLY as clear as my wife's.

"Calliope…" Arizona greets me with her own dimpled smile. "Would you like to join Jodie and myself? I was just giving her a quick lesson." I step further into the room and stand next to the blonde.

"This is my…" Arizona falters on what to call me. Of course, if Jodie was an adult, she wouldn't even hesitate to call me her wife. But with kids… it's different. You don't know what their parents have instilled on them and you don't know what they will understand and what they won't.

"Ummm, this is my very close friend. Dr. Callie Torres." She introduces me. "Callie, this is Jodie." We exchange a light handshake and I can't help but notice how cold the girl's hands are. …_side effect of the chemo._ But looking at her, she doesn't look sick at all. Only the bald head gives it away.

"You work here?" Jodie asks, her bright eyes locking on mine.

"Yeah. I'm an Orthopedic surgeon." I tell her with a smile.

"That is so cool." She says. "When I grow up, I want to be a doctor. Don't know if I want to be surgical or medical though."

I pull up a chair and take a seat, resting my tired and sore feet while I can. "Well if you are an adrenaline junkie, I'd definitely recommend surgical. …What kind of specialty are you interested in? Bones? Hearts? Brains? General?" I ask.

"I don't know. I really like kids but… I don't think I could do all the germs." She says, giggling alittle, revealing that she really is just a girl.

"Well there's a difference between pediatricians and pediatric surgeons. If you're a surgeon, you don't do tiny diseases on tiny people. You do big surgeries on tiny people." My wife says, smiling along with her new friend.

"I'm also fascinated by the heart. In my anatomy class, I was so into it… all my classmates made fun of me." Jodie continues. I can tell that she doesn't get a lot of adult interaction… besides what her parents may give her. One of the downsides of being 16, 17, 18 years old… you are still considered a child and therefore are placed right along next to small kids.

"You said you were 17, right?" Arizona asks, getting a nod in return. "Well Callie has a good friend that is a heart surgeon." I nod in agreement. "I'm sure Dr. Yang would love to come and talk all about how hardcore Cardio is. She'd probably give you a lot of good information." It doesn't faze me that Arizona skipped right over offering the services of a one Erica Hahn. …_I knew something happened in that hospital room. But what?_

"That would be so great." Jodie is nothing but smiles. I sit back and watch as Arizona and her new friend get back to their short lesson. The teenager soaks up the attention she is being given, and proves to be a very quick study. Within ten minutes she is playing a cord perfectly. When her fingers start to ache, she hands the guitar back over to its owner.

"Can you sing me something, Arizona?" She asks, adoration in her eyes as she watches my wife.

"Hmmm…." The blonde hums, then pulls her glasses up to sit on top of her head. Her eyesight is getting better every day, but it's still not back 100%. She says that she can now see the definitions of things, she can see the edge of my face when it's against the dark sheets of our bed, but she still can't make out details.

"Oh come on…" I play. "You know you're a big ham. Sing us a song, cowgirl."

"Cowgirl?" Jodie asks, and I can almost see the realization light the young woman's eyes.

"Mmm… we'll talk about that during my next visit." Arizona says, then starts to create a smooth melody. "Just to warn you, most of my go-to songs are a bit country." Jodie shifts so she is facing the blonde full on, and as the first few words dripping from Arizona's lips, two big smiles are glued to her spectators' faces. After Arizona wraps up her version of Eli Young Band's "Crazy Girl", and a promise to come back for a second lesson, my wife and I exit the sick girl's room.

"Bandy says you're leg is healing on schedule." I state, walking slowly next to my wife, guitar strapped to her back and a messenger bag draped over her shoulder, which I'm sure use to be full of gifts and treats for all the kids in pediatrics. I'd offer to take something from her but I learned that lesson quickly. Arizona is a proud woman and carries her own stuff, even IF she is crippled and using crutches.

"Yeah. Not that you should be surprised right?" She replies. "He is your boy."

"MY boy?" I ask incredulously.

"Mmhmm. Don't lie. You are totally proud of him. Not that you'd ever admit it to anyone though." My wife plays. I just roll my eyes and scoff. The idea that I… Dr. Callie Torres, would be proud of a resident is ridiculous. Residents can't do anything. ...Alright so maybe I AM proud, but I'd never say the words out loud.

"So I'm starving. Wanna get something to eat?" I ask, checking my phone and seeing I still have a little over a half hour before I'm due back in surgery. …_those charts and invoices can wait. _

"Heck yes." The blonde answers, then we turn and make our way to the cafeteria. After filling the tray with enough food for five people, seeing as I'm eating for two and all, we make our way to the nearest table and sit. As we eat, Arizona does her wifely duty of sitting back and letting me unload all my stress on. I tell her about the idiot interns that seem to be TRYING to kill my patients. About Dr. Chang and his dinosaur ass. About how I am the ONLY surgeon working at this hospital and everyone else are just slackers. …_ok, maybe I'm getting carried away. Get over it._

"Hello Ladies." A gravelly voice from behind Arizona interrupts us. I can see my wife visibly tense as she immediately places the person. "Mind if I join you two?" Erica sits before either of us can say yes or no. I watch as my blonde lift the glasses off her face and move them to the top of her head, her baby blues taking in the blurry shape of the heart surgeon across the table from her.

"Dr. Hahn." Arizona greets in a hard tone.

"Arizona." Erica replies, a smile on her face. "How's the recovery coming?"

"Awesome. I'll be doing laps around this place in no time." My wife answers. My eyes dart between the two blondes on either side of me. I can feel the tension rolling off of Arizona, but Erica seems relaxed.

"And how's your day, Callie?" Erica asks, turning her steel blue eyes from Arizona to me.

"Umm… okay." I answer.

"Have you talked to the Chief today?" She continues to question, almost like she's trying to get something out of me.

"Oh!" I exclaim, remembering the envelope a scared intern gave me hours ago. I pull it out of the pocket of my lab coat and rip it open. Arizona leans over my shoulder to read it, but she can barely make out the white piece of paper, let alone the font printed on it. Quickly skimming the letter, a smile slowly crosses my face.

"What's it say, Calliope?" Arizona asks around her bite of lasagna.

"Chang put his paperwork in for retirement." I answer. "He's ACTUALLY leaving. Thank God!" I lean over and place a big kiss on my wife's cheek out of pure excitement. Arizona nearly chokes when she tries to get her mouth free to speak. "He says that the board will start interviewing in three weeks. Oh Christ… three weeks. How am I supposed to get my presentation together in three weeks? I got… I got so much to do. I need to-"

"Calliope, breathe baby." Arizona stops my rambling with a hand on my arm, unaware of how the heart surgeon across from her glares at the contact between us.

"Arizona, I… I got so much to do to get ready. Oh god…" My mind immediately starts racing, making a list of all the crap I need to get done for my interview. …_a presentation. Past cases. Ummm… letters of recommendation. Should I do like a five year plan? And my research, I need to get a sample of my artificial cartilage to show them. _

Arizona pulls me out of my thoughts by saying "We'll get you ready, Calliope. Don't worry." A dimpled smile calms my nerves and I actually take a second to breathe. "I'll help you. We can-"

"Actually…" Erica re-enters the conversation for the first time. "…I would be happy to help you prep for the board. You know, seeing as I've stood in front of the suits not once, but twice. I might be more qualified to lend my support than…others." Steel blue eyes dart to the blonde across from her but the next second a smile is on her face. I turn my gaze to my wife and I see she has pulled her sunglasses back down, but I can bet she is giving the heart surgeon a look that could melt metal. Suddenly, she starts to push herself up. My wife isn't as smooth as she use to be, and it takes a minute for her to grab her crutches and pull her guitar over her back.

"Where you going?" I ask, also rising.

"Momma's suppose to come pick me up once she's done shopping around downtown. I think I'm going to go wait out front." Arizona answers, avoiding looking right at me. I may not be able to see her eyes, but I know the look that says she's hurt. She starts to retreat out of the cafeteria, not giving me a second glance.

I shoot a hard glare to the blonde still sitting and eating, looking like nothing is wrong at all, then follow my gimping wife. "Arizona!" I call after her, and she stops. "Erica was-"

"Was right. You should prep with her. She knows what she's talking about. I don't. If you want to get Head, you should use every resource you have." Arizona tells me, her tone distant and withdrawn. When I don't say anything after a second, she turns and continues on her retreat.

"Damn it, Arizona. I'm pregnant. You really going to make me chase you?" I growl, grabbing her by the arm and stopping her. "What's wrong?"

"I'll see you at home, Calliope. Have a good day." She says softly, then leans in and places a quick kiss on my lips. "I'm fine." With that, she turns and heads out of the cafeteria, the steady clank of her crutches fading out as she moves further and further from me. And I know, as soon as that word slipped from her lips, that she isn't fine.

…_awesome. Now on top of everything else, she's pissed off._

* * *

><p>AN2: Drama drama drama. Is Erica being malicious, or just her type of friendly? More to come.<p> 


	101. Chapter 101

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: So… I got the job. Oh yeah! Woohoo… *victory dance* *fist pump* Alright, that's enough. Now… another update. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 101<p>

Arizona's POV

**Week 28**

"Baking soda…. Baking soda… baking soda…" I mumble to myself as I rifle through all the cabinets in the kitchen. It's 4 am, and I'm awake. I can't sleep. I can't sleep because of a dream last night that involved two headlights ramming in to me, and I can't sleep because the person behind those headlights, the driver that pointed the car in my direction and slammed into me is the only other blonde haired and blue eyed woman in my wife's life.

"Where the hell does that woman keep the damned baking soda?" I growl. Flipping open one of the upper cabinets, I eye the signature yellow box on the upper most shelf. I try to rise myself up on the tip toe of my good foot, but its not enough. I know better than to try and climb up, not even I am dumb enough to do that with my injured leg. Grabbing one of my crutches, I use it as an extension of my arm and nudge the baking soda to the edge of the cabinet. Another tap and the box falls right into my waiting hand.

"You've gotten pretty good at that." A husky voice says from behind me. I turn and see the outline of my wife, her hair askew and her baby bump exposed from her shirt riding up as she slept.

"What are you doing up?" I ask. Four in the morning is not a time that Callie believes exists. Only if she is forced to work overnight does she ever see this part of the day.

"You're not exactly quiet with those things, cowgirl." Callie growls, then plods into the heart of the kitchen and takes in the mess before her. The entire center island is filled with bowls and recipe books, ingredients and baking instruments.

"Why does my kitchen look like it's been hit by Mark and Karev?" She asks.

"I was up so… I thought I'd do some baking." I reply, shrugging my shoulders then leaning my crutches up against the lip of the marble surface. Callie walks up behind me and wraps her arms around me, her belly poking me in the back and her lips softly kissing my cheek.

When I don't return the sentiment, she pulls back. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing." I reply.

"Arizona…" She growls. "It's too early for me to play the guessing game so can you please tell me what's going on with you." It's been two days since our little lunch with Erica Hahn. And in those two days, Callie has barely been home at all. Whenever she gets back, I'm usually asleep, and gone by the time I get up. I don't answer, but instead start to read the recipe and combine ingredients. "Wait… can you read that?" She asks when she sees my eyes flitting back and forth over the text.

"Yep." I reply flatly.

"You can read… and you didn't tell me?" She asks incredulously.

"I could read in the first grade. I didn't tell you then either." I fire back.

"Damn it, Arizona. You know what I meant. How could you not tell me that you got your eyesight back?" She cries. I turn and lean back against the counter. For the first time in almost a month, I get my first look into the depths of her brown eyes. It takes all of my willpower not to melt into a puddle right there. I still have a slight sensitivity to lights, but I'm a perfect 20/20 with both eyes again and as I look my wife up and down, her beauty invades every cell of my being. …_so I didn't make it up. She really is that gorgeous._

"And when would I have told you, Calliope? …While you were in surgery. Or seeing other patients? …Talking to the Chief? Teaching your interns? …Or 'prepping' with Hahn." I ask, crossing my arms over my chest. The Latina takes another step back and brings her hands up to her tired eyes, Spanish words starting to fall from her lips at a rapid pace. I'm not fluent, but I've been around her long enough to have picked up a couple phrases.

"No no… I'm not the 'loco' one here, Callie." I cut off her ramblings.

"I'm not spending time with Erica. Ok?" She spits. "I'm not. Even though you REFUSE to tell me what was said between the two of you in your hospital room… I'm not dense. I know that it was… not what I told her to do. And I told Erica she had to make it right with YOU if she and I were to even try to become friends again."

"Fucking hell… you don't get it, do you?" I mumble.

"What was that?" She barks, imitating my position by crossing her own arms.

"Nothing dear." I sneer, then turn back around and continue on with my baking. Callie continues to grumble in Spanish as she starts the coffee pot then takes a seat at the breakfast bar, watching my every move. I know she's pissed off that I didn't tell her about my eyesight, but oh well. I'm not in a real caring mood right now. I can feel her gaze on me, but I refuse to look up and meet it. Ten minutes down, and a cup of decaf coffee consumed by the Latina, and it's still quiet.

"Ahhh…" She drawls. "Ok, I get it."

"Get what?" I ask, slamming a measuring cup down on the counter and small billow of flour rising up into the air.

"Why you're so bitchy. It's the start of tour season. You always get moody this time of the year." She says with a shrug, then takes a pull of her coffee.

"That is NOT what this is!" I tell her, throwing the dirtied measuring cup into the sink. Momma left yesterday so there is no chance of waking anyone else with my banging and yelling.

"Then what the fuck is up your ass, Arizona?" She yells, rising out of the seat to face me at her full height.

"Nothing." I answer softly, mentally chastising myself for even starting this conversation.

"Dios…" She growls, standing up from her seat. "It's like pulling fucking teeth with you sometimes, you know that?" I don't look up, but I hear her stomp back through the living room and up the stairs. The sound of pipes springing to action as Callie starts the shower comes from above me. Trying to push the thoughts back out of my mind, I continue on with my plan. Now… I'm not a baker. I'm not a cook. I… I microwave, I toast… I reheat. Sometimes, if I'm feeling brave, I will attempt a recipe that I've seen Callie make a thousand times. That's about the extent of my skills. But I need something to do with my hands and my mind. So I thought why not make up some cupcakes for the next time I go in for checkup I can bring some sugary goodness to all the sick tiny humans.

I don't know how much time passes, but I've already got the batter made and one batch of cupcakes out of the oven when a squeaky clean and still fuming Latina reappears in the kitchen, filling up her second cup of decaf coffee. As she plods back towards the breakfast bar, she snatches one of the cupcakes that has cooled and starts to tear into it. She sits quietly, just studying me. I can feel her eyes on me, but I don't look. Because if I do, I'll explode. Whether tears or yelling, I don't know but I will explode.

"So are you going to talk to me today or not?" She asks around the bite of cake rolling around in her mouth.

"I'm talking to you." I reply in a flat tone.

"Yeah… And it's like I'm talking to my mother." She spits before hopping off her stool and heading back towards the living room. I'm so enraged by her comment, by her comparing me to her mother… the same woman who walked out of her life JUST as Callie revealed she was having a baby, that I take one of the cupcakes and throw it at her. It hits the Latina square between her shoulder blades, a light thud filling the air. Callie stops midstride and slowly turns. Her eyes land on the cupcake now at her feet and then slowly drifts up to meet my glare.

"Do NOT call me your mother again." I tell her as I point a finger at her. There is rarely I time I pull out the finger, but when I'm pissed off… the finger comes out.

"Did you just throw a cupcake at me?" She asks, dragging the words out like she doesn't believe what just happened actually happened.

"You're lucky it wasn't a fucking crutch." I say as I go about slamming bowls and utensils around the kitchen island.

"You need to stop, Arizona." Callie warns me. She walks back into the kitchen and trashes the cupcake, then leans against the island next to me. "You need to stop this before-"

"Before what, Calliope?" I snap, turning my gaze to hers. "What am I doing? What will happen if I don't stop? You and Hahn-"

"STOP!" She yells so suddenly it makes me jump. "You are WAY off base and you need to shut the hell up before you say something that is really going to piss me off." I take a staggered step back and try to breathe. Try to calm myself. My heart is racing just thinking about that dream again, but I force my body to cool down. When Callie sees that I've regained some of my composure, she softly asks "What has gotten into you?"

"I'm not this kind of person!" I exclaim, my coolness immediately vanishing and white hot rage replacing it. "I'm… I'm not. I mean, yes… I play like I get jealous when you dance with someone else. Or if I catch you checking out someone while we are out I will play like I'm jealous but I am NOT this type of jealous person, Calliope. I… I don't let it affect me. …Usually." I rant. "But now… I, I, I see you with her. And then Hahn is crashing into me, trying to kill me. And you two are making medical history together, and making half devil, half Spanish babies."

"Wait… you're confusing me." Callie interrupts my rant. "When did this happen?"

"In my dreams." I tell her. "In my dreams I see you and I see her. I'm not there. It's like I never existed. She's killed me off, and she's playing with my baby and she's kissing my wife. How am I supposed to sleep?" Callie just stares at me. "Look… I know it's ridiculous ok? I, I know that… that you and I are together. And that we are married and having a baby, but that doesn't change the fact that…" My words fade out as I try to find the appropriate words to phrase my feelings.

"That what?" Callie asks, stepping forward and prying my arms from across my chest.

My head drops to our intertwined fingers. "I just feel so weak. So… helpless in all of this. Like... like if I say something to you about Hahn, then you'll just think me jealous. If I say something to the Devil incarnate, she'll think that her little game is working and will start to push harder. …And if I say nothing…"

"You take it until you explode." Callie finishes my thought. "Is this you exploding?" She asks, hooking a finger under my chin and forcing me to look up and into her eyes.

"Yeah." I whisper. "I just… I just hate her. For what she did to you before, and what she's doing to us now. I don't hate people, but I hate her. And it feels like its eating me alive."

Callie's hands drift up to my face, the pads of her thumbs stroking over the flesh of my cheeks. "I'll take care of it." I go to respond, to tell her that talking to Erica would only goad the heart surgeon on, but a finger to my lips stops me.

"I'll go to the Chief and say… either her or me." Brown eyes stare right into my soul.

"Callie…" I moan. This is not what I wanted to happen. Yes, it would be amazing if Erica got tossed out on her ass. But really, who would the chief of surgery pick? Head of Cardiothoracic, a hall of fame surgeon who has a list of hospitals just waiting to get her. …Or an Orthopedic Attending? Sure, Callie is an amazing doctor, astounding… she's going to be one of the big names. But she isn't yet. She doesn't have the weight behind her that Hahn has.

"No, Arizona. I can't have you… exploding. So I'll fix it." She says, like it's as simple as that. "Seattle Presbyterian has been after me for years and-"

"No, Callie. No I won't let you ruin your career because I'm being… whatever I'm being." I growl, running a hand over my tired face as I try to wipe the frustration out of my body.

"I'm not ruining my career. Seattle Pres is a good hospital." My wife replies, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"But not great. You need great. You deserve great. You ARE great. And Seattle Pres is below you." I watch as my words sink into the Latina. She knows that I'm right. If she is going to become a world renowned surgeon, something she is well on her way becoming, then she needs a big name hospital behind her as well.

"No." I tell her. "No, you're not leaving Seattle Grace Mercy West." I can see Callie studying me, her eyes scanning my face and seeing that I mean it. I won't allow her to leave, at least under these circumstances. If she were to get a better job somewhere else? Because that hospital wants my rock star of a surgeon wife to join their staff?... I'd follow her anywhere. But I won't have her chased out of her own hospital.

"So then what are we going to do about it?" Callie asks.

"I'm going to grow up and act my own age. I'm going to trust that you love me and that you were serious when you promised me forever and ever." I state matter of factly, half to convince her and half to convince me. "…And if Hahn so much as blinks at me funny I'll open up a can of whoop ass so big that the Space Needle will start to rock." This makes the Latina bust out laughing, her eyes glazing over with tears and her hands clutching at her swollen stomach.

"I'm not joking." I say through my smile. "Dr. Hahn better be as good as she thinks she is, because she'll be having to operate on her own heart and lungs when I get through with her."

"You going to throw a cupcake at her too?" She plays, stepping closer and wrapping her arms around my waist. "Hit her with your crutch?" As much as I try to keep a straight face, my lips deceive me and pull a smile across my face.

"Maybe." I growl.

Callie grabs another cupcake from behind me and holds it between us. "Or you could just force one of the cupcakes down her throat. …If taste could kill." My mouth goes wide, not believing my wife just said that. Just as I'm about to reply with an equally snarky comment, the frosted bake good gets crushed into my face, clumps of frosting and cake smearing across my skin and falling down the front of me. Now Callie is laughing her ass off, licking her fingers clean of extra vanilla icing.

"You're going to pay." I growl, then grab a cupcake in each hand. My wife tries to move away from me in time, but she's not fast enough. My two hands meet either of her cheeks, creating a Calliope sandwich. A cry of surprise echoes off the marble countertops. Before I can reload, Callie reaches out and grabs me by the face, pulling me in for a hard kiss. It's sweet and messy, our lips roaming over flesh and licking up the smeared cake.

"Wow… they are pretty bad aren't they?" I say after I've had a taste, which makes Callie laugh. We clean ourselves up a bit, me hopping around on one foot and Callie doing the pregnant woman waddle. …_what a pair._

"How about I help you make some real cupcakes, cowgirl. One's that don't make the tiny humans vomit." Callie plays, placing a kiss on the tip of my nose. With that, the storm is over. At least for now. I won't let Callie leave the hospital, and I don't really want to have a big confrontation with the heart surgeon. …_why can't she just fucking get it? _I don't know what I'm going to do, but as I watch my wife dance around the kitchen, I know that I really have nothing to worry about. People talk all the time about soul mates, your other half. I found mine, and right now she is 28 and a half weeks pregnant with my baby. There is not one thing on this planet that would pull me away from Callie, and if she loves me half as much as I love her… she's the same. We are stuck together, forever and ever.

…_doesn't mean I can't have a little fun with a one, Dr. Erica Hahn._

* * *

><p>AN2: Uh oh… Sounds like Arizona is gonna start playing dirty? What you think about that? About time? Let me know. And I'll get another update posted when I can. But like I said, new job means less free time. New puppy means less free time. But I promise I won't forget yall. You guys are awesome!<p> 


	102. Chapter 102

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Alright, I know I know… three days without an update? What the hell? Lol… well, all I can say is life. That's my excuse. My life has grown infinitely more complicated as of late, but I'm still writing when I can. So I WILL get updates to you, just probably won't be as often as what you all are use to. (You've been spoiled long enough LoL… and I know I still owe you a BB update too. I'm working on that next). Anyways… just alittle FYI. My puppy finally has a name. Wait for it… Her name is Callie. Yes, it is. Now in my defense, it wasn't just my vote. And it was the only name of like 10 that everyone really liked. …And who was I to say no? LoL.

AN2: Alright, now to the story. Last we left off, Arizona grew some balls and threw a cupcake at Callie. Let's see how things have progressed. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 102<p>

Callie's POV

**Week 30**

The opening and closing of the on-call room door wakes me. Rustling of clothes, the sound of a pair of heels being kicked off and a lab coat shrugged off. Next, the squeezing of bed springs and a sigh of relief.

"Thank god…" A woman groans. "Did you feel like this at two months?" Addison asks, her face buried in a pillow.

"Exhausted, nauseated 24/7, and horny as a teenage boy? …Yeah, sounds about right." I reply. Moments later, the steady sound of my best friends deep breathing tells me that the pregnant neonatal surgeon has drifted off to some much needed sleep. Just as I myself am about to drift back to sleep, the beeping of my pager jolts me into full consciousness. The redhead grumbles a couple ugly four letter words then throws a pillow at me as I am slow to silence the nagging noise. …_damn it, can't I get twenty minutes of peace?_ Quickly jumping back into my shoes, I make my way as quickly as I can to the ER to meet the incoming 911.

When I get there, I find that I'm not the only department that was paged. Waiting outside in a yellow trauma gown is a certain blonde haired, blue eyed surgeon that I'd rather not deal with right now. But seeing as the two of us will be working this patient, I decide to plaster a smile on my face and just play nice. …_be professional, Torres. You can do that. Play nice. Just play nice._

"Ahhh… Callie." Hahn greets me as I step up next to her outside, trying to tie the strings behind my neck. "Here, let me help-" She starts, her hands raising up to tie it for me.

"No." I cut her off, taking a quick sidestep. "I got it." I catch the confused expression she gives me but quickly covers it.

"Uhhh… I was wondering if you wanted to grab some dinner sometime this week. You know, so we can start working on your presentation to the committee board." The blonde says with a smile.

"I don't think so." I reply flatly, my eyes trained straight in front of me, silently praying the arrival of the ambulance right now.

Erica just nods, but keeps pushing. "Then… lunch? I can give you a run through of all the members. Tell you who you can brown nose and who you-"

"Enough, Erica." I cut her off. "We aren't doing this, ok? We are at work, so I will act professionally. But outside of these walls, you and I aren't friends. I told you that if I was even going to consider that, that you would have to make nice with Arizona. But apparently that is too much for you to do, so… Dr. Hahn… I will not be needing your assistance in this matter. But thank you for the offer." Just then, the ambulance comes speeding up and a second later the back doors are busting open. And just like that, the tension is dropped as the patient is put first.

Hours later, and a very sore back, I am walking through the main lobby of the hospital. The whole Erica-Arizona situation is churning through my brain. Hahn said very little to me as we were working on our patient, and I didn't say anything either. There is nothing else to say, in my opinion. Erica can't grow up. She can't let go. And although Arizona is crazy to ever doubt my commitment to her, I won't have her feeling like she felt. I won't let her think that there is anyone else. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I hear a very distinctive clanking of crutches against the tiled lobby floor. I look up and find blue eyes and a big dimpled smile. I stop in my tracks and return it just as brightly.

"Hey baby." Arizona purrs, then raises up to her tip toes on her right leg and places the softest of kiss on my lips. Since our whole cupcake fight, she has been like a whole different woman. Almost like a huge weight has been taken off her shoulders. She can finally breathe, and she's sleeping. Sleeping peacefully. For weeks she's been sleeping fitfully, even under the haze of her pain meds. But now, the past few nights, she's been sleeping like a rock, and always in some sort of contact with me.

"You look good." Blue eyes look me up and down and I think I catch her licking her lips. "How's your day been so far?" She asks.

"Alright. Just…. Same ol same ol." I answer, then lean in and give her another kiss. "What are you doing- oh, right! You get your cast off today." She nods and smiles. "Well come on, I'm headed up to Ortho." We walk side by side. Well… I walk, she gimps.

"So have you run into…" Arizona's words fade. I don't know if it's just because she can't stand to utter Hahn's name, or if she is afraid that if she seems too noisy about the matter that I will become upset. Just as we are about to round a corner and I am trying to figure out how to phrase my encounter with the heart surgeon, when the devil herself comes barreling around the corner from the other direction. Blonde connects with blonde, the taller of the two having the greater momentum. Bodies fall, crutches crash and a cry of pain comes flying out of my wife's mouth.

"Arizona!" I exclaim. The two women's bodies seem intertwined. Arms and legs sticking out of everywhere. My hands grip whatever they find first, and it just so happens to be the back of a white lab jacket. "Get off her!" I yell as I try to pull Hahn off my wife.

"I'm trying!" Erica shouts. She tries to push herself up, but places a knee in the wrong spot and another wail of pain comes ripping out of my wife. Another yank, and the two women finally come apart, the heart surgeon coming to stand on her feet.

"What the hell, Erica? !" I shout. "What were you-"

"ME? It wasn't MY fault!" Erica replies. "She was the one who-"

When a finger gets thrown in my wife's direction, I cut the Harper-Avery award winner off and yell back "Don't you even! You ran into her and if you-"

"ENOUGH!" Arizona cuts us both off. Blue and brown eyes dart to the set of blues still on the ground. "It was an accident, Calliope." She tells me, a hand clutching at the thigh of her injured leg. "I'm sure Erica doesn't make it a point to knock down cripples, so it was an accident. I'm fine." I give a hard glare to the fuming surgeon next to me. "No… I don't need help. I got one good leg, who needs two to stand anyways…" Arizona grumbles as she gets up by herself, my mind raging about Hahn as opposed to assisting my injured wife.

Erica bends down and collects the lost crutches then hands them back over. "Are you sure you're-"

"I'm good. Really." Arizona replies with a smile. "No harm, no foul." My eyebrows knit together as I see that nothing but kindness is written over my wife's face. Erica looks to me, also having a confused expression as she takes in her very polite, self proclaimed enemy.

When Erica continues on her way, Arizona calls after her. "Have a good day, Dr. Hahn!" …_ok, now this is just weird. What the hell is she up to?_ After one more cursory look, I see that Arizona wasn't hurt too badly and we continue on our way to the third floor. The entire time I try to think why Arizona has done a 180 in regards to Erica. But I come up with nothing. When we get to the Ortho ward, I page Bandy to tell him that Arizona is here and waiting. And wait we do… ten, fifteen, twenty minutes. Finally I get a text back saying that he is stuck in surgery and doesn't know when he will get out.

"Can't you take it off?" The blonde asks as she used a tongue depressor to try to tame an itch underneath her cast. She gives me the puppy dog eyes and pokes out her bottom lip in a pout. It's a look that I have never been able to say no to. …_hope she doesn't teach our daughter that. _

"Fine. Come on cowgirl." I reply, and pat the end of the bed she's sitting on. I grab a mask and a plaster saw, then roll a stool up in front of her. The saw purrs to life and plaster dust billows up as I slowly cut down the length of the cast.

"Why do you get a mask and I don't?" She asks as she holds the front of her shirt up over her mouth and nose.

"Because I breathe this stuff in all day, every day." I reply with a wink. Once the cast is cut, I carefully take a hold of the material and give it a yank, pulling the plaster part fully.

"Oh god!" She exclaims as the first wave of a month and a half of stink hits her nose. "That's disgusting." I just laugh at her. It's not my first time taking off a long term cast, so I'm use to the stink and the mold and the dead skin, and the hair. Arizona's face of disgust doesn't change as I start to wipe down her leg with a warm wash rag, removing the last remnants of plaster. "So that's what my leg looks like if I don't shave for six weeks…" The blonde plays, making me chuckle.

Running my hands gingerly over the healing bone, I say "Feels really good. You're healing amazingly, Arizona." If I didn't know any better, I would have thought I had operated on you. …_guess Bandy has finally caught up with me._

"So I can start PT?" She asks excitedly. I can see the light spark in her eyes at the idea of getting back on her feet, figuratively.

"Hold on, I wouldn't go that far yet." I tell her, giving a quick peck on her lips. "We'll have to see what-" I'm cut off by my protégé stepping into the room, his scrub cap still affixed on his head. "Speaking of…" I say, catching the eye of the young doctor.

"Sorry Dr. Torres, Ms. Robbins. Surgery ran a little long." The geeky guy explains as he crosses the room and takes the seat I vacated. His eyes skim the blondes chart, refreshing his memory of Arizona's case, then looks at the revealed leg.

"It's looking good." He says, pulling on a pair of gloves and running his fingers over her leg just as I did. "How's the pain?" Bandy asks, not looking up from the limb.

"Umm… it still hurts like a mother. But pain means growth, right? Pain is good?" Arizona replies.

"Pain is good." Bandy answers. "Right, well… bone seems to be taking to the rods perfectly. And the muscular swelling is greatly reduced. Still alittle tenderness but that is to be expected. Can you curl your toes for me?" I watch as my wife curls her toes, her face scrunching up in pain as she does so. "Neurological functions are good." Bandy states, scribbling some notes in the chart.

"So… PT?" Arizona asks hopefully.

"Not yet I'm afraid. I'd like to give it another couple weeks. Just to make sure that your muscle tissue has really healed before you start to stress it too much. But I am going to set you up with a walking cast. Now… just because it's called a walking cast doesn't mean I want you to do any walking with it." The doctor states, giving the stubborn blonde a hard glare. "Use your crutches. Don't put any weight on your leg. And keep taking your medication." The beeping of his pager draws his attention away from us.

"Damn… uhh…" He looks between myself and the blonde sitting on his exam table. "I uhhh… I gotta-"

"Go, it's ok. I got her." I tell him. He gives me a grateful smile and then runs out the room, towards the 911 that just came in. Arizona sits as I head to the supply closet and come back with her cast. It takes a couple minutes for me to get her situated in it, and adjust it to fit her correctly but once she's strapped in, she's good to go.

"How's that feel?" I ask, backing up to allow my wife to stand.

"Good. …So much better than that thing." She says, pointing over her shoulder and the graffiti covered cast. Over the course of the past month and a half, the white plaster has been covered by signatures and drawings. Whenever she visited pediatrics there was always another kid that wanted to add their own personal masterpiece to it.

"Arizona…" I start, my curiosity getting the better of me. "Why were you so… polite with Erica earlier?"

"What do you mean?" She asks, standing and grabbing her crutches.

"You said 'Have a nice day'. Not a week ago you told me that you hated that woman, but you told her to have a nice day." I explain. "I would have thought that if you and Erica had that sort of run in… one of you would end up with a bloodied lip. And I was kinda hoping it would have been Hahn. So again… why were you so nice?"

"Calliope…" Arizona drawls, a smirk on her face. "You know my Momma. She's a southern belle. Nothing if not polite all the time." I nod in agreement. Momma Robbins has always been very polite, even around people who don't deserve it. …_like my mother._ "And Momma always said… kill 'em with kindness." She gives me a wink, then limps past me and out of the room. I start to bust out laughing. Her plan is to be so nice to the woman that it drives Erica crazy. And it would work. Erica feeds off the reactions of others, and if Arizona doesn't take the bait… the heart surgeon will go mad.

…_I married a genius._

* * *

><p>AN3: Alright… let me know what you think! Thanks! You guys are awesome. Much love!<p> 


	103. Chapter 103

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Ok guys, I know I've left you hanging for a couple days. Sorry. So here is an update for you all. It's alittle filler chapter. Just to pass some time within the storyline. Don't know when I'll be able to get the next chapter up, maybe tomorrow maybe Monday. But I will post when I can. Thanks for staying with me! You guys are great. Now… Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 103<p>

Arizona's POV

**Week 31**

Hobbling out to the riding pen, I find a very testy Bernini running from a very frustrated Jess. The caretaker has a rope in her hand and is trying to corner the beast. In the pen next to them is Skittles, Big Mama, and Tavi roaming around, enjoying the fresh spring air. Callie is at work again… or still. These days I don't really know because she is home so rarely. So I have to find other ways to occupy my very still mind. And being laid up like I am, my leg still in the walking cast but unable to bear any weight, it leaves very few options.

Resting up against the rails, I watch as Jess attempts at rounding the young bronc again, but fails. "You need to throw ahead of him." I shout out, making the blonde look over. Sweat is rolling down her face, and dirt is all over her body, telling me Bernini has gotten the better of her more than once.

Giving up for the time being, she walks over and says "That boy is the most ornery filly I've ever laid hands on." She leans back against the white fence and downs a bottle of water.

"He's Calliope's. I'd expect nothing less." I reply, which gets both of us laughing. After her little break, Jess approaches the skittish animal again and ropes him. Pulling herself onto his already saddled back, she hangs on for dear life as Berni tries to buck his rider. The young blonde hits the ground again with a thud and Berni trots off, victorious once again.

"Damn it!" Jess growls. Skittles has since wandered over to me, looking for a little loving… and a couple carrots that I may have in my pocket. His soft nose plays at the palm of my hand, seeking his favorite treat, while the caretaker attempts to ride her charge one more time. This time it's one too many for Berni and once his rider is thrown, he takes off and busts through the fence gate, heading towards open land.

"Shit! Z!" Jess yells, pointing at the escaping horse.

"Fuck." I growl. Ditching my crutches, I hop onto Skittles bare back. "Open the gate!" I tell Jess, and take off at a gallop through the exit. Grabbing the rope from Jess's hand on the way out, I give chase to the fleeing horse. We race across the expanse of the back yard and towards the woods. …_shit, I'll lose him if he gets under cover._ Urging Skittles faster with a light kick to his sides, he surges forward. Nearly a thousand pounds of muscle and flesh are raging underneath me, and it feels incredible. Leaning slightly left, Skittles veers left and starts to gain.

"Come on, boy." I urge my steed on. Once in striking range, I ready my rope and start to twirl it. …_come on, just a little closer. _Berni hesitates as he reaches the tree line, trying to decide where to enter, and that's when I strike. The rope flies and lands perfectly around his neck.

"Whoa!" I yell, slowly both chase-r and chase-ee. Skittles calms while Berni tries to resist, but in the presence of the older and more experienced horse, he quickly falls in line. We trot back to the riding pen and I hand his lead back off to the caretaker.

"I think he's had enough for today." I tell her as I slip off the back of Skittles and land on my one good leg. I hop over to the fence where my crutches are resting and take them in my hands.

"Yeah, I think you're right. He may have to wait until you're back on your feet… so to speak." She says, watching me fumble with my walking aids.

"I'm sure you can handle him. Just have to have a firm hand." I reply, then pull out my phone and see a missed text. It's from Callie and she says that she is actually getting off work at a reasonable time and wants to know if she can take me out to dinner. With a quick response along the lines of 'hell yes!', I look back up at Jess.

"Do what you think is best. If you don't think you can break him, just have him get use to the saddle then I'll work with him once I'm healed." I tell her and then turn and head back to the house. After freshening up a bit, and changing out a shirt, I climb into my rental and head into town. The big argument last week was what kind of vehicle I would get to replace my truck. I wanted another truck, but Callie said that they weren't baby safe. I countered with 'neither is the T-Bird.' I said that if she gave up her precious car, I'd give up on the truck. Needless to say, we hit a stalemate. So I am in a rental until we come to an agreement, and besides… I won't be able to climb up into the cab of a truck right now anyways.

Hobbling through the entrance of the hospital, I feel my butt vibrate, signaling the incoming of a new text.

"**I'll be in lobby in 10. See you soon. XoXo – C"**

I take a seat in one of the uncomfortable waiting chairs and watch what seems like the entire hospital pass in front of me. Since meeting Callie, it seems like I've spent so much time in the hospital that it feels like I work here at times. I know doctors, and the nurses. I even know some of the cleaning guys. I can tell when the hospital is on edge, and when things are running smoothly. I know MORE than enough of the hospital gossip and am even part of it at times.

Five minutes later, the elevator doors across the lobby open and out walks a tall blonde with piercing blue eyes. I see her before she sees me and I give her a good up and down. If it wasn't for the fact that Hahn is still TOTALLY in… something with my wife, whether its love or lust or just plain jealousy, she wouldn't be so bad. She's sharp, educated and determined. Something I usually find very appealing in women, something that draws me to them and makes me want to get along with them. But not this woman. No… I don't want nothing to do with her.

"Dr. Hahn." I greet the heart surgeon as she walks up to me. I pull on my best fake smile and continue my act at being unfathomably nice to the woman. I'm hoping that at some point it will just drive her insane and make her snap… make her walk out again. Walk out of my life, out of Calliope's life. Is it the nice thing to do? No. The nice thing would be to ACTUALLY try to get along with her. But… _fuck that._

"Arizona." Erica replies coolly. "You're looking well. How's the recovery coming?"

"Good. Thank you for asking." I answer with my fake smile. "I trust you are doing well."

The surgeon lets out an exhausted laugh and runs a hand through her blonde hair. "Besides working 24/7? Yeah, I guess life is going alright." The distinctive tread of my wife makes me look past the woman in front of me and lock my gaze with dark brown eyes. A smile immediately spreads across her face and mine mirrors it. When the Latina sees who I'm chatting with, her smile falters.

"Hey baby." I say softly, standing to greet the ortho surgeon with a tender kiss. Then I lean over and place another kiss on her bump. "Hey baby…" I greet my unborn child. Callie's hand runs through my hair affectionately and she chuckles.

"Ready for dinner? I'm starving." Callie states, avoiding our onlooker.

"More than ready." I answer, then turn back to the heart surgeon. "Have a pleasant evening, Dr. Hahn." I catch Callie give her ex-friend a hesitative smile, waiting for her reaction to my continued game.

"You too." Hahn replies, her attitude having shifted as soon as Callie joined our conversation. Without looking back, the blonde marches straight out of the hospital. My wife gives me a questioning look, but I just smile and gesture for us to get going.

After a pretty intense discussion about what restaurant to eat at, we both agree on a local hole in the wall that serves excellent bar food. It's small and dark and homey feeling. It's perfect for just relaxing and letting the stress just roll off you.

"Hello ladies, my name is Chris and I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you all with a drink?" The young man with bright eyes and a dazzling smile asks.

"I'll have a gallon of your strongest tequila." Callie groans, flipping through her menu. Our waiter gives the Latina a puzzled look, then glances down at her swollen belly.

"She'll have a Sprite, and the same for me." I tell him, and he quickly walks off. Turning back to the surgeon across from me I ask "Rough day?"

"God…" Callie moans. "I swear some days it's not even worth it. I'd say that once this board interview is over things should start settling down but…" Her hand drifts to her growing stomach. We are about two months away from having a little one in our lives, and I think it's finally started to sink in. Before it was 'Oh yay, we're having a baby' but now it's 'holy shit, we're having a baby, what the hell did we get ourselves into.'

I reach across the table and take her hands in mine. "It'll be worth it, Calliope. And I'm always here for you. …I mean, I can't really help with your work stuff, but if you need me to I'll take every night time feeding. You're not alone, sweetie." I tell her, making Callie smile. Then she gets out of the booth and slides back into it next to me.

"What are you doing?" I ask, scooting over so she has room to sit without falling off the edge.

"I can't kiss you from across the table." She says, then leans in and takes my lips with hers. "Have I told you how much I love you?" She asks after we part.

"Mmmm…" I play, screwing up my face as I pretend to think back. "Not lately."

Callie laughs softly then leans in to where her lips are barely touching mine. "I love you so much."

"I love you more." I reply, then close the fraction of an inch in another kiss. Two glasses being set down on the table makes us jump apart, our eyes darting to a smiling Chris. We order and then I spend our wait listening to Callie recap her hellish day. But of course, in the end she ends up being the savior and saving arms and legs, building necks and making the paralyzed walk again.

"So we still need to decide on a name. Or else this little girl is going to pop out and we'll have nothing to call her." Callie says after a satisfied moan escapes her lips, her cheeseburger hitting the spot.

"We have something to call her." I reply with a smile. "Squirt." Callie just laughs and rolls her eyes.

"I think I prefer Calliope Junior." She groans, dunking a french fry in some ketchup. When she sees my face light up, taking her seriously, she cuts me off before I can say anything. "I was joking. We are not calling her Calliope Junior." I fake a pout and continue eating.

After a couple minutes, the Latina says "What about Alejandra …or Alexandra. It means defender of the people." This is the first time this name has been mentioned and it makes me stop mid chew. Callie sees this and misreads my reaction. "Or not. I was just-"

"No. No I… I like it." I tell her. I say the name, or at least attempt to say it the way Callie did. The Spanish pronunciation doesn't roll off my tongue as smoothly as the Latina, but it does have a ring to it. The rest of dinner is spent bouncing names off each other, but no other one's really strike me like Alejandra does.

When both of us push our nearly clean plates away, Chris returns and asks "Did you ladies save room for dessert?"

"No thank you." Callie answers, then turns to me and whispers right in my ear "I'll have dessert once we get home." The husky tone and the way her hand travels up my thigh sets my entire body on fire. Even after all this time my wife can turn me on with just a whisper and a touch.

Trying to swallow the dry lump that seems to have gotten stuck in my throat, I turn and catch the young man's knowing gaze. "Check please." I tell him. Within minutes, Callie and I are out the door and headed home to what I'm hoping is the start of a very long night of activities to relieve all of the smoking hot Latina's stress.

…_wonder if we have anymore chocolate syrup at home._

* * *

><p>AN2: Like I said, a little filler chapter. Next chapter is Callie's big interview. How she going to do? And the baby is getting close! Yay. Anything thoughts or opinion about the name? Let me know ;-)<p> 


	104. Chapter 104

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Alright, another chapter for you guys. Got to the office about a half hour early today so I cranked out the last half of this so you all would have another little something-something to read. Callie faces the firing squad. Let's see how she does. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 104<p>

Callie's POV

**Week 32**

Today is the day. The big day. Well… not the BIGGEST day. Out of all the days I've had, I'd say its top five. Behind my wedding day, the day I graduated med school, and the day I met Arizona, today is pretty big. Today I go in front of the firing squad and beg for the position of Head of Orthopedics. I've been stressing and working and prepping and practicing for the past three weeks. Arizona can probably recite my presentation by heart because she's heard it so many times. Bandy, Bailey and even Yang have played their part in listening to my speech and they all say that I have it in the bag. Well… Yang in not so many words, but she said it in her own sarcastic and witty way.

But the thing is… I can't seem to get my stomach under control. Stress and the usual anxiety that comes when I am faced with public speaking has led me to hugging the toilet all morning.

"You're going to rock it, Calliope. Stop worrying." Arizona says as she sits on the edge of the tub and brushes my hair.

"There are eight of them, Arizona. Eight. And they're all going to be looking at me…" I reply, my eyes watering and stomach churning. "Looking and listening to me. The fate of my career hangs on this meeting."

"You're overreacting." The blonde growls. "You've prepped, you've practiced. You got your jello sample and you're the best choice. Now you just have to impress them with your badassness."

"I think I'm going to throw up again." I moan, leaning back over the open lid of the john.

"Please don't." Arizona tells me. "I just finished brushing the vomit out of your hair and I don't want to have to do it again." She pushes herself up then holds out a hand to help me. We make a real good pair, her unable to use one leg, and me as big as a bus.

I spend the next half hour trying to decide what to wear. There is a fine line between looking professional and looking like I'm trying too hard. …_I want them to take me serious, but not too serious. I'm supposed to be a new era of medical leadership. Not the usual dinosaurs that are Heads. _Arizona sits on the bed and dodges the articles of clothes that I throw over my shoulder. Finally, with the help of my wife, I land on a flowing dress that cuts me off just above my knees. Its comfortable, professional, and most importantly… it somewhat disguises my baby bump. It's not that I'm hiding my pregnancy; I just don't want the first thing the board sees is my very swollen belly and think 'she'll be taking three months off any time. Why give her the job?'

"Something's missing…" Arizona drawls, looking at my reflection in the mirror.

"What?" I ask, looking myself over. My hair is flowing down past my shoulders, its natural curl sitting perfectly against my dress. "What mirror are you looking at cowgirl? Because I look good." I state, fidgeting with my silver heart necklace.

"You do… but you're still missing something." She says, sending me a wink. Then she hops over to her sock drawer and pulls out a small powder blue velvet box.

"Arizona…" I whisper, knowing exactly what kind of box that is.

"Just a little good luck charm." She explains as I open the box. Two very beautiful platinum silver hoops are in there, the same pair I've been fighting myself about whether I should get or not. They aren't overly stated, but tasteful and yet amazingly perfect.

"I would have let you borrow my lucky belt buckle but I thought that might be a little much. You don't need that much luck. Because you're amazing." My wife says with a smile. I take the small diamond studs out of my ears and replace them with my gift. And it's perfect, the silver working off my skin color and darkness of my hair.

"Perfect." I whisper, then turn my gaze to her dazzling smile. "Thank you, Arizona. They are beautiful." Her dimples pop even more at hearing how much I love them, then leans in and gives me a soft and slow kiss.

"NOW you're ready." Arizona tells me. "You're going to knock them dead." We head downstairs and I start getting my bag together while Arizona gets the coffee going. I've checked to make sure I have my laptop and presentation about five times in the span of twenty minutes, and I swear I'm sweating bullets.

"What time is your thing?" The blonde asks.

"Ummm… I'm scheduled at 1030." I answer, checking one more time that my laptop IS indeed in my briefcase.

"You want to meet for lunch afterwards then?" Arizona asks.

I give her a hard look, trying to figure out why she would be in town today, then it hits me. "Oh! You have your first PT today." She nods enthusiastically, happy that she is finally able to get cracking on her physical therapy. "What time?"

"11. With Teddy. I'll probably be dead afterwards, but if you're able I'd love to buy you a celebratory lunch." She says as she hands over a travel mug of coffee. Though its basically brown water since there is no caffeine in it.

"Don't jinx it, cowgirl. It's not a done deal. Don't really know who else will be interviewing for this position. For all I know I'm going against Carl Basamania, James Urbaniak, and Scott Levin." I tell her. When she knits her brow together in confusion, not knowing the world-renowned Ortho surgeons I just listed, I shake my head and say "Never mind. Its just… we don't know yet. Don't count your chickens before the eggs are hatched."

"Wow… that was country, even for me Calliope." Arizona teases as she follows me out to the car. She holds open the door of my T-Bird as I pile my crap into it, and then plop into the drivers' seat. If I get much bigger I won't be able to drive my baby without help getting and out of it.

"They're idiots if they even think about considering anyone else." My wife says, closing my door and leaning through the open window. "Just be yourself… they'll love you. It's impossible not to." With one last kiss, I start up the T-Bird and head to work. The drive gives me time to calm myself, the passing trees and grass slowly becoming buildings and cement. By the time I pull into a parking space, my stomach has gone from unsteady this morning, to calm during the drive, and now on doing flips and somersaults. …_Dear God, please let me NOT throw up DURING my interview. No coming back from that._

The front of half of my day seems to drag on forever. I do the usual rounds and barking at the interns, but when I see a line of men and women in suits, being led around by the Chief of Surgery, my heart starts to pound.

"Those them?" Bandy asks as he watches the group being led through the surgical floor.

"Yeah, those are them." I reply, taking a deep breath.

"You're not worried, are you Dr. Torres?" He plays, nudging me with his elbow. "I've seen you chew up and spit out scarier people than that before breakfast."

"Yeah well…" I drawl, rolling my eyes. "They couldn't make or break my career like the board can. There will be no chewing or spitting today." He just laughs and heads off to another waiting surgery.

About twenty minutes before my interview is scheduled to happen I head up to the floor that the conference room is in. Using a chart as cover, I stand at the nearest nurse's desk and pretend to be diligently filling out paperwork when the group of suits passes. The Chief is talking about the latest daVinci surgical tool he's purchased and how it's going to change the way this hospital does General Surgery. The men and women seem to be in a good mood, and I hope that transfers over to my meeting. At five minutes to, I decide the time has come and I knock on the conference room door.

"Ah, Dr. Torres." The Chief greets me. "Come in, come in." I move into the room and look over all the faces staring at me. He goes through and introduces me to each of the board members, all of them giving me the evil eye. "When you're ready…" The man says, then takes a seat in the corner of the room. I've already set up my presentation, so now all I have to do is find my voice and just go. But… I can't find my voice. Or, if I open my mouth I'm sure something a lot less pleasant than words will come spewing out.

Just as I'm sure I'm about to spontaneously combust, a flash of blonde out of the peripheral vision makes me turn and look at the small window of the conference room door. There blue eyes and dimples shine bright and I can see a certain cowgirl wink at me. She mouths 'just breathe. You're awesome.' A small laugh slips from my lips, which makes the board members look over their shoulder to see what I'm laughing at. Arizona gives an apologetic wave to the board for having been caught, then blows a kiss my way before limping off to her first of many torture sessions with her best friend.

With that little boost of confidence, and the silly antics to take the edge off, I flow right into my presentation. My voice is strong and steady, and my words are perfect. I'm not too over rehearsed, but I know what I want to say and how I want to say it. I show the board who I am, what I've done. I present some of my miracle cases, the ones that other surgeons said 'no way' to. But I took them, and I succeeded. I show the board a sample of my Man-Made Cartilage, as well as numbers of how many people are now able to walk and run and play and lift up their grandchildren because of MY cartilage. I present my five year plan. The plan I hope to implement that would put Seattle Grace Mercy West on the map as the premier go-to place for all orthopedic surgery. The place that hopeful and prospective Ortho doctors and surgeons pray to get accepted to. That is my vision, and that is what I try to paint for the murder board in front of me.

Once I conclude, the man in the center of the table facing me says "Thank Dr. Torres. That was a wonderful presentation."

"Thank you, Sir. I hope you consider me for the position." I reply, taking my first breath in what seems like days.

"How far along are you?" A woman at the end asks. Her make up is anything but natural, and the way her hair is done makes it look like she stuff a fork in a socket.

"About 32 and a half weeks." I answer proudly, my hand instinctively moving to the bump at my center.

"And I'm assuming you're taking maternity leave." A different gentleman asks in an icy tone. My stomach starts to turn, thinking that my pregnancy will end up being the deciding factor for this position. No one wants to hire a new boss then have them take three and a half to four months off immediately after accepting the job.

"I… I uhh…" I start to fumble but the Chief comes to my rescue.

"Dr. Torres will be using her allotted maternity leave, and has already arranged for her best resident to take over some of her surgical and rotational responsibilities, as well as several other Ortho Attendings." The big man in charge explains.

"And any other duties, such as reporting and accounting aspects, I can do anywhere I have my laptop." I add, not wanting them to think that I can't do this job in 'my condition'.

"Are you prepared for the rigors of this job? What with your impending birth and new born baby?" Another woman asks as she peeks over the top of her glasses and scribbles something on her pad of paper.

"Yes, ma'am. I… I'm more than prepared. I know that I may seem young, but believe me when I tell you that no one out there wants to make Seattle Grace Mercy West more synonymous with cutting edge Orthopedic Surgery than I do. My personal life is more than stable, and I have a very supporting wife who is always there to-" I'm cut off by yet another older, balding gentleman in a very expensive suit.

"Wife?" He asks, his eyes narrowing. I stand slack jawed, not really knowing what to do. "Did you say wife, Dr. Torres?"

Clearing my throat, I reply in a firm voice. "Yes, sir. I'm married. …To a woman." I watch as eight faces react to this news. But most of them don't react all that much. Some surprise, one older man looks a little upset, but other than that it seems like no big deal. "And I know that my lifestyle will not affect how you go about choosing the next Head of Orthopedics." I state, wanting to remind them that they can't judge me on anything other than my ability to perform in this position.

"Of course not." The man in the middle says, apparently the self-appointed head of the board. Then he stands and the rest follow. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Dr. Torres. You have given us a great deal to think about, and you will hear from us either way within the week." He extends his hand and we shake, along with the other seven board members who file out of the conference room.

When the last suit is out of the room, I slump back into one of the plush office chairs and sigh. "So? …How'd I do?" I ask the Chief who is still in the room.

He smiles, then walks past me, clapping me on the shoulder as he goes. At the threshold of the door, he turns and says "I think they just found their man." With a wink, he pushes through the door and is out of sight. Left alone in the conference room, I recline back and close my eyes. The stress of the last three hellish days has come to an end. Now all I can do is wait, wait and hope that they see reason. That they see my plan, my vision, my drive to make this hospital a front runner. To restore this hospital back to its former glory. To pull it up and out of 12th place. Back into the top five teaching hospitals nationwide.

I pull out my phone and turn it off silent. When the screen comes to life I see that its almost 1230, and that I've been in this room for nearly two hours. …_wow, so didn't feel that long. _A little letter icon with a two over it tells me I have two missed texts.

"**Thinking about you. You're awesome and amazing. Keep breathing. They'll love you. – A"**

The first message was sent moments before 10:30, the start of my interview.

"**So rock star, how far did you blow them out of the water? Teddy is trying to kill me but if I'm still alive after my session, I'll be down in the cafeteria. Come when you can, I'll wait ;-) – A"**

The second message was sent about forty five minutes ago and it puts a smile on my face. The way Arizona never doubts how great I'll do is amazing. Sending a quick text to my wife, I clean up my laptop and other mess, then head out the door and towards the cafeteria. The past three weeks I've almost ignored my cowgirl, putting her on the back burner while I got ready for this presentation. But now I have a week of 'down time'. And I plan to take advantage of it, starting with a lunch date.

…_And then maybe a little afternoon delight in an on-call room._

* * *

><p>AN2: Hmmm… so, what you think? Think Callie got the job, or no? If she did, would she be able to handle it? Head of Ortho, new baby, injured wife, jealous ex-girlfriend lurking around the hospital. That's a lot on her plate. Let me know what you all think…<p> 


	105. Chapter 105

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Alright, another chapter. Yay! …Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 105<p>

Arizona's POV

**Week 33**

"Stop being such a pansy and give me ten more steps!" Teddy scolds me. It's my fourth PT appointment in two weeks, and they don't seem to be getting any easier. I've been through therapy numerous times, more times than I care to admit. Being a professional bull rider leads you to smashing arms and legs a lot so I've had practice, but this… this is brutal.

"Shove it Theodora." I sneer, my arms shaking as I hold myself up on the walking bars. Sweat is pouring down my face and my leg is on fire. A deep breath and then I step forward with my left leg. When I start to add weight to it, the fire doubles. I take more of my weight onto my arms but keep walking. My leg has been out of commission for nearly ten weeks now, and it's gotten use to not having to do anything. Retraining the muscle is going to take a while.

"Alright, another one." Teddy says with a smile, her hands clapping together like she is calling a dog towards her.

"Do you get some sort of sick pleasure out of making people cry?" I ask, my bitchy side coming out when I'm in pain.

"Not people, just you Z." My best friend answers with a playful wink. "It's not everyday that someone can make the big roughneck Arizona Robbins bawl like a little girl."

"Fuck you Altman." I growl, tossing my sweat soaked towel at the physical therapist.

"Hey, watch the tude blondie." The taller woman states. "You're lucky you're my friend otherwise no one here would take you on as a patient. They all remember the trouble you gave me with your shoulder. …And word around the hospital is that you threw your chocolate pudding at a nurse after your last surgery." My friends taunts me with a devilish grin.

"I did not throw my chocolate pudding!" I reply. "…It was tapioca and she was being a bitch to me." This makes Teddy start to crack up. "I was BLIND and she was getting all snippy because I accidently dropped some spaghetti on my covers. …She started mumbling something about crazy blondes and breaking my other leg. And obviously she wasn't that good of a nurse because I was BLIND and not DEAF. So… I threw my pudding at her. She's the one that didn't dodge it." By now Teddy is nearly doubled over, her hands clutching at her sides and tears streaking down her face.

"And it's a good thing I don't have a tapioca pudding now or your ugly mug would be covered in it as well." I shoot, taking another painful step forward.

"I'm so scared…" Teddy plays. "Ms. I-Hop is gonna get me. Ohhh watch out." She keeps taunting me, knowing exactly how to get me to move. My attention turning away from the fire ripping through my leg to my anger at the woman ten feet from me, I take another step, then another. Before I know it I've reached the end of the handled walkway, and Teddy has a triumphant smile on her face.

"Told ya you had ten steps left in you." She says with a playful wink, handing back my crutches. "Now lets get your treatment going." I some how manage to get over to the training tables, and then collapse back on the padded surface. My body is spent from the physical exertion, as well as the pain it caused. Teddy pulls my sweats down my body, a pair of comfy black jogging shorts underneath them, so she can get at my full leg.

"I don't think I've ever seen another woman undress my wife before." A husky voice drawls. Both Teddy's and my eyes snap to the very pregnant Ortho surgeon leaning against the wall, arms crossed over her chest and a smile on her face.

"Stick around and you'll get to see her rub me down." I play, sending a wink to my gorgeous wife. Teddy just rolls her eyes and goes about setting up my electrical stimulation treatment, placing electrodes over the flesh of my skin and sending a steady current through them, making the healing muscle of my leg contract and relax. It feels weird at first, but once you get use to it, it's like heaven.

"You trying to make me jealous, Mrs. Robbins-Torres?" Callie growls, slowly stalking up next to me.

"Maybe… is it working?" I ask, grabbing the front of her scrubs and pulling her to lean over.

"Maybe." She purrs, then closes the small distance between our lips. Straightening back up, the doctor surveys the skilled trainers work and nods approvingly. "How long you hooked up to this thing?" She asks.

"About twenty minutes, then we have a massage and an ice compression to do." Teddy answers, thinking the question was directed at her. _…fucking ice baths! God I thought I was done with those!_

"Ohh fun!" Callie says sarcastically, laughing as I make a face that goes right along with her sarcastic comment. "When you're done can you wait for me by the nurse's desk across the hall? I have something I want to show you." She tells me.

"Ummm… yeah, of course Calliope." I answer. "What do you-"

"You'll see." She cuts me off, then gives me a quick peck and heads back out. "Teddy…" Callie throws over her shoulder. When the trainer looks up, the Latina continues "Don't be too gentle on her." With a wink, the surgeon is gone and I am left at the mercy of my supposedly best friend.

What seems like an eternity later I hobble out of the PT department and walk across the hospital to the Ortho ward. When I get to the nurses desk I take one of the vacated chairs and plop down. I'm physically exhausted and need some time off my feet. I prop my injured leg up on the desk the relax back to wait for my wife to make her rounds. As I wait, my eyes start to flutter close and before I know it, I drift off into a light sleep.

"Arizona…" Callie says softly, gently shaking my shoulder to wake me. "Arizona…" She shakes a little harder. But I'm still out of it. "Arizona." She says more firmly, making me jolt upright and bring my propped up leg crashing to the floor.

"AH!" I yell, pain blinding me. My hands frantically claw at my leg muscle, trying to tame the burn but it's not helping.

"Shit." Callie breathes out. "I'm so sorry, baby. Breathe, Arizona. Breathe through the pain, it will pass." The Latina coaches me. I take one breath, then another. Slowly the fire starts to fade and the haze in front of my eyes lifts.

"Ow… god that hurt." I growl, grabbing the desk in front of me to help pull me up.

"You ok?" Callie asks, handing over my crutches, her eyes doing a cursory exam out of instinct.

"Yeah… yeah I'm ok, Calliope." I say, pulling on my best smile even though the burn is still there. "So… you wanted to show me something?" My wife's mind immediately switches tracks and she places a hand on the small of my back. She directs me down the main drag of the Ortho wing, then down another hall. She pushes open a door to a room I've never been in before and gestures me inside. She steps in behind me then closes the door.

Looking around the room, I see a fairly impressive desk and chair, along with a couch. But that's about it. It's bare and boring, like someone just vacated the office space. The window is the best aspect of the room by far. It faces out to the bay area, with the Space Needle as a backdrop.

"Okay…" I drawl, giving the Latina a confused look. "What are we doing here." Callie takes her bottom lip between her teeth and pulls out a white envelope.

"This was in my mail box this morning." She whispers. "It's from the board."

It takes a second for it to connect, but when it does my mouth shoots open. "You got the job? ! I knew it. Calliope, that's-"

"I haven't opened it yet." She cuts me off.

"What? Why not?" I ask. Callie moves around the desk and leans back against the wooden surface.

"I just… I couldn't." She says, forcing a laugh. "I just can't. I can't open it. …Did you know that I had to make Aria open my acceptance letter to med school. I just couldn't open it."

"Are you going to make Aria come all the way from the east coast just to open this letter?" I ask playfully, taking the thin envelope in my hand. Callie just shrugs, her hands smoothing over the surface of her belly. "You want me to open it?" I chance, and she nods slightly. "What a wuss…" I mumble and Callie retaliates by poking my side. Slipping a finger under the sealed flap, I rip the envelope open and pull out the single piece of letter paper. Without looking at the type on the paper, I ask "What office is this?"

"Umm… Could be mine. …If I get the job." Callie answers, chewing on a fingernail, her eyes locked on the paper in my hands.

Playing it up, I keep the letter closed and attempt to carry on a conversation. "Can you decorate it anyway you like? Cuz the white walls are kinda… yuck. And the floor? Maybe a rug…" My wife gives me a hard glare, not liking that I'm not 100% focused on my task at reading her fate. Keeping a straight face, I continue. "But the view is nice. Get you some nice drapes… or blinds. Maybe Momma could-"

"Dios." Callie growls, snatching the folded letter from my hand and opening it. I lean back against the desk, relishing my small victory and watching her eyes dance over the page gripped in her hands. Then she slowly lowers the letter and turns her gaze to me. A smile itches across her face and right then I know. …_I knew all along._

"Congratulations, Calliope." I whisper, leaning in and giving her a soft kiss. "I'm proud of you. …Dr. Torres. HEAD of Orthopedic Surgery at Seattle Grace Mercy West." I play, wrapping my arms around her neck and my hands playing in her hair.

"Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" She replies, a huge smile on her face. I just nod and kiss her again.

Pulling back I ask, "Does your new office have a lock on the door?" The Latina smiles and nods. She pushes off the desk and goes to the door, locking us away from the rest of the hospital as it goes about its business. Next she takes my hand and leads me around to the back side of the desk, the back of my legs pressed up against the lip of the wooden structure. Warm lips are on mine, nipping and sucking gently as deft fingers slip under the hem of my shirt.

My head falls back, opening my neck up to the assault of her tongue as deft fingers tweak at my pert nipples. I can feel my body about to give out, the enormous amount of physical exertion catching up with me. Wanting to get straight to business, I hook my fingers around the waist band of my wife's scrub tops and start to tug. Hands stop me, and pull her pants free of my grasp.

"No no no…" Callie plays, then tugs my sweats off my own body. Pushing me back against the desk, I jump up on to the surface like she wants me to. "This is my office, in my hospital. In here… I am the boss." My wife growls in my ear. My body immediately lights on fire. Not the kind of fire that makes me want to curl up in a ball and cry like a little girl, but the kind of fire that makes me want to strip down naked and have all sorts of hot, passionate sex.

"Whatever you say, Dr. Torres." I play, lifting my butt off the desk so my black running shorts can be added to the pile of my clothes that now litter the floor.

Callie takes a seat in the leather desk chair and rolls herself right between my parted legs. She guides my feet to rest on either of her armrests, and hooks her arms around my thighs, pulling both her and myself closer together. One last lustful gaze into my eyes, she buries herself between my legs, her tongue hitting my very swollen clit on the first shot.

"Fuck…" I growl. "Oh god, Calliope. So good… so good don't stop…." I moan, falling flat on my back against the desk. …_HER desk. The HEAD of Orthopedic Surgery's desk. _Something about being taken by my very sexy, very pregnant, and now very powerful wife has me going crazy. My legs splay open, giving her full access to my center and the Latina readily takes advantage. Moans and sighs and cries of pleasure and need and want are pouring from my mouth, and there is nothing I can do to contain them even if I wanted to.

I bring a fist to my mouth and bite down, but Callie's knows exactly what she is doing and I never stood a chance at staying quiet. Her strong arms keep me held tight against her and planted on the desk. The warmth starts to spread out from my center, creeping down my legs and up my chest. Grunt and moans and sighs of enjoyment come from between my thighs, Callie licking up every drop or arousal that is dripping out of me.

"Calliope…" I gasp out, my hands reaching down and grabbing my wife by her hair. "Jesus! Oh god… I need, I need-" I'm cut off by one finger sliding inside me. Then it pulls out and two fingers push back in. The Latina extracts the two and then three strong fingers glide into me. "Yessss…." I hiss. I sit up and dark brown eyes flash up to mine. Our gazes lock as the surgeon continues to lick and suck, her fingers thrusting wilding in and out of me.

The muscles in my stomach start to tighten and I know that I'm seconds away from my peak. "Calliope… So close… don't stop." I warn the Latina. I fall back onto the desk, my back hitting the surface with a thud and I give into the sensations completely. One strong thrust, then another. Then Callie hooks her fingers just right and it comes. I come. Waves of pleasure and warmth rush over me, my entire body tensing in excitement.

Once my orgasm subsides, my body collapses and I become a pile of quivering mess on my wife's desk. My legs feeling infinitely heavy and my breathing is ragged, but I am in pure bliss. When Callie withdraws her fingers from within me, I whimper at the loss. The Latina chuckles, then stands and leans over so I can see her. Slowly the surgeon brings her juices soaked fingers to her mouth and sucks them clean. Closing the half a foot between us, her lips find mine and pushes her tongue into my mouth. The mixture of Callie's taste and mine makes me dizzy, and I have to remind myself to breathe.

When she pulls back, her brown eyes are alive with life. "First act as Head… complete." She growls and gives me a playful wink. All I can do is giggle, words not forming in my still foggy mind. Her hands take mine and she helps to pull me up into a sitting position. Nudging between my legs, her belly poking mine, her lips find mine again and this time our kiss is soft and loving. Not the frenzied and sex-filled kissing that preceded it.

"So what do you think of my new office now?" Callie asks softly, our foreheads resting against each others.

"I love it." I reply which gets a big belly laugh out of the Latina. "Now… how about we get some lunch? I'm starving." I state, my tired body seeking fuel somewhere.

"No thanks… I've already eaten." My wife replies, then her straight face slides into a big smile and she starts to laugh at her own joke.

"You're weird." I tell her, but pull her in by the neck and place another kiss on her slick lips. Our lips part and I scramble off the desk, reaching for my crutches. I start to head towards the door, but a clearing of a throat makes me turn back around to my very pregnant wife.

"Where do you think you're going, cowgirl?" She purrs, then pulls the drawstring of her scrubs. With a flick of her wrists, the navy color material pools on the floor and a panty clad ass lifts up and onto the wooden desk. "You got yours, now it's my turn." I can't repress the smile that crosses my face, and I limp over to the desk chair. Taking a seat, the very aroused Latina spreads her legs for me, all her glory just waiting for me to work my magic.

…_god I love this office._

* * *

><p>AN2: Thought it felt right for a little sexy time. You know what to do, so do it!<p> 


	106. Chapter 106

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Yay, another update. I think some of you may enjoy this one alittle bit. And yes, to answer a couple questions, Callie is due VERY soon. And the last chapter of BB is currently in production. It's just not sounding quiet right yet, but when it does I will get it up as soon as I can. Now… on with the story. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 106<p>

Callie's POV

**Week 34**

"Feels like the first day of school." I say to my best friend, the Head of Neonatology. We both have a cup of decaf coffee clutched in our hands, and are moving through the halls of Seattle Grace Mercy West towards my first official departmental meeting. I've gone to these types of meetings before in Dr. Chang's stead, but now it's different. It's my head on the line, my neck on the chopping block, my balls in the vice grip… so to speak. And it's a thrill.

"Just play nice with the other kids and you'll do great." The redhead growls, not exactly in the mood to sit through a long, boring meeting. She's about 13 weeks into her own pregnancy and is definitely feeling the side effects.

As we walk, interns scatter for fear of the pregnant women. Just when they thought the Ortho Attending had gotten over the mood swings, the OB Attending comes from behind and decks them one again. Just as we get to the conference room, a blonde steps in front of us and beats us to the door.

"We'll if it isn't the pregnant duo." Hahn drawls, her crooked smile adorned. …_how did I use to think that was hot?_ Steel blue eyes dart to me, then glance down at my very large belly. "Callie, congratulations on the promotion. Guess you didn't need my help after all." I know the heart surgeon is trying to play nice, but just something about the whole 'kill her with kindness' act my wife is giving her makes me want to punch Hahn in the face. …With a truck. Maybe its reverse psychology, maybe Arizona is a fricken genius… I don't know, but now that MY blonde is being all chummy with THAT blonde I don't want anything to do with Erica.

I'm about to reply with a very snarky remark when the Chief breezes by the three of us and says "Let's go ladies. Got lives to save and people to cut open." Erica holds the door open for Addison and me, a smirk playing across her face as I walk by. I'm barely able to get my very wide butt into a chair before the Chief starts in.

"First of all, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to announce that Dr. Torres has been selected as the new Head of Orthopedics." The Chief says with a big smile, then leads the rest of the doctors in a quick applaud. "I was there for her presentation to the board and let me just say… I'm very excited to see what changes Dr. Torres will be making with her department. And as that goes, I would like all departments to come up with a five year plan. During her interview, Torres laid out a very clear and detailed plan in how she is going to bring back the glory of Seattle Grace." When the other Head's hear that they have even more work dumped onto their plates, all eyes turn to me. If it were possible, I would slink down in my chair even more.

"Now now… don't go and be blaming Dr. Torres. She's an innovator. She is what medicine USE to be about. Pushing limits, testing the bounds of the known. How was penicillin discovered? Do you THINK anyone thought that Alexander Fleming had an idea when he said 'look at this mold!' No. But Fleming TRIED it. He pushed it until he was heard. And now penicillin is used every day by millions and millions throughout the world. …Dr. Torres is a modern day Alexander Fleming. She pushes, even when people say it can't be done." The Chief keeps going and I feel my cheeks getting redder and redder. The main man surveys the very unhappy faces in front of him and sighs.

"Alright, look people… you all know why we merged Seattle Grace with Mercy West. It's a rough time now-adays. The economy is hitting everyone. Medicine is no different. So what we need to do is bring this hospital back under the spotlight. Show everyone that medicine is going on as strong as ever. And to do that… we need to be pushing the boundaries. And I want it to start at this level, with you all. You are the doctors that are training the next generation. We need to start now. Pass on the hunger and the craving to innovate, to create, and to explore."

After a long winded half hour meeting, one that ended with all the department Heads detailing any interesting cases they had on their plate, a mass of surgeons pour out of the conference room and back to their wards. I catch a few hard glares that are sent my way, but I just shake them off. The Chief is right, enough coasting. It's time to push.

"So… thanks for that." Addison growls as we wait for an elevator to take us to our respective floors. "Like I didn't have enough going on already, now I have to pull a five year plan out of my ass. …And let me tell you, Neonatology? Not the easiest place to be innovative. Not very many parents are open to having experimental treatment done on their fetuses."

"Shouldn't be too much of a problem for a world renowned DOUBLE board certified surgeon." I reply which gets an eye roll out of the red head. The elevator dings, announcing the arrival of a carriage, and Addison and I step in.

Just as the metal doors are closing, someone yells "Hold the elevator." I reach out a hand and keep the doors from closing. The next second a blonde haired, blue eyed heart surgeon is joining Addison and myself in the tiny enclosure. "Thanks." Erica breathes out, then presses the button to her respective floor.

Without looking up from my phone, I just hum "Mmhmm." The first stop is Addison's floor, and with a quick good bye, the red head exits the carriage and leaves Erica and myself alone. I can feel her blue eyes on me, but I keep my head down and attention locked on the email message I'm typing up to my nursing staff. When the carriage halts unexpectedly, my head snaps up. Erica has pulled the emergency stop on the elevator and is standing in front of the panel, protecting it with her body.

"What's going on?" She asks softly. "What… what's happening? Because I am lost."

My heart is starting to pound, thinking that this is when the blonde surgeon is going to snap and take me out. That it's now MY turn to get slashed by a crazy, obsessed stalker like Arizona had a couple years ago. "Erica-"

"Your wife is all… NICE to me. And… I can't figure out why. And now you are…" Hahn's face scrunches in confusion as she tries to figure out how everything has spun out of her control. Shaking her head, she continues "I was offered a job at John Hopkins."

Why I see that she is looking for some kind of reaction out of me, all I can come up with is "Ohh?"

"Yeah, and I have until the end of the week to decide." The heart surgeon adds.

Again, all I can come up with in response is "Ohh."

If I didn't know that I WASN'T asleep and this couldn't possibly be a dream, I'd swear there is a tear starting to form at the corner of Erica's steel blue eyes. "Its… it's a great opportunity… for me. I know I'd be leaving this hospital in a lurch again, but John Hopkins is-"

"John Hopkins." I cut her off. There is no other way to describe the legendary hospital. It is what it is. "That's… that's great Erica. Are you going to accept it?" I chance, praying that she will finally leave my life for the second time. Only this time I am literally opening the door and throwing her ass out.

"I… I don't know. It feels like I haven't accomplished what I can here, to Seattle, to do." Erica replies, her eyes locking with me. We both know what she is talking about… me.

"Don't Erica. I'm not having this discussion again." I tell her, my hands coming to rest protectively over the swell of my belly, keeping the evils of the world away from my unborn daughter. …_Arizona's and my daughter._

Erica nods slightly, her eyes dropping to the floor of the elevator where her shoe is scuffing the surface. "Yeah, I know. I'm just… I don' know. Guess I'm just not use to failing." The surgeon states. "Do you think I should take the job, Cal?" Hahn asks, her eyes peeking up and finding mine.

"It's not my place to give an opinion." I tell her.

Erica straightens and steps a couple inches closer to me. "But I'm asking your opinion, Callie. Should I accept? Should I leave-"

"Yes." I cut her off, unable to keep the words inside. "I think it'd be best… for both of us. We can't keep playing this game. I don't WANT to be this person, someone who hides in her own workplace, just to avoid an ex. And you… you shouldn't have to see me everyday when I see how much it hurts you." I can see my words sinking in, and the fact that I told her to leave is finally clicking in her mind. "And Arizona shouldn't-"

"I don't care about Arizona, Callie. I care about you." Erica cuts me off, her tone sharp as a knife.

"Arizona and I are permanent. That's not going to change, Erica. It never will. …And I'd be lying if I said I was sorry." I know these are harsh words, but being nice hasn't worked in the past so now its time to try a more direct approach.

"Did you love me? Back when we… we were good?" Erica chances, turning away from me and grasping the emergency stop button.

"I… I don't know." I answer honestly. "I think… I could have. If we had the time, I think I could have loved you. But not in the way I love Arizona. I don't think we would have been… I don't think that we COULD have been as happy as I am now."

A quiet sniff, and a wipe of a tear, Erica pushes the emergency stop button again and the carriage jumps to life. Seconds later, the doors open and the heart surgeon quickly walks out of the space and down the long hall of her ward.

A minute later I am striding, or actually waddling would the be appropriate term to use, down my own ward. …_MY ward. Officially MINE. _Giving a couple instructions along the way, I finally push through the door of my office and drop my notepad down on the coffee table. Its only been a week, not even that, but my office is slowing shaping into a place of my own. At the ranch house I don't really have a study or a den like Arizona does. Not that I need an office at home, there is always somewhere quiet and relaxing to work if I need to. But having a room to call my own feels good. Even the plaque on the door that is etched with my name feels good. I know its all for show and what not, but it feels nice to finally get the respect that I feel I deserve. I've been acting Head for a couple years, Dr. Chang being old and on his way out for a long time before he finally dropped his retirement papers.

Plopping down in the lush office chair of mine, I turn on my laptop and wait for it to boot up. As I wait, my eyes linger on the few pictures I already have set up around my desk and office. The prominent one being the most recent ultrasound photo of my baby, and its placed right next to one of a blue eyed blonde cowgirl riding her trusty steed. When the screen on the laptop finally comes to life, I am greeted by two smiling faces. My desktop is the picture Arizona and I took of ourselves just as we stepped off the boat in Cannes, France during our honeymoon. It was my wife's first time on French soil and her eyes are glowing bright with excitement.

I'm about an hour and a half into doing some administrative work for my department when a chiming on my laptop pierces the air, quickly followed by a beep of my phone, telling me that I've received a new email. When I open the new message I see that it is from the Chief of Surgery and it has been sent to all of the Heads in the hospital. My eyes skim the paragraph and when I get to the end, my mouth drops open. Not five seconds later, the Head of Neonatology busts into my office.

The click of her heels stop as she cross the rug, her phone held up on display "Did you-"

"Just now." I cut Addison off, rereading the message again just to make sure I'm not imagining things.

Addison takes a seat on my office couch and just smiles. Her belly is just starting to show, her being in her 13th week and all, but I've never seen the red head happier. Well… besides the mood swings and the vomiting and the swollen feet. But Addison is finally happy. She has a loving wife, and a baby on the way.

"She told you, didn't she?" Addison states, her green gray eyes staring at me.

"In the elevator, yeah. Hahn told me she was offered a position but… I didn't expect this." I answer, pointing to my computer screen. "To just… resign? Just like that? No notice, no warning? That's just… wrong." I add. I reread the message for a third time just to make sure. It states our Head of Cardiothoracics has resigned from her position, effective immediately, and that any rumors as to why such an action would take place are to be extinguished immediately. …_yeah right, like the nursing staff would EVER leave a piece of gossip this juicy alone._

"I'd say that Hahn has finally burned her Seattle Bridge. Leaving the same hospital high and dry TWICE? Yeah… she's got no future here." Addison says, then struggles to pull herself back up. "Well, I got surgery to get to. I'll see you later, Cal."

"Bye Adds." I say, then the office closes and I'm left alone again. My mind starts racing as I replay the awkward conversation I had with the heart surgeon in the elevator. Had I hoped she'd leave? Yes. But I didn't expect it so suddenly. It's not that I'm upset, personally, about this. The sooner she is gone the better, but what I find grating is the fact that Erica has used this hospital as a pawn in her games AGAIN.

Shaking myself from my thoughts, I pull out my phone and select a name. Bringing the device up to my ear, I wait.

"**Hey babe."** Arizona answers and I can hear the smile on her face.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" I ask, hearing some jostling in the background.

"**Alright, just trying to- DAMNIT."** She barks, glass breaking filtering through the phone. **"Shit, sorry Calliope. A glass fell off the counter."** Arizona groans.

"Fell, huh? The glass just fell all by itself?" I play, standing and moving to my couch and laying out on it.

"**Ha. Ha. Ha. Fine, it was me. My very graceful, handicapped ass knocked the glass off the counter. There, is that better?"** Arizona growls back, making me laugh. **"So… what's up?"** My wife asks.

"I got something I need to tell you… and it couldn't wait until tonight."I answer with a big smile on my face.

"**Oh god."** Arizona groans. **"Is it good or bad?"**

…_oh it's good. Very very good._

* * *

><p>AN2: So a lot of you have being begging me to get Hahn out of the way once and for all. Some of you asked that I kill her off, and while that would have been especially delicious to write, I don't think Callie needs any more drama right now. So I figured why not have Hahn leave like she left last time? …In a selfish rage. Fits her, don't you think?<p> 


	107. Chapter 107

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: So obviously something is up with the alert emails… But here is another chapter for you all. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 107<p>

Arizona's POV

**Week 35**

…_oh my god. How can all that noise come out of Calliope? Shut up! Shut up! Please, I just want some sleep… _The loud chainsaw like snore is bouncing off the walls of our bedroom and is keeping me awake. I'm lying on my side, facing my very asleep wife who is wrapped around this oddly shaped maternity pillow that she says helps her sleep. Something about taking pressure off her back or something, I don't know. Of all the side effects that Callie has exhibited during this pregnancy, the worst has GOT to be the snoring. Before, her light snoring was cute and comforting. But now? …Texas Chainsaw Massacre. And I'm afraid that if I don't get SOME sleep soon I'll be the one doing the massacring. I can deal with the mood swings, hot flashes, strange food cravings and the whining about being fat, but… _I need sleep._

Weighting the dangers of my impending mental break with that of waking the sleeping giant, I decide my need for sleep wins over. I place a hand on her bare shoulder and gently shake her. The snoring falters for a second, but quickly picks right back up.

"Calliope…" I call while shaking her again.

"Mmm." The Latina groans, rolling on her back.

"You're snoring again." I tell her.

"S'rry" She mumbles, then turns on her other side and wraps her arms around me, replacing her pillow with my body. A leg weaves in between mine and soon her breath washing over my neck deepens and evens out. I wait and silently pray that her change in position will cease the snoring. After ten, twenty seconds of nothing but deep breathing I send up a 'thank you' to the big man and then relax back into the mattress. But just as my eyes flutter close, a deep snore echoes right into my ear.

"You got to be kidding me." I growl, face palming myself with my free hand, the other wrapped around the Latina next to me. …_I'm never going to get to sleep this way. _After waiting five minutes, making sure my wife is back into deep sleep, I carefully extract my body from her limbs and nearly fall out of bed. Replacing myself with the large body pillow, Callie eagerly wraps herself back around it without even skipping a beat. Forgoing the soft cast I usually wear, I just grab my crutches and limp out of the bedroom as quietly as I can.

Thinking that I will just go grab a couple hours in one of the guest rooms, I head down the length of the hallway. But when I pass the first door, I push it open and find a very bare and empty nursery. Boxes of supplies and furniture are piled up in the center, along with cans of paint. But nothing has been set up and no paint has made its way to the walls. I had planned to have this room done months ago, but then the whole car accident happened and painting just seemed to be pushed to the back burner. Then I think about how close Callie is to her due date, and the idea of bringing our new little girl home to this mess of a room makes me sad. With a glance out the bedroom window, I see its pitch black, the middle of the night. …_I'm up, might as well._

I spend the rest of the morning hours knee deep in paint. It's difficult to say the least, hopping around the room with only one leg, but I soon find a good system and once white walls soon transform into a light purple. The shade Callie and I landing on is that of Orchid purple, and it's a beautiful shade. It's feminine, but not girly girly like pink is, and it's calming but still somewhat stimulating. The constant growl of the sleeping bear down the hallway keeps my mind busy as my hands go about rolling the paint up and down the walls.

Hours later, just as the sun is starting to peek over the horizon and flood through the nursery's window, I stand back and survey my work. …_not bad. Not bad at all… _The room is bright and cheery, just waiting for the new life to take residence. The changing table, stocked with loads of diapers and wipes and baby powder is near the window. The crib with a horse themed mobile hanging over it takes up one wall, a picture of Callie and I hanging above it for good luck. Cracking the window to let some of the fumes circulate out of the room, I head down stairs to start a pot of coffee.

With a cup gripped in one hand, I limp using just one crutch to the couch in the living room and pull out the last few weeks farming reports. This is the first cycle of my new rotation and using the 'green fuel' so I'm a little on edge about how its all going to work out in the end because it's not just me on the line. 80% of Sparks working men and women get their paychecks off the crops that are harvested off MY land. …That's a lot of mouths to go hungry if I mess up along the way. It only takes about fifteen minutes before my eyelids start to become very heavy. The lack of sleep and strain I put my body through while painting and making up the nursery catching up with me. I carefully bring my still recovering leg up on the sofa then recline back, lying out on the full length of the couch. Before I know it, my winks start lasting longer and longer until, finally, they just don't open again.

I don't know how long I've been asleep, but the warmth of soft lips on mine is the first thing I feel as my mind pulls me back into consciousness. It takes me a minute to remember why I'm not in my bed, and more importantly, why I'm on the couch. …_am I in the doghouse again? Wait no, I didn't do anything. _My vision starts to focus and I see a stunningly gorgeous Latina sitting on the couch next to me, her fingers playing through my hair and ghosting over the flesh of my cheek.

"Morning." I whisper, reaching out with my arms and giving my body a big stretch.

"Good morning." Callie replies, then leans in and gives me another soft kiss. "You sleep down here all night?"

"Mmm… no." I answer, then look around the room, trying to find a clock so I can tell what time it is. "I uhhh… I came down at like-"

"What's this?" Callie asks, cutting me off. She reaches into my hair and the next second a tug on my scalp makes me yelp in surprise. "What do you have in your hair, Arizona?" My wife asks, realizing that whatever she tried to grab is firmly attached. I reach up and feel the clump of whatever and pull it in front of my eyes. It's purple.

"Oh! It's paint." I tell her, like it explains everything. But obviously Callie is lost so I explain further. "I painted the nursery last night. Well, technically it was this morning."

"You painted the nursery?" My wife asks disbelievingly, and I nod sleepily. "I thought we were going to do that together." She states in a tone that I don't really know if she's angry, upset, or just happy. I push myself up so I'm sitting back against an armrest.

"I know but… I was awake and you're on maternity leave. Which means you should be resting, not painting." I tell her, trying to read her expression. Just when I think that I've done something wrong, a smile spreads across the Latina's face and she brings up a finger to wipe away a tear threatening to fall.

"Calliope…" I whisper, really lost as to what is going on in the surgeons mind. "I… I didn't know you wanted to help that much. If I had known I wouldn't-" I'm cut off by a finger over my lips, then the Latina leans forward and replaces her finger with her own set of lips.

"Shut up, Arizona." Callie whispers when our kiss breaks for a fraction of a second. "Just let me thank you." With that the pregnant Latina climbs onto the sofa between my legs and brings her body flush with mine. Well… as flush as her very swollen belly will allow. Both of us deciding that our current position is less the optimal for a hardcore make out session, Callie lays back on the couch and I move to lay half on top half beside her, careful to keep my injured leg away from any sort of rambunctious activity that may happen during our aroused state.

Callie started maternity leave a couple days ago and has been spending most of it by catching up on some much needed sleep. But now that it seems she can't sleep anymore, she's ready to catch up on some much needed ARIZONA time… and I'm more than happy to oblige. The past month or so it's like she's just disappeared, I rarely saw her. I didn't make a big deal out of it, at least I tried to keep my ranting to a very minimum because I knew that it her interview and presentation was a big deal. But now that she is Head of Orthopedics, things have calmed down. And we are planning on taking full advantage of our little down time while we can, because rumors have it that a newborn sucks the life out of you.

Hours later, after Callie and I spent a good long time in the new nursery, we are lazing around the house when the door bell rings. I catch dark brown eyes and give her a questioning look, silently asking if she is expecting anyone. But she shrugs her shoulders no, and starts to stand.

"I got it, Calliope." I tell her, placing a restraining hand on her arm and pulling her back down on the couch. I may not be in peak physical condition but my wife is carrying my baby and I am in full on protective mode these days. …_that's my baby in there and I don't want anything happening to my baby._ When I get to the door, I look through the peephole and find a very large and burly man on the other side of the door.

With a glance over my shoulder at my wife, I open the door and get the full effect of the very imposing man. "Can I help you?" I ask.

"Are you…" The man looks down at a clip board. "Callie Torres or Arizona Robbins?" He asks.

"I'm Arizona." I answer.

"This is the place!" The man calls to a partner that I didn't notice before. A large truck is backed up into my drive and the back is hanging open. Without another word, the two start to unload a large box, each taking an end in their strong hands.

"Where's the nursery?" The smaller of the two men ask.

"Up… Up stairs." I answer. They push through the front door and head for the stairs, carrying their load like it's nothing but feathers. "Ummm… excuse me? What is-"

"It's all on the delivery invoice, ma'am." The smaller guy says, pulling a piece of yellow carbon paper out of his pocket and handing it over before starting to climb the stairs. Before I can scan the light and barely legible words across the paper, Callie is following the guys up the stairs as fast as her pregnant butt can move. I follow as well, falling to the back of the pack because I can only move so fast with one functioning leg. By the time I get upstairs and in the purple painted nursery, the moving guys are already stripping down the box and revealing its true contents.

Minutes later, the object is revealed and I'm struck still in shock. The moving men clean up after them and head back downstairs and out of the house, leaving just my wife and me to ourselves again.

Callie sees my glazed over eyes and tries "Arizona…" But I don't respond. Then her eyes turn the object and sees a white envelope taped to the corner. She takes it and quickly pulls out the folded letter. "It's from your Mom." She states, though I already knew that. I knew because this thing, this delivery is something from my past.

"Dearest Arizona and Callie…" My wife starts to read off the neat scrawl of my mother. "This rocking chair is yours now. It's raised some fine babies in its time, and I expect no less when it comes to your own family. With all the love, Momma." A smile crosses my face, almost able to hear the words of my mother within these walls.

"It was my grandmothers." I finally say. Brown eyes find mine, then dart to the aged rocking chair in front of us. "She used it to rock my Dad when he was a baby. Then she passed it on to Momma. Timothy and I were rocked with it…" A tear somehow manages to slip from my baby blue eyes as I approach the chair, my fingers meeting the smooth and aged wood. The rocking chair is well built, sturdy but has that old time, antique feel that just leaks of family tradition and home comfort.

"Did you know your mom was going to send it?" Callie asks, circling the chair then taking a seat and testing its smooth rocking motion.

"No… I had no idea." I answer. "I… I never even thought about it. I don't think I've seen this thing in… ten years?"

"Well, it's absolutely gorgeous." The Latina purrs. "And I think it's exactly what this room needed." With a quick discussion, we rearrange the furniture a bit to make the highlight of the room the crib and now the rocking chair. We take a step back and survey our nursery, a smile on both of our faces.

"What you think, cowgirl?" Callie asks, wrapping an arm around my waist and placing a kiss on my temple.

Smiling, I look around the room and the sheer happiness within me is immeasurable. Everything is finally… right. Maybe they aren't exactly what I had planned, or even hoped. I had hoped that I would have two working legs when my daughter was born. I dreamed that my father and brother would be able to hold the newest edition to our family, but… things are right. Calliope is happy. I'm happy. And that's all that matters.

I turn to my wife and answer, gently rubbing the squirmy baby within her body "I think all we need now is our little Squirt."

…_then everything will be perfect._

* * *

><p>AN2: Its getting close! Almost baby time… will it be a smooth birth, or will the tiny Robbins-Torres girl come out into the world with a bang? Let me know what you think…<p> 


	108. Chapter 108

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Ok so I rarely dedicate chapters to anyone, mainly because everyone is so AWESOME that I just can't decide but I woke up to an AMAZING review this morning. It's reviews and words like that that make me want to hop on my computer and just type away. So, this chapter is for BuyMeLilies. Thanks for the review, you definitely made my day. …Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 108<p>

Callie's POV

**Week 36**

"Arizona… Why are you making me do this?" I groan, following my limping wife through the lobby of a local hotel.

"Because you freaked out! …And I have NO idea what the hell happens what you get in those stirrups so we need to take a this class." The blonde replies, her eyes skimming the directory and finding the conference room where Lamaze is being held.

"You do know that I'm like… six months late on the uptake with this class right?" I tell her but all I get is a hard stare in return. "And besides, I didn't freak out."

"You did." Arizona snaps back. "And I damn near passed out." I have to bite my tongue to keep the smirk off my face, my mind racing back to a couple days ago where we had a little false alarm. …_Braxton hicks contractions my ass._ The blonde and I were in the middle of lunch when this wave of pain shoots through me. I don't know HOW we got to the hospital, what with Arizona hopping around on one leg, grabbing the overnight bag and the pillow, as well as helping me out to the car. Once at the hospital, my wife hyperventilating as things go on, my best friend tells me its just a false alarm and that I am free to go home. So… here we are.

"So why do I have to go through this ridiculous class just because you can't remember how to breathe like a normal human being?" I ask sharply but all I get is a huffy blonde in return.

We find the correct conference room and see that the center has been cleared of all tables and chairs. Laid out in rows are numerous other soon to be mommies and daddies, all ready to learn. Suddenly I fell like that self conscious Calliope in middle school, the one who sat in the back and ate her hair. Many sets of eyes turn and look at me, surprised to see someone so far along in their pregnancy.

"Z!" A voice calls, snapping me out of my zone and looking for the person who knows my wife. Then I see a blonde and a redhead staking claim to a spot in the second row, the trainer waving Arizona down.

"Red and Ted?" I ask incredulously. "Really? We are taking lamaz with Red and Ted?"

"I thought you said Addison hates it when they get called that." Arizona bites back with a wink, then limps down to join our friends.

"Hey Cal!" Addison greets us with a little too much enthusiasm for my taste. I just groan in response and begin the process of lowering myself onto the floor.

When questioning eyes turn to my wife, silently asking what bee flew up my ass, Arizona answers "She doesn't think she needs this." Teddy laughs while Addison gives me a knowing smile. For some reason I get the idea that Arizona roped Teddy into this, who in turn roped her own pregnant wife.

"You two DO know that Addison and I are surgeons. …As in doctors and have been through med school." I spit out, leaning back against my wife and running my hands up and down the fabric of the shirt that is covering my swollen belly.

"Wait… you're doctors?" Teddy asks sarcastically, her face screwing up in fake surprise.

"Since when?" Arizona joins in the fun and continuing the game.

"Oh shut up." Addison and I both groan, giving our significant others an elbow into their sides.

Before long, a very hippy-ish woman of about forty comes into the room and calls class to order. We do the usual 'rock sharing' by going around and introducing themselves. We sit through the gushing of several hetero couples, the men possessively rubbing the bellies of their wives or fiancés or girlfriends. There is even a couple of gay guys with their baby mama. When we get to Arizona and myself, I take the reigns and introduce us along with our baby girl. The instructor is a little surprised at how far along I am but welcomes us all the same.

The next, what seems like 12 hours, are spent by practicing breathing. Like… I didn't already know how to breathe. Arizona and Teddy are dutifully paying attention, nearly to the point of taking notes, and Addison and I are just playing along. When the hippy gets to the part of 'preparing the birthing canal' with massages, my wife leans forward and whispers some not so clean words that makes me blush a shade brighter than a lobster. The clearing of a throat and the knowing glances from our friends let me know that Arizona isn't hiding her look amusement behind me.

"You're evil, I ever tell you that?" I whisper into my wife's ear as she leans forward.

Arizona smiles and whispers back "But you love it." Then growls and nibbles on my earlobe, making me focus 100% on the fact that we are in a room full of pregnant women and not a place where we could do something about the growing heat and slickness collecting between my legs right now.

When the hippy woman finishes, we are all given a little piece of paper as a certificate for completing the course. I bite my tongue to keep from saying something kind of snarky and very unnice to the instructor when Arizona accepts ours. The look on my wife's face was definitely worth the headache. …_anything to make her feel more prepared for this. _It's somewhat amusing to watch all the pregnant women, all in different stages of their pregnancy, fight to get up off the ground. Even Arizona has difficulty standing when only one of her legs is able to bear any weight, but finally everyone is up and starts to trickle out of the room.

"Wow… you're so big!" A rail thin woman in her early twenties says to me as I am making my way out of the conference room, Arizona hanging back a couple seconds to ask a the instructor one last question.

"Um… thanks?" I reply, unsure of what the proper response to that is.

"Only a couple weeks huh? It's getting close." She keeps talking to me as I'm peering around the room, trying to find my wife so we can get the hell out of here and get some food. Blue eyes find mine and the blonde limps over to us, the yoga mat tucked tightly underneath her arm.

"Yeah…" I answer and instinctively reach for Arizona's arm. Just then, a young man, no more than twenty five joins the young woman.

"Are you going natural? Because we are." The woman says, taking the man's hand.

"Umm…" I glance at Arizona and see her smiling away. "No, definitely not." I answer finally, shaking my head.

"What?" The woman gasps, like I just killed her puppy or something. "You… you're going to drug you and your baby up? Childbirth is something to be experienced… to be felt… it's beautiful… not something to be numbed away. It's a miracle. Why would you do that?" A disbelieving smile crosses my face as I look between woman and man in front of me, judging me like they ACTUALLY know anything about who I am.

"Ummm… I'm a doctor. I've witnessed the miracle of birth plenty of times." I tell them, watching their hilarious expressions. "I think I'd prefer the miracle of drugs… and I'm sure you will too at about five minutes into it."

The man butts in for the first time and looks at the shorter blonde next to me. "What about you? You have a say in this. Don't you want your child born without the presence of drugs?" Arizona laughs softly then gives me a loving look.

"Well, I would really like Callie to NOT hate our daughter so… whatever my wife wants to do is up to her. She's the one pushing a bowling ball out of her body, not me." Arizona says, and I swear its almost like she just slapped the guy across his face. "As long as both our baby, and Callie are safe and happy… I'm happy." The pregnant couple before us give us a look of sheer horror and finally float out of the room.

"Can you believe-" Arizona starts to ask, looking like if she wasn't in her physical state she would have decked the guy.

"Hey, you guys ready?" Teddy cuts in, Addison on her arm. The trainer sees the look on her best friends face and asks "What's up?"

"Some asshole just-" My wife starts again.

"Nothing." I cut her off, not wanting to cause a scene in the still very crowded hotel conference room. "Just… a couple had a problem with our birth plan."

"Let me guess, they're going natural. No drugs." Addison states using her years of experience to draw on. Arizona and I nod yes, and the red head lets out a belt of laughter. "Figured. …Don't worry. About five minutes into it, she'll be begging for drugs." And Arizona laughs out loud at the fact that I said those exact words to the couple.

"Arizona and I were gonna go grab some late lunch, you two want to join us?" I ask, the grumbling in my tummy so loud that my unborn daughter starts to kick me.

"Yeah let's go… I could eat the ass end of a cow." The redhead adds, making everyone laugh. After a brief yet somewhat intense discussion on the restaurant, we all load up and head to small, out of the way steakhouse so Addison can get her 'cow ass' craving quenched.

After Addison and I shove our swollen bodies into the booth, our wives slide in after us and we order. As the conversation draws on, the playful banter between Arizona and Teddy is hilarious. It's hard to believe that just a year ago our 'ladies night' use to be getting all glammed up, putting on the dresses and the makeup, and going out dancing and drinking. Now… we take Lamaze class together and eat an early dinner. …_how times have changed. _

I'm brought out of my thoughts by my wife yelling out "OW!" Teddy immediately freezes, thinking her little kick under the table hit her best friends bad leg. The leg Teddy herself is trying to get up to par through the torture she calls therapy.

"Oh my god…" Teddy gasps.

"TEDDY!" Addison scolds her wife, slapping her in the arm hard. My wife's face is scrunched up in pain as she grasps at her thigh muscle.

"Arizona…" I breathe out, reaching for her but not knowing what to do. Just then, a smile slowly replaces her look of pain and realization hits me. Clenching my hand in a fist, I bring it down onto her arm a little harder than a playful punch. "You're terrible!"

"Bitch!" Teddy yells, throwing a handful of peanuts at the blonde across from her.

"That's what you get, Teds." My wife sneers, getting another showering of the salty snack. Our food comes and I just stare as my best friend downs a cheeseburger like nobody's business. Someone that small shouldn't be able to put food away like that, I mean… Arizona eats like a beast, but the Neonatal surgeon puts my wife to shame.

"Excuse me…" A young woman interrupts us. I look her up and down and see she's a waitress of the restaurant, but she's not ours. "Sorry for bothering ya'll but…" The waitress turns and address my wife full on. "Are you Arizona Robbins?"

My wife straightens a little, forces the bite of steak down her throat and answers "Ummm yeah. Yes, I am."

"I knew it!" The woman squeals. "I am such a fan. I love you. I watched you ride all the time." I catch Addison's and Teddy's eye, all three of us feeling like we have suddenly disappeared. "When you won the second time… after that tribute to your dad? I'm not ashamed to say I cried like a little girl. My friends think I'm a total psycho for watching the PBR but… when there are riders like you, its… amazing. I don't even watch anymore because it's not the same without Z Robbins. Are you ever coming back? Show those boys how its done? It'd be amazing. I would LITERALLY quit my job just to follow you around the country."

When the waitress finally takes a breath, Arizona says "Well, thank you. It's always nice to meet a fan." My wife offers her right hand and I swear the waitress would bite it off it was acceptable. After the woman hangs on a second too long for my liking, I clear my throat and Arizona immediately glances at me. "Oh ummm… and this is my wife, Callie Torres."

"Of course, I know Callie." The waitress says, eyeing me with the same big smile. "Katie, Cody and Callie. The lovers' quarrel..." Arizona stiffens at the sound of the two women who have given us so much trouble in the past. Addressing the blonde again, she adds "I never believed any of it though. You just seem so… honorable. I was wondering if you could-"

"Brittany!" An older man exclaims, and the waitress stiffens.

"Sorry for disturbing you all." She says, pulling on her professional face again. She turns to leave but hesitates for a second. Then leans in close to my wife and whispers "Can I have your autograph?" Arizona just laughs and then signs the napkin the waitress gives her. With that, the young woman shakes my wife's hand once more then leaves us to our meal.

The rest of the dinner is spent with Teddy teasing Arizona about her adoring fans, while Addison and I just sit back and roll our eyes at the two country girls antics. My wife pays for dinner, insisting since Lamaze was her idea in the first place, and after another brief run in with the waitress, we finally arrive home with plenty of hours left in the day. Arizona and I change into our comfy clothes and then curl up on the couch in the den and put in a movie.

Blue eyes are trained on the large screen while my hands run through her blonde hair. "You never answered her question." I say softly.

"Hmm?" My wife hums, confused as to my sudden change in subject.

"That waitress that was drooling over you. You never answered her question." I explain. When Arizona still doesn't follow me, I add "She asked if you were ever going back to the tour." Blue eyes just stare up into mine, her head laying across my lap and her bad leg propped up on the armrest at the far side of the couch.

After a minute, she finally replies "There isn't a Senior PBR. …At least not that I've heard." I know she's trying to make light of the question I just asked but I'm not falling for it. "I told you I was done, Calliope. And I meant it." When she sees the look I'm giving her she asks "What? You don't believe me?"

"I believe that you think that you're done." I answer. "But… I also saw your face the last time you rode, in that dinky little arena in Colorado. And I saw your eyes light up when that little waitress was fawning over you." Arizona smiles slightly at the memory of the last bull she sat on. "I love you, Arizona. And I support you… in everything. I was serious when I promised you that I would be your biggest fan if you returned. I just want you to know that you have a choice in this matter. I don't want you feeling like settling down has forced you into a life you don't want."

"I have what I want, Calliope." Arizona answers, sitting up so we are face to face. "I have you. I have our baby. …That's all I want right now." She leans in and places the softest of kisses on my lips. "If I hadn't met you? Yeah… I'd probably still be riding, but I wouldn't be fractionally as happy as I am now."

"I'm happy too." I reply, then pull her in for another kiss which soon escalates into something more steamy. Hands start to wander and bodies start to heat up. The blonde starts to inch her way down my body, leaving a trail of kisses between my breasts and over my swollen belly. When she is out of sight, my stomach obscuring my view of anything south of my belly button, I ask "What are you doing?" Deft hands tug at the material of my sweats and I am soon relieved of my pants.

Warm lips nip at the flesh of my thighs, and then Arizona answers "Just my wifely duties, baby." A gasp escapes my mouth when a tongue dips between my folds and a haze of pleasure descending on my mind. "Now let me show you how happy you make me." Arizona growls. My head falls back and my body lights on fire. All thoughts of anything that doesn't involve Arizona, her tongue and her fingers are throwing out of my mind, craving the release that I know is coming.

…_how do I deserve a woman like this?_

* * *

><p>AN2: Birth is getting close… as in, I'm planning on within two or three chapters. You guys are awesome for staying with me this long, you guys rock! Now let me know what you think!<p> 


	109. Chapter 109

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Alright, another chapter. Now this one is just a little fluff chapter. It sets me up to where I want to go into this next part. So its just a little extra cuteness/fun…. Not that these two need it, am I right? Haha ok. Enough rambling. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 109<p>

Arizona's POV

**Week 37**

"I can't." I snap into the receiving end of the phone.

"**But Z-"**

"Travis! My wife is nearly two weeks away from her due date. She could pop at any minute. There is NO way that I can take a trip down to Colorado. It just can't be done." I tell my oldest friend. Callie waddles into the den and sets a glass of ice tea down on the desk for me. I give her a smile and mouth 'thank you' to her as I listen to my business partner rant and rave.

"**Those assholes in the south are giving us trouble again. What am I suppose to do about it?"** Travis asks me.

"I don't know Travis. I PAY you to take care of this shit." I growl. Callie gives me a concerned look and sits down on the couch, listening to my side of the conversation. "Look… I'll call them later on tonight. I'll try to talk some sense into them. And I want you out there first light tomorrow morning. That is MY land and I'll be damned if anyone is going to keep my crops hostage. Bring the dogs. Bring a shotgun. Hell, bring the fucking police, I don't care. That land that the Browns work is one of my biggest properties. If it goes under this season it means it could be a rough winter for everyone."

"**That old bastard doesn't listen to anyone but you. …Every fucking year we have this same fight."** Travis shouts but I know he's not shouting at me, just the situation. I have this one family operation who pull the same stunt every year. They keep my crops hostage. They think that I should buy their land EVERY season. I bought their land out from under them for a fair price, for more than a fair price. It saved their house, their vehicles. It brought them out of debt. And every season they get the same cut as everyone else does, depending on how much land they work. It's a fair system, it's a good system. But the Browns are just… selfish.

"**One day?"** Travis chances after a couple seconds.

"NO, Travis. It's not happening." I answer. "Just… just let the Browns chill for a while. I'll call them later. And be at their place tomorrow morning, first light. Got it?" Travis agrees and then we quickly end the call. I toss my cell phone onto the mountain of paperwork piling up over my desk and I lean back into the office chair. "Fuck…" I growl into my hands.

"You could go." Callie says so quietly that I barely hear her.

"Don't be ridiculous, Calliope." I tell her, sitting straight up again and pulling the latest crop predictions from the top of a pile.

"I'm just saying… I feel fine. I'm sure the baby isn't going to come for at least four or five days. You could take a quick trip down to Colorado and be back before the end of the week." My wife adds as her hands play over the ever expanding belly of hers. I look up from my report in front of me and my breath catches. The Latina is the picture of beauty. Her relaxed smile mixing in perfectly with the swell of her stomach and the life in her eyes.

Forgoing the report, I stand and cross the room, plopping down on to the cushion next to her. "You know… I can't wait to meet our little girl, and to have you back into working shape so I can have you do all sorts of things for me." Callie laughs and rolls her eyes. "What? …You won't be pregnant anymore but I'll still be crippled." I add, poking her softly in her sides. I place a hand on the very top of her baby bump, and a caramel hand is placed on mine. "But… I am definitely going to miss this. …The way you look while pregnant." My eyes lock with dark brown ones. "I thought you were beautiful when I met you, when I kissed you for the first time, when we first made love…. When I married you. …But none of those compare to how breathtakingly stunning you look right now, Calliope."

"Even with all the sweating and hot flashes, the vomiting and the complaining about none of my clothes fitting anymore?" Callie asks, leaning into my embrace.

"Even with all that." I answer and place a kiss on the crown of her forehead. We rest like that for ten minutes or so until the Latina fights to pull herself up again. I have to give her a push for her to sit up straight.

"I need to call the hospital. …Make sure it hasn't burned down since I've been gone." The Latina says, then heads out of the den.

Needing to do something to get the tension of my farming business off my mind for a while, I decide to head out to the stables while Callie is doing her own work.. It's nearly mid summer and the temperature is high so I pull off my shirt, revealing a plain white tank top underneath. I throw my worn and dirtied cowboy hat over my head and limp out the back door using just one crutch. The sun is blazing down, and the warmth of the rays feels amazing on my sun deprived skin. Even during the short distance between the house and the stables, a light sheen of sweat breaks out across my brow and shoulders. As I near the out house, I see activity in the farthest of riding pens. My eyes grow accustomed to the bright light and start to focus, and I see that all four of my beasts are out and getting some exercise. Limping over to the pen, I come upon a very pissed off caretaker and a very agitated young bronco.

"Come on, B! Work with me." Jess groans, cornering the animal and then hoping on. But Bernini is having none of it, and soon the young blonde is thrown to the dirt. Without a second thought, I climb through the rails and ditch my crutches. Limping over to the thrown caretaker, I help pull her up and dust her off.

"Thanks, Z." She groans, then stretches tired muscles. "He's a stubborn bastard. I think I'll have to- what are you doing?" She asks as I move towards the still bucking horse.

"Showing you how it's done." I answer, then train my eyes on the beast. It's been a couple years since I've broken a horse, but its just like riding a bike. Get on, and stay on. My leg limits my movement, but not too much. I've been able to put more and more weight on it, and I'm taking advantage of it.

When I corner the skittish animal, he tries to bolt to the right. I am expecting the move and reach out just in time to grab hold of the saddle and pull myself up on his back. As soon as he feels my added weight, he tries to buck and spin. I get my seat and then hang on.

"Come on boy!" I yell, staying with him as he throws his back legs higher and higher with each buck.

"Z! Get off before you hurt yourself." Jess tries to tell me, but ends up in the dirt again as she lunges to the side to avoid an angry hoof that threatens to make contact with her face.

"Not until he breaks." I tell the younger woman. "Come on baby, show me what you got." I goad the beast under me on. It's not the same as a bull, but it's still a huge rush. When man and animal go head to head, there is nothing more primal. It makes my heart pound and my body tingle. …_god this feels good. I've forgotten what a rush this is. _

"Come on!" I holler as Bernini keeps bucking and spinning. Jess is also yelling and hollering, cheering both me and my steed on. On a particularly tight spin, one that I nearly get thrown, my hat flies off my head and falls in the dirt. Berni's flesh starts to heat under me, the energy his muscles are expending is seeping out of his skin and melting into mine. I feed off the horses power, and it makes me stronger. I'm so trained in on to the bronco that I don't notice a very pregnant Latina lean against the white rails of the riding pen I'm in.

Five minutes pass and the young horse is still going strong. He's spinning and bucking and fighting me, but I fight back tooth and nail. A couple times my leg comes down a little harder than I'd like and a slight sting of pain shoots up my body but I ignore, just like I ignore any other pain while I am riding. Ten minutes pass and I can feel his fight start to leave him. A couple more bucks and a few more spins and then he settles.

"Open the gate." I tell Jess, knowing that the first ride after a break is crucial. Once the gate is cleared, I kick the horse to life and he takes off at a gallop, dust kicking up in our wake. The speed the young male has is amazing and it feels like I am flying, wind whipping through my hair as we race across the open expanse. I take him through the ropes, directing him with the reins and altering his speed with kicks and pulling on the bridle. The first ride is always a rough ride, the horse wanting to go it's own way and fighting at every turn, but Berni soon figures it out that I'm the one in charge now. We race around my property and through the woods of my land. We ride until he rides the fight right out of him.

When we enter the riding pen again, Bernini is huffing and puffing, but he is now a broken horse. Its now that I see the added woman I have as an audience. The Latina's face is indiscernible, and I have no idea if I am in the dog house or not.

I slide off the side of the sweaty beast and hand the reins over to the younger blonde. "Give him a good bath and rub down." Jess nods, then saddles up and takes off at a slow trot towards the stables. I watch the horse, making sure he doesn't get any funny ideas. When ride and rider are out of earshot, I turn back to my waiting wife in front of me and limp towards her.

"Hey baby." I say with a big dimpled grin, the one that gets me out of almost any sort of trouble, then lean in and place a soft kiss on her.

"Mmhmm." She hums against my lips. When I pull back from the quick kiss, I give her the 'what's up' look, like she didn't just see me taming a wild beast when my leg is still on the fritz. "Do I need to say it?" She asks.

"Say what?" I continue to play innocent. I can see her wheels churning, but I have no clue what she is thinking about. But all she does is shake her head, thinking better of giving me a talking to for putting my still healing body into harms way.

Then she pulls my hat off the rail and places it back on my head. Her eyes survey my sweat laddened brow, then trace down to the glistening flesh of my shoulders and arms, flecks of dirt speckled here and there. The white tank top I'm wearing has slowly turned transparent as sweat has saturated the material, and my bust stretching the white cotton across my chest. I don't miss the way my wife licks her lips as she surveys my figure, and right there I know that any reprimand is long forgotten.

"Like what you see?" I growl, then lean in and capture hot lips for a second time. When I pull back, dark eyes glint down to the swell of my breasts, and stay there. I wait for her to look up again, but it doesn't happen. Callie just stares at my chest as I inhale and exhale, the Latina silently praying that the sweat lining my shoulders, neck and back will make its way a bit further south and turn that material transparent as well.

"Calliope…" I whisper.

"Hmm?" She hums, still not looking up and stuck in her own little world.

"You're staring." I tell her.

"So?" She asks, not ashamed in the slightest that she is mentally undressing her wife. "They're good boobs." We both end up laughing and finally the Latina pulls her eyes away from my chest and meets my gaze again. "You didn't hurt my boy too much did you cowgirl?" My wife husks, threading her fingers between mine as we slowly make our way back to the house.

"Nah, just gotta show em whose boss." I answer, following the Latina into the kitchen and taking the cold water bottle she offers me. I lean back against the cool marble countertops and down half the bottle in a single drag. When I open my eyes again, Callie is standing right in front of me, her dark brown eyes even darker as they pool with lust. Just as I'm about to ask if she is alright, the Latina raises her water bottle and up ends it, letting the frigid waters soak my tank top, finishing the job that my sweating neglected to do.

"AH!" I gasp, my lungs contracting when the coldness assaults me. I glance down at my now soaked chest and see two pink nipples standing at attention, the material of my shirt and bra utterly useless now. I look up and see a satisfied smirk on my wife, her eyes locked on the pink tips poking out at her.

"Thought you needed a little cooling off." She says as a way of explanation, her voice low and gravelly.

"So you decided to drench me… as well as the kitchen?" I ask in a playful tone. A shiver ripples over my skin as a light breeze filters in through one of the open windows, and the hair on my arms stand on end as goose bumps erupt over my flesh.

"I do what I have to." Callie answers, stepping closer to me until her belly is poking mine. Her fingers ghost up my sides, then curl around to my chest and play just underneath the swell of my now VERY erect nipples. "You know what… I think you need a shower." The look on Callie's face is a forced serious one, like she's trying NOT to smile at the fact of getting me NAKED and wet, all at the same time.

"Oh really?" I growl, playing along. "Am I that far gone?"

"Yep." My wife answers shortly, then takes my hand and nearly pulls me out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. "And since I am such a devoted wife, it's up to me to make sure that you get yourself properly cleaned."

"The burdens you bare." I sigh, rolling my eyes at the surgeon. All I get is a chuckle in reply, and a look that tells me I am in for much more than just a good scrub down.

…_bring it on doc._

* * *

><p>AN2: Like I said, a little fluff to set up for the big stuff that is coming… NEXT chapter. Well, starts next chapter. Let me know what you all think, and I will try to get the next update posted as soon as I can. I know how long you all have been waiting for it. Thanks!<p> 


	110. Chapter 110

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Alright, the moment you all have been waiting chapters and chapters and chapters for is finally here. …Kind of. You'll see. Hope you all like! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 110<p>

Callie's POV

**Week 38**

"You sure you have to go in, Calliope? It's like a fricken monsoon out there." Arizona asks as we are bundling up at the front door.

"I promised I'd be at the monthly department meeting, so I need to go." I reply, pulling my coat around my body tighter and grabbing an umbrella. Arizona and I step out onto the front porch and are nearly swept away by the wind and rain. One down fall of an unseasonably warm spring we had is the raging weather patterns that Seattle has. What use to be calm summer showers now end up being near hurricane like weather. …_maybe I should start building an ark._

"You sure?" Arizona asks again, the wind nearly knocking herself off her one good foot. "How about I go and take notes and you can-"

"Arizona, I'll be fine. It's just a little rain." I cut her off with a kiss then we make a break for the car. Even though its only ten feet to my wife's new car, by the time both of us pile into it, we are nearly soaked. If it wasn't for the fact that Arizona has PT and I have this Department Head meeting, we wouldn't have crawled out of bed today at all.

Despite the ugly weather outside, Arizona's new car drives like a dream. Rain and some hail pelt the window, but the SUV just laughs at it. My wife finally acquiesced to my telling her that trucks aren't baby safe. Well… not so much as acquiesced but more like we compromised. She said she would give up her truck if I gave up my T-Bird. But that wasn't going to happen so… we now have a third vehicle. The first is my T-Bird. The second is Arizona's replacement truck, a newer and, if possible, even bigger 2012 Ford F-150 SVT Raptor. The salesman even chanced a 'penis joke' with my blonde, one that the cowgirl didn't much appreciate. She responded along the lines of 'I'll show you mine if you show me yours.' And the third vehicle that is now registered under our family is a new Ford Explorer. I tried to get my wife to look as some nicer makes, like the Audi Q7 or a BMW but she came back with 'I'm an American and I'm buying American.' Something tells me that that mantra was engrained into her long ago by one, Mr. Daniel Robbins. …_guess we aren't the most environmentally friendly family. _

My wife pulls up as close to the side entrance to the hospital as possible, where its maybe a thirty foot walk before hitting shelter, then stops. I give the blonde a confused look and she says "Hop out babe. I'll go park."

"You don't have-" I start to tell her but she cuts me off.

"My daddy taught me to always drop a lady off as close to the door as possible when the weather is nasty." She replies with a smile.

"We only got one umbrella." I state, my hand on the door handle.

"I won't melt. It's only rain, Calliope. I'll be fine. Now go on, I'll meet you inside." Arizona urges me out, and with one last glance, I open the passengers side door and unlatch the umbrella. My wife drives off, trying to find the closest parking spot available as I make my way carefully to the sanctuary of the hospital. Even with the umbrella, by the time the double glass doors slide open, it feels like I've taken a shower.

Five minutes later, I see through the blackness a lone figure limping along the long pathway. Blonde hair is peeking out underneath her jacket that has been pulled over the top of her head, trying to shield the top of her body from the waters that continue to pelt the Seattle streets. The doors open and in comes my cowgirl, the rain literally falling off her water proof jacket in waves. She shakes her head, and its like one of those slow motion scenes where long blonde hair floods out of hair tie.

When blue eyes catch my very obvious stare, she smiles and asks "Everything alright?"

"Huh? Yeah… Yeah. I'm good." I fumble, pulling myself out of my thoughts. "I thought you might have drowned out there, babe." I say as I wipe a single drop that is running down her cheek. Besides the bottom of her pants and the sleeves of her jacket from where she clutches at her crutches, she's mostly dry. She takes one step forward and one of her crutches slips out from under her, the water on tile not providing any sort of traction for her walking aids. In a split second, my wife's feet fly up and she falls back. Arizona lands with a smack, and a couple hospital staff come running.

"Arizona… sweetie?" I cry, trying to bend over to see if she's ok but my very pregnant belly not allowing that kind of movement anymore. Two nurses are immediately at her side, checking her over. I turn to one of the hospital janitors and I snap "Where is the warning sign? HUH? ! If this was anyone else, they would sue the hell out of this hospital."

"Calliope, I'm fine." Arizona groans. "Give the man a break." The two nurses each take a hand and help pull the blonde back up onto her feet. I take her face in my hands and start a cursory exam, making sure she didn't crack her head on the fall. "Babe, I'm fine. Really. Just got the wind knocked out of me." My wife waves me off, then catches the janitors gaze. "You should really put up a caution sign though."

"Yes ma'am. I'm so sorry." The older man says then takes off to find a wet floor placard.

"You sure-" I start again but Arizona cuts me off again.

"I'm good. Leg is fine. No broken bones. Nothing. I'm good, Calliope." My wife reassures me. "Now, I need to head up to PT before Teddy yells at me for being late. I'll catch you later." With a quick kiss, she limps off in the direction of the elevators so she can get to her therapy appointment. I watch, just to make sure she doesn't take another spill, and after she is out of sight I head to my own personal engagements.

After a quick update from my head nurse, I head to the Departmental meeting and sit through yet another long winded speech. The chief is really pushing this five year plan idea I had, and is still trying to get the rest of the Heads on board. He updates us on the hunt for another Head of Cardiothoracics, apparently there is an Army trauma surgeon that is looking but its yet to be determined. Finally the meeting comes to an end and all the Heads go back to their departments.

"How you feeling, Cal?" My best friend asks as we head to the elevator.

"Good. Really good. I mean… I'm nervous, you know? And its gotten to the point where its like, ok time for you to get out…" I direct towards my belly, making the red head laugh. "But… I'm good. And Arizona is… well…"

"Freaking out?" Addison asks, a big smile on her face. I just nod and a we share a deep chuckle. "Well… most 'dad's' are." She uses air quotes, emphasizing the dad part. "It comes down to the delivery room. I find that there are two types of men… or partners as it were. Ones that freeze up, just withdraw completely… sometimes even faint. Then the ones that are truly ready."

"And which one is Arizona?" I ask as the dinging of the elevator signals the arrival of our carriage. We both step in, along with a couple other doctors and a few nurses.

"She's ready." The neonatal surgeon leans in and whispers in my ear. Another ding and the redhead gracefully steps off the elevator, a lot more so than someone going into their fifth month of pregnancy should be able to. A smile is on my face as I exit on my respective floor, and I make a quick round of the ward. …Just to make sure that the Ortho department hadn't completely fallen apart during my couple weeks off.

Satisfied that my ward is running nearly as smoothly as it does while I'm walking the halls every day, I decide to do some paperwork in my office while Arizona finishes up her therapy. Bandy stops by about twenty minutes after I get set in my office, and he bounces a couple riskier surgeries off me. I can tell from the glint in his eye that he is definitely amped about them, but he just needs a little confidence boost from his mentor. Half way through our discussion, I feel a tightness rip across my lower abdomen, almost like the baby is pulling at the muscle. It's more awkward than anything, and its gone in about ten seconds so I brush it off. …_frickin Braxton hicks contractions. I am NOT going to have another false alarm._ _I think the last one aged Arizona about five years._

Nearly two and a half hours after we walked through the raging weather outside and into the hospital, I hear the signature clanking of my wife's single crutch coming down the hallway. A few seconds later, blonde hair peeks around the door frame and knocks lightly, not wanting to spook me.

"Hey! How was it?" I ask, closing up a file and setting it on the 'Out' pile. Then I pull one from the 'In' pile and start to flip through the pages.

"Hell." Arizona groans, plopping down on the couch and lifting her tired leg up onto the coffee table. "Teddy takes a sick pleasure in making her clients cry, I swear it."

"But it works. You can nearly put all your weight on that leg." I reply, not looking up from my chart as another slight cramp starts to crawl across my abdomen.

"You alright?" The blonde asks, noticing the slight discomfort cross my face.

I look up and meet concerned blue eyes. "Yeah, babe. Just… I think breakfast might not have agreed with me." I answer, not wanting to worry her with another bout of cramping. My wife's brow knits together as she studies me, trying to discern if I'm telling the truth or not, but I'm saved by the bell as a nurse pops into my office and hands off another stack of papers I need to sign off on.

"How's Teddy?" I ask, using the diversion the nurse gave me and hoping to keep the blonde off track.

"You mean besides the sick obsession with creating pain?" My wife growls, and I know I've successfully skirted the issue. "She's fine. Addison is going all crazy pregnant lady one her. Apparently Red loves her some donut holes and cream cheese at one o'clock in the morning."

"Where does Teddy find donut holes at one in the morning?" I ask disbelievingly.

"No clue. But Teds is still alive so she must have a source somewhere. Because if anyone would kill over not having their fix of pregnancy cravings, I'd bet it on Red." The blonde says, sending me a wink so I know she's just playing about my best friend. "Though… I can kind of get donut holes and cream cheese. It's that whole sweet and kind of salty thing. But tuna and peanut butter? That was just disgusting, Calliope. I don't know how you ate that." A shiver runs down the smaller woman's body as she thinks back to all the sandwiches she made me during my first and second trimesters.

Another small tingle ripples across my stomach and Arizona catches that one as well. "Calliope, what is it?" She asks, pushing her tired body up onto her sore legs. Forgoing the crutches, she limps over and leans against my desk.

"Nothing. Just some slight cramping." I answer, just as a loud thunder clamp echoes throughout the building. The lights flicker for a second but then returns to normal the next.

"Lets go see Addison." My wife suggests, pushing the screen of my laptop closed and gesturing for me to stand.

"Arizona, I'm-" I start to protest but the blonde cuts me off.

"I'm sure you are, but for my sake, please? I just want Dr. Montgomery to check you out, ok?" Arizona pleads with her puppy dog eyes. It's the one thing I can't say no to. With an eye roll, I pack up a few things to take with me and then we exit my office, locking the door behind us. As we head to the elevator, more booms of thunder are heard. It feels like the storm is literally on top of the hospital, and the hospital is losing.

Arizona and I step onto an empty elevator and the blonde punches the OB wards floor number. "I'm fine, cowgirl." I try again, but see that blue eyes don't buy it. As the metal doors close, we start to descend, but another loud thunder clap is heard and the carriage halts. We are thrown into the pitch blackness.

"Arizona!" I gasp, reaching out into the darkness for my wife.

"I'm here, babe." She says, taking my hand. The next second, emergency lights come on. The blonde pushes another elevator button, trying to make it move, but we sit still. "Shit." She growls. "Doesn't the hospital have generators?" Arizona asks, looking over her shoulder at me. "I mean… all these machines that keep people alive require electricity, you have generators, right?"

"Uh… yeah." I answer. "But elevators aren't exactly life sustaining equipment. …They aren't tied to the generators." I add, and I watch realization flood my wife's eyes. We're stuck. Until the electricity is restored, Arizona and I are stuck in this elevator. When another ripple crosses my stomach, I take a breath and try to keep my face neutral. This one was a little stronger, and felt different than the rest. …_no. No this is not happening. Not here. Keep it together Torres._

"Guess we just wait it out?" Arizona asks as she holds up her phone to try to get a signal, but there's hardly anything in this metal tin can.

"Yeah. Shouldn't be too long." I reply, closing my eyes and taking slow and even breaths. Five seconds later, it feels like something popped within me, and the sound of liquid hitting the floor greets my ears.

"Calliope…" Arizona breathes out, and I can hear the panic in her voice. "Is that…" Her words fade out as I meet her gaze, then I look down to the linoleum floor. A small pool of water has collected beneath me.

"That's not…" The blonde starts to ramble, her mind now completely gone. "That's… that's not your… your uhhh…."

"My water." I finish her thought for her since she was getting no where fast. I look back up and see scared blue eyes staring right at me. "My water just broke, Arizona. The baby is coming." Another muscles spasm hits me, and this time my body isn't playing with me. My face screws up in pain and my wife's hands clutch at my arm, keeping me upright. Blue eyes meet brown and we share a look of joy, but also terror at the thought that this elevator might not kick to life again any time soon.

…_she's coming. Stuck in an elevator or not, she's coming._

* * *

><p>AN2: Uh oh! Stuck in an elevator! …Anyone can operate on a heart in an elevator! But BABY in an elevator? Do I dare? I don't know… what do you all think?<p> 


	111. Chapter 111

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Alright so I know I let you all in a slippery situation last chapter *grin* So here is the follow up. Callie has just popped, and they are stuck in the elevator (where else, right?). What's going to happen? Who is going to freak and who will man up? Read on and find out! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 111<p>

Arizona's POV

**Week 38**

"My water just broke, Arizona. The baby is coming." Callie tells me and it feels like my world caves in on itself. The next second, I'm gripping my wife by the arm and trying to hold her up as a contraction rips across her body. Our eyes meet and I can see that the bad ass Ortho surgeon is just as scared as I am in this moment.

"Ok… Ok…" I start to panic, my breathing rate increasing but I force myself to calm. "Ok, keep breathing, Calliope. Just breathe…" I coach her through the contraction just like I was taught. I grab my phone and bring up the stopwatch, starting the time running so I can start tracking her contractions. …_four minutes. When they are four minutes apart, that's when its serious._ When the Latina relaxes, I let go of her and hop the few feet to the instrument panel.

"What are you doing?" Callie asks, out of breath as her body is recovering from the first of many painful spells to come.

"There's got to be a land line. An emergency phone in here." I tell her. When I try to get the small door open, it won't budge. "Fuck…" I growl, punching and slamming the thing but still the door won't open. Using the only other thing I got, I grab my crutch and bring it down hard on the lock. Finally the silver compartment busts open but the phone inside is gone.

"Perfect." I snarl. "You know… this hospital sucks." I spit out, and I get a small chuckle out of the Latina. "Ok ummm… don't panic, Calliope. Don't panic. I got this. I can… I can ummm…" I look over and see the smallest of smiles cross the Latina's face. "What?" I ask softly.

"She's coming." My wife whispers, then reaches out for my hand and pulls me close. "She's really coming." Our lips close on one another's and I can feel the trembling through out her body.

"Our baby… we're having a baby, Calliope." I sigh, and the mixture of emotion swirling within me leaves my brain dizzy. "You relax. I'm going to see if I can get us out of here." I tell her, and then limp back over to the metal doors. I try to slip a couple fingertips between the sealed doors but they don't part an inch. "Come on, come on, come on." I growl, using every ounce of muscle in my body. I huff and I swear and I spit but still, the doors remained closed. A low moan from my wife tells me another contraction is on it's way, so I give up on the doors and race back to her side. I take a look at my phone and see that the contractions are coming only 6 minutes apart. …_holy shit. Oh my god. _

"Callie, how long had you been having those cramps? !" I exclaim as my wife breathes through the pain. "You're at 6 minutes already? Fucking hell… oh my god." My mind starts to race, thinking that I have even less time that I had expected.

"This is not my fault! You think I would have planned to have my baby like this?" Callie snaps back at me as the contraction starts to subside. We yell over each other, trying to get our fear and frustration out. I don't hear what she is saying, maybe because I'm also yelling or maybe because she's in full on Spanish mode right now but her ranting breaks as she double over in pain again. Immediately forgetting the argument, I'm at the Latina's side in a second, keeping her up on her feet.

"Ok… Ok…" I close my eyes at take a deep breath. My heart is racing and my stomach is on the floor, but I know that there has to be ONE person in the elevator that keeps it together. I can't expect Callie to do that because she is the one the is allowed to freak out which means its up to me. …_good man in a storm. Good man in a storm. _

"Arizona…" Callie whispers, and I can hear the fear laced in her voice. I open my eyes and immediately find her beautiful brown eyes, the ones I hope our daughter inherits because there can never be enough of those eyes in the world.

"I'm here, Calliope." I tell her, and I mean it. I'm here for all of it, everything. "We need to get you down. Come on…" I say softly, then strip off her jacket and help lower her to the floor. She rests against the corner of the elevator so she is propped up.

"What are you doing?" She asks, steeling her mind for another contraction that is about to come.

I carefully lower myself down on the floor in front of her, pushing the pain and burn of my leg to the very far corner of my mind. "I'm delivering our baby." I tell her.

"You… you can't." My wife gasps, then tenses as the pain hits. I grab her hand and she squeezes while I set her breathing pace. "Arizona… I can't do this here." She says as she starts to relax. "You can't do this."

"I've brought more babies into this world than I can count." Tell my wife as I reach underneath the bottom of her dress and pull off her panties.

"Horses. You've delivered horses, Arizona." Callie snaps at me. "I'm not a fucking horse!"

"It's the same overall concept. All I do is catch." I try to bring some levity into the situation but the pained Latina doesn't appreciate it. "Look… this is going to happen whether we are ready or not. Now I know you are freaking out, and so am I. …But I love you and you love me and none of the rest of it matters. We are together… and together we are going to bring OUR little girl into this world. Ok?" It feels like my heart is breaking when my wife stares deep into my soul, the fear and terror of this situation leaking out of her every pore. But as another contraction rises, she takes my hand and squeezes.

The next how ever long passes, maybe its five minutes, maybe its fifty. I don't know. All I know is that I am here for Callie and for our baby. Inside, I am a mess. But on the outside, I am calm as a still lake. I coach the Latina through her contractions, I offer loving and supportive words. I check how far along she is. Every passing minute means the birth is one minute closer. The entire time I am silently praying for the electricity to be restored and the elevator to jolt to life. But it never happens. …_I'm a good man in a storm. _

As the time between contractions lessens, I gently say "Ok Callie, I need you to breathe for me sweetie. I know it hurts but-"

"You don't know shit. Oh god! It hurts so much." Callie cries. Tears of pain are streaming down her face, a sheen of sweat has broken across her brow and her hands are gripping at the guard rails above her.

"Calliope, look at me." I tell her in a firm voice. Dark brown eyes find mine and it nearly breaks my heart at the pain present in them. …_gotta be strong Arizona. Good man in a storm. And this is one huge fucking storm._ "Its just you and me here, sweetie. I know it hurts but you need to breathe and you need to stay with me, ok? Can you do that for me?" She nods weakly as another contraction rips across her body. I check the time on the stop watch I have going and see that they are coming nearly every 45 seconds. …_god, she's progressing so fast._

"Arizona." The Latina cries and takes on of my hands in hers, squeezing it like I've done something deeply wrong to her. I have to bite my tongue to keep the moan of pain within my body.

"I'm right here, Calliope. Come on, breath with me." I tell her, and start up the paced breathing that we learned in Lamaze class. Ten seconds later my wife collapses back, the contraction having passed. "Good girl. You're so strong, baby. So strong."

"I can't do this, Arizona. I can't…" The Latina gasps. "I can't have our baby in an elevator. I can't. I need-"

"You can, and you're going to." I cut her off and strip off my jacket, laying it to the side so I have something to wrap around our little girl once she makes an appearance in the world. …_how ironic is this? We are in a hospital full of top of the line medical equipment, and my daughter is being born on the floor of an elevator. I'm using a fricking pocket knife to cut the cord. _

"Arizona, I can't do this. I just… I can't. Make it stop… oh god, make it stop." Callie says as another contract starts to peak. A primal cry comes deep from within her, and it makes my entire body run cold. It's a sound that no one should ever have to hear their loved one make. As it passes, I slip a hand between her legs and check how she is coming along. …_four fingers. That's 10 centimeters. Oh god, this is it. She's really coming. _

"Calliope, you're fully dilated. When the next contraction hits, you need to push for me. Ok?" I ask softly, trying with all my might to keep the shaking and uncertainty from my voice. It would be so easy for me to fall apart, but I can't. I can't do that to my wife, and I can't do that to my daughter. I need to be strong for both of them.

"I can't." The Latina barely whispers. Her arms fall from the guard rails, the effort of keeping them raised being too much. I've never seen my Latina look this weak before. Even after a marathon shift at the hospital she's never looked like this.

"You have to, sweetie. Think about our daughter. She wants to come and meet you, Calliope. She wants to see her mommy. You need to push for her, ok? You need to push." I tell her, brown eyes staring exhaustingly into mine. The next second her face screws up in pain, another contraction hitting her. "Push Cal! Push!" I yell over her wail. Callie's body collapses as the contraction comes to an end, and I can feel how utterly spent she is already.

"You're doing great, sweetie. You're so strong." I keep encouraging her, not knowing if she is actually hearing me or not.

Five minutes pass, with contractions coming right on top of each other. Callie's voice seems to be bouncing off the metal walls of the elevator, increasing the frequency and volume each time. My ears are ringing and if it wasn't for the fact that I'm kneeling in between my wife's legs, I would swear she was getting eaten by a lion or something. Finally, with another push, I see something.

"She's crowning." I exclaim as another contraction starts to rise.

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you Arizona!" Callie growls through clenched teeth, pushing with all her might. "AH! Fuck! Owwwww." The shoulders start to push through, meeting air for the first time.

"One more, Calliope. One more good push and she's here." I tell my very exhausted wife. Dark eyes find mine and I try to give her as much love and energy I can through that one look. "Come on. I know you can do this." She nods and then grabs the guardrails, seeking something to use as leverage. The next contraction comes and with a face like I've never seen before, she pushes with all her might. Carefully, I make contact with heated and viscera coated flesh, supporting the tiny bundle of life as she slips from her mother's body.

"She's here." I whisper, my wife completely collapsing against the corner of the elevator. She doesn't even have enough strength to look up and see the face of her daughter. "Calliope… she's here. Our baby is here."

"How is she?" Callie asks softly, just speaking is using up her small reserve of energy left. With the soft lining of my jacket, I carefully wipe our daughters face, and start to rub her chest. She has yet to let out a cry and each second that passes without hearing the strength of her lungs makes my stomach knot more and more.

"Come on Squirt. Give me a cry, sweetie." I whisper to my daughter. Another rub and the weak wail of a newborn floods the elevator. Callie gasps, tears falling freely from her eyes at hearing the sign of life. Wrapping the baby up carefully in my jacket, I place her gently into Callie's waiting arms.

"She's perfect." I whisper to my wife, and place a very loving kiss on her glistening forehead. I pull my hair tie out of my hair, and using my pocket knife, I cut it into two pieces. Making sure to tie off the umbilical cord tightly, I sever the bond between mother and child. And almost as if God had planned it, the regular lights flicker on and the elevator kicks into life. I grab my wife's discarded coat and place it over her exposed lower half, then take a seat next to the newborn and her mother. Dark hair, almost black, is pasted to the tiny head of our baby, her skin coated in birthing fluid. Tiny arms and legs kick, protesting the sudden change from a warm and wet home to the cold and scary world she will now live in.

"She's beautiful." Callie whispers, using my discarded shirt to start and clean off our daughter. The doors of the elevator ding open, and the first person who sees us is struck with shock.

"Don't just stand there!" I snap at the frozen nurse, and whirlwind of activity happens over the next few minutes. Our baby is taken to be checked out and Callie is placed on a hospital bed, also needing to be checked out. I'm left standing in the middle of the OB/NICU floor, a blood and body fluid stained elevator behind me, my baby being taken in one direction and my wife being taken in another.

Then a blur of red hair moves towards me, and the neonatal surgeons' words sound like they are being spoken under water. "Arizona? Arizona… are you alright? Arizona?" The taller woman shakes me by my shoulders and I finally come to. "Are you al-"

"Calliope?" I ask, not having any other words in my brain.

"I'm heading to her now. You go to your daughter. That's what Callie would want." I just nod and start to limp down the hall, crutch completely forgotten. "Hey, Arizona." Addison calls after me. I stop in my tracks and turn back. "Congratulations. You're a mom now." With that the red head continues on her way to her best friend, making sure Callie is alright after a very rough delivery. As the surgeon turns the corner and disappears from sight, I let her words sink in.

"A mom. …I'm a mom." I whisper to myself. I knew it would happen someday. I promised Callie we would have babies, all kinds of babies. And the second that I saw that positive pregnancy test, I knew it was going to happen. But now… now it's real. I have a daughter, a little bundle of life that will look to me for everything. For love and comfort, for guidance and knowledge. As all this hits me, I start to feel a little lightheaded. Knowing better than to test myself on an already unstable pair of legs, I lean against the hospital wall and slide down. Doctors, nurses, and other people walk back and forth in front of me, like their world hasn't just been turned upside down.

"Arizona…" A soft voice calls, and to me it sounds like that person is a hundred miles away. Then I feel a soft touch on my shoulder. Looking up, I see the caring eyes of my best friend. "Arizona, are you alright?" Teddy asks. When I don't answer, the trainer takes a seat next to me against the wall. "Addy told me Callie had her baby." All I can do is nod. "In an elevator." Again, I nod. "And you delivered her."

"Yeah…" I whisper, and it feels like my mouth is the Sahara. Shaking myself from my thoughts, I try to push myself off the floor. "I need to go see her. I need to see my daughter." The sudden urge to make sure MY baby is ok is scary, something I can't describe. All I know is that the world won't be right until I see her gorgeous face, beautiful black hair, and deep chocolate eyes again. Once I get to my feet, I don't even look back. With only one thought in my mind, I march straight to nursery knowing that my daughter needs someone there for her.

…_and I'll always be there for her._

* * *

><p>AN2: Yay, baby is out. But… what is the name? Hmm. Much more baby-liciousness to come. Stay tuned.<p> 


	112. Chapter 112

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: So I see FF finally got fixed. Yay! I woke up to like 50 emails this morning. Now that's an awesome way to wake up. Alright… Baby Robbins-Torres was born, obviously. Let's see what comes next for the tiny human and her very awesome mothers. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 112<p>

Callie's POV

"How you feeling?" Addison asks softly as she writes a couple notes in my chart.

"Really really… confused." I answer in a whisper. My mind is racing, trying to recall the last few hours. I don't know how long ago it was that Arizona and I stepped into that elevator, but I know it was the longest and most painful elevator ride I have ever had. It was also the most glorious. The miracle of childbirth… it really is a miracle. One second it feels like my body is about to rip into two, and the next my amazingly perfect wife carefully placed our amazingly perfect newborn baby girl into my arms. The emotion that flooded me at that moment was… there are no words. Nothing can describe what it was, because nothing could ever do it justice.

"How is she?" I ask, my throat feeling like a fire is raging up and down it. I don't remember screaming, but I know I had to be. A soft knock on the door frame pulls my eyes away from my best friend. Standing at the threshold is the most beautiful blonde I've ever seen. Arizona looks gorgeous all the time, but something about her right now cranks it up to the next level.

"Hey…" I whisper, then reach a weak hand out, gesturing for her to come in. Addison gives both of us a smile, then leaves us to ourselves.

"Hey yourself." Arizona replies softly. She steps into the room, moving on her feet better than she has in months. "How are you feeling Calliope?" Gentle fingers brush back a few stray stands of hair from my face.

"Have you seen her?" I ask, needing to know how my little girl is doing.

"Yeah." Arizona sighs, a huge smile on her face and tears threatening to fall from her bright blue eyes. "She's perfect. Ten tiny fingers and ten tiny toes. A tiny little nose and the strongest cry I've ever heard. Seven pounds, seven ounces of strong. She's beautiful. She's absolutely perfect, Calliope." I can't keep the smile off my face as I hear my wife describe our baby. I had all over two minutes with her before the doctors had to take her and make sure she was alright. And I need to know if my daughter is healthy.

"They said that uhh…" Arizona sniffs, wiping a couple tears that have fallen from her eyes. "They said that they would bring her to see you real soon. Squirt wanted to be all pretty for when her Mommy saw her. No blood and guts this time." I let out a mix of a laugh and a sob, my stomach in knots hearing that my little girl is on her way to me finally.

"You were amazing, sweetie. So brave and strong." My wife says, her hand cupping my cheek then leaning down and placing a feather light kiss on my lips.

"I was a monster." I tell her, and a small laugh falls from her pink lips. "You were the amazing one. All calm and sure. I wouldn't have made it without you."

"Let me tell ya… my face may have been calm and sure, but in my mind I was flipping the hell out." The blonde says and we both fall into a soft round of giggles, thinking back to the trouble we seem to just fall into around this hospital. Blue eyes finally settle and find my gaze. The mood shifts as my wife seems to stare deep into my soul.

"She has your eyes." My cowgirl says in an almost whisper.

"You think?" I ask. I only saw our baby girl's eyes for a couple seconds. It seems like a year ago I saw them, and I hurt with how much I need to see them again.

"I know." Arizona answers. "I'd know your eyes anywhere. And she has them. …Squirt already has me wrapped around her tiny little pinky." I chuckle at the picture of the rough and tough Z Robbins, cowgirl and bull rider extraordinaire, bending to the whim of a tiny 2 hour old newborn. …But it's not just any new born, it's OUR newborn. "I am in so much trouble…." The blonde sighs. "Looks like you'll have to be the bad guy all the time, because I won't be able to say no to her. …Ever."

Just then a light knock on the door, and it opens. A nurse in brightly colored scrubs backs in, pulling behind her a clear baby bassinet.

"Oh god…" I gasp, and tears immediately start to fall. Arizona stands up from my bed so the nurse can bring our girl close. Through my blurry vision, I see the most perfect little face topped off with a soft pink beanie hat. The nurse gently picks my baby girl up and then carefully places her in my arms. And just like that… the world makes sense. Everything before this very second has never mattered. The only reason I am living is this little bundle in my arms. I feel the bed dip next to me, and an arm snake around my side as Arizona joins us.

"Told you she was beautiful." My wife whispers, and all I can do is cry and smile. The nurse leaves us, giving us some private time with the newest addition to the Robbins-Torres family. The blonde has nothing but eyes for the baby in my arms, and I swear that I don't blink during the twenty minutes I am holding her. Tiny eyelids flutter open a couple times, then close as sleep finds her. With a single finger, I gently count each and every digit on our baby, every finger and every toe right where it should be.

"Want to go to Momma?" I ask in nothing but a breath, not wanting to wake the sleeping angel. Arizona stands, clenching, unclenching and shaking out the trembling of her hands before taking the delicate bundle in her arms.

"Hi sweetie. Hi… It's me. The one that annoyed Mommy by talking to her belly for nine months straight." My wife whispers. The joy and life I see in her blue eyes is something I've never seen before, and it makes me fall that much more in love with her.

When the blonde starts to sway back and forth, shifting her weight from foot to foot, a streak of fear washes over me. "Your leg, Arizona." I gasp, just picturing my wife taking a spill just like earlier today in the hospital lobby. I reach out, prepared to spring from this bed the second my wife appears to falter.

Giving me a look for a split second, then turning her gaze back to the tiny human in her arms she says "You really think I would let anything happen to this girl? …I'd rather throw myself in front of a bus than hurt her. She'll always be safe with me. …You hear that Squirt? I always be here for you. No matter what." All I can do is smile as I watch the love of my life hold our meaning to life.

"God…" Arizona gasps. "I can't believe how much I love her. Already. I just… I love her so much."

"I know." I whisper, wiping more tears off my face. I don't know if it's the hormones or just the sheer craziness of this whole fiasco but I haven't stopped crying for a second.

"We still need a name for her, unless she's going to spend the next 80 to 100 years going by Squirt." My wife says, sending me a playful wink. When our daughter hears the nickname her Momma has for her already, a tiny hand reaches up and rests against the blondes chin. "Yeah, I think it's an awesome name too Squirt. But you need a professional name for when you become a doctor just like Mommy." Arizona plays. The pride and joy that just seeps out of her every pore is palpable and it makes my heart swell.

"Dr. Squirt." I murmur, and Arizona must have heard me because she looks up and gives me a smile that puts the sun to shame.

"Has a nice ring to it, right?" She plays, then starts to rock our daughter a little more when the baby girl starts to squirm. Addressing the bundle of life in her arms, Arizona softly asks "What's your name, baby girl? Hmm? Are you a… a Ava? An Isabella? Sofia?"

"They just don't feel right." I say. Arizona nods in agreement, none of the names on our short list just fits our baby. My wife gently passes our daughter back over to me, and I stare at the most angelic face I have ever seen.

"How about Alijandra? I love that name." The blonde states, perching her lithe body onto the edge of the bed and gently rubbing the top of our baby's beanie clad head.

"What you think, munchkin? You like it?" I ask our sleeping baby. "Alijandra? Ali? Are you an Ali?" The faintest of coo's come from the tiniest of mouths, and a smile crosses my face. "I think that was a yes." I whisper, my eyes catching baby blues. "Alijandra Elizabeth Robbins-Torres."

"Perfect." The blonde purrs, then leans in and places her lips against mine. Our kiss is soft but passionate and loving. When we part, our eyes instinctively drift down to our baby and see her watching us. "God… you are so cute. Seriously Ali, you are like the cutest baby ever. I know I may be biased but… you are definitely top 5 all time cutest." All I can do is smile when I hear my wife call our baby by her name for the first time.

We spend an hour just doting over our baby girl. Taking turns holding her and rocking her, calling her Alijandra and Ali. The name just feels right, it slips off the tongue like it was meant to be. …_Alijandra Elizabeth. …perfect._ When the nurse comes in and says that she needs to be taken back to the nursery, it feels like my heart is being ripped out. But with a kiss from each of her mommies, and a promise to see her as soon as we can, our meaning to life is carefully rolled out of my hospital room and headed towards very caring hands.

When nurse and baby are out of sight, blue eyes turn back to me and I can see her silently giving me a cursory exam. "How are you feeling Calliope?" Arizona asking the same question I brushed off over an hour ago.

"Tired. …Sore. …Fantastic." I answer with a small smile. I reach out and take her hand, pulling her closer to me in the bed. Arizona squeezes her body onto the mattress and wraps an arm around me. Relaxing into her comforting embrace, my eyes slowly becoming heavier and heavier, I say "We have a baby. …How scary is that?"

"I'm terrified out of my mind." Arizona answers truthfully. "But I wouldn't change it for the world." I'm nearly asleep when the buzzing of something against the bedside tray startles me. Arizona immediately dismisses the call, not even looking to see who it was that was trying to get a hold of her. Slinking back out of the bed, making sure she doesn't jostle me too much, she says "You get some sleep, Calliope. I'm gonna call Momma. Tell her that her grandbaby finally made an appearance in the world."

"Put it on speaker, I want to hear her too." I say, desperately craving sleep but not wanting to miss my mother-in-laws' … and frankly, the only mother figure I have in my life anymore… reaction. With a few flicker of her fingers, the steady ringing sound emanates from Arizona's cell phone.

"**Hello?" **The older Robbins woman's voice answers.

"Hey Momma, it's me. Callie's here too." Arizona says.

"**Well what a surprise! Hello Callie."**

"Hi Momma B." I call back.

"Momma, where you at?" Arizona asks, knowing that wherever she is, Barbara will start making a scene as soon as she hears about her grandchild.

"**I'm at Betty's with a couple of the girls. Is everything alright?"**

"Yeah, everything is amazing. I just called to ask what your plans were for the next few days." My wife plays, setting her mother up for a huge surprise.

"**Nothing that can't be changed, hon. Travis and his wife invited me over to dinner tomorrow night. But other than that… my schedule is clear darlin." **I can't help but smile as I hear that sweet southern twang Barbara has.

"Well I was thinking you should come up to Seattle. There is someone who wants to meet you." There is a couple of quiet seconds, the only thing filtering in through call is the background noise of Betty's diner in the small town of Sparks.

"**Arizona Michelle Robbins, are you telling me what I think you're telling me?"** Barbara asks, using her best authoritative voice on her daughter.

"I don't know Momma, what do you think I'm telling you." My wife plays and all I can do is sit and laugh.

"**Zona, don't play with me. I'm too young to have a heart attack."**

Arizona giggles then says "Get your southern belle butt on a plane Momma. Your grandbaby wants to meet you." As soon as the word grandbaby comes from the blondes lips, a howl of excitement pierces the air. Phone forgotten, all we hear is Barbara yelling 'I'm a grandma' and a broken round of applause as the patrons of Betty's diner hear the good news. Arizona and I are nearly dying as the sound of silverware crashing and glasses being toppled filter through the phone.

"**I'm on my way right now. You tell that little angle not to blink one eyelash. Grandma is on her way!"**

"I will Momma. See you soon." Arizona says, about to hang up.

"**Callie?"** Barbara states

"Yeah Momma B?" I ask.

"**I love you, dear. There is no other woman I would want my daughter with."**

"I love you too Momma. Thank you." I reply, my eyes locking with the baby blues of my wife.

"**And Zona." **

"Yeah Momma." Arizona answers.

"**I'm so proud of you, honey. I know you'll be a fantastic mother. Now you two rest, take good care of my angel until I get there. And I'll see yall real soon. I love you."**

"Love you too Momma. Bye." And Arizona hangs up. "So… now all of Sparks knows I'm a mother." The blonde says with a smile. "You want me to call your father and Aria?" She asks, her fingers playing with the phone in her hand.

"No, I'll do it in a while." I whisper, my eyelids finally becoming too heavy to keep open. "Just.. just stay with me?" I ask, reaching out blindly and feeling a hand weave with mine.

"Of course, Calliope." Arizona purrs, scooting a chair up close to my bed so she can rest against the mattress, getting her weight off a leg that must be on fire by now. "I'll be here until I can see Ali again."

"Ok…" I manage to get out before darkness descends upon me. With my wife's hand in mine, sleep quickly comes and the first image I see in my dreams is the beautiful face of my newborn daughter. I see Arizona and Ali together, both smiling and laughing. I see family pictures hung up around Ali's nursery, the three of us smiling and loving. What a family should be. That is what I want for my daughter, and that is what I pledge to give her.

…_a life full of love and happiness. Just me, Arizona, and Alijandra._

* * *

><p>AN2: So… I'm really terrible at the whole name thing. But I liked Alijandra so I just went with it. Started thinking to much, then I was over thinking. Just went with the gut. Anyways, Momma B knows and is on her way. What kind of fun will be hand once the older Robbins woman is there? How are Callie's parents going to take the news? Will the Torres clan flock to Seattle like Arizona's side will? Let me know what you think!<p> 


	113. Chapter 113

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Alright peeps… so some of you may know what a few days ago was. Opening Day! What else? Second only to football season, baseball season is upon us and my Cards won their Season opener which was fricken amazing. So I guess what I'm trying to say is one more thing has been added to my already large workload. But luckily, I can write while I watch my boys. So, updates shouldn't be affected too much. Yay. …And I know I still need to finish BB. I haven't forgotten it, I promise. Now, I think that's enough blah blah blah. …Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 113<p>

Arizona's POV:

I thought I've experienced heaven on earth before. But I was wrong. All those mornings where I woke up to a beautiful Latina Ortho surgeon, the day I married said surgeon. The times where I thought I couldn't get any happier, any more content. …I was wrong. Because right here, right now… this is heaven. My wife sleeping soundly in her hospital bed behind me, the steady breathing giving me a beat to sway back and forth to as I rock our baby girl. I don't know how long I've been looking at Alijandra's face, but I know its not enough. I need more. Like an addict, the more I get, the more I need. The more I crave. Deep brown eyes stare right up at me, like she's known who I am forever.

When Ali starts to squirm a little bit, I've found that my voice soothes her. A slight cry comes her tiny lips and I coo "Hey hey Squirt. Let Mommy sleep for a little longer." And like she understands, wanting her mother to get some much needed sleep, my daughter stops crying and becomes content again. I keep up my rhythm, shifting my weight from foot to foot as I sway back and forth.

"Do you know how much I love you?" I whisper to the tiny human in my arms. "I love you so much, it hurts. I love you so much it scares me. But I'll always be there for you, ok? No matter what. …Even when you tell me you like boys and not girls, I'll still be there." I chuckle at my own joke and a look of amusement crosses my daughters face. I hear shifting of sheets behind me, but the next second the same deep steady breathing of my wife confirms she is still asleep.

"Life is going to be hard, heck… for you it will be even harder. People will try and tell you that having two mommies is wrong. But it could never be wrong, Ali, when both your parents love you with all of their heart." Brown eyes as deep as Callie's stare right up into mine, hanging on every word. She doesn't understand me, of course, but just hearing my voice soothes her. "And I can't promise that you won't get hurt from time to time. That's what life is… but Mommy and I will always be there to pick you up, brush you off and send you back out. You got to get back on the horse, Ali."

Another couple minutes pass and a more earnest cry slips from tiny lips. "Shhh… shhh baby, it's ok. It's ok sweetie." I hear Callie's breathing falter but I don't look behind me. "You know Ali… you scored the jackpot. Your Mommy? …She's the best, most amazing woman in the world. But you know that, don't you? She's so strong, and caring, and honorable. She'll teach you so many things, Ali. But there are things you can only learn from me… like how to pitch a horse just right to take a barrel at the best angle. How to make grandma so mad that you can almost see the smoke coming out of her ears. ….and how to tell the difference between Mommy sleeping and Mommy fake sleeping." I say the last part a little louder, and a deep, sleepy chuckle comes from the hospital bed. I turn around and meet the chocolate eyes I fell in love with so long ago.

"You caught me." Callie says, her voice still full of sleep.

"Say morning, Mommy. Time to open up the milk bar." I coo, passing Ali over to Callie. The Latina takes our daughter in her arms and the smile that crosses her face nearly knocks me out.

"Good morning, sweetie. Are you hungry baby girl?" Callie asks, pushing aside the front of her hospital gown and exposing a bare breast. All I can do is stare in wonder as our baby latches on and starts to take her morning meal very heartily. Usually I would balk at the idea of having to share Callie's wondrous breasts with anyone else but… seeing her feed our daughter is amazing.

"What's it feel like?" I ask before I even know I'm uttering the words.

"Weird." Callie breathes out, not looking away from the little girl sucking at her nipple.

"Good weird?" I ask, pulling up a chair and gently rubbing the soft little head, black hair as soft as silk.

"Wonderful weird." My wife whispers, her eyes finding mine. Seeing the tiredness and stress set in my face, she brings one hand up and gently brushes the flesh of my cheek. "Did you sleep at all last night, cowgirl?" Callie asks.

"Some. I had some things I had to take care of. People to talk to." I answer. I had, in fact, gotten very little sleep last night. Between Ali being brought in every few hours for her feeding, and then just staring at the sleeping face of my wife and daughter, I completely forgot about my own need to sleep. "Teddy grabbed a couple things from home for us, like her car seat and your overnight bag. Then the fiasco with my mom and booking a flight. …I swear there should be a law against her going on line." Callie chuckles as I recount the latest incident about my mother attempting to book a flight with her computer. God love her, but she is one of the most technologically inept people I've ever met.

"You should grab a couple hours, Arizona." Callie says, tracing the faintest of lines around the corner of my eyes. "We're not going anywhere." Brown eyes dart to the little girl making the sweetest of sucking noises against her breast. When she looks back up, her eyes land on the big bouquet of fresh flowers at her bedside and a, if possible, her smile gets even bigger. Sticking out of the large arrangement of flowers, half of which I have no clue what their name is, is a pink balloon with 'Congratulations. It's a Girl' scrawled across it.

"You got me flowers?" She asks.

"Yeah. Momma said when Timmy was born Daddy bought her the biggest bouquet she's ever seen and I thought that was sweet so I snuck out for about a half hour during the night and banged on a florists shop until they opened up. You got the freshest of all the flowers in Seattle." I answer, taking a soft towel and wiping a dribble from Callie's breast and Alijandra's cheek.

"You're too much, cowgirl." Callie teases, then pulls me in by the front of my shirt and places a kiss on my lips.

"Nothing is too much for my girls." I reply when our lips part. All I get is a smile and a tsking of the tongue. I sit and watch my little family, memorizing every line and hair and wrinkle of my baby girl. Her brown eyes closed as her tiny mouth sucks away at a nipple that up until now has only been a source of physical pleasure for both Callie and I. But now it's a source of food for our daughter, a source of life. As if before my eyes, my wife has transformed from this… this unobtainable goddess that oozes sex and lust and want, to the mother of my child. And, surprising myself, I find that even more appealing. To know that this woman, this amazing woman has carried my child, has given birth to my child and produces the food my child eats… it's indescribable.

"Ali's doctor said that they want to keep her an extra night. Just incase." I state, trying to use a light tone but from the second I was told that, my heart started to pound. Everyone I talked to said it was just a precaution, but there are only two people I trust with my little girl. ...Addison and Callie.

Sensing the real reason I brought this topic up, Callie immediately calms me with an hand on my arm. "It's just because she was born in an unusual situation, Arizona. They want to keep me an extra night also. It's standard procedure. You have nothing to worry about."

I'm about to respond when a knocking on the door announces a visitor, and in pops a nurse. She gives the mother and baby a sweet smile then hands me a clipboard of papers needing to be filled out. I glance them over and see it's the forms for Ali's birth certificate.

"Um... I already filled these out last night." I say, handing them back to the nurse.

"Yes, but there was an problem with what you filled out. So we'll need you to redo them." The young nurse in obscenely bright scrubs answers.

"What's the problem?" Callie asks, lifting our girl up to her shoulder and patting her back after Ali deems herself full.

"The second parent you filled out… under father was written Ms. Robbins information." The nurse explains carefully.

"That's because I'm her second parent. Callie is Ali's mother and so am I." I explain, both Callie and I giving the nurse a hard glare.

"I'm sorry, but we can't put both of you down as her mother." The nurse states. I know that this is not the nurses fault she is just the messenger, but that does little to stem the anger that is quickly building within me.

"Her 'father'…" I use air quotes and sarcasm so sharp that it could pierce metal while uttering that word "Is sperm donor 11879. Should I put that down as her second parent? Is that acceptable?" I can tell I'm intimidating the nurse, and Ali can feel the tension in her mother's arms and she starts to cry.

"Arizona…" Callie warns me, immediately trying to soothe our baby. Taking a cue from my wife, I stand and walk to the threshold of the hospital room, and place myself all of six inches from the nurse.

"Are you telling me that a man who sold his sperm for money has a right to be on my daughters birth certificate, and I don't? The one who plans on being part of her life? I am her MOTHER, damn it." My chest is heaving as I try to control myself. Now is not the time for Ali to witness her Momma go all cage fighter crazy on someone, even if I am doing it for her sake.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but the state of Washington does not allow two women on a child's birth certificate." She sees that I'm about to bite back but quickly adds "I find it appalling, I really do. If it were up to me, you'd be listed under mother… and not just as a second parent. But it's not up to me." I bite my tongue and run an hand over my tired face.

"So… what do we do? How… how does this work?" I ask, seeking answers that I don't know.

"Dr. Torres will be the child's sole parent, and will be the only name on your daughters birth certificate. And then you file for a second parent adoption." The young woman explains.

"Second parent adoption? You're saying I have to go through the process of adoption just to be seen as a parent to my own child?" I sneer, and get a nod in affirmation. "That's complete and utter bullshit." I spit, and again I get a nod in agreement. But when I look over my shoulder and see my wife and my baby huddled against one another, I know that there is nothing I wouldn't do for them.

"Fine… make Callie sole parent." I growl. With that, the nurse turns on the spot and walks off to complete our daughter's records. I walk back over to the bed, the walking cast on my leg the only thing I need to get around anymore, and take a seat.

"So?" Callie asks.

"I need to file for second parent adoption to have any maternal rights over her." I say softly, just staring at my little girl. "God… I'm so sick of people telling me how I can live my life. First I can't legally marry you, now I can't legally be her mother. This is all… bullshit." When I see the look Callie is giving me, I quickly snap out of my little pity party. "I'm sorry… it doesn't matter. I'll file for adoption and then become her second mother. No big deal." Even as I say the words, I know that my heart isn't behind them.

A finger hooks under my chin and lifts my gaze to beautiful brown eyes. "It is a big deal, Arizona. I get it. I can understand how you would feel not being able to be on her birth certificate. You were the one that impregnated me… you were the one who was there for all the pregnancy stuff… you delivered her. I get it, I really do. It's… not fair. But it's the world we live in." Callie says, and I know she understands. I'm not just being petty, but that it actually hurts… a lot.

"Its just… it feels like I'm being told that she's not mine. It feels like I'm her mother but…" My words fade out as tears start to collect in my eyes.

I stay focused on the girl in my wife's arms, my heart breaking and then mending every second. "Arizona…" Callie whispers, and I find her gaze. "You ARE her mother. No matter what a piece of paper says, you are her mother. And no one… nothing can change that. We'll make sure that you get her adopted, ok? We will make sure you are seen as her mother, legally. We'll get you that piece of paper."

"Ok." I reply, half of the weight on my shoulders seemingly gone with my wife's promise. Shaking off the seriousness of the atmosphere, I decide I need some more baby time and take my now full and content daughter in my arms.

"Hi Alexandra… Alijandra… mmm, you'll be Alexandra to me for now. Mommy says the Spanish version better than me but I'll practice, Squirt. I promise." I murmur to the tiny human. Another soft knock on the door makes me look over my shoulder. The door cracks and in pops Teddy's head.

"Hey… can I come in?" She asks softly.

"Yeah, Teds." I say, standing as my best friend comes up next to me. "Teddy… meet Alijandra Elizabeth Robbins-Torres. Ali… this is your Aunt Teddy."

"Hey there rascal. You're awfully cute, you know that?" Teddy plays, gently rubbing the tiny tanned nose peeking out from underneath her pink blanket.

"She knows." I deadpan, making both trainer and surgeon chuckle.

"So…" Teddy says, catching my wife's gaze then pulling a very large card from out behind her back. "This is from… the entire Ortho and PT department. And the whole hospital is on fire about the whole 'baby in an elevator' thing. It's crazy."

"Yeah… it's crazy alright." Callie sighs, watching me as I gently rock our little girl. After getting a full belly, a good burping, and a little Mommy time, she is well on her way out for another nap. "You should probably brush up your delivery skills, Teddy. Never know where Addison is going to pop."

The trainer just laughs and says "No no no no. When Red goes, I'm going to be out in the waiting room with the other dads. You know, lighting up cigars and slapping each other's back."

"You do know that this ISN'T the fifties, right?" I ask, and both women chuckle. Addison soon joins our little get together, and they pass Ali back and forth a couple of times before they each have to get back to work. With a goodbye, Callie and I are left alone again, with our sleeping angle in my arms.

"Calliope…" I whisper as to not wake the baby.

"Yeah, cowgirl." My wife answers.

"You know when I told you that you would always be my number one priority. That… nothing would ever come before you?" I ask, glancing up. Brown eyes lock onto mine, and the Latina slowly nods. "Well… I hate to break it to you but… you've been bumped from the number one spot."

A smile spreads across my wife's face, relieved I didn't just drop a huge bomb on her. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. See… there's this beautiful girl with hair as black as night and brown eyes as deep as an ocean. She just stole my heart… and your number one slot right along with it." I say. Every time I look down at the angel in my arms, my heart seems to explode all over again. Handing Ali back over to Callie, I take a seat next to the Latina and watch as mother and daughter silently bond. "Are you ok with being my number 2?" I ask softly.

"Yeah…" Callie whispers, then finds my gaze. "If you are ok with being mine." Silence descends upon the room again as my wife and I watch our baby girl dreaming what I can only hope is very happy dreams.

…_yeah, I'm definitely ok with being number 2._

* * *

><p>AN2: Sooo… anyone see the whole, second parent thing coming? How much will it affect Arizona and the way she feels about being her daughter's mother? Will the adoption process go smoothly? Hmmm... we'll have to see. I know, I know... I always got to add alittle drama here and there. But that's what keeps this fic interesting, right? And the family arrives next chapter. How's it going to go? Good, bad, ugly? Just have to stay tuned and find out!<p> 


	114. Chapter 114

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Another chapter for yall. Probably won't get a chapter up until Monday so this will have to last ya'll. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 114<p>

Callie's POV:

"Did you know that Arizona can't be put on Ali's birth certificate?" I ask my best friend who is currently exploring my lady parts, making sure that my very rough and unusual birth has not created any problems.

"What do you mean?" Addison asks from behind her mask, her blue-grey eyes looking up from between my legs.

"She filled out the information for our daughter's birth certificate, and it got pushed back. Because there can't be two mothers." I explain, my heart breaking every time I think about it. I can't even imagine the pain of what that feels like. Arizona is just as much of a mother to Ali as I am. Yes, she came from my body, but… she's OUR baby. If I was told that I couldn't be on my daughter's birth certificate, I'd be fighting tooth and nail.

"What? !" Addison exclaims. Before Washington, she lived in the very progressive state of California where anyone and everyone were able to have and adopt kids. Two men, two women. A man and his goat. It didn't matter. "Then… what happens? How does she get rights to her?" My best friend asks, knowing that she is only months behind having to go through this herself.

"Arizona has to apply for a second parent adoption." I answer the red head. "How wrong is that? Someone that we don't know will be judging whether my wife… the woman I have chosen to spend the rest of my life and to start of family with… this person will judge whether Arizona is fit to be her daughter's mother or not."

"Fuck… that's ridiculous. I knew there was a reason I lived in LA for as long as I did. There shouldn't be restrictions on making life. …If there is love, that's all that should matter." The neonatal surgeon says, then scoots back from the table and removes her gloves with a snap. "You look good, Cal. But we are going to keep you tonight, like I said earlier. And I'll discharge you first thing tomorrow."

"Great. …I know how much Arizona hates hospitals. I think she'll feel a lot better once she gets Ali and me back home." I say, pulling my legs off the stirrups and resituating the blanket over my bottom half. My body is still very sore, but it's a pain that I am very content with because something miraculous came out of it.

"Now, I don't need to tell you no sex for a month right?" Addison asks as she makes a few quick notes in my chart. "I've heard newborns suck the life out of their parents, but something tells me you and Z don't really let anything stand in the way of screwing each other's brains out." My friend doesn't have to look up to know that a blush has erupted over my face and quickly makes its way down my neck and settling on the swell of my very large and swollen breasts. _…one asset Arizona hopes I keep after the baby._ The beeping of her pager bids her leave, and I am left alone in my hospital room. My blonde left the room during my exam to go spend some time with our daughter in the nursery, and right now I am trying to suppress the slight pang of jealousy that races through me.

Not twenty minutes, I see a flash of blonde out the window of the hospital room's window, and a smile immediately crosses my face. Pushing through the door with her back, Arizona gently walks in with our baby girl in her arms, a nurse pushing the clear basinet behind her. I immediately perk up at the sight of my family, and my body aches to hold my daughter.

"Say hi mommy, Ali." Arizona coos, her blue eyes flitting between mine and the little bundle in her arms. "We're hungry and want some booby time." I just laugh and roll my eyes, then reach out to take the hungry girl in my arms. Once our baby girl is settled, sucking away at a nipple that is clenched firmly between two gummy lips, Arizona takes a seat and just watches.

"So Momma is in Seattle." My wife says with a sigh. "She called like ten minutes ago. Her plane landed, she has her luggage and was trying to find a taxi. So she could be here as soon as 30 minutes from now. …Whenever now is…" The blonde adds, screwing up her face in confusion and checking the time on her phone.

"Have you slept yet, Arizona?" I ask and she just brushes off the question with a shrug of her shoulder. "You need to sleep."

"I will, Calliope. I promise. …Just not yet." My wife answers, then leans in and places a kiss against soft black hair on a tiny head. Nearly a half hour passes, and no other words are really said. All attention is on the little bundle of life in my arms. Arizona can't seem to keep her hands off Ali, always needing to rub her head, or softly hold a tiny foot and the smile on my wife's face is nothing but mesmerizing. Finally, a knock on the door pulls both Arizona's and my eyes up from our daughter. Without even waiting for an acknowledgement, the door opens and in falls one, Ms. Barbara Robbins.

"Oh…" She gasps at seeing the pink blanket in my arms, but her legs seem to be frozen solid. She rushed nearly 1000 miles from Colorado to Seattle, a trip that is far from pleasant, to make it to this room. But now… she can't move.

With a smile, I hand Ali over to Arizona who takes her with pride running out of every pore in her body. "Come on Squirt. Time to meet Grandma…" A small coo comes from our girl at being moved from the warmth of my arms, but quickly adjusts to the new position my wife has her in. Taking small, measured steps, her left leg still in the walking cast, the blonde approaches the older Robbins woman.

"Momma… I'd like you to meet someone. This is Alijandra… Elizabeth… Robbins-Torres. …My daughter." Arizona whispers. I can see the tears running down Barbara's cheeks as she sees the face of her grandchild for the first time, and hears that Arizona and I have decided to give our daughter her name. Arms reach out, and when Momma B feels the weight of her daughter's daughter in her arms, even more tears come.

"She's beautiful." Barbara breathes out, her eyes locked on Ali's tiny face. "Zona, baby… your daughter is so beautiful." I watch as my wife wipes a couple tears from her cheeks, and I have to do the same. The love those two women have for each other is amazing. Barbara loves her daughter, no matter what. Something I wished my mother could do. And it's something I am determined to provide for my own daughter.

With a soft hand to the small of her mother's back, Arizona guides Barbara closer to the bed and sits her down in the seat Arizona has been at nearly nonstop.

Blue eyes nearly as clear as the ones I love look up and find my gaze. "Callie…" Barbara whispers, then reaches out with a hand and grasps mine. The strength in the older woman's hand is remarkable, yet not so surprising for being a farmer's wife of nearly 40 years.

"So what do you think Momma B? Does she meet the Robbins standard?" I ask, the tears streaming down my face seeming to never end.

"She does." Barbara gasps. "She blows the standard out of the water." All three women in the room chuckle, and Ali's eyes flutter open and find her grandmothers. "Alexandra Elizabeth… that's a good name, my angel. …A good, strong name. Don't let anyone tell you different."

"Didn't I tell you Callie would make good babies?" Arizona jokes as she peeks over her mother's shoulder. "Ali's like top five all time. All the nurses agree with me. Even Addison… you remember Dr. Montgomery, right? Yeah, she's seen like thousands of babies and she says Ali is the cutest by far."I just laugh as my wife brags about how awesomely perfect her new daughter is. A proud mother does nothing less.

"She's even cuter than you were, Zona." Barbara says, then looks up and finds a slightly wounded blonde staring at her. "Sorry, but it's true."

"You know… if it wasn't that Ali is perfect, I would be really hurt by that." Arizona says, working her adorable little pout. I just laugh and roll my eyes, then pull her in by the front of her shirt for a comforting kiss.

"Honey, have you gotten any sleep recently? You look terrible." Ms. Robbins states after a couple of minutes of quiet time. Her mothering eyes picking up the stress and lack of sleep that has settled into my wife's face.

"Wow… what is this, bash on Arizona day? You came here to meet Ali, not pick on me." Arizona replies in a growl, a sound that Ali nearly imitates the next second. "You tell em' Squirt. Stick up for your favorite mommy."

"Woah!" I cry out, holding up a finger. "You making our daughter play favorites already?" Two sets of blue eyes just look at me, smiles on both the Robbins' faces. "Alright… fine. Let's see whose her favorite when she's hungry and trying to suck on your dry boobs. I know they taste good but nothings gonna come out-"

"Calliope!" Arizona yelps, a blush running across her cheeks and down her neck. Her eyes are wide in shock and embarrassment, not believing I just referenced that I've know what her nipples taste like in front of her mother.

"I'm sure your mother knows that we have sex, Arizona." I say with a smile, making my wife slide even further into her uncomfortable hospital chair.

"Oh my god…" Arizona growls, hiding her face behind her hands.

Barbara chuckles as she softly bounces her grandchild in her arms. "I know. I just don't really need any pictures put in my head."

"Thank you." Arizona adds, like her mother just supported her.

Without skipping a beat, Momma B fires out "Just like I'm sure Arizona doesn't need any pictures about her father and I-."

"NO! No no no no. Stop." Arizona yelps, shooting out of her chair. Hands come up to cover her ears and her eyes clamp shut, trying to force out pictures and sounds from her mind. "That is just wrong. ….Ewwww." A shiver runs down her tight body just thinking about.

"You didn't honestly believe that you were immaculately conceived now Zona, did you?" Momma B keeps taunting her daughter which makes me smile like a fool. It's not very often that Arizona is on the ropes, but when she is, it's hilarious to watch.

"No. I prefer to think I was dropped off by the stork. And you found Timmy in a basket." My blonde shoots back. The ringing on Arizona's phone ends the assault against the blonde. "Got to take this. It's our lawyer." With that, she exits the room and leaves her mother and I alone with the new addition to the family. Ali starts to fuss again, and Barbara hands her back over, thinking she might be hungry. At first I'm a little hesitant about just whipping my boob out in front of anyone besides my wife, but then I remember that this is my mother in law, and really the only mother I have anymore.

Once Ali has successfully latched again, Barbara sits back down on the bed side chair and looks over her shoulder to her daughter. Arizona is leaning against the wall opposite our room window, still keeping an eye on myself and our baby. …_that's my Arizona. Always so protective._ Barbara can read the tension and stress of her daughter's body, even from ten feet away.

"Everything alright, dear?" Momma B chances when she sees me eyeing Arizona. I give her a confused look, then glance down at Ali, trying to figure out what she's talking about. Pointing over her shoulder and to Arizona who is having what looks like a very serious conversation, she explains. "With the lawyer, and all? She hasn't been sleeping… is everything alright?"

"I… yeah… no… not really. I mean, it's nothing that won't turn out alright but it's just… Arizona can't be put on Ali's birth certificate." I tell the older woman. Barbara takes in the information and immediately understands, the weight of her bruised daughter settling on her shoulders. "I never even thought to find out if it was possible. …And Arizona was the one who set everything up for our wedding… you know, the powers of attorney and the commitment certificate. But with the accident and all, I guess our research just took a back seat."

"So… what happens?" Momma B asks.

"Ali's birth certificate will name me as her mother. And then Arizona has to file for second parent adoption." I explain. "It's not perfect and it's far from right but… it's the best we can do. …I mean, I would never keep Ali away from her, even if things between Arizona and I fall apart, I'd never do that. But…"

"But it's nice to have a piece of paper that says so." Barbara finishes for me. "I know, darlin." A comfortable silence fills my room as my eyes watch my mini-me sucking up her fill. The hospital hallway must have lulled a bit because the next thing Barbara and I hear is a less than pleasant sounding word being yelled out of my wife's mouth. I look up and see a hand gripping blonde hair, a pained look on my wife's face. …_calm down cowgirl. It'll all work out._

Sensing a need for a change of subject, Momma B asks "When should we be expecting your folks, dear? And your sister? I'm sure you sister is on the first plane out, right? Oh Lord… I remember when you told all of us you and Arizona were pregnant, I thought Aria was going to die of happiness."

"I uhh… I talked to them a couple hours after Arizona called you." I tell her, my eyes not able to meet caring blue ones. "Aria was ecstatic, and is going to come as soon as she can but it may be a couple days. She has work and all…"

"And your parents, hon?" Barbara asks softly.

"My mother picked up." I start, taking a couple shallow breaths. "Before she could say anything, I told her she was an abuela. It just… came out. No 'hi'… No 'want to know how my life has been' …No 'I hate you but still love you because you're my mom'. …Just… 'you're an abuela.'"

"And?..." Arizona's mom places a gentle hand on my blanket clad leg.

"It was like I was talking to a stranger." I answer, hurt and pain hitting my chest for the second time. "She didn't say a word. The next thing I knew, Papi was on the phone." A tear slips from my eye and I quickly brush it away. "He said… he said he was happy for me and Arizona. That he was proud, and congratulated us. ….And then he said that he would do what he could to get here with my mother. But I know better than to expect anything." I chance a glance up from the angelic face of my daughter to my mother in law and see a face full of heart break. Barbara's mouth opens but Arizona coming in through the hospital room door cuts her off.

Immediately pulling on my badass mask, my eyes dry instantly and a smile comes on my face. "So?" I ask my wife. Ali detaches, having drunk her fill of milk, and my blonde takers her daughter over her shoulder to burp her.

"At least six months." Arizona answers shortly, slowly pacing back and forth to settle the baby's stomach and mind. I know right away that the reason she took Ali was so that she wouldn't explode. Holding the baby means she needs to be calm and quiet.

"Six months?"Barbara asks.

"ATLEAST six months until I can adopt Ali." My wife hisses. I can see the rage and hurt behind her eyes, but she remains cool as a cucumber. "But our lawyer is starting the process as we speak."

"It'll work out, cowgirl." I tell her, because I can't think of anything else to say. Nothing that I haven't already said before. Arizona is her mother, and she knows that. Now… we just have to wait for the great state of Washington to catch up. A knock on the door interrupts us and a nurse comes in saying Alijandra needs to go back to the nursery for a while. With a kiss from both mommies and her grandma, our little girl is taken away from us again.

"I think I'm gonna go get me a cup of coffee." Barbara says as she stands, her clothes badly wrinkled from the long trip she just went through, but there is nothing but a smile on her face. "Can I get you something, Callie?" She asks.

"No, I'm fine." I answer, and I see my wife's eyes flash to me when that word falls from my mouth. It's become something of a code word between us. When we say 'fine'… things aren't fine.

"Zona?" Her mother asks, making the blonde break our gaze.

"I'll take a cup, if you're getting one." Arizona answers.

"Why don't you walk with your mom, Arizona? You could use alittle fresh air." I tell her. A look of doubt and confusion crosses my wife's face, but when her mother agrees with me, there is little she can do. With a promise to come back as soon as she can, I watch mother and daughter exit my room, Barbara talking up a storm to a still worried cowgirl. And just like that, I'm alone with my thoughts again. Even with all the things that should upset me… Arizona not being on the birth certificate, my mother still refusing to claim me as her daughter and now refusing to accept her granddaughter… I still can't help but be happy. Why wouldn't I be? I have an amazing wife. An amazing mother in law. And now I have the perfect little baby girl.

…_things are going to work out. You'll see, Arizona._

* * *

><p>AN2: So I decided to have Momma B be the first one there. Will the Torres clan show up, or leave Callie all alone? Let me know what you think…<p> 


	115. Chapter 115

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Mmmm… just keep smiling. Just keep smiling. My mantra for today. Lets just say… not the best start. Hopefully this morning isn't indicative to how the rest of this week is going to go. But, gotta fake it til I make it. Hence… the fake smile. Alright. Enough griping. Another chapter for ya'lls reading pleasure. And YES, I know. BB has yet to have an update. But I have this huge, huge, GINORMOUS (yes, it's a word) wall of a writers block that I can't seem to see around. It feels like I'm trying to hack through it with a nail file. …Just not working. BUT… I am still trying. Never give up, Never surrender. Or something like that. OK… end rambling. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 115<p>

Arizona's POV

The clanging of Callie's hospital room door pushes my mind into consciousness, but I keep my eyes closed as I try to get a few more minutes of sleep.

"Morning dears, I-"

"Shhh." Callie cuts my mother off with a shush, which is something to take notice to because no one… NO ONE shushes Momma. "Arizona is sleeping finally."

"Oh… sorry." I hear my mother whisper. "So how is my angel doing this morning?" I crack one eye open just enough to watch Momma lean over Callie's shoulder and stare into the deep brown eyes of her grandbaby. The smile on my mom's face is so bright every time she sees Ali, its like she has found her purpose in life.

"She just finished nursing. You want to hold her?" Callie asks softly, like she had to ask at all. Realizing I won't be getting much more sleep, I straighten up in the hospital chair and try to stretch out the kink in my neck while my daughter is passed to her grandma to be burped and loved on.

"I didn't wake you did I Zona?" Momma asks even though I know she couldn't really care less right now. She has her grandbaby in her arms, and that's all the matters to her in this moment.

"Of course not, Momma. I was about to get up anyways." I answer her, then fight my way up onto my feet. The burn in my left leg is still present, and I doubt that without the cast on it I would be able to walk on it, but its no where near as bad as it was before that fateful elevator ride. I don't know if its just that my leg is actually better, or that the birth of my daughter has given me something to focus on other than the pain… but my leg feels great. Walking stiffly over to the side of Callie's bed, I lean down and am rewarded with a soft kiss. Momma turns her back to us, giving us a bit more privacy, and Callie pulls me back down for something a little more passionate than the peck we just shared.

"Morning, cowgirl." My Latina purrs.

"Good morning, Calliope." I answer, then take one more hot kiss before my Momma faces us again. Seeing the two cups of steaming liquid on my wife's bedside table, I say "Please tell me that's coffee."

"Fully leaded." Momma answers, not ever looking up from Ali's face.

"Praise Moses." I growl which gets an eye roll out of Callie. The burn of the liquid rushing down my throat does little to slow my consumption. Needing the kick of energy that only caffeine can give me, I drink down every drop within a minute of my first taste.

"How'd you sleep?" Callie asks, taking my free hand in hers and start fidgeting with it.

"Good enough." I answer, then close my hand around hers to stop her nervous playing. "You ready to go home today?" I ask, knowing that's why she suddenly behaving very un-badass. She's about to answer when a sharp knock on the door is followed by a streak of red hair flying into door.

"Good morning ladies. …Ms. Ali." Addison coos as she peeks over Momma's shoulder. Straightening, the Neonatal surgeon pulls a chart out from under her arm and asks "Everyone ready to go home? I have both Alexandra's and Cal's discharge papers if you are."

"Calliope?" I ask softly, turning my eyes to my wife as Momma tries to settle a fussy baby girl in her arms. "Are you ready to go home? Because I'm ready to take my family home." A smile crosses her face and she nods weakly. I turn back to the red head and say "We're ready." After nearly an hour of signing all the proper forms, getting both mother and daughter ready to leave the hospital, and finally getting them settled into a wheelchair, Callie and Ali are pushed out of the hospital and towards my waiting SUV.

Slinging my wife's overnight back into the back, I open the back door to reveal a waiting car seat. "Alright, come on big girl. Time to go for your first drive." I say softly, taking my daughter in my arms. Moving around in my cast is still a bit awkward, but I am sure enough to trust myself with our baby. While the nurse helps Callie up out of the wheelchair, I put Ali in her car seat. Momma comes up behind us and finally gives my wife a proper hug. I can hear some murmurs, as well as Callie sniffing a bit, but I don't intrude. I know the Latina is upset about her mother again, and even though I'm here for her… there's not a lot I can do.

"All set." I announce, then climb out of the car. "Cal, you riding in the back?" I ask.

"Yeah." The Latina answers, then places a kiss on my Momma's cheek, a kiss on my lips, and gingerly climbs into the back seat of the Explorer. "Hey baby girl. Hi. …Ready to go home? To see your room? It's beautiful. Momma made it so pretty for you." I close mother and daughter into the car and walk around to the drivers side door.

"What you say to her?" I ask my mother as she heads to her own car.

"Nothing that she didn't already know." That's the only answer I get out of the older Robbins woman. With a smile, my mom slides into her rental and waits. When I climb into the drivers seat of my new SUV, in the rearview mirror all I can see are brown eyes and a big smile. Callie is leaning over Ali's car seat and softly talking to the baby girl.

"You alright, babe?" I ask, firing up the engine.

"Yep. I'm perfect." She answers, then finds my gaze in the mirror. "Let's take our daughter home." With a wink, I carefully back out of the parking spot and exit the hospital parking lot. It's the longest trip from the hospital to our home ever. I use to drive over the speed limit, one hand barely grasping the steering wheel while the other arm is hung out of the window, or drinking a pop, or singing into the hairbrush while I belt it out along with the artist blaring through the car radio. But now, two hands are on the wheel, my eyes flashing to every mirror constantly, making sure no moron is around me and my delicate family. Momma takes the back of our caravan, protecting the rear while I carefully watch cars speeding in and out of the lanes in front and beside me.

"Arizona, you're getting honked at." Callie says with a playful grin.

"They can honk all they'd like. This car is not moving faster than 40 miles an hour." I reply, just smiling as a man in a Porsche speeds up next to my drivers side and flips me the bird before speeding off again. When tires finally hit the gravel top of the houses long driveway, I send a silent prayer up to whomever may be listening in thanks for allowing safe travel of my family. Momma parks her small sedan next to my very large and flashy new truck, and I just chuckle at the difference in sizes. So… I like trucks? So what? Why does everyone think it's a penis compensation thing? Even the auto dealer had the balls to say something along those lines. I do NOT have penis envy. …If I wanted one, I could have one. Actually… I do. I have several. In all different shapes, sizes and colors.

"A truck and a SUV?" Momma asks, her eyes roaming over the two newest vehicle purchases of mine. "Isn't that a little overkill?"

"Right?" Callie adds, opening up the rear door and starting to unbuckle our daughter. "I asked the exact same thing. I think between the two of us, we are responsible for at least HALF of the hole in the ozone."

"Hey hey hey… you two have dresses and shoes and make up and whatever. …I have my trucks. Ok?" I reply shortly. "Calliope wasn't about to give up her T-Bird. And I wasn't going to give up owning a truck. So we… compromised."

"By buying a third vehicle." Momma adds, smiling and shaking her head in disbelief. All thoughts about the car situation are thrown out the window when Callie has Ali in her arms and slowly moves towards the house. I pull her bag over my shoulder and race ahead to open the front door while Momma protectively walks right beside the Latina.

"Welcome home Ali!" Callie coos as she crosses the threshold just behind me. Our baby girl, still tired from the little nap she took during the ride, is completely oblivious to anything other than the warmth of her Mommy holding her. My wife and I give her a tour, obviously more for our sake than for hers, and then all four women end up in the living room. The girl is passed more times than a football during the Super Bowl, and receives more kisses than the Blarney Stone on St. Patrick's day.

At a little after one pm, after a good twenty minutes of baby time, Momma stands and announces "I'm gonna make ya'll some lunch. Need to keep your strength up to deal with my little firecracker of a grandbaby."

Not ten minutes later the most delicious smells come wafting in from the kitchen and makes my stomach kick to life. Over the last few days, everything has seemed to take a backseat to both Callie and Ali. But now… my body is telling me its time to start paying attention, starting with the most amazing lunch ever. By the time I push my plate away from me at the breakfast bar, Momma holding Ali while Callie and I gorged ourselves, I can hardly move.

"Oh good Lord, Momma. …What did you do to me?" I growl, then snapping open the button of my jeans which makes Callie laugh out loud. "I feel like a tick during deer season."

"You do it to yourself, darlin." Momma says offhandedly, still completely focused on the mini-Calliope in her arms. "No one says she has to eat like an animal, do they? No they don't Ali. No they don't. Your Momma just can't say no to some good cooking." My mom says playfully to my daughter.

"No she can't." Callie adds, sending a wink my way then kisses my cheek.

"So when I'm 300 pounds and stuck to the couch, it's ya'lls fault. …Aiding an addict in her addiction." I growl, trying to find a comfortable position but every way I sit on the hard barstool something pokes my very fully belly.

"Addicted to fried chicken and peach cobbler?" Momma plays.

"Your fried chicken and peach cobbler? Yes, yes I am." I answer and get both women to laugh. "And I think half of Sparks would agree with me there. God help me if you teach Callie your secret recipe. …I'd need to take up running or something. …Or find a good plastic surgeon with a fat vacuum."

Momma lets out a belt of a laugh then catches the Latina's eye. "I love you dear. I do. But I think we got a while before I hand down the Robbins Women cookbook to you."

"Her? !" I exclaim, my eyes opening wide in shock.

"Yes her, Zona. Callie is the one who… oh, I don't know... actually cooks. And she's a Robbins, right?" Momma says in her mock authoritative voice.

Pulling out my pout, I weakly answer "Well yeah but-"

"But nothing. Callie gets the cookbook." My mom says. I chance a look at my wife and see the triumphant look she is sporting, like she beat me out of a competition.

"So not fair. Always knew you liked her more than me." I growl, making both women laugh boisterously as I start to clean up the dishes and kitchen. Callie and Momma talk while I busy myself, making sure my wife's kitchen is up to standard so she won't have to come back through and clean it all over again. I rejoin my family in the living room where Callie is feeding our daughter and chatting with her mother-in-law about the beautiful rocker she sent us. Momma tries to play it off like it was nothing special, but I know deep down she is so very happy that both Callie and I love it. I, obviously, am not one for family tradition. Though I was sort of forced into the family business, what with all the men in the family passing, Momma always knew that I wasn't destined to spend the rest of my life in Sparks. I fought tooth and nail against the 'no girls allowed' ideal of bull riding. I'm a fighter, that's what I do. But… that rocking chair? It's perfect.

A few more hours, Momma senses that all of us are starting to tire out and announces "Well, I'll get out of ya'lls hair." She stands and grabs the keys from her bag.

"What? Aren't you staying here?" Callie asks, carefully not to jostle Ali too much.

"It's Alexandra's first night home. She should spend it with just her mommies." Momma answers with a smile, loving the fact that my wife cares for her as much as she cares for Callie.

"Where are you staying?" I ask, knowing she stayed here last night and doesn't have a reservation anywhere in town.

With a wave of her hand, she answers "I'll find some place in town, hon. Don't worry about me."

"She could stay in the Love Shack." Callie says to me. The Love Shack being the small two bedroom house I built for our wedding night so long ago. Since then we have spent a couple weekends in the place, just to get away from the craziness of her being a big time attending, vying for the Head of Ortho position, and me being the owner of a multi-million dollar farming industry.

"Love Shack? …Do you really want me staying in a place you two refer to as your love shack?" Momma plays.

"It's fine Momma, really. At the blacktop, instead of taking a left towards town, turn right and take the next gravel drive you find. It's about a mile down the road." I tell her. A few more minutes of her trying to fight both Callie and me about her staying close, she gives all of us a good night kiss, Ali receiving many more than both Callie and I combined, then the older woman heads out the front door. When her tail lights slip over the small hill of the driveway, I step back into the house and lock the door behind me.

"Home at last." I say softly as I gently sit on the plush leather couch where Callie is holding our baby girl. We sit there, each starring at the angelic face of our little girl, for who knows how long. Neither really saying anything, and neither really needing to say anything. Finally we decide that Ali should be put down and start to head for the nursery. Our girl goes down easily, already on her way out due to the large meal she just got from her Mommy, and we slip silently out of the room.

"Come on…" I whisper, taking my wife's hand and pulling her towards our bedroom, the baby monitor clenched firmly in my other. Behind those tired brown eyes I can see the faintest of a fight start to trickle up and immediately say "Book says you should sleep while they sleep. Ali is safe. She's full, dry, and happy. And I could definitely use some sleep." With an eye roll, the Latina follows me into our large bedroom, the glow of the Seattle nightscape filling the huge bay windows. Not worrying about PJs, I stripe of the pants and shirt I've been wearing for two days, and collapse into bed in just my bra and panties.

Following my cue, Callie does the same and slides between the covers on her side of the bed. The next second, her arms and legs are tangling with mine, her head coming to rest in the crook of my shoulder. I expect Callie to pass out within minutes, but nearly ten minutes later her fingers are still absentmindedly playing over the scar tissue on my left side. Something she only does when she is deep in thought, or wants to say something but doesn't know how to get it out.

"Calliope…" I whisper, waiting for a response but none comes. "I'm sorry." I finally add.

"For what?" My wife replies.

"For… you not having the type of mother you deserve. For feeling like you're not enough, that… somehow you have disappointed her and the rest of your family. For thinking that you are anything less than the most amazing, most breathtaking, and most awesome woman ever." I answer, which gets a soft chuckle out of her. Warm air brushes over my neck and down my chest, making my core react on instinct.

"But most of all… I'm sorry that… that I'm not sorry about us. About this… because we have a daughter, Calliope." I say in awe. In the glow of the city lights, I can see brown eyes flit up to meet my gaze. "I'm not sorry about anything that has led to this point because… because of Ali. She makes it all worth it… for me, anyways. My dreams have come true. Dreams I never even knew I had. And they have all come true because of you. …So I'm sorry that I'm not sorry."

"I'm not sorry either… not about Alijandra. And not about you." The Latina purrs. "You two are the best things to ever happen to me."

"Good answer." I whisper, then meet soft lips for a slow languid kiss. Somewhere during the kiss, Callie rolls on top of me and between my legs. Her lips and tongue move expertly over mine, dancing and caressing each other with an untold amount of love. The kiss slows naturally as our fatigue catches up with us, Callie's head coming to rest upon my chest, her cheek flush against the flesh covering my heart. We drift off to a very shallow sleep, both of our minds on alert for the faintest of cries that will come floating through the baby monitor. But for now, we sleep in each others arms, thankful for the bright clear day after the hellish of a storm that started our daughter's life.

…_A storm I'd weather forever for my daughter._

* * *

><p>AN2: So… anyone else waiting for the arrival of the Torres clan? Who is going to show up? Just one, two, or all three? Hmmm…. Who knows? Let me hear it.<p> 


	116. Chapter 116

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Another update! Yay! …I know, yall had to wait longer than you're use to. Sorry. Told ya… my week isn't going the greatest but I just keep smiling. Smiling… and cursing under my breath. It helps. Anyways, this chapter was a little choppy, hence… the longer wait. Alright… Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 116<p>

Callie's POV:

The warning signs of a cry is the first thing I hear as my eyelids crack open. No one moves, not even a breath is taken, Arizona and I silently praying the Ali is just faking. Five seconds pass, and our little girl remains quiet. Exhaling a long breath, I close my eyes again and fall back into the darkness. Just as I'm in that in between state, another cry is heard. This time its more forceful and adamant. A groan of exhaustion falls from my lips while the body under me stirs.

"I got her." Arizona whispers, then slips out from beneath me. Once the warmth of my blonde is gone, I curl back up on myself and try to dig even deeper into the living room couch. It's been two days since we've brought our little girl home, and I'm exhausted. Maybe its all the energy I'm using up making what seems like gallons and gallons of milk a day, or maybe its just that our little girl only seems to sleep about two hours at a time.

My eyes open again when I hear the armchair cushion give way to my wife, and her low murmuring starts to soothe the fussy baby. Two days doesn't give parents a lot of time to figure out what calms their newborn baby but even after this short time I know one thing. Alijandra adores Arizona. If I wasn't so secure about my place in their life, I'd probably be jealous. But it's true… Arizona just has a way with her. Maybe it has something to do with being around animals all her life, connecting with creatures that can't talk, but communicate through their nuances. Or maybe it's just my daughter has fallen for those blue eyes and dimples just has hard as I fell for them. I don't know. But every time I see them together, it makes me so happy that I have to tell myself not to cry.

"She hungry?" I mumble against one of the couch cushions.

"Na… just needed a little contact. That's all." Arizona answers, the pad of her thumb brushing the soft flesh of Ali's cheek. "Right Squirt? You're fine. Just not use to this big house." The quiet mumblings of my wife fade out as sleep envelopes me again. Knowing Alijandra is in very safe hands with Arizona, my mind allows me to sleep deeper than I have since before I gave birth.

When I wake again the slight stiffness in my back from the less than supportive couch tells me I've been out for more than a couple hours. After wiping the crusted sleep from the corners of my eyes, I glance around the room and see I am alone with a blanket pulled up over me that was not there previously. A big stretch, I realize that my bobs are very tender and full, meaning Ali is probably hungry. I find my way onto my feet and start to trudge through the house, looking for signs of life. I hear a low collective murmur of several people coming from the kitchen, and head off that way.

At the threshold of the kitchen, I lean against the wall and take in the sight before me. Arizona, blonde hair and tired blue eyes shining bright as she watches Teddy fuss over Ali who is being held by Addison. Momma Robbins is leaning against the kitchen counter, and a smell of fresh peach cobbler is in the air. Jess, Arizona's animal caretaker, is sitting on the kitchen island, her lean legs tucked under her as she chomps down on a piece of Momma B's cold fried chicken. The five women, six including my baby girl, are all content and happy. Jess is the first one to see me and smiles.

My wife catches the younger woman's look, then peeks over her shoulder to find me. "Hey baby…" She purrs as I stumble my way over to her. "Have a good nap?" Arizona asks and all I can do is form some sort of grunt in response before giving her a kiss. I take the open seat next to my blonde, and the next thing I know a piping hot cup of decaf coffee is placed in front of me. When I look up, the bright smile of Barbara Robbins is greeting me.

"Thanks Momma…" I growl, sleep still sticking to the back of my throat. The bitterness of the Barbara Robbins special blend, mixed with the creaminess of the milk and sweetness of the sugar makes for just the right cup of joe.

"Better?" Arizona whispers right next to my ear. The proximity and the warmth of her breath sparks a shiver that runs the length of my spine. When my wife pulls back an inch, I can tell she knows exactly what that one word did to me.

"Much." I purr, then grab my wife by the front of her shirt and pull her in for a hard kiss. Someone clears their throat discreetly when our peck starts to turn into something a bit more rated than for the company that is currently watching. Ali starts to fuss a bit so I stand and walk over to the redhead who is holding her. "Come on big girl, you're probably hungry huh?"

The rest of our little party breaks up while I feed my daughter. Addison joins me in the living room, sitting in an armchair while I prop myself up in the corner of the couch. We talk about the Ali, about Addison's baby, about work… anything really. It isn't until I hear some yelling outside do I look out the living room windows. Out back I see a very agitated blonde being coerced into physical therapy by her trainer. My friend tells me that because Teddy knew Arizona wouldn't leave the house for anything, Teddy brought PT to Arizona. So now Ali gets a show to go along with her lunch.

After an hour and a half, my wife limps down the stairs, freshly showered and changed after a strenuous PT session. A few more passes of Ali around our friends, Addison and Teddy head back to town. Momma is still in the kitchen, puttering around and doing who knows what. If she's not cleaning the house, even though Arizona and I have told her repeatedly that she does not need to do that, then she's cooking some sort of delicious food.

It's nearly one, and Ali is sleeping soundly in her carrier when a ringing of the door bell makes Arizona and I snap to attention.

"I got it." Arizona says, her brow knitting together as she tries to figure out who is disturbing our quiet time. While she is gone, Ali starts to stir from the noise of the bell, so I do my best to soothe her back to sleep.

"Where is she? !" A voice exclaims and I instantly know who our visitor is. The next second a blur of black hair, brown eyes and caramel skin comes racing into the room. I barely have time to stand before being wrapped up into a bone crushing hug from my sister.

"Bomboncita! ¡Oh hermana, es tan bueno verle!" (Oh sister, it's so good to see you!) Aria cries as she tries to choke the air from my body.

"It's good to see you too, Aria." I reply, returning the hug just as fierce. For all the competiveness and spats we had while growing up, we're still sisters and that's a bond that can't be broken. The marginally taller woman takes a step back, then looks down at the baby carrier that is holding a sleeping Alijandra.

"Oh my god… she's so beautiful." My sister whispers, lowering herself next to her sleeping niece.

More footsteps come up behind me, but assuming it's just Arizona, I don't turn around. That is… until the person says "Calliope…" The voice makes me freeze. Peeking over my shoulder, I am greeted by the stoic man that has been my knight in shining armor since I was a baby.

"Papi?" I ask softly. He just nods and takes a step forward. Behind him, I see Arizona watching the exchange, ready to pounce at a moments notice. "You came?" I ask.

"Of course I came, mija." My father answers, then turns the five feet between us into one. Without another word, I wrap my arms around him and soak in his fatherly love. He, too, hugs me back just as fiercely, and I can't keep the tears from falling. "Donde es mi nieta?"(Where is my granddaughter) Papi asks after we pull back.

Sniffing and wiping my eyes, I gesture to the baby carrier next to my sister. "She's here…" I say, walking over and carefully extracting my daughter. Everyone says to never wake a sleeping baby, but right now I don't care. My father… the man who disowned me so long ago and has finally seen the light. The man who gave me away to the love of my life, who danced with me at my wedding. He's here to see his grandbaby, and his grandbaby is going to meet him.

"Calliope… ella es Hermosa." (Calliope… she is beautiful.) Papi breathes out, seeing the face of his granddaughter for the first time. All I can do is nod and cry, my eyes locked on his look of awe. "May I?" He asks, gesturing for him to take Ali.

"Yeah. Yeah, of course Papi." I answer breathlessly. "Ali… this is your abuelo." I coo to the just waking face of my daughter. Brown eyes stare up at me, then flit to the other set of dark eyes looking down at her.

"Alijandra Elizabeth Robbins-Torres." My father whispers, taking the new life in his arms for the first time. "Mi nieta." (My granddaughter.) A hand on the small of my back makes me look into bright blue eyes, Arizona smiling both on the outside and on the inside as she watches her father in law approve of OUR child.

When Aria insists on her turn, my father passes his grandbaby off, then turns and faces my wife head on. I can see a dash of fear run across her eyes, but she immediately covers it with false bravado. I have to bite my lip from laughing as I think about how she use to face 1500 pound bucking bulls without even blinking. But here… facing my father, she blinks. …Big time.

"Carlos." Arizona says, trying to break the ice.

"Arizona." My father counters, an unreadable look on his face. His poker face is the reason he's been so successful with his business.. No one knows what the hell is going on in that mans head, and it scares people shitless.

He takes a step forward and I see the blonde swallow a lump in her throat. Then he holds out both arms and closes the distance between him and Arizona. My wife is frozen in surprise as Papi takes her in a big hug. His strong arms wrap around her so tightly that she can't reciprocate once she actually does realize what is happening. He lets Arizona go, then returns to the newest addition of our family.

"You alright cowgirl?" I ask, a few chuckles spilling from my lips.

"Yeah…" She says, shaking herself from some sort of vision. "I just… I don't know. I pictured him throwing me against a wall or something. I just got that… that vibe from him." My wife answers.

"He wouldn't do that to a woman." I tell her, taking a seat on the couch as Papi fights for some more baby time with his eldest daughter.

Arizona plops down next to me and replies "I wouldn't be so sure…"

The rest of the day is spent in quiet family time. Momma B cooks us up some amazing dinner and all of us seem to eat more than ever. Even Aria goes back for seconds, and she hardly ever eats. My father and Arizona's mother can't help but gush over little Ali, looks of pride adorning on both faces. As with everyone who gazes onto the angelic face of my daughter, Aria has completely fallen head over heels for the little girl. She makes promises of taking Ali shopping in New York for her birthdays, and getting her a spot at Harvard Law since Aria herself is a very well contributing Alumni. Arizona just sits back and smiles, watching me watching my family. There is a hole, of course. The absence of my mother is nearly deafening but… there's nothing I can do about that.

Finally, when the sun starts to dip both Aria and my father decide to head back to the city and their hotel for the night. They plan on spending a couple days here so with a kiss good night, and nearly having to pry my sister off of Ali, they walk out of the front door. When I see to it that they are in their cars and heading down the drive way, I turn back to the house and go looking for my amazing wife and beautiful baby.

I find them in the nursery, Arizona gently rocking back and forth in her grandmother's rocking chair. The low light softens the scene, making it look like a picture out of a book. Beautiful blonde hair drapes down one shoulder, just tickling the dark hair of her daughters. Without moving another inch, I just watch. I watch my wife soothe her baby girl, talk to her and run a feather light touch over her tiny nose.

At first her mumblings don't make sense, but then I realize that she's not speaking English. When I realize that Arizona is speaking Italian to our daughter, it nearly brings me to tears "Sei la ragione per cui vivo, per cui ogni giorno sorrido." (You are my reason for living, for why I smile every day.) The blonde says to the tiny bundle of life who is quickly losing the battle of staying awake. Blue eyes flit up and meet mine in the low light, and a slight smile crosses those delicious pink lips.

"She's tired." My wife says. "Just had too much loving today… right Squirt? But that's what happens when you're as delightful as you are." Arizona plays, rising gently out of the chair and moving to the crib. I come up next to her, and watch as Arizona expertly puts her down. To think that she ever thought herself not the mothering type is ridiculous to me. She's a natural mother.

"Sleep well, mija." I say softly, then place a kiss on her soft black hair.

Arizona gently lays our girl down, and places a kiss on her forehead. "Ti voglio bene." She whispers, then we back out of the room. We walk hand in hand to our own bedroom, and change into our pajamas.

"What were you saying to her?" I ask, sliding in between the cool, crisp sheets of our bed.

"Calliope… that's for her and I to know, and for you to never find out." Arizona says with a wink, then flicks off the bed side light and sending the room into darkness. I some how find my way over to her side of the bed, and a hand snakes underneath the fabric of her tank top. I know Addison said no sex for a month, but… didn't say anything about not fooling around.

"Arizona…" I breathe out, and get a small hum in response. She's exhausted, I know, but still… "Speak Italian to me." I whisper, part question and part statement.

"I'm tired, baby." She grumbles, turning on her side to face me, her eyes closed.

"Please? …Just a little?" I keep pushing. A breath washes over me, and finally blue eyes open, finding mine in the near darkness. A hand reaches out and runs through my long raven locks.

"Voglio passare il resto della mia vita con te. …Sei la mia anaima gemmella." Arizona purrs, pushing me onto my back and rolling on top of me. "Non pensavo di poter provare un sentiment cosi profondo prima di incontrarti. Non potro mai smettere d'amarti. Sei tutto per me. Sei il mio universe. Senza di te la mia vita non ha senso." The blonde above me breathes out, her lips an inch from my ear. I have no idea what she is saying, but my body responds all the same. A fire, red hot and all consuming, starts to spread from my center and down my body. Arizona pulls back and smiles as she sees the exact reaction she was looking for.

"What did you just say?" I whisper, pulling her ever closer to my waiting lips.

"I said… I want to spend the rest of my life with you. …You are my soul mate." A finger runs the length of my jaw line, ending by playing over my bottom lip. "Before meeting you, I didn't think I could experience such a profound feeling. I could never stop loving you. You are everything for me. You are my universe. Without you my life would make no sense."

"Really?" I growl, still not believing that all this is real. That I fell ass backwards into the most amazing life, a life I didn't even dare to dream about.

"Si." My wife answers with a peck. "Now… Vieni qui e baciami." (Come here and kiss me.) She growls, then takes her lips with mine in a passionate embrace. Time is lost as we kiss and worship each other, never crossing that line but playing dangerously close to it. But its not long before we both drift off, the soft steady breathing of our baby girl filtering in over the baby monitor right next to us.

…_life just can't get much better._

* * *

><p>AN2: Alright… Carlos and Aria showed up. So much love in Ali's life. How long can this happiness last? Will something have to come along and stir it up? What would it be? I don't know… you tell me ;-)<p>

AN3: Alright ya'll so… I'm going to attempt at entering the twitter universe. I've had an account for like ever but never really got into it. But I'm going to try. If you want to follow me, my name is ldunn1988. Or you can find me under my penname as well I guess. And be gentle… I'm new at this!


	117. Chapter 117

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Sorry no update yesterday, was focused on getting BB posted and completed. Anyways, a new chapter for your reading pleasure. …Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 117<p>

Arizona's POV

"Zona…" A distant voice calls. It barely makes it through the thick fog of my dream. "Zona…" The voice calls again, this time more adamant. The little girl in my dream, with jet black hair and deep brown eyes has suddenly gone from calling me Momma to calling me by my name.

"Zona." The third time is the charm, plus a hard shake of my shoulder.

My mind pushes me out of my dream in a split second, and I bolt upright. "Wha? What? I got her…" I mumble before I even have a chance at remembering where I am. "Calliope? Ali?" I ask, not knowing why else I would suddenly be awake.

"Zona, sweetie, it's just me." Momma says, my eyesight clearing up with each passing second. A couple more blinks and her face comes in focus before me.

"Mmmm" I growl, twisting my neck either direction which allows the stiff bones in my body to pop loudly. "What?"

"You know sleeping in this chair makes you stiffer than a aged mule. Go up to your bed." Momma tells me, taking a hand and pulling me up onto my feet.

"You woke me up to tell me to sleep somewhere else?" I ask. Freeing my hand from mother, I plop back down in the desk chair of my den. I was reading over some reports and crop outlooks when somehow I fell asleep.

Letting out a huff, Momma grabs my arms again and pulls me back up. "I'm telling you to go somewhere else so I can clean in here. Now go on. You got the rest of the house to sleep where ever you like."

"Fine. Whatever…" I growl, then grab a handful of papers and start to limp out to front of the house.

Its been three days since Alijandra Elizabeth has been brought home, and its been a rough three days. I love my daughter to death, but sometimes I wonder how much more I would love her if she would just sleep for three or four hours at a time that way I could get three or four hours at a time. But no, my little princess wakes nearly every two hours on the dot and no matter how many two hour naps I catch, it never compares to a solid 6 hr sleep. And that's all I'd like at this point, six hours. I don't need eight. Just six.

When the Latina hears the very distinctive tread of my walking cast, she peeks over her shoulder and smiles at me. "Momma throw you out?" She asks, turning back to the mounts of papers in her lap. Callie's work, like mine, hasn't stopped just because we have a baby. Which means sleep has been bumped down another peg on the priority list.

"What is with that woman and cleaning? I mean seriously… you could eat off every surface in this house yet she sees it as a pig sty." I rant, gently sitting on the other side of my daughter. The most beautiful face in the world is staring back at me, her brown eyes open and alert. With a soft touch, I rub her warm belly and coo "Hello Ali… hello. I love you…"

"She's just trying to keep busy, cowgirl." Callie replies while I play with our baby. "You have the farm. I have surgery and mountains of paper work. She has-"

"I know. I know, Calliope." I cut the woman off before she can tell me my mother is bored. "I've tried to get her to find a job just so she has something to do but… she's been on the farm for nearly 37 years. All she knows is farming, housework and raising babies. And now that Daddy's gone… she's all by herself." All my wife does is nod and continue flipping through one of the many charts Addison brought with her for Callie. "Maybe we should get her a dog or a goat… or a monkey."

At this brown eyes flick to me. "A monkey?"

"Yeah… didn't you want one growing up?" I ask with a smile.

"No, I wanted a pony." The Latina replies.

"All straight little girls want ponies." I shoot back with an eye roll.

"And all gay little girls want monkeys?" My wife plays with a smirk. Her eyes dropping to her tiny human clone, she says "Maybe… maybe she should move here. It'd be great for Alijandra to have ONE grandmother close, one that loves her and wants to see her."

I watch as sadness crosses the face of my wife, but I choose to skip over the sensitive issue since there is really nothing to say. Silence falls over us, the only sounds filling the air is the same four note tune Momma hums when she's cleaning. I force myself to push through the rest of my work because I know I'm not the only one depending on my crops. Nearly half of Sparks depend on the paycheck they get once the harvest comes in, and that's a lot of mouths I'm responsible for. Once the last page has been read, I head to the kitchen and warm up a bottle of breast milk for Ali.

Once back in the living room, I pull the hungry girl from her carrier and take her in my arms. "Hey big girl, I got a yummy snack for you. Milk a la Mommy…" I play which gets a chuckle from the Latina next to me. The whole feeding thing is still new to me since up until yesterday she always fed directly from Callie, but now I get to feed her too. It allows me to bond with our daughter while she eats, as well as giving Callie the opportunity to sleep longer now that she doesn't have to get up with Ali every time.

Once Ali latches onto the nipple, she sucks and sucks and sucks, making the cutest noises as she drinks her Mommy's special blend down. Callie sets aside her charts and scoots down the couch to sit next to me, an arm draping around me. With her chin on my shoulder, brown eyes stare down at the tiny human in my arms, Ali's tiny hands brushing against mine as she tries to grip the bottle.

Momma picks this time to come out of the den, a rag thrown over her shoulder and a slight sheen of sweat across her brow from the hardcore cleaning the woman has been doing. When her eyes land on the quiet, happy scene on the couch, a gasp slips from her lips and the tears start to well up. The next second, I look up and see a small camera grasped in her hands, positioning herself to take a snap shot of this moment. My eyes fall back down to the angel in my arms and a warm smile crosses my lips. Brown eyes stare back up at me, memorizing every line, every freckle, every crease of my face. The warmth and sweet smell of my wife wrapped around me only adds a cherry on top of the most amazing sundae ever.

A quiet click tells me the picture has been taken, followed by a whispered "Perfect." With that, Momma heads back to the kitchen to check on her latest baking creation.

Once she has been burped and changed, Ali is well on her way to another couple hour nap when a little knocking on the front door makes both Callie and I look up. Without bothering to wait for an answer, the front door opens and in strides the older and slightly less breathtaking, but still beautiful, Aria Torres. By passing both myself and her sister, Aria immediately hones in on her niece and takes the sleeping baby in her arms. The smile that is plastered on her face is just as bright as the sun.

"Hello, Aria." Callie sighs once her sister is seated with our daughter.

"Oh… hi Cal." Aria says, not looking up from the tiny bundle of life, like greeting us is just a formality. And it is… basically. Everyone wants baby time, and how could they not when the baby is Ali? …_she's delightful._ Carlos comes striding into the room not a minute later, only he has the manners to greet Callie, my mother and myself first before sitting next to his other daughter to get a view of his beautiful grandbaby.

"Should we talk to Momma?" I ask once I'm sure Ali is safe with her Aunt.

"Should we? …I don't know. Do you want her to move here?" Callie replies in a whisper.

"Not HERE, here." I answer. "But I think I'd feel… better if she was closer. She could find an apartment in the city."

"If that's what you want, then yeah." My wife says, then stands and heads to the kitchen where my mother is currently flipping through one of Callie's many cookbooks, looking for something tasty to cook for dinner.

"Hey girls." Momma greets us in a sweet tone. "Ya'll hungry? I'm just looking for-"

"No, we're good." I tell her. "Umm… we just uhh… we wanted to talk with you about something." I can see confusion cross her eyes, her brow knitting together, but she takes a seat at the small kitchen table. I take the seat across from her, and Callie leans back against one of the kitchen counters, letting me take the lead with my mother.

"Is this one of those intervention things?" Momma asks, looking between the Latina and I. "Just because I like a glass of wine every now and then does NOT mean-"

"No, Momma." I cut her off with a laugh. "No… umm, this isn't an intervention." A bright blush creeps across my mom's face and it makes me laugh even more. "Callie and I were just wanting to know if you… if you wanted to move up to Seattle?"

"What?" Momma asks, the twinkle in her eyes lost in a second.

Callie, sensing the change in my mothers mood, steps in and says "Only if you wanted to."

"Yeah. …If you want to. I know that you must be bored down in Sparks, that big ole' house all by yourself. I mean, I know you have your girlfriends and all but still…" I try to explain to my mother that this is totally up to her. If she is happy and content down in Colorado, that works for me too. The look on Momma's face is unreadable.

"You want me to move in with you?" She asks incredulously.

"Not… no, not IN. Just.. move up here. Closer to me and Callie. And Ali. I know you would love to be able to see her whenever you want, not having to travel eight hours to do so. We could set you up with in an apartment in town, or… or you could even take the Love Shack permanently." I say, the words falling out of my mouth faster than I can filter them.

"She can?" Callie questions me, but with a glare from me my wife corrects herself. "She can. Yes… yeah you could take the shack if you wanted."

"Momma… I know that Sparks has been your home for… longer than I've been alive. But I just… I want you to be happy. And not alone. Even though I have a wife and child now, you're still my Momma." I reach across the table and take her wrinkling and aging hand in mine. "I still care and worry about you, even more now that Daddy has passed. I just don't want you thinking that Sparks is the only place for you. You have a place here, in Seattle. With Calliope and Ali. …with me." A light sheen of wetness covers the front of my mom's eyes, and she has to blink hard to keep the tears threatening to fall inside.

"Just… just think about it, ok?" I say softly, knowing that my Momma hates to cry in front of people just as much as I do. "No rush. You're welcome here as long as you want to stay, you know that." With a kiss on her cheek, I stand and gesture for Callie to follow me out of the kitchen so the older Robbins woman can compose herself.

"Why was she crying?" I whisper to my wife as we move slowly back to the living room. "Its not like I'm forcing her to move. Or throwing her into an old folks home."

"She was touched, you moron." Callie snaps at me. "She was moved that you asked her to move closer to you and your family. She's not upset that you want her to move, she's happy that you asked her." I stop in my tracks, trying to make sense of the Latina's words.

"Why would she-" I start but get cut off.

"Because you NEVER ask for help. You NEVER let anyone know how much you need them." My wife says with a sigh. "Besides me, who else have you told that you wanted them closer because you love them?" When she sees me trying to think back, but come up empty, Callie adds "See? It's just who you are, Arizona. It was one of the MANY things that took me a while to use to, but you put up a brave front. And only let so few behind the walls. Your mother? …She was moved that you let her in like that, invited her into your new family."

We get back to the living room and find Carlos thoroughly engrossed in a soundly sleeping Alijandra. Aria is busy snapping away pictures on her phone, trying to capture every ounce of cuteness our little girls just seems to ooze out.

Callie and I sit down on the couch, and I lean into her embrace. "How do you know that about my Momma and I don't?" I ask, watching a proud Abuelo with his grandbaby.

"Because she and I both love you in ways you will never be able to grasp." Callie answers, placing a kiss on my temple. "And you just don't understand how hard it is to love you sometimes. …but she and I do." She adds with a playful pinch to my cheek. Growling at her, I reach up and grab her by the face, pulling her lips in for a hard kiss.

"Hey hey, none of that." Aria plays from across the room. "I want my niece to stay innocent for as long as possible. No making out or tonsil tennis in front of the baby." The older Latina says with a slight scolding tone. The look my wife shoots her older sister makes me laugh. It's a look that I remember sending my brother many MANY times in the past. That one that says shut up before my fist finds your face. Oh… and alittle of 'I love you' mixed in.

Momma joins the little party, and somehow stories of Aria's past come back to haunt her when my wife decides to get even with her sister. The four of us are dying, tears running down our faces as Callie recounts Aria's first time with the magic drink of alcohol. How she ended up stuck upside down in a trash can and a raccoon fighting to take her sandal. The older Torres sister just sits there, her arms crossed tightly over her chest and a pout on her lips. But when the part about how she went running after said raccoon with a bottle of hairspray, she can't help but chuckle right along with the rest of her family.

The ringing of the doorbell cuts my wife off from starting another story. Hauling myself onto my feet, wiping tears of laughter from my face and clutching the stitch in my side, I limp over to the front door. Without looking through the peep hole, I throw the door open and am met with a figure I never imaged I'd see again.

"Mami?" Callie gasps from right behind me. The look on the senior Torres woman makes my blood run cold, and I can tell that this isn't going to be a social visit. All voices have gone silent in the living room, and I can feel multiple sets of eyes staring at the woman and myself, just waiting to see what happens.

"Ms. Robbins. May I come in?" Rosia Torres asks stiffly.

…_shit._

* * *

><p>AN2: Uh oh… Rosia turned up. What is going to happen next? And Momma B? Is she going to move up to Seattle? Let me know what ya'll think…<p> 


	118. Chapter 118

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Alright, another update for ya'll. Only because I probably won't be able to get another chapter out until Monday. So this will have to keep you all over the weekend. Give you something to chew on ;-) Alright, last chapter Rosia Torres showed up. Let's see what kind of drama gets unleashed… Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 118<p>

Callie's POV

"Ms. Robbins. May I come in?" My mother asks. Her tone is like ice and her eyes pierce my soul. I can feel the hurt of 100 lives crumble within me but I keep a strong front. My wife's blue eyes peek over my shoulder, looking for any clue as to what to do next, but I'm frozen. Out of fear, or agony, or surprise… I don't know.

"Ummm… sure." Arizona finally answers, taking a small step back so my mother can enter our warm home. But just one foot over the threshold and I can feel all that warmth and love being sucked out of this place by the devil woman in front of me who I use to call mom. Then another pair of legs move into the house as well, and I tear my eyes away from the face of my mother to look at the stranger. Only its not a stranger. He's a man from my past, a man that has known me since I was a child. A baby. He's the one that baptized me.

The tension in the air is palpable. The light hearted nature of our earlier conversation is no longer present, and all eyes are on the woman who just entered the home. Arizona takes a couple more steps back, but remains positioned in front of me, shielding my body with hers from the hurt my mother continually seems to cause me.

"Aria… take the baby up to the nursery." Arizona says in a cold tone. My sister doesn't waste a second taking Ali from my fathers arms and taking her upstairs, away from any hurtful words that may be said. I catch the small flinch of my mothers when her granddaughter is taken away from her sight, but I'll be damned if I let her gaze upon the face of my daughter. She doesn't deserve that right, she hasn't earned the right to be ANY part of my little girls life. And apparently Arizona feels the exact same way.

"Calliope…" My mother's co traveler greets me, trying to cut the obvious tension in the air.

"You brought Father Michael?" I ask my mother incredulously as I step around my wife and face the older woman head on, but I only get a flat look in response. "Did you… you…" Then the light bulb clicks. "You thought you could pray away the gay." I say in a whisper.

"Callie-" Mami tries, taking a small step forward to try and establish some sort of physical connection.

I take a step back, away from her, needing to distance myself from this woman. "No, you can't pray away the gay." I tell her, then turn and head deeper into my home.

"Calliope Ighegina Torres!" My mother calls after me.

"You can't pray away the gay!" I shout and continue to tear through the living room, leaving a wake of startled faces behind me, and fly into the den. The door slams so hard behind me that some of Arizona's knick knacks on the wall shelves topple over and fall to the floor. …_I can't believe she did this. Why can't she just leave me alone?_ My heart is pounding and my mind races as the anger floods me. It's not tears, no, I'm not crying anymore over that woman. Now its all anger. …_how could she come here, expect to see my daughter. How could she? _

I pace back and forth in the enclosed room, Spanish flowing from my mouth readily as I rip my mother a new one. I can hear raised voices from the other side of the door, but I can't make out who is doing the yelling or what is being said. Five minutes come and go, and even though I am wearing a hole in the carpet on the floor, I'm still raging like an angry bull. A soft knock on the door stops me in my tracks.

"Calliope… it's me. Can I come in?" Arizona asks, but I don't respond. My blonde takes that as answer enough, opening the door enough to slip in then closes it immediately after her. She just move into the room any further, just leans back against the closed door. "You ok?" She asks.

"Do I look ok, Arizona?" I fire back, continuing to pace back and forth. "The woman flew three thousand miles to make me straight… to take me and my baby away from you. …With a priest! I'm lucky they didn't march in here swinging incenses all hepped up for an exorcism."

"Are you done yet?" My wife asks like all I'm doing is wasting time.

"Am I? …No! She came here to disinfect you from my life. You don't find that abhorrent?" I spit at her.

Taking a step forward, she answers "I do but-"

"There is no 'but'." I cut her off. "What? You going to tell me you get where she's coming from?" I stare into clear blue eyes, praying to find the strength that Arizona always seems to have.

"No. But I do understand why she's doing this." The blonde states. "She loves you, Calliope. Why else would she do this? Fly all the way across the country and face not only you, but me and the rest of your family? …Is it the best way? No. God no. But, she's fighting for you. She loves you, and she's prepared to do whatever it takes to make you safe. …How can I not understand that? Because I would do the same thing for you. And I'd do the same thing for our daughter."

"Wait so… you want me confess my 'sin'…" I use air quotes around that word "…of loving you, renounce our relationship, take our daughter to Miami and marry the very rich yet very boring man that my mother no doubt has lined up for me already?"

"I want you to talk with her." She says, ignoring my attempts to get her sidetracked. Trying to turn the blonde against the devil's spawn that has magically popped up in our life again. "Talk. No shouting, no slamming doors, no storming off. Talk. Make her see, Calliope. And if that Father Michael guy can help, why not let him? He knows you, he knows your mother… maybe he can be something of a mediator." The sheer calmness of my wife is enough to throw me off, and now she is telling me to talk with the woman who SHE threw out of a restaurant when we announced we were pregnant.

"Who are you? !" I snap at her. "Why are you taking her side?"

"I'm not taking her side." Arizona counters, still as cool as a cucumber.

"You're sure as hell not taking MY side." I exclaim as I start to pace again. Silence has formed on the other side of the door, everyone no doubt trying to over hear what is going on in here but I don't care.

"You're right. I'm not." The blonde says, making me stop mid stride. "I'm on Ali's side. And for her sake, you and your mother need to… to come to some sort of understanding. Whether its you two are done for good and you let eachother live your own lives. Never make contact again outside of the occasional Christmas card. …Or you reconcile. But having this sort of thing happen around Ali isn't fair. My daughter doesn't deserve that. She deserves two happy mom's. …And are you happy right now?" The conviction in her usual soft voice makes me stop and pay attention.

"No." I answer weakly.

"So talk to her." The blonde says. "Sit down, like the civilized people you are, and talk…" Blue eyes stare into mine and I let her words sink in. She's right, my mother and I haven't really talked. We just… explode. But that's the Torres way. We get upset and we explode. But if I'm going to get my mom back, I have to stop.

"What if she leaves for good?" I ask, my deepest fear slipping from my lips before I can stop myself.

"Then you're left where you were when you woke up this morning." Arizona answers softly. "But… what if she stays, Calliope? What if she's ready this time?" I can't answer her, because she knows that I've always hated this forced distance between my mother and me.

When she sees my shoulders slump as the enormity of this moment hits me, she takes my hand and says "You, Calliope Torres, are amazing. You are strong, and caring, and honorable. Everything your parents raised you to be. And that is what your mother is going to see. Now… come on…" With a peck on the lips, she pulls me out of the den and towards the rest of the house. When I get there, I can feel the energy of the room coursing over me. Rosia is seated at the opposite end of the couch as Arizona's mother. And my father is standing behind Barbara, clearing showing where his allegiances lie. Even Father Michaels has taken a neutral stance, roaming over the numerous pictures that are placed on the fireplace's mantle.

"Ms. Torres, Calliope has agreed to sit down with you and Father Michael." My wife says like she is presenting two prized fighters for weigh in. The four of us follow Father Michael to the dinning room, where he takes a seat at the head of the table. My mother sits on his left, and I sit across from her, on the priests right, my hand still clutching Arizona's.

She goes to pull away which only makes me cling tighter. "Where are you going?" I ask in a very pathetic voice. "Aren't you staying?"

"No. You need to do this on your own. I'll be in the living room with Momma and Carlos." The blonde says, then raises our intertwined hand and places a kiss on the back of mine. With that, she strides out of the room, leaving me alone with two people who don't understand me at all. My mother and I just stare at each other, waiting for one of us to break. I've never wondered where I get my stubborn streak from, because everyone knows it came from my mother. She's as bull headed as they come, and right now two bulls are ready to barrel at each other, kicking and fighting until only one remains.

With the words of the love of my life running through my mind I'm the first to break. "Alright fine. I get it." I say softly, looking across the dining room table and into the eyes of my mother. "It's a lot to take in. …You feel like you don't have a lot of experience with gay people. …Even though Uncle Alberto hasn't been single for six years for no reason." I add, just to throw in a little jab of my own.

"Callie…" My mother growls.

"It's still an adjustment." I talk over her. "That said… you should have adjusted by now. You're supposed to love me. No matter what. That's what a parent does." I can't help but flash to images of Barbara and Daniel, the most wonderful parents I've ever met. …_no wonder Arizona is so amazing._

"I love you with all my heart." My mom replies, placing her hand over her heart. "But with all that's going on with you now… I'm scared for you. It's an abomination. It's an eternity in hell." The words drip off her tongue like molasses, thick and dangerous.

Father Michael holds up a hand, calming my mother and says "Lets not start with words like hell…"

Not looking away from the woman across from me, I ask "That why you flew three thousand miles? To tell me I was going to hell? I thought you came here to apologize."

"I can't apologize Callie. I don't understand what happened or where I went wrong." She says in a raised voice. The quiver in her tone would usually break me, but now it has little effect.

"Where you went wrong?" I sneer. Tears and hurt are clinging to the back of my throat, making it difficult to speak without completely falling apart.

My mother pulls out a stack of note cards from her purse and starts to read. "Leviticus. Thou shalt not lie with a man as one lies with a female-"

"Don't do that Mom. Don't quote the bible at me!" I shout of her. I was raised Catholic, I went to church… and not just on the important days. I read the book, I KNOW the book. And I can't believe she is using it against me.

"-it is an abomination. The outcry of Sodom and Gomorrah is great. And their sin is incredibly grave." My mother finishes and flips over to the next note card. Her stack is thick, and I know realize what she has been doing these past five days since Ali was born and I told her she was an abuela. She was mounting a crusade against me… against Arizona.

"Rosia, this is not what we talked about." Father Michael states, feeling that this whole thing is starting to get away from his grasp.

Meeting her glare dagger for dagger, I pull out my own ammunition because I don't need cheat sheets. "Jesus. He who is without sin let him cast the first stone."

A look of triumph flashes in my mothers eyes as she states "So you admit that it's a sin."

"Blessed are the merciful for they shall obtain mercy. Jesus. Blessed are the pure in heart for they shall see God. Jesus. Blessed are those who have been persecuted for righteousness sake for theirs is the kingdom of heaven." The tears start flowing as my anger builds. Somehow I find strength to get up on my feet and face this woman full on. "Jesus is my savior Mom, not you. And Jesus would be ashamed of you for judging me. He would be ashamed of you for turning your back on me. He would be ashamed…" Leaving both Father Michael and my mother shocked silent, I march out of the dining room, through the living room and straight out the front door.

Even Arizona's "Calliope…" isn't enough to make me stop. I just need to get away. I need to be by myself, away from my mother, my father, my wife and even my baby. I can't put this hurt on Arizona and Ali, they don't deserve it. So I need to suffer alone. Once out of earshot, I let the myself fall apart. Body racking sobs leave my mouth and I double over as the emotional pain sweeps throughout my soul.

…_I knew better. So why does it hurt so much?_

* * *

><p>AN2: Poor Callie. What happens next? Is that the end of Rosia Torres, or will the Robbins circle the wagons? Let me know what you think…<p> 


	119. Chapter 119

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: So… I've decided that weekends are NOT long enough. I think it should be like a 4 day on, 3 day off week. Not 5 days on, 2 days off. Anyone agree? LoL. Anyways… sorry for the delay, but had a bunch of crap needing my attention over the weekend. Now we left things off with Rosia showing back up and saying a bunch of mean things. Callie took off, leaving two very upset Robbins women. What's going to happen? Read on and find out. …Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 119<p>

Arizona's POV

"Calliope…" I call out but my wife just flies right one by, nearly ripping the front door off its hinges as she storms out. I'm a second from going after her when Rosia comes marching out of the dining room, her face screwed up in look of contempt.

Without meeting my gaze, Rosia states "I'd like to see my granddaughter now."

It takes me a minute to actually understand her because at first I think I must have hallucinated. But when I replay the words in my mind, I realize that she actually did just say that. "Are you kidding me?" I ask. That gets her to look at me. When she sees me just staring at her like she's grown a second head, the older Latina tries to walk around me and head for the stairs.

Forgetting about my leg at this point, I jump infront of her and cut the woman off. "No." I spit out, my eyes burning a hole into her skull. "No, you don't get to see MY daughter. Get out of my house, go back to where you came from. And never come back." I tell her, leaving very little room for misunderstanding.

"How dare you." She growls. Father Micheal steps up behind the woman, making noises and gestures that tells me he is trying to calm the growing tension.

"How dare ME? …How dare YOU!" I yell at my mother in law. "You come into MY home, you break MY wife's heart and now you expect to see MY daughter. No. And not just no, but no FUCKING way-" A hard slap across the left side of my face cuts me off, the sound immediately silencing the room around us. Four sets of eyes, my mother, Carlos and the priest, all gape at Rosia Torres, not able to believe that this woman just slapped me.

"Rosia!" Carlos yells, making everyone jump. "I have put up with your behavior for-"

"Carlos…" Momma cuts him off with a soft hand on his arm. "Please, go take a walk to cool off. I'd like to speak to your wife alone for a minute." I can see Callie's father raging battle within himself, and he's not winning. With a huff, the older man storms off through the kitchen and out the back door, seeking fresh air and open skies as sanctuary.

Momma then turns to me and lowers the hand I have pressed against my cheek, the sting of Rosia's slap still pulsing and hot. "Zona, are you alright honey?" She asks, her eyes finding mine. I can see the anger simmering just below her surface. As soft and tender as my mother may be, she is still a Momma Bear. And rule number one with Momma Bears is don't mess with her cubs. …I may be 31 years old, and have a cub of my own, but I'm still her baby.

"Yeah." I whisper. "Yeah. Just… caught me off guard." I tell her, glancing to the very uncomfortable Latina behind my mother.

"Go find Callie. She'll be needing you right now." Momma says, urging me towards the front door.

"But-" I start but am quickly cut off.

"No but's, Arizona Robbins. Get on now. Do what your mother tells you." My mother gives me another push. I get to the door and open it but don't cross the threshold. "We're just going to have a chat, dear. Don't worry about us." She tells me, then gestures for me to go. One last look at the two women and Father Michael, who has seemed to fade into the background, I walk out the door. I know I should go find Calliope right now, but curiosity gets the better of me so I skirt the side of the house until I come around the back. Being sure to stay out from in front of the windows, I kneel down and listen through one of the open family room windows as my mother asks Rosia to take a seat.

With a deep breath that I recognize from so many years of growing up, Momma starts "Ms. Torres, I-"

"We're not going to do this, Ms. Robbins." Rosia cuts my mother off. …_uh oh. No one cuts Momma off. _"We aren't going to sit here and talk about my daughter. I don't know you well enough to do that. …We're not going to do that."

"Fine. Then I'll talk about my daughter." Momma says. "Arizona is a fine woman. I'm proud of how she turned out. But somehow… your daughter made her a better person. Zona loves Callie… so much. Their love for each other is palpable. Only you don't feel it because you never stick around long enough to experience it." Silence fills the air, Momma waiting for Rosia to say something but getting nothing.

"Did… Did your daughter or husband ever tell you that I had two children? It's wasn't always just Arizona. I had a son… a strong, happy, life loving son." Again silence, so Momma continues. "He was 29 when he gave his life in the line of duty. I was so, SO mad… for the longest time I was mad at him. He just HAD to join the Marines. He went behind my late husbands and my back. Timothy told us he enlisted just a week before he was getting shipped off to basic. So… I get it. I can understand how… how angry and hurt and confused you must feel."

"With all due respect, our situations are completely different." Rosia says in a huff.

"You're right. Because… it's too late for me to go back, hug my son and tell him I love him. I can't go back and say that… that I was wrong. The last words I said to him were that I thought he made the stupidest decision of his life, joining the Marines and shipping off to fight in a war. I told him that I couldn't understand, that I couldn't forgive him for leaving his father, his family… his responsibilities in Colorado." I don't need to see my mom's face to know tears are running from her eyes. The quiver in her voice and the faintest of sniffs filters through the window and it takes a lot of willpower to stay where I am, and not go inside and comfort the hurting woman. "You see… He was happy in the Marines. It made his entire soul smile. How can I be mad at him for being happy? I realized too late. It's too late for me to take my boy in my arms and tell him how proud of him I am. He's gone. And he's not coming back."

"But you? …Rosia, you still have time to get your daughter back. And not just her, but your amazingly beautiful granddaughter." Momma is pulling out the big guns, Callie also being one of her cubs. The Latina lets out a huff but I can almost feel her walls starting to crumble. "Callie is so happy, Rosia. Even if you think it's… it's wrong. But she's happy. And Alijandra Elizabeth? Perfect. The most beautiful little girl I've ever seen."

"She is?" Rosia asks so softly that I nearly miss it.

"She is. She… she really is. And your daughter is a natural mother. Those two together are so beautiful that it makes me heart break." Momma answers, this time tears of joy coating her throat and making her voice quiver. "Look… I uhhh, I shot this earlier." Chancing being seen, I peek around the corner of the window and see Momma pull out her camera and shows the screen to Rosia. I can only think that Momma is showing Rosia the picture of Callie, Ali and myself.

"Look how happy Callie is, Rosia." Momma says with a big smile. "That look? That face? That is… that is sheer happiness that originates in the soul and just spills out."

"I've never seen her like this." Rosia says, her eyes glued to the tiny screen of the camera. I'm too lost in watching the cold woman melt like butter to remember I'm suppose to be in stealth mode. When sharp eyes of my mother fly up and lock with mine, I know I've been busted. A slight shake of her head, I drop back down and figure I've heard about as much as I'm going to. Being sure to stay out of sight, I stalk back around to the front of the house and begin my search for my wife.

Thinking that the Latina would seek refuge in the stables with her other baby, Bernini, I head around the side and down the drive. But when I get there, I see that its empty. Totally empty. Stepping through the other side of the building, I look further over my property and see Jess has all four horses out in the riding pen, Carlos leaning against the rail and watching the miraculous beasts trot happily back and forth, not a care in the world. With no Callie in sight, I turn back and head to the only other place I can think of.

Right away I know I'm right because the faintest of sniffing can be heard as I approach the cliff overlook. At first glance I don't see her, but as my eyes adjust even more to the sunlight I find her laid up in the hammock tied between two trees. She's on her side, arms wrapped around herself as she tries to bring comfort to her shattered heart. When the snapping of a twig beneath my foot announces a visitor, my wife hastily wipes at her eyes before looking up and finding me. Without a word, I climb into the hammock next to her and wrap her up in my arms.

"Shhh… don't cry, sweetie. Don't cry." I whisper into her ear as she clutches the front of my shirt.

"I should have known better. What did I expect? To be welcomed back like the prodigal daughter?" Callie gasps between sobs. "God… why did she even come? Why did she have to ruin this?"

"I don't know, Calliope." I answer honestly. Shifting her body to be able to look at me, her eyes land on the red swell of my left cheek. First confusion, then sudden realization hits her as she brings up a hand and fits its nearly perfect over the red outline.

A gasp falls from her lips. "She hit you." It's not a question, but a statement. Cold, hard facts.

"It was an accident." I try to lie. The last thing my wife needs is to go all cage fighter crazy when it feels like my mother is so close to getting the two of them to reconcile.

"How was is an accident? What? Did your face just happen to run into her open hand?" Callie questions, her hurt quickly morphing back to anger. When I don't answer, she starts to get up so she can go back in there and finish what her mother started.

"No, Calliope!" I exclaim as I grab her and pull her back down. "Don't just… just stay here. Ok?"

"I won't let that woman hurt us anymore." Callie says as she tries to fight my iron grip. She may have the hands of a surgeon and break bones for a living. But I rode bulls for some 18 years, and when the only thing keeping you on a raging animal that size is the grip of one hand, there very little that can pry my vice grip open.

"She won't. I promise. Now just… just lie with me. Please?" When brown eyes don't soften, I pull out my puppy dog look, bat my eyelashes and stick out my bottom lip. I can see Callie fighting to stay angry, but I try one more "Please?" and she folds. Repositioning herself in my arms, we relax into the comfortable swinging motion of the hammock. I don't know how long Momma needs to talk some sense into Mrs. Torres, but I'm trying to give her as much as possible. Before I left, it sounded like Rosia was actually starting to see it, but I know that the Torres family is a stubborn bunch. Push to hard and too fast, they explode.

"Promise me something, Arizona." Callie says, pulling me out of my daydream.

"Anything." I tell her, placing a kiss on her temple.

"That we'll love Alijandra no matter what." My wife states.

"Of course." I answer, already haven made that promise to my daughter a hundred times.

"I'm serious, Arizona." Callie says as she pulls out of my embrace and props herself up on her elbow. "No matter what. That means if at some point she tells us she's gay… or straight. Or… that she doesn't want to be a surgeon, or even a farmer. That she doesn't want to ride horses or go to science camp."

"Science camp? Really, Calliope?" I ask in the middle of her rambling.

"I just… I don't ever want our daughter to feel the way I'm feeling now. That her mother just… doesn't love her." My wife says, her eyes dropping as the hurt returns.

"She loves you. That was never in question, Callie." I tell her, but I can see she's not hearing me.

"Promise me, Arizona. Promise me, no matter what." The Latina keeps pushing.

"I promise." I say, holding up my right hand as I swear it. "I promise, babe. No matter what." Soulful chocolate eyes study me for a while, and when she sees that I speak the truth she settles back down and places her head on my shoulder.

"So… after hitting you, did she take off? Is she gone?" Callie asks after a quiet couple of minutes.

"No. She stayed and Momma is talking to her now." At this information I can feel my wife stiffen. "Don't worry, Calliope. Momma can handle herself."

"Its not your mother I'm worried about." She says softly. Silence lapses, the slight breeze whipping around us as the sun slowly starts to makes its journey downwards for the night. I don't know how long its been since Rosia knocked on my front door, an hour, two… ten? Things have seemed to speed up and slow down all at the same time, and if it wasn't for the fact that my newborn daughter is still in the house I would be content to stay in this hammock all night. But… Ali IS in the house. And as much as I trust Aria with her, its just not the same as seeing her for myself.

"You ready to go back inside?" I ask as I feel that the tension has left my wife fully. "Because I'd guess that Ali is getting pretty hungry right about now." With that, Callie all but shoots up and out of the hammock, turning on her heel to pull me up after her. We walk hand in hand back to the house, and right before the front door I stop in my tracks and turn to look at my beautiful wife.

"I love you. You know that, right?" I ask softly as I reach up and with the pad of my thumb, wipe away the smallest of dried tears from her cheek.

A smile crosses her lips and she answers "I do. And I love you."

"I know." Pushing up onto my tiptoes, I take her lips with mine. "And I want you to promise me that when we walk back through that door… that you trust me. Ok? Don't run. Don't scream. Just… just trust me." Perfectly shaped brows knit together in confusion, but as she stares into my blue eyes, seeing that I mean every word I say, she nods tightly. I can see fear and doubt coursing through her, and I use all my willpower to not reflect it back at her. I don't know what kind of minefield we are about to step back into. I don't know how successful Momma was at opening Rosia's eyes, I don't know what affect Tim's story had on the older Latina. But I know that I have to give them one last shot. One last shot to have a family, for both Callie's sake and Rosia's.

…_here goes… everything._

* * *

><p>AN2: So… you think Momma B was able to talk some sense into Callie's mother? Or has Rosia used her last strike and lost her daughter forever? Let me know…<p> 


	120. Chapter 120

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine.

AN: Ok so… Rosia Torres is making all sorts of waves, that bitch be rocking the boat big time. Let's see how things play out. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 120<p>

Callie's POV:

I hold my breath as Arizona opens the front door and I follow her in. After a couple seconds of my eyes adjusting to the darker home, I walk deeper into the dwelling and find Momma B sitting on the leather couch and wiping a tissue at her eyes.

"Where-" Arizona starts but her mother answers quickly.

"In the powder room, hon." The older Robbins woman states. "Callie, dear…"

"Yes, Momma B?" I answer, feeling very uncomfortable in this moment.

"Take a seat, hon." Barbara says, patting the cushion right next to her. With a glance to my wife, I walk over and take a seat while Arizona heads upstairs to collect Aria and Ali. At some point, my father also drifts back in. Just by the way he holds his shoulders I can tell he's recently been very pissed off. Father Michael, nearly invisible from how still he's remained, is positioned in the corner, just watching the scene unfold.

The door to the main floor restroom opens and out steps my mother. On instincts, my body tenses, my mind putting up a wall against this woman in order to protect myself. But when I see how red my mother's eyes are, I know that something big just happened. Very rarely have I ever seen my mother cry, and when I did… it was never a good thing. With her eyes locked on mine, she takes a seat in the arm chair across from the couch, not knowing what to say.

No one says anything as I just look at my mother, waiting for her to speak. To tell me she is sorry, that she loves me and misses me. I silently pray to God that He has shown her the err of her ways. That I am not a bad person for loving someone so completely that it makes my world turn. But just as I see my mother move her lips to form a word, the quiet cooing of my wife to my daughter makes everyone turn and look. Coming down the stairs, as steady as I've ever seen her, is my cowgirl with our daughter wrapped up in her arms.

"Hey big girl… how are you?" Arizona asks, oblivious to anyone else in the room. I stand and walk over to them, peeking over the shoulder of my wife and meeting that angelic face that I've grown so addicted too in just the last week.

"Hello mija… come to mommy." I say as Arizona carefully transfers our precious bundle from her arms to mine. As I take Ali in my embrace, my eyes look up and find sorrowful dark ones looking right at me. My mother, who has spoken against my relationship with Arizona since the second she found out, now looks like she is battling with herself. I don't take a step closer, I don't let her gaze upon the most beautiful face ever made. She doesn't deserve it. Not after the things she said about me and my wife.

"Rosia…" Father Michael starts, muttering words for the first time since our little sit down.

"Is she healthy?" My mother asks, tears starting to form in her eyes again.

"Yes. She's very healthy." I answer her. "Thanks to Arizona. …She was the one who delivered her." When confusion knits Mami's expression, I explain. "We were at the hospital one day, it was storming like crazy. I was feeling funny so Arizona insisted that I go see the doctor. Just so happens that during the elevator ride down, the electricity goes out. My water breaks… I end up having Ali in that elevator, Mami. And Arizona was the one who made it all ok. She was the one who brought our daughter, your grandbaby, into this world."

"Is that true?" My mother asks, turning her gaze to the blonde next to me.

"Well… Callie did the hard part. I just sat there and… caught." Arizona says, forcing a laugh and a smile as she tries to bring some levity to the very heavy atmosphere around us.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see my mother stand and take an unsure step towards me and my baby. "May I hold her?" She asks, holding out her arms to reach for Ali.

I take a step away from her, and say "Why should you be able to?"

"Callie…" Arizona warns me, sensing that my cackles are starting to rise all over again.

"No Arizona. No… She abandoned me. She slapped you. And called our daughter a product of sin… a bastard child.. Why should I let her hold Alijandra?" I shoot back at my wife as I start to retreat from the room. All eyes are on me and it feels like I'm getting caged in. My heart rate is starting to increase and my breathing is becoming heavy and shallow.

"Calliope, look at me sweetie." My wife says, stepping in front of me and shielding my sight from the rest of the family. "This is it. You send her away now, and I'm not letting her back into our lives. But if you… if you try to forgive-"

"How can I-" I butt in but Arizona holds up her hand, telling me to let her speak.

"I'm not saying to forgive her immediately. It'll take time, and a lot of work." The blonde says softly, then peeking over her shoulder and glaring at my mother she adds "Especially on your mother's part." Blue eyes turn back to me and she continues "Whatever you want to do, I will support. You know that. But I really think you should take a second and just… think about what you are about to do."

"Me? …What I'm about to do?" I question. "This was NOT my doing Arizona." The baby in my arms has awoken from her nap and is now fussing. Mix a tense situation with an already agitated baby and you get an even crankier tiny human. "Why are you doing this? She's hurt you just as much." I can just make out the slight cringe of my mothers face as I discuss her with my wife like the woman isn't even in the room.

"I… I don't know, Calliope." Arizona answers, her eyes locking with mine as she tries to convey her emotions. "I just… I feel it in my bones that you need your mother in your life. That Ali needs her abuela in her life. I'm not saying I understand it. Or even like it. …Believe me, it'd be easier for all of us if I could just NOT care about your mother. But…" The blonde turns back to the rest of our family, all of whom have fallen silent around us. Silent tears are running down my mother's face, and Barbara looks like she is a second from balling herself.

Arizona walks up to the older Torres woman and looks her dead in the eyes. "I don't know you, Rosia. Mainly because you won't let me get to know you. But I know your daughter. I love your daughter." My mother takes a deep breath, steadying herself but she doesn't say anything. "And I know, even though you have hurt her SO much, I know that Calliope still loves you. Which means I have to try. …I take it that, since you are still here and not on the first chartered jet you could find, you have decided to act like a mother should." Everyone in the room is sitting on a razors edge, watching my wife and my mother stare each other down. I can see my mother fighting with herself, not use to having people talk to her like that, but it's a wake up call for the woman.

After a shaky breath, my mother replies "Your mother and I had a…. chat. It's going to take time, Ms. Robbins."

"Her name is Arizona." I spit at the older woman, making my mother flinch.

"Right. Arizona…" My mother adds, stealing a quick look at the squirmy pink bundle in my arms, then turning back to simmering blue eyes in front of her. "I'm going to do my best to… to come to terms with this situation. It goes against everything that I-"

"I don't care but your beliefs are." Arizona says, holding up a hand to stop the woman. "I need to know if you are going to pull that stick out of your ass and realize that your daughter… your amazingly beautiful and unbelievably perfect daughter… needs a mother. A REAL mother. Not a judge, jury or executioner. But a mother."

"Yes." Mami says, a tear slipping from her grasp. "Yes, I'm… I want to be that. If she'll give me the chance to show her." Brown eyes slip from blue and turn to meet my gaze. "Callie, I'm… I can't take back what I said. And I know if I tried, you wouldn't believe me." My jaw clenches as my mother takes slow steady steps towards me. "But… I want to do better. You deserve that. You've always deserved that." Finally, she takes that last step, the one that allows her to peer down at the face of my daughter, her granddaughter, for the first time.

"Oh mija…" She gasps, a fresh waves of tears falling freely from her eyes. "She's so beautiful." Hands reach out to take my little girl in her arms but I just clutch the bundle tighter.

"I won't let you hurt her like you hurt me, Mami." I say so softly that its nearly a whisper. "Of all the things you have said and done to me, you hurt my daughter… that's something I just won't be able to forgive. You hurt her, and its over." I watch as my mom swallows the lump in her throat, knowing that I mean every single word I just said.

"You're going to keep me away from her?" She gasps, fearing that the only way I think I can keep my daughter safe is to completely remove my mother from her life.

"You are going to be at every family event." I tell her. "Every birthday party, every Christmas, Thanksgiving, and Easter. You will be in the front row for every ballet recital or soccer game. …Every little graduation or award presentation, you will be there to support her." Tears are running down my mothers face, and I know I'm a second behind her but I keep going. "You will love her, Mami. You will make up all the hurt you put on me by loving my daughter. And you will, …you WILL address my wife as my wife. And you will come to terms that I'm gay, mother."

At the last sentence, I see my mother baulk again. "It's that or you can leave and forget you ever had a second daughter, let alone a granddaughter." I tell her. I can feel the eyes of my father and older sister on me, both of them sending me silent prayers of support.

"Si! Si… yes, I… I will, Callie." My mother says between sobs. "I can't… I… I promise I will learn. Just please, let me have a chance." A look into the face of my baby girl and I know that, no matter how much it hurts right now, no matter how angry I am and how much I want to make my mother hurt in return, I just can't shun Ali's grandmother from her life.

"You want to hold her?" I ask as Ali starts to squirm again.

"May I?" My mother asks, wiping a tissue over her tear laden face. Very gently, I pass a very awake and curious Ali over to the waiting arms of my mother. Tears of joy flood from her eyes as my father comes up and wraps his arms around my mother's shoulders. He places a gentle kiss on my mother's temple as they both stare down at their first grandbaby.

When a soft hand touches the small of my back, I turn and find bright blue eyes. "I'm going to go get her bottle ready. You three spend some time together." With that, my blonde gives me a peck on the lips then gestures for her mother, Aria and Father Michael, who has been like a statue during all of this, head off towards the kitchen.

Arizona sneaks back in, handing over a perfectly warmed bottle of milk then slips back out of the room while my mother feeds her granddaughter. She and my father sit on the sofa, chatting softly to each other and to my little girl in Spanish. Promising love and trust, to be there for everything in her life. And all the while I can't help but wonder if I made a mistake. If I let my mother back in too soon. Of course, she can't just pick up where she left off. She hurt me, she hurt Arizona. So much… I can't even describe. But for her to say that she was wrong, that she wants to learn. …It's a huge feat. And I just hope that she won't make me regret giving her this last chance.

Later that night, once everyone has left to their respective hotels, Momma B heading back to the Love Shack and Father Michael on the first plane back to Miami, I walk into the nursery and find my wife gently rocking a fussing Alijandra in the rocking chair. A look of pure love and joy on the beautiful face that I love so much makes my heart swell. Shuffling into the room, I sit down on the small purple and white stripped love seat in there, a tired sigh falling from my lips.

"I'm proud of you, you know." Arizona says softly, peeking up to look into my eyes.

"Why?" I ask.

"It takes a brave person to put themselves in a position to be hurt again. …The easiest, safest thing would have been to toss your mother flat out on her ass. …Which I would have totally been game for, by the way." Arizona says with a wink that makes me chuckle. "But you gave her another shot. That takes a certain kind of love and bravery." The blonde explains, pushing herself out of the rocking chair and taking the seat next to me on the small sofa.

"I just hope that she means it." I sigh, resting my head on Arizona's shoulder and turn my gaze to a little girl fighting to stay away.

"You know what I think?" My wife asks. "I think… your mother saw how much she lost when she turned her back on you. How much love and happiness was sucked from her world. …You're a lot to lose, Calliope." Soft lips graze mine as she gives me a chaste kiss, then stands and heads to the crib. "Time for bed, Squirt."

I join mother and daughter, watching our little girl laying on her back, her heavy eyelids fluttering open and closed as sleep succumbs her. Bending over, I gently kiss her forehead and mutter "Dulces suenos, mija." After we both bid our baby girl a good night, we slowly back out of her room and stumble into our own bedroom in an exhausted haze. Without even disrobing, Arizona plops down in the center of the bed, her shirt riding up over the taut expanse of her stomach.

"I need a vacation." She growls, making me laugh. After peeling off my clothes and changing into something more appropriate to sleep in, I climb onto the mattress and lie down next to my wife.

"Only 18 years until we can take one again." I tell her, making her lip poke out in a pout. Her smaller frame turns and wraps around my body, her hands bunching up the fabric of my tank top. In a matter of seconds, her breathing evens out and I know she is on her way to dreamland.

"Arizona?" I ask softly.

"Hmm." She hums, not having enough energy to open her eyes and actually form a word.

"I love you." I whisper, and place a kiss on her forehead. Another mumbled grunt is heard before my wife slips into unconsciousness, still in her day clothes and in the middle of the bed. But I don't care. I have her, I have Alijandra. And… with some luck, my family is back on the road to recovery. All seems good. And I pray it stays that way.

…_maybe things are starting to work out._

* * *

><p>AN2: So… some reconciliation, but still not all the way there. Obviously Callie wasn't going to forgive her mother just like that. Rosia will have to work at it. So, do you agree or disagree? Let me know…<p> 


	121. Chapter 121

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Alright, another chapter. Don't get use to this two updates a day thing, just a coincidence. Now enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 121<p>

Arizona's POV:

"You don't have to go, Barbara. You know that." Callie says to my mother as the older Robbins women soaks up a few more minutes of sweet baby time.

"I really must. There are some things in Sparks that require my attention. And though my daughter has been able to bridge that gap through phones and email, my responsibilities require my feet on the ground." My mother replies, holding Ali as closely and tightly as she can without bruising my daughter. "Oh, my angel. I'm going to miss you so so so much. You know… my home is awfully quiet. How about I just stick you in the overhead compartment and bring you with me?" Momma playfully coos at Ali.

"What time is your flight, Momma?" I ask, glancing at the clock on the living room wall.

"Couple hours." She says, never looking up from the face of her grandbaby. It's been nearly two weeks since Callie and I brought Alijandra home. Somehow the time has flown by, but yet drug on exceptionally slow. Callie's parents and sister all left a couple days ago, the family well on their way to becoming a cohesive, loving bunch. Even thought I could really care two cents about Rosia, it makes me happy that she and my wife are trying to work on their relationship. It'd be a lot easier on me… on everyone really, if Rosia had just been cut off. But when is the right thing ever easy?

"We should get going then. Traffic this time of day is a bitch, and you never know how long it'll take at the airport." I say, hating to be the one breaking up the party.

"I know, I know…" My mother whines. "But I just can't let her go. She's so precious." Finally, after another 15 minutes of stalling, my mother hands Ali back over to my wife and we head for my waiting truck. More kisses and goodbyes, even some tears as Ali's grandmother promises to be back as soon as she can.

"You can not grow one inch, young lady. Do you hear me?" My mother says to the bundle of joy in my wife's arms. "Not one inch. Grandma will be back before you know it." With a kiss on a tiny nose, Momma wraps Callie up in as much of a hug as she can. "Goodbye dear. Take care of my little angel now."

"Bye Momma B." Callie replies, wiping a tear from her eye that is threatening to fall. "Let us know when you make it home?"

"Of course, hon." She replies, then leans back and stares into dark brown eyes. "I love you, Callie. Just like you were my own." Before her own tears can deceive her, my mother climbs up into the cab of the truck and pulls a tissue out of her bag.

"I'll be back in a couple hours." I say to my sniffling wife. "Want me to grab some food on the way home?"

"Sure. Whatever you'd like, cowgirl." Callie answers, gently bouncing a fussing Ali in her arms.

"You going to be ok while I'm gone?" I ask, rubbing the soft head of hair wrapped up in her new purple blanket the my mother made for her. "It'll be the first time you and her are alone."

I can see a small flicker of fear and doubt cross deep brown eyes, but she shakes her head and replies "We'll be fine. Now go. I don't think your mother missing her plane would make any of this easier. She doesn't have enough bodily fluids left for a second goodbye." The Latina jokes, then places a chaste kiss on my lips. "Drive safe, sweetie." With another kiss, I walk around the side of the truck and climb up into the drivers seat. As we drive off, my mother waves and blows kisses to both mother and daughter, Callie waving Ali's little hand as we roll out of sight.

The drive is not as bad as I expected, and when I help my mother with her bags into the airport and get them checked, we still have about a half hour before Momma needs to start heading through security. The whole ride had been quiet, my mother crying silent tears of joy and sadness, wiping them away while she pretended to be completely engaged with the passing Seattle scenery. So I suggest we take a seat at one of the small airport cafés and have a drink until it was time for her to go.

"She's wonderful, Zona." My mother breathes out, her hands playing with the steaming cup of coffee she just ordered.

"Ali? …Or Callie?" I ask with a smile.

"Both." Momma answers, her eyes finding mine.

The smile on my face is so big it hurts. "I know." I say. "I just… I can't believe it Momma. I'm just… I never thought someone could be this happy, you know? I mean… winning championships and riding bulls. I thought that was the life, what everyone meant when they said live the life you love. But… I was wrong."

"And to think there was a time when you told me that 'No one will rope Z Robbins down'." My mother teases. "Well, guess what Zona. You are down."

Again I can just smile and nod. "God… I know. I've become one of THOSE women." I say, hiding my face behind my hands. "But you know what? …I can't imagine anything else." I finally add.

The older woman across the small circular table reaches out and places a hand on my arm. "I'm so happy for you Zona. You deserve nothing less." I clutch at her hand, just enjoying this rare moment when its just my mother and me. I never really felt or understood that need until Callie was deprived it, so now I never take how wonderful Momma is for granted. How she has always loved me and accepted me, no matter what.

After a couple minutes I can feel scrutinizing eyes studying me. "Has it hit yet?" She asks out of no where. When I look up from my own coffee, a confused look on my face, she continues. "The… the fear? Has it hit yet?"

"Yes." I reply instantly. "You mean I'm not the only-"

"Oh honey, every parent feels the same fear with their newborn babies." Momma says with a smirk. Even though the last two weeks have been very trying and exhausting, Ali has been amazing. Yet, there has been a voice in the back of my head, growing minutely as each day passes. Chattering on and on about all the things that could go wrong, or what being a mother actually means.

"So… this feeling of being utterly…" My words fade out as I try to find the right way to say it.

"Insufficient." My mother fills in for me.

"Yeah. I mean… I start to think about a year from now… two, three. And then I get to where she is old enough to actually talk and understand what I'm saying? She's asking me questions like, where do dead people go. How are babies made. Why does it rain. And… I got nothing Momma. I got nothing. Then she's a teenager with a pierced nose and black lipstick, yelling about how I'm ruining her life." Momma just sits there as I continue to spew all the thoughts that have been stored up into my mind. "And before I know it, she's thirty years old with a husband and two babies. …And I'm just sitting there, wondering what the hell happened. Did I give her a good childhood? Let her know everyday that I love her? That I love her so much that it hurts?"

I watch as my mother takes a sip from her coffee, just letting me ramble on and on. "I mean… I never expected… I mean I KNEW that I would love her. But this? It's… I can't explain it. Like, I would literally give Ali my own beating heart, right out of my chest, if it would keep her healthy and alive. And it scares me, Momma."

When I finally take a second to breathe, Momma just smiles and laughs. "Zona… every mother feels that way. And I'm sure every father does too. …I mean, your Daddy was terrified out of his mind when Timothy was born. And even more so when he had a little girl of his own." A sad smile slowly replaces the joking one on my mom's lips. "Oh Lord… he was so protective of you. Talk about being a pitbull… he'd bark like mad to anyone who even looked at you funny. I remember one night, you had to be only three or four months old…" A glaze forms over Momma's eyes as her mind takes her back in time.

"It was a stormy night, the wind howling through the fields and hitting the windows like battering rams. Thunder booming so loud you thought the house was going to fall apart. You were so scared, crying your little blue eyes right out of their sockets. Your Daddy… he held you close to his heart all night. He promised to always be there for you, when things got dark and stormy." I don't know when the tears started to fall from my eyes, but when I bring a finger up to my cheek, it comes back wet and salty. "Even after you exhausted yourself, he still held you. I tried to get him to come back to bed, but he wouldn't. Said that he promised his baby girl that he would be there until things cleared, and he was going to do just that."

"I miss him." I whisper while Momma wipes at her own teary eyes.

"I know you do, baby." She says, gently cupping my cheek . "But everything good that man was, you have. The fight, the drive, and the heart." Her eyes catching the time on my cell that is lying next to me, she gasps as exclaims "My word, I should get a move on. They're not going to hold the plane for little ole me."

"Alright." I sigh, pushing my body up from the uncomfortable metal chair and wrap my arms around my mother. "Have a safe trip. And remember, you're welcome here whenever, and as long as you want."

"I know, darlin." Momma says, pulling away and swinging her purse over her shoulder. "I'll be back soon, you can bet on that. No way am I going to miss a minute more of that beautiful angels life than I have to. I love you, and you be sure to take care of those girls, you hear me Arizona Robbins?" Momma demands in a hard tone, giving me that look only a mother can give.

"I hear ya, Momma." I answer with a soft smile. After placing a kiss on her cheek, I watch as she quickly slips into the security line and walk though the metal detectors. Once at the other side, Momma turns back and gives me one last wave, then heads down the concourse and out of sight.

Once I am sure that Momma is well past security, I head back out to short term parking and fire up the beast of a truck. It's strong engine purrs… like a kitten, but like a lion. Sheer force and muscle seeping from every inch of my new toy. Sure, maybe I could go without a truck now. Especially since I have a baby. But I've always had a truck… and you never know when a truck will come in handy.

Back on the road, I make a couple detours in the city since its pretty much my first time out in civilization in two weeks. Diapers and the essential groceries are thrown into the bed of the truck after I make the quickest trip through the grocery store ever. Then a quick drive by at the lawyers office, just to check in on how the whole second parent adoption thing is coming along, as well as giving the boring man another set of instructions I would like for him to do. Finally I decide that pizza sounds really good for tonight, I swing by Callie's favorite place and pick up two large pies knowing that cold, left over pizza never lasts too long when my wife and I are around.

With five large and very heavy grocery bags in one hand, three clutched between my mouth and the two pizza's balanced on a raised knee, I struggle to find the correct key to the front door. Usually the door is unlocked, open for anyone and everyone. But since Ali has taken up residence, I've come to realize that that practice isn't the safest. …Even IF no on lives within miles of our house, at least no one who would ever do anything like that. Jess is the closest inhabitant, still camping out in the little apartment like building situated further out on my property, and is more like a sister at this point.

Finally, getting the deadbolt opened, I stumble into the house, past Callie who is in the middle of changing our little girls diaper, and hurriedly limp towards the kitchen. Pizza is nearly dropped, but safely lands on the island, and the grocery bags are tossed on the marble countertop behind it.

"You could have taken two trips, cowgirl." Callie teases with a wink as she walks into the kitchen after me, a freshly changed Ali in her arms.

"Psshh…" I brush her off, making my wife chuckle. "Two trips are for wimps." I add, holding out my hands for some baby time. "Right Squirt? Big, strong girls only take one trip." Callie just rolls her eyes as she sets about putting the groceries away, me being totally caught up in getting reacquainted with our daughter after the longest separation yet.

"Two pizzas?" Callie questions, plating a slice for each of us.

"Leftovers." I answer with a smile, then take a big bite. A very stupid move, seemingly, because the still piping hot cheese burns the roof of my mouth. A yelp like never before falls from my lips and my face screws up in pain. But the ragged laughing of a tiny human makes me freeze.

"Did she just-" Callie starts, her eyes wide in shock.

"Laughed! She laughed! Did you hear her, Calliope?" I exclaim.

"Do it again, Arizona." My wife says, hurrying to my side and watching our little girl process the noise that just came out of her.

"I'm not doing it again. It hurt." I snap back then start to bounce and make silly faces in effort to hear that angelic sound again.

The Latina scoffs when she hears I won't hurt myself again in order to make our little girl laugh, then takes Ali in her arms and starts to bounce. "Come on mija. Laugh for mommy again. …Hey, look at Momma. Doesn't she look funny?"

"Hey." I pout, not really liking this game anymore.

"Do something funny Arizona." Callie says, a huge smile on her face as she makes silly noises. Then a tiny human face screws up in joy and another baby laugh trickles out, making both Callie and I gasp. All else is forgotten as the rest of the day and into the evening our sole purpose is to make our little girl laugh again. After just a few short seconds, I've become utterly addicted to it and, if its even possible, I love my little family even more.

…_things are just perfect._

* * *

><p>AN2: Ok so… need alittle feed back. How much time jumping do ya'll want? Any situations you want played out? This is where ya'lls interest will determine how quickly I write and upload, so let me know! Thanks.<p> 


	122. Chapter 122

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Ok peeps, another update. Shorter than usual but work is a b*tch so I got what I could. Hate to say it, but this may be the last update until Monday. Sorry ya'll. Now enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 122<p>

Callie's POV:

…_it's too quiet._ My eyes fly open in a split second, and I shoot up into the sitting position. Looking to my left, I see an empty side of the bed. I reach a hand out and feel the crumbled up sheets, running over the still visible impression, and find just the smallest hint of lingering warmth. Then my ears tune in, focusing on the baby monitor on my wife's side of the bed. The first week or so, it was on my side but Arizona was up nearly every 15 minutes, thinking she heard something. So we moved it to her side and it's calmed her.

When I don't hear anything, I pull back the sheets and plod to the ensuite bathroom and take care of business. After washing my hands, I reach out and feel Arizona's toothbrush. …_wet. She's up for good. Where is she?_ As I walk back through the bedroom, I grab a sweatshirt and pull it over my head before walking the short distance to the closest door and entering the nursery. I find an empty crib and Ali's sleep shirt thrown in the laundry pile, telling me that our daughter is also up for the day. …_when did they get up? I didn't hear them._

Continuing my hunt for the rest of my family, I stumble down the stairs and walk in a haze through the living room. Summer has started to dip into fall and there is a crispness to the mornings now. Pulling the sleeves of my sweatshirt down over my hands and wishing I had grabbed some long pants while I was upstairs, I tip toe over the chilly hardwood floor and head towards the kitchen. I smell the fresh coffee before I cross the threshold, but that's the only thing that is there. Again, I tune my ears in and hear nothing. …Absolutely nothing. Now my heart starts to pick up, the worst scenarios running through my head.

"Arizona?" I call out. After a couple seconds of silence, I yell louder. "Arizona?" But still nothing. Looking around, I try to see if there is a note or anything that the blonde might have left me, but nothing. Now I'm scared. All I can think is that some axe murderer slipped into the house, cut my wife up and took my baby. Or my mother flew in and took my baby away from me, disposing of Arizona's body out the jet's door as she whisks her grandbaby back to Miami. Racing out of the kitchen, I find the first pair of shoes that I can fit into and yank them on my feet. Cell in one hand, keys in my other, I fly out of the house. …_be calm Torres. Play it cool. They are fine. _I run as fast as I can across the open expanse of our property and head towards the stables. …_if they aren't there, I'm calling the police. _

I slow as I approach the building, and when I enter my eyes immediately fall on my blonde with our little girl clutched tightly in her arms. The panic that had settled in my chest immediately dissipates and I hang back to watch. Arizona takes Ali's tiny arm and has her stroke the coarse hair on Skittles face. Some part of me tenses when I compare the sheer size and strength of the beast to that of Alijandra, but then I tell myself that Ali is with Arizona and I know Arizona would never let anything happen to her.

"Can you say horsey?" Arizona coos, moving Ali's small hand to the soft skin of the horses nose. The blonde's back is to me, but I can see the look of confusion and wonder on my daughters face. When Skittles lets out a small snort, it makes Ali flinch and look at the beast even harder. The scene is so adorable and funny that I can't keep my laughing silent enough. Soon, blue eyes are on me, a beautiful smile pulling at those pink lips I love so much.

"Are you spying, Calliope?" My wife plays as I stalk up to mother and daughter. "Because if you were, you make a terrible spy." She adds before leaning up on her tip toes and giving me a minty fresh good morning kiss. Then she takes in my unmade hair, stained sweatshirt, short shorts, and unlaced boots and asks "Are… we going for a new look?"

Hardening my glare at her, since it IS morning, I have yet to have my coffee and nearly had a heart attack by waking up and finding no baby and no wife, I shoot back "Yeah… the 'my family got chopped up by a chainsaw and I need to find them' look."

Confusion crosses blue eyes, and the blonde replies "I don't think that will catch on." I do my best to send her the Torres glare as I take Ali in my arms and give her some Mommy morning kisses.

"You know…" I say between blowing raspberries on my daughters tiny cheek "…you could have left a note, cowgirl. I nearly had a heart attack when I didn't know where you two were."

"So naturally you jumped RIGHT to a chainsaw massacre." Arizona teases me as Skittles nudges his person with his snout, seeking attention as well. "I was just introducing Ali to my other babies."

"Is that smart? I mean, she's so little and… he's all germy." I state, knowing I sound like one of those super protective mothers right now but I just can't help myself.

"He's not a rat carrying the bubonic plague, Calliope." Arizona tells me, turning back to her big boy to give him some loving.

"Flea's carried the bubonic plague." I correct her then walk to the a pen one space down and find Bernini munching away at his fresh feed.

"Ok. He's not a flea, then." Arizona growls. She steps into Berni's pen and starts to run her hands over the expanse of his body. I talk playfully to Ali as she and I watch her Momma give the beast an exam. It's amazing to me how quickly can go from caring and gentle, to having a firm hand in the blink of an eye if one of her babies is acting up. That is shown again when Berni gets a funny idea in his head and tries to rear up in the small enclosure, threatening physical injury to my wife in the process.

"Woah! Easy, boy!" Arizona yells out, instinctively placing herself between Bernini and the rest of her family even though it puts her right in front of some angry hooves. "Come on, calm down." She says, trying to soothe the spooked animal.

"What happened?" I ask when Arizona gets him back under control and I approach the pen again, having retreated during the little incident.

"He's got an open sore." Arizona says, leaning over again and reinspecting the area she was examining when Berni reared. "I haven't noticed it before. …I'll need to ask Jess if she remembers what happened." Gentle fingers start to probed the irritated and exposed spot but the horse lets out a warning whiney and my wife backs off. "Alright, boy. Alright… we'll get you fixed up. Don't worry." The blonde says as she feeds my boy a couple marshmallows in return for playing nice.

As we head back to the house, Ali gripped tightly in my arms since Arizona is now covered in horse germs and dirt, I ask "Is he going to be ok?"

"I'll get a vet out here, get a good once over on him but I'm sure he's going to be fine, Calliope." Arizona answers. When we get back to the house, Arizona washes up and then starts to putter around the kitchen, pulling out ingredients and pans that hint toward her making us some pancakes. Not wanting to question an Arizona who is in the mood to cook, I just keep busy while nursing a hungry little girl.

"You know what I was thinking?" Arizona asks vaguely as she places a griddle on the stove and cranks up the heat.

"Hmm?" I reply, my eyes locking on the angel who is currently sucking away at my chest.

"Yesterday was a month, you know." My wife says, waiting for me to reply. It's been a month already, our little girl is one month old. And I can't believe it sometimes, how much she's grown and how much my life has suddenly changed to revolve completely around this tiny human.

When I don't respond, the blonde continues "I was thinking maybe we could… go on a date?" My eyes snap up and find blue ones. "I mean… we could ask Red and Ted to baby sit. I'm sure Teddy needs the practice anyways. And I-"

"Our daughter is not something to PRACTICE with, Arizona." I cut her off with a hard glare.

Rolling her eyes and her shoulders slumping, my wife growls "You know that's not what I meant, Calliope."

"Really? Cuz it sounded to me like you want to dump our baby off with someone else, go out and party, and have hot, wild sex." I fire at the woman, clutching my baby tight to my chest.

"No!... Well, yes on the hot wild sex part but NO. Not 'dump'. Just… place gently-" She stops midsentence when I stand and start to walk off. "Wait, Calliope! I was joking!" Arizona calls after me. Catching up with me while I pace back and forth in the living room, gently patting Ali on the back to burp her, I can see the humor still bubbling beneath those 'I'm sorry' eyes.

"I'm not leaving her." I tell Arizona point blank. "It's too soon."

"Calliope…" My wife sighs, plopping down on the leather couch and resting her still booted leg up on the coffee table.

"What? Do you really want to leave YOUR daughter, Arizona? Hmm? …Are you in that much of a hurry to-" I start to rant.

"Of course not!" Arizona cuts me off. "You know I love her. But… I think all of us could do with a little test of separation. I mean… you only have a couple weeks left of maternity leave then you'll be away from her for 8, 10, 12 hours at a time. And me? …I'll have to be away from her at DAYS at a time when harvest comes around. Maybe a week." Her words are slowly starting to seep in, but still... I don't like it. "I just think a little test drive would be a good thing."

"I don't know…" I whisper, staring into the perfect eyes of my baby. "What if Teddy drops her? Or Addison goes into labor? Or-"

"Or what if a giant sink hole opens up and consumes half of Seattle?" Arizona cuts me off. When my gaze finds hers again, she adds "A lot of things can happen. But that doesn't mean it will. I trust Teddy and Addison completely. Do you?" I just nod, my eyes watering at just the thought of leaving my daughter for the tiniest amount of time. My wife easily picks up on the moisture that seems to be collecting and back tracks. "But if you think it's too soon, then that's fine too sweetie. I just… I kind of miss taking you out, showing you off, then bringing you back to my bed and having my way with you."

The mist clears, her words igniting a fire that has been simmering for a long time. A month of going sex-free has not been the most pleasant experience. Though I'm sure my vagina has thoroughly enjoyed the time off to rest and recuperate, I'm more than ready to get back in the saddle… so to speak.

"Your bed, huh?" I growl, taking a seat on the couch between my wife's legs, leaning back against her chest as she wraps her arms protectively around me and our daughter.

"Or yours… whichever. I'm not picky." The blonde teases then kisses my temple. "Just think about it, ok?" She whispers in my ear, knowing that I'm still battling myself about it. I just nod, and continue to stare that the beautiful face resting against my breast. Ali's eyelids are fluttering closed as a full belly and fresh diaper lull her into sleep. Five minutes later, a little snore from behind me tells me that our little girl isn't the only one who has fallen asleep in this comfortable family embrace. All I can do is smile, feeling like my world is complete right here. In the arms of my wife, and our little girl sleeping sounding upon my chest.

…_how could it get better?_

* * *

><p>AN2: Like I said, a bit shorter than you're use to but still nice and fluffy. Next chapter… will date night happen or will separation anxiety be to much for Callie and Arizona? Let me know what you think<p> 


	123. Chapter 123

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: So it's been a while, right? Haha sorry for the wait ya'll. But you know… life happens. And lately life hasn't been so nice to me lately but just gotta keep on smiling and taking it square on the chin. Right? Right! Ok, anyways… here is the next chapter in my little Calzona saga. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 123<p>

Arizona's POV:

"Ok so you got her bottles, diapers, knaps… uh blankey, teddy bear. Her favorite sleeping shirt." The nerves are just rolling off my wife as she goes over her mental checklist again. Addison has our little girl in her arms while Teddy throws Ali's diaper bag over her shoulder. We are standing at the front door of Red and Ted's apartment, saying goodbye for the third time.

"Oh! Her IPod." Callie exclaims, fishing through the bag on Teddy's shoulder.

"She has an IPod?" Addison asks incredulously.

"We put all her favorite music on it." My wife explains, pulling out the purple little IPod nano. "She likes to go down to the mix named Bed Time." The Latina says, handing the IPod over to the blonde trainer.

"Could have figured that one out, Cal." Teddy plays. I watch as the battle rages within my wife yet again, telling herself that separation is healthy, but also not wanting to leave our little girl for even a minute.

Clearing her throat after a couple awkward seconds of my wife looking like she is about to explode into tears at any second, Addison asks "What time is your reservation for?"

"Uhhh... forty mintues." I answer after peeking at my cell phone. "We should get going." Still, it doesn't sink into the Latina. "Calliope?..." I say, placing a hand on the small of her back.

"I know… I know. Just… one more." Then she scoops our daughter up and squeezes her as tight as she dare. "You be good for your aunts Teddy and Addy, ok Alijandra Elizabeth? And your mommies will be back before you know it. I promise mija. Be brave for Mommy. I love you." A tear slips from those chocolate eyes I love, but I don't say anything. Mainly because I'm a nervous wreck as well, only my years of keeping a neutral expression infront of thousands of screaming fans has given me the ability to hide any feeling.

"Be a good girl, Squirt." I tell my daughter, then place one more kiss on her tiny nose.

"You kids have fun. And enjoy yourselves." Addison says as she retakes her goddaughter. "Teddy and I can handle this little rascal. Now go on… get out of here."

"I have my cell phone on, and so does Callie so if anything-" I start to ramble, the knot in my stomach growing exponentially by the second.

"We got it, Z. Now get out of here before I call the police and have you arrested for loitering." Teddy tells me, waving my wife and I away from their front door.

Ten minutes later, and a couple more threats of bodily harm by the expecting couple, Callie and I are walking out of Addison and Teddy's upscale apartment complex. The night is young and we are both dressed to impress. The rich plum color of Callie's dress makes my mouth water, her pre-baby shape already returning and making my head spin. Yes… I found her incredible beautiful and sexy with her baby bump, but I am also a HUGE fan of the original Calliope Torres. Something about those hips… those legs… those breasts… that entire package just works.

"Should we really be doing this?" My wife asks as we approach our car. She's asked me that nearly a hundred times between getting Ali packed up and arriving at her babysitters front door. "I just… I don't know if I can-"

"I know, Calliope." I cut her off. "I know its hard. It's killing me…" A single tear rolling down my eye gives my words an added punch. "But it has to happen."

"Yeah…" The Latina breathes out, her eyes flashing up to the large hi-rise, like she's measuring each inch that separate her from her child.

"Ali will be fine. She's going to have a blast with her aunts. …It may kill US, but Ali will be fine." I add, making my wife chuckle as she covers up a sob. "Now… how about we try to enjoy our free night, hmm? I'm in a dress, so people ARE going to see. I didn't do this for nothing." I say, gesturing up and down my body squeezed into a tiny black dress. There are very few times where I will shove myself into a tight dress, do up my hair, and attempt to put on make up. But when those times come, I'm damn sure going to be seen by people.

"You do look pretty hot." Callie says, her eyes raking me up and down. "If you weren't married, I'd ask if you wanted to go out with me, beautiful." She adds, sending a playful wink afterwards.

"Well… what my wife don't know won't hurt her, right?" I play along. "Besides, if she saw how absolutely stunning the woman I went out with was… she wouldn't blame me. It'd be like a free pass."

"Free pass, huh?" The Latina questions. "Any other free passes this wife doesn't need to know about?"

"One or two." I say offhandedly, making my wife's jaw drop.

"So, I know I started this game, but it's not fun anymore." Callie says with a hint of jealousy in her voice. I just laugh at her then pull her in for a kiss. With that, we pile into the car… which has already smells distinctly like baby… and head to the restaurant. Each block I drive us away from our little girl, the grip of Callie's hand in mine increases.

The place that I have reserved for us is a new, yet small and comfortable, French restaurant. Now… French food isn't really my top pick, but Callie has been talking about going to it since it opened a couple weeks before she gave birth. We are seated at a cozy table for two, the low light making my wife look even more smokin hot. As we both get settled, our phones, which usually gets stowed away when we go out, rest on the table beside us so we can grab them in a fraction of a second.

"Can I get you ladies something to drink?" Our young waiter asks and I order while Callie places the first of what I can only assume will be numerous phone calls to Addison and Teddy.

After a three minute conversation, all the while Callie asking if our baby is ok, the Latina hangs up her phone. "She's fine. …She's good. Happy." My wife says, fidgeting with the phone. When she finds my gaze, a strangled laugh falls from those luscious lips. "God, this is so hard Arizona." She sighs.

I reach across the small table and take her hand with mine. "I know, Calliope. But let's try to enjoy tonight as much as possible, ok?" She nods and brings my hand up to her lips, placing a soft kiss against my flesh.

When the waiter brings us our drink, a glass of red wine for her and a white for me, she says "I can't drink this, Arizona. I'm still breast feeding."

"You can have one glass, I looked it up." I tell my wife, then pass her the glass and hold mine up as well. "Now how about a toast."

"To you." Callie says with a smile.

"And to you, Calliope." I add.

"And our sweet sweet daughter, Alijandra." The Latina finishes in a whisper. Our glasses clink and we both take a sip, savoring the sweetness and slight burn of alcohol rushing down our throat. We attempt some small talk, catching up with each other because apparently ALL we talk about at home anymore is Ali. But… I notice that both of us, even me, glance at our phones every ten or fifteen seconds, just waiting for it to ring and hear Teddy or Addison confirm our deepest fear.

After an awkward couple minutes as we wait for our entrées, Callie finally breaks the ice. "Just one call?"

Before I can even really process what exactly my wife asks, I'm already replying with "Yes!" A smile forms on those beautiful lips as the Latina selects the right speed dial and sets the phone to speaker. The other restaurant patrons don't really appreciate the obnoxious ringing filtering in from Callie's cell but I just give them a glare that tells them to back the F off.

"**You had better be calling to tell me that you or your woman is dying…"** An exasperated neonatal surgeon answers.

"How is she?" Callie asks, ignoring the warning tone in her friends voice.

"**She's fine, Cal. Just like she was fine ten minutes ago."** Addison says, and I can almost see the eye roll the redhead is giving us.

"Ali usually goes down right about now. Is she-" I start but am cut off by the voice of my own best friend.

"**Ali is happy, healthy, feed, burped, changed. And now we are listening to her 'Bed Time' mix. How about you two focus on YOU TWO. The next sound you hear will be me hanging up."** Teddy growls, then a click and the line goes deep.

"Harsh." I sneer, straightening myself back up into my chair. Callie just chuckles and then replaces her phone right next to her on the table top.

Finally our meal arrives, and with a "Bon appetite" from our server, my wife and I readily dig in. I'm not entirely sure what I ordered, since I let Callie do it. She's the big food person, me not so much, plus it'd give her a second dish to try besides her own. But when I bring the first bite to my mouth and chew, I have to force myself not to spit it back up.

"Is it not good?" Callie asks, seeing my slick lurch forward, plus me snapping my napkin up and covering my mouth.

When I can finally choke down the mass of gelatinous… crap, I reply "It's uhhh… it's… I'm full." Setting my fork down, I push the plate away from me, praying that I will ever be able to get the memory of the taste out of my mind. I watch Callie take a bite of her own and the face she makes is anything but a 'yummy face'. "How about yours, Calliope?"

"Ummm… it's, it's different." She answers with a forced smile. After a cleansing sip of her wine, I watch as she makes herself eat another bite. All the while her face is screwed up in concentration of not letting her face deceive her. It's hysterical, actually… watching this amazing woman force herself into choking down this ridiculously expensive yet ridiculously nasty meal. After four bites, I can't hold it in anymore and a loud giggle comes falling from my lips.

"Sweetie, you don't have to." I tell her as I wipe a tear from my eye.

The Latina gently sets her fork down and brings her cloth napkin up in front of her mouth. "I wanted to come here so-"

"So… we came. And didn't like it." I cut her off, reaching across the table and pulling the napkin down. "How about we knock down the rest of our wine and then go get some greasy bar food somewhere?" I ask, giving her a wink to let her know that tonight has not been ruined.

"But we're all dressed up." Callie says with a slight pout.

"And?" I counter as I down the last of my white wine in a single drag. "Let's go babe." Brown eyes give me a hesitant look, but finally she takes the last of her wine and throws down a couple bills to cover our food, drinks, plus a generous tip. Without a second look back, we head out of the restaurant hand in hand and climb back into my truck. Winding up at a little hole in the wall that Callie and I eat at frequently, we step into the dark little pub like restaurant and all eyes turn to us. I must admit my wife and I make a good looking pair, and I'm sure everyone in here agrees with us.

"Back here, cowgirl." Callie says, taking my hand and dragging me to one of the back corner booths. We slide in on the same side, our backs facing the restaurant so we have as much privacy as possible while still being out in public. After ordering our drinks, both of us laying off the alcohol, a strong arm wraps around my shoulders and pulls me closer into my wife's warm body.

My hand comes to rest on a soft thigh, and luscious lips graze the flesh of my ear. "I love you." My wife whispers, then seals her words in with a kiss.

"I love you too, Calliope." I reply, turning my head and capturing those plump lips with mine. Strong surgeon hands tangle in my hair, pulling me harder against her as my hand dips between her thighs and start to trek north. Thanking both God and Calliope for placing us at this specific booth, I urge my wife to part her legs a bit more and she gladly does. The heat I feel radiating from her core sets me on fire, my tongue fighting off Callie's and pushing greedily into her waiting mouth.

But the fire is soon calmed to a low rolling flame when a clearing of our waitresses throat breaks us apart. With a blush, she places our meals in front of the heated Latina and myself then scurries off. All of our appetites now on overload, we start to eat. But it's slow going, at least for me, because my right hand is currently playing over soft flesh just five to six inches from the place where my wife SO needs me to touch right now. Soft moans fall from swollen lips, and it's anyone's guess if its the delicious cheeseburger or my fingers working their sinister magic that makes her do it. But I'd like to think its me… 100% my fault she can't keep those beautiful noises held within her.

Once we both have filled our hungry bellies with some delicious yet pretty unhealthy food, we finish off our drinks and pay for our second dinner of the night. When my wife and I step back out onto the sidewalk, the busy night life of Seattle bustling past us, I catch the Latina's eye. I can see the apprehension of leaving our daughter draining by the second, but its still there. I feel it too. Yes… having my hand up my wife's dress all dinner long was an excellent distraction, but I still felt that pang of hurt deep in my chest.

"So where to now, cowgirl?" The Latina asks me, stepping close and wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Well… I'm kind of torn." I reply, peppering her lips with kisses. The nip in the air stings my exposed flesh, but being in the arms of my gorgeous wife warms me right up.

"Between what?" She asks, her hands running up and down the back of my dress clad body… dipping alittle more south than what is usually appropriate in public.

"Between driving as fast as I can back to Red and Teds apartment and giving our little girl a big hug or…" I lean in, taking the fleshy part of her earlobe between my teeth and nipping. Pulling back, allowing it to fall from my lips with a pop, I add "…or dragging you to the first hotel, throwing you down on the bed and fucking you til the sun comes up." I can almost hear my wife gulp, the muscles of her smooth neck straining to swallow the lump that has formed within her throat.

"That's… that's quite a decision." Callie finally replies, her voice coming out strangled as her mind takes over from where my words left off.

"Yes it is." I say with a devilish smile. "And the choice is up to you, Calliope."

…_choose wisely._

* * *

><p>AN2: Words can be very powerful. Why not use them to lift someone up rather than knock them down. So the choice is up to ya'll, what is going to happen? It's like one of those books where you decide the course it goes. Page 12 if you want to go into the dark basement, or page 53 if you think you'd rather take that baseball bat up to the attic.<p> 


	124. Chapter 124

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: I know, I know! Long time, no update. My bad. I won't give you the sorry excuses of work and puppy problems and family drama and and and and… so anyways, here's the next chapter. If you remember, we left off with Arizona giving the Latina a choice. Which one did she choose? Read on to find out… Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 124<p>

Callie's POV:

"Are you sure, Addy?" I ask again, for about the hundredth time in fifteen minutes.

"**Christ's sakes Torres, I said Ali is FINE. I'm hanging up now. You go have hot lesbian sex with your wife!" **The clicking and then dead air tells me that my wife's and my best friends just hung up on us for the second time tonight. Warm hands clasp mine and gently pry my cell phone out of their grasp.

"Calliope…" Arizona whispers. When I look up and find clear blue eyes, she continues "If you want to get her and just go home, we can do that too." The glow of the Seattle night life is filtering in from the large window of our hotel room at the Archfield. Not five minutes ago did Arizona and I rent a room for the night, a small duffle bag clasped in my wife's hand and a fire roaring within both of us. When my cowgirl told me about the battle raging in her mind, I was almost powerless to resist. …Almost. Because I ache with the need to be with our daughter.

After a couple seconds of fighting myself, Arizona tries again "Baby… really, it's ok." When a single tear escapes my eyes, and I try to quickly wipe it away, my wife decides for both of us. "Ok, let's go sweetie."

As she is reaching for our bag, I stop her. "No! I… I'm ok." I say, taking a couple quick breaths and pushing that pain to the back corner of my mind. When my wife's brow furrows in disbelief, I press harder. "Really… I'm ok, cowgirl." Still, I can see the blonde doesn't believe me. So instead of trying to convince her with my words, I take the half step forward, closing the distance that separated us, and take her lips in a soft and languid kiss. As our embrace deepens, I push Arizona back into the closest wall, pressing our bodies as close as our dresses will allow us.

"Are you sure?" The blonde growls between kisses. Even though Arizona thinks she can keep the anxiety off her face, which she probably thinks she's doing it to try and calm my own nerves, I KNOW she is just as upset about spending our first night away from our baby as I am.

My lips move from hers to her neck, and a gasp falls from my wife. "Because you don't have to do this for me…" She keeps rambling as I try to worship her amazing body.

"Arizona." I groan, then pull back. Dark eyes meet equally dark and lust-filled eyes. "Shut up." I tell her, then the next second my lips are back on hers. A month of being deprived of my wife has been near torture. If it wasn't for the fact that we got Alijandra Elizabeth out of it all, I would have said it wasn't worth it. But it SO was. And now… we are about to make up for lost time.

When my blonde tries to push off the wall and spin us, I plant a leg firmly between hers and pin her right where I want her. Normally, Arizona is the aggressor, but right now… I have other plans. My wife's hands seem to be all over me, grabbing and squeezing, teasing. It feels so good that I'm having trouble concentrating on her. So I take her hands in mine and raise them over her head. She fights me, wanting to feel my hot body, but I just hold her still.

"Calliope…" She groans, my teeth nipping at her pulse point while my strong surgeon hands keep her pushed against the wall. "Fuck… Calliope." Instead of answering, I pull back just enough for me to have room to spin her. Pushing her face first into the wall, I press my front firmly against her back, my hands grasping her hips and moving south. When I reach the apex of her legs, the heat I find is enough to boil water.

"This dress needs to go… Now." I growl right in her ear and a moan falls from pink, swollen lips. Nimble fingers find the delicate zipper at the nape of my wife's neck, and I slowly pull the silver piece down. Inch by inch smooth, fair skin is revealed, and I follow it with a trail of kisses down her spine. Placing one on each beautiful vertebrae I pass. Once fully unzipped, I slide my hands over heated flesh and gently slip the tight, black fabric off Arizona's body. Pooling around her feet, my wife is now clad in only a black set of bra and panties. I turn her back around, and the darkness in those eyes nearly startles me.

I'm barely able to get out "You're beautiful" before her lips attack me with a ferocity take I can only liken to a starved lioness attacking a crippled gazelle. She pushes me back, towards the waiting bed. My hands get lost in her blonde locks as hers try and find the zipper of my own dress.

"Damn it…" Arizona growls, her trembling fingers not calm enough to grasp the tiny, silver zipper. "You don't really like this dress right? …because I'm about to rip it off you." She says, which makes me laugh. But finally, she finds the zipper and pulls it down. The maroon fabric clings at my hips, and with a sexy little sway… one that makes my wife groan and curse under her breathe… it falls to the floor to join Arizona's dress.

Our bodies rejoin, flesh against flesh, and I back us up to the bed. Pushing Arizona down onto the mattress, her scooting up towards the head of the bed, I stalk up her body. Blue eyes flick from my gaze to the show that is happening at my chest. …_she IS a boob girl._ A wet tongue peeks out of my wife's mouth, and slowly licks her lips. I can only smile at way she reacts to me, like I'm the only person in the world she sees… feels… loves…

Our bodies connect again when I lower myself onto her heated flesh, wet core against wet core. Lips, teeth and tongues fight for dominance, but neither really caring who actually wins. A hand slips from their hold on my hips and ass up to the back of my bra. With a skilled flick, the clasp open and my breasts are released from their confines.

Pulling back, allowing Arizona to slowly remove the article from my body, I growl "You're pretty good at that, cowgirl."

"I've had a lot of practice." She replies, following me up into the seated position so her own bra can be removed. I toss it to the side, only to hear a slight crashing of the forgotten article knocking into the bedside phone. Strong hands finally find my breasts, and in a way only my amazing wife can, she slowly starts to knead them, pinching and flicking very perky nipples. The look on her face is like that of a kid in a candy store. Utter awe.

Blue eyes flash up to mine. "Can I?" She asks in a low, sex filled voice. I know what she wants to do, but she's not sure if she's allowed to. Not anymore… things have changed. She's not the only one who needs them anymore.

"Yes." I whisper while weaving a hand into blonde hair. When her warm mouth finally makes contact, a gasp falls from my mouth. Her tongue swipes and flicks, lips suck and teeth nibble. It's so familiar, yet so different… it's hard to explain. When I feed Ali, it's an instinctual… primal sort of feeling. Mother and child. But when Arizona sucks, licks, plays with them… it's a different kind of primal urging.

Lavishing attention to one, then the other, I finally push her back down and give her some of my own magic. Again, Arizona fights to flip us, to be on top… to be the one in control but I don't let her. Right now, its about me worshipping her mind, her body and her soul. Moans, whimpers and sighs flow steadily from the blonde, her body riving beneath me and it only turns me on more and more. Kissing a trail from one nipple to the other, then down her sternum to her stomach. At my wife's belly button, I give her alittle tease by dipping my tongue into it and her entire body tenses from surprise. I can see the muscles of her strong core flex and move. Scraping my fingernails from just under her breasts, down… a moan of anticipation and pleasure echoes around the room.

"Like that, baby?" I growl, my eyes finding a pained look on my wife's face above me. Her eyes are clamped shut, a slight sheen of sweat breaking out across her brow and her bottom lips clasped tightly between her teeth.

"Oh God…" She whimpers as my tongue dips below the very little material covering her center.

"Calliope is just fine, cowgirl." I play. Ending my trail of kisses by nudging her covered slit with my lips, my fingers find hold on the fabric and pull them off. When knees fall to the side, the sight I'm greeted with makes me praise God that He even makes women as beautiful and perfect as my wife.

"You just going to stare?"Arizona asks, me taking too long for her liking to get to business. Leaning back in, I run my tongue up her center. Hips buck up against me, seeking more, and her liquid sex coats my mouth making the already blazing fire inside me crank up to immeasurable heights. I lose myself in her, my lips, teeth and tongue moving over her swollen center like she's a buffet and I haven't eaten in months.

"Fuck!" Arizona cries out, her body pulsing and tensing as I work. Finally, hands come and find my hair, pulling me up her body to meet her lips. "Fingers, Calliope… fingers." She gasps, then crashes our lips together. With a single swipe up and down her center, I plunge into her depths. Cries and moans fill the room as I thrust in and out, the sweet sound of wetness mixed with the smell of sex creates our own universe within this small sanctuary. A strong leg hooks around my hips, pulling me into the blonde beneath me even more.

"You're so wet, baby." I growl right into her ear and all I get in response is a whimper. Words are lost to her right now, and it makes me insanely hot knowing I'm the one who made her like this. The usually strong and confident cowgirl is now a puddle of sex… all because of me.

My right hand is saturated with her juices, and the slap of skin against wet skin meets my ears as I thrust in and out. The burn in my right arm is familiar, telling me I'm giving her everything I have. Fingernails dig into my back and lips find every inch of available flesh she can reach. Blonde hair plasters against her forehead, and blue eyes roll in their sockets. Pushing deep and as hard as I can, I soon feel the signs of her approaching orgasm. Toes curl, nails dig a centimeter deeper, and moans crank up to a whole other level as it hits her like a freight train.

Arizona shakes and spasms beneath me, my fingers trapped within her walls as her release takes hold. I watch as the woman below me lets everything go for just the shortest of seconds, as pure bliss and love floods her body, accepting the gift I have given her. And when blue eyes finally start to focus again, a satisfied grin pulls at her sweet lips. With my fingers still playing slowly within her core, I lean in an kiss those lips I love so much.

"Hey" I whisper, brown eyes locking onto the clear ones below me.

"Hey yourself…" She mumbles back, her mind still hazing in the post-coital bliss. "That was… amazing." Arizona says, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me tighter to her. In a skilled move, a leg wraps around mine, and a hand on my shoulder, she flips us in a second but our lips never break contact. "Now it's your turn." My wife says, and I put up no protest.

Our kiss grows from soft and loving to heated and passionate like a flip of a switch, my body remembering its own need now that Arizona has gotten hers. I don't even realize it until I'm completely naked that the blonde has somehow managed to remove my panties. I don't know if she actually took them off, down my legs, or just got so caught up in the moment that ripping them off was the most logical move for her to take. And right now I don't really care because when fingers play at my swollen clit, the last month's worth of need and urges return two fold. If my desire was a forest fire while taking care of my wife, that need is now like the surface of the sun. I need it… I NEED Arizona to make me come.

"Arizona… don't tease me." I whimper, and a cynical chuckle falls from my wife's lips.

"How soon we forget, Calliope…" She growls back, and I know my teasing from earlier is about to be exacted back upon me. Her eyes travel down the length of my body laid out before her, glistening in sweat and chest heaving as my lungs try to supply me with enough oxygen since the air in our room has become sex filled. When blue eyes land upon my freshly groomed center, an eyebrow raises and Arizona states "I see you visited Eugenie…" I just laugh, and then my breath quickly gets caught in my throat as a wet tongue meets my very aroused bundle of nerves. Arizona will no doubt have a busted lip from the force of contact my hips make against her mouth as I buck at the suddenness of it all. But it doesn't stop my blonde, she just digs in greedily. When two fingers slip into me, my eyes roll back as the feeling of completeness surrounds me. No one else has ever made me feel like this… no one else knows how to play my body like Arizona. No woman… no man has ever came close.

"Yes… Fuck me, Arizona. Jesus… don't stop, baby…" I ramble, words not making sense to me anymore. All I know is that I NEVER want this feeling to stop. "More… Harder, Faster… fuck, something. Just, give me more baby…" One hand tangles in blonde hair between my legs, and the other clutches my left breast, my entire body wanting to be touched, grasped, kissed, licked… I crave Arizona everywhere at the same time.

As I thrash and rive under my wife's expert tongue, the muscles in the pit of my stomach start to tighten, and I know that my orgasm is growing and growing with every passing swipe of my clit and thrusting of Arizona's fingers. Sensing my climax is imminent, the blondes free hand snakes up my body, landing on a breast. Knowing that adding just a hint of pain to my pleasure cranks up the intensity of my orgasm, nibble fingers pinch and play at my attentive nipple. Moans, cries and curses fall from my mouth, some in English and some Spanish. At this point, I don't even know what words are, let alone what language to speak them in.

"Oh God… right there… yes… fuck… I'm going to come…" I gasp which makes my wife work even harder, if its possible. Her lips surround my clit and suck it into her warm mouth, and with one last thrust, her fingers curling into that soft, spongy muscle just right… I come undone. My body feels like it's exploding from the inside out… only it's a good explosion. …Good, great… Fan-fucking-tastic.

My cry will probably wake all of Seattle, but I don't care and neither does Arizona because she is milking every ounce of pleasure out of my orgasm as possible. I don't know how long wave after wave crashes upon me. My vision goes black, my breathing stops and I'm sure my heart is about to pound out of my chest. But finally, my muscles relax and I collapse back onto the mattress. Small aftershocks rock me as Arizona takes a few last licks at my slit, and a moan slips from my mouth when fingers leave me feeling empty.

Arizona crawls back up my body and rests upon me, her chin sitting between my breasts and eyes watching me as I recover from the amazing release she just gave me. Finally the sex-induced coma lifts and I meet her gaze.

"God I missed that…" I say, making the blonde ontop of me giggle. "This was… this was a perfect night, cowgirl. Thank you."

Eyes narrow at me, and she does that cute little head tilt that she does when she is thinking. "You don't think that that's it… do you Calliope?" She asks, moving up the last bit and finding my lips with hers. "Because… I said that if you pick hotel, I'd fuck you all night. …And I plan on it." With that, lips reseal on mine and I can feel her hunger return.

…_it's going to be a long night. A long, AMAZING, night._

* * *

><p>AN2: So hopefully the content made up for the wait. Let me know what ya'll think… thanks!<p> 


	125. Chapter 125

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: So this is just alittle filler chapter to set up for the next one. Short, but has some spunk and you might recognize some lines from the last episode. Just HAD to use them because I laughed my ass off! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 125<p>

Arizona's POV:

"Come on sweetie, let's go find Mommy." I say to the tiny bundle in my arms. It's about five days after Callie's and my date night… a night I will never forget, even if I could forget it. It was… perfect. Sure, there was that underlying fear that something would happen with Ali, but being able to spend that kind of time with the woman I love and have married was amazing. And I'm not talking JUST about the hot hot HOT sex… of which there were more rounds than I can count. But being able to just relax, if only for one night.

Shaking myself out of the happy memory of our last encounter, I carefully head downstairs in search of the Latina. Today is Callie's last day of maternity leave so naturally she is freaking the hell out. Not just about returning back to work, but about leaving Ali for that long. And I know its not about ME taking care of our daughter, but just the idea of being away from her for so long. Being completely honest… I'm freaking the hell out as well. Yes, I've taken care of our daughter on my own a couple times when Callie needs to run into the city or whatever, but that's for a couple hours at most. Now I'm faced with caring for a nearly two month old baby by myself. ….I'm scared shitless.

"Calliope?" I call out as I hit the first floor on my newly un-booted foot. After months and months and months of being casted, I have finally been able to take it off. Sure, I still have physical therapy a couple times a week, and it pains when I stress the muscles or joints too much, and I can predict a storm coming better than any old person just by the way my wounds throb, but…. I'm free.

When I round the corner, I hear her talking to someone else "Just a minute…" When I cross the threshold, my wife pulls her cellphone from her ear and sends me and our daughter a bright smile, then says "My mom wants to talk to Ali." Pressing the phone gently against a tiny ear, Callie beams a magical smile as she makes out the faintest noises of her mother talking to our little girl.

After a couple minutes, Callie returns the phone back to her ear. "I need to go Mom, but I'll talk to you again soon. ….Yeah, I will. ….No, I'm sure it won't be a problem. ….Ok, you too. ….Bye."

When she hangs up, I playfully ask "What, she didn't want to talk to me?" All I get from my wife is one of those 'don't push it' looks. But its fine, Callie's mom is really trying to fix their relationship. I don't expect Rosia to instantly like me over night, nor will I instantly like HER overnight as well. …Baby steps. And right now I am perfectly ok with not talking on the phone with the woman, just as long as she takes the time to get closer to Callie and Alijandra. …I can wait.

"So what did she call for?" I ask as I open the fridge and pull out a bottle for Ali to warm. The Latina has returned to the large pile of papers strewn all over the breakfast bar. All of her reports and notes and calendars now a mess and she is desperately trying to get some sort of order back in her professional life before returning to work tomorrow morning.

"She uhhh… She wanted to invite us to Miami." Callie says carefully, dark brown eyes watching for my reaction.

"Really? That's nice. Next time you get some leave stored up, we should go for a couple of days." I say nonchalantly.

"Actually…" My wife continues in a tone that lets me know that its not as simple as she originally told me. Slowly turning to face the Latina, I see a plump bottom lip stuck between her pearly white teeth and suddenly the butterflies start fluttering away.

"Calliope…" I warn her, making brown eyes lock onto my blues. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." She snaps back. "Just… Mom invited us down for Thanksgiving." Callie finally admits. I study her for a second, looking for any sign that she is playing me. Finally, the ridiculousness of it all catches up to me and I start laughing. Perfectly shaped eyebrows furrow as the Latina watches me.

"That's… that's funny, Calliope. Good one." I sigh while wiping a tear that had fallen from my eye. "I needed a good laugh. Thanks." When I look up and see that face… that face that I have been given so many times, the humor of this situation quickly leaves. "Wait… you're serious? She asked us down for Thanksgiving?" When I receive a nod in affirmation, I shake my head and say "Uhh no. NO."

"Wait, what? Why not." The Latina spits, not liking the fact that I just made an executive decision without her.

"Because your mother and I hate each other." I state flatly.

I can see her wheels working, trying to come up with some sort of reply but finally all Callie can muster up is a weak "She doesn't hate you."

"Actually… she does. We're not going." I say with a chuckle then turn back and place Ali in her baby sleeper.

"Arizona…" My wife groans, and I know I'm quickly getting on the very thin nerves she already has. "My MOTHER invited us to a family dinner. MY family. My FULL family. Family I haven't seen since I left for Med School. It'll be fun!"

"It'll awful and tense and cold and dangerous. It would feel like diffusing a bomb, in a haunted house. That's built on a mine field and there a bears everywhere… and the bears have knifes." I say before I can filter myself. "Those bears? The bears with knifes? …Your relatives. So no. We are NOT doing thanksgiving in Miami." When I finish, I call tell by the look in my wife's eyes that this little disagreement is far from over.

"You don't know my relatives." She says snidely.

"I know your mother. And I know the culture you grew up in. And the fact that your entire family went along with your parents in completely cutting you out of their lives doesn't sit well with me." I rebuttal, as I hold Ali's bottle in place while she sucks her breakfast down.

Running a hand through her silky black hair in frustration, Callie says "I thought you were all for me and my mother reconciling. She's inviting us into HER house for Thanksgiving. …A holiday! With the rest of my family. I thought you would be all for this."

"Calliope… It's Ali's first Thanksgiving and I don't want it surrounded by tension, family arguments and the feeling like I will have to be walking on eggshells." I answer. At this point I am trying very hard to make sure my refusal to go has little to do about my own comfort and everything to do about the well being of my family. "I mean… I always imagined that her first big holiday like that would be at home. Our home. Your parents are more than welcome but…" Then I see that little glint in her eye and I finally piece it together. "You've already agreed to this, haven't you?" The silence that follows gives me all the affirmation I need. "Damn it, Calliope!"

"What was I suppose to say? !" She exclaims. "You don't realize how big of a step this was for her, and I wasn't about to slam the door back in her face. It's been… five years?... since I've spent a holiday with my family."

Now I'm grasping for straws, looking for anyway out of this. "We can't take a 3 month old on a six hour plane trip, Calliope. And what about Momma? She's all alone now, you expect her to spend Thanksgiving by herself? …How could you not consult me on this?"

"Because I thought you would say YES! I thought you would support your wife in her attempts to get back together with her family. …How stupid of me." The Latina spits out, then turns on her heel and flies out of the kitchen leaving me there with a now full little girl. I want to scream and curse and pull my hair out but I take a calming breath and lift Ali up into my arms. Slowly pacing back and forth in the kitchen, partly to help burp my tiny human and partly to walk off some steam, I replay the past ten minutes in my head. Was I selfish? Maybe. But was Callie out of line? Yes. She should have asked me, talked to me before just agreeing to put both myself and Ali in what could be a very uncomfortable, or even hostile environment. …_if I had done this, she would have ripped me a new asshole._

Walking back out into the living room, I lay my daughter down on a blanket on the floor so she can play with the little hanging mobile. I rest up against the front of the couch and try to rub out the headache that has just appeared right behind my eyes. I know what the right thing is… for me… to do, but still that doesn't mean I can't be pissed off at my wife.

A half hour later, feet coming down the stairs tell me that Callie has calmed as well. She comes and sits next to me, her back leaning up against the front of the couch and her hand reaching over and finding one of mine.

"I should have asked." Callie whispers, and I just keep my eyes on the tiny Calliope-clone in front of us. "But I want this, Arizona. I want to go home… I want to be welcomed home." Still I don't say anything, I'm not letting her off that easy. "As far as travel, Mom said she would send us their jet so we don't have to worry about other passengers and messing with lay-overs and all of that. And your mother is more than welcome. …In fact, Mom specifically asked her to join us in Miami. We could pick her up on our way."

"Pick her up in a jet…" I say with a silent laugh. "She'd definitely be the talk of Sparks…" I sigh, then turn my gaze from the tiny human to deep brown eyes next to me. "You know its not that I don't WANT to go to Miami and meet your family but-"

"But it's a big thing. I know, cowgirl. You brought me to meet your family after we dated for six months. Now that we are married for over a year… and have a baby together… I'm taking that step. Granted, the steps are kinda out of order but… I still get it." Callie says. A warm hand comes up and sweeps a stray lock of blonde hair out of my face. "And as far as the bears with knives go… I'll protect you and Alijandra with my life." Then soft, luscious lips press tenderly against mine. "Just think about it, cowgirl. If you really don't want to, then we won't." With one more kiss, she stands and heads back to the kitchen to continue getting ready for the hellish day that tomorrow will bring.

…_Like I even had a choice of saying no to her._

* * *

><p>AN2: So like I said… just alittle filler chapter. But could lead into some interesting chapters in the future, don't you think? Anyone ready to meet the entire Torres gang? Haha let me know…<p> 


	126. Chapter 126

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Hope you all had a good weekend. Mine… was alright. Anyways, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 126<p>

Callie's POV:

When my mind pushes me into consciousness I find that I'm up about twenty minutes before my alarm, which is unusual for me. But last night was different, I slept like crap. Tossing and turning all night. It might be the fact that I have to go back to work today. Do I miss cutting? Absolutely. But… it hurts my heart when I think about leaving Ali for the day. It's not the fact I'm leaving her with Arizona, it's not. I trust my wife completely with our daughter, and at times I think that my cowgirl is one hundred percent better at this whole parenting thing than I am. She's is the one who can get Ali down when she is fussing, and the one who can make our baby girls face light up when Arizona starts to sing, or speak Italian. It's just… except for date night, I haven't been more than a room away from my little girl since she was born. And now… I'll be a whole hour's drive.

But then there is the other thing, the whole… mini-blow up Arizona and I had yesterday. Looking back on it, yes… I should have asked my wife is she felt comfortable going to Miami for Thanksgiving. I was sideswiped when Mami asked me… asked US down there. And I guess my brain kind of turned off. But after I cooled down, after I got a little space and some breathing room, I understood where Arizona was coming from. She's been a victim of my family's… not so much hate, but hurt… since the second my parents found out that Arizona was in my life. Since my parents found out that Arizona WAS my life. And even though my mother promises that she is better, that she is learning to accept, there is no way to be certain that Miami won't be a total knockdown, drag out fight. And because Arizona is Arizona, she's not worried about her own well-being, but that of our two month old baby girl. …_and I feel like an ass._

After turning the alarm off on my phone, I roll back over and face a still sleeping cowgirl. She was up again last night after a pretty bad storm keep Ali from sleeping and my wife wasn't lying about when she said she would take every night time wake up when I went back to work. Brushing a lock of blonde hair behind her ear, I press my front to her back and pull Arizona tight against me. Some crossbreed of a moan and a whimper emanates from my wife's throat as she fights to stay asleep. A rumble of thunder from far off fills the air again and I feel Arizona tense in my arms, just waiting and praying that Ali sleeps through it. Five seconds, ten seconds come and go, but only silence filters through the baby monitor.

Turning in my embrace, Arizona nestles up close against my chest as she tries to squeeze out every possible second of sleep. When I feel the vibration of muffled words brush over the material of my shirt, I whisper "You have fifteen more minutes, cowgirl."

Pulling back enough for me to hear her clearly, she groans from behind closed eyes "Mmkay. …Tired."

"I know sweetie." I tell her quietly and then place a light kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Are you just going to watch me sleep?" She asks as a couple minutes.

"Yeah… why?" I reply, then pull her tighter. "You're cute when you sleep."

Turning to her back and giving a big stretch, her eyes cracking open in the dim light of the rising sun falling through the bedroom windows, she answers "It's creepy. Plus you only watch me sleep when something is up."

"That's not true." I rebuttal. …_it is true._

"What is it?" Arizona asks, her eyes light and watery from the exhaustion that still sits there.

Rolling on top of her, nestling my lower body between her legs, I reply "What's what?" then playfully nip at her lower lip. When I pull back I see that 'I'm not in the mood to play 20 questions' look. After a deep breath, I ask "Are you still pissed at me?" And instead of answering right off the back, either yes or no, my wife just purses her lips and narrows her gaze at me. If she had answered no, I would have known that she was lying and then gone on from there. If she had answered yes, I would have known how to approach getting back in her good graces. But silent Arizona? …That's when it goes from threat con Bravo to threat con Delta. …Which means all hell is about to break loose. But just as I can see the words form behind those eyes, a perfectly timed cry of our baby girl fills the air.

"I got her." I spit out, then give my wife a quick peck before shooting up out of bed and retreating out of the tense environment I just created.

When I get to the nursery and pull a wailing baby Alijandra in my arms I whisper "Remind me to thank you, mija." As I go about changing my daughter out of her sleep shirt, and pull out a fresh diaper, in shuffles a still very sleepy looking Arizona.

"I can get her changed, Calliope. You need to get ready for work." My wife says, then swaps places with me. In an instant, tired and moody Arizona is replaced with perky and shiny Arizona. And just like that, Ali's crying starts to wain until she is nothing but the happiest baby on the planet. Rolling my eyes, I leave mother and daughter while I go shower and prepare for my first day back at the hospital. Once showered and hair done, I pick out an outfit that I haven't been able to wear since before my first few weeks of pregnancy.

When I get downstairs there is a hot pot of decaf coffee waiting for me, and what smells like some pretty amazing cinnamon French toast being made up. As I near the kitchen, I hear the very distinct sound of my wife singing along to a tune her head, and I can't help but smile.

Leaning against the archway, I watch as Arizona serenades our, now very awake, little girl. "…at a truck stop diner just outside of Lincoln. The night is black as the coffee he was drinking. And in the waitress eyes he sees the same old light is shining… he thinks of Colorado, and girl he left behind him…" Flipping a piece of French toast, she peeks over her shoulder at Ali who is perfectly content just listening to her Momma.

"Wait 'til I take you to Colorado, Squirt. You're going to love it. We got mountains and snow, more horses, cows and pigs than you can count. Flat lands that reach on for miles and miles. And a sky that is so big that you can see the entire universe. I'll even teach you how to drive a tractor. …Not for a couple years yet, but still… just don't tell Mommy." Arizona adds, then blows a raspberry on a tiny cheek.

"Don't tell Mommy what?" I ask, stepping into the kitchen and wrapping my arms around my wife from behind.

"That Ali and I got strippers and beer for the party we are going to have while you are at work today." Arizona answers in baby talk, making Alijandra squeal in delight. "I almost have breakfast done, but Ali still needs to be fed." The blonde says after I give her a kiss on the cheek. We are both keenly aware of the fact that she has yet to answer my question, and right now I have a feeling that it would have been better off if I just let sleeping dogs lie. But… there is a difference between better off for me, and the right course of action.

Taking Ali in my arms, I take a seat at the small kitchen table and start to nurse our little girl. All the while, Arizona busies herself by making us breakfast but still the tension is palpable.

After our girl is burped and placed back in her little sleeper, and Arizona has plated us up with some amazing looking breakfast, I finally break. "So… you ARE still pissed at me." I state and the fork on its way to my wife's mouth halts mid-air.

"Calliope…" Arizona groans, then sets her fork down and rubs at her temples.

"What?" I ask, throwing a quick look to the tiny human right next to us just to make sure she's not picking up on the fact that her mommies are in the middle of a fight. "I just… you're not talking to me. And you didn't even peek when I fed Ali. And you ALWAYS peek at these babies." I say, pointing at my very voluptuous chest that is being shown off pretty well in my outfit if I do say so myself. "If you don't want to go to Miami just tell me and we-"

"Stop." Arizona says with force. Enough to make me flinch slightly. "You don't get to do this, alright? You put me in a… a fucking awful spot, you know that right?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I fire back. "What 'spot'?"

"This whole Thanksgiving thing. Now that you have accepted, if I tell you that I don't want to go then EVERYONE will know that it's MY fault we bow out." My wife says, and her eyes have gone from clear blue to dark navy. "Somehow, I end up the bad guy. And if we go… it feels like I'm jumping into a shark tank. Only these sharks feed on lesbians who have sent their daughter, or niece, or granddaughter, or cousin…whatever you are to them, to hell."

"Arizona-" I try but again get cut off by a fiery blonde.

"No, you know what? We ARE going to go to Miami and I WILL put on the happy wife face for your relatives. But I swear to God, Calliope, if I see so much as an eyeroll from your family I am taking Ali and we are coming back to Seattle." Arizona says, her eyes sucking me in.

She's getting so wound up that I try to calm her "Babe, I-"

"We're done with this conversation, Calliope." The blonde snaps and gives me a glare that just dares me to try and fight her. Figuring that I actually got off pretty easy, I decide to just let it go. We are going to Miami and Arizona is going to play nice… again. Now it's up to my family to show that she and our daughter is welcome. …_going to be SO much fun. _

An hour later, I'm standing in front of my car as I give Ali another good bye snuggle. I've only given her about twenty in just as many minutes, but I just can't pry myself away from her.

"Babe, you need to get going." Arizona says, peeking at her watch again. "Don't want to be late on your first day back to school."

"I'm the boss. I can be late if I want." I reply, then kiss a tiny hand.

"But what about YOUR boss?" The blonde rebuttals, and I know she's right. I've had over three months off and it wouldn't be the best idea to show up hours late to my first shift back. "Come on, hand her over." When Ali is lifted from my arms, I can literally feel my heart break. "Now go and be awesome. Go build necks, make the crippled walk. …Ali and I will be fine, won't we Squirt?" She plays, bouncing our mini-me on her hip.

"Call me if anything happens, ok? And I'll call a few times just to check up…" I start to ramble, trying to delay the inevitable. "Remember she likes the purple blanket fuzzy side up, and Geoffrey goes on her left not her right. And-"

"Calliope." Arizona cuts me off with a soft smile. "I know. We ARE mother and daughter, so I think we will be alright. Now… go before you get in trouble. Go earn that bacon, cuz your girls love bacon." She plays, then stands on her tip toes and gives me a passionate kiss on the lips. "Now go." She whispers, then gives one more peck on the lips and backs away. I force myself into my T-Bird and start up the engine. Tears start to make their way down my cheeks as I slowly roll down the driveway. I watch through the rearview mirror as Arizona waves our daughters little hand like she is saying goodbye to me. …_You can do this. You can do this. You are Dr. Torres, bad ass rockstar. Twelve hours, that's all. Twelve hours and you'll be right back here, with your daughter again. You can make 12 hours right?_

"Right." I answer myself. But as each mile passes under my tires, my heart breaks more and more. …_today is going to suck._

Hours later, after arriving safely at work and trying to wade through the masses of papers and reports and forms that have piled up on my desk during my absence, I head down to the surgical floor to scrub in on my first surgery in over three months. But when I get there, I see that my surgery had been cancelled. …_damn it! _I was looking forward to getting my hands dirty again. I need to cut so I can take my mind off of how badly I want to tell this hospital to shove both my Attending position as well as Head of Orthopedic Surgery. I've already called Arizona five times, and by the third call she was starting to get a little short with me. So instead, I turn tail and head to the ER. …_there has to be a bloody, broken bone around this hospital somewhere._ Along the way, I get stopped frequently to be welcomed back by doctors and nurses alike, all asking how my little girl is doing. And it takes every ounce of willpower not to turn into a blubbering ball of tears right in front of them.

As I'm exiting the elevator, stepping off at the ER floor, I see someone who can help with my predicament. "Chief!" I yell, catching site of the big man in charge as he strides through the hospital corridor. "Chief! Wait up!" Halting midstride, he turns and gives me a confused look. "My knee replacement got cancelled and I need to break some bones.

"Aren't you suppose to mend them?" He asks with a smile.

"Well it's my first day back and I left my baby…" I say as his gaze meets mine "…for first time since we got home. I need to remember why I love being a surgeon so much or I'm afraid I will walk out of here and never come back." I ramble while I shadow him through a nurses station and out the other side. "It doesn't have to be big. Sprained ankle… hairline fracture. Anything." It feels like I'm begging, and I probably am right now. But I need SOMETHING. …_anything._

"Ok." He answers with a smile as we both push through the ER double doors. Busying myself with a simple case of the cold, I notice a streak of red hair out of the corner of my eye. I give the worried mother a prescription for some antibiotics and a knowing smile, then send them on their way before I join my best friend at the ER desk.

"Hey Addison." I greet my friend, and then immediately get enveloped in a welcome back hug. Pulling back, I place a hand on a very swollen belly. "Can't believe you're still working. You have to be two or three weeks away, Adds."

"Yeah…" The neonatal surgeon replies. "I'm hoping at this point all the time on my feet will force the boy out. God, I swear I'm bigger than a frickin ice cream truck." The red head growls, and all I can do is laugh. When another powerful kick from her baby boy within, she turns her gaze to the bump at her center and she exclaims "Get out! Get out, get out, get out!"

"Torres, you're in luck." The Chief tells me, holding a phone to his ear. "Motorcycle crash, twenty minutes out."

"Yes!" I whisper to myself, then turn to my pregnant friend. "I'll see you later. We should do lunch or something…" With that, I head to get suited up for the incoming trauma that I hope will take my mind off my little angle I left at home this morning.

…_better be a REALLY big trauma._

* * *

><p>AN2: Alright, so Callie's first day back at work isn't the best. Missing her baby girl. …Wonder how Arizona is doing at home all by herself? And what do you think about Arizona's little 'chat' with her wife? Let me know. Thanks!<p> 


	127. Chapter 127

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: So an FYI, work is starting to pile on so updates might start to slow down again. Sorry, but know that I will write and update when I can. Also, should have another chapter of For Love and Softball up by tomorrow at the latest. Thanks for all the support and patience! ….Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 127<p>

Arizona's POV:

"Wave bye bye to Mommy. Say bye bye…" I coo to my daughter as we watch Callie roll down the driveway and towards her first day back at the hospital. Once taillights disappear, I let out a sigh and send up a silent prayer that I will be able to make it through today, and the many days that are going to follow. "Just you and me now, Squirt." I say, and look down to see big brown eyes staring back up at me.

"She's got nothing to worry about, right? We're good. …Right? Right." I start to ramble, a panicky and nervous feeling starting to fill my stomach. "No worries. We are going to be alright, right Ali?" With another deep breath, I walk back into the house and lock the door behind us.

"So… what should we do first?" I ask the little girl in my arms and watch as her face screws up in concentration. …_uh oh, I know that face._ Then a very distinctive smell fills the air. "Guess you answered that question, huh?" I say, then head upstairs for a much needed diaper change.

Once back down stairs, both of us feeling and smelling MUCH better, I put the tiny Latina down on the floor for her to play while I quickly clean up the kitchen, all the while I check on Ali every thirty seconds. It's not like she can get up and go anywhere on her own, but still, I have this compulsion to make sure she's still where I left her. Once the kitchen is deemed clean enough, I pop in a DVD and sing along with it while brown eyes go wide in wonder. Callie says that the bright colors and high pitched voices encourage brain development, but by a half hour into it I'm sure MY brain development has taken a nose dive.

When the movie is over, I glance at the nearest clock and see its only 9:30 am. Time seems to have slowed to a chilled molasses pace.

"Wanna call grandma, Squirt?" I finally ask, needing some sort of outside contact. "Yeah, let's call grandma." Finding my phone, I quickly bring up her number and call. After all of two rings, Momma answers the phone in her charming southern belle fashion.

"Hey Momma, you busy?" I ask.

"**Of course not, Zona!" **Momma exclaims, and I can hear the huge smile she is wearing on her face.** "How are you, hon? And my little angel?"**

"We're good. Just chilling at home while Calliope does the breadwinning thing." I say while gently playing with a tiny hand. "Ali just thought her grandma would like to talk a bit."

"**Well put her on!" **

Placing my cell on speaker phone and bringing it close to Ali's head, I say "Say hi to Grandma, Squirt." Brown eyes go wide as my Momma's voice fills the air. After a couple minutes, eyelids start to droop and I know that Ali is on her way out of another nap.

I take it off speaker and Momma asks **"So how are things, hon?"**

"Alright… Calliope and I had a minor… fight, I guess it was. Even though fighting means actually TALKING to each other." I say, trying to keep my patience and not go off the handle now that Ali is starting to go down again.

"**About what?"** Momma asks and I can hear the concern in her voice.

"Her mom invited us to Miami for Thanksgiving." I answer.

"**Well that's nice."**

"Yeah, it's really nice. It would have been even nicer if my wife actually asked me about it first." I spit back.

"**Watch the tone, Arizona Robbins."** My Momma warns me.

"Sorry, ma'am." I growl, rolling my eyes at the fact that she can chastise me today just as easily as she could when I was six. "It's just… I wanted Ali's first holiday to be special. You know? Somewhere safe and loving. Where there is no chance of getting damned to hell or told that my love for Callie, her love for me, or our family is wrong. And now… we are stepping into the hornets' nest." Silence fills the other side of the phone. "I mean, am I wrong to be pissed off?" I ask my mom.

"**No, of course not, dear. Callie should have asked you. You two should have discussed it first."** Momma says, reaffirming my feelings for the entire situation. **"So… what's the plan then?"**

"Well, pack for 70 degree weather instead of 40 because you are coming with us. I'm sure as hell not stepping a foot inside of the Torres Mansion without a little country back up." I tell her. "I should look into about traveling with a shotgun…" I say mostly to myself but I hear Momma's giggle from the other side of the line. "I mean… I doubt that anything serious will happen. Sure, I'll probably get some looks but… we are talking about changing the beliefs of a family whose religious beliefs have been engrained so deeply. I don't expect… well, yeah I kinda do, but I UNDERSTAND that that won't change overnight. I just-"

"**Don't want to have to deal with it during your daughters first holiday. I completely understand, honey."** Momma says in her soft and motherly tone. **"But I would suggest leaving the shotgun at home. …First impressions and all."**

The beeping on my side of the line alerts me that another call is trying to get through. "Momma, I gotta go, that's the other line. It's probably Calliope calling for the fifth time today. I'll talk to you again soon."

"Alright Zona, take care of my girls. And try to talk to Callie when you two get the chance." My mom says.

"I will. Love you. Bye." Hanging up on Momma, I immediately switch to the next line and ease the fears of my wife for what seems like the hundredth time. I know it's not because I am watching Ali, it's just the separation anxiety that is wrecking havoc on my wife's nerves. But still… it's getting real old real fast. And my patience with the Latina is already greatly tarnished as of lately.

Hanging up with a very flustered Ortho surgeon, I decide to make use of the quiet time and get some much needed work done. Harvest time is almost upon me, which both excites and saddens me. Harvest is a time for celebration, for bringing in another year's worth of crops. The added bonus of using my fuel and engine rigging on my family's land also adds another amp of excitement. If harvest goes as smoothly as the rest of the season did, there will be no question about whether to start doing ALL of the farming that way.

But the sadness comes from having to leave my family for a length of time. Usually I'm gone a week, more like two now that my Dad isn't there to help oversee it all. It's a huge process, because I have a huge amount of land. Sometimes I think I should just sell it, all of it. I've had offers, but I just can't bring myself to part with something my family has worked so hard for. Something I'VE worked so hard at getting out of the gutter and making profits. Maybe it's just that blue-collared blood I have rushing through my veins, but I just can't let go of that land my ancestors passed down to me.

When Ali gets back up, its time for another feeding and diaper change. By noon, I think I'm about to go crazy from cabin fever. It's been a while since I've been off my property and now I'm feeling the need to get out. Thankfully, a call from my lawyer gives me an excuse to do just that. So I spent the next twenty minutes running around and packing up everything a mother needs to take her two month old baby out. With the Explorer loaded up, and Ali buckled safely in her car seat, I head out to meet the world.

An hour and a half later, after dropping of a single signed piece of paper that could have just as easily been emailed or faxed in, I pull into the parking lot of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. It wasn't my initial idea of bringing Ali here because Callie is frantic enough without having a reminder on her first day what she is leaving at home. But… I can't help myself. With Ali secured in her little baby carrier strapped against my chest, I walk into the place I've come to know as my second home here in Seattle.

Reaching the third floor Orhto wing, I find a locked Head of Ortho office and decide to ask the desk nurse if a frazzled Dr. Torres has been seen lately. I get directed to the surgical floor, where after many nurses go crazy over a sleepy look Ali, I get redirected to the cafeteria. Finally, as I turn the corner, I see my beautiful wife chatting animatedly with a very pregnant redhead next to her. The next second, I watch as Callie pulls out her cell phone, presses a few buttons and brings the device up to her ear. Instantly, my cell starts to ring her signature ringtone. The tune cuts through the low din of conversation, making dark brown eyes snap to me.

A mega-watt smile adores that gorgeous face I love so much, and the surgeon leaves her best friend mid-sentence. "What are you doing here?" She breathes out, her gaze locked on the sleeping bundle strapped to my chest.

"It's bring your 'daughter to work' day." I say with a smile as Callie unhooks one of the shoulder straps and extracts her mini-clone.

"You don't work here…" She breathes out, but having eyes for no one else but her baby.

"I'm here enough, they should REALLY start paying me." I play, forgetting about the tenseness that filled our home last night and this morning. "I bathed her, changed her, fed her. I napped her. We read a book. Played with that little hanging… jingling thing and it was still only 12:30." My wife chances a glance up to my eyes and I can see the pure happiness there. "I needed some adult contact."

A soft chuckle falls from those luscious lips and she whispers "Hi…" Then places a soft kiss against my lips. Ali and I end up spending lunch with Callie and Addison. Even Teddy joins us after a couple minutes and it's like the whole gang is back together. …only with an added little girl, and a very soon to be baby boy.

Ali gets passed from waiting arms to waiting arms. Everyone who comes in contact with her can't help but fall under the spell. And why shouldn't they? She's delightful. The most perfect baby in the world.

After about a half hour, my wife's star, yet still extremely nerdy, resident busts up our party. "Dr. Torres, you're needed for a consult in the pit." Bandy says before sending a polite smile to our very alert little girl.

"Thanks, Bandy." Callie sighs, the holds Ali tighter. "Ok, Mommy loves you but mommy has to work." I hold out my arms, waiting to take her but Callie can't seem to let her go. "Just look at her… she's crack. Oh crack baby…" My wife coos.

"You shouldn't call her that." I whisper to the Latina.

"You're going to have to physically take her out of my arms." The Ortho god tells me. Teddy, Addison and myself just laugh at her. "Seriously, Arizona. Take her. Oh my god.. oh my god, I love you. Ok, seriously, I need to go." Allowing her to give one last kiss, I take Ali into my arms and with a quick goodbye, Callie leaves us to go play rock star on someone's skeletal system.

Ali and I hang back for a while, talking with Red and Ted and Ali soaking up all the love and kisses that every nurse seems to want to give her. She's the 'baby in the elevator' and everyone knows of her. Alijandra Elizabeth Robbins Torres is a hospital legend. But the time comes where I need to get back home with my sleepy girl again, and after another round of goodbyes by all the nurses and female doctors, Ali and I head back out of the hospital doors.

The rest of the day passes easier, Callie being kept busy with surgeries and I finding a steady speed with our little girl. She's not a difficult baby, very content actually. And sometimes I think that she's too quiet, too content. That something might be wrong with her, but when I check on my tiny human, I see eyes alert in wonder, or tiny hands clenched tight as she sleeps. We play some more, watch another VERY annoying DVD and even go out and pet the horses. I talk to her about each individual horse, their personalities, and tell her about how I'm going to get her her own pony one day. It's a mark of responsibility in the Robbins family, when a child gets their own ride. It brings a lot of work and responsibilities, but the rewards you coop from that relationship is never ending. Just like my relationship with Skittles. He's going on 12 years old, and it's hard to find another living animal or person that I've ever been closer to, trusted so completely. …Besides Calliope, of course.

At just past seven, Ali in my arms and taking her last bottle before she goes down for the night, I hear a key turn the heavy dead bolt at the front door. Mumbling, a bang as a foot or hand runs into the table right next to the front door, followed by some cursing in Spanish, announces the arrival of my Latina goddess. The smell of pizza wafts into the living room as she walks past, and I hear the telltale sound of a six pack of beer being placed on the counter. The next instant, the cushion next to me on the couch dips as it absorbs my wife's weight.

"Hey…" She whispers, a big smile on her face. "How are my favorite girls?"

"Tired." I answer for both of us, then turn and receive a kiss from the Latina. "Want to take her?" I ask, not really knowing why because I already know the answer. Once Ali is safely in the arms of her birth mother, I relax back on the couch with a sigh.

"Long day?" Callie asks, replacing the bottle that Ali was sucking on with the fresh tap.

"Has it only been a day?" I groan, which makes my wife chuckle. "No, it wasn't bad. Alijandra was perfect. I'm just exhausted, that's all."

"Then why don't you go on up to bed, cowgirl." The Latina says. "I can get her tucked in for the night."

"But you brought pizza and beer…" I whine. "And I KNOW what pizza and beer means. I LOVE pizza and beer." Since the start of our relationship, whenever anyone brought home pizza and beer, that meant that night was going to be something special. But after a couple of minutes of trying to keep my eyes open, I resign to the fact that I'm totally spent. With a good night kiss to Callie and my mini-Callie, I head upstairs and collapse in bed, full clothing and all.

I don't know how much time has passed when I feel the lightest of kisses play across my lips, chin and neck. The laces of my boots get loosened, and strong hands slip the worn leather off my feet followed by the unbuttoning of my jeans. Denim slides down my smooth legs and then the covers are pulled over me. A minute later, the mattress dips next to me and a warm arm wraps around my torso.

I can feel deep chocolate eyes on me, but I'm too exhausted to even open my eyelids, let alone move. "I love you." Callie whispers, then gives me another light peck before flicking off her bedside lamp and plunging the room into darkness.

…_one day down. Thousands more to go._

* * *

><p>AN2: So Arizona had a rough first day as well, but hopefully things will start going smoother for all three of them<p> 


	128. Chapter 128

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Alright, I'm working on the next For Love and Softball chapter as soon as this update goes up. I swear! But fair warning, it may take a week between updates for that story. Just warning ya'll! Ok, onto CGAH. This idea has been floating around in my head forever, but have never been able to apply it. So here it is. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 128<p>

Callie's POV:

"Why are we doing this?" Arizona asks as she watches me dry myself off from the nice hot shower I just took.

"Because it's fun… and I have to. So you have to as well." I answer with a smile.

"I don't see why just because you have to do something as Head of a Department, that I have to go with you." My wife growls, jumping in the shower after me.

"Because you promised to stand by me through better or worse." I yell over the roar of the water. "Besides, it's Halloween. It's fun! We get to dress up and pretend to be someone other than ourselves for the night. The hospital is putting on a big party, and even the kids in Peds are doing a trick or treat through the halls this year." I add, and just get a grumbled response in return.

I step back out into the bedroom and find Ali happily playing on our bed, surrounded by pillows just in case she picks this exact moment to turn over for the first time. She's nearly three months old now, and is growing like a weed. …Or a mighty oak, as Arizona would say. No longer a new born, we are now proud parents of an infant. Chubby cheeks, as well as deep brown eyes and jet black fuzz growing on her head makes Alijandra Elizabeth the most wonderful baby in the world. Those few instances of laughter have now grown more frequent, meaning most of my wife's time is spent trying to make those magical sounds happen again.

Once Arizona's shower is complete, a drippy and very naked blonde steps back out into the bedroom and wraps her blue silk robe around her body. "So what am I?" She huffs, plopping down next to Ali and shaking the rattle, making our daughters eyes light up in delight.

"You are an amazingly beautiful woman that I love with all my heart." I reply, even though I know that's not what she was really asking. Since I told her two weeks ago about this forced get-together, she's been grumbling about it non-stop.

"Why do you hate Halloween so much, anyways? I would have thought you loved the holiday." I state, drying my hair and then heading to the closet to pull out both of our costumes.

"Because it's a stupid holiday." She sneers, then blows a raspberry on Ali's cheek which gets a giggle in return. "And because it was Timmy's favorite holiday." She adds. At this, I stop and look at her because she has never told me this before. When she sees my interest, Arizona explains "He use to scare the crap out of me. EVERY year. Even when I was in my 20's. I thought I was safe… but no. He always found some way. From the ages of four up to when he enlisted in the Marines, I had to carry around shocker paddles on Halloween because there was a good chance I'd have a heart attack." When the moment passes, Arizona finally asks "I'm not some… lingerie clad animal, am I? Where you just paint whiskers on my face and put one of those ear head bands on my head. Cuz I'm not wearing it."

"Arizona…" I warn her. "I know you don't want to do this, but I have to. And I would really like it if you at least tried to enjoy it."

With a sigh and an eyeroll, she finally says "Fine. I'll try to play nice with the other doctors." With a smile, I step back into the closet to change into my costume. Ever since finding out I would have to dress up, I started looking for idea. Then an image popped into my head, an image from my childhood. And it was perfect. Like… PERFECT. And not just for me, but for Arizona as well. It took a good deal of planning to pull it off in so short of time, plus talking Arizona into allowing me to surprise her, but they arrived yesterday and… they're perfect.

After a fight to figure out how all the straps are tied, where all my accessories should be held, I finally step back out into the bedroom and give a slight clearing of my throat. Blue eyes snap up to mine, and my wife's jaw drops. Like… literally falls to the floor. I twirl on the spot, the bottom of my costume floating up and my straighten black hair billows out around me.

"So, what you think?" I ask the still very stunned blonde.

"Wow… Calliope, you look… Y-y-you look… Wow." She stutters, and a big grin pulls at my lips. I catch a look at myself in the mirror and I give a satisfied nod. The costume I decided on was Xena. As in… Xena: Warrior Princess. The leather skirt falls just at my mid thigh, the tight leather halter both sucking in the remainder of my baby weight, as well as lifting my milk filled breasts up and for all to see. Leather cuffs on either of my upper arms, a fake sword hung on my side and a cheap replica of the infamous Chakram hung from my waist.

"…Who are you, exactly?" The blonde asks as soon as words find their way back into her mind.

At this, it's my turn to be floored. "You don't know who Xena is? Oh my god… and you being the life-long lesbian, how could you not have seen an episode of Xena: Warrior Princess?" I ask, completely surprised that my wife… my VERY gay wife has never seen one of the most iconic lesbian subtext TV series ever.

"Xena, huh?" Arizona growls. "Well, I definitely like this Xena. So, who am I?" She asks, and I can see the excitement building in those blue eyes.

"Xena's trusty sidekick, Gabrielle." I answer, then hand over her own costume. "A farmers daughter." I play, just wanting to see Arizona get all jealous.

"Wait, YOU get to be a kickass warrior and I have to be the innocent farmers girl? That's no fair!" My wife pouts. "I want to be Xena."

"If you have seen just one episode, you will know that Xena is tall, dark, and beautiful. Whereas Gabrielle is shorter, fairer and has long blonde hair." I state matter-of-factly. "You can't be Xena, Arizona." Again I get another pout, as well as a little foot stomp from my wife. "Now be a good sidekick and go put on your costume." I say, pushing her towards the bathroom. More grumbling falls from pink lips before the door shuts behind her. I just roll my eyes, knowing as soon as she puts on her own costume, she will get over it. Sure, Gabrielle started out all sweet and innocent, with her long skirt and sleeves, but that's not MY Arizona. No, my Arizona is just as badass as I am, if not in a cuter shell. So instead of going with Gabrielle's original outfit, I went with one of the later designs.

Ten minutes later, the bathroom door opens and out steps the Gabrielle to my Xena. The brown skirt showing off perfectly sculpted legs, and a tight green top leaves the flat and toned expanse of her stomach exposed. Now it's my turn to lose all speech. She looks… perfect. And suddenly a sex fantasy that I never even knew I had springs up in my mind. …_hot damn._

"I've been a farm girl my whole life, and I haven't ever worn anything like this." Arizona says with a smile, her hands smoothing the material just covering her chest. For some reason, my mouth has gone dry, images of a cross breed between Gabrielle and Arizona running wild in my mind.

"Yeah well… most farm girls don't look like you." I finally managed to get out. For about the twelfth time in as many seconds, I scan her up and down. …_oh yeah. This was definitely a good idea. _

"I look ridiculous, Calliope." She says as she turns in front of the mirror and catches all sides of her.

"You look hot." I reply, then move in behind my blonde and wrap my arms around her body, hands trailing over the smooth flesh of her torso. The only flaw visible is the pink scar tissue from so long ago, the wound she received trying to save me, trying to make sure I got to an OR in time.

Whispering in her ear, I add "My hot sidekick…" Arizona just giggles, which is soon echoed by our daughter who is still flopping around on the mattress. With a kiss on those pink lips I love so much, we finish getting ready for this party. It's the first Halloween party the hospital is putting on and the Chief was adamant that everyone at least makes a showing.

Once we have Ali changed into her cute little costume, which is all thanks to Arizona. It was her idea, and there was no way of talking her out of it even if I didn't LOVE it. Every chance I get, I peek over at my wife and see her strong body move and flex under the costume, and find that her in that outfit does funny things to my lady parts. But I catch Arizona gawking more than once as well so I know that I hit a home run this year. Before I know it, we are at the hospital again, I have already put in a 10 hour day today, but here I am again…

When we drop Ali off at daycare, the worker coos over her and asks "Aww… what is she?" There is a brown colored pillow attached to her green onesie. And the mittens that she wears while she sleeps have been altered a little to make it look like she has fins.

"Can you guess?" Arizona asks with a smile, loving her little creation, but the woman comes up blank.

"She's Squirt! You know… Squirt." My blonde explains but still gets a confused look from the daycare worker. "Finding Nemo? …The tiny turtle. Oh come on! 'Do you have your exit buddy?'" Arizona mimics. "'Righteous! Righteous! ….Fin, Noggin', Duuuude!'" All the while I am laughing my ass off, tears streaming down my eyes. Finally the light bulb clicks and we all share a laugh, the daycare worker squeezing those chubby cheeks that are just SO squeezable. With a kiss, Arizona and I leave our little girl to enjoy the party on our own for a while. In an hour or so, we will pick her back up and do the hospital rounds so she can soak in all the attention she receives. …_only three months old but she is the BIGGEST ham ever._

"I feel like I'm naked…" Arizona growls, pulling the green vest down in as she tries to cover herself even more.

"All the important pieces are covered, cowgirl." I purr, pushing the blonde into the corner of the elevator. With a 'oompf', I attach my lips to hers and allow my hands to freely roam her body. "I can't promise how long they will remained covered though…" I gasp through ragged breath. But just as it's getting good, the elevator dings and the doors open, spitting us right into the lobby where the party is being held.

"Woah!" Someone exclaims as we step off the carriage together. Cutting through the crowd, a large and attractive man decked out in navy scrubs and a white lab coat, with cutlets gripped in either hand. "Damn Blondie! You look hot." Mark says, his eyes roaming his friend up and down, then turns and survey's myself. "Doc? …Wow, you two… great. If you ever wanna... you know…" He adds with a sultry wink.

"Suck it, Mark." Arizona growls.

"Gladly." He replies cheekily, which ends up getting a hard fist to his bicep. "Ow! Damn it, Robbins." Sloan groans as he rubs out the ache my wife caused him. "Where's the brat?" With that, I send a punch into his other bicep. "OW! Jesus…. Mother!" He yelps. "Joke! It was a joke." Mark covers, but all I give him is a glare.

"Mark?" A voice calls, and through the crowd walks Lexie Grey. "Wow… , you look…"

"Hot." Mark finishes his girlfriends thought, which leads to him getting a smack upside the head.

"What the hell are you suppose to be anyways, Mark?" Arizona asks, looking her friend up and down.

"Hello!" The man plays, holding up the jelly cutlets in his hands. "Navy scrubs? White coat? Fake boobs? ….I'm a Plastic Surgeon!"

"For some reason… I can see it." I say, which gets a nod from the other two women. The fake plastic surgeon and Lexie, who is wearing ratty clothes, fake tattoos and a wig with dreads, head back to the rest of the party to mingle. Arizona and I make the rounds, twirling in our costumes and talking with everyone. Most of those in attendance recognize our costumes right away, and all of them want pictures with us because we just look the part.

We run into Teddy and Addison, who also go head over heels for our costumes. Teddy is decked out in a Wonder Woman outfit, lasso and all while Addison just has a yellow dress on. When I asked what she is suppose to be, the redhead growls 'I'm the sun'. The trainer gives us that look that says 'don't push it'. By now, my best friend is right on her delivery date, and is very much wanting her pregnancy to be over. But you can't rush babies… and Addison of all people knows it.

I pull my very sexy sidekick out onto the dance floor and make the rest of the party jealous while we sway back and forth to the music. Its easy to relax knowing that Ali is being taken care of, and there are no commitments for us right now. Yes, I'm still catching up on work after my maternity leave, and yes Arizona will be leaving for Colorado very shortly, but right now… we are just Arizona and Callie… in some very sexy costumes.

Another round through the crowd, making sure the Chief sees that I was there and had a good time, we retreat back into the belly of the hospital. Stepping back onto the elevator, I notice my wife wince a little bit. Throughout the night, a slight limp in her left leg has grown and grown.

"You ok?" I ask, reaching out and grabbing her just in case she falls.

"Yeah, I'm fine Calliope." Arizona replies. I let it go for the time being, but when we go to step off the elevator, her leg nearly gives out completely. If it wasn't for the arm I still have wrapped around her bare waist, she would have ended up on the floor. We were headed up to the third floor anyways, so I lead her to my office and set her down on the couch.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurting?" I ask, positioning myself in front of her and gently pull off her tall boots that go with the costume.

"It's nothing. Just… it's going to rain soon, that's all." My blonde groans. I start to massage at her ankle and calf. Tensing at first, she soon relaxes as I work out the kinks and knots in her still recovering muscles. She may be out of the walking cast, but her muscle and tissues are still healing. Physical therapy helps, but the body heals at its own pace.

As my fingers work up the length of the foot long scar that is the reminder of her trauma, I can't help but think how close she came to losing the leg. And not just the leg, but her vision. It's still a blessing every time I watch Arizona's eyes light up when she sees our daughter. The blonde hasn't talked about the incident in a long time, and I think its mostly so she doesn't have to think about the alternative that could have happened, but I know she doesn't take any of it for granted.

"Calliope…" Arizona whispers, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Where did you go?" She asks when I meet her gaze again, her eyes soft and full of concern.

"Just… thinking." I answer. "About how much I'm going to miss you when you go to Colorado."

A smile crosses her face, and extracting her leg from my hands she scoots over on the couch then pats the cushion next to her. When I sit down next to her, she props up and straddles my lap, something that I NEVER say no to. "So Calliope… tell me, do Xena and Gabrielle ever get it on?"

My throat going dry in an instant, I manage to croak out "Not on camera… but everyone knows that they do…"

"Mmhmm…" Arizona hums, her fingers playing that the textured leather that is supporting my girls. "Well…" She purrs, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on my lips. "How about we make our own episode? …Right here." She adds, then kisses me again. "Let Xena and Gabrielle get what they deserve…"

"Right here, huh?" I mumble, my mind gone hazy as soon as I felt her smooth thighs straddling mine. A hand starts to wander up one of those thighs, dipping under the short skirt and continuing northward. "Are you sure you can be quiet enough for that, Gabrielle?" Arizona just laughs, then surges forward and recaptures my lips in a scorching kiss. She fights to get me to lay down on the couch, but I easily flip us so her body is pinned beneath ours.

When I see the fight return to those bright blue eyes beneath me, I lean in and whisper in her ear "Just to warn you… Xena is a top." Lips reconnect and soon the outside world fades away as Xena and Gabrielle get their much needed time in paradise.

…_these costumes are definitely keepers._

* * *

><p>AN2: So what you guys think? When the idea came to me, I thought it was awesome, now I'm interested in what you guys have to say. Next up, Arizona parts ways with her little family. Will she be able to cope, and will Callie be able to handle their little Robbins-Torres by herself, or will backup need to be called in? Let me know! Thanks!<p> 


	129. Chapter 129

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Another update! Yay. …Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 129<p>

Arizona's POV:

"Alright, I think I have everything." I mumble, then heave my suitcase into the back of the truck. Turning around, I see my wife and daughter waiting on the front porch, seeing me off as I head to the airport to catch a plane back to Colorado. That time is finally here, and it hurts thinking about leaving them for a day, let alone ten…

"Come here Squirt." I say, then lift my little girl into my arms. "Now you be good for Mommy, ok? Be on your best behavior, and then when Momma gets home we'll all go get some ice cream." The Latina just looks on and smiles, rolling her eyes at the fact that I'm already bribing our daughter. "Momma loves you, and I'll talk to you every day, ok? Mommy is gonna get the Skype all set up so you can see me. I'll even sing to you." The beeping of my phone alerts me to the small window of time I have left to get to the airport on time. I've already blown through about 10 reminders, and now I am really pushing the limit.

"Damn it…" I growl. "Ok, I gotta go now sweetie. Be good for Mommy." I add, then kiss her tiny nose and hand her back over to my wife. "You sure you'll-"

"We'll be fine, cowgirl." Callie says.

"Right. Of course you will." I say more to myself than anyone. Another beeping of my phone and I know that I really have to get going. "Ok, I love you. Be safe." I say, then lean in for a goodbye kiss. "Call me if ANYTHING happens. Ok?"

"I will, honey. Now go…." The Latina says, then gives me one more kiss before nudging me towards my loaded truck.

I take a couple steps towards my vehicle but then turn back and state "Just one more." One last kiss to Ali, and one last kiss from Callie, then I hurry to my truck and fire up the engine. "Love you!" I call out through my open window as I speed down the drive way. As I pull away, the figure of my whole world gets smaller and smaller in the rearview mirror. At the blacktop, they are completely out of sight, and I have to force my foot down onto the accelerator to keep me from going back. …_they'll be fine, Z. No worries. Callie is a super awesome mom, Ali will be fine._

Breaking the speed limit, as well as about five other traffic laws, I barely make it to the airport and through security in time to catch my plane. I'm still huffing and puffing from my spring down the long concourse by the time I take my seat. A half hour later, we are wheels up, and the city of Seattle is to the tail of our plane. I send up a silent prayer to any diety that may be listening to keep my family safe and happy while I am away.

Nearly ten hours later, after an hour and a half layover, and a two and a half hour drive from the tiny, run down airport that I fly into, I finally step foot into my childhood home. I called my wife as soon as I landed and so far everything was good. I have to remind myself to not call constantly because when Callie did that to me for the first few days of watching Ali during the day, she did it to me. …And I hated it.

Leaving my suitcase at the staircase, I head toward the voices that are coming from the kitchen area. There, sprawled out over the breakfast bar, are enough pieces of paper to make up a small forest. Both Travis and George are hunched over them, punching on calculators and mumbling to themselves. Momma, mixing together who knows what for ANOTHER baked good, glances up at me when my foot lands upon the signature squeaky floorboard.

"Zona!" She squeals, then drops the bowl and rushes towards me with her arms out wide.

"Hi Momma." I say softly and melt into her warm, motherly embrace. "How are ya?"

"I'm wonderful, hon. So happy you're home." Momma replies, then pulls back and asks "How are the girls?"

"Perfect." I answer, and can't keep the smile off my face. Turning to the other two people in the house, I ask "How are my best guys?"

"Great, Z." Travis says, then pulls me into a strong hug. He smells of fresh laundry, the sun, and hard work. If I close my eyes real tight and concentrate, I could almost be hugging my brother. "How's that little girl of yours? You better have brought pictures."

"You know it did." I tell him, then turn to the shorter, quieter of the two guys I trust enough to place my entire business in their hands. "How you doing, Bambi?" He just rolls his eyes, hating his long time nickname. "Oh come on, George. You know you love me." George gives me his crooked little smile then hugs me.

"Good to see you, Z. We are drowning here…" He sighs, then turns back to his pile of reports.

Momma smiles as she sees the gang back together, then says "How about you go get some rest, Zona, then you three can start fresh in the morning." Everyone agrees, and after laying out the files we will need first thing tomorrow, I bid Travis and George a good night. Momma makes me a little something to eat, and then retires to bed, me not far behind her. I quickly unpack my week's worth of clothes, then pull back the covers of my old bed and grab my cell. My fingers moving instinctively over the touch screen, I select a speed dial and bring the phone up to my ear.

Not even two rings in, Callie picks up. "Hey…"

"Hey yourself." I reply. "How are you?"

"**Perfect."** She whispers, and I can hear the smile in her tone. "**We're just starting to go down right now."** Callie says. **"Just a second…"** A click, and then the smooth voice of John Mayer fills the line. I immediately recognize it as one of the songs on Ali's bed time playlist, and I smile along with me wife.

"**Say hi to Mommy, mija."** Callie says from a distance.

"Hi baby…" I coo into the phone. "Hey, have you been good for Mommy? Huh?" A throaty chuckle filters into my ear, and I ask "What's so funny?"

"**Her eyes have gone all wide, and she's turning her head all over the place. She hears you, and I thinks she's trying to find you."** Callie explains, making me laugh as well. **"Where is she Ali? Huh? Where's Momma?" **When our daughter can't seem to find me, I hear the warning cries of a frustrated baby.

"Shhh… shhhh baby." I hush. "I'll be home soon."

"**I think she wants you to sing, cowgirl."** Callie tells me.

"Is that so huh?" I ask playfully.

"**Well, her and I both. Come on… you said you would."** My wife goads me on.

With a sigh, playing up the fact that I'm doing this against my will… even though both Callie and I know that I want to do, I wait for the next song to roll over and easily pick up on the lyrics, it should be… it's my wife's and my song. The one that played during our first dance.

"I'm driving a big lazy car, rushin up the highway in the dark… I got one hand steady on the wheel, one hands trembling over my heart." I sing, and the fussing baby starts to quiet down. "And it's pounding, baby. Like its gonna… bust right on through. And it ain't gonna stop, til I'm alone again with you…" Soon, only the sound of Bruce Springsteen backing me up is heard through the phone. "So hold me close, say that you're forever mine. …Tell me you'll be my lonely valentine…" The music fades out, and then silence.

"**She's out."** I hear Callie whisper. **"I'll call you back after I put her down."** After hanging up, I rest back into the worn in mattress and stare up at the ceiling, Cindy Crawford staring back down at me. The silence of the house starts to seep in, and I think back to a time where it wasn't so silent. A time when Tim and my father were still around. Dad would be laughing or hollering at the TV, and Tim would be yakking on the phone into the wee hours of the morning to the latest love of his life. This house has seen four generations of Robbins… it's not use to quiet. It was made to hold a family, to be filled with love and happiness. And now… now the Robbins are waning. It hurts, thinking about the void Tim has left in not only my life, but our entire family. He was suppose to be the farmer. He was the one who was going to have the big family and fill this house up with little, blonde haired and blue eyed Robbins babies.

The vibrating of my phone under my pillow pulls me out of my thoughts. "Hey, you get her down?"

"**Without a problem. …It must be your super magic singing voice."** Callie says, and I hear the ruffling of sheets as my Latina slides into our bed all alone.

"Super magic, huh? I think I'm rubbing off on you." I play, my eyelids getting heavier by the second.

Callie laughs and says **"It's only taken three and a half years..."** which makes me smile. **"So how's your Mom, and the guys?"**

"Good. Really good. …They're happy I'm here too. They think that now it will be ME taking all the abuse from the employees." I sigh, then turn over so my ear is laying against the phone while I hug a pillow that I imagine is my wife laying right next to me. "Calliope…"

"**Hmm?"** The Latina hums, and I can tell she is on her way out as well.

"What do you think about moving to Colorado?" I ask softly.

A beat skips while my wife thinks, then she answers **"Do you want to?"**

"I don't know… I think it's all the memories that flood my mind whenever I come back here." I reply, closing my eyes and trying to pretend that my arms are wrapped around Callie's firm stomach instead of the squishy pillow.

I awake with a start to the screaming of the alarm. Fishing through the mess of sheets covering the bed, I finally find it buried under the pillows. After I manage to shut it off, I scratch at my eyes and try to remember falling asleep last night. I don't remember saying good night, nor do I remember hanging up. …_must have drifted off to sleep while talking to her._ Once my vision starts to sharpen, the darkness of early morning starting to light as the sun creeps its way up into the sky, I throw back the covers and start to get ready for the long week and a half in front of me. It's a marathon and a sprint, all at the same time. The endeavor is going to take time, but all the while, I will be pushing to get it over with just so I can go back home. So I can have another crop season tucked under my belt. So all the farmers will get off my ass for another five month, only to get BACK on it as planting season nears.

With my favorite pair of boot cut jeans, a blue button up shirt and white beater underneath, I lace up my working boots, caked on mud and all, and top my outfit off with my lucky belt buckle and cowboy hat. Something about it just feels right, like I've come home again. One last look in the mirror, I give myself a smile and then head back downstairs. I'm not surprised to find Momma up already, her hair made up and clothes perfectly adorning her aging body. The aroma of strong coffee greets my nose, and a smile immediately pulls at my lips. …_this really IS home. _With a kiss on my mother's cheek, I pour out a large mug of Joe for myself, then take my usual seat at the breakfast bar while I slowly sip down the potent liquid.

Its still early in Seattle, what with the time difference and the fact that Callie isn't due at the hospital for another three hours, so instead of calling I just type out a simple good morning text. Momma and I chat for a while, mostly about Ali, but occasionally about other things as well, until the loud roar of a powerful truck pulls up right outside the back door. The next minute, both Travis and George are stepping into the house with a smile on their face.

"Mornin, Momma B." They both say, and pay the toll of a kiss on her cheek before they are allowed to grab a cup of coffee.

"How's it hanging, Travis?" I ask the man as he plops down on the stool right next to me and nurses his coffee.

"To the left, Z. Always to the left." He answers with a smile, and George nearly spits scalding coffee out of his nose because he laughs so hard.

"Gross." I growl, then yelp when a strong arm wraps around my neck and a he pulls me into a noogy. I screech and yell, trying to fight the bigger man off of me, all the while his boisterous laugh fills the house. This is an all too familiar scene from years and years ago. Tim and Travis would take turns ganging up on me, all the while alternating which one was defending my honor. When Travis tried to get me in his shackles, Tim would come to the rescue. All the while, Momma would look on and mumble about having two sons instead of a little girl.

"Aright, enough you two." Momma says, busting up the good time with a light pull at each of ours ear.

"Ready to get it?" Travis asks as he fills up a to-go cup of coffee. "Gonna be a long haul."

"Nothing I haven't done before." I answer, then give a nod to my mother before stepping out into the rising Colorado sun. "McNaughton's first." I say as all three of us climb into Travis's truck. With that, we head off to the first of many farm visits, supervising and helping with the very long and delicate process of harvesting thousands and thousands of acres of crops. All the while, the image of my family back in Seattle keeping me driving forward.

…_focus on the task at hand, and you'll be home soon enough._

* * *

><p>AN2: You know what to do… Thanks!<p> 


	130. Chapter 130

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Another update! Yay. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 130<p>

Callie's POV:

"How's the little Torres doing today, Dr. Torres?" The young daycare worker, Daphne, asks as she leads me back to the infant's room.

"Fine." I say with a smile. "She's been a little testy for the past few days. I think she misses Arizona, but if you could check on her more often today, I'd really appreciate it." I add, then gently place her in the playpen with two other babies, all three of them within a couple months of each other. Ali has been a little bit more than testy and I'm afraid that this may be a warning sign of her first illness. I haven't voiced that concern to my wife yet because I know she would be on the first plane back to Seattle. As much as I want her back, she needs to take care of her business down in Colorado.

"Of course." The young woman says with a smile, probably use to neurotic parents such as myself.

"Just page me if she starts to gain a fever or won't eat." I add, back pedaling through the playroom. "And I'll be by as much as possible."

"She's in good hands, Dr. Torres." Daphne says.

"Of course, Daphne. I'll see you later." I mumble, giving one last peek over my shoulder towards the crib Ali is kicking and fussing in. With that, I leave daycare and continue up to the third floor and towards the Ortho ward. I've been back to work for nearly a month now, and it's just beginning to feel like home again. Not only have I been a rock star in the operating room, but I have also done some really good work in regards to how my department functions over all. And these improvements haven't just taken place in Ortho, but hospital wide. Apparently the Chief was serious about all the Heads putting together a five year plan, and even better… implementing them. Sure, a lot of the employees have been resistant to change. But most see this change as a good thing. No one wants the hospital they work at to be ranked twelfth, not when it has the potential of being in the top five.

"Good morning, Dr. Torres." My protégé greets me, falling into step next to me.

"Morning Bandy." I reply, fumbling with the keys to my office door as I try to balance the coffee in one hand, charts in the other, and my heavy briefcase swung over a shoulder.

"Let me…" The young surgeon says, then takes my keys and easily opens my office door. I give him a grateful smile then enter, throwing my pile of stuff into one of the arm chairs placed in front of my desk.

"Rough morning?" The man asks as he watches me plop down a bit dramatically into my leather desk chair.

With a large drag from my piping hot coffee, I answer "Yeah. Started off bad and just got worst. Overslept my alarm… Normally Arizona is there to poke me when I don't respond to the incessant beeping." Douglass just laughs, relaxing into the free armchair in front of me as I start to sort through my charts and pull out my laptop. "Then Ali decided she didn't want to get in her outfit… just to spit up on it as soon as I finally got it on her. So we had to do the whole thing over again."

"When is Arizona coming back?" Bandy asks with a knowing look.

"Not soon enough." I blurt out, making my protégé laugh again. "I don't know how she watches Ali all day and still be sane when I get home. I've only had her three days, and only one of those was I off."

The beeping of the young man's pager pulls his attention away from our conversation. "That's my meniscus repair." He says after reading the page. "Have a good day, Dr. Torres." I just give him a weak wave of my hand while he stands and retreats from my office. Taking a couple minutes to get setup for the day, I soon get lost in the enormous amount of emails that have collected in my inbox.

"Dr. Torres?" A voice pulls me from my work. When I glance up, one of my newest nurses is leaning in the doorway. "You asked me to remind you about your-"

"Shit!" I exclaim, a light bulb turning on my mind. "Department meeting. Right. Thanks, Meg." Quickly grabbing my notes and the rest of my, now tepid, coffee, I race out of my office and back downstairs to the conference room. I barely get there in time for the start of the meeting, huffing and puffing as I try to recover during the first few minutes.

An hour later, I hitting the up button on the elevator panel so I can get to morning rounds. Making use of my travel time, I pull out my cell and dial Arizona's number. It's usually up to me to initiate the calls, mainly because she's up at the crack of dawn every morning. That, plus Colorado being an hour ahead of Seattle, my cowgirl knows that there is NO way that I would ever be up that early. So she sends me a text when she gets up, and when I have a minute later on, I call her back.

The call connects, and Arizona answers. **"Hey babe…" **Her breathing is heavy and I can hear the strain of effort lacing her tone.

"Arizona, are you ok?" I ask, suddenly on alert.

"**What? …Yeah, yeah I'm fine."** My blonde replies, then lets out another groan like she is heavily exerting herself. Yelling filters in through the phone, and I can make out two, maybe three distinct male voices. **"No! Keep going! ….Did I tell you to- FUCK!"** Then a loud crash hits my ear, enough to make me wince, and the line goes quiet.

"Arizona?..." I chance, waiting for some sort of clue that my wife is still alive. "Arizona? !"

"**Sorry Calliope."** My wife finally answers. **"Dropped the phone. Now's not exactly a good time. One of my Combines just gave out in the middle of nowhere. Can I call you back later?"**

"Yeah, of course cowgirl." I say, stepping off the elevator and striding down the hallway of my Ortho ward. "Be safe. I love you."

"**Yeah, you too."** Arizona spits out, and just before the line goes dark I hear one last **"You get that mother fuc-"** …_must be having a bad time in Colorado. _Replacing my phone back into my lab coat, I accept a handful of charts from the desk nurse and head towards my first patients room. The interns I'm checking in on aren't my interns, they report to a couple of my residents but I like to just show up unexpected… just to rattle them. It took very little time to re-establish my reputation at the hospital. Some thought that when Dr. Torres became a mother, she would soften. Well… it only took three crying interns and a couple flying tongue depressors to show everyone just how wrong that rumor was. Interns' quake, residents ramble, and nurses flee when they hear that Dr. Torres is on warpath. …And I like it that way.

Halfway through the third patient being rounded on, my phone and pager both start to blow up. Excusing myself and slipping quietly out of the patient's room, I fish my phone out expecting to see Arizona's name and pretty face light up the screen.

But that hope is dashed when Teddy's name appears, and with a swipe of my finger I accept the call. "Hey Teds."

"**It's time."** The physical therapist spits out over my greeting.

Confused, I ask "What?"

"**It's. TIME!"** The taller blonde yells, making the nurse passing me glance at me in surprise. **"Addison. She… her…. The baby…"**

The light bulb clicks, and I know my best friend just went into labor. "Take a breath, Teddy. Take a breath. Where are you two?" I ask, knowing that Addison began her maternity leave about a week ago and Teddy has today off. …mainly because I've been trying to figure out who to eat lunch with.

"**I just got her in the car. About ten minutes out."** Teddy states, and I hear heavy breathing from a pregnant woman who is fighting through the pain.

"I'll have the best team waiting for you two at the maternity ward entrance." I tell her, already urging the nurse at my nurse's desk to get a birthing team ready and prepped for Addison's arrival. "You just make sure to get here safely." Thinking back to my own delivery, and the nightmare that THAT was, I quickly add "And don't take any elevators!" With that, I hang up and send a quick text to Arizona.

"**Red just popped. Baby boy on the way. – C"**

The next few hours are lost in a haze of activity. Besides my already scheduled surgeries, and the incessant beeping of my pager calling me to consult after consult, my phone is being blown up by a very nervous and jittery Teddy Altman. I talk her down as much as I can over the OR speakerphone but I can tell she is freaking the hell out. Normally this is where Arizona steps in, knowing how to corral her best friend, but seeing as my cowgirl is busy doing her own thing in Colorado I'm trying to pick up the slack. Arizona has yet to respond to my text, nor call me back. I know she is busy… like really busy, but still it's annoying that I can't get a hold of her. It's not like I'm calling to tell her Alijandra sneezed, but this news is important.

Scrubbing out of my second, short and simple, surgery of the day I decide that I could use a little baby time before checking in on the soon to be mommies. When I get to day care, I see the one of the workers has Ali up for lunch, so I gladly take over and feed her. I tell my little girl about how much of a rock star her Mommy is, and how when she grows up I'm going to get her an Anatomy Jane so she can start learning the human body. Arizona and I have agreed to not push her into anything, whether it be science or animals, but instead let her find her own way. But… it's just a doll. _…at least, that's the argument I'm going to use._

Once Ali is fed and burped, I lay her back down for a nap then head to the birthing ward. It doesn't take much to find the room Addison has been placed in, mostly because a string of interns come running out of it with tears in their eyes and tails tucked between their legs. As I approach, one nurse gives me the 'its too late, save yourself' look, and I just laugh quietly.

At the hospital room door, I knock gently. When a groan is the only thing that follows, I take it as 'enter' and push the door to. The sight I'm greeted to is NOT a pretty one. Addison is on the bed, hair matted down on her forehead and sweat just rolling off her. When her eyes meet mine, it's like time stands still and the flesh on my face just melts off of my skull. …_oh god, did I look like that?_

Putting on my best smile, I start "Hey Addy, how's the-"

"GIVE ME THE JUICE!" She yells, a contraction ripping through her. Teddy is folded up in the corner of the room, curled in the fetal position. Well, she probably wishes she could, but the trainer keeps a stoic face for her wife.

"I WANT THE JUICE!" The red head exclaims, then collapses back in the bed once the contraction has blown over.

"How you feeling?" I finally try again, once I make sure that a contraction is a good 45 seconds out.

"I'm dying. Literally dying." My friends groans, then catches sight of her wife. "This is your fault. You did this to me." Teddy just sits in her chair and takes it, not wanting correct the neonatal surgeon. Because actually, Addison did this to herself. She was the one with baby fever, just like me. Our wives just went along with it. "Oh GOD! Where are the DRUGS? !" Just then, a very skittish nurse reappears with a nice dose of happy meds.

After a half hour, and about twenty contractions, I give the expecting couple another hug for good luck, then get back to work. Even if it wasn't for my surgery in ten minutes, I would have found some excuse to get out of the room. Yes, Addison is my best friend, but… there is only so much screaming and cursing I can take. And the reason why I didn't go into Gyno comes crashing back to me like a semi truck.

My third and final surgery of the day doesn't go as well as expected. It should have been a simple procedure, but the age of my patient, mixed with how much he smokes and all the other health problems he has just looked over in the past, I end up losing him on the table. Shocking him, chest compressions, I even get Cardio in the OR in time to try and save him but… there is nothing I can do. Nothing we can do. He's gone. I don't lose a lot of patients, being an Orthopedic Surgeon. Very rarely are my surgeries life threatening. Anyone can survive without an arm or a leg, if a bone graft goes wrong that doesn't mean their life is over. But when I do lose a patient, it hurts.

As I scrub out of the surgery, the man's cooling body cloaked by a sheet, I can't help but let out a few tears. Only here, in the privacy of a dark room, would I let this weakness show. Because out there, past that door and in the waiting room, is the man's family. The family that I am about to crush. They expected their husband, father, brother… they expected this man to be going home within a week's time. That's what I told them. I promised that he would be up and walking around in no time. And now… now I have to go give them the worst news possible.

I dry my eyes, and try my phone again, hoping that Arizona has found a second to write me back. To leave me a voice mail, to do anything. Because I could really use some of her strength right now. But again, nothing. It's been nearly twelve hours since I called this morning, but still… nothing. …_damn it, Arizona. Where are you? _With a deep breath, and a couple encouraging words to myself, I push through the double doors and spot the family, looks of hope on their faces.

In Med school, you're taught to give bad news. You are supposed to say it bluntly, leave no room for hope or misunderstanding. You are supposed to describe what went wrong, and how you did everything you could. What Med School doesn't prepare you for are the reactions, they don't do justice to the raw pain you bear witness to. Even over my years and years of working, I'm still not use to the way a mother cries when their kids are lost, to the way a wife's heart breaks when I tell them their husband won't be coming home. And each time I have to do this, it takes a part of my soul.

Needing something to pull me out of my spiraling depression, I quickly pack up my office for the night and make my way to pick up my little girl. Somehow, no matter how dark my days are, she is the sun that always clears the clouds away. My little girl who has her Momma and I wrapped around her tiny pinky. As soon as I see her face, the weight on my shoulders lift and it feels like I can breathe again.

"Hello, mija. Hello… did you have a good day?" I coo to my clone. Her eyes dart around the room until she finds me, then lets out a squeal of delight. "Have you heard from Momma today? …No? Me either. Wonder what she's up to. …Probably getting into all kinds of trouble, huh?" Instead of heading right to the car, Ali and I take a detour through the maternity ward where all the nurses fawn over her. She's a star within these walls, the 'baby in the elevator'. A story that will be told for years to come.

When we get to Addison's room, I place an ear to the door and listen but hear no screaming. With a quiet knock, I open the door and enter the dark room. Lights turned low and a resting Addison Montgomery snoozing away. In the chair next to her wife's bed, Teddy is gently rocking her son. A gasp falls from my lips and Teddy looks up at me with a smile. The same exact smile Arizona had when she first held Alijandra.

"Hey…" I whisper, and tip toe further into the room, not wanting to wake Addison.

"Hi." Teddy replies, then stands and walks towards me. When I see his little face for the first time, tears of joy for my best friends start to leak from my eyes.

"Oh Teddy, he's so handsome." I breathe out. "What's his name?"

"Henry." The blonde answers. "Henry James Altman-Montgomery. …You want to hold him." All I can do is nod, and after I gently set Ali's car carrier down on the floor, I take the newborn in my arms. It wasn't that long ago that Ali was as tiny as Henry, but the difference in their sizes already is astounding.

"Have you heard from Arizona at all? Cuz I've tried to call her but it goes straight to voicemail." The new mother says, her eyes never leaving that of her son in my arms.

"No, she's been MIA since this morning. If I don't hear from her by the time Ali and I get home, I'm going to call her mom. …God, he's just so gorgeous, Teds. You're going to have quite the woman slayer on your hands in about 18 years." I joke, which makes Teddy laugh. The noise makes the slumbering red head wake up, and when I see her watching me with a smile I hand her son back over for some mommy time. "He's beautiful, Addison."

"Yeah… he is." The new mother whispers, eyes bright and smile shining.

Ali and I spend another half hour or so with the newest addition to the Altman-Montgomery family, but then when she starts to fuss and disturb little Henry, I decide it's time to take her home. By the time I get out of the city and onto the highway, Alijandra is sleeping soundly in the back, and I finally have a minute to breathe.

…_Arizona can't get back soon enough._

* * *

><p>AN2: Callie's having a rough time, Arizona seems to be having some difficulty. Will things smooth over, or is the storm just brewing? …You know what to do, so do it. Thanks!<p> 


	131. Chapter 131

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Another update. Yay! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 131<p>

Arizona's POV

A loud bang jolts me awake, and I snap up into the sitting position. The crispness of the morning air shocks me, and I reach back behind me for the blanket that slipped off. Looking around, I see darkness, the rising sun slowly illuminating the acre upon acre of field surrounding me. A moan comes from beside me, and glancing over I see the still sleeping form of Travis Wait. …_why is it whenever I am away from Calliope, I always end up in bed with Travis?_

Another loud boom, and Travis jumps as well, smacking his head against the side of the truck bed we used as a bed last night. A groan of pain, followed by the sound of an old man trying to move comes falling from his throat. I try to rub out the sleep in my eyes and the kink in my neck while my sleeping companion slowly sits up. Falling asleep in the bed of his truck wasn't the game plan going in but somewhere along the way, it became the easiest thing to do. Nearly six days into harvest and it seems that God and the entire cosmos is conspiring against us. Two combines have all but blown up, along with another going in and out of service hourly, and now I am left with A LOT of crops still in the field, and not enough machinery to get everything hauled in. So instead of driving an hour and a half each way back home every evening, Travis and I decided that we would just hunker down for the night, then pick up again early in the morning in hopes of getting this plot of land cleared by noon.

"Does your wife know how often you sleep with other women?" I ask, my voice rough from hours and hours of chilly Colorado night air.

"Does yours?" My friend replies, a twinkle in his eyes. Finding his way to his feet, he hops down out of the bed and heads off towards the nearest patch of trees. While my friend is doing what he needs to do, I pull out my phone and find it just as broken as ever. It's been out of commission for a while now, having dropped it on the ground and a truck rolling over it, and I have yet to get a replacement. After nearly a day and a half out in the fields, I was finally able to get a hold of my wife again. She wasn't too happy that I went so long without getting in touch with her, but I explained the situation and smoothed out that argument before it even happened.

The shuffle of boots over dirt and grass alerts me to the return of my friend. "Where the hell is Georgie? He said he'd be back by-" Travis is cut off by another boom, this time closer. Over the horizon, we watch as a large, yet very old and decrepit, tractor is moving towards us. …_what the hell?_ As it gets closer, I can make out the driver of the machine, and find it's my partner, George. His face has smudges of grease, oil and dirt, but his smile is shining.

"Brought you two a present." He says after shutting the engine down and jumping out of the cab.

"Where the hell did you find this? Z and I called everyone within a 100 mile radius looking for a spare." Travis states, climbing into the driver's seat of the old vehicle.

"I know someone who knows someone." The shorter man explains. "Took all night to get it going again, but it's working now."

"Awesome! Let's get this field cleared. T, go tell the Edmunds that we got the last of this crop and to have them report over to the Blacks first thing." I start giving out marching orders, hoping that the addition of this vehicle will help pick up the pace again. Travis heads out with the truck to give the employees their orders while George and I start the last of the harvesting on this plot of land. Coming down this year, I never expected to get my hands as dirty as they are. But when things go south, everyone has to pitch in, the boss included. I haven't seen home in three days, nor have I showered or changed clothes, but for some reason it just feels right to be working my ass off next to these men and women I grew up with.

Hours pass by, and slowly but surely George and I bring in the last few acres of crop. We get it all loaded and prepared to ship out, then meet up with everyone else at the Edmunds ranch. George takes the Combine, and will probably take a three hour trip because the thing moves so slowly, while I catch a ride with another farm hand. Everyone is feeling the heat with this season's harvest, knowing that EVERYONE's pay comes out of the big cookie jar. So if a portion of crop doesn't make its way in, then everyone loses. So… instead of people fighting me tooth and nail, they have all come together and dug deep.

Sweat rolls down everyone's back as the hot Colorado sun rips through the fall air. My muscles burn and ache, having been years since I've been put through the ringer like this. But it feels good, because it's the work my father did, and his father before his, and his father before his father. I still think about selling the place… constantly. But it's this feeling of doing something worthwhile that keeps me coming back. The feeling of camaraderie, looking out across sun tanned face after sun tanned face, and knowing that we all have the same goal in mind.

Finally, as the dinner bell is being chimed, the three of us make our way back to the Robbins' farm. Exhausted, sweaty and smelly, we make the perfect group. During the drive, I figure that if things keep going at the pace we finished for the night, it should only take another five or six days. But… with the string of bad luck that has happened up til this point, I wouldn't doubt if it turns out to be more like eight or nine days. …_two and a half weeks away from Calliope and Ali? God, I don't know if I can take it._

The warm glow of my childhood home draws us like moths to a flame, and when we step through the back door, Momma is there with a huge dinner prepared. "Oh, sweet lord! I love you Momma B!" Travis exclaims, picking my mother up in a hug and twirling her around.

"Put me down, Travis Michael Wait." Momma chastises, but the smile on her face does little to convince us she is upset. "Now ya'll go on and get cleaned up. Dinner will be ready in about twenty." Travis and George retreat the downstairs bath while I head upstairs. As I'm washing my face and hands, I decide that I feel so disgusting that I might as well take a quick shower. Once the last three days of dirt, sweat, and grim have washed off of my flesh, I feel a million times better. Clean clothes cover my body and I make it downstairs just as Travis is stabbing at the largest steak he can find.

"Feel better, dear?" Momma asks, seeing my still damp hair falling freely around my shoulders, stains of wetness slowly spreading over my shirt.

"Much." I answer, then spear my own steak and bring it to my waiting plate. Soon, the only noise filling the air are three hungry farmers eating their weight in delicious home cooking, and Momma prattling on and on about who knows what. Every now and then, Travis or I will throw in a 'oh yeah? …Really? …Hmmm' but what my mother is actually saying, I will never know.

With full bellies, Momma sets up George in the guest room while Travis says his good nights. I suggest he just stay the night here with us, NOT in my bed this time, but he says he has a wife and kiddo at home that needs some daddy time. I understand completely, and with a hug, I watch him drive off into the Colorado night, taillights slowly fading from sight. With a glance at the clock, I see that its nearly 10 pm. …_god, I'm tired._

But instead of heading up to bed with Momma and George, I decide to see if Callie might be online tonight. Setting up my laptop in my father's den, which still smells like him somehow, I log on and find Callie's IM handle online. The second that my name pops up as available, a chat box opens up, soon followed by a Skype window. In an instant, a tired looking Latina is filling the screen of my computer and if feels as if my whole world makes sense again.

"**Hey…"** She says, relaxing back on the bed and adjusting the camera.

"Hey yourself…" I reply. "How are you?"

"**Terrible."** Callie answers with a pout. **"I miss you."**

"I miss you too, babe. Sorry I haven't exactly been the most reachable these past few days." I sigh, then find a more comfortable position in my dad's chair. "She's not still up is she?"

"**No… sorry honey." **My wife replies.

"It's ok. I just… I could really stand to see her cute little face right now." I tell her, tracing a finger over her plump, naked lips on the screen. "I could really stand a kiss right now, too."

"**That bad huh?"** The Latina asks softly.

"I've spent the last three nights out under the stars, Calliope. Now, I know I'm a country girl but I hate camping."

"**Isn't it a little cold, sweetie?" **The Latina asks, and I can hear the genuine concern in her voice.

Brushing the question off, I answer "Yeah but I had Travis to cuddle with so, no worries."

"**No worries, huh?" **A perfectly shaped eyebrow arches, and brown eyes lock on the screen.** "I shouldn't worry that my hot, sexy wife has spent the last three nights cuddling with an extremely attractive cowboy who has the biggest crush on her in recorded history?"**

"He does not have a crush on me, Calliope." I rebuttal, giggling at the absurdity of it all. But Callie doesn't buy it and gives me another signature eyebrow raise. "He doesn't. He's happily married with a baby girl."

"**Mmhmm…"** Callie hums.

"Even IF he had a crush, nothing would happen because if you have forgotten… I am a gold star." This little fact makes my wife laugh, her fake façade crumbling around her like brittle clay. "We had to conserve body heat. Classis survival strategies." I add with an affirming nod.

"**Right. Survival strategies. …I'll have to remember that line." **The ortho surgeon plays, then switches topics.** "Where are you anyways?"**

"Dad's den. Momma and George are asleep and I didn't want to wake them." I answer.

"**So no one is around?" **Callie asks, shifting around on the bed like she is trying to look around the dark room I'm sitting in.

"No… why?" I question, then get this sneaking suspicion that Callie is about to do something.

"**Just… wanted to make sure that no one would see me when I do this…"** Callie says with a smirk, then pulls her shirt up and over her head, revealing a bare chest. My mouth goes dry, completely surprised at the boldness my wife has. …_though I guess I SHOULDN'T be surprised. I've always thought she was a closeted nudist at heart._ **"You like?"** My wife asks after I've been silent for a couple seconds, my eyes wide in wonder.

"I love." I reply, suddenly feeling a second wind kicking in. "Too bad there is a thousand miles between us or I'd-"

"**You'd what?"** The Latina cuts me off with a knowing look. I suddenly remember where, exactly, I am, and start to shift uncomfortably in my FATHER'S chair… with my mother just upstairs. **"Oh, come now cowgirl… don't tell me you just got shy. You're the one who bent me over the sink at Joes and-"**

"OK!" I exclaim, holding a hand up in front of the webcam to get her to stop. "Alright, I get it Calliope." My wife's laugh fills the room as I try to rub out the blush that has just formed across my cheeks. For my sake, Callie pulls a sheet up over her and rolls her eyes at me.

"**Been together for three and a half years…"** She mumbles, loving having me on the ropes right now.

"Sorry but it just doesn't feel right to have phone sex or… internet sex or… whatever they call it, with you while sitting in my dead dad's chair." I explain, at which the Latina concedes.

"Oh well…" She sighs and feigns disappointment. "Guess there is always the box under our bed where I can find something to give me a helping hand tonight." Callie plays.

And taking the bait, I pulling out my best pout and say "That's SO not fair. You're just mean."

"**You love it."** My wife replies. When all I do is pout some more, Callie laughs and asks **"So when are you coming home? Your girls miss you."**

"I… I honestly can't say, Calliope. The way things are going now, could be another five or six days." A growl falls from the woman's plump lips, hating the sound of being apart for so long. "But… with all the troubles we are having, I wouldn't be surprised if its longer."

"**Arizona…"** Callie whines, and just the fact that bad ass Dr. Torres just whined makes me laugh.

"I know, babe. I know. I got a handful of mechanics working golden time just trying to get my machines back up and running. And EVEN if I bit the bullet and bought new ones, I'd still take a couple days to get them here." I explain. "I mean… half of the land I have is out past were Jesus lost his sandals." A roar of laughter fills the air as Callie's mixture of exhaustion and horniness finds what I just said incredibly funny.

Once the laughter dies down, I ask "So how is Red, Ted and Henry?"

"**They are great."** My wife says, a huge smile adorning her face and her eyes softening to that gorgeous milk chocolate color. **"Addison is out of her mind with happiness, and I swear… I would never have imagined that Teddy talks baby talk. But she does. …And Henry? Well, he's already a little chick magnet."**

"So in about fifteen… sixteen years I'll be cleaning my shotgun when he comes to pick our little girl up for a date?" I ask, remembering back to the first time a real date picked me up from home. My father didn't care if it was a man or a woman, all he knew was that someone was taking his little girl out which meant he needed to scare the bajesus out of them.

"**Never know…"** Callie says, a far off look in her eyes. **"But Ali DID make the first move. She bought him flowers."**

"Well that was nice of her." I reply, then try to hold in the yawn that is starting to build within me. But its too powerful and soon the only shot my wife gets is of my wide open mouth.

"**You should go get some sleep, cowgirl. Can't have you slacking off in the fields."** The Latina says. **"You need to work your little fingers to the nub so you can come back home real soon."**

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sure my back would very much appreciate a proper mattress tonight." I sigh, then straighten up and lean in closer to the camera. "But just so you know, if I were home… sleep wouldn't be the idea I had in mind when I'd crawl in bed next to you." A groan falls from my wife's lips, not liking how I'm playing with her already heightened need. "I love you Calliope…" I play.

"**I love you too, Arizona. Good night."** Callie replies, then blows a kiss into the camera for me. I send one back and then shut down my computer. With thoughts of my little family sleeping soundly in Seattle, I head upstairs and crawl into my waiting bed. I know it won't take long for me to succumb to sleep, but during those few seconds as I lay awake, I ask myself again why I'm still hanging on to something that I never really wanted in the first place. Turning on my side, I see the moonlight has illuminated the photo of my dad and brother set up on my nightstand, and then it all comes crashing back to me.

…_I'm the only Robbins left. That's why._

* * *

><p>AN2: So Arizona is stuck in a quandary. What do you all think? Should she sell the farm? Or keep working it like her family has done for decades? Let me know…<p> 


	132. Chapter 132

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Another update for ya'll! And just an FYI… I'm on the road tomorrow and away on travel all weekend so don't plan on another update until Monday. I'm going to try and get some writing done, but can't promise anything. Now… Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 132<p>

Callie's POV:

Eight days. Eight long days Arizona has been away from Ali and myself. I never thought I would have made it this long, but now I'm questioning whether I will make it through the night. I've had an exhausting day at the hospital, and it feels as though I've lost more patients this week than I have in the last five years. Nurses are running in terror, interns hide in on-call rooms and supply closets, and those few residents who must talk to me all become fumbling puddles of goo. My life is spiraling out of control, and it feels like I'm trying to carry water in a bucket full of holes.

On top of that, Ali has decided that tonight she doesn't want to sleep but instead wants to cry at the top of her lungs. I don't know what's wrong with her. And being a doctor… that's very frustrating. I should be able to figure out why my baby isn't happy. She's fed, she's dry, and she's healthy. But still, she cries and cries. I've been walking her around the house for hours, talking softly to her and trying to provide some sort of comfort. But my nerves are wearing thin and it feels like I'm about to snap soon. …I've never really snapped before, but after hours of caring for a screaming infant, I have a very clear idea of what it means. And the worst part of it all is that I have no back up. Arizona is a ten hour trip away, and my best friend and her wife are busy with their own fussy newborn, who has colic and is also up most of the night screaming his little lungs out.

"Oh come on, mija…" I coo, bouncing my little girl gently while I pace back and forth between Arizona's den and the living room. I've walked this path so many times I'm sure I've worn the wood down an inch. "Come on Alijandra. Please… just relax. You're ok. You're alright, sweetie. Just relax…." I plead with the girl. But Ali has different plans, and just keeps wailing. Up until this point, I've never understood why some animals eat their young, but right now… I can see it.

"Please. Please baby girl, just give me ten minutes of quiet. Please?" I beg, hoping that she has cried all she can. But still, Ali keeps going. I can feel tears start to leak from my eyes, a mixture of exhaustion and utter defeat filling my soul. "I miss her too, sweetie. But she can't be here. I promise she'll come back soon, but please…. Just sleep for Mommy."

Another twenty minutes, and I somehow find myself upstairs. My body is shaking with anger towards my little angel. I love her with my entire being, and I would lay down and die for her but… I just want a little quiet. Why can't she give me that? So knowing that I need some time alone before I do something terrible, I lay the still screaming infant in her crib and seek refuge in my own bedroom. I sit on the mattress and cry, my hands shaking from the effort of containing myself. A glance at the bedside clock tells me its 1 am. I know it's late, SO late. Even later… or earlier, in Colorado. But I just need help. Pulling out my cell phone, I dial Momma B's house phone since Arizona has yet to get a new cell.

The first time I try, it rings through to voicemail. …_please be there._ So I hang up and try again. Three rings in, the line connects and a very tired Barbara Robbins answers **"Hello?"**

Sniffing, trying to contain myself, I reply "Hi Barbara, it's Callie."

"**Callie? Are you ok? What's wrong? Is it Ali?"** The elder Robbins asks, on alert for anything that could possibly be wrong. Then she hears the crying of Ali from the baby monitor that I have shoved under the pillow, though the goose feathers do little to silence my baby's cries. **"Is Alexandra alright?"**

"She's… she's fine. I-I… I just need to talk to Arizona, please." I state, nearly begging the woman to put me on with my wife.

And just as if God had sent me the most miraculous gift ever, I hear the ragged voice of my half asleep wife in the background. **"Momma… who is it?"**

"**It's Callie."** Barbara murmurs.

The next second, Arizona is on the line and asking **"Calliope? What's wrong?"** At the sound of her voice, I fall apart completely. **"Calliope? Sweetie, talk to me…" **I try to form words, but the exhaustion from marathon stretches at the hospital, mixed with the numerous lost patients and the fact that my little girl is trying to drive me insane becomes too much. **"Callie!" **Arizona snaps, and I can hear the rustling of clothing and pounding of shoes over hardwood floors. **"Damn it, where's my other boot?... Callie you need to talk to me. What is going on? !"**

"I-I… I just… I can't…." I try to form a sentence but no words come to mind that can phrase what I'm feeling now. I just… NEED her. I need Arizona right now.

I can hear the panic in my wife's voice as she starts talking to her mother. **"Momma, call in that favor with Mark Jenkins and tell him to get his crop duster fueled. I need to get to the airport NOW and he's taking me."**

"No!" I exclaim as my brain finally processes what all this must have sounded like to Arizona from the other side. "No, don't Arizona. I'm… I'm just… I needed to talk to you."

"**Callie… what is going on?"** My wife asks, forcing her tone to soften. I'm sure I scared her to death, feeling like her family needed her immediately yet she was so far away from them.

"She won't stop crying, Arizona. I-I've walked her and fed her. I've sang to her. I rocked her. She just… s-she won't stop crying!" I spit out, and the tears return. The sound of my daughter crying her little eyes out in the next room breaks my heart, but it hurts even more that I know that there isn't anything I can do to help her. I'm in a place I've never really been before. …I'm helpless. So I've turned to the only person who has ever been able to give me directions.

"**Jesus… Calliope, you scared the hell out of me. I thought she was hurt… you were hurt."** Arizona sighs, and then takes a deep breath.

"I just… I can't make her stop, Arizona. Please, I need… I need help. I can't… I can't listen to her cry anymore. I'm going crazy. And not the funny kind of crazy but 'make a suit out of somebody else's skin' crazy." I rant, rocking myself back and forth to try and create some sort of comfort.

"**Ok sweetie, alright… just take a breath."** My wife coaches me. I follow her directions, and try to calm my breathing. After a couple minutes and I get myself under control, she says **"Go get her and bring her back to bed. …I'll wait."** I freeze for a second, replying her words in my mind but I decide not to second guess her. Leaving my cell on the large mattress, I go back to the nursery and find the same screaming little girl that I left five minutes ago.

"Come on, mija. Momma wants to talk to you…" I say softly as I try to comfort our daughter. Back in our bedroom, I get a hold of my cell again and bring it up to my ear. "Ok…"

"**Now relax, Calliope. You two are just winding each other up. She can feel your tension. So just prop yourself up on a couple pillows and let her lay on your chest."** I know immediately what she wants me to do because I've come home to the same image a dozen times. Those nights when I would be caught late in surgery, I'd come home to Arizona and Ali both passed out, our little girl resting on my cowgirls chest.

As I shift my screaming daughter, she tenses and tries to put up a fight, but as soon as she gets settle in the familiar position, the crying starts to fade a little. **"Put me on speaker."** Arizona says, and I readily comply. **"Now just relax, sweetie. Just breathe and let her feel your heart beat. All she wants is to be connected to someone, to her Mommy." **

After a couple minutes, Ali is still crying, though admittedly not as hard. "Arizona… she's still crying. What's wrong with her?" I ask, checking again to make sure she's dry and not getting pinched anywhere.

"**Shhh…."** My wife whispers, then I hear the faint sound of guitar strings being plucked. Ali pauses her screams for a fraction of a second, wondering what the sound is, but soon continues. Arizona keeps playing, the melody of a soft lullaby filtering in through the phone. Then the soft sound of my wife's voice joins the tune and right then and there I fall in love with her all over again. There's just something about her… she's just perfect. Even with all her flaws and quirks, she's absolutely perfect.

Over the next five minutes, our little girl finally begins to quiet, and soon a pool of drool is forming under her tiny mouth as she sleeps. For the first time in what seems like months, quiet fills the house, only Arizona's singing meeting my ears. I let her finish the song, a song that is on our little girls bed time playlist but Ali loves her Momma's version so much more… and I can't blame the tiny human.

As the song fades out, I whisper into the phone "She's finally out. Thank god…"

"**Knew you could do it, babe."** Arizona replies, and I can hear her stifle a yawn. Only now do I remember why my wife is a thousand miles away. She's busting her ass sun up to sun down… or longer… to keep her family business a float. Arizona has been getting even less sleep than I have, and then working out in the sun all day long. I don't even know how she is awake right now.

"I shouldn't have called…" I say softly while rubbing a hand over our daughters back.

"**You should always call."** My wife replies**. "You know that. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you two. …I can sleep when I'm dead."**

I start to laugh along with the blonde, but then the image of a tired cowgirl having the same kind of accident that ripped her father away from her comes flashing past my mind. "Don't tease about that Arizona. I don't even want to consider the possibility of that happening."

Her joking demeanor instantly changes, no doubt having the same thought process that I just had. **"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, Calliope. Can't get rid of me that easily."**

"Good." I whisper and let out a long sigh. "Thank you. And I'm sorry I scared you like I did. …How is it that I found such a good man in a storm?" Silence fills the air, neither of us wanting our conversation to end, but both of us craving sleep like a starving man craves a juicy steak.

"**Just lucky I guess."** My wife finally replies, then tries to hold in another yawn but is wildly unsuccessful.

"I got it from here, cowgirl. I think she'll sleep into tomorrow afternoon after all the crying she did." I tell her, dipping my head and finding those big brown eyes shut tight.

"**I'm going into town this morning, even if it's to get a cheap pay-by-the-minute phone. I'll call you as soon as I do so you have my number."** Arizona says, trying to delay the inevitable for a couple more seconds. **"Are you off tomorrow?"**

"Yeah, I am. I threatened bodily harm if someone even thinks about paging me in if there is less than 20 broken bone in a single body." I answer, making the blonde chuckle. "Now get some sleep, honey."

"**Good night, Calliope."** Arizona whispers to me.

"Sleep well, cowgirl." With that, we both hang up and I can only assume that sleep overtakes my wife as quickly as it does me.

I don't wake up til nearly noon, and only because Ali starts to stir. She's groggy and still a little testy but much better than she was last night. I even give her another cursory exam because the only reason I can come up with for her acting like this is that she's not feeling well. But again… no fever, no congestion. Nothing. …_maybe she just misses Arizona. _When I check my phone, I find that an unknown number has tried to call me at six in the morning, meaning my wife must have gotten only a couple hours of sleep after we hung up. …_she must be dragging big time. _I try to call her back, but it goes straight to voicemail.

Ali and I go about our usual morning routine, and once she is all fed and changed, she is a completely different baby from last night. Giggling and squealing in delight at all the brightly colored plastic toys that litter the living room floor.

Just as I am settling in on the couch in the living area to get some work done, Ali happily playing with Geoffrey the giraffe on the floor, the roar of an engine alerts me that someone just pulled up outside. I glance at my phone and see its two pm, and can't think of anyone who would be visiting me out of nowhere. Again, I tune into the strength of the engine and realize it doesn't match either of Teddy or Addison's sedans. Finally I place it, it's the sound of Arizona's truck. …Her monster truck as I like to call it. With a glance to the kicking and playing baby girl lying on the floor, I rush to the front door just as the car cuts its power. But it's not my blonde that steps down out of the blue behemoth… it's her mother.

"Momma B?" I question and then soft loving eyes find my gaze.

With a huge smile, Barbara walks towards me with her arms out wide. "Callie, dear." I'm immediately wrapped up in a hug.

When she releases me, I pull back and look her up and down. "What are you doing here? Are you alright?"

"I should be asking you that, hon." Momma B replies, then turns back to grab her luggage. I beat her to the bed of the truck and lift the heavy suitcase out of the back so the aging Robbins woman doesn't injure herself. "After your phone call earlier this morning, my daughter was in a panic."

"I didn't mean for her to-" I start, but get cut off by my mother-in-law.

"I know dear. But you know Zona. She's all action and no think. Right after you two hung up, she chartered a jet directly out of Sparks. …I didn't even know it was possible, but when has Arizona ever stopped at the word 'no'?" Her mother explains and walks straight to her granddaughter on the floor. "I had to all but tie her down to keep her in Colorado. The only way she would stay and finish with harvesting was if I came and made sure both you and Ali were alright." Barbara takes Ali in her arms and immediately starts to dote over the baby. When Momma B sees my look of complete shock she adds "Arizona tried to call you, but when you didn't answer she was adamant about someone being here for you. …I don't have to stay, dear. She just-"

"No, Momma. No it's… it's fine. Really. I'm just… very surprised. That's all." I say as a smile starts to cross my face as the information of my wife rushing to my and our daughters aid. …_she always needs to save some one. Arizona really is my knight in shining whatever. _"Was she really… freaked out?" I ask, trying to judge how many years my little freak out last night aged Arizona.

"Well, I've never seen her so agitated. But… she's a mother now." Momma B explains then gives a chubby cheek a wet raspberry which makes the tiny Latina giggle and squeal in delight. Then warming eyes find mine again and she says "I really don't have to stay, hon."

"No. I want you too." I reply, then gesture for her to make herself at home. "Frankly, I could use the adult company. I love Ali, but I'm starting to see what Arizona means when she tells me that her mind needs some higher stimulation. If I listen to that frickin Dora the Explorer one more time…" Momma chuckles, bouncing baby Ali on her knees. We catch up for about an hour, Barbara just fawning over her granddaughter the entire time. I swear Arizona and I have made her the happiest woman in the world by providing her with a baby to love, and it just makes my heart swell to know that Ali has THAT kind of love in her life. Even though my mother is coming around, and my dad loves her immensely, Barbara's love for her is unquestioning.

When Ali starts to give warning cries, I say "She's probably hungry again."

"I got her, hon. You just relax. Momma B is here now." Barbara says, then gives my leg a gentle squeeze before standing and walking towards the kitchen with a cooing baby girl clutched tightly in her arms.

Making use of the quiet time, I pull out my cell and dial the unknown number. It's just about to roll over to voicemail when a ragged sounding Arizona answers **"Hey babe."**

"Hi. Just wanted to say your Mom made it here safe." I tell her, knowing that she was probably working her cute little butt off when I called.

"**Oh, good."** My wife responds. **"I… I didn't really know how you'd react but I just thought that you could use a little help."**

"Thank you. Even though I wish it was you here, your mother is the next best thing. Anyways, I know you're busy so I'll let you go." I say, then add "I love you, so much."

"**I love you too. And I'll be home as soon as I can."** Arizona replies, and I can hear the genuineness in her tone.

"I know." I whisper, a smile on my face. "Bye."

"**Bye Calliope."** With that, the line goes dead. The faint sound of the older Robbins woman filters in from the kitchen as she feeds a hungry Alijandra. My mind wanders as I think about what the next few weeks will entail. Once Arizona gets back home, she will only be here for a couple days before we fly to Miami. Spending four or five days at home would normally set my nerves on edge, but now that I'm bringing my wife home for the first time, along with my baby, its increased tenfold. Looking back, I should have thought more about this decision than just blurting out 'yes' but… I'm in it now, and I've dragged my wife and baby girl into. I can only hope that my mother was telling the truth when she said that she is working on accepting the way I have chosen to live my life, because if she can't… I know Arizona won't hesitate a second before taking our daughter and leaving Miami for good.

And if the whole Thanksgiving fiasco wasn't enough, shortly after we return from Miami, we have our first home inspection. Well… Arizona has a home inspection. One of the many stupid hoops my wife has to jump through to legally adopt OUR daughter. Then the image of my wife and baby girl fills my mind, my eyes closing on their own accord, and a smile cross my lips. The picture of my happy family, of the love my wife has for our daughter, for me… To think she said she never thought she'd be a good mom. But she is. She's an amazing mom. And I know she loves me more than words can say.

…_Why else would she put up with the mess our lives are currently? _

* * *

><p>AN2: So Callie made it for a while, but finally cracked. Can't blame her… from what I hear, every parent has one of those nights.<p> 


	133. Chapter 133

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Long wait, I know. Sorry but the surprise 80th birthday party went off perfectly. No worries, no heart attacks or broken hips. Haha. Ok, now here is an update for all you loyal readers. You guys are awesome! Thanks for all the great support. …Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 133<p>

Arizona's POV:

"That should do it." An ugly guy with bad breath and one too many missing teeth says, then holds out a stained hand.

Taking it and giving a firm shake, I reply "See you next year, T-Bone." Travis, George and I take a step back and watch as the driver climbs into the cab of his tractor trailer and fires up the very powerful engine. Gears grind, and soon the very last of this season's crops disappear from sight. When taillights dip under the horizon, the three of us let out a whoop of excitement.

"God damn, this year was tough." Travis says, clapping me firmly on a shoulder.

"We're getting raises, right Z?" George asks, and I know he's not joking.

"Good job, guys. Couldn't have done it without ya'll." I reply, avoiding the touchy subject of money for now. "Took longer than we planned, but… it's over."

"Halla-fricken-lujah!" Travis exclaims, then literally collapses back onto the soft grass around us.

It's just after 10 am on the 12th day that I've been in Colorado. To say it's been one of the longest, most tiring and most stressful visits ever isn't a lie. I've never experience so many hang ups in my life, but I take it as a badge of honor that I made it through on pure grit and determination. We didn't hire any outside help, and besides the piece of crap combine George scrounged up, we did it with the equipment we already had. Yeah, I'm going to spend a considerable amount of money during the off season to get all the vehicles ready for spring, but I knew it was coming eventually.

And not only have I pushed my body to its breaking point, I think I've aged about ten years in the last two weeks. That call from my wife four nights ago nearly gave me a heart attack. Let's face it, when someone calls you at 2 am in the morning, its not a social call. And when I heard Callie crying, it felt like my stomach hit the floor. In an instant, I was trying to come up with a plan that would get me back to Seattle as soon as humanly possible. Even after she said that she and Ali were ok, I still felt like I needed to go home. Eight days is a LONG time to have an infant all by yourself, hell… after eight hours I'm about ready to snap. So I completely understood. I had a foot on the jet stairwell, a jet that cost me a pretty penny to have me picked up directly in Sparks, when Momma pulled me off and gave me a good slap upside the head. Only after I made her swear on Timmy's grave that she would call me the moment she found out if something was wrong did I let her climb into the jet and let it take off without me.

"So…" Travis starts, pulling his hat over his eyes to block out the sun and stirring me out of my thoughts. "Celebration tonight? Pops? Everyone in?"

"Nah uh. No no no." I quickly answer as I uselessly try to slap the dust and dirt that seems to have become a permanent layer on top of my skin.

"Oh come on! Why not, Z?" My friend whines, and it makes me flash back to when he, Tim and I all use to hang out and throw rocks into the crick. He and Tim would goad me on to jumping into the ice cold water from the rope swing, and I always gave in.

"Do you NOT remember the last time you and I drank together?" I ask, giving him as close to a Dr. Torres glare that I can muster. "You… me… a single bed. …VERY few articles of clothing. …Ring any bells?"

"Woah… something I should know about?" George asks, suddenly very interested in the topic of conversation. Travis just laughs his deep, boisterous laugh and pulls me down onto the ground next to him. George stands off to the side and watches as my friend and I wrestle with each other pointlessly. "Well… I'll leave you two to it then." He says, then turns to leave.

"Bambi! Wait…" I call, hoisting myself off the ground and the cowboy I had pinned. "You're the best, George. Couldn't have done this year without you. Remind me to give you a raise." I say, then wrap the small man up in a tight hug.

"I've already added three percent onto my year end check." He says with a wink. "I'll see ya… when I see ya, I guess." Another quick hug, and then George O'Malley climbs into the cab of his light green truck and drives off down the dirt driveway.

Turning back to Travis, who is now leaning back against his own truck, a piece of hay sticking out between his teeth and his hat slung low over his brow, he asks "So, what now? Since you're too chicken to tempt fate again. We still got a lot of daylight to burn, Z."

"Now… I go back to the farm and pack then head to the airport." I answer, circling his truck and getting into the passenger's seat.

"Oh come on…" He groans, rolling his eyes. "We haven't spent any time together at ALL this trip down."

"We've done NOTHING but spend time together, T. Twelve days of staring at nothing but your ugly mug is enough for me." I reply as he fires up his truck. I can see he is about to fight me, try to get me to stay for the night. If the circumstances were different, I wouldn't think twice about spending one more night in Colorado and hit up Pop's with some of my oldest friends. But… things are different now. "Before you pull out the puppy dog eyes…" I say, placing a hand on his chiseled and tanned forearm. "You know I'd love to have a drink with you and the guys but… it's been twelve days, Travis. If I double time it to the airport, I can catch the 2:30 out of here, hit Seattle by 9:30 and be walking through my front door by 11."

"Never thought I'd see the day where Z Robbins turned down a night out at Pops." My friend grumbles, shifting through second and into third as we leave the dirt road and hit blacktop, turning the truck towards my family's farm. "Especially to rush home to kiss the wife and play with the kids." I just leave the bait dangling, not wanting to get caught up in the game of guilt. We get back to my mom's place and I quickly pack up my clothes. With a quick sweep through the place, because Momma won't be coming back until after Thanksgiving in Miami, I shut down the house and lock up. Travis offers to drive me to the airport, and I gladly accept.

The first half hour is pretty quiet, me spending most of the time on his phone to arrange my last minute travel plans, but then my friend breaks the comfortable quiet and asks "Do you ever think about… about what things would be like if everything were different?"

My brow knits together and I turn to look at Travis in the driver's seat, but he is consciously avoiding my gaze. "What do you mean? If what were different?"

"Everything." He answers with a shrug. "Me and my marriage… you and yours. If you weren't… the way you are… If Tim hadn't…"

"Why are you asking this?" I ask, now very concerned as to why my friend has brought this up. "Is everything alright? Are you and Elaine… having problems?"

Travis smiles softly and answers "We, uhh… there are some bumps but it's nothing big. Every couple has fights. Nothing we can't handle." Then he glances over to me in the passenger's side of his truck and adds "I'm sure you and Cal butt heads frequently."

"Actually…" I start. "We don't… not really. But when we DO have a fight, it's uhhh… it's a big one." I add and chuckle to myself as images flash in front of my eyes of a very livid Latina. Shaking myself of those thoughts, I return to the very odd subject that Travis had brought up. "But… what did you mean 'the way you are'?" He chances a glance over at me and sees the confusion in my eyes.

He tries to backpedal his way out of this very uncomfortable discussion "You know what… just forget it. Forget I even mentioned-"

"No, T. What did you mean?" I ask again, finding his free hand and giving it a squeeze. "This… you aren't like… sick or anything right? You're not trying to say your good bye to me are you? Because I can't do that, not after Tim. You CANNOT break the news to me like this. This… this is NOT ok!"

"Chill, Z." Travis says, laying a hand on my thigh. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Then what are you talking about?" I ask, now needing to know what brought this entire conversation up. Then a past conversation with my wife gets drawn to the front of my mind. But I don't voice the idea because its completely absurd.

"Can we just… can we forget about this? Please?" He asks, giving me his best pleading look.

"Sure, T." I say quietly, then give his hand resting on my thigh a reassuring squeeze. I try to forget it, but as mile after mile passes, I can't seem to push his words from my mind. Mix those with the conversation with Callie and there is only one conclusion that I can come up with. "Travis…" I start quietly "…You know that I think of you like another brother, right? When Tim died, you were my rock. And I… I can't imagine making it through that time without you."

"I know, girl." My longest friend replies, giving me his signature warm smile. The rest of the drive passes in comfortable silence, my hand in his. And when Travis pulls up at the curb to the airport, we share one last hug. I take an extra second and soak in the familiarity. It's a wonder how much this man reminds me of Tim… of home… of a simpler time. And I can't imagine my life without him.

"Don't wait another six months to come back, you hear me?" He says, giving me a tight squeeze.

"I won't, big guy. Thanks for everything. I couldn't possibly be doing any of this without you." I reply, then pull back and grab my duffle bag.

"Say hi to that woman of yours. And give your little girl a kiss from her Uncle Travis." My friend adds as I start to back away towards the glass sliding doors of the airport. With a smile and a wave, I enter the air conditioned building and lose sight of the man who has been there for me since before I can remember. There's not a doubt in my mind that if I weren't gay… if there WAS a man out there that I could grow old and have kids with… it'd be Travis, or a man much like him. It's of no coincidence that he asked me out so long ago, and that we only got REALLY close… as in brother and sister close, after I came out. When he found out that NO man would ever be the ONE for me. And now, after all these years… I think Callie might be right in the fact that he still holds a small crush towards me.

I manage to get one of the last seats out of the tiny airport and into a larger hub. From there, after an hour lay over, I am situated comfortably on the soonest flight into Seattle. I haven't called Callie yet because I want to surprise her, besides I don't want her waiting up for me if there ends up being a delay somewhere in the mix. She's been, basically, a single mother for the past two weeks, and on top of that she's been working her sweet ass off at the hospital. My wife needs every wink of sleep she can get. By the time my flight lands in Seattle and I get out of the airport, the night is dark and a steady pelting of rain is pouring down over the city. Because Momma picked up my truck when she flew in, I hail the first cab I see and settle in for another leg of my journey.

The cab's clock is just flipping over to 10:43 pm when it pulls up outside the dark ranch home I bought years ago. Only the porch light is cascading a glow over the surrounding land, the inside lights being off as Callie has locked the house down for the night. I pay the driver, then haul my duffle bag to the porch. As quietly as possible, I slip the key into the deadbolt and open the door. Once inside, house locked up after me, I pull off my soaking boots, jacket and dripping cowboy hat, then tip toe up the stairs. There is a low purr of a quieted TV coming from underneath the closed door of the furthest guest room. …_Momma must have fallen asleep watching her shows._ Sneaking down the hallway, I come upon the nursery and stop just outside the doorway, overhearing the sweet nothings my Latina is cooing to our daughter.

Then I peek around the corner, and the sight before me makes everything alright. The low light making caramel skin glow, plump naked lips barely moving as my wife speaks softly to the perfect mirror image in her arms. I watch them for a while, just to engrain the picture into my mind.

Finally, I softly knock on the doorframe and then warm, brown eyes flick up and lock with mine. The smile that I get knocks the breath out of me and makes my heart melt. Twelve days never seemed longer, but I would do it all over again just to get another one of those smiles.

As I move into the room, approaching mother and daughter rocking in my family's antique rocker, Callie whispers "Look, mija. Momma is home."

"Hi, sweetie." I breathe out, finally looking upon the face of my little girl. "Oh my goodness. You've grown! What has Mommy been doing to you? Testing out her newest human growth hormones?" I play, gently taking Ali in my arms. Her eyes are closed, tiny hands laced up in her sleeping mittens. But the sheer innocence on her face as she slumbers is nearly identical to that of my Latina's. I get a few more minutes of baby time then Callie and I lay her down for the night.

We walk hand in hand out of her nursery, and then cross the threshold of our bedroom. As soon as the door is closed behind me, I am pushed against the surface as my wife lays a passionate, yet loving, kiss on my waiting lips. I run my hands through her silky locks, only to find that my fingers leave the softness much sooner than expected.

When I pull away from our kiss and see what she has done to her hair, Callie asks in a uncertain tone "Do you like it?" Black tresses that use to stretch well past her shoulders now end halfway down her neck, framing her face beautifully. Normally I am a 'long hair' type of woman. That's just what I find sexy but… short hair on Callie works just as perfectly as long hair.

"I do." I reply with a smile. "I'm just surprised." I add when she takes her bottom lip between perfectly white teeth.

"Your mom told me to go to the spa for a day. While I was getting my hair cut I just… decided it was time for a little change. Plus it cuts my morning routine in half, not having to style my hair so much." Callie explains, pulling further away from me and running her own hands through shortened locks. "You sure you like it, cowgirl?"

"Calliope… I love it." I tell her, then step forward and reclaim her lips with mine. "And I love you."

"I love you too." The Latina purrs, pulling me with her as she backs up towards the bed. Somewhere along the way both hers and my tops are stripped off and thrown to the floor. "I didn't know you were coming home tonight. This is a very nice surprise. Tell me if I'm moving too fast, cowgirl." My wife adds, pulling roughly on my belt clasp which makes my belt buckle fall to the floor with a clang.

"Fast or slow, I'm just loving where all this is heading." I reply which makes Callie laugh. At the edge of the mattress, my Latina goddess spins us and pushes me onto the bed in a flop. Crisp sheets cool the flesh of my back, and the increasing heat of Callie's stomach lays upon my front as my wife settles ontop of me. When I come up for air in between our hot and heavy make out session, I gasp "Tell me you're not due at the hospital at 6." There is a large list of things I want to do to her tonight, and I'm praying that she didn't pull the short straw when it came to shift times.

"Nope." Callie answers, biting my lower lip and pulling it until it releases with an audible pop. "First surgery isn't until 10:30."

"Thank god." I whisper, then pull her back in to continue where we left off. With a practiced move, I flip us and end up on top. "Because that toy gets a rest tonight, baby. You're all mine."

"Not going to fight you there." The Latina sighs. Words are lost after that, the only sort of communication we need are the sighs and groans of pleasure. The last twelve days have been hell on both of us, but now we are making up for them together. Thanksgiving and Miami is just a few days away, the stress of the entire Torres family weighing greatly on my shoulders, but right now all I want to do is make love to my gorgeous wife. And Calliope isn't about to fight me on it.

…_she never fights me when it comes to this._

* * *

><p>AN2: Arizona is finally back home. Both had some difficulties, but that made them want each other even more. Thanksgiving is coming up very soon, think its going to go over smoothly? What kind of shenanigans with the Torres clan unleash on the lives of Arizona, Callie and Ali? Let me know what you think… thanks!<p> 


	134. Chapter 134

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Arizona is back home, now they are getting ready for Miami. What kind of shenanigans are going to play out? Read on to find out. …Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 134<p>

Callie's POV:

"Arizona?... Arizona?..." I call out in the house, moving from room to room, packing and cleaning as I go. We are due at the airport in just a few hours and my wife has YET to pack a single article of clothing. I've had our luggage out and waiting in our bedroom for days, but my blonde hasn't gotten around to it. Now we are running out of time. It's not so much about missing our plane, because it's a private jet and it will leave only when we say it can leave, but Arizona has never been one to be tardy.

Finally I find her in the den, bent over her desk and studying something in her hands rather closely. "Arizona?" I call again, and this time my wife jumps nearly a foot out of her chair.

Quickly stashing the item under a mass of other papers, blue eyes flick up to mine and forced dimples appear on her face. "Yeah, Calliope?"

"The jet will be here in two and a half hours, and you still need to pack cowgirl." I say, pointing a warning finger in her direction then flitting off to continue my own rushed packing scramble. It's amazing how even the simplest things complicate when you add a baby in the mix. Alijandra may just be three months old, and a tiny little thing, but she has just as much crap as Arizona and I put together. Bottles and blankets and binkies and stuffed giraffes. I have a longer list for her than I do for myself.

While Barbara entertains the little one, I head up to the bedroom and continue trying to pick out the most suitable outfits to wear for my family. I want something that shows I'm professional, yet still attractive, a mother, yet still young and living life. It's the first time I'm seeing my ENTIRE family in… well, before I left for med school. So it's been a long time. And I know I'm going to get judged, it's only natural. Just like at class reunions, people only show up to judge others and see how much better they have done in life than their peers.

Arizona joins me shortly, and starts to sort through her own closet. "So tell me what I'm supposed to wear."

"Whatever you want, honey. I want you to be comfortable." I answer as I hold one dress infront of me in the mirror, then another. …_black or purple. Black or purple?_

"Purple." Arizona settles my internal struggle, and her blue eyes find mine in the reflect. "And seriously, what should I wear Calliope? If you say I want to be comfortable, I'll end up wearing my dirt stained boots, ripped jeans, wife beaters and my cowboy hat." My wife says, tossing away one of her many sets of jeans that look incredible on her body.

Turning back around, facing the blonde full on, I reply "Well… I wouldn't complain about that."

Arizona peeks up from where she is bent over one of the dresser drawers and smiles. "Mmhmm… and while I'm dressed for hard labor, the rest of the Torres clan would be decked out in black tie attire." A strong hand comes up and rubs at a spot in the junction of her neck and shoulders. Her flesh is still sun kissed from the days upon days spent out in the hot sun, and her physique has tighten just right during that week and a half of physical exertion. The first night she was home I noticed and its driven me crazy since. The idea of my wife working so long and hard, the results coming out in physical appearance as a reminder… just gets my engine revving.

"You've never complained about seeing me in a cocktail dress." I purr, stalking up behind the blonde and wrapping my arms around her waist.

"And I never will. Mainly because I never get tired of being the one to unzip you from it." Arizona replies, catching my eye in the mirror in front of her, then she starts to massage at her neck again.

"You alright, babe?" I ask, pulling back a little, shoeing her hand away and start massaging the spot myself. "Arizona… you're so tight. There are more knots in your neck than your Momma's yarn ball." As I work her neck, Arizona's head falls forward and a groan of pleasure escapes her mouth. "You've been working too hard baby." I purr into her ear, making a sound of another kind of pleasure fill the room.

"God Calliope… your hands are amazing." My wife groans as she braces herself against the dresser, her legs threatening to give out as I work tired muscles over her neck and shoulders

"How about we move to the bed before you collapse onto the floor…" I whisper, and only get the faintest of noises as agreement from the blonde. I guide us both to the bed, setting half filled suitcases on the floor, and then lay Arizona face down on the mattress. "I could better feel you without this pesky shirt…"

"Whatever you say, doctor." Arizona replies, then lifts her arms so I can disrobe her. With that, I straddle her hips and continue my massage. I start soft, easing her into the rub down, but then I push harder when the knots don't want to budge. Grunts and groans spill from my wife's lips, but we've been together long enough for me to know when those sounds signal that it's too much. I don't know how long I work at her back, but just as I am working at the last and very stubborn knot, a knock on the door draws my attention up.

Peeking in, with a little girl in her arms, Momma says "Am I…" her eyes flit to the form of her half naked daughter beneath me then turns away, a slight blush forming over her cheeks. "Uhh nevermind, I'll just-"

"No, Barbara. It's not what you think." I say, which makes Arizona lift her head and find her mother. "I was just trying to work the knots out of Arizona's back." I explain and quickly roll off the blonde, throwing a shirt over her exposed top.

"Right uhhh…." Barbara stammers, something I have never seen her do before. The usually calm and assured woman now has a bright blush across her cheeks and I get the feeling that she rarely walks in on her daughter half naked and being rubbed down by another woman. Shaking herself of her thoughts and pulling her eyes away from Arizona who has pulled the shirt back over her bra-clad body.

"She's hungry." Momma B finally says, and I gladly take the fussing baby from my mother in law.

"I think we just traumatized your mother." I whisper to the blonde as I sit back down on the bed and pull up one side of my shirt, exposing a breast for our little girl to nurse on. Arizona laughs, making Ali's little brown eyes light up in amusement. I know she missed Arizona terribly, and now its nearly impossible to tear the two away from each other… more so than before.

My wife continues to pack, throwing more clothes into suitcases than I even knew she had. Arizona has never been one of those women to really think about an outfit, what with growing up wearing jeans and t-shirts because she knew she'd be getting dirty. But I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing as the blonde argues with herself, holding up blouse after blouse, dress after dress and heels after heels. Before we know it, all of us are finally packed and Arizona has loaded the Explorer up, Momma is getting Ali settled in her car seat and I am locking up the house. Jess has her marching orders from my wife, and I have laid down the law at the hospital. If all goes as planned, we will be spending five glorious days in Miami. That's… if my family plays nice. Arizona and I have chatted numerous times these few days she's been home, and I have completely agreed with her that if she says we are going home, we are going home. …_the least I could do for dragging us all into this thing._

One last look around our home, then I walk out the front door, locking it behind me. The two Robbins women are waiting next to the car, chatting quietly about something. Arizona has been… off a little since getting home. I've often caught her deep in thought, and when I approach her she jumps a foot. More than once she has quickly shoved something from sight, and I know when those dimples are forced. But I don't push the subject, not yet… not with what we are about to endeavor.

"Ready Calliope?" Arizona asks, blue eyes finding mine.

"Almost." I answer, then pull her tanned and worn cowboy hat from behind my back and place it over her gorgeous blonde locks. "Now we're ready."

"I'm not wearing this." My wife starts to argue, taking the hat from her head.

"I want you to be comfortable. I want you to be YOU. Because it's you who I fell in love with and want my family to know, Arizona." I tell her, then take the hat from her tanned and battered hands and replace it on her head. "Besides, I love that hat on you." I add with a wink. My wife smiles bright, nothing about those dimples being forced this time, and catches the gaze of her mother. Barbara just rolls her eyes, mumbling something about teenagers in love, then climbs into the back next to Ali.

Once her mom is out of our line of sight, strong arms wrap around the back of my neck and pull me down for a blazing kiss. One that leaves my mind spinning and lips tingling. Before I know it, she's gone and placing the keys to the car in my hand. With an evil wink, my wife slides into the passenger's seat, leaving me alone outside, trying to clear my mind enough so I can drive and not crash my family into the ocean. A few quick breaths, and I get into the driver's seat, my wife next to me smirking because she knows what that kiss did to my mental faculties. …_I have a feeling I'll be getting tortured a lot this trip. And I probably deserve every bit of it._

Traffic delays us over an hour but when we finally arrive at the airport, just muttering the name of my father gets us past the 'special' entrance, allowing us to drive right up to the jet waiting on the tarmac. I usually hate this, using my father's wealth and standing but right now I kind of love it. Flying with an infant AND the nervous flyer that Arizona is would have been a living hell if we had to fly standard. But now it's just the matter of getting my wife ON to the plane, after that, it would be easy going.

Barbara gets Ali all set up on the jet while Arizona helps the guys unload the car and put the bags on the jet. When everything is set, the jet warming up and the car taken by valet, my wife just stares at the plane, trying to screw up the courage to get on.

"You going to get on, or do I tell the pilot to leave without you?" I ask from beside her, blue eyes staring at the plane in front of us.

"Shut up." Arizona breathes out, and all I can do is laugh.

Another couple minutes and I say "You were just on a plane, cowgirl. Why is this one so much harder?"

"Because YOU were at the end of that plane ride. But on the other side of THIS plane…" The blonde states "…are bears with knives, sharks, and a hornets' nest. …All rolled into one. Now is the time I could really really, REALLY use a cigarette."

"You smoke? !" I exclaim, shocked at this little tidbit from the woman I thought I knew damn near everything about.

"Only when I think I'm going to be skinned alive." My wife answers. She runs her palms across the material of her jeans, trying to wipe the sweat that has accumulated from the mass of anxiety and nerves coursing through her.

"Honey…" I purr, then step in front of her and look her in the eyes. "They will love you. It's impossible not to. Just be yourself, and you'll have then wrapped around your pinky in no time." I can see her nerves start to melt, and with her hand in mine, I lead her to the jet stairway, then up and into the cabin. Once all of us are settled and buckled in, Barbara holding Ali for take off and Arizona nervously tapping on her own armrest, I give the go ahead signal. Within five minutes, we are cleared for take off and barreling down the runway. Knuckles turn white as my wife grips her armrest for dear life, blue eyes shut tight as we are seconds away from leaving the ground. Ali starts to cry, not liking the feeling of pulling G's, but my attention is locked on Arizona. I place a hand on her jean clad thigh and squeeze, feeling just the tiniest bit of relaxation in her muscles. Tires leave black top, and the nose pitches up into the sky.

The blonde next to me breathes a sigh of relief as we start to level off, then gives me a tight smile. I catch her gaze and ask "Why are you so afraid of flying?"

"Like I said before…" Arizona answers "…it's not the flying, but the crashing and burning part that terrifies me."

"We she was little, maybe 7 or 8 years old, for a month straight she had night terrors that she was in a plane crash." Momma says, making both of us look to the older woman who is holding a fussing Alijandra.

"You were?" I ask the woman next to me, kind of upset that my wife never told me this little piece of information about her past. I always figured she just hated the loss of control, just like how she hates hospitals. …_she smokes AND had night terrors? I'm learning all kinds of things on this trip._

"We took Zona to see a therapist and all he said was that she was stressed. That the plane crash could be a manifestation of her suffering from self-doubt or a lack of self-confidence." Barbara continues as she takes the row of seat across from Arizona and I, a card table separating us. The blonde next to me just stares out the window, not interested in this conversations at all.

"Little Arizona not being sure of herself?" I question, glancing to my wife next to me. "I don't believe that."

"That's what Daniel and I thought. We tried everything… changing what she ate. What she watched. What books she read." Barbara explains, shrugging her shoulders as if to tell us that she has no clue why it happened.

"Arizona read?" I ask, which gets a playful slap from my wife.

"It didn't help that Tim would hear me crying and know I was having a dream. Then he would scream at the top of his lungs 'We're going down!'." Arizona growls, slouching down in her seat and starts to fidget with my hand in hers. "If he wasn't dead, I'd call him a rotten bastard."

"Zona…" Barbara warns her daughter, giving a look only a mother can give.

"So how did you get the dreams to stop?" I ask, looking between my mother in law, and the woman tracing the creases of my palm.

"We didn't. They just… sort of faded away. But she's been a nervous flyer ever since." Arizona's mother says, giving her daughter a pained look.

Much to my wife's pleasure, the flight continues as planned. No crashing or burning happening. Just smooth sailing. We all take turns soothing the little girl, and after another feeding she goes down for another nap, leaving the cabin in silence. Barbara entertains herself with a thick book, and I read over a couple of hospital reports I brought along. But whenever I chance a glance over to Arizona, she's got the same look of concentration and longing that she's had since she got home. It's like she's trying to solve the world's problems, but is just missing that one piece. Being together as long as we have, I know that she will talk to me when she is ready, and that pushing her will only make her clam up tighter. So I let her ponder, I let her stare out at the clouds in peace. But I promise to myself that I will find out what has her so worried… and I'll find out soon.

Before I know it, the pilot is announcing over the speaker system "We are beginning our descent to Miami International. Please buckle your seat belts and prepare for landing." Just as with take off, Arizona tenses to within an inch of her life as the landing gear comes down and the plane starts to slow. Eyes shut tight, lips muttering quickly to herself, my wife breathes through the landing, and only releases her death grip on the armrest when back on solid ground.

We taxi around the airstrip for a few minutes, but finally come to a halt and the pilot shuts off the plane's engine. A single flight attendant lowers the stairs then wishes us a good trip. I get Ali's paraphernalia all packed up while Arizona helps her mother. Barbara is the first off the plane, a look of excitement on her face. She doesn't travel much besides flying to and from Seattle now-a-days. We all file out, and find a waiting car that my father no doubt sent for us.

"Dr. Torres?" The driver asks, looking between the four of us women.

"Yes." I answer with a smile, the warm Miami sun baking down on my skin. Arizona's blonde hair is blowing in the breeze, her cowboy hat shielding beautifully blue eyes from the light. Tanned arms peeking out from beneath a royal blue shirt, and jeans molding to her lower body. She's the image of sexy and tough, rugged yet classy.

"You're bags have already been loaded. So, if you're ready I'll be happy to take you home." The young man says, replacing the little black hat back on his head. …_home? _Suddenly butterflies emerge in my stomach and start to flutter away. I've been in love with the idea of going home for Thanksgiving, but now that it's actually here… can I go back to Seattle?

Feeling my hesitation, Arizona places a hand on the small of my back. "Calliope, you alright babe?"

"Y-yeah… yeah, I'm fine cowgirl. Just… you ready?" I ask, pulling on my best fake smile. Barbara doesn't hesitate as the driver holds open the back door to the black limo, a gasp of excitement falling from her lips as she gets her first ride in such a beautiful vehicle.

"It's not too late to go back." My wife states softly, still seeing the hesitation in my eyes.

"Yes, it is." I tell her, then lay a quick peck on her lips before sliding into the car, Ali in my arms. Arizona takes a look around her first Miami surroundings, then falls in behind me. With a crisp click, the door closes and we are soon being driven towards a place I haven't been to in what seems like eons. I love my family, I really do. It's the 'liking' them that is difficult.

…_hope Arizona is ready for a wild ride. Wonder if she packed her lucky belt buckle?_

* * *

><p>AN2: Ok so… all the settings up til now I have drawn on places I, myself, have been. But I've never been to Miami, nor in a swanky uptown Millionaires mansion. So these next few chapters are going to tax my creativity. If any of you have any suggestions for funky family members, or small intimate details about Callie's past life, let me know. I'll take any and all help. Let me know what you think! Thanks.<p> 


	135. Chapter 135

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Alright all, I had this awesome suggestion in a review that I peruse through some of Miami's real estate to get some ideas. So I did, and this one just jumped out at me. Screamed TORRES. So if you want to see it, just go to realtor dot com, then look up 4821 Pinetree Drive, Miami Beach Florida. It's got that upscale, hacienda feel to it that I can just picture Carlos and Rosia living in. As well as a picky and moody little Calliope.

AN2: Also, I completely forgot to mention this in the last update, but one of my very loyal readers requested that I mention them because it was their birthday. Well, I know it's a day or two late, but I'd like to say happy birthday to Florencia 1992. Happy Twentieth! Hope you enjoyed your special day!

* * *

><p>Chapter 135<p>

Arizona's POV:

The city of Miami flies by our speeding black limo as one of Carlos' employees chauffeurs us to the Torres Estate. Callie looks almost at home in this surrounding, plush leather of the large cabin stretched about around us, while my mother is getting whiplash as her head spins on its axis, trying to see everything at once. I, myself, have the largest knot in my stomach imaginable. Not only am I sitting in my first limo ever, but I'm about to meet the family of my wife. The woman I love and have been with for three and a half years. Sure, there is no chance that Callie would break up with me just because her family doesn't approve but still… it's always a big deal when you meet the family for the first time. …_don't make an idiot of yourself, Z._

An hour after pulling out of the airport, the limo glides into a very upscale neighborhood, and turns into a private drive. The vehicle slows, making me look in front of us. Yeah… we're waiting for GATES to open. A gasp falls from the other side of the cabin, my mother beside herself at the sheer hugeness of everything around us. We are from a part of the states where we have big lands, big skies and big horses. Not mansions.

But that's what we pull up in front of. The driver puts the limo in park, then quickly climbs out and opens the door for us. Momma is the first on out, followed by Callie who struggles to stand without jostling our daughter too much. Finally, I uncurl myself from the interior and gaze upon the residence in front of us. Palm trees lining the front of the house like pillars shooting straight to heaven, and windows as big as my truck.

Before I can filter myself, the words "Holy Shit!" escape from my lips. I glance over to my right and find my wife's gaze. "You never told me you lived in a fucking CASTLE."

"Arizona Robbins!" My mother chastises me, giving me a look that tells me she won't put up with that kind of language.

"It's not as big as it looks." Callie mumbles as a blush breaks out across her cheeks. She quickly starts to converse in Spanish with the chauffeur, leaving just my mother and I to ourselves.

"Go easy on her, Zona. She's just as anxious as you are." My mom whispers from right next to me. I find myself fidgeting with my pocket knife, having it only because we didn't have to pass through any sort of security on the plane. If we were flying standard, it would have gotten stripped from me. I hadn't brought it consciously, it's just habit to slip it into my pocket as I get dressed. But right now, it feels good to have some sort of weapon, even if I never imagine using it on another human being.

Just as the driver and another man, who seems to have came out of nowhere, are unloading our many bags, the large double doors of the castle in front of us open. "Robbins family!" The greeter announces, warm chocolate eyes and a smile nearly as perfect as my wife shining at us. Aria Torres takes the few steps down to the brick drive and, surprisingly, wraps me up in a tight hug. "Ah, my favorite sister-in-law. It's so good to see you."

"Good to see you too, Aria." I reply, hugging the older Torres sister back.

"Ms. Robbins." Aria says with a smile, pulling my mother in for a hug next.

"Aria, dear. How have you been?" Momma replies, never having met a stranger in her life. It's hard not to love the woman. Must be that southern belle thing she has going for her. A clearing of a throat from the other side of me, and Aria turns her gaze to her near mirror image.

"Bomboncita!" She exclaims, calling my wife her childhood pet name. "It's been too long." Aria adds, accepting the one armed hug from her sister, then both sets of brown eyes turn to the little munchkin in Callie's arms. "Hola Alijandra. Como esta? Entiendes?" I watch as my little girl stares up at her aunt, giving the older Torres sister a mixed look of confusion and comprehension, while Aria takes the little girl in her arms.

"Don't confuse her, Aria." Callie says, then takes my hand and leads me towards the entrance of her childhood home. My mouth is wide open in awe, my head sweeping back and forth as I try to take in how miraculous and… BIG this place is.

"You really grew up here?" I ask, trying to whisper so only my wife can hear me.

"Of course we did." Aria says, peeking over her shoulder as she leads us through the Torres Mansion. "Well, when we weren't traveling with Papi. You know this place has historical significance. Eighteen thousand square feet. 13 beds, 17 baths. Built in 1928 by renowned architect L.M. Barrett for Byron D. Miller Esq., who was the president of the F.W. Woolworth Co., this property has hosted more political dignitaries than any other home in Miami. That is… until Papi stole it out from under a Prince's grasp during a heated bidding war that-"

"Aria…" Callie groans. "Enough, ok?" Aria just gives her sister a shrug of her shoulders, then leads us out to the open interior part of the house. It reminds me of cultural homes depicted in classic movies set in Mexico, or even Spain, and my mind racing a mile a minute just trying to put all the pieces together. I mean, I know Callie came from money, I just never imagined that depth of her father's pockets before. It's a question I've never asked, and one I don't plan on asking. It doesn't matter. I'm not with Callie for her money, or her families stature. I have made my own money, my name stands by itself. But still… this home is a little intimidating.

"Where's everyone else?" Callie asks, and only now do I realize that the home is oddly quiet. I was expecting more of a welcoming party, good or bad.

"Dad had to run to the office, and Mami had a hair appointment. They should be back in a couple hours." Aria explains. "Oh, Armando!..." The Latina calls, making a slim man that I had yet to notice pop out of a corner and rush to her aid. "Take Callie and Arizona's bags to Callie's room. And put Ms. Robbins in the blue room, por favor. Gracias."

"Si, senorita." The man says, giving a slight bow. With that, he grabs takes a couple bags that another servant had been carrying behind us, then rushes off place our luggage in the appropriate rooms.

I barely have the chance to say "Gracias…" before both workers are gone.

"Have they… said anything about all this?" My wife questions her sister, and I can tell Callie is trying to gage the current temperature of her family.

"Daddy can't wait. Mom has been… quiet. But hasn't said anything bad." Aria answers, then leads us to the seating area, chase loungers surrounding a beautiful little fountain area. "But don't worry. I've invited my latest beau, so that should take the heat off you two a little bit." The Latina says, sending a wink towards me.

"How many are your parents expecting, dear?" Momma asks, passing Ali's aunt a drool blanket as the little girl is start to bubble over as she starts to gum at her tiny fingers.

"Last count was about 60." The woman answers like its nothing.

My mouth processes what Aria said before my brain, and out of instinct I exclaim "HOLY-"

"Arizona!" Momma cuts me off with a very short tone.

"Sixty? Like… sixty INDIVIDUAL people?" I ask, getting a confused nod from Aria. "You have sixty people in your family?" I question, looking between the two Torres sisters.

"More. But not everyone can make it, of course." Aria replies, again like it's no big deal. I catch the gaze of my wife and she sends me an apologetic look. Only now do I realize what she meant by 'my whole family'. I wondered why she was so stressed, because I had already met her parents and sister. I figured I'd meet a couple aunts and uncles, maybe some cousins. But… _sixty? Jesus… _

"Ah! And here is my special someone!" Aria announces, pulling me away from the silent conversation my wife and I are having. All eyes turn to the approaching man, a very expensive looking suit tailored perfectly over his obviously toned body. "Everyone, this is Robert Goldstein." The older Torres woman says, standing and placing a possessive hand on his arm. "Rob, this is my little sister, Calliope."

"Callie." My wife corrects instantly, then shakes the man's hand. "Nice to meet you. And this is my wife, Arizona Robbins." Callie adds, gesturing to myself. "Arizona's mother… Barbara Robbins. And this little girl…" The ortho god says, pointing to the squirming Ali in her Aunts arms "Is Arizona's and my daughter. Alijandra Robbins Torres."

"Nice to meet all of you." Robert says, shaking hands all around and even taking one of Ali's slobber covered hands. "Aria has spoken so highly of you all."

"Really? Because she hasn't said a word about you." My wife states, getting a sharp elbow to her ribs from her sister. I have to bite my tongue to keep from laughing at the little sibling rivalry I'm watching.

"Why don't we let my cute little sister and her girl get settled in." Aria says, giving Callie a pointed look. With a roll of warm brown eyes, my wife agrees and reaches for Ali but she gets pulled away. "I got her, Cal. I need some time to catch up with my niece, hear all about how mean her mommies are to her."

"You sure?" My wife asks, and I share the hint of anxiety at leaving Ali with someone who has yet to really spend any time with our baby. Teddy, Addison, Momma… they've all spent time with her, and we trust them completely. But Aria doesn't exactly exude the 'mommy' image. But Aria just shoes us away, and with one backwards glance over her shoulder, Callie takes my hand and leads me through her childhood home. I lose count of all the doors we past, all the chandeliers that are hung from the ceiling, and how many people seem to work at the Torres Estate.

After leading me up a set of stairs that would make a queen jealous, my wife finally grabs a door handle and pushes it to. Expecting to step into a room that matches the sheer extravagance of the rest of the house, I was not prepared for what I saw instead. Yes, the room is large, with an amazing view that looks out over the beautifully landscaped property and to the clear blue bay beyond. But… it's not bright, or richly decorated. The walls, once a color of beige, or maybe even a light yellow, are covered with band posters, drawings, hand writing and who knows what else. It assaults the senses, but somehow… it fits with who Callie is.

"So?..." The Latina chances after I've taken a couple minutes to soak it all in. "What do you think?" I move further into the room, and take a seat on the plush queen bed, black satin sheets and all. Books crammed in numerous bookcases, racks of CDs, a large boom box. Those are just a few of the things that I can pick out in the sea of items that hold some part of my Calliope's past life.

"This is your room?" I ask needlessly, getting a tight nod from the Latina standing in front of me. "…Not what I was expecting." I answer, eyes moving up to the ceiling and finding another chandelier type light fixture, only its been covered with a dark red fabric to give the room a more shadowy feel. When my eyes find brown ones, I can see her uncertainty in them, so I explain. "It's just kind of…. Dark. And frowny."

"Frowny?" Callie asks, the scans her room quickly. "You really think it's… 'frowny'?"

"I mean… edgy." I correct myself, seeing how my Latina's face got all frowny as soon as I described her room as such. While perusing her CD collection, I can help but find many man band names that I had never heard of while I was her age and living in Sparks. Only now that I'm out of my parents house and have widened my taste in music do I recognize them as more emotional rock and soft metal.

"You're judging me, aren't you?" Callie asks while she watches me slowly move throughout her room. I pause at one of the many collages that adorn her walls, this one being pictures of vintage American muscle cars. The one that stands out in the very center is a fire engine red 1969 Ford Mustang GT Fastback. …_nice car. _When I peek over my shoulder, I see the Latina sulking on the corner of her bed, shoulders rolled forward and head dipped low. I have to bite my tongue to keep from smiling as I picture a much younger Calliope Torres sulking in much the same way.

I move to stand in front of her, and hook a finger beneath her chin, her eyes slowly raising to find my gaze. "My Calliope… the emo." I whisper, and a gasp falls from red lips. A strong finger pokes me in the side and I fall forward, trapping my wife under me as we on top of the bed.

"You really think my room is dark and frowny?" She asks, tucking a stray strand of blonde hair behind my ear while staring up into my blue eyes.

"Edgy." I correct her, using the power of my dimples to make her laugh. "And I wouldn't want you any other way. …Just goes to show you how opposites attract."

"Like you were all bright and shiny as a kid." My wife says, flipping over and pinning me beneath her. "I wasn't the one who dreamt of crashing planes."

"Hey!" I whine, pulling out a out that I know Callie can't stand to watch. And just like I expected, her lips find mine and quickly replace my frown with something a lot nicer. When the Latina lets me up for air, I ask "So how many relatives DO you have?"

"I've lost count." Callie answers and dips back down to retake my lips.

Dodging her attack, I continue my interrogation. "How can you lose count? ! You mean, there are more than 60 people in your family?"

"Well… extended family, yes." My wife answers, giving me a confused look. When I return the look in kind, she sighs and continues "The last count was like… 110 or so."

"Holy HELL!" I exclaim, shooting up and throwing the Latina off me in the process. "Why didn't you tell me this before? I didn't marry into a family, I married into a fricken COLONY." Brown eyes narrow as she listens to me rant. Feeling like she is getting the wrong idea, I quickly back track. "It's not that I care it's just that… you were… abandoned, Calliope. When you came out, your family disowned you. How could… how could 110 plus people just turn their backs on you?"

Her expression softens as she realizes what has gotten me spun up, and answers "I'm not close with most of them. There are, maybe, ten or so that I'd actually care to spend time with. The rest are… just family by name. My mom is the youngest of four, and all her siblings have had kids, who have also had kids. My father is the middle of five, and his siblings also have grandchildren. Not to mention all four of my grandparents come from large families. I have cousins that are removed four, five… even six times." Quiet falls between us, brown eyes meeting blue. Leaning back against an old desk that has been covered with stickers and sharpie writing, I cross my arms over my chest and sigh. "You're not getting uncomfortable, are you? With the house… I mean, I remember how you felt on our honeymoon. I guess I should have forewarned you a little bit."

"I'm fine." I answer, giving Callie a small smile. Eyes narrow as my wife hears that danger word. 'Fine'. When it is uttered by either of us, it means we are not fine. "Alright… I'm a little intimidated. But I have come to realize that… as long as I have you, and Alijandra, I belong anywhere."

Callie rises off the bed and stalks up to me, wrapping her arms around my slim waist and pulling me close into her body. "Look at you…" She purrs, dipping low to place a peck on my lips. "Growing and being all wise… I'm so proud." My wife teases then nips at my earlobe.

"Shut up." I sneer, playfully pushing the woman away from me. "We should get cleaned up and changed before the rest of your Colony descends upon the nest." I add, loving the way my wife rolls her eyes at me.

"I wouldn't worry too much about the rest of the family. Not with who Aria brought for Thanksgiving." Callie states as she starts unpacking our clothes, opening dresser drawers and a nearly already full closet.

"What do you mean? Robert seemed nice. Definitely more refined then a bull riding roughneck." I say, absentmindedly playing with my cowboy hat between my hands.

"He's a Goldstein." Callie answers, giving me a pointed look. When I just shrug my shoulders, lost as to what that would mean to me, she explains. "He's Jewish."

"And… that's bad?" I chance.

"Well… not bad. Just, not really… orthodox." The Latina answers, flitting around the room like she has lived here her entire life. "Aria wasn't lying when she said that she and Rob would be taking some of the heat off of you and I."

"So your mom isn't a fan of Jews either?" I ask, adding to the very large mental list of things Rosia Torres doesn't care for. I watch as Callie tries to find a tactful way to say what she means, but comes up short. "Ok, on a scale of one to ten. How does one of her daughters dating a Jewish man rank on her disapproval meter?"

The ortho surgeons brow scrunches together, lips pursing as she concentrates on the question. "9.2"

"And her other daughter becoming a lesbian, marrying a woman and starting a family?" I ask, a smirk playing across my face.

"9.3" Callie answers slyly, a similar smile crossing her lips.

"Ohh… You know what I think?" I purr, stopping my wife in her tracks as my hands find hold on her hips. "I think Robert and I are going to become VERY close friends during this trip."

Callie rolls her eyes, a chuckle falling from perfect lips. "You just love rocking the boat, don't you cowgirl?" I just laugh, then push up onto my tiptoes and place a kiss on waiting lips. "Now come on, the rest of my family should be showing up soon, and we can't avoid them forever." Another kiss, and a deep breath, I take my wife's hand and let her lead us back out to the main living area of her gigantic childhood castle.

…_time to start rocking._

* * *

><p>AN3: Ok so… a little introduction to the Torres home. Next, the hive descends… Will Arizona be able to handle it? Will Callie? Think Arizona and Robert will hit it off, what with being the cause of the Torres sisters rebellion? Let me know what you think…<p> 


	136. Chapter 136

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Long time, no update. I know…sorry. But work has been… well, lets just say finding a NEW job has taken on a higher precedent right now. Anyways, the whole famn damily is in Miami. What kind of drama will ensue? …Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 136<p>

Callie's POV:

After Arizona and I leave my childhood bed room, we return to the kitchen that acts as the lounging area in the home. Yes, the place is huge. Enormous. I don't know what my father was thinking when he decided he needed 13 bedrooms, but I've grown up walking the hallways so its home to me. There is an entire wing that I've hardly ever stepped into, mainly because there is nothing there but empty room after empty room. Guest rooms, art rooms, my father's very secret and exclusive den. Areas that never appealed to me. The rooms that I spent most of my time in were the libraries and studies, and of course, the kitchen. It seems that's the way it is at home, in Seattle, and even the Robbins homestead in Colorado. The kitchen is the natural gathering place for informal get togethers.

As we cross the threshold into an immaculate kitchen, stainless steel restaurant quality appliances, and granite counter tops that make Mount Rushmore jealous, I find that my mother has arrived. She and Barbara are already seated together, sipping on mugs of coffee and chatting like they are best friends. I attribute that to how open and welcoming Arizona's mother is, because MY mom certainly isn't that way usually. All the while, Aria continues to prattle on to her little niece in Spanish, nothing but a huge smile on her face, loving the attention this 'stranger' is giving her.

I'm struck still, fear coursing through me as the thought that I may have seriously screwed up by coming here, but a tug on my hand by my wife gets me going again. Hearing the shuffle of feet behind her, my mother turns and a smile breaks on her face as she sees me for the first time in almost three months.

"Callie." She says softly, standing and wrapping me in a light hug. I can still feel the hesitation in her movements, not really knowing what kind of boundaries I still have up against her. But thinking that since I've gone this far to reconcile with her, I decide to return the embrace with more gusto.

"Hola Mami." I reply, hugging her tightly, which she immediately reciprocates. When she pulls back, brown eyes lock with blue and I can almost see my wife contemplating the next move. But trying to take the higher road, my mom steps forward and gives Arizona a hug. Short and uncomfortable as it is, but still… _they are trying._

"Arizona." Mom greets, plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Mrs. Torres, good to see you again." The blonde replies, all eyes on the two cage fighters.

"I'm glad you and Callie decided to visit us." Mami states, taking a couple steps back and returning to her seat next to Arizona's mother. She doesn't know that Arizona didn't really… agree… to this whole thing, but more like got dragged in it.

"Thank you for inviting us." My wife replies, biting her tongue. A tense quiet fills the room, my wife and mother locked in staring battle. But just as if Ali knows one of her mommies is getting herself in trouble, Ali lets out a squeal which breaks the uncomfortable face off. Arizona gladly takes our little girl while we sit with everyone and try to have some semblance of a normal conversation. The only ones who appear to be perfectly at ease are Aria and Barbara. But I have to give my mother credit, she IS trying. And my cowgirl is trying too. All I can do is hope and pray that both will be on their best behaviors, because just one little dig from either of them, and I know the other will not hesitate to punch back.

Just as things seem to be relaxing, I hear the booming voice of my father come racing through the house. "Where is my Calliope?" He exclaims, no doubt having heard word from the mass of people he has working on this property.

"Daddy!" I yell, then race into his waiting arms. I'm immediately wrapped in the strong embrace of my father, an embrace that has always kept me from falling, because he always catches me.

"Ah, mija. I've missed you so." He whispers in my ears, making me smile big. Even though I lost him for a while, now I can't imagine ever not having him there for me.

"I've missed you too, Papi." I reply, then pull out of the hug. His attention immediately turns to my wife, who is now standing, and the little girl in her arms.

"There they are." My dad says in awe, eyes alive with joy and a huge smile on his face. "My little girl's girls." Then steps forward and takes both Arizona and our daughter into a warm hug.

"How are you, Carlos?" Arizona asks, this time with a genuine smile on her face. Completely different from that forced one she gave my mother, but anyone else wouldn't be able to discern the difference. Only I, and maybe Barbara, can tell the difference between real dimples, and faked ones.

"Much better now that Ms. Alijandra is here." Papi answers, and then lifts Ali into his arms, bouncing her gently as she smiles and giggles, delighting everyone who is looking on. With an added buffer between my mother and the rest of my family, things quickly become more comfortable. My parents fill me in as to who should be showing up for Thanksgiving, some spending a couple nights at the house while those who live close by will pop in and out when they feel like it. No one else is showing up tonight, so its just my family, Arizona's mother, and Aria's date for the time being. Robert has taken a very inconspicuous spot in the corner, next to Aria but still not drawing attention to himself. I can't help but think that Arizona will find a way to get him by himself, and come up with some sort of alliance or pact. Just the thought makes me smile.

After an hour or so of chatting, we all head towards the dining room for a little informal dinner. Both Arizona and Rob stay in the background a bit, letting Aria argue back and forth with our parents about her job. Before I know it, my parents say their goodnights and stagger off to bed.

"I think I'm going to turn in as well, dears." Momma adds after a couple minutes. Blue eyes turn to the little girl in my wife's arms and says "Why don't I take her tonight?"

Arizona glances at me, looking for my response, then answers "You sure, Momma?"

"Of course, Zona. This little girl is tuckered, and I know you and Callie are hours from going to bed." The older Robbins woman states. So with a kiss and a hug from each of her mommies, Arizona and I watch as Ali gets carried off to bed. Aria and Rob aren't far behind them, leaving just my wife and I alone in the huge house of my childhood. Being that Miami is three hours ahead of Seattle, it being 10 pm means little to us. We are still on West Coast time.

"So… now what?" Arizona asks.

"Tour?" I suggest.

"You mean there is MORE of this house I haven't seen yet?" My wife plays. I just roll my eyes then pull her up off the couch that cost my father more than I make in three months. We walk hand in hand through the residence, and I point out all the places I use to hide as a kid. Even in my youth, I was very independent. Of course, my parents loved me but they weren't the most… present family. More times than I can count I was left with nannies, baby sitters, or other 'help' while mom and dad were off doing… whatever the hell they were doing.

Stepping through a set of double doors and entering into the balmy Miami night, I lead us through the manicured grass of the back yard. Lights from the house illuminate the scene, and as we stroll through the grounds a feeling of belonging invades my senses. Without even realizing it, because I'm so wrapped up with being home and being with my wife, we end up at the bay dock and staring at my father's prized possession.

"Woah!" Arizona yelps, blue eyes wide as she takes in the majesty before us. "A yacht? You own a yacht? !"

"My dad owns a yacht." I correct her.

"Same thing." My wife sneers, then pulls us closer. We spend the next twenty minutes walking around the luxurious vessel. Blue eyes stayed bulged throughout the entire tour. I lose count of how many times she yelps in surprise, curses out of excitement or just laughs out loud. When I show her the master bathroom, with the large swimming pool as a bath tub, AND a huge flat screen, I think she nearly passes out. After following the blonde with a towel to mop up all the drool, we head back to the house to get ready for bed. Neither of us are that tired yet, but my parent's keep a tight schedule in the morning. And knowing my mother, she has probably already made plans for everyone, even though she has yet to inform us of them.

"You know what I don't understand?" Arizona questions softly as we step through the doorway and enter my bedroom.

"What's that?" I ask, closing the bedroom door behind us. The house is quiet, besides the usual puttering around of a servant or the ticking of a clock.

"How you could go from this…" The blonde drawls, gesturing to the room and my parents entire house "… to living in the basement of the hospital." When I meet her gaze, I can see the humor in her eyes. Dimples pop as I stalk up to her, loving how she plays with me.

"Try growing up in this place. Spending eighteen years here? You'd be willing to live under the free way just to get some… freedom." I answer, then lean in and kiss her. When I pull away, Arizona's brow is knit together in confusion. "What?"

"I just… you wanted freedom?" She questions, looking shocked and taking another step back. "From this? This amazing house… this, this, this incredible life style?"

"Yeah." I answer, giving her a look back. A smile pulls at her lips, then a laugh fills the room. Blue eyes are rolling in their sockets and I get the very strange feeling like she's laughing AT me, not with me. When her gaze finds mine again, this time blue eyes glassy with tears of laughter, she bites her lip to stop.

"I'm sorry Calliope… I just…" She fights to keep her laughter contained. "I just… you… I find it hard to believe that ANYONE would want freedom from THIS life. Now… try working since six years old, being chained to the farm and knowing that you were expected to work that land until the day you die. Those people, my people, want freedom. …Not people who live in mansions." Arizona says, then turns and starts to look through our suitcases for something to wear to bed.

"Wait." I spit out, making her pretty little head snap around and find me again. "You did NOT just compare your life to mine. You did NOT just say that your life was SO much harder than mine."

"Well… Calliope…" My wife replies, gesturing to the very grand room we are standing in right now, like its proof enough.

"NO." I snap, then half the distance between us. "No, you don't get to JUDGE my life Arizona. You don't know anything about how I grew up. Ok?"

"Fine. You're right." Arizona states after studying me for a second, using that tone of voice that is filled with condescension. She pulls it out whenever she wants to get out of an argument, even though she still thinks she's right. Usually I just let it go, because we hardly fight about anything worth fighting about. But this? She thinking she had is SO much harder than I did? No, I'm not going to let it go. Not that easily.

"You think I'm just being a whiny, trust fund baby. Right?" I ask, but Arizona doesn't bite. "Arizona. Answer me." I tell her, my volume rising in time with my internal temperature.

"No." She answers firmly.

"No…. you don't think I'm being a brat. Or no, you're not going to answer me." I keep questioning, talking to the back of her head.

"Calliope, please." She pleads, turning and giving me the 'I surrender' look.

"No. Arizona. Tell me what the hell you thought was so funny." I pull up my hardest Dr. Torres stare and direct it to the condescending blonde in front of me.

I can see she entertains the thought of fighting this, but after a tense couple of seconds, she breaks. "Ok… Calliope, I just… I don't understand why you would need freedom from… THIS." She moves to the center of my childhood bedroom and throws her arms out. "All of this. I mean… what couldn't you do?" She asks, turning back to me. "I mean… When I was growing up, I wanted freedom. I wanted to go out on a Friday night, but couldn't because I needed to muck the stables. I wanted to go to St. Louis for spring break, but couldn't because the fields needed work. When I graduated high school, I wanted to go on a road trip with my brother, but couldn't because my family couldn't afford it." I can feel the anger bubbling up within me as Arizona lists off a few of what I can only assume is a great number of difficult times in her past.

"So…" I start, setting my jaw and squaring my shoulders to my wife."…you really DO think I'm being a spoiled brat."

Arizona turns back to the luggage and pulls out her pajamas. "You're putting words in my mouth."

"I'm paraphrasing." I snap back at her.

"Let's just… how about we drop this, ok?" She pleads, peeling off her shirt and replacing it with a well worn SGMW t-shirt I bought her during one of her stays at my hospital. "I'd rather not be in the middle of a fight when I'm stuck in this… castle with your parents." Arizona sneers, like this whole trip is some great travesty she has to endure. "The sharks are already circling and the smell of blood will only make them swarm."

"Yeah, you're right." I reply coldly, quickly dressing into my own set of pajamas, and NOT the sexy lingerie I had packed in hopes of wearing tonight. "You know what? I'm going to go get a couple more blankets. The floor has an awful draft." I add, then head off to the linen closet, which just so happens to be located in my ensuite bathroom.

"Floor?" Arizona questions, brows knitting together in confusion.

"Yeah. You'll need them." I answer, tossing a pillow and a throw rug onto the section of carpet at the foot of the bed. "…cuz that's where you're sleeping." A bark of laughter falls from thin lips as I crawl into the queen size bed, moving to the middle to show that Arizona is not welcome in it.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor like some damned dog, Calliope." My wife snaps back. "Move over." When I just sprawl out even farther, nearly reaching edge to edge, Arizona says "I'm either sleeping in this bed, or our bed in Seattle." I can tell by her tone that it's not an empty threat. She's told me a number of times that she won't think twice about heading back to Seattle, but I never thought it'd be because of me. With a huff, I slide over to my side of the bed and let her get in. When we usually go to bed, we share a kiss, a hug, a cuddle. We talk and laugh and whisper. We talk about the future, about the past. But not tonight. Arizona turns onto her side, facing away from me and I do the same. The pricey and high end sheets do little to cut the coldness between us, but neither of us are going to give in. …_how can she say ANYTHING about my childhood. She doesn't know ANYTHING about my life before her. _My mind goes a million miles an hour, and I can tell Arizona's hair is on fire because sleep evades her as well. But I don't give in. I don't apologize, because I'm not in the wrong. She was the one who judged, who jumped to conclusions. And because my wife is as stubborn as an aged mule, I know that this trip could have just turned very very… ugly.

…_Guess that flavored body paint will be staying in the suitcase this trip._

* * *

><p>AN2: So… starting out writing this chapter, I didn't plan on having them fight. But somehow it just made sense. The two of them having such different backgrounds, and Arizona not being able to understand how Callie could have had such a hard time growing up when she lived like she did. Plus it adds some fire to the rest of the Torres family drama coming. Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Thanks, you guys are awesome.<p> 


	137. Chapter 137

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: So I got enough 'yes' votes to put up a chapter today. Don't know if I'll get one out tomorrow, and I'm still mulling over chapter 7 of my For Love and Softball story. Sorry, I know you guys have gotten use to constant updates. But work has really cranked up lately. I promise to update when I can. Now… we left off with two very pissy women. Think Arizona and Callie will talk it out? Or let it stew? …Read on to find out. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 137<p>

Arizona's POV:

When I wake up in the morning, on the every edge of my side of the bed, I find that my wife has already gotten up. Just a slight indentation in the sheets and the faintest hint of perfume is only indication that I had a bedmate last night. After our little… fight, if you could call it that, we went to bed angry. I know Callie thinks that I was being an ass, that I was judging her by how she grew up, and maybe I was. But when I walk around this mansion that just exudes money and culture and high society, I couldn't help but smirk when she said she craved freedom. What couldn't she do? What KEPT her from doing anything she wanted?

After staggering around for a couple minutes, trying to clear the sleep from my mind, I get dressed and ready for the day. I don't know exactly what we are doing, if I am even welcomed around my wife anymore, but I dress comfortably. Jeans, white cotton button down shirt, and of course, my well worn cowboy hat. Callie says she likes it on me, so I've taken that as permission to wear it whenever I want.

Fifteen minutes later, I finally find everyone else and see that I'm the last one up.

Blue eyes glance up from a copy of the morning paper, and Momma says "Nice of you to join us this morning, dear." Callie, sitting in the chair next to Momma, and across from her sister, doesn't look up. She has a blanket draped over her upper body and I can only assume she is feeding our daughter breakfast. Both Carlos and Rosia give me a tight smile before returning to their breakfast of grapefruit and coffee.

"Sorry… I got lost. Somehow I ended up in a room that seemed like a medieval torture chamber." I mumble, taking the empty seat on the other side of Callie and across from Rob. Brown eyes meet my gaze and I can feel the chill is still between us. But not wanting her parents to sense anything is off, I pull out my best fake smile and add "Morning Calliope."

Taking her cue from me, she smiles back and replies "Morning." Then leans over and gives me a peck on my lips. I barely have a second to think before someone is placing a piece of china infront of me, some sort of egg topped in some kind of orange sauce. When my wife sees my look of confusion, she leans over and whispers "Eggs Benedict. Try it, you'll like it."

"Right." I reply, then find my set of overly polished silverware and pure white fabric napkin. As I take my first bite, I catch the gaze of my mother and see her give me the 'what did you do' look. There is something about her… she sees everything, hears all, says nothing and yet she can make me feel guilty with just a look.

"So, Arizona…" Callie's mother starts, pulling everyone's attention up from their breakfast. "Did you sleep well?"

"Uhh… yeah, pretty good." I answer, then catch the glance from Callie. "Got a little chilly, but yes, I slept well." I add, seeing the way my wife's jaw clenches as I hint at our still unresolved argument.

"Well I have booked us women folk a day of beauty at my spa." Rosia continues. "Now, I know that is not along your lines, Arizona…" Older brown eyes flash up to mine and I wait for the dig. Everyone waits for it, because it has to come. This is Rosia after all. But she surprises everyone by adding "…but I would REALLY like it if all of us went together."

"Well I-" I start.

"If you don't want to, that is fine. Carlos and Robert are going to catch a round of golf today, and you are more than welcome to join them instead if you would like." The older Torres woman says, a smile so sickly sweet that I'm surprised her face can even stretch that way.

Wiping my mouth and placing my napkin over my knees, I answer "Thank you for the offer, but I've never so much as picked up a golf club, let alone played 18 holes." The small gathering all chuckle lightly, save for the absences of the sexy laugh of my wife who just resituates our daughter over her shoulder to be burped. "A day at the spa sounds lovely. Especially after harvest, my body could use some pampering."

"Wonderful! Oh this will be great." Rosia exclaims, excitedly clapping her hands together. "Barbara, you are going to love my masseuse. He has the strongest hands and, I swear, you come out feeling like a woman half your age." Suddenly my appetite vanishes as the image of my mother getting rubbed down enters my mind. …_that must be what happened when she walked in on Calliope and I._ When I set my fork down and push the half eaten plate of egg whatever away, I glance to my wife but she is still avoiding me.

The rest of breakfast is taken up by polite conversation. All the while, Callie refuses to meet my gaze other than to hand our daughter over to me so I can have some baby time. I get the feeling that I've pissed her off more than I thought, even though I STILL don't understand why it affected her like it did. But now is not the time to discuss, and certainly not the company. So we plaster on our fake smiles and pretend to be a happy couple in front of her parents. I avoid my mother's knowing glare, and shy away from the questioning gaze of my sister-in-law, which leaves only Robert left. So, in the hopes of brushing aside my own woes, I feign interest in the very tense conversation going on between Carlos and Aria's boyfriend. Robert is really pulling out all the stops, trying to get just a smile or word of respect from the head of the Torres household. But Carlos remains stoic, never giving praise nor actually putting the man off.

When Carlos throws down his napkin and excuses himself, the rest of the party deems breakfast over. Aria, Rosia and Momma all leave, probably to go get ready for a big day out on the town, while Robert steps outside to get some fresh air.

"Is that what you're wearing?" My wife asks, uttering her first words to me in nearly an hour.

I look myself up and down, seeing that I'm wearing what I usually wear at home. "Yeah. That a problem?" I ask, admittedly a bit sharp.

"No…" Callie states, and I don't miss the faint rolling of her eyes. "I was just going to say that if you were ready, I'll take Alijandra to go get changed." Without giving me a second to say another word, Callie takes Ali from my arms and strides out of the dining room. I'm left by myself, sitting at a table that's big enough to seat a football team, giving me time to think. …_this trip is SO not starting out like it thought it would. I figured Rosia and I would be on the ropes, not me and my wife._

I'm pulled from my thoughts by the sound of Robert just outside hanging up from what sounded like a work call. Feeling that this is my chance to get some one on one time with someone who could just as easily be me, I exit the house and step out onto the cordoned off patio area. The morning air is mild and damp, water from the bay just beyond the house rising into the sky as the Miami sun creeps higher and higher in its daily path.

Robert peeks over his shoulder, hearing the tread of my boots and gives me a warm smile. "Hey, mind if I join you for a bit?" I ask the man, who I just found out during breakfast is an Estate Attorney.

"Not at all, Arizona." Rob answers while slipping his phone back into his little phone holster on his belt. "Some breakfast, huh?"

A smile plays on my face as I remember his attempted conversation with Aria's father. "Yeah. It was. ...Are you alright?" I ask, and am met with a confused look. Leaning back against the stone railing, I continue "You were sucking up so much I thought you might have bruised a lung." Rob lets out a laugh, visibly relaxing a bit when he realizes that I'm not another uptight socialite. "This your first time with the Torres'?"

"That obvious?" He asks, then copies my stance and leans back against the railing. "Aria's been trying to run interference."

"Yeah… they do that, don't they?" I muse, remembering a couple times that Callie was so busy being the middle man that she didn't breathe for hours.

"Carlos…" He breathes out, like just the man's name has the weight of the world behind it. "…that man is just…" Words fade as the attorneys mind looks for the right word.

"Scary." I fill in for him, meeting his gaze and giving him a dimpled smile that makes his whole body relax.

"Exactly!" He barks, then claps me firmly on the shoulder. "God, I keep looking over my shoulder, just waiting for one of his henchmen to pop out behind a corner with a tire iron." I can't help but giggle as the man next to me goes on and on about the terror instilled by one, Carlos Torres. "…But he seems to like you." Robert adds after our laughing fades. "How do I get him to like me too?"

"Rob… you should know that the Torres family and I don't have the most normal history." I sigh, thinking back to that faithful meeting. "I nearly killed a man with my bare hands, was shot twice and had a face more mangled than ground beef. Callie was shot in the chest and had less than a 20% chance at living. …That was Carlos's and Lucia's first impression of me." I explain. When I look over, I find wide brown eyes as he listens to this story for what has to be the first time. "And then… on top of hearing that their daughter might die, they were told that their supposedly straight daughter was dating a woman."

"So… you can see why I might not be the best person to ask advice from." I whisper, breaking the silence. "But I will tell you one thing. Be who you are. That's the ONLY way you will survive as part of this family. Because they smell weakness from a mile away, and they won't hesitate to eat you alive. Don't try to suck up. That won't impress them. But… show them that you love their daughter, that you care for her and will always do right by her? …They'll learn to like you." I finish, nudging him gently and smiling.

"Arizona?" Callie exclaims, breaking the private moment my new friend and I are joining. Pulling on my best fake smile and turn to greet my wife. "There you are…" She breathes out, striding out from the house with our daughter nestled against her hip. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." I answer, then turn to a relaxed looking Rob. "Good luck at golf."

"And good luck at the spa." He adds, and we share a firm handshake. With that, I turn on my heel and follow Callie through the house and out the front door. Waiting there is another limo, a driver decked out in his little uniform, hat and all, along with the rest of the Robbins-Torres party.

We start to pile in when an older women in a maids uniform approaches my wife like she is reaching for Ali. "Woah, wait…" I say, stepping between the maid and Callie. "What uhh… what's going on?"

"Well you can't expect to take a baby to a spa." Rosia drawls as she peeks her head out the open limo. "Juanita is an excellent care giver. Alijandra will be in good hands."

"You're right." I state, then grab my daughter from Callie's arms. "Because she's staying with us." Five sets of eyes, all but one set a dark chocolate, turn to me and stare. Callie has stiffened next to me, but doesn't say anything. My mother is trying to hide the small smirk playing across her lips, while Aria just gapes in shock. "I'm sorry Rosia, but I'm not leaving my daughter in the care of someone I don't know. …No offense." I add, turning to the maid who is also trying to hide a smile. "If that means I'm not welcome at the spa then-"

"No, Arizona." Callie cuts me off, placing a reassuring hand at the small of my back. "You're coming with us, and so is our little girl. Right Mom?"

"Of course." The older Torres woman answers, a fake smile on her face. "There are enough of us that someone will be able to watch her." With that, she folds back into the limo and disappears from sight. Callie grabs Ali's bag from the waiting nanny, then turns to look at me. I can still see that she is upset with me by the way her jaw is set, but the faint twinkle in her eyes lets me know that I did something right. Without a word said between us, my wife gestures me to climb into the limo, then enters behind us. The dark cabin is lit just enough for me to see the faint smirks of amusement on Aria's and Momma's face.

The drive is pretty quiet, at least for my wife and I. Neither of us are willing to give in so we just keep on trucking. The only reason we say anything at all is because Alijandra is being her usual delightful self, making everyone laugh and giggle at the little girls antics.

While Callie is retelling the story of the first time Ali tasted some frosting, Momma makes use of the distraction by leaning over and asking "What's going on between you two?"

"What?" I counter, feigning confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Her gaze narrows, giving me that 'I don't buy it' look. "I'm not blind, dear. I know when you two are on the outs, and-"

"All due respect, Momma. But it's none of your business." I cut her off and receive one of the hardest glares from my mother ever. But I don't back down. It's NOT her business, it's between my wife and I and I'll be damned if I'm pressured or pushed into making an apology that shouldn't be made.

Finally we arrive at the spa, and after all of us spill out of the limo, we are whisked off into the lap of luxury. When Rosia said that this was her go-to place, it doesn't take long for me to figure out why. Either the people working at the spa thinks that the Torres family is god, or they really are.

We are led to a private changing room, but it's not empty. Instead, as soon as we step foot inside, a loud shriek fills the air. Ali jumps in my arms, and I nearly run from the room before I realize that these screaming women all look very similar. Dark complexions, dark hair, dark eyes. And they are all racing towards us, ranting in Spanish. It finally clicks in my mind that these are some of Callie's relatives when they wrap my wife and her sister in tight hugs, Spanish words falling from lips faster than I've ever heard before.

I stare wide eyed as Callie and Aria get passed around from relative to relative, getting big hug after big hug. Rosia is talking above them all, and I don't know how anyone can understand anything. But finally my wife's warm brown eyes, not mirrored in any other of the Torres eyes, find mine, Callie shushes the group.

"Cada una, ésta es mi esposa, Arizona Robbins. Y nuestra hija hermosa, Alijandra." She exclaims, placing a possessive arm around my waist while I hold our baby girl. When they hear Callie explain our relationship, calling me her wife, all eyes turn to the matriarch in charge of this adventure. But when Rosia pulls on her best smile, the crown rushes us and I'm pulled into multiple hugs. Names are said, lips are placed against my cheek, Ali is kissed and cuddled, all the while Spanish is flying like never before. Momma gets introduced as well, and also gets a warm welcome.

Once the bodies stop swarming, I try to count how many of Callie's relatives have joined us, and I come up with around seven more in addition to our five. …Six with Ali. Most of the names I forget as soon as they are shouted out, but the one woman who sticks is one of my wife's cousins. If I remember correctly, she is Rosia's youngest sisters youngest daughter, named Carmen. Probably around twenty five, there is just something welcoming and comforting about her. She is immediately enamored by Alijandra, and it seems the same with our little girl to her newest acquaintance.

While the Torres bunch get reacquainted, everyone gets changed and then gets ready for a day of pampering. Ali is perfectly happy being passed from woman to woman, loving all the attention and the cooing and the baby talk. We are treated to manicures and pedicures, some taking turns in a bath tub full of dirt and some pay good money to have food spread over their faces. The whole thing seems a bit ridiculous to me. I've never had this growing up, but it's perfectly obvious that this is a normal thing for the Torres gang.

"Oh my god!" Carmen exclaims while she, Callie and I are taking our turns in the manicure chairs. "Arizona, what the hell do you do for a living? It looks like your hands got caught in a paper shredder." My eyes fall to the rough looking hands of mine, scabs in several stages of healing after two weeks of manual labor. Tan lines, broken and cracked nails, blisters. Admittedly, they are pretty terrible looking.

"That's not far from the truth, actually." I answer, giving Callie's cousin a smile. "I'm a farmer."

"Actually…" Callie adds "She's the CEO of a VERY large farming operation." My blue eyes catch those of my wife, and I can't help but think that she's… embarrassed by what I do. That she had to explain my position… that being JUST a farmer isn't good enough.

"Was that necessary?" I whisper while Carmen explains what design she wants on her nails.

"What are you talking about?" Callie rebuttals, feigning confusion.

"CEO? …When have I EVER referred to my position as 'CEO'?" I spit back, making sure to keep my voice low because there are a dozen other Latina women within earshot of us. Also known as the sharks.

"But you're not JUST a farmer. You own a business, Arizona." My wife growls back, shooting a fake smile to one of her Aunts who is currently holding and playing with our daughter. "A very successful business. And when you say you're a farmer, you're demoting yourself."

I'm about to fire back something cheeky and rude when Momma comes striding out of one of the private rooms, a look of relaxation I've never seen on her before. "Oh good lord, Zona…" She sighs, taking a cushioned seat across from my pissed off wife and myself. "That was the most… amazing experience. His hands… oh god, he was-"

"Stop." I cut her off, raising a hand to keep her from continuing. "Really don't need the image of a man's hands on you. We're close. But we aren't that close."

"Callie, usted y Arizona están encima de después. Thomas está listo para usted." Rosia says, taking the empty seat next to my mother.

"Alright." The Latina at my side replies, then stands and tells me "We're up next, Arizona." When I give her a confused look, she adds "Couple's massage. Mami booked one for us… as a present." The smile on Callie's face is saccharine, and I know she is looking forward to an hour of a romantic massage as much as I am right now.

"Oh! Really? …Awesome." I state, giving my mother in law a smile just as sickly sweet.

"Enjoy, you two." Momma purrs, sending us a wink as we head off to the massage room, hand in hand, playing up the happily married couple that we are.

…_this is going to be a LONG hour._

* * *

><p>AN2: So, no talking. No make up. Who will be the first to bend? Let me know what you think. Hoping to have another chapter up tomorrow, but can't promise anything. Thanks for the awesome reviews!<p> 


	138. Chapter 138

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Yay, another update! Next, I'm working on For Love and Softball. Hope to have the next chapter up by Tuesday or Wednesday. Sorry for the long wait, but I'm having some problem trying to get it all out. I mean, I know how I want it to play out, its just writing it and making it seem natural and smooth is hard. Anyways… Callie and Arizona are at each other's throat. Let's see if they can talk it out or if more fighting is in store for us. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 138<p>

Callie's POV:

"Where would you like me to focus on?" Thomas asks as I position myself on the very comfortable massage table. Arizona is also getting ready, a blush running across her cheeks and down her neck as she tries to screw up the courage to undo her robe in front of, not just one, but two men.

"Lower back and my legs please." I answer, then place my head in the hole of the bed.

"And what about you, ma'am?" Lucas, the other masseuse, asks my wife.

"Uhhh…. I, I, I don't really care." She mumbles, and I can hear the nerves spill out into her words.

Lifting my head and finding Lucas's gaze, I answer for her "Shoulders and back. She's got some pretty deep knots that I haven't been able to work out yet." The masseuse nods, then slowly pulls down the blonde's sheet, revealing a bare back. Soothing music fills the air, and the smell of lavender and jasmine soon hit my senses.

"Now just relax, and let us take care of you ladies." Thomas says calmly. Strong hands make contact with my back, warm oil easing the skin on skin friction. Almost immediately, I can feel the stress of the last few months of work just fade away. All those long hours on my feet, all those marathon surgeries of hunching over the operation table… it all just melts away as Thomas's hands work their magic. Before I know it, moans and groans of enjoyment fall from my lips despite my best efforts to keep contained. The way strong hands move over the tired and stressed muscles of my neck should be illegal. …_not that feels this good should be legal._

"Wow… you're so tight." Lucas whispers as he hovers of my wife.

"Mmhmm." Arizona moans, not being able to form words as the man's hands work over her tired body.

"And your back… it's so… firm." He continues, making me glance up from the face hole. What I see makes the jealous part of me stir with anger. "What do you do that makes you so toned?" The glean in his eyes makes my body stiffen in anger.

"Apparently not enough." My wife answers and I know she's taking a dig at me. "Apparently… working with my hands and getting a sweat going isn't good enough for… some people."

"Alright, enough Arizona." I sneer, sitting up on my arms and interrupting Thomas's work on my back. Blue eyes peek out from her own face hole, and then props up, mirroring me. We are laid out head to head, and there is all of two feet separating us.

"Did I say something to… OFFEND you, Calliope?" My wife snaps.

"You know I didn't mean it like that." I tell her. Not thirty minutes ago my cousin, Carmen, asked what Arizona did for a living. My blonde answered that she was a farmer. I corrected her by saying Arizona was in charge of her own farming company, which is true. But I'm gathering from the attitude I'm getting back from my wife that she took it as I'm… embarrassed or ashamed about what she does. But that's not it, that's not it at all. I just want her to take credit for ALL that she does. She does about 100 times more work than just 'farm'. She single handedly upholds the Sparks community. Well… last I knew, she upholds about 70% of it. So what is wrong with taking some credit for that hard work?

"Mean it like what? That I'm just a simple redne-" She starts, but when I hear that word slip from her lips I explode.

"Stop! We are NOT going to have this same fight again, Arizona." I tell her, meeting her glare dagger for dagger. "You will not put those words in my mouth. You KNOW I don't think those things about you. I love you. I married you. We have a child together. But still you think that I look down my nose at you? How can you keep thinking that, Arizona? What do I have to do to prove that… that you're it for me?" By now, both Thomas and Lucas have slunk to a corner of the room, quietly conversing with themselves as they attempt to stay out of our business.

When my wife doesn't reply, I let out an exasperated sigh and run a hand through my disheveled hair. "Look… I don't want to discuss our disagreement here. Not with…" I peek over my shoulder and gesture to the two guys, who just at that second both find their shoes fascinating. "And my family just on the other side of this wall. But can we just… can we NOT snap at each other's heels?" I plead with my blonde.

"So you want me to play the happy wife?" Arizona asks with an icy tone.

"Damn it, Arizona." I growl. Pushing myself up off the bed and wrapping the soft sheet around my naked body, I add "If it's that much of an ACT maybe you should go home."

A flash of hurt crosses baby blue eyes, but my wife screws up her stubbornness and replies "Fine. Call your fancy driver, Calliope. Ali and I will be back at your mansion when you and the rest of your highnesses are through."

"No." I state firmly. Arizona freezes while wrapping her own body up in her sheet. "I meant… maybe you should go back to Seattle."

"You want me to leave?" The blondes asks, her words barely a whisper.

"If you want to leave." I tell her, meeting her gaze. This is killing me, but I've had enough of her and her… judging.

"If you want me to leave, then I'll leave." She exclaims, taking a small step towards me. Both Thomas and Lucas are standing in the corner, wide mouthed as they watch my wife and I have it out while buck naked under our thin sheets.

"Then leave if you want to leave!" I yell, my anger and hurt getting the better of me. Silence falls upon us, both of us sizing the other up. When one of our masseuses clears his throat our death glares turn to them. Without a word needing to be spoken, both Thomas and Lucas high tail it on out of the room, leaving just a steaming blonde and myself.

"So… is this it?" Arizona breaks the silence. "Is… is this your way of saying that I don't belong here? That I don't-"

"SHUT UP!" I yell at the top of my voice. Arizona jumps, not expecting such an outburst, but keeps her gaze upon me. "Just… just stop, Arizona. I'm TIRED of having this same argument, this same discussion." My chest is heaving, my heart racing, as adrenaline pumps through my veins. "I LOVE you. I, I, I can't imagine being with anyone else. But you do NOT get to play the victim here. I'm tired of it. Just because you feel insecure about what you do and where you come from doesn't mean you have the right to take it out on me."

Shock crosses the blondes face, her mouth falling open in surprise. "I… I don't-"

"You do, Arizona. By suggesting that I'm not proud of you. By saying that YOU don't belong with me. Tell me, how am I suppose to be proud of you, of what you do and what you have been through when you're not proud of yourself?" I ask my wife. When all she does is take a seat on one of the massage tables, I let out a strangled laugh and start to pace.

"You want to know what was so terrible about my childhood?" I ask, stopping my pacing and facing my wife head on. "You got a taste of it this morning. When my mother said to hand our baby off to Juanita. …I was Ali for 18 god damned years! I didn't have a mother like you, I didn't have a mother who wouldn't just, just, just HAND me off to the first person who would take me. I didn't have YOUR mother growing up."

"Everything I did, I had a standard to uphold. 'The Torres Standard.' You were allowed to be different, Arizona. You were allowed to do what you wanted, ride bulls, play with the boys. But what about me, huh? Did you ever think about that?" A look of guilt fills blue eyes, but I'm too wound up to stop. "Yes, I might have grown up in an amazing house, filled with expensive and beautiful things. But it was still a prison. I was handed off from one nanny to another, I was told what my future was supposed to be and who I was supposed to marry. I was told… when to study and when I could play. I was shipped from one tutoring session to the next, no one asking what I wanted to do. My parents didn't care if I was happy or not, all they cared about was whether I made them look good. If I made the Torres name look good. For God's sake, I went to BOTSWANA to get away from my parents. I chose a third world country over this life. Doesn't that tell you something?" I pause, waiting for some sort of response from the blonde in front of me, but all I get is silence.

"I would have killed to have someone do for me what you did for our little girl this morning, Arizona." Tears are starting to well up, but I could care less about containing them because I am finally letting out some of the hurt that I didn't even know I still carried. "I prayed and I prayed that someone would stand up for me and say NO. To tell my mother that I wasn't some… some form of inconvenience. That I had someone who wanted to be with me because I was their daughter." Tears start to roll down my cheeks and I can see my wife biting her tongue, trying to keep herself contained as well.

"And then…" A ragged breath falls from my lips making shiny blue eyes flick up to meet mine. "And then you spend two minutes walking the same halls I grew up in. And you think you know what I went through. You think that I… that I'm slumming it by picking you. Choosing you. Loving you. Well, guess what Arizona? Fuck you!" My wife flinches like I've struck her.

"Because picking you? Choosing you? Loving you? That is the FIRST selfish thing I have ever done. Everything before I've met you was about making my parents proud. About making the Torres name stand a little taller. " The words are falling from my lips unabashed like the tears falling from my eyes. "But when… when I met you, and I popped your shoulder back into place, I thought… why not do something that makes me happy? Because you do, Arizona. You make me incredibly, out of my mind, didn't know this kind of life could exist, happy." When my vision clears again after I wipe some of the wetness from my face, I see a very defeated looking Arizona. My chest is still heaving and my stomach is in knots. I hate fighting with my wife, I tears my heart apart. But… I just couldn't take it anymore.

"But… you seem set on the fact that you don't belong with me because you don't fit into this life. So…" I breathe out, my voice rough from the tears sticking in my throat. "…maybe it would be best if you just… went home." I turn away from my wife, and take slow, shaky steps towards the door. I don't hear Arizona move, I don't feel her advance on me, but the next thing I know is that I'm being spun around and pinned against a wall. Lips are on mine before I can think and my hands find hold in blonde tresses.

"I'm sorry." Arizona breathes out between assaulting my lips. The taste of salt hits my tongue and I know I'm not the only one who has been shedding tears. "I'm so sorry, Calliope." The adrenaline that was coursing through my body is now working in an entirely different manner. "I don't want to leave, not without you."

"Don't ever leave." I cry softly, her lips swallowing my words as I utter them. Without my brain telling me to, I push off the wall and we stumble towards the nearest massage table. Deft fingers find the tuck keeping my wife's sheet covering her body, and with a simple flick of a few finger, the knot untangles and the fabric collects on the floor. A fair, lithe body hops up onto the padded surface and I lodge myself between her parted legs. Body temperatures are rising and breathing becoming rapid and irregular.

Just as I'm about to claim my wife as my own a pounding on the door pulls us back to reality. Blue and brown eyes glance to the barrier, the wood vibrating as a fist slams against it. "Hey! Your hour is up, Callie!" I recognize the voice as one of my cousins, one of the more selfish and elitist of the bunch.

"We'll be right out!" I manage to yell back, my voice cracking as my scorching lust simmers just below the surface. Perfect teeth nip at a gorgeous pink lower lip as my wife keeps her giggles in check. Blue eyes have turned almost purple with desire, and the heat hitting my leg from her center nearly sets the sheet still covering me on fire. Clearing my throat, I take a step back and pick up the pale green sheet that was lost and give it back to my blonde to cover up with.

"Thanks." She murmurs, a blush racing across her cheeks. "Guess we kinda ruined our massages, huh?"

"Yeah well… Lucas was getting a little handsy for my likings anyways." I play, giving my wife a smile that she mirrors back.

"They're massage therapists. They are supposed to get handsy." Arizona rebuttals, pulling me even tighter between her parted legs. "So are we ok?" The lust has faded from her eyes, and now the only thing I see in them are love and hope.

"We will be." I answer in a whisper, then lean in and place a kiss on swollen pink lips. "But you need to-"

"I know, Calliope." Arizona cuts me off, already knowing what I'm going to say. "I will… work on my own stuff. And I will stop being such a… a…"

"Bitch?" I offer, which earns me a poke in the stomach by a pouting blonde.

"Fine. I was a bitch. I'm sorry." She says, then pulls me the last few inches available and wraps her naked legs around my hips, holding me in place. More pounding on the door, followed by some not so nice words in Spanish lets us know that our little private moment has lapsed. With one more passionate, all consuming kiss, we both get ourselves back into our robes and leave the massage room so Thomas and Lucas can set up for the next one. We walk out hand in hand, both in a much better mood as to when we entered.

"Bout time." My cousin sneers, giving my wife and I a dirty look before walking straight towards us, making us break out clasped hands.

Sneering under my breath, I send a "Besa mi culo, puto" to the princess, making dark eyes flash up to mine, a look of shared disdain between us. This cousin, Rosita, has never been my favorite. She was raised in a lifestyle similar to mine, but unlike myself, she can't get enough of it. There is never enough money, enough riches, enough attention for her. She always craves more.

We return to the nestled group of chairs where Carmen, Aria, Barbara and my mother are all chatting like hens. Somehow, Arizona's mother has been able to break into my family in a way no one else could. It could be something to do without amazingly sweet she is, or the fact that she has the Robbins charm, but it eases some of my anxiety about this whole trip.

"Hola, mija." I coo as I take a sleepy looking Alijandra from her Abuela. Even my mother has fallen to the charms of our little girl.

"How was the massage, girls?" Barbara asks. Arizona takes the seat right next to me, instantly falling back into the usual way we try to be as close to each other as possible. The knowing eyes of the elder Robbins woman doesn't miss it, and she sends a smirk to my wife.

"Very nice, Momma. Thank you, Rosia. Just what we needed." Arizona says, giving both of our moms a smile then kisses me on the cheek. I silently pray that massage therapists have a code like those of doctors or patients. That they have a masseuse-patient confidentiality thing, because the last thing I want happening is our dirty laundry to be aired in this group of women who only know of perfectly clean clothes.

"Did you feed her while we were gone?" My wife asks, seeing the fussy girl wiggle in my arms. Her uncanny ability to read our daughter is something I never take for granted. Not anymore, not when I nearly had a mental break when our little girl wouldn't stop screaming and my savior was thousands of miles away. Blue eyes flash up to the group of women, all of who shake their head no. "Alright, come on Squirt. Let's get a bottle in you before your pass out." Passing our beautiful daughter off to my wife, I get another sweet kiss and watch my whole world stride off in search of her diaper bag.

"She looks… better." Aria drawls, following my gaze as the blonde happily bounces a now giggling Alijandra. "Guess Arizona just needed a good rub down."

I fight the blush that starts to break out across my cheeks, and shyly reply "Yeah… guess so." It's a good thing that my thoughts are not visible to the rest of our party, because I doubt the other dozen or so women would want to see the images of what I plan to do to my wife later tonight. Maybe that lingerie, edible body paint, and high heels will make an appearance tonight.

…_need to ask Barbara if she minds taking Ali again tonight._

* * *

><p>AN2: So… what you think? They've talked, reconciled a little bit. Is that the end of it? Should I just fast forward or do you guys have dirty minds and want some sexy times? Let me know what you think ;-) Thanks!<p> 


	139. Chapter 139

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Yay, another chapter. Got some awesome responses from the last update. Hopefully this next one doesn't disappoint! Also, planning on having a Softball update posted sometime today as well, so be on the lookout. Now… on with the story. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 139<p>

Arizona's POV:

After what seems like an eternity at the spa, the now doubled Torres party loads into a couple limos and heads off to the next event scheduled. I'm not exactly sure what is going on because the primary language being spoken is Spanish. Yes, I've learned a good deal from being with Callie so long. But when the words fly as fast as the Torres clan speaks, I have no chance at catching anything. My wife attempts to translate the important things, but by the time she does she has already missed what the next two people have said. So Momma and I just listen and smile, nodding when someone looks at us and attempting to answer the few questions that are thrown at us over the din of shrieking women.

The fading hours of the day pass in a blur. More relatives stop by the Torres mansion as we all sit down for a late lunch/ early dinner. I meet a dozen more family members, but none really seem to want to take the effort to get to know me. I don't take it personally, after all… I AM the intruder. At least I have Robert. He and I hang out in the corner as much as possible, when our significant others aren't leading us through the mass of shouting Latina's. He recounts his horrific trip around the Torres golf course, along with more than half a dozen of other men somehow related to his girlfriend. But we both survived the day, and celebrate by toasting a nice frosty bottle of beer.

During one of my trips to the kitchen for another beer, which I have the feeling that Callie had stocked especially for me because it's my brand, I come across my mother… giggling with an older gentleman. I forget how he is related to my wife, whether an uncle or… married in somehow. I don't know, because frankly I need a chart or something to figure out their family tree, but I don't like it. She's sitting a little too closely to him, laughing a little too hard at his jokes, and flipping her hair a little more than normal. …_she's… she is NOT flirting. My mother doesn't flirt. She… she's not… oh god, I think I'm going to be sick._

Once I stumble my way into the kitchen, my hands find a death grip on the sink's lip as I prepare to revisit my dinner. The image of my mother flirting with someone… a man OTHER than my father is too much. …_she's FLIRTING. She's cheating on Dad! How… how could she? I mean… he's been gone for… two years? Has it been two years already? It doesn't feel like two years…_

A hand on the small of my back makes me jump out of my skin. Whipping around, I find the concerned eyes of my wife. "You alright, cowgirl?" She asks, raising a hand to feel my forehead like she is checking for fever.

"I just… I saw… She was…" I try to put what I saw into words, but just thinking about it makes my gag reflex kick into action.

"Breathe, Arizona." Callie tells me as she leads me to one of the bar stools that sits at the large island. "Now… what happened? Did my Mom say something? Is that why you're-"

"No." I answer, cutting her off before she gets all balls to the walls. "No… it wasn't your mom. It was mine. I… I saw her… flirting!"

"So?" My wife asks, the levity of it all not hitting her.

"Calliope… I saw my mother flirting." I state again, this time enunciated each word just so she doesn't miss it. But all I get back is a blank stare. "My mother, Calliope! The woman who I've only seen with my father. For… 31 years. That's all I've ever seen her with. And now I just… I stumble upon her flirting with someone else. How could she do that to Dad?"

Finally, it clicks. That beautiful face softens and a look of understanding fills those gorgeous brown eyes. Taking a seat next to me, her strong hands finding my shaky ones, my wife says "Arizona… you're Dad has been gone for two years, honey."

"Exactly. ONLY two years." I recite, adding that very important word. 'Only'. "Who is he anyways? He's that one with the, the, the uhhh… the business in Miami Beach, I think. With the goatee and the uhhh… the mole right here." I point to just below my left eyebrow, describing the man so my wife can tell me who he is exactly.

"That's Jose', sweetie. And he is a very nice guy." The Latina says, a smile crossing her face as she witnesses me getting all protective of my mother. "He is my father's mother's, second eldest brother's, first son's, son." My face screws up as I bring up my mental chalk board, trying to diagram what exactly his relation is to Callie.

"Ow." I breathe out.

"Your stomach again?" Callie asks, jumping off her stool and preparing to drag me to the sink if I'm about to be sick.

"No. My head." I reply. "I just got a migraine trying to figure that out." A dimple grin forms on my face as my wife's head is thrown back and the sexiest laugh falls from her lips. Ever since our little chat during our supposed massage session, things have been amazing. Granted, I know we still have some things to talk about, and I have some issues that I need to address with myself, but we are much better. Though only Momma seemed to have sensed something was off, it's so much better being at ease around Callie's family.

I reach out and grab a caramel wrist, pulling the Latina in front of me, wrapping my arms around her curvaceous hips. Sultry eyes look down at me, and the sexiest smile spreads across delicious lips. Caught in the moment, forgetting the room busting at the seams with Catholic Torres's right next to us, we lean in and share a slow and languid kiss. Only the clanking of dishes from a clumsy server pulls us apart.

Resting my forehead against my wife's chest, I mumble into her delicious red top "I miss him."

"I know, cowgirl." Callie replies, then hooks a finger under my chin and lifting my gaze to hers. "But your Mom deserves to be happy. Just because she is flirting doesn't mean she has forgotten him." With another kiss, and an ice cold beer in my hand, I'm led back out to the rest of the party. I try to seem interested in the few awkward and tense conversations these strangers try to have with me, but my eyes keep lingering back to the corner where Momma and… him… are holed up in.

Once the first few filter out, the rest soon fall. Some retreat to their designated rooms within the inner sanctum of the mansion. I shake more hands and get more cursory kisses on the cheeks than I can count. After a brief discussion with my mother, one where I attempt to avoid direct eye contact for fear of saying something selfish and mean, she readily agrees to watch Ali again. One last round through the few visitors that are lingering around, Callie and I retire to her bedroom.

I barely get the door closed before I'm being pushed against it and painted red lips are on mine. "Ohh… ow." I gasp, breaking our embrace.

"What?" Callie asks.

"Doorknob." I answer, taking a step to the side so the handle is no long poking me in the back. We both giggle, suddenly very shy around each other.

Leaning back in and placing a peck on my cheek, my wife whispers "I'll just be a minute." Then I watch as she sashays off towards the bathroom, grabbing a small night bag on her way. Slipping off my boots, I limp over to the bed and relax. It hasn't necessarily been a hard day, just long and stressful. The throbbing in my left leg is persistent and right I'm kind of wishing I had brought that emergency bottle of pain meds that I keep locked away at home. Usually I hate taking drugs, but… I could use something to take the edge off right now.

As I wait, my mind starts to wander. Through today, last night. The plane ride. Finally landing on the few days I had at Seattle between coming home from Colorado and whisking down here, to Miami. Those few days were… difficult. I had a lot to think about. Right before I left Colorado, I had another offer on my land. My business. It was a good offer too. It included bringing on all the employees I already have working, keeping their pay the same. It would have been so easy to accept, to get out of the farm and all the crap that goes along with it. But… selling my business would mean selling my family. And… I can't do that.

When I hear the purring of a "Hey tiger…", my eyes flash up and find a very sexy looking Latina. Soft curls flowing through her short hair, a black and purple negligee adorning her body, and as I skim the smooth surface of those legs that go on for miles, I find at the end a pair of sexy black heels.

The only thing that comes to mind is "Woah." A smile crosses painted lips, and my wife stalks up to me, hips swaying and the soft fabric of her lingerie flowing perfectly over smooth flesh.

"I can work with that." Callie purrs, sending me a sultry wink then climbing up on the bed. Laying across the center, staring up at me she asks "What's this?" At first I'm confused, wondering what the hell she is talking about, but then I realize that without knowing it I've grabbed an envelope that I've brought from Seattle. It's still sealed, and the crispness is lost after days and days of messing with it. Every time I pick it up, I tell myself I'm going to open it. But… just as my finger slips below that flap, I can't. I can't do it.

"Oh… nothing." I say, stowing the envelope into the drawer of the nightstand next to us. Turning my attention back to the goddess before me, I do another sweep of her body. It's… not right that someone can be this breathtakingly stunning. But I thank God, or whatever kind of deity that may be up there and listening to me, that my wife was made. I'd like to believe that even IF Callie wasn't as gorgeous as she is that I still would have found her, dated her, loved her and married her. But… I'm not complaining about the way things turned out.

"You're staring, cowgirl." Callie drawls, that sexy smirk playing across her face.

"I can't help it." I reply, then watch as her chest bounces while she sits up on her knees and shuffles over to me, then straddling my legs. In this position, my back resting against the pillows and headboard, my wife looming over me, I get the most delicious view of her breasts. Still swollen from the milk she is producing, but not as sensitive as what they use to be, they make my mouth water with greed.

Having had enough waiting, Callie swoops in and reclaims my lips with hers. My fingers play over the silkiness covering those hips that I just love, sliding down and cupping the most beautiful ass ever created. When a soft tongue peeks out and swipes at my lower lip, I readily invite her in. Our lips move in sync as hands roam freely. Needing more contact, I push off the headboard and guide my wife onto her back. Resting on top of her, my entire body hums with delight. But then, something in the back of my mind pokes me.

Releasing her lower lip from my grasp, I lean back and find eyes dark as night below me. "What?" Callie gasps, not knowing why I've stopped things when it was just getting so good.

"Are we… we're not just rushing to sex, are we?" I ask. All the fights we've had in the past, all the silly arguments, are brought to the forefront of my mind. I seem to find a pattern. We fight. We apologize, usually its myself who bends first. Then we have, admittedly amazing, make up sex.

"I don't see where else this is going." The Latina replies, brows knitting together in confusion. "I mean… I'm in a nightie, spread open beneath you, and you just had your tongue down my throat. If you had a different outcome in mind, you should probably tell me."

"No, I…" I can't help but giggle at how my wife just described our on goings. "It seems like we have a pattern, Calliope. We get pissed off. Then one of us apologizes. Then we have sex and never talk about the real issue."

"Arizona…" The ortho surgeon breathes out, giving me that sexy look only she can pull off. "I forgive you. Now come here." Strong hands find the back of my neck and pull me back down.

"No." I state, wrestling away from her. "It's… this fight wasn't just about me being a 'bitch'. You were also at fault."

"What are you talking about?" Callie snaps back, the feeling of lust quickly fading from between us.

"That 'CEO' crack?" I rebuttal, climbing off her fully so I'm not tempted to smooth things over just to get to the good stuff.

"Arizona…" My wife groans, running a hand over her eyes. "I told you that I didn't mean it like that. You are so much MORE than a farmer." When she sees me about to argue, a finger is placed over my lips, silencing me. "Yes, you were born into it. And I love that about you. I love how you work with your hands, how your muscles strained, and how you don't think you've done a hard day's work if you don't have a tank top soaked in sweat. But that's not the only thing you do. …You hold up Sparks. I read one of those reports, while you were in Colorado." Callie divulges.

"What?" I breathe out. It's just common practice that we don't get into each other's things. Not that I have secrets, or that reading any of my reports are confidential, but…. It's just how things have evolved.

"I was cleaning up your den, and tipped over a pile of papers. While getting them all back together I… I saw a list of properties that you hold titles to." The Latina explains. "I mean, when you said that you owned Sparks, I thought you were kidding. But… you weren't. Not really. I just… I don't like it when you short change yourself. You are SO much more than… just a 'farmer'. You're amazing. And I want my family to know just how amazing you are."

"Really?" I ask, feeling a bit sheepish now. "You really think I'm… amazing?"

"Absolutely." She purrs, that sultry smile making its way back across her lips. "The way you stood up to my mother for our little girl. …Amazing. The way you say my name. …Amazing." The Latina slowly rises, a soft hand placed on my sternum and pushing me back onto the cool black satin sheets. "How your super magic smile makes everything better. …Amazing." Slowly, painfully slow, Callie positions herself on top of me, a well placed thigh nudging my denim clad legs apart. "And the way you turned my life from dark and frowny to bright and smiley? …Amazing." She adds, then leans in the last few inches and softly caresses my lips with hers.

When she pulls back, those brown eyes quickly darkening as desire starts to flare up again, I playfully add "Not frowny. Edgy." A boisterous laugh comes from deep within my wife, but is soon cut off as I find purchase in raven locks and continue our make out session.

Deft fingers slide down my chest, ghost over the shivering muscles of my stomach, and then find the snap to my dark wash jeans. A tug, and then the button is released. The next second a gasp falls from my lips as fingers play at my arousal. My wife growls when she feels how ready I am for her. Within a minute, I'm freed of my shirt and Callie is tugging the jeans off my legs. I barely have time to catch my breath before the ferociousness of my wife's lips return to mine. If it's one thing Callie and I do perfectly at, it's make up sex. The need to show the other how much we love them is all consuming, emotions running wild, mixed with just a hint of simmering anger. It makes for one hell of an explosion.

A hand finds my center again, and my fingers dip into shoulders above me, making my wife hiss in pain and pleasure. "Like that baby?" She growls right into my ear, making me moan with want.

"Fuck!" I yelp, but am quickly silenced by swollen and bruised lips. We may be in the middle of some amazingly hot foreplay, but we are still in the Torres mansion. Callie gets a little too eager, and bites down on my lip, making me cry out. "Damn it…"

"Can't take the pain, cowgirl?" She challenges, then takes a swipe at the angry line of teeth mark marring the flesh of my lower lip. This gets me riled up, so much so that I flip her on her back, a shout of surprise filling the room. When I look down at the sight below me, the fire burns twice as hot within me. The purple accents of her teddy makes my mouth water, and her heaving breasts lure me in, daring me to take them as my own. Forgoing the traditional method of ridding my wife of her clothes, I take a fist full of silk in either hand, then pull in opposite directions. The sound of ripping fabric meets the Latina's ears, making her gasp. I don't realize how much force I used, but the teddy tears from her body easily, exposing every glorious inch of her for my taking.

Not wasting a moment, I swoop in and take a pert nipple into my mouth. Repaying the goddess for her nip earlier, I bite down on the sensitive bud and a curse falls from my wife's mouth.

"Can't take the pain, Calliope?" I ask, using her own words against her. The fire in her eyes burn into my soul, and we are lost in each other. My fingers find molten heat at her core, and as the Latina begs for it, I gladly give her what she wants. The rags of her ruined teddy stick to my sweat laden arms and shoulders while the tips of her high heels dig into the flesh of my thighs. Brown, now black with lust, roll back into her head as I administer all the love I have to give over her body. Her arousal soaks my hand, along with the sheets underneath us, but the sound of Callie in the throes of pleasure makes me insane. The ache at my center is too much, so I guide her hand down onto a toned thigh, then straddle it, lowering myself onto her fingers. The air smells like sex, the strangled breathing and cries of more have already set me on edge. The feeling of my wife deep within me while I pump in and out of her pulls me dangerously close to the edge.

"Oh god, Arizona." My Latina gasps. "Fuck. …I'm close." She breathes out, her eyes clamped shut as she focuses on keeping her climax at bay for just a few seconds longer.

"Open your eyes, Calliope." I command her. The next second, I'm staring straight into her soul as one more thrust sends her over the edge. As my wife spasms below me, my fingers never ceasing their pace within her, I continue to ride her hand. Muscles contract, pulling her strong fingers against that sweet spot within me, and that's all I need to follow her. We forget where we are, and cries of pleasure bounce off the walls of the Latina's childhood bedroom. My body sends me through wave after wave of pleasure, the warmth hitting me like the ocean hitting rocks of the shore. Just when I think it's over, another surge comes and I cry out again.

I don't know how long my orgasm lasts, but when the last aftershocks leave my body, my muscles give out and I collapse onto the sweating and panting Latina below me. The bed is a mess, sheets strewn everywhere, saturated with sweat and liquid sex. The air is damp with arousal and our bodies are shaking as they try to recover from the pleasure we just shared.

"Woah…" Callie gasps, her hot breathe washing over my matted blonde locks. I roll off her, trying to find some section of cool sheets, because the hot body of my wife isn't helping me calm down. Brown eyes look down her naked body and adds "Guess I'm not wearing this again." I follow her gaze, and find the tattered rags that use to make up a nightie. The pout now adorning my wife's face is like a complete 180 from the look she had not two minutes ago. It's such a change that I can't help but laugh. Her eyes turn to me, and watch me as I go from silent shaking, to light giggles, and finally full out belly laughing. She must think I've cracked but, somewhere in the mix, she too joins in my hysterics. Minutes pass and our laughter fades out, leaving us in silence once again.

Forgetting about trying to fix the bed, I reach down and grab the thin black sheet, pulling it up and over our naked bodies. I wrap myself around her beautiful frame, nestling my cheek in the crook of her shoulder. Callie instinctively pulls me tighter, cocooning ourselves in a bubble of love and warmth. Fingers trace the nearly invisible surgical scar that was created by the Latina's scalpel. The crown of my forehead is littered with feather light kisses, and a hum of satisfaction falls from my lips.

"We're ok, right?" My wife whispers into the dark room, only the shine of the Miami moon bouncing off the bay illuminating us.

"We're always ok, Calliope." I answer before my sexually satisfied mind and body pull me further into darkness.

I feel another kiss, followed by the mumbled words "I love you" before I lose consciousness and slip into a deep sleep.

…_I love you too._

* * *

><p>AN2: So… what you think? Still some residual anger and fighting. But more talking. Some sexy time. Everyone wins? Think it will last? Will Arizona be able to handle her mother 'branching out' or will the blonde try to fight off any attempt at a possible suitor? And what's up with that letter? Anyone have any guesses as to what it could contain? Let me know what you think!<p> 


	140. Chapter 140

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Soups up! This chapter is a bit of a fluffy, filler type, chapter. We left off with two very satisfied women, let's see what trouble they get into next. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 140<p>

Callie's POV

The faint booming of a vessel off shore is the sound that draws me slowly back to consciousness. At first I thought it was the wail of an ambulance siren, and that I might have passed out during a late night charting session in my office, or even after crashing in the on-call room at the hospital. But when the light hits my eyes I quickly remember that I am all the way across the country. The furthest corner from Seattle possible. Something about that fact makes me miss home, the greenness, the rain. The smell of thunder clouds hanging in the air. But then my vision focuses and the steady thrumming of a strong heart beat of the only one I want to wake up with every morning greets me. Somewhere during the night, we have switched positions and now it is me wrapped around the blonde.

Only a thin black satin sheet is covering us, the body warmth rolling off our naked flesh providing enough heat to combat the morning chill this large house seems to have no matter how hot it is outside. A gentle breeze billows in from the open balcony doors that make up one of the walls of my room, curtains waving and casting shadows over my wife and I on the bed. It's still early morning, but I know that somewhere in the great residence we are sleeping in, there is someone up and about. There is always something happening within these walls.

Casting my gaze back to the blonde next to me, a smile cross my face as I witness innocence in its purest form. Besides our little girl, there is nothing more beautiful than Arizona sleeping soundly, all her worries, stresses and fears gone. When a soft snore falls from her lips, I have to bite my tongue to keep from laughing and possibly waking my sleeping beauty. The buzzing of Arizona's phone vibrating over the surface of the night stand makes me freeze, thinking that any second that pretty blonde head will come snapping up. But instead my wife just groans at the unwelcome intrusion, then turns into my body and tries to bury herself deeper into the mattress. Seconds later, the phone starts to vibrate again. Chancing the movement, I gently lift myself up with one hand and reach over her naked body, grabbing the offending item mid vibration.

"Sorry, Travis. It'll have to wait." I whisper, switching her phone from vibrate to silent then tossing it into the discarded pile of clothes off the side of the bed.

I drift in and out of light slumber, Arizona's warmth keeping my naked flesh comfortable. Then when another sound of an off shore boat fills our room, my wife starts to stir. Muscles tense then relax, fingers dig into my stomach as she tries to hold on to the last vestiges of a dream. I feel the faintest of breathes ghost over my chest, the vibrations of her vocal box moving, but the only sounds I hear is muffled babble.

"What?" I ask, not getting a single word of what Arizona had said.

A grunt of displeasure, followed by pulling her face out of the cocoon of darkness she had found, my wife repeats "What day is it?"

"Mmmm…" I think, giving my body a big stretch which makes the blonde wrapped around me groan some more. "Thanksgiving, I think. …No. Day before. It's Wednesday."

"Mkay. …Can we stay here?" She mumbles, already searching for sleep again.

"What about Alijandra?" I ask as I pull my fingers through blonde hair.

"She can join us." Arizona answers, and it makes me laugh. Blue eyes still don't peek out from under closed eyelids, but those delicious pink lips curl up into a smile. "Ali likes to be naked too. It can be naked day at the Torres residence." All I can do is laugh and shake my head. Sleepy Arizona never seems to have a very active filter, and I love it.

"Wait…" The blonde says, propping up and cracking her eyes open for the first time. "Strike that. It's just naked day in this room. I'd rather not see… others in their birthday suits." When her face screws up into a look of disgust, that unconscious shiver running down her spine like when you take a hit of cough syrup, I can't help but laugh out loud. "What's the plan for today?"

"I don't know. …Maybe the three of us can go do something as a family." I answer, then catch my slip, quickly adding "And your Mom as well. …Miami has a pretty nice zoo. I'm sure Ali would like to see the animals."

"If they're not horses, she's not interested." Arizona replies, sounding absolutely sure of herself. Even though I have said our little girl is not getting up on a horse until she can walk, my wife constantly takes her out to the stables. Her big brown eyes light up when Skittles neighs, or when Berni licks at her little hands. The blonde is even getting everything arranged for Big Mama to get pregnant again, so Ali will have her own filly in the years to come.

"How about the beach? Dad has a little… umm… well…" I search for a word that won't sound so… pretentious but come up blank.

"Go on. You can say it. …Private beach." My wife states, sitting up and stretching the stiffness from her body. I can't help but let my eyes drift down the bareness of her back, healthy vertebrae making fair flesh dimple, and strong muscles flexing in sync. Blue eyes whip around and find me staring, a dimpled grin crossing her face as she catches me leering at her naked body. "Well… while you gawk, I'm going to go take a shower. I doubt your parents would appreciate me smelling like sex all day. …Though I personally wouldn't mind." Leaning down and giving me a quick good morning kiss, Arizona hops off the bed and disappears into the bathroom.

While my wife is busy cleaning her tight little body, I go about cleaning up the mess of the room we are staying in. Clothes are thrown everywhere, and I even find a shred of purple and black nightie ten feet away from the bed. …_wow, she's an animal._ A faint swirl of lust roars within me again as I bring up images from last night. …_Arizona above me. Sweating. Thrusting. Pumping. Fucking. …god, that woman is amazing._ Weighing my options at this exact moment, it takes all of a second to forgo my half assed attempt at cleaning and instead join my, now wet and dripping, blonde in the shower.

An hour later, Arizona and I saunter into the kitchen and find Aria and Robert sitting side by side, sipping coffee and reading the newspaper. They look like they have been together for years, that this is their morning routine. Perfectly comfortable, perfectly content. Then voices come filtering in from the veranda, and the piercing squeal of our daughter draws us outside. A smile finds my face when I see my mother holding her happy and healthy granddaughter. Momma B is there, always a protective eye over Ali, sipping her coffee and chatting with Mami.

"Oh, well good morning dears." Barbara says when she sees her daughter stepping forward and reaching for Ali.

"Morning all." I reply, taking the seat next to my wife and giving my little clone a kiss on her chubby cheek. "Buenos dias, mija. Amaneciste bien?" I coo, making big brown eyes go wide while my wife giggles.

"That is one beautiful little girl, mija." My mom says, making the three of us all stop and stare. The progress this woman has made is… amazing. I'm sure she's still not thrilled about my choice of lifestyle, but she IS opening her mind up to the idea.

"She is, isn't she?" I reply. With another kiss on a chubby cheek, I stand and ask my wife "Coffee babe?"

"Please. Thank you Calliope." Arizona answers. I leave the blonde with our mothers, secure in the knowledge that my mom wouldn't start anything as long as Ali was around, nor Arizona's mother. Back in the kitchen, Robert is just kissing Aria good bye, no doubt off to field some big Estate emergency. I can't help but smile as I watch my sister stare after her beau in longing, almost as if it hurts her to be away from him. It's a known fact that neither I nor Aria have the best track record when it comes to relationships. It's a toss of a coin to who has had the worst breakup. Though, I think I edge her out with Erica's disappearing act.

"He's nice." I state, grabbing a couple coffee cups and finding the half filled carafe that contains my life source.

"He's… more than nice." Aria adds, a goofy grin on her face and her eyes going all dopey. _…I don't look like that when I think about Arizona, do I? _"Anyways… I hear you and your woman made up last night." Brown eyes turn back to the paper in front of her, casually skimming the headlines and acting like she could care less.

"Where'd you hear that?" I ask, only wondering who knew my wife and I were fighting. Even though she and I didn't want to be around each other most of yesterday, we still made a good act of being happy.

"I heard." She says, eyes flicking up to mine and a devilish smile crossing painted red lips. "Last night. You two weren't exactly… discreet."

"Oh god…" I groan, face palming myself. What could be more embarrassing than being caught doing the nasty in your parents house, on your childhood bed.

"She's quite the animal. At least that's what it sounded like…." Aria muses, loving how uncomfortable I just became. Years and years of sibling rivalry doesn't just fade away when you hit the age of 30. We may be older, but we love to watch the other squirm. "Maybe she could give Rob lessons. I mean… he's not terrible. He's really good, actually. But… the way she had you moaning and groaning and-"

"Ok, Aria!" I cut her off. She just laughs on her little barstool while I fix up the coffee and return to my little family out on the patio. Arizona is in the middle of telling our mothers about the first time Ali laughed, even reenacting the face of pain after burning her mouth on the hot cheese of our pepperoni pizza. Aria soon joins us, and we all relax into comfortable conversation. Its natural and easy. Everything I had hoped this trip would be.

"So no plans today?" I ask when the conversation lags.

"I was going to go up town and do some shopping. You ladies are welcome to join me." Mami answers as she properly stirs a lump of sugar into her coffee. I don't miss the way Arizona tenses slight, and I can almost hear her say 'you need MORE stuff?'.

Clearing her throat, Arizona takes the high road and continues "Well Calliope and I were thinking about taking Ali to the zoo. And then maybe the beach?" This makes my sister's eyes light up, never one for missing some quality sand and surf time. "Momma? You interested?"

"Sorry dear, but I have… a prior engagement." Barbara replies.

"Like what?" Arizona asks, sounding a bit harsher than I'm sure she meant. Her mother just tries to brush the question off, obviously deeming it none of anyone else's business, but this doesn't make my wife happy at all. "Momma? What are you doing?"

"I've been invited out for the day, Arizona." Momma B answers, meeting her daughters glare head on. "Is that a problem?"

"Depends on who invited you out." The blonde bites back. Our daughter has sensed how Arizona has tensed, and is now looking glancing around at all the women in her life, wondering what is going on. I can see Barbara trying to restrain herself. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen Barbara anything less than polite. Upset, crying, scared for her daughter, yes. But angry? I can't recall a time she's been anything less than even.

"Arizona, maybe it's not-" I start, trying to placate the anger slowly rising within my wife.

"No, it's NOT any of your business." Barbara cuts me off, never looking away from her daughter. "Now, are we done or would you like to discuss this in a more private setting young lady?" The tone of her voice sets the hairs on the base of my neck on end.

Gritting her teeth, deciding that now is not the time nor the place to have it out with her mother, Arizona answers "No."

"No, what?" Barbara snaps.

"No, ma'am." My wife corrects herself, then slinks into the chair a couple inches. The next few minutes are kind of tense, what with Barbara giving her daughter the evil eye and Arizona trying to avoid them. But finally, everyone relaxes again. Soon, we all disperse and we head back up to my room to get changed for the day.

I pull something light weight and comfortable out of our suitcases while my wife changes our little girl into something heavier to keep her warm while we walk around the zoo. The plan is to take a couple hours for ourselves, then meet up with some more of my family for lunch before coming home and changing then going to the beach. Aria says she's going to round up a group, using our beach time as another casual family get together.

"You alright?" I ask, taking over getting Ali in her outfit while Arizona quickly changes.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She replies, blue eyes flashing confusion.

With a shrug of my shoulder, and snapping the last button on my daughters dress, I say "Well… your mom-"

"I'm not talking about that." Arizona cuts me off. And by the tone of her voice, I know she is in no position to discuss it. There is a difference between her being upset but still able to have an adult conversation, and her being so pissed off that nothing stands the chance at getting into her brain. So I let the issue drop, she'll talk when she is ready. Just like I hope she'll talk about that envelope that is still hidden in the drawer of the night stand. I thought about peeking at it this morning, but that would have been very wrong. Even though we are married doesn't mean I have the right to go snooping. But still… I hope she talks soon because I'm starting to get a little worried.

We say good bye to the rest of the family and me and my girls head out into the city of Miami. Its good to get out of the house, and away from the constant eyes on us. Out here, walking around with crowds and families and school groups, we are free to be ourselves. Not that we were really censoring ourselves with my family, but Arizona doesn't hesitate to take my hand as we stroll around the different animal enclosures. Blonde hair whips in the breeze, contained by her sexy cowboy hat, as she chats animatedly with our little girl. She voices the differences between the zebras we are standing in front of versus her favorite horse, Skittles. All Ali does is smile and laugh, reaching forward in effort to try and pet the animals.

As we are passing the tiger exhibit, I feel a hand on my arm. I turn and meet brown eyes. "Oh my god… Callie Torres?"

It takes me a minute to place the woman, but finally the light bulb clicks. "Myria? Is that you?"

"Si!" The woman exclaims, then wraps me up in a big hug. When we part I take a good look at this woman who I haven't seen in… more years than I can remember. Big welcoming eyes and gorgeous black hair. Hair that I was jealous of as a child growing up. She has perfect locks while I seemed to have only a mop top. "Oh, Callie. You look fabulous!" Myria says, doing her own perusing of me.

"And you don't look any… well, of course you look older. But you look just the same as we were kids!" I say, a huge smile on my face. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought my bambinos to see the animals." She says, and for the first time I notice the three little ones all gathered around her. She introduces me to her kids, all of whom shy away from me. They obviously take after their father, because Myria has never met a stranger in her life. Even when we were kids, she'd always welcome any person with a smile and a hug.

"What about you? What are you doing back in Miami? The last I heard from you, you got accepted to Med school." My childhood friend states.

"Has it been that long? !" I ask, and get a nod in confirmation. "Wow… time flies."

"It sure does..." The woman breathes out. "So what's new with you?"

Just then, Arizona reappears with our little girl on her hip, both smiling and giggling. My heart swells at the sight, and I wonder how my life could get any better. Myria looks between my wife and I, wondering why this blue eyed blonde is hanging around us.

"Myria, this is Arizona Robbins." I introduce them, and while they are in the middle of shaking hands I add "…my wife." Brown eyes flash to mine and I wait for it. I wait for the hammer to drop, for some snide, homophobic word to slip from her lips. Myria is a nice woman, but… we were raised together. Went to church together. She had nearly the same upbringing I did, so I know what she has been taught about my 'lifestyle'.

But surprisingly, a smile forms on her face. "Well, I guess I know of ONE thing that is new." She says, sending a wink my way. "Arizona, it's a pleasure. And who is this little one?" She asks, gently tickling the mini Latina in the blonde's arms.

"Our daughter. Alijandra Robbins-Torres." Arizona answers, a proud smile on her face. "So… how do you two know each other?"

"Well, Callie and I grew up together. Apparently somehow we are related but… even with a compass and the map of the heavens we couldn't figure out how." Myria answers, which makes me laugh.

"She was like my ONLY friend in grade school." I add, nudging my oldest acquaintance. "Say… how about we all hang out? Tour the zoo, get some lunch? Then hit up the beach?" At the last words, her three children go crazy. Two boys and a little girl, all within the ranges of eight to four, start pawing at their mother. Finally, Myria concedes and our little group starts to plod on through the zoo, she and I chatting while Arizona smiles and laughs at the memories my friend and I bring up. All the while, I can't get over how well this trip is going, and I silently pray that nothing happens to mess it up.

…_for both Arizona and Ali's sake._

* * *

><p>AN2: So like I said, this was a bit of a filler. Have something planned for the next chapter. Any guesses? Beach time is coming up, mixed in with some more family shenanigans. What kind of trouble do I have in store for you all? Stay tuned.<p> 


	141. Chapter 141

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Yay, surprise chapter! But this could possibly be tomorrows update. Didn't know if I'd be able to get to a computer terminal tomorrow, and didn't want to leave you all hanging. So… The happy couple had a nice outing at the zoo. Now lets see how the rest of the day plays out. Will all go smoothly or am I cruel enough to send the girls into another tail spin? Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 141<p>

Arizona's POV:

"Check, please." I ask our waitress as she brings out three wet towels for the little monsters seated around the table. Callie and I, along with our daughter, Myria and her kids, Aria and Rob, as well as Rosia, decided that a light lunch sounded like a great idea after a long couple hours at the zoo, or shopping in Rosia's case, but when the tiny humans heard they had ice cream… it was inevitable. So now I'm trying to help the mother of three scrub the sticky mess off her daughters cute cheek.

Lunch was a good time. Myria was not shy about telling stories of my wife in her adolescent and teenage years. I wouldn't be surprised if I cracked a rib or perforated my spleen from laughing so hard. All the while, brown eyes next to me were rolling in their sockets and she was huffing so much that it sounded like my wife was trying to blow a house down. Apparently bad ass Ortho god Dr. Calliope Torres does not like others knowing about her less than bad ass years as a child. But hearing about how my gorgeous wife use to chew on her hair and eat glue makes me, somehow, love her even more.

It was happenstance that Callie and Myria ran into each other at the zoo, but I'm sure as hell happy they did. Up until this point, her family has been nice and civil, but not overly welcoming. Besides Carmen, I've met no one that has really gone out of their way to chat with me. And frankly, I'm alright with that. I'd rather stay on the sidelines than cause some sort of family upheaval during the holidays. But Myria? She's… awesome. That's the only word that comes to mind. A single mother due to a nasty divorce, which in and of itself is looked down upon in the Torres family and the kind of culture they are from, but still life loving and caring as ever. Her three kids adore her, and the children themselves are super great.

All the while, I push the image of my mother to the back of my mind. Whenever I allow myself to even think about what she is doing, I come up with images that make my stomach knot. And I'm not talking like… sexual, cuz… _gag! _But just… hand holding or whispering or sharing secrets. I know that my father is gone and he's not coming back. I get that, I'm not living in some fantasy world but… he was my dad. They were together for nearly 37 years, and I had known them together for 31 years. And just the thought of her even entertaining the idea of another person is… hard. She deserves to be happy, and loved. Lord knows that. My mother has the heart the size of Texas, her home state. And I know she's lonely these days. But still… she belongs with my dad. Their love was my example; their love for one another is what I wanted for myself. And I found it in Calliope. She's my soul mate. Just like, I firmly believe, my mom was to my dad.

"Hey…" A whisper breathes over my ear and a warm hand finds my forearm. I snap back to the present and find concerned chocolate eyes watching me. "You ok sweetie."

"Yeah Calliope. I'm fine." I answer, not even aware of my use of the 'danger word'. Pulling on my best fake smile, I ask the table "So, we hitting the beach?" A cheer of agreement comes from the Dominguez troops, and everyone else nods. Aria said she let the word out that some of us were going to Carlos' stretch of private sand, and it's anyone's guess as to how many will actually turn out. But for now, I'm just focused on the fact that I get to see my smoking hot Latina in a very appealing bikini.

With plans to meet in an hour at the beach, we all head off in our separate directions. Rosia heads down town for some more errands while Aria and her beau head back to the mansion with Callie, Ali and I. Rob has loosened up a bit, and is now comfortable around my wife and me though still a little skittish with the Torres sister's parents…_not that I blame him. _When we roll through the large golden gates and stop in front of the Spanish styled home, Callie and I return to her bedroom to change and pack.

As I'm changing my daughter, she knows something fun is about to happen and is wiggling around like mad. "Ready to get some beach time, Squirt? Huh? Catch some big waves… build a sand castle. Show Mommy that she's not the only carpenter in the family."

"Hey…" My wife purrs, making me whip around and catch a look at her. What I see makes me grin like a fool. Her deliciously tanned body is on show, save for the important pieces that are hidden by deep red fabric. A white see-through wrap is tucked around her hips, providing a small barrier for her naked legs against the slight breeze that is whipping around the bay.

"Awesome." I whisper to myself, loving the fact that I am the ONLY one who gets to see below that teasing material covering her chest. Brown eyes just roll and painted red lips curl into a smile and land on my cheek. Tagging off, Callie is left to finish up with Ali and get her stuff packed while I get changed.

While packing for this trip I wasn't exactly sure what all I would need. I didn't know if jeans and a nice shirt would be alright, or if the Torres' walked around in cocktail dress and tuxedos every day. So I ended up packing for every occasion, including time at the beach. I'm not usually one for showing off my flesh, what with thirty plus years of hard labor and bull riding injuries marring my skin, not to mention two gunshot wounds and countless numbers of surgical scars, but Callie assures me that I can rock of bathing suit. So, unbeknownst to my wife, I grabbed a certain famous bikini and pack it in next to my unmentionables. Now, as I turn in front of the three paned bathroom mirror, I see that the infamous blue bikini works just as well as ever. Taking a cue from the Ortho god, I pull on a pair of cut off jeans just to have an extra layer of protection against the breeze, then complete the look with my customary cowboy hat.

"Definition MILF." I growl to myself, sending the smoking hot blonde in the mirror a sultry wink before stepping back out into the dark and edgy room of a young Calliope Torres. The Latina is deep in a conversation with our tiny human when I return, so taking my signature pose, missing only the lasso rope and my riding glove, I clear my throat and watch the breath leave my wife.

"You like?" I ask, peeking a single blue eye out from under the brim of my hat, blonde hair falling down my shoulders and a hand gently tugging at the denim and dental floss covering my southern lady bits.

"Uhhh… Yeah…" Callie groans, subconsciously licking her licks as her eyes trail down my toned up bod. "Mija… you got a hot looking Momma." She adds, making the three month old squeal in her arms because of the lack of attention being dotted on her.

A half hour later, and a semi-erotic make out session on the couch while waiting for Aria and Robert to reappear, we all load up into one of the Torres SUV's and head to the beach. Aria and Callie fall back into the practice of singing along to the radio at the top of their lungs while Rob and I just laugh and make fun of them. As we roll through the streets of Miami, I'm in awe of the difference of the city from that of what I know. It's about a million times larger than that of Sparks, but even Seattle pales in comparison to the color and range of people the inhabit this bustling city. I could get use to visiting, but couldn't picture living here. But as a vacation to escape some of the worst weeks of winter in the great North West? Oh yea, I could do Miami for a while.

As Aria shifts the car into park just off the sand of a beautiful stretch of beach, this supposed small outing seems to have grown into something bigger. Where I was expecting maybe five other Torres family members, there is actually around twenty. Some I recognize, some I don't but they all have the dark complexion, dark hair and dark eyes that my wife has passed down to our daughter.

After meeting up with Myria, we grab a nice plot of sand and get Ali all set up on a nice, soft blanket. The sun is high in the sky, and warmth just bakes down on us. Callie's skin glows in the sunlight, hair nearly brown as the rays bounce off her silky locks. She, Aria, and Myria all get wrapped up in memories of their past while the Dominguez kids build sand castles… and I keep Ali from EATING the sand.

I get introduced to many more of Callie's relatives and I can't help but feel eyes drift to the pink scar tissue at my stomach. Then a few younger, maybe twenty to twenty five year old, guys seem to keep peeking over their shoulders, staring at me when I'm not looking. Whenever I catch one, they all whip around and head off in the other direction. It takes the innocence of an eight year old boy to point out the mark on my body and ask how I got it, making those within earshot all turn and pay attention. For a second, I consider just lying. It'd certainly be easier, and less dramatic. If I said it was a birth mark, or a scar from some injury I received years and years ago, it'd be nothing. But when I look into the caring eyes of my wife, those eyes that nearly never opened again on that fateful day… the truth just comes spilling out.

I don't tell them that I played hide and seek with the gunman, I don't tell them that I threw a knife at the man just as he was hovering over my, then girlfriends, body. I don't say that I wanted, I craved, and sometimes still do wish for, the death of that man. That I wish I had gotten just thirty more seconds of one on one time before the SWAT member pulled me off his unconscious body. I just tell them that a bad man tried to take the love of my life away from me, and while fighting to keep her alive, I took a bullet. One I would take every day for the rest of my life if it meant that my Calliope would live to see another sunrise.

By the time my story, our story, comes to an end, nearly the entire beach is gathered around us. Tears are streaking from Callie's eyes, and mine are watery as thoughts of what could have happened invade my mind. Those listening start to filter away, giving us some space to collect our wits again. Aria places a soft hand on my shoulder, silently thanking me for saving a sister she doesn't know what she would do without.

"Enough of this mushy stuff." Rob says, pretending like he wasn't wiping his eyes as I was recounting my wife's and I struggle. "You ladies down for a game of volleyball?" Aria's eyes light up, and she is off the blanket in a half second, already shooing the youngins off the court.

"Ohhh…. I don't know." I reply, looking over to my wife. "Volleyball ain't really my… thang." I say, making Callie laugh.

She stands and loses the white wrap around her hips, giving me the full effect of that red bikini. "Aw come on cowgirl. You afraid to get your ass handed to you?" She plays, then grabs my hand and yanks me up onto my feet. "Myria?"

"I got the munchkin. You go show your woman that killer spike of yours." My wife's friend says, scooting closer to Ali who is happily playing with a couple wildflowers the youngest Dominguez boy picked for her.

"You played?" I ask Callie as she pulls me to the court.

"I wasn't JUST a nerd, baby." She purrs, sending me a sultry wink. After a heated game of rock paper scissors, one that I win with three straight rocks, I decide to mix it up and pick Aria as my partner. Rob and I soon learn that we are greatly outmatched by the Torres sisters. Where Aria has the height advantage, my wife has the strength to send a killer spike anywhere she pleases. Basically I just try to stay out of my partner's way, letting her field every volley sent over the net.

But when I'm not fast enough to get out of the way in time, the white ball smacks me square in the face and I fall right on my back. "Oh my god!" Callie yells, racing under the net and falling to her knees next to me. "Baby… are you ok?"

My hand is covering my nose and mouth, a slight metallic taste hitting my tongue. A low throbbing covers my face, and I can feel my heart beat in my nose. "Uhh..." I groan, sitting up and stretching out my jaw. "Yeah, Calliope." Batting away a probing hand of my wife, I wipe at my lips and come out clean. "That was a good one." I add, then watch as the Latina takes a breath finally.

"You scared the shit out of me!" She yelps, shoving me back into the sand and falling on top of me. We wrestle around, swapping being on top and drawing quite a crowd before the woman who breaks bones for a living finally pins me face down. Callie even rubs it in by pulling both arms and a leg up together and pretending to tie a calf rope around me before scooping up my cowboy hat and placing it on her head in victory.

"Rematch!" Aria yells. "Since you wounded my partner…" She adds, shoving her sister playfully "…I want Rob this time."

"Oh sure… stick me with the cripple." My wife groans before I tackle her back onto the sand. The four of us set up again, this time Callie and I versus Aria and Rob. The skills are pretty evenly matched, our opponents having the height and strength advantage. But, with Callie's deadly accuracy and me being able to field and bump half way decently, there really is no favorite to win. Point after point is won, each of us going back and forth in the lead. When Callie plays a perfect spike to the far corner, I take full advantage of the 'ass slapping' rule all sports seem to have.

"Match point." Aria exclaims, taking the ball out of bounds to be served in. She and Rob are up by one, and following standard volleyball rules, you have to be up by atleast two points in order to win. So if they get this next point, it's game over for team Robbins-Torres.

"Come on cowgirl, no more slacking." Callie says, her taking the left half as I take the right.

"Ummm…. I believe it was you that choked on the last two points, Calliope." I fire back just because I KNOW how competitive my wife gets, even if we are on the same team. But our game faces come back on as soon as the ball is lofted over the net. It's hit back and forth a couple times, but after a particularly weak volley from Rob, I set it up and Callie brings the hammer down. It flies past the attorney and Aria is too far away to field it.

"Yeah baby!" Callie yells, then turns to me and we bump chests. To say that I'm a little turned on by how competitive and in the zone she is is a MASSIVE understatement. We take possession and its Callie's turn to serve. Again, the ball goes back and forth a couple times before I take a chance and, instead of setting it up for another awesome spike, I gently tap it just over the net. Rob eats sand, but comes up empty.

"Sing it!" I shout, then get a firm smack on the ass from my pumped up wife.

"Match point!" The surgeon exclaims, a look of pure grit and determination on her gorgeous face. It's a clean serve and Aria sends it back over. Rob and I battle it out, while Callie and Aria play to each other's weaknesses. Its hardcore and intense and fricking awesome. Aria's beau sends a scorcher and it bounces off of me enough for Callie to save before I send it back over. The only man bobbles it, but recovers and sets it up for his girlfriend. A sloppy save from me and my teammate uses the element of surprise by spiking it a touch early, sending the ball screeching back after two hits.

When it hits sand, I race forward and jump on my wife's strong back. We spin and hoot and holler, celebrating our victory. …Any maybe rubbing it in just a little bit. I can't help but laugh as Aria pushes Rob back into the sand as he tries to stand, blaming their loss on his stumble. After I detach from my very sweaty and… very VERY sexy wife, she wraps me up in a hug and lays a passionate kiss on my lips. …_guess I'm not the only one who gets turned on by winning._

"Wow…" I purr once she lets me up for air, but not releasing her grip around my hips. "I think I like this Calliope." Her beautiful head tips back as that sexy chuckle falls from her lips, exposing a glistening neck to my hungry tongue. We are well on our way to making a scene when shouting from further down the beach line meets our ears.

"Help! HELP!" A woman shrieks, frantically waving as she tries to get some attention. Callie and I take a few steps forward, along with a number of other enjoying this family day at the waterfront. "Help, my baby!" She yells then points out into the water. "She was swimming and now… I don't see her."

Adrenaline immediately floods my system as I search the waves rushing to shore. A sand bar sticks out of the beach, stretching maybe two hundred feet into deeper waters, then comes to a stop. Growing up where I did, with a good size lake every kid took a swim in during the summer, you learn that where water goes from shallow to deep… it's dangerous. What looks like calm water could really be a riptide, or undercurrent. Get close to it and it sucks you under, the only way to get back up is pure strength. …_if a kid got sucked up, they don't stand a chance._

"Where was she?" A guy asks and a handful start to strip off their shirts and head into the water.

"At the edge of that thing!" The frantic mother yells, confirming my worst suspicions.

"Oh god." Callie cries, gripping my forearm as we desperately search the waters for any hint of a child. Then I see something, a speck of pink, maybe a swimming suit or one of those blow up arm floaties. Before I know it, I'm running as fast as I can over the beach, then scaling the sharp rocks of the sand bank. The fastest swimmer is no match for someone running on solid ground, and I easily over take the many guys swimming out to the rescue. My vision tunnels, much like it does on the back of the bull. Wind whips at my hair and as I approach the very lip of the protrusion, I don't give it a second thought before jumping and diving into the dangerous depths below, the only image in my mind is that of a cold and lifeless child.

…_hang on. I'm coming._

* * *

><p>AN2: Dun dun dunnnnn…. So, we've had drama and angst. Thought it was time for a little action. Will Arizona come back up? Let me know what you think.<p> 


	142. Chapter 142

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Left you all at a cliffhanger. I know ya'll love it! Haha. And yes, I said that I probably wouldn't get an update posted today. But I lied. I'm sure you all will learn to forgive me ;-) Ok so we left off with Arizona going swimming. How's it all play out? Read on to find out. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 142<p>

Callie's POV

I don't realize that my wife is gone until I see a streak of blonde racing down the sand bar. My heart goes from beating a mile a minute as we tried to catch a glint of the missing child, to stopped dead cold as I witness the love of my life leap off the dock and dive into the water. She doesn't hesitate a second, doesn't take a fraction of a second to think if what she is doing is safe or right or… sane. She just does it, and my heart breaks right on the spot.

People are shouting around me, directing those swimming out to the spot where the girl was last found and some just praying for God to spare the innocent girl. But I can't breathe enough to shout. To speak. To even whisper. As long as my cowgirl is under that water, I don't know if I can live another minute or not. Because if Arizona isn't in my life, I'm not sure I want to have one.

"Arizona…" I mutter, and take a couple steps towards the raging waters but hands pull me back. I don't know how long passes, but it's too long. I keep waiting for blonde hair to reemerge, to take a breath. But I never see it. The guys are still a good 100 feet out, the waves making any progress very very slow. I don't hear the panicked mother shrieking, or my sister murmuring soothing words in my ear, all I hear is the splashing of the waters. Each wave being the one wave that my wife can't overcome, can't fight off.

"She hasn't come up yet." Someone says, and for some reason it filters into my consciousness.

I take another step forward but my sister pulls me back. "She'll be ok." Aria whispers, but even I, in this state of in between, can hear the uncertainty in her voice. Seconds pass, and I wait. I wait for some sign that she's ok. All the while… I ask myself what I'd do if, for some reason, she didn't come back up. How would I move on? How would I raise Ali by myself? How could I ever tell our daughter how amazingly brave and selfless her Momma was?

"Please Arizona…" I beg, talking to anyone or anything that may be listening. God, Budda, Allah… I don't care. I just NEED someone to listen to me. Then, like my wife heard me pleading, a wisp of blonde breaks the surface. A gasp falls from everyone watching, and then a sigh of partial relief when we watch her pulling a small body back to shore.

By now, the guys have honed in on my wife and the drowning girl, and are trying to assist. Two take over swimming the girl back in while the rest circle the blonde and help her in. I dash down the beach, hitting the water just as the rescue group is getting back to shore. Two guys race the unconscious girl up further on the sand, away from the waves while I rush to my wife who is stumbling and fighting to get out of the water.

"Arizona…" I breathe out, helping her only a couple feet before she collapses. "Arizona!" Blood is running from a cut on her chin, as well as some red liquid seeping from her arms and mixing with the salt water.

"I'm fine." She gasps, her voice filled with sea water and her body convulsing as it tries to rid itself of the dangerous liquid. Shouting from further up the beach makes me glance up, a circle surrounding the victim as someone tries to breathe life back into her. "I'm fine. Go!" My wife says, weakly waving me away. "She needs you."

Without a second thought, I leave my struggling wife and race to the side of the little girl. Her lips are blue and dark hair matted over her soaked face. I have to battle my way through the crowd, but I finally fall to my knees on the opposite side of the man performing CPR.

"Stop!" I shout, shoving the man away as he is about to breathe into her mouth. "You're just filling her stomach with air. You need to tilt the head back." I state, taking over CPR. With the head tipped back, I lower my ear to her mouth and pray for the slightest of breath. But there's nothing. "Starting chest compressions." I whisper to myself, a habit formed from working in the ER. I can feel twenty sets of eyes on me, all praying that I can get this little girl to breathe again.

"Come on…. Come ON!" I yell, silently counting compressions then stopping to blow two quick breathes into her limp body. Someone on the side is restraining the terrified mother, but does little to keep her quiet. The pure agony that fills her voice hits me straight in the heart. …_no, you will NOT die. I won't let you. Come on. COME ON. _Another set of chest compressions, another kiss of life. Another set of chest compressions, and just as I'm about to lean in again, water bursts from her open mouth and she takes a strangled breath.

"It's ok! It's ok, let it out." I tell the girl as she fights to breathe on her own. She coughs, bringing up ocean water with it, but finally gets a steady breathing pattern going. Finding the guy who was attempting CPR, I tell him "Make sure she stays calm, and have her take slow, deep breaths." In a heartbeat, I am back on my feet and racing back to where I left Arizona.

When I get to her, Rob has wrapped a towel around her back and is attempting to stem the bleeding, but my wife is coughing so hard she can't sit still long enough. I shoo the man away while I take over, gently yet firmly slapping her on the back to try and dislodge the last remnants of her battle.

"Deep breaths, baby. Come on, breathe for me." I tell her, and as she tries to comply another round of hacking coughs wrack her body. I don't know how long its been since my wife had pulled the girl from the water, or even how long it had been since I watched the love of my life leap head first into the dangerous waves, but finally everything comes rushing out of her. Water spills from her mouth and collects on the sand under us.

"That's it, Arizona. Calm down sweetie." I whisper, still rubbing her back. Once the last of the liquid is rid from her body, she collapses back onto the sand.

"Is… is she ok?" The blonde manages to get out while still trying to calm her breathing.

"She's fine, sweetie. She's fine." I tell her, tears welling my eyes but I push them down. I take advantage of her calming state by giving her a cursory exam. The cut on her chin isn't too deep, but I have to remember to get some antiseptic or it could get infected. The cuts on her arms and back are also superficial, probably from where sharp rocks raked against her flesh. "Can you sit up for me?" I ask, and then help pull her up in the sitting position. I lay an ear on her back and instruct her to take as deep a breath as she can. The rest of the crowd fades away when I close my eyes and focus on the sound of her lungs expanding and compressing. There is still some water within them which will work itself out in time, but she's in good shape.

A rush of black hair comes sweeping in from the side and then something latches onto my wife so forcefully that she is thrown back onto the sand. "Gracias. Gracis. Que dios te bendiga. Gracis." Wet, fair skin is then littered with kiss as the little girl's mother cries and thanks God for having Arizona saving her daughter. It takes two others to pull her off Arizona so my wife can still recover. An ambulance shows up, and within ten minutes, both mother and daughter are in the rig and heading off to the closest hospital for a checkup.

Naturally, the party breaks up. Most shuffle by my wife and I, sending the blonde looks of appreciation, some even wrapping her up in a gentle hug. Myria waits for us, keeping Ali quiet and satisfied until Arizona's legs start to work again. She takes slow, shaky steps, a slight limp in her left leg. Rob and Aria have already packed the car up, and with very few words, we leave the few people still on the beach and head home. Arizona is still coughing, phlegm and ocean water coming up occasionally, but the shaking has stopped.

She and I are in the back, our little girl strapped into her car seat between us. No one has said anything, but I catch my sister's and her boyfriend's glance more than once in the rear view mirror. Blue eyes are locked on the window, watching Miami fly by as Rob takes us back to the mansion, and I can't look away from her. Blonde hair is still wet, matting around her neck and back, the towel over her shoulders providing some warmth as well as a material to soak up some of the blood that is still leaking from her body.

"You're staring." She finally says, not looking up from her window.

"I think I have that right." I reply, then reach over Ali who is strapped in tightly and brush a lock of wet hair behind my wife's ear. No other words are said, and when we get to the house, Arizona takes Ali from her car seat and disappears.

"Is she alright?" Aria asks, watching the retreating form of my half dressed wife.

"Physically, she's fine." I answer. "But I'm gonna go…" I gesture after the blonde, taking a couple backwards steps.

"Yeah, go." My sister says, waving me off. I turn on my heel and follow the path of sand left by Arizona, finding it leads right to my room. The door is closed and I can hear faint talking coming from inside. With a gentle knock, I slip in and find my wife changing a happy and giggling Ali.

"What were your favorite animals, Squirt? Huh? Mine were the lions. And the tigers. And the bears. Oh my…" She coos, sliding a clean diaper under the freshly powdered butt of our little girl. I notice that an old t shirt has been pulled over her top half, the still wet fabric of her bikini wetting the gray fabric of the USMC shirt. And the pair of soaked denim shorts are lying in the corner, a fresh pair of black running shorts now covering her center. Finally blue eyes find mine, and we share a look that hasn't happened since before she jumped into the waters.

"She's a hungry girl so you're just in time." Arizona says, then hands the freshly changed tiny human off to me to be nursed.

"So… we're not going to talk about this?" I chance, pulling down one of the red cups of my bikini and exposing a bare breast for my little girl. My wife just gives me that smile like 'I don't know what you're talking about' then turns and starts to tidy up the room. "Really? We aren't talking about this?"

"Calliope…" She groans, tossing the soaked shorts into the tub to dry. "I… I don't want to. Ok? I'd rather just… forget it happened."

"Forget it happened?" I ask, tracking her as she mindlessly moves around the room looking for something to keep her busy. "Forget that you just… jumped into the ocean and pulled a, technically, dead girl out of the water."

"She wasn't dead." The blonde rebuttals, unfolding then refolding her pajamas before sticking them back in the drawer.

"She was, Arizona. Another ten… fifteen seconds underwater and she could have been gone for good." I tell her, then watch as the information finally hits her. Her body slumps as a ragged hand is pulled through wet and tangled hair.

"I don't remember doing it. I mean… I remember hearing the mom yell. Then my heart started racing. And then… water." The blonde breathes out, then plops down on the mattress next to me. I manage to catch her gaze again, and almost as if she can read my mind, she adds "I don't want it to be a big thing. Ok? Anyone would have done it. …Actually, they did! Those guys were the ones that pulled her out of the water. Not me. You were the one that got her breathing again, not me."

"No, you're right." I drawl, watching the blonde pick at a fresh scab on her forearm. "They DID pull her out of the water. And I did resuscitate her. But you brought her up for air. They were still fifty feet out when you pulled her up." I can see that she is quickly becoming uncomfortable and decide to let the issue rest while it can. Because I know that tomorrow will be a fresh wave of questions and thanks and 'way to gos'. But before I dismiss the topic completely, I add "It was incredibly brave, Arizona. But you don't get to do that stuff anymore. We have a baby, and… I don't know what I would have done if you didn't come back from that." A tight smile plays across pink lips as my wife gently sweeps back the black fuzz covering our daughters' head, Ali still drinking her fill of breast milk.

When eyes as deep as the raging waters she just conquered find mine again, I whisper "No more superhero stunts, ok?"

Arizona thinks for a second, digesting what all has happened within the last hour, and finally replies "I can't promise that." I could be angry. I should be. My wife, the person I love, willingly put her life in danger… again! If it's not a bucking bull, mad gunman, or a deranged ex-girlfriend, why not the deadly ocean waves? But… it's Arizona. She's a Robbins. Her brother fought for this country, her lineage is nothing but service to country and sacrifice. She was raised and engrained with the idea that you sacrifice for the good of others. I hate it. But it's one of the reasons I love her. She's truly, completely, and selflessly good.

"I know." I whisper, then lean in the small distance separating us and place a kiss on salty lips. "How about you go get cleaned up? She'll be going down for a nap soon, and I'm sure we won't be allowed to hole up in here all night." With one more kiss, Arizona stands and disappears back into the bathroom to wash the sand and salt off her body. I look down at my little clone and see brown eyes staring right back up at me. "You know mija… your Momma is really amazing. If you grow up to be even half the woman she is, I'll take it as a win."

As I predicted, as soon as Alijandra is burped she quickly falls into a deep sleep. All the fresh air and excitement of the zoo and the beach finally catching up with her. It's finally catching up with me as well, and the cruel images of a life without Arizona comes back to the forefront of my vision. My stomach knots just at the thought and my heart starts to crumble. Needing to see her living and breathing this exact second, I push open the bathroom door and find her just starting to towel herself off. Relief floods my mind, but I still need to touch her to confirm she is real. She doesn't have time to react before I race forward and push her back against the cold tiled walls, my lips taking hers and never letting go.

A moan falls from my wife's mouth as my tongue invades her, my hands roaming freshly cleaned flesh. I need to feel her, smell her, taste her to prove to myself she is still here. Still with me, with our daughter.

The blonde can sense my urgency, my need, and tries to pull away. "Stop… Calliope, sweetie… Stop…" She whispers, taking my face in her hands. "I'm fine. Ok? I'm right here. It's ok. I'm ok."

"I was so scared." I breathe out, a single tear managing to escape my grasp.

"Me too." Arizona replies, wiping the lone drop from my cheek. She leans back in and reinitiates our kiss, this time slow and loving. Not the frenzied, needy pace as before. But as our weights shift from bodies rubbing against one another, I don't miss the wince from pain the mars my wife's face.

"Let me get a better look at you." I say, pulling out of the kiss and urging her to hop up onto the sink countertop after she throws on a pair of shorts and t shirt. After some grumbling from the blonde in front of me, I finally convince her to allow me to give her a more complete check up. Starting from the head down, I'm happy to find she didn't hit her head or her eyes have not been damaged. The small cut on her chin isn't deep and shouldn't scar, but I disinfect it and place a band aid on it anyways. The same is true for the few cuts on her arms and hands. Moving south, I finally exam her legs.

When I flex her left ankle Arizona yelps "Ow!" It's the leg that has been remodeled so even though Bandy has given her the all clear, I still insist on examining it at least once a week.

"We need to get you to the hospital." I state, already running through dozens of things that could have happened to the hardware making up my wife's leg.

"Calliope, chill. I just twinged my ankle a bit, that's all." Arizona says, hopping off the counter and landing smoothly on her right foot. I give her the 'don't lie to me' look, because I know she would avoid a hospital visit at all costs, but she just smiles. "Really. I must have rolled it or something coming out of the water." I do a few more tests on her and determine that it probably IS just a slight sprain. So with that, Arizona is deemed in good health despite staring death in the eyes today.

We get back out to the bedroom and find Ali still sleeping soundly when a ringing pulls our attention away. "Is that yours?" I ask, searching my purse for my cell.

"No. Mine went swimming today." Arizona answers, sending me a playful wink before carefully lying down next to Ali who is propped safely between two pillows. When I finally fish my cell out, I find that I have nearly twenty missed calls, all from the family. And right then, I know word has leaked out about the heroics of my wife. It's not even thirty seconds before the faint sound of a sleeping blonde hits my ears and I turn to find mother and daughter sleeping peacefully. It's too beautiful to interrupt, so instead of waking Arizona and taking her back downstairs, where I'm sure a mass of people are waiting for her, I lay on the other side of Ali and drift off to sleep with them.

…_she deserves some down time anyways._

* * *

><p>AN2: Arizona… the hero? How can you not love that? A baby saver! And Callie? She's growing, yes? Think the Torres family will welcome her with open arms now? Tune in to find out. Thanks for the awesome reviews!<p> 


	143. Chapter 143

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Surprise! Second day in the row with two updates? Don't get use to it ;-) But this IS the update for tomorrow. Sorry ya'll, but no 'maybes' about tomorrow. Also, this is chapter is longer than usual but I just couldn't stop, nor find a sooner place to chop it so… you get even more. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 143<p>

Arizona's POV:

Yesterday was… surreal. I woke up burrowed in the warm, and very naked, body of my wife. We got up, had a nice family breakfast, then went to the zoo. Callie ran into a long time friend and I heard dozens of stories about a younger Calliope Torres, ones that I won't soon forget. Then we had lunch, no big deal. The beach was next, and then a couple heated game of beach volleyball ensued. Awesome. Then… things changed. One subconscious decision nearly left the love of my life heartbroken.

When I jumped into the water, I wasn't thinking. It's like… something, or someone, took over my body. All I knew was that there was a little girl drowning and I needed to help her. I needed to save her. I was right about the undercurrent, and as soon as I broke the air-water barrier, I was sucked under with force. I lost track of what was up and what was down. As I struggled to regain control, my eyes were scanning the murky depths for some sign of a body. The waves crashed me into the stone lined sandbar and a sting of pain made my eyes clamp shut. Sea salt and open wounds don't like to play nicely. My lungs burned, needing and craving air. Just as I was fighting to go up, out of the corner of my eye I see another flash of pink. I knew if I lost sight of it, I'd never find it again. So instead of upwards, I dove down. Ignoring the protesting of my chest, I swam deeper. The fire that comes when you deprive your body of oxygen makes you want to cry, to yell. But I couldn't because opening my mouth and breathing in water would spell certain death.

The girl seemed too far away. Even if I had oxygen, I didn't know if I would be able to reach her. I almost turned around, almost turned topside to get air and try again. But then… her face wasn't some unknown girls, it was Ali's. My Ali. My beautiful daughter. She was the one slowly sinking, her life slowly slipping from her young body. This little girl was someone's Ali, and I needed to save her. Somewhere, somehow, I found my second wind and surged forward, deeper into the depths. I reach out and, almost as if some deity that I want to believe in, guides my hand to a tiny human's arm. The grip I have on her is equal, if not greater, to that I take on the bull rope before the most terrifying eight seconds of my life.

I fight to swim up. But the limp body I'm hauling, as light as it may be, doesn't help matters at all. Callie's voice in my head keeps yelling at me to move my ass, to get to the surface. To take a breath. To live. Live for her. To live for our daughter. Finally, the water gets lighter and light, and then I break into open air. I gasp for oxygen but end up taking a couple large swallows of water instead. I hear yelling, and through blurry vision I see people swimming towards me. I start to paddle back, dragging the girls body behind me. I don't know if she's breathing, if she's even still alive. But I make sure her head is up. I just need to get her back.

That was yesterday. At dinner, I don't really know what was going on, but no one said anything. Maybe Callie told them I didn't want to talk about it. And that's fine. But when people stare at you, tears silently falling from their cheeks, but quickly turn when you look up, it's not much better. I told them I was fine. That I was ok. It was no big deal. I wasn't the one who saved her, Callie was. If it wasn't for her, the girl would still be a limp body. She'd be in a body bag in some morgue somewhere. But they don't buy it, I can tell. Only my mother has the nerve to openly cry and wrap me in a tight hug. She yelled at me for being so stupid. Then kissed my cheek and thanked God that I was alright. Then praised me for my heroism. …_I wish she would just make up her mind._

Which leads me to today. It's Thanksgiving, a holiday to give thanks. And right now I'm staring into the beautiful face of my daughter. A daughter I never knew I wanted. A daughter I never knew I needed. And for that, I'm thankful.

"Hey…" A soft voice whispers, a hand finding its way to my shoulder and making me jump. "Sorry, honey. I was just going to say that we should head down. Everyone will start showing up soon." My wife adds, giving me a tight smile. I know I scared her yesterday, and to be honest I scared myself. But she's honored my wishes to not talk about it. And for that, I'm thankful. "You alright?"

"Yeah… yeah we're good." I answer, then turn my gaze to the little girl in my arms. "Right Squirt?" She just smiles and squeals, loving having both her mommies around so much. My little family heads down stairs, all of us dressed in more formal clothes, like we were heading to church. My wife has on a gorgeous dress, and I've decided to go with a pair of skinny black jeans, knee high boots, and a signature blue blouse. Ali is upstaging us all by wearing the most adorable little dress I have ever seen, and it seems like she knows it too.

When we get downstairs I see that Callie was right about people showing up. Already there is a mass of thirty plus people hanging around the living area and the center patio area. Everyone is in their Sunday best and smiles on their faces. After a couple days of meeting relatives, all the names and faces have sort of blurred together. But I make friendly conversation with everyone I run into, and Ali does her job of making them all melt. Apparently all I needed to do to get the Torres family to open up to me was to save one of their own. Since yesterday, everyone has been outwardly nice and inviting. I lose track on how many hugs I get, how many different houses Callie and I are invited to, how many meals we just HAVE to have. But it's amazing. I always knew the Torres' had to be incredible people because, after all, Callie is one of them.

"Well if it isn't the hero herself." Someone announces, clapping me firmly on the back. I turn and stare up into dark eyes, almost certain that I've never met this man before. He's wearing a pink blazer with a jacket square peeking out. His frames have more flare that I would usually expect on a man and the way his beard is manicured, I know he spends more time in front of the mirror than I do.

"Uhh… I… guess?" I reply, looking around for my wife so she could give me a little back up. But I spot her twenty feet away, engaged in a heated debate with Carmen and that other cousin that we spent time with at the spa.

The man, if noticing how uncomfortable I am, ignores it and leans in so he can whisper in my ear "You'll learn that news spreads fast in this family." Then pulls back and gives me a wink. "And I must say that this blouse just… it's stunning. Fabulous. Tell me, where did you get it?"

"I… don't remember. I think Calliope bought it online." I answer, still trying to place this man. Obviously he is a relative of some kind, or tied to the family in some way, but I just can't figure it out.

"And the boots? Very chic. Let me guess…" He takes a small step back and makes a showing of studying my shoes before smiling and continuing "Christian Louboutin Babel, fall line."

"I-" I start to answer but am cut off when someone else catches the man's eye.

"Well, honey, you rock them. I'll see you around…" He says, singing the last word as he flits away. I can't help but watch him go, the way he bounces as he walks and his gesturing of the hands… I never expected that from a Torres. …_Male Torres anyways._

A throaty chuckle from my side makes me look away from the stranger, and my eyes fall upon my wife. "I see you met Uncle Alberto." She says, bringing a glass of ginger ale up to her lips.

"Is he-" I start to ask, but she knows exactly what I'm about to say.

"Oh yeah." She breathes out, a smile itching at her painted red lips. "But… don't tell my mother."

"How can she NOT know?" I question as I follow the Latina outside where Momma is happily watching Ali for the time being. "I mean… he opens his mouth and a little pink purse falls out." A full bodied laugh fills the air as Callie reacts to what I just said.

"Yeah well… welcome to the Torres tradition. We see what we choose to see." My wife says, then places a kiss on my cheek. We join another group of relatives out on the veranda, and again I am overwhelmed with names, faces, and how exactly everyone is related to everyone else. I meet aunts and uncles from both sides, cousins, nieces and nephews, all of whom now can't help but give me hugs and thank me for doing what I did yesterday. As mid morning rolls into afternoon, I soon realize that the first figure given, a total of around 60 people, was just a joke. There is closer to 80 packed within the walls of this place. Wine and champagne and beer are flowing and everyone is having a good time.

"Excuse me…" Someone asks, a light hand on my arm. When I turn and face them, I recognize the three of the seven or eight guys bunched around as some that were at the beach yesterday.

"Yes?" I reply, pulling my best smile on.

"Arizona Robbins, right? Callie's girl?" One of them chances with a smile on his face like a lion eyeing dinner.

"Right." I answer, my gaze flicking between all of their faces. Something is up, and I'm not really liking being in the dark.

"I told you, man. It's her." Another says, nudging another guy as they all gawk. Then he turns back to me and adds "When I saw you in that bikini yesterday, I just KNEW it was you." My eyes narrow, still very confused. Mistaking it as a look of aggression or annoyance, he quickly backpedals. "I mean not that I was LOOKING looking. I was just… well, you can't blame a guy for…. You were just so…. Well, that bikini…"

"Spit it out." I finally state, making the rambling one jump and the others laugh.

Finally, he pulls something out from behind their back, then they all do. "Is this you?" He asks, then shoves my swimsuit edition of Sports Illustrated in front of me. Now it all makes sense. Why wouldn't 20 something year old guys recognize me from this issue? I WAS smoking hot after all.

"Yeah, that's me." I answer, making them all whoop and high five.

"Can you sign it?" Another one asks, this one taller and more attractive than the rest. If I were straight, I'd be all over these guys. Like shooting fish in a barrel, but alas… I was born liking the fairer sex.

"Of course." I smile, then accept the black sharpie and dool out autograph after autograph. Of course the guys don't leave, not when they have a SI cover girl in their sights. The next hour is spent by me fielding and answering questions from them. Most are respectable, asking about my bull riding career, about what I'm doing now, and if I'd ever go back. Bull riding or modeling, they didn't really care which.

Finally, that inevitable question is asked. "So you've like…. NEVER been with a dude?" One of them asks, and all eyes get wide. By now my wife has joined us and is just sitting back, enjoying being able to listen in.

"Nope." I answer, smiling at their stunned looks. "Actually, my massesuse the other day got farther than any other man has." Turning to look at my Latina I ask "What would you call that? Fist and a half? Cuz he didn't make it all the way to second." Callie just laughs that sexy laugh I love.

"So… no offense." One of the guys, who I've heard being referred to as Bulldog, says and that signals me that this next one is going to be the best question yet. "But, how do you know you don't like guys if you've never been with one?"

"Well…" I play like I'm thinking hard about it, then answer "…have you ever been with a guy?"

"What? ! Ewww, no." He immediately fires back, face screwing up in disgust while the rest snicker around him.

"Then how do you know you don't like it?" I ask, sending the shocked man a playful wink before standing and pulling my wife after me. As we walk away, Bulldog's buddies start ragging on him, and I know it will be a long time before he asks another woman that same question.

At a little after four, everyone convenes outside where multiple tables have been lined up in long rows. Carlos takes the head at the center table, followed by his direct family. Callie and I sit about halfway down the main table, Aria and Rob across from us and Momma right next to us.

The tapping of a knife against a glass brings everyone to a calm, all eyes darting up to the head man himself. Carlos stands and looks over his family, some blood, some not, and smiles. "Thank you. Now, I just wanted to say a few words before we get down to the real business of why we all came here today. It is an honor to have you all here in my home, with my wife, and to share this holiday with our family. Those of you who have dined with us before know that I usually say grace before the meal. But… this year I was told to do otherwise. Something within me told me that there is another person here who should take the lead this year. So… Ms. Arizona Robbins…" At the sound of my name my head snaps up, finding the gaze of my wife's father. "…if you would be so kind as to bless this meal for us, I would be honored." My mind goes blank and my teeth break through the dry breadstick I was munching on. Momma, seeing that I've frozen, brings me back to with a swift hand upside the head, making me jump and set down the half eaten appetizer. Seeking help from Callie, I look to my left and silently plead for assistance.

"Ms Robbins?" Carlos asks again. All I can do is nod, and he takes that as a yes. Everyone in the room joins hands around their tables and bow their heads. Callie and I reach across Ali, settled between us, and lock hands while my other is taken by my mother.

I know they are waiting for me to say something. To praise God, or Jesus or… whatever else might be up there. But the words don't come. I'm not religious. I'm spiritual, if anything. But still… I need to say something.

"Ummm…" I stall, clearing my throat and chancing a glance to Callie, but her head is bowed in prayer. "Dear God… I uhhh… I…" I'm lost, like completely lost. What do I say to the big man who has taken so much from me? "…I know that you and I aren't always… friends. There were times when I… I cursed you. I yelled at you. I didn't believe in you. And, to be honest, I still struggle with that a lot of the time. There's not a day that goes by that I don't ask why has all that has happened to me, happened to me? Losing my brother before he even lived, my mother losing my father, how you could send a wild gunman into my wife's hospital and let him…" My words fade out as that image reappears in my mind. I chance another glance over to Callie and find her watching me, giving me strength to go on, just like she did yesterday.

"But then… I realize that… that you can't have light without darkness. If you've never seen the darkness, if you've never experienced it, how can you know what light is, and how precious it can be? If you don't experience the heartache and the losses… you can't tell when something truly amazing comes along." I continue, never breaking the gaze of my wife. "Because of those heartaches, because I've seen the hurt and experienced the pain… I can truly appreciate all the joy I have in my life today. …Calliope, and Ali. They are my light. They are my stars in the midnight sky. And so are these people I'm seated with today. They've welcomed me into their family… some more easily than others, granted, and for that I want to thank you. Bless these people with light and love, and give them the strength to carry on in even the darkest of days."

"Amen." Callie whispers with the most breathtaking smile on her face.

"Amen." The other 80 some odd people repeat, and with that the room fills with noise of plates being passed and food being devoured.

"That was perfect." My wife says, leaning across the top of our daughter and laying a kiss on my waiting lips. Thanksgiving dinner turns out to be well worth the trip. I don't think I've ever had turkey that tasted so amazing, not that I would ever admit that to Momma. Good conversations fly through the air and the entire Torres property is alight with love.

After the main course has been served and the plates are being cleared away, another tapping of a glass draws people's attention. But it's not Carlos, or anyone at the main table. It's from one of the side tables. The clinking gets louder and a lone figure stands. One of the few I can put a name to.

"Sorry for the interruption…" Carmen says, a smile attempting to cover her nerves. "…but I uhh… I have an announcement." A beat passes, and I can tell she is trying to screw up the courage to say what she needs to say. "First off I just want to say thank you to Callie…" All eyes turn to my wife, and when I glance over I notice she is just as lost as I am. "…because if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have the nerve to do this. But… I wanted to announce to my family, those who I love and care for, and hope that they love me back in equal passion… that I'm… I'm gay." Some gasp, some drop their silverware, some spill their wine. But Carmen looks across the open patio and find Callie and I, then sends a kiss. I can't help but start to clap, just because she has to be quite the woman to have the guts to come out in front of ALL these people. Even Callie didn't do that, not all at once.

At first I'm the only one, then Callie slowly joins, followed by Momma, Aria and Rob. Slowly but surely, more and more join in. I'm sure not everyone applauds, but that doesn't matter. They don't have to approve, just as long as Carmen is true to herself and is proud of it.

Thankfully, after dinner, the major conversation is no longer me and what happened on the beach. Now the attention is turned fully on Carmen, who I make sure to find and give her a big congratulatory hug. Guests hang around after dinner, caught up in good food, good wine and good company. While Callie is deep in conversation with her newly outed cousin, as well as the very flamboyant Uncle Alberto, a hand on the small of my back leads me through the crowd and out of the patio area. I don't chance a look back because I'm taken into the library and through a secret passageway, ending up in a dark and intimidating room.

Smoke hangs in the air, the smell of cigars and a crackling fire filling the room. The furniture and décor covering the dark walls exude masculinity and it doesn't surprise me that I find Carlos sitting on the other side of a very large desk.

"Arizona… please sit." Carlos says, gesturing me to take one of the free arm chairs infront of his desk. A large cigar, of what I can only guess is of the finest quality, it sticking out between his lips and a half glass of a dark liquid is held in his right hand.

"Is this where you break my knee caps?" I ask, trying to bring some levity to this entire situation. "Because I just got the use of my left leg back, so if I get a choice on which one, I pick right." All I get is a smirk from Mr. Torres, so I decide to shut up and let whatever is about to happen, happen. …_Callie didn't warn me that there might be some sort of scare tactic. Does she know I'm gone? Will she find me? Save me again?_

"I'm sure you're wondering what you are doing here." He states while I let my eyes wonder through the ten or so other men, all atleast fifty years old, watching this thing go down. They all have cigars, suits and a glass of some sort of liquor.

"Maybe just alittle curious." I reply, sending the man a forced grin. He just nods and then reaches into a drawer of his desk. I have to physically restrain myself from sliding to the floor because I am 100% convinced that what he is grabbing is some sort of firearm. Maybe I've watched too many gangster movies, but the atmosphere I am in reminds me of scenes where the prisoner is about to get 'bumped off'.

An audible sigh leaves my lips when he holds up a thick manila envelope, then tosses it to me. It lands with a slap against the cool maple desk and I hesitate to take it. He gives me an assuring nod, telling me that it's not some fancy mail bomb or anything, so I take it and open it.

As I pull out the contents, Carlos explains "My daughter has informed me of the… challenges that comes with you trying to take Alijandra as your own." My eyes flash up to meet him, not believing that this has to do with MY family… and not HIS. "So, I've take the liberty of finding out everything there is to know about those who will be deciding on your case. Maybe there is something in there that can… grease some wheels, so to speak." I page through the large stack papers and find pictures, biographies, little tidbits about EVERY single adoption worker that might even touch Ali's case, as well as a blank check with Carlos Torres's signature already signed. And I'm convinced, especially after seeing how he and his wife lives, that there is no figure I could right on that blank check that would be too much.

"Wow… this is… thank you, sir." I breathe out, not believing that Carlos, a man who not two years ago just flat out refused to recognize my existence, is now giving me ammo incase the need arises so that his granddaughter can legally be my daughter.

"You keep surprising me, Arizona." He states after a few seconds, the words mulling around his lips like he's chewing on them.

"Uhhh… I…" I try to figure out what exactly he meant, but I come up with nothing and don't know how to responde.

"No no, it's a good thing, I assure you." Carlos adds, graciously letting me off the hot seat for a second. "I've been dealing with… all sorts of people during my life. When you run a business, as I'm sure you know, you encounter a wide range of faces. Some are decent, some give the devil a run for his money. And then there are those rare few… those diamonds. Nearly impossible to stumble across, but when you do… you'd be stupid to let them go." Heads nod in agreement from the peanut gallery as Carlos exhales a puff of smoke.

"Thank you, sir." I mumble, still unsure if this is a compliment or not but I like to think that he just called me a diamond.

Standing and rounding the desk, he props up on the corner and looks down at me, dark eyes reaching right into my soul. I can see the wheels churning in his mind as he studies me, brings up every flaw of my past, remembers every loving word his daughter has ever said about me. I don't know what it is, but it feels like this is the moment of truth. I may have married his daughter, though not leagally, and given him a grandchild, also not legally nor biologically mine, but it feels like this is the final judgement. Sweat beads at my brow and I hope to God that the slight quiver in my bottom lip isn't noticeable. I don't know how long Carlos sits there, staring and judging, mentally flipping a coin or tallying tic marks. But finally, he looks away and nods to one of the many guys watching. The next second a glass of amber liquid is placed in my hand.

"You smoke, Arizona?" He asks, pulling a cigar case from his inside breast pocket.

"Not… not usually, sir. No." I try to answer firmly, but can't seem to keep the slight cracking out of my voice.

"Well, make an exception this time. Cuz these babies are the best there are." Carlos states, then hands me a beautiful wrapped cigar matching those the other men are smoking. I take it in my hand and bring it under my nose, inhaling deeply. I've watched my dad smoke cigars for years. He didn't do it often, mainly because Momma nagged on him about how they stunk, but if he had a peaceful afternoon off he'd take a seat outside on the deck and light one up. Just inhaling the rich fog and watching the breeze whip through the crops.

"Thanks." I say, then wrap my lips around the end and inhale the fire, feeling it permeate all the way down into my lung sacs. I'm not too proud to admit that I have smoked in the past, so the first drag doesn't send me into a coughing fit, nor turn me green. When the dense smoke comes rushing back out of my body, the rest of the guys approve.

"Why don't we rejoin the party?" Carlos states, then claps me on the shoulder as I stand and follow the masses out. I don't know exactly what just happened in this scary room, but I have a feeling that it was big. And I passed.

…_I passed._

* * *

><p>AN2: So… what do you think? Lot went on in this chapter. Blue bikini made a come back. Arizona saying grace. Someone came out (come on, it WAS Thanksgiving after all. It's like National Coming Out day.). And Arizona what about that last part in the den? Was that a big deal? Let me know what you guys think. Thanks! And see you… Monday for sure. Maybe Sunday if I get some free time. Keep on truckin!<p> 


	144. Chapter 144

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Due to unforeseen circumstances, I had lots of free time tonight. So here is that update that I said might have been posted Sunday. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 144<p>

Callie's POV:

"So is there a certain someone…" I ask, sending a knowing glance to my cousin Carmen who has just joined the, admittedly small, ranks of gay Torres'. She and I are huddled together, along with Uncle Alberto, chatting and gossiping up a storm.

"Maybe…" The younger woman says, a smirk crossing her lips. I know that smirk, because I use to show it. Still do. It's the smirk that comes from thinking about that one person you can't stop thinking about. I catch her gaze and what little willpower she had crumbles. "Yes. Oh my god, Callie. I met… the most amazing woman. She's just… I can't even describe her."

"That good?" Alberto teases as he brings a glass of red wine up to his lips, pinky out of course.

"Better." Carmen replies, smiling like a fool. "She's a couple years older than me, and frankly… I never pictured her as my type but… we met through friends and then started spending more time together. Our first date wasn't really suppose to be a date to begin with. We were meeting up with a couple friends to go check out a live band and… they bailed. Just Tammy and I showed up. We had tickets and couldn't see just wasting the money. So we went by ourselves. It was… perfect. The most perfect date ever."

"I'm happy for you, Carmen." I breathe out and then wrap my cousin up in a big hug. What she did, standing up in front of the whole family and coming out? That takes a lot of courage. Even I would flinch at something that big. But not Carmen, she's always been the one to take the bull by the horns. I never really noticed it before, but she and my wife share many qualities. And bravery is just one of them.

The three of us carry on for a while longer, getting lost in the latest gossip around the family. I get let in on some of the dirt that has happened, as well as tell them about my life in Seattle. Somehow, though frankly it was inevitable, Alberto steers the conversation towards fashion and starts to go on and on about what everyone is wearing. Carmen and I get a front row seat for what seems like a person by person roast or toast. He gives me a very big thumbs up on the dress I picked out to wear, as well as Carmen. But some of the others milling around would blush in shame if they heard him tear into their ensemble.

"By the way…" Alberto drawls "…those boots your woman is wearing?"

"Sexy, right?" I play, sending the man a wink before roaming the sea of people in search of that lone head of blonde hair. But I don't see her anywhere. "Speaking of… where IS Arizona?" Two more join in the visual sweep of the house, but still, my wife is missing. Then something tugs at my mind and I look for my father. If both of them are missing from this group, I know something is up and I need to find my cowgirl before something blows up. …_I KNEW it was going too smoothly. Damn it!_ Leaving our little group, I start to migrate around the rooms, seeing if some other relative of mine might be chatting the hero up, but still, I don't find her.

Returning to the center patio area, I approach Barbara, who just so happens to be talking to a very dapper looking Jose'. "Sorry to interrupt, Momma B but… have you seen Arizona?"

"No, dear. I haven't." She answers, then turns back to the conversation with her gentleman caller. I'm a little surprised by how short she was, but then again… she IS with a guy. Even if Arizona doesn't approve, Barbara is a grown woman and can do as she pleases.

"Damn it…" I growl to myself, and start a second sweep of the place. When I come upon Aria, who is happily watching Ali for the time being, she says she hasn't seen my wife either. Another lap through the kitchen, dining and living rooms, I step back out onto the patio. The knot in my stomach is growing with each passing face that doesn't turn out to be the one I want.

But just as I'm about to hunt down my mother and demand that she tell me where dad went, a flash of blonde draws my attention. Strolling out of a door that I never imagined she'd be behind, Arizona emerges with a group of some of my older, male, relatives. She has a glass tumbler in her hand and, taking me by surprise, a cigar in her other. She and Carlos hang back from the rest of the group as they rejoin the party and I watch my wife take a long drag at her smoke. Something within me stirs, seeing her pink lips wrap around that cigar and inhale. And the puff of smoke that comes rushing out of her mouth just fuels the fire.

My legs move on their own accord and before I know it I'm standing directly in front of the two smokers. Blue eyes swivel around, peering through the thick, rich smoke and my wife smiles. "Calliope…" She greets me, taking the cigar in her free hand then leaning in to kiss me on the cheek. Her breath smells of tobacco, but for some reason… it works on her.

"Ms. Robbins and I were just having a little chat." My dad states, taking a draw at his own cigar.

"Were you now?" I question while Arizona sips at her glass. A glass that I recognize as made specifically for my father's private tequila stock. In the Torres family, there is an age old tradition when someone is accepted into their ranks. It doesn't always happen when a couple is engaged, nor married. Hell, sometimes that couple has a child or two before the spouse, the intruder, is really welcomed. But when it happens, when the father of that daughter finally deems the man ready, he shares a cigar and a glass of tequila. And right now, before my very eyes, my father clinks his glass with my wife's and they both take a sip before bringing matching cigars up to their lips.

My father finds my gaze, my eyes now watery as the weight of this little event fully hits me, and gives me a smile. One that answers any lingering questions I may have about him and Arizona. He's accepted her, finally. And not finally as… it's taken so long. But finally as…. Finality. Definite. Forever. She's one of us, and he has welcomed her in with open arms.

"Calliope, are you ok?" Arizona asks, seeing the sheen of unshed tears across my eyes.

"Yeah, cowgirl." I reply, taking a ragged breath and turning my smile to her. "I'm great."

I don't know if Arizona understands or recognizes what just happened, but if she does she isn't letting on. Raising her glass up to me, she asks "Have you tried this stuff? It's awesome! You know I'm more of a whiskey bourbon girl, but this tequila is like butter."

"And the cigar?" I ask, arching an eyebrow as she takes another long drag and holds her breath, allowing the smoke to permeate every cell in her body.

"Awesome…" She answers, thick smoke rolling out of her mouth as she speaks. I've never seen her smoke, and I'm not crazy about the idea of her smoking regularly. When you do what I do, cut people open and try to save them, it's hard to understand why someone would intentionally harm themselves the way smoking does. There is already enough danger out there in the world, why taunt death by smoking? But… seeing her now has got my insides revving up.

Arizona, Dad and I linger around for a while as my wife answers the many questions my father has about her business. I don't know if he is actually interested in what she does, or is just feigning it, but Arizona is happy to talk about it.

The night wears on, but there seems to be no let up of good conversation. A lot of those visiting are staying here at the house, and for the next few nights nearly every room will be taken up. So there is no rush to head out, no need to go easy on the wine or tequila, and there never seems to be any place private for me to take my blonde and have a quick make out session. I've been drinking ginger ale and water all night since I am still breastfeeding, but Arizona has been partaking in some stronger beverages. She'd never get drunk in a setting like this, especially with the judging eyes of my family on her, but I can tell she is just slipping into that handsy, tipsy stage that I love so much.

Sensing our need for some… private time, Papi approaches us and asks "Calliope… have you been down to the garage yet?"

"Uhh… no. Why?" I reply, wondering why he's asking me about this.

"Well… I made a recent purchase that I'm sure you'd like to take out for a spin." He explains, smiling like he's stole something. All the while, my wife's hand on the small of my back sinks lower and lower, coming dangerously close to being publicly indecent. "Alijandra is already asleep, and your mother and I can watch her until you two get back but… why don't you take Ms. Robbins for a nice midnight drive."

"You sure?" I ask, but already liking the sound of getting my wife all alone for a while. She still has that cigar perfume hanging around her, the bite of tequila on her tongue, and by the way her hands have been roaming over my body there is little doubt in my mind about what she wants to do.

"Go." He answers, waving us away. "I'll cover you." With a wink, my father turns and engages my mother in conversation while I take Arizona's hand, which was just getting ready to cup my ass, and pull her through the patio and into the house. We casually stroll through groups of people, speaking a few words here and there while I lead us deeper into the mansion.

Finally we make it to the garage, and when I flick the lights on, illuminating the enormous space, Arizona lets out a loud "Woah!" Blue eyes go wide as she takes in the bright and shiny coats of several high class cars. At first I wasn't exactly sure what my father meant by 'recent purchase' but I when I see it, I know it is it immediatly. In the last stall, one that use to be home to my T-Bird when I still lived here, is a fire engine red '69 Mustang GT Fastback.

"Wow…" I breathe out, my finger tips skimming the perfectly polished paint job. …_I think I just came._

"Ok… now I REALLY like your Dad." Arizona adds, then grabs the keys hanging on the little peg labeled 'GT' and tosses them to me. "Come on baby, show me what this thing can do." I don't need to be told twice, and after ripping my heels off and throwing them in the back, I slide into the soft leather seats and fire up the engine. It purrs like a kitten and sends shivers down my back. Something about pure… power. It just gets me all worked up.

When our tires leave the driveway I easily shift to the next gear and tear out of the upscale neighborhood. The feeling of the engine working flows from the gas pedal, straight up my legs, lighting up my center and making my brain goes crazy. Steering away from the city and finding a more secluded stretch of road, I unleash all its horsepower and push the pedal to the metal. Arizona has one hand on the handle bar above her while the other slowly reaches across the center console and finds my thigh, making arousal mix with adrenaline. Mile after glorious mile passes as I push this American beauty to its limit. Thankfully the roads are deserted, people spending time with their families on this holiday night, and not cruising around rugged terrain of Miami's boarders.

I don't know how long we've been gone, but I suddenly recognize exactly where we are and know just what to do next. Turning off the black top, we hit a winding dirt road which leads us to a quiet stretch of beach. Turning off the engine and flicking off the lights, the glow of a clear night moon illuminates the waves lapping at the sand before us. I turn my gaze to my passenger and find a smile on her face. The wild ride must have sobered her slightly because her eyes aren't as glassy as they were in the mansion, but alive with joy and love.

"What is this place?" She asks, taking in the scenic yet secluded spot I have brought us.

"Where kids would go 'parking' back when I was in school." I answer which makes my wife giggle.

"Parking, huh?" Arizona purrs, then shifts closer to me, leaning over the stick shift and trailing a wet tongue over my ear. The fire that has been simmering throughout the drive is now flamed into a forest fire. "I don't think I like the idea of some… boy… bringing my super sexy wife up here to steam up the windows." The blonde growls, altering between nipping and sucking at the flesh just below my ear.

"You're not jealous, are you cowgirl?" I ask, turning to try and meet her torturing lips but she pulls away before I can make contact. The glint in her eyes tells me that whatever happens up here, on this secluded cliff, is going to be something to remember. Instead of leaning back in to continue our kiss, she nimbly climbs into the back.

"I'm awfully lonely back here…" She drawls, sending me a wink. Within a second I am scurrying over the seats, not too gracefully I might add, and joining my very sexy wife in the backseat of my dad's muscle car. Our lips are on each other's immediately, both fighting for dominance but neither really caring who wins. When we come up for air, I realize that I have her pushed down on the bench seat, my body halfway resting on top of hers.

"You often bring girls up here to park in your dad's car?" She teases as her hands ghost down my back and cup my ass.

"Actually… you're my first." I answer, then bite my lower lip and wait for a response.

This obviously catches the blonde off guard and she pulls back a bit. "Really?"

"I've told you, Arizona." I sigh. "I wasn't the most… desirable girl in my younger years. I might have played volleyball, but I was STILL a nerd." My wife starts to giggle, and I know she is trying to picture me with glasses, a pocket protector and a protractor, which just fuels those giggles into a full bodied laugh. "Hey… no judging. Just because you had tons of girlfriends-"

"Woah!" Arizona cuts me off. "Harsh." A laugh falls from my lips before she pulls me back down and kisses me. Things start to heat up again, and the next time I look up I see a slight fog starting to make its way up the windows of my father's car. Maybe I'm fifteen years too late but… I totally get what the big deal is now. Having someone you can't take your hands off of all to yourself, doing something that can't be done at home… very fun. If I COULD change one thing, it'd be the size of this back seat. Apparently they aren't made to be getting busy on.

As the steam rises up the sides of the windows, I can feel my wife getting more and more turned on. The tipsiness of the alcohol all night, mixed with the buzz from the cigar and the adrenaline of pushing 110 miles an hour has her little body on fire. That striking blue blouse that Arizona has been wearing all night comes off her and I'm met with a delicate white lace bra which makes my mouth water. She quickly undoes her belt buckle and unzips her pants, revealing the top of a pair of matching panties. My mind is a blur as sex and need and lust and love churn through my body, all the while Arizona is bucking and moaning and panting, making me even hotter, even wetter. I bang my head on the hard top when I try to pull her boots off so I can slide those sexy skinny jeans down her beautiful legs but the cramped space of the vehicle doesn't allow that to happen easily.

A groan of annoyance falls from pink lips then she reaches up and wraps her hands around the base of my neck, pulling me back down. "I can't wait, Calliope." She growls between assaulting my lips. Taking a hand in hers, she guides me to her center and dips below that soft white lace. "I need you." Arizona pleads. "Right now." I don't need to be told again. As soon as I make contact with her clit, a cry of pure pleasure fills the tiny car. And when I enter her, an instinctual groan nearly sends me into my own orgasm.

It's not soft, nor slow. It's hard and fast. Passionate. My forearm strains as it fights the tightness of her jeans, but I don't let that stop me. Our ragged breathing mixes and I don't know whose breath is whose. The car rocks side to side as I plunge in and out of the blonde below me. Sweat beads around my forehead and trails down my neck. The fog on the windows of my dad's mustang is so thick that it looks like it's a steam bath.

"Yes! Oh my god. Calliope." My wife moans, eyes clamped shut. She reaches out, trying to find a purchase on anything to give her some leverage. Settling on the headrest with one hand, and my shoulder with the other, the blonde starts to meet my thrusts at each plunge. "Harder. Please baby. Fuck!" I give her what she wants, using my entire body to push in and out of her dripping core. The air is damp and smells of her arousal, and I'm sure I'm so wet that its started to run down my thighs but I keep my focus on the beautiful woman below me. By the way she starts to buck, the certain moans she makes, I know she is close. I know her body better than any other, I've kissed every inch, worshipped and studied it whenever possible, and many times in my dreams. I know what she needs to finish. So I do. A swipe across her clit, a hard thrust, curling my fingers and finding the spongy spot and its all over.

Arizona tenses, every muscle in her body straining as electricity shoots through her. I expect a scream, a cry of pleasure. But what comes out of her mouth is silence. Atleast, when her orgasm hits. As it fades, guttural groans come falling from those pink lips, her body convulsing as I torture her, rubbing her clit and massaging her g-spot in time. I milk every ounce of pleasure I can get, staring in awe of this amazing woman the entire time.

"Stop. Stop. Stop." She pleads, convulsing at each word as I continue to tease her. "Fuck. Calliope, stop baby. Stop." A sigh signals my withdrawal. Blue eyes finally focus, and I make a show of bringing my drenched hand up to my lips, sucking her juice off finger by finger. The sweet arousal hits my tongue and I can't image anything tasting better.

"So… how did I do my first time parking?" I ask, both of us still breathing ragged and sweat running down our heated flesh. I only get a smile from the blonde beneath me, words still jumbled up somewhere in her sex clouded brain. Arizona seems to be taking her sweet ass time recovering, but my body is humming and I need relief. So, making a show of using the same hand that just got my wife off, I slip it under the hem of my dress and start to rub at the material of my soaked thong.

At first Arizona is stunned, taking in the show I am giving her. But jealousy of my hand quickly overcomes the pleasure of just watching, and the next instant a fairer hand snakes under my dress and takes over. I have to brace myself against the car frame because my muscles soon become limp when the blonde shoves aside the tiny piece of material covering me and plunges into my depths without remorse. I know it's not going to take long. Watching my wife come undone because of me was all I needed to climb right up to the cliff. All I need is the smallest touch to trip over that cliff. And when I do, it turns my world upside down.

While I'm trying to recover, my arms shaking from holding myself up so long and sweat dripping down my face from the sauna this car has turned into, Arizona mumbles something but I don't catch it. My breathing is still ragged and I'm sure my heart is about to pound out of my chest.

"What?" I ask as I push off the car frame and sit on the bench, my arms thanking me for the rest.

"I said… it was awesome." The blonde repeats, the grabs a fistful of my dress and pulls me down to rest on top of her. We can't lie flat out, we don't fit. Arizona's legs hang off and rest in the furthest foot well while mine wrap up as much as they can. …_guess there's something to be said about a bed. _But it's comfortable enough and I gladly take a few minutes to try and collect myself. The thrumming of the blonde's heart and the whooshing of her lungs invade the ear I have pressed against her chest. My nose picks up the faintest smell of sweat, and I can taste the muskiness of the air.

After five quiet minutes, both of us slowly returning to normal, I suggest that we head back to my parents place because they are still watching our daughter. It takes a couple more minutes to right ourselves, me trying to smooth out my hair and fix my dress while Arizona zips up her pants and attempts to pull on her forgotten blouse. When we are both back up front and the windows defogged, we share one last kiss before leaving this special spot and heading home.

When we do get back, nearly all the guests have either left or retired for the night. The only ones still up don't even notice as we walk past and head straight upstairs. With a detour to my parents room, which Arizona compares to that of a King's bedroom, we pick up our soundly sleeping daughter and return to our own room. It takes all of ten minutes to get Ali down and for us to change. The buzz of sex and arousal is still lingering between us, but we put a cap on it since our little girl is not even ten feet away, sleeping soundly in her crib.

As soon as I flick the bedside light off, Arizona scoots over to my side of the bed and nuzzles into my body. I can't help but smile because I know that no matter where we are, no matter what bed we sleep in, she will always be the one who crawls across the mattress and finds me.

"What are you thankful for, Calliope?" The blonde quietly asks.

"What?" I reply, not understanding the question.

"When I was little, before we got any turkey, Daddy would make all of us say what we were thankful for." My wife explains. A single finger plays up and down the nearly invisible scar on my chest while she speaks. "So I want to know what you're thankful for."

My hand combs through soft blonde hair as I think, trying to find the words that can accurately convey all that I am truly blessed with. "You… Arizona. I'm thankful for you."

"Not Ali?" She questions and I can feel her face tense as her brows furrow in surprise and confusion.

"Of course I'm thankful for her. But… I have her because I have you." I explain. "You are the reason everything makes sense. And for that, I'm thankful." I can feel her smile against my chest, then slightly tip her face so her lips brush against my flesh. "What about you?" I ask. "What are you thankful for, cowgirl?"

I expect some great answer, something the matches or shames all the amazing speeches I have ever heard her give. But all she says is "Mark." My body tenses, and I'm sure I heard her wrong. I must have drifted off to sleep or hallucinated. But… I didn't.

"Sloan?" I sneer, then pull my arms away from her. "I tell you that you make my life complete and you give me Mark Sloan?"

Blue eyes somehow find mine in the darkness, and my wife earnestly answers "Yes." I don't know whether to be hurt or to be angry. Apparently that struggle is clear on my face and Arizona quickly adds "Because if I had had an agent that listened to me… that did what I asked… I wouldn't have been doing that photo shoot. But I had Mark as my agent, the man who never listened to a damned word I said. And because I had him, I did that photo shoot." My face softens, her words slowly quenching the anger that was starting to boil. "And because I did that photo shoot, I ended up falling and dislocating my shoulder. And because I dislocated my shoulder…. You see where I'm going with this?" She plays, those dimples popping out and melting my heart just like they did the first time I ever saw them.

I just roll my eyes and pull her back into our embrace, settling comfortably in the bed. "Good save." I whisper, and the faintest of giggles fill the room. Today's activities finally catch up with me and I feel myself slipping into unconsciousness. Arizona relaxes in my arms and I know she is not far behind me.

Just as I'm about to leave this world and enter my dreams, I hear the faintest whisper from the woman in my arms. Said so softly that I'm not sure Arizona even knows she's said it. But when I hear "…and Mustangs. I'm thankful for Mustangs." I can't help but smile just as sleep over comes me.

…_definitely thankful for Mustangs. _

* * *

><p>AN2: So only a couple days left in Miami. Plenty of time for things to screw up. Will they screw up? Or will it continue to be smooth sailing? Anyone have any requests, any scenarios you'd like me to try and work in? Never hesitate to PM me and offer suggestions because I can use all the ideas I can get! Thanks, you guys are great!<p> 


	145. Chapter 145

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Update, yay! And as far as For Love and Softball, I'm hoping to have an update by Tuesday, Wednesday at the latest. I know I've been dragging (for me) on those update but its proving to be a more difficult write than I originally thought. I know what I want to happen, just getting all the small details to play out and come together has been… problematic. Anyways, have no fear, I never give up! Now… on with THIS story. The big question is about to be answered. Hope it holds up to what you all expected. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 145<p>

Arizona's POV:

The first thing I feel as consciousness pulls me away from my dreams is the dull ache in my left leg. My leg doesn't always hurt, which is surprising since nearly seventy percent of my limb from the knee down is titanium rods and screws. You'd think that it would hurt constantly, and for a good long while it did. Maybe I've just gotten use to it and don't recognize that kind of pain anymore, but this morning, right now, its sharp and intense. I can only assume that the hours of standing and walking around in those heeled boots last night is the reason I'm in pain. I should have known better, but with my very sexy Latina looking… well, very sexy, I wanted to at least TRY and match her. But now I'm wishing that I went with flats.

I try to push the pangs to the back of my mind but then I hear my little girl crying. …_that's why I got up. _Callie shifts in her sleep, burrowing into the sheets as her mind has yet to place the noise as our daughter. Seeing that I'm already up, I throw back the sheets and carefully place both feet on the floor. As I slowly stand, the throbbing gets worse and I have to bite my tongue to keep from yelling out.

When Ali lets out another wail, me still attempting to stand without crying, Callie let out a mumbled string of words that I can't make out. But I've had enough experience to get the jist. "I'm up, babe." I whisper back which placates my wife enough for her to roll back over and curl into a ball. With a deep breath, I take a step forward on my bad leg. Pain shoots up and through my body, but I stay on my feet. Each passing step the pain doesn't fade, but I keep going because I'm not about to let on to the Ortho surgeon that I'm hurting. It's nothing. Just some… stiffness.

I finally cross the ten feet or so to the crib and find Ali wide awake, tiny fists curled up in a ball and legs kicking away. At three months, she is the most beautiful little girl ever. Her laugh and smile is all Calliope, but I can't help but see a Robbins streak of humor in her. When dark eyes find me hovering above her, those cries of distress stem to slight whimpers.

"Hey sweetie. Good morning. Good morning Alijandra… Hi…" I coo, lifting the little angle into my arms. It's still dark outside, and because I am without a cell phone again I don't know exactly what time it is. But I know it's really too early to be up, so I walk… limp… back to the bed and gently lower myself back onto the mattress. Ali's cries start to fade but I can still feel the resistance in her little body as she fights off sleep. Propping up on some pillows and laying my daughter on my chest, the same position I walked my wife through when I was in Colorado and couldn't help when Ali was crying her eyes out, I start to hum. At first I don't hear a rhythm, but then somehow it loops into the lullaby I wrote for Callie so many years ago. The whimpers and cries soothe, and within five minutes the tiny human is sleeping again. I loop through the lullaby a couple more times, just to make sure she is really out. When my bladder starts to yell at me, I raise myself back on my feet and she Ali back in her crib.

The burning in my leg hasn't stopped and now that my precious cargo is no longer in my grasp, I start to stumble a bit more. With the help of the edge of a desk, or the back of a chair, I finally get to the bathroom. When a particularly bad pang shoots through me, I brace against the cool marble counter of the sink, just waiting the pain out. The fire fades and I take a second to rifle through the medicine cabinet, hoping for some sort of pain relief. I dry swallow four or five ibuprofen and pray that they take effect quickly.

After flushing and pulling my pajama shorts back up my legs, I head back to the sink to wash my hands and brush my teeth. All this movement has really woken me and I know I won't be able to get back to sleep. But on the way, my right foot finds a puddle of water that must have collected when either Callie or I were stepping out of the shower last night. My foot slides out from under me, so I try to correct by placing all my weight on the left. But my battered and remodeled leg doesn't like that and immediately gives. As I collapse, I fall hard on my left knee and twist my ankle a bit more than it likes.

"AH! FUCK!" I yelp, my body hitting the cold tiled floor. The pain that was contained to just my calf area now radiates from knee to ankle. I push myself up into the sitting position and take stock of my situation. I don't think I've broken anything, but it hurts like a mother.

Just as I'm contemplating on how to get back on my feet, the bathroom door flies open. "Arizona?" Callie calls, her voice thick with sleep, confusion and concern. Dark eyes focus immediately when she sees me on the floor and in pain. "Jesus, what happened?" She asks, racing towards me and kneeling down.

"I slipped." I mumble in response, not really feeling like telling her that my leg hurt before my accident. "Help me up." I say, then reach for her to support some of my weight. Callie wraps and arm around my back and clutches at my arm pit, then slowly lifts me up.

"Left?" She asks, immediately trained into my already fragile leg.

"Yeah." I breathe out, then attempt to put weight on it. Surprisingly, I can. But Callie doesn't take any chances and continues to help me out to the bedroom. A sigh of relief falls involuntarily from my lips when I get off my feet.

Now wide awake, my wife kneels in front of me and takes my battered and mangled leg in her hands, already performing an exam that she's done thousands of times since I left the hospital in crutches. "This hurt?" She asks softly, careful not to wake Ali. A slight twist of my ankle nearly sends me through the roof but I don't say anything. "I'll take that as a yes." Continuing northward, she massages at my muscles while running her fingers over the metal now making up my leg. At my knee she tests the range of motion which creates very little pain.

"What's the damage, doc?" I ask playfully, keenly aware that she believes this is no laughing matter.

"When did it start to hurt?" She asks, ignoring my previous question.

"I'm gonna say when I did a face plant on the floor." I answer but have the feeling that she already knows the truth. When those dark eyes flash up to meet my gaze, I know for certain that I'm not fooling her. With a sigh, I add "It hurt when I woke up to get Ali. It's just sore from wearing those damned boots last night. No big deal, Calliope."

"Mmhmm…" She hums, standing and heading to one of her luggage bags. "You didn't happen to bring your prescriptions, did you?"

"No, because I don't use them. You know I hate pain pills." I tell her, gently swinging my aching leg up onto the mattress.

"Even when you're in pain?" She counters, then turns and holds up a bright orange prescription bottle. I'm about to ask her what they are when she answers "I brought them because I knew you wouldn't. …Don't give me that look, cowgirl." Sitting down on the edge of the mattress next to me, she pulls out two pills and hands them to me.

"I already took four aspirins." I tell her.

Lips purse as she silently does the math. Putting one back in the bottle and biting the other in half, she says "Take half then, just to relax you a bit. The aspirin will help with the swelling but it does hardly anything for the pain." When she sees me giving her the look that says 'I'm not budging', fer face softens and lips pull into a pout. "Please? I won't make you do anything else. But just take this for me, ok?" Normally it would take a lot more begging, pleading and threatening of withholding sex for me to give, but frankly… I hurt. So with an eye roll, I take the half of a white pill and swallow it clean.

"Happy now?" I growl then slink lower into the mattress, hoping the medication kicks in soon. Callie just smiles then flicks off the bedside lamp, the dark room only illuminated by the faint rays sun that is just peaking over the horizon. Climbing over me, she nestles herself against my back, hooking an arms around my waist and intertwining the fingers of our clasped hands. Ali is sleeping soundly again and the warmth of my wife mixed with the steady increasing numbing effect of all the meds has made me lazy, perfectly content at spending the entire day like this.

A few silent moments pass, and I would swear that the Latina had drifted off back to sleep, but she surprises me when she whispers "So you ever going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" I ask, then pull her arm tighter around me.

"What's in that envelope that is still hiding in that drawer?" She answers, using a single finger to point to the piece of furniture not two feet from me.

"You'll find out when I do." I tell her. Callie props up on an elbow and looks down at me, confusion crossing her gorgeous features. "I haven't opened it yet. Whenever I try I just… I freeze up." Feeling like the moment is coming whether I like it or not, I reach over and pull the cream envelope from its hiding place. The paper is creased and wrinkled from all the times I've played with it, started to open it, then shove it aside when Callie walked by.

A pair of caramel fingers pinch the envelope and turn it so she can read the front, the light in the room increasing every minute as the sun rises. "S.U.?"

"Seattle University." I explain, making brown eyes go wide. "I applied to college, Calliope." I finally say, like I've wanted to say for so long but never did.

"What? !" She yelps, disbelief in her eyes. "When? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to make a big deal about it. If I told you I applied, there would have been pressure and… if I didn't make it…" My words fade out as I think that it might still be a possibility. Nearly two weeks this envelope has taunted me, laughed at me. The only reason I haven't opened it yet is because not knowing is better than knowing I failed.

"When… when did you even…" I can tell that this has really thrown my wife for a loop because there is hardly ever a time where she doesn't know what to say.

"My fuel, you remember?" I ask, getting a nod yes in return. "Well… I took my research and work to the university, just to see what they thought. I met with some people from Engineering, Bio Chem and Petrolium Sciences. They… they loved it." I explain, summarizing the whole ordeal. "One of them suggested that I should apply for enrollment. So I did. While in Colorado for planting season I went by my old high school and had my old teachers write up recommendations for me. I studied for the ACT during the spring and summer, during the days when you were working at the hospital and I had nothing else on my plate. When you went on maternity leave, I started studying at night when you were asleep. And… about a month and a half ago, I took the test."

"And you didn't tell me?" The Latina asks again. I just shake my head and play with the envelope some more. I'm not exactly sure what kind of reaction I'm looking for. Half of me expects her to be pissed off, the other half hurt. But she surprises me and just takes the envelope again, turning it in her deft hands and holding it up to the lit bedside lamp, trying to read through it. "So you going to open it?"

"I can't." I breathe out. The butterflies in my stomach start to flutter away, just like they have done every time I told myself that I WAS going to open it, only to chicken out. "You open it and read it. Then tell me yes or no."

An eyebrow arches as I get the look from my wife. "You know… I vaguely recall being called a 'wuss' when I couldn't open my letter about making Head." She says.

"That's because there was no way you WOULDN'T have been chosen." I rebuttal, making my wife roll her eyes. "Seriously, Calliope. But me? They could easily turn me away. Apples and oranges." Callie just gives me that stare and shoves the envelope back in my hands. With a sneer to the Latina lying right next to me, I hook a finger under the sealed flap and take a deep breath. "Nope. Nope, can't do it." I announce then shove it back in Callie's hands. "You do it. Please? Please? Please? You can call me a wuss too if that helps."

"It's a good thing I love you…" She breathes out, then nimbly tears the flap open like its nothing. In a second she has done what I couldn't do in TWO weeks. Brown eyes scan the print, her face betraying nothing. Once completed, her lips purse and she slowly and precisely folds the paper back up, slips it back into the envelope and places it on the bedside lamp.

"So?" I ask, my heart racing.

With her chin resting on my shoulder, her brow furrows in concentration. After a couple long, painful seconds she finally replies "You know I told you not to wear those boots."

"Calliope!" I yelp, slapping her lightly on the arm. "Yes. Or no. Perfectly good answers."

"Yes." She states matter of factly.

My mind goes blank, and I'm sure I just hallucinated. "Yes?" I ask, just to make sure.

The smile that she had been holding back finally appears on Callie's beautiful face. "Yes, Arizona. You were accepted."

"Yes!" I hiss. Normally I would yell and hoot and holler and celebrate, but with Ali just ten feet away and seemingly having a rough night sleeping, I don't want to risk waiting her. Wrapping my arms around the neck of my wife, I pull her in for a celebratory kiss, one she returns with fervor. My brain starts to work through what all this actually means and I pull away. "Don't be pissed, ok? I can… I can figure it out. It won't change all that much." I state, already running through the impending argument we would have.

Eyebrows knit together as the Latina tries to follow sudden change in my demeanor. "Why would I be pissed?"

"Well… because I'm, I'm messing with our system. You hate it when something messes with our system." Callie just gives me a blank stare so I continue "The campus is only a couple blocks from Seattle Grace Mercy West so… I can try to get all morning classes and pick Ali up from Daycare. Or evening classes so I can watch her during the day and drop her off at daycare if you're not back from work yet. That way she's not spending so much time away from us. …Or-" My brain starts to fire off haphazardly because the medication is finally kicking in. One of the reasons I hate pain pills is because they make me all loopy and rambly like this.

"Arizona." Callie interrupts me with a smile on her face, keenly aware of how I react to the medication. "We'll figure it out ok."

"Ok." I whisper, then pull her in for a kiss. When we part, I can't keep the smile off my face. "I can do this, Calliope."

"I know, cowgirl." My wife whispers back, then pecks at my lips. "And whatever you can't do, I will. That's how this works. Ok?" All I can do is nod because just then a huge yawn fills my body, and a heaviness hits my eyelids. "The medicine finally kicking in sweetie?" She asks while gently brushing back the hair from my forehead.

"I'm fine." I murmur, trying to fight the haze for sleep but thanking whatever God is up there that the fire in my leg is quickly dissipating.

"Mmhmm." Callie hums, not believing me for a second because I'm yawning again and curling into her warm body. "How about we get some more sleep and celebrate later."

"Mmkay…" I breathe out, darkness and relief descending over my mind and body. I can feel my wife smile into our embrace as she pulls me tighter into her. The pain meds quickly pull me under and I give in to the drug induced slumber, content in knowing that I'm right where I want to be.

…_everything is turning out just right._

* * *

><p>AN2: Question is finally answered! Arizona is going to college. Congratulations to those few who guesses correctly. Got a couple ideas on how to let it play out.<p> 


	146. Chapter 146

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Update. Yay. That is all. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 146<p>

Callie's POV:

"Buenas, mija." Mami greets me as I enter the kitchen in search of two very large cups of coffee. I give her a tight smile and a quick kiss on the cheek before opening the cabinets and pulling out two mugs. Brown eyes look out the swinging double doors leading to the patio where Barbara, Arizona and Ali are sitting at. "What's with the cane?" She asks, eyeing the item that is propped up against the table next to my wife.

"Oh, Arizona had a small accident this morning." I tell her, pouring out some precious brown liquid. Peeking over my shoulder I see the alarmed expression on my mother's face and it surprises me. She's actually concerned about my WIFE'S well being. "She slipped on some water in the bathroom this morning. Agitated an already sprained ankle." I explain while pouring some cream and sugar in my cup while keeping Arizona's black. "The cane was the only thing I could scare up around here without going to the hospital and getting some crutches."

"Is it that bad?" She asks, turning her gaze back to the small Robbins family outside. The morning breeze whips golden and graying hair around, the black fuzz of our daughter swaying slightly in the wind. I can see the slight discomfort in the way my wife's body tenses, but with Ali bouncing happily in her lap she looks absolutely beautiful.

"It's not too bad. But I'm just extra careful about that leg since she nearly…" My words fade out as my stomach starts to knot just thinking about how close I came to telling the surgeon to cut it off. "Anyways, she's tough. I just want her to keep some weight off it for a while so the swelling can go down."

"Arizona doesn't seem to be in any pain." Mami says while plating up some delicious smelling pancakes that she made herself for everyone. I halt mid stride, never before having heard her call Arizona by name. It's always been 'she, her, that woman'. Never Arizona. When my gaze slowly moves up to meet my mothers, she sees my look of disbelief and asks "What?"

"Nothing…" I breathe out, shaking myself from my little shock and smiling. "She just… she hides it well. Guess it's all those years of standing infront of thousands of fans, she's learned how to wear a mask." A soft hand finds my cheek, then its gone as my mom carries our breakfast out to the patio. I follow, and set a pipping hot cup of coffee infront of my blonde before blowing a raspberry on our little girls cheek. Ali squeals in delight and makes us all smile and laugh.

"Where's Aria and Robert?" Momma B asks while plating up some pancakes for her and Arizona.

"They had a morning engagement." Mami answers, passing the syrup around the table. When it finds my wife's hand, I watch in amusement as she piles on the sugary liquid like there is no tomorrow. Blue eyes flick up to meet my grin and she gives me that 'what?' look, and I just shake my head and laugh.

We are all about to dig in when I hold up a glass of orange juice and say "I propose a toast." All eyes flash to mine but forks slowly get set back down. "To my amazing wife… who has been accepted into Seattle University." I say with a big smile.

"What? !" Barbara yelps, head snapping around to face her daughter's. "Zona? Is it true? You got into college?"

"Yeah, Momma. It's true." She answers, then immediately gets wrapped up in a big hug.

"What are you going to study?" Mami asks, sipping on her coffee. It sounds like polite conversation, and maybe that's how she meant it to be but I can't help but feel that some sort of dig is coming. That question is right along the lines of 'what do you do?'.

"I'm not exactly sure yet." Arizona replies around the bite of syrup soaked pancakes in her mouth. "I tested out of most of the undergraduate course so I'm actually jumping right into a Master's program. Probably something along the lines of Bio Chemistry, since I've done all that independent studying while I was making up my green energy fuel." She explains while I sit in rapt attention. All this is new information to me. I'm a little hurt, well… more than a little hurt that she didn't tell me about all this. But I kind of get it, I guess. If I had known I would have pushed her to study and prep. Still… would have been nice to know.

"You going to go into Med School like Callie?" My mother asks earnestly.

"Mami… hush." I whisper, not wanting Arizona to take that the wrong way.

"Maybe… you never know." My wife answers, shooting my mother a wink.

"Really?" I ask, now my turn to question the blonde.

"Maybe." Arizona repeats with a shrug. "I mean… it's not outside the realm of possibilities, is it? 'Dr. Robbins' has a nice ring to it. Don't you think babe?"

"Yeah…" I whisper, reaching over and cupping a dimpled cheek. "Yeah, it does." Breakfast goes on in piece, Barbara and my mother spouting off some embarrassing stories about Arizona and I. All our pleas to stop and to be quiet fall on deaf ears as our mothers abuse their right to pull out past memories filled with messes and falls and tears.

"SO…" Arizona cuts in, feeling a break in the conversation and hoping for a much needed change in conversation. "What's in chute for today?"

"Shopping!" My mother answers before anyone else can get a word in. "The Castillo's invited us to their charity dinner tonight, so I am taking everybody-"

"Woah woah woah." I cut my mother off. "Usted ahora mimso esta soltando esto en nosotros?" (You're just now springing this on us?) I ask. This is the first I've ever heard of this charity dinner. And even if my wife and I should want to go, I expect a little more notice, and honestly… to be asked if its something we are even interested in.

"Acabamos de ser invitados anoche! Despues de que le do fueran, y cuando usted volvio coger Alijandra estaba dormido. Que mas usted quiern?" (We were just invited last night! After you two were gone, and when you came back to pick up Alijandra I was asleep. What more do you want?) My mother replies, a very sharp tone in her voice. When it comes to formal engagements such as this she takes it very seriously.

"No." I tell her, meeting Torres glare for Torres glare.

"No?" Mami sneers. I can feel Arizona tense next to me, having no clue what the hell we are saying but getting the drift that it's not a friendly conversation about dinner menus and outfits selections. "Usted sabe porque incluso nos invitado? Arizona… esa nina que ella saco del agua? Ese era Fernando Castillo' nieta de s. Usted recuerda quien el Castillo es, no le hace Callie?" (Do you know why we were even invited? Arizona… that little girl she pulled out of the water? That was Fernando Castillo's granddaughter. You remember who the Castillo's are, don't you Callie?")

"Ok… so I let Ali go, but I just heard my name." Arizona says, butting into the tense conversation my mother and I are having. "Would you mind continuing in English?" She chances, my gaze finally breaking from eyes as dark as mine and finding my wife's.

"I was saying that the only reason we were invited is because Fernando Castillo… THE Fernando Castillo wants to meet you personally, Arizona. Because you saved his granddaughter." My mother explains, like the name should mean anything to Arizona.

"Whose Fernando Castillo?" The blonde asks, looking between myself and the older Torres woman at the table.

"He's someone very powerful in Miami society." Mami explains between nonchalant sips of her coffee. All the while Barbara sits and watches the scene play out. "He helped Callie out a few years-"

"Enough, Mom." I cut her off. …_I knew something like this was going to happen. She was just doing too good. _This was my life growing up. If I wasn't handed off to a nanny, I was toted off to the next fundraiser or charity dinner or… whatever the flavor of the month was… just to be shown off. I was dressed up, glammed up and told to put on a smile.

"I'm sorry for the short notice…" My mother breathes out, seeing that my classic Torres stubborn streak peeking through. "But this isn't really something we can't just NOT attend."

"If it's a big deal…" Arizona drawls, looking to me for a reaction. "We'll go, right Calliope? I mean, I'm not too fond of the idea of leaving Ali with a sitter or nanny, but I doubt that a 'charity dinner' would appreciate a three and a half month old crying all night."

"Arizona…" I start, placing a hand on hers. "We don't have-"

"But your Mom wants us to. And, from what I gather, this man isn't someone who really likes to hear the word 'no'." My wife says, popping a dimpled smile that I can never refuse.

"You can't even walk, cowgirl. How are you going to attend a charity dinner?" I ask, looking for every way out of this. Just because the Castillo's did me a favor years ago doesn't mean I want to see them again. The fact that that little girl is related to him was a shot out of left field. …_never saw that coming._

"I'll rest my ankle for the day. Ice it, maybe get a few massages from a certain Ortho goddess and I'll be good as new." Arizona says, happily bouncing a cooing Ali in her lap.

"There. Crisis averted." Mami says, clapping like she is adjourning a meeting. Slinking off before I have the chance to reengage her, my mother announces that a car will be waiting for all of us in an hour, and to be prepared to be pampered. Barbara notices the slight air of tension between my wife and I, and decides that this would be the perfect time to take Ali and get her packed and changed for a day out on the town.

Seeing that we are all alone, Arizona swings her injured leg up onto my lap, wiggling it back and forth as she pouts "How about one of those massages, my wonderful wife?" I try to keep a stern look, but that pout mixed with the adorable whine the only my blonde can pull off makes me smile. Gently slipping off her shoe, I start to massage and work at the injured tendons and ligaments in her slightly swollen left ankle. "So… you going to fill me in on this Castillo dude? How exactly he helped you out?"

"I plead the fifth." I murmur back, focusing all my attention on my wife's ankle. "We don't have to do this, Arizona. This dinner? We can just blow it off… take Ali and find a nice quiet place, hide out for the night." I can feel piercing blue eyes on me, studying me, trying to read my mind, so I don't look up because I know if I look up then I'd be done for. Those blue eyes never fail to pull out my deepest and darkest secrets.

"Callie… What's-" She's about to ask me again why I'm wigging out but then Barbara reappears, announcing to everyone in earshot how beautiful our little girl looks. I take this intrusion as a way to get out of this sticky topic and instead immerse myself with cooing and baby talk with my little clone. Before we know it, my mother is rounding us all up and shooing us into a limo. Arizona hobbles along next to me as I haul Ali on my hip, while my mother and Barbara lead us through the throngs of people all shopping in the middle of the day. It's been a while since I've done any HEAVY shopping. Yeah, I can get going when I see clothes or shoes but… my mother puts everyone to shame. When she says she is going shopping, that means she is about to make at least one shop owner very very happy.

As soon as a shop clerk sees the face of my mother enter through a store door, we are carted off and given the VIP treatment. Where most people mill around the store, pushing through racks of clothes, we sit and drink complimentary champagne while the clothes are brought to us. It's been years since I've ever been a part of this kind of thing, not since before Med School basically. I can only imagine what Arizona must be feeling if I think that this is a little over the top. But when I glance over at my wife, cutting up a tiny piece of strawberry and feeding it to Ali, her foot propped up on an expensive padded footstool, there is only a smile on her face.

Mami is set on getting all of us a cocktail dress that will put everyone else to shame, and tasks the shop clerks to dote on us hand and foot. We barely have to move, save for standing so that they can get the material over our bodies. The hours pass quickly, and everyone seems to have a good time. Arizona and Barbara bicker about the kind of dress the older Torres woman is going to wear, since she will be having an escort tonight. That thought does NOT sit well with Arizona, so she thinks the dressing her mother up like a nun will do the trick. But Barbara has other plans and is not afraid to take on her daughter.

Its nearly two by the time the five of us stride, Arizona hobbling along on her cane, out of the store and two men place the unknown number of bags into the trunk of the limo. But everything for tonight has been bought. Normally I wouldn't allow my mother to buy me anything, not anymore seeing as I have a very well paying job and consider myself wildly independent, but this dinner thing was such a surprise that she needed to pay us back.

"Well, Barbara and I have a hair appointment." Mom says, turning her attention away from the driver and looking at my wife and I. "If you two would like to join-"

"No, we're ok. We are actually meeting someone for lunch just a couple blocks down." I say, cutting her off before getting roped into any more time with her right now. I don't miss the questioning blue eyes looking at me but I give her the 'play along' glance back. With a few more white lies, Barbara and Mami get back into their ride, heading off to get all glamorized for tonight while my wife and I slowly walk down the crowded side walk.

"So… ARE we having lunch? Because I'm starved. Shopping really takes it out of me." The limping blonde says while we pass large glass window after large glass window.

"You barely moved. That doesn't count as shopping." I tease back, smiling like a fool. I have my wife and my daughter all within two feet of me, what else do I need?

"Hey, I had to try on dresses. That is torture. Then shoes… Then 'accessories'." Arizona fires back, using air quotes over the words that I used in the store when I made her choose between two necklaces. She said they were the same, but they weren't… she just couldn't tell the difference. All I do is laugh and shake my head, leading us further down the street until we come upon a little out café type restaurant. It's not a coincidence that I led us to this specific eatery, and when my gaze falls upon a certain young woman behind the counter, a smile breaks my face.

"I'll be damned…" Carmen announces, making the few people eating there look up but quickly get back to their meals. "Callie Torres, in MY restaurant?"

"I heard that it was a MUST while back in Miami." I play, sending my cousin a wink as she rounds the counter and gives me a warm hug.

"This source must be very wise…" Carmen muses before greeting Arizona with an equally warm hug. "Now follow me, the best table is available for the lovely ladies." She plays, taking a couple menus and a high chair, then leads us to a raised table with windows on three sides so you are nearly immersed in the city of Miami. If you sit there long enough, all of Miami will pass in front of your eyes.

But when we get to the table, we see that it's already occupied by another woman. Carmen's face shines the instant her gaze falls on the unknown woman and then turns back to me. "Callie, this is my girlfriend, Tammy Rizzi. T, this is my cousin, Callie Torres." She introduces us. I shift Ali to my left hip and hold out a hand to greet her. Then gesturing to the limping blonde who just caught up, Carmen continues "And this is Callie's wife, Arizona Robbins. The little cutie is their baby girl, Alijandra."

"Pleasure to meet you all. Miss Thang here has been going on and on about you guys since she found out you all were coming to Miami." Tammy says, her voice deep and rich. I take a second to cruise my cousins girl, my eyes finding luxuriously thick brown curls, an olive complexion and slim frame. Obviously of Italian descent, this woman has a whole nether air of confidence around her, and I can easily see what attracted Carmen to her in the first place.

As we are all getting settled, Carmen joining our party for a minute, Tammy eyes my blonde up and down and says "Wow… a doctor AND a cane? She's like a female House. A HOT female House. You're not a jackass too are you? Cuz that'd be fricken insane."

"Uhh… T, Callie is the doctor." Carmen corrects her girlfriend while Arizona just stares at the woman in surprise and I try to bite back my laughing. Just the idea of my wife being compared to that character is just too absurd to comprehend.

"Ahh. My bad." The woman says, looking slightly sheepish then starts rubbing at her head. "Must be the concussion. Still not back 100%." My cousin pulls out a pout and affectionately runs her hand up and down her girlfriends arm, trying to comfort her in any way she can.

"She was injured on duty. Some druggie hit her with an empty bottle of gin." Carmen says, turning to face Arizona and I.

"Duty?" My wife asks while skimming the menu held up in one hand and rattling Ali's rattle in the other.

"Miami PD." Tammy answers proudly. "Going on 8 years now."

"She's studying for the detectives exam. Isn't that amazing?" Carmen says, her face nothing but bright and shining. Tammy just rolls her dark eyes in amusement then leans in and kisses my cousin squarely on the lips. Usually I can handle PDA, hell… I'm a huge fan of it. Especially when I'm the one committing it with a certain blonde cowgirl. But with the way these two are hanging off each other, sappy eyed and just oozing puppy love… it's kind of making me sick.

Almost as if she is reading my mind, Arizona leans in close and whispers "Were we ever like that?"

"God I hope not." I whisper back, making the blonde let out a bark of laughter. "SO…" I exclaim, making the happy couple break apart since they apparently never need air. "You going to this Castillo charity thing tonight?"

"Suppose to…" My cousin says, standing and quickly punching in our order into the computer then returning to our table. "But I just don't really feel like squeezing my ass into a dress and playing nice with all those old farts." This makes both Tammy and Arizona laugh, apparently on the same page as each other.

"Before you all came in, I was telling Carmen that a group of friends and I were going to get a bonfire going tonight out on the beach. Drink some beers. Break out a guitar. Talk. Laugh… Make love out under the moon." Tammy says, wrapping an arm around her girl. "You two are welcome to join us. The more the merrier." A smile itches at Arizona mouth and I can just tell she is about a second away from falling apart. Tammy hears what she said and quickly adds "Not THAT way. I meant, the more the merrier at the beach. If you need to get freaky you find a tree to hide behind."

Blue eyes find mine and we share a undecided shrug. "Yeah… maybe." Arizona says, turning her dimpled smile back to the police officer across from her. Lunch is soon served up and the four of us, five with Ali, get lost in good food and good company. Arizona seems to form a near instant bond with Tammy, and I can't help but watch my cousin stare longingly at her girlfriend. A warmth grows in my stomach as I think that maybe my suffering has made her life a little easier today. Because I had the courage to be different, true to myself, I gave her the strength to do the same. And when I see my wife throw her head back in laughter, blonde hair flowing beautifully, dimples popping and blue eyes shining, I know I wouldn't change a single thing.

…_totally worth it._

* * *

><p>AN2: This chapter was a little lead in to next chapter, but still a lot going on. Think Callie and Arizona should go to the dinner? Or ditch it and head to the beach with Tammy and Carmen? And what do you think that big secret is about Callie's past, the one Fernando covered up for her? Will that fade away or come back to haunt her? Let me know what you all think!<p> 


	147. Chapter 147

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Another update for ya'll. Hope it measures up to your expectation. I had a couple different ideas in mind, but this one just flowed from my fingertips and I couldn't stop it. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 147<p>

Arizona's POV:

"Are you sure you're ok to walk?" Callie asks as her grip on my arm increases while we are walking out the front door and heading to the waiting limo. Momma and Rosia are already inside, clucking on and on about the dinner we are about to attend. Seated next to my mother is a very sharp looking Jose', Momma's escort for the night, as well as Carlos, Aria and Rob. Every time I see my mother with that MAN it makes me want to find a brink or a horse shoe or… a truck. He and I have yet to have a conversation, but its coming. …_You can bet its coming._

"Arizona?" My wife asks again when she realizes I've zoned off a bit. Her gaze follows mine to where her uncle's smiling face is peeking out in view of one of the windows. Snapping her fingers right in front of my face, breaking the one sided staring contest I have going on with my mother's suitor, she exclaims "Arizona!"

"What?" I bite back, but immediately feel guilty for pushing my anger on the Latina and apologize. "Sorry, Calliope. What did you say?"

"I asked if you were ok to walk. You didn't stay off your ankle very much today and I don't want you injuring it anymore." The Ortho surgeon explains as we stop just outside the limo, not wanting to have this conversation with the rest of the party goers.

"I'll be fine, babe." I reply, pushing up on my one good foot and laying a soft kiss on painted red lips. "If it starts to hurt, I'll just sit down for a while. …There ARE chairs at this thing, right?" A sexy chuckle comes from the Latina's throat, her façade breaking just like it always does when I show her the dimples. "Anyways, if you would just TELL me why you seriously don't want to go tonight, then we won't." She opens her mouth to reply but I beat her to the punch. "And it can't be 'because I just don't'." Her lips close again, a slight snarl pulling at her face as I take the argument right out of her mouth.

One last glance up to Juanita, one of the Torres's help, making sure Ali is content and happy, I climb into the back of the limo, my wife following me. The drive isn't too long because we are already in the uppity part of Miami, just not the 'uppidy-est' part. Though I don't stare directly at them, I never miss a movement from either Momma or Jose'. A warm hand rests on my thigh, lightly massaging and kneading it in only the way a strong surgeon's hand can. I don't know if she's trying to get me to relax a bit, or trying to relax herself, but the contact is nice and it soothes me.

The limo slows and we queue in a long line of identical vehicles, waiting to be dropped off at the front of the house. Its only late afternoon, but I guess these people need a long time to wine and dine and schmooze each other. I've never been to a charity dinner, but as I watch people step out of their cars, dressed to the nines in efforts to impress those around them, I can't help but think about the money spent just to ATTEND this charity dinner. …_why not donate the money spent on outfits to the charity? That'd be enough to feed a small nation._ Finally it's our turn, and when the limo stops, some unseen face opens the back door and holds out a hand for my wife. She gracefully takes it, pulling herself up and out. I'm next, and not nearly as nimble. With a strong helping hand from Callie, I too finally stand on a soft beige carpet that has been rolled out from curbside to the large front door.

"Woah!" I breathe out, eyes wide at the sheer grandeur of the property we just stepped into. While Mr and Mrs Torres, Aria and Rob, as well as Momma and Jose pile out of the limo, Callie finds the small of my back and slowly leads me through the throngs of people milling about. The couple stairs leading up and into the house are slow going, me putting nearly all my weight onto the thick stone railings, but once inside my mouth goes wide. These people live better than most kings and queens. I thought the Torres's were in the lap of luxury. Paintings cover the wall, chandeliers litter the ceilings and the warm golden glow makes everything look expensive.

"Carlos! Rosia! Hola mi amigos." A short, thin and aging Latina woman shrieks, slowly ambling forward with her arms stretched out in front of her. I watch as she and Callie's mom exchange a greeting, air kissing each other on either cheek, and then as she greets Carlos the same way. Spanish is fired off back and forth faster than I can even attempt to process it, all the while Callie and Aria stand back and wait, instantly falling back into old practices. The older woman gasps when dark eyes fall upon the Torres sisters, and soon both my wife and Aria get a set of air kisses each. Even more rapid fire Spanish is said, Aria and Callie smiling and nodding in time. Finally the woman moves on to see the rest of the guests, leaving the Torres family a little confused.

"What was that?" I ask Callie who immediately steps up to my side again.

"That was Palloma Castillo, Fernando's wife." My wife whispers back. "The richest and snootiest of the rich and snooty."

"And Mami worships the ground she walks on." Aria adds, stepping up to my other side. I have a feeling that in this world, people travel in packs like those hyena's in the deserts of Africa. There is a ranking system within Miami society, and very few of them get to be lions. So the hyena's rely on numbers to scare the predators away. …_I think I just saw my first lion._

The four of us, Rob on Aria's ass like a bad sore, move around the room and engage in polite, yet dull, conversations with others. I meet business men and women, fashion icons, sports stars, and even a politician or two. All the while, Callie keeps her eyes open for that one man she is so nervous about seeing. We soon find that in addition to the costly price per plate for this so called charity event, there is also a silent auction. While roaming up and down the tables of items to be won, I have to force myself not to choke on the 'free' champagne when I see some of the prices.

"Holy hell…" I groan, then point out a particular prize that is fielding quite a bit of attention. "Twelve grand for a couple laps around a race track with Jeff Gordon?" I ask, looking up into the amused face of my wife. "Who are these people?"

"People with too much money and too much time." Callie whispers back, then places a soft and sensual kiss on my left dimple. Though the Latina's eyes are closed, enjoying the feeling of my skin against her lips, I don't miss the few scowls and look of unease that are sent by those surrounding us. But I've never been one to let other's opinions about my lifestyle change who I am, so when Callie pulls away I wrap a hand around the nape of her neck and pull her back in for a real kiss.

We only break our kiss because of a deep clearing of a throat and a mumbled "Excuse me, ladies" from a man as he leans around us to tack on an extra 500 dollars to the bidding war over Gordon. I take a swipe at my lips, cleaning up any lipstick that might have been transferred in the kiss while Callie blushes slightly and pulls me along.

We've been at this house for nearly an hour and a half and my ankle is starting to throb. I'm not wearing really high heels, just ones tall enough to compliment the dress I'm in, but right now I wish I was going bare foot. Apparently I've either lost my ability to conceal pain, or Callie's gotten infinitely better at reading my mind, because just as I'm about to ask if we can sit for a while a warm hand interlaces with mine and she leads me to another room where we take a seat on a very comfortable couch. The room is tucked away from the rest of the activity, and because we are the only ones in here Callie doesn't hesitate to slip off my heel and start a soft massage of my ankle.

A groan of relief falls from my lips before I know it and the Latina just smiles. Those expert hands work over my tender and sore ankle like Mozart works over a piano. I swear I'm about to pass into the land of happy dreams when the scuffing of shoes and a single chuckle pulls me back into the real world. It's not Callie's sexy laugh, it's one that oozes condescension and disbelief. My eyes snap open and immediately fall on the figure of a man slowly shuffling his way further into the room, hands buried deep into the pockets of his very expensive looking suit.

My wife has frozen at the sight of him and I know right away that this man, whoever he is, is not a friend. The fire roars within me, and I push myself up off my back and to my feet while Callie remains seated.

"We haven't met." I state in a firm voice, pulling those dark eyes away from my wife and to me. Sticking out a hand, I offer him my best dimpled grin, and in the sweetest voice I can muster I say "Arizona Robbins."

His gaze falls to my outstretched hand, like he is weighing his options, but slowly he reaches out and takes it, his large hands engulfing mine. "Maximiliano Castillo." He says with an air of superiority. "But Callie calls me Max." He adds, snickering at the froze woman still on the couch. I pull away from the shake and chance a glance at the surgeon. I can almost see the battle going on in her mind, but I'm completely lost as to why there would be one in the first place.

"How are you, Max?" Callie finally manages to speak, slowly rising to her full height. I don't miss how she partially hides behind my body, and I take that as a message to protect her. …_and I will. _

"To be honest… I'm surprised." He says, taking a small step forward. I tense in response but then Callie places a hand on the curve of my hip, telling me to calm down.

"About?" She chances, still trying to remain polite and civil.

An egotistical smile crosses the man's face, then dark eyes flash to me and then back to Callie. "Her. I thought it was just a rumor. But… it's true. Gotta say I'm floored. You? A dyke? You were always so meat hungry." He adds emphasis to his words by giving a little hip thrust. A strong hand grasps my arm just intimae to keep me from balling a fist and laying this fucker out flat.

"Arizona." Callie warns me but I don't hear her. I'm busy staring this man down, hoping that my looks of daggers actually produces the weapon and one lodges in his throat.

"I think you should turn around and leave." I tell him, taking the smallest of steps forward.

"It's my house." He hisses while staring down his nose at me. "And I'm perfectly comfortable right here. Besides, Callie and I are old friends." Max states, looking over my head and finding my wife's gaze. "Right, baby?"

"Oh Max?" A voice calls from outside the room, and the next second Palloma is peeking inside. "Ah, there you are. Come on, the Senator would like to meet you."

"Coming." He says, and then the older woman disappears. Turning back to us, he cruises my wife up and down real slow, making my insides knot in disdain, and adds "Enjoy the rest of the night, but watch the champagne, Cal. You know how you get when you've had one too many." With a wink he turns on his heel, and I am SO close to laying one across his kisser when Callie restrains me again. "Oh and by the way… Dad's looking for you." Max says from the threshold, then slips out and rejoins the party.

I watch the doorframe for a long few seconds, waiting for that man to reappear. I have no clue what just happened, all I know is that my hands are clenched in fists and I see red. I turn around and find an agitated Latina, keeping her hands busy by smoothing out the already impeccable dress covering her body.

"So?" I ask, seeking some sort of explanation. "…Old friend?" I add, pointing a thumb over my finger in the way Max just retreated.

"I-" She's cut off by another group of people floating into the room. I peek over my shoulder, seeing if any of them are people we know. But when I turn back around, Callie is gone. I catch a glance of her retreating frmr just as it turns a corner and out of sight. Grabbing my discarded heel, I limp after her but find only strangers. Continuing along the path, it finally ends at a closed door.

Gently knocking, I call loud enough only to make it through the barren but not loud enough to attract attention. "Calliope? You in there babe?" When no answer comes, I try the handle but it's locked so I knock again. "Callie, come on. This isn't ok." Then the lock clicks, and I can turn the door handle. Slipping in, I shut the door behind me and see my wife has holed up in, what these people would consider, a small powder room.

"Explain." I state, because I know that if I say anything else, it might come out wrong. That man was an absolute jackass to Callie and I for the near 30 seconds we talked to him. And then my wife runs away from me as soon as he leaves. …_what the hell is that about?_

"We were engaged." The Latina murmurs, not meeting my gaze.

My mind goes blank and it feels like I've just had an out of body experience, that I've lapsed into some alternate universe. "W-wait. I think I just hallucinated there for a sec. What did you say?" I ask again.

"Max and I… we were…" Callie says. She's bracing herself against the edge of the sink and staring at herself in the mirror. "It was a lifetime ago, Arizona. He was 25, I was 21. I had just graduated from college." My mind is racing, this little piece of information being completely new to me. I knew she had a past, a life here in Miami but I never knew that she was ever so serious with someone. "He asked me to marry him and I… I said yes. Papi like him, Mami loved him… and I thought I did too. I was young and stupid and oblivious."

"What happened?" I whisper, trying not to show any judgment.

"I snuck into his apartment one day, I was going to surprise him by making him a romantic dinner." Callie replies, eyes glazing over as she brings for the memory from so many years ago. "But… he wasn't stuck at work like he said. He was there… fucking some girl from one of my MCAT study groups." My heart starts to tear a little bit while the anger towards this man rises. It makes me sick to think about MY Calliope with a man. But what hurts more is finding out that this man who she supposedly trusted and loved hurt her so bad… even if it did mean she ultimately ended up with me.

"But then…" I try to follow along, as well as map out as much of the greater Torres family tree as I can. "How did Fernando, who I'm assuming is this man's father, right?" Callie nods, eyes still never finding mine in the mirror. "How did he help you out? You and your mom make it sound like it was a big, huge, cover up of some kind." She just shakes her head, not ready to go there yet.

Sensing that I will only get it out of her if I give her something in return, I let out a heavy sigh and step behind her, wrapping my arms around her dress covered waist and pulling her body into mine. "You know, I have secrets too. Dark ones. …Ones I swore I'd never tell anyone. Ever." This finally gets her to meet my gaze, brown eyes meeting blue in the mirror in front of us.

"Really?" She asks.

"Really." I answer, then place a kiss on her exposed shoulder. "We all have skeletons in our closet, Calliope. Some more scary than others but… no one has a clean past. Whatever happened, whatever you did… or didn't do, it doesn't matter to me." The Latina turns in my arms, then backs up and rests against the lip of the countertop, pulling me with her. "But if you still don't want to tell me then… I understand. Because I love you and you love me and none of the rest of it matters." A small smile itches its way across painted lips as Callie leans forward and rests her forehead against mine, her hands playing in my hair as her arms rest over my shoulders.

We rest like that for a few quiet seconds, her arms around me and my hands massaging at those full hips that just drive me crazy, when she suddenly says "I trashed his car." This makes me pull away from her, needing to see her face to ensure she's not joking. Brown eyes meet mine for a second before dropping back down. "After I saw them… I was so angry and hurt that I trashed his car."

"That's your big secret? You keyed pretty boy's ride?" I ask, smiling at how utterly adorable and badass this woman in my arms is.

"No, cowgirl." She breathes out, a slight chuckle falling from her lips. "No, I did a lot more than just key. There were rocks, and paint, permanent markers and shovels involved. I… I trashed it. Ever seen those demolition car races? That's what his car looked like after I was done with it." She pauses, waiting for my reaction. When I just shrug, no big deal, she adds "And I spent a night in jail for it."

This snaps me to attention. "What? !"

"Let's just say that that car was no beater car. It cost more than I make in a year. And Max wasn't too happy about it. So he filed charges." My wife explains. "I spent a night in jail and it was… terrible." Again I'm struck speechless by this turn of events. Can't say that I'm surprised by Callie's actions, she does have a pretty bad temper when she is pissed off. But I never imagined she'd ever spend a night in jail.

"Anyways, it was Fernando who got those charges dropped." She continues. "I had just applied to Med school and if the admissions board caught wind of my vandalism charge, I would have been denied. Papi didn't have the swing to get something like that swept under the rug but Fernando did. He pulled in favors from all over the place, paid off who needed to be paid off and… the following month, I got my acceptance letter in the mail."

"Wow…" I breathe out, this new information still circulating in my brain, looking for a place to store it because it doesn't WANT to get filed in under my wife. "So… I'm married to a vandal…" I state more to myself than to my wife. Callie just nods softly, beating herself up more than she deserves. "That's kinda… hot." I purr, making brown eyes flash up to mine.

"Really?" Callie asks with a disbelieving smile on her face, but thankful that I've lightened the heavy mood a little bit. I just growl in return and lean in for a long and languid kiss.

The need for air overcomes our need for each other and our lips finally part. Sucking in sweet oxygen, I run the pad of my thumb over the swell of my wife's beautiful cheek while staring deep into those chocolate eyes that have sucked me in since the second I saw them.

"If you want, I'll kick his ass." I whisper, making Callie laugh loud enough for the vibrations to bounce off the tiled walls around us. "It'd be my pleasure…" I add with a big smile.

Black curls wave as she shakes her head. "Oh Arizona, what would I do without you?" She breathes out, then places a peck on my lips.

"Never have to worry about that, Calliope." I reply with one final kiss, then pull out of our embrace and attempt to replace my forgotten heel back on my foot. "Now, how about we rejoin the stiffs. I have some money to donate and I'm trying to win this awesome hot air balloon ride for a certain Latina goddess." I say, sending my wife a sultry wink.

"Ok." She says, pushing off the counter and following me out. But just as I pull the door open and am about to step through, a hand on my forearm stops me. "Wait… you never told me about your skeletons." I pause, thinking about it, how I told her we all have dark secrets in our past.

I let my face fall, my smile falter. A look of seriousness crosses my wife's features and she leans in as she prepares to hear a secret I've never told anyone else in my life. "Once… when I was eight…" I start, then run a nervous hand through my golden locks. Brown eyes urge me to continue. "I uhhh, I-I…. Tim and I were hanging around the gas station and I… I kinda… Well… I stole a lollipop." The Latina's face falls instantly, and I can help but laugh.

"A frickin lollipop? I give you a night in jail, and you give me a lollipop?" Callie growls, rolling her eyes and storming out of the bathroom in mock anger.

"Ah baby, don't be like that." I call after her as I ungracefully skip along to catch up with her. She slows and readily accepts my hand in hers. "Guess I'm not the hardcore, law breaking type like you are Calliope." I whisper in her ear as we rejoin the masses.

"I hate you." She purrs, giving me that look from under hooded eyelids, the one that screams sex.

"Because I'm right, and I'm awesome." I purr back, then kiss her on the lips before adding a hundred dollars on top of the highest bid going for a certain daybreak hot air balloon ride.

…_I'm winning this even if it costs a small fortune._

* * *

><p>AN2: So… what you think? I thought Callie's 'crime' fitted her personality. We all know that a raging Calliope is a dangerous thing. And Max? Is he gone or have we not heard the last from him. Still haven't met Fernando yet, will he act along the same lines as his son. Or will he treat Arizona with a little respect? And is anyone else feeling like there may be a little… altercation between our cowgirl and Jose', Barbara's gentleman suitor? Let me know what you think. I love hearing from you all.<p> 


	148. Chapter 148

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Had an awesome night (read awesome date) so was moved to post the update I was saving for Monday. Part two of the night. Will things go more smoothly, or have they only begun? Read on to find out! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 148<p>

Callie's POV:

"Just look at him." Arizona growls while keeping in constant eye sight of her mother and Jose'. We've been back in the masses of the party for about twenty minutes and hovering over the silent auction tables. My wife has invested a small fortune for a certain sunrise hot air balloon ride that she has her heart set on but there is this one other bidder who keeps topping her.

"A lollipop?" I sneer, caught in my own thoughts as I sip on my first champagne of the night. "I can't believe you sometimes."

"Did you see that?" My wife asks, tensing and curling a hand into a fist. "He just put his hand on her."

"I shared with you one of the darkest secrets I have and what did you give me?" I growl, taking the last of my drink in a single drag and place the empty glass on a passing serving tray. "A damned stolen 25 cent sucker."

"Knew I should have brought my shotgun." The blonde mumbles to herself, fidgeting with her own champagne glass while leaning against a door frame to take some pressure off her swollen and sore ankle. "Think Tammy would let me borrow her gun for a couple hours?"

"Tell me you have something darker in your past, Arizona. I mean… if the worst you did was steal a lollipop…" I just can't let this go. Maybe she was messing with me, maybe she was being totally honest but… _come on! A lollipop? ! _When I look over at my wife I see her staring daggers into the laughing couple across the room who are slowly moving up and down the many tables of items up for auction.

"You're not fond of this man, are you? Because my trigger finger is awfully itchy." She adds, downing the rest of her champagne just into to snag a fresh glass from a passing waiter.

Having had enough of this double one sided conversation we have going on, I snap my fingers right in front of her face. "Arizona!"

She jumps like something spooked her, blue eyes leaving her targets and turning to mine. "What?" She snaps.

"You need to chill." I tell her just as the closing bell of the auction is rung. "Leave your mother alone ok? She deserves to be happy." I add as we all head to the back patio where dozens of round dining tables have been set up, along with a stage and microphone. Dinner is to be served during the ceremony, as well as a couple live performers that will provide entertainment. I have to hand it to the Castillo's, they sure do know how to throw a party.

But just as I am leading Arizona towards our designated table, a hand on the small of her back, a waiter steps into our path and says "Excuse me ladies, but Senior Castillo would like to have a private conversation with the two of you. If you'll follow me…" And without even looking over his shoulder, the dressed up waiter heads off in the opposite direction of the incoming traffic and deeper into the residence. After a shared look of mutual anxiety, we follow and end up being led to a hidden office area.

A soft knock, and the waiter opens the door and gestures for us to enter. Without another word, the door is closed behind us and we are left alone in the room, stack of papers and bookshelves filled to the brim with books lining the entire place.

Not thirty seconds later, another door opens and in walks a very well dressed man who immediately strides toward us. "Ahh… Calliope Torres." He sighs, then surprises me by wrapping in a soft and slightly awkward hug that I return. "Sorry, I mean, Dr. Torres." He adds with a wink then turns soft brown eyes to the blonde next to me. "And you must be this Ms. Arizona Robbins I keep hearing about."

My wife holds out her right hand and replies "Yes, sir. It's a pleasure to-" But she's cut off by the man pulling her into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Arizona Robbins." He whispers, holding my wife close against his body. Blue eyes look to me, seeking help, but I just shake my head. Fernando has never been what you would call… openly friendly. He's a nice man, of course, but it takes time for him to warm up to you. I was supposedly marrying his son and he bailed my ass out of jail but all I get is an awkward embrace. My wife gets a big, warm bear hug like they have known each other all their lives.

Sensing the tenseness in the blonde, Fernando pulls away and says "I'm sorry, I should probably introduce myself. I'm Fernando Castillo, a friend to Callie's parents. And now I am indebted to you beyond words."

"That's really not necessary, sir." My wife mumbles, feeling uncomfortable with this sort of attention on her.

"It is." He says, then gestures for us to take a seat on the plush couch while he sits across from us in an arm chair. "You may have noticed or have been told, but the Castillo name holds great weight in the city of Miami, as well as the state of Florida. I have made a fortune off hard work and networking with those around me. But the one thing that means more to me then my business is my family. And you, Ms. Robbins, you saved my nieta." Leaning forward and placing a hand on Arizona's knee, he adds "And for that, I can never thank you enough."

"I just… I pulled her out of the water." The blonde mumbles, then looks to me. "Calliope is the one that saved her. She performed CPR."

"I know." Fernando says, turning his warm smile to me. "I've heard the story many many times, though as it is retold the tale seems to have grown a little but… I know what she did. If it weren't for you two, Arizona… Callie, I'd be a broken man right now. That little girl makes my world light up, and if I had lost her…" A glaze forms across Fernando's eyes, something that I never thought I'd see. There were times where I wondered if the man even possessed tear ducts, let alone used them. He's just that ruthless in the business world. It wouldn't be a stretch to compare him to Erica Hahn. McBitch, Ice Queen and Scalpel Shark of the cardiothoracic world.

Clearing his throat and trying to get his emotions in check, he adds "So I want you two to know that if there is ever a time where you need something… ANYTHING, I will make it happen."

"That's really not necessary, Fernando." I speak up. The last thing I want is to have any more ties with the Castillo family, good or bad. I just want to get out.

"Yeah, what you did for Calliope years ago is payment enough." Arizona adds.

The older man leans back in his chair and opens a humidifier box, pulling out a single long, dark cigar and running it under his nose. "I hear you two have a little girl." He says, eyes finding mine. A proud smile cross both mine and Arizona's faces without even realizing it and we both nod. "Do you have any pictures?"

"Yeah. You wanna see?" I ask, and pull out my phone when he nods his head yes. As soon as the cell comes to life, he is greeted with the background picture of a beautiful blonde holding up a gorgeous baby girl, both smiling and eyes bright. It's my favorite picture yet, and every time I see it, it makes my heart swell.

"Absolutely beautiful." Fernando whispers. "Congratulations Callie, Arizona. She's a gorgeous little girl." The dimpled smile he gets from my wife would knock anyone, man or woman, off their feet. "If someone saved her, like you saved my granddaughter, would anything be enough to repay them?" He asks, making both of us pause and think. "What I did for Callie was a favor between old friends…" Fernando continues, scooting forward in his chair and lowering his voice. "But this? This is a life debt. And where I come from, we take those very seriously. I'm not saying that you need to cash in on it now, or ever have to. But… I want you both to know that if there is EVER a time where you need help, I will do whatever I can for you two."

"Thank you, sir." Arizona replies with a soft smile after realizing that there is only one way out of this conversation, and that is by accepting the fact that he is handing us a big, blank 'I O U' check.

"Now… how long are you three in Miami for?" He asks, standing and pouring out three glasses of some sort of liquor.

"Actually, its four of us. Arizona's mother is joining us here in Miami as well. But we are supposed to leave tomorrow." I answer, accepting the glass and sniffing the contents where I find out its tequila. And the good stuff. "I have to be back at the hospital Monday."

"That's a shame. …Cigar?" Fernando offers, and both Arizona and I accept. Once seated back down, glass in one hand and unlit smoke in the other, he continues "I was going to invite you and your family to service with my wife and I Sunday morning. Then to our traditional brunch afterwards." My eyes go wide at this news, because an invite to the Castillo's brunch among the most exclusive tickets there is in this town. And I know my mother be out of her mind if she heard that she, in extention, had been offered a seat at the coveted Castillo brunch table. I'd become the prodigal daughter.

I turn and catch the gaze of my wife, who gives a noncommittal shrug of her shoulders. We had planned on flying out tomorrow morning, Saturday. That way we'd have all of Sunday to chill and get back into our routine before I had to be back at work Monday. Barbara doesn't have any pressing engagements either, and is probably coming back to Seattle with us, atleast for a few days. But on the flip side… attending church services is a family affair. As in the WHOLE family… which means Max. Spending hours in church, followed by hours sitting around a table and listening to him pump up his own ego is not something I have the patience nor the stomach to bear. And I figure the less time Arizona spends around this man, the better. She's only been face to face with him for all of thirty seconds, yet somehow he has the blonde haired blue eyed bull seeing nothing but red.

Fernando sees our silent discussion and says "You don't have to decide now. Yes or no, it's no big deal. Just let me know. Now, I think we should get back to the party before my wife scolds me for keeping you two too long." Arizona downs the rest of her drink while I just set mine aside, that little dig from Max earlier still swirling in the front of my mind, and we all stand.

He leads us back out to the patio where everyone has taken their seats before seamlessly joining his wife on stage. Arizona and I quietly sit, sharing a table with the rest of our group. When my mother sees who we walked in with, her eyes light up like a Christmas tree and I can almost see the drool coming out of her mouth. No matter how well off she is, no matter how powerful or influential, she wants more. And the Castillo's are the best of the best, the elite of the elite, so naturally she hangs on their every move.

"Zona…" Barbara whispers, drawing her daughters attention. "Guess what? Jose won the hot air balloon ride!" She claps her hands silently, unable to contain her excitement. Something I've seen my wife do many many times and have always thought it adorable.

"He what? !" My wife snaps, blue eyes immediately locking to the man on the other side of her mother, with me sitting in between her and Barbara. She rises fractionally out of her seat but I hold her down with a strong hand to her thigh under the table. I give her a warning look, telling her to calm down and chill out. The last thing that needs to happen is for us to make a scene at this type of get together. Because the only thing that moves through Miami faster than the cold is gossip. And when people start to tear at your reputation, it's nearly impossible to stop it. Hence the monumental task of keeping my arrest a secret, and getting the charges dropped quiet. If that had leaked out, the Torres name would have been hurt severely.

"And he's taking me tomorrow morning." Momma B adds, a huge smile on her face. I don't think I've seen a smile like that since she first held Alijandra in her arms, and right then I know that this… thing with Jose' could be something serious. Which means Arizona needs to get over it, no matter how hard or uncomfortable it is for her.

"Can you imagine? A sunrise hot air balloon ride over this beautiful city? Oh, I can't wait." The woman sighs, then leans into the man's one arm embrace. I can feel the blondes body tense and I know she is well on her way to finding a shotgun. "I mean, who has sunrise balloon rides?" She asks sarcastically, giving Jose' a squeeze and a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Couples, that's who." Arizona spits out and I don't think I've ever heard more venom in her voice than I just did. It sets the hair on the back of my neck on end. Barbara's eyes go wide, probably never having heard her daughter take that tone with her. I can tell the rage is almost at a point where my wife won't be able to contain herself and I know its time to go.

"You know what, cowgirl… I think we should take Carmen and Tammy up on their offer." I state, rising from my seat slowly as to not spook the agitated woman who has yet to break eye contact with the man she thinks is stealing her mother.

"I think that's a good idea Callie." Barbara replies. The look she is giving my wife is chilling. I never figured Barbara as much of a disciplinarian, but that look… whew, it would shake up even the worst kids. The blonde's jaw clenches, hands ball into fists, and I can tell she is battling herself here. The idea of this man taking her mother on a romantic date brings up images of her late father, no doubt thinking that Barbara is somehow cheating on Daniel in some way.

"Arizona…" I whisper, placing a hand on a tense forearm in hopes of calming the raging woman. "Let's go, honey." The lump Jose' swallows is nearly audible, his reverie slowly crumbling every passing second that sharp blue eyes are staring daggers at her. "Arizona…" I try again, this time in a firmer tone. Then something snaps in my wife, and she shoots up out of the chair hard enough for it to tip back. The loud smack of the seat hitting the ground makes the few tables around us all look. But the only thing they see is a streak of blonde hair power walking straight out of the patio and through the house. I give the table an apologetic smile then follow her out, leaving the my parents, Aria and Rob, as well as Barbara and Jose' to make up some story as to what just went on.

By the time I catch up with her, Arizona is already out front and bracing herself against one of the many black limo's parked and waiting. As I approach, I head mumbling and deep breathing which is never a good sign. Ever since the hospital shooting years ago, Arizona has had a bit of a rage problem. It's normally never an issue, but there are those few times where it starts to rear its ugly head. And when she gets like this, I have a small time frame to try and talk her down off that cliff before she snaps. Which usually means her putting a fist through a window, drywall or glass door.

I know she hears me, the clicking of my heels over the driveway giving away my presence, so I place a soft hand on the small of her back. "Baby, you need to relax."

"Don't tell me what I need to do, Callie." She snaps back and then shrugs off my touch. Kicking off her heels she starts to limp back and forth a ten foot path, trying to walk off some of her rage.

I let her pace for a couple minutes, all the while those pink lips that I love are going a mile a minute. "We can talk about it." I try, afraid she's about to implode.

"No." Arizona answers shortly. "I'm not talking about something that IS NOT happening. …It's not. It's not happening." The heels of her hands dig into her eyes, almost like she is trying to blot out some sort of image in her mind. The sun is just starting to set over the Miami horizon, illuminating the beautiful house before us. Any other time, I would use this little alone time, away from prying eyes, to get snag a quick make out session from a certain blonde cowgirl. But right now, I'm just hoping she doesn't give herself a heart attack from all the stress and anxiety she's building up inside.

Five minutes pass, ten minutes, then fifteen. Finally her pacing stops, her muttering ceases and the redness slowly fades from her face. I don't know if she's worked the issue out herself, has placed it on the back burner or has come up with a plan to murder my uncle in his sleep… and I don't ask. One last deep breath and blue eyes finally find mine. The smile she gives me, meant to be reassuring, is forced but I don't question it.

"Let's go." She says with a strangled voice. A swift and tense kiss and she slides into the waiting limo. I'm at a catch 22 right now. Either talk to her about this whole Momma-Jose' thing and probably piss her off enough to start walking back to Seattle right now, or let the issue slide knowing that she would never let on that it was bothering her again. Maybe I take the easy way out, the cowards' way, but I let it go. Arizona, just like Barbara, is a grown woman and who am I to question her actions. So with a tight smile to the few patrons milling around the drive way area, I fall into the limo next to my wife and we drive off to meet Tammy and Carmen at the beach.

Just as the sun is slinking below the horizon, it's final rays turning the sky a beautiful mix of pinks and purples, our feet hit the sand. We've changed into something less formal in the back of the limo, seeing as cocktail dress and heels aren't exactly beach clothes, and Arizona has donned her signature cowboy hat as well. During the drive she has cooled off even more, enough for me to actually chance a couple pecks. I know she's struggling with this whole thing, but I just don't know what to do to make it better.

"There they are!" Tammy exclaims as we round a curve and come upon their little circle of people. Jumping off the log bench she's sharing with her girl, the police officer gives us each a big hug then introduces us all around. Most of the women here are fellow officers and all are friendly and inviting. Its obvious that they are already a couple beers in, and the night has just started.

The tension instantly fades from my wife's body, and I can't help but think that this relaxed environment has something to do with it. Arizona has never been really comfortable being around people and places that are… extravagant. Sure, she's better than when we first met, but the showing of wealth and prestige makes her nervous. But here, on the beach with everyone wearing jeans or shorts with beat up shirts or tank tops, she is in her element. And it's not long before she is laughing and joking with the women, leaning into my embrace and stealing passionate kisses whenever she can.

Darkness descends upon this homey group, and soon the only light is that of the crackling fire built up in the center. Couples embrace in the sand, on blankets and log benches. It's a judgment free zone, one of the few my wife and I have been in since setting foot in Miami so we take advantage by mirroring that of the couple next to us who are so full of puppy love for one another. Soon one of the women in the circle breaks out their guitar and the air is filled with the sweet sound of acoustic music. When I just make a passing comment that Arizona plays, the guitar is shoved into her hands and told to show them what she has.

"Ah come on now, don't be shy Robbins." Tammy says as with Carmen leaning back in her arms.

My wife just smiles as her fingers run lazily over the foreign guitars strings. "What you wanna hear? My tastes tend to be a little country." She muses.

"Whatever you got sweet cheeks." Another woman, Kara if I recall correctly, replies. Blue eyes flash to mine, the flames lapping in those deep oceans that have calmed so much in the little time we have been here. A soft kiss, one that hums against my lips, and she pulls away, searching the recesses of her mind for a song to play. Then that tuneless melody she was play morphs into a slow beat.

The count comes and she lets the words come rolling off her tongue. "When you light those candles up there on that mantel, setting the mood. …I just lie there staring silently preparing to love on you…" The words of Rascal Flatt's 'I Melt' resonant around the campfire, yet it feels like she is only singing to me. The chorus comes and the most angelic voice fills my soul "I melt every time you look at me that way. It never fails, anytime, anyplace…" The circle of friends sing along softly, clap and urge her on. Fingers pluck at strings like they were made for the job and I just can't keep my eyes off her. Blonde hair seeming to glow as the campfire crackles, a shadow from her hat covering half her face, a single blue eye finding my gaze.

"Don't know how you do it. I love the way I lose it every time. And what's even better is knowing that forever you're all mine. The closer you get, the more my body aches. One little stare from you is all it takes…" The crashing of the ocean waves does little to drown out Arizona's voice, the words of the song fitting this moment perfectly. She plays the crowd perfectly, like she always does, and when the song comes to an end all the woman clap and holler at her for another.

I don't know how much time passes, but the women around us drink through most of their beers and are thoroughly enjoying themselves. Some couples take strolls up and down the beach, some make out right there in the circle, while some just stare up at the night sky as one person or another messes around on the guitar.

"Wanna take a walk, cowgirl?" I purr right in her ear, and the shiver that runs down her spine makes a fire alight in mine. She's on her feet before she can even answer, and pulling me after her. A slight breeze has brought a little nip in the air, and we walk side by side, a single blanket wrapped around both our shoulders. Not twenty feet down the beach, moans pull my wife's and my attention to the tree line and in the moonlight we can make out the shapes of two people standing very close together doing… something. Another second of staring and I realize that that profile belongs to my cousin, and the person pinning her against a tree is Tammy. Who is doing what to who, I don't know, but Arizona can't keep her giggles contained.

"Guess bonfires and serenading put women in the mood." My blonde says, stopping in her tracks and facing me, pulling our bodies close enough together so I can wrap the blanket around both of us.

"You have experience with that, cowgirl?" I play, leaning forward and nipping at her lower lip.

"Not as much as I'd like." Arizona replies then uses the cover of the blanket to hide the fact her right hand slides from my hip to skim the waistband of my pants, teasing the naked flesh below. Hooking her four fingers into my pants, she slowly backpedals up the beach, pulling me with her. It takes me a second to catch on, but when we hit the sparse tree line I realize she is seeking some form of shelter. As soon as we are out of sight of the campfire up just fifty feet up the sand, her lips find mine in a heated kiss. The rough bark on my back only adds to the moisture collecting between my legs as nimble fingers effortlessly work at my pants, and quickly slipping beneath the material.

…_tonight may just turn out great after all._

* * *

><p>AN2: So… Fernando gave our girls an IOU. Will it ever come into play? And what about their extension? Should Arizona and Callie just pack up and leave anyways, or is another two days spent in Miami inevitable? As for Barbara and Jose', will our cowgirl come to terms with it, or is the blonde just waiting for her chance to strike? And who thinks that Callie will just let the whole 'lollipop' thing slide? Will she dig to find out some distant and unknown secrets of her wife? Are there any? If so, what has Arizona done that could have gotten her into trouble? So many questions, so many possibilities. Let me know what you all think. Your reviews rock!<p> 


	149. Chapter 149

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Hope you all had an amazing weekend. I know I did. It's funny how life does that, right? "Life changes in an instant, turns on dime." Words ringing true! Alright anyways… next chapter is up. We last left Callie and Arizona on the beach after a little hissy fit by our cowgirl. How's it going to play out? Read on.

AN2: Oh and someone asked so I'll answer here for everyone to see. I plan on making Miami last another three, maybe four, chapters. Then back to Seattle for more fun. I know ya'll miss Red and Ted, but they are coming back, no worries ya'll.

* * *

><p>Chapter 149<p>

Arizona's POV:

"Araña arañita sube la esalera… Araña arañita, súbela otra vez." I sing while little Ali sits in the bathroom sink and splashes around. "Pum! Se cayó. Pum! Se cayó. Vino un sapo gordo y sel la comió." Her cute little squeal bounces off the tiled walls, and I laugh right along with her while gently rising the baby shampoo from the black fuzz on top of her hair.

Striding around the corner, a fresh towel in her hand, Callie joins our little family in the bathroom with a big smile. "Now either Alijandra has learned to speak in the last eight hours or… my wife has been keeping a secret from me." She purrs, giving me a kiss on the cheek while walking past. "You been working on your Spanish, cowgirl?" My wife asks. "Though… can't say I've ever heard that particular accent before."

"Never heard Coloradan Spanish?" I play, sending her a wink which results in her sexy laugh joining our little girls. I pull the plug and the small amount of water in the tub flows down the sink. Callie steps forward, towel at the ready and pulls a wet Ali into her arms.

"Figured I ought to start learning it." I add while mopping up the puddles that always seem to accumulate during bath time. Besides being outside and petting our horses, I don't think Ali loves anything more than being naked and wet. …_not unlike her mommies._ "You know… bridge the cultural divide."

Brows knit together in confusion, and Callie asks "Cultural divide?"

"Yeah…" I answer, then peel off my soaked pajama top and toss it to the side. "Otherwise you and she will be talking that speed Spanish you and your family spit out and I'll be left in the dark. I'm starting with children's songs so that way Ali and I learn together. …Ain't that right squirt?" Another squeal from the happy girl signals her agreement.

"But when you and Ali speak Italian, leaving me in the dark, that's ok?" Callie asks playfully.

"Then learn Itsy Bitsy Spider in Italian." I reply, hip checking her lightly as I stride past mother and daughter and head back into the bedroom.

It's the morning after that charity dinner event and we were supposed to leave today. But other things have presented themselves and now we have moved our departure to tomorrow after the Castillo brunch. At first I was against it, for a number of reasons, but finally… after some VERY nice negotiation tactics from my wife, moves that required me to be naked and in some very compromising positions, I acquiesced. It's only one more night, only another 30 hours or so. But still… a lot can happen in that amount of time, and a lot of things can go wrong.

"Do you know Itsy Bitsy Spider in Italian?" Callie asks, following me out into her childhood bedroom and laying Ali down on the bed to get changed for the day.

I give the two Latina's a dimpled smile then start to sing "Il ragnetto piccino piccino sali per il tubo di scolo. Scese giu la pioggia e fuori lo butto. Sali sui l sole ed asciugo tutta la pioggia. E il ragnetto piccino piccino Sali per il tube di nuove." Tiny arms and legs start to kick and wave, brown eyes wide in amusement as the song ends. "Bravo Alijandra. Bravo." I coo, clapping her hands together which makes her squeal in delight. "Our baby girl is gonna be trilingual, Calliope. The smartest Robbins there ever was."

"She can barely grasp her rattler, cowgirl." My wife says with a smile. "Let's not pressure her into Harvard just yet." Brown eyes find mine and she sends me playful wink before buttoning the last button on her outfit.

Within the half hour, all three of us are dressed for the day, whatever it may bring, and stroll down to the main floor in search of our fellow vacationers. The knowledge that my mother is currently hundreds of feet off the ground with a man she barely even knows eats at the back of my mind. A sunrise hot air balloon ride is something couples do… serious couples. Married couples. Something I would want to do with Callie. But Momma has known this man for all of four days, and she's being taken on a date. The image of my father keeps digging at me, and I just can't get around this new relationship of my mother's… as platonic as it may be so far.

We join Aria and Rob, along with Carmen and Tammy who hitched a ride with us last night after Callie deemed them too intoxicated to drive, as well as some of the other relatives staying in the Torres mansion. There is another couple with a young infant, and Ali takes this time to get acquainted with the little man. I don't exactly remember who the couple is, or how they are related to my wife but when babies come into the picture, everyone is happy and gets along. Rosia comes in at one time, looking as made up as always and seamlessly joins in on the conversation after giving her granddaughter a kiss on the cheek.

Just as the crowd starts to filter out, I hear the tell tale laugh of my mother come from behind me. Peeking over my shoulder, I watch as Jose' leads Momma through the house and towards us. The smile on her face is one that I've only seen a few times in the past few years. But that does little to quell the anger that has started to boil deep within me again. Jose' smartly avoids eye contact with me, probably for fear of me snapping, but never lets up on his charade of being a nice guy. Holding doors, pulling out chairs… he's got the whole thing going. …_he's good. Can barely make out his horns underneath that hat he's wearing._

"Coffee?" He asks as Momma takes one of the vacated seats around the table.

"Please." My mother replies, sending the man a sweet smile.

"Of course, mi belleza." Jose' says with a slight bow while touching the brim of his hat, then heads off inside to the kitchen. My eyes remain locked on the back of the retreating man, and I silently curse myself again for not bringing that shotgun I keep in the stables back at home.

Leaning in closer to my wife next to me, I ask "What does 'mi belleza' mean?"

Callie falters for a couple seconds, unsure whether it would be the best thing to tell me, but soon realizes that I'd find out sooner or later. "My beauty. …It means my beauty." That pretty much pushes the rage to my breaking point. I try those breathing exercises my therapist taught me years ago, when I was having trouble after the hospital shooting, but they do little to quell the red I'm seeing. My hands curl and uncurl. I crack my neck, hoping to release some of the tension within me just as I release the tension in my back… but it does nothing.

So I chug the last few gulps of scalding coffee, burning my tongue in the process, and shoot up out of my seat. "I need more coffee." I state for anyone who cares. Without another look back, I head off in the direction of the kitchen… and the man who is moving in on my mother.

I round the corner at a jog, skidding across the floor as I come to a halt just as Jose' is pouring out two cups of coffee. Brown eyes look up to me and he sends me a tight smile. "Buenas, Arizona." He says in a friendly tone.

My hands curl into fists on their own, and I physically have to relax them while taking slow, painful steps closer to the man and the coffee maker. "Morning." I reply tersely. "H-how was the uhh, the, the… thing?" I ask, avoiding looking right at the man.

"Amazing. Nearly as beautiful as the woman I got to share it with." He breathes out. I can't hold in the cynical snicker that falls from my lips, nor the snarl that pulls at my face, and Jose' doesn't miss it. "Look, Arizona… I've been wanting to talk with you…" Jose' states while pouring out a cup of coffee for myself before replacing the karaffe.

"Yeah…" I whisper, then reach forward on the counter top and wrap my fingers around the handle of a kitchen knife. That sickly smooth sound of steel running across wood as I pull the weapon out of its sheath catches the man's attention. "Yeah, I think we should talk." I say softly, turning to face the man full on.

"Woah… Calm down chica." He says, holding his hands up in surrender while taking a small step back. "Your Mami told me-"

"Forget about what my mother told you." I cut him off and take a small step forward. "Instead, focus on what I'm about to tell you." Jose's adams apple bobs when he tries to swallow the lump in his throat, all the while his brown eyes stay locked on me. "My mother is an AMAZING woman. The best."

"I know." He states, making me cock my head in the slightest as a warning to not interrupt me again.

"So here is how it's going to play out. You will remain polite and chivalrous to her while we finish out our stay here in Miami. You will keep your hands OFF her during that time. And tomorrow, after brunch which I'm assuming you will be joining us, my family and I are getting on that jet and heading back to Seattle. Once those tires leave blacktop ya'lls 'relationship'…" I use air quotes around that nasty word, all the while Jose is slowly backpedalling and I keep pushing. "…will cease to exist. You lose her number, you lose her email, you lose her address. Are we in an agreement?"

When he bumps into the furthest kitchen counter, his retreat stops. Trying to save some face, he puffs up his chest and asks "Why would I do that? Your mother likes me. I like her. We are grown, consenting adults." My jaw clenches as my mind, against my will, flashes a very indecent image across the front of my eyes. "…She makes me happy, Arizona. And I'd like to think that I make her happy. Why would you want to ruin that?" He questions, seeing my fight falter for just a fraction of a second.

"Because I protect the things I love." I tell him, gripping the knife in my hand until my knuckles turn white. "My Daddy taught me to hunt. My brother was a trained marine. And they both taught me everything they know. You so much as put a hair out of place on her head and I will track you down like a rabid dog."

"Arizona Robbins!" A sharp voice yelling behind me makes me jump. I'm met with the fiery eyes of my mother, a look on her face that I've never seen before. "Put that knife down!" She commands me as she storms the kitchen. Through the streak of blonde hair, I see the figure of my wife standing at the threshold of the room, arms crossed over her chest in displeasure. I instinctively drop my weapon onto the kitchen island and take a small step back. My mouth opens, words of defense just about to fall from my lips when aging fingers find my ear and my mother literally drags me through the room and out the other side than she came marching in.

"Ow ow ow ow. Ow. OW!" I yelp, struggling to keep up with her, what with the awkward position my neck is in and the slight burn that is still present in my left leg. Momma doesn't let up until we are through the kitchen and stepping into the nearest bathroom. With a hard push, I stumble into the small room and Momma closes the door behind us.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't break a switch off across your backside, Arizona Michelle Robbins." My Momma barks, the anger raging in her eyes.

"We are not having this conversation, Momma." I tell her while turning in the mirror and finding a very red ear that is throbbing and pulsing. "It's between me and-"

"It's none of your DAMNED business." My mother screams… and she never screams. Even when Timmy decided to wash her brand new Jeep with a rag full of rocks, she never screamed like this.

"It is!" I yell back, taking a step forward and facing her head on. If she wants to have this out, fine. She's going to hear what I have to say, and one way or another Jose' will be out of her life. "It is my business because YOU are my business."

"I don't need you protecting me, Zona." She tells me. A blush has ripped across her face and I know she is really upset. Her biggest tell is that blush. She may act poised, her voice may be as solid and steady as Ole' Glory, but there isn't anything she can do to hide that blush.

"If I don't, who will Momma?" I cry, tears of pain and loss starting to collect at the corner of my eyes. "You are… you are my family. The last of MY family. I'm not talking about Calliope and Ali. You are MY family. It's just you and me left, Momma. I… I don't want to lose you. I don't want you getting hurt." The face directly in front of me softens, a sheen of moisture breaking across blue eyes just like mine.

"I already hurt, Zona." Momma whispers. "Every day. The man I loved for nearly forty years is gone." A tear falls from my eye and turn my head to brush it away. "For 37 years, I woke up next to the most amazing man I ever thought existed. And then at night, I laid down and fell asleep next to him. And now? He's not there. And it hurts. Every day. Because I… I was supposed to get more time with him. We were supposed to grow old and gray, and love our grandchildren, and God willing, our great-grandchildren." Soft hands find my cheeks and she gently urges me to look at her. "But I lost him… we lost him too soon. And he's gone. Just like Timmy. Do you know what it feels like to bury your child? That's a pain that NO parent should ever feel. I pray to God that you and Callie NEVER have to experience that pain."

Tears are streaming down both our faces now and neither of us wipe them away. "I am alone, Arizona." She finally whispers. "In that house in Colorado? I am alone. You and Callie have your lives in Seattle and-"

"You know you-" I try to cut in but she gives me that look.

"Hush." She cuts me off. "I know you have already welcomed me up there. But it's still not the same, hon. …I'm all alone." Momma takes a couple steps back, leaning against the door and turning her gaze to the glow cascading in through the frosted bathroom mirror. "When you told me you were gay, did I try to rule your life?" I mirror her stance, leaning back against the sink and crossing my arms across my chest. "When you brought Katie home, told your father and I she was 'the one', did we do anything but welcome her with open arms? Did we try to push Callie out of your life?"

"No…" I whisper, suddenly feeling very ashamed of my actions.

"Don't I deserve the same respect? …Don't I deserve to be able to find happiness again?" Momma asks me. I can feel her penetrating gaze but I don't look up. If there is any chance of keeping my anger and rage rolling, of keeping my mind set on the task of pushing Jose' out of her life, I can't look into her eyes. "Arizona… I know this is hard for you. It's hard for me too. You think I WANT to be with anyone but your father? Don't you think I'd give up everything I have to spend just one hour with him again? …But I don't have that option." The floor beneath me holds my attention as I listen to her talk.

"He makes me happy, Zona. …Jose' is SO good to me." She finally says.

This sets me off all over again. "You've known him for FIVE days, Momma. You don't know him!" My anger is bubbling again but my mother keeps a calm face and lets me rant, just like letting a toddler cry themselves out. "I don't have a lot of experience with men, but I know you can't tell what someone is like after just five days."

"How long did it take for you to know Callie was it?" She asks, making my mind stop mid stream. "Did it take a whole five days to realize that Callie was an amazing woman, one you wanted to spend the rest of your life with?" There she has me, because it didn't take five days. It barely took two days. I didn't know Callie was THE ONE. But I knew she was something special and I just had to get to know her better.

"So you're saying that you love him? You're going to marry him? …That he's going to be my next Daddy?" I ask, my heart just breaking at the thought of it.

"No, Zona." Momma breathes out, then closes the distance between us and places her hands on either side of my face, forcing me to look up and meet her gaze again. "No man could ever replace your father. I'm just asking that you give him a chance. Can you do that? For me?" Everything in my body urges me to yell out 'Fuck NO', but that little part in my brain, the part that keeps replaying everything my mother has ever done for me counterbalances all the rest.

When a strangled response slips from my lips, Momma asks "What was that?"

"Yes." I restate. The word tastes like pure evil coming out of my mouth, but I know it's the only answer I can give. …and still be able to sit down for the next few days. Momma kisses me on the cheek then pulls me into a tight hug, one I return just as fiercely. I push down the tears that spring up when I think about my father, and stem the rage the boils when I think about my mother moving on. Because she's right. She's been through hell and back, and she deserves to be happy just like me.

"Thank you, baby." She whispers, still clutching me tightly.

With a sniffle, I pull away and Momma takes a step back. "But if he hurts you, I'll kill him." I finally add, which makes my mother laugh.

"Oh honey…" The older woman breathes out. "…I'd expect nothing less from a daughter of your father. He raised you right."

"You both did." I reply, then give her a quick hug before unlocking the bathroom door and returning to the rest of the group. Callie and Jose' are back at the breakfast table, multiple sets of brown eyes flashing to meet mine. With the help of a very jovial Tammy, the conversation picks up like it never lapsed, and soon everyone is laughing and smiling. All the while, I keep one eye on the man who as both eyes set on my mother. Just because I promised Momma I'd give him a chance doesn't mean I have to make it easy for him.

…_and I'm not lying about what I'll do if he hurts her. Just give me a reason, Jose'._

* * *

><p>AN3: Ok so… Arizona had a little alone time with Jose'. Then Barbara and Arizona had some quality alone time. Will our cowgirl play nice with Momma B's suitor, or will she put him through the ringer? More to follow, so stay tuned readers ;-)<p> 


	150. Chapter 150

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Again, I am not a Spanish speaker and I use Bing Translator for any Spanish in my stories. I realize that it's not accurate, but it's just to set the mood of the conversation. I believe that there is significance to events where Callie speaks Spanish instead of English, so I like to write it as such. Many have come forward to offer assistance, and I thank you.

AN2: Ok, another update for you guys. We left off with Arizona having a little one on one chat with Jose'. And then Momma B promptly pushing her daughter back in line. Think its over? Plus there is a reappearance of a certain character. How will the happy family that that? Read on to find out. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 150<p>

Callie's POV:

"I can't believe you sometimes." I growl to the blonde next to me as I rinse off one of the many plates from breakfast and place it in the dishwasher. Arizona is sitting up on the counter and peeking through the kitchen window, keeping a constant eye on Jose' and her mother. Normally my parents have help that would do the cleaning up, but its Saturday and my folks gave the employees a long weekend off to celebrate the holiday with their families.

"You put a knife to the man's neck, Arizona." I add, replaying the entire scene in my head. As soon as I saw Arizona take off to the kitchen where Jose' had just headed, I knew my wife had only one goal in mind. Barbara must have had the same idea because when neither of them came back after a minute, we both stood at the same time and went in search of them. What we found did not make me happy.

"I did NOT put it to his neck. Stop exaggerating." The blonde bites back.

"You were standing infront of him while pinning him against the counter and holding a knife." I state, turning to face her full on and forgetting about the dirty dishes in the sink. "Who does that?"

"It was a scare tactic." Arizona grumbles, still not looking away from the couple out on the veranda chatting with my mother. Carmen and Tammy have disappeared, as well as most of the others staying at my parents home.

I run a hard hand over my face, trying to collect myself. "Look, I get that it's difficult for you-"

"Stop." Arizona cuts me off, turning her hard stare to me. "You're not my mother, you don't get to chastise me like a child. I have every right to be upset about this, Calliope. Momma already read me the riot act. I don't need two verbal lashings in one morning." Without giving me another look, she pushes off the counter and lands solidly on two feet before storming out of the kitchen and outside.

With a roll of my eyes and some mumbled Spanish, I finish up with the dishes and idly clean up the kitcher. It's a habit I have, to hang out in the kitchen when Arizona is hot and fuming. We've learned that sometimes distance is just the best thing. If we have individual problems like this, we need to work through them individually. So I'm giving my wife space.

"Callie." A voice pulls me from my scrubbing the countertop. My eyes flick up and find that of my uncle, many times removed. He is still dress in this light summer suit, a tan straw fedora on top of his groomed head.

"Buenas, Jose'." I greet him with a smile. He returns it and heads to the coffee pot to pour out another cup for himself. He's one of those who can drink it everyday, all day, and not get tired of it. Even for me, a doctor who lived on the stuff during Med School, interning and residency, it's a lot.

Feeling like the man deserves some sort of apology for my wife's actions I nervously spit out "I'm sorry. For what Arizona did? I'm sorry. S-she doesn't… she didn't mean it. Whatever she said to you, she wouldn't hurt a fly. Well… unless you shoot me." A strangled laugh falls from my lips as I find myself rambling much like my cowgirl. …_damn it, she's rubbing off on me._

A hand on my shoulder makes me stop and find dark eyes looking into mine. "It's alright. She's not the first person to threaten me. …Though she IS the first one to do so while wearing a cowboy hat." This comment makes us both laugh lightly, breaking some of the tension. "Ella ama a su madre. Y fue criada para proteger lo que ama. Solo puedo esperar es solo como proteccion a la hora de usted y esa nina de los suyos." (She loves her mother. And she was raised to protect what she loves. I can only hope she is just as protective when it comes to you and that little girl of yours.)

A faint smile pulls at my lips as my mind wanders to all the times she has stepped infront of me, put herself between me and any danger or harm that faced me and Ali. "Más." (More.) I whisper, then look up into my uncles eyes "No hay nada que ella no haría mantener es y Alijandra san y feliz." (There's nothing she wouldn't do to keep me and Alijandra healthy and happy.)

"Bueno." (Good.) Jose' replies with an affirming nod, then grabs his full coffee cup and starts to head back out to the patio. At the threshold, he pauses and says "I'd like the five of us to go out to dinner tonight. My treat. Do you think you could talk Arizona into joining us? Because I would really like to get to know her better."

"We'll be there. Even if I have to calf rope her country butt." I reply which makes the older man laugh. Sending a fatherly wink my way, he returns to the veranda and takes a seat next to Momma B who is happily bouncing a laughing Ali in her lap.

Mid morning turns into early afternoon. The bright Florida sun is shining down on us again, making the day a perfect day to just laze about. Arizona puts on her bikini top again, paired with her freshly washed cut off jeans. Add ontop of golden hair her sexy cowboy hat, and she is as sexy as they come. Tammy and Carmen join the three of us, Ali included, for a day of relaxing on the plush carpet of grass covering the property. Before we know it, Aria and Rob have joined our party, and a chorus of laughter is filling the air. Even Mryia and her three kids show up, adding four more bodies to the mix. As I watch our group, I can't help but see that everyone here is a black sheep, in one way or another. Carmen and I are gay, which is against our cultural and religious beliefs and practices. Aria is dating a Jew, which stacks right on up there with being a lesbian in my parents and grandparents eyes. And Myria brings in the divorced with children card. Everything that I have been raised to NOT do, is here in this circle of family and love. …_all that is missing is Uncle Alberto and his 'roommate'._

After one of Arizona's trips into the kitchen to get a fresh pitcher of lemonade, the dark eyes of the police officer find the pink scarring on my wife's torso and immediately zeros in on it. A single question turns into a nearly hour long explanation of our history together, starting from the beginning. By the time I am describing how Arizona delivered our baby in a broken down elevator, my business hanging out for God and country to see, everyone in the group is slack jawed. Then Tammy lightens the mood by wanting to compare scars with the cowgirl. Carmen and I just catch each other's eyes and laugh, finding humor in the fact that despite their difference in heritage, lifestyles and everything else… they are essentially one in the same.

"So, T… why did you want to be a cop in the first place?" Arizona asks after she won the majority of votes for 'gnarliest scar' with the one that runs from knee to ankle on her left leg.

Dark eyes find her girlfriends and a smirk crosses her thin lips. With a shrug of her strong shoulders, Tammy answers "Cuz the chicks dig it." The police officer is then pelting with grapes, crackers and slices of cheese.

After basking in the warm sun, Ali tucked under the safety of an umbrella, snoozing happily in the fresh air, I head into the kitchen to put away some of the dirty dishes. I can barely make out the faint music playing in the background, Aria having dug out one of her old boomboxes from SO long ago, and playing a tape that was found with it. Everyone is enraptured by Tammy who is reenacting a one of her chases, tracking down a perp wanted for spousal abuse. Much to my dismay, Arizona volunteers to be the perp in all her little skits and ends up eating grass routinely. But its all in good fun and I couldn't think of a better way to spend a free day.

But my gaze is pulled from the happy scene thorugh the kitchen window by the clearing of a throat. Shutting the tap off, I grab a hand towel then turn and face the person who interrupted my happy day dreaming. Who I see, I don't expect.

He's standing there, in a suit that cost atleast two grand, thumbs tucked into his belt and jacket flared out. It's his signature 'I'm better than you and I know it' pose. One that I use to think was so… sexy. Now it makes me gag.

"Max." I greet the man, laughing a bit cynically as I silently as the universe what kind of grave injustice I've done that warranted the reappearance of this parasite. "What are you doing here?"

He sucks at his teeth, then takes a couple steps forward. "Your father and I have some business to discuss but I see he's not here." Max replies in a cool tone. The man stops only when he is standing right next to me, the soft cashmere material of his jacket grazing my exposed forearm. I subconsciously peek over my shoulder, out the window, checking to make sure Arizona and Ali are still out there, still happy and safe.

My ex follows my gaze and finds the group of misfits that are quickly becoming my favorite people. Another condescending laugh falls thickly from his throat as he shakes his head. "Gotta say Cal… Never would have thought."

I don't move away from him, because I don't want him thinking that I'm weak or uncomfortable. And I'm not. At the charity dinner, I was shocked to see him, I was taken by surprise. But now that I've gotten over that shock I'm filled with utter disregard for the pig.

"Thought what?" I ask as I let out a bored sigh while drying my hands, making sure my left hand, and the two rings nestled on my ring finger, catch his eye.

"Was it because you just couldn't get over me? That there was no other man that could do it for you?" He asks cockily. Max leans in a fraction of an inch and the aroma of his cologne invades my nose, making my eyes tear.

"Don't flatter yourself." I growl, sending him an eye roll that can't be missed. "After all… all those woman who call you a God are also getting paid by the hour." Max snarls slightly, obviously figuring out that I've been caught up on some of the gossip around Miami. Apparenlty my long time ex has recently had a slight problem with those women who prowl at night.

My ears pick up the faintest of treads coming in from outside, but I don't look away from the brown eyes staring into mine.

"That mouth of yours is just as dirty as ever…" He states. "…and while it worked when you were sucking on my jock, but right now you are about to piss me off. And you really don't want to piss me off." Max threatens, his brows furrowing as he tries to intimidate me but I just stand my ground. I don't blink, I don't react, because I know that's the quickest way to make him blow up. He feeds of the reaction of others, and he can't stand it when his prey don't bite at the bait.

Five seconds pass, the man before waiting for some kind of reply but gets nothing but silence. To break the staring contest he lets out a sarcastic laugh and takes a small step back. "You always were more trouble than you're worth. …If you were my wife, I'd poison you." He states nonchalantly, like we are discussing the weather or something.

Without skipping a beat, I reply "And if you were my husband, I'd drink it." That really does it, and Max's temper boils over.

Just as he is taking the smallest of movements forward, a voice asks "Everything alright in here?" Castillo halts mid step and whips around, finding the hard blue eyes of my wife. She had been watching for about thirty seconds and had heard our little banter back and forth. Arizona looks from the man to me, silently asking if I'm ok. A small nod lets her know that I'm fine and she walks around the island to stand next to me, Ali slung around her hip.

"Just catching up." Max says with a forced smile and takes a step away from us.

"Yeah… we were talking about hobbies." I add my own sarcastic hobbies. "You know, what we like to do in our free time. …What kind of company we keep." My glare is directed at Max, and Max alone. If he wants to play ball, we'll play.

That look on Arizona's face tells me she is wanting to play alittle dirty herself, so she politely asks "How's that rash clearing up anyways?" The man's jaw clenches, realizing his medical problems from said hookers have also been the topic of familial gossip. "The Syph, right?...Or was it the Clap?" The sheer innocence Arizona manages to exude just baffles me. To anyone passing by, it would sound like she was genuinely concerned for the man.

"Syphilis. But a couple weeks of penicillin shoulda cleared it right up. Right Max?" I ask the man, playing on my wife's game while taking Ali from the blonde and giving her a kiss on the cheek. I know his anger is still simmering within him, and I just know Max is chewing on something that he wants to say. But just as his mouth opens, my mother comes striding into the kitchen, yapping on her cell phone.

So instead, he gives my mother, once his futher mother-in-law a smile and closes the small distance between us. Ali, now resting on my hip, coos softly as she surveys this stranger now invading our personal space. Dark eyes dart between those of my daughter, my wife and mine and another condescending chuckle fills the air.

With a single finger, he gently grazes Alijandra's cheek and sneers "Cute kid." That contact crossed the line and Arizona immediately tenses next to me.

"You touch her again, and I'll cut it off." My wife growls, looking the man dead in the eye. And I'd swear that I see a shiver run down his spine. "And I'm not talking about your hand." She adds, just daring this man to try something. But Max has never been a fool, he knows when to call and when to fold. And right now is the time to fold.

"You got some big cajones, chica." He says in a light tone so my mother won't be drawn from the conversation she is having on the phone. "But you better watch yourself. You mess with the bull, you get the horns." Max adds as he backs on out of the kitchen.

"Good thing I know my way around a bull. One filthy animal is just like the next." Arizona shoots back just as Max rounds the corner and disappears from sight. Five seconds later, the unique clapping of his thousand dollar shoes stops when he exits out the front door and burns rubber down the driveway.

Arizona slowly turns back to face Ali and I again, a smile playing at her lips. I just give her the 'really?' look, which trusn that smirk into a large grin. "What?" She shrugs, closing the few steps between us."Too much?" My wife asks before leaning in and giving me a kiss. One kiss turns into two, and then three. Before I know it, Arizona has me backed against the sink, Ali still on my hip, and is testing how far she can get with my mother in the room. Just as her hands are leaving my hips and moving up my stomach, Mami signals enough with a signature clearing of her throat.

My wife pulls away, a smug little grin on my face, and gives me a wink before taking Ali from my hands. "Hurry up with that lemonade, babe. Got some roudy tikes out there that are working up quite a thirst." She says and starts to head back out of the kitchen. Ten minutes later I am back outside with the rest of our little group. No one is aware of the little confrontation my family and I just had, and its nice to be back in a carefree environment.

Arizona and Tammy get roped in by Myria's two boys and they end up playing a throw together game of football while Ali and Myria's girl sit on the side line and giggle. But within fifteen minutes, the boys have tired both the career police officer and the roughneck from Colorado. Before we know it, we've spent alittle over four hours just lazing about in the sun and Myria wrangles her kids up to head back home. Carmen and Tammy also head back to their places and the way Aria's hands were roaming Robs body leaves little doubt in my mind what she has planned while she pulls her boyfriend back into the house, and up to her bedroom.

"And then there was three…" Arizona whispers then lays on her back and shields the sun by covering her face with her cowboy hat. The sight before me is too much to resist, her tight body shown off beautifully, only a small amount of cobalt blue fabric covering her chest. With a peek over at the purple blanket covered in shade by a large golf umbrella, I see our daughter happily playing with a few toys infront of her, I scoot over and wrap an arm around Arizona's body.

"This is nice." I purr, closing my eyes as the warmth bakes into my skin. The blonde just lets out an agreeing hum, content to just lie here and relax all day. Just a week ago she was working her ass off in Colorado, her body straining and muscles burning while hauling in her crops. Even with all the machines and vehicles they use, there is still a great deal of physical labour it requires. And no one else deserves a vacation as much as my wife.

"Were you really going to marry him?" My cowgirl asks out of nowhere and it makes me freeze for a second.

But then I think about it, remember what my life was like here in Miami. How, looking back, I was so empty and sad even when surrounded by family and money and prestige. I was a Torres, so I was suppose to be a certain way, marry certain people. Maximiliano was that kind of certain people I was suppose to marry. He came from a well off family, he was young, rich, confident, had a good business mind. He was everything my parents wanted for me.

"No." I answer. "No, I don't think I would have. …Even if I didn't catch him cheating." I add, hugging my wife tighter. "Why are you asking me? You're not afraid that I'd-"

"No. No I'm not." The blonde cuts me off. "It's old news… an ex wanting you back. It's been done before, don't you think?" Arizona plays. "Besides, if I can fend off that scalpel jockey Hahn, ole' pretty boy will be a piece of cake."

"Please…" I growl, rolling my eyes behind closed lids. "Max does NOT want me back." The sheer absurdity of it makes me laugh out loud, causing Ali to squeal in delight and start to shimmy her way across the blanket and towards Arizona and I. "And even if he did, he's outta luck. Cuz I'm taken for good."

"Damn straight." My wife agrees then grabs Ali and holds our little girl up on her stomach. Tiny feet kick in delight, loving it when she gets to sit on her Momma like this. "How many do you want?" She asks after a couple minutes, and it catches me off guard. "Babies… I mean. How many do you want, Calliope?" Arizona asks softly, never looking away from her daughter.

"Well…" I drawl, poking a soft belly which gets rewarded with a delightful giggle out of the tiny human. "…I vaguely remember someone promising ten."

"Whew, ten huh? Guess I need to get a better job." The blonde plays. "Can one of them be named C.J.?" She asks, turning hopeful eyes to mine. One of the biggest battles we had when I was pregnant was over names, and my wife was SET on the name Calliope Junior. …_why would you do that to a child?_

"Only if Arizona Junior is put on the table as well." I counter, and Arizona immediately puts on that adorable pout which makes me laugh. "Don't like it when the tables are turned, eh cowgirl?"

"You're mean." She pouts, faking hurt now which even though I know she is playing makes me feel a bit guilty. Then blue eyes find the deep brown ones of our baby girl and she asks "What do you say Alijandra Elizabeth? Would you like a baby brother or sister some day?" Ali looks around oblivious, just content to be in the presence of her two mommies. Then her face screws up, and she lets out a burp followed by some spit up. "I'll take as a yes, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah…" I reply, laughing along with Arizona. "Yeah, that's a yes." Wiping up her little mess, we start to pack up our little picnic area and meander back towards the house. I know I still have a bomb to drop on my wife, so I figure sooner is better than later. So just outside my bedroom, I stop and say "Oh, I forgot to tell you… we're having dinner with Jose'."

"What? !"

…_don't make me find a rope, cowgirl._

* * *

><p>AN2: So tell me what you think. Max is messing with the wrong chica's, no? And how long is Mrs. Torres going to be able to maintain this air of acceptance? Will is break soon, or will she surprise everyone and come to accept her daughter, the way she lives her life, and Arizona's place in that life? And dinner with Jose'? Should be interesting. …You know what to do, so just do it. Grassy-ass!<p> 


	151. Chapter 151

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Got some free time today, so I decided to post the next chapter. Dinner with Jose', how is Arizona going to behave? Read on to find out. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 151<p>

Arizona's POV:

"You SO owe me for this." I hiss to the Latina as we step out of the car with Ali and head towards the front doors of the restaurant. My wife agreed to meet my mother and her… beau for dinner tonight, without running it through me, and now I'm forced to spend the next few hours watching some man try to win Momma over.

"I thought you said you'd give him a chance." Callie replies, holding the door open for Ali and me.

"Yeah, a chance. That's not code for 'spend time with him.'" I snap back before giving the hostess a dimpled grin.

"Jose' Sucre." My wife states, and the young lady dressed smartly in black peeks at her list. We are a little early and get led to an empty table at a raised platform in a relaxed yet classy establishment. Momma apparently informed the man that I don't do the fancy stuff and decided to tone down the swankiness of what would usually be a typical 'Torres' dinner get together. Ali is sleeping soundly, tuckered out from all the fresh air and giggling earlier this afternoon, and Callie's skin is tinged just hit darker after spending hours in the sun.

"And when I say owe I mean sexual favors. LOTS of sexual favors." I grumble which makes Callie laugh while I get Ali's carrier situated on a high chair and then take a seat.

"Are you implying that I don't give you enough sexual favors?" She purrs, leaning in and teasing the flesh of my ear with her plump lips. "That our sex life is… lacking?" The Latina stresses the last word by placing a hand on my thigh and squeezing.

My body instantly reacts, just like every other time she does this to me. But I've known her long enough… I know her tricks. "Stop using your feminine wiles to confuse me, Calliope. I'm upset with you." I tell her, crossing my arms across my chest and slouching slightly in the chair.

A shaped eyebrow rises, not use to me shutting her down like that. "Wiles huh? …I have wiles?" She plays while smoothing the fabric of her flowing black and crème dress she's wearing.

"You know exactly what you're doing, and it's not going to work this time." I state, turning my nose up as she leans in closer and gives me an eyeful of her cleavage. …_she's really working it hard. Stay strong Z. _

"Then how about you put your big girl panties on and get over it." Callie says in a sharp tone of voice, her playful and sexy act turning on a dime. I just huff and puff when she adds "This isn't going to kill you. My Uncle just wants to spend a little family time with-"

I cut her off with "No, see? Right there! FAMILY time? …He's not my family, he's-"

"MY family." My wife cuts me off, in turn, her eyes turning towards the front door. "He asked and I said yes. So suck it up and get glad because they're here." She adds, pulling on a polite smile as Momma appears, followed by an always dapper looking Jose'.

"Sorry for the delay ladies…" He says, pulling out my mother's chair for her which just grates at my nerves. It'd be so much easier to dislike the man if he was rude or inconsiderate. But the entire time I've had an eye on him he hasn't done one thing I wouldn't do while 'courting' a lady. Hell, it's like he's playing from my old playbook.

We are seated at a square table, Callie on my right with Ali in a highchair between us, Momma on my left and right across from me is Jose'. His smiling face just rubbing me all sorts of wrong. But I bite my tongue and let him order our drinks. It's apparent that he is a frequent patron of this restaurant because the wait staff knows him by name. And what's even more impressive, he knows them by name as well. When the water girl comes by and fills our glasses, he asks how her History courses are coming along this semester. When the sommelier brings the wine, Jose' asks to see the latest pictures of his baby boy. And when our waiter informs the chef about who is sitting at one of her tables, the woman sends out one of her current works in progress.

Small talk progresses right on up to the point where the food is brought out. It looks delicious, and the aroma s filling my mind would usually make my mouth water. But I've noticed that whenever I am in the presence of my mother and Jose', my appetite disappears.

"I'd like to propose a toast." The man announces before anyone has an opportunity to lift a utensil. Callie and Momma happily lift their glasses of red wine, while I roll my eyes and barely lift my own glass off the table. "I must have done something wonderful to have been given the opportunity to sit at this table with not one, not two, not three, but four gorgeous women." My mother is eating right out of his hand, loving all of this while it takes every fiber of my willpower to keep from crushing my wine glass in my hand. "And I hope that our friendship has only just begun. …Salud!"

"Salud." My wife and Momma echo then touch glasses. All I do is grunt and set the glass down without even taking a sip, a move that does not go unnoticed by my wife. After a round of 'this looks delicious' we all start to dig in. Callie told me that dinner was on Jose', so I went with the most expensive item on the menu. I'm not a big lobster person, but when it's nearly sixty bucks a pound and there is a man dying to get me in his good graces… bring on the lobster!

Sensing the need to get some real talking in, Jose' sets down his fork and takes a long drag before saying "So, Arizona…" The smile on his face just bleeds 'I want to be your friend'.

"Jose'." I reply, waiting for him to take the lead in this whole operation. I promised my mother I'd give him a chance, and I will. But I never said how much of a chance, I never said I'd roll over and let him rub my belly. No. If he wants to get my 'blessing' he is going to have to work for it. And to say the my father set quite the precedent is a HUGE understatement.

"Your mother told me that you had a good year. Business wise." He tries, figuring work talk is a bit safer than anything more personal right now. Kind of like breaking the ice. First you start with the weather, then move onto work, and lastly… it's 'I wanna be your new Daddy'.

But I'm not playing into his game, and reply with "Every year gas prices increase. Labor increases. Taxes increase. Fines increase. And supply prices increase. …Yet every year, crop's decrease in value. So if you count barely finishing above the red line a 'good year', then yes. It was a good year." Suddenly the table gets a little chillier. Awkward glances are shared among my three dinner mates while I take a long drag at my wine, like nothing is wrong.

So he tries a different tact. "How are you liking Miami?" The waiter comes by and tops up all of our wine glasses, and Jose turns his beaming smile to the man.

"Fine." I answer in an icy tone. Apparently that was rude because the next second I get a sharp kick to the shin, making me jump and knock the table while letting out a high pitch "Ow!" The dining patrons around us all pause in their dinner conversations and glance in our direction while Callie gives me her signature Dr. Torres glare that is usually reserved for interns.

With a strangled breath, I add "It's very… sunny." Three words. …It's better than one. I'm working on it.

Trying to fill in the awkward gap, my wife adds "And… I've gotten to see her in a bikini twice this trip so I'm loving it as well." Jose' and Momma chuckle while dark eyes turn to meet my gaze. The two 'love birds' get in to their own little conversation and the Latina leans in close. "I thought you said you would try."

"I AM trying, Calliope." I tell her, forcefully stabbing a hunk of lobster meat with my fork. I've given up eating at this point so I am set on mangling it to shreds. "I'm trying to NOT say the things I really want to say right now. Take what you can get." More tense conversation is had as our group picks through the meal. Ali, having perfect timing, decides it's time to wake up which turns the topic of discussion to her and just how cute she is. As icy as I may try to remain, I can't help but melt when my daughter is in my arms.

"Uh oh, I think someone needs to be changed." My wife says softly when a very distinct smell starts to come from the tiny human's diaper.

I start to stand, since I'm the one holding her but Momma quickly says "I'll take her."

Seeing an opportunity, Callie thinks on her feet and adds "I'll join you." Then also stands and grabs the diaper bag. A strong hand on my shoulder pushes me back down in the chair when I attempt to get up, and the Latina leans over to kiss me on the cheek, giving her an excuse to whisper right in my ear. "You stay." Straightening back up, she smiles at Jose and I and cheerfully says "We'll be right back."

The ortho god quickly takes off after my mother, a smile crossing her plump lips when I growl "Smooth." And just like that, I'm all alone with the man sitting directly across from me.

When my cold eyes find his, he holds up two hands and says "I had nothing to do with it." With a roll of my eyes I go back to pummeling my sixty dollar lobster into mush. I can feel his eyes on me, but I don't look up. I was dragged into this whole situation, it wasn't my idea. My goal is to get through it, and then tomorrow after brunch, get on Mr. Torres' jet and get back to Seattle where life makes sense.

Jose' clears his throat and takes a sip of his wine. Being the gentleman he is trying to show me, he tries again. "So… College, huh? That's great. What are you-"

"Ok." I cut him off, my fork dropping on the plate with a clanging and my gaze shooting up to meet his. "You want to do this? Let's do this. …I don't like you." I can tell he wasn't expecting that, and takes a second to collect himself by slowly wiping his mouth with the burgundy cloth napkin before placing it neatly on the table.

"Well, I-" He starts again but I cut him off… again.

"You might be a great guy. You might be an amazing guy. I don't know. And frankly… I don't really WANT to know. Because I don't like you on principle." I tell him. If this is going to happen, I'm going to let it all fly. No more holding back.

"I'm not asking Barbara to marry me, Arizona." He replies. "We're just getting to know one another."

"So why this? Huh? This dinner and this whole 'win over her daughter' thing?" I ask, then down the rest of my wine and grab Callie's glass.

"Because… I can't know your mother without knowing you." Jose' answers. "She just gushes about you. And Callie. And that little girl you two have. You are such an important part of her life. If I didn't make an attempt to get to know you, to talk to you and form some sort of… friendly relationship, I'd be missing out on everything that makes your mother so wonderful." As much as I try to fight it, I can feel his kind words chipping away at the wall I have built up against this man. He senses that, so he keeps chipping. "You know, I never had a family. I was so focused on my career, my business to take any time and enjoy the important things in life. Before I knew it, I was fifty five years old with no wife, no kids, and a dog that doesn't even listen to me."

"And then, five days ago, at a family dinner I accidently spilled some cocktail sauce on this beautiful woman's blouse. We end up talking about anything… everything." Jose's eyes glaze over as he remembers back to the first night my family and I were in Miami. "This woman was like a God send. She could find the good in anyone and anything. The way her eyes lit up when she laughed… how could I not want to get to know this creature better?" He asks me rhetorically and I can feel myself losing this battle very quickly. It's like Callie's and my story all over again. Though instead of cocktail sauce, ours involved a dislocated shoulder but still.

I want to say some not nice things, I want to find a pair of pliers and pull out each one of his fingernails, I want to run my fist through the nearest wall… cement or not. But I don't. I take a deep breath and actually TRY to listen to this man sitting before me.

"I still don't like this." I tell him honestly. "I don't… like that my mother is flirting, and dressing up, and going out with a man. It makes me sick to think about her with anyone else besides my father." If we're going to do this, I'm going to put it all out on the table. What he does with the information is up to him.

"I get that." Jose' replies, not pushing either way.

"And I can't see my mother get hurt again. After losing my brother, my father… nearly losing me more than a couple times. …She's been through enough in her life time." I add, keeping my eyes on the red liquid swirling around in my wife's glass that I have grasped in my hands. "And maybe this is a little selfish but… I don't want to lose her either. I just… I've already lost the two guys who have meant the most to me and I can't…" A tear slips from my eye, and a warm hand reaches across the table, resting on my forearm.

"I'm not taking her from you, Arizona." He whispers.

"But you could." I tell him, my watery eyes chancing a glance to his face and finding his eyes. "If this… whatever you guys are… becomes more serious, you could break her." My stomach rolls just thinking about my mother falling for someone… anyone. Whether it's Jose' or another man. It just kills me. But Momma was right, she deserves to be happy. "I just… I need you to know that. I need you to comprehend that. Ok? You need to know that. Because if you're just looking for a… a fling or… whatever, you need to stop it now. Let her get on that plane and just leave it be."

He's about to say something when the clacking of my wife's heels alerts us that she and my mother are coming back. I don't know how long it's been since Callie and Momma left to chance Ali, but I know it's about three times longer than it SHOULD take and that this little move was just a way to get Jose' and I to sit alone for a while. When I see my wife round the corner, her chocolate eyes flick between me and her uncle, a relieved breath leaving her lips when she finds us both alive and unscathed.

Jose stands as they approach, holding out a hand to assist. "Ladies, all better?" He asks with a smile.

"Sorry we took so long, we were over at the display and perusing the dessert tray." Momma tries to explain their extended absence but I know Jose' is buying it just as much as I am.

"Anything good?" He asks, sitting only after Callie and Momma sit.

He and my mother converse back and forth about their possible dessert order, giving Callie an opportunity to lean in and ask "Everything alright?"

"I hope so." I reply, then hook a finger under her chin and pull her in the few remaining inches and kiss her. Clearing my throat, removing the last vestiges of emotion from my voice, I change the subject by asking "Wanna split a dessert?"

The Latina furrows her brows, studying me and looking for any hint that I might be hiding something from her. But then her face softens and she whispers "Sure, cowgirl." Then gives me one last kiss before sitting up straight again and rejoining the table conversation. Things flow a lot easier now and the talk is good. I learn the Jose' Sucre owns a company called Sugar Water Sporting, and deals in all things water related. From jet ski rentals to yacht selling, Jose' has made quite a name for himself. And it just so happens that he was looking to open a West Coast branch, one that his is thinking about moving in order to oversee. He never mentions Washington or Seattle, but west coast is west coast, and is MUCH closer to Colorado than Miami.

By the time my wife and I finish off a delicious piece of cheesecake, one that would actually make me slap my Momma, Ali is starting to fuss. Jose' graciously pays the tab and we all step out of the restaurant with a full belly.

"Well, Arizona." Jose' sighs, turning to face me as Callie and Momma step aside and tend to the crying little girl. "Thank you for joining us tonight. I enjoyed our talk."

"Me too, sir." I reply. "And thank you for dinner." Jose' just waves the comment off then turns to the direction of the other women folk, Momma bouncing and cooing to the bright red Ali. "We should be getting back to the house." I state, then slowly back pedal to the sedan Callie borrowed from the Torres garage.

"Of course. And don't worry about your mother, I'll have her home by midnight." The man calls while guiding Momma by the small of her back towards his own shiny car.

"Eleven." I tell him, which makes all four of us laugh. With that, the older couple walk off into the night to do I don't even want to know for the few remaining hours they have left together. I sit in the passenger's side seat, watching them fade away from sight in the rear view mirror while the Latina buckles Ali into her car seat. A minute later, Callie is sitting beside me, also staring into the mirror as her uncle and my mother stroll away.

When I break my stare from the mirror, I find warm brown eyes watching me, a small smile on painted red lips. "So…" I drawl, buckling up as Callie starts the car. "…about those sexual favors you owe me." I state, making the Latina fill the car with her sensual chuckle.

…_can't spell fantasy without N-A-S-T-Y._

* * *

><p>AN2: Alright… so dinner went over well, overall. Arizona got some weight off her chest, while Jose' put her mind to ease a little bit. Next comes church service and the Castillo brunch, how's that all going to play out? Give me your thoughts! Thanks.<p> 


	152. Chapter 152

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Hey ya'll! Ok, so this chapter is the longest yet, but I wanted to finish up this arc and counted find a clean place to cut it so I rolled it all up into one. It's the girls last day in sunny Miami. More family time, some churchin going on, as well as brunch at the Castillo's. Will it be smooth sailing or rough seas? Read on to find out. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 152<p>

Callie's POV:

"Relax honey." I whisper to the blonde next to me. It's Sunday morning and we are riding in Jose's SUV, Ali strapped into the car seat between my wife and I, Barbara in the front passengers seat. My parents and sister usually attend services today, but we've been invited to join the Castillo's which ups it to a whole nother level. And my wife is feeling the pressure along with my mother. Rosia Torres, usually a calm and collected woman, hasn't seemed to stop talking since we all got up this morning. Very rarely do I see her nervous, actually… I don't think I've EVER seen her nervous. But she definitely is right now.

And Arizona, she hasn't let my hand go for a second since climbing into the car. Her teeth work on her lower lip constantly and with the force off her bouncing foot actually makes the car rock when we stop at stoplights.

"Arizona…" I purr, moving my hand from between hers in her lap and resting it on top of her bouncing knee. "…why are you so nervous?"

"That whole thing about God striking people down? Is there like… documented records of that?" She asks while picking at the hem in her red flowing blouse. Blue eyes chance a look up to mine and my wife sees the confused expression on my face so she explains "As far as I'm concerned churches are for weddings and funerals."

I let out a belt of laughter, making those traveling with us stop and stare, then lean in and whisper "You'll be fine. Just do what I do."

"So the smiting thing. Not a common occurrence?" She asks with just enough innocence to make it adorable. All I can do is smile at her before giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

The line of cars pass in front of the church and pull into a series of 'reserved' parking spots. One of the many things that grate me about attending services with my parents. At church, everyone should be an equal, but when my parents and those of the same class or higher take up reserved parking spots, it makes them more important than others. But today is not a day for arguing, so I accept Jose's helping hand with a smile as I step out of the upscale sedan. Arizona exits on the opposite side, grabbing Ali's carrier and diaper bag.

Next to us, Aria climbs out of the SUV with my parents. "Because Mom!" My sister exclaims.

"I just don't understand it…" She drawls, using that tone that we've grown up knowing means 'I'm disappointed'.

"He's Jewish. That's why. Robert is Jewish and it's perfectly understandable why he would turn down going to a CATHOLIC service." Aria explains, and we all fall into step behind my parents, Arizona and I just exchanging a small smile. The presence of my sister and her latest boy toy has taken A LOT of heat off of my wife and I. And I know Arizona is grateful for that.

When my mother lets out her typical huff, one that she uses to cover herself when she is out of points to argue. So Aria continues "Would you go to Temple with him? Huh?"

"That's enough, Aria." My father growls, halting any more arguing in our party. We all know Mami lost that one, but he is nice enough to end it before she has to admit defeat.

We join the crowds congregating around the church, everyone dressed in their bests. Arizona's eyes go wide, no doubt not having been to a service of this size. Based on the size of Sparks, I can only assume that any religious building within her hometown is as tiny as the population it caters to. But this place, this church that I grew up attending and worshipping in, the church I got baptized in, is huge. And beautiful. And magnificent.

"Ahh… there they are!" A deep voice calls over the din of the crowd. Fernando Castillo suddenly appears, a big smile on his face. "My new favorite people. Arizona Robbins…" He greets, kissing my wife on either cheek. "Callie…" Then greets me. "And you must be THE Barbara Robbins." Fernando says, finding the older smiling blonde next in line. "Can I say that your daughter is an amazing woman?"

"I already know that." Barbara plays. "But a mother always love to hear it." She plays, making Fernando and Jose', who is at the older Robbins woman's side, laugh heartily. We converse amongst ourselves for a few minutes until Fernando takes the lead and heads inside. My parents follow instep behind him and his wife, Palloma. Then Aria, Barbara and Jose' with Arizona and I bringing up the rear. I keep my eyes peeled as we walk down pew after pew, on the lookout for the man that I really don't want to put up with today. And if God has listened to me, he won't show up at all but since when has the Big Guy ever been that generous?

"Really?" Arizona growls as our group breaks into two and starts to file into consecutive pews. "Front row?" The blonde asks, Ali clenched tightly against her chest, her little pink dress looking as cute as it can be.

"For all to see…" I drawl, then gesture for her to step into the second bench behind Aria. The three older couples take the first pew available, and the four of us sit right behind them. Ten, fifteen minutes pass and numerous people filter by the give their regards to the man who seems to rule Miami. But then quiet descends upon the masses and the service starts. With not even a second to spare, I feel a body take the seat next to me and when I look at the person, I silent curse God in his own house.

"Callie…" Max whispers, a tight smile on his manicured face.

"Max." I snap back, returning my gaze to Father Michaels at the front. "How kind of you to join us."

"Had some business to take care of this morning." He replies, that cocky look smeared all over his face.

"You mean you provided business to one of those STD carriers you've been screwing." I counter, which surprises even me. After all… I AM in the house of God. And I guess I'm not as quiet as I thought, because I hear snickering coming from my sister at the end of the pew which enrages the man next to me. Max has never been one to take. He'll give and give and give. Call you everything in the book, but as soon as you turn it back on him… Yeah, he doesn't know how to handle it.

He's about to snap back at me but Father Michael starts his sermon, calling all attention to the front. I can feel blue eyes watching me, watching the man next to me and I don't doubt that if Max so much as sneezes on me, he's going to have one pissed off cowgirl filleting his rotting junk like a fish.

It's been a while since I've been to a proper service, the few I've sat in at the hospital not really counting, and I've forgotten how much movement there is. Up and down. Up and down. Arizona follows along, bowing her head or kneeling when the rest do. But mostly she just tries to keep Ali content. Our little girl does well, but about forty five minutes in she gives out a faint warning cry. The blonde shushes her and starts to bounce the little Latina a bit more. But when that warning cry gets stronger blue eyes find mine.

"I'll take her." I whisper, reaching for my girl.

"No no." Arizona hushes me, then slings the diaper bag over her shoulder. "You stay, Calliope. This means more to you than it does to me." With a tight smile from the blonde, I watch as she stands and shuffles past Aria then quietly walk up the far aisle and out of the building.

The next half hour seems to drag on forever. I can't relax, not with Max sitting all of two inches next to me, even when I scoot over closer to my sister. But finally, Father Michaels says the last prayer that signals the end. Five hundred plus people all rise at the same time and start to file out of the church. I hang back, putting distance between the pig and myself, by joining the conversation Mami has struck up with Father Michaels. I thank him for helping my mother, guiding and talking with her when she had such a hard time accepting my life, and Arizona's part in it. The woman standing next to me is twice the woman who refused to acknowledge my existence, the woman who walked out of the restaurant when my wife and I announced I was pregnant.

Nearly an hour after she left the service, I find Arizona sitting across the street from the church, humming softly to a sleeping Ali. The sight takes my breath away for a second, but then when blue eyes find mine and she unleashes her dimpled grin, my breath is taken away all over again.

"Hey…" I whisper, taking the shaded seat next to the blonde.

"Hey yourself…" She replies, then gently transfers the sleeping bundle into my arms. "So how was the show?"

"Show?" I ask, giving her the 'really?' look. Arizona just wraps an arm around the back of the bench, leaning into my side to stare down at the beautiful face wrapped tightly in a blanket. "It was good. …Brought up a lot of old memories. You know, I had my first kiss in that church."

"What?" Arizona snaps up. "I thought you had your first kiss in Spain, on those rocks stacked up against the sandbar." She states, making my mind pull up some very fond memories of our honeymoon aboard the 'Love Boat' and the night we spent in Spain.

"I did. But the first REAL kiss. The one that meant something? It was in that church." I sigh, nodding my head across the street where masses of people are milling around, chatting and laughing like they should on a Sunday afternoon.

"Look at all this stuff I'm learning about you…" The blonde plays. "A vandal… spent a night in jail… engaged to a rat… likes getting frisky in church-"

"Arizona!" I yelp, nudging her with an elbow.

"What? Just stating the facts baby." She purrs, then brings her free hand up and pulls me in for a long and languid kiss. Incessant honking breaks us, and we find a very large group of people giving us the stink eye. But it doesn't matter to me, because I'm happy. Truly and completely happy. I don't need others to approve, not when I have Arizona. Not when I have Ali.

And because Arizona is Arizona, she decides to play with fire and pull me back in for one REALLY nice kiss. By the time she lets up, my lungs are burning for oxygen but my body is buzzing with excitement. And when we cross back over to the church and head towards the parking lot, her dimpled grin dares anyone to say anything. …And they don't.

An hour later, Jose' shifts the SUV into park out front of the Castillo mansion. It was just two days ago that the charity dinner was hosted here. And though the sheer size hasn't changed, the… loudness… has been toned down. The place is still decorated flawlessly, but all the gold and crystal chandeliers, the oversized decorations, the enormously huge paintings are all gone. And I like it better, because I can at least picture living in it now. Before… it was just too much. Too rich, even for me.

We are led back out to the patio area, where again all the fanciness has been toned down. Instead of a crowded area with dozens of tables and a stage, there is one perfectly set breakfast table. Linens white and fresh, glasses sparkling, and a big pitcher of screwdrivers just waiting to be finished off. The table fills up quickly, with Fernando at the head of course. There are a few around us that I don't know by name, but recognize their faces.

Brunch starts smoothly, and continues for a couple hours. No one is in any hurry to leave. The warm Miami sun is shining, balancing the slightest of nips in the air from the November breeze. It's comfortable and relaxed. Just as Arizona is pushing away her plate, having eaten probably a pound and a half of bacon, a little girl all of eight years old comes running up to the table and flings herself on to my wife.

As shocked as she is, the blonde hugs the girl back and when they disentangled, the little girl says "Thank you, Mrs. Torres." And I can't help but smile as I hear Arizona being called 'Mrs. Torres', it sounds amazing.

I can see the confusion swirling in those blue eyes, and she asks "For what, sweetie?"

"For saving me." The little girl answers, and then it hits me. I know where I've seen this girl before… I breathed the life back in her. Arizona pulled her out of the water. Here she is… alive and happy. It's scary how different the same body can look when on the verge of death.

Dark eyes turn to me, and I get my own hug. "Thank you, Dr. Torres. You saved me too." She hangs on for dear life, squeezing me with a strength that I never knew an eight year old could possess.

"Maricruz… why don't you go back inside?" Someone says, and the little girl dutifully pulls away. I look up and see who the person is who sent her away, and I'm not too surprised to see its' Max. He's sitting across and two spots down from me, only one spot down from Arizona who is sitting right next to me. I'm actually shocked that he's kept his trap shut this long.

"She's sweet, isn't she?" Max asks while picking at his teeth with a toothpick.

"Yeah… can't believe she shares DNA with you." I tell him, making Arizona choke a little on her orange juice, sans vodka. "Please tell me she doesn't spend a lot of time with Uncle Max. Cuz that child is too precious to poison with your venom."

"Such harsh words on a day where we should be praising the good Lord, Callie." He sneers, and instantly gets the attention of my wife and those few sitting directly around us. Even though they pretend to be engaged in their own conversations, I know one ear is focused on us. Luckily for him his parents are at the far end, as well as my own parents and Momma B. It's only the 'youngsters' at this end, those that either don't know Arizona or myself well enough to say something, or just don't have the balls to do so.

"So Mrs. Robbins…" Max drawls when neither Arizona nor I respond to his little jab.

"Here it comes." She growls, then sets down her glass and straightens up in her chair. "Yes, Mr. Castillo."

"How's the dirt business?" He asks, turning a cheeky grin to us.

"Dirt?" My wife asks, but still not betraying any real emotion.

"Yeah… rolling around in it, playing in it, digging in it. Whatever you 'country folk' do." Max explains, then accepts one of the cigars a server is going around and offering. The man brings the phallic shaped object under his nose and inhales deeply.

Not playing into his little game, Arizona answers "Great. Nothing better than working with your hands, getting dirty and breaking a sweat. Really makes you feel like you earned your money." Blue eyes narrow as Max lights up a cigar that probably cost more than her first prize money while rodeoing. "Though, I'd guess you wouldn't know what that feels like, would you Max?"

"What can I say… some of us are born fortunate." He goads, then fills the air with pungent smoke. "These hands are made for counting money and holding fine cigars."

"And for picking up hookers." Aria sneers, adding a fourth party to this little conversation.

But Max just ignores her, keeping his concentration on the blonde sitting between my sister and I. "You know… I've always wondered something. Maybe you can shed some light for me."

"Ohh, how I tremble with anticipation." Arizona plays, and I don't hide the chuckle that falls from my lips.

"How does it work?" He asks, looking between Arizona and myself. "You know… two women. How does it work?"

My wife just stares at the man, while I snap back "How about you pay two of your friends to show you. I'm sure they'd enjoy the break from YOU touching them." Max sucks at his teeth and viciously stamps out his cigar, ruining a perfect smoke.

"What was it like, posing for PlayBoy?" He asks, catching the attention of a few more people sitting around us.

"Excuse me? !" I exclaim just as my wife asks "What?"

"You… posing naked in a magazine." My ex states, then pulls out a folded sheet of paper from his jacket pocket and tosses it on the middle of the table. I immediately look to the blonde next to me, praying that this is just a rouse. Even though I asked, and kind of hoped, that she has done something worse than steal a lollipop… I'm not really fond of the idea of her being NAKED for the entire world to see.

I beat another hand to the piece of paper, and unfold it to see what exactly Max is talking about. But as her gorgeous face greets me, a smile forms on my lips because I instantly recognize this photo. This so called 'naked' picture is her center spread for the Sports Illustrated swimsuit edition. Blue eyes peek over my shoulder and a loud belt of laughter fills the air when Arizona realizes how weak Max's attempt at embarrassing her is.

"THAT is Sports Illustrated." Arizona states. "And I'm not naked. It was business. Part of the contract I had with my sponsors while I was riding." She explains succinctly. She doesn't tell Max, nor the nearly dozen of other people sitting around us, that she never really wanted to do the shoot. "What are you doing with it anyways, Minimus?… It seems well used." My wife adds, implying that Max has had it for a bit longer than he's known the blonde in person.

"It's a disgrace." He growls, ignoring her comment and snatching the picture, passing it down the line for all to see. "And you being here is a disgrace."

"Be very careful about what you say next." Arizona warns the man.

"You don't belong here. Neither of you do." My ex states, then turns his gaze to me. "The way you two live is disgusting. And vile. And goes against God. You should never have come back to Miami, Callie. So why don't you take your dyke and your bastard child and-" He's cut off by two chairs flying back as Arizona and I shoot up from our seats, anger spilling over as he mentions our daughter. Another second and Aria and Rob are also on their feet, ready to throw down with this pig if needed.

"Say one more word, asshole, I dare you." I sneer at him. Max, not one to back down from a direct confrontation, also stands. By now, everyone has stopped pretending to not be paying attention. Every set of eyes is on us, watching and waiting.

"Because your car will be the least of your worries by the time I get done with you." My wife adds. "You want to swap a little skin? Let's go. I'll give you a good ole fashioned 'country' ass whooping."

"I don't beat on girls." He states matter of flatly, like that is the only reason why he isn't bringing fists into this argument.

"Neither do I, but with you I'll make an exception." Arizona states, and that makes more than a few people watching chuckle. And Max does not like this. His face goes from lobster red to fire engine red. That vein on his forehead looks like its about to bust and his eyes are about to bug out of his skull.

"Bring it bitch." Aria adds, and if it wasn't that we are in the heat of a battle that could turn either way in a second, I would laugh at the 'ass kicking' face my sister has on her face.

"Why don't you and I take a walk, Max." Rob states, backing up Aria and my wife. He's rolling up the long sleeves of his shirt and taking off his watch, getting ready to go hand to hand if necessary. All of this happening because Max uttered ONE word about Alijandra, a little girl that has all of us wrapped around her tiny pinky.

"What is going on?" Fernando snaps just as I'm sure Arizona is about to throw aside the table and tackle my ex like a fucking tiger. Mr. Castillo does not like that his brunch is being interrupted with a squabble and decides to intervene. From the head of the table all he can see is his son standing on one side, and four fuming adults on the opposite side, each staring daggers and the lone man across from us.

"I was enlightening Callie and her…" He just waves his hand at Arizona, not sure what to call her, and continues "What everyone thought of them. That their choice of lifestyle is disgusting and sinful. It disgraces everyone they are associated with. I suggested that it would be best for them to leave. And take their devil spawn with them." At this, a gasp falls from a couple pairs of lips and four more adults rise to their feet. "And the fact that you… father… you allow them to sit at this table, with us? Attend church, with us? Like they are one of us? Like they deserve-"

And who speaks up first surprises me. "How dare you." My mother sneers. "You, of all people, judging my daughter. You… the man half of Miami knows as a cheater and the other half as a STD carrier." Max is immediately silenced, obviously not expecting that kind of reaction from the older generation. The generation that should be more conservative and judgmental. "With all due respect to your father, who I hold in the highest regard…" She adds, bowing slightly to the man still seated at the head of the table. "…I will not let you talk to Callie or her wife like that again."

I don't know if the earth actually stops turning on its axis or if I just imagined it did. But as soon as I hear that word come falling out of my mother's mouth… everything stops. My mother has barely started referring to Arizona as Arizona. And now she's standing up for her, defending her, and calling her my wife. During this entire trip home I have been waiting for the hammer to fall, for my mother's act to just snap in half and her true colors come flooding out. But right here, right now… I realize that it hasn't been an act. My mom has actually grown, matured. She has accepted my life, the way I live it and most importantly… the one I have chosen to live it with.

By the time I snap back to reality, Spanish is flying from about five different mouths as Max tries to fend off all of them. My sister looks like she is about to pull out her earrings and go ten rounds with the man while my father is pointing and spitting at Max. Mami is yelling, letting every dirty secret about my ex fly, Fernando sitting there with eyes wide as he hears how his son is true scum. And Arizona? It's a good thing Robert has joined us for brunch because if it wasn't for the strong grasp he has on my wife's arm, I'm sure Max Castillo would be without a head right now.

"HEY!" Fernando yells, and everyone stops mid breath. "That is enough!"

But Arizona anger is a far reach from being contained and without even asking she says "Come on, Calliope. We're leaving." She doesn't even right her chair that is still tipped over. Arizona just grabs Ali from her high chair and marches right on out of the patio area. And much to my surprise, the rest of my family doesn't hesitate to follow. Mom, Dad, Aria… they all collect their things and follow as I chase after Arizona.

The nine of us are already at the SUV's, getting loaded up, when Fernando comes running out of the front door, his suit jacket billowing in the wind. "Dr. Torres…" He calls, stopping me just as I am about to climb into the back of Jose's Cadillac.

I don't say anything, nor does the still fuming blonde standing next to me, instead letting Mr. Castillo say what he has to say. "I'm terribly sorry for the way my son acted. …That is not the man I raised him to be. If I had known that he would behave like this… I would have forbade him on coming. I sincerely regret and apologize for everything he said. Please believe me when I say that those things he said, I do not agree with." Arizona just clears her throat and crosses clench fists across her chest. "He WILL be reprimanded for his actions here this morning. No son of mine who is hoping to carry on the Castillo name and business will behave as he has."

"It's nothing new, sir. I'm sorry to say this so bluntly but… Max has been a pretentious prick since I've known him." I tell him straight up. After what was said about my child and my wife, I have no qualms about crossing both Max and the entire Castillo family out of my life for good. "And I doubt that he will ever change. Which is a shame because you are such a gentleman and he is… well… you've seen him at his finest just now."

"I…. I'm just so sorry. Ms Robbins, I'm truly sorry." He says, and the look in his eyes shows he is 100% genuine. "Please believe me."

Blue eyes scan the man in front of her, then glance up to the mansion that is shielding Max from getting the throttling of a life time. But finally my wife takes a breath and nods. More apologizing is given as Fernando goes around our group, giving out handshakes and hugs, all the while promising that Max will be see too about his outburst. And with one more reminder that if there is ever anything Arizona or I need, Fernando will do whatever he can for us, two SUVs roll out of the Castillo residence and head for the airport.

The ride in Jose's car passes in silence, Arizona always being one to internalize anger and handle it personally. But I can just imagine the words that are flying in the car behind us where my father, mother, Aria and Rob are still very heated. …And very verbal. By the time we get to the airport and pull up right next to my father's private jet, I'm sure my wife's blonde hair is about to light on fire. When the doors to the other vehicle open, yelling in Spanish is clearly audible. My sister is still going at it, and Mami is mumbling to herself.

Our luggage is loaded, and Barbara hangs back to get a little alone time with Jose' while I get my goodbyes from my family. My father hugs me tight, telling me he loves me and will miss me. Aria swears she will make sure Max gets what is coming to him, and that we will see each other again soon. Rob promises to keep Aria from doing anything to my ex that would land my sister in jail, but can't promise much beyond that.

When I approach my mother, I barely make out hearing her tell Arizona "I'm sorry it's taken me so long, but I know now. …You love her. She loves you. And you two love Alijandra. Maybe not in the eyes of the church, but I believe in the eyes of God you are my daughter in law. And I'm truly sorry for all the hurt I have caused you and Callie." Tears are running from dark eyes, and there is a sheen of water crossing blue eyes in front of her. "Take care of your wife and daughter, Arizona, because they need you."

"I will, Rosia." Arizona whispers, then accepts the tight hug from my mom. Another round of hugs and kisses, everyone needing just one more minute with my baby girl, and Barbara, Arizona, Ali and I step on the plane. As I take one of the seats, Arizona sitting right next to me and snagging Ali from my grasp for her calming powers during takeoff, I can't believe my trip is over. It's been… both amazing and terrible. Amazing in the fact that I've witnessed how much my family has grown and evolved. And terrible in the fact that the idea that there are still some people who just don't… get it. But as I watch my mother blow one last kiss from her open window, I realize the good vastly outweighs the bad.

I'm pulled out of my day dreaming by the plane engine kicking to life, in turn making my wife next to me tense in fear. "It's ok squirt, it's ok. Just breathe, it'll be ok…" Arizona murmurs to our girl in her arms, even though she is really trying to calm herself. I just chuckle and kiss her on the cheek while taking her hand in mine.

"Thank you." I say softly, turning my head and just staring at the woman next to me.

"For what?" She asks, tensing again when the plane starts to move.

"For letting us come. It was… one of the best vacations of my life. Besides our honeymoon of course." I tell her, letting her squeeze my hand as hard as she needs as we start to barrel down the runway. "Even though it wasn't the greatest ending, it was still pretty amazing. So thank you." Tires leave blacktop and just like that, we leave Miami behind and turn towards Seattle. Barbara keeps to herself, and I can't help but think she may be more upset than she is letting on about leaving Jose' so quickly, but she is a lot like her daughter when it comes to internalizing hurt. And as far as my wife goes, she barely says a word about the awful thinks Max said, and I doubt she ever will. All I can do is show her how wrong he is, and that no matter who says what, there is nothing I want more than to have a family with her. And when soft blue eyes find me staring at her, the smile and kiss she gives me lets me know she already knows that.

…_how did I get so lucky?_

* * *

><p>AN2: So… Miami is over. Do you all think it was a good trip? Or would Arizona and Callie been better off staying in Seattle for Thanksgiving? Coming up, we got news on Ali's adoption, as well as maybe some PBR drama. You'll just have to stay tuned to find out. Thanks for all the awesome reviews. You guys are awesome!<p> 


	153. Chapter 153

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Back in Seattle! Let's get a little update on our girls, what do you say? And for those you have missed Red and Ted, they make an appearance as well. Now, on with the show. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 153<p>

Arizona's POV:

It's been six days since touching back down on Seattle soil and I couldn't be happier to be home. It seems like it's been forever since I've actually stayed in my own bed, showered in my own bathroom, vegged in my own den and ridden my own horse. But it makes sense why it would feel so long, because it has been forever. Save for the two and a half days I was home in between Colorado and Miami, I've been away for nearly a month. And now… it feels like I can finally relax.

We arrived at Seattle International just before eight pm, our time, on Sunday and Callie was due at the hospital bright and early Monday morning. So not only has my wife been tired and cranky for the past few days, but Ali has been fussing a little more than usual. I check her temperature every few hours but nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. Still, I get the inkling that she is about to come down with her first cold and its making me a little edgy.

But its Friday night, which means after five long days of cutting people open and building skeletal systems out of things I keep in our tool shed, my wife is done for the week. I, myself, haven't been a bum either. Just because my crop has been hauled in for the season doesn't mean my job stops. I've been on the phone for hours every day, talking to multiple buyers, trying to squeeze every penny I can out of them. Just like they try to squeeze me. All in all, this year was good. Just the last few weeks were hell, and because of the break downs and need for new equipment, I ended up spending WAY more than I had budgeted for. And because I am a sucker, or 'good' as Callie would say, I took those expenses out of my own account and not the profits that get split up among my employees. So, personally, I am in the red for this year, but as far as the day laborers are concerned they will be getting a bit more than they did last year.

I'm just looking over the farms financial statements and outlooks for next year when the telltale purr of Callie's T-Bird echoes through the house walls. Minutes later, keys crash onto the door side table out front, and padding of feet make their way to the den where Ali and I have been holed up most of the day.

"There's my favorite girls." The Latina sighs, and scoops our daughter in her arms before rounding the desk and giving me a kiss.

"How was work?" I ask, not looking up from the report in my hands.

Callie leans against the edge of my desk, staring down into those big brown eyes our little girl inherited, and replies "I was a rock star as usual, but I swear my interns are actually TRYING to kill patients. Did you know Bailey found one group down in the basement, about ten seconds away from cutting open one of their own for 'practice'."

"Hmm." I hum, not really listening but hearing a break and knowing some sort of response is necessary.

"You're not even listening to me, are you?" Callie asks.

"Yeah, I am." I answer, going over one set of numbers again and again. I'm trying to figure out how much of a difference there was between this year and the past years crops on my family's land. It was the first time using my green energy fuel, and I need to know it has a significant effect on profits before even considering using it throughout my fields.

"What did I say?" The ortho god asks.

"Uhh… Interns. Practice. …Bandy." I mutter, flipping through papers and punching numbers on the calculator next to me.

"That's what I thought." Callie growls. "Might as well be talking to a sofa cushion." When I don't respond to her little jab she just huffs and gives me another peck on the cheek before rounding the desk and heading out of the den, Ali still in her arms. At the threshold she stops and asks "Where's your Mom?"

"I don't know." I reply. And I really don't. Momma had come back to Seattle with Callie and I, and as far as I know she hasn't booked a flight back to Colorado. It's unlike her, to be so reclusive like this but in all fairness I haven't exactly sought her out either. This whole new relationship with Jose' still doesn't make me happy, even though I don't know to what extent that relationship is. I don't even know if they've kissed… and I'd rather not know. But Momma has been unnaturally quiet, which means she's brooding on something. And I don't have the guts to ask about what.

When Callie sees that she's not going to get any more out of me, she adds "Well, Teddy and Addison are coming to dinner. They'll be here in about an hour." I just give a grunt in acknowledgment, prompting a sharper tone from my wife while saying "Please try to use more than just grunts and hums when they get here." At this, I look up and find tired brown eyes staring back at me, Ali cooing in her bouncing arms. Again, I grunt in acknowledgement, but this time a playful smile crossing my lips.

The Latina just chuckles and rolls her eyes, loving the way I play with her, and adds "One hour, cowgirl. Then you put the work away." With that, she leaves me to finish my calculating while she and her daughter get caught up and start making dinner.

Before I know it, I hear another car pull up outside of our house and the front door opening without so much as a knock or a doorbell ring. The voices of Teddy and Addison filter through the walls of my home and I know that my hour is up. It's been forever since I've spent time with my two of my best friends, and I could really use a night of laughing and relaxing. What's more, I haven't spent more than an hour with their newborn, Henry, and I am really looking forward to getting to know the little man better.

By the time I close all my notes, shut down my computer and join the party, Teddy has already opened two bottles of beer and made herself at home on one of the barstools looking into the kitchen.

"Hey Z." She says with a smile, then hands me the beer that isn't already half gone. "Long time, no see."

"Tell me about it." I reply, then approach the redhead and a wide awake Henry in her arms. "How's the little man."

"Great, now that he's actually starting to sleep I don't want to strangle his little neck anymore." Addison says playfully, but I can tell there is a hint of truthfulness to her words. I never realized how easy of a newborn Ali was until I heard the trouble Red and Ted had with Henry. Night after night after night of crying, for no reason. I guess some babies are just that way, and I'm grateful my daughter wasn't one of those babies.

Sometime during dinner, Momma floats in through the front door and greets everyone before turning in for the night. Callie and I exchange a glance, her giving me the 'what's wrong' look and I just shrug in response. It's not that I don't care what's going on with her, I just want to give her some space. Momma gave me more than just her blue eyes and blonde hair, she gave me the habit of internalizing problems. Letting things percolate within you until it feels like you're about to explode. But at the same time, it pisses us off when others try to pry us open, even if it is for our own good. So it's a very thin line between jumping in too early, and asking too late. And right now, I think it's still too early to ask.

By the time Addison pushes her plate away from her, all four of us are full and content. Callie's cooking held up to standards and I don't think I could eat another bite. We all stumble into the living room, Teddy and I drinking beers while Addison and Callie sip on some water. One of the many perks me not having to breast feed… I get alcohol.

By nine pm, both babies are fed and put down for the night, and giving four adults a night to just talk and laugh. Our conversation goes everywhere, from our trip to Miami to Red and Ted's attempt at making their own thanksgiving dinner. Apparently Addison didn't know that the turkey should have been taken out of the freezer BEFORE the morning of, so while they had the supplies for a glorious dinner, they ended up eating Chinese food.

"So…" Teddy announces, making sure to catch everyone's attention. "You remember when Addison and I kindly watched Ali? That long night of crying and spitting up and feeding. The one that turned a clean apartment into a bombshell… that night your best friends gladly took your daughter so you two could have hot, wild hotel sex?"

Callie immediately catches on to where the trainer is going, and asks "When would you like us to watch him?"

"Next Friday." Addison answers with a smile. "He'll be just over a month and…" She lets out a ragged breath, like what she is about to say is paining her. "Teddy says that we need a night to ourselves. Unless you two are already tied up. You know, Friday night. Date night. If you can't then-"

"They can." Teddy cuts her wife off, not even bothering to wait for our reply. She sounds a lot like I did, almost forcing Callie to have a night away from our daughter. "Henry will be fine. Ali has lived this long, so I'm sure they can handle a one month old."

"We'd be happy to watch him." I add, giving the red head a dimpled grin. "Besides, if our plan of getting Ali and Henry married is going to work out, we need to get them started early." That comment lightens the mood and soon four women are laughing and joking again.

Just as the clock on my new phone flips over to 11pm, my wife flicks off our ensuite bathroom light and slides into bed next to me. The glow of my phone, and that of Seattle's night lights, is the only thing illuminating the room. I'm still trying to catch up on all that I missed during the trip to Miami, but there doesn't seem to be enough hours in the day. Add on top of that my impending enrollment at Seattle University, and I frankly don't know how I'm going to fit everything in.

A couple minutes of silence pass, and then Callie scoots over to my side of the bed and grabs the phone from my hands. "Enough work." She mumbles, then tosses the cell onto the bedside table before taking my lips in a kiss. It's not long, or hot, or even that passionate. And when my wife pulls away, she collapses onto the mattress next to me, sharing my pillow and sliding a hand under the material of my tank top.

"I got a call from Melissa today." I whisper, but in the silence of the house surrounding us, it sounds like I'm yelling.

"Who's that?" The Latina mumbles, her lips skimming the flesh of my neck as she burrows herself closer to my body.

"She's one of the PR people with the tour." I answer, the wait for a reply. But Callie doesn't so much as tense, so I continue "They want me to go to Vegas." Now this gets a response. The surgeon immediately props herself up on an elbow to look at me, but finds she can't get a good read in the darkness and then turns on the bedside lamp.

"What?" She asks, both of us cringing at the sudden intrusion of bright light. "Vegas? When? Why?"

"In a couple weeks, for the Championship." I reply. "She said that the tour would pay for me to fly down and stay for the duration. I'd do photo shoots, press releases, color commentary. And I'd even hand out the Cup to the champion at the end. Apparently numbers have dipped since I've left, so they are hoping that if I show up the Championship might bring more revenue."

"I… You… But…" I can see the wheels churning in the Latina's brain, but her words are failing her at this moment. "Wait, a week?" She asks. "That's how long the Championship is, right? A week?"

"About. …It'd probably be ten days, including travel." I answer.

"What did you tell her?" Callie questions, already working through the situation in her mind.

"That I'd have to think about it. I'd have to talk to you and then I'd get back to her. But I can't leave them hanging for long, Calliope." I tell her. In truth, I wanted to say yes immediately. But I've learned, I've grown. I've realized that I'm responsible to someone other than myself now. And I'm not talking about my wife, but Ali. I can't just pack up and hit the road anymore. Not when I have a beautiful little girl waiting at home.

"Is it something you want to do?" She asks, biting her lip in the adorably un-badass way she does.

"It is." I answer truthfully. "But that would mean leaving you and Ali again for a week and a half. Unless you think you can get that much time off again."

"No. There's no way the Chief would give me that much leave already." She replies quickly. Another couple seconds pass, and I watch as her brow furrows in concentration. I don't talk, I just let her think while softly gazing the pad of my thumb over the swell of her beautiful cheek bone.

"So?" I whisper when a minute of silence passes.

"So?" She counters. "I can't tell you no, Arizona. It's your choice."

"Yes, it is my choice. But you can give me your opinion." I rebuttal, then pull her to rest on top of me fully. Raven rain falls over one shoulder, just long enough to barely hit me and tickle the flesh of my chest. The Latina above me wiggles her hips slightly, trying to find a comfortable position, but all it does for me is provide pressure to my center. A sly smile crosses plump lips when my hips instinctively move against hers, trying to find more and more relief.

"Tell me something…" She purrs, then leans in and nips at my lower lip, pulling it back and releasing it with an audible pop. "…This isn't your way of getting away from me to spend a week and a half in Vegas to go see strippers, and have hot and wild groupie sex, is it?"

"Damn…" I play. "You caught me." My dimpled smile ensures that I'm just joking. Callie just hums playful and returns to her work on my waiting lips. In the last week we've had little time to be intimate. The surgeon has been paged twice in the middle of the night, and neither of us having much energy after a day filled with stress and a fussing baby. And the only reason I don't flip the Latina over right now and make her scream my name is because of the full house we have. Ali and Henry sleeping just one room over, the next room filled with Addison and Teddy, and Momma taking up the third guest room all week.

But sometimes things of this nature can't be helped. And who can blame me when the woman in my bed is Calliope Torres. The hottest, more gorgeous, most sensual woman to ever have existed. Who am I to turn her down when her hands are roaming my quickly heating body. A knot settles in the pit of my stomach, one that turns my brain off and my core on. Somewhere along the way, my tank top is stripped and I'm lying bare chested beneath a very hungry Latina. Her hands and her mouth seem to be everywhere at once. I've never given another woman this sort of freedom before. Of all the one night stands I've had, and even during my multiple year relationship with Katie… there's never been someone who I've allowed to touch me like this. Control me, worship me. But I give it all to Callie, I trust her with everything, because even though I know she has the power to break me… tear me apart and leave me begging for God to finish me off, I know she would never do that.

I'm so lost in the feel of her that I don't hear the beeping of her pager. Only when her hands stop their work over my chest, stomach and thighs, only when I feel the coldness from the lack of lips on my flesh do I open my eyes and find her reaching for that god awful gadget.

"No." I growl, reaching up and trying to force her back down on my lips.

"Sorry babe." She sighs, then runs a hand through her hair before pecking me on the lips and rolling off me.

"Oh come on!" I cry, not bothering to cover my exposed body with a sheet. The coldness that assault my naked flesh now that my source of heat is gone makes a blanket of goose bumps pop up. "Seriously?... Seriously? ! You're leaving me like this?"

"Shhhh, you'll wake the babies." She hushes while stumbling around in the dim light to find something presentable to wear back to the hospital. "And I'm sorry, Arizona. But it's a 911 and Bandy is on vacation."

"Just for this, I'm going to Vegas with or without your permission." I growl, then pull the covers tightly over me and turn away from my wife as she hastily gets dressed. I'm upset. I was about to get some kind of relief, but now a stupid accident took that away. Probably some dumb motorcycle rider, or partier drinking one too many and crashing his car. Then suddenly I start to feel guilty about being mad. That night nearly a year ago that I ended up being the 911, and needing the best surgeon to save my leg flashing through my mind.

Callie sits on the edge of the bed next to me, pulling on her shoes. "I'm sorry, honey. But I'll be back as soon as I can." She whispers, then leans down and kisses my cheek.

"I know." I sigh. "Go be awesome. We'll talk later." With that, the Latina stands and leaves the bedroom, softly shutting the door behind her. A minute later I hear her car fire up and the crunch of the gravel as she drives away. I can't even count how many times our nights have been ruined by that stupid pager, and the fact that I can still feel my arousal coating the inside of my thighs only makes this time even worse. But I've signed up for it, I knew going in to our relationship that her always being on call was part of the deal. Just like she knows I will always be needed in Colorado, and despite all of today's technologies, there will be instances that just require me leaving her and Ali for a while and flying down. Our relationship requires a lot of give and take, and after being together for going on four years I'd like to think that we have found our groove.

So with a sigh, I reach up and flick off the lamp, sending the room back into darkness. I hate sleeping in our bed by myself, it always feels so cold when Callie isn't next to me. But with the steady breathing of two beautiful babies filtering in from the baby monitor on my night stand, it doesn't take long for the last week's worth of stress and exhaustion to win and pull me into a deep sleep

* * *

><p>AN2: So it seems things are a little bumpy right now. Wonder how the adoption process is going? And will Arizona end up going to Vegas without Callie? With fans and press and the temptation of riding being right in front of her, will Arizona remember how much she loves her new life, or will she crave to have the old life back? Stay tuned to find out, kids.<p> 


	154. Chapter 154

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Wow, two uploads in one day? You guys are spoiled :-p. LoL. But this is tomorrows update so I guess you all aren't getting anything extra. Sorry Anyways, some have said that I'm progressing too slowly. I get it, I do. But my plan is after this whole PBR in Vegas thing, the time jumps will become a little larger. That's the plan anyways. And thank you to all who have stuck around this long! You guys are seriously awesome-sauce. Just a heads up, this is a little filler chapter. Sets up for what I want to happen next. Anyways… enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 154<p>

Callie's POV:

"Knock knock." A voice calls, making me jump out of my skin. When I look up from the stack of charts covering the desk in my office, I find my apprentice with another armful just waiting for my signatures. One of the awful things about taking time off, going on week long vacations and actually having a life outside the hospital, is all the things that pile up while I'm away. It's been nearly two weeks since Arizona and I got back from Miami, but I'm still playing catch up.

"Just set them where you can find a spot." I sigh, returning to the open chart in front of me.

Bandy sets the precariously high stack on the only free area of my desk, and then gestures to an equally large pile to my left. "These ready, Dr. Torres?"

"Yeah, could you?" I ask, and he politely rids me of the few already completed.

He starts to walk out of my office, but at the threshold my protégé pauses and says "I saw on the board you have a meniscus repair. I'd be happy to take it for you, if you need some more time."

"Thank you for the offer, Bandy." I reply, sending him a warm smile. "But the only thing keeping me sane right now is the idea of getting to cut today."

"Understood." He says, then leaves me to myself. Besides the day to day tasks I have as a surgeon and physician here at Seattle Grace Mercy West, it seems like a lot more responsibilities keep piling on my shoulders. It's not fair to say it's ALL because of my position as Head of Orthopedic Surgery, because it's not. And I know that. The fact that my already stretched wife is about to stretch herself even more plays a big part in my day to day stress.

The start of spring semester is right around the corner. A little over four weeks, in fact. And I don't think the enormity of it all has hit my blonde just yet. But I've done the math, having gone to college, then med school. I know what higher education means. …Lots of time, and lots of effort. The last I heard, Arizona is taking about 12 hours of graduate level work, meaning twelve hours spent in class a week. And because graduate work requires at least 5 hours outside of the classroom for every hour in the classroom, that's an extra 60 hours. Which comes to a total of 72 hours a week, at least, on JUST schooling alone.

Now add in her other responsibilities with her farm, her company, the horses, Ali and the entire adoption thing. Not to mention finding SOME time in between everything to have some sort of intimate life with me… there's just not enough hours in the day.

But I don't bring this up because I know that as soon as I suggest that she may be taking on too much, she'll jump to the conclusion that I don't think she can handle it. That she's not smart enough or determined enough to make it. And that couldn't be farther from the truth. She is brilliant, one of the best minds I have ever come across. It's one of the reasons I've fallen so madly in love with her, because I never know what to expect. What little tidbit of information she knows or what she can learn after a couple hours of studying. Hell… she made fuel! Who does that? And what's more, she pretty much built an engine from scratch to be able to use that fuel. So her intellectual ability has never come in question.

It's the fact that she is so determined, so committed that has me scared. I'm afraid that she will run herself into the ground. There's such a thing as too much, and I can't help but feel like she will be cutting it pretty close to that wire.

And now… just when I thought there was enough going on, 'Melissa from PR' calls and asks my wife to come to Las Vegas for a week and a half. Granted our lives have been bull riding free for about two years now, but something in the back of my mind says that Arizona might not be over that part of her life. Yes, she has a wife and a daughter, a whole life here in Seattle. She's 'settled down', even though her mother said that the blonde once swore she never would. But my gut is telling me that that small part of the woman I love so much is still there, buried deep within her. The passion and addiction for the ride. And what better place for addiction to rear its ugly head than that of the glorious Sin City.

I'm brought out of my internal musings by the ringing of my cell phone. It's not Arizona's ring, nor is it anyone's special. But when I see the caller ID, my heart starts to pound. "This is Dr. Torres." I answer.

"**Dr. Torres, this is Bethany from daycare."** A woman says, in the background a symphony of children playing, laughing and crying.

"Is something wrong with Ali?" I ask, already locking my computer and flipping closed the chart I was working on.

"**She was more fussy than usual at meal time and when we took her temperature it turns out she has a slight fever."** Bethany says, confirming what my wife has been saying for a couple days. Our daughter didn't have a raised temperature yet, but just the way she's been acting cued Arizona to something wrong. **"And by policy, we can't keep her in our care."**

"Of course not, I'm on my way down right now." I say, then hang up just as the elevator doors are opening for me. The only reason Ali is in daycare today is because Arizona had a couple errands to run in the city, including dropping by her lawyers and complete something for Ali's adoption as well as meet up with her Master's advisor and go over her education plan. …_and so it starts._

Within twenty minutes, I have signed my daughter out and have brought her back to my office for a full exam. After several attempts at getting Arizona on the phone, I end up leaving a message telling her what has happened and that she needs to come and take her home as soon as she can. If it weren't for the fact I am in the negative as far as personal time goes, I'd just take the day off. But not only do I have a mountain of charts, a ward full of patients, and a bunch of mindless interns running around, the one person who would be able to help me out has picked up another surgery after I turned him down. Now I'm stuck with a fussy, feverish baby, and am due in surgery in just over two hours.

"Come on sweetie. Just sleep. Just go to sleep. You'll feel better… come one just calm down." I murmur to the whimpering baby in my arms. Walking back and forth for ten minutes has done little to provide relief, so I start to play some soft music in hopes that the melody will soothe her to sleep.

Just as I'm starting to form contingency plans, trying to think of someone to watch a sick baby, a soft knock on my closed office door breaks my stride. The next second, it cracks open and in pops blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hey, babe. I came as soon as I got your message… messages."

"Thank god." I sigh, meeting the concerned face of my wife. "I'm due in surgery in twenty minutes and I still have to take a shower first to get sick baby germs off me." I add while Arizona starts to pack Ali's stuff up.

"Should I take her to the doctor?" She asks, reaching out for our little girl and pulling her into the safety of her arms.

"I don't think she's there yet. Just put the humidifier on and take her temp every few hours." I answer while walking them out of the office and towards the elevators. "I'll be home when I can. …Sorry about this."

"About what?" My wife asks, soft blue eyes finding mine. "Our baby is sick, Calliope. Nothing to be sorry for. Ali and you come first, always." The elevator dings, signaling their ride back down to her car. So with a peck on a tear stained chubby cheek, and a longer, more loving kiss to pink lips, I watch as the metal doors close and my entire world vanishes from sight.

With a record breaking short shower and changing into fresh scrubs, I make it to my surgery just on time. And because I've done some sort of terrible wrong, karma picking today to come and slap me up side the face, the procedure takes a about twice as long as it should. By the time I scrub out, collect a handful of charts to do later tonight and make it home through six inches of snow, its well past dinner time.

Tiptoeing into the house, I hear a soft song playing in the living room. Quietly setting my keys on the table just inside the door, I slip off my shoes and slink deeper into the house. As I get to the living room, I find Arizona standing in front of a roaring fire, her back to me. Her body swaying smoothly and softly to the John Mayer's "Gravity". Her head is dipped, and as I approach from behind I can just make out our little girl wrapped and held protectively in strong arms. The glimmer of lapping flames makes golden hair shine, and the faint humming of my wife barely audible over the beat coming from the music system.

Softly placing my hands on her jean clad hips, Arizona barely breaks her rhythm as I mold my front to her back. My arms wrap around her waist and my chin rests on her shoulder as I stare down at the sleeping face of our little girl. We sway and rock to the slow and soulful guitar, our hearts beating as one to provide some comfort to our sick daughter.

The song fades out and instead of flipping to a new track, it repeats, the same solid beat filling the room all over again. "How many times have you listened to this song?" I ask in a whisper.

"I lost count at 13." She replies, and I can't help but chuckle. "It's the only song that she relaxed too… I've been rocking like this for… like seventeen hundred hours." Arizona groans, her head tipping back onto my shoulder as we continue to sway.

"Here, I can take her." I say, starting to pull away from my wife.

"No. No, don't move." She stops me, and I readily wrap my arms back around her and smile as she leans her weight back against me. "Just one or two more times through and I'll try putting her down again." So we stay like that, Arizona in my arms and Ali in hers. The three of us just swaying to the beat, no words needed my body moves in sync with my wife's.

Two repeats later and Arizona gingerly climbs the stairs to put our daughter down in her crib. While she's gone, I make a bee line for the kitchen and inhale a very questionable piece of leftover pizza. By the time my blonde reappears, baby monitor in hand, I'm laying full out on the plush brown leather couch in the living room, shoes kicked off and eyes closed.

An 'oompf' falls from my lips when a the blonde falls on top of me, nestling her body to where her ear rests right over my heart. "So what the lawyer say?" I ask, fighting to stay awake in this perfect setting.

"Everything's signed. Now I have to wait for the two home visits. If I pass… I get the piece of paper saying Ali is mine." Arizona mumbles and I just hum in reply. Minutes pass, and I can feel myself sinking deeper and deeper into darkness. But just as I'm about to cross into the sweet land of dreams, the weight lifts from on top of me and Arizona's warmth is gone.

"Let's go to bed." The blonde moans, then grabs my hand and attempts to lift my dead weight. But I don't help her, instead Arizona struggles to pull me into the sitting position and I have to bite my tongue to keep from laughing.

Taking the long way around the downstairs, Arizona leads my through the kitchen to make sure the back door is locked, then around to the front door and finally up the stairs. I may be moving on my own volition, but that doesn't mean I have to open my eyes. Two weeks of stress at work and stress at home have caught up with me. Now all I want is to collapse into our comfy bed and not wake up until next Tuesday.

"Melissa called me again today." Arizona states as we both strip and pull on our pjs. And I know we are both beat because neither of us attempt to grope the other while changing.

"Why are they calling you directly? They never did that before…" I muse, the opt to go without bra and without panties, instead just wearing a tank top and loose running shorts. A chill runs down my body as I slide in between cold sheets, immediately looking for warmth from the body that is usually lying right next to mine.

"Because Mark has been turning them down flat out." My wife answers, then climbs into bed and turns off the bedside lamp. I can't help but smile at the fact that Mark Sloan had finally gotten the message that Arizona was done. For years he had been dropping hints that Arizona was wanted back, and for years I was silently cursing the man for tempting her. It seems Sloan has accepted the fact that his golden girl, his bread and butter client is done.

"So there's really no way you can come with me?" She asks while punching her pillow and thrashing about to find a comfortable position.

"Sorry, cowgirl. The Chief would stab me with my own scalpel if I asked for more time off already." I answer, then reach over and grab a fist full of her shirt, pulling her back towards me. "I'm not even caught up from the week in Miami, no way could I add another week and a half on top of that."

"That sucks." The blonde growls and possessively throws an arm across my stomach, her head resting in the crook of my neck so her warm breath washes over my flesh. "Guess I'll have to find another smoking hot Latina to have hot and wild hotel sex with."

"Just make sure they are females before you pay them for the hour…" I sigh, and chuckle along while Arizona giggles her cute little giggle. It doesn't take long for both of our bodies to completely relax, and soon I feel the deep rumble of my wife's breathing signaling unconsciousness. Minutes later, I am dreaming right along with her.

But just as I am about to hit that deep sleep, crying comes from the baby monitor at the far side of the bed. I'm, and chuckle along while Arizona giggles her cute little giggle. It doesn't take long for both of our bodies to completely relax, and soon I feel the deep rumble of my wife's breathing signaling unconsciousness. Minutes later, I am dreaming right along with her.

But just as I am about to hit that deep sleep, crying comes from the baby monitor at the far side of the bed. I'm in that phase where the brain morphs sounds into your dream, and for a good ten or twenty seconds I'm fairly certain the car I'm driving starts to cry like a baby. I tell it that it's ok, that Mommy will take care of it, but the car keeps on crying. Only when a hand on my stomach starts to shake do I open my eyes, the strong lungs of our little girl filling the air.

"It's your turn." Arizona groans, then rolls off me to let me up.

"No, it's yours." I rebuttal, turning the other way and pulling the sheets from the blondes grasp.

My wife growls, then fights to get the covers back over her. "Fine. …Settle this like gentlemen." She says. With a huff, we both roll back over to face each other.

"Rock. Paper. Scissor." She calls, each of us waving a fist in the air and finally throwing a sign.

"Ha. Paper covers rock." I say with a cheeky grin and roll away from the fuming blonde.

She kicks the covers off, stomping over the hardwood around the bed. "How do I always lose?"

"You're always rock." I answer, then laugh when Arizona stops midstride and thinks about it. I know my wife, and whenever she plays that game, she always throws rock. Is it cheating that I know that? Maybe. But since when is being married fair? My wife likes to play the toughie, so its natural she would throw rock. And I'd be an idiot to not use that information when I play against her.

So I take my victory with a smile, curling up in a ball with the covers and cocooning myself in warmth. Only when I hear the calm and soothing voice of Arizona over the baby monitor do I relax again, and before I know it, the blonde is singing both Ali and I back to sleep. The last thing I hear before darkness descends is the low, even tune of my wife singing the words to the song of our first dance. And everything makes sense again.

* * *

><p>AN2: So like I said, a little filler chapter. Setting up for how I want to enter into the next one. So do you all think Arizona might be about to stretch herself too thin? Or will our rough and tough cowgirl be able to handle it? And the surprise visits? Will they go smoothly or will there inevitably be some potholes along the way? Let me know.<p> 


	155. Chapter 155

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Update time! Yay. Sorry for the delay but work has been kicking my ass. Anyways, here is the next installment. Read on and find out what kind of fun the girls are in store for. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 155<p>

Arizona's POV:

"Come on boy. Work with me!" I growl to my pain in the ass of a horse. Even though it's the first week of December and freezing outside, a solid layer of snow covering Seattle, I'm sweating my ass off. Jess and I are trying to winter proof the stables and the horses are being less than helpful. I'm not usually this far behind, but I also never planned on spending two weeks in Colorado and another whole week in Miami. Then there was the college thing, the adoption thing, and for the past few days, the sick four month old baby thing. So now I'm playing catch up.

"Hey Z!" A voice calls, barely making it over the sound of my heart pounding in my ears. Rounding the corner, Jess finds me struggling and immediately comes to my aid.

"Thanks." I breathe out as a bead of sweat hits my eye and burns. "Did you say something?"

"I was just going to ask if you were expecting company because a car just pulled up outside the house." My animal caretaker explains.

"Callie will take care of it." I say offhandedly and we continue to go about our work. I've been out in this barn for hours, and am dirty beyond belief. It's been months since the stables had a deep clean as well as a good once over to ensure integrity, and now I realize just how bad the place has gotten. My boots and jeans are caked with water and mud, my hands are stained and bruised and cut, and my shirt was abandoned long ago, leaving me only in a tank top.

Five minutes later, a ringing from Jess's backside makes the woman pause and pull out her phone. "Hello? …Yeah, she's here." At this I look up because there is only one other 'she' in here, and it's me. "Yeah, I'll tell her. Ok. Bye." The younger blonde hangs up then finds my gaze. "Callie's been trying to call you. You need to go back to the house. Apparently that visitor is for you."

My brow furrows as I pull out my phone, but then I see that I have a couple missed calls from my wife. Apparently my butt switched my ringer from vibrate to silent, so with a few instructions on what to do while I'm gone, I take off back to the house. The crisp winter wind whips at my sweaty clothes, giving me a chill all over. But warmth quickly comes when I step through the back door of the house walk into the kitchen.

"Babe?" I call out, not bothering to take of my dirty boots and just flinging my smelly jacket over the back of one of the barstools. "Cal?"

"In here!" The Latina calls, and I follow her voice to the living room. When I get there, I see her perched rather rigidly on the edge of the couch with an older gentleman at the far side. He is in a cheap suit with mismatching belt and shoes, and a thick file opened in front of him. And he just screams government.

"What's… going on?" I ask, and my wife immediately jumps off the couch.

"Sweetie…" She drawls, already cuing me into something is not right. "This is Mr. Neilson and he's here for a home inspection." At the introduction, the man stands and approaches me. Trying to maintain some control even though my mind is racing, I hold out my hand to shake. He reaches for it, but when he sees the dirt covering most of myself, he retracts and nods instead.

"Sorry." I mumble, then hide my hands behind my back. But there is little else I can hide as I watch him give me a look up and down. Admittedly, this is not my best look. I'm sweaty and dirty and probably smell a lot like the beasts I own. Not to mention the dirt and hay and whatever else I just tracked through most of the house.

Opening the file again, he replaces thin reading glasses back over his eyes and says "I take it you are… Arizona Michelle Robbins. Correct?" I just nod tightly while Callie stands next to me, trying to show a united front. "And it says here that you are requesting a second parent adoption of the daughter of one, Calliope Impa… Ifne… If-"

"Iphigenia." I correct him, and Callie squeezes my hand softly.

"Torres. " Neilson continues, not skipping a beat. "Alijandra Elizabeth Robbins-Torres. Correct?"

"She's OUR daughter, actually. But that is correct, sir." I answer and I suddenly feel the need to smoke. He reads over all the files and motions I and my lawyer have sent in, all the while my wife nervously plays with my hand in hers. This is a big deal… a huge deal. If I were to fail, I could always refile down the line but what would it say for me to fail at adopting my own daughter? How does a mother recover from that?

Once I confirm that everything is as my file reads, Mr. Neilson begins his journey around our house. The same home that Ali has lived in since the day we brought her home. Callie and I hang back a couple feet, allowing him some space. But every time he hums, purses his lips or furrows his brow, I can't help but think he is slowly ticking off points to my score.

As he is giving the kitchen a good once over, he comes closer than usual towards me. "What is that… odor?" He asks, sniffing around like he is trying to find an old take out container. "It smells like… Like…"

"Horseshit?" I offer, and his aging eyes whip around to find mine. "Because it is. I was working out in the stables right before this." I explain. Again he does that lip pursing thing, and I can feel him judging me. Which is his job, he judges whether people will make good parents, whether a child will be safe and loved if given to a certain family. It's a noble job. But right now I am really wishing I had the chance to take a shower and change my clothes.

After the downstairs tour, we all head upstairs and Mr. Neilson checks out the nursery. Ali, sleeping soundly in her crib, has to be a big plus in the pro column. I mean, how can anyone think my baby girl isn't delightful? She's all happy and content, if a little drugged, but she just fits right in here.

But after tiptoeing out of her room, and shutting the door behind us, Mr. Neilson states "I see you've done no baby proofing yet."

"Well…" I start, looking to the Latina next to me for some help.

"Its on our list. But the three of us have been out of town and are just getting settled back into the routine." My wife lamely offers. "Besides, she's nowhere by herself anyways. It's not like she's crawling or walking around on her own yet."

"But this house WILL become the most baby safe home in all of Seattle though. I promise." I add, trying out the effects of my dimpled grin on the uptight old man. I vaguely remember the little tip sheet Carlos gave me on this man, and apparently he is very conservative and right winged. Which is JUST Callie's and my luck. Who else would the agency send to check out a same sex couple than one of their very strict republican employees?

"If we had known you would be coming we'd-" I start but Mr. Neilson cuts me off.

"Hence, the 'surprise'." He states, then coldly walks away from me and continues his inspection.

Another tense fifteen minutes come and go, and I watch as he finds every single hazard our house has available. Mr. Neilson makes is a point to sigh in displeasure, scribble on his note pad, or flat out shake his head every time he finds something pointy. When the bookshelves wiggle against the wall, he writes it down. When his shoe softly taps the fireplace poker and brush, he writes it down. When he sees that the outcrop doesn't have some sort of fence or railing around it, he writes it down. All the while, I can feel my chances being swept away with the harsh December night air.

Once he deems his visit complete, Callie and I walk him to the front door. "Sorry for the intrusion ladies. Have a good night."

"Wait!" I exclaim, reaching forward and grasping the sleeve of his coat before he can walk out our door. "How… how'd we do? How'd I do? Did I pass?" I ask.

"Sorry Ms. Robbins, but I can't divulge that information." He answers politically, then strides out the door and heads towards his car. But I'm not about to give up that easily so I follow him out into the freezing cold with only my damp tank top on.

Just as he is about to slam his car door shut, I grab the frame and prevent the door from moving. "What do you mean? H-how do I know if I pass or not if you don't tell me?" My words leave my mouth with a cloud of steam, and it feels like my flesh is being pricked with tiny needles, but my hard gaze doesn't leave the man before me. The man that gets to decide if I legally become my daughters mother or not.

"It will be in the final report." He answers, then tries to close his door again but again I don't allow it. With a sigh of aggravation, Mr. Neilson adds "You still have another home visit. I suggest you make the necessary improvements before then, Ms. Robbins. Now, if you'll unhand my car…" I release his door and it slams shut the next second. I remain outside, in the cold, as this man backs out of the drive and leaves my property.

"Arizona, come inside." Callie says, a warm hand finding my shoulder and I am led back into the warmth and safety of my house. "Why don't you go up and take a nice warm shower?" She suggests, giving me that soft smile that she pulls out whenever I feel like I'm about to loose control.

But I can't relax right now. I have too much to get done, and the thought of getting a good sweat going again sounds like a very good thing right now. "I'll uhhh… I'm gonna go help Jess finish up outside." I murmur, then walk right past my wife and out the back door.

I find myself back inside not even an hour later. Apparently my bashing of nails into a 2 by 4 wasn't doing anything but spooking the horses, so Jess kicked me out of my own stables and called it a night. The floor of the kitchen has been cleaned, and I silently chastise myself for leaving it for Callie to do. All the lights are off downstairs, save for the one usually kept on in the kitchen, so I tip toe upstairs and peek into Ali's nursery. She's still sleeping like a log, and I send up a thank you for whoever invented baby Tylenol.

Expecting to find Callie passed out as well, I slink into our bedroom but find an empty bed. Then the sound of splashing hits my ears and I enter the bathroom. I'm greeted by the sight of a very naked Latina relaxing in the very large Jacuzzi tub, bubbles covering all the fun parts and candles flickering around her.

"Hey." I whisper, just loud enough to alert her of my presence but not loud enough to really scare her.

"Hey yourself." She replies, then sits up a little straighter. "Feeling better?" She asks, knowing exactly why I wanted to go back outside after the interview instead of staying in. A lump rises in my throat making words difficult so I just give a noncommittal shrug of my shoulders. "Come here, baby." The Latina purrs and holds out her arms in an invitation.

My wet shirt hits the floor, followed closely by dirt covered jeans and my underwear. It's careful going as I ease myself into the waters, not really trusting my remodeled leg when it comes to water and slippery surfaces, but finally I am submerged up to my chest in hot water. Callie pulls me back against her, her arms wrapping around my body and holding me tight.

In this position, not facing her and not having to look her in the eyes, the words come easier. "I failed."

"You didn't fail, cowgirl." She rebuttals instantly.

"I did. You heard the man." I reply, mentally beating myself up.

"He said that we need to baby proof. And we will, Arizona." My wife tries to soothe my worries. But she can feel my tension, my hesitation. "Honey, trust me." She whispers right in my ear. "You WILL get that piece of paper. Even though there is nothing in the world that would take her away from you, you WILL get that piece of paper saying she is yours. I promise."

"When? In a year when I can refile? What does it say that I FAILED a test on whether I'm fit to be a mother?" I counter. "And what will I tell Ali when she gets older? Hey squirt, did you know your Momma was such a screw up that she couldn't even be your Mom until you were a year and a half?"

Callie lets me stew for a couple minutes, but finally she calmly asks "Are you done feeling sorry for yourself now?" I just grunt in response, letting her take it either way she wants. "You. Are. Great. Do you hear me? There is no way that you will not pass this. Because the Arizona I know never gives up on anything. You can't fail a test that you've only taken half of." Her words slowly sink in to the recesses of my mind, and I can feel that glimmer of hope return. "I'll show you the Torres Method. …It never fails to impress." She adds in jest, and its just enough to force a small laugh from my body.

"Torres Method, huh?" I ask, tipping my head and meeting my wife's lips. "Its been about 15 days since I've experienced the Torres Method."

The Latina pulls away. "Ouch. That was cold." She says, making me giggle. "You know, you were in for some pity sex. But now… I don't feel sorry for you anymore."

"I'm too depressed for pity sex anyways." I groan, then lean back into the body behind me and just collapse. The weight of everything has finally caught up with me, and it feels like I'm drowning. It's a good type of drowning, because I'm doing something with my life. I'm fighting for what I want and were I want to go. But still… its drowning. Classes, and the farm, my business, the adoption, Las Vegas, my family, Momma, …it's all piled up. And now I'm trying to sort through it all.

"Do you think I'm taking on too much?" I ask after a quiet minute. Callie's hands are slowly and strongly massaging my scalp, working in the shampoo while at the same time milking every ounce of stress from my body. She doesn't respond right away, so I continue "I mean… I want to do it. All of it. But I don't want to add stress to you or Ali. I could always defer my enrollment until next semester."

"And would it be that much different in the fall, Arizona?" She replies, then scoops up a cup full of water and starts to rinse my hair. "Yes, the adoption will be completed but you'll still have the farm. And your company. And your family. …If you are looking for the right time to do this, you won't find it. There will always be obstacles. That's part of being a mother and a wife, owning your own business… You just have to do it. And whatever you can't do… I will. That's how this works, remember?" I mumble a reply, and she adds " Sure, for the first few weeks it will be hard, but then we'll find a routine and it will all be fine. We may not get as many private bath times but… we'll survive, cowgirl. We will." Callie seals her promise with a long kiss to my temple, one that slowly pulls a smile onto my face.

Our bath is interrupted by the crackling of the baby monitor, Ali having woken up and her high pitched wail bouncing off the tiled walls of our bathroom. I start to push myself up but a strong hand pulls me back down. "I'll get her. You finish up… you stink." The Latina says, sending me a playful wink as she climbs out of the tub. A once over with a towel, the surgeon wraps her gorgeous body in that sexy black silk robe and leaves to check on our little girl.

Forty five minutes later, I'm propped up in bed reading over the adoption papers again when Callie reenters the bedroom, quietly shutting the door behind her. The smile she is wearing lights up the room, and I can't help but smile in return. Before climbing in bed next to me, she strips her robe and changes into some pajamas. And I don't waste the opportunity to ogle my very sexy wife in her most glorious form. Brown eyes catch my leering blues several times in the mirror and she just smiles and rolls her eyes.

"Thank God for baby Tylenol." She murmurs, then slides between the sheets and scoots over to my side of the bed.

"That's what I'm saying." I reply, the flip to the next page of my file as I try to read the fine print and see what kind of grading system they use for these stupid home visits. But Callie has a different plan and grabs the file from my hands, tossing it over the side of the bed, and turns my light out. "You feeling sorry for me again?" I ask as she pulls me down flat on my back and nestles up against me.

"Thought you were too depressed for pity sex." She counters while slipping a hand under the fabric of my shirt and ghosting up to just below my unrestrained breasts. I just let out a hum, content to be close to my wife and feeling her fingertips tracing invisible patterns over my flesh as her mind slips deeper and deeper into sleep.

"And to answer your question from earlier…" She sighs, tightening her grip on me. "When our daughter asks, we will tell her that she has had two mothers since before she was even the size of a poppy seed in my belly. …Paper or no, you have always and will always be her Momma." I smile into the darkness, falling even more in love with the woman wrapped around me. The deep rumble of my wife's breathing tells me she has fallen asleep and I can't keep from placing the lightest of kisses on her forehead before closing my own eyes. I drift off while listing all the reasons my life today is so amazing, and wondering how I use to think I didn't want this sort of life. But now… I can't imagine being anywhere else.

* * *

><p>AN2: So Arizona had a bumpy first home visit. Did she fail it, or was Neilson just being an old, grumpy a-hole? But it's not over, she still has one last visitation. Will that one go better, will they be prepared? Also, I need a little feedback ya'll, I need to know what you want to see happen. Red and Ted's date night, meaning Arizona and Callie have two babies for a night? Second home visit? And as far as Las Vegas goes, will you all hate me if I bring back a couple villains? Let me know ;-)<p> 


	156. Chapter 156

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Another update. Yay! PS… might not be a good chapter to read at work. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 156<p>

Callie's POV:

"Alright, little man, you behave for your Aunts. You hear me?" Teddy coos, giving her son a kiss.

"Give him here…" Addison sighs, tears welling up in her eyes just at the thought of going without her baby for the night. "Oh sweetie, we'll see you tomorrow ok? We love you and already miss you." Tonight is the night were my best friends have their first night away from their new born baby, and they are feeling the pain just like Arizona and I felt it.

"Babe, Cal wants to get home." The trainer pokes her wife. "Long day of cutting people up." And it has, in fact, been a long day. Another 12 hours on my feet rounds out a full two weeks back at work. So now the three of us, four with little Henry, are standing in a dark parking lot of the hospital. I had offered to take him directly after work instead of them having to drive all the way out to the ranch, just to drive all the back into the city. So the Explorer is all warmed up and ready to go, but the new parents just can't seem to say good bye.

"Ok ok, one more kiss sweetie." The neonatal surgeons cries, then gives a series of twenty kisses to tiny cheeks. Teddy steals one more as well, and then secures the newborn into the carseat. After one more run through of all their phone numbers and contingency plans in case of an emergency, I climb into the car and pull out of the parking lot. All the while, Teddy and Addison stand in subzero temperatures and watch me leave.

"Alright Henry, here's the deal. You be a gentleman tonight and I'll talk Aunt Z into getting you your very own pony. How's that sound?" I ask, but all I get in reply is silence. "How about a puppy? I'm sure your mommies would love a puppy. …Or maybe some sort of toy that makes loud noises late into the night?" I keep trying to strike up a deal but the tiny human in the back just stares back at me in the rear view mirror.

Fourty five minutes later, I'm pulling up outside of the house and freeing our overnight guest from his restraint. Arizona meets us at the door, a smile on her face and readily takes the package from my hands. Its amazing to me how she ever thought she wouldn't make a good mother or didn't want kids. My wife never really said that to me, but I've had many many chats with Momma B where she has said her daughter swore she'd never have children.

"Henry James! It's about time you spent the night little guy." The blonde plays, taking him to the living room where she has Ali set up on a blanket for some belly time. All I can do is smile as I plop my work stuff down and slide off my boots before joining my family plus one. Henry is also unleashed and set out on the soft surface, and Arizona sits back on the couch to watch.

After a couple minutes, both babies pretty much just lying there, Arizona says "Hmm… they don't do much, do they?"

"They are one month and four and a half months old, cowgirl. What'd you expect them to do?" I ask as I return to the living room, a bottle of red and white wine with two glasses. I know we are watching two babies, and getting plastered… or even tipsy… is out of the question. But it's Friday night, and I'm done with work for the week and I really want to enjoy just ONE glass of wine with my wife.

"I don't know… laugh? Play? …Throw a ball?" The blonde says with a dimpled smile, gladly accepting the glass of white I pour for her. I just hum in response, knowing that she is joking, and clink my glass with hers before taking a sip and feeling that delicious burn work its way down my throat.

"Any special instructions?" She asks, knowing that we gave Teddy and Addison a list about a mile long.

"Other than keeping him alive? Not really." I sigh, then slouch back in the couch and kick my feet up on the coffee table.

Somehow we end up laying flat out on the couch, Arizona lying beneath me as some sort of made for tv movie plays on the flat screen infront of us. But neither of us are really paying attention, instead focused on the lips centimeters apart from ours. We send glances to the floor every so often to make sure the kids are still alright, but as soon as we catch our breath, our lips are back on each others. It's been a while since my wife and I have had sex, what with both of us trying to catch up from Thanksgiving, as well as prepare for all that is about to come.

But we are broken up by the incessant calling of a very nervous redhead. So resigning to the fact that our date night is over, Arizona starts the process of feeding and changing the tiny humans while I spend over a half hour placating the neonatal surgeon that all is fine. Addison keeps spewing terrible disease after terrible disease over the phone, the world renowned surgeon jumping to each worst case scenario possible.

While I reassure the redhead that her little boy is fine, my wife's phone starts to ring and I can only think that it's Teddy calling. With a baby in each of our arms, Ali and Henry drinkning up their dinner so we can put them down, Arizona laughs and talks while I just listen to the world renowned surgeon. But finally something pulls Addison away from the phone, and after promising yet again to call the second anything happenes, I hang up.

Only then do I listen in on the one side of the blondes conversations. "Yeah… yeah, sounds great. No! You don't have to do that. I'll be fine…. Well if you're-" Her words cut off as a string of giggles fill the room, which does nothing to help calm the two fussy babies. She must catch the look I give her because she quickly adds "Sounds amazing. I can't wait. I'll see you soon. …Bye."

She goes back to bouncing and burping the newborn, and I contemplate on how long to wait. But the way she was laughing and gushing on the phone makes me very impatient, so I ask "Who was that?"

"What? Oh… Melissa." She answers, giving me a dimpled grin. "She was just calling to confirm my reservation and schedule for Vegas."

"Huh…" I huff, trying to feign disinterest. But I've heard about 'Melissa' a lot lately. And with the constant itch of need that my blonde hasn't taken care of in weeks, my brain goes to the dark place. "She's been calling you a lot lately." Arizona just shrugs, then stands and starts to walk Henry. "Late at night… a lot." Blue eyes give me the look that says 'you're crazy' but my horny and very jealous mind won't let me stop. "Have you met this Melissa woman before?"

"No… apparently she was an intern when I was with the tour and didn't get a lot of face to face with the riders. But I'll get to meet her as soon as I land. She's picking me up and driving me to my hotel, well… our hotel." My wife explains, and it does little to quell my increasing jealousy.

"She's picking you up? In HER car? …Can't you take a taxi or a bus or a…. horse?" I mumble as I set down Ali's empty bottle and position her over my shoulder to burp.

The blonde stops her pacing and turns to me, a knowing smile on her face. "But Calliope… if she doesn't pick me up in her car, how are we going to have sex in it?" She asks, immediately cueing in on my line of questioning.

I just stare at her for five, ten seconds. The blonde doesn't blink, doesn't falter. "That's not funny." I finally state, making Arizona crack a smile.

"You're seriously not jealous are you? Come on…" She drawls, sitting down next to me on the couch. "We've done this before. You know I'm not going to do anything with anyone… no matter how much they suck up to me." My wife adds with a dimpled grin.

"It's not you I'm worried about." I reply, looking down in the fluttering eyes of our little girl. She's trying to fight off sleep, but remains very interested in the boy in her Momma's arms. "It's the women who fawn over you. You don't see it because you're too busy being all charming and dimply and polite and all… sexy cowgirl, making 'come hither' eyes at everyone…"

"I do that?" She asks, eyes narrowing in confusion but I don't skip a beat.

"But they want to climb you like a tree. Undressing you with their eyes and… drooling. So excuse me for not liking the idea of a young, hot, tight bodied woman without stretch marks dreaming about doing you in the back of her car." I ramble, all the while Arizona is shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"You do not have stretch marks, Calliope." She counters.

"I have ONE." I bite back as I stand and start to pace back and forth infront of the couch, urging our little girl to finally give up the fight and just close her eyes. But blue eyes just stare at me, not believeing me one bit. Which is surprising because she knows my body better than I do, she's certainly spent enough time caressing and worshipping and making love to it. …Though it HAS been a while. So I support Ali in one arm and lift the bottom of my shirt. "See?"

"No, I don't see." The blonde replies, so I take a step closer and point it out. "That?" She asks, running a single finger over the half inch scar that mars the flesh just over my left hip bone. "…Calliope, I've had bug bites bigger than that." I'm about to come back with an equally witty retort, but her cell starts to dance across the coffee table.

It ends up being Teddy and Addison again, just checking in. Arizona ensures both mothers that all is fine and that the babies are just going down for the night. Tonight hasn't been too hard or stressful, and its kind of nice to see what it would be like with two little ones. A few weeks ago my wife mentioned something about Ali having siblings, and it made my heart melt. I'm sure we are months and months, if not years away from trying for another one, but just knowing that she thinks about that stuff… how can I not love her even more? To watch her with Ali and Henry, its just seems so natural. Like she was made to be a mother. The patience and understanding she has, even when our daughter is crying her eyes out late into the night, is well past the limit any normal person possesses. The way she hums when her baby girl is held in her arms, unaware that she is doing it but so beautiful to witness.

Arizona finally hangs up the phone and we decide that the babies are ready for bed. Its alittle early for my wife and I to turn in, but we head to the bedroom anyways. Just because we have babysitting duty doesn't mean we can't enjoy a Friday night as well.

I'm facing the dresser in our bedroom, the large mirror reflecting back the beautiful space Arizona and I have made our own, while pulling my top up over my head. When I open my eyes again, I see my blonde staring at me from behind, blue eyes taking a long look at my body.

Without a word, she closes the distance between us and molds her front to my back, fair hands contrasting beautifully with my skin as she snakes them around my hips. A blanket of goosebumps erupt on over my body as pink lips play across my neck, but never landing anywhere long enough for a kiss. I hiss when her teeth tug on my earlobe, her fingers deftly undoing the buttons on the front of my jeans. My wife's hands slip inside the denim, running over my thighs and slowly gliding the pants off me. When they reach the level where she can no longer lower them, she slowly bends down on one knee, her lips and tongue leaving a trail of wet kisses down my back as she continues to rid me of my clothes.

In the last sixty seconds, my breathing has gone from normal to ragged. My heart speeding up three fold. My body temperature rising and my center saturating by the second.

When I am free of the tight denim, Arizona's hands snake back up my strong legs, massaging at my calves, then thighs, finally settling on my hips. I have to brace myself against the dresser still infront of me because my knees are trembling. And just when I think I can't take the torment anymore, the blonde turns me on the spot. She's still kneeled below me, blue eyes now gone violet with desire.

She zeros in on that tiny flaw I pointed out earlier, the slight silver coloring from stretched flesh, and places a soft kiss on it. I can't take it anymore, so I cup her cheeks and urge her to stand which she readily does. As soon as she is back on her feet, my lips connect with hers, and I readily invite her tongue inside. Somewhere along the line, we move from the dresser to the bed, Arizona losing her shirt in the process.

I'm more than ready to go by this point, it's been weeks without her touch and my body is aching to catch up on lost time. But Arizona has a different plan and pulls back, blonde hair falling to once side as she supports herself over me.

"What?" I ask softly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" She whispers. "I just don't understand how you can't see how absolutely gorgeous you are. And how you could think there is ANY other woman out there who even has a chance at getting my attention when I have you. Here. …In my bed." Slinking down my body, her lips find that small scar again. "And how you can think this… mark makes you any less beautiful in my eyes…" Blue eyes look up and meet mine again, her finger lightly running the surface of the flaw. "We all have scars, some more ugly than others…" I can't keep from glancing at the pink scar tissue on her side, the ever present reminder that no matter how tough my wife is, a bullet is always tougher.

"Your's means something." I reply, tracing the uneven line of is scar, just one of many that the woman above me has on her body.

"So does your's. You're a tiger, Calliope. And you earned your stripe." She says and it makes me smile. But the smile doesn't last long when her lips find my flesh again and continues her trek south. My panties are pulled off me and I happily comply when the blonde softly urges my legs apart. If this woman were any other woman, any other person, I'd be embarrassed by how ready I am. How wet my center is, but this is Arizona. And its her fault I'm like this, and only for her.

A moan rattles around my throat as I bite my lip, waiting for sweet contact. A tongue licks and sucks at the fleshy area of my thigh, nipping and leaving a stinging red mark before moving to the other thigh. She teases and torments me, making me even more turned on if its possible. Arizona wraps her arms up under my legs and around my hips, pulling me closer to her waiting mouth and I grasp at the sheets in anticipation.

I crack open my eyes, waiting for that moment to happen, and I see blue eyes staring up at me from between my legs. "Quiet." She whispers, then immediately finds my pulsing clit. A cry falls from my lips, my fist balling up as I force myself to remain silent. But that's a near impossible task when the hungry blonde works her magic on me. Her lips and tongue and teeth do things to me that shouldn't even be possible. Two and a half weeks worth of frustration fall away when my wife pulls my bundle of nerves between her lips and runs a flat tongue over it.

I'm sure I'm not silent, or even quiet. I can only hope that Henry sleeps as sound as Ali does because the walls of our house are not sound proof. No crying is heard from the baby monitor so my cowgirl continues bringing me up to heaven and beyond. She's always been a very enthusiastic and attentive lover, putting my needs before hers. But this is like a whole other ball game. Her firm grip keeps me planted, but the way she is playing with my body drives me crazy. I feel dizzy and weak, yet at the same time I feel like I could do anything in the world as her tongue plunges deep into my center, lapping up liquid arousal before returning to my nub. After a strong nip, one that makes me buck and yelp in pain, pleasure and surprise, my hands abandon the sheets and find purchase in blonde hair.

"Yes baby… oh god… don't stop. So good. Don't stop." I plead with her. And she doesn't. She doesn't stop. "Mmmmmm… fuck! Yes right there." My brain doesn't seem to remember how to work because my lungs have trouble taking in oxygen and I'm sure my heart is about to pound through my chest. But it's so good. …SO good.

Then I feel that tightness in the pit of my stomach, warning that the moment of release quickly approaching. "A-arizona… Inside. Inside, baby. Fingers… I need-" Two fingers strongly slipping inside my core cut the words off in my throat while her magic tongue works its wonder on my clit. Working in sync, the blonde shatters all that I know about pleasure and my orgasm hits like a freight train. White light obscures my vision, my muscles clench, my toes curl, my breathing stops, and I'm sure I'm technically dead because my heart doesn't seem to be beating any longer. I don't know if I scream or ride out wave after wave of pleasure in silence because I don't hear anything. Nothing at all.

And as suddenly as it hit, my vision returns and my heart starts to pound again. So hard that I can feel it in my teeth. My body is useless, nothing listening to my commands to move. Then my muscles contract again, making me flinch as Arizona lazily laps up my juices. Her tongue makes contact with my hypersensitive clit and it sends sharp pains of pleasure through me.

"So beautiful." She purrs, glancing up and meeting my satisfied gaze. "So delicious. …If I could survive on you, you would be the only thing I'd ever eat again." My wife adds before sticking her tongue out again and running it slowly up my slit again.

"Oh fuck." I gasp, my fists clencing in her hair again as my hips buck against her mouth. She has to stop, eventually she has to come up for air. But she doesn't. Those slow, lazy licks soon become stronger and more focused. And those sharp aftershocks fade away, a steady burning of desire returning at record speed.

"Again?" I cry out, my body starting to shake as another peak rises within me. "Jesus… oh god… Arizona… Arizona. ARIZO-" And I tumble into oblivion again, racking my entire soul with pleasure. I don't even have time to recover before that skilled tongue is back on me, my working me towards round three. And I know that tonight will be one for the record books.

* * *

><p>AN2: Someone said they wanted some sexy time, and who am I to say no? Anyways, hope you all enjoyed ;-) Leave me some love.<p> 


	157. Chapter 157

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: How was ya'll weekend? Hope you guys did something nice for your Dads! I know I did. Anyways, here is the next chapter. Starting the next little story arc, so buckle up. And Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 157<p>

Arizona's POV:

My body clenching as pleasure roars throughout my soul. My wife hovering above me, her tongue and fingers seemingly everywhere all at once. Our breathing is ragged, sweat mixing together and the sweet slap slap slap of skin meeting skin at each thrust. My hands are lost in dark as night hair, plump lips assaulting mine without remorse. Seconds, minutes, hours have blurred and all I know is the Latina. Orgasm after orgasm passes and still I remain unsatisfied. I need more, always needing more of my beautiful wife. More of her touch, her taste, her moaning. More of everything.

"Thank for flying with us today. And may Lady Luck be on your side while you are staying in the great city of Las Vegas, Nevada." The flight attendant's announcement shocks me out of my daydream just as the airplane's cabin door opens, and I realize that this flight has been the shortest and most easiest flight I have ever taken. Callie was right… last night WAS just what I needed to take my mind off my fear of flying. Last night was… well, we did things that shouldn't even be legal and now my body is humming with both satisfaction and want of more.

"Visit us again soon, cowgirl." The youngest flight attendant says as I pass her on the way out, giving me a flirtatious wink. I just touch the brim of my cowboy hat and send her a dimpled grin, then exit out onto the jet way.

I fight my way through the crowds and the traffic, finally stepping through the terminal security gates and find another young woman holding up a sign reading "Ms. Arizona Robbins". I can't help but smile as my heart starts to pound. I've been waiting for this for nearly a month. A chance to get back in the game, even if its on the sidelines. There is just something about smelling the arena, the dirt and the animals mixed with the anticipation of the ride. I've pushed that urge down for so long, but right now I can feel that itch crawling back up.

"Ms. Robbins?" The brunette asks as I approach, a shyness in her tone that I don't miss.

"Yes. That's me." I reply, taking her hand in a soft shake. "And please, it's Arizona. Or Z, whatever you prefer. And you must be Melanie Charron." She just blushes and nods, suddenly finding the floor or her shoes or the people around us fascinating. "Ummm… baggage claim?" I suggest after I stand there watching her for ten seconds as she avoids eye contact.

"Right! Yes, of course." She exclaims, then turns on her heels and leads the way. …_well this is going to be fun._ Melanie hardly says two words to me as we wait at the baggage carousel, or on the way to her car. I get the feeling that I intimidate this woman, and I find that hard to believe. I've never been one to come off as unapproachable, or unfriendly. Hell, most of the time spent in my riding career consisted of maintaining my 'charming and dimply and polite', as my wife put it, personality. Who wants to cheer on a bitch? But this woman, Melanie, if she had a tail it would be squarely between her legs right now.

Once in the car she has a reason to not look at me and slightly relaxes. "This is your schedule…" Melanie says, pulling out a multipage file from the back and handing it to me. "I've been assigned as your personal hostess. So you don't really have to worry about remembering it all. That's just for your heads up."

"So you're stuck with me?" I ask, trying to joke with the woman. "Sorry about that." Melanie is able to produce a forced laugh, but her grip on the steering wheel strengthens and I can see the whiteness in her knuckles.

"I don't know what you've heard about me but… I swear I'm not a freak or a bitch or… whatever you're afraid I am." I tell her because as long as she is tense and uncomfortable, I am too. And I really wanted this trip to be fun and easy going.

"It's not you." She blurts out, finally catching my gaze for a second before turning back to the Las Vegas traffic around us. "Well… it kind of is. I mean… I've been watching the tour for years and years. I've seen every single one of your rides. So it's kind of like… I don't know… a dream come true to actually talk to you. And I'm just kinda really super nervous. I was afraid I'd just… AHHH at your face and you wouldn't like me." I can't help but laugh as this girl, who can't be longer than twenty one or twenty two, rambles aimlessly.

We pull up outside the hotel that I've stayed in every time the tour has brought me to Vegas, and its almost like I'm back in my riding days. The posters and the hats and the boots and the faces… it brings me back to my younger days. As soon I step into the lobby I'm pulled into a conversation by one of the representatives from my old sponsors. Then another joins and another. And it's like I never left. Because I've been keeping up with the tour as it goes on through the months and years I'm not behind on the riders or the rankings. But, as always, when asked who I think is going to be top dog, I never say a name. Mainly because my favorite rider, Alex Karev, has taken an indefinite leave of absence due to family emergencies. So now all that's left are those few who just kind of accepted me, and the rest who flat out didn't welcome me at all.

"Uh, Ms. Robbins…" Melissa chances, trying to pull my attention from the heated discussion I'm having about two of the riders. "…Your room is ready. And we have to…" She points to her watch then slinks away. With that, I give the guys a smile and firm handshake with a promise to catch up more later, I follow my hostess to the elevators.

When the card key slot flashes green, I open the door to my room and step inside. "Woah… nice!" I breathe out, having forgot how well the tour puts up its favorite people. Though I'm not a rider anymore, there is only one person who has ever held back to back championships. And that person just so happens to be under my cowboy hat.

"We have about an hour and a half until we are due at the stadium for the first of the promos. So feel free to freshen up, get settled… grab something to eat. Everything is on the tours dime, so just charge whatever to the room. Besides a casino tab of course…" Melissa explains as she follows me into the room and drops my second duffle bag onto the foot of the bed… which is in the second room of my hotel suite. She walks back out to where I am gawking at the very nice view out of the living room's wall of windows.

"I am down on the seventh floor, and you have my number if there is anything you need. Please feel free to call me for anything." She adds as I turn and face her. The brunette immediately blushes and averts her gaze away from me. "So… I'll leave you to rest, Ms. Robbins."

"Arizona." I tell her again. "And thank you Melissa. I'll see you in an hour." I follow her to the door and give her a reassuring smile as she leaves, then close the door behind her. The way she acts around me makes me feel like I've done something to intimidate her. Which means I have to do something to ease her nerves, otherwise this trip will be long and uncomfortable for both of us.

Taking the little time I have to get settled, I decide to multitask and call Callie while also unpacking. It's Sunday afternoon, meaning my wife has the day off so no chance of interrupting her. "Hey babe."

"**Hey, honey. You made it alright?"** She asks and I can hear the faint sound of Latin music playing in the background.

"Yeah. Of course I set off every metal detector in the airport but… the cavity search wasn't too bad this time." I reply, making the Latina laugh. It use to annoy me that I could never just waltz through airport security, what with a bionic shoulder and a titanium leg, but now I just try to see the humor in it. It's going to be like that for the rest of my life, might as well get some laughs out of it. "Though I gotta say, my TSA agent wasn't as… gentle with me as you usually are." I add, just picturing the smile on my wife's face.

"**Well if you call what I did to you last night 'gentle', then I don't ever want to meet that TSA agent."** Callie plays back.

"I don't know… something about the handcuffs and latex gloves." I sigh, pulling out a couple of my old riding shirts I packed and hang them up to be ironed. "Got my nether regions all misty."

"**I'll have to remember that. Cowgirl likes it kinky."** Just then, Ali makes herself known by letting out one of her cute little giggles. **"That's right mija, your Momma likes it kinky."**

"I'm not gone eight hours and you're already scarring our daughter." I sigh, making the woman on the other side of the phone laugh even more.

"**So how's Melissa? You two have hot, wild car sex yet?"** The Latina asks and the song playing in the background switches to something a little more soothing.

"Of course. Thought after all these years my game would be dulled. But I still got it, baby." I reply, and I hear my wife huff in annoyance. "Don't hate the player, sweetheart. Hate the game."

"**Your head is too big for my liking right now, cowgirl."** Callie says, and I know she is only half joking.

"Well it's about to get a lot bigger. You should see the list of people who want to wine and dine me. Photo shoots and press conferences, autograph signings. It's like I'm back on tour…" I explain, my smile faltering as I realize one thing. "…except without the actual riding." A knocking on the door alerts me that my hour is up.

"Come in!" I holler, knowing that Melissa has a key to my room. Maybe it's old habits, but it's just easier that she has access to my room. I mean, the tour deems her trustworthy, so I don't see why I shouldn't think the same. It's not like she'll be able to rob me blind and just disappear, Melissa has been with the tour for years. She screws me over, and there would be more people I can count on her ass.

Melissa slips into the room and gives me a tight smile, hanging back as I finish my conversation with my wife. "I got to go babe, my ride is here. If its not too late, I'll call you again when I'm done for the night."

"**Alright, Arizona. Have fun…"** Callie replies, Ali giggling lightly in the background. **"But not too much fun. You're suppose to be missing us, after all."**

"I always miss my girls." I tell her, and I just catch the faintest of smiles crossing Melanie's face as I pack a day bag. "I love you, and give Ali a kiss for me. Have a good night, Calliope."

"**We love you too. Bye." **And the call ends. Ten minutes later, Melissa is leading me out into the bright Las Vegas sun. As we drive through the streets of Sin City, I can't help but smile at how the south has seemingly risen again. There are boots and hats and camo everywhere. It truly feels like I'm part of the PBR again, and I like it.

Once at the arena, I'm swept up into a whirlwind of activities. Even though I've been associated with the tour for years, apparently during my retirement I've forgotten everything… or at least that's how the uppity ups think… so I have to smile through a two and a half hour tour. But finally I'm released and am summoned to the first of many promo's. It's been a while since I've had to 'model', and even when I was doing it regularly I still sucked, but I fall back into the routine fairly easily. All the while, Melissa is always there, lingering in the background just in case I need something. I've never really been one to want or have an assistant, but I'm starting to see why some like it so much.

After five hours, and a fairly short interview by some off name TV station that somehow made it onto my schedule, I come staggering off stage and take a seat in an uncomfortable folding chair. The next second the sweet aroma of strong coffee makes its way into my body. Lifting my head from my hands, I find Melissa holding out a very tall cup, steam billowing out of the small drinking hole.

"Looked like you needed a little pick me up. It's the strongest brew I could find. And it's black." She explains, shifting from foot to foot nervously.

"Awesome." I sigh, and gladly take the coffee. My tongue gets burnt as I take a big drag, but it doesn't bother me because I can almost feel the caffeine hit my bloodstream. "How'd you know how I take my coffee?" I ask.

"I've done my research." She says smartly, pulling out her phone and checking my schedule.

"Is that so?" I play and gesture for her to take the vacant seat next to me. "Anything else I should know that you know about me?"

Green eyes furrow as she thinks, then replies "It'd probably be easier to tell you what I don't know." And I just laugh lightly at this because I'm not really surprised. If she was a PR intern while I was on tour she no doubt dealt with my issues frequently. I know that the entire Callie-Katie-Cody fiasco gave the Public Relations department a migraine for months. Everything I did was watched and recorded, making sure I didn't take a step out of line that would open me up for even more personal or professional attacks.

"Well, since you know so much about me, why don't you tell me about yourself. Looks like we'll be spending quite a bit of time together this week." I say, and I don't miss the blush that races across her face but I don't bring attention to it. That would just embarrass her further.

"Uhh ok well…" She starts, obviously surprised that I'm interested in getting to know her better, and not just using her services to me. "I just graduated from Alabama State this summer-"

"Ah! I knew I heard a slight Alabama twang to your speech." I cut in.

"Yeah, I've tried to get away from that. It's not exactly… good for business. Not many people want a boss who talks like a redneck." She sighs, and I instantly pick up on her tone.

But I decide to sidestep that little land mine. I, myself, have struggled with that more times than I am proud to admit, and I'm sure its an ongoing battle for her. "Anyways, what did you major in?"

"Sports Management." Melissa replies, smiling one of the first real smiles I've seen on her.

"Makes sense." I muse. "And Lord knows that the tour needs more strong women like yourself to get this sport back on track." This just gets Melissa smiling and blushing like a fool, something that for some reason makes me feel good. I'm not flirting… she's like 12, but I'm just making her feel better about herself.

We are interrupted by some guy with about three phones clipped to his waist and a radio crackling in his hands. "Ms. Robbins…"

"She's on her way." Melissa says, standing and shooing the man away then turning back to me, her smile faltering and I can't help but feel like she's about to let some big hammer drop. But she doesn't say anything, instead gestures for me to follow. And I do. I follow her through the belly of the arena where hundreds and hundreds of people are working to get it all set up for the Championship Tournament. The earthy smell of dirt hits my nose and I feel at home, the tingling of nerves lighting on fire even as I imagine getting set on the back of a 1500 lb bucking bull.

My hostess leads me to the riders locker room, and after making sure none of the guys are in their birthday suit, we enter and find four other riders hanging out in there. Three of them are old timers, back from when I was on tour, and one is a recent pick up. They all give me a warm reception, and the new guys looks so young it makes me feel like a grandmother. To think that just three, four years ago I was doing what he is doing.

"Well well well… look who the cat dragged in." Someone from behind me says, making me turn on the spot. And there, standing before me, dripping from the shower he just finished and his lower body wrapped in a pristine white towel, is Preston Burke. The rider who made my life a living hell day in and day out. The one who pulled me out of early retirement by inferring that the only reason I won my first Gold Cup was because I spread my legs for the right people. And then when I signed up for round two, he started the rumors about the whole triangle of lovers I had after me. Karma caught up with him by sending a crazed bull to buck the man and stomp his body to pieces. But because the universe has a cruel sense of irony, the surgeon who patched him up and made him whole again was no other than my very own wife. Who just so happens to be one of the women he dragged into the mud. So to say that this guy isn't on my list of friends is a huge understatement.

"And look who crawled out of the primordial ooze and has learned to walk erect." I bite back, earning a faint snicker from my shadow. "Tell me… how IS it walking on those fabulous legs my very hot and very brilliant wife built for you… like a God she is."

Burke gives me his stupid little crooked grin, and strides over to his open duffle bag. Gesturing to Melissa next to me, he asks "This your guide dog? I heard about your eyes, what a shame. I so wanted you to see me rip away your tour record."

I have to grind my teeth to keep from knocking him the hell out. Two minutes… that's all it's taken for him to pull me back down into the dirt with him. "My vision is fine. Perfect, in fact. So good that I see you are trailing in the rankings by nearly 30 points, Burke. What's the matter? That old body of yours finally giving out and calling you to the sewage company where you belong?"

Just as Preston is about to snap back at me, a voice calls from the other side of the locker room door. "Robbins, five minutes!" With that, I leave the guys locker room and head to the small interviewing area that I get the pleasure of spending the next hour at.

I sit perfectly still as hair and makeup takes another pass at me as the camera guys get the lights all set. "Arizona Robbins… Denise Richards." A woman introduces herself and takes the seat opposite me. "Thank you for squeezing me in to your, no doubt, hectic schedule."

"You should actually thank Ms. Charron." I state, gesturing to the young brunette lingering around just out of shot. "She's the mastermind behind the schedule." I add, but apparently my interviewer could care less because as soon as the camera crew gives the all clear, she jumps into her interview like a lion attacking a wounded antelope. And just as I am about to explain my reason for retirement for the tenth time, out of the corner of my eye I catch flowing blonde hair and piercing green eyes. …And a very distinctive accent that makes my blood run cold.

* * *

><p>AN2: Cue dramatic music… Fade to black… End scene. Haha. So, what you think? Burke is back, and who was it lingering in the shadows? Will this trip end up being smooth sailing, or does our blonde have some rough waters ahead of her? Who is this Melissa chick, and does Arizona have to watch for yet another crazed fan girl, or is she just a sweet and honest young lady who just happens to be a little star struck? And how will the Latina, thousands of miles away, handle all of this?... That is, if she is let in on it all. Let me know. Your reviews make me smile! And its Monday… so I need extra help finding smiles.<p> 


	158. Chapter 158

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Update. Yay. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 158<p>

Callie's POV:

The incessant ringing of my morning alarm pulls me through the fog. My eyes crack open, sleep crusted in my eyelashes as I try to focus my tired mind. It's Monday morning, which I hate just on principle. But this Monday is especially sucky because I've woken up alone. Just like I will wake up alone for the next eight mornings. Arizona is in Vegas, and I'm in Seattle. And if I close my eyes, it's almost like we've regressed three years. I'm stuck in a big house while my blonde goes out and plays cowgirl. I'm trying to keep a positive outlook on this whole thing, but from the way my wife has described it… it's like a big vacation for her. Getting to play superstar, reunite with friends and relive the glory days. The fact that she has a wife and daughter sitting at home waiting for her doesn't seem to make a big impact on her.

But I push all that to the back of my mind and hop in the shower. The slight burn of the warm waters helps lift the daze from my mind and prepares me for another long day at work, followed by a long night of playing single parent with Ali. I don't know how long I spend standing under the running faucet but I know it's longer than I should be so I end up shampooing, conditioning, washing, shaving and rinsing in record time.

Just as I'm stepping out of the bathroom, Alijandra lets out a warning cry that signals she is ready to get up and I swear you could set a watch by that girl. Being a mother has allowed me to perfect the craft of multitasking, which I thought I use to be pretty good at. But now I'm like a God at it, and within the hour not only is Ali all feed, changed and packed up for the day, but my hair is done, makeup on and my outfit just waiting to be put on. The tiny Latina is nestled between two pillows in the center of the bed while I run back and forth, finishing the last minute touches. And it's not until moments like this do I realize how heavily I rely on Arizona. Our system, which has been perfected over the five months Ali has been born, makes the mornings run like butter. But now… now I'm just hoping that both my daughter and I make it this week and a half without our blonde.

"Ok, mija. What do you think girlie? We ready to go?" I ask her as I grab the last bag and make one more walk through the living room on my way out. Nothing catches my eyes that screams at me, so with that I close the door and lock it behind me then load up into the Explorer.

And as I walk through the brightly colored walls of daycare, I send a silent prayer up to the big man in thanks for creating such a wonderful thing. Because without hospital daycare our lives would be a lot more difficult. So with a kiss and one last cuddle, Ali is placed into the care of three very well trained daycare ladies and I head off to the Attendings lounge.

When I get there, I find a half naked redhead just changing into a pair of scrubs. "Morning." I growl, still not completely awake because I have yet to have any coffee. One of the minor bumps this morning was the fact that I came downstairs to an empty coffee pot. That's when I realized that Arizona is the one who sets the coffee maker every night, which is one more thing she does that I never seem to appreciate until it's gone.

"Ohh, looking rough Torres." Addison replies with a smirk.

"Suck it, Red." I bite back which makes my friend laugh at my expense. Then the force of her laughing doubles, which makes me ask "What?"

The neonatal surgeon gestures to my feet and replies "Did you know you have two different socks on?" I look down and find that she is indeed correct. On my left foot is neon green, while on my right is a black sock with a rainbow peace sign across the top.

"Perfect." I groan, then just kick off my pants without a care. I'm tired, I'm hungry, I'm caffeine deprived and now I'm a crazy woman wearing mismatched socks. It's not even eight yet and this morning is already a ringer.

The redhead pulls her scrub top over her body then shrugs on her white coat. She grabs a folded up five from her pocket and slips it under the material of my bra cup, saying "Please, on behalf of ALL of your patients today… have a coffee on me." I don't even have it in me to come back with a witty response, so Addison leaves the locker room laughing and looking gorgeous as ever. Whereas I look I've been hit by a wrecking ball.

After a detour to the coffee cart on the second floor, I finally end up in my office on the ortho ward. It feels like I just left this place Friday night, actually it feels like I never leave this place. I use to calculate how much time I spend within these walls… hell I use to LIVE inside these walls. But now I choose to not think about it.

Just as I'm getting into the groove, a very cranky looking Korean comes striding into my office, not even bothering to knock or ask if she can enter. I barely glance up from the report I'm reviewing to greet the resident, and Cristina could care less either way. She often comes up to my office when she needs to get away from… people. That's one of the reasons she and I use to work so well as roommates. Though very different, our personalities just worked together and I sometimes miss those nights we use to stay up late and just tear others down. Addison and Teddy are great friends, but neither of them have the dry, blunt sense of humor that Yang has.

It's a good ten minutes we sit in silence, neither of us acknowledge the others presence, but when my guest kicks her feet up on the edge of my desk she's crossed the line. "What-" I spit out, shoving her filthy shoes off my beautiful wood desk, making her eyes snap open and find mine "-do you think you're doing?"

"I'm meditating." Cristina replies, then stands from the armchair in front of my office desk and plops down on the couch lining the far wall.

"You don't meditate. …That would require patience." I muse, flipping closed one of my upcoming surgeries charts and moving on to the next.

Yang knows I have her there, so she skips subjects. "Have you met the latest Cardio surgeon the Chief is trying to woo into signing on?" My head snaps up because this bit of news catches my attention. "Dr. LaMontagne. I met him yesterday when I was on call." She adds, her tone indicating she's already bored with this topic.

"You were on call?" I ask sarcastically as I try to feign disinterest.

"I'm always on call." The resident snaps back, always the scalpel jockey ready to pounce on the latest cardio trauma.

I just chuckle then ask "He any good?" Because if anyone can tell a good cardio attending from a great one it is Cristina Yang. I have no doubt that she will one day run a Cardio Department at one of the best hospitals in the nation, but right now she is just a lowly surgical resident. Bidding her time and paying her dues.

"He's from Louisiana." Cristina says like that's an answer in and of itself.

"And…" I drawl, urging more out of her.

"And… He has that stupid Cajun accent." I glance up again and meet her gaze, silently warning her to be very careful in this territory. I know from experience that just because someone talks a bit different doesn't mean anything. Arizona still has the slightest of southern twang to her speech and I find it adorable, but I know it's been used against her in the past.

"No offense…" Cristina huffs, holding her hands up in surrender. "I'm just saying that someone can be a fricken genius but if they talk like they have a wad of cotton balls in their mouth, I wouldn't want them coming at me with a scalpel." Yang defends herself. "From what I hear, he's one of the best in the south. But still… when did this hospital become all 'equal employment'?" And I can't help but laugh as this is being said by a female Korean to a Latina woman. But our little catch up session is interrupted by both of our pagers going off. And with a glance at the message, we both take off at a run towards the ER.

And as fate would have it, within a half hour both Cristina and I are scrubbed into surgery with Dr. LaMontagne himself. We are working on a 47 year old father who went sledding with his kids and ended up running into a tree… at speed. So not only did he shatter his wrist when he put his hand out to brace himself, he also cracked a couple ribs which has punctured the left lobe of his lung. Hence Cardio and Ortho operating together.

As far as the accent goes, Cristina was right. His Cajun tongue is pretty thick and not really something you would expect from a Cardiothoracic surgeon. But after you get the hang of his speech pattern, he is a very pleasant man. His God complex is in check, definitely better than the previous Head's, and has a decent sense of humor. The man not only lets Cristina be first assist, but he hands over his scalpel for nearly the entire surgery to instruct his could-be resident first hand.

Once he is sure Cristina has a firm grasp on what she should be doing, Dr. LaMontagne turns his gaze to me where I am carefully piecing together the shards of bone that use to make up our patients wrist. "Dr. Torres, dat right?" He asks.

Glancing up from my work of a second, I answer "That's right."

"I hur you are da newest of Heads to be hired here at Seattle Grace Murry West." His slow and steady cadence is a change from the sort of talk that usually occurs in the OR, and I find that I somewhat enjoy it.

"That is correct, sir." I reply, then turn back to the open limb lying before me.

"Please, call me Rene'. And I was wondering if you might offer any tips or suggestions about facing the board of directors. Word on da block is you walloped your interview right in da kisser. Back home, we'd say you gave them a lagniappe." The cardio prospect says, and the more he talks the faster he talks and the harder it is for me to understand him. When Rene sees my brow scrunch in confusion, he explains "Oh uh lagniappe… means to give something extra."

"And where is home for you?" I ask because his accent is nothing lik Arizona's.

"Au Bayou. Ma Grandmere raised me dare. Rest 'er soul." He answers, eyes lighting up as he talks about home. Cristina catches my gaze and I can tell she is biting her tongue to keep from saying something along the lines of 'what the hell did you just say'. "She say I be getting too big for my britches, so I done left and went to skoo in Texas."

"So you got a little bit of everything, don't you?" I reply with a mask covered smile.

"Aye. Creole mixed wit sum Texan, and my Pops was a yank from Boston before he up and left me with ma grandmere." Rene explains, completely oblivious to the stink eyes Yang is giving him. Still after all this time, the resident doesn't do personal with people other than her 'people'. Then the track playing in the background flips and his head snaps up. "Ma'am, can you turn dat dare up?" He asks the nurse watching our phones and pagers.

In seconds the OR is filled with a country song and I swear Yang is about to have a brain embolism. But as the lyrics start to play, my hands stop their work on this man's busted wrist. It's like God is playing with me, or punishing me, but all I know is that he has one sick sense of humor.

Rene sings along, much to Cristina's displeasure, and belts out "It's dust and mud. It's the roar of the Sunday crowd. It's the white in his knuckles, the gold in the buckle. He'll win the next go 'round. It's boots and chaps. It's cowboy hats. It's spurs and latigo. It's the ropes and the reins. And the joy and the pain. And they call the thing rodeo…."

"What is this song?" I ask, even though I already have an idea what it may be.

Dr. LaMontagne looks up from Cristina's work and answers "Rodeo by Gard Brooks. Catchy tune, init?" His head bobs in time with the beat and all I can do is listen as the song plays out. It just so happens to be about a certain cowboy who can't stay away from the rodeo. Sacrificing his body, his money, and even his relationship to just get one more ride. So you can see the irony in the whole thing. Even though I have a man's arm cut open in front of me, the idea of Arizona catching the bull bug again eats away at me.

The patients wrist is such a mess that I end up pushing my simple hip replacement surgery, as well as the ACL I'm suppose to fix directly after. Yang is finished an hour before me, and by the time I get the man closed up its already after noon. I get my phone back from the scrub nurse and find a missed call from my wife, but no messages left. Arizona never did call me back last night, instead just sending me a text that I read when waking up this morning. I don't know how things are going in Las Vegas, but I haven't gotten a call from any hospital or police departments saying she is in trouble. So I can only assume the best.

"Dr. Torres!" A voice calls down the busy halls of the surgical floor just as I'm stepping out of the scrub room, my scrub cap still on. I look up from the screen of my phone, writing a text to send to my wife, and find a frazzled looking Dr. Bandy.

"What is it?" I ask, brows scrunching as the nerdy man approaches.

"Chief would like to see you in his office." My protégé replies while juggling an arm full of charts. My mind immediately starts to back track through the last few weeks, looking for any reason I could have given my boss to chew me out, or fire me. But I come up empty. Actually… I've been a rock star lately, so with a smile to my resident I hightail it to the chief's office hoping for some good news.

As I reach the door, it unexpectedly opens as Dr. LaMontagne steps out and runs square into me, his hands getting a very good feel at my chest. "Oh!" He yelps, practically jumping off of me. "Mo chagren, cher." The Creole apologizes, my boss stepping up behind the man and seeing what the fuss is about. I just brush him off with a smile and get on with the meeting.

Hours later, I'm scrubbing out of my last surgery of the day and shuffling back towards my office to finish some pressing matters before calling it a night. I've still haven't actually talked to Arizona yet, only getting a couple texts from her as she is bounced from engagement to engagement by Melissa. Once seated in my comfy desk chair, I pull out my phone and find my blonde has sent another text.

**Missing my girls. Wishing you were here. Xoxo – A**

A smile immediately forms on my lips and after sending a message back, I get to my work but quickly get pulled out of it again by a sharp rapping on the frame of my office door. "Dr. Torres?" I look up and find a certain Cardio prospect again.

"Come on in." I wave the man in with a smile.

A high pitched whistle leaves his mouth as he takes in the room. "Nice digs, Doc. Anyways… I wanted do apologize again for da… well, you know." Rene says, looking slightly embarrassed and uncomfortable. Here, without the OR lamps, surgical mask or gowns, I finally get a good look at him. And I come to the conclusion that his accent fits him. It's not that he's bad looking, quite the contrary actually. Large build, full head of hair, sparkling eyes and a big smile. But he has that quality that is hard to define. Arizona has it, as well as Barbara and Travis Wait. It's like… you can see how big a person's heart is just by the way they smile at you, the way they talk and act. And it's comforting to me.

"Please, Rene… don't worry about it. I've been felt up by worse." I play, sending him a wink and flipping a chart closed. I just watch him as he peruses around my office, looking at the books I have in shelves, awards and diplomas hung up… all the little things I have brought that makes this place my own.

He eyes an empty bottle sitting on the coffee table and picks it up. "How oldt?" The man asks.

"Nearly five months." I answer, another smile forming on my face like every other time someone asks about my daughter. "Alijandra… this is her…" I add, grabbing one of the picture frames sitting on my desk and handing it to him. It's my favorite picture of my family yet. Me, Arizona and Ali, on a beach in Miami, all of us sporting our bathing suits. The blonde's hair peeking out from under her signature hat, Ali in her arms and gazing back into deep blue eyes while I look on with the biggest smile ever recorded on film.

"Dem is beautiful girls." He whispers, a look of heartache on his face as he sets the picture back down on my desk. But… I just met the man, so I don't push it. "Anyways, I jus wanted do apologize again. Have a good nigh, cher." Rene says with a wink and leaves. As he fades from sight I pick up the picture frame and stare at is. It sure doesn't seem like only two weeks ago that we were there, in the sun and sand. My mind wanders, a single finger stroking the image of my wife and daughter together. I'm only brought back to reality by a clumsy nurse knocking over a cart full of bed pans, loud banging and clanking echoing up and down the halls of my ward.

And because I'm the Head, and the boss, I decide that I've had enough today so I pack up and head to daycare. I don't realize how much I actually miss my daughter until I'm with her again, and tonight is no different. Her big brown eyes go wide as soon as she finds me, and her little arms shakily reach out in my direction.

"Hi baby girl. How was your day?" I coo, lifting the little girl in my arms and giving her a squeeze. "Did you miss me? Huh… I missed you." I give her a kiss to a chubby cheek, and then another from her Momma, then sign her out and head back home. Just as the large sliding glass doors part before me, I ask the tiny Latina "What do you say to a girls night, mija?" All I get in response is a gargling sound, but I take that as a yes anyways.

* * *

><p>AN2: So… a little bit of a filler but still, Arizona is out of contact for the most part. Good or bad? And as far as Rene's dialogue, I purposely cut it up and misspelled words like that to try and stress the Cajun dialect. Anyways… Let me know what you think.<p> 


	159. Chapter 159

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Alright, another update for all you awesome people out there in FF land. Hold on to your seats. Could be a bumpy ride. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 159<p>

Arizona's POV:

"Stop." I growl, but the sharp rapping on my hotel room door doesn't stop. "Go away!" But still, the pounding continues. So with a plethora of not nice words falling from my lips, I extricate myself from the warm cocoon I've made for myself in the plush hotel bed and stumble to the door. Grasping the gold handle, I turn and pull the barrier open at full force, surprising the woman standing on the other side. "What? !" I snap, my visitor's clenched fist still hanging in the air mid knock.

"You're up." Melissa chirps cheerfully and strides past me like I invited her in.

"Because some crazy person was pounding on my door at…" I snap back, then stop mid sentence. "…what time is it anyways?"

"6:15 am." My hostess replies, flitting around my room and organizing things I didn't even know needed organizing.

I just stare at her, waiting for some explanation as to why I'm up when I only went to bed four hours ago. To say I over estimated the time I'd have to enjoy myself during this trip is an understatement. Sure, it's been fun getting to see everyone and catch up, but I'm always on the clock. Constantly. Either press or photographers, autograph signings, meet and greets, tour promotions, or just showing my face at a restaurant. I can't remember how many places I went to dinner last night, and of course at everyone the owners just had to give me a drink on the house, so not only am I tired but also a bit hung over.

But when the young woman doesn't add anything, I shut the door and state "I'm going back to bed. Feel free to do whatever it is… you're doing."

I crawl back under the covers and bury myself in darkness, only for the sheets to be ripped off me the next second. "You have an hour to get ready." With that, Melissa leaves the bedroom, my sheets in tow, and sets up her little office space out in the front room.

"We're not friends anymore!" I shout, trying to curl into a ball to conserve warmth. But it's useless, and I concede to the fact that I need to get up.

Once showered, brushed and dried I step out of the bedroom and find Melissa kicking back on the couch, feet up on the coffee table with her laptop on her lap and a cup of piping hot coffee in her hands. The large flat screen is on and quietly playing ESPN where part of the morning show recaps most of the tours season. Burke's face makes an appearance, as well does most of the other guys.

"If there isn't another cup of that, I'm going to hurt you." I growl, plopping down on the couch next to my guest. Melissa just chuckles and hands me a cup already poured.

I sit and listen to my schedule for the day, only half conscious as I chug down one cup of coffee, quickly followed by another. It's amazing how much crap goes on behind the scenes of the championship tournament. Even when I was participating in it, I never fully understood the gravity of it all. But now that I'm no longer a rider, but more of a host type person I get to see the full picture. During the duration of the tournament, which the first round starts tomorrow, I will be appearing off and on during commentary as well as a whole mountain of other things.

And apparently my lack of enthusiasm this early in the morning doesn't go unnoticed because Melissa stops just after going over my two o'clock engagement and says "Since you're not even listening, go change." I look at her, then look down at my fully clothed body, and then back at the brunette. "Go change the shirt. I put one out for you." She adds.

"What's wrong with this one?" I ask.

Melissa shrugs and replies "I don't like it."

"Well Calliope does, so I'm wearing it." I tell her, and again she just shrugs. "Speaking of…" I murmur and pull out my phone. The two of us have had very little contact since I got here. Not that I don't want to talk to her, I do… but it's just trying to find a free minute between two very busy women isn't the easiest thing to do. Yesterday we got by on a few text messages, but I'm afraid that if I don't try harder to get a hold of her she may get a little cranky at me.

"You got fifteen minutes!" Melissa calls after me as I excuse myself to the bedroom.

"About 6:30 in Seattle… she should be up." I mumble to myself as I bring the ringing phone up to my ear.

"**Dr. Torres's line."** Some unknown voice answers, knocking me off balance for a second.

"Uhh… IS Dr. Torres there?" I ask.

"**She's currently in surgery. This is her scrub nurse."**

"Right… well just let her know I called, and uhh… that I love her." I say then hang up. The only reason I can think of that she would be in surgery this early is that she got paged in. And suddenly I'm not so upset about getting woken up at the crack ass of dawn because I now know my wife, and therefore my little girl, were up much sooner.

So without so much as a word from my wife, I'm whisked off into another fun filled day of smiling and hyping up the big championship that is about to unfold. Ever since my first day here, where I thought I caught a fleeting glance of a particular crazed Aussie, I've been on the lookout. I have no clue why she would even show her face on the tour again, let alone be allowed to come back. But I know what I saw. I'm constantly looking over my shoulder, thinking that Cody is secretly planning her revenge. But it's been two days, and she hasn't shown her face again. Which is one reason I haven't brought the issue up with my wife. Another being that it's not really a topic you talk about through text messages. And finally, I'm a little afraid of what Callie would do if in fact Cody is back.

At a little after noon, I am gifted with about a couple minute stretch of free time. So I sneak away from the entourage that seems to follow me and find a private place to try and call Callie again.

Three rings in and she finally picks up. **"This is Dr. Torres."** I can tell by her tone, and the unsexy greeting, that she is distracted and probably in the middle of something.

"Dr. Torres, this is Arizona Robbins." I play, mimicking her air of professionalism.

The Latina's voice instantly softens and I can almost hear her smile. **"My favorite patient…"** She drawls. **"Give me a sec, babe."** And then I hear the muffled sounds of her giving out instructions, then feet walking, a door clicking shut, and finally a contented sigh from what I imagine is from her finally getting off her feet. **"I miss you."**

"I miss you too, Calliope. How's squirt doing?" I ask, sitting on the edge of an upturned milk crate in some sort of cleaning closet I found.

"**We had a rough night last night. Pretty bad storm blew over us. Ended up taking her to bed with me, but she settled down on my chest and was out like a light."** My wife explains, and I smile as I visualize how beautiful that would have been to walk in on.

We talk for a couple minutes, just getting caught up with each other, until Melissa yanks the supply closet door open. "There you are. We need to-"

"I'm in the middle of something." I cut her off, the stare I give her leaves little to argue about. So with a huff, the young brunette closes the door and leaves me alone. Pulling the mic back up to my mouth, I say "Sorry about that. I swear she is like Mark 2.0. …Only less of an ass." A throaty chuckle fills my ear and I laugh right along with my Latina.

"**So I guess I'll see my cowgirl's pretty face on TV tomorrow night, right? You up in the commentator's box looking all sexy."** Callie purrs.

"For the intro's yeah. But I'll be in the dirt for the rest of the night." I tell her, excitement already brewing within me.

My wife's swith immediate flips from sexy and seductive to alert and concerned. **"Uhh, what?" **

"The tours usual barrelman was injured during the last leg. So the big wigs asked me to step in, I said yes." I explain, and when silence greets my ears I know my wife's brain is going haywire with all the things she wants to say. So I make a preemptive attack and say "I'll be fine. It's not like I'm going to be one of the clowns on their feet… I'll be on a horse, well out of the way of the action. I'm there just in case the bull gets out of hand. Basically, they just want my face down in the dirt for publicity. I'll probably be bored by how little I actually get to do. Really, Calliope… I'll be perfectly safe."

A sharp knock on the door cuts me off, quickly followed by Melissa's head popping in. "Arizona. We're going to be late." I just wave her off, and get a clicking of the tongue in response.

"**Just don't get yourself killed, alright? I kinda like having you around."** My wife says, and I can hear the angst in her voice.

"I gotta go, babe. I love you. And I'll call when I can. Give squirt a big kiss for me, will you?" I ask, hating that our five minute window has already lapsed.

"**Of course. Just… be safe. I love you, cowgirl."**

"Bye…" I breathe out and am a second away from pressing the 'end call' button when I exclaim "Wait!"

"**What?"** Callie asks, no doubt jumping out of her seat at my yelling.

Looking down at the shirt I wore today, against Melissa's advice, I ask "You like that peach colored riding shirt, right? You said I looked sexy in it."

"**The one with the black 'Z' on the chest and 'Robbins' stitched across the back?"** She questions, trying to pick through her mental catalogue of all my old riding uniforms. **"It's… not my favorite. Kinda makes you look all… jaundice-y."**

"What?" I cry. "But you said-"

"**I know, but we had been going out for like 2 weeks. …I was just trying to get in your pants."** My wife states matter of factly.

"Thanks a lot. I'm hanging up now." I mumble, knowing Callie can tell I'm pouting now. And I want her to know.

She just laughs and replies **"Love you."**

"Yeah, whatever." I growl, but can't fight off the smile that is forming across my lips. "I love you too. Bye." And with that, the call ends. I look back down at my shirt and snarl slightly, wishing I had in fact changed when Melissa told me to. Not that I'm overly vain, but I've been in front of people and cameras all morning and don't really want to look like I have some form of liver disease. Yellow skin doesn't look good on anyone, no matter how hot you are.

I shuffle out of the closet and find my shadow waiting for me, her thumbs moving furiously over the screen of her phone, no doubt putting out a fire from me going over the schedule by a minute. Without even glancing up, the young woman asks "She told you she hated the shirt, didn't she?"

"Oh shut up." I snap at her, and then head off in the direction of my next appointment.

I'm finally let off the hook at a little after six, only to have to meet up with some old sponsor reps for dinner like I promised. I'd cancel, push it off to some other time if at all, but these guys are the ones that helped to push me through the glass ceiling. If it wasn't for my sponsors, I'd never would have become a real name. Yes, talent helps. But so does having names like Ford, Red Bull, Monster, and Geico stitched across your riding vest. So with a quick trip back to the hotel to freshen up and change into something that doesn't make me look like an aging lemon, Melissa and I hit up one of the best restaurants in town.

As soon as I walk through the doors, we are lead to a waiting table. It seems like everyone in Vegas knows who I am, and I'm sure that's the exact idea the tour had when they've scheduled me for hell these few days. Put my face, my name and my story out there enough, shout it loud enough, and people will pay attention. And when people pay attention, they become fans. And when they become fans, they spend money. And isn't that what it's always about?

When we find the table there are already three men seated, chatting lively and enjoying a crisp beer. They even rise from their seats as Melissa and I sit.

"Gentlemen, thank you for inviting us." I say with a dimpled smile, taking each on in a firm handshake. Then I see that there are still three empty seats at our table. "Are… there others joining us tonight?"

"Yes, there is. Someone I am very anxious for you to meet." Fred, the Red Bull rep replies while the other two just shift uncomfortably in their seats. I don't miss this, nor do I miss the way Melissa's eyes lock with the mans, like she is warning him not to do something stupid.

Within minutes, the restaurant hostess leads another string of patrons through and stops at our table. The first a man around thirty five years old, dressed impeccably in a gorgeous suit and pair of shoes. Next is a younger woman, maybe 23 or 24, decked out in dark jeans, boots and cowboy hat. And lastly… the woman who I thought I saw days ago. My heart rate jumps and my jaw clenches as Cody Sandery takes the last seat and smiles at me.

"What the fuck is this about?" I spit before anyone can be introduced, speaking to anyone who will answer me. Cody isn't a stranger to the sponsor reps due to her lawsuit against me my last year on tour. But no one responds and the Aussie across the table has the gall to look hurt.

So I turn my stare to Melissa and ask "Did you know about this?"

She holds up a hand and starts "I-"

But Fred cuts her off, and says "Let me introduce you all. This is Tyson Brown…" Then gestures toward the unknown woman "…Sienna Wellington…" And finally the crazed bitch. "…and-"

"Cody Sandery. I know." I cut the man off. "And again, what the hell is this about?"

But the ring leader just ignores my question, continuing on in his explanation. "Sienna is from New Zealand and has been rising in the ranks of bull riding down under. She's on fire. A lot like you were. And after enough nagging and poking by Tyson, her agent, she's been picked up for next year. They are here to get a feel of how we do things on the tour." This takes me by surprise. Up until now, I have been the only female to compete on the Professional circuit. I've always known that there have been others out there, competing against the males in lower rings of the sport, but hearing that another woman has been picked up makes me slightly… jealous. And maybe a little envious. Just a little.

"And Cody? What is she in all of this?" I ask, then watch as the devil woman grasps at Sienna's strong hand.

"Her girlfriend." Cody replies, speaking her first words to me in about three years. The last I saw her she had pulled a pocket knife and tried to slash Callie across the face, where I ended up bleeding out on the concourse just an hour before I was to compete.

"Isn't your ass supposed to be in jail?" I counter, feeling my anger quickly rising.

"Got out on good behavior." She answers with a nonchalant shrug of the shoulders.

"Does this innocent woman know that you are a psychotic lunatic?" I ask, pointing to the woman whose hand Cody is grasping to.

"Be careful, Robbins. That's my girlfriend you're talking about. I know about… certain events." Sienna says, speaking for the first time. Her accent isn't as noticeable as Cody's is, but there is still that slight bite to her words. "But we all have pasts, don't we… Z?" The woman purrs, like she is holding something over my head.

"I'm sorry but you know nothing about me, alright?" I lash out, standing so fast that my chair tips back, the plate ware rattles and everyone around the table jumps. Turning to meet Fred's eyes I spit "I don't appreciate being blindsided, Fred. You'd think for as much revenue I brought in for you and your company, you'd be a bigger man than one who pulls stunts like this. I don't know what you thought was going to happen here…" I gesture between myself and the three across the table from me "…but it ain't happening ok?" I look back at the soon to be rider and say "Congratulations and good luck. And a piece of advice? Get rid of that maniac before she goes off her meds again and comes after you with a switchblade. …Oh, and make sure you have a good lawyer on retainer because she's a sexual harassment lawsuit just waiting to happen."

Sensing that now is the time to get out, Melissa stands and grabs me softly at the crook of my elbow, whispering "Let's go, Arizona." Only then do I realize how much of a scene I've made. When I look around I see more than a couple people watching us, and right now I'm wishing I didn't have the most recognizable face in Vegas.

A smirk plays across Cody's face, obviously enjoying the visceral reaction I have towards her. Testing it just a bit more, she says "I see you've moved on from the doc and found yourself a younger model."

I move a fraction of an inch towards her, ready to leap across the table and strangle the bitch once and for all, but Melissa's grip strengthens and she tugs me back. "You all have a good meal. Wish we could stay but Ms. Robbins is needed elsewhere." With that, the young woman smiles politely and walks away, pulling me after her. I only get one last death glare to the Aussie before I am dragged out of sight.

* * *

><p>AN2: So… Cody is back. Yep, I did it. Sorry to those who like everything light and fluffy all the time. But life is rarely like that. And another female bull rider is in the mix. Did anyone see that coming? How will Arizona react to both women? Will she want to get back in the saddle, so to speak? And how will Callie take all this?<p> 


	160. Chapter 160

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Ok, next chapter. This is, possibly, Monday's update. Just a heads up. I'm also working on the next chapter of L&S but have seemed to hit somewhat of writers block. But hoping to have an update for ya'll by Tuesday. Hoping, no promises. …Anyways, this is a bit of a filler chapter. But hope it holds your attention. And as always, all reviews are very much appreciated! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 160<p>

Callie's POV:

"Ready to see your buddy, mija? I think Henry has a little crush on you. Not that I can blame him. You are the cutest baby ever made." I prattle on to the little girl in her carrier as I stride down the hallway of Red and Ted's apartment building. In one hand I'm grasping the handle to Ali's car carrier, over my shoulder are about five different bags of necessary items for a night spent away from home, and in my other hand are two bottles of wine. And I plan on using it all up.

Tonight is the first night of the Championship in Las Vegas so a group of us are going to hunker down in the upscale penthouse owned by a certain redheaded neonatal surgeon. The reason for the two bottles of wine you ask? Well, a certain bitch has seemed to pop back up into my life and I need to take the edge off. Last night Arizona called me up and was more agitated than I've ever heard her. It took about five minutes to actually get her to take a breath and slow down enough for me to understand a single word. There was a lot of 'bitch' and 'crazy' and 'sponsors' and 'shotgun', but besides that, I wasn't following.

But when she did stop, calm down a fraction of a degree and slow her words, it felt like my brain was going to explode. Having Cody back in our lives, even for the few days Arizona will be around the crowd, is too long. My first reaction was to hop on the first plane to Vegas and cut the Aussie's heart out with a steak knife, but my blonde talked me out of it. For now, anyways. She said that she could handle her. Mostly by just staying away from the bitch and her girlfriend, who just so happens to be the next big up and comer female rider. And I can only hope that she's right because the last thing I want to do is go to jail for homicide. Though… it's a bullet I'm willing to take if it rids us of that evil woman forever.

Knocking one of the wine bottles against the elegant penthouse door, it quickly opens and there stands Addison Montgomery, looking perfect as always. "Cal, come in." She says, relieving me of the sweet nectar of life, her eyes going wide with want. But she's still breast feeding and can't have alcohol. One of the many thanks I give for finally getting Ali off the boob and onto formula.

I enter and immediately hear the deep voice of Mark Sloan, as well as his fiancé, Lexie Grey. Apparently the NFL agent finally manned up, grew a set, and asked the young resident to marry him. And what's even more amazing is that she said yes. But when they are together, you can't help but smile. They are just so in love, like it's meant to be. …Which is surprising when you consider Mark's past and how many short lived relationships and one night stands the man has had.

"Guess Ali and I are the last to join the party?" I ask, getting Ali all set up before taking an empty armchair for myself. Brown eyes immediately go wide as my daughter spies her best friend and her arms and legs start to kick and wave happily.

"Ah! Torres! Just the woman I was talking about." Mark states. "Altman's been telling me that Cody is back? That can't be right, right? She's been sniffing too much ultrasound jelly." This gets a hard shove from the trainer, causing the man to spill a little beer onto the white suede couch. …Which in turn earns him a slap upside the head from a feisty redhead.

"No, she's right. Arizona called me last night with her hair on fire. Apparently her old sponsors want her to endorse this new rider. Something Wellmington. Anyways, Cody is this chick's girlfriend and supposedly has the poor girl wrapped around her twisted little pinky." I reply, uncorking the first bottle of wine for the night and pouring out a large glass. I plan on spending the night here so no reason to limit myself enough to be able to drive.

"Sienna Wellington?" The man corrects me, then lets out a sharp whistle. "Cody does have a taste for the best doesn't she?"

"How do you know who this woman is?" Lexie speaks up. She's never been a huge PBR fan, Addison being the next person closest in the enthusiasm pool, but she tries to get into it for the sake of Mark.

"I'm out of the game but not dead." He answers. "And… not to upset you, Cal, but I still routinely field offers for Arizona. They've died down in the past six months or so though… makes sense now. They've found a new girl. A new face." Mark muses, shifting from talking to me to talking more to himself. "Wonder what kind of deal she has. …Year to year or jumped right in for a three year contract? Wonder what blondie would get if she said yes. …Play up a rivalry. Hmm…"

He continues to ramble to himself for a couple minutes while us women move on to more interesting topics. Not that riding doesn't interest me, but I'd much rather fuss over how precious my little daughter is, and how we are going to conspire to get Ali and Henry together when they grow up. All the while, Lexie is making big doe eyes to the only man in the room and I can sympathize about the ticking uterus.

"Quite, quite everyone. She's on…" Teddy announces at the top of the hour, turning up the volume on their large flat screen. I can't help but smile as the beautiful face of my wife pops up, larger than life, blue eyes as sharp as ever. Ali lets out a squeal when she recognizes the large picture as her Momma, and even leans forward to reach for her.

"Thank you for tuning in. In a half hour, the first round of the PBR Championship tournament will get underway with thirty riders facing the toughest of bulls. But, here with me now is the PBR's only two time, back to back Champion. This rider obliterated the record for highest season long ride average, as well as most top three placings during a regular season. And if that's not enough to catch your attention… she also happens to be a woman." The man says into the camera, and then turns to my wife. "Arizona Robbins, welcome back. Thank you for joining me again."

"Thank you for having me, Pat. It's been a while." The blonde replies, her dimples popping magnificently.

"It has. What has it been? Two years?" The interviewer asks.

"Yep, two years at the end of this tournament." Arizona answers.

"So what have you been doing with yourself in your retirement?"

"Living life, Pat. What else?" The cowgirl says, giggling. "But really, just living a beautiful life. My partner and I are parents to an absolutely beautiful little girl, so a lot of my time is spent just enjoying being a mother. Something, I might add, I never thought I would be." Suddenly a picture of Arizona, Ali and myself pops up on the screen for all of America to see.

"She is pretty cute." Pat says, the picture cutting to a side by side, Arizona on the left and our family picture on the right.

"She is. …And our daughter isn't too bad either." Arizona plays, making her interviewer laugh. "But Callie and I are very happy that Alijandra is healthy and vivacious and just… the most delightful little girl ever."

"Have you ever thought about coming back?" The man asks, switching gears.

"Of course." Arizona answers quickly and succinctly, not blinking an eye.

"Really?" His head tips, like that of a dog who is trying to figure out what the hell is going on. "Is that something that your long time fans can look forward to? You leaving retirement and making a comeback?"

"I've thought about it. I've dreamed about it. But… it's… it's an option for me anymore. I miss riding, I miss the competition. I miss the travel and the excitement but it's not a possibility. No." Arizona answers. My eyes stay glued to the screen even though I can hear Teddy and Mark talking quietly between themselves. No doubt discussing the possibility of getting back in the game.

"Why not? I mean, we've all heard and read about the car accident where you nearly lost your left leg. But I saw you walk into the studio just a half hour ago and you were moving fine. Is that injury a definite career ender?" Pat looks genuinely intrigued, but I know its just because he is trying to press the blonde into folding. I can't imagine what kind of bonus the man would get if he were able to talk the great Z Robbins back into the game.

"My leg plays a part in it." The blonde replies, subconsciously switching which leg is crossed over the other like she is trying to hide her injured leg from the camera. "But it's certainly not the biggest part. …I'm a mom now. You know? I am responsible to someone more than myself. It's not just the danger that comes with the ride, the certain injuries that I would sustain… eventually. Us bull riders have a saying. 'It's not a matter of IF we get hurt, it's a matter of WHEN we'll get hurt'. And in the past, I would have said 'So what I have a partially collapsed lung? All I need is eight seconds of air'. But I'm a mom. I'm a wife. I have others counting on me to be there. And if I'm gone… either six feet under, in a hospital bed somewhere or on the road at the next tournament, I'm not there. And I really, really want to be there."

"…And its not just about the big things that I would no doubt miss during the half a year on tour. The first time Ali stands up, or takes a step. It would kill me to miss her first word. But it's so much more than that. I'd miss bedtime, and play time and bottle time… and every minute that I get to spend with her. And with Callie. I mean… I've lived life on the road for years. And there are times where I miss packing up and hitting the next town. But then I take one look at my beautiful wife and my even more beautiful little girl… and I realize that they are it for me. There's no bull, no ride, no prize worth not waking up with Callie right next to me and Ali sleeping in the next room." Arizona pauses for a second, waiting to see if the man in front of her has anything to add, but when Pat remains silent my wife adds "I'd love to have both worlds. I really would. But… when I hold anything up next to my two girls, there's nothing that would pull me away from them. I've been here, in Vegas, for four days and I'm already going crazy from missing them." She ends on a light note, getting a small chuckle from the ESPN anchorman.

Tears form in my eyes and I turn my head to wipe them away as a huge weight lifts off my shoulders. Going into this trip, I couldn't shake the feeling that this was some sort of segway into Arizona telling me she's coming out of retirement and riding another season. But hearing her tell this man, on live national TV, that she is done… it brings some finality to her words.

But the ESPN anchor can't seem to let the dogs lie, and asks "What would it take to get the great Z Robbins back on tour?" Arizona smiles tightly, not liking being put on the spot like this and gives him a pleading look. But Pat keeps pushing "Oh, come on. There has to be something that would get the Queen of the Arena's back on the bull. If you could have anything, what would it take you to get you back on the rails?"

"Take about ten years off my body and I'll think about it…" Arizona answers, skillfully leaving the man nowhere to take that line of conversation.

Sensing that the blonde is done with that topic, Pat shifts gears. "So… The PBR is picking up a new rider next season. Have you met them yet?"

Only those closest to my wife would be able to see the grinding of her teeth and slight flare of her nostrils. "I… have. Yes, Sienna Wellington." A picture of the woman my wife told me about pops up on the screen, giving me my first look at this Sienna person. Nothing too spectacular, Arizona is definitely hotter, but you can tell that Sienna is one badass chick. She just has that air about her, which is no doubt what drew Cody to the woman. Cody seems to have a talent to find and latch on to those who are strong, powerful, and making money.

"Have you seen her ride?" Pat asks. "Are we in for a treat next season?"

"I haven't seen her ride yet, no. Though if she has made it this far, she must be pretty good. Should give the guys a little kick in the pants. Us women always like to come in and shake things up with you boys." My wife answers diplomatically yet still manages to get the anchorman to laugh. I don't know if Arizona has developed her interviewing skills throughout the years of her career or if she is just a natural, but she is really in her element. Even when it seems like she's pinned against the wall, she can always gracefully extract herself without a scene.

"One last question before we have to break, I know you are standing in as barrelman tonight and have to get set up for the round…" Pat states, and Arizona smiles and nods. "…but, who should we look out for this tournament? Any of the guys you have a gut feeling about?" Again the man tries to box my blonde in a corner because Arizona never publicly names a favorite.

"Well…" My wife starts, her nose scrunching up as she thinks of a quick way out "…there is a lot of talent in the runnings, and it's a close race. Colby Mason has always been a solid rider, very consistent. So it'll be hard to bump him out of first. But I wouldn't put it past Silvano Eguche, L.J. Mauney or Preston Burke to make a last minute run and stir up the standings."

"So no favorite?" The man asks, winding down the interview.

"Usually this is where I would say put your money on me but… nope, can't give ya a name, Pat." The blonde answers with a smile. "We'll just have to buckle up and hang on for a wild ride."

"A ride that will start in just 15 minutes. Arizona Robbins, thank you for your time." Pat says, extending a strong hand for a shake.

"Thank you for having me." Arizona replies, shaking the man's hand.

The camera pans off my blonde, and now just the ESPN anchorman's face fills the tv screen. "That was Arizona 'Z' Robbins, two time back to back Professional Bull Riding Champion. After the break, opening ceremonies and the first of many rounds that will culminate to a single rider coming out on top. Who will it be? Stay tuned right here." The program fades out and soon a talking lizard pops up on screen and tries to sell some car insurance.

Teddy turns the volume down and says "She's good."

"A natural." Mark adds, leaning back in the sofa and wrapping an arm around Lexie. "Wish my current clients were as good as she is. I end up putting out more fires than I can count because those guys don't know how to think. Just because they can catch a ball and plow over a two hundred and fifty pound linebacker, they think they can do any damned thing they want."

Addison can sense that the conversation is going to stay on bullriding for a while and slips away with Henry in her arms. I grab Ali and follow, walking in on my friend unbuttoning her blouse to nurse the little man while in the kitchen.

"Sorry you got stuck with this lot tonight." I say while Ali's bottle warms up. "I know a night full of ESPN and flying cowboys isn't really your cup of tea."

"Don't worry about it Cal. Teddy would have been glued to the TV all night anyways." The redhead replies, trying to get Henry to latch. "At least now there will be someone for me to talk during the commercial breaks besides Henry. I mean… I could look at him all day but he's not the best conversationalist."

I grab Ali's warm bottle and settle into the kitchen chair next to my friend and start to feed my little girl. "But he sure is cute." I coo, and Addison instinctively smiles.

"Hey! It's starting!" Mark yells from the TV room after a couple minutes. Ali's nearly drank all of her milk but Henry is still nursing. So I leave the redhead to finish and rejoin the TV party where all the riders are just starting to get announced.

Twenty seven men walk out into the dirt, under a spotlight, as their name and home country is announced over the loud system. It's not nearly as impressive as being there, in the VIP seats that I use to be privileged to, but it's still gives me goose bumps when the top three are illuminated on stage with lights and fireworks. The arena is packed and we can almost feel the vibrations of the stadium as thousands and thousands of PBR fans go wild for their favorite riders. But as soon as the announcer calls for silence to honor the flag, it's like you could hear a pin drop. And then, just as the opening bars of the star spangled banner starts to play, a gorgeous blonde comes racing out into the ring on horseback. Blonde hair whips from underneath her hat as she proudly cares the American flag around the perimeter, eliciting cheers and applause from her long time fans. As the song starts to wane, Arizona leads her horse to the center of the stadium where the camera locks onto her and her horse for hundreds of thousands of people watching nationwide, and urges her stead to rear up. The last note is emphasized by the whiney of the beast below her, and then the air erupts with applause. A single wave from the cowgirl to the audience and she spurs her ride back out of the arena.

"You see that, mija? That was your Momma. She's a big ham, don't you think?" I coo to the near asleep infant in my arms.

The rest of the night goes on rather smoothly. When Arizona isn't one of the rider's competing I guess I kinda zone out of the action. But the few times a bull gets a little wild, evading the bull wranglers and resisting going back in the chutes, my wife is on it. She works the foreign horse like a master, and her rope like a God. One particularly feisty bull makes a bee line for the largely unprotected media booth at the far end of the arena. But just as the pair of commentators are starting to duck for cover, blonde hair whips in from out of nowhere and lassos the beast perfectly. People cheer on Arizona as she fights the bull, taunting it with the horse until she gains its attention and leads it back to where it belongs.

I can't help but shift in my seat as I watch her work. Something about her working both beasts perfectly, the horse responding to its master and the bull realizing who exactly is in charge, makes me a little misty between my legs. It always did turn me on seeing her in her riding gear, all hot and sweaty from working with her hands, and then getting all hot and sweaty with me… working with her hands.

The end of the round 1 comes to a close and the party starts to break up. Mark has consumed quite a bit of alcohol during the night, so Lexie bids us all good night while leading her stumbling fiancé out of the upscale apartment. Ali and Henry had long ago passed out, so Teddy and I put them down in Henry's bedroom while Addison cleans up a little.

Within an hour I'm turning the light in the guest bedroom off and curling up in the soft sheets. The few glasses of wine have made me sleepy and a little dizzy, but I force myself to stay up until I think Arizona might be back at the hotel. She's had a long day as well, and I want to find out how she is doing. Or… I just want to see how everything is progressing on the maniac front. Either way, I stay up until I can hear the sweet voice of my wife, the woman who just stole my heart all over again tonight.

* * *

><p>AN2: Filler… like I said. I know a lot of you wanted Callie to rush down to Vegas and give Cody a good ass stomping. But… patience, peeps. Let the drama simmer. Lol.<p> 


	161. Chapter 161

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Ok so I just wanted to share this. Right before posting this chapter, CGAH P3 just tripped over the 700,000 hit mark. That's pretty awesome! So thank ya'll, you guys rock! Now… on with the story. Arizona is in Vegas all by her lonesome, and Callie is stuck in Seattle. Cody has made a reappearance, along with a soon to be Arizona 2.0 in the riding world. Will our cowgirl take this lying down, or will feisty Z Robbins come back into play? Read on to find out. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 161<p>

Arizona's POV:

It's Thursday night, and I'm in the women's locker room getting changed into one of my old riding uniforms. Last night was… amazing. I was in the arena, in front of the people and right into the thick of the action. It wasn't the same as riding. But still… I was right there. It got my heart pumping, my blood running hot. So much so that I asked if I could be barrelman again tonight. Though… when talking to Callie I kind of didn't correct her when she assumed that the tour asked.

As I am getting my lucky belt buckle affixed a sharp knock on the door pierces the air. "Yeah!" I holler out, not even noticing that I'm without a shirt.

Melissa enters, her nose buried in her phone. "Hey I just talked to the guys and they- WOAH!" She yelps, looking up and finding my near naked chest, my jeans slung around my ass because my belt is fighting me like a mother right now. Her eyes immediately find the ugly scar tissue on my left side, just like everyone else who gets the privilege of seeing all my glory. But when I finally get my jeans buttoned and belt put on, I meet her gaze and a blush rips across her face as she quickly looks away.

"Uh…Sorry, Z. I just uh, they uh, twenty minutes." She mumbles, then turns and heads back out, leaving me to wonder what the hell that was about. But just the fact that she knocked… and then waited for me to answer… is a huge step up from Mark. King of the barge-ins.

I quickly pull on a plain white tank top, then button up one of my old riding shirts as I stand in front of the large mirror. It seems like only yesterday I was doing this routine day in and day out, preparing to face down two thousand pounds of raging muscle and flesh. But in the same instance, if feels like a million years ago. All that has happened in my life since joining the tour, since becoming a real face on the tour… since meeting Callie. Just ten years ago I was a no body, a young woman who was always trying to get the guys to recognize me. To accept me as one of their own. Fighting for the chance to become someone. …Then it happened. And I WAS someone. I was a big someone. Five years on tour, shattering records right alongside shattering bones. Winning more first place finishes than I can count, and earning two Golden Cups. Anyone would call that an exceptional career. Just the fact that I retired by choice and not because of an injury is a testament to that. So I should feel fulfilled… satisfied. …Then why do I want more?

Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I give myself one more up and down then grab my hat. The next minute I am striding out of the women's locker room and heading towards the horses ring. My ride, named Thunder, is already saddled and waiting for me. With a nod to the horse handler, I easy saddle up and get ready for round two. There is no big introduction tonight, but all thirty riders get introduced again tonight so I have a while before my cue comes.

I'm just taking Thunder around the pen a couple times to calm his nerves when a pair out of the corner of my eye catches me off guard. Standing there, leaning against the rails and talking amongst themselves is Sienna and Cody. Sienna is wearing the usual outfit of a rider, while Cody has taken on a more… what's a more polite word for whorish? …look. Shorts that are more a likened to a Band-Aid cover her center, long legs leading to a pair of beautiful cowboy boots, and her very voluptuous cleavage is barely contained by the tight blue top she is wearing.

During the past few days I've taken an active role in avoiding these two. I don't want to cause trouble, I really don't. Mainly because trouble just brings more trouble. I just want to do my job, and then head home. And Melissa has been amazing at doing the work around, rescheduling events and locations just so I don't have the possibility of running into them. But it was inevitable I guess, to sooner or later have to bump into them again. Especially since most of my old sponsors are picking Sienna up, and think it's a wonderful idea to have ME, Arizona Robbins, publicly endorse Sienna Wellington for next year.

When I circle Thunder back around, Cody pulls away from the woman beside her and turns her gaze to me. "Looking good, Arizona." She purrs, and I don't miss the slight snarl Sienna gives her girlfriend. "Haven't lost your touch while playing house wife I see."

She tries to bait me, but I take the high road and just give her a tight smile. And like a God send, Melissa makes herself known by announcing "You're wanted at the tunnel entrance, Arizona. Flag in 2 minutes." She doesn't acknowledge the other's presence, but just turns on her heel and heads off.

"Well…" I state, but Thunder picks this minute to give me a little fight. Ten seconds of wrestling him, hanging on while he throws a temper tantrum, and he finally figures out whose boss. "…Enjoy the show." I finally add, then tip my hat to them and head to the entrance to the arena.

I step into the arena, American flag in one hand and Thunder's reigns in the other, and the air erupts in applause. Of course it's not for me, only for the arrival of the flag… but a girl can dream can't she? The night progresses as all rounds do. Some riders make the eight second mark, even more don't and end up eating dirt. The bull wranglers are able to contain the bull most of the time, but there are a few occurrences where I have to step in and lasso the beast up myself. I even get the pleasure of pulling Burkes ride away from him just in time to avoid another major injury. Not that I get a thank you or even a tip of the hat in thanks for it though.

When the last rider takes his fall, the fans start to file out and my job is completed. Thunder gets dropped back off at the riding pen and I head back to the locker room for a quick shower and change. Being on the back of a hot and sweating horse, while under the glare of the bright arena lights, doesn't do much for my overall smell. Melissa tells me she's going to go take care of a few things for tomorrow and will meet me in about an hour, then goes on her way.

Within thirty minutes, I've taken my shower and dried off, and changed into a fresh set of clothes. I've even talked to my wife for a couple of minutes before Ali screaming pulled her away. With my duffle bag slung over my shoulder, I decide to head up to the concourse and just mill about. As soon as I set out into the public access way, I'm surrounded by people wanting autographs. So I put on my signature smile and make small talk while I work my way through the masses.

Melissa comes and saves me, announcing that I am needed elsewhere but will have an autograph signing session before tomorrow's round. She, along with one of the big security guys, escorts me out of the arena and to our car.

"So what you feel like doing tonight?" I ask my savior.

"Up to you, Z. I'm here for your pleasure." She says, and then blushes when she hears what she just said. Turning to find my smirking face, Melissa stammers "I-I didn't, no. I didn't mean it like that. I just… whatever you, umm… your choice."

"You need to loosen up, Mel." I play, giving her a light shove as she pulls the car out into the Las Vegas night traffic. "How about you and me go rub some elbows with the boys at the local watering hole? My treat." My new friend doesn't put up much of a fight and we are soon pulling into the parking lot of the bar all the riders have taken as their own while in town. It's a tradition whenever the tour rolls into town that one bar or club becomes ours and that's where everyone goes to relax after a hard night of riding. What's better at numbing the dull ache of a hard fall than the wondrous effects of alcohol… and lots of it.

Paying our cover charge, we step into the dark, somewhat tacky, country bar. Barrels of peanuts, shells on the ground, hay bales and even a mechanical bull in the far corner complete the look. But it has a bar stocked with a lot of booze, as well as a DJ pumping out some good tunes, so it's enough for the PBR people.

The usual crowd has already started their night, and as I lead Melissa to the bar I run into a few old friends. I promise a lot of rounds and a lot of trips around the dance floor before ordering a drink for myself and my guest. "Two shots of bourbon with beer backs." I state, then find the horrified look on Melissa's face. "Gotta do it right, chica." With that, the bartender places the four glasses in front of us.

"I… I'm not much of a drinker." Melissa states, taking a whiff of the strong amber liquid in the shot glass.

"Cheers." I exclaim, then knock her glass with mine and shoot it back in a single, easy gulp. The burn quickly fades as I chase it with cool, crisp beer. All the while I watch Melissa psych herself up time after time. "Oh come on! Just do it!" I yell, which gets a slight growl from the woman before she shoots it back. It's not smooth or cute, and ends up hacking away while I hold up her beer for her to wash the whiskey down with.

A big drag, and then a shiver runs down her body before Melissa says "God, that's disgusting."

"It'll put hair on your chest, that's for sure." I reply with a smile and signal for two more to the barkeep.

"I don't want hair on my chest." Melissa barks over the rumble of the steady beating country tune filling the air. But she readily takes the second shot in her hand and tips it back.

The night progresses and I soon have a steady buzz going. A couple of the veteran riders talk me into a dance around the floor. It's easy and fun, falling back into this crowd. For all the people who turned their nose up at me, talked down about me, who cursed and belittled me while I was a rider, there were just as many out there who became friends.

I leave Melissa in the hands of one of the newest riders and stumble back towards the bar for another round. As I wait, I feel a chill cross my body and turn around, meeting piercing emerald green eyes. "I thought I just felt Hell freeze over." I groan, then turn back around, facing the bar.

"Is that anyway to greet a friend?" Cody asks, taking the open barstool next to me, Sienna standing right beside her girlfriend and placing a possessive arm around the blondes shoulders.

"Good thing you're not a friend." I spit back, and silently urge the barkeep to go faster, but it's a packed house now so it could take a while.

"Can I ask you something?" Sienna hollers over the blare of music. I barely move enough to make eye contact with the woman. "What's it like being yesterday's news?"

"Excuse me?" I ask, turning to face the happy couple more. "What did you just call me?"

"Face it Arizona, you're nobody now. The only reason the tour brought you back for this tournament was because their number's 1, 2, 3, AND 4 all dropped out." The future rider says, a slight smirk forming on her lips.

"Right. …Well, I guess you're right. It's not like I've set a precedent for all female riders that come after me. Back to back gold's. Record breaking season… it's nothing. You're right. I'm definitely a nobody." I reply sarcastically. My drinks are placed in front of me but now I'm engaged into this conversation and want to see it through. It had to happen eventually. Why not in a bar with loud music and plenty of witnesses?

"Please…" Sienna sneers. "I hate to break it to you Grandma, but I would kill you in competition. I really would." My brows lift to my forehead and my mouth drops open. I've never been called old before, and I'm not. But in the PBR world… I am getting up there in age.

"No offense." The rider says, seeing my reaction. "It's just… we're in two separate leagues. You get it." She says pompously. All the while Cody stares at me like I'm a rib eye and she's a hungry wolf.

"Yeah… I get it." I reply, then tip one of the shots back and let the burn of alcohol keep me grounded. "I get that you'll be riding in my shadow. No matter how good you are, Sienna. No one can down this bull." I tell her and give her a hard clap on her shoulder before walking back towards my small group of friends at the other end of the bar.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Melissa asks when I finally arrive with her beer.

"Ran into some fans." I answer, and down half of my beer in a single drag.

Just when I think that I'm in the clear, I feel someone poking me in the shoulder from behind. Turning, I come eye to eye with a very pissed off Sienna Wellington, Cody standing right behind her and smiling that disgusting, manipulative smile she has. It's like a smile those cartoon cats have when they think their tricking the mouse to come out of its hole in the wall. Melissa immediately stands and takes my flank while I stare the two women down.

"I'm not signing autographs right now." I holler over the blare of the music, which gets a couple of the male riders lingering around to chuckle. "Tomorrow, little girl. I'll be happy to sign all the posters of me you want." I add, the bourbon and beer messing with my judgment a little more than I would have liked.

"You think you're better than me." The foreign woman states.

"Uh… duh." I reply, then down the last of my beer.

"Prove it." She spits, stepping a few inches closer to me so that the brims of our hats touch.

"Um… the two shiny Gold Cups in my den say I already did." I rebuttal. I can't help but smile as the rider looks over her shoulder, trying to get some guidance from Cody. But the Aussie just gives a slight nod, communicating something I don't know.

The next second, Sienna takes another step forward and growls "Ride-off. Right here. Right now."

At this I actually laugh in her face, quickly followed by Melissa and the few guys that are backing me at this minute. "Right… yeah, I'll get right on that. Here…" I drawl, pulling out a fifty from my pocket and slipping it under the leather of the rider's belt. "…have a drink on me. But nothing too strong. Don't want you overdoing yourself. I know how you baby's react to adult drinks." Deeming this conversation over, I turn my back on the couple and return to the two guys I was debating with earlier.

But Sienna isn't one to back down, and the next thing I know the music cuts out and the loud THUMP THUMP of a finger hitting the head of a microphone fills the air. I turn and find the New Zealander up on stage, staring daggers at me.

"Arizona Robbins, you and me. Right now. You think you're the better rider, prove it." She blares over the loud speaker. All eyes go from the woman on stage to me. But I don't respond, so Sienna adds "Unless you're too scared to be shown up by someone with real talent. Not one that slept her way to the top." A round of 'ooh's erupt around the bar, and I finally break.

"Z, no." Melissa growls right in my ear as she tries to hold me back but I just brush her hand off me. With slow and steady steps, I approach the stage and climb up on it.

"You don't want to do this." I tell the woman still holding the microphone.

"I think I do." She replies, then brings the microphone up to her mouth and announces "So, Z? Yes or no? Are you woman enough to step up to a direct challenge, or has the mediocre finally fallen?" I look the rider dead in the eye, and then glance to the Aussie next to her. One look at Cody's face tells me that this entire thing was her idea, getting Sienna and I pitted against each other. She thrives off this kind of drama, and is almost salivating as she witnesses me react just like she wants.

Seconds pass, and I don't respond. The crowd becomes anxious and they want a show. They want two prized riders to fight out, dirty style. Away from judges and arena's and bull wrangles. The way bull riding started. A steady chant starts up, and it pulls me from my internal struggle.

I hold out my hand for the mic, and it gets slapped into my palm. Slowly bringing it up to my lips I answer with one word. "Fine." A cheer erupts and people immediately migrate towards the mechanical bull, ready for a good show.

Cody drags her girlfriend off stage, no doubt to give her a quick infusion of her powerful vampire blood, while I push through the crowd. At the edge of the mechanical bull setup I find Melissa standing there and looking worried.

"Why?" She asks the second she sees me. "Why did you do this?"

"I'm not about to let that 12 year old trash my name. She wants to mess with the big dogs, fine… I'll rip her ass apart." I spit back and pull off my tight dress shirt, leaving me in just a black tank top. All around guys are calling out bets, placing their money on their choice rider.

Sienna steps up onto the foam mats at the other side, and I join her. We meet in the middle, the bull separating us. "I haven't ridden in two years. Give me two practice rides, and then we'll go head to head."

Sienna purses her lips, thinking about the terms. "One practice ride each." She counters.

"Fine." I hiss, then pull out a quarter and say "Flip for it. Call it in the air" With a flick of my thumb, the coin goes flying straight up in the air.

"Tails." My competitor says.

I catch it and slap it on my left hand, revealing it's heads. "You go first." I tell her then turn on my heel without giving the woman a chance to respond. Back on the floor, I watch as my competitor mounts up and gives her nod. This is the first opportunity I've had to watch her ride. …And she's good. Not that it's a surprise, she'd have to be to get this far. But still… she's good. A mechanical bull is nothing like a real one, but it's still difficult. Instead of keeping an eye on her time, I watch her form. I break down her moves millisecond by millisecond. But then she hits the mat and a round of cheers fills the air.

"You're turn." Melissa whispers in my ear. "She hit 12 seconds." I nod, letting her know I heard her and then climb up into the pit.

When I attempt to jump on the back of the bull, I wince as my left leg twists oddly under the foam. Sienna smirks as she see's my pain but I immediately push it down and the next second I am seated on the machines back. Playing with my grip, I stall a couple seconds to calm my mind and body. But I finally give my nod. I'm nearly bucked the first second but I quickly compensate. I'm rusty… really rusty. Two years would put rust on the best of anything, but it quickly gets shaken off the longer I hang on.

I fall after a sharp turn and back away, watching Sienna's every move. This is the ride that counts and a whole different air and surrounded her. It's her game face, the one that brings the money. I should know, I've seen that face in the mirror thousands of times. It's the look of determination and perseverance. And… just for a second, I feel a kinship with this woman. This woman who has no doubt gone through the same trials and tribulations that I had to go through to make it this far. But then Cody's face makes its way to my line of sight, and all feeling of camaraderie goes flying out the window.

Sienna Wellington gets whipped around like a rag doll, but she hangs on. Her near perfect form allows her to counteract and compensate for all the wild bucks. Seconds tick by like molasses, yet they seem to pile up on the timer quicker than they should. Guys root, guys boo, all the while even more money is getting passed from hand to hand as the last second bets are being placed. Then her grip falters and I know she's a second away from eating dirt. …And right on cue, she hits the floor.

"21 seconds." Melissa tells me, making me blink. I knew it was a while, didn't know it was that long. But I just nod and hop back up on the mats.

"Not bad." I growl at the retreating woman, a smile of triumph on her face. "But let me show you how the real riders do it." I add, then easily haul myself on top of the bull. My façade is a lot cooler than my insides right now. If I screw this up, I'd be embarrassing myself in front of EVERYONE who has ever thought that I wasn't cut out for the tour. I'd be proving them right. So I have to nail this, I have to down this bull. And I have to shove it in Sienna's face. I just have to.

"Come on Z!" Someone hollers, and a roar of applause fills the air. I take a deep breath, steadying myself, then give my nod. The bull kicks off with a bang, but I hang on. For dear life, I follow it. I can't feel it's muscles work below me, so it doesn't give me that fraction of a second warning that a real bull would. But I hand on. I trust my instincts. Instincts that have been honed after years and years and years of competing. Seconds move at a glacial pace. The dark world around me fades as I lock onto the spinning machine beneath me. I don't look up, I don't try to count. I just hang on. At some point I lose my hat, but I don't track it. I just hang on.

Then a loud roar pulls me to reality, and I can just make out Melissa's high pitched wail of "SUCK IT!" Right there, I know I've won. So with a bit of theatricality, slide off the bucking bull, landing squarely on my feet. I give a deep bow to my audience, and look up just in time to see Cody pulling a flaming hot Sienna by the hand out of the crowd and towards the exits.

"Barkeep!" I holler over the mass of people around me. "A round for the house!" This gets yet another roar of applause. With a smile, Melissa hands over my lost hat and gives me a shoulder bump in recognition. A shot of bourbon finds its way into my hand, and with a raise to my companion, I tip it back and let the victory rush over me.

* * *

><p>AN2: So… Arizona came out of retirement for a ride. Think that will be enough to put out the fire, or has she just added gasoline to the mix? Hmm… so many things can happen. Let me know what ya'll think! Thanks.<p> 


	162. Chapter 162

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Alright, I know it's been a couple days since the last update. Sorry. Writers block, then work, then crazy demon puppy was driving me insane last night. Seriously… I was very close to curling into a ball and crying. Anyways, here is the next installment. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 162<p>

Callie's POV:

"Buenas mija… ¿Amaneciste bien?" I coo to the just waking five month old baby in the nursery. It's the morning of the fifth day Arizona has been in Las Vegas, meaning I only have four more days before I get to see the blonde in person again. And I can tell Ali is missing her Momma just as much as I am. She doesn't want to go down at night as easily for me as she does the cowgirl, but we are getting by.

"Ready for another fun day at daycare sweetie? Huh? Maybe you and Henry can get some private time. I saw the way he was watching you the other night." I say to the little one as I start going about changing her diaper and getting her all dressed up. "I should probably warn Aunt Addison and Aunt Teddy though. I've seen your Momma get all worked up before. And that was just because one of Mommy's uncles asked your grandma out to dinner. …Who knows what Momma will be like once you start to date. Those boys you bring home will be wetting their pants." Ali just rubs her little hands over her tired face, big brown orbs lighting up as she recognizes my voice and sees my face hovering above her.

Once changed into a ridiculously cute pair of tiny jeans and a little pink and blue plaid shirt, complete with the tiny pair of boots, I deem Ali ready for the day. Maybe I'm a little more Arizona-sick than I thought, but seeing our daughter all cowboyed up makes me smile.

We head down stairs for breakfast and a much needed cup of coffee for me. I'm not due into the hospital until later on today, so this morning is more relaxed and easy going than the previous ones.

At a little after 8 am, and a half hour of gushing to my clone how cute she looks, I state "Your Momma just HAS to see you, baby girl. Come on, let's call her up." Grabbing my lap top, I open it and start up a Skype session. It's not our usual means of communication when she is gone, but I know seeing her face will do both myself and our little girl a world of good.

The call rings and rings, but doesn't pick up. I check many times to make sure that her screen name is lit up signaling she's on, but still… it keeps ringing. But just as I'm about to give up, the call connects. The next second, my screen flips from black to the image of a very rough looking Arizona.

"Is it working?" She growls, punching keys and tipping the screen with one hand has she rubs her eyes with the other.

"Babe? You there?" I ask, slightly confused. Arizona is what I would call a morning person, about a million times more than I am. And of all the mornings I've woken up next to her, this has to rate on the top five scary mornings.

"Calliope? God what time is it?" My wife asks, then narrows her eyes in attempts to focus on the time in the corner of her screen.

"I woke you up." I state needlessly.

"No. No. Well, yeah but it's… give me a minute." Arizona replies, then disappears from the picture. I see a flash of pink from the cute little boy shorts she wears and I can't help but smile. I hear the faintest noise of the blonde speaking, and then within thirty seconds she's back in front of the camera, adjusting the screen and finding a comfortable seat.

"Better?" I ask, chuckling to myself.

"Five to ten minutes, I will be." She answers, then see's my brows furrow in confusion. "Coffee."

"Ahhh…" I sigh. "So, rough night I'm guessing."

A crooked smile crosses pink lips as she runs an hand through wild hair. "Actually it was pretty awesome. We went out to the club and bumped into the SheDevil and her puppet." Just then, I catch the faintest movement in the background, which just so happens to be Arizona's hotel bed.

"Arizona…" I drawl. And then the unknown mass moves again, this time a foot kicking out from under the sheets and exposing a naked leg up to mid thigh. And I'm immediately calculating how long it would take for me to get to Las Vegas and kill my wife.

"And you brought them back to your room for a threesome?" I ask, setting my jaw and crossing my arms across my chest.

"Wha…" The blonde asks confused, then looks over her shoulder when the covers get kicked off even more. All I see is a pair of black underwear and a very shapely… and very firm, ass. "Oh. …Oh! No! Calliope, no that's Mel."

"Mel?" I drawl, anger and jealousy quickly brewing under my skin.

"Melissa." She explains. "You know, my…" She gestures like she's trying to find the word.

"Booty call?" I supply with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Calliope, stop."Arizona breathes out, rubbing at her temples. "We had a good time last night and-" I open my mouth to cut in but my wife is way ahead of me "-AND she drank too much, so she crashed in my room." I clench my jaw, keeping in the nasty words I have, while Arizona quickly darts to the door and grabs the ordered coffee. Seconds later my blonde is back in front of the screen, a steaming cup of coffee in her hands. The first sip is taken and a soft sigh of contentment floats through the computer.

"Mel warned me she's not a big drinker. And… she's right." My wife sighs, peeking over her shoulder and spying the still passed out younger woman. "I put her on the couch but I guess she somehow found her way to bed. I'll give her a few more hours before kicking her out, we have round three tonight that we, I, have to get ready for. Anyways… what do I owe the pleasure of this early morning call? Besides seeing my beautiful wife's face? Arizona asks, and I can't help but smile as she tries to dig herself out of whatever hole she thinks she's fallen into.

"Smooth." I purr, then take a drag at my own coffee. "Actually, your daughter wants to show you her outfit for today." I answer, then pick Ali up and hold her so that Arizona can see.

Blue eyes immediately lighten, a dimpled smile gracing the screen in front of us, as she coos "Aww, Ali you look so pretty. My little cowgirl. Looking good, squirt. Really. Got your Momma's sense of style." Our daughter hears her Momma's voice and immediately starts to look around for the blonde. But then brown eyes zero in on the image in front of us and she reaches toward the woman a thousand miles away. "Now all we need to do is get you on the back of a horse." Arizona says, then starts to giggle which in turn makes Ali squeal with delight. Before I know it, all three of us are cracking up.

My wife's bedmate obviously doesn't appreciated the high pitched sound of our daughter laughing so she kicks of the rest of the sheets and rolls out of bed. Melissa lands with a thud, making Arizona jump and look over her shoulder as we both laugh at the woman's string of curses. Somewhere under the mess of brown hair, I catch Melissa give my wife a death glare then stumble off in the direction of what I can only assume is the bathroom. Arizona and I chat for a couple more minutes until blue eyes dart off screen.

"Coffee?" My wife asks to the person out of camera view. Then a hand is placed on the blondes shoulder and shoves Arizona to the side. The next second, that mass of brown hair is filling my screen, making Ali laugh at the stranger creature she sees.

"Your wife tried to kill me last night." Melissa growls. "Seriously, there is no way a human body should be able to hold that much bourbon." I laugh along with Arizona's giggles, and watch as my wife shoves her guest out of the way.

"Take your coffee and go." She says with a dimpled smile. "You look like shit and we have a meet and greet in a couple hours so go wash your nasty butt so you don't scare all my fans away." The blonde adds, then dodges some sort of projectile that Melissa must have heaved at Arizona on her way out of the room.

What seems like a week later, but in actuality only about 12 hours later, I am just changing out of my clothes and pulling on my pajamas. Situating myself on the plush leather couch in the living room, my darling daughter tucked tightly in one arm and a warmed bottle of milk in the other, I flip on the TV to let the noise make a soothing back drop. Round three of the tour is already in full swing, and I look up just in time to see a young man being tossed into the air like pizza dough. The last rider signaled the end of a set, and the camera's zoom out and show the whole arena. Off to the side, sitting atop her steed like a God, is my wife. She has a deep red, almost maroon, shirt on and even from a thousand miles away I feel my heart flutter.

The woman that I recognized as popping out of Arizona's bed this morning is approaching the blonde from the audience side, and my cowgirl guides her ride closer to the rails. The commentators chat back and forth, spewing out useless fact after useless fact while I watch my wife accept a bottle of water from the younger brunette. One of them say something amusing and they both laugh, a slight flare of jealousy churning deep within my gut. It's not real, dangerous, jealousy. I just miss her, and am jealous of anyone who gets to spend time with my beautiful blonde.

The shot starts to zoom into the person I've been staring at, and my mind tunes back into what is being said. "…to back Champion. I spoke with Z earlier today and she said she is loving being back. I asked if she would ever consider riding again, and she was… noncommittal about it." One of the commentators says.

The other commentator replies "Which is a very different story than just two days ago where she said that she was retired for good."

The first commentator, for some reason I want to say his name is Nathan, questions "It could have to do with Sienna Wellington. Robbins has been THE female rider, and now another woman has stepped up. Maybe a little… friendly competition brewing, Ray?"

"Could be." The second commentator, obviously named Ray, answers. And this immediately catches my attention. Just two days ago I was listening to my wife flat our refuse another tour. Now I'm hearing that she is… noncommittal? That means something has swayed her, something has made her think about coming out of retirement. And I don't like that one bit.

"Or… a different kind of competition maybe?" Ray drawls, a glint in his eyes.

"Really?" Nathan purrs, theatrically leaning in to draw the viewers into the gossip. And it's working on me. I actually find myself leaning in closer to the TV, urging the man to spill it.

"Apparently Wellington and Robbins had a little… spat last night." Ray explains. "Roll it…" The picture changes from a split screen, on half Arizona is being all hot and sexy cowgirl and the other being a shot of the two commentators, to a fuzzy and low res movie clip. Rumbling like hundreds of people yelling fills the air, and then the shaky camera focuses in on some sort of machine. A figure hops on top of it and I immediately realize that it's a mechanical bull.

Whoever is holding the camera pushes through the crowd and their grip becomes steadier. Just as the figure gets dropped to the ground, I recognize the person as Sienna Wellington. And just off to the side is a blonde that I would recognize anywhere. The two share a stare that could melt metal, and Arizona hops up onto the mat. I don't miss the cringe of pain shoot across my wife's face before she scales the fake beast. The crowd around her cheers and boos, and blonde hair gets whipped around as she rides. Seconds later, she falls. Men around the camera shout out bets and taunts and whistles.

Sienna approaches the bull again, this time with pure intent written across her face. Arizona's gaze falls from the rider and… if I'm not mistaken, locks with Cody's just off to the side. If it wasn't for the fact that I have Ali in my arms right now, I'm sure I'd be squeezing something or punching something very violently right now.

An untold number of seconds pass, but finally the New Zealander falls, and the crowd erupts. The soon-to-be pro rider picks herself off and backs up. I can't hear the words the two exchange, but I know Arizona is taunting the woman just by the way my wife is walking. Cody pulls Sienna off the mat just as the blonde gracefully hops up on the back of the bull. Her shoulders lift, then fall as she takes a deep breath. I see her right forearm tense as she tests her grip. She even does that cute little bounce that she does right before a ride, and then her nod. The fake bull kicks to life and I witness Arizona hang on for dear life. I know the commentators are talking back and forth but I don't hear them. I just watch as my wife takes a ride she said she'd never take.

As the seconds tick by, the roar of the crowd becomes louder and louder, until finally I have to turn it down because it's disturbing Ali. A smile crosses pink lips, and Arizona somehow gracefully extricates herself from the back of the mechanical bull and lands on both feet. With a deep bow, she sends one last smirk to the retreating Sienna Wellington and beau before the picture cuts out.

"Whew…" Nathan whistles, making me pay attention again. "You can definitely feel the heat of those two. You think this little rivalry will be enough to pull Robbins out of retirement?" I don't wait long enough to hear Ray's answer, and instead smash the power button on the remote.

"Don't listen to them Alijandra. Your Momma isn't going to ride again. No she's not." I coo to the little girl in my arms who is now very sleepy. So I stand and slowly walk through the living room and up to the nursery. Settling down on the beautiful rocking chair, a gift from Momma B, I start to hum some tune in hopes it will be an easy night.

My mind wanders as I gently rock back and forth, a calmness descending upon me. I think back through the past four years, and realize how much my life has changed since meeting Arizona. Through all the fights and all the arguments, we still found our way back together. There were some close calls, and I still remember how much I hurt her during that first week we met each other… how close I came to losing her before I even had her. But now, with our daughter in my arms, all I can do is smile.

"We could do this thought, couldn't we?" I whisper, Ali's little eye lids becoming heavy. "we could make this work." I did, after all, swear to my wife that I would support her no matter what she decided to do. Even if that meant riding again. Not that I like the idea, I hate it. But… I promised. Just like Arizona promised we would get married, have a baby together, grow old and raise a family together. "Yeah… we could totally do this."

* * *

><p>AN2: Hmmm… so, thoughts? Really need input here guys. Can Arizona be drawn out of retirement, or is she really done for good? Let me know, because I'm split 5050. It's up to you. Thanks.


	163. Chapter 163

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: To address something someone raised in their review, I am aware that you can't graduate with a Masters without first having an undergraduate degree. BUT I didn't want to take Arizona through four years of undergrad to get to a higher level education. And since this is an AU fic, more specifically MY AU fic, just go with me on it ok? Call it a literary license, but it's how I'm playing it. Ok? Ok. Thanks ;-)

AN2: Wow, you guys are awesome! As far as the voting goes… well, you'll just have to wait for the results. Maybe it'll get answered this chapter, maybe not. Read on and find out. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 163<p>

Arizona's POV:

It's Friday and I finally have a 'free' day. This little trip to Las Vegas has turned out to be just one gigantic pain in the ass and I swear I will never agree to anything like this again. Though… being barrelman has been pretty fun. But that part is over and now I have to be all bright and shiny Z Robbins in front of the camera's during the Championship round, which is tomorrow. Out of field of thirty there are only three riders left. And surprise surprise, my old buddy Burke just happened to squeak by under the wire to knock the previously third place rider down to fourth. The first two riders I don't know personally, but the way they performed in the first three rounds was pretty impressive.

But that's tomorrow, meaning I have all day today to just slack around Vegas. Maybe I'll take in a race… of some kind. Horses or dogs or… sheep. I don't know. All I know is that today is my sixth day in Sin City and I have yet to place a SINGLE dollar bet. And I'm feeling the itch. If only Callie were here to show me how it is done. There is something about the way she gambles, all business and take no prisoners, that makes me all misty between the legs.

The same legs that are propped up on the desk of my large and very plush hotel room. Because I have a free day I'm taking it easy this morning, a cup of delicious, if weak, coffee and a crossword puzzle. Normally it's my wife that pulls it out whenever we have a free morning together, but I feel like doing something somewhat intellectually stimulating. After all… within three weeks I'll be a graduate student.

"Four letters… Wife of Zeus…" I whisper into the empty room while chewing on the cap of my pen. "Ah!" I exclaim, a smile crossing my lips. "Hera. Ok, next one is… thirteen letters. Revealing swimsuits… Besides awesome?" I play, not even realizing I'm thinking out loud. "Easy. …Stringbikinis. Something Calliope should wear 24/7. Snow or not." I'm just filling in the last block when I hear a sharp rapping on my hotel room door.

Scowling in the direction the noise is coming from, I look over my nearly completed puzzle then set it down on the desk. I pull on the first pair of pants I can find, which just so happens to be a pair of Callie's ridiculously comfy grey sweats that I 'accidently' packed, and answer the door. I'm not really sure who I'm expecting, mainly because the only person who WOULD be knocking at my door has a key, but when I open it I find a bell boy. He's young, and is wearing a ridiculous little hat that looks a lot like a fez, and I don't miss the blush that goes streaking across his pale cheeks. I guess hot blondes opening their hotel doors with a skin tight white tank top, blue bra showing through, and sweats isn't an everyday occurrence. But he quickly covers by holding out a sealed envelope pinched in a white gloved hand.

"Thanks." I murmur, then grab the first bill I find in my pants pockets and shove it in his waiting hand. He turns, bowing slightly and stammering some form of thanks, when he runs right into a young brunette.

"Oh, I'm so sorry ma'am!" He yelps, reaching out in attempts to save Melissa from falling over only to grab hold of a couple things that are usually off limits to complete strangers. Again a bright blush races across his face and he lets go of Melissa, which makes her tip over again.

The bellboy lunges forward again but Mel brushes his hands away "No, Mr. Grabby Hands. My girls have been felt up enough." She snaps, and glares at the retreating 12 year old. Then yells just for good measure "And I ain't no 'ma'am'!"

Sensing an opportunity to play with my new friend a little, I holler after him "Hey! She's staying in room seven oh-" I'm cut off by a firm punch to the arm. "Ow!" I yelp.

"That's what you get." She growls, then walks right past me and enters my room. It's apparent that her little star struckness has faded and now treats me like we've known each other forever. Guess that comes from getting wildly drunk and stumbling back to the hotel room at some ungodly hour in the morning. I wasn't completely gone, but she was. And it was hilarious. …Until I woke up to the ringing of my wife's video call and getting caught with another woman in my bed. That wasn't so cool. But Callie didn't freak out… too bad. Though I doubt I've heard the end of THAT little indiscretion.

I follow her back into my room and return to my position in the plush office chair, feet propped up on the table and pen clasped between my lips while Melissa helps herself to my left over breakfast and coffee. We do our own thing for a couple minutes, me musing over what is three letters and is a 'vestment for the clergy', and Melissa looking over my schedule for the upcoming days.

"Vestment?" I whisper to myself, but come up blank and move on to the next clue. "Thrilla in Manila boxer…"

"Ali." Melissa answers matter of factly while looking over my shoulder, crumbs from the stale toast she is munching on falling on my shirt.

"Could you like… back up?" I ask, brushing the crumbs off then fill in her answer, which fits.

"What's got you on the rag?" She growls, then plops down on the couch and turns on the TV. I just ignore her and keep my eyes on the puzzle in my hands. "Hey, what's this?" Melissa asks, making me turn and see her hold up the envelope that was dropped off fifteen minutes ago. I just shrug my shoulders while trying to figure out what the 'tea-producing region of India' is. Apparently my lack of enthusiasm is enough to give the woman permission to open it.

"Hey!" I snap, bolting out of the chair and ripping the object from her fingers. "Do you have ANY manners?" I ask, opening the envelope up all the way and pulling out a folded piece of paper. A pair of tickets fall out into my hand as I skim the text of a printed letter. Slowly, a smile crosses my lips as excitement starts to build and build.

Seeing this, Melissa asks "What is it?"

"Tickets." I reply, and toss one to my guest. "Backstage passes to the hottest concert in town. And since Calliope isn't here for me to drag her to it, guess what?"

She takes the ticket and reads the name. "No way. No way! Yes! I knew I agreed to watching you for a reason." She exclaims while doing some sort of jumpy happy dance and flinging her arms around me.

"I thought I was ASSIGNED to you?" I question the excited woman.

"Same difference." She brushes it off, then stares down at the ticket in her hand. "Oh god! Ok, I need to go get ready." With that, she nearly runs to the hotel room door.

"Mel, it's not for another… 10 hours." I tell her, smiling at the innocence of this woman's excitement.

"Only ten? Damn it. So much to do. Ok, I'll see you later. Bye." Melissa doesn't give me a chance to say anything, or even ask when or where I'm due next before flying out the door and running down the hall. All I can do is chuckle and shake my head, wondering how I got stuck with a 21 year old who can't hold her liquor and who acts like some teenaged fan girl. But the concert should be a welcomed distraction from the rest of the craziness surrounding me.

A couple hours later I am just getting changed to go down and try my luck at some blackjack or poker, or maybe even a slot machine when a knocking on my door pulls my attention away. There aren't a lot of people who know what room I am, so this plethora of visitors is somewhat confusing to me. As I peek in through the peep hole, I spy the profile of a woman and man on the other side. I recognize the woman from somewhere, but I can't place it. And I've never seen the man before in my life.

My right hand covers the hidden pocket knife in the pocket of my jeans while I crack the door open. "Yes?" I answer.

The woman steps up, a big smile on her face. "Hi Arizona. How are you today?"

"I'm alright. You?" I ask, trying to remain polite yet still wondering where I've seen that face before. And I KNOW I've seen her before. It's just not coming to me though.

"Great. Um, this is Mr. Barry Boutin. We were wondering if you had any free time today." She asks, pretty golden eyes shining at me.

"Uh, I'm actually free right now." I answer, then open the door up wider. "What can I do you for?"

"Well, we were kinda hoping that we could discuss a business prospect with you." The woman states, her eyes trailing around the room behind me before snapping back to mine.

"Business?" I question.

"Yes. I, well… WE…" She motions between her and the man standing quiet behind her. "Are one of the two bull contractors with the tour. And we had a business proposition for you. If we could take just a half hour of your time?"

"Of course…" I reply, stepping aside and ushering them into the room. I'm still very confused, and still searching for this woman in my catalogue of acquaintances but just can't seem to place her. They settle down on the couch in the sitting room, and I quickly clear the mess that has accumulated on the coffee table. Taking a seat in an armchair opposite them, I give them both a tight, tense smile.

Over an hour later, I am saying goodbye to the business partners. "Thank you for your time." The woman says, and throughout our meeting I never did catch her name or how I know her.

"No problem. And I'll give it a good think." I reply and take both of their hands in a firm shake. Barry heads off down the hall way, while the woman lingers for a second.

She pulls out a card from her briefcase and hands it to me. "In case you decide to call." She says, her fingers lingering against mine for a fraction of a second longer than necessary.

"Um, ok." I reply with a forced smile. Barry had already given me a business card but apparently this woman wants me to have her number as well. And with one last smile, she follows her partner down the hall. I watch her walk away before stepping back into my room and closing the door. Only then do I look down at the card and read 'Amber Hawkins'. That rings some bells, I definitely recognize that name. But I don't remember how I know her, besides being a bull contractor. So I just shrug my shoulders and slip the card into my back pocket.

Finally I make it down to the hotel's casino on the main floor and as I look out across the masses I can't help but smile. I may be flying solo right now, but that doesn't mean I can't have a little bit of fun. After pulling some cash from my personal account, I hit the floor and take a seat at one of the many many blackjack tables. I don't really have a 'game' so I float from table to table. I take a turn at the blackjack, then at poker. Some roulette, some craps. All in all it's a fun time, but I still wish that Callie was here next to me. She always makes everything so much more fun.

After dropping a good chunk of cash, I decide to take a rest and head to the hotel's lounge/cigar bar. It wasn't the cigars so much as the list of hard liquor that drew me to bar, but I can't help to smell the stogies as I enter. It's a lot quieter within the closed off area, thick smoke hanging in the air and giving everything a sweet, tobacco aroma.

I take a seat in one of the plush leather armchairs and look over the drink list, only to be pulled out of my internal struggle between cognac and sherry by a clearing of a throat. I look up and see Fred, the Red Bull rep, standing in front of me. He has a long, dark cigar between his teeth and a glass of amber liquid in his hand. A crocked smile spreads across his lips and I can't help but feel like a limping gazelle being cornered by a hungry lion. …Make that lions. Because he is soon flanked by a few other reps, as well as a pair of foreigners.

"Arizona, didn't expect this to be your sort of place." Fred says, taking one of the free seats around the small coffee table in front of me. I don't answer, but instead eye both Cody and Sienna as they take a seat across the way from me. The Aussie is sipping on a beverage while Sienna plays with a cigar. It's not lit, but she sniffs it and chews at it every now and then.

One of the other reps, one I've never met before but have seen around, sits up a little straighter and puts on a insanely wide smile. "Can I get you a drink, or a smoke?" He asks, not waiting for my response to gesture the passing waitress.

"Seeing as you are here, I'd like to run something by you." Fred states, pulling out a light and reigniting the end of his cigar. All the while, I just remain silent, my gaze sweeping from person to person and wishing that I went to the frilly girly bar across the way instead. "There was quite a response to the little video of you and Wellington in the bar." My eyes narrow, not knowing what he is talking about. Obviously, I know about her and I riding, but I don't know what he means by response.

Catching my confusion, another rep explains "Apparently there was a fan there that recorded it on their phone. Well, it was aired on ESPN last night during one of the breaks. Apparently people like that you and Sienna are… competitive with one another."

"Shocker." I state simply. I mean, it's not a surprise that the masses enjoy two women going at it and getting down and dirty. Hell… if it wasn't for the fact that I was one of the parties, I'd be all for it.

"And because you refuse to endorse her, I say you challenge her." Fred says, his eyes trained on me as he watches for my reaction while I accept the glass of Cognac and cigar from the passing waitress. "You step up, call her out. You two have your own little Championship round tomorrow night, winner take all."

"She's not a rider." I reply matter of factly.

"I will be." Sienna counters, her tone just as icy as mine. "And as far as talent goes, you're on the shallow end of the pool Robbins."

"Didn't seem like that the other night." I snap, smirking when I see her fists clench. Cody just sits next to her girlfriend, smiling but not really comforting Sienna. Her gaze remains on mine, even when Sienna leans in and whispers in the Aussie's ear.

"So what do you say?" Fred asks, letting out a big cloud of smoke.

"Not interested." I answer, setting down both the drink and the cigar and standing. I know I need to get out of this situation soon, before I do something I'm going to regret down the line.

"Told you." Sienna sneers, and Cody chuckles that deep and sarcastic laugh. "She knows she's done. If she went up against me during the real thing, all her rep would fly out the window. And little ole' golden girl doesn't want to give up the spot light."

"Come on, Arizona. I know you want to get out there again." Cody purrs, extracting her hand from her girlfriends and straightening up out of their little embrace. "I can feel it pouring off you. Like a wave… You want to feel the heated animal riving beneath you. You want to feel that rush, the addictive high that comes from taking command of a wild beast." All of a sudden it feels like the temperature in the room has risen 20 degrees and I know a blush breaks out across my cheeks.

Clearing my throat and stalling a couple seconds by running my hands down my shirt to smooth out any imaginary wrinkles, I state "I'm retired."

"I know." Fred replies just as coolly.

"I'm not bringing myself out of retirement to challenge some wannabe to a scrimmage. She has nothing to lose, and I have nothing to win. It's not happening." I tell the man as I sit back down and grab the cigar again. A shiny silver lighter just happens to be on the table as well, and I nervously pick it up and play with it in my free hand.

"This would be far from a scrimmage, Robbins." Another rep tells me and I can almost see the drool coming out of his mouth. I'm not stupid, I know that the only reason they are pushing this is because they see dollar signs behind all this. Big Green Shiny dollar signs. Two women, top of their leagues, going head to head and fighting it out in the dirt? Who wouldn't want to see that. Even the straightest girl or gayest guy would be pulled into that show.

"That's not what she meant." Cody states, pulling every eye to her. "What she meant was… she needs to be challenged. She needs to be drawn out of retirement. Arizona won't pull out by herself… she never would." My jaw clenches, and I hate how well she can read me. Though she was bound to have some sort of skills to go along with her craziness.

"Fine." Sienna snaps. "Arizona Robbins, you and me. Three bulls. Three rides. Just like the guys. Then everyone will know who the best is. Because I'll be damned if I'll be riding in your shadow the rest of my career. Let the fans see who is really the better woman between you and me."

"Sounds like a challenge to me, Arizona." Fred drawls. I drop my gaze to the floor while playing with the shiny lighter. The cigar is clenched between my teeth as I battle myself. I know the answer, what the answer should be. It should fall easily from my lips, but then why is it so hard? To ride again, even for a single ride, would be to gamble with everything in my life right now. But to ride again would bring a rush that I've missed since the last second I was on a bull. Just like the rush of nicotine that hits my system if I light the cigar bit between my teeth. It's wrong, so wrong and dangerous… people die from it. But it tastes so good . Good enough to chance the negative effects that kill people daily.

I don't tell myself to, but I ignite the lighter, bringing its dancing flame up to within an inch of the cigar while Fred's smile grows darker and darker. "So…" He drawls. "What's it going to be?"

* * *

><p>AN3: Damn! Yes, I ended it there. And you guys hate me, I know. So… what's her answer? Arizona going to take the bait, or will she shut them down? And what about that business proposal, and Amber Hawkins. I have a feeling she may be making a reappearance somewhere along the way. Hmmm…. So much is brewing, I just can't stand it! Now let me know what you think!<p> 


	164. Chapter 164

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Another update. Surprise, right? I know. But this could end up being Monday's chapter so it'll have to hold ya'll for a bit. I'm hoping the next chapter I get up is for my other story. But that seems to be proving more difficult to write.

AN2: Side note, I usually don't mention the nasty comments that are left only because I think it brings the attention and drama to those individuals who are hoping to get it. But I have to say that to the person who wrote they and a group of people try every day to ban me from the site? Thanks for taking the time to single me out from the masses. I really appreciate it. And if it makes you feel better, it's a win-win.

AN3: Anyways, I'm off my tiny soapbox. Now, on with the story. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 164<p>

Callie's POV:

If there is a morning tht is easiest to get up on, it's Friday. And this Friday was no different. Only one more day at work and I am free for two whole days. Besides being a single mother to a fussy five month baby, free enough. So when my alarm starts blaring its head off hours before the sun even thinks about rising, I grumble only a minimal amount. Ali is a lot more cranky about getting up and gives me a fit about it. Even when I get her changed or try to get a bottle of milk in her, she keeps screaming. But I pull out one of my tricks, a recording on my phone of Arizona playing her guitar and singing. The blonde didn't know it at the time that I had captured the sweet moment, but I did. It's not nearly as effective or mesmerizing as the real thing, but it works and it's a lifesaver.

I barely make it to the hospital and Ali checked into daycare in time for my first, and only, surgery of the day. It's on a 7 year old boy and I'm operating with the same peds surgeon I had a fake date with a couple years ago. She has blonde hair, and blue eyes nearly as clear as Arizona's, and it only serves to make me miss my wife even more. The peds surgeon is nice enough, her pink scrub cap with butterflies irritates me only minutely, but it's just not the same as MY blonde. And even after all this time between our little outing, one that nearly cost me my cowgirl, it's still a little tense between me and Dr. Capshaw.

Those few hours pass quickly enough though, and before I know it I'm back up in my ward and making the rounds. It's been nearly a year since I've been made Head of Orthopedic Surgery and I pride myself in the improvements that have been made. Everything runs a little smoother, and the patients are all healing a little better. It's amazing how much the mental aspect plays in a person's recovery, and I've been sure to make sure my staff aids in both mental and physical healing. …Even if its just to stop by and share a cup of coffee or the morning paper with a patient.

I can finally take a breath when I stride into my office and sit behind the large pile of paperwork I need to complete. I've come to the realization that it never ends, and have just accepted that there will always be a stack that requires my attention. But there's only so much attention I can give at any point in time. And right now, today, that attention span is even smaller. The minutes tick by slowly as I read line after scribbled line of intern writing. Sometimes I wonder how they passed first grade, let alone med school with that kind of handwriting. Finally, after only making progress on three charts, I push away from my desk and start to pace.

The low, steady beat of music playing in the background does little to help as well, because my mind keeps coming back to a certain blonde. A blonde a thousand miles away toying with the idea of changing all our lives, and she hasn't even talked to me about it. I try to keep calm, stay collected, but no matter how many times I tell myself it's her decision my brain doesn't buy it. She should at least talk to me about it.

Before I know it, I'm Googling Arizona's name, searching for any sort of factoid that will let me know if she's made a decision or not. Most of the big headlines that pop up have to do with her last wins, the shooting, even the horrible car accident she was in. But then I find a small, one day old article that was posted on the ESPN website.

**Arizona Robbins toying with idea of return. Can she come back despite years out of practice? In my personal opinion, the answer is yes. She's a natural, and once a bull rider always a bull rider.**

I read the journalist article through once, and then twice. And it does nothing to quell the increasing anxiety within me. It's like the Bat signal is sent up into the night sky because within minutes a certain neonatal surgeon gently knocks on my door and pops her head in.

"Hey Cal, I was- what's wrong?" She asks, immediately cueing in on my agitated state.

"Nothing." I mumble, not turning away from the window in my office as the sun fights to make its way through the harsh winter skies beyond. I keep thinking that Las Vegas is sunny, and warm… and it has Arizona.

"Mmhmm." The redhead hums, then closes the door behind her to give us a bit of privacy. "Tell that to your nail beds. I'm sure your manicurist is going to ream you a new one the next time you go in."

"I don't have a manicurist, Addison." I snap back with a roll of my eyes. Peeking over my shoulder, I see green eyes staring at me, silently peeling back layer after layer of my psyche. She has the odd ability, and sometimes I love it. Sometimes I hate it. Right now, it's the latter.

"Fine." I spit, then plop down on the couch next to my best friend and kick up my feet on the coffee table. "Arizona is going to ride again and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Wait, what?" She asks, clearly not expecting that at all. "Ted… Teddy hasn't said anything about her riding again."

"That's because Arizona hasn't decided yet. But, I mean, she's going to, right? She has the chance, THEY want her back. Everyone wants her back. …Besides me. I want her to myself. And not risking her life for some damned sport." I mumble, sinking lower and lower into the couch cushions with each passing phrase. "And the thing is, I promised her I would support her. After her last year? I promised that I would support her either way. And now… now I just have to suck it up and smile like a good wife while I watch her get on the back of some smelly cow."

"Didn't she just say on LIVE national television that she wasn't coming back?" Addison muses, and I hate when she gets all cool and collected like that. When I don't respond, she presses the issue. "Did you talk to her about this? Actually talk to her before jumping to the conclusion that Arizona, the woman who loves you like… I can't even come up with the words, would just decide something like that without even talking to you about it?"

Again, I remain silent to wallow in myself made misery. So she just shakes her head and lets out a sigh. "You kids, I swear… Look, talk to her. Better yet, why don't you go surprise her in Las Vegas? I'm sure she'd enjoy your company."

A spark of excitement hits me, but then I remember "Vegas isn't exactly a baby friendly town, Addison. The trip would be too stressful on Ali for just the couple days I'd be there."

"Teddy and I will watch her." The redhead replies. I think about it for a couple seconds, but I can't leave Ali like that. "Come on Cal, it'll only be for a couple days. Teddy and I have the weekend off and we were planning on a relaxing time at home anyways. Ali is more than welcome. …Mainly because I know you and Arizona would return the favor sometime down the line." She adds with a playful bump to my shoulder and a smile starts to spread across my face.

"Are you sure? I don't want to-" I start but am cut off by the older woman.

"I'm positive." Addison replies. "You and Arizona deserve a little getaway anyways. Next month she starts classes and that's going to be a long four month haul before spring. You working 80 hour weeks, her working-"

"At least a hundred." I supply.

"Damn." Addison breathes out. "Don't miss those days. Anyways, get to it. Book your flight, then run home and pack. On your way back through town to the airport drop off Ali's bag at the apartment. Teddy has today off and is spending it at home with Henry. I'll pick Ali up from daycare when I'm off." She says, already having worked this plan out in her head. I don't even have a chance to respond before the redhead is walking out the door, waving me goodbye and wishing me luck.

The next two hours is a whirlwind of activity. I quickly buy a ticket on the first plane out of Seattle and then race to daycare and give Ali a big hug and a kiss. I promise to bring her Momma home and that it'll be no time before she sees me again. Leaving a note with the daycare ladies that Addison will be picking her up for the night, I speed home and pack a few changes of clothes along with all of my daughters paraphernalia. Teddy is waiting at the apartment door by the time I make it back in town and gives me a hug before I dash to the airport. I make it through security and to the gate just in time. And without a wasted minute, I'm up in the air on my way to Las Vegas. I know I will have to work an extra couple of days down the line because of the deal I struck with Bandy to cover me today, but it's worth it.

Only three hours later, four with the time change, tires hit ground in Nevada and I walk out into the bright sun. It's not insanely hot, but its heaven compared to the bone shattering cold that has settled over Seattle and I smile up into the warm, welcomed rays. I think about calling Arizona, giving her a heads up that I'm in town and that she needs to get all the random women out of her bed. But I don't, instead I figure that I'll just sneak into her room, put on the sexy little black and purple teddy I brought and wait. …An act that ALWAYS results in a very satisfying night.

A quick cab ride, and I pull up in front of the hotel that's hosted the tour's riders and staff since the first year I came with Arizona. Immediately I'm overtaken by the camo and the cowboy hats and the boots. Yep, the south has invaded Las Vegas. As soon as I step through the large hotel doors, Arizona's face is right there, welcoming fans to the championship round. It's a picture I've never seen before, and I figure it must have been one taken her first day here.

Pushing through the mass of gamblers and drunk people, even though its only early afternoon, I make my way to the front desk. As I'm waiting in line, I let my eyes wander around the lobby. Just past the main lobby is the large first floor casino. Feel good sounds and cheering fills the air and I smile just thinking about the multiple times Arizona and I have had our own fun at gambling.

"Next." The young man behind the counter calls, and I step up.

"Hi. Um, I was wondering if you could help me out. I'm here surprising my wife and need a key to her room." I say, pulling out my best smile. It's been a while since I've had to try and woo a man into doing something for me, but from what I remember I use to be able to get a guy to give me his shoes if I asked for them.

"Sorry ma'am but I'm not allowed to give out a guest's room number, let alone a key." He says matter of factly.

"Right. I understand. But you see that woman…" I reply, pointing to the larger than life face of Arizona that is hanging in the middle of the lobby. "That's my wife. She's the big name here in town with the bull riders."

"I'm sorry…" He says again, shaking his head.

"Look, I know she's up on one the top few floors. I even have pictures of us-" I state, pulling out my phone to show a picture of our little family but he holds up a hand to stop me.

"I'm very sorry, ma'am. But I just can't give you a key to a room. Now if you bring Ms. Robbins down, I'd be more than happy to help you out." The clerk repeats himself.

"Damn it." I growl, then quickly step out of line before the people waiting behind me have some form of hissy fit. From all the huffing and puffing going on from the extremely tanned woman I would have thought she was trying to blow a house down or something.

Conceding to the fact that I'll just have to cut the surprise short, I move to the edge of the lobby to make the call. But just as I'm about to hit the send button, I catch a glimpse of a woman that set's my hair on edge. There, through a pane of glass, sitting in a smoky room with a delicate glass of amber liquid in her hand, is Cody Saundry. The woman who went all Michael Myers on us and tried to slice me. And yet… there she is, blonde locks falling around her face perfectly as she grasps the hand of a woman I recognize to be Sienna Wellington. And from the way the soon-to-be rider's jaw is set, she's not very happy.

Without instructing them to, my legs move on their own accord into the cigar bar and towards the two women. But as I turn the corner, another face makes me stop dead in my tracks.

"Calliope?" Arizona breathes out, like she doesn't believe her eyes.

I try to recover from my own shock as I try to keep from tipping over from my sudden stop, my suitcase hitting the back of my legs and buckling my knees a bit. "H-hey. Hi." I sputter out.

"What are you doing here?" She asks in a soft tone, standing from her chair and walking towards me with the biggest smile ever. But I don't get a chance to answer before her arms are wrapped tightly around me and her face is nuzzled into the crook of my neck. I immediately return the embrace just as tightly, breathing in the signature smell of my wife.

The blonde pulls away, suddenly looking very scared. "Where's Ali?"

"Red and Ted are watching her for a couple days." I answer, and smile as her face softens into that sweet smile I love so much. "I missed you." I whisper, oblivious to the crowd now watching us.

"I missed you too." She replies, then places her lips on mine to give me the kiss I've been craving since the minute she left Seattle. I smile into the kiss and pull her in harder, my hands slipping up into blonde hair. A clearing of a throat brings us back to reality.

Taking my hand in hers, Arizona turns back around to address the group made up of two women and four gentlemen. "Umm, yeah. So I've thought about it and… Nope. Not happening. Thanks for asking though." Six faces drop in a split second while Arizona beams her trademark dimpled smile. Without another word to the group, she grabs my bag and tells me "Let's get your stuff up to the room, babe."

I let her lead the way, and just at the threshold of the bar I peek over my shoulder and shout "Nice seeing you all." Neither Arizona nor I miss the scowl Cody gives, and we both giggle like school girls all the way to the room.

As soon as the little light on the key card reader flashes green, Arizona is on me like white on rice. Her lips seal themselves to mine as she pulls me into the room. My luggage tips over and the door slams shut but neither of us pay any attention. It's been a long, stressful week for both of us and now all we care about is the other millimeters away from us.

"What did you say no to?" I ask when the blonde graciously lets me up for air.

"Doesn't matter. All that matters right now is that you have entirely too many clothes on, Calliope." She growls, smiling as I throw my head back and laugh. My wife leads me through the sitting room, where I somehow lose my top, and into the bedroom. Hands are everywhere and I can't tell whose are whose. When we hit the bed, all thoughts of the outside world quickly fade as my wife and I reconnect on a very intimate and pleasurable level.

* * *

><p>AN4: So? Seems Callie showed up at the right time. Was Arizona really going to say yes to riding again, or was the answer now all along? What kind of trouble will these two get into now that they are together again? Will Vegas be able to handle them? Let me know.<p> 


	165. Chapter 165

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Sorry for the long break guys. But it took a while to get back in the groove of writing this fic. Plus some alterations are being made, so keep an eye out. Anyways, for those who are looking for the removed chapters, find my new story… it has them all there. And I am still working on my LiveJournal, but you can find the link in my profile. Eventually I will get everything I have here on FF up on to my LJ account, just going to take some time. And again I want to say thank you to everyone who has supported myself and all the other writers out there. You guys make it worth it.

AN2: Now, on with the story. Last we left, a certain Latina showed up. In the nick of time it seems. Let's see how things progress. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 165<p>

Arizona's POV:

"Mmmm…" I hum out into the large hotel suite, my body in pure satisfaction after the tryst my wife and I just shared. "That was awesome." I purr, rolling over and wrapping my arm around a naked chest next to me.

Callie's eyes are closed, her body still recovering from our round of pleasure. "We sure do know how to break a room in, don't we cowgirl?" She breaths out, pulling me tighter into her embrace. Lips graze the flesh of my forehead, still tainted with salt from the sweat we worked up together. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. This was the best surprise ever." I reply, then ghost a finger over the bare skin of the Latina's breast, her nipple firming as her body erupts with goose bumps. "I just wish you could have brought squirt. I miss her so much. Her little squeal, big brown eyes…"

"I know, baby. I thought about it but the trip would have been hard on her. And we'd only be here a couple days before having to go back and do the trip all over again." Callie explains, then reaches for her cell out of habit to check and make sure neither Addison or Teddy have called about our daughter.

I push off the naked woman and start to pull my jeans back on at the edge of the bed. "No, I get it. Really." Standing and zipping up my jeans, I turn my gaze back to the bed and smile. It's a picture I can never get use to, a picture I can never get enough of. Callie, naked and satisfied, in my bed. The most amazing woman in the world has chosen me, and I'm the reason for the look of pure happiness in her eyes.

The air then fills with a deep gargling sound, a tanned hand coming to rest on a naked stomach. "Was that you?" I ask, a smile pulling at my lips.

"Guess I'm kinda hungry." Callie replies, laughing at the volume of her stomach that is still growling at her.

I grab my discarded shirt and question "Didn't your flight have a meal?"

A look of disgust crosses my wife's face as she makes no attempt to get dressed or even cover her nakedness with a sheet. "Haven't you read those studies about airplane food? It'd be more sanitary to drag my tongue across the floor of our stables at home. And don't get me started on airplane ice. …They may as well take the water out of the toilet bowl." Callie explains, leaving me less than anxious about the flight home.

"Ew." I moan. "And I had two pops on the plane ride here." I state which makes my wife laugh. She rolls off the bed and strides toward me, heavy breasts bouncing as she walks. Wrapping me up in her arms and pulling me close, Callie places a heavy kiss on my lips.

"I love you." She purrs into our kiss. And the Latina doesn't give me a chance to reply before her tongue overtakes my mouth, our quelled passion quickly lighting up again. But when another loud growl comes from the bare stomach pressed against mine we both look down and laugh.

"Guess I should get some food into you. Can't have a marathon of hot hotel sex if you're weak and hungry." I play, then squeak a little when a strong hand squeezes my ass out of nowhere.

She lays another passionate kiss on me, then asks "Order us some room service? I wanna go take a shower, wash all the airplane grim and sex off before we… get even dirtier later." All I can do is laugh as lust crosses dark eyes in front of me. To call Callie a sexual creature is a very large understatement. I've never been with a woman who had such a hunger for it, but with Callie… at times I can hardly keep up with her.

Teeth nip at my lip, pulling it back until it pops back into place. "You know what I like." She purrs, then retreats to the bathroom, adding an extra sway to her hips because she knows I'm watching her go.

Shaking my mind clear of all the dirty and naughty thoughts, I grab the room menu and peruse the possible choices. Water starts to splash signaling my wife has started her shower, and minutes later her deep, beautiful voice fills the air as she sings some unknown Spanish song. I can't help but smile as her singing seeps into my soul. So many times I have told her that her voice is a hundred times more amazing than mine, but it's like pulling teeth to get her to actually sing anywhere outside the shower. Occasionally she will treat Ali or myself to a little tune, but she insists that her voice isn't that special.

Twenty minutes later I'm relaxing back into the plush couch, Sports Center playing on the large flat screen, when the water stops. My own stomach has started to growl as well and I keep checking the time, wondering when the food is going to get here.

A sharp knock comes a minute later, and then the beeping of a key working at the door. Peeking over my shoulder, I find Melissa striding into my room with her hands full of bags. She has this look on her face like that of a 5 year old who was just given a puppy.

"Hey, Z. You won't believe what I found today." She squeals and immediately starts to dig through the bags. Just then, a very wet and very sexy Latina comes in from the other room, her delicious body wrapped up in a fluffy white robe. My hostess's gaze snaps up immediately, a look of fear crossing her face.

"I like penis!" She yells loudly while jumping into some form of a karate pose, hands at the ready.

My wife freezes, and then looks at me. "You didn't tell me she has Tourettes." The doctor states, and I just bust out laughing. Seeing that I'm going to be of no help, she turns her gaze back to the young woman. "What's wrong with you?"

"I just… I umm, I…" Melissa stammers, glancing between the intimidating Ortho surgeon and myself, crying and clutching at my side because I can't stop laughing. My wife does that look that tells the woman 'out with it', it's the same look she gives to her interns when they are trying her last nerve. "I'm not gay!" Melissa finally gets out. My fit of laughter has finally quelled and Callie plops down on the couch next to me, both of us giving the young woman a very confused look.

"I just… You're the wife. And I thought, you know… because you saw me in bed. With Arizona… missing pants. I thought you might have come down here to go all…" The woman looks like she is about to explode as she quickly tries to dig her way out of the hole she thinks she's in.

"Crazy jealous, scalpel wielding, wife?" I supply when Melissa's words fail me, resulting in a playful slap from my wife.

"I'm not gay. I swear. I… I mean, I have like a big girl crush on Arizona but-" Her sentence stops abruptly as this little factoid slips from her lips. Mouth going wide, Melissa actually face palms herself "Oh my god, I can't believe I- Dr. Torres, I promise I… Arizona didn't touch me. I swear. She was a perfect gentleman, I mean lady. She, she she-"

"It's ok." Callie states, sensing that this rambling could go on for quite a bit longer. "Take a breath, Melissa." My wife says, thoroughly enjoying having this affect over a perfect stranger. A knocking on the door signals our food is finally here so I leave my two guests for a second while signing it to the room.

Callie and I eagerly eat our meal while Melissa starts to sort through the small boutique she bought today. And before I know it, it's like a mini fashion show in my hotel room. The young woman disappears into the bedroom more times than I can count to change and unveil yet another outfit. All the while, Callie gives her opinion. Soon, I'm bored out of my mind and end up laying full out on the couch, my head in Callie's lap, her hand stroking through my hair while Melissa paces around the room showing off another ensemble.

And then, like a bolt of lightning hitting her, Melissa stops and asks "Wait… does her showing up mean I don't get to go tonight?"

"Tonight?" Callie questions, looking down at me. "What's tonight?"

"Only the MOST amazing concert ever." The young woman states. "We got tickets this morning, and Arizona said that because you weren't here I would get to go. But… now you're here." The hurt in her voice makes my heart break. We may not be the best of friends, we've only known each other all of five, six days. But still… she's a nice girl. She's been great to me, and she deserves some kind of thanks for all her hard work.

Sitting up, I look between Melissa and Callie, both of them waiting for some kind of ruling. "Um… Well it's not really your kind of thing, Cal." I say, watching for any sort of reaction from my wife. "And I did promise Melissa a ticket."

"Oh uhhh… ok." Callie says, forcing a smile on her face. "You two should go then. You didn't know I would be coming and I don't want to ruin any plans." She adds, turning her smile to the relieved woman across the room. "I'll find something to entertain myself and then when you get back…" Her eyelids droop and she leans in close, her lips ghosting over the flesh of my ear. "We'll find something to entertain both of us."

"Really?" I ask, now completely ignoring Melissa who has lost her interest in this conversation the second she knew she'd still be going to the concert.

A finger traces the line of my lips, chocolate eyes darkening as lust takes over. "Oh baby, you have no idea what I have in store for you tonight." She growls which spends goose bumps popping up all over my body. Shifting closer, my wife places a hand just above my knee and slowly runs it up my thigh. "Things that would make this afternoon look like PG13. …By the time I'm through with you, you will have seen heaven and tasted the forbidden fruit."

"Then… maybe I should just skip the concert." I breathe out, eyes locked on to the tanned hand rising higher and higher up my denim clad leg.

A wicked smile crosses lusciously plump lips and then Callie places a soft, teasing kiss at the corner of my lips. "If you want…" She purrs, her curvaceous body leaning into mine a fraction more.

"Hey!" Melissa exclaims, pulling my wife and I out of our hot and steamy bubble. The young woman nearly skips from the bedroom, her phone in her hand and a huge smile on her face. "Hey, guess what? I just got us another ticket for tonight! Isn't' that great? Now all of us can go! Yay." She's completely unaware that the Latina's body and mine are humming with sexual urges and that I was a minute away from dumping her tonight. But… when I see that excited look on her face, I know I can't turn her down.

"Awesome." I reply, pulling out my best dimpled smile. "Callie would love to join us tonight."

"I would?" My wife asks, giving me a 'what the hell' look. But when I narrow my gaze at her, she immediately catches on and states "I would! Yes, thank you Melissa. But this still doesn't make up for having your naked ass in the same bed as my wife." She says, even pulling out the threatening finger.

"She's kidding, Mel." I tell her when the woman goes sheet white again. "How about you head out, go get ready. Callie and I will meet you downstairs in a couple hours." My hostess immediately agrees, rambling on and on about all she has yet to do before being ready for the public eyes. She is set on the idea that she will meet one of the singers or artists and they will fall madly in love and she will be whisked off around the world. Callie and I just amuse her, nodding and smiling along as she paints a picture of her wedding. We even score invitations to the Jamaican destination wedding.

By the time I'm able to usher the young woman out of my room, my ears are exhausted. Plopping back down next to my still robe wearing wife, I sigh "She really is a nice girl. If the whole love at first sight thing falls through tonight, I wouldn't doubt if she will be running the tour one day."

Three hours later Callie and I are waiting for Melissa down stairs in the hotel lobby. We were a little early, my hostess texting me that she needed an extra twenty minutes to get her makeup just right even though she had about 10 hours to get ready, so we take a seat in the small, cozy bar. Callie, of course, is an absolute knockout, her dark skin tight jeans leaving very little to imagination, and the top, well… same thing. And me, well I went with my usual get up. Jeans, boots and my cowboy hat because after all, it is a country music concert.

Callie is just draining the last of her red wine when a very excited, and very sexy looking Melissa Charron finds us. If her smile was any bigger she would need a second face just for it to fit. I don't think her lips stop moving the entire time it takes to make it to the concert hall. By the time we make it to backstage I'm pretty sure she is going to pass out from the lack of oxygen making it's way to her brain. Even Callie, a licensed doctor, recommends the woman take a seat and drink some water at one point.

We get to meet the lead singer and his band before the concert kicks up, and they even ask for an autograph from me in exchange for one of them. I try to keep my fangirling to a minimum, but I think it kind of leaks out when Melissa is hollering and crying right next to me. I'm sure Callie will tease me about it endlessly, but I don't care because its an amazing night. Great music, great company. I have my wife behind me, her arms wrapped around my body as we sway and dance to the live music. What more could I want? …Besides being able to have Ali with us, of course.

After the last song winds down, we are ushered back stage again where Melissa, again, goes nuts. But apparently that doesn't scare the talent off because they end up inviting us to some after party somewhere else in Las Vegas. When the drummer asks Melissa if she would go with him, I'm pretty sure she has a heart attack. It's hard to believe that this woman is the same responsible, take charge, put together young lady that I have come to know. And it hardly phases the young woman at all when my wife and I kindly bow out. In fact, I think Melissa breathes a sigh of relief that her old chaperones won't be there to watch her make an ass of herself.

One last round of pleasantries and Callie and I leave the concert, smiles on both our faces. We decide, instead of taking a cab, to walk the short half mile back to our hotel. We meander, no real hurry in our steps as we hold hands and swing our arms. Many pit stops are taken to kiss each other while taking in the sights and the people of Las Vegas. The night life is something I've never experienced before and I'm so happy to be experiencing it for the first time with Callie. She makes everything so much better.

"Tell me something…" I whisper during one such break in our walk, my arms wrapped around my wife's neck as she backs me up down the walkway.

"Hmmm." She purrs, lips pressed against mine.

"Why did you come?" I ask, pulling away just enough for my words to not be mumbled.

"Because I missed you." Callie answers, enforcing it with another kiss. But I pull back even further, furrowing my brows in disbelief. "And I love you." She adds, but I'm still not buying it completely. Sensing that I'm not going to let this go, we stop our glacial pace past the large fountain and instead lean against the rails.

With a big sigh, her eyes floating to that of the water display eliciting 'oohs' and 'aahs' from the rest of the crowd, the Latina says "I… I heard something last night. About you. And riding. And… and I thought that you would have… that you'd decide without talking to me." I watch the emotions play across Callie's profile, but don't offer any sort of response. "I mean, I know I told you that I'd… I'd support you. And I will, Arizona. I will." Her gaze finds mine in the darkness, only the glow of the water display providing a twinkle in her chocolate depths. "I really will. But… that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"So… you left our baby, you bailed on your work and responsibilities in Seattle to… what? Sex me out of the idea of riding again?" I counter, a slight edge to my words, and I can see the embarrassment hit my wife.

"And because I missed you." She adds weakly, turning an equally weak smile to me.

"I knew it. You came here because you don't trust me. You think I'm some sort of dare devil or, or, or maybe going through some pre-mid life crisis. Don't you?" All I get is silence, but the slight clenching of her jaw tells me all I need to know. "After ALL I've done to make this… make US work? You think I'd bail on my responsibilities to you and our daughter? That I'd put my life, my future… OUR future on the line just to relive some glory days?" Again, silence. Callie shifts uncomfortably on her feet, her eyes landing anywhere but on mine.

Taking a deep breath to quell my rising anger, I lower my voice and ask "Do you know what I was doing the minute you walked into that cigar bar this afternoon? Why Sienna and Cody were there with my old sponsor reps?" Raven locks shining from bright neon lights wave and she shakes her head no. "I was turning them down. They wanted me to ride again, they wanted a show. Sienna and the SheDevil called me damn near every name in the book all to get me riled up. All in hopes of getting me out of retirement and back on a bull. But you know what I kept thinking about while they were tearing me down?"

"What?" Callie whispers.

"Ali." I answer, and brown eyes finally meet mine. "I was thinking about Ali and all the things I want to teach her when she grows up. I want to be the one who puts her on a horse for the first time. I want to be the one who runs behind her big girl bike, holding her up during her first ride without training wheels. I want to be the embarrassing mom who cheers too loud when Ali walks across her high school, then college, then med school stages as she graduates top of her class. And I want to be there when we give her away to some… person, man or woman, who will never be good enough for her in our eyes. But who loves her with everything they have." A tear running down my wife's cheek glistens in the night light.

"I know you'd support me, and to be honest… I've seriously thought about coming out of retirement. But it's not worth it, Calliope. What I could win is not worth everything I could just as easily lose from just one ride. One bad ride, one bad bull could…" I can't finish that sentence, because I've had too many close calls to even say the words. So instead, I grab Callie by her arms and turn her to face me head on. "I want all those things Callie, and I want to be standing by your side while they happen. I want to grow old and wrinkled and crazy with you. What do I have to do to prove to you that I am IN this? Really and truly in it for the long haul."

"Arizona…" Callie sighs, her shoulders slumping.

"Callie, I don't know what to say to you to make you believe me. I thought maybe saying I was done for good on live national TV would do the trick but… what? What do I have to do? Because I can't… I don't want to have this… fight or disagreement, discussion, whatever this is right now, I don't want to do this every two or three years. I need you to believe me, Calliope." I tell her, my emotions running thick and coming out in my voice cracking slightly.

"I want you to be happy." My wife states morosely.

"I AM happy!" I exclaim louder than necessary but I can't help it. "I don't need a damn bull to be happy. Maybe you're the one who is unhappy in this relationship."

"That's… you know that's not what I meant." Callie replies. "I just, I don't want you to resent me years from now. I don't want you thinking that I'm constraining you, that married life is has turned you into a-"

"A wife? Yes, it has." I snap back. "I am a wife. I am. I accept that. I LOVE that. I love that I am YOUR wife, Callie. I'm a mother. A mother to the most beautiful, most amazing little girl ever created. I have different responsibilities now. I get that. I WANT that. So tell me what I have to say to make it stick in that skull of yours that I am done with bull riding for good." My chest is heaving and I'm sure I've drawn some attention from the other people milling about, but I don't care. I'm tired of having to defend myself to my wife. I'm tired of having to convince her that I'm happy where I am and with what I'm doing.

Somewhere in my rant Callie has turned her gaze back to the water show in front of us, and by the way her shoulders hang limp tell me that she is feeling pretty awful right now. "Calliope…" I breathe out, my heart breaking at the sight of her. "Look at me." She slowly turns but her eyes remain on the ground between us so I hook a finger under her chin and pull her gaze up.

"I want you to have everything, Arizona." My wife says, a renewed sheen of unshed tears in her eyes. "Like you have given me, I want that for you. Even if it means-"

"I HAVE everything, sweetie. I'm completely content and happy." I cut her off before the rewind button for this entire conversation gets hit. "And I'm done with this topic. Me and the PBR are just… long distance friends now. They might invite me back every few years, but I'm not staying with them. I have my own life, and it includes two very amazing women." A strangled breath comes from Callie's chest, and then a relieved smile crosses plump lips. To seal my promise to her, I lean up on my toes and kiss her, the faint taste of salt from her tears only serving to enhance the power of my word.

"Now… are we done?" I ask with a smile, one that Callie immediately returns while nodding her head yes. "Good. Then dry your eyes, love." I whisper and wipe away the single line of wetness marring her perfect cheek. "Because my beautiful wife did something incredibly romantic by flying all the way down here to spend time with me, and I don't plan on using that time on fighting and crying. I'm sure there are much more… pleasant things we could find to occupy us." I add, trying to quickly clear the tense air between us.

Strong arms wrap around me as Callie pulls me into a hug. The warmth of her body is something I hope I never become a stranger to and I know that somehow, somewhere in the dark recesses of her mind that still carries a small doubt of my commitment to her, that tiny flame has been extinguished. I'm in. Truly and completely. And maybe I've given up a lot to be with her, maybe I've become whipped or… soft as some would say. And maybe they are right, but in the end I don't care. Because I have Callie, and I have Ali. So in the grand scheme of things, I've got so much more now that I ever had before. And that makes it all worth it.

* * *

><p>AN3: Hmmm… think it's the last of it? One day left of the Championship. A lot can happen, especially when a certain evil couple just happens to be there. Stay tuned folks ;-)<p> 


	166. Chapter 166

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Hey ya'll, long time, no update. I know. Sorry. No excuse. Just… couldn't get the words out. But here it is. It's a bit of a filler, sets up for the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 166<p>

Callie's POV:

The morning sun streams in through the large bedroom windows, hitting the bed and making Arizona's blonde hair shine. My eyes roam the vast expanse of her naked body, inch by glorious inch. Alabaster flesh glowing from the morning rays, her beautiful face burrowed deep into the mattress. A smile itches at my lips as I watch her, the steady rhythm of her breathing deep and soothing. Now, even though she is as bare as the day she was born, the feelings brewing within me are anything but lustful. She's too beautiful right now, too innocent, the slight pout on her lips as she curls up into a ball like some sort of porcupine, is one of the most magnificent sights ever.

Last night was… something. And I'm not talking about the amazing love making, not sex, but love making we had which has led to both her and I being naked at this moment. No, I'm talking about before that. When my wife skillfully deduced the real reason why I flew down to Las Vegas on a whim. The small inkling in the back of my brain yelling at me that Arizona would put herself out there again, accept another tour season was squashed. Thoroughly and completely. I honestly don't know why it's taken this long to get it, but after last night, after hearing those words come directly from her mouth… how can I not believe her? She said the most beautiful things, things that made me cry and somehow made me love her even more. …That's a gift, being able to lecture someone and yet make them love you. But Arizona did, and I deserved every tongue lashing she gave me. And now I know. I know that she's in. In for good. And I believe her.

A small whimper falls from her lips and I have to bite mine to keep my laugh silent. I reach out and gently brush those luscious blonde locks behind her shoulder, resulting in a sniff and her burrowing even further into the mattress.

I don't know how long I watch her, but I know it's not long enough. Finally, with a sleep filled voice, Arizona murmurs "You're staring at me."

"No I'm not." I reply in a whisper.

"I can feel your eyes on me." She counters, scooting her naked body closer to me and burying her face between my body and my pillow. "I can't sleep if you're staring at me." My wife growls. I don't say anything but keep my eyes on her. After another minute a sliver of beautiful blue makes an appearance as Arizona cracks an eye open. A grunt falls from her lips again and she limply places her hand over my eyes. "Stop…" My wife moans pathetically.

All I can do is chuckle as I wrap the blonde up in my arms and pull her in tighter into my embrace. Arizona readily accepts the change of position, a leg weaving between mine and her head coming to rest in the crook of my neck. Her steady breaths tickle across my bare chest, a lock of raven hair waving from side to side in time.

I know that my wife is up, Arizona knows it too. But that doesn't mean she doesn't try to fight it, seeking five more minutes of bliss before yet another day is upon us. And I'm happy to indulge her, closing my eyes and seeking that peacefulness while we can.

But when the hotel phone rings out of nowhere, I get startled and jump, my head knocking into that of Arizona's right next to mine.

"Ughh!" She groans, a hand clapping to her head at the contact. "Owwww…"

"Sorry sweetie." I apologize, then quickly rub out my own ache and reach for the phone. "Hello?"

"**Good morning, Mrs. Robbins. This is your scheduled wake up call."**

"Oh…" I breathe out. "Ok, thanks." I mutter then blindly set the phone back on its cradle. "That was your wake up call." I tell Arizona, surrendering to the fact that we do, indeed, have to get up.

"What?" The blonde croaks, her head popping up with hair going every which way. "I didn't- Melissa…" She hisses, collapsing back into the mattress. "Remind me to beat her later." The woman adds, arms reaching up above her and her legs flexing as she gives a full bodied stretch. Somehow my lips find their way to the heated flesh of her bare stomach, her abs flexing under my touch, and I leave a trail of kisses from her belly button, up the center of her chest, and to her lips. Heavy arms drape over my neck and Arizona pulls me on top of her.

"Hmmm." She hums, her arms squeezing me tighter as she relaxes back into the mattress again, eyes fluttering closed. "This is nice."

"It is." I whisper then give her a soft kiss on the lips. "But we should get up, babe. I remember Melissa talking about some 10 o'clock thing you have to do." I tell her, rolling off the body of my wife which elicits a groan of annoyance from the blonde.

Within an hour both Arizona and myself are prepared for the day. We may have spent a little more time in the shower… together, than planned, and I might have had my way with my wife AGAIN as I pushed her up against the sink countertop, but we are ready. Arizona has her gorgeous locks hanging free from beneath her signature hat, her tight ass filling those dark jeans beautifully, and a dimpled smile just waiting for the fans. And because of the shared shower session we are a bit ahead of schedule so we head downstairs for some breakfast. After all, we burned through a lot of calories both last night and this morning.

About fifteen minutes into breakfast, blue eyes growing wide as Arizona squeezes an abhorrent amount of syrup on her stack of pancakes, the sight of a very unkempt Melissa Charron passes the large window front we are seated at. Poking my wife, her gaze looks out the window and she quickly pounds on the glass. Melissa jumps, turning on her heel at the unexpected noise. A slight pout forms on the woman's lips when Arizona gestures her to join us, but concedes to the fact that she was caught.

Turning back to look at me, a big dimpled smile on her face, Arizona whispers "Been a while since I've witnessed the walk of shame."

"Be nice." I playfully poke the blonde. Minutes later, the same brunette that I saw outside comes sauntering into the dining area in the dress and heels she was wearing last night.

Plopping down in one of the two vacant seats at our table, Melissa mumbles "Morning." Then grabs the glass of orange juice Arizona is reaching for and downs it in two gulps. The blonde snarls a bit but then reaches for her cup of coffee, which is immediately taken by Melissa and swallowed as well.

"Damn it." My wife groans, a fist falling on the table which makes all the silverware clatter from impact. No matter how miserable Melissa is feeling, I've learned it's dangerous to take Arizona's coffee away from her. And right now, the very hung over Melissa is playing with fire.

Forgoing my own need for the beverage, I give Arizona my cup of coffee which she immediately takes in two hands to protect against the thief on the other side of her. Gesturing to a passing waitress for another carafe of the sweet beverage, I turn my attention back to the near comatose young woman sitting with us.

"So… fun night?" I ask Melissa, a smirk playing across my lips.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I think so." She replies, pain etched across her face from the bright lights filling her vision. "At least, from what I remember."

"Are you alright?" My wife asks, pure concern lacing her voice.

"Yeah, Z. I'm fine." The hung over woman answers, pulling on a real smile when she hears the genuine fear in Arizona's voice. "Josh was really sweet. He'd never do… anything like that. I mean, he got my clothes dry cleaned overnight. Who does that?" She says, a blush forming on her cheeks. I catch Arizona's gaze and I can see the relief flash across her face. Of all the things going on right now, she really doesn't want to add sexual assault onto the list of problems circling her brain.

Shaking herself from the flood of distorted and blurry memories from last night, Melissa stands and smoothes out her slightly wrinkled dress. "Well, I need to clean up. Your 10 has been pushed back to 12, but you still have an 11. Will you…"

"Yeah, yeah we can chill for a bit." Arizona replies, then turns to me and leans in, placing a soft kiss on my lips. "Right babe?"

"Guess I'm not the only one who had a good time last night." Melissa drawls, sending the two of us a knowing smirk.

"What can I say?" I play, then wrap an arm around my wife's shoulder and pull her in closer. "Absence makes the sex grow hotter." A giggle falls from pink lips while Melissa just rolls her eyes and walks away, mumbling something about 'horny teenagers'.

Seeing as we have another hour or so to hang out, Arizona and I make ourselves comfortable. A fresh pot of coffee soon arrives at our table and big smile appears on my wife's face. We chat, get caught up on what we've missed during the few days Arizona has been away, and we even call Addison and Teddy to check in on our daughter.

A few minutes after hanging up Arizona and I are interrupted by the presence of a woman with a shining smile and a business suit to die for. She looks familiar to me, but I doubt I've ever actually met her.

"Good morning ladies." She says which makes the blonde head whip around to the stranger.

"Oh, good morning Amber." Arizona replies. "How are you doing today?"

"Quite well, thank you for asking." The woman answers, then turns her smoky eyes to me.

My wife looks between the two of us, both silently asking for some sort of introduction, and she says "Callie, this is Amber Hawkins. Amber, this is my wife, Dr. Callie Torres." We exchange a soft yet solid handshake as well as a few words in greeting.

"I don't want to intrude on ya'lls breakfast but I was just wondering if you've thought about our proposal." Amber asks, turning her gaze back to the cowgirl next to me. The woman gestures for the empty seat across from me and Arizona quickly nods, pulling the chair out for her.

"I…" My wife breathes out, her eyes quickly looking in my direction then turning back to Amber. "Honestly, I haven't. There were some other matters that have arisen that required my attention."

"Proposal?" I question, very curious now.

"Amber is a bull contractor. She and her partner are one of the two major contractors that care for and breed the bulls used on tour." Arizona explains. "Yesterday they approached me about joining in on the operation."

"Yes, to say that business is down is a huge understatement." Ms. Hawkins cuts in. "But my partner and I believe that if we can get just a little… injection of funds, put a new name and face on the company then we could easily overtake the other contractors. Our company would become synonymous with Professional Bull Riding."

"And…" I drawl, noticing the slight upturn to my wife's lips which tells me she is really interested in this prospect. "You think Arizona is that face?"

"Don't you?" Amber replies with a playful wink. "Who else? She is the PBR darlin. Anything with Arizona Robbins stamp of approval is pure gold. ..Not that I have to tell you that, Dr. Torres." The woman says matter of factly. Oh yeah, she's good. A born to be salesman if I've ever heard one.

"What are we talking here?" I ask, looking between the business woman and the blonde. Arizona is picking at her nails, her lips pursed in the manner I know to show she is trying to show disinterest in a topic that she is actually very interested in. "Just… an investment?"

"We would use her name, her picture. And her invested funds to kick start the revamping." Amber explains, her bright smile never faltering for a second.

"See the thing is…" Arizona starts, and I know right then that my wife has already through about this a lot. "What you have outlined seems really good to me, but… it's a lot of money, Ms. Hawkins." Amber nods, her cheery face instantly morphing into the calm and centered one of a professional woman. "Personal money. Like… my daughter's college fund, my farm's reserves, and plus most of my savings."

"And you would be getting a huge turn around on your investment in as little as five years." Hawkins replies, pointing out the pluses right along with the negatives my wife says. I just sit back and witness the pure genius of Arizona's business mind. There is a reason why she turned her families' failing farm into a large farming corporation. She's good.

"What you're asking for is a silent partner." The blonde continues, and gets a nod in agreement. "I'm not the silent type. If I were to go into this, chance what is considered a small fortune into this endeavor, as sound as it may look on paper, I would want a larger piece of the pie." Amber leans back in her chair and thinks, her perfectly made up face scrunching slightly in concentration.

"I'm not talking more shares… necessarily. But, I would want a say in how things are managed. I'd want to have _some_ kind of hands on. That's just how I operate." Arizona adds with that charming dimpled smile of hers. "Now… I don't have a lot of time on my hands as it, what with a family, a business of my own, and on top of everything else I'm starting college next month. But I would want to be kept in the loop, maybe have some boots on the ground a couple times. You know, that kind of thing."

Pink painted lips purse as a manicured nail taps the table between us. Those golden eyes stare at Arizona, almost like Amber is trying to reach every corner of her brain. But finally, the woman sighs and says "I'll talk with Barry about it and then get a new proposal made up. One that, I'm sure, will please all parties involved."

"Great." Arizona replies with victorious grin on her face. Our gazes connect and she sends me a wink that says 'that's how I do it', and I can't help but laugh. Amber collects her few items and starts to stand, drawing the blonde's attention again. "Oh, by the way… I know that I know you from somewhere, but I'm drawing a blank. When have we-"

"You don't remember." Amber states, looking between myself and her prospective partner. Blonde locks wave as Arizona shakes her head no. "We… well…" Those rich eyes find mine and the put together woman stumbles. "You know, it's not a big deal."

"No no." I rebuttal, now very interested in how this pretty woman knows my wife outside of the day to day interactions on the tour. "How _do _you know my wife?"

Clearing her throat and shifting uncomfortably on her heels, Amber says "I… It was… We kinda… slept together."

At the sound of those words my body goes numb. No one is ever really prepared to hear someone else say that they have slept with the love of your life. Jealousy and anger immediately boil, it's just a natural response. The thought of Arizona, MY Arizona with anyone else drives me crazy. I'm not stupid, of course. I know she's been with other women, and more than just a couple. But still… when one of those women just happens to pop up at breakfast, it takes me by surprise.

Blue eyes go wide as realization hits the blonde and Amber continues. "It was years ago, of course. Nothing serious. I-I barely remember it myself. Not that it wasn't memorable… it was."

"Hmmm." I hum because no other words are forming on my tongue right now. My hand finds a fork and I start to poke at a warm and soggy piece of melon still on my plate.

Sensing the awkwardness Hawkins continues to babble, not realizing that the safest thing for her to do right now is to leave. "Really, no big deal. Just a couple nights of-"

"Couple nights?" I state with a very strange inflection in my voice. "How nice."

"Right…" Arizona breathes out, then turns her attention to Amber. "I'll think about it." My fork falls from my hand and a loud clang fills the air. Arizona jumps and immediately corrects herself "I meant the proposal. I'll think about it, and will be waiting for the rewrite." Our guest smiles and they exchange a very brief handshake before Arizona and I are left to ourselves again.

"So…" I drawl. "You and Amber…"

"Apparently." The blonde says, sounding less than happy about the latest announcement.

"How is it you didn't know, Arizona? I mean… was there that many?" I snap. It's a low blow, but I'm hard wired to respond with passion. It's in my blood.

"It must have been during the time after I caught Katie in bed with someone else." Arizona replies, leaning back in her chair and rubbing her eyes. "There were a couple months there that… It doesn't matter now. Because I got you, right?" She tries to clear the air with a kind word and a soft kiss to my stone lips.

"How many?" I ask her, trying to be nonchalant as possible.

But Arizona knows my game and rolls her eyes "Callie…"

"What? It's not a big deal." I reply, my voice calm and aloof. I am aloof. I don't care how many there are… or were. I just want to know. It's not bothering me. Not at all.

"If it's not a big deal then why do you want to know?" She questions me, her eyebrows rising in the manner that just begs for me to take the bait.

"Have you slept with anyone else on the tour that you haven't told me about?" I ask her, sidestepping the question the blonde just gave me with a question of my own.

A small laugh falls from her lips and she says "Ok, you know what? We're not doing this."

"No , it's totally fine." I tell her, my voice getting all high and weird. "I mean, I'll tell you about my exes."

"I know about your exes." My wife counters, a bit of a bite to her tone like knowing that information pains her.

Pulling the first name from my list, I start "You don't know about Cha-"

"Chambers." Arizona cuts me off. "I know about Chambers." Who was an intern years and years ago, and after a very risky yet very successful surgery he and I got a little personal at my place. …Which just so happened to be the hospital basement at that time. How Arizona knows this, I have no fricken clue.

"Look, just give me a number. Ballpark. What? Five? Ten?" I ask, watching for any sort of sign that I might have hit the magic number. During my inquisition Arizona's phone beeps, pulling her attention away from this uncomfortable conversation. "…Hundreds?" A frown pulls at my lips just thinking about it while blue eyes roll in their sockets.

Wiping her mouth with a napkin, she stands and says "That's Melissa. I got to go."

"Wait. No no no no." I call after her, immediately grabbing my purse and following her. "You can't just walk away from me. …Arizona." But she ignores me, continuing her walk through the hotel lobby. "Arizona. Arizona." I plead, trailing behind her by a foot. "Jus-just give me a number. Just give me a number."

Stopping on her heel and turning, the blonde lets out a sigh and answers "One or two, ok? That's it." She gives me a cute dismissive shrug of her shoulders and smiles. "Now, can we go?" I study her for a minute, looking for any indication that she might be lying. I fall into step next to my wife but my mind immediately start looking at the entire situation in an all new light. Every woman walking by me with a cowboy hat and a Tour badge could be someone that has seen Arizona naked. And I don't like it. Suddenly, a night surrounded by all her old friends and acquaintances isn't looking so fun anymore.

* * *

><p>AN2: I've been looking for a way to get that scene into this story. Anyways, like I said, just a little filler. Sets up for the next chapter where everyone convenes at the arena. Heads are gonna roll.<p> 


	167. Chapter 167

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Alright peeps, I'm back! Long time, no update. I know. Sorry, life has been crazy crazy crazy hectic. But the good kind of hectic… I think. Anyways, here is the next chapter of you favorite Cowgirl. Last we left off, Arizona hinted that she might have had one or two other women prior to Callie. Is that the end of it? Read on to find out, and as always… Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 167<p>

Arizona's POV:

"Thanks for you time, Ms. Robbins." One of the ESPN announcers, Ray, says as he extends a hand to shake.

I grasp his proffered hand, and shake "Of course." We both step off the tv stage set up for the grand finale tonight. I've been doing one thing or another for the last few hours and now I finally get a little break before the big show.

Melissa walks up to me with a water bottle and her nose buried into my schedule, and I turn to the man who just interviewed me. "Oh, by the way…" I drawl, catching his attention as a woman takes his suit jacket from him. "I'd appreciate if you DIDN'T suggest that I was considering coming back to the tour." Ray's face sags immediately, not expecting that I knew about his little on-air taunting of the audience. Smiling, I add "Yeah, I heard. You're little… tease made my wife leave our baby girl and fly all the way down here from Seattle to kick my ass." Although I'm only being halfway serious right now I keep a straight face. If Ray thinks it's alright to rock the boat a little, I'm going to rock his boat right back.

Floundering, he starts to ramble. "I didn't… I just said that you and Wellington… but the video! How was I…"

"Arizona." Melissa states, cutting the man off before he has the ability to for a single cohesive sentence. With a tight smile to Ray, I turn on my heel and follow Melissa out of the interviewing area. She leads me around the arena and out to the concourse where most of the activity is happening right now. Crews are working to get the meet and greet tables all set up, as well as all the other decorations that go along with any championship round.

Slowing, Melissa leans in close and says "Just so you know, she's tweaking about Amber. And all the others."

"Excuse me?" I ask, then follow her gaze to a certain brooding Latina. Callie is leaning against a bar table with a boring looking salad in front of her, scowling at the crowd of people working around her. Red painted lips move slightly as the woman mutters to herself, and the glare coming from usual brown eyes is one I know too well. Oh yes, this is pissed off Callie Torres.

"It could get ugly. Trampled by a bull, ugly." My shadow says before leaving me and continuing on with her other tour duties.

Walking up from behind, I stealthy approach my wife from the side and wait. I can't make out every word, but I do catch a choice few and start to giggle. This alerts her to my presence and immediately whips around to find my gaze. "Hey babe." I say with a smile. "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing." She breathes out, trying to force her fiery glare to soften but is not very successful at it.

Snatching her drink and taking a pull from the straw, I reply "Doesn't look like nothing."

"Amber? Really?" Callie bites back. "And you're thinking about working with her?" I just give a small shrug of my shoulders while stealing a carrot and chomping down on it. "And when the two of you… She's seen you naked!" The Latina finally comes down to it.

With a slight eye roll, I state "Ok, fine." If she wants to know about my past, my less than shining past, then I'll tell her. "What do you want to know?"

"I want names." My wife tells me, her tone all business and no play.

A laugh slips from my lips before I can cover it up with a sip of Coke. Turning my gaze out to the rest of the action in front of us I gesture with the cup to a skinny brunette glancing our way. "Her." Dark eyes immediately flick to the woman. "And… her." I add, pointing to the woman across from the one I just said. I keep cruising the room. "Mmm… oh, and her. Over by the soda machine. Yeah, twice."

A force laugh comes from beside me and Callie says "Ok, that's Noel and she's not even gay."

"Well she was that night." I reply with a smile, and the Latina's face drops. And because she wanted to know, I'm going to tell her everything. "Also Nancy from PR. Meg in Production… Tia _and _her sister from Marketing. But, you know… not at the same time." When I meet chocolate eyes again, I can see that Callie doesn't really like the information I've given her. But I just smile and steal another carrot from her plate.

I'm herded into doing one more thing, and an hour later I am walking into the woman's locker room, my changing room throughout the tournament. A very grumpy Latina follows me in, and I haven't heard a word out of her since earlier. I know she is stewing on the information I gave her, but she was the one who wanted to know. Even when I told her to let it go, she wouldn't. She made the bed… now she's going to lie in it.

After another fifteen minutes of tense silence, I pull off my shirt and grab another, freshly pressed, shirt for the meet and greet I am due at in a little over an hour. "Callie…" I drawl while buttoning up the front of my shirt, but the moody Latina doesn't look up from the very interesting stain on the floor. "Callie…" I try again, but still get the silent treatment. With a sigh I approach my wife who is seated on one of the training benches, her shoulders slumped.

"Calliope…" I whisper just loud enough for her to hear me. Slowly, dark chocolate eyes lift to meet mine. The beaten look on her face is so endearing I have to bite my lip to keep from smiling at it. "I'm sorry I told you… I never said I was proud of my past. Well… _that _aspect of my past."

"Why didn't you tell me before? I thought Katie was your only other girlfriend." My wife states, her eyes dropping back down to her hands in her lap.

Taking a step forward so I am wedged between her parted legs, I play with a stand of raven hair that has fallen forward. "She was… Those other women were… drunken nights, and flings and one night stands. None of them meant anything to me." My wife looks up again, doubt swirling in those depths. "None of them even hold a flame to what you are, Calliope. There was a reason I never told you because… I wasn't proud. …I used them to try and… and fill a void in my life. Yeah, they were some fun nights but… those woman never brought me any real satisfaction." The sadness starts to fade from my wife's face and I know I'm saying the right things, and every word is nothing but truth. Tanned hands slowly reach up and play at the buttons of my shirt while a plump bottom lip sticks out in a pout.

"I love you, Calliope Iphigenia Robbins-Torres. Only you." I whisper and although my beautiful wife tries to fight it, a large, earth shattering smile appears on her face. "And I always will."

"Forever and ever?" She asks in a breath, reciting our wedding vows.

"Forever and ever, baby." I answer. A strong hand grips a fist full of my shirt and the Latina pulls me into meet her lips. I have to push my hat back a bit, but within seconds I have my arms wrapped firmly around her waist as Callie requests access between my lips. I'm not sure how long we kiss, but it's not frenzied. It's slow, but strong. Almost like my wife is reclaiming me as hers, and I'm perfectly ok with that. She can claim me anywhere, anytime.

My hands have a mind of their own and they start to drift down her strong and curvaceous body until they find a perfectly shaped ass. A moan leaves my chest and the Latina greedily swallows it, her center starting to buck and grind against mine. Long legs hanging off the table hook around mine, Callie pulling herself even closer to me.

We are well on our way to some seriously hot make up sex when the door to the locker room flies open and slams against the back stop. Our lips break and the next second the sound of someone arguing fills the air. Peeking over my shoulder, I watch as one figure moves around a section of lockers and into view, quickly followed by another.

"Why don't you grow the hell up? ! I did not come all this way-"

"I don't want to hear her fucking name again!" The first intruder cuts the other off, finally stepping into view. "Am I understood? Every god damned minute it's Ariz-" Her words cease when both women find that they aren't alone in the room, and Sienna Wellington immediately drops her bag. Cody sidesteps her girlfriend and finds what interrupted the New Zealander's tirade. "What the bloody hell are you two doing here?" The soon to be pro rider barks in a thicker than normal accent.

Callie's legs are still hooked around mine, and my hands are in a less than publicly acceptable position. Letting go, I turn around but still keep my place between my wife's legs. "This is my changing room…" I answer, and I take note of how Sienna is position between Cody and myself, but tuck that piece of information away for later. "What are _you _two doing here?" I counter.

"This is _my _changing room." She bites back.

"Guess we have to share…" Cody drawls, some kind of cross between a smile and a sneer pulling at her lips. Sienna looks over her shoulder at the Aussie and growls, but picks up her bag and crosses the room, taking the farthest position from Callie and I possible.

Once they are far enough away, Callie whispers in my ear "This should be fun." All I can do is shake my head. It shouldn't be a surprise, both Sienna and I are doing something tonight, meaning we both need a changing room. And since we are both women, and the men's locker room is crammed packed with the male riders, I should have known we'd be sharing this space.

Tense minutes pass, and all four of us stay on our opposite ends of the room. I catch Sienna's glare more times than I can count, and I try to think what I could have possibly done to make the woman dislike me this much. Granted, showing her up on a mechanical bull didn't help, but even before all that Wellington wouldn't spit in my face to save my life.

Finally, someone breaks the silence. And I'm not surprised in the least that it's Cody. "I hear you two reproduced." She states.

I can feel Callie tense, and she answers shortly "Yes."

"Where is she?" She asks.

"None of your concern." I bite back, then turn my back to the pair in hopes of them understanding that our conversation is over. Callie's eyes remained locked on the woman across the room, and I have to physically move her head to get her to look at me. "Let's go somewhere else, yeah?" She nods, taking her first breath in what seems like an hour. Pushing up on my toes, I place a quick kiss on her lips then grab my hat from beside her and take her hand. Without so much as a look back, I lead my wife out of the locker room and up above.

Once up on the concourse, a crowd outside just waiting to be let in, I turn and face the Latina. "You alright, Calliope?" I ask when we are hidden around a corner and out of public eye.

"Yeah, cowgirl." She breathes out, but sees my less than believing look. "Really, I am. Just… seeing her again. Brought back a lot of not so nice memories and feelings."

"You don't have to stay." I tell her. "If I didn't have to be here, I wouldn't. I completely understand if you wanted to go back to the hotel or… something remotely exciting for you. I know this isn't your idea of a vacation."

Her face softens and a small smile crosses her lips. "And leave you with all these blood thirsty women? Hell no." We both laugh and a hand at the base of my neck pulls me in for another kiss. All too quickly we are herded up by the event coordinators and told to get to our positions. I am led to my own signing booth, a large blown up picture of myself as a back drop and more posters than I can count just waiting to get my autograph. Callie takes a seat in the corner, like she did all those times while accompanying me on tour, and waits. To our displeasure, Sienna is placed in the booth right next to us and I know that this is just the start of a long night.

The doors to the stadium are opened and a sea of people come flooding in. It's almost scary how quickly I morph back into that fake smile and happy voice that I had to put on for years. Every person who walks up to my table has a question or a comment they want me to hear, and I hear all of them. I smile, I wave, I laugh. I do the PR thing, I play nice. It's why I'm here. I'm here to promote the tour, to get those fans who are waning excited again. And I can't do that if it looks like I'm having a pissing contest with the soon to be, next female rider. So when asked about Sienna, I smile and nod, but avoid answering any question directly.

About thirty minutes into it, a younger woman moves to the front of the line. She hands me an issue of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit edition I did and I can't help but blush a little bit. That always seems to come back one way or another.

I sign it and hand it back, and she asks "Can I get a picture with the two of you?" I give her a confused look so she explains "You and Callie?"

Smiling, I reply "Of course you can." Peeking over my shoulder, I find Callie looking sexy as ever. "Hey hot stuff…" I call, catching her attention. "Come on, your adoring fans want a picture with you." That breath taking smile appears and she confidently strides up to the table. The young fan passes her camera off and stands between my wife and I.

Once snapped, the young woman takes a second to say "I just love you. Both of you." She squeals, then surprises me by wrapping her arms tight around my neck. But the next second she is pulling Callie into a tight hug as well. When she lets the Latina go, she says "You're artificial cartilage saved my grandpa's life, Dr. Torres. I just… Thank you, you are amazing." Callie is caught so off guard that she doesn't know how to respond, and the woman doesn't let her because my wife is quickly pulled into a second hug from the stranger.

When the woman leaves and continues on to the next booth, I turn to my wife with a proud smile on my face. "What do you know… You _are _a rock star."

"Was there ever any doubt about that?" She replies then leans in for a soft kiss. Camera lights go off like a disco ball and a round of applause spurs us on. My wife, always a bit of a show off, decides to take it one step further so she wraps an arm around the small of my back, turns and dips me. I just hang on and smile up to the most mesmerizing woman on the world, and gladly accept her kiss when her lips find mine. The fans hoot and holler, loving the show and drawing the attention from the other riders situated along the concourse.

Callie pulls me back up, all smiles, and lays another peck on my lips before whispering in my ear "Think that got the point across?" At first I'm confused, but then I follow her nod and find Cody ten feet away, scowling and mumbling.

"You are so bad…" I growl, then nip at her bottom lip before releasing it and turning back to my waiting fans. Then next hour passes rather tamely. Men and women of all ages and backgrounds step up to my table for autographs and pictures. A few even ask if Sienna and I would pose in a picture together, and I'm very surprised that the New Zealander actually agrees. But then again… half of being on tour means working the fans. If you don't have fans, you don't have a career, and Sienna Wellington is really milking her soon to be fans. It seems that the only one not playing nice right now is Cody, but she makes sure to keep a wide berth around Callie and myself. And it's a good thing too because I won't hesitate to call security and have the Aussie bitch thrown out on her ass. I'm through with her and her juvenile games.

Before long, the crowds start to dissipate as people move to their seats for the show. Melissa makes a reappearance and tells me that I need to head to the television booth to get ready for the night. Turning to Callie, I ask "You going to be ok?"

"Of course, cowgirl." My wife replies. She's done this routine many times. I have to go one way and she goes another, taking a seat in the best of sections to cheer me on. So with a kiss, we part ways and I look over my shoulder as the Latina is lead by another hostess to her seat.

Five minutes later I'm stepping into the small commentary booth and shaking hands with the two regulars. Tonight I'm all about the color commentary, providing insight to those watching from home. Such as bull statistics, rider statistics and tendencies, anything to draw the people in. I'm getting mic'ed up and going over the script when another person steps up to the booth. And when I see who it is, my jaw clenches.

"Ah, there she is. Our fourth." Ray says, a big smile on his face as he rises from his seat. "Ms. Wellington, good to see you again."

"Yeah, fabulous." I mumble, turning back to the television lineup that will be starting in just a few minutes. All I get is a tight smile from the other rider as she gets her mic set up as well. When Ray retakes his seat, I lean over and whisper "What the hell is this about? I thought I made it clear that I'm not playing into these antics."

"Wasn't my call, Arizona." He says with a shrug. "She's just here for face time, just like you are. You two are the big ticket items right now so get over it." I'm about to rip this man a new asshole when we get the signal that we are going live and I immediately pull my game face back on.

During one of the action breaks, the camera's rest back on the four of us and Ray states "So, Arizona Robbins, how has the performances stacked up so far?"

"Well Ray, it's only the first round. Each rider has two more shots at scoring points but I'm very impressed." I answer diplomatically. "It's going to be a tight race and it's anybody's game right now."

"Sienna, your thoughts?" He asks, looking to the woman seated right next to me. Throughout the first block of rides she was cool and civil, didn't say or do anything on air that was rude or condescending. …Which makes me all the more nervous about what will happen WHEN she finally does snap.

"I agree, lots of time left. Two of them stuck their rides, and Burke couldn't hang on. But he has a knack for coming from behind." The foreigner says, a smile on her face. And I do believe that is the first smile from her I've ever seen.

"You up to the challenge of next year, Ms. Wellington? After a firsthand look of the best talent you will be facing, will you bring some heat to the table?" The other announcer asks.

"Oh, definitely. These boys need to be shook up a little bit." Wellington answers with a smile and I force my face to play along. My smile is tight and very awkward, but I'm hoping that no one can notice the difference.

"What about you, Arizona. You think Sienna will be able to rival your statistics?" Ray continues this hostile line of questioning. I can feeling the woman next to me tense instantaneously, her fear of being compared to me overtaking her.

Searching for a polite answer, I stall a little bit and glance out into the arena. The place is packed, wall to wall, floor to ceiling. But even in the sea of people, my eyes land on a certain beauty perched in her chair in the VIP section. Her face is tense and it unsettles me. It only takes another second to figure out why my wife is so uncomfortable, because the person seated right beside her is the girlfriend of the woman sitting right beside me. Oh what a cruel person God is.

I have to clear my throat for my words to actually make it out of my body. "I… believe that if Sienna has made it this far, then she has an enormous amount of talent. Going off my own personal experience, the battle to make it to the Pro's, she must be very passionate and dedicated towards our sport. When you combine those two things with pure grit and love of the ride, _that _is a rider to look out for. _That _is a rider who could go all the way." Apparently my answer was a surprise because I get an actual smile from the woman beside me, almost like she thanked me for taking gender out of the whole issue. With a small nod, we turn our attention back to the next rider getting mounted. All the while, I keep an eye on Callie and wonder how things are going for her.

* * *

><p>AN2: Sorry if this chapter seemed a little rough and shaky. I just… couldn't get it flowing. Maybe it's the little break I took, have to get back into the flow… find my mojo again. Anyways, couple of things happened. Arizona revealed her past conquests, is Callie really ok with it or is there more left to the blondes story? Sienna and Cody seem a little shaky. Maybe Sienna is realizing just what kind of girl the Aussie is? …And finally, what's happening in the VIP section where it's just Callie and Cody? No barriers, no interference, just one on one. Is the Latina about to go all cage fighter? Stay tuned.<p> 


	168. Chapter 168

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Alright, next chapter. Let's see what goes down between our feisty Latina and a certain Aussie bitch. Read on and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 168<p>

Callie's POV:

"If you need anything ma'am, my name is Thomas." My host says as he leads me to my VIP seat. I just smile and slip him a bill then settle in for a long, if slightly boring, night. Normally I can get into the whole bull riding thing, but if Arizona isn't part of the competition, it just never seems to hold my interest as much. But I'm here and I'm staying, especially because from my raised seat I have a clear line of sight of the beautiful blonde just stepping into the commentator's booth. Even though Arizona was suppose to be on air during the entire tournament, I know she would much rather be down in the dirt again tonight just like she was the past three nights of competition. It's just in her blood to be part of the action. And that's a part of what I fell in love with, even though I _hate _that part of her at times.

There are still a few minutes until the big show starts so I flip through the program. I still remember the first Professional Bull Riding program I laid eyes on, that night years ago in Seattle. Arizona's gorgeous smiling face taking up half of the front cover, as well as a plethora of other action shots littering the following pages. But now all she has is a single photo in the back, followed by a one paragraph long section of achievements and note worthy facts. Sadness tugs at my heart for my wife, for as amazing as Arizona Robbins, Professional Bull Rider, is there will come a time when she is passed by. Overlooked. Forgotten. Not in my or our daughter's lives, but in the minds of those PBR fans there will come a time when her name will just fade from their memories. And I think that, more than any other thing, is what keeps the thought of riding again alive in my wife's mind.

A single finger is still tracing the outline of beautiful blonde hair when the seat next to me creaks, pulling my attention away from the program. When I look over, the hair on the back of my neck stands on end and my heart starts to pound. As if God hasn't provided me with enough challenges in my short time on this earth and I send up a silent 'you suck' before averting my gaze. But it's not fast enough and those piercing emerald eyes caught me looking at her.

"G'day." Cody says with a big smile, then peeks at the object that is holding my attention. "It is a good picture, isn't it?" I know the Aussie is just trying to bait me, to get my riled up so I just close the program and turn my gaze out to the empty arena in front of us. Within moments the yelling of thousands of fans drown out any possibility of conversation with the blonde next to me, and I am perfectly ok with that. I keep my eyes glued to the action, with the occasional glance to a certain cowgirl at the far end of the arena.

The first three rides pass quickly, and the tour cuts to a commercial while a group of performers come out to entertain the crowd. Cody repositions herself and leans in closer to me, feeling that this break is a good time to get some much needed talking in.

"So Callie, how are things?" She asks in a tone so sweet that it makes me nauseous.

"Awesome." I reply, that single word laced with sarcasm.

But apparently this woman is either stupid or has a death wish because she just soldiers on. "And your kid?" I immediately tense and tell myself to breathe because punching this woman right in the nose right here, right now, in the middle of thousands of people would not do any good. …Other than make me feel fricken fantastic. "What's her name again? Alice?"

"Alijandra." I sneer, and I think it's the first time I've ever muttered my little girls name with anything but complete joy and love.

"Alexandra Torres…" Cody mumbles, like she's tasting it on her tongue.

"No." I snap, finally turning to meet her gaze. "Her name is Alijandra Elizabeth _Robbins-_Torres. And I'm warning you right now, you say one word about her and I will cut your heart out with a god damn steak knife." As soon as I say it, I know that I gave her what she wanted. She wanted a rise out of me and she got it. But when someone talks about Ali, just the thought of this woman muttering a bad word about her makes me see red.

Holding up her hands in surrender, the Aussie says with a sickly sweet smile. "I'd never… I was just going to say she's very cute." I keep her gaze because I know she's not done. From all the history I have with this woman, I know that for every 'compliment' comes a jab. This time is no different.

And as if on que, her emerald eyes turn to the blonde in the commentators' booth. "It's kind of sad, actually…" She sighs, like something is tugging at her make believe heart.

"What's sad?" I spit.

A nonchalant shrug of her shoulders and she turns her attention back to the next rider just getting set on a wild beast. "Arizona has never been happier than when she's riding a bull. …Look at her. That gorgeous smile, those perfect dimples…" I can't keep myself from looking at my wife and when I find her, Cody is right. Her smile is breathtaking. She's laughing, head thrown back and blonde hair waving from beneath her sexy hat. "…It's just sad that Ali will lose out on a Mum like her because you couldn't keep her interested enough to stay." My entire body goes numb, not because of my utter hate and repulsion for this woman, but because she was able to pinpoint that one fear that terrifies me beyond belief.

Without saying a word, I rise from my seat and climb from the section overlooking the action taking place in the dirt just below. I don't look behind me because I know that Cody will follow. She thinks she's gotten me shook up, and honestly she has. But she doesn't know that I trust Arizona completely, 100%. Any lingering doubts I might have had were wiped away when I showed up in Vegas last night. The promises and the admissions my wife whispered in my ear last night as we made love, the declarations of forever as we woke up together this morning…

I make a bee line for a 'personnel only' entrance, weaving between guys with headsets, riders, and other event workers until I find what I'm looking for. A nearly deserted hallway with a restroom. The clacking of my heels echoes throughout the tiled room as I enter, bright light bouncing off a wall of mirrors in front of the long line of sinks. With a deep breath, I lean against the countertop and wait. She's coming, I know she is. Cody is like a crazed hyena… or maybe a dingo. Those are Australian, right? They feed on the weak and the maimed; their kills are more often than not already hurt and beat down. And that is exactly what she thinks I am right now.

Thirty seconds later, then clomping of boots in the hallway just outside hits my ears and I know I have company. My hands are shaking and there is a slight fear tickling the back of my mind, a little piece of me wondering why I just left the safety of a crowd to end up alone in some far off corner of the stadium with a known lunatic. But what I have to say can't be said in public. Not only would that encourage Cody to continue her little witch hunt, but it could also hurt Arizona's image. And I am not about to do that, not when she's come so far since the whole Cody-Katie-Callie love triangle fiasco.

Rounding the corner, the tall, thin and very built Cody Sandery finally finds her prey. A smirk plays at her lips and she saunters over in front of me, mirroring my stance against a stall door directly across from me.

"I don't know if… you were dropped on your head as a child or you're just fucking stupid but you need to get it through your thick skull that Arizona is _not _interested in you. She's not looking for a way out of our marriage. She's not looking for a way back on tour. And she is _definitely _not going to leave our daughter like that. If you even _think she _is that kind of, of, of mother or wife then… you obviously don't know her even a fraction of what you think you do." The Aussie just clicks her tongue, her stare locked with mine.

"And you are delusional if you think I will just stand by and let you _attempt_ to rip my family apart…" My voice is cold, hard as steel and my eyes are locked with hers. If she is waiting for a weak moment to attack, she's going to be waiting a while because I'm not letting up. "…You are in for a serious wake up call. My father has more money than God, and he just so happens to love Arizona and our daughter. So if you really want to go, Cody, let's go. Because I'm tired of this little game you're playing. Because that game isn't a game to the rest of us, it's our lives. My life. My wife's life. Our daughter's life. And you are bat shit crazy if you think I won't do anything to protect my family and keep them happy. …So come on. You want to go, let's go."

"So now you're bringing Daddy into this huh?" The Aussie sneers.

"I'm just letting you know that I can make your life a living hell. In ways you can't even possibly imagine. My father's lawyers are good… the best. And I'm sure you have plenty of skeletons in your closet that you hope would remain there." I tell her, not batting an eye. For once it looks like I might have hit something and the model in front of me flinches slightly. "So… it's your move. Either strap on your balls, or shut the fuck up. Because I'm not playing anymore." Just then a woman with a red shirt reading 'event coordinator' enters the bathroom and takes a stall. That breaks up our little one on one but that's ok, because I've said what I wanted to say.

Grabbing my purse, I start to head out of the restroom only to pause at the threshold and turn back around. "Oh and by the way… if you think Arizona's smile just now was perfect, you should have seen her smile when she held our little girl in her arms for the first time. And the second… and every time since." I don't know if Cody is able to process the emotion of guilt, but a very close likeness of it flashes across her face. "That woman out there? That's Z Robbins, PBR superstar. But you don't know Arizona Robbins, mother, wife and friend. And you never will. Which is a shame because… she's magnificent."

By the time I make it back up to my seat the last ride has been taken and a mass of people have collected in the center of the arena. A man, maybe 28 years old, is going crazy. Obviously he won, and a small smile makes its way on my face as I realize Burke didn't. So… maybe I'm still holding a little grudge towards him as well. I'm not perfect, but after all the heartache he created for both Arizona and myself, I think I've earned that right to dislike him.

A spotlight illuminates the dark center and there, on the small stage she has stepped up to twice before, is Arizona. She has a mic grasped in her hand and is waving the winner up. A beautiful speech flows from her delicious lips perfectly, and I just know she winged it. Her ability to speak and act in front of large crowds always impresses me, but then again… she's been doing it for years and years. The audience reacts to her words, applauding at the highs and pausing at the lows. The blonde gives the victorious rider a very deserving introduction, one that anyone would be lucky to get. But when she hands the mic off to this year's champion, her shoulders lift and an air of relief surrounds her. Arizona's job is done.

It's nearly a half hour later by the time I fight through the mass of people, work my way between busy event staff, dodge some very antsy horses that are being loaded up, and to my wife's changing room. A quick knock, since Arizona isn't the only one using the room, and I'm called in.

"Hey baby." The blonde says with a smile, her lean stomach and bra clad chest being a very beautiful view for my aching eyes. With an arm through a clean shirt, she gives me a quick peck before pulling her top the rest of the way on. "Where were you? I lost track of you about half way through." She asks, stuffing her other shirts into the small duffle bag of hers.

"I had some… business to attend to." I reply, not really wanting to get into it because Sienna comes out from around the corner in only a tank top.

"As in…" She whispers, using her body to shield a thumb pointing to the woman on the other side of the room.

"As in." I answer which makes blue eyes harden. "It's alright cowgirl…" I tell her, sweeping a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "I'm badass. I totally handled myself." She leans in for another kiss but the locker room door swings back with gusto and slams into the wall. A very pissed off looking Aussie model comes storming in, sending a very heated glare my way before turning her inferno on her girlfriend.

Sienna looks lost, looking between the heated blonde inches in front of her and Arizona and myself at the opposite end of the room. The rider tries to get a word in but the Aussie doesn't allow it, just steam rolling Sienna.

My wife quickly shoves her few personal items into her bag then zips it shut. Grabbing my hand she says "Let's get the hell out of here before the universe implodes." I willfully allow her to lead me out of the locker room, the feuding couple's voices only rising when the door shuts behind us. "Dinner?" The blonde asks after one last look at the locker room door.

"Definitely." I reply. A perfect smile forms and I can't keep myself from leaning in and stealing that kiss Cody interrupted. With that, we walk hand in hand out of the arena and into the mild Las Vegas night.

A couple hours later, after a fantastic meal at some place Melissa recommended for us, we stroll back into the hotel. It's nearly midnight and we both leave tomorrow but neither of us is in any real hurry. Arizona's responsibilities are completed for the week, and now we have time, even if a few hours, to just be us. No appointments, no badgering, no interviews. I have Arizona all to myself, and I plan on taking advantage of that fact.

Our clasped hands are swinging between us as we meander through the grand lobby of the resort when something out of the corner of my eye catches my attention. I halt mid-stride, nearly yanking Arizona off her feet as she tries to walk on.

"Sorry…" I breathe out, then point to what has caught my attention. "Is that-"

"What the hell." Arizona mumbles. We cross the busy expanse of marble flooring and enter a dark and quite bar area. It's got the rich, earthy feel that reminds me of my father's den back in Miami. A long, beautifully finished wooden bar taking up a large part of the center of the room, lights cascading down and masking drinkers in shadows.

My wife rounds the corner, approaching one of the few patrons visible from the lobby and leans over. "Sienna?" She asks softly, and the sullen looking woman lifts her head. To say the New Zealander looks beaten is an understatement. The rider is nearly lying on the bar, her eyes glassy with alcohol.

"Avisuna…" Sienna slurs, a crooked smile pulling at her broken face. "Come! Have a drink with me…" She says, slapping the empty barstool next to her.

We exchange a worried glance and my wife slowly slides onto the seat. "What happened?" Arizona asks.

"Nuttin…" The foreigner shrugs, the movement causing her head to slip from her hand and bob, catching it just inches from slamming onto the bar. "Nuttin I dint know would happen…" She adds, gesturing the barkeep for another round.

When he slides a glass of dark liquid in front of Sienna, Arizona asks "How many has she had?"

"Seven." He answers.

"Woah." I breathe out. There's only one reason why a woman would binge drink like that all by herself. I should know… I've been there a couple times myself.

"She broke up with me." Sienna blurts out, burying her head in her hands. "She was yelling and then… I don't… I told her to leave. And she left. She's _never_ left before. But.. she did." Blue eyes peek over the broken woman and find mine on the other side. We exchange a look, both unsure of what to do in this sticky situation. "But you know what? Fuck her. Fuck. HER! Cuz I'm a catch. But… she never wanted me. Not really…" It's word vomit, and Sienna doesn't seem intent on trying to stop it.

Turning to my wife, Sienna slaps her shoulder roughly and says "I don't don't like you! I like you! I do. You were an _awesome_ rider. But… fucking Cody…"

"Fucking Cody…" Arizona agrees with the drunken woman.

"I was jealous. And then she, she, she… pushed me into saying those awful things." Sienna continues, not caring that the three of us don't have the best history so far. "Fuck! She's like a… a… What are those fish that eat people?" The woman asks, leaning a bit closer to my wife than she needs to.

Arizona leans away, her nose furrowing as alcohol laddened breath washes over her face. "Umm, piranhas?"

"Yes! Piranhas! She's a fucking piranha!" Sienna yells, making the rest of the bars patrons look up.

"Ok…" My wife drawls. "I think it's time you call it a night, Wellington. Don't want to get sloppy." She reaches into her pocket and pulls out enough bills to cover any tab the woman might add, plus a very generous tip. "Come on, killer. Let's get you to your room." Sienna slides off her stool and if it wasn't for a hand from both Arizona and myself, she would have had a rough encounter with the floor.

It takes some coaxing, and a promise of one more shot once up in her room, but we finally get the drunk woman to tell us her room number. The entire elevator ride up and the long and treacherous walk down the hallway, Sienna keeps talking and talking. It becomes very apparent that she was… _is _a fan of Arizona's. But Cody, once again, got her claws into some unsuspecting woman and tore her life to bits. Suddenly, I like Sienna. Even though her choice in women is horrendous, she seems like a good person. You know… besides the cloud of cognac swirling around her mind.

At her door, I let go of the blabbing drunk to try and get it open, resulting in Arizona taking more of Sienna's weight. A quick grab prevents both from falling to the ground and we finally get the New Zealander inside.

"Thank God…" Arizona breathes out once Sienna is splayed out on her bed. "Get her a glass of water, babe." She says, then kneels down to pull off the rider's boots. I pour a tall glass of water from the bathroom, as well as fish out a couple aspirin from my purse and set them on the bedside table.

My wife is just undoing Sienna's large and bulky belt buckle, a move that would make my jaw clench if it wasn't for the fact the woman is nearly in a coma right now. When she pulls the sheets over the rider, Sienna's head pops up alittle and she slurs "She made me hire an investigator. Fucking Cody wanted dirt." And I smile at the Aussie's new nickname. It fits her.

"Just relax, killer." Arizona says, grabbing a trash can and placing it right next to the bed just in case.

"But I don't care! I don't care… So you can't go to Arizona, Arizona…" The drunk keeps babbling, then starts to giggle. "Arizona can't go to Arizona… that's funny. Isn't that funny?" Blue eyes darken just a shade and I can feel how the blonde has tensed slightly.

"Wait… what?" I ask, now very curious as to what Sienna is getting at. Turning to my wife I continue to question "You can't go to Arizona?"

Shock and a little bit of fear mars Arizona's face and she starts "It's nothing-"

"She's wanted." Sienna cuts her off, giggling like a little school girl. "Arizona wants Arizona… Arizona has a warrant out for the arrest of Arizona." Blue eyes turn to the laid out woman and I can just make out the faintest of snarls.

"Is this true?" I ask Arizona.

"I…" I know this look, this is the look of a cornered animal seeking a way out. And I'm not letting it happen. "I was young. It was years ago. And was completely and totally-"

"She slept with a Governor's daughter. And he called the cops on her." Sienna lets it spill, the room filling with her drunken and slurred laugh. "She skipped town…"

"Thanks for that…" My wife sneers to the drunken woman. Turning back to me, she cautiously takes a couple steps forward. "Calliope… it was nothing. Her father walked in on us… I was 19… He sent the dogs on me…" I hear her words but nothing is really settling. In a days time I've learned that my wife hasn't been as innocent as she has let on. Not only has she had her way around most of the women with the tour, but now I've learned she's screwed some politician's daughter. …AND had the police called on her.

Without a word, I turn on my heel and head out the door. I hear Arizona giving a few words to Sienna and then the hotel room door opens again as my cowgirl comes racing after me. "Calliope… Calliope… Callie." She pleads, but I keep walking. "Baby?" She keeps trying, but I just press the elevator call button and stand in silence. Tension surrounds us in the carriage, as well as the short walk to our room. I quickly slip the key card in the mechanism and open it, walking into the room and dropping my stuff. Arizona heads further in, drops her duffle bag and turns back to me.

"Hey, here's the thing." She states and I finally look up to meet her gaze. "I do know about your exes and sometimes it sucks."

"Ok." I reply softly, setting the phone in her hand on the door side table with my stuff.

"I mean I don't, I don't like knowing. And sometimes it drives me crazy." My wife keeps rambling and it's so freaking adorable. I'm not mad… really. I mean, surprised? Definitely. But… we all have pasts. And maybe it's mean that I'm letting her think I'm upset. …But it's so cute when she gets all defensive like this.

"I know…" I add, peeling off my light coat and tossing it to the side. My slow steps forward push the blonde back as her lips keep going, trying to dig herself out of whatever hole she thinks she's in.

Back tracking, Arizona keeps rambling. "So maybe there's a reason. You know, there's a very good reason that I wasn't telling you about my exes."

"Mmhmm…" I hum, my lips turning up into a little smirk. My hands find the bottom of my shirt and I pull the top over my head, revealing a very nice pink bra for blue eyes.

"Yeah. I was trying to spare you." The words aren't stopping, but I don't miss how her eyes widen just slightly at the site before her.

"Yeah… I understand." I mumble, still pushing Arizona further and further into the room, towards the double doors the lead to the bedroom.

"You do?" The blonde asks, seemingly confused, this turn of events not what she was expecting.

I take another step and reach up to her top button on her shirt. "I do." I answer, my fingers deftly undoing one button and moving on to the next.

"Oh…" My wife breathes out, then glances down at the work being done to her shirt. Blue eyes flick back up and find mine. "Ok, cuz I thought we were fighting…"

"Oh, we totally are." I answer, then close the small distance remaining between our bodies. Arizona quickly gets the message, and we push our way into the bedroom, shirts, bra's and jeans being disrobed as we go. It's been a very interesting and enlightening trip, this surprise trip to Vegas. But… in the end, it didn't matter. None of it mattered. Because I already knew everything I needed to know. I know that Arizona loves me, truly and completely. And she isn't going anywhere. And that… I might not have been her first kiss, her first crush, her first time or even her first love… but she plans on me being the last.

* * *

><p>AN2: So… guess Arizona has done more than just steal a lollipop. Think it's the last we've heard of this little warrant dealio? Hmm, just have to wait and see. Thanks for reading, and any review you decide to leave is absolutely awesome! You guys rock.<p>

AN3: For Love and Softball is in the works! I promise. I just want to make sure it's really good before posting it. Thank you so much for your patience, and I promise that I will get Chapter 18 uploaded the moment I think it is ready. Again, thank you. And you guys are amazing!


	169. Chapter 169

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Alright, had this typed up and ready to go so I figured I'd just go ahead and post it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 169<p>

Arizona's POV:

"Come on squirt, open up for Momma… Come on. I know you're hungry, sweetie." I coo to the little girl in my arms. It's the third day Callie and I have been back in Seattle and we are just getting back into the flow of our routine. My wife was only away from Alijandra for two and a half days, I was gone for over a week, but it was the first time both of us had left her for any extended time. And it was amazing getting her back in my arms.

"Arizona?" Callie calls from the bedroom, my wife furiously trying to get ready for work after her phone died in the middle of the night and missed her alarm. "Do you know where my- Never mind, found it!"

I just roll my eyes at the little girl in my arms. "Don't judge her Ali… She's getting old. Old people lose their minds. It's not nice to laugh at them." I say playfully and big brown eyes light up, lips curling into a big gummed grin. Taking advantage of her open mouth, I place the bottle in her mouth and she finally starts to feed.

"I _know_ you did not just call me old." The Latina states as she strides into the kitchen and pours a travel mug of coffee.

"No." I reply, pulling my always winning innocent smile out. "It was Ali."

"Oh really?" Callie chuckles. "Our five month old is talking in complete sentences huh?" I just nod along, dimples popping in amusement. "Guess we need to start looking into college's then. We got ourselves a little genius here…" She purrs, placing a soft kiss on Ali's forehead, then turning her lips up to kiss mine. "What are your two's plans for today?" My wife asks as she starts to pack up her brief case and making sure she has everything she needs for another wonderful day at the marvelous Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital.

"Nothing special. Maybe read some books, watch that obnoxious Dora the Explorer… pizza, beer… a stripper or two." I answer, smiling when Ali squeals in delight.

"So just another boring day huh?" The Ortho god plays. "Alright, well I need to go. Lots of bones to break today."

"Thought you were supposed to mend them." I tease, then push up on my tip toes to steal another kiss from the frantic surgeon.

"Funny." She replies, sending me a sexy wink. I resituate Ali in my arms and accompany my wife to the door. It's freezing outside and a fresh layer of snow has fallen over night. The contrast between sunny Las Vegas and dreary Seattle is huge, and I find myself missing the south. Its beautiful here, the snow and the water, it really is. Especially living outside the city where the snow stays pristine white, not that ugly shade of grey that comes from the dirt and oils and grit from the hussle and bussle of metropolitan life. But still… I miss the south and the warmth.

"Calliope, take my truck." I tell her again, for about the fifth time since waking up, but all I get is that 'really' look from dark brown eyes. "What? I don't trust those tiny tires you have on the T-Bird. Plus it it doesn't have air bags and it _barely _has seatbelts. …Please? For me?"

"Ok, fine." Callie sighs, replacing her T-Bird keys with the ones for my Raptor truck. I'm sure my wife would be fine, she's an excellent driver and controls her car like it's a fifth limb but there are too many variables at play right now. The snow, the ice, other idiot drives, my wife's tendency to speed when she is late. I'd just feel a whole lot better with her behind the wheel of a real car… one that has some meat to it. One that could do some serious damage to damn near anything in its path. As long as Callie isn't plowing into a tank or tractor trailer, my truck would no doubt win any fight.

"Thank you." I state, then grab one more kiss before opening the door for her.

"Have a good day, cowgirl. I love you… and you too, mija." She says, placing one last kiss on soft, fuzzy black hair.

"Be careful! And don't speed!" I yell as the goddess climbs up into my big blue truck. There is something about Callie driving that monster that just does… something to my body. It tingles, and I find myself drooling. The power of the truck mixed with the divinity that encompasses Calliope Torres. …it's like perfection. Within moment, tail lights fade from view and I am left with our beautiful baby girl for the day, whatever the day might bring.

Three hours later I'm sitting on one of Teddy's training benches in the Physical Therapy department of the hospital. As much as I try to fight it, this place as some sort of draw. I can never go too long without walking, or being rolled, through its doors. At least this time it was by choice, only a social visit while in town. Callie was in the middle of something, so I decided to bring Ali to see one of her favorite aunts at work. …Which leaves me here, in the PT department with Ali squealing in delight at the mass of towels at her disposal.

"So I heard Cody was on the warpath again…" Teddy drawls, lightly tugging on the white towel clasped in Ali's hand, all the while making one ridiculous baby face after another. It's crazy how much the two of us have changed since having kids. Before, on tour, there was no room for baby faces, or baby voices, or baby food, or baby poop… but that seems like all our lives revolve around anymore. And my good friend seems as happy and content about that as I am.

"Yeah. Real piece of work that one is… But apparently Callie talked to her or scared her or… cut her tongue out. I'm not really sure but Cody ended up breaking up with Sienna and leaving the woman to drink herself into a coma." I reply, letting my gaze fall over the rest of the room. And I can say without any reservations that I do _not _miss having to come to this place. Nearly six months of physical therapy just for my leg, not to mention the physical therapy after the shooting, or the therapy needed from my shoulder replacement. There is probably an MRI machine or some multi-million dollar piece of machine in this hospital that was bought solely from all of my hospital bills over the years.

We meander out of the PT department and slowly make our way across the hallway to the Ortho ward. Every nurse that goes by has to stop and say hi to little Ali. She's something of a hospital legend… One of the best surgeons in the place giving birth to her daughter in an elevator? Those are the kinds of stories that never die and I'm sure by the time Ali grows up, starts to hate Callie and myself, and moves away to college, she will be very thankful to get away from all the attention. But for now, everyone who dotes on her is rewarded with a beautiful smile and a happy squeal.

Teddy and I have just made it to the nurse's desk where a group of women are taking turns tickling and lightly poking the little Latina's stomach when a voice fills the air. "I'd know that little giggle anywhere." The next thing I know, strong hands are wrapping themselves around my hips and pulling me back into a warm body. "This is a nice surprise…" Callie purrs, her lips brushing the flesh of my ear before leaving a soft kiss in that sweet spot just at the top of the jawline. Pulling our daughter back in my arms, I turn and greet my wife with a big smile.

"What are my two favorite girls doing here?" She asks, readily taking Ali from my hands and giving her a kiss on a chubby cheek.

"I work here…" Teddy says, eliciting a look from the Latina while I just laugh at my best friend's attempt at humor.

"Uh, the pediatricians office called this morning. Ali's appointment on Friday had to be changed since the doctor has to go down to LA for something, so we got bumped up. Figured it be easier to do it sooner rather than later… what with the holidays and all." I explain, Callie just smiling and nodding along, not really paying attention because her little clone has grabbed one of the pens from her pocket and is playing with it.

"Ok, good." Callie replies, finally making eye contact with me. Turning to the nurse manning the desk she says "Ms. Jansen needs a new IV and another pillow. Apparently the one she has now is itchy." Brown eyes roll slightly in annoyance but the nurse nods and takes off to take care of the patients, leaving just the four of us alone. Looking back to me, slightly bouncing Ali from side to side, she asks "And the other thing? …You get it taken care of yet?"

"Working on it." I reply with slight growl.

"Other thing?" Teddy asks in curiosity. Between Callie and I, and Teddy and Addison, there are very few secrets, and when there is a secret the other couple always tries to find out.

"Apparently I married a felon." My wife answers with a slight tone. My best friends jaw drops and her gaze immediately locks on mine.

"Not a felon." I snap back for like the hundredth time we've had this same conversation since Saturday night. That night where Sienna got plastered and let slip my very big, and very messed up, secret. "I just..."

"Have a warrant out for your arrest in the state of Arizona." Callie supplies, and I take a deep breath out of annoyance.

"Arizona is wanted in Arizona?" Teddy asks, her lips turning and pressing into a flat line in attempt to keep a straight face. But she loses that battle and a laugh comes rolling out of her. "Sorry that's… that's perfect. Wow. Didn't know you were such a _badass_ Z." She states, clapping me firmly on the back. "What you do, kick an old ladies cane out from under her? Steal a donut? …Attempt to hold up a bank with a hairdryer?" By now tears of laughter are streaming from her eyes and my wife isn't far behind her.

"Apparently my cowgirl was some kind of… Lothario in her younger days." Callie says in amusement. "Bagged the Governor of Arizona's daughter and he walked in on them in a… compromising position. He called in his security but before they could get there, Arizona jumped off the second story balcony and landed right in their pool."

"Nuh-uh." Teddy replies, loving this whole revelation way too much. I just lean back against the desk and suck at my teeth. "You jumped off a balcony, into a pool, and then what? What's the warrant for? Other than being the biggest player of the year?"

Rolling my eyes, I answer flatly "He said I was trespassing on government property… and I didn't go looking for her. Women just… find me_._"

"Mmhmm…" My wife hums. "And now, some fifteen years later I find out that a stolen lollipop isn't her worst offense against the law. Just so happens to be right in the middle of our adoption process, like we need any more factors working against us."

"So I'm working with my lawyer to figure out how to get it all… wiped clean." I add.

"I keep telling her to call my dad. He'd just pay off whoever needed to be paid off and it would all go away." The surgeon states, slowly rocking back and forth when Ali lets out the tiniest warning cry.

"I could pay someone off." I tell her sharply. "I don't need your father's money, I have my own money. But that's not the point. The point is it was a bogus charge, and it was fifteen years ago. I shouldn't _have _to pay anyone any money to clean this matter up. It's the principle of the thing."

"And when the adoption service says you can't adopt Ali, what will your principles be then?" My wife asks. Somewhere along the way we've forgotten that we are in public and not alone. Teddy stands to the side, very uncomfortable now, her eyes dancing around the hospital hallway and landing anywhere but either my wife or myself.

With a deep breath, centering myself and letting all the stress leave my body, I whisper "I said I'd take care of it, and I will."

"Alright… alright." The Latina relents. "When is her-" She's cut off by the beeping of her pager. One hand holding Ali up, she grabs the offending item with the other and reads her message. "Right. I need to go." Callie states, then kisses our daughter one more time before handing her back off to me. "Thank you for the surprise; it always makes my day better to see you two." We share a kiss before my gorgeous wife races off to save some lives, build necks, make cartilage… whatever amazing thing that needs her attention right now.

Later than night, after Ali has been fed, changed and played with, I'm hunched over one of the seemingly million cupboards our kitchen seems to possess. While in town, I went to about three hardware stores and cleaned them out of all the baby proofing stuff they had. I never realized how many doors or lids or… drawers this house has until I was trying to count them in my head and buy enough to secure them all. I promised the adoption agent that our place would be the most baby safe house in all of Washington, and now I'm following through on that practice.

"Ow, damn it!" I growl when my grip on the screw driver slips and end up scrapping my fingertips on the sharp metal hinge of the cabinet. "You had better be worth all this, squirt. When you're thirteen, yell at Mommy about how much she's ruining your life. Because Momma ain't gonna take it." I peek over my shoulder and find her bouncing in her little sleeper, her hands and feet waving happily.

The deep rumble of my trucks engine announces the arrival of my wife, and I praise God for sending me reinforcements. The front door opens and a gust of cold air flies through the house before Callie can shut it, and then I hear the sound of a heavy briefcase, a purse, and keys being dropped at the entrance.

"Hey! I'm home." She calls out while pulling off her coat, scarf and snow covered shoes. "Babe, you here?"

"Kitchen!" I yell, not getting up from my place on the floor.

I hear her walk through the living room and into the kitchen, then halt. "Arizona?" She asks, not seeing me crouched behind the large island.

"Yeah." I answer, then peak over the marble countertop. "Right here."

A smile pulls at plump lips and my wife rounds the island. "What are you doing?"

"Making a fool out of myself." I growl, then attempt to screw in the next screw up end up tearing my skin again when my hand slips. "Fffff…. Ow." I stand up and drop the screwdriver on the counter, bracing myself against the island and taking slow, calming breaths. …Patience isn't one of my strongest virtues. "It's times like now that I hate being a lesbian."

A sexy chuckle fills the air and the Latina molds her front to my back. "Is that so?" She purrs right in my ear and it sends a layer of goose bumps over my flesh. "Bet you I can make you change your tune…" Hands move under my thick, warm shirt and start to caress my stomach while lips take full advantage of their access to my neck. My body goes from frustrated for one reason, to frustrated for an entirely different reason. Hips grind into my ass, her thrusts rocking me back and forth in her embrace. One hand slips higher, cupping one breast then another while her right hand dips south, under the waistband of my jeans and trails through my curls.

"Fuck…" I groan, my body now on fire. "What's got you all wound up?" I ask, pushing back into my wife's embrace.

"This super sexy, super awesome cowgirl I know." She whispers, then nips at my neck. Ali babbling pulls her attention away from me and her hands slowly move to more appropriate places on my body. One last kiss on my neck, Callie adds "I got a surprise for you… later." My wife steps away, leaving my smoldering back completely exposed to the harsh, cold air. I have to keep myself braced against the island for a second while I recover from the whirlwind of hormones now racing through my veins.

"Move aside, sweet cheeks. Let me show you how it's done." Callie says with a light slap to my ass, grabbing the screwdriver and quickly finishing the job I started.

"Didn't know you knew how to use tools if it's not to smash up the human skeletal system." I tease, my body temperature slowly dropping back to normal.

"Hey. Rude." The Latina teases back. The next few hours are spent by my wife and I securing most of the house, all the while Ali is situated happily in her little sleeper, supervising the entire time. We have a family dinner and discuss our plans for the next few weeks. Christmas is just around the corner and we have yet to decide what we are going to do. Both of us want to stay here, have Ali's first holiday season in our home, but that would mean opening our home to our families. Momma would definitely be hurt if she wasn't invited, and I'm sure that if Callie and I don't extend that invitation of Rosia, it wouldn't help the small progress my wife has made with her mother.

I'm just finishing up loading the dishwasher when my surgeon comes walking back into the kitchen, immediately returning to the position from earlier. My words are uneasy, lust rolling through my veins like fire, and I ask "She down?"

"Out like a light." Callie growls with that animalistic, instinctual tone. One that rocks me to the core. She grabs me by the hips and pulls me away from the sink, turning me and slowly pushing me towards the staircase. "Now it's time for the surprise." She purrs.

I am more than happy to let whatever she has planned tonight unfold, but then my eyes spot an envelope on the counter. "Damn it…" I mumble, then pull away from my wife's embrace. "I completely forgot. I need to run this out to Jess, it's her plane ticket and she leaves tomorrow morning." A look of disappointment crosses the Latina's face so I quickly add "Five minutes, that's all I'll need. Swear." I grab the first coat and set of boots I can find and hurriedly bundle myself up for the mad dash I'm about to make. Before stepping out the back door, I kiss Callie and say "You keep going like we were and I'll work my way in." A sexy chuckle falls from plump lips and I send her a wink before disappearing from the warm house and stepping out into the freezing Seattle night.

I don't think I've ever cross the 150 yards separating the main house from the small one bed room cabin as quickly as I do this time. The freezing cold, plus the image of my hot, naked and waiting wife in our bed urges me on, and before I know it, I'm back into the warmth of my home. I kick off the snow-laden boots and hang up Callie's jacket before racing through the living room and scaling the stairs two at a time. Out of habit, I peek into Ali's nursery and find her tiny body completely relaxed as sweet dreams fill her mind.

Slipping quietly into my wife's and my bedroom, I say "Told you I'd be-" but my words are cut off when my eyes fall upon the sight before me. There, laid out like a cross between an angle and a siren, is Callie. Her black silk robe falling perfectly over her curves, breasts just asking to be released from their confines of black lace. Smooth, tanned legs going on for miles, and at the apex… a strap-on.

* * *

><p>AN2: You've asked for it… many times you all have asked for this encounter. And I've caved. Be prepared for some sizzling sexy times to come. ;-)<p> 


	170. Chapter 170

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: So I was going to wait til Monday to post this but… looking back at the last chapter, I admit it was a bit cruel to leave you all hanging like that. So here is the next installment. Hope it stands up to ya'lls expectations. Read and… definitely enjoy! ;-)

* * *

><p>Chapter 170<p>

Callie's POV:

Blue eyes go wide and Arizona's jaw drops. Words fade from her mind as she takes in the sight of me. I must say… I look good. The robe and the lingerie… always winners. But I have a feeling that those are not what has struck my wife speechless. It might be the most recent piece of hardware I picked up just today. And I've been tingling with anticipation all day just thinking about using it.

Allowing her to gawk, I slowly push myself up out of my prone position. Her eyes track down from my chest to the purple object sticking straight out at my center, and then back up to meet my gaze. I use a single finger to beckon her forward but she's frozen in place.

"Arizona…" I purr, and force myself not to smirk at the way that one word makes my wife swallow the lump that has formed in her throat. "Come here." I tell her. One small step, then another, and she finally starts to move. As she approaches the bed, I stand and pull her in closer.

"That new?" The blonde asks, her voice cracking as she looks down between our bodies and finds the purple dildo strapped into place.

"Yep." I answer, then fist a handful of her shirt and pull her in for a kiss. "Picked it out just for you…" I purr between our joined lips.

Arizona pulls away, a look of doubt in her gorgeous blue eyes. "Calliope… I… I've never…"

"I know." I reply, softly cupping her cheek and bringing her eyes back up from my center to meet my gaze. "But you said you'd like to try it… sometime." It was a couple months ago, after a particularly hot night of Arizona bringing me to orgasm more times than I can count, that I asked if I could return the favor. But the blonde shied away from it, giving some vague answer. After some prying, I found out that's she's never been on the receiving end of the strap on. …Toys? Yes. But she's never trusted another woman enough to let them strap it on. Ever since then, I've fantasized about being her first… in that way.

I can still see the uncertainty in her eyes, so I ask "Do you trust me?"

"Of course." The blonde answers in a whisper.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to do." I tell her, placing a soft, loving kiss on her lips. "I just want to make you feel as good as you make me feel, baby." Her bottom lips is taken between her teeth as she chews on the situation. I can see the lust burning in her eyes, and I felt how her body responded to my touch not ten minutes ago in the kitchen, but for as strong willed and steady as my wife seems… she has a very hard time letting go of control. And this? Me taking her in such a way where she would be completely exposed, the most vulnerable a person can be, is a big move for her.

Her wheels are turning, I can almost see the smoke coming out of her ears, and I know she is thinking too much. So I interrupt her by bringing my lips to hers again. Soft, gentle, loving. I let her set the pace, establish the urgency. Slowly her need increases, her teeth nipping at my lower lip and tongue pushing its way into my mouth. Her center starts to grind against mine as my hands snake under her shirt and caress her toned back. Without parting, my fingers start to work at getting her belt buckle undone and her jeans slipped off. My robe gets pushed off my shoulders and Arizona cups and squeezes at my breasts, both of us moaning at the contact.

Turning her, I push her back towards the bed until the back of her legs hit the edge. She takes a seat at the edge of the mattress and I slowly lower to my knees in front of her. From here she has the height advantage; something that I hope lets her feel a little bit more in control. My hands reach around and expertly unhook my wife's bra, releasing her perfectly shaped breasts. Pink nipples look too good to pass up, and my lips abandon hers to take a rosy bud in my mouth.

"Shit…" The blonde hisses, arching into my touch as I lick, suck, and nip at her nipple while the other is manipulated between my thumb and forefinger. Pulling away, I place a hand at the center of her chest and push her back until she is lying down, her legs still draped down to the floor.

"Stop me if I'm doing too much…" I whisper and only get a whimper in response as I pull her panties down long, smooth legs, leaving her completely bare. The sight is breathtaking, and I praise God for him making something as beautiful as my wife.

I lift one of her legs and drape it over my shoulders while gently nudging the other further apart, giving me a perfect view of glistening lips. Her heady scent hits my nose and it makes my own body hum with need. When I glance up her firm, toned body I find piercing blue eyes watching me, Arizona's chest rising and falling as excitement runs through her.

"Perfect…" I murmur, then wrap an arm around her propped up leg to anchor her to the mattress while the other reaches up and rests on her taunt stomach. With two fingers, I part her lips and a very excited clit pokes out from its hiding place, just begging to be worshipped. My tongue barely grazes the sensitive nub and it's like a shot rings through Arizona. A strangled cry rattles around her throat and her hand grasps mine, seeking something to hold on to. Juices fill my mouth and everything outside of this room falls from my existence. My wife bucks and rives as I lavish her core with my attention, my tongue, teeth and lips working together just like I know Arizona loves it. I know her body better than my own and I can tell when she is getting close, so I pull back.

Wiping at my chin, I look up and find a flushed face contorted into both pleasure and frustration. "Scoot back…" I growl, and blue eyes lock onto mine again. I slink up her body and follow her as she moves further to the center, bringing herself to rest fully on the mattress. Her eyes dart to the strap on positioned between us and I see the flare of uncertainty spring back to life.

Lowering myself on top of her, my lips reattach to Arizona's and I plunge my tongue into her waiting mouth. My hips curl into hers and it doesn't take long for the blonde to grind back, her orgasm being so close and yet so far without any more attention. When the strap on rubs against her mound in just the right way, the blonde whimpers and bucks harder into me.

"Callie…" Arizona pants when she pries her lips from mind in need of air. "Please."

"Tell me." I command her, staring down into dark blue eyes. "Tell me what you want Arizona." A cry falls from her lips as she fights herself, still uncertain but _needing_ relief in the worst way. "Tell me…"

"Fuck me. Please Calliope, I want you to fuck me." She purrs, our hips moving in time with one another's. My center is on fire, and I wouldn't be surprised if my juices are running down my thighs because I'm so turned on, but right now is not about my need or release. It's about taking that last step with Arizona, showing her she can trust me completely, that I can be there for her in when she is most vulnerable, just like she has been there for me so many times.

A smile plays at my lips and I push up onto my knees, Arizona's legs splayed open and her glistening slit before me. I keep my eyes locked on hers as I run a hand over her dripping core and collect some of her sweet juices before running it over my purple cock. The air is heavy with sex, and the only sound is that of both of our ragged breathing.

Lowering myself, I position the head at her entrance and I can feel her tense in anticipation… and a little bit of fear. "Arizona…" I whisper. "Tell me to stop, and I will. Ok?" As much as I want to do this, I'd never do anything she doesn't want to do. …But I really _really _want to do this.

"I trust you, Calliope." Arizona replies. One more look into her perfectly blue eyes to make sure she is telling me the truth, I turn my gaze down to our centers. Running the tip up and down her opening, Arizona bucks against the contact. With a firm hand around the base, I slowly push into my wife.

"Fuck." I gasp, a wave of pleasure rushing over me that I can only image is similar to what a man feels when entering a woman. One inch, then back out. I push back in, this time another inch, and then back out. Each thrust I explore deeper and deeper, always listening or watching for a sign of pain or discomfort from Arizona. Whimpers fill the air, but she never tells me to stop, so I keep going. Finally, one last extraction and I reenter the blonde, pushing all the way in until I am buried to the hilt.

"Wait…. Wait…" Arizona cries, her eyes shut tight and fists curled in the sheets around her. I still my actions and let her become accustomed to my size, to the feeling of being filled and taken like this. The sight of Arizona below me, knowing I am buried within her is enough to undo me right there, but I push my own need aside.

I lower myself to my elbows, bringing us closer together, and softly kiss her clenched lips. "Arizona… talk to me, baby." I plead, needing to know how she is doing.

Her eyelids lift and blueness fills my soul as she stares back up at me. "Fuck…" She growls. "I-I'm good. It's good. More… please, Calliope." My hips slowly start to rock, not so much thrusting in and out, but just moving the toy within her. Hands grips at my shoulders and fingernails dig into my skin. "Yes, God…  
>Mmmmm…."<p>

"You like that?" I ask, increasing at a glacial pace to give her plenty of time to get use to it.

"Mmmm, more. More, fuck. More." My wife pants before taking my lips with hers and inviting me into her mouth. My tongue plunges into her as I take my first real thrust, withdrawing and pushing back into Arizona's molten core. "Fuck." She growls, but I swallow it up and keep pumping. Sweat beads on my forehead and muscles strain as I continue to thrust back and forth. Fingernails dig into my skin and I'm sure Arizona draws blood but that only serves to bring in a whole new feeling. My mind is going crazy from the sight of my wife, the sounds of our ragged breathes and panted cries, the smell of our mixed arousals, and the taste of pink lips on mine.

"Fuck Calliope, you feel so good. Don't stop…" I can feel lean muscles below me tense in anticipation and I know Arizona is playing on the edge. I need to see her as it happens, I want to see all over her as she comes undone so I push up onto my hands and use the added leverage to fuck her with more force. The wet slap slap slap of our centers hitting does nothing to cover the cries of pleasure filling the air.

"I can feel you squeezing me, baby. God, you're so wet…" I tell her, my body on fire from exertion. I now have a new appreciation for the blonde because she can go at this all night, sending me over the edge time after time after time.

"You're so deep. Fuck… I'm close. Harder, make me come." Arizona pleads, her hands seeking a place to grab on to but end up grasping her own breasts. "Yes. Yes, fuck. Yeah baby…" I can feel the pit of my stomach start to tighten and I know that I am right behind the blonde, but I keep up my pace, thrusting in and out of my wife's soaking center with fury. Sweat runs from my forehead, into my eyes and falls to the pale skin below me. Blonde hair is matted around Arizona's head, blue eyes dark and present as her impending orgasm creeps closer and closer every time I pull out of her and slam back in.

"You like me fucking you, baby? Huh? You like this?" I ask in ragged pants. The sight of the purple toy disappearing into her depths time after time after time is pure bliss, and I know I'm addicted to it. I want to be all Arizona feels, thinks and tastes. I want her to know nothing but me. "Anyone else ever make you feel like this? Tell me, Arizona. Tell me who's fucking you so good…"

"You. Shit, only you Calliope… Damn it, you're so deep baby." My wife replies. "Yes… right there, fuck yes. So close, so close…" Her walls start to grip at my cock and I know she is seconds away. With renewed vigor, I thrust deeply and fully, burying myself to the hilt just as her orgasm hits. Thighs clamp around me and hold me in place as her rives in pleasure. Muscles spasms and hands pull me down onto her, holding me as close as possible to her twitching body.

"Shit… Oh god…" She pants weakly when words return to her. Her body relaxes, totally spent while small aftershocks hit make her jump every time I move a centimeter within her. The look of utter satisfaction on her face makes me smile, and I lean down to gently kiss her salty lips.

"Perfect…" I whisper again, thoroughly content to just lie on top of her and watch her recover, whether my center is aching for release or not. My lips trail the curve of her jaw, over the crown of her cheeks and down the slope of her nose, silently urging her to open her eyes. When I see blue looking back up at me a couple minutes after her orgasm, a smirk pulls at my lips. "Hey… there you are. How are you?" I ask softly. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No. No no, you were… you… it was good." Arizona replies, a hand swiping at her sweat covered forehead. "God damn… that was amazing. Thank you… thank you thank you thank you."

"No no, cowgirl. Thank you…" I tell her, laying a soft kiss on my bruised lips. "That was my pleasure."

Propping her head up on a pillow to be able to look me in the eyes, she asks "Did you…" Wanting to know if I got my own release.

"I'm ok, babe." I tell her. "Seeing you… like that… was more than enough." But Arizona is not a woman to leave things half done, and a look of resolve morphs on her face. The next second, I somehow end up on my back with my wife on top of me, my purple cock never leaving her. "Woah… ok." I breathe out, blonde hair cascading down around my face as Arizona leans in and kisses me. It starts soft, teasing. Teeth nipping at my lower lip. Slowly, hips start to rock against mine and that heat that had simmered now starts to rise again.

"What are you doing?" I ask, eyes wide at the splendor of perfect breasts rocking in time with my wife's body. I can't keep my hands from reaching up and feeling their weight and firmness in my palms, tweaking and pinching pink, erect nipples.

"Showing you firsthand how this cowgirl can ride." Arizona growls, and grinds harder. Each thrust pushes the base of the toy against my swollen clit, sending a shockwave up and down my spine. Time becomes irrelevant as the blonde sends me into oblivion, her juices flowing down and mixing with mine. My hands find a grip on her perfect hips and I use my own strength to increase the force of our movement, which soon trips us both into orgasms. My vision goes white, Arizona's jerky movements continue to push the toy on my clit and sending me into wave after wave of pleasure.

Arizona collapses on top of me, our ragged breaths mixing together as we both recover from round two of perfection. "So…" I start. "I'm guessing this was an ok surprise?" I ask.

A tired giggle falls from pink lips, and Arizona replies "Oh yeah… this was a great surprise. I don't know what I did to deserve it but… it was definitely good." She lifts herself off of me and the toy slips out of her, the purple surface glistening with her juices and my lace underwear completely soaked and ruined. Not that I can blame that all on my wife, I'm sure my own arousal contributed greatly to the saturated material. I slip off the harness, along with the panties, and toss them over the side of the bed to be cleaned up at a later time. We shift over towards Arizona's side of the bed, away from the wet spot that makes up a large part of my side, and crawl under the thin sheet of our covers.

I mold my front to her back and wrap a protective arm around the blonde, pulling her closer to me. "Thank you." I whisper, kissing the available flesh of her neck. "For trusting me… Thank you."

Turning on her back to meet my gaze, Arizona cups my cheek and replies "I trust you with everything, Calliope. Just… sometimes I need a little push."

"A little gay push?" I tease, using the term my wife used when trying to get Addison and Teddy to admit that they had a thing for one another, which makes the blonde giggle. "So, you still hating being a lesbian or did I change your mind?"

"Hmmm…." The cowgirl hums, pretending to be deep in thought. "Callie, I think any woman would happily go gay if it meant being with you. Sucks for them that I caught you first."

"Damn straight." I reply, nestling down into the crook of her neck and wrapping a leg between hers. "And I'm never leaving. You're stuck with me. Forever and ever."

"Bossy…" Arizona growls playfully, but turns further into my body and closes her eyes. The steady breathing of our little girl over the baby monitor soon fills the air as we both drift off into very pleasant dreams.

* * *

><p>AN2: Hmm… did it meet ya'lls approval? Hope so. Let me know. Also, I have a poll posted on my profile page about the next story, once For Love and Softball is completed. I'm not going to start writing it, but just to get an idea flowing and a storyline all written out. So please, go vote. And as always, thank you all for your support and reviews. You guys are amazing. Much love!<p> 


	171. Chapter 171

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Hey all, another installment of CGAH for you. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 171<p>

Arizona's POV:

"Zona honey, where do you keep flour now?" Momma asks as she opens kitchen cabinet after kitchen cabinet searching for the large glass jar that is usually sitting on the counter top.

"Uhh, I think Cal moved it underneath." I call from the living room where I'm changing my daughter's diaper. Its six days before Christmas and my mother flew in yesterday. The holiday season is upon us and I have that excited, jittery feeling I've always gotten since I was a little kid. Even though I know Santa is fake, I still get the joy and happiness from… the idea of him. And I am really looking forward to making Alijandra's first Christmas absolutely amazing… even if she doesn't remember it.

"Ah, found it!" My mom's happy chirp exclaims. "Why on earth did she hide it under there?" She asks when I join her in the kitchen, Ali freshly changed and kicking away.

"She's paranoid about our next home visit." I tell her. "Not only is every door, lid, drawer and cabinets in this house clamped shut, but anything within five feet off the floor has been moved."

"Ali can't even walk yet, what is she going to do? Jump five feet straight up in the air?" Momma drawls, uttering the same argument I gave my wife when she blew through our home and rearranged everything. And now it takes me nearly thirty minutes to find fresh batteries.

"I don't know Momma…" I breathe out, running a hand over my face. "You know how it is when she gets an idea in her head. Figured it was easier to just let her do it as long as she steers clear of my den."

"Smart woman." The older Robbins woman states, sending me a wink as she goes about starting to fix her legendary and unbelievably good fried chicken. The smell of fresh peach cobbler has been taunting me for an hour already and Callie cannot get home fast enough so I can dig in. "So when is the next visit?"

"We're thinking it's pretty soon cuz that six month dead line is closing in on us." I answer while bouncing a giddy infant on my hip, her cute little squeal bouncing off the kitchen walls and floor. "But you know… it's supposed to be a 'surprise' so… we just wait."

An hour passes and I keep my mother company in the kitchen while she cooks us up a fabulous dinner, as always. Our conversation floats from topic to topic, covering nearly everything going on in our lives. It takes a lot of concentration on my part to keep my face even when she starts going on and on about Jose' who, apparently, has visited her in Colorado since Thanksgiving. This is news to me and… I find it a little hard to swallow. …He went to _my _home, my father's home. The home my parents kept together for 31 years, brought Tim and I to after being born. And the thought of that… man, Callie's Uncle or not, in the same house is very difficult to accept.

"He said that, work permitting, he may stop by here for a couple days." She adds nonchalantly, flipping a juicy leg in the sizzling oil.

"Excuse me?" My brains seems to have stopped working and I think I smell toast. "Here as in… Seattle, here?"

"Well… yes." Momma answers, and pulls out that face that tells me it's not the full story. "And… I said that he could stay here. With the family."

"Momma!" I yell, making Ali flinch and start to cry. "Ohhh shhh, sorry baby girl. I'm sorry, Momma didn't mean to scare you." I coo, forcing my voice and body to relax to comfort the frightened little girl. I scoop her up into my arms and start to pace back and forth. Looking up, I meet my mother's gaze. "That is not ok, mother! This is my house and you can't just… _invite _your boyfriend to stay in my house during Christmas." The doorbell ringing interrupts my tirade and I have no clue who it could be. Anyone who ever visits us doesn't ring, and even then we get a heads up someone is coming.

I place the whimpering girl back in her sleeper and say "We're not done with this." Momma gives me that look like 'I'm your mother, I don't have to listen to you' but I give her my own glare right back. After all, I have been living with the fierce Dr. Torres for years. Something was bound to rub off on me.

At the door I peek through the stained glass window but find just a broad chest blocking my view. Slowly opening it, a very tall, very built, and very handsome black man stares down at me with a perfectly white smile.

"Uh… hi." I greet the unknown man. "Can I help you?"

"Is this the Robbins-Torres household?" He asks, his voice deep and powerful sounding, yet still having that touch of… hominess to it.

"Yes. I'm Arizona." I answer, shivering when a chilly December wind hits me square in the face.

The man reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out an ID, holding it up for me to see. "My name is Deon Chappelear and I'm with Adoption Services."

"Oh…" I breathe out, then it clicks. "Oh! Of course, come in out of the cold, please." I step back and usher the large man into my house, shutting the harsh Seattle winter out of the warmth of my home. I take his jacket and lead him into the living room.

"Wow, something smells fantastic." He comments, rich dark eyes surveying the homey atmosphere, the smell of sizzling fried chicken mixed with fresh peach cobbler hanging in the air.

"My mother is just whipping up some dinner." I tell him, very unsure of what to do. I know that they do their own thing, but I feel kind of vulnerable without Callie here to hold my hand. Not that I need her here, it's just nice to have support when a perfect stranger is walking about your home, judging you, deeming you worthy of being a legal parent or not. "Are you hungry? I can fix you up a plate. It's her famous fried chicken with cornbread. Peach Cobbler for desert." Deon licks his lips, tasting the air as he hand moves to his stomach. "We have more than enough." I add, seeing his will power breaking. "Momma always makes enough to feed the entire Seahawks defensive line."

"No no, thank you for the offer but no." He finally answers, but I can tell he is really wanting some.

"Zona? Who is it?" A voice calls from the kitchen, and then Momma comes striding out from around the corner, Ali banging two plastic spoons together.

"This is Mr. Chappelear with Adoption Services." I introduce the man to my mother. "And this is my mother, Barbara Robbins."

"Pleasure, ma'am." He says, a magnificent smile crossing lips. Deon would give my wife a run for her money with that amazing smile. Turning his attention to the little Latina in the older woman's arms, he coos "And this must be the lady of the hour, huh?"

"This is my daughter… Alijandra Elizabeth Robbins-Torres." I tell him, taking the little girl from her grandmother's arms. I make sure to look Deon in the eyes as I say it, showing him how much I mean it. That she is my daughter, I am her mother. And even if he… they… the city of Seattle decides against giving me that stupid piece of paper, I will always be her rightful mother.

"She's beautiful." Mr. Chappelear says, his eyes alive and bright with joy. This man is so completely different from the last guy who came for an inspection and that little flame of hope about this entire situation ignites into a forest fire. If Callie, Ali and myself can win this man over, I have no doubts that I will soon be the proud owner of said stupid piece of paper.

Just then the distinctive rumbling of a powerful truck echoes from outside the house and I know that my wife has just arrived home after a long day at work. Deon also hears it and turns his glance to the front door just in time for a breath-taking beautiful Latina comes shuffling in, her body wrapped up tightly against the cold winter night.

"Whose car is that out there?" She calls, not having seen our visitor yet. "Wow, it smells amazing in here. Momma B, you've outdone yourself again." Callie prattles on, her fingers flipping through the mail while kicking off her snow covered boots.

"Cal!" I call, making her look up from the bills in her hands as she walks into the house. Chocolate eyes widen when she takes in out very large guest, and my wife quickly puffs out her chest to make herself appear bigger.

"Dr. Torres, I presume." Deon says with that perfect smile. "Deon Chappelear, Adoption Services."

"Oh, it's a pleasure." The surgeon replies, taking the man's large hand in her own. "And please, it's Callie, Mr. Chappelear."

"Then it's Deon." Our visitor says with a playful wink. Turning back to address the lot of us, he says "Well, I can see that I am intruding on a family night so if I can start my inspection?"

"Of course, of course." I sputter. "After you…" Callie and I follow the man through our home as he inspects room after room. His presence is nothing like the last guys, where the older gentleman would mumble to himself, frown and shake his head, Deon smiles and nods. A light and playful banter is struck up between the three of us, and more than once the man stops his inspection just to give the happy little girl in Callie's arms some attention. My wife asks why the agency sends out two different individuals to do inspections and we are told that it's to get a fuller picture. One person may be biased, have different opinions and different backgrounds. That won't do now-adays, what with the huge diversity that families are. It makes sense.

"This is a beautiful house, ladies." Deon says while entering the last room to be inspected, the kitchen. His eyes fall to the mountain of fried chicken just waiting to be eaten, the pan of cornbread and the dish of peach cobbler all taunting him.

"Thank you." I reply with a smile. "We like it." The Adoption worker tests all the possible hazards for a baby and toddler, all the while smiling and nodding. Occasionally he takes some notes, but other than that, he seems impressed.

"Well, I think that does it." Deon says after a half hour, every inch of our home having been inspected.

"Great." I reply, bouncing on the balls of my feet in anxiety. "So… guess we just wait now?"

Our guest laughs lightly and asks "Don't you want to know how you did?"

My wife and I lock eyes for a second, but the next I'm back on Mr. Chappelear. "I thought… the other guy said that you're not allowed to say."

"Well, we're not… technically." He muses, looking over the folder in his hand that I can only assume is my file. "But the system was designed by those who don't have to go through it. They don't know how hard… how stressful it is. The wait."

"And you do?" I ask, sensing that this man has more experience in this matter than I thought.

"I do." He answers with that pearly white smile. Deon reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his wallet, flipping it open to show both Callie and I a family photo. "My partner and I just adopted alittle boy, Jamaal. And we went through the same thing you are going through. …So, I know what it's like." All I can do is smile at the happy family, Deon and another gorgeous black guy, who I'm assuming is his partner, both smiling as a little boy, maybe 2 years old, attempts to bounce a basketball.

"He's very handsome." Callie says, pulling out her own megawatt smile. "Gonna have a heart breaker on your hands there, Mr. Chappelear. …How about we discuss our case over dinner?" My wife asks, giving the man that look like 'I know you want to'. Deon takes another whiff of air and smiles, and I can almost see the drool coming from his lips. "What if I said we won't take no for an answer?" The Latina adds.

Our guest holds his hands up in mock surrender and plays "Alright, alright. Twist my arm why don't ya?" Soon, five bodies are seated around the cozy dinner table in the kitchen, Ali in her high chair kicking away while fishing around small pieces of cut up chicken. Laughter fills the air and the conversation is easy.

"Now, I'm not the one that makes the ruling but, from what I've seen of your file… you shouldn't worry." Deon says while polishing off his second drumstick and grabs a nice, juicy breast from the mountain of chicken. "Though… there is one thing that could only serve but strengthen your case." He muses.

"What's that?" I ask, offering my daughter a bit of moist cornbread.

"Getting married." He states matter of factly. This catches both Callie and I off guard, our gazes meeting. Mr. Chappelear sees this and adds "Legally, married. Washington passed the law just last month and… having a lawful marriage really strengthens all adoption requests." Momma looks on and nods, already smiling at the thought of throwing another wild bash.

Standing, she clears the plates and directs her question to Deon. "Save room for some peach cobbler, hon? It's homemade, fresh, and the best in all of Colorado."

"Yes ma'am!" He exclaims, licking his fingers clean before toweling them off on a napkin. "Here, let me help you." Momma tries to brush the gentleman off but he is adamant and grabs both Callie's and my plates, following the older woman back further into the kitchen.

Leaning in close and placing a kiss on my lips, Callie whispers "Hi… I missed you today."

I smile and kiss her back, our usual routine of her coming home having been interrupted and just now being able to kiss her hello. "I missed you too."

"So… what do you think?" She asks while taking her napkin and trying to tidy up the mess of Ali's face.

"Of what? Deon? …I like him. Good people." I answer, peeking over my shoulder to find him smiling and laughing at something my mother must have said. He even attempts to steal a piece of crumbled cookie but gets the same smack on the back of the hand that Tim and I received when growing up.

"Not Deon, cowgirl." My wife purrs. "The other thing."

"The marriage thing?" I question, getting a nod in reply. "I don't know… I mean, I'm already married to you. You've been my wife for going on two years. We've had a wedding, reception, toasts… thought I would get married again if it meant another cake." I get a playful smack from the Ortho goddess, but quickly go back to being serious. "I don't know. What do you think?"

"I think that… it'd be amazing to have a piece of paper binding myself to you." Callie whispers, leaning back in the short distance and lavishing my aching lips with a slow and languid kiss. Pulling away, she adds "I know that we are married in all but the eyes of the state. Hell, my last name is Robbins-Torres on my driver's license. But… I don't know. If it helps you adopt Ali, I think we should. Besides… I want to the world to know that I'm yours, and you're mine." Our eyes meet and I feel my entire being ignite with love. Here is this woman, the most perfect woman I could have ever imagined, staring back at me. How did I get so lucky?

Ali takes the small plastic utensil that Callie was holding up and passes it to me where I pretend to chomp on it, then give it back to the little girl. That sexy chuckle falls from plump, red lips and dark brown eyes find mine again. "So… how bout it?" She asks.

"Are you asking me to marry you, Calliope Torres?" I play, cocking my head to the side in a way I know drives the Latina crazy.

"Maybe." My wife replies, a smirk playing at her lips.

"Maybe?" I tease. "Well… then _maybe _my answer is no." I have to bite the inside of my cheek awfully hard to keep a straight face, but I do and the result from Callie is worth the slight metallic taste hitting my tongue.

"You're not going to make this easy on me, are you cowgirl?" The Latina muses, eyes narrowing as she studies me.

"I need to be wooed, Calliope." I tell her, then give a nonchalant shrug of my shoulders. "Arizona Robbins doesn't marry just anyone…"

Brown eyes roll in their sockets as Callie shakes her head. "Wooed, huh?" I just nod my head, then lean back in my chair and cross my arms, gesturing for her to commence with the wooing. "It's a good thing I love you…" The goddess mumbles under her breath. Callie scoots Ali's high seat back a couple feet from the table and then lowers herself to the floor beside my chair. Down on one knee, a tanned hand clasps mine and beautiful brown eyes stare up into mine.

"Arizona Robbins…" She purrs, her tone going from annoyed to heartfelt in a second. "Will you marry me?" Like I'd ever say no to her, but hey… I got her in this position, why not have some fun with it?

"Oh come now, Calliope…" I chastise her, making a perfectly shaped brows furrow in confusion. "That's it? That's all you got? …I've had better wooing from a frisky dog. You've lost your touch." The Spanish that flows from her lips under her breath is too fast for me to catch more than a couple words but even those few are enough for me to get the gist.

"Arizona… Cowgirl… I love you." She starts again. "With all of my heart. The only thing that trumps my devotion to you is my love for our beautiful little girl. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, growing old, laughing at the same stupid jokes and retelling the same stupid stories. I want to be the one who points out your first grey hair and I want to be the one you seek out in the middle of the night. But most of all… I just want you, that's it. All your flaws, mistakes, smiles, giggles, jokes, sarcasm. Everything. I just want you. Forever and ever." This started out as a joke, a fake proposal, but her words hit me like an anvil. I have to swallow the lump that has formed in my throat and I'm trying incredibly hard not to cry right now.

"So, Arizona Michelle Robbins…" My perfect wife drawls, her own eyes glistening with wetness. "Will you do me the absolute honor of becoming my wife… again?"

Somehow I'm able to choke out a "Yes." That earth shattering smile that I've fallen for a million times since I first laid eyes on it shines back up at me and we slowly lean in and celebrate with a loving kiss.

A clearing of a throat reminds my wife …and fiancé?... that we are not alone in our house and we pull apart. Just arriving, with a still warm dish of freshly made peach cobbler, is my smiling mother. Deon is right behind her, a stack of clean desert plates and a pile of fresh silverware in his hands.

"Are we interrupting something?" Momma asks in that all knowing mother type tone.

"Not really." Callie sighs, pushing off her knee and sitting back in her seat before pulling Ali back up to the table. "I just proposed to Arizona and she said yes. So we're getting married." The matter of which my wife says this makes it sound like it's an everyday occurrence. And it's a little amusing.

My mother takes this news a little more seriously though and starts to clap happily. "Oh honey! That's great. Ok, so I'm assuming you'll want a different location this time right? Not that the last wedding wasn't amazing, it was beautiful but-"

"Momma." I try to catch her attention but she's gone.

"-no, you're right Zona. We'll do it here again. And the dresses, I vote for new ones but if you'd like to reuse yours that's perfectly alright." She rambles on. "Now we need flowers, tables and chairs, tents, silverware… a cake. Definitely a cake. We'll need a guest list. Oh and… what do you think about having those cute little Cornish hens this time instead of chicken?" The older blonde asks, finally coming up for breath.

"Barbara…" Callie places a hand on my mother's arm to catch her attention. When blue eyes focus on hers, she continues "We're not doing the wedding thing again."

"You're not?" Momma asks, hurt lacing her words.

"No." I answer, placing my hand on her other forearm. "Callie and I are already married… at least to us. And our family and friends. We'll just… what?" I ask, seeking my wife's help. "Go to the courthouse and have a civil ceremony there, right? Just me and you… Ali there as our flower girl. Momma as our witness?"

"Sounds perfect to me, cowgirl." My wife replies, sealing the deal with a quick kiss. Desert goes by quickly and before we know it, Deon is wrapping himself back up and getting ready to head out into the freezing night. He assures both Callie and myself that we have nothing to worry about, and if it comes down to it, he will go to bat for us. But he says that it is evident that I am clearly my daughters mother, and no one will be able to fight that fact. So with one last goodbye, and a promise to get together socially sometime after the holidays, we watch as tail lights fade into the darkness before the Latina and I step back inside.

Later that night, after sparring Momma one more time about a 'real wedding', after a very loud and messy bath time with Ali, and after the usual fight to get our little girl to sleep, Callie and I crawl into bed together, both utterly exhausted. What's worse is that we both know that this is our 'down time'. As soon as the new year rolls around, one more thing will be added to our plates. I'll be going to classes four days a week, and doing who knows how much work and studying outside of that. We still aren't exactly sure how it's all going to work out, so we plan on just going with the flow.

But despite all that, despite all the stress and worry that is now my life, I can't help but smile. And why shouldn't I? I have Ali sleeping in the next room, a perfect little girl that will very soon become my daughter legally. My mother is just down the hall, happy and healthy even though she is trying to move on with her life despite my resistance. And I have Callie. Perfection. Perfection right here in my bed, molding her front to my back and curling and arm around my waist. Perfection that asked me to marry them, perfection that pledged her life to mine. So tell me… what more could I ask for?

* * *

><p>AN2: Thanks for reading. You know what to do ;-)<p> 


	172. Chapter 172

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Another chapter. Yay. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 172<p>

Callie's POV:

"What about this one?" I ask.

"Too skinny." Arizona states, shaking her head and scrunching her nose up in that adorable way she does.

"Then… this one?" I ask, pointing to another.

"Not green enough." The blonde answers and continues to move down the row of trees just waiting to be bought up by families seeking the perfect Christmas tree. There are only five days left until Christmas and that feeling is in the air. Happiness and joy and laughter… Things I never really felt before meeting Arizona. Sure, there were times I was happy and joyful but… not in that all encompassing aspect, the kind of love and happiness that seeps into the soul.

"Babe… they're all green. They're supposed to be. They're Christmas trees." I point out, taking a mitten covered hand in my own.

"I'll know the one when I see it." My wife says, blue eyes darting to each individual prospect as we pass. Our pace is slow and steady, no real rush to get anywhere anytime soon. Ali is with Barbara, the two of them safe and warm back at the ranch home, and Arizona and I are taking our time in town. It's a crisp December night, the kind that smells like ice and makes your nose all red. But I'm more than willing to brave the cold if it means seeing my cowgirl all wrapped up in her cute little metallic blue jacket, knit cap and ridiculously crazy rainbow striped mittens. Looking at her now, it's hard to think that this is the same woman who faced two thousand pound raging bulls every day, as well as fighting off a crazed gun man.

"Oh!" I yelp, letting go of the blondes hand and grabbing an exceptionally pretty tree. "This one! …This one?"

"Not big enough." Arizona answers pointedly.

"What? It's like… 8 feet tall. How is it not big enough?" I ask, my gaze flicking between my wife and the tree.

"I want bigger." She states matter of factly. With a huff, I set the tree back down and we continue our search. Aisle after aisle of trees line up around us, the smell of evergreen hanging in the air. But something is off with Arizona, it has been since last night. And I don't know why, because the home visit went great. Deon Chappelear damn near promised us that my wife would get that piece of paper saying Ali is rightfully hers.

After a particularly chilling gust of wind sweeping through, Arizona slips her arm through mine, bringing our bodies closer together, I ask "Honey, are you alright?"

"What? Yeah, Calliope. I'm fine." The blonde answers, and right there I know something is up. That word, it's a danger word.

"I don't believe you." I tell her, trying to get her to look at me but she keeps her beautiful blue eyes on the trees. "You are lying. I know you're lying. You know how I know? Cause you're a bad liar." No answer comes my way so I start to think back through the last twenty four hours, trying to find that one thing that could have put my wife in this mood. It can't be the home visit, or Ali… Nor Red and Ted, nor school. …Her business is in between seasons right now and the whole warrant thing is currently getting worked through. Which leaves just one thing…

"Is this about your Mom?" I ask softly. Arizona's feet stop moving and her gaze drops to the ground. "It is." I say to myself more than anyone else. "Your Mom and… Dad?" I question, thinking that it might have something to do without her father being here for Christmas, missing his granddaughter's first holiday season.

"She invited Jose." The blonde growls, her mouth hidden beneath the her zipped up jacket and muffling her words to the point I can barely hear them. I don't say anything but just pull down her jacket abit to reveal her mouth. "My mother invited her… him to _my _home for _my _Christmas." She adds, pale blue eyes suddenly turning dark with anger. "Did you know about this?"

"No! No, I… I swear, Arizona." I answer quickly. "But… is that such a bad thing?" I ask and then quickly add "I mean, them spending a holiday together. Granted, inviting him into our home was a bit… bold."

"Bold? No, not bold. Insensitive. Hurtful. Enraging." My wife spits while roughly grabbing the nearest tree and pulling it up only to let it drop back down when she deems it unworthy. "I mean… Jose visited Momma in Colorado. I _my _home. Yes… it's Momma's house but I own it."

"Arizona…" I try to placate the blonde but she's too far gone.

"Just thinking about him… sitting in my father's chair. Drinking from my father's glasses. It's… no, I don't like it." Arizona continues to rant. "And maybe I'm being childish. But… ok! I'm a child. I'm _her _child. The child she had with my father. Why shouldn't I be upset? And now she invites this stranger into my house to share a holiday that I wanted to be special because it's my daughter's first."

"Jose isn't a stranger, Arizona. He's a good guy." I tell her.

"I don't care if he's a good guy. He could be a great guy. An amazing guy. He could be the best guy on the fricken planet but I still don't like him." She exclaims as we continue to march down an aisle of Douglass Furs. Her pace has picked up dramatically and I'm nearly at a jog trying to keep up with her.

I grab her arm and yank her to a halt, other Christmas tree shoppers walking around us. "I get it. Ok?... Imagining your mother in a romantic relationship is rough."

"Stop." Arizona states, holding up a hand.

"Imagining parents together is hard, but imagining your mother moving on with another man is even worse." I continue because she needs to hear this. "Sharing secrets and affection and… a bed."

"Oh god…" My wife groans. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"But he makes her happy. That's what your father would want for her. …To be happy." Blue eyes stare up into mine and I know that Arizona is hearing this. I can see that battle rage in her mind, two halves of herself fighting one another. Trying a different tact, I ask "What if something happened to you? What if… God forbid, you were taken away from me. Wouldn't you want me to try and find happiness again?"

A beat of silence, and then she answers "No. I'd want you to be angry, bitter and alone. …No, not alone. You could have cats."

My eyes roll and I take a deep breath, a cloud of steam falling from my lips as I pull Arizona along with me, our pace returning to the slow and steady one from earlier. "Well… if something happened to me-"

My wife cuts me off "Callie, I don't even want to imagine that. "

"Me either." I reply in a soft and loving tone. "But… you never know how things turn out. Life is unpredictable and it sucks most of the time. We both know that. And if something happened to me? I'd want you to be happy, Arizona. Whenever you were ready… I'd want to you find happiness again. With someone who deserves you, who loves you… who would be there for you."

Stopping in her tracks, and I stepping infront of her to look her in the face, a single tear that started to roll down her cheek freezes before it can pass her lips. "How? How could I be happy if you weren't there? If this world was without you, how could I possibly be happy again? …How can she be happy? How can she look at Jose and not see what he lacks of my father? Because that's what I see. Every time I hear his name, I list the ways my father was better. …Daddy was her soul mate." The last sentence comes out as a whisper, another single tear falling from blue eyes before hardening against reddened flesh.

I pull her into my arms and hold her tight, my gloved hand lightly patting her blue knit beanie. "I know baby… I know." I don't let go until she pulls away, sniffling and wiping at her eyes. I don't say anything else because it's not my place to say. It's her mother, and it's between them who I love both dearly. So with a soft, loving kiss to cold, pink lips, we let the issue rest and continue on our quest to find the perfect tree for our home.

We settle on a beautifully full, wonderfully smelling 12 foot tall tree that made my wife's eyes light up. She was right, she knew it when she saw it. The young man couldn't haul it off the lot quick enough for Arizona, afraid someone would steal it out from under our noses.

"Toss me that one…" Arizona says, and I throw the end of the rope up to her in the bed of the truck as she secures our purchase. A growl of frustration makes me smile and I watch as she pulls her hands out of her gloves, the ridiculous things hanging from her mouth, and continues to tighten its harness until the thing wouldn't budge if a hurricane came through.

"Careful." I murmur, holding out my hand to help her down. Once back on solid ground, we stand back and survey the tree, smiles on both our face. "Not too shabby, cowgirl." Blonde locks wave in the breeze as my wife nods in agreement.

After a few more seconds I feel something tugging at the bottom of my jacket, and then a piece of frozen ice hitting the warmth of my bare back. "What the-!" I gasp, my lungs tightening. Arizona giggles then slips her other naked hand under my jacket, making me gasp again.

"You're so toasty." She purrs in my ear as a shiver runs down my spine. I grab her wrist and spin her, pushing the blonde back through the snow until she's pinned to the side of her truck, blue eyes wide with surprise and… a hint of arousal?

"That was mean." I growl, pushing my lower half against my wife's, keeping her right where I want her. "You should be punished." A hint a fear hits her face, but also a flush that can't be blamed on the chilly gusts whipping around us. Our last sexual encounter was four nights ago, the night were I… yeah, that night has given me the best day dreams. The memory of Arizona underneath me… on top of me? It still gets my juices going.

"What did you have in mind?" The ragged, unsteady words falling weakly from pink lips in front of me. And suddenly that bottom lip looks so tasty… I just want to bite it. My mind stops working when a slick tongue peeks out of its hiding place and swipes at that delicious lip, taunting me. Words don't want to form, and the blonde takes advantage of my distracted state by slipping her ice cold hands under the front of my shirt, this time connecting with my naked stomach.

"Ahh-" I yelp, the shock pulling me back to.

"That's what you get for leering." The blonde says before laying a hard kiss on my lips and pushing me off her. "We should get home." Arizona states, holding open the passenger's side door for me.

Climbing up into the cab, I ask "Why? Your mom is find with Ali."

"It's not her I'm worried about. We need to go save Ali from her Grandma's boring stories." My wife replies, a dimpled grin making its way on her face.

Despite wanting to rush back to the ranch to save our daughter from certain boredom, Arizona and I spend another hour and a half in town doing some last minute Christmas shopping. We got word today that my parents are, in fact, coming to Seattle for the holidays which means that gifts must be bought on time this year. Before I'd just say that I forgot to slip them in the mail, or that the postal service must be running slow, and then buy them something after Christmas when all the sales happen. Can't do that this year though.

Nearly three and a half hours after leaving, the monstrous blue truck, under the control of a blue eyed bombshell, ,rumbles back up the snow covered gravel drive and comes to a halt. The eerie glow of the moon is the only light the reflects off the pristine white sheet of fluff. It's like a blanket has been thrown over our property, and it's absolutely beautiful. Here and there animal tracks criss cross the flat areas, only to disappear once it hits the tree line. If you had asked me five years ago if I wanted to live outside the city, in what people I work with affectionately call the 'boondocks', I would have said hell no. But that, like nearly everything else in my life, has changed since being with Arizona. I find myself loving the quietness, the clean air, the room to run. What was, at first, a downside of moving in with my wife… then girlfriend… is now a huge upside of being with a country girl.

"Hey… you ok?" Arizona whispers, breaking the silence that has fallen after the truck engine shuts off. "You seem kinda… distant?"

"I'm good." I tell her, turning my gaze to hers, pale blueness just visible thanks to the full moon shining tonight. "Just… thinking."

"Ok." The blonde replies, studying me for a couple extra seconds. But when she sees the truth in my words, she adds "How about you run the bags in while I start with the tree?"

A quick trip into the house to stow all our goodies, plus a kiss to a very content Alijandra, I'm back outside in no time. Arizona is already standing in the bed of her truck, pocket knife in hand as she cuts through all the pieces of twine holding our perfect tree in place. I drop the tail gate down and grab the base, pulling while my wife pushes. Once halfway out, I gesture for Arizona to jump down.

What I don't plan on is Arizona jumping on me, my waiting arms not expecting to catch the full weight of my wife. Despite my best attempts to stay upright, I end up on my back in a thick layer of snow, a smiling and giggling cowgirl on top of me. Her bare hand reaches out beside us and she grabs a fist full of snow, holding it up with a glint in her eye.

"Arizona…" I warn her, trying to push the woman off me but I'm stuck in the snow. "Arizona… I'm warning you…" She just gives me that 'what? I'm not doing anything' look. "Arizona…"

"Calliope." She mimics, melting snow and water running through her fingers.

I raise a threatening finger while trying to intimidate her with my best Dr. Torres glare "Don't you dare."

"Or what?" The blonde drawls.

"No sex for a month." I answer. Maybe I should have said a week because Arizona knows me well enough to know a month without sex would do be more torturous for me than for her.

And she decides to test my threat by pushing that handful of snow square in my face. Some sort of sound comes out of my mouth and the next second, my body is free. When I clear the freezing snow off my face, I see Arizona running for cover.

"Oh no you don't!" I yell, grabbing a fist full of snow and packing it into a ball as I give chase. We run around the vast front yard, diving and turning and twisting. More of my throws miss than make contact, and when I run out of ammunition, Arizona is on the offensive. Suddenly the roles reverse and I'm the one running. A snow ball hits me square in the back and I take the few seconds my wife is empty to turn and stage an sneak attack. Snow now flings in handfuls instead of balls, only a foot apart as we have some sort of chick-snowball fight.

When I dump a handful of snow down the back of Arizona's shirt, she yelps "Calliope!" I decide to end this battle by lifting her off her feet and tossing her to the soft ground below, my body landing ontop of hers with an "Umphh."

"I win." I pant out, my breathing ragged and face numb from the cold. I've long since lost feeling in my hands and my hair is matted to my face, but I'm all smiles.

"You cheated." The blonde growls, fighting to get up but I keep her pinned down.

Chuckling, I stand and pull her up to her feet before placing a kiss on her pouting lips. "All's fair in love and war, baby." I whisper. She apparently takes that seriously because those freezing, and now wet, hands find their way under my jacket and shirt again. "Shit!" I yelp, then roll my eyes at the dimpled grin now replacing that adorable frown.

Our make out session, hot enough to melt the snow and ice around us, is interrupted by Barbara sticking her head out the front door and yelling "Get in here before you two catch pneumonia!"

Pink lips part from mine and blue eyes roll. "It's like flashing porch lights all over again."

I laugh slightly and reply "You had the porch lights flashed at you?"

"Well…" The cowgirl drawls. "No but… I've heard about that sort of thing." We steal one more kiss before we get another warning yelled at us, and then Arizona and I finally get the tree hauled inside. After a quick change of clothes, warm pajamas replacing soaked and freezing jeans, we have a whole other battle of where the tree should go. But my wife ends up winning because she drags Ali into it, and when our little girl squeals happily after her Momma asks if she liked the tree right next to the large bay window and stone fireplace, who am I to say no?

Another delicious dinner is had and before we know it, both Ali and Momma B are upstairs, dead to the world. I put the last clean dish away and shuffle into the living room to find Arizona sitting on the floor, back against the plush leather couch and her fingers strumming her old guitar. Just the lapping flames of the fireplace light the room, and the bare Christmas tree stands at attention just waiting to be decorated. The pale moon shines in through the windows, adding an eerie blue glow to the winter wonderland surrounding us.

The tune that arises from the blonde's strings isn't one I've heard before, so I sit on the couch and listen. I try to place it, but nothing comes to mind. The melody is rough and Arizona stumbles a couple times, but that doesn't mean it's not a beautiful sound. Five minutes pass and we share no words, just the easy comfortableness of being with each other. I somehow find my way onto my back, laying full out on the couch, my eyes closed as the music washes over me.

Only when the playing stops do I open my eyes. Arizona leans her instrument up against the coffee table then crawls up on the couch with me, her body laying half on top, half on the side and her head resting on my chest. It's natural and comfortable, like we were made to be in this position. Those hands that were cold and wet just a couple hours ago are now warm and soft. The reaction my body has to them when they slip under my soft sleep shirt is the opposite as what happened earlier. I don't shiver, or gasp. I melt, and sigh.

Breaking the silence, I whisper "Is that a new song?"

"Mmhmm…" The blonde hums and I can feel the vibration of her vocal cords against my chest. "I'm trying to compose one. Still needs some work though. …Do you like it so far?"

"It's beautiful." I answer, then place a soft kiss on the crown of her forehead. Silence falls on us again, neither of us anxious to leave our cozy little bubble, even if it's to go right upstairs and crawl into bed. But then I break the silence again. "I was thinking about what you said earlier… about your dad being your mom's soul mate." Arizona lifts her head for the first time, her eyes meeting mine. "When we're a kid, we assume that our parents are soul mates." I whisper, blonde hair glowing in flickering firelight. "Our kids are gonna be right about that."

* * *

><p>AN2: Aww… fluff. Nothing but fluff. But hey… we all need it. Ok now, I'm not one to beg for reviews, and I'm not. But I want to know how much interest there still is in this story. Only reason I ask is because the views per chapter has taken a bit of a plunge lately so… if you want to keep this rolling, let me know. If you think that I should put a sock in it, let me know and I'll try to wind it up fairly quickly. Ok, that's all for now folks. And as always, thanks for reading!<p> 


	173. Chapter 173

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Alright peeps, just have to say thank you so much for the reviews last chapter. It really showed how many people are still reading and enjoying this. Nearly all, I'd say about 95% voted for me to continue this story, so I will. Democracy at its finest, right? LoL. Those of you who said that I should just put it out of its misery, sorry… All I can suggest is to stop reading. Now… a big thing in the reviews was drama. You all want more drama. Ok, can do. I've had some ideas brewing for a while that I think you all will like. It will take me a couple chapters to set it all up, with some small time jumps into the future but I will deliver on the drama. Stay with me! Enough yak yak yak, on with the good times. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 173<p>

Arizona's POV:

Sun bounces off the fresh sheet of snowfall and streams through the large bay windows of Callie's and my bedroom. It takes me a couple seconds to clear the fog from my mind, trying to place what day it is and why my wife is still in bed when she would usually be gone and at work by now. Then it hits me… it's Christmas morning. I bolt up, a smile on my face instantly. It's Christmas! Maybe my most favorite day of the year… well, besides Ali's birthday. And Callie's and my anniversary. And the opening day of the Tour. And the start of football season. But Christmas definitely ranks top five.

Crawling to the other side of the bed where Callie is wrapped around a pillow, I whisper "Wakey wakey Calliope… Time to get up." All I get is a groan of annoyance out of the Latina. So I place a soft kiss at that secret spot behind her ear that I know drives her crazy. "Baby, it's Christmas…" I purr, but still nothing.

Growling, I stand up on the mattress and stare down at the stubborn surgeon. "Calliope… Calliope… Calliope… Calliope…." I whine, shaking the woman with my foot. "Wake up!"

"Arizona…" Callie groans, brushing my foot off her arm and burrowing deeper into the mattress.

I'm not going to be ignored, so I pull out the big guns. Shaking the mattress, I say "Oh no… oh no. Do you feel that?" The mattress bounces and shakes, and I can see my wife forcing herself to keep her eyes closed. "Oh honey… oh no! It's an ….Earthquake!" I yell, plopping down on the mattress and flopping around like a fish out of water.

Against her will, a laugh falls from plump lips. "Arizona stop…" She pleads, pulling the covers over her head further.

But I can tell she is breaking. Time for round two. "Aftershock!" I screech and start to flop around again, this time over her body. Dark eyes open and her lips pull up into a smile.

"Ok, that's it." She says, throwing her covers off. "You are dead." Suddenly this game has taken a turn and I know I need to run. Flying off the mattress, I make a bee line for the door with my wife right on my tail. "You are so dead, cowgirl." We race down the stairs while laughing like teenagers, completely oblivious to our house guests.

Only when I round the corner, the living room with our beautifully decorated tree coming into the view, do I see our parents. I stop in my tracks, suddenly feeling very childish. Callie runs right into my back with an "oomph".

"Morning dears." Momma drawls, a smirk playing on her lips. One mirrored on Carlos and Rosia's face as well as they all sit around the coffee table in the living room, sharing a fresh pot.

Clearing her throat, Callie lets go of the back of my shirt and replies "Morning."

"Feliz Navidad, mija." Carlos says in his deep, fatherly voice as he stands and wraps his daughter in a tight hug.

"Feliz Navidad, Papi." She replies. To see her parents here, in our home, celebrating the holidays with us is something I never thought would happen. Not when just two and a half years ago it was like Callie never existed for them. But now, here they are. Hugging their daughter, her mother kissing my wife's cheek, and giving the Latina all the love she deserves.

Half way through our first cup of coffee, Rosia says "There was an earthquake upstairs? Because we didn't feel one down here." I catch my wife's gaze and we both blush then burst into a round of giggles.

Ali soon joins the party, her pretty brown eyes wide with excitement. I'm not naïve, I know that she has no idea what's going on, but the big smile on her face lights up my life. She's feeding off of everyone else's excitement, and when Callie hands her her first gift, tiny hands tear into the wrapping paper. Momma, Carlos and Rosia are in full on grandparent mode, taking pictures of every little thing and spoiling our daughter rotten. The Torres's seemingly bought the whole toy store for Ali, and I even comment that I'm going to have to have an extra shed built just for a toy annex.

"Whose is this one?" Callie asks, grabbing a wrapped box from under the tree.

"Oh, that one's for you." I say, my heart fluttering again. I always get all nervous and happy when someone is about to open one of my gifts but this one is even bigger. It's the big present. Everyone knows that when you're in a relationship or married or whatever there always has to be one big 'oh my god' gift. There could be a number of smaller, nice gifts. But that big present has to knock the other person's socks off or you will be hearing about it for a whole year.

"From you?" She asks and I nod. The Latina crawls back over next to me, settling herself on the floor and getting cozy. Ali is happily playing with a piece of green wrapping paper, ignoring the mountain of new toys right next to her, and her grandparents are looking on from the couch and armchairs.

I hold my breath as Callie unwraps the box, then cuts through the tape securing the cardboard lid to the cardboard bottom. Tissue papers hits the floor and finally the item is revealed.

"Oh my-" Callie gasps, mouth dropping in surprise. "Arizona…" All I can do is smile and shrug. For as much as I love giving gifts, it's always awkward when someone thanks me for it. Tanned hands ghost over the surface of her present, in utter awe of its presence.

"What is it?" Momma asks.

"Gray's Anatomy." Callie replies in an exulted whisper. "It's… old." Turning to look at me, she mumbles "Wh-what-"

"First edition." I answer her question before she can fully ask it. "A True first edition, printed in 1858. Not 1859 as is American first editions." Hands as delicate and sure as only a surgeon can have, Callie carefully picks the textbook up and examines it. She has yet to show any real sign of approval, her face having gone blank and words seemingly lost. And, as usual when I get nervous, the words fall from my mouth unfiltered. "I know it's not really practical, I mean… it's a book you can't really read without ruining it. And I know you already have a Gray's Anatomy, one full of all your own notes. But that Medical museum we went to a couple years ago had one. You spent an hour looking at it… I remember you telling me that you've always wanted a first edition. Since starting med school, one of your professors had one and you just fell in love with it so I-"

"You remember that?" Callie asks softly, warm eyes looking up from the text and locking with mine.

My lips turn up into a soft smile and I reply "I remember everything about you. …So, do you like it?" She doesn't answer, instead she leans forward and takes my lips with hers. And not for just a chaste kiss… no. It's one that leaves my head spinning and body tingling. When we part, it's not us that is blushing, but it's Momma who is a little red in the cheeks and Rosia shifting uncomfortably in her chair. But we don't make an excuse, or apologize. After all, it's our Christmas, in our house, and they are our guests. We'll do what we want, short of stripping each other down and getting it on.

"Now yours." Callie says, running out of the living room and disappearing. Thirty seconds later, she is back with a very large, yet very thin package in her hands. "I was keeping it in the kitchen pantry. Figured that was the last place you'd look, cowgirl." My wife plays, gesturing me to stand up and join her.

I readily tear into my present, revealing a large, four by four foot picture frame holding two different shirts. It takes a minute for me to understand what it is but then I recognize what the shirts are, and why they would be framed. One of the shirts, a cobalt blue one with a stitched letter "Z" on it, is the shirt I won my last PBR cup in. And the other… a smaller, light purple almost pink colored shirt, is the one I wore when I won my first state championship.

"I thought… it might look nice in your den." Callie says after I've been staring at it for a couple minutes.

"Wow. I… I love it, Calliope." I tell her, turning my gaze to hers for a second before looking back at my shirts. It's amazing how something so small can mean so much. These shirts, these mark the beginning and the end of what my life was for…twenty years, basically. "How did you…" I start, peeking over my shoulder to find my mother smiling wide. "You kept it all this time?" I ask.

"Of course I kept your old shirt, Zona." Momma replies like it's not such an absurd notion to keep a dirty, stained riding shirt for over twenty years. "Let me tell ya… when Callie asked for it, it took me a week to find though."

I turn my eyes back to my wife who has a soft smile on her lips, her own gaze having fallen to the picture frame. "You…" I whisper, pulling her attention back to me. "You're amazing." My arms hook around her neck and I feel strong hands wrapping around my waist. "Thank you, I love it. …And I love you."

"Love you too, baby." Callie purrs, her lips finding mine again. Christmas morning passes, and soon so does the afternoon. Any and all past hardships between our families seem to melt away and it's like Momma and the Torres's have been lifelong friends. Callie, Rosia and my mother soon find themselves deep in conversation about what dinner is going to consist of, who will do what, and whose recipe for stuffing is the tastiest. Carlos and I start out just doting over Ali, but our conversation soon turns towards business. He has some very surprising insights into the proposal Amber Hawkins pitched to me. Even though he knows nothing about bulls, or the tour, or anything of the like… he has a bear trap of a mind for business, one that makes me just a little bit jealous.

"Oh… I almost forgot…" Rosia announces just after one in the afternoon, catching everyone's attention. She pulls out a tucked away gift and hands it to my wife. All presents, save for the ones who have yet been given to our friends, have been opened so both Callie and I are confused. "Go on, open it."

Deft fingers pull at the tape and the box opens, revealing a delicate white… something. Callie holds it up, letting the garment fall open completely. I'm still at a lost when Callie sighs "Mami… is this-"

"Yes, it is." Rosia answers, a big smile on her face.

"What is it?" I ask while holding Ali up in the standing position, her little legs able to bear some weight at six months. She hasn't ventured to attempt any steps yet, but she just loves to bounce and babble her excited baby talk.

"Callie's christening gown." My mother in law answers. "It's been passed down from my mother to me, to Callie, and now… Alijandra."

My brows furrow in thought, a lot of questions racing through my mind and Callie takes it the wrong way. "A christening gown is what is worn when-"

"I know, Callie." I cut her off. "It's worn when an infant is christened, or baptized for the first time. It's just… Well, we haven't talked about that yet." I say, lowering my voice to a whisper and leaning in close to the Latina to try and block our parents out of this conversation. "We haven't decided if Ali… if she… if we want…"

But Rosia hears and butts in. "What's to decide? Alijandra needs to be baptized."

"No. She doesn't." I reply, trying to tame the glare coming from my hardening eyes. "It's a choice that Callie and I have yet to talk about."

"Callie is Catholic. So Alijandra is Catholic." Rosia states, her tone hardening to match mine. "A mother is Catholic, so her child is Catholic."

"And I am a_lso _Ali's mother, and I am _not _Catholic." I bite back.

"Mami… stop. Seriously, stop." Callie says when her mother opens her mouth to rebuttal, then turns to me. "We'll talk about it, ok? Really. When we have some alone time, we'll talk about it." I just nod, not wanting to get into it in front of my mother and in-laws. Not something as messy and sensitive as the Torres's religious beliefs. Between Callie and I, it's sort of like… we just don't really make a big deal about it. I know Callie is religious, she's knows I'm not really. I, myself, am not sure what I really believe, but… the whole 'God' thing is a subject we just stay clear of.

Soon, the cooking trio retreat to the kitchen to start preparations for the amazing dinner we are about to have. A knocking on the door alerts us that we have guests, and hugs and 'Merry Christmas' is said all around when Teddy, Addison and Henry join us. They had their own Christmas morning, but Callie and I invited them to dinner because they _are _just as much as our family as our parents are.

"We brought goodies." The tall redhead says, pulling three bottles of wine from her bag and handing them to Callie.

"Just what I wanted." Callie replies with a smile, then takes her friend in a tight hug. "Merry Christmas Addison. …And to you too, big guy." She coos to the tiny human in his carrier. Big green eyes dart around the room, his brown fuzz hidden under the material of his little Santa cap.

Gifts are exchanged and a roar of laughter fills the home when Teddy unwraps Ali's gift for Henry. It's a dark blue onsie with the text reading 'I just got here and I'm already AWESOME'. My little girl has one just like it, and it's my favorite outfit on her. …Because it is so true, Ali is pure awesomeness. …And Henry is pretty awesome too.

Soon amazing smells come wafting out of the kitchen and my mouth starts to water. Teddy joins me on the couch with a glass of wine while Addison chats up Carlos and the rest of the 'women folk' take care of business in the kitchen. Ali is happily situated on a blanket next to Henry where she continues to favor the crumpled up wrapping paper as opposed to the bright and shiny toys right next to her.

Another knocking pulls me from my conversation with the trainer, and I head for the door. When I see who it is through the peep hole, my body immediately clenches. I take a deep breath to try and calm myself, but for some reason it doesn't work.

Opening the door, I plaster on my long practiced, and very fake smile. "Jose… Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you, Arizona." The older man replies, his body wrapped up in an obscenely expensive coat. Our gazes lock and I can't get myself to invite the man in. This man… I just can't… It's hard. To accept the fact that my mother is moving on from my father's death. Maybe because I, myself, have yet to fully accept and understand that my father is gone but I just can't view him as anything other than a housebreaker. Yes, my parents aren't together anymore… but still, he's tearing my mother away from my father.

The visitor clears his throat, pulling my mind out of my thoughts of a certain man meeting a very unpleasant end by going head first into a mulch chopper. "May I come in? You Seattle folk have pretty nasty winters." He asks, shivering slightly.

"Uhh… yeah. Come in." I answer, taking a small step back to allow the man to pass. But he doesn't move further into the residence, instead he stands right in front of me, waiting.

"I can go, Arizona." He whispers, not moving to take his hat or coat off. "I can see you… are uncomfortable with my presence. And I will leave if you would prefer I not intrude on you and your family's Christmas." My words are stuck in the back of my throat. I want to say yes, get the hell out of my house and never look at my family again. But then… I remember how Momma smiles when he is around.

Taking my silence as a negative, Jose nods and grasps the door handle. "I understand, really. I hope you and your family have a Merry Christmas." Before I know it, the man is back outside in the freezing cold.

"Jose, wait!" I call, running out into the crisp air and fresh snow with nothing but a thin long sleeved shirt and jeans, no shoes or anything. He stops in his tracks, just a foot from his rental car. "Come inside. …Have dinner with us." I force the words out of my mouth even if I don't really mean them. "Please. …I know Momma would really… really like that."

He studies me for a second in the dwindling light, the sun starting its trek down the sky. A gust of wind slaps me upside the face and a shiver runs up from my bare feet. Jose finally nods and we both make haste back into the warmth of the house. I hang his coat, scarf and hat up, and Jose produces an exquisite bottle of tequila as a gift with a promise that I haven't tasted true tequila until I've tasted his.

With the bottle of liquor in one hand, I lead him further inside and announce "Guess who got lost on his way back to Miami?" All eyes look up and cheer when they see who it is.

During the round of greetings and introductions that follow, Callie sneaks up behind me and wraps her arms around my waist. "I'm proud of you, cowgirl." She whispers, placing a kiss on my neck as I stand just off to the side of the living room and watch as Jose and Momma interact. When Momma kisses the man's cheek, I tense in my wife's arms. Feeling this physical response to the 'couple', Callie adds "Maybe I'll just… get you a drink."

"A big one." I growl in response.

Dinner is served and all ten of us sit around the large formal dining table. The food is amazing and delicious, and the conversation is good. By this point I've had about three drinks so that edge from Jose being here has been dulled, and I find myself really enjoying the company. As messed up or unconventional as we may be, we are a family. Rosia is… surprisingly… very friendly to both Teddy and Addison, as well as their son Henry. Of course, I have a hard time seeing anyone not liking Addison or Teddy. They are both amazing women. And Henry? Well… he's a close second behind Ali. My daughter is number one, definitely, but Henry is pretty close.

After dinner, we all shuffle back into the living room and settle in nice and tight. Jose has popped open that bottle of tequila and… he was right. That stuff is awesome. My lips are warm and my body is tingly, the nice buzz flowing through me being just the thing I need to relax. My hands have a mind of their own and I can't keep them from snaking up the leg of a gorgeous Ortho surgeon I know. Our alcohol stained lips find each other's more than once, and we get a little carried away for the company we are in.

"How about you put your fingers to use on something else." Momma advises after Callie and I break apart, Rosia's face contorting into a mix of embarrassment and horror. "How about you sing us something?" A chorus of 'yeah's' fill the air as I try to brush the request off, but somehow my guitar finds its way into my lap.

"Fine…" I sigh, running my fingers over the worn strings and eliciting a quick tune. "But only if my beautiful wife and bride to be sings with me." I send a dimpled smile to Callie, and her rich eyes roll in amusement.

"The things I do for this woman…" The Latina plays, then scoots closer to me as I perch on the couches armchair.

A beat forms, my fingers strumming on their own accord and I start "I really can't stay…"

"But baby its cold outside…" Callie sings.

"I've got to go away…"

"But baby its cold outside…"

"This evening has been…" I smile at my wife.

"Been hoping that you'd drop in…" Her rich voice blends with mine.

"So very nice…"

"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice…"

"My mother will start to worry…" I purr, sending a smile to Momma, her dimpled grin shining back.

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?..."

"My father will be pacing the floor…"

"Listen to the fireplace roar…" Callie gestures to the lapping flames in the fireplace.

"So really I'd better scurry…"

"Beautiful, please don't hurry…" A tanned hand squeezes my knee.

"Well maybe just a half a drink more…" I shrug my shoulders in thought.

"Put some records on while I pour…"

The song continues, Callie and I singing in harmony while the rest of our friend and family look on. Big brown eyes of our daughter go wide just as they always do when Callie sings. It definitely doesn't happen often enough.

Song drawing to an end, we finish the last line together "Baby it's cold outside…" Scattered applause and a soft whisper comes from our audience as well as a call for another round.

Leaning in, my lips press on Callie's, a flutter in my stomach popping up when I feel her smile into the kiss. I pull away and see amusement in her eyes. "What?" I whisper.

"Nothing…" She purrs, then pecks my lips again. "Just… you're lips really _are_delicious." I can't help but giggle, and my wife joins in.

Hours pass, and our friends decide it's time to get their little man home and to bed. A round of goodbye's follow, then we return to the living room for another round of drinks. Before I know it, it's Ali's bed time as well. Callie and I excuse ourselves to put our daughter to bed together, wishing her a Merry First Christmas. Soon, everyone turns in. Carlos and Rosia take one of the guest rooms, just like last night, and Momma takes the other one. I really wanted Jose out from under my roof but Momma said he had had too many drinks to drive back. And after what happened to me, the drunk driver who crashed into my truck and nearly tore my leg off, I wasn't about to chance it. So Jose is now sleeping on the couch in my den. …I even tried to lock him inside, just so he nor Momma get any funny ideas, but Callie said that was a bit too much.

After washing my face and brushing the last remaining remnants of tequila from my mouth, I flip off the bathroom light and walk over to the bed. A deep chuckle falls from plump lips when I roll over Callie instead of rounding the mattress. I kick the sheets, sending it sailing in the air and slipping under them without using my hands.

"Very impressive…" Callie plays, tugging me closer to her.

"You're just jealous." I tease, wrapping and arm around her stomach and weaving a leg between hers.

"So?" She sighs. "Was it as good as you hoped?"

A soft smile pulls at my lips and I reply "Yeah… yeah, it was amazing." Warm lips ghost the flesh of my forehead before I tilt my face up and take them with my own. With whispered 'I love yous', it doesn't take long for the tequila, wine, good food, and amazing company to lull me into sleep. This Christmas was far from what I planned for Ali's first. For one, I had always dreamed of her being mine… legally. But with each passing day I get closer to that dream. And I had always dreamed that my father would be here, to share his granddaughters first Christmas. But in a way, he was. I had always dreamed that this Christmas would be full of love and laughter, no fights or ill will. …And I was right. It was. It totally was.

* * *

><p>AN2: I kind of fast forwarded through Christmas, but I think I still did it some justice. Added a new little plot line. Tackling something I usually try to stay away from. Religion. Arizona wasn't too happy about Rosia just assuming that Ali is to be Catholic. How is all that going to play out. Still have the adoption thing in the air, as well as Jose, the warrant, that whole bull contractor thing… lots of pieces in play. And like I said, time jumps will be coming. I will still try to cover all the big moments, like first step, first word, all that jazz. Until next time folks, thanks for reading. And… Go USA! Haha, had to.<p> 


	174. Chapter 174

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Hey all, sorry for the extended delay but I was in a groove with my other fic and couldn't switch tracks. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Might need to back track to the last chapter to brush up on what's happening. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 174<p>

Callie's POV:

"Thank you Doctors. If no one else has any pressing matters, lets go save some lives." The chief states, concluding the departmental heads meeting. With a blazing smile, the older gentleman stands and the rest of us surgeons follow suit. Some hang back to chat with one another but I quickly pack up my notes and exit the conference room.

"Cal!" Some one calls behind me, making me look over my shoulder. "Wait up." Addison adds, and hurries to catch up with me. Looking me up and down, my always impeccably dressed friend says "Wow. Liking the outfit, Dr. Torres. …What gives?"

Smashing the elevator button, I let out a tired sigh. "Barely made it to work intime to catch the meeting. Didn't have a chance to change into my scrubs." It wasn't very professional of me to come jogging into the hospital, hair a blaze and grabbing my lab coat just in time to pull it on and make it to the meeting, but that's what happened. My day started off in chaos, and I have a feeling that's the tempo that has been set for the remainder of it.

"Still trying to get the schedule worked out?" My best friend asks as we both step into the elevator and punch our respective floor buttons.

I try to fight off a yawn but it over takes me and my mouth opens wide, eyes watering and threatening to ruin my make up. …And its only 8 in the morning. "Yeah…It's just… I don't know. I mean, I know we'll figure it out but this week has been insane. Not to mention stressful on Ali." This week is the first week of the new year, meaning Arizona's schooling has started. Which means… our usual routine for the day has been thrown out the window. Now the two of us are trying to figure out the best schedule so both of us are able to do what we need to do without our daughter being stuck in daycare twelve to fourteen hours a day.

"Ever thought about a nanny?" The redhead asks, sipping from her steaming coffee cup.

"I suggested it but… Arizona said she didn't want a stranger raising our baby." I answer. It's an option I pressed quite firmly, and many times, but each time Arizona stuck to her guns. She said she wasn't raised with a nanny, and she wouldn't raise her daughter with one either. When I tried to impress upon her that her parents didn't have quite the same hectic schedule as we do, she flipped the argument on to me, using my own upbringing as an example of how being raised by a nanny could harm our girl later on in life. …That resulted in a very tense couple of days.

The elevator dings, the doors opening to Addison's floor and the neonatal surgeon steps off. "I may be a little late for our usual lunch. Henry is up in daycare and Teddy is out of town so I want to get a little baby time in later."

"Oh, well I have Ali so maybe we can double date. Just page me." I reply with a smile, and the doors close again. Once upstairs and changed, my day really kicks off with patients in pain, idiotic interns and snarky nurses. Apparently the good feelings from the holiday season has run out already and everyone is just as pleasant as ever. Along with the normal surgeries and procedures that come in regularly, my ward is also bursting at the seams with the aftermath of ice. New Years is always one of the worst nights to work, and even though I didn't have to, I still have plenty to clean up.

I'm just scrubbing out of a routine procedure to fix a broken ankle on a forty seven year old woman who had one too many glasses of wine before thinking ice skating was a good idea when Dr. Douglass Bandy III enters the scrub room. He is entering his last year of residency which means he is flying solo pretty much all the time now. And because _I _taught him, he's one of the best residents to ever grace these halls.

"Good morning, Dr. Torres." He greets as politely as always. When I first laid eyes on him, he was a small, nerdy, very insecure guy who probably would have washed out within the year. But now, he's confident in his abilities, even if he still has the bookworm look to him. …At least I got him to ditch the pocket protector.

"Morning, Bandy." I reply, rinsing my hands and grabbing a dry towel. "What can I do you for?"

"Could you uhhh… could you please release me from your service?" He asks.

For a second I think I've hallucinated, because surely I've heard him wrong. "I'm sorry, what?" I ask, making sure to give him my full attention this time.

"It's just that the boards are ten months away and all I've done for the past fouryears is Ortho." Bandy explains as he quickly tries to cover his ass. "Don't get me wrong, I love it. I fully intent on going into the specialty, but I think I need some more variety. Some General, Neuro, Cardio… I need to beef up my resume for my fellowship applications."

"Applications…sssss?" I draw out the plural. "As in, multiple?"

"Well… yeah." The young doctor answers like it's no big deal.

I try to stem my rising displeasure by rubbing my hands over my face and taking a deep breath. "Do you know how hard it was for me to get the Chief to approve a fellowship in my department? …I did that for _you._"

"Dr. Torres-" Bandy starts but I cut him off.

"No, Dr. Bandy. I had to cut costs just to be able to afford an expensive two year fellowship. One that you led me to believe _you _would be filling." I shout louder than the small scrub room we are in warrants. "For years you've told me you wanted to be the best. I get that, trust me, I do. But to be the best, you have to learn from the best. And guess what? I am the best."

"You're right." The man states, cutting my argument off at the knees. When he sees me falter for a second, he continues. "You are the best and you've taught me everything I know. I'm not saying that I'm not going to apply for your fellowship, Dr. Torres. I will. It's on the top of my list, but I can't just rely on it. I need to apply elsewhere, at other hospitals under other attendings." My eyes roll in their sockets and I try to keep myself angry at this man, but his words start to sink in and hit home. "And I'm sorry if it feels like I'm… using you or… abandoning you but… your job is to teach me. And mine is to learn. I think we've both done an amazing job. And I hope that I can still count on your letter of recommendation, and that you'll still refer me to your colleagues in the Orthopedic circle."

With a calming breath, I reply "Yeah, of course I will. I just… I don't know. Thought you and I were a team."

"We are." He says with a smile. The beeping of his pager breaks the comfortable silence, and as he reads his page, Bandy adds "I need to go. But, thank you Dr. Torres." All I do is nod, and then he is gone. I take a second to myself, trying to come to terms with the idea of losing my protégé after investing so much time in him. I should have known the day would come where he would move on to somewhere else, but I thought I'd have him for a while longer. Take him through his fellowship, then work side by side as fellow attending for a couple years until he gets an offer from another top ranked hospital somewhere else.

At alittle after noon, I check Ali out of daycare for a while and the two of us head down to the cafeteria for a little Mommy-daughter time. I pretend like it's all for her benefit, just so she doesn't go twelve to fourteen hours with some sort of contact from either myself or Arizona, but today it seems like she's helping me more than I'm helping her. I was correct earlier when I figured my day would be crazy, and it's looking like it isn't going to stop anytime soon.

After paying for my puny salad, Ali and I look for a table only to find Addison and Henry seated at one in the corner with another person with them. I know I know the person from somewhere, so I get closer. Then his bright smile and warm eyes allow me to place him.

Approaching their table, he looks up and finds me and my daughter. "Dr. Torres, what a surprise."

"Mr. Chappalear." I reply, giving him my best smile. After all, this is one of the people who will determine if Arizona can legally adopt Ali or not. So any brownie points I can scrounge up, I'm going to.

"Please, it's Deon." He replies, standing and pulling out the last vacant chair for me to sit down in.

Looking between him and my friend, her little four month old situated happily in her lap, I say "I don't mean to intrude."

"Don't be silly, Cal. Sit. We just finished." Addison says, gesturing for me to sit. Henry and Ali immediately find each other and the happy babies reach for one another, babbling their incomprehensible baby talk and squealing in delight. Then my baby girl's big brown eyes find the man sitting with us and she reaches out for him to take her. Deon happily complies, lifting Ali into his arms and holding her close, her chubby little hands rubbing at the rough texture over his chin.

"She loves men." I say quietly, making him look at me. "Drives Arizona crazy." I add, making all three of us laugh.

"Speaking of…" He drawls, bouncing my mini-me in his arms. "I've been trying to get ahold of Ms. Robbins. Is she in town?"

"Yeah." I answer, my instincts picking up on something and making my nerves jump alittle. "She's started school this week so it's been hectic. Why? Is something wrong with her adoption proceedings?"

"Well…" Deon replies, and just by his tone I know something is going on. "I was going over her case one more time and found-" He cuts himself off when he realizes that Addison is still with us, looking on interested.

"Oh, don't worry about Addison. She'd find out anyways." I tell him, urging him to continue.

"Well, I went through her background check again and there was a red flag." He says, handing Ali back when she starts to fuss. "Apparently the state of Arizona has a warrant out for the arrest of an Arizona Robbins." My jaw clenches and eyes roll at this news. I knew it was going to be a problem, I just knew it. But no, my wife assured me it'd be nothing. That she would get it taken care of.

"Damn it, Arizona…" I growl, just picturing the fight we will be having when I get home tonight.

"Now, it's not a deal breaker. I've pulled the reins back on her hearing for a couple weeks. Slow the process, try to get it all worked out." Deon says when he catches my extreme displeasure. "But… it'd be best if this warrant thing be cleared up. There wasn't a lot of information on why she was wanted, what it was for or even how old it was. …I can't keep the brakes on her case forever but I told you two that I'd go to bat for you."

Gathering my stuff, shoving my uneaten salad into Ali's back, I stand and say "Thank you, Deon, for everything. Now if you'll excuse me…. I have a cowgirl to kill." I leave the man and my friend in a cloud of dust as I double time it back to my office.

Once the door is shut behind me and Ali set up comfortable in her little pack-and-play sitting in the corner of my office, I grab my cell and select Arizona's speed dial number. It rings and rings until flipping to voice mail. Instead of leaving a message, I hang up and try her number again only to get voice mail again. One more time, letting it ring through until it connects.

"**Calliope-"**

"No, don't." I cut her off. "Don't you Calliope me, Arizona. How could you?"

"**What? What's going on?"** She asks, completely lost as to what has spawned my tirade.

"I thought you were taking care of it!" I growl.

"**What the hell are you talking about?"** My wife asks again, lowering her voice and I can hear the change of her environment, like she is moving from one room to another.

"I ran into Deon and he said your little _stunt_ in Arizona fifteen years ago could ruin your adoption case." I tell her point blank. "You told me you were going to get it wiped clean."

"**It's a process, Callie. I've got my lawyer working on it as fast as he can."** The blonde says, and I can hear the agitation in her tone. I can only imagine what it must feel like for her to hear her legal rights to our daughter being in jeopardy. But after how awful my day has been already, only to have all this added on top of it, doesn't allow me to feel any sympathy towards her.

"Call my-" I start.

"**No!"** Arizona cuts me off. **"I am not calling your father to clean this up."**

"Why are you being so stubborn?!" I ask. "You really want your _pride_ to be the reason why Ali will only have one legal guardian? Just to save face, to say you didn't have your father in law use his connections to help us out?"

"**We're done with this, Callie. I will take care of it. I told you I will, and I will."** My wife says in a tone that I know she's really through with this conversation. Sensing the tension that now fills the air, Ali starts to cry and the noise filters through the phone. **"Is that Ali? What's wrong?"** Arizona asks, her voice immediately softening.

"She heard her Momma was being a stubborn jackass and wouldn't be able to adopt her." I bite back, crossing the room and lifting the crying girl in my arms in attempts to soothe her.

"**You know what? I can't do this right now. I have class. I'll… I'll call my lawyer, see what the hell is taking so long."** The blonde sighs, trying to reign in her anger. I open my mouth to say something but she cuts me to the chase. **"And you **_**won't **_**be calling your father. Understood?"** My teeth grind in agitation because every part of me is telling me to call my dad up and have this thing cleaned up in a matter of days.

When all I give is silence, Arizona asks again **"Understood?"**

"Fine." I bark, rolling my eyes and pacing back and forth the twelve feet of my office as I try to get my daughter to settle down. "Fine, I won't call my Dad."

"**Good. …I'll see you tonight."** She says, and I can hear other voices in the background, telling me she is rejoining her fellow classmates. **"Love you."** Arizona adds before hanging up.

"You too." I say, then toss my phone onto the couch in frustration. As I pace back and forth, I try to slow my breathing and calm my mind, but the idea of Arizona screwing all this up because of her control issues is just eating at me.

Taking a seat on the couch and bringing a bottle to the fussy girl's mouth, I whisper "What do you think, mija? Is Momma being a moron? Should Mommy save the day?" Big brown eyes stare back up at me, her tiny hands coming up to try and grip the bottle, her flesh feeling like heaven against mine. I weigh the options, either listen to Arizona or go against her wishes. One could lead to her getting really _really _pissed off at me, but getting to adopt our daughter. And the other could lead to her failing her request, but at least I'd keep my word.

I absentmindedly reach for my phone, playing with it's screen as I contemplate my move. And it's not much of one to make. Swiping across the screen, I bring up an internet browser and search for a name. I hesitate over the number for only a second before dialing it and bringing the ringing phone up to my ear.

"**Fernando Castillo Corporated, this is Sharron."** A secretary answers politely.

"Hi, my name is Dr. Callie Torres. I need to talk to Mr. Castillo." I tell her.

"**I'm sorry, but he's in a meeting. Can I take a message?"** The woman replies, using the classic coverup.

"I'm sure he's very busy, but could you please tell him that I need to speak with him now. It's in regards to his promise to an Arizona Robbins." I state, and a second of silence passes, Sharron waiting for me to explain further. "He'll know what I'm talking about."

"**One moment."** She says, then I'm placed on hold.

Brown eyes stare up at me accusingly, Ali knowing her Mommy is doing something that will make her Momma mad. "What?" I ask softly. "Don't look at me like that, Alijandra Elizabeth. It has to be done. You're too young to understand. …Sometimes your Momma isn't always right. Trust me, you'll think the same in about 13 years."

The line clicks again, and opposed to the high pitched voice of Sharron that I was expecting, I instead hear the deep booming voice of a man who makes half of Florida quake. **"Dr. Torres! What do I owe the honor?" **He asks politely.

"Afternoon, Mr. Castillo." I reply, my tongue suddenly becoming very large and uncooperative. "I know you're a busy man so I'll just cut to the chase. I need your help."

…_hopefully Arizona will forgive me._

* * *

><p>AN2: Uh oh. Callie called in for reinforcements, but also didn't really break her promise. After all, she didn't call her dad. How's Arizona gonna take this? Will her adoption finally go through? All this, and more, on the next episode of CGAH… stay tuned folks ;-)<p> 


	175. Chapter 175

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Yay, another update. Sorry these updates have slowed but work is getting crazy, as well as my personal life leaving very little time to write. And right now there is a bit more hype towards my other fic, so that one tends to get pushed to the front of the line. AnywayS… SSSSSSSS (Did that piss you off, anon?) here is the next chapter for your amusement, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 175<p>

Arizona's POV:

"You alright, cowgirl?" Callie asks, pulling me from my stewing.

"Yeah, fine." I answer shortly, sending my wife a tight smile before I go back to scooting the piece of chicken around my plate. It's Tuesday night, the second week of my first semester in college, and I'm already feeling the weight of all I have taken on. But I'm not about to say I've taken on too much, so I'm going to soldier on.

I can feel those dark eyes studying me but I don't say anything else. Callie got home from work a couple hours ago and made a delicious dinner for us, which would usually make me happy, but I'm not. No… because today I had a chat with my lawyer and he told me some very interesting news. Last Friday, after getting my ass reamed by a fiery Latina via an ill timed phone call, I pushed my lawyer into speeding up this whole warrant dealio. And surprise surprise, when I called today he said it's been taken care of. Not taken care of as in worked out legally. No. Taken care of as in… 'taken care of'.

"Fine… right." The surgeon sighs, then sets her silverware down. "So, what's really going on?"

"Nothing." I reply, then stand and clear my place setting because I'm really not hungry anymore. It's hard to eat when my insides are churning with the wrath of a thousand suns.

"Alright…" Callie drawls, following me into the kitchen. "You know, I've been standing on my feet for fifteen hours today, not to mention being puked on by an intern as well as getting showered by a burst jugular so… I'm not in the mood to play twenty questions, Arizona."

I drop my dishes in the sink, how they don't break is a wonder, and turn to face the Latina. "_You're _not in the mood?" I sneer, and brown eyes furrow in confusion. "Ok, well I got some good news today. My warrant has been cleared. Great news, right?"

"What? Arizona, that's great!" Callie replies, her voice going up an octave higher than needed and that right there gives me all the information I needed to know.

"Mmhmm…." I hum, giving her the opportunity to come clean.

But she doesn't take it, instead continuing on her little game of playing dumb. "We should celebrate. And give that lawyer of yours a bonus. How about you and I-" She stops mid sentence when her gaze finds mine and she feels the fire brewing within me. "What?"

"Seriously?" I ask.

"What?" Callie keeps pretending.

"Seriously?!" I exclaim, my voice rising in time with my rage. "You don't find it odd that this little mess clears up just _days _after you push me to go to your father? You don't think it's a little hinky? Can you smell that? Huh?" I theatrically sniff the air around me. "Smells like a fucking pay off."

Her shoulders slump and she knows she's been found out. "Arizona-"

"NO!" I cut her off. "Don't you 'Arizona' me! I'm not going to stand here and listen to you try to cover your ass. I'm a lot of things, Callie, but stupid ain't one of them." I storm past her and grab some more dishes before dropping them back into sink with a loud crash.

"You're upset." Callie states in an even tone.

"You think?!" I snap, and my outburst startles Ali who starts to cry. "Can you… Can you get her?" I ask, turning my back to my wife and busy myself with rinsing the dishes and loading the dishwasher.

Ali's cries continue to fill the air, and I can feel Callie's eyes on me. "Arizona…"

"Forget it." I growl, dropping the two wine glasses in my hands and they shatter in the sink below. "Why would you do anything I ask you to anyway?" I ask sarcastically as I storm past her and pick up the cranky girl. "Come on squirt, let's go get you to bed." I whisper to my baby girl. Without a look back, I leave Callie downstairs and head up to the nursery. I don't know how long it takes to calm her down and get her changed for bed, but by the time she is on her way out for a night's sleep I feel like I could pass out while standing up.

I tiptoe out of her room and shut the door as slowly as possible, reminding myself again that her door hinges need some greasing up, and finally take a breath. A squeaking of a floor board pulls my gaze to my bedroom door and I find Callie standing there, leaning against the door jam and looking at me. I know she is waiting for me, waiting for me to launch into her again but right now I have other matters that require my attention. And frankly, I don't feel like trying to get Ali back to sleep because I know that whatever I am going to say to my wife, I will be saying it very loudly. So instead of joining Callie in our bedroom, I toss her the baby monitor and go back downstairs.

I've just started reading the latest section of my environmental biology textbook that has been assigned as homework when the sound of my den door closing pulls my attention up. My wife moves into the room and stands in front of my desk, dark eyes staring down at me as she waits for me to say something. But I just turn my gaze back to my textbook and continue with my homework.

"So… this is how we're going to do this?" She asks after a minute. "You're just going to shut down on me? Be angry and give me the silent treatment?"

"I've got nothing to say to you, Callie." I reply, looking up and finding her gaze again. "I mean… you ignore whatever I say anyways so why would I waste my breath in the first place?"

"I'm sorry. Ok? I'm sorry." The Latina states, her voice trembling with emotion.

"No you're not. You knew what you were doing. You actively called your father when I _told _you not to." I fire back, that anger that has cooled now starting to boil again.

"Can I just-" She starts.

"NO! I don't need you to explain, Callie." I cut her off. "I know you! Ok? I don't need an explanation. You don't trust me. It's that simple. You couldn't trust me to take care of this thing so you did it yourself."

"I trust you." My wife replies in a whisper.

"No, you don't." I sneer, dropping the highlighter from my hand and closing my textbook. "Not that I should be surprised, right? I mean… you've never trusted me."

"That's not-"

"And I'm getting tired of it, Callie!" I shout over her. "I'm getting tired of you second guessing me and questioning my commitment. What? Don't you think I want to adopt Ali? You don't think that I've been stressing myself sick about this whole process? You got the easy part! You carried her, you gave birth to her, she's yours. But what am I? Huh? Nothing!" I can see the pain in those deep brown eyes infront of me but I keep going. "You don't know how many times I've woken up from a dream where something happened and… and she was taken away from me. Either you went running back to the safe hetero world, or you died or… your mother paid off God and country and Alijandra was taken from me. …I have acid burning holes in my stomach because I stress about this so much." I stand from my desk chair and look out the large bay window into the dark Seattle night. "And then I find out that my wife, the woman who I'd do anything for… doesn't trust me."

"I trust you." Callie says again, but I don't respond. I don't look away from the window because I know as soon as I see those watery eyes I'll cave. And right now I just want to be mad.

"Arizona…" My wife whispers, and I see her move closer to me from the reflection in the window. "I trust you, with everything." I let out a disbelieving huff, and then strong hands grip me by the shoulders and Callie forcefully turns me so I'm facing her. "I trust you. It's everyone else I don't trust. I don't trust that nameless, faceless, middle aged Republican suit who will be looking at your file to see how truly perfect you are. I don't trust the system, not after everything. I don't trust your lawyer and I sure as hell don't trust those people in Arizona holding this warrant over your head. …Not after having to fight so hard just to get to where we are."

"So…yeah, I called in a favor. I called Mr. Castillo." She says, and all I can do is roll my eyes. So… she didn't call her father. Still, she did what I asked her not to. "And you know what? If you want to be pissed at me about that, then fine. Be pissed. Be angry. Don't talk to me. Make me sleep on the couch. Fine! But I did what I had to to protect _my _family, alright?"

"Now you're getting angry at me?" I ask. "No. No, you don't get to be pissed at me Calliope. I asked you not to get involved and you just big fat did it anyways!"

"Right! Because shit happens, Arizona." She shouts back. "Life sucks. You and I both know that. We've been its victims. Life is an evil, evil bastard and it loves to cause pain. …What would have happened if another gunman came running through the hospital and shot me, huh? Or I ran into the back end of a truck? A bus came flying around a corner and ran over me? Or I get sent out to bum-fuck Idaho for a surgery and our plane crashes? What would happen then? You wouldn't be Ali's legal mother and then what? She'd be given to social services, or worse, my parents. …So yeah, I was protecting her _and _you! If that makes me the bad guy, then fine. Be pissed at me, but know that I did it because I want the best for you."

"Yeah, by doing what you've done all your life, right?" I snap back. "Just throw money at it, it'll go away."

Fire ignites in those dark eyes and her jaw sets. "Don't. I'm warning you Arizona, you're getting into a very dangerous area right now."

"Really? Sort of like you airing my dirtly laundry for half of Miami to hear?" I ask. "The fact that my _one _indiscretion is now the hot gossip of your family, the one thing I asked you not to do, you did anyway. …Pisses you off, doesn't it?"

"I'm… I'm not going to do this with you, ok?" Callie says, taking a deep breath and a couple steps back. "I did what I did. It's done. Be angry, then let's move on." She walks to the door and I know she expects me to follow, but instead I retake my seat at the desk. "What are you doing?" She asks when she sees me open my book again.

"Homework." I answer shortly.

"How long will you be?" She asks.

"I don't know… however long it takes." I reply, an edge still in my tone. Silence fills the air and I can sense her still there. I can feel her eyes on me and I can taste the tension in the room. After a minute, I look up and find her still staring at me. "What?"

"What are we going to do about Ali?" She finally asks.

"What about her?" I snap.

"She's…" Perfectly white teeth bite at a plump lower lip as she chews on how to word her sentence properly. "we said we wouldn't be those parents who stuff their kids in daycare. And yet… we're doing just that."

"We're not getting a nanny." I tell her point blank, knowing that that issue is just around the corner in this discussion.

"Damn it, that's not what I was getting at." My wife replies sharply, eyes rolling and taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"Oh, I get it…" I drawl, dropping my pen again and leaning back in my comfy desk chair. "You want me to quit school because it's become inconvenient for you." Low blow? Maybe… but I'm so not in the mood to play nice right now.

"Fuck! Arizona, that's not what I was-" The surgeon starts.

"Then WHAT?! What, Callie, what?" I snap. Maybe my anger about the last issue is running into this one but right now everything seems to be pissing me off. "What do you want me to do about it? …I'm sorry that this is hard, ok? I know that me taking on school on top of everything else was going to be stressful. We both knew that going in, but you said you would support me."

"I _am _supporting you." My wife exclaims. "We just need to figure out how to make it work because you're running yourself ragged, I'm going crazy because of work and Ali is the one being punished for it. That's not fair to her."

"Then why don't you take some time off? Be a stay at home mom for a while?" I suggest pointedly.

A look of confusion crosses her face and I can see her trying to work out if I was actually serious or not. "Excuse me? You're saying I should… take a break from being _Head _of Orthopedic Surgery to stay at home with our daughter so _you _can go to school?"

"Yeah… yeah that's what I'm saying." I reply, then watch as a look of disbelief crosses my wife's face. "What? Is that below you? Is taking care of our daughter full time not fulfilling enough for you? Because I did it for the first six months of her life. And you and I both know that I'd still be doing it if it wasn't for me going to school. …_Happily_, might I add."

"Arizona, you know that's not what I was saying." The Latina sighs, shuffling back into the den and plopping down on the leather couch. In the dim light flooding from my desk lamp I can make out the tiredness etched into her face, the dullness in her eyes and the fatigue weighing on her shoulders. There hasn't been many times I've seen her so run down, and it softens me.

Pushing away from my work, I stand and round the desk, taking the cushion at the far side of the couch. We share a moment of silence until my head tips to the side and I find her tired gaze staring back at mine.

"I love you, you know that right?" She whispers, and the emotion in her heavy tone tugs at my heart.

"Of course I do." I reply, offering her a small smile. Even if she and I were at each other's throats, yelling and screaming and tearing the walls down, there is no way I couldn't love her. Still… sometimes you wonder if the love is enough to get through the hard parts. But in the end, the hard parts are what makes it all the more amazing. For all the fights we have ever had, there is not one that has been bad enough for me to even think about leaving. Murdering someone? Yes. But leaving… not even close.

"Ok so… Ali. What are we going to do about her?" I ask, doing my best to remain diplomatic right now. Even if I am pissed off beyond belief, our daughter will always come first.

"Since you've flat out said no to a nanny, I don't know." Callie replies with a sigh. I open my mouth to start my reasoning again when she holds up a hand to stop me. "I get it, cowgirl. I really do. …You don't have to tell me about being raised my 'the help', I just don't see the harm in just a day or two a week."

"Because a day or two will turn into a third every now and then. And then it'd be every week. Then three days will turn into four and then-" I go on and on but my wife stops me.

"Ok, babe. Alright, I get it." She states, then drops her head back on the couch, eyes closing in exhaustion.

Another minute passes, both of us lost in our own thoughts, until a light clicks in my head. "How about this…" I start. "It's still early enough in the semester for me to change my schedule. I can swap the one class I have on Friday to another day, so that way I'll have that day free. It'll make for longer Tuesdays and Thursdays, but it would clear up Fridays."

"There is an Attending in Derm who has an altered work schedule. She works Tuesday to Saturdays, taking Sunday and Monday off." Callie says. "I could ask the Chief if I could do the same. That way Monday is free also and Ali would only be in daycare Tuesday to Thursday." A beat passes, each of us thinking about our predicament, then the surgeon adds "But… that would mean we'd only have Sundays together."

"Yeah." I whisper, silently hating the idea that the small time Callie and I have to really be by ourselves is about to be chopped in half, but if it's the best thing for our daughter then we have to do it. "But… that doesn't mean its going to be like this forever. I mean, Momma is still saying she's going to move up here and I'm sure she'd be more than happy to watch her a couple days a week." All my wife does is nod, both of us still feeling the tension between the two of us, but still happy we've talked an issue out.

"Are you still mad at me?" Callie asks after we sit in the dim light and silence for a couple minutes.

"Yeah, I am." I reply in a hushed tone, not meeting her gaze but instead staring out at the dark night outside my warm home.

"How long will you be?" She questions.

"I don't know." I answer. "I… I can understand why you did it. But that doesn't mean I accept it. I asked you not to. And you did it anyways. So… I'm upset, yes. And I don't know how long I will stay upset."

She nods slightly, and out of the corner of my eye I can see how defeated she looks. "Do you want me to sleep on the couch?" She asks, and I know she's trying to inject some levity into the situation but it falls flat.

"Did I ask you to?" I ask.

"No." She answers quietly.

"Then I don't want you to." I reply, finally catching her eye and getting a small smile from the woman. Sensing that our conversation is over, I stand and round my desk before retaking a seat in the office chair and getting back to my work. Today alone I was assigned over 200 pages to read, and I have a long ways to go. When I look up, I meet deep brown eyes staring back at me.

"Can I sleep here?" Callie asks softly.

"Why?" I question. I can see how exhausted she is and I have no idea why she would sleep on a the couch when there is a huge and very comfortable bed just upstairs.

"Because I miss being in the same room with you. …Even if you are pissed at me." My wife replies. In the dim light of my den, she looks so small and weak, tiredness etched deeply in her face and the weight of the world on her shoulders. I know, because I feel it too. Somewhere in all of this, we've lost that… lightness to our lives. Yeah, we have a child. That was our choice, and I wouldn't give Ali up for all the things in the world. We have responsibilities to someone other than ourselves, we have jobs and other people depending on us. …We're adults. We're grownups. We're parents. When that happened…. I can't really pin down. But there is only one woman in the world I'd ever want to do it with, and she's looking back at me with the most soulful brown eyes ever created.

So with a soft smile, I stand and grab the blanket from the back of my chair and walk over to the couch. Callie lies flat out, her head at the far end so she can watch me at the desk, and I cover her with the blanket. I can't keep my fingers from running through raven hair, just like I can't keep my lips from finding hers and giving her a small kiss.

Once settled back at my desk, I look at my wife and wonder what I've done to deserve a creature as miraculous as her. Sure, we fight. We fight a lot. About stupid stuff. About big stuff. But none of it changes the way I feel about her. Because the best part of being in love isn't the easy parts, it's the part where you can still love the person even through the rough times.

* * *

><p>AN2: So, what ya'll think? Arizona found out, confronted Callie. Both said things but Arizona hasn't forgiven her. How long will our cowgirl stay angry? Will it affect other things? IE… getting married? Who's to know… Until next time, take care!<p> 


	176. Chapter 176

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Another update peeps. Yay. Also… Haven't even started the next chapter of For Love and Softball. I know, bad me. But I am saying there will be an update for that BY next Wednesday, so that puts a deadline on it. I will get it done. Just… have to get all this silly work out of the way first. Damn job! Damn bills! Gosh. ….Anyways, next installment is ready for your viewing delight. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 176<p>

Callie's POV:

"Could you page Plastics, ask for a consult in 329. And 337 needs another IV hung." I sigh as I pass back a patient's chart to the nurse manning the main nursing station in my ward.

"Of course, Dr. Torres." Julia says with a kind smile. I take a moment to myself and lean against the desk hanging my head in my hands. It's not even that far along in the day and I'm exhausted, and I don't know why. It's been over a week since Arizona and I had our fight and it's not like we are still fighting, but there is still that tension there. I know she's still upset, and… I guess she has that right. But still, I hate feeling like this, all guilty and miserable. But it's part of married life. With the good times come the bad.

"Dr. Torres." Someone states, making me snap back to the present. I turn and find my Chief standing right in front of me. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Of course not, Sir." I reply, giving him my best smile because you can never have too many brownie points when it comes to the boss.

"Great. I received your request for the modified schedule and approved it." He says matter of factly, and moves on too quickly for me to thank him. Gesturing to the younger woman standing just behind him, that I hadn't noticed until now, he adds "This is Dr. Molly Preston from Seattle Presbyterian. After a series of events, she has been transferred here where she will finish out her residency. It is my understanding that she has been working with Dr. Folwell and is interested in continuing in Ortho. I figured since you released Dr. Bandy from your service you would be willing to take on another resident."

I had not expected to gain another resident today and I am completely blind sighted. Seattle Presbyterian isn't know for their Ortho surgeons, and I wouldn't trust Dr. Folwell to cut down a tree with a chainsaw, let alone do anything on a body with a scalpel. The thought of taking on one of his protégé's isn't really what I was planning on doing to fill Bandy's position, but the Chief seems to have already agreed to all of this. …And he's the boss.

"Of course, Sir. I'd be happy to." I say with my best enthusiastic voice. But it seems to fall flat because I can see Molly look uncomfortable, like she is some kind of burden being placed upon me.

"Ah, great!" The Chief exclaims, clapping his hands together in approval. Turning back to the new comer, he says "Dr. Torres is the best there is, not that I have to tell you that. She's a grade A teacher and you can expect to learn a lot. If you have any issues or problems, you know where to find me. Now, I'll leave you to get started." Molly smiles brightly at the head man in charge, and then the Chief looks to me, his white teeth shining. "Dr. Torres."

"Sir." I reply and then he is gone, leaving just myself and Molly. Turning to my newest student, I hold out a hand and say "Dr. Callie Torres."

"Dr. Molly Preston." She replies, giving my hand a firm shake which makes me like her just a bit more. There is nothing I dislike more than a wimpy shake from a fellow doctor, from a man or a woman. "And it's an honor to meet you, Dr. Torres. You're like a… a legend in Ortho. Not that I need to tell you that." She gushes, and for a split second I wonder if this is how Arizona feels when one of her fans start going into crazy fangirl mode. "I mean, your Artificial Cartilage has changed the game. I remember the first time Dr. Folwell used it during a procedure, I was there. It was… groundbreaking. Like, I got shivers. And I was just holding a retractor." A blush breaks out across her cheeks, and she immediately dials down the crazy. "I'm sorry, I ummm… Sorry. I don't usually get like this."

"It's alright." I reply, giving her a smile while gesturing for Julia to hand me another patient chart.

"I mean, Dr. Folwell was a great teacher. He was. But… it's like going from Ms. Jones teaching math to having Albert Einstein tutoring you." She adds, and I quickly pick up that she is a rambler like my wife. At this comment even I have to laugh, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Well, first lesson, Dr. Preston, is to review my patients. I want pre-ops and post-ops completed. I round promptly at 8 am and then again at 5 pm. Know the procedures, know the steps, be prepared to offer contingency plans." I instruct, and Molly pulls out a little notepad and starts to scribble. "I don't know what you know so for now it'll be like show and tell. Alright? I have a couple surgeries scheduled today, as well as tomorrow, Friday and Saturday. I want you in the OR with me so I can see what kind of skills you have." I turn on my heel and start down the hallway, the brunette shadowing me every step. "If you want to be an Ortho Surgeon from Seattle Grace Mercy West you have big shoes to fill. This hospital is rising in the ranks of Orthopedic Surgery, and it's looked to for help from the worst off patients. I have a stack of prospective surgeries in my office that are just vying to be done, but deemed too risky, complicated, or the chances too slim from any other hospital in the nation to take on. You want to impress me? Want me to take you seriously? Make one of those patient's dreams come true." I halt just outside my office door and turn to face the resident. "Are you up to task, Dr. Preston?"

"Yes, ma'am." She replies, her dark amber eyes, almost glowing like a slow burning fire, staring right into mine. I can feel her intensity, her drive, her passion. …And I like it. This is a woman I can teach.

"Then welcome aboard." I tell her, and get a big smile in return. With that, she goes off to start earning my respect, while I go and continue being Dr. Callie Torres, B.A.M.F with a scalpel.

A couple hours later a rapping on my office door pulls me up from the large stack of charts piled on my desk, and I find a smiling redhead. "Hey, was headed to the coffee cart. Wanna join me?"

"No such thing as too much caffeine." I reply, then flip close the chart I was working on and join my friend. During our walk we chat and gossip, I tell her about my new 'Bandy', and do all the things Addison and I normally do. For just a few moments, all the stress my life is currently placed under lifts, and I can breathe.

Standing in line, the neonatal surgeon breeches a sensitive subject and asks "So, how are things on the blonde front?"

I let out a long sigh, and say "She's still upset. It's been a week and she's still upset. …I mean, not like silent treatment, cold shoulder kinda thing. Just… withdrawn a little. I don't know. I'm trying to give her space and time to be angry, but then… I don't know." We order our drinks then step to the side and wait for them to be filled. "She's stressed, I'm stressed. …It's been hard but we'll make it. This first month she is in school will be the hardest. At least, that's what I'm telling myself. Though, midterms and finals will probably kill one of us." Addison gives me an empathetic smile and pat on the shoulder, not really knowing what else to offer me.

With our coffees in hand, we meander back to the elevators and head up to our respective floors. I say a quick bye as the redhead steps out of the carriage, then continue up to my own jurisdiction. I still have an hour or so until my first surgery, so I decide to stop by the nurses desk and check up on everything. When I get there, I find Molly Preston neck deep in charts, the new resident furiously trying to familiarize herself with my patients.

"How's it coming?" I ask, making her head snap up in a second.

"Oh, good. Real good, Dr. Torres. I… I took the liberty of adding my name to the surgical board. I'll be assisting you with the Bankart procedure today." She says, her lips pulling down as she waits to find out if she crossed the line.

"Great." I chirp happily, and the anxiety fades from her features.

"If it's not too much trouble, I had a couple question about your patients." Molly rambles, and I gesture for her to walk and talk. We make another round of my ward, all the while she firing out question after question and I just lob them back at her. She has a very firm grasp of Orthopedics, and the level of intensity she has makes me smile. When she stumps me with a particular question, I hand her my coffee so I can take the chart she is referring too and reference it myself.

"Here it is." I state, pointing out a glaring fact that she over looked just as we are turning a corner. Molly is so engaged in our conversation that she doesn't look up, doesn't see a blonde turning the same corner. "Stop-" I try, but it's too late. The two collide and my cup of coffee gets caught in between.

"AH!" The blonde yelps, a hand quickly pulling the molten liquid away from her delicate flesh, and when wide blue eyes look up from her shirt I realize it's _my_ blonde.

"Oh my god…" Molly breathes out, struck still from shock and horror as the coffee drips down the front of Arizona's body.

"Arizona!" I exclaim, all of us speaking within the same half second. I don't know what to do, so I stand there, mouth agape, as I watch Arizona process what just happened. A brown stain seeps into the perfectly white shirt she is wearing, drops dripping from her arms and a small splattering is present on her face.

"Perfect." She growls, whipping her hands to clear the excess coffee from her body. "Just fucking perfect."

"Baby, are you ok?" I ask, jolting out of my incoherent state and stepping forward.

"Who doesn't know that you walk on the _right _side of the hall?" The blonde asks, an edge to her tone and a fire in her eyes. She finally looks up and finds the person behind her assault, Molly suddenly becoming very small. "Seriously, are you from like Australia or something? Do you drive on the wrong side of the road? Because that would be just about right. Did Cody send you?"

"Arizona." I try to calm her because I can only see this getting worse if I let her continue her rant. "It was an accident. Now, come with me and we'll get you cleaned up."

"I'm running late as it is Calliope." Arizona states, checking her watch only to find it, too, dripping with coffee. "I was just on my way to tell you that I put Ali in daycare. I have twenty minutes to get to class, and my paper is due-" Her eyes go wide again and then drop to the floor where there are several, now brown, clumps of wet paper. "My paper. God… bless America."

"I, I, I… I am so sorry. I-" Molly rambles but I cut her off.

"Run. Run for your life!" I whisper, and she quickly leaves. Turning back to my coffee stained wife, I say "Please tell me you saved a copy and you have it on you." I plead, because the last thing she needs happening right now is to get a big zero on her first graduate level paper. That would probably be the straw that breaks my wife's back.

"Yeah, it's on my stick. But I-" Arizona replies.

"Then we're good. My office has a printer, we'll get another copy printed out in no time. And I'll get you a scrub top to wear." I suggest, and get a tight nod of her head. With a passing word to a nurse to get the mess cleaned up, I lead Arizona back to my office and shut the door behind me. She quickly peels off her bag and shirt while I scrounge in my small chest of drawers for a clean top.

"Here." I hand her a navy blue scrub. "It'll be a little baggy, but it's clean."

"You know, this is my third shirt today." She states, dropping the stained garment onto the back of a chair. When I look up, confused, she explains "Ali decided to spit up on my first two. I went with white the third time because I figured if she did it again, it would just blend in. But…" Words fade out as her jaw clenches and I can see her trying very hard to not get very angry about all this.

My eyes travel down her bare stomach naturally, and only then do I see the redness covering her flesh. I take a step forward and grab the navy top just before she pulls it on, then lean in and survey the injury. "Let me get some burn ointment on that." I say softly as a finger ghosts over her side.

"What?" She asks, then looks down and sees the discoloring. "No, it's fine Cal." Arizona adds, and pulls the top over her head before I can say anything else. "I just, I need to get my paper printed out." She says, then rounds my desk and pops her little thumb drive into my laptop.

I don't remember the last time I felt this awkward and nervous around my wife and I don't know what to do about it. I keep waiting for something else to hit, something to send her spinning into orbit but there are so many things that could do that… it's sort of like looking for a golf ball in a field full of ping pong balls.

I watch as she stands by the printer, a foot tapping nervously as the machine churns out page after page, all the while blue eyes glance at her wrist watch every few seconds. When the last page is spit out, she looks her paper over before stapling it and putting it safely back in her bag.

"So…" I drawl, feeling my short time with her today drawing to a close. "I was thinking that tonight I might be brave and try my hand at that Chicken Galantine recipe you've been begging for me to do. The boning won't be to hard but I'll need your help with skinning it. It's suppose to stay in one piece and you're better at that than me."

Taking her thumb drive from my computer, she looks up. "Hmm? Oh, uhhh… Yeah, tonight's not good Calliope. Maybe some other night, huh?"

"I thought Wednesdays were an early day for you?" I ask, doing my best to keep my tone light and unaccusing.

"Usually, yeah." She sighs, packing her back and throwing it over her shoulder with one more glance to her watch. "But I have this group thing due at the end of the semester and we've picked Wednesday nights to get together."

"Oh. Okay…" I reply, pulling on a fake smile just so she doesn't see how disappointed I am. "So, I'll see you later tonight then. I'll wait up."

"No, don't." Arizona says as she makes her way to the door. "I don't know how late I'll be so I'll just see you tomorrow." She opens the door and takes a step out, glancing over her shoulder as she does. Whatever she sees in my face makes her stop and turn back around. Blue eyes soften and pink lips turn up into a slight smile. I suddenly find the floor fascinating and start to scuff at a dirty spot with my shoe. I can see worn and dirty brown leather boots stop just in front of me, but I don't look up.

"Calliope." Arizona whispers, hooking a finger under my chin and forcing me to meet her gaze. When blue bright as the day sky fills my vision, she adds "I love you. And I'm sorry I'm ruining Chicken Galantine night. How about a rain check? Like Saturday night maybe?"

"Ok." I reply quietly.

"Ok." She parrots, dimples popping. "Kiss Ali goodnight for me, and tell her Momma will be there when she wakes up." I nod, a smile slowly crossing my face. "And if I don't get home before you are asleep, I'm going to take my good night kiss right now." Arizona doesn't give me a chance to respond because the next second her soft lips are on mine. Fair hands snake up and cup my cheeks, adding one more layer of connection between us. It's the first truly passionate kiss we've shared since the whole warrant thing happened next week, and it's just what I needed.

We part too soon, and I rest my forehead against my wife's as I inhale all the scents that combine perfectly to create that amazing smell that is purely Arizona. "I love you." She whispers.

"I love you too, cowgirl." I reply, sadness creeping into my body as she takes a step back and breaks our physical contact.

"I really gotta go now, babe. I'll see you when I see you." The blonde states. With a wink, she's gone. I stare after her, long after she has turned the corner and is out of sight. I tell myself again that it's going to easier, that it's going to get better. That this is just a hectic time and we are still adjusting. Hopefully we'll get a system ironed out soon, one that doesn't feel like we're running around like chickens with our heads cut off. It'll work out, it just has to because… it's us. And I don't believe in a universe where Arizona and I aren't together and aren't happy. So… it'll work out. We'll make it through because we are strong, and our love for each other is stronger. But still… I miss my Arizona.

* * *

><p>AN2: Hmm… still some hard feelings there. Some distance. How long will things remain awkward? Stay tuned to find out.<p>

AN3: Also, I'm looking for a little input. Some of you have asked for hospital/Callie based drama so I'm starting to brew it up. If you have any ideas for some new doctors, PM me with details. Names, background, traits, tendencies, anything! The wackier the better. Molly is my own creation, but if you have a character that you would like to see in this fic, let me know! Look forward to whatever ya'll give me. Thanks.


	177. Chapter 177

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: A weekend update for yall. Yay. Sidenote, working on For Love and Softball. Swear! But it's not ready yet, hold your horses ;-) Now, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 177<p>

Arizona's POV:

"How do you think you did?" The young raven haired woman seated next to me asks.

"I don't know." I reply, my eyes never leaving the professor who is taking his sweet ass time at handing back our exams. The first round of tests were last week, and it's been torture waiting for the results. Night after night after night of studying, holing myself up in my den and coming out only to get more coffee, go to class, or kiss Ali. All for this test, this grade. It's my first graded exam since high school when I aced the US Government final with a 98. …Highest grade in the class. But now? Now it feels like I'm waiting for the firing squad. As soon as I handed in the exam I went back over my notes and convinced myself I failed. I had to of. Why did I think I could handle college? Maybe my brain isn't meant for Biochemistry, Soil Science or Environmental Biology. Maybe I'm meant to be a farmer and that's it.

"Heather Randall." The professor announces, and a student shoots her hand up. "Michael Reed?" A young man in one of the back rows catches his attention. "Arizona Robbins?"

"Sir." I call out, raising my hand weakly. He barely glances over the brim of his glasses before handing me the test back, folded so the grade isn't showing. I can feel the eyes of my fellow classmates on either side of me not so discreetly spying, trying to get a glimpse at the competition.

As my professor hands out the last few tests, he announces "Remember that this is one of just four exams that will make up your course grade. Which means that those of you who struggled with this one, and there were a few of you who _really _struggled, that you must put the effort in the rest of the semester or I suggest you withdraw now. Save yourselves, and frankly myself as well, the time and trouble. …If you have any questions about your test, see me after class. Other than that, your assignment is to read pages 159 to 231 for Thursday. Have a firm grasp as to what is going on, and be ready for discussion. Class dismissed."

The thirty or so students in this graduate level Biochemistry lecture pack up, and I can just hear one of the neighbors hiss "Damn it. 68? Seriously? How'd you do?"

Another young lady, not older than 24, replies "74. And I thought I smoked it. God, this class is going to suck."

I still haven't seen my grade, this scenario kind of taking me back to the admissions letter where I had to have Callie open it for me. The rest of the class has packed up and left, only a few stragglers hanging back to the talk to the teacher. I keep staring at the folded paper in front of me, mentally calculating the lowest grade I could get and still salvage this class.

"Man up, Z." I tell myself, then take a deep breath and open it. A big red '79' is marked on the top, circled hastily for emphasis. A part of me is disappointed because I can't recall ever getting a C in high school. Well… other than getting a C in ceramics, but come on! It's ceramics. That's not a real class. But then I remember all the other scores I heard whispered around me. '68' '74' '81' '72' And suddenly I'm smiling because I'm right there. I'm in the pack. Not that being in the pack is great, but at least I'm not a straggler. I'm holding my own, and this 79 just tells me there is room for improvement.

I have a small break between classes so I take a seat in one of the many lounge areas throughout the science buildings of Seattle University. I've only been enrolled a month and I'm already seeing all the things I missed by not doing college the 'old fashioned' way. I didn't do four years right out of high school, I didn't do the dorms, or the sorority. I haven't been to a party nor have I witnessed any sort of pep rallies or rushes. But it's in the air… and it kind of makes me feel old. I see these people walking around and they are in their early twenties. Some just 18, fresh from high school. It's hard to even remember my life at that age, at least… one that didn't involve bull riding. But maybe that's because bull riding _was_ my life.

After a quick look over my test, making a note to go back through it and figure out where I went wrong, I grab my phone and call Callie's number. It's a hit and miss on whether I actually reach her, but I still call her every day.

When I get her voicemail I leave a quick message then hang up, a pout pulling at my lips. I kind of wanted to tell her about my test, get an added kick from her excitement, but I guess I'll have to wait until tonight. The screen on my phone clears, and the background picture makes me smile just like it always does. It's a picture of me and Ali, her big gummy grin taking up half the space as I try to wipe the spaghetti sauce off her face. It was one of those split second snapshots taken by Callie, one that memorializes the beautifully white table cloth we had on the table that night. To say that table cloth has seen it's last virgin day is an understatement. Now it's ripped up and used as rags for the stables, stains of varying shades of reds and pinks splattered all over them from the tomato sauce that night.

I'm so zoned into the picture that I nearly jump out of my skin when someone takes the seat next to me. Wide eyes meet mine in surprise, the younger woman definitely not expecting that kind of reaction. "Sorry…" I mumble. "Kinda scared me."

"S'okay." She replies, giving me a polite smile then flips open a notebook in her hands. When she pulls out another piece of paper, I instantly recognize it as the test that was just handed back in my last class.

"How'd you do?" I ask.

"What?" The woman replies, giving me a confused look. When I hold up my own test, she smiles tightly and adds "Oh yeah, I thought I recognized you. Uh… I did alright, 78."

"79." I offer. "Thought I did better but, you know…"

"Yeah, but it was the first exam. Now we know how he tests, right?" She says and I nod. A few minutes pass, an awkward silence falling between us as we both attempt to look busy, when this unknown woman looks up and says "You know, there is a study group forming for this class. There's not too many involved but you're more than welcome to join us."

"I… when does it meet?" I ask.

"Friday nights." My fellow student replies.

"Oh, damn it. No, I can't." I breathe out. "I have Ali on Fridays."

"Ali?" She questions.

"Yeah, my daughter." I explain, a smile instantly crossing my face at just the thought of her. "Alijandra. I worked my schedule so I have Fridays free that way she's not stuck in daycare five days a week." My eyes slowly move to meet this strangers and I realize I have no idea who she is. "I'm Arizona, by the way. Arizona Robbins." I add, holding out my hand to shake.

"Lindsey Kasza." She replies, exchanging a hand shake and a smile. "Nice to meet you. …So I'm guessing that picture you were staring at when I sat down is your daughter?"

"Oh, yeah." I reply, turning my phone on and showing her the screenshot. "That's my Ali. Almost 7 months old. Not talking yet but… she's getting really close to her first word."

"She's adopted?" Lindsey asks, her gaze flicking between the darker complexion of my daughter to the fairness of my own flesh.

"Not yet. It's still in the process. Hopefully any day now." I tell her.

"Well, I think it's great. You and your husband choosing to adopt. I mean, I can understand why couples want their own children, but there are so many out there that need homes and love." My newest acquaintance says, and I'm completely thrown for a loop. "I just… I think it's great. And you even kept her Spanish name, that's great."

"Umm… well…" I struggle to figure out how to tell her that she is way off base. "I don't… she's not adopted like _that _kind of adopted. I'm trying to adopt Ali because two mothers are not allowed on the birth certificate. My partner gave birth to her, and Ali looks like her other mother. I don't have a husband, I have a wife." I quickly scroll through my camera roll and find a picture with all three of us, Ali looking like a mini clone of my beautiful wife.

It looks like Lindsey has been hit upside the head with a truck. She face expressionless and mouth agape. "Oh." She whispers, not knowing what else to say. I've been out long enough and I've met enough people to know the different looks people give when they find out I'm gay. Some accept it like it's nothing, then there are the normal 'oh, that's nice' or 'but you're so pretty', and then there are the ones that give me the look Lindsey is giving me.

Knowing that the woman is looking for a way out, I save us both the discomfort and quietly say "You can go now."

"Thank you." She replies, then practically bounds out of her seat and leaves me sitting in the lounge all by myself. I pass the time by getting in a quick study session before heading off to my class, which just so happens to be a three hour long lab. For some reason, that's the one course I'm enrolled in that actually makes sense to me. Maybe it's all my independent studying while making my fuel, maybe my brain is just hardwired to understand biochemistry at work, but I don't question it. I might be keeping my two lab partners, both young football players who are just riding out the last year of their scholarships, afloat but it's alright. Because I enjoy the work.

By the time the lab is finished, word around the class spreads that one of the professors has taken a sick day which means his classes has been cancelled for the day. Lucky for me, that was my next class so as I march out to my truck there is an extra bounce to my step. As soon as I learned I'd have an extra couple hours, there was only one thought that popped into my head. And that was to spend it with my two favorite ladies.

In no time at all, I am pulling into the parking lot of Seattle Grace Mercy West. As I trudge through the muck and the slush of the remnants of our last snow storm, I hug my jacket around myself tighter. It's early February but there is still the smell of ice in the wind and I have a feeling that this winter is far from over.

My feet guide me to the third floor ortho wing without even thinking about it, and I don't pause to knock on my wife's office door before entering. Instead of a Latina goddess seated behind her desk, or staring at the light board, or even pacing back and forth lost in thought, there is some woman in light blue scrubs sitting in Callie's chair. Her head snaps up at the noise of me bursting in and our gazes lock. I halt mid stride, then take a step back across the threshold to glance at the name plate on the door. But it reads Dr. Calliope Torres.

"Can I help you?" The unknown woman asks.

"Who are you?" I question, wondering what the hell this woman is doing in my wife's office. Especially since my wife is not here with her.

"Who are you?" She counters, slowly rising out of Callie's chair.

"Should I be calling security? Because this is a personal office." I tell her.

"Yeah, restricted access. So, who are you?" She counters. Just then, someone else enters the office, at least this person I know.

"Bandy!" I exclaim, and the young surgeon stops in his tracks when he sees it's not my wife behind her desk. "What's going on? Who is this woman?"

"Dr. Preston." Bandy states, his jaw clenching and I get the feeling that he and this woman aren't the best of friends.

"Dr. Bandy." She replies with just as much venom. Turning her gaze back to me, she adds "I am Dr. Molly Preston. Now… who are you?"

Suddenly, her face clicks and I realize I've seen this woman before. "I know you… Yeah, you ran into me with a cup of coffee and ruined my 195 dollar shirt." I state and a blush of embarrassment creeps along the residents face.

"I'm… sorry about that." She sputters, looking uneven for the first time. Her stare softens, and she adds "You must be Arizona." All I do is nod because I still have no real clue as to who this woman is or why she is in my wife's private office. "Dr. Torres is in surgery right now. She gave me permission to use her office for some research."

"Right." I growl, glancing to the man standing next to me and see that he hasn't relaxed any. "Well, just tell Dr. Torres I'm taking our daughter home, yeah?" Preston nods tightly and tentatively retakes her seat. Bandy drops a chart on the corner of Callie's desk, giving the woman a less than friendly glare before exiting the office behind me.

Once the door is closed and we round a corner, I chance "You and NewGirl not besties?"

"Not really." Bandy states, and I can tell his want to be mean is very close to over taking his need to be polite and professional.

"So… how goes it?" I ask, because it seems like the two of us are heading in the same direction. "I hear your boards are coming up, hopefully Callie isn't pushing you too much. She has a tendency to do that."

Dr. Bandy stops at the elevator and signals for a carriage, then turns to look at me. "You don't know?"

"Know what?" I ask.

"I'm no longer under Dr. Torres's service." He states matter of factly, and now it's my turn to be knocked over by a feather. Callie hasn't said a word about axing Bandy, or even mentioned that she has a new bird under her wing… who just so happens to use her office when she is not there.

During the short trip to daycare, I try to pin down the exact moment where things between my wife and I have gotten rocky. Its been a couple weeks where we just haven't… been us. It's awkward, we don't talk. Like, really talk. I just assumed that she was stressed at work, and my own life has been less than relaxing lately. But as I enter the daycare and find my little girl, I suddenly realize that it all started that night. That night where Callie and I fought about Ali's adoption, the warrant thing. I'm not mad about that any more, I'm not. I get why she did it, even if it was the wrong way of going about it.

"Hey baby girl…" I coo as I lift Ali into my arms, her eyes going wide and a smile on her face as she sees it's her Momma. "Hey Squirt, how you doing pretty lady?" I collect her things and sign her out, taking the long way around the hospital to get to the parking lot. "So Ali… guess I've been alittle out of it lately, huh?" I talk to my daughter. I know she can't respond, or even really process what I'm saying, but she has this amazing ability to make me see things so much more clearer. …It helps.

At the car, I get her all strapped in and start the engine, my mind instinctively taking the highway out of Seattle and towards home. But at the last city exit, I act on impulse and take it. "How about we go shopping, Squirt? Huh? I think Mommy deserves a nice dinner, don't you? Yeah… Momma has been a little grouchy lately and she needs to get Mommy to like her again."

By the time I figure out what I want to cook, make it through the grocery store, _with _a baby, and get everything home and cooking, I only have about an hour. Ali is placed in her little rover thing so she has free reign of the kitchen while I bust my ass at doing something that I am _not _very good at. The only way I seemed to have made it through my twenties is because of a microwave… and microwaveable food. But now? Now I'm way above my head. But it's worth it because it's for Callie. I know I've been… distant lately, and that's my fault. I got angry at Callie weeks ago and we never really made up. We haven't talked, we haven't spent time together. We have barely touched each other. …And I'm partly to blame. But tonight is going to change that, starting by making my wife a romantic dinner for two.

"Smells pretty good, right Squirt?" I ask the little girl as I go over the recipe I found in a magazine at the store. "Wait… what the hell is a sifter? Do we have one of those? …Sifter. Who the hell sifts?" I glance at the little Latina ramming her rover into the fridge but get nothing in response. "You're no help, you know that?"

An hour and a half later everything is coming together. The food could be served at any minute, the table is set with a deep red table cloth and I even put out the good plateware. Ali has been fed her dinner and burped, so I turn the heat down on the stove and let dinner warm while I head up stairs and put my daughter down. All the extra activity tonight has really done her in and it takes no time at all for her to close her big brown eyes and drift off to sleep. While I'm upstairs I change out of my day old clothes and throw on a pair of tight black jeans and a plunging shirt that Callie loves on me. A quick touch up in the bathroom mirror, adding a spritz of perfume, I go back downstairs and wait.

I expect the Latina goddess to come through the door at any minute, and the waiting is making me nervous. Its been years since I've been nervous around Callie, but for some reason it feels like this is a first date. No… No it feels like it's a third date. The sex date. Because… let's face it, Callie and I make up by having sex. And we haven't had it in… well, I know the Christmas tree was still up. So… as long as we don't end up tearing each other's throats out tonight, there will definitely be some lady loving action going on later.

Fifteen minutes turn to twenty, then thirty. Before I know it, it's been a whole hour since the usual time she comes home. Just as I have convinced myself that Callie has been in some horrific accident and that I need to so comb the streets of Seattle, my phone rings.

A wave of relief floods my body when my caller ID reads Callie. At least she's conscious… "Hey babe." I answer.

"**Hey! Sorry, I know I'm late."** My wife replies and I can hear the stress in her voice**. "I just got out of surgery."**

"No, it's ok Calliope." I say, moving to the kitchen to put dinner in the oven to keep it warm. "So, you leaving soon?"

"**Actually…"** She drawls, and I get a bad feeling. **"The attending that was assigned to cover tonight got the stomach flu. I drew the short straw so I'm stuck here all night. I know you have homework and all but do you think you can handle Ali for the night? Drop her off at daycare in the morning before your classes?"**

"Oh. Uh… Ok. That's, that's not a problem babe, you know that." I take a seat at the dining table, the flickering light of the candles illuminating shadows on the far wall. "Well… tomorrow is Wednesday and that's my long day. You know that, right?" I ask, hating the idea that I won't be seeing her for another full day.

"**Yeah."** Callie sighs**. "Yeah, I know."** A couple seconds of silence pass between us, then she adds "But I'll-" Her words are cut off by the shrill of an ambulance siren. **"I got to go, Arizona. Sorry, hope I didn't ruin anything tonight. I'll talk to you later."** With that, the line goes dead.

It'd be easy for me to get angry, to blame this on Callie but… it's not her fault. She is just doing her job, and her job is to be there and save people's lives. How can I be mad at her? Even though dinner is ruined and I won't see her for at least 24 more hours, I don't get mad. Instead, I down both glasses of wine already poured, I snuff the candles and I toss dinner. With a quick pass around the lower level to make sure everything is locked up tight, I head upstairs and crawl into bed.

The night seems cold, and even darker than usual. The bed seems so much bigger than usual. And the house seems so much quieter than usual. It's not the first night Callie has worked the overnight shift, but for some reason I am more acutely aware of her absence. I had planned on us getting closer again tonight, after a month of hell. A month of me being in school and working nonstop while Callie tried to pick up my slack. It's been hard, on both of us. And tonight was going to be a night of… us. Just us. But… it didn't happen. And I have to understand that, because it's a part of being with a surgeon. Whatever she can't do, I will. That's what we promised. But that doesn't change the fact that I still miss my wife.

* * *

><p>AN2: So… Arizona had a plan but it got ruined. Will it get worse before it gets better? Only time will tell.<p> 


	178. Chapter 178

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Alright peeps, another update for you all because you've waited so patiently. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 178<p>

Callie's POV:

"Oh my god…" I growl, my head hanging in my hands as I lean against the OR nurses station. Being a surgeon, you learn to live with less sleep, less food, less free time. But sooner or later you have to reach your limit, there is still some line there that should never be crossed. Mine? I think I crossed it about a mile back. It's Thursday which would usually mean my week is more than halfway over, but no… I still have today, Friday and Saturday to get through until I get my two days off.

The past few days have been rough, actually… the past few weeks have been rough. But what makes this week worse is that I haven't seen or talked to my wife since Tuesday morning. Well, not true. After spending Tuesday at the hospital on call, I come home last night exhausted. I tried to stay up so I could at least talk to my wife, but Wednesday's being Arizona's late night at the university… I ended up falling asleep. When I woke up this morning, she was in bed next to me, but an early page brought me into the hospital hours before I usually am which meant I didn't get to talk to her.

But it's nearing ten oclock in the morning and my blonde should be showing up with our daughter within a half hour. As tiring and hectic as it has been, there is a routine forming. I spent Mondays at home while Arizona goes to class, on Tuesdays and Thursdays Arizona picks Ali up after her classes are done, and on Wednesdays our daughter stays in daycare until I get off work. My wife stays home with Ali on Fridays and Saturdays and at the end of it all… Sunday is family day. Like I said, hectic but… it's worth it if Ali isn't stuck in daycare all the time.

"Oh cher, you be lookin like a foo week old pumkin." A voice drawls, and just by the accent I know its Seattle Grace Mercy West's newest Head of Cardio, Dr. Renee LaMontagne.

Straightening up and opening my eyes, I notice the large coffee cup the man has placed beside me. "Why am I under the impression that that's not exactly a compliment?" I ask, half in jest… half not.

"You just lookin a bit run down, that's all I'm tryna say darlin." The Cajun says with his wide smile. "You n da misses be havin a spat?"

I let out a tired sigh while trying to rub the tiredness from my eyes. "I don't know, Renee. I really don't anymore. It feels like we're just trying to survive right now… Anything else is just extra."

"I'm sorry cher." Renee purrs, a large, warm hand coming to rest on my shoulder. Our eyes connect and just for a moment I feel all the warmth and love I've been missing from my wife. The next second, Renee pulls his hand away and takes on an air of professionalism. "Your protégé been imprezzin me, Dr. Torres. He gone be a name when he true wid it all."

"Yeah, Bandy is quite the surgeon." I state proudly. Just because he's not on my service anymore doesn't mean I can't take credit for teaching him everything he knows. At first I was upset with him. I spent three years teaching him everything I knew, and then what? He just drops me? But… I don't blame him for making the move. He wants to be the best, and the best are versed in more than just their field. So I'm letting him spread his wings. …Because, in the end, I know he'll come back to me.

"You scheduled foo a surgery?" Dr. LaMontagne asks as he pulls out his signature scrub cap. It's black with the gold and white New Orleans Saints football logo on the top, and across the forehead it reads 'Geaux Saints'.

"No, I was just finishing up." I answer, then take a long drag at the hot, caffeinated beverage. "Thanks for the coffee. I owe you one."

"I hole ya to it." He says, then gives me a friendly smile before disappearing into a scrub room.

Signing off on one more chart, I make my way back up to my ward. With a passing word to my head nurse, I turn the corner to my office and find a blonde slipping a piece of paper into the folder tray just outside my office door. Even from the distance I can tell its Arizona and suddenly I feel lighter. She hears my shoes over the linoleum floor and looks over, a dimpled smile greeting me when bright blue eyes find me.

"You're early." I state, quickly unlocking my office door and pushing it open, Arizona entering after me.

"Yeah… I just umm…" She mumbles, suddenly very fidgety. "I dropped Ali off twenty minutes ago. I've been hanging around, waiting. But you weren't here so I was leaving you a note."

"You could have paged me." I tell her, and I don't miss the lines that are etched around her eyes. They weren't there a month ago and I wonder if I had those same lines around my own eyes. If this past month has left it's mark on my face as well.

"I didn't want to bother you." My wife says quietly. An awkward silence falls upon us as the blonde's gaze drifts around my office, landing anywhere but my own eyes. Something is off… hell, it's been off for the past month, but this is the first time I've noticed how out of whack we are. The heaviness and the stress of it all falls back down on my shoulders and I suddenly feel very tired and old. I prop myself against the front of my desk and dip my head to my chest, a long sigh falling from my lips.

Dirtied boots come into view and a finger hooks under my chin, pulling my gaze up until I'm met with blue eyes six inches in front of me. I can tell Arizona is trying to think of something to say, to reconcile whatever has come between us or promise that things will get better. But nothing comes. Instead, she takes a half step forward and leans in, her lips grazing mine for the shortest of seconds.

Pulling back just enough, she whispers "I've missed you." I lean forward and retake her lips as my hands move from gripping the lip of my desk to resting on top of the denim covering my wife's hips. Our kiss is soft and slow, neither pushing the other. I'm perfectly content with just tasting her, feeling her lips move against mine. It's a feeling that I haven't felt in too long and it makes me ache with hurt. Only now do I realize exactly how distant we've been from each other.

When strong hands find hold at the base of my neck, Arizona pulling me harder against her, my tongue slips out and swipes at her bottom lip. The blonde immediately allows me access and a moan emanates from deep within her. I swallow it greedily and strengthen my grip on her hips. Arizona works her way between my parted legs where I'm propped against my desk, brining our bodies nearly flush together.

Our lips part, breathing ragged, and our eyes lock. "I missed you too." I manage to get out, the lapels of my lab coat still fisted in her hands. Somehow my fingers have snaked their way under her heavy long sleeved shirt and play at her naked flesh, the pad of my right thumb teasing the smooth scar tissue of her bullet wound. I watch as Arizona bites at her lower lip, a look of insecurity crossing her face almost too adorable to stand.

Then I laugh. I laugh at the absurdity of all of this, of the awkwardness between my wife and I. My _wife _and I. We shouldn't be shy or nervous around one another. We know damn near everything about each other. We've shared the highest of highs and the lowest of lows… and somehow we still made it through. We promised to live our lives with one another. Til death do us part. I promised that to Arizona. She promised it to me. …So I laugh.

Blue eyes stare back at me, the blonde giving me a look like she is sure I've gone off my rocker. Calming myself, I smile and say "I'm sorry, it's just… Arizona, I don't know what's happened. Or happen_ing_, but it's ridiculous. I love you. Plain as day and… I miss you. I miss my _wife_, Arizona. I miss having you in my life, talking to you… touching you." I emphasis my point by strengthening my hold on her hips and pulling her an inch closer to me. "I miss kissing you whenever I want. …I know things are different, that they are hard and hectic but… I miss us."

Arizona smiles softly and tucks a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "I know, Calliope. I miss us too." My eyes flutter close as she leans back in, us sharing another kiss that only amplifies the emptiness that has been in my heart lately. The blonde pulls away again and adds "Maybe I should just quit school."

"Arizona-" I start to argue but she quickly cuts me off.

"It's not worth it, Calliope." Arizona says firmly. "It's not worth our relationship, or my time with our daughter. It's not." I can see the battle raging behind her blue eyes. She wants to go to college, earn that degree she never had the chance to earn before now. But she also loves our family so much she is willing to sacrifice one of her biggest dreams to make sure Ali and I are happy.

"I won't let you quit, cowgirl." I tell her, and I don't realize how much I've missed calling her that. "You want this, and I want you to have what you want. …Yeah, it's been hard. Really hard. But we're making it, aren't we?" Arizona nods weakly, an adorable pout pushing out her lower lip. My fingers play with the belt loops of her jeans while Arizona suddenly finds my lab coat fascinating.

"Sweetie, look at me." I whisper after a thirty seconds of silence. Blue eyes track back up my body until they find my gaze. "Whatever you do you know I'll support you. But… I don't want you giving up a dream just so you can play wife and mother. You don't need to do that, Arizona." I give her a second to hear my words, like… really hear them. Then I add "If you really want to quit, then quit. You have nothing to prove to anyone. I know how brilliant you are, you don't need a diploma to show that. But… when you were accepted you told me it's always been a dream of yours to go to college. So… don't give up on it. Ok? …We'll make it. We'll always make it."

Arizona opens her mouth to reply but is cut off by the screaming of my pager. "Naturally…" She growls, blue eyes rolling in their socket. "Tell me you don't have to take that." She pleads as I rip the offending item from my waist band.

"Sorry cowgirl." I sigh, my brow furrowing in confusion at the message. A chuckle falls from my lips when I witness my wife, a grown woman of nearly 35 years, throw something akin to a 6 year old's temper tantrum.

"Fine. Go. …Play Wonder Woman." She growls, stepping away from me and grabbing her bag. "I was going anyways, so there." Arizona adds, sticking her tongue out at me. She is just about to yank open the door when I grab her by the wrist and spin her. My lips are on hers in a second, giving her a hard kiss that promises more later. With that and a pair of 'goodbyes' Arizona heads down the hall in one direction while I go the other.

It doesn't take long for me to reach my destination, the page having been to come to the head nurses station in my ward. Raised voices greet my ears long before my eyes fall on the scene, but when I see who is doing the yelling I am immediately pissed off. There, standing in the middle of _my _ward are Dr. Douglass Bandy and Dr. Molly Preston, yelling at each other.

"What the _hell _is going on?" I snarl, keeping my own voice down. The feuding duo barely notice me, so I grab each of them by an arm and drag them to the first private room I can find. As soon as the door to the empty hospital room is closed, I unleash my Dr. Torres glare onto them.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? Yelling in my ward? In front of patients? Nurses? Please… please tell me you two are either drunk or got hit in the head, because that is the only excuse I can think of as to why I shouldn't throw you out of this program _right _now." My eyes dart between the man and woman, both giving each other evil looks while also trying to calm themselves. Bandy's face is red and his breathing is ragged, and I don't think I've ever seen him so angry.

But the newer resident cuts in before my protégé can speak up. "_My _patient is no longer happy with my plan for surgery because _he _stuck his big, fat nose where it didn't belong."

"That man is 45 years old! He still has a life to live! You cutting his knee completely open is unnecessary!" Bandy shouts back, then turns to me and takes a breath before continuing. "So I talked to him and explained the newest procedure. The micro incision one that you-"

"He was _my _patient. You had no right." Molly cuts in again.

"I sure as hell had a right! It's my responsibility to ensure that patients get the top of the line care, Dr. Preston. Sometimes that means protecting them from butchers like you." Bandy rebuttals, making Preston's amber eyes go wide in fury.

Taking a small step forward, she sneers "Just because you're Torres's golden boy doesn't mean you get to play God, Poindexter! Wait until the medical review board hears about this. Your license is going to be-"

"Enough!" I shout over them, bringing silence to the room. I take a deep calming breath, reminding myself again that I am Head which means I can't treat them like I would have years ago. I would have taken both of their surgeries and told them to go play with lit matches somewhere else, but now I'm an authority figure. I'm their boss.

Turning to my star student I say "Bandy, you requested to be released from my service. I complied. I understand that you care about the patients, but this is no longer your field. Understand?" His eyes flick to the smirking woman standing beside him, but nods.

"And Dr. Prestion…" I make a show of calling her by her professional title, making the woman tense up and stand a little bit straighter. "I don't know how things work at Seattle Pres, but here at Seattle Grace Mercy West we don't settle our disagreements in the middle of the hallways for all to see. If you disagree with a co-worker, you step aside and handle it. Privately. Discreetly. You make a scene like that in _my _ward again, the best Ortho program you will ever hope to get in will be somewhere out past where Jesus lost his sandals. Got it?"

Her mouth goes agape and I get the feeling she's not used to be chastised. "But how do-"

"I know you started it because I taught Bandy better than that." I cut her off because I knew exactly what she was going to imply. "You want to get along in this hospital, with me? You need to behave like the doctor you are. No one wants a surgeon who acts like a child. I already have one of those at home, I don't need one working for me. Got it?"

Her muted response is cut off by the beeping of one pager, then another, then another. All three of ours are going off and we read them simultaneously. It's a 911, calling for all hands on deck. That's never a good thing. With one last warning look to my two 'children', we run to the 911 page.

Bursting through the doors of the ER, we find chaos. …And it's not from patients. Nurses, doctors, surgeons are running around, shouting orders and prepping for what looks like a war.

"People!" Someone yells, all heads turning on their hinges trying to find who it is. Then someone appears above the masses, the Chief having found a chair to stand on. "People, listen up. I received a call that there was a building collapse just a couple blocks from here." The noise in the ER settles, everyone going still. "Unknown number of casualties. The cities ambulances have been sent out, and because we are the closest hospital, we will be getting the majority of injuries. It's going to be busy people. Really busy. But keep calm, do your jobs. Remember, these people are going to be scared, they are going to be in pain, and they are going to look to you to help them. …Let's make sure every one of those people make it home to their families."

He steps down off the chair and everyone springs into action. I start barking orders to Preston and Bandy, telling them to prep all the casting materials, braces and OR's as possible. Building collapse means very heavy things falling. …Meaning lots and lots of broken bones.

"Torres!" The Chief shouts, catching my attention.

"Yes sir?" I ask, dismissing my residents and interns to get to it.

"I need you at the scene." He states and my mind stops working.

"But, but I-" I start to ramble.

"You'd be better suited here, in the OR. I know, but I need someone at the scene who I can trust. Someone who will be able to triage before the mass casualties make it here." He says, taking me lightly by the arm and guiding us through the crowds. Before I know it, I'm packing up a triage bag and stripping my lab coat. "There is already ten or so interns and residents that are prepped and ready to go. They know what to do, but I need an attending there to lead them while I take care of the back end here. Lucky for me, you created a clone of yourself so we still have the hands in the OR."

"Right." I breathe out, not really knowing what else to say. I was so not expecting this sort of thing to happen today. …Do we ever expect this sort of thing. With a jacket pulled over my shoulders, he follows me out to the waiting ambulance where the rest of my team is waiting, and I climb in.

The engine turns over and it's vibrations make the rig rattle. One door is closed, and before the Chief shuts the last, I ask "This building, where is it?"

"Seattle University." He states, then shuts the door. And just like that, a steel vice is placed around my heart. I don't know what I'm about to walk into, but all my mind comes up with is image after haunting image of Arizona.

* * *

><p>AN2: …<p> 


	179. Chapter 179

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: I battled with myself, but I decided to break from the pattern and stay with Callie's POV. Taking a page from the GA handbook and letting Arizona's fate dangle a bit longer. Oh come on, I know you all love it. Anyways… Enjoy. Or, at least try to.

* * *

><p>Chapter 179<p>

Callie's POV:

The ambulance isn't even at a stop before I push open the rig's back doors and jump out. Whatever I thought I was in store for is nothing compared to reality. A dark billow of smoke rises out of a mass of crumbled bricks, cement and plaster. Screaming, crying, calls for people unknown to me fill the air and the scent of something burning hits my nose. The ground, already covered in melting snow and slush, is stained black from debris. The wails of fire trucks, ambulances and police vehicles are deafening. People are everywhere. Running, limping, bleeding. Some just wander around, dazed and in shock, while others come spilling out from whatever remains of the multi story building that is not flattened.

"Oh my god…" One of the interns breathes out.

This snaps me out of my state of horror and I turn to face my team. "First thing, we need to set up a triage." To my right is a large piece of flat grass and I gesture towards it. "We need to herd everyone there. Get them down on the ground. Either sitting or laying down. Use the blankets and tarps from the ambulances to cover what you can. …The cards in your bags, use them to mark victims as you see them. Check them out, then mark them with a color. Green is the most minor injuries. Yellow, mild to medium. Red, needing immediate attention. Those will be the ones the EMTs transport first."

I make eye contact with every one of the interns and residents, most I've never seen before. "This is scary, I get that. But we are here to help them, that's what they need right now. Keep cool, keep calm. Communicate. Both with us and the other rescue workers." I wait, giving them a second to get their wits about them, then I let them go.

Before I join them in setting up a triage area, I seek out someone in charge. It doesn't take long to find that person, the Chief of the local firehouse. "Sir…" I try when he's not barking orders into his walkie talkie. The big man barely looks up the first time, but does a double take when he sees my attire. "Dr. Torres." I state quickly, holding out a hand that he takes, exchanging a firm shake.

"Chief Mike Sciafe." He replies. "Seattle Grace Mercy West. Right?"

"Right. Can you tell me what happened? What my team can expect? What kind of injuries?" I ask, knowing that answering my questions are way down on his priority list right now.

"We don't know a lot. There was some sort of fire or explosion on the first floor. …Apparently this is a lab building. Science. Chemistry. Some shit like that." He explains between barking orders into his walkie talkied and other's passing around us. I try to keep a straight face, but my heart just stopped. The Chemistry building… Arizona's building.

"It shook the already lousy foundation of this building and then it just…" He makes a gesture with his hands indicating something just falling flat. "There's still a fire burning in there somewhere but the rubble is so dense that we can't get to it." A static voice comes blaring from his walkie talkie, demanding his full attention, so I leave the man to his very important task.

I rejoin my band of misfit interns back at the triage site and am pleasantly surprised by how well it's organized. Three sections, marked green, yellow, and red, divide the area. The more skilled residents work the red and yellow areas while the newest interns clean cuts and suture wounds in the green section. I jump right into the action, pushing the thought of Arizona out of my mind. I keep telling myself that she's not in there, she couldn't have been. She left all of ten, fifteen minutes before we were alerted of the collapse. That's not enough time for her to drive the few blocks, park, and then get into her building. Still… that doesn't keep my eyes from scanning the parking lot every twenty seconds or so to see if her truck is parked out there. I even find myself reaching for my phone but my hand comes up empty. It's still in the pocket of my lab coat… which is tossed in a pile in a corner of the ER.

"Ma'am, can you follow my finger?" I ask loudly to a delirious young woman, a gash seeping blood from her forehead. Her eyes have steady movement and aren't sluggish, nor does she show any other signs of brain damage. I quickly suture up her wound and mark her with a green tag, moving on to the next injured party.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see someone bent over another person sprawled out in the snow. I push up on one knee from where I am kneeling and try to see what's going on. One of them is attired in an army uniform, and it looks like they are trying to apply CPR. I quickly grab my bag and race over, stethoscope bouncing against my chest as I go.

Just as I get to there, this person rips open the other person's shirt, exposing the man's flesh to the harsh cold. "What are- Move." I breathe out, trying to push this Army person out of the way.

"I know what I'm doing." They reply bristly, not even thinking about reaching into my triage bag and grabbing a sterile scalpel set. Just as steel is about to pierce skin, I grab their wrist and pull it away from the unconscious man's body. Only when they look up do I realize that it's a woman with bright blue eyes, blonde hair tucked under her hat.

"You need to-" I start but this woman cuts me off.

"I need you to let me go so I can save this man's life." But I don't let go, so she tugs her hand free. I watch in horror as this unknown GI Jane cuts into the man, blood seeping from the wound. "Tube." She demands, and I find myself following her directions, handing her a sterile chest tube. With a practiced hand, she pushes it through his internal tissues until it breaks free and a whoosh of air come spilling out of the end. I pull the stethoscope to my ears and place the end against the man's, now moving, chest.

Only when I pull the ear buds from my ears and look up at the woman across from me does she speak again. "Collapsed lung. Simple intubation. Nothing to worry about doc." It takes me a minute to land on her tone of voice, but then I place it. …She's being cocky. Like… like this kind of thing happens every day for her. Blue eyes move back up and meet with mine, a smirk crossing her lips.

Extending a hand across the man's body, she states "Captain Jillian Chase, United States Medical Corp." I glance down at her hand but don't take it. She see's my hesitation and pulls back, unperturbed that I didn't accept her offer of peace. "Well, if you're good here, got lots of other people to save." With a wink… a wink! In the middle of this hell? …she stands and heads off to find someone else to cut and shove a tube into.

After getting the tubed guy into an ambulance and sending him off to Seattle Grace Mercy West, I continue my job and filtering out the bad from the worse. I don't know how many were in the building while it collapsed, but it was too many. Around forty or so are in triage, crying, groaning, just staring off into space. There is everything from minor cuts and bruises, to broken bones, collapsed lungs, head injuries… I even saw a body bag being rolled away. Its days like today that I wonder if Arizona might actually be right, if there really isn't a God out there. Because what kind of God would do this to the innocent?

I patch up another person, having to pop a finger back into place after he dislocated it by running into a door jam at 20 miles an hour… not that I blame the guy, I ask if I can borrow his cell. I've been trying to push the image of my wife being trapped under hundreds of tons of debris from my mind for an hour. I can't do it anymore. So the man graciously hands me his phone… or I kind of grab it from his hand… I'm not really sure.

Punching in Arizona's number, I bring the phone to my ear and wait. "Come on cowgirl, pick up baby. Pick up. Pick up. Pick up." With each passing ring, my stomach clenches. It gets harder and harder for me to breathe, and when the call rolls over to voicemail it feels like I might faint. So I call again. "Come on Arizona. Don't do this to me again. I can't handle it… Just pick up for me. Please baby." Voicemail again. "Damn it." Suddenly my tear ducts decide to join the party and my lungs forget how to work. I press the dial button one more time, praying to whatever deity may be up there in the heavens for them to have spared my wife just this once.

I can feel the tears coming, the panic setting in, and I know I can't do this. I can't fall apart. Not here. Not now. "No." I state firmly, pushing the wetness forming in my eyes back down into the core of my soul. "No. S-she's… she's fine. She's ok. Arizona is fine." I tell myself, my words sounding much more sure than they should. "She's… she's playing hooky. That's all. She decided to skip class and… and go get a manicure. Or watch a movie. Or… or toy shopping for Ali. Yeah, yeah that's it. She cut class. …I'll have to talk to her about that." Somehow being angry at Arizona is far more easier than being scared for her life. I know it's crazy, but I'd rather be crazy while thinking my wife, the love of my life, is still alive than go crazy because I've learned she's... No. She's fine.

I pull my professional mask back on and continue doing what I came here to do, which is to save lives. The seconds and minutes drag on forever, my eyes continually scanning the building and surrounding area for my wife… but I don't see her. And I don't know if that is a blessing… or a curse. She may be safe, somewhere far away from all this carnage and pain and death. But she could just as easily be part of it.

The smoke still rises from the rubble, rescue workers painstakingly trying to put out whatever fire there still is. And even if they get it out, that's just the beginning. Then there is the search for survivors, anyone who could have possibly lived after stories of cement and bricks and stone falling on top of them. Maybe a few were lucky enough to find a cubby, a little hole somewhere that they could curl up and ride out the terror. And even then, we're racing death. Because even if someone were still alive after the explosion, the fire, the collapse… there is still the cold. It's near freezing temperatures and unless these survivors are bundled up in their winter jackets and gloves, there is a very real possibility that they will succumb to hypothermia before being able to be pulled from the wreckage. …It's a lose-lose-lose situation.

I don't know how much more time passes, but the stream of new injuries starts to wain and the skies start to darken. If I weren't so focused on the patients and the screaming and the blood, I'd realize that the temperature is dropping as well, that my hands have been numb for an hour. But I don't feel it because it's not about me right now. It's about those in pain.

I'm pulled from my latest patient when someone calls "Doctor!" I look up instinctively and immediately find the person yelling. It's the fire chief. I spit out my patient's stats to the resident next to me, then snap off my blood stained gloves and grab my bag.

At a jog, I approach the head man in charge, only to find another firefighter on the ground right next to him. "What happened?" I ask as I rip off his mask and start triaging him.

He's panting, but he waves me away. "No. I'm fine." He breathes out, struggling to get into the sitting position. "There's… there's a woman down there. She's trapped."

"We're working on it, John." The Chief says, trying to calm his man.

"No! No, she's trapped. Her legs are pinned." This unknown firefighter states, eyes wide in pain. "I couldn't… she's…"

I make eye contact with the Chief and I know we are thinking the same thing. "How bad is she?" He asks, weighing the risks.

"Bad. Real bad." John answers. "Her legs are trapped under something, I couldn't tell. It was too dark. All I could make out was blonde hair." My heart stops beating, my lungs stop working. A woman. A blonde woman. Arizona wasn't answering her phone, this is her building. …Going off her track record of being at the wrong place at the wrong time, it's not much of a stretch to assume she would be in this mess. And now this blonde woman is trapped. Stuck under something.

"I'll go." Someone says from behind me, and only now do I realize that there is a fourth person in this huddle. Peeking over my shoulder I find Jillian Chase, the Army chick, standing with her hands on her hips, much like a classic superhero pose.

"I just ordered an evacuation of that mess." The Chief says firmly. "It's too unstable, it could collapse even more." But they are empty words to me, because I'm already repacking my bag. "Dr. Torres, what are you doing?"

"I'm going in there." I state firmly, grabbing a tank of oxygen from the nearest passing EMT and stuffing it in my pack.

"Let me." Jillian says, drawing my eyes up to hers.

"I don't know you." I growl, fire in my eyes. "All I know is that there is woman in there…" I leave out the fact that I'm about 110% certain that it's my wife. "…with her legs pinned, which means they have to be amputated if we are going to get her out of there before she freezes to death… or worse, gets crushed."

"You're not trained for this." Chase says, grabbing me by my wrist as I stand from where I was kneeling.

"And you are?" I snap back, yanking my hand from her grip. "I'm an orthopedic surgeon. If anyone is trained to cut off limbs, it's me."

"And I'm a seasoned Trauma surgeon." Jillian bits back, stepping in front of me to cut off my exit. "So unless _you _have cracked a chest cavity in the middle of the fucking desert while M-4's and missiles are going off just outside of your tent, then yeah… I say that I _am _trained for this."

"Neither of you are going in." The Chief commands, his voice deep and authoritative. "It's too dangerous and I can't have civilians getting themselves killed. Now you two girls go back and-" His words cut off when I get right up in his face. I don't say anything… because I don't know what to say. If I utter the thought that has been killing me for the past few minutes, I'm sure I would die. Because it can't be Arizona in there, it just can't be. …But what if it is?

So I take a breath, push the tears back down, and turn my gaze to the firefighter beside me. "Where is she?" I ask. "How did you get to her?"

"I'll show you." He says firmly. All I do is nod and then dash back to the triage site to get a few more tools. I try not to think about the fact that I'm going to have to cut my wife's legs off. The same leg that she spent months and months and months fighting to save. The legs that allow her to ride her horses, mount bulls, and chase after our daughter.

When a quiet voice states "You're crying" I realize that streaks of tears have frozen to my face. I wipe at my cheeks and look up, finding Jillian standing above me.

"I'm fine." My voice waivers and I know she doesn't believe me, but she doesn't call me on it. Instead, she grabs another triage bag and follows me. "What are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm going with you." She says matter of factly.

I halt in my tracks, the firefighter just thirty yards in front of us, waiting to show me where this woman is trapped. "No, you're not."

"Yes, I am. You're going to need a second set of hands down there." Chase says firmly. I open my mouth to fight back but the creaking of the ruins in front of us cut me off, my stomach rolling as I think about Arizona trapped under all that. If this woman, this surgeon that I don't know from Eve, wants to risk her life then… whatever.

We approach the building and John shows us the way. Stepping into the building, I'm immediately assaulted by the smell of smoke and years and years of dust that has arisen from the collapsed walls. The hallway we are in looks completely fine, but ten feet down at a crossway, I look to my right and see nothing but crumbled cement and bricks.

As we approach the top of a set of stairs, the crackling of John's walkie pierces the air. "Mayday mayday! We got a man down."

"Shit." He growls.

"Tell me where." I plead, knowing that he is a second away from aborting our mission.

"Downstairs. At the bottom, hang a right. It's tight and cramped. Fumes are thick. There's a hole just big enough to fit through. She's in there." He fires out. "I'm sorry. I just-"

"Go." I tell him. "You too." I add, sending a look to Jillian. With that, I fly down the steps and don't look back. The basement is dark, like pitch black. I have to use my pen light in order not to trip on my own feet. The fumes from the fire, or the explosion, are thick and I'm already dizzy. The textbooks that I have memorized in my mine immediately start flipping through pages, landing on all the symptoms and side effects prolonged exposure to Carbon Monoxide, Butane, Methane… any kind of gas… has on the brain. Not for me, but Arizona.

I'm so focused on keeping my emotions at bay that I don't pay attention to the ground below us and I trip on a fallen hunk of cement. My hands fly out in front of my, my body trying to protect itself as I fall. "Ow!" I yelp, landing hard on the uneven ground.

A strong hand grips my by the arm and pulls me up. "Careful now." Jillian whispers, and I didn't even realize she had followed me until now.

My hands sting and there is a shooting pain in my left shin and right knee, but I can't see the damage in the darkness. "I told you to go." I say, pulling my arm from her grasp.

"I have a listening problem." She replies. "Much like you, it seems." I ignore her comment and train my small light on the surrounding area. It's completely caved in and there is nowhere else left to go. We search the rocks and cement, looking for any crevasse that we might have missed. "There's nothing… We should-" Then I hear it. Metal on metal.

"Shhh…" I hiss. "You hear that?" It's faint, but it's there. Like someone is banging something. "Can you hear me?!" I call out, then wait.

*CLANG*

It's louder this time, more force behind the strike. I turn my light towards the sound and find the smallest of holes. "There." I state, rushing forward. "She's through there."

"That's not big enough." Chase says, but I don't listen. Instead, I toss my bag through the hole and start to shimmy through. It's tight, and I'm sure I'll have scrapes along my back and my stomach, but it doesn't even phase me. I need to get to her. My Arizona is all alone, in the cold. She needs me. And I need to help her.

As soon as I'm through the hole, I somersault down a bank of sharp debris, landing roughly on the broken ground below. Somehow the darkness becomes darker and my eyes strain to see something. If I held my hand at the tip of my nose, I wouldn't be able to see it. The space is tight, like a crawl space under a house. I can't walk, I have to army crawl, pushing the bag in front of me as I go. I never thought I had a fear of tight spaces, but here? Now? With hundreds of tons of debris resting above me, threatening to give at any second? Suddenly claustrophobia doesn't sound like an illness but more of a smart way of thinking.

"Keep banging!" I yell when I don't hear that metal on metal sound anymore. I pray that I haven't actually distanced myself from Arizona, but then the next second there is another hit. It's louder, which means I'm getting closer.

The ground is cold, the stone absorbing the freezing temperatures of the winter and I silently wonder how Arizona has survived this long. The fumes, the cold, the explosion… the loss of blood. How can anyone survive this?

With my pen light clasped between my lips, I continue to push forward. Inch by treacherous inch. Then I see it, a flash of blonde. My heart leaps, but I stay calm. "You see her?" Chase asks from behind me.

"Yeah." I mutter. "Yeah, she's here." My eyes immediately move to Arizona's lower body, the wind getting knocked from my chest when I see the largest cement column crushing her legs. Her knees are obscured, and maybe six inches of her thighs are left free. There's no way. …There is no way I can save them. Not here, not this time. Even if time wasn't a factor, even if I were in the OR. I couldn't save them.

"I'm here baby." I whisper, only a body length away from my wife. "I'm here." And just as I reach her, the scariest sound I've ever heard fills my ears.

Earthquake survivors say that the sound of the ground ripping apart is the most terrifying noise there is. The sound of pure Mother Nature at her fiercest. The sound of a volcano churning from within, the sound of a tornado barreling down on you. Well… in this second, the sound of an entire collapsed building shifting above you is at the top of my list. Then I get that feeling. That feeling that today might be my last.

* * *

><p>AN2: Jillian Chase belongs to the reader named 'meanasurly15'. And I'm still accepting character applications, never know when a new face might pop up!<p> 


	180. Chapter 180

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: I was going to hold off on this update but… I didn't want to let you all suffer to long. What is our Arizona's fate? Read on and find out. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 180<p>

Arizona's POV:

The rumble of tons and tons of stone and cement caving in on itself is still fresh in my mind. The smell of something burning stings my nose and makes my eyes water. I can taste the smoke heavy in the atmosphere. Screaming and crying, people yelling out in pain, searching for friends and people unknown. Mass devastation… here, on my campus.

"Sorry ma'am, but you'll have to back up."

I pull my eyes away from the carnage infront of me and they land on a young police officer, his arms stretched out wide as he and his fellow officers try to push the crowd back. The wail of sirens pierce the air and within seconds an army of ambulances flood the area. A firetruck is already on scene, fire fighters working at putting out the flames and pulling victims from the wreckage.

A hand on my shoulder makes me jump, my head whipping around to find one of my classmates. "Arizona, what happened?" He asks, his eyes wide in shock.

"I…" I breathe out, my mind not firing on all cylinders yet. "I don't know. I was at the Student Union, getting coffee, then… there was this boom." We get pushed back further by the police officers as the rescue teams start to work. "I ran outside just as the building was falling."

"Jesus Christ…" My fellow student swears, crossing himself and sending up a silent prayer. More emergency vehicles arrive and the large mass of spectators is pushed further and further back. Only when I see the light blue color of a Seattle Grace Mercy West scrub hop out of the back of an ambulance do I reach for my phone.

I pat my front pockets, my back pockets, even search my bag. "Damn it." I growl when I can't find it. Turning to my classmate, I ask "Can I borrow your phone?" He nods and hands over his cell, and I punch Callie's number in. I'm not really surprised when it rolls over to voicemail since she, and the rest of the hospital, is no doubt swamped from this disaster so I leave a message. "Calliope, hey baby. It's me. Uhh… You've probably heard about the building collapse on campus. I'm fine, don't worry. I'm perfectly safe. The campus has been shut down, no classes. I'm sure you're busy being all awesome and saving lives so I'm going to pick Ali up and then go home. Just wanted to let you know that I'm alright. Love you. Be safe."

I stay at the edge of the police line for a couple more minutes and watch the flood of emergency workers run around. But the smell and the sight and the sounds are just too much for me. The idea that I was about ten minutes from being in the mess, a short ten minutes… It's too much. I've been in too much pain in my short life, and I can't watch it. So I push through the crowd and walk back to my truck. Once inside the safety of the cab, I take a second to think. To let the severity of it all sink in.

"I need to get out of Seattle before this place kills me." I whisper, then turn the key in the ignition and fire up the engine. The trip back to the hospital takes twice as long as it did coming from there, what with the steady stream of emergency vehicles running up and down the roads mixed with rubbernecking done by those who have no idea what has happened. But I finally make it to the visitors parking lot of Seattle Grace Mercy West with the only thought in my mind of seeing my daughter's face.

Within ten minutes of pulling up outside, I'm checking Ali out of daycare, my little girl's big brown eyes alive with love. She doesn't know what happened, she can't understand how scary the world is. To her, everyone is perfect and everyone is her friend. How I wish I could see the world like her. To not have experienced pain and hate, to have the hardest part of my day being whether I should play with the pink toy or the blue.

"Alright, baby girl. Let's go home. Huh? Yeah, let's go home." I coo to the light of my life in my arms. "But first, Momma has to go by Mommy's office. I think I left my cell phone there. Then we'll swing by PT, see if Aunt Teddy is there. How about that? Then we can go home." The halls of the hospital seem alittle emptier right now than they usually do, and I don't run into anyone I know on my way to Callie's office.

When I get there the door is locked. I'm not, technically, suppose to have a key but Callie made me one for emergencies. And in today's world, having misplaced your phone constitutes an emergency. "Ok sweetie, you sit right here." I tell Ali, placing her safetly against the deep back of the sofa in the office. When I'm sure she won't go anywhere, I start my search. This is the only place between home and school that I went, so it's the only place I could have dropped my phone. …At least, left it and still be able to find it.

A couple minutes later and I still can't find it so I call myself using Callie's office phone. Ali starts to squeal in amusment when the sofa cushion next to her starts to hum. "Did you find it, Ali? Did you find my phone?" I ask, kneeling infront of her and shoving my hand between the cushions. "You did! Yes you did!" I play, making big brown eyes go wide in laughter. When I look through my missed calls, I see that I have three from some unknown number. "Hmm... wonder who that is."

Just then, someone pops their head in through the door. "Thank god, Dr. Torres. I thought-" But her sentence cuts off when she sees Dr. Torres is no where to be found. "Oh, sorry Arizona. I saw Dr. Torres's door open and I thought that she was back."

"Back?" I ask.

"I… I thought…" The nurse, Julia, stammers. "I thought she was sent to the campus as a first responder."

"Are you sure?" I question. "I mean, I was just there and I didn't see her."

"You were there?" Julia's eyes go wide and I can tell the need for juicy gossip is taking over Callie's favorite nurse's mind. "What was it like?" But I don't have time to answer because another woman appears out of no where and says that Julia is needed back at the desk. Sitting down next to Ali, I close my eyes and try to see if I remember seeing Callie on campus. But there was too much activity, too much chaos for me to single her out. Yeah, I saw scrubs, but they were all wearing the same long, dark navy blue coat. Suddenly, I have a bad feeling.

"Alright, Calliope." I breathe out, pulling my phone out and trying her cell again. "Come on, baby. Pick up." But it rolls over to voicemail again, so I decide to try that unknown number that called me three times.

Just as I'm sure its about to go to voicemail as well, the line connects.** "Hello?"**

"Hello. Hi! Hi umm… yeah, you called this number about thirty minutes ago?" I ask.

"**No."** The person on the other end states.

"Yeah…" I drawl. "I had three missed calls from your number."

"**I'm sorry, you must have the wrong…"** I hear a few more voices in the background, then the man adds **"Oh, it must have been that chick doctor. She fixed me up and asked to use my phone. …She was on campus."**

"Is she still there?" I ask, really needing to know where my wife is right now. I'm sure she's perfectly safe, but still… there is a gut feeling that is gnawing at me.

I wait for a response but it sounds like this man has lost interest, the sound of the accident scene filling the empty air. "Hello? Is she still there? Is she alright?" I ask again, louder this time but I get nothing in response so I hang up. "Damn it." I growl, hanging my head in my hands. "It's ok, Ali. …It's alright. Mommy is OK." Ali just stares at me, not buying into my act at trying to use her as an excuse to calm myself down.

"You know what we need, squirt?" I ask as I quickly grab Alijandra's bag and lift her up onto my hip. "We need a TV. That's right. We'll just flip on the news and then… everyhthing will be ok. We'll get to watch Mommy play super hero and save lots of lives. Won't that be fun?" So I lock up my wife's office and head for the closest TV, which just so happens to be in the PT department across the way from the ortho ward.

The double doors swing open and I'm greeted with the usual sights and faces. I think I've spent as much time in this PT department as I have… anywhere else in Seattle. Actually, my name is inscribed on one of the training benches only because it has my ass print molded in its cushions.

"Z?" A familiar voice calls, and I whirl around to find Teddy. "Jesus…" She breathes out, rushing across the room and wrapping her arms around me. "Thank God." My friend whispers, then pulls back, her eyes soft with emotion. A hand tousles the silky black hair on my daughter's head and says "I heard about the collapse. That was your building, wasn't it? I mean, I knew you had class and I just… I thought that you might have…"

"No. No I'm… I was no wheres near there." I tell her, hugging Ali just alittle bit tighter. "But Callie is. She was sent out as a first responder. Uhh… Can I just hang here for a while? Watch the news?"

"Yeah. Yeah, of course Z." Teddy replies, placing a soft hand on my arm. The trainer leads me into the PT departments lounge where there is a flat screen that is already programmed to the local news. As I suspected, there is a reporter standing infront of the wreckage, the station rolling live footage of the recovery efforts. The university's president makes a statement, as well as the Police Chief. Footage plays on a loop, all the while I keep an eye out for my Latina.

Then, maybe three, three and a half hours after the building fell, the news anchor comes back on live. "It has been confirmed that another fatality has been found, bringing the total count to three. When questioned about the rescue effort, Mike Sciafe, the Fire Chief on scene, says that he has had to issue an immediate evacuation of his people because, quote, the structure is to unstable and my men would end up doing more harm than good, end quote. No word yet on how many are still buried beneath the rubble." The shot starts to pan out as the segment cuts to break, but then I see her.

"There! Cal, she's right there." Teddy exclaims but I barely notice her because the hairs on the back of my neck start to stand on edge. The look on Callie's face makes me shudder, because I've only seen that look a few times and it's never been good.

Muffled shouting comes through the TV, and I watch as Callie, someone dressed in Army ACU's, as well as a firefighther walk towards the building. More shouting, and the camera pans to a screaming Fire Chief. He's waving the three away from the building but neither of them listen.

"Don't." I whisper, the blood running through my veins dropping degree by degree each step Callie takes. "Don't Callie. Don't do it." I silently plead to my wife to not go in there, not do what I think she is about to do. But then… she does. I watch as the love of my life willingly steps into a dangerous situation. I can feel Teddy tense beside me, her eyes flicking between the TV and myself, waiting for me to react. Ali starts to fuss, queing in on the tension in filling the air.

Knowing that I'm not in the right frame of mind to tend to my daughter, Teddy lifts the little girl up and starts to rock her. "Ok girlie, it's alright. Your mommies are just fine."

My eyes remain glued to the tv, watching for any sort of movement from within. Callie has been inside all of ten minutes, but it feels like forever. "What the hell were you thinking, Cal? Damn it, get out of there." I command her, hoping that she can somehow hear me and pull her head out of her ass.

More shouting filters through the speakers, and then, as if someone tripped a trip wire, I watch in slow motion the last few walls cave in. Dust billows up and a new cloud of smoke arises. I don't even remember getting to my feet, but in that instant my entire body goes numb. Seeing the building cave in again, watching it all come crashing down… I start to sway. A hand on my arm keeps me standing but I don't see who it is.

"Oh god…" I whisper, mind swimming as I try to comprehend what just happened. "No. No no no no. Oh god, oh god, oh god."

"Arizona, look at me." The voice says, but it sounds like I'm underwater. The sound is muffled and not quite right. "Arizona." They state firmly, drawing my eyes up to green ones. "You need to sit." Strong hands move me to the nearest seat and I just collapse back into it.

Somehow, my vision focuses and I make out who just joined me. "Addison…" I breathe out, soft green eyes staring back at me with a look of hurt. "Addison. She… It…"

"I know. I know, Arizona." She replies, trying to calm me. "Deep breaths. We don't know anything for sure." My friend says, her hand rubbing up and down my arm in a move that I recognize as a way to break bad news to families and loved ones. Spend enough time in a hospital, hanging around the surgical floor, and you pick up on these things.

"No." I state, pulling away from the redhead. "No! She's fine!" I shout, shooting up out of my chair, whipping around to find a startled Addison and a pale looking Teddy, who is still rocking my daughter. "I… I need to do something." I start to pace, my mind tuning out the rambling of the tv where the news anchor is reporting a second collapse with unknown number of people still inside. "I need… I need to go." I state, grabbing my bag and heading for the door. "You two watch Ali, I'm going down to the university."

"Arizona, no." Addison commands, making me stop at the threshold of the lounge. I turn and meet her gaze, and she adds "You going down there won't help. I know you're scared, I get that. But we don't even know if she's-"

"She's fine!" I yell, because I won't accept anything else.

"Ok. Ok, I believe you." The redhead replies in a soft voice. "But going to the campus isn't going to help get her out." I start to pace back and forth, glancing at the TV every few seconds only to see it just the same. No one working to clear the wreckage, no one crawling out of the rubble. Nothing. "Arizona… Why don't you take a walk, ok? Go get some coffee or… or some lunch or something."

"This just in." The TV cuts in, turning all our attention to the news anchor. "A second collapse has been confirmed. No word on the number still within the building but just before the collapse, two doctors and a fire fighter entered the structure in hopes of saving an unnamed female. Again, no word on theirs or any others condition, but with the setting of the sun comes a new danger. Hypothermia. Rescuers say its now a race against the clock to pull survivors from the wreckage before they succumb to the cold. There is no plan yet, but rescuers are working diligently to ensure everyone gets out alive. Reporting live from Seattle University…"

"Oh Jesus…" It's getting hard for me to breathe and the room starts to spin around me. "Oh god. I can't breathe." I clutch at my chest, willing my heart and lungs to start working again. Addison stands from the couch and guides be back towards a chair. "Tell me, Addison. Please, please tell me she's alright. That she's going to be alright." But green eyes just stare back at me, tears prickling at the corner of her eyes. "Teddy?" I ask, seeking reassurance from my friend.

"Arizona…" Teddy tries, but comes up empty. I just shake my head because I don't accept it. I don't accept the fact that Callie is… No. She's fine. She has to be, because… I can't comprehend the alternative.

"Don't." I tell her. Instead of accepting their help, I take Ali from my friend's arms. "I… I'll… I need to go." I tell them, and then exit the lounge without another word. I don't know where I'm going, but I know I can't go home. And I can't go to the campus. Which means I'm staying here, right here in the hospital. When they pull Callie from the wreckage, she'll be fine, and they'll bring her here. I'll be waiting for her.

So I walk. I walk the hallways of the hospital that has become more like my second home in the past few years. I walk Callie's ward. I walk the pediatrics ward, the same place where I nearly lost my wife after a crazed gunman came running through. I walk through the cafeteria, the same place where Callie and I had our first pre-date before our real first date. I take a ride in the same elevator Ali was born in. I walk for… I don't know how long. Ali falls asleep in my arms, and I just keep walking.

Somehow, I end up in the hospital's chapel. It's a tiny room with all of eight pews and a small podium at the front. I don't think I've ever been in it, but it was quiet, out of the way. No one would give me looks of sympathy in here. So I hide out. Ali is still fast asleep, complelety oblivious to the fact that her Mommy could be… While I'm dying on the inside. It'd be so easy to break down, to cry. But I don't, I can't. Because there is still that possibility that she's ok. And I have to hang on to that, for myself… for Ali.

I don't know how long it's been since I witnessed my wife walk into that building. It could be just a few short hours, it could be a few days. Time has no meaning to me anymore. But at one point, I feel the presence of another. I don't look up from where I'm bowed in the pews, but I can sense them sitting right next to me.

"Never thought I'd see the day." They say, and I immediately recognize the voice belonging to Addison. "Arizona Robbins? Praying in church?"

"I'm not praying." I reply softly, pushing off of my knees and sitting back down on the bench. "Just… hoping."

"Praying might not be such a bad thing…" The redhead offers.

"Yeah well…" I let out a strangled breath, the tears that have been threatening to fall for hours now seeming to push their way through. "God and I don't exactly have a… understanding relationship. Anything I said to Him would just be... I don't even know it I believe in God, Addison. Especially now. First Tim, then my Dad. Now he's taking Calliope?" A tear streaks down my cheek and I wipe it away. "Well, if that's what God does, then… I can't accept that."

A beat of silence passes, Addison not knowing how to respond, but then she says "You know… It was in this chapel that Callie told me about you." The redhead points to the pew just across from us. "Right there. …I came to Seattle because my brother had parasitic worms in his brain. The neurosurgeon here, the best in the nation, was uncertain about his chances. So… I prayed. Only, I didn't know how." A quiet chuckle falls from her thin lips. "I thought I had no clout with God. But then… Callie came in. We had worked on a case together earlier in the week and… and she helped me. Just by talking to me." For as long as I've known Addison, I've never had much of a back history on her and I find myself drawn in.

"She got down on her knees and prayed to God, saying that she met someone. …A blonde cowgirl. Said she was hot. …Really hot." A laugh falls from my lips because that sounds exactly like something my Callie would say. "It seems so long ago… but even then, she was crazy about you, Arizona. I know she may not show it often, she may play the tough chick but… you're it for her. So, I would bet every last penny I had that our Callie isn't going down without a fight. Not yet. She still has a lot of life left to live with you."

"I hope so." I whisper, reaching over and grasping my friend's hand. "God, I hope so." I take a second to compose myself, then ask "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the ER, helping and performing miracles like only Dr. Addison Montgomery can?"

The red head laughs, running a hand over the silky soft flesh of my daughters tummy, then replies "Yeah well… My best friend's wife was having a rough time and I knew if I didn't look after her my best friend would kick my ass." I can't help but giggle at that, nodding at the thought of Callie getting all cage fighter on Addison.

"She's going to be ok, right?" I ask, turning my gaze to the little girl between us. Just picturing raising Ali by myself… it's too much. For my daughter to lose her mother, this amazingly gorgeous and brilliant woman, from her life… it's not fair. And I don't know if I'd ever get over it. Callie isn't a woman you just 'get over'. She's my life, she's my air. And if she's gone, I don't know if I'd want to keep on living.

When I look up, waiting for Addison's reply, all she does is purse her lips and shake her head softly. Then Teddy appears from nowhere, her breathing ragged. "Jesus, there you two are! I've been looking everywhere. Come on, they just pulled someone free. The bus is on it's way."

Addison picks Ali up and says "You two go, me and the little one will be waiting." I don't question her. With a kiss to my little girl's cheek, I race after Teddy, hoping and praying Callie is alright.

* * *

><p>AN2: Dun dun dun… So? You all <em>actually <em>thought I would stick Arizona in that building? Come on! I'm not _that_ mean. Now, Callie on the other hand? Hmm… Is this our Ortho goddess coming in on the bus? How bad is she? Stay tuned ;-)


	181. Chapter 181

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Another update? So soon? Gosh. Must be someone's birthday. Enjoy! (PS: Restating that I am NOT a doctor nor do I know anything outside of what WebMD or Wikipedia tells me so just go along with me, ok? Ok. Thanks.)

* * *

><p>Chapter 181<p>

Callie's POV:

The earth rumbles around me and it's the scariest thing I've ever been through. I don't know how long it lasts. A second. Two seconds. A minute. But when it stops and when the world goes quiet again, I have to pinch myself to make sure I'm still alive. I pull away from the woman I was guarding with my body, the same woman I thought was my wife. But it's not. It's not Arizona. I found out only a second before the world came crashing down around me, both literally and figuratively.

My fingers move to the unconscious woman's throat, searching for a pulse. "Chase?" I call out. "Chase?! Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good." A breathless voice comes from further back in the dark.

"What the hell just happened?" I ask, my vision still trying to adjust to the pitch blackness, my penlight having been lost in the chaos.

I hear Jillian shuffle closer, army crawling her way to the other side of the victim. "I think the building just collapsed again." She says, her fingers brushing mine as she searches for a pulse.

"Weak and thready. But she's still with us." I tell her, then get blinded by the light of Jillian's torch. The light moves to the woman between us and I finally get to do a physical exam. "She's pale. Breathing shallow. Unconscious." I state needlessly.

The spotlight moves further down the woman's body and we turn our attention to the woman's lower half. "He wasn't joking." Chase whispers in awe. A cement block the size of my wife's truck is resting on top of her legs, which must be flattened to a pancake. Jillian crawls closer, pulling a pocket knife from somewhere on her person and cutting the pants loose.

Joining her, I survey the damage and say "Double above the knee amputation. That's the only way she'll budge."

"I think that's the least of our worries right now, Doc." Chase replies, turning her torch back the way we came. "I'm going to go see if that hole is still there. Will you be alright?" In the dim light, I catch the trauma surgeon's eye. I expect to see fear or horror, some sort of feelings mirroring my own, but instead I see calmness. And somehow, it makes me feel safer.

"Yeah." I reply in a whisper, but down here it sounds like I'm yelling. "Yeah, I'll be fine." She just nods, giving me a tight smile, before making her way back the twenty yards to the tiny hole we crawled through twenty minutes ago.

While she is gone, I check the victim's stats again. She's unconscious, but there's still a pulse and she's breathing on her own volition. Normally I'd be busting my ass to stabilize her, but down here… she's in excellent condition considering. As I move, my hand stubbles upon my pen light, giving me a way to see. The woman's backpack is lying right beside her so I start to go through it, hoping that she may have something that could possibly help. …Not that anyone ever really packs for a building collapse, but you never know.

I find her cell phone and my heart skips a beat, thinking that I will be able to call someone and tell them where we are. But it's been crushed by something. Next, I pull out a textbook and a couple notebooks, then my hand finds her wallet. Flipping through it I find her school ID. "Lindsey Kasza…" I say, then close it up and stuff it back in her bag so she has it when she's out of here. "Well Lindsey, I'm Dr. Torres but I think, considering our situation, you can call me Callie."

"Were you just talking to the dead girl?" Jillian asks as she returns.

"She's not dead." I snap, checking Lindsey's pulse again. "And she's not going to die." The army surgeon shuffles to the other side of the blonde and gives me a weary look. "So? Do we still have a way out?" All Jillian does is shake her head no. "We're trapped…" I breathe out. "Oh God."

Chase sees that I'm starting to panic, my heart rate spiking and my breathing rate increasing rapidly, and she reaches across the body between us. "Torres, look at me." She commands, and I pull my eyes up to meet hers. "You need to calm down. There's only so much air down here and we don't know how long…" Her words fade out as she tries to come up with a way to tell me we may die down here. "Just, we need to conserve our air. Ok?"

"Right. Right, yeah you're right." I reply, taking deep breathes to calm myself.

"You brought an oxygen tank, right?" She asks.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did." I reach in my pack and pull it out.

As I go to place the oxygen mask on Lindsey, Jillian stops me and says "Not yet."

"What? Why?" I question, checking for a pulse again and I wish that I had grabbed one of the field pulse monitors from the ambulance as well.

"We can't waste it." Jillian states.

"Waste it?" I sneer. "She needs oxygen."

"So do we!" Chase snaps, making me turn my glare to her. She takes a deep breath and, in a softer tone, she adds "We don't know how long we're going to be stuck down here. We need to conserve whatever supplies we have, oxygen included."

"So… what? Let the weak die first?" I ask sharply. "Sacrifice her so we can use the oxygen ourselves?"

"That's not… No, that's not what I'm saying." Jillian replies. "I'm just saying that… she's alive right now. Ok? She's breathing on her own, and… seemingly stable. We need to save it for when… for later." I can't believe what she is saying, letting Lindsey suffer when we could be helping her. Chase sees my disbelief and says "I know it's hard, but… trust me. This is what I do, ok? We're in my area of expertise now, Doc. Just… trust me."

My gaze drifts back down to Lindsey, her eyes closed and chest rising and falling rapidly. "What do we do?" I ask softly.

"We wait." Jillian answers.

"Her legs?" I ask, feeling absolutely helpless right now. I don't know what I was thinking, running into a collapsed building thinking I could do something.

"We wait." Chase restates "She's… she's doing ok right now. If we amputate… that just opens her up for an infection, sepsis, shock. It's… we wait." All I can do is nod because I am not someone to just sit around and do nothing. But she's right, the only thing we can do right now is to keep her alive.

"What about you? Are you alright?" Chase asks, reaching across Lindsey and swiping at my forehead, her thumb coming away with a bright red streak of blood.

"Yeah. It's just a cut." I reply, testing the wound with my own hand. "You?"

"Never been better." Jillian answers with a smile a lot more convincing that it should be right now. Breathing into her hands and rubbing them, trying to create some heat and get her blood moving, she asks "So… who did you think this was?" When I just give her a confused look, Chase adds "I heard you… you said 'Thank God' when you saw her face. So, who did you think this was?"

"No one." I answer. I'm not about to tell a perfect stranger that I thought it was my wife, my daughter's other mother, buried beneath the rubble. It's not any of her business, nor am I really up for the discussion right now. Jillian can sense that I'm not up for talking, so silence falls between us.

I don't know how much time passes. Jillian and I take turns checking Lindsey's stats, noting whenever her pulse starts to weaken. The cold starts to seep through my jacket, through my scrubs and into my bones, meaning Lindsey is even worse. I routinely check her fingertips and her lips, noticing that with each passing minute they get more and more blue.

"H-how you doing o-o-over there, D-Doc?" Chase asks, her teeth chattering from the cold.

"Could be better." I force a reply, then check Lindsey's pulse again. "She's getting weak. We need to warm her up." My hands are shaking and I've lost the feeling in my toes a while ago, and I know that I'm not far behind our patient in terms of hypothermia.

Jillian nods, then shuffles closer and surprises me by covering Lindsey's body with her own. "Come on, you get the other side." She says, taking a puff at the oxygen tank. We started using it about an hour ago when my vision started to go blurry. The mixture of carbon monoxide and the fumes still lingering from the fire have started to overcome us, so now we take turns breathing in fresh air between the three of us.

I mirror the trauma surgeon's position, lying halfway over Lindsey while making sure not to compress her chest or constrict her breathing. It's a strangely intimate position, and I suddenly feel nervous about being in such close proximity to two complete strangers. I can feel Jillian's staring at me, her eyes running over the knicked and blood stained surface of my face. I just close my eyes and pray. Pray that I'll make it out of this so I can see Arizona again, see Ali again. They've been at the front of my mind since I stepped foot into this building, and now it seems that I'm about to hurt them in a way that no one should ever be hurt. …By leaving them.

"You know… I used to complain about living in 100 degree heat." Jillian muses after a few minutes. "Six months in the sand does that to you. But now? …I'd take the sand in a heartbeat." I know she's trying to be funny, trying to lighten the mood but… I just can't. I'm stuck under a building, slowly asphyxiating to death, or freezing… whatever happens to take me first. And I just don't see the humor in that. "What about you, Dr. Torres? Anywhere you'd rather be than down here?"

"I could think of a few." I answer, the warmth of Arizona's and my bed being at the top. Especially if a blonde cowgirl was right next to me. "How long do you think we've been down here?"

"Uhh… three, maybe four hours maybe? I don't know." Chase replies, brushing Lindsey's neck and finding a very weak pulse. "I think rhabdomyolysis is starting to set in." She says, concern in her voice. Without blood tests, we don't know anything for certain, but I wouldn't doubt it. Rhabdomyolysis is the term used to describe the major shock and renal failure of a crushing injury. It's the same thing that was threatening Arizona's life when she had her car accident. It happens because crushed and destroyed cells turn into a sort of poison, almost, and then start to circulate through the blood system. The kidneys take the brunt of the attack because their job is, inherently, to filter the body. It starts as kidney failure, and moves on to the other major organs. Right now, Lindsey's crushed legs are starting to seep this poison into the rest of her already frail body.

"We could cut but… we don't know how long-" I start, but Jillian cuts me off.

"I know. We cut too soon, she dies from infection, shock and hypothermia. We cut too late, she dies from renal failure." Chase summarizes, her gaze finding mine as we both look for direction. "We could place another tourniquet." She offers after a minute.

"Then we'd be killing off even more of her leg than is already gone." I reply, looking down at the two tourniquets we've already applied as tightly as possible.

"What does your gut say?" Jillian asks point blank.

"You're asking me?" I quip sarcastically. "I thought we were in your 'area of expertise' right now." All I get is a hard glare in return. With a sigh, I look back at the gaunt face between us, her chest rising and falling even more shallow than before. "Cut." I answer finally. "Yeah, we need to cut. Now."

"Alright, let's do this." Chase replies, then moves off Lindsey and grabs her bag. I follow suit, shimmying down to the crushed legs and pulling out my tools. The workspace is tight, and I barely have room to push up on my elbows, let alone cut someone's leg off perfectly. It's going to be messy, and gruesome. …And I just hope that I'll be able to make it. The fumes are messing with my vision and my head is pounding. Mix that in with unsteady hands and a body gripping fear of never seeing my family again… I'm in a less than ideal frame of mind to be performing surgery.

When I start to shrug off my coat, my arms covered with just the light fabric of my usual long sleeved shirt under my scrub top, Jillian asks "What are you doing? You'll freeze."

"It's too restricting. Besides, Lindsey needs it more than I do." I tell her, wrapping the unconscious woman in the jacket. We quickly get set up, prepping the legs as much as possible with our limited supplies. Chase readies all the tools while I reapply the tourniquets just above the imaginary line I've drawn on Lindsey's thighs. I try not to image what it would have been like to have to do this on Arizona, the pain and heart ache that this woman will have to endure for the rest of her life. But I have to do it. I just hope she sees that.

"You know… I was deployed with this guy who was shot in the chest while we were out in the field." Chase says when we're all set up and ready to go. "There was a fire fight going on and I couldn't get him evacuated. …All I had was a pocket knife and cat litter, and I saved him."

I stare across the pair of legs between us, and deadpan "That's fascinating."

"I'm just saying that if I could do that, you can do this." Jillian says, and I realize that this is her form of support.

All I do is shake my head, then hold out my hand and say "Scalpel." Freezing cold steel meets my gloved hands, and just for a second I feel at home. But then I open my eyes again and realize this is the furtherest from home I've ever been. With one last deep breath, and a silent prayer up to God, I make the first cut.

It's slow, and gruesome, and the worst amputation I've ever done. The lack of space gives me almost no leverage to cut through the flesh and muscle and tendons, let alone manually sawing through the hardest and thickest bone in the entire human body. I have to take multiple breaks to catch my breath, Chase placing the oxygen over my mouth to keep me from passing out. Even in the freezing cold, a sweat breaks out across my forehead. My forearms burn and my shoulders ache as I continue to hack at this woman. Thankfully, Lindsey stays unconscious the entire time, Jillian checking her stats continuously as I work.

But finally I cut through the last section of bone, close the wound as much as possible, and wrap her up. My body is shaking and my mind isn't working, but it's done. I've cut a woman free from a block of cement, hoping beyond hope that rescuers are coming. Because if they're not, I just mutilated a mother's daughter. Someone's loved one. And that's something that you can't get over.

"H-how she d-d-doing?" I ask, pulling off my gloves.

"Breathing is shallow. Heartbeat… well, she still has one." Chase replies despondently, then turns the light to me. "I'm more worried about you. Here, breathe…" She says, handing me the mask and I take it willingly, sucking in pure oxygen. "You need to warm up, you're lips are bluer than your scrubs."

"No. She needs the jacket." I tell her, feeling like I might faint at any second.

"It wasn't a suggestion, Torres." Jillian snarls, moving away from Lindsey and coming to my aid. She pulls the jacket from the amputee and starts to wrap it around me.

I try to fight her off. "No. She-"

"She's dying anyways." Chase snaps. "You've done what you can, but you need to protect yourself." Blue eyes are as cold as our surroundings, and I can't believe what I'm hearing. I just cut the woman's legs off and now she's saying I should sacrifice Lindsey to save myself. "I know it's hard, Torres. But… in the field of battle, you work on the ones most likely to survive first. That's you right now." Somehow the Army surgeon gets my jacket wrapped back around me, and I end up being hugged by her, her dirtied hands rubbing at my arms to get my circulation going again.

"Is this your way of telling me you're attracted to me?" I ask weakly, me now being the one trying to lighten the mood. Jillian just chuckles and rolls her eyes. "G-g-god damn… it's so cold."

"They're coming for us, Doc." Chase replies, her own body shivering just as much as mine. "They have to be." Another couple minutes pass, or hours… I don't know, but and then Chase asks "How about you let me take you out when we get out of here."

"Seriously? You're asking me now?" I question her, finding this situation somewhat ironic.

"When else would I ask?" She states with a playful smile.

I force a laugh out, then say "You get me out of here, and I'll let you take me anywhere you want." I reach over to Lindsey and feel for a pulse, but can't find one. I clench and unclench my hand, trying to get the blood moving again, and try again. But still, there's nothing. "No pulse." I whisper, my training kicking in again. "She's got no pulse."

This catches Jillian's attention and she lets me go, both of us moving to Lindsey's side. She tries to find a pulse but can't find it also. "Starting chest compressions." I say, then push up as much as I can to get leverage and start to apply CPR. Jillian breathes air into the unconscious woman's mouth, manually expanding her lungs. "Come on, Lindsey. Not now. Don't give up now. Please." I say, using the last of my strength to try and keep her heart pumping.

Minutes pass, and soon I get too weak. Jillian switches off with me, her compressing while I breathe life into the woman's body. Then the structure around us starts to quake again, both of us freezing and turning our gaze to the cement burying us.

"What was that?" I ask, that feeling of dread returning.

"Sounded like its being shifted." Chase answers. Then another vibration of something falling, or getting pulled. "They're coming." She adds, this time with hope in her voice. "Bout fucking time." We continue compressions as the noise continues. Each time it happens, I imagine a brick being lifted from the pile on top of us, and I start to feel lighter. …Like when you hold your breath under water for longer than you thought possible, and you fight your way to the surface. Each passing inch makes you push harder, makes your head throb, and makes your heart pound stronger.

"Callie?" Jillian drawls after a while, her arms pumping Lindsey's chest furiously. "Callie, look at me." But I can't. That lightness that I thought was hope now being actual lightheadedness. My head starts to bob and my vision tunnels. "Callie!" Chase shouts, stopping her work on the body between us and instead cupping my cheek. "Callie!" But it's all muffled. I try to fight it, but it's too powerful. The darkness that has been tickling the edges of my consciousness finally over takes me, my eyes closing body collapsing on the cold floor below.

* * *

><p>AN2: …<p> 


	182. Chapter 182

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Ok peeps, another update. Also, have a For Love and Softball update in the works as well, should be up either later today or tomorrow. Anyways, let's find out what happens to Callie. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 182<p>

Arizona's POV:

I've never been a patient person. Even when I was a kid, I used to sneak downstairs the morning of Christmas and peek at the presents. Or I'd skip numbers while counting during hide and seek. Even now, I sometimes take advantage of a lonely single guy and ask to jump in front of him in the grocery line if I have few items than he does. But this is a million times worse because I'm waiting on news about my wife. That ambulance that came in, that person they pulled from the building, wasn't Callie. It was a downed firefighter. As was the next bus. I was there, at the ER doors, waiting for her to come out of the back of the ambulance. But she never came.

So now, I wait. Hours have passed since the building collapsed a second time and the sun has long since set. Seattle's temperature drops below freezing and reminds me that the wreckage isn't my wife's only enemy right now. They say that the rescue team is working, digging and doing everything they can to get to her. To them. …Whoever the other people are. But I don't care about those others stuck down in the hole with Callie, all I care about is wrapping my arms around my wife and feeling her warmth again.

At first, I kept vigil in the ER, pacing back and forth, jumping at the sound of every approaching ambulance. But the doctors and nurses soon grew agitated by my anxiety and banished me from the area. So now I'm back in Callie's office, Ali passed out in the pack and play my wife keeps in the corner of her office. The four walls seem to close in around me as I pace endlessly around the tiny space, constantly checking my phone or the internet for any news of another person being pulled from the rubble. I have conversations with myself, telling myself she's going to be alright. Or that Ali and I will make it if… No. Callie will be alright. I'm tempted to call her parents, let Carlos and Rosia know that their daughter is in danger. But what good would that do? They are, at least, a six hour plane ride away. Why call them when I don't know anything? Why put them through what I'm going through right now?

The next time I look at the clock, it's nearly 9 pm. The building collapsed almost 10 full hours ago and my wife has been out in the cold for most of it. Addison and Teddy tried to get me to go home, or at least their place so that Ali and I are in some sort of comfortable environment, but I couldn't leave the hospital. At least here I'm closer to my wife in some way, even if it's by being in her office. It's warm and inviting, it smells like her, and it has pictures of our family all over. And it helps… just a little bit.

As I'm clutching the picture frame encasing our first family photo, the one taken by my mother right after Callie and I brought Ali home from the hospital, I hear the quick treading of feet. I look up just in time to see one of the night nurses stick his head into the office. "Another bus just arrived." He says. I immediately tense, waiting for the crucial detail. "It's her."

That's all I need to know. Dropping the picture frame on the couch, I dash out the door while yelling "Stay with her until Teddy gets here." I run. Faster than I think I've ever run before. Nurses and doctors look up from their work and charts, stepping out of the way just in time to avoid getting run over. "Out of the way! Move!" I yell, barreling down hallway after hallway. I don't wait for the elevators, instead I burst into the side stairwells and nearly jump them all. I'm sure if Callie saw me do this I'd get an ass chewing about me ruining my bionic leg, but I don't care. I need to see her.

Three floors down, and I finally make it to the ER. As I enter, my senses are overcome with chaos. Controlled chaos, but chaos never the less. It's still busting at the seams with victims from the collapse and it takes me a second to search the crowd. I don't see her in the common area so I start poking my head into the three trauma rooms.

"You're not allowed in here!" Gets shouted at me multiple times, but I don't stick around long enough to care.

Finding the nurse manning the ER desk, I ask "Dr. Torres? Where is she?"

"They took her to one of the overflow rooms." She answers quickly. "Down that hall." She points down the hall right across from her desk, and I take off like a shot.

The first door I come to is open, and then I see her. She's sitting up on the edge of the exam table, a blanket wrapped around her and an oxygen mask over her face as Dr. Bailey is shining a light in her eyes. "Calliope…" I breathe out, my wife's head snapping up immediately.

She barely has time to whisper "Arizona" before I close the few remaining feet, push Bailey out of the way, and wrap my arms around the Latina.

I hug her tight, telling myself she is alright and that she's alive, here in my arms. When I pull away, the smallest of smiles is on her face, oxygen mask pulled down. "I thought… God, you scared me baby." I tell her, tears that I've been holding in suddenly escaping from my grasp. I notice the bluish tint to her lips, the paleness of her color, the coolness of her flesh, and the many scrapes over her exposed skin. But… she's here.

"Are you ok?" I ask, kissing her softly on cool lips. "Huh?" Another kiss. "Are you ok?" But then a strong hand fists the back of my shirt and pulls me away from my wife.

"If you let me finish my exam, we'll all know." Bailey growls, giving me the all too famous Nazi stare down. Actually, I'm surprised she waited this long. Since I've touched her and kissed her, I've calmed down enough to stand off to the side while the best General Surgeon in the entire state of Washington examines my wife. "How's your head?" She asks.

Peeking over her oxygen mask, Callie finds my gaze and answers "Fine. Got a pretty mean headache but it's alright." I watch as expert hands move over my wife's body, testing responses, examining wounds and prodding injuries. When she gets to Callie's left wrist, the ortho goddess flinches when Bailey flexes it.

After what seems like an eternity, but probably only 20 minutes or so, Bailey loops her stethoscope over her neck and pulls a pen from her coat pocket. Writing some notes on Callie's chart, she says "All in all, you're lucky Torres. Scrapes, bruises. Could have a broken bone in your wrist, but I've ordered an x-ray. Passed out from lack of oxygen but your brain functions seem to be-"

"Passed out?" I jump in.

"I kind of… well, blacked out for a couple minutes I guess. At least, that's what I'm told." Callie answers.

"As I was saying…" Miranda drawls, giving me the 'if you know what's good for you you won't interrupt me again', and continues "…Brain functions seem to be intact. I'll page Plastics and have them send someone to close up the cut on your forehead." Flipping the chart closed, Bailey glances up and down my wife's body and sighs. "It wasn't enough that we had a shooter running through these walls… Now ya'll actually going out of your way to die. Are you stupid or something?"

"Bailey." I snap, so not in the mood to listen to someone chew my wife out right now. The shorter woman grinds her teeth but stops her tirade. Once she's calmed down a bit, I ask "When can I take her home?"

"Her body temp is still a little low, and she needs fluids so I want to keep her here for a couple hours at least." Bailey quickly sets up an IV line and checks her oxygen before moving to the door. Looking back at her long time co-worker and friend, then to me, Miranda adds "And I suggest getting her head examined. Going into a collapsed building…" I don't catch the rest of her sentence because the General Surgeon leaves the room, mumbling and groaning about pre-schoolers with scalpels.

After a minute of silence, Callie and I just staring at each other, she quietly asks "Are you ok?"

The absurdity of it just makes me laugh. "Am I ok? …You're asking _me_ if I'm ok? When you..." My mind doesn't seem to be able to process anything anymore so instead I stand in front of her and gaze into her dark, tired eyes. I try to find something to say, something to explain what I was thinking while she was under there, but I come up empty. All I can do is shake my head and try not to cry anymore.

"I'm fine." Callie whispers, and that's all I need to lose control. Wetness pours from my eyes as a tanned hand reaches up and wraps around the nape of my neck, pulling me in for a kiss. It's soft, and slow, and passionate. Life affirming. I try to soak up as much as her as I can, while Callie forces herself to feel how alive she really is.

Our lips part when someone comes rushing into the room with their hair on fire. "Dr. Torres! I-" I look over my shoulder to find Dr. Preston standing there wide mouthed. "Oh, sorry. I was… umm…"

"No, it's alright." I tell her, then back away from Callie so the surgeon can do what she needs to do. She ends up getting moved to a more comfortable room, a private room for one of the best doctors in the entire hospital, and gets settled in for a short stay. Her cuts get cleaned and sutured, her wrist gets x-rayed and braced, and her IV bags get changed out. I keep watch from my post in the corner of the room, not trusting that she won't be there if I look away for a second.

A flood of doctors and nurses float in and out of the room, all coming to tell Callie how glad they are that she's alright. I get a recap of what happened in that building more times than I care to, because every time I hear it it makes me wonder how she made it out as unscathed as she is. Teddy and Addison stop by on their way home to see how she's doing, as well as drop off a still sleeping Ali.

"You gave us a scare there, girl." Addison says as she places a hand on my wife's shoulder.

"Thanks for taking care of Arizona." She replies in a whisper, but I still hear her.

Just as our friends are about the finally head home, Henry dead to the world in his carrier, a woman I've never seen before knocks lightly on the door. Poking her head in, she asks "Am I interrupting?"

"Well look who it is." Callie drawls, sitting up a little straighter in the bed. "GI Jillian." I watch as this woman limps into the room, her body clad in fresh scrubs, and stands at the side of my wife's bed. Her eyes dart across the various monitors hooked up, and a small smile pulls at her lips.

"Didn't peg you for much of a milker, Dr. Torres." She says in a tone just a tad too playfully for my liking. "You should be up and running by now."

"Not everyone is a tough army chic, Chase." Callie replies with a smile.

As they converse back and forth, Teddy whispers in my ear "I heard about her. She's the one that stapled her own leg together. No anesthesia or anything." I turn back to the pair and find this Chase woman softly holding Callie's wrist.

I clear my throat, reminding the two survivors that they aren't the only ones in the room, and Callie says "Arizona, this is Jillian Chase. She was dumb enough to follow me into the building." I reach across Callie and shake the other woman's hand. "Jillian, this is Arizona. My wife."

"Wife." Jillian repeats, our handshake stilling immediately. I don't miss the look of disappointment that flashes across her face before it's quickly covered by a fake smile. "Pleasure, Arizona." I keep her hand in mine for a second longer than necessary; my eyes holding hers as I silently tell her to watch herself. Pulling away from our contact, she swallows nervously before adding "I just wanted to let you know that she's alive. She's in bad shape but… from what I can tell, you have good doctors here. So I'm hopeful."

"Great. Thanks, Jillian." Callie replies. "And… thank you for… you know, being there with me. I don't think I would have made it without you."

"Just doing my job, Doc." Chase says, giving a cocky wink before backing out of the room. "Nice to meet you, Arizona."

"You too…" I reply, but she's already gone. I don't know what it is, but I don't like her. I've encountered the woman for all of a minute but… I don't like her. I don't trust her. "New friend?" I ask, trying to keep my tone level and non-judging.

"We were trapped under a building for 10 hours. I think 'friend' is kind of… implied." My wife states, her tired eyes moving from the doorway to mine. "I want to go home, cowgirl. Can you see if you can bust me out of here?" She asks, her non-injured hand finding mine and our finers intertwining.

"Yeah, Calliope. I'll see what I can do." I tell her, then lean down and give her a soft kiss. I walk Addison and Teddy out of the room, giving them hugs and thank yous all around, then track down the doctor covering the night shift. It takes some talking, some threatening and some bribing, but thirty minutes later I walk back into Callie's room with her discharge papers in my hand.

Sometime during my absence, Ali has managed to move from the sofa to her mother's arms, and I watch as Callie hums softly to our little girl. A tanned hand gently brushes back soft, raven hair, our little girl completely content to be sung to in her sleep. The Latina whispers promises to Ali, and apologizes for almost leaving her. It's so beautiful, and it sends an ache through my body. Needing a second to collect myself, and also wanting to give mother and daughter a little more time together, I tip toe back out of the room and take another lap around the floor.

But finally, at just after 230 am, a full 16 plus hours since the building first fell, my family is loaded back up in our SUV and I'm driving us home. The trip is quiet, neither of us wanting to wake the sleeping girl strapped in in the backseat, but I can't help but steal glances of the woman next to me. In the light of passing street lamps, I can make out the scratches over her face, the row of tightly laced stitches on her forehead, her cracked lips from dehydration and the cold. She's been quiet about it all, too quiet for my liking, and it scares me. I know she senses it because Callie reaches across the middle console and takes my right hand between hers, squeezing it tightly to remind me that she's ok.

Once home, I carry Ali inside while at the same time keeping and arm at the ready just behind Callie. Somehow we all make it inside, and I tell her "Sit down and relax while I go put Ali down."

But Callie being Callie, she follows me to the stairs. "I can make it-"

"Damn it, Calliope." I growl, turning to face her. "Just… would you just sit down? I don't want you climbing the stairs by yourself and I can't very well help you with a baby in my arms. Now… sit your ass down. It's not a suggestion." I know I'm being a little harsh on her, and I deserve the look of hurt I get from my wife, but I don't apologize. Instead, I climb the stairs and tend to our daughter.

Once Ali is safely in her crib, I return back downstairs to find Callie sitting on the couch. "Ok, let's go." I say, helping her up. The Latina is pretty stable on her feet and could have probably made it up the stairs just fine without help, but I wasn't about to risk it.

We finally make it to the bedroom and she sits on the edge of the mattress while I go about finding some pajama's for her to wear. "Alright, arms up." I say softly, tugging her scrub top up and over her head, revealing even more scrapes and cuts over her torso and back. I wait while she attempts to undo her bra, but the brace for her sprained wrist prevents her from getting it so I assist. We continue to get her changed, more and more injuries popping up as I disrobe my wife.

When I find a nasty cut on her leg, one that's been clear and bandaged, I let out a deep sigh. "Why?" I ask softly, then look up from where I'm kneeling in front of my wife. "Why did you do it? You knew it was dangerous, Calliope."

"I had to." The surgeon answers, her uninjured hand running through my hair and cupping my face. "I just… I had to."

"You had to put your life at risk?" I snap, anger over this entire thing now quickly displacing the relief of knowing my wife is alive. "Why would you do that? What possible reason could you have for doing that to me? To Ali? Why would you-"

"You." Callie states flatly, her eyes meeting mine. "You are the reason, Arizona." When all I do is look at her confused, she explains. "I thought it was you… In there. The fireman came running out saying that a woman was trapped. A blonde woman. …I couldn't reach you, Arizona. I called but you didn't answer. And it was your building, and you had just left for class. And… I thought it was you." Dark eyes bore into my soul, pleading for me to understand. But I can't.

I pull away from her, standing and turning my back to her. "You thought it was me…" I drawl, my hand rubbing hard at my tired eyes.

"Yes." She says, and I hear her shuffle towards me. Warm breath washes over my neck and chapped lips graze my flesh. "And I couldn't not do anything. You understand, right?"

"No." I answer, taking a step away from her and whipping around. "No, I don't _understand, _Calliope. How can I understand your decision to choose a dying woman over your own daughter?" Now it's the Latina's turn to be confused. "What would have happened to Ali if it _was _me under there, huh? And you crawled in and we both ended up dying? What would have happened then? She would have been without both parents. How is that right? How is that fair? …So no! I can't understand."

"You're scared… so you're picking a fight. You get that, right?" Callie says, her battered face making me hurt even more.

"Yeah, fine. Whatever. But don't stand here and think that what you did was heroic, Callie. Because it wasn't. It was stupid." I don't know where all this anger is coming from, but it's coming and I can't control it. "I was planning your _funeral_. Do you get that? Do you understand what that was like for me? Do you know what I was-"

"I do." She cuts me off. "I know, Arizona. Because I've been in your shoes many times." She doesn't have to give me examples because I know them. All those times I raced head first into something without taking a second to think about it, I was putting Callie in the same position I am in. "It's scary. So, so scary. And it hurts." My wife whispers, closing the distance between us again and kissing me. "And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I scared you." Tears trickle down my face again and a bruised thumb wipes them away. As I stare up into deep brown eyes, Callie asks "I know you're angry, and that's ok. But can you just hold me right now? You can be angry at me tomorrow but… I just want to feel you, Arizona."

I want to tell her no, to stay mad and to yell, but I can't. So instead, I kiss her again. And again. Instead of arguing and blaming each other for our pains, we crawl into bed and pull the covers over us. And instead of pushing my wife away in order to protect my own heart, I hold her close and watch her drift off to sleep. Tomorrow, I'll be mad. But tonight, I'll hold her and thank whatever being is out there that she survived.

* * *

><p>AN2: So what you think? Was Arizona right to have a little anger about it all? Will they talk about it or just sweep it under the rug? Anyone sensing some… make up sex in the works? Haha! Let me know. Thanks ;-)<p> 


	183. Chapter 183

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Hey peeps, hope this holiday weekend has been treating ya'll right. I know I've been enjoying it. Though, I wish it wasn't so doom and gloom because I'd much rather be riding my motorcycle in the sunshine. But a holiday is a holiday, so no complaints there. Anywhose, side note… I've become addicted to Tumblr. Yes, yet _another_ thing to take up what little free time I have. But if you tumble, then follow me. Name is bowlingstar11 as always. Now, on to the main event. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 183<p>

Callie's POV:

The sound of a building falling around me is what jolts me from my slumber. I awake with a start, clutching my chest as my heart pounds furiously. A hand reaches over to Arizona's side of the bed but I find it empty and cold. Squinting through hazy eyes, I attempt to read what time it is and after a couple of seconds of allowing my mind to catch up, I find it's almost 11 am. Too early for my liking. I stretch out on the mattress, straining sore, bruised, and tired muscles. The effects of yesterday have settled in my bones and I ache. Everywhere. But I'm lucky, so lucky. Because my worst injury, besides fainting for a few minutes, is a sprained wrist. No broken bones, no crushed limbs. …Just a sprained wrist and a cut on my forehead. Bump and bruises compared to what most people walked away with. …Those who can still walk anyways.

I push the memory of yesterday out of my mind and grab my wife's pillow, pulling it into my body and wrapping myself around it. A deep inhale fills my lungs with her scent, but every ounce of warmth is gone. We fell asleep together, her arms wrapping me protectively while I soaked up as much love and light from her as possible. Even though I know she was mad, well… she was scared but Arizona hates feeling scared and useless like that, so she gets mad… she held me. She stayed with me. And now she's gone.

So instead of trying to fall back asleep, I throw the layers of covers off me and slowly find my way to my feet. The scabbed over scrapes and cuts protest the movement, but I slowly shuffle out of the bedroom and enter the next room, only to find an empty crib. The sounds of a TV playing filters up from downstairs, and I follow it. With a steady hand on the rail, I take it one stair at a time until I end up in the living room.

The first thing I see is a mess of blonde hair pulled up in a messy ponytail, a long and beautiful neck exposed and just begging to be kissed. Arizona is sitting in the middle of the leather couch, the TV in front of her is on and playing reruns of Law and Order SVU, while she babbles on and on about something. Only when I round the corner do I see out tiny human in her lap, bouncing up and down with a big smile on her face. Big brown eyes peek over my wife's shoulder and Ali squeals as she sees me approach, making Arizona turn and see what caught her attention.

"There she is." Arizona coos as the tiny Latina in her lap claps happily. "Sleeping Beauty finally woke up."

"Morning." I sigh, plopping down next to my family.

"Afternoon." The blonde replies playfully before leaning over and giving me a kiss.

I just smile and roll my eyes at her teasing before turning my attention to my daughter. "Buenas, mija." She reaches out for me to take her and I gladly do. It's hard to believe she's nearing nine months old. It seems like just yesterday I was trapped in an elevator giving birth. Oh… no, it was a under a building and cutting someone's legs off. That's right.

Arizona's head tips back and her eyes close, the look of exhaustion sketched deeply on her face. "Didn't sleep well, cowgirl?" I ask softly.

"Mmmm…" She hums, rubbing at her eyes and reaching for her cup of coffee on the coffee table. "Our girl here was up and crying at 6 this morning."

"I didn't hear her." I reply, wincing when Ali finds a handful of my hair and decides to tug on it.

"Well… for lack of a better term, you were pretty dead to the world." Arizona sighs, her eyes catching mine and showing a flood of emotions she doesn't dare talk about. "Besides, I was hurting anyways and needed to get up." It doesn't really surprise me, winters are always hard on her. Arizona has taken more physical trauma to her body in the short 33 years of her life than most people ever will in their entire lifetime. I don't even know how she is still walking at this point, and I can only imagine what her daily pain level is. But when it's cold out, or when she is stressed, she aches. Sometimes it's not so bad and only requires a couple Tylenol, other times its so bad she can't sleep. …And yesterday was stressful, so her body is punishing her.

"Sorry." I whisper.

Blue eyes find mine and she just shrugs. "Not your fault."

"It is, a little bit." I rebuttal, then wait for a response. My eyes trail down her body, a white tank top on top of blue plaid pajama pants, with her bare feet tucked into comfy house slippers. Its times like this that I find her the most beautiful, the most natural and truest form of Arizona. …Besides wearing a cowboy hat and being on the back of a horse of course.

When my wife doesn't reply to my opening, I chance "You're still upset."

Stretching out her stiff left leg and propping it on the table in front of us, she sighs and answers "Yeah. I am. But I'm working through it. What about you? How you feeling?"

I stare down at the angel in my lap, Ali now in the stage of wanting to put everything in her mouth, and I save the remote from a slobbery demise before answering "Lucky." Yeah, I'm sore and my wrist hurts and I have a pretty nasty cut on my forehead but… I'm incredibly lucky.

"Ahhh maaamaaamaaa…" Ali babbles, then turns and reaches for Arizona. "Mama." Both Arizona's and my jaw hit the floor, our eyes finding each others. The little girl has been babbling for weeks, getting closer and closer to her first word. And here it was. She looked at her Momma and called her by name.

"I'm not making that up, am I?" Arizona asks, a big smile on her face. "I mean, she just called me Mama right?" All I can do is smile and nod, tickling the little girl in excitement. "Come here Squirt. Come to Mama!" My wife says, ecstatic that she was our daughter's first word.

Lunch time soon follows and before I know it, I'm putting Ali down for her nap. "Alright mija. Time for some snoozies." With a full belly, she doesn't put up much of a fight. Watching her settle in her crib, I run my fingers through her fine, silky soft hair. I could spend hours… days just looking at her. She's miraculous, the best thing I've ever done. And stealing Arizona from all the other women in the world ranks a very close second.

Placing a kiss on her forehead, I whisper "Mommy better be coming soon, Alijandra. Can't have Mama thinking she's your favorite." With the baby monitor in my hand, I back out of the room and click the door shut.

Once back downstairs, I find my wife standing in front of the kitchen sink, blue eyes staring out of the window at the blanket of snow covering our land, a steaming cup of coffee grasped in her hand. I can't keep myself from stepping up behind her and laying my hands softly on her hips, burying my nose in her hair and inhaling before leaned down and letting my lips graze up the curve of her exposed neck. Arizona's head tips to the side, inviting me to continue my exploration of delish flesh. Her weigh shifts back, leaning against my body and my hands wrap around her stomach to keep her there.

Finally it becomes too much for my wife, and she sets the cup of hot liquid safely on the counter before turning in our embrace, hands quickly grasping the nape of my neck and pulling me into a passionate kiss. She's careful not to aggravate any of my injuries, but I want more. I pull her harder into me, my tongue slipping between her coffee tainted lips and taking control of the kiss. I push her against the counter, needing some leverage, and deepen the kiss even more, swallowing a whimper that comes from the blonde in my arms.

But then Arizona ends it by pulling away from my lips and sliding out from where I have her pinned, the blonde putting a couple feet between us. Wiping the wetness from her mouth, she takes a deep breath and says "I'm still mad at you."

"I can tell." I reply playfully, taking a few steps towards her.

But she puts up a hand and retreats just as many steps. "I'm serious, Calliope. I'm still mad at you for putting yourself at risk. And we're not going to just skip over it by having sex."

"Arizona…" I sigh, a headache suddenly springing up out of nowhere.

"A building fell to the ground. It was unstable. The _expert_, the fire chief, said he ordered an evacuation because it was dangerous! And you took that as an invitation to go exploring?." She states, anger quickly filling her tone.

"I told you why I-" I try but get cut off.

"You went after me, I know." She snaps. "That's not an excuse, Calliope. If anything, that should have been why you _didn't_ go in there. I mean, what would have happened, huh? If it was me… what would have happened?"

"I-"

"Don't interrupt me!" Arizona exclaims, my mouth snapping shut and I decide to let her rant herself out. "It was stupid! Brave? Sure. …But stupid. Because guess what, Calliope? One of those firemen that was brought in? One of the ambulances that I thought was you? He died. Yeah… they announced it on the news this morning. He went into that building and he died." My eyes go wide in shock and I wonder if that fireman was the same one that led Chase and I into the building.

"That could have just as easily been you, Callie. And that scares me. So much, it scares me. Because I can't lose you. I can't. I won't survive." A tear glistens in the light as it streaks down the blondes cheek and I want so badly to reach over and whip it away. "I won't. I can't. I,I… you're in me, Callie. You have dug your way into me. Into my mind and my heart and my soul and,and if, if, if you die, you take me with you. So you can't, ok? You can't leave me. Tim died, and my Dad died. You can't die too. I won't survive." I brush my own tear away, not even knowing that I started to cry. "And I'm sorry, I know I've done it to you so many times. I've scared you and made you feel like this but please don't die. Ok? You can't leave me. Please. Please, don't leave me. I won't survive. I can't. I won't." I watch as Arizona starts to cave in on herself and in that second I close the distance between us and pull her into my arms.

"Shhh…." I hush, rocking my wife softly. Her tears fall unabashed and pool on my shirt, her hands grasping for me like she's trying to hold me to the earth, like if she's holds me tight enough she'll keep me here forever. "Shhh… it's ok, sweetie. It's ok."

"You can't leave me." She cries into my body. "Ok? You can't leave. Not ever." I hold her tight and ride out the tears. The blonde's grip loosens and she pulls away from me enough for me to look into her bright blue, and slightly puffy, eyes. "You can't leave, ok?"

"I'm not going anywhere, cowgirl." I whisper, wiping a tear away as it falls from her eyes. "I promise you, Arizona, I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"No more stupid stuff." Arizona says in a ragged voice. "Ok? Neither of us are allowed to do anything stupid again. No bull riding, no jumping into the ocean, no lunatics with guns, no car crashes and no collapsed buildings." I have to bite my lower lip to keep from laughing at how ridiculously long our list of dangers is. "This isn't funny, Calliope." She whines.

"I know, cowgirl, I know." I reply, pulling her back into my arms. "I love you, and I promise if you promise." But I don't get a response, all I get is her hands fisting my shirt and pulling me down for a kiss. It's soft and loving, a promise. A promise to me that she intends on being with me forever. But as caress after loving caress passes, our embrace heats up. Our kiss deepens and our hands become bolder.

"Say it again." Arizona whispers through our locked lips.

I pull back and cup her face with my hands, sparkling blue eyes staring up at me, and say "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere." With a soft kiss on pink lips, I add "Now you."

"Nothing stupid. Not anymore." My wife replies. "I promise." Words are quickly thrown to the wayside as lips clash against lips. My hands slide down Arizona's exposed neck, down her strong back, and grip the bottom of her tank. With one single practiced tug, it's up and over blonde hair and being discarded on the floor. Breasts that were unrestrained now hang free and I don't waste a second in taking one in my hand.

"Right here?" The blonde gasps, her hips grinding against mine as our bodies heat up.

"I can't wait." I tell her, emphasizing my point by tugging on the drawstrings of her sweats. "It's been way too long and I need you. _Now._" I growl, nipping at the flesh on her neck. Somewhere along the way I end up losing my shirt and Arizona's pants get pushed down around her knees. I can't even wait long enough to get them off her legs before I slip a hand down her cute little pink boy shorts and cup her mound.

"Calliope…" Arizona sighs. "Please…" I know what she wants, so I withdrawn my hand and let her step out of a leg of her pants. As soon as it's free, she hooks it around my waist, giving me the perfect access to her center. I'm drawn to her heat again, the feel of her arousal against my palm sending shivers down my spine. Fingernails dig into my shoulder blades as the blonde strains to remain upright. I use as much strength as I can with my injured left arm to take some of her weight, while my right glides between glistening folds. A moan that rattles from deep within my wife comes spilling out as I slowly push two fingers home.

"I'm right here." I groan, a sheen of perspiration starting to make its way across my forehead. "Can you feel me, baby?" I ask. She needs to know I'm here, that I'm alive and I'm not going anywhere.

"Yes…" Arizona hisses during a slow withdrawal, my fingers curling up and playing that delicious spot within her. She craves more and our tired bodies start to shake so I gently guide the blonde down to the floor. Once she is laid out under me, I am able to use my full body as leverage to pump in and out of her.

She holds me close as we make love, her whimpers and moans washing over my neck and making me tingle. This encounter isn't about the endgame, or even really about sex, but about her feeling me. Her feeling that I am alive, and that I am here. It's about our commitment to each other, and the love we have.

Muscled walls start to twitch and Arizona's breathing picks up a certain pattern, one that I've learned means the edge is close. "Let go, cowgirl." I breathe out. "It's ok, I'm here. Just let go." Three more thrusts and Arizona tumbles over the ledge. Her body tenses, fingernails digging into my bareback and her walls pulling me in tight. A strangled cry echoes around the kitchen, my body buzzing with arousal at the sight of my wife in the throws.

The haze clears and crystal blue eyes focus again. A lazy smile pulls at bruised and puffy lips, Arizona's hands shakily reaching up to pull me down for a kiss. "Thank you." She whispers against my own lips. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

But just as things are about to get reciprocated, our daughter decides its time for her to make herself known. Arizona and I groan in annoyance, but I quickly roll off the blonde and try to get to my feet. "No, babe. I'll get her." Arizona says, jumping up to her feet and pulling on her sweats. "Here, let me help." She adds, taking my good hand and wrapping her free arm around me, pulling my still sore and achy body to my feet. The next second her tank top is pulled back on, covering the body that was stark naked in my kitchen not one minute ago.

Before she races off to check on Ali, we share one more deep, passionate kiss. The smile on my wife's face is adorable and pure sex, that post-coital glow still illuminating her features.

Playing with the lace of my bra, she muses "How's about you go make yourself comfortable upstairs while I check on our girl…" A smirk pulls up my lips as I listen to her offer. "Then I'll come join you and we can… continue where we left off."

My hands squeeze at her waist, my center still drenched from the passion we shared, and I reply "I think we left off at my turn."

"Hmmm…" She hums, giving me a peck then backtracking out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. "I think you're right." She turns but then hesitates and looks back at me. Gesturing at my still clothed lower half, Arizona adds "Those better be gone by the time I get there." With a wink, she's gone. I can her hear steady footfalls all the way to the staircase, hitting the same squeaky floorboards as always.

When her voice comes in through the baby monitor, I can't help but smile. Just yesterday we were… off. Our relationship was in a sort of rut, but now? Now it feels like we are back on the right road. It's crazy that it took a near death situation to make both of us open our eyes. But they are wide open now. And I see how wonderful my life is. I have a happy and healthy daughter, and a wife who loves me to the end of the earth. So, with a smile on my face, I bend down and grab the pair of pink boy shorts laying on the floor and head for the bedroom. Because, after all, it _is_ my turn. And Arizona always makes it worth my while.

* * *

><p>AN2: Just to answer the question some of you have raised, I am planning a time jump here soon. Not exactly sure when, or how far in the future I'm going but it will be happening. Just going to try and tie up some few loose ends first. Anyways, let me know what you think. And as always, you guys are awesome!<p> 


	184. Chapter 184

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Another update. Yay. Should have a For Love and Softball chapter for ya'll either tomorrow or Thursday. Also, I'm going to, again, state for the record that I know nothing about church or the Catholic Religion. So if something in this isn't exactly correct, please forgive me. Now… Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 184<p>

Arizona's POV:

A tear streaks down my cheek and freezes before my gloved hand can wipe it away. The smell of smoke and fire still hangs in the air and the ground is still stained with soot and rubble. People walk by at a somber pace, everyone giving a glance to the crumbled building in front of me. The university and law enforcement have taped the area off, but that hasn't stopped the masses from forming a memorial of sorts on the bricked sign boasting the name of the used to be Chemistry and Lab Sciences building. Candles glow and flames flicker as the wind whips by, flowers wilted and frozen lay strewn as pictures of those lost or injured are taped to the backdrop. Five people walked into the building alive only to come out in body bags while dozens more were injured. My wife amassed among those numbers. The university president, as well as the Chief of the Fire Department have stated that the collapse was of no fault to the university. A series of random events led to the ultimate demise of the proud structure, leaving no one at blame. But still… that doesn't take the pain away.

It's Monday and the university is closed for mourning, but it still has the hustle and bustle of any other collegiate campus. Sobs, silent prayers and words of comfort are whispered around me, but I'm lost in my own thoughts. Callie and I have spent the last three days together, never being more than a few feet apart. This break from school and work has given us the time to fix us, our relationship, not that I thought we were broken. We were just… treading water. But this collapse, this latest accident in a never ending string of accidents, is what opened my eyes. They're wide open now.

A particularly chilly gust of wind pulls me from my thoughts and I kneel down and place the five long stemmed roses on the altar, one for every innocent person taken in the deadly collapse. Not knowing what else to do, I stand and walk away.

Mondays usually mean I'm up and out of the house before Callie is ever fully away and functioning. She's up enough to make sure Ali isn't chomping on something she shouldn't be, but the Latina is just starting on her first cup of coffee. I get a kiss from my wife, a kiss from my daughter, then I'm hustling to campus for my 9 o'clock class. But today is different because classes are cancelled and yet… here I am. When I got dressed this morning, Callie looked at me funny but didn't question me. When I put my shoes on, grabbed my bag, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, she told me to drive safe. I don't know what she thinks I'm doing today, because I don't know myself. I just… I needed to come here today. To at least pay my respects.

But now I find myself shuffling along the never resting city streets of Seattle. Winter still has her icy fist gripped around all of Washington, and it doesn't feel like she is about to let up soon. The sting in my eyes makes me flinch just in time to not see the patch of ice right in front of me. My left foot lands on it just right and I go tumbling to the ground, my hands bracing my fall just before my skull makes contact with the hard cement. A groan falls from my lips as my bionic leg absorbs the impact, my body tensing as the sharp pain shoots through me. A couple of guys walking along stop and help me up, asking if I'm alright and if I need to go to the hospital. But I thank them for their help and brush them off.

When I look up, I find the imposing front of a church staring down at me. I'm not one to much believe in signs, but a conversation Callie and I had one night keeps replaying in my mind. Our daughter's baptism has been a… delicate issue between us. She wants it to happen whereas I'm less than thrilled. I definitely don't want it to happen before I get the paper saying Ali is mine, and even then I'm not so sure. I promised I'd think about it, and I have but… I don't know.

My eyes glance up and down the street I'm standing on, almost as if I'm checking to see if the coast is clear. When I see no one watching me, I take a deep breath and push through the heavy doors. Warmth surrounds me as soon I step into the big open aired church, my jacket and scarf suddenly becoming heavy and itchy. It's quiet and very few patrons are taking up the pews. Not being a church person myself, I don't know what the protocol is or when services, outside of the usual Sunday service, meets. But apparently I've come during a down time.

Being in no particular hurry, I take a seat in one of the furthest pews and just take in the sheer grandeur of the building. Frescos and stained glass windows, crosses and written scriptures everywhere. Further up there is an elderly man with his head bowed while a young woman lights a candle off to the side. I don't really know why I'm here, it's not like I'm expecting something to just stand out to me and make this whole thing easier. …Like some apparition of a man who supposedly died thousands of years ago… and then woke up again… will just show up and tell me to have my daughter baptized. I'm not crazy. But after ten minutes of just sitting and waiting, I just roll my eyes and stand.

Just as I've convinced myself that this was stupid, a middle aged woman steps out of a box and crosses herself. I immediately cue in on the fact that this box is a confessional, and I subtly look around to see if I have an audience. Once I'm sure no one is next in line, I slip inside.

It's dark and smells weird, and I nearly jump out of my skin when a wooden divider gets pulled back. "Sweet Jesus…" I gasp, then suddenly feel very stupid for saying _that _in _here_. "Sorry… I didn't, uhh… sorry."

"How long has it been since your last confession?" The man on the other side asks.

"Ummm… long time." I answer vaguely.

"And how long is a long time?" He asks, and I know I'm not going to get around this. I answer in a much muffled voice. "Say again."

"33 years." I answer again, this time louder than necessary. "Actually this is my first time… ever."

Only now do I see the shadowed figure turn his head to get a look at me. "Are you Catholic? Have you been baptised?"

"Not really, no." I reply truthfully.

"Then I cannot take your confessions, my child." The priest says and starts to close the partition.

"Wait!" I yelp, and the divider opens a bit more. "I just… I don't. I have some questions and didn't really know how it all worked."

I can tell he battles himself, but then nods and a says "Go on, I'm listening."

"I just…" A heavy sigh falls from my lips as I think about all that has happened. "I don't know. I'm having trouble accepting it, all of it. This whole… Jesus and God thing. But my wife wants to baptize our daughter and I just… I don't know. I never had religion growing up and I'm ignorant when it comes to it."

"Wife?" He asks.

"Yes." I answer firmly, staring through the partition. "I have a wife, and a daughter." I wait for him to respond, but when he doesn't, I continue. "I'm proud. I had sex before marriage. I use God's name as a curse… a lot. I believe in evolution. I have anger and rage problems. I stole a lollipop when I was a kid. I look forward to Sundays only because of Football. …I am everything your church looks down upon."

"And yet you come." The priest states.

"I needed someone else's perspective." I tell him. "I'm too close to the situation; I'm blinded by my contempt for the church. But my daughter is the most important thing in the world to me, and I don't want to pass on my biases." I wait for some sort of answer or opinion, but all I receive is silence. "I've done the research, I know what baptism is. What it means, what it signifies. But I have a problem with the idea of tying my daughter to a religion that has… has persecuted both Calliope and myself for being who we truly are. My wife's family shunned her because she came out, and if was against their religion. Me? I've been called every name in the book. Every name in _every_ book. And I can deal with it. But I won't have Ali taught or raised with those same ideals."

"My child, do you know what Jesus said about homosexuality?" The confessor asks.

I just roll my eyes, thinking that hell's fire and brimstone is about to come flooding from his man's mouth, and ask "What?"

"Nothing." The man states. "He said absolutely nothing. …Religion is flawed because man is flawed, but Jesus's word is law. Your daughter, no matter how she came about or who her parents are, is His child. He loves her with all of His glory, and whether you baptize her or not, He will love her and welcome her in His open arms." I'm stunned silent because this was not at all what I was expecting to get from this man. "It is a choice that you and her mother must make."

"Thank you, Father." I whisper, then go to leave the confessional.

"Do youbelieve in God?" The man asks, making me freeze.

I think for a second, not fully realizing how complicated that question is, and then say "I believe that religion…"

"I did not ask if you believe what man says about God, my child." He says, and I can hear the smile in his voice. "I asked if _you_ believe in God."

"I'm an academic. My mind tells me I will never understand God." I answer softly.

"And your heart?" The unknown man asks.

"Tells me I'm not meant to." I reply, my mind floating through memories of all the times I've seen my wife silently praying. The look of pure belief and peace washing over her being something I've never been able to achieve. "Faith is a gift that I have yet to receive." With a silent thank you, I exit the confessional and leave the church, not knowing if I've helped myself or have made this decision even more confusing.

A quick trip through the grocery store for some more food and supplies, Ali running dangerously low on diapers, I load up my truck and make the trek back out of Seattle and towards my home. The drive passes quicker than usual and before I know it I'm struggling with too many bags in both my hands and trying to figure out how to unlock the front door when the keys clasped between my teeth. Just as I'm about to give up the fight and set some of the bags down, the front door opens to reveal a smiling Latina.

"Thank God." I growl, and Callie takes a couple bags in her good hand.

"You know, there is no shame in taking two trips, cowgirl." She teases as we get to the kitchen.

Circulation returns to my hands as I drop the bags to the floor, a sigh of relief escaping my chest. "Yeah well… I'm a tough chick. I can handle it." Callie just laughs and rolls her eyes before giving me a kiss.

The sound of our daughter trudging her way into the kitchen on her hands and knees, quickly followed by her loud "Mama! Mama!" makes me pull away and turn my attention to the tiny Latina.

"Hey big girl!" I coo, picking her up and propping her on my hip. "You're getting that word down pretty good. Mommy isn't getting jealous, is she?" I ask playfully, glancing at my wife as I ask. I can't help but laugh as I see Callie try to pretend like it's not a big deal. "How about you and me work on 'Mommy', what you say Squirt?"

Ali and I play a little bit, her sitting on the edge of the counter as I hold her steady, while Callie puts the groceries away. I try to get our girl to say something else, but all she wants to say is 'mama'. After five minutes or so, my wife asks "So where did you go?"

"Store." I answer quickly, taking a fake bite out of a cheerio before handing it back over to the sticky girl in front of me.

"And…" She drawls, the look her in eyes telling me she knows there's more. "It doesn't take three hours to go grocery stopping, Arizona." The surgeon adds. When I chew at my bottom lip, not sure how much I want to divulge, Callie walks around the island and stands next to me. With her hand on my back, she asks "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good." I smile. "I just… I went by the campus today, that's all. Wanted to put some flowers at the memorial site. Pay my respects, you know?" Callie nods, her deep eyes searching mine for a hint that I might be hiding something, but I break contact in hopes of keeping my second stop a secret. It's not that I'm hiding it from her, I'm not ready to talk about it again. I want to think, process what the priest said before discussing what it means.

Sensing that she's not going to get anything more from me, Callie leans in and gives me a kiss before going back to putting the groceries away.

Hours later Ali is lying on her favorite blanket on the floor, knocked out to the world after a hard play session with her two mommies. Callie and I are pretty wiped too and are curled up next to each other on the couch, each with a different book in hand. My wife has decided to take advantage of her forced recuperation leave and catch up on some recreational reading while I start the long and very boring process of preparing for the next crop season. I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to balance my business with school and my family but I'm going to make it happen, even if it means Travis and George take over even more responsibilities.

The crunch of the gravel drive alerts us that we have a visitor, the opening and closing of the mail box and then the roar of the postal car chugging back towards the road tells us the mail has arrived. I start to get up when Callie puts a hand on my leg and says "I got it, cowgirl." She's back within two minutes, her little nose is bright red from the cold and Callie doesn't waste any time in warming up her feet by sticking them under me.

"Woah!" I gasp, icy feet shocking my body. "Meanie…"

"But you're always so toasty. It's those hot buns of yours." She plays, sending me a wink as she flips through the mail and sorts it out. Handing a stack to me, my wife starts to open hers. I go back to reading the latest prospective until Callie breathes out "Arizona…"

"What?" I ask, looking up from the pretty graph in my hands.

"Um… this is yours." She says, passing me an envelope that she just opened. On top of it is the letter unfolded, followed by a very official looking document with a seal embossed on it. "I, I, I thought it was mine but it's… it's yours." Callie rambles, and I'm confused as to why she's acting so funny until I read the document. When I get to the part where it states 'Arizona Robbins granted legal custody of Alijandra Elizabeth Robbins-Torres' I stop reading.

"Oh my god…" My eyes skim the text again just to make sure I didn't make it up, but it's the same as the first time. I look up and find one of the largest smiles I've ever seen on my wife's face. "She's mine." I whisper. "Calliope… I did it. I got her!" The surgeon looks over my shoulder as we both read it together one more time, but again… it says the exact same thing.

"You did it." The Latina purrs, kissing my cheek before I turn and face her, pulling her in for a real kiss. If it wasn't for the fact that she's sleeping, I'd scoop Ali up and give her a big kiss too. But for now I settle for making out with my wife. Pulling away when the need for air arises, Callie muses "Guess that means you're off the hook then."

"What hook?" I ask, then attack the delicious flesh of neck. The pulsing of her heart tickles my lips and I feel it vibrate throughout my being.

"Marrying me." Callie answers. I lean back and find sadness in her eyes, almost as if she's disappointed.

"I've been thinking about that…" I say, leaning back against the arm of the couch and pulling Callie with me so she's resting against my chest. "…and the other thing. The baptism thing." Beautiful stare up at me, waiting for me to explain. "If you truly want her to be baptized, then… I'm ok with it."

"Arizona, I-" The Latina starts but I stop her.

"No, Calliope. I'm serious. I… I had reservations at first but… to deny her this would be to deny your religion and I promised that I would never do that. I wanted to wait until I was able to adopt her, and now I have. So what I was thinking was…" My fingers play with the rough material of her soft cast supporting her strained wrist. "…we do it during Easter. Both. We get married, legally, and then we have her baptized. That way all the grandparents can witness it. …I'm pretty sure that your Mom would like to be at there at the wedding since she kinda missed our first." All Callie can do is smile and shake her head. "What?"

"I just…" Callie searches for the words. "How is it that I'm still amazed by you? After all this time?" I just shrug, like it's no big deal. "Anyone ever tell you you're amazing?" She asks.

"Couple times, maybe." I play, wrapping my arms tighter around the Latina.

"Only a couple of times?" Callie teases, her fingers moving dangerously close to my very ticklish underarms.

"Stop." I tell her, holding up a stern finger.

"Or what?" My wife asks, just testing the line.

"Or I'm not responsible for the injuries you'll sustain." I warn her. But apparently she doesn't care because the next second a very unbadass squeal fills the room as I try to get away from her. But it's a fruitless battle because no matter what I'd always stay with my Calliope.

* * *

><p>AN2: You know what to do.<p> 


	185. Chapter 185

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Hey ya'll, sorry for the delay. I know you all are waiting for an update for For Love and Softball as well but I promise that as soon as I think it's good, it will go up. Just have a kink in the writing process right now. Can't force it. But, my mind was working when it came to this story, so you all get another chapter. Yay. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 185<p>

Callie's POV:

Before I know it, I'm marching back through the sliding doors of Seattle Grace Mercy West. The few days I spent with just Arizona and Alijandra seemed to fly by, but now it's back to the grind. My wrist is still a little tender and uncooperative so I won't be in the OR for a couple more days, but I'm the Head of the Orthopedic Surgery department which means there is always work to be done.

"Dr. Torres! It's great to see you again." Ray, one of the day time security guards says as I pass his post.

"You too, Ray. Keep up the good work." I reply with a wink. Before heading upstairs, I take a detour to the gift shop and buy one of the best boutiques of flowers they have. That, plus a large cup of coffee from the cart, and I am ready to face my day.

While changing in the locker room, Miranda Bailey enters with her hair on fire. "Torres." She snaps, making me jump. Even though we are both Attendings and excellent surgeons, I still view her as an authority figure. She just has the presence.

"You need to do something about those two." Bailey adds, tossing something into her cubby.

"What two?" I ask.

"Bandy and Preston. They've been at each other's throats for days." The shorter General surgeon explains. "Normally I would be more than happy to crack the whip but they don't listen to me. They are _your_ kids, you handle them."

I just roll my eyes and sigh. "Dr. Bandy is no longer my-"

"You have to tame them or you will die." Bailey cuts me off, her tone dropping low. "We will all die. Their hate will destroy the hospital, and then the whole planet. I am counting on you, Torres. We're all counting on you." At this point I'm thinking my friend has been watching too many sci-fi movies. The woman heads back out of the locker room, only to stop at the threshold. "Godspeed." …Yeah, definitely too many Star Wars movies.

A quick trip up to my office and then I start my rounds. Being gone for five days in the real world could be the equivalent of being gone a whole year within a hospital. Things happen so quickly, change at a moment's notice, that you never know what you're going to miss.

I'm turning a corner when I damn near run into my newest addition. "Woah!" I yelp, making both Molly and I jump. "Watch it. …You got a thing about running people down, don't you?" A blush rips across her face, and she knows that I'm not about to forget how she ended up scalding my wife with hot coffee from a similar incident.

Quickly changing the subject, Preston chirps happily "You're back!"

"Yep, I'm back. Almost good as new, too." I add, pointing out the brace and the row of stitches on my forehead. "Couple more days and I'll be back in the OR." Molly ends up walking with me as I continue on my way, even though it's the opposite direction she was going in the first place. "But it seems like I haven't come back soon enough. What the hell is going on with you and Bandy?"

It looks like someone slapped her momma or something, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. "I-I-I, I don't know what… what are you talking-"

"Bailey told me you two were about two seconds away from imploding." I state firmly, going quickly from buddy and mentor to boss. "I don't know what you have against him, or vice versa, but kiss and make up. …This department _will not_ be the laughing stock of the hospital, alright? That's Derm's job."

"Of course, Dr. Torres." Molly mumbles, suddenly very fidgety. All I do is stare at her, usually the universally known signal for her to leave, but she's new and not fluent in Torres body language. But after a few tense, silent seconds she gets the message and leaves with a tight smile. All I can do is roll my eyes and mutter some unprofessional words in Spanish under my breath then suck it up and continue on my way.

As I approach my intended destination, butterflies start to flutter in my stomach. I'm never nervous or fidgety, at least when there are no cameras, microphones, or large auditoriums filled with people all staring at me. But this is different. I'm about to walk into the room in which the woman whose legs I cut off is staying. How do you…. What do you even say to someone after that? Will she be angry? Will she throw something at me? Sue me? I don't know, but I know I have to talk to her. She is, after all, on my ward.

So with a deep breath, I grab the bouquet of flowers and enter the room. An older gentleman, maybe mid to late fifties, immediately stands and moves closer to the woman on the bed. Lindsey, the patient, is awake but her face expressionless. I've seen that look many times on patients who have woken up after surgery to find a limb missing, or people who have been told they have cancer, or that they have some sort of disease that is killing them. It's a look of defeat and joylessness. …And I put it on her.

"Who are you?" The man asks, and from his protective stance I guess that he is the father.

"Dr. Callie Torres." I answer, then extend a hand to shake. "Head of Orthopedic Surgery." A hint of recognition sparks his eyes but he doesn't connect the dots yet. So I step around the bed and stand on the other side to look down at my patient. "Hey Lindsey, how are you?" I ask softly but get nothing in response. "I brought you some flowers. I know it's not much but… Whenever I'm laid up I always find them refreshing." Still, silence.

Setting the flowers down on a side table, I grab her chart and flip it open. The father perks up and says "Dr. Preston said that she was doing well. No infections or post-op complications."

"Yeah, looks good." I reply with a smile, then look up from the foot of the bed to find Lindsey staring at me. "I know it doesn't seem like it right now but… you were lucky."

"Lucky?" Lindsey sneers. "You call being a crippled, lucky?"

"Lindsey." Her father warns her.

"I have no legs! How the fuck do you call that lucky?" She yells, but I just stand there unmoving.

I give her a minute to cool down, then I say "You woke up this morning, Lindsey. You're breathing. You're still alive. …When five other people aren't." Her eyes avert to the hospital window, a very uncommon Seattle sun peeking its way through dreary winter clouds. Glancing to the father, I quietly ask "Can you give us a minute?" He looks affronted, but then quickly nods and steps out.

I close the hospital room door and pull up a chair to Lindsey's bedside, trying to figure out what I'm about to say, but she beats me to it. "It's not fair." She whispers. "I didn't deserve this. Why did it happen to me?"

"I don't know." I answer. "I don't know why most things happen." I think it's the heartfeltness and honesty of my answer that draws her eyes to mine again. "Life sucks most of the time and it's hard." I reach out and grasp her hand, her fingers curling around the material of my soft cast supporting my sprained wrist.

"What happened to your hand?" She asks.

I bite my lip, then reply "I fell down." It's not the full story, but I just… What good would it do to tell her I was the one who cut her legs off? Would it make it easier on her? Would it make her trust me more, or make me feel better? No. So, I just let it go. "I know it seems hard right now, Lindsey, but I promise you it will get better. You can be mad right now, you've deserve to be mad. Cry. Yell. Throw things. You have every right to do that. …But when you get better, when you're over being upset, I want you to know that I will _personally_ build you two new legs that will make the bionic woman jealous." This gets a small smile out of the woman, making me smile as well. "You'll make it through this. You're in the best of hands. And our PT department is one of the best. I'll set you up with Teddy Altman, one of my best friends, and she'll get you to where you want to be."

"Can she get me walking across the stage for graduation?" Lindsey asks weakly, a tear threatening to slip from her eye.

"If you work hard, put your mind to it… yes." I tell her.

"What about running a marathon, or sky diving, topping Mt. Rainer, bicycling across India?" Lindsey lists, giving up on keeping her tears held in. "Huh? Will I ever be able to do that? Tell me."

I open my mouth to answer but get a piece of crumpled paper shoved in my hand. I unfold it slowly, not sure if she wants me to read it or not, but she doesn't stop me. Turning it right side up, I scan the messy scrawl of a woman that seems too old for the student lying in front of me.

"It's was my mom's." She answers my unspoken question. "It was her bucket list."

"Bucket list?" I question, reading line after line of short and simple statements.

"A list of things she wanted to do before she died." Lindsey explains. "She made it when she was diagnosed with cancer 8 years ago. But, as you can see… she didn't get to most of it. She died just a year later, leaving a full list of life's goals unattained." The woman takes the paper back and tries to smooth it out. "When she got too weak, I promised her that I'd do it for her. I'd do everything on this list for her because at least a part of her would be doing it too. But-"

"But nothing." I cut her off. "You can still do _everything_ on this piece of paper. …And more!" Watery eyes slowly move up to find mine. "I swear to you, Lindsey, that you will keep your promise to your mom." A smile creeps across her face and for the first time since she woke up, I can tell she sees the other side. The light at the end of this long, dark tunnel. It won't be easy, it will hurt and she'll want to give up a lot, but she can do it.

"Thank you, Dr. Torres." Lindsey says around her sniffles. I just smile and give her hand a squeeze before passing a tissue. "Haven't… haven't I seen you before?"

"I don't think so." I answer, not knowing how we would have met since she was already unconscious by the time I got to her. During our long hours trapped underneath that building, she never once opened her eyes. "But if you have any questions or… you just want to talk to, have your nurse page me, ok?" A few more encouraging and comforting words, I tell her that I will be back to check on her again soon and continue with my day.

A couple hours later I am paged to the ER for a consult on an incoming case. It ends up being a simple set, nothing too fancy, and I even get to break my first bone in over a week. Something about the feel of the body snapping beneath my fingers makes me smile. Arizona says it's weird but hey… it's my addiction.

With a fresh hit, I make my way back upstairs but as I pass a medical supply closet I see someone in street clothes riffling through the supplies. "Excuse me, you can't be in here." I state firmly, used to people trying to get some free medical stuff on their way home. But I'm completely caught off guard when it's not just any patient or family member, but one Jillian Chase.

"Dr. Torres." She says with a Cheshire grin. "You're a sight for sore eyes."

I brush off her strange comment and ask "What's going? You here to receive medical attention?"

"Please…" The woman sneers, waving me off. "I'm twice the doctor anyone here is. I just need a suture kit and I'll be on my way."

"What for?" I ask, stepping into the closet and reaching around her to grab a kit from their storage place. Chase tries to brush the subject off but I manage to get her into a private room. "Alright, come on, out with it." I say, slipping off my brace and snapping on a pair of latex gloves.

"This isn't necessary." The army chic says and is quickly on the receiving end of my best Torres glare. "Fine." Jillian sighs, then quickly undoes her belt and drops her jeans. Even after years and years of seeing the worst kind of wounds, I can't help but flinch at the long and deep gash in the upper part of her thigh. "Sexy, right?"

"When did this happen?" I ask, scooting forward on the rolling stool and examining the wound.

"Right around the time you got a matching cut on your forehead." Jillian answers.

"Staples? Well, whatever doctor patched you up is lazy. Not only did they actually _use_ staples, but it's a terrible job." I reply, then standing to find the staple remover.

"Hey, be nice. You try stapling the back of _your _thigh, without Lidocain, and we'll see how pretty and straight it turns out." Chase rebuttals.

"_You_ did this?" I ask in disbelief. "Seriously?" All I get is a shrug and a cocky grin from the army captain, obviously pleased with herself for having gotten this reaction out of me. "Well… trust me, you're going to want to be numb for this next part." I state, and she doesn't fight me on it.

It takes nearly forty five minutes for me to get all the staples out of her leg, suture it up as best as I can, and get the wound wrapped. I'm far from Plastics, though I'm not chump when it comes to suturing, but Jillian is going to have a pretty wicked scar by the time she's healed. Talk about a battle story. How many people can say they survived a building collapsing around them?

"So, how you fairing?" Chase asks when I pull off the bloodied gloves with a snap. "I tried to stop by your room again but by then you had already been discharged."

"Oh ummm… I'm good." I answer. "You know what they say, doctors make the worst patients. But uhhh, yeah. Just a sprained wrist, dehydrated a little. …Lowered body temp, and some scratches but other than that, I was fine." I don't notice that my eyes have started to drift south as Jillian slowly bends down and pulls her jeans back up. It's very obvious that this woman has a physical lifestyle because her definition and the way her body moves, it reminds me of Arizona after those few weeks she spends doing hard labor on her farm. …And I'd bet Chase has some pretty awesome bones too.

Only when I her zipper is zipped up do I glance back up at her face and realize I'd been caught.

"So…" Chase drawls. "How about that date you promised me?"

"Excuse me?" I question, doing my best to pretend like I have no idea what she's talking about. I toss all the dirtied medical supplies and quickly clean up the room before exiting and rejoining the rest of the hospital.

On my tail, Jillian says "Oh come on, you know what I'm talking about. Down there… in the darkness." I stop at a nurse station, my cheeks suddenly getting hot, and Chase leans in close. "You said if I got you out of there, you'd let me take you out."

With a deep breath, I take a big step away from the woman and say "I'm married."

"I know." Chase answers with a wicked grin.

"And I have a kid." I add firmly.

"Cool." Jillian replies, her expression never changing. I'm so shocked by her complete lack of social decorum that I just stand there in silence. What do you say to someone who doesn't give a rats ass about boundaries.

Too bad I don't speak up sooner because just then my Chief of Surgery comes around the corner and bellows "There you are!" I turn, obviously expecting him to be talking to me because… who else would he be talking to. But for the second time in as many hours, I'm surprised when he places a hand on Chase's shoulder. "Looks like you've already met our newest attending, Dr. Torres." He says, turning his warm eyes to me.

"What?" I ask.

"Dr. Chase just signed on with us. Trauma Surgeon. A real boon for this hospital, Dr. Torres." The Chief answers. "She'll make an excellent addition. This hospital will soon become the highest ranking teaching hospital in the nation if we keep landing teachers like you two. First, you and Orthopedics. Then Dr. Montgomery and NeoNatal. Grey and Neuro. Now Chase and Trauma. …The other hospitals won't stand a chance." The look on my boss's face is best equated to a kid in a candy shop.

Thankfully I'm given an out when his pager starts to go off. "Ah, right." He reads, then turns to me. "Well, I need to show Chase around and then get her down to HR."

"Of course, sir." I reply.

"It was lovely seeing you again, Dr. Torres." Chase says, extending her hand and offering a handshake. I take it, but instead of receiving a firm shake, she almost… caresses… my hand. "And don't think I haven't forgotten that you didn't answer my question. We'll just rain check this conversation for another day." With a wink, Jillian falls in step behind the Chief… _our_ Chief… and disappears.

"Fan-frickin-tastic." I groan. But I'm given very little time to process this new information because my pager is going off the next minute.

Finally knocking off time rolls around and I couldn't be happier. With a spring in my step, I head to my office to collect my things, but it seems today is out to get me because I am surprised yet again. I push open the door and am immediately assaulted with naked flesh, moaning, and heavy breathing… on _my _couch.

"Woah!" I yell, and two sets of eyes snap to me, Bandy and Preston quickly trying to cover themselves. …With one of Ali's blankets.

"Oh god." Molly groans, her face going redder than ever.

"Uh, D-Dr. Torres…" Bandy stutters, his chest glistening and a fuzzy pink blanket covering his, still obviously excited, midsection. "We were uh, we were-"

"No, I know what you were doing." I say calmly. Finding Preston's gaze, I ask "Guess you really did kiss and make up, huh?"

"Dr. Torres, that's not-" She tries.

"I don't care." I cut her off. Grabbing my bag, I say "You're grown adults, and it's none of my business. But… next time? Use an on-call room like everyone else." With on more glance to the naked couple, I add "And you owe me a new couch," then leave my office. Today has been a ringer and I just want to go home.

Later that night, Arizona comes out of the bathroom looking all sexy in her baggy pajama pants and tank top. School has been cancelled for the rest of the week so she and Ali have been spending quality time together all week. I know Arizona loves it, and it's obvious Ali loves it as well. When I came home this evening our daughter had learned a new word. 'Baba'. So now Arizona is 'Mama' and everything else is now 'baba'. Toys, bottles, blankets… it's all 'baba'.

"What you doing?" My wife asks as she crawls into bed next to me. Shimmying over to my side, Arizona looks over my shoulder at the bound notebook I've been writing in.

"Nothing really." I answer and quickly shut it but Arizona is quick and she grabs it from my hands before I can return it to its hiding spot in the bedside table. "It's… it's nothing."

"Bucket list." She reads the top title, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"Yeah, you know…" I answer, suddenly nervous. "A list of things you want to do before you kick the bucket." Blue eyes glance up at me before turning back to the list.

"Ten, skydive." Arizona reads, a smile forming at her lips. "Eleven, bungee jump. You have a thing about jumping off of perfectly good structures, don't you? …Fifteen, read the Harry Potter series." At this one she gives me an amused look but all I do is shrug. "Ok. Umm… twenty, whale watching in Alaska. Twenty one, see Arizona pregnant…" She drawls out the last word, again turning her gaze to me. A blush rips across my face and I just smile. "We'll see… Alright, twenty two, threesome."

"Ok, funs over." I snatch the notebook from her hands and shove it in the open drawer.

"Threesome, huh?" Arizona plays, loving how uncomfortable I've finally gotten. "I'm surprised…"

"What, didn't think I was like that? I can be kinky." I tell her, doing my best to keep a straight face when my wife is smiling like an idiot.

"Oh, I know, Calliope." My wife replies, holding her hands up in surrender. "Trust me, I know. I just would have thought you'd already fulfilled that one."

A beat of silence passes and then I muse "Why do I get the feeling that that wasn't a compliment?"

"No! I…" A laugh falls from pink lips and its kind of annoying how much amusement this is giving my wife. "I just… I don't know, you're always so open with sex and your body. I just thought… I don't know." She shrugs and curls in closer to me. Wrapping a leg through mine, she sighs "I don't see what the big deal is anyways… just a bunch of waiting around."

"Hold the phone." I state, pulling away from the blonde and staring down at her. "Are you telling me _you've_ had a threesome?"

"Don't look so surprised." Arizona replies.

"How… who… how did I not know this?" I ask in complete disbelief.

"It's not a big deal, Calliope." She says, using that tone that she pulls out whenever she's trying to talk me down from something.

"Who? Who was it?" I ask, needing to know. Usually the idea of my wife with anyone else sets me off, but now there were _two _people with her. "Wait… was it the good kind of threesome, or bad?"

"I don't even know what that means, but it was me and two other women." The blonde answers. "And… you don't want to know because it will just upset you." I give her that 'tell me or I'm going to skin you' look. Blue eyes roll in their socket and Arizona finally says "Katie. It was when I was with Katie. She… it was when we were in Italy. She wanted to try something and I figured… why not? Not like we'd ever see anyone there again."

She was right, I didn't need to know that. Every mention of that woman's name makes my blood boil. "Oh." I repy sharply, laying down and pulling the covers tightly over me.

"Uh oh, the monster is back." Arizona plays, dimples popping. She uses a strong hand to pull the covers away from my fisted hands and wraps an arms around my midsection. "Baby, don't be like that." My wife whispers, pink lips teasing a trail from chest, up my neck and to my jaw line. "Oh come on, lighten up. …It was _your _list, after all."

I try to stay mad but its utterly impossible when Arizona's lips are sucking on my neck. Before I know it, the blonde is resting on top of me and our tongues are creating a dance of their own. "So?" I ask when I'm able to peel my lips away from hers, the need for oxygen finally overcoming my need for Arizona.

"So, what?" My wife asks, also a little breathless.

"You'd be… into it?" I question hopefully.

A scoff falls from bruised lips and Arizona rolls off of me. "You're serious?" She asks. "You… you want to know if I'd be willing to share you with some other woman?"

"Or man."I add. All I get is a roll of the eyes and Arizona turns away from me. "Oh come on, cowgirl." I purr, molding my front to her back. "I was just messing with you."

"No, you were serious." She replies, turning on her back to look up at me. "It was on your list."

"As was about a hundred other things." I tell her firmly, my finger tracing the curve of her cheek. "It's not a big deal, I promise." I lean back down for a kiss, one that Arizona readily reciprocates. It's not hurried or intense, but slow and loving. As it fades out, I end up curled around my wife, an arm wrapped possessively around her trim waist, and our breathing patterns sync up.

I'm on the cusp of sleep when Arizona asks "The threesome and me being pregnant aren't directly related, are they? Because I'm not down with that." We both end up laughing, the mood having lifted, and we drift off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>AN2: So… tell me what you think.<p> 


	186. Chapter 186

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Next chapter is up. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 186<p>

Arizona's POV:

Bright headlights shine right at me, and it's like I can't move. In slow motion, I watch as a car barrels its way towards me. I'm unable to stop it, all I can do it brace myself. But a cry from the back seat catches my attention, and in my rearview mirror I can just make out the baby carrier strapped in the back. My blood runs cold and my stomach drops from my body. It feels like lead is running through my veins as I try to unbuckle myself so I can get to my daughter. I fight and I fight, finally able to climb into the back seat. Ali is there, crying her little eyes out, almost like she knows of the impending doom. My fingers don't want to listen to me as I try to pull her free. Glancing back out the window, the headlights inch closer and closer. Tears are running down my face but I can't do anything to stop it… any of it.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper, and in that split second, time catches up with itself and the car rams into my truck at break neck speed.

I bolt awake, my heart pounding and a cold sweat covering my body, clutching a pillow against my chest. The bed is empty and the blackness of the Seattle night keeps the bedroom dark. I glance to bedside clock and see it flashing 12:00, meaning that sometime during the night the house lost power. I reach for my phone and find that it is actually 6:20 in the morning, past the usual time I get up.

Rolling out of bed, I stumble through the dark room and shuffle to the nursery but find it empty. I can just make out the muffled voices from downstairs so I follow them. The treasure at the end of the trail is a sight so beautiful that it takes my breath away. Callie is holding our daughter against her hip, the two of them dancing to some sort of tune playing in my wife's mind. Matching deep brown eyes stare at each other, a big gummy smile plastered on Ali's face as the two move around the kitchen.

As Callie turns, the little girls sees me and excitedly says "Mama! Mama mama mama!"

"Morning, squirt." I reply, joining the dancing two. Running a hand through her soft hair, I kiss her cheek before turning my attention to my gorgeous wife. "And good morning to you." I purr before giving the ortho goddess a kiss of her own.

"Mmm morning cowgirl." Callie replies, a glint in her eye. "We didn't wake you up, did we?"

"No, not at all." I answer, taking our daughter from her grasp just to feel the warmth of Ali's body against mine. Even though I know it was a dream, it was so real and my mind has yet to catch up to reality. "Why didn't you wake me up? You need to leave in a half hour and you're not even dressed yet."

"You were out like a light." The Latina answers, pouring me a cup of fresh coffee and handing it to me. "Besides, I wanted some one on one time with mija." She adds with a smile.

"Oh, I get it." I drawl. "Trying to get her to say Mommy." The look I get from my wife tells me I landed the nail on the head, all the while Ali plays with a lock of my hair and reaching for Callie to take her again.

"That's not the _only_ reason." Callie replies. "Besides, it's not like I can cut yet so there's no real reason for me to hurry into work. Rounds will still be there if I'm an hour late." Stepping closer to me, placing her strong hands on my hips, she adds "Plus I don't have a sexy cowgirl at the hospital I can touch and kiss whenever I want."

"Okay… what's going on with you?" I ask skeptically.

"Why does something have to be 'going on'?" She replies, leaning in and kissing me passionately. The kind of kiss that would usually lead to something much more pleasant. "I just love you, that's all." Callie bites at her lower lip in the way that drives me crazy, and suddenly my mouth has gone dry. "Can you blame me from wanting to be with you? Anyone would be stupid to not want to be able to touch you, Arizona." She growls, then takes it a step further by nipping at my neck.

"Ok, I see what's going on here." I state, taking a big step away from the intoxicating Latina. "Uh huh, I'm on to you, Calliope Torres. I know your tricks." Brown eyes furrow in confusion but I know what she's playing at. I set Ali up in her high chair and place a handful of snacks on her tray for her to entertain herself.

Turning back to my wife, I add "It's not happening."

"What's not happening?" She asks, looking genuinely confused.

"Last night? In bed? With the bucket list and the threesome? It's not happening." I tell her flat out. Sure, I was pretending to consider it last night but that was just for fun, but I was just playing with her.

"Arizona-" Callie tries but I hold up a hand.

"No, Callie, it's not going to happen. I know it's on your bucket list but… I just can't." I say. " Alright? I'll jump out of as many airplanes as you want, I'll hike Mt. Vesuvius or whatever the hell mountain you want to climb. We'll get tattoos or… or charter a yacht to take us to Alaska but I am _not _sharing you with someone else. Mainly because I don't think I could stand seeing someone else touch you and-and-and kiss you and-"

"Arizona." The Latina says again, stepping forward and placing a finger against my lips. "I know."

"Wait, what?" I ask, my words muffled from the finger still keeping my lips closed.

"I know it's not going to happen. I don't _want _it to happen. …That list is like a… a rough draft. I mean, I had everything from winning the Harper-Avery award to finding the perfect nail polish on it. It was just a stream of conscious list." She explains. "I was just scribbling down anything and everything I've ever wanted to do. Back in college, yeah… a threesome was on that list. But now? No. …It's not."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah." She answers with a big, loving smile. "I'm happy, Arizona. Truly and completely. I don't want someone else in _our_ bed. Well… unless it's some guys swimmers, then I'm all for that. Because number 21 is staying on that list." Her eyes dip down to my stomach and I can almost see the image she conjures up of me with a baby bump. "But 22? No, that one is getting tossed, and maybe that one about learning to ride a motorcycle too. I've seen too many bikers end up on my OR table." A beat passes and mood intensifies. "I don't want anyone else, cowgirl. You're all I need."

"Really?" I ask again when her hand moves from my lips to run through my messy bed head hair.

"Really really." Callie says, then pulls me in for another kiss. It starts gentle and tender but quickly heats up when I swipe at a plump lower lip. Before I know it, my wife is pushing me back against the refrigerator and snaking a hand under my tank top to palm my breast.

"Mama!" Ali squeals, the sound of bite size treats scattering across the floor immediately following.

Our kiss ends and dark eyes stare down into mine. "Talk about a mood killer." Callie growls while extricating her hand from my shirt.

"Probably best anyways." I add, tugging at the hem of my tank to straighten it. "You need to get dressed and ready for work. The pout that pulls at bruised lips is too cute to not smile at, so I take pity on her and give her one last kiss before nudging her back towards the stairs. "Go on, I got Ali." With a playful love tap to a _perfect _ass, my wife begrudgingly heads back to the bedroom to get dressed.

An hour later a freshly showered and made up Ortho surgeon comes back downstairs with a less than happy look on her face. Her travel cup of coffee is all made up for her, and her bag is waiting for her by the door, but yet she takes a seat next to me and continues to stall. Callie has never really been one to break the rules. Bend them? Yeah. Break protocol or procedure for an operation, testing the limits? Sure. But to willfully be late to show up at work? That's not like her.

Closing the crossword puzzle I have open in front of me, only 7 words from being completed, I ask "What's going on with you?" My wife tries to act like she has no idea what I'm talking about, but I see through her mask. "Calliope, why don't you want to go to work?"

"It's just… I don't know." She sighs. "Guess I'm just depressed I don't get to cut yet. Maybe next week." I can tell there is more to it, but the Latina stands before I can question her further. "I should be going. You two have a great day… and I'll see you tonight. Love you." Passing a kiss out to Ali and myself, Callie whispering in our daughter's ear that she expects to hear 'Mommy' tonight, the surgeon is out the door the next minute.

Only after the rumble of an engine fades from earshot do I turn and face Ali. "She seem weird to you?" I ask, only to get a response of two plastic utensils being beaten against her tray. "Yeah, I thought so too."

Most of the morning is spent by entertaining my daughter while at the same time attempting to get a little studying in. Just because classes have been cancelled for the week doesn't mean I'm not responsible for the material once lectures resume. That, plus the upcoming crop season, and I have a pretty full plate. But try as I might, I can't seem to shake the feeling that something is up with Callie. Normally she looks forward to going in, even if it's trying and tiring. But this morning it seemed like the exact opposite.

So at a little before noon, I decide to take a trip into the city and surprise Callie with lunch. I even get Ali all dolled up in my wife's favorite outfit on her. Obviously it's not like we can go out and have lunch, but maybe a little family time in the cafeteria or in her office might pick up her spirits. Besides, it's been over a week that I've been stuck at home with just Ali and, as much as I love her, she's not the most stimulating of company to have.

As soon as I pull into the parking lot of the hospital, Ali starts to babble happily, almost like she knows exactly where she is. With her diaper bag over my shoulder, my daughter and I head inside and start to track down a certain Orthopedic rockstar.

Passing the nurses' station on Callie's floor, I ask the nurse manning it "Dr. Torres up here?"

"Last time I heard, she was in her office." Julie answers, then turns her smile to the little one in my arms. "Well hi, Ms. Ali. How are you today?"

"Baba!" My daughter exclaims, pointing to the shiny stethoscope around Julie's neck. "Baba, baba!"

"You like my stethoscope, huh?" Julie plays, taking it from around her neck and handing it to the little girl.

"You don't have to do that." I tell her, knowing that once Ali has something in her hands she doesn't like to give it up.

"It's alright, Arizona." The nurse replies with a smile. "I have another one in my locker. What Ali wants, Ali gets. You should know that by now. You're little girl is sort of a celebrity around here." I hang around for a few more minutes, Julie and Ali interacting happily, before one of the patients call for the nurses' aid. With a parting thank you, I head towards Callie's office.

Knocking gently on the door, I poke my head in to find Callie on the phone. She looks up and a smile instantly appears on her face. "Right, yes sir…" She says, waving me inside. "Yeah, that's not a problem. We are equipped to handle it if the need should arise. …Of course. ..Right. I'll talk to you again soon. Bye." Hanging up, the surgeon stands and rounds her desk. "Well, isn't this a surprise." Ali quickly reaches for her Mommy that she has been missing for five hours and Callie gladly takes her. "Hola mija."

"We're not interrupting anything are we?" I ask, lowering myself on the couch.

"No!" Callie snaps, making me freeze. "Don't sit there." Grabbing the sleeve of my coat, she drags me forward and pushes me back into one of the two office chairs in front of her desk.

"What's wrong with the couch?" I ask, very confused.

"It's… infected." She mumbles then blows a raspberry on our daughter's cheek.

"Okay…" I drawl, still confused but figuring its easier to just let it go. Sometimes it's the best thing when it comes to this hospital and the things that happen in it. "Anyways… Ali and I were talking this morning and she suggested that it might be nice to come into the city and join you for lunch."

"She did, huh?" Callie smiles at the little girl in her lap, her tiny hands still grasping Nurse Julie's stethoscope tightly. "Well that was awful thoughtful of her, and I would love to have some company for lunch. I just need to make one quick phone call and then I am free." A short call later, the three of us are heading down to enjoy a family, and fairly questionable, lunch.

Taking a small table in the corner, Ali is taken in my wife's lap and the two Latina's enjoy some mommy-daughter time while I watch. A few people float by us, stopping to visit occasionally and see how the hospital legend is doing, but mostly we are left alone. Callie finally fills me in on why her couch is 'infected' and I nearly spit water out of my nose when I hear it.

About halfway through our meal we are interrupted. "Dr. Torres." The woman greets my wife with a smile. Gesturing to the empty chair at our table, she asks "This seat taken?"

"No, but-" Callie answers and before she can finish her sentence the woman takes a seat. "Please, why don't you join us." She whispers sarcastically while shifting Ali to her other knee, further away from this intruder. "Dr. Chase, you remember my wife." Callie says, motioning to me.

"Of course." The blonde says, turning bright blue eyes to me. "Alabama, nice to see you again."

"It's Arizona." I correct her.

"Sure, whatever." Chase shrugs, then turns her attention back to my wife. "So, Dr. Torres, about that rain check, I was thinking maybe tonight? We could get a drink across the street then…. Whatever." I catch Callie's gaze and I give her a disbelieving look. Is this woman actually trying to pick my wife up with me sitting right here? With our daughter in Callie's lap?

"Um, yeah we could get a drink, I guess." Callie answers. "Depends if we can get a baby sitter this late notice, but it's been a while since Arizona and I have gone out without Ali." Jillian looks between the Latina and myself, obviously not too keen on the inclusion of myself.

"Yeah, sounds good to me." I play along.

"Actually… tonight's not really good. I just remembered I have a… thing." Jillian quickly adds.

The beeping of a pager interrupts the awkward silence, and brown eyes roll when Callie sees it's hers. "Sorry, I have to call this in. I'll be back in a couple." She says, handing Ali to me and giving me a peck on the lips.

Once Callie is gone, Chase turns to face me and asks "It's alright with you, right? Me taking Callie out for a drink. She did promise me, after all, that if we made it out of that building that we'd go out."

"Why should I have a problem with it?" I question. "She's a grown woman, she makes her own decisions."

A smug smile crosses her face and she replies "Exactly." Something about this woman sends off about a hundred red flags, but I've had enough experience with people wanting my wife that I'm not worried. If Callie wanted to leave me for someone else, she would have. But she hasn't. She's happy. I'm happy. So if this G.I. Jane slash Barbie crossbreed wants to waste her time and energy on chasing after Callie, I'm not going to stop her.

"I was wondering…" Chase muses, "Are you two actually married? Or is that just a… a figure of speech?"

"Legally, not yet. But we've been married in every other sense of the term for a couple years now." I answer. "Why?"

"No reason. Just… curious." Jillian says, taking a bite out of her shiny red apple. A couple awkward minutes go by before she continues. "She thought it was you down there, you know. I didn't know at the time but… it's easy to see it now. You got a good woman. Brave, gorgeous, brilliant."

"Don't have to tell me." I reply. "On top of that, she's also loyal." Our gazes lock and I know that she has caught on to what I'm really saying. "She'd do anything for me, and I, her. If someone hurts her, or makes her upset, I become a very unhappy person. And… that's not a good thing for anybody."

A flash of doubt clouds those blue eyes staring back at me, and the blonde actually jumps in surprise when Callie reappears. "Am I interrupting something?" The Latina asks, retaking her seat.

"Not at all." I answer with a big smile. "Jillian and I were just getting to know each other." The look in my wife's eyes tell me that she doesn't believe me, but she doesn't question me either.

Clearing her throat, Chase stands and says "Well, I should get back." She looks to the Latina and begins to say something, but looks back and me and decides against it. With a tense smile, Jillian says goodbye and then leaves.

"What did you do?" Callie asks me once the new Trauma surgeon is gone.

"Nothing." I answer, wiping a little spit up from our daughter's mouth. When I look back up, I see those dark, questioning eyes. "Honest, Calliope. I didn't do anything. Just told her that you and I were happy, and that we were committed. …And that if she tried anything fun that I'd unload my shotgun on her ass." A loud bark of laughter falls from her lips, and with that, we get back to our happy family lunch.

* * *

><p>AN2: Ok so, I'm a little hurt that so many of you actually thought that the threesome thing was serious. It was meant to be a joke, a bit of levity. Maybe my writing was off, whatever. But honestly, I never even considered it a possibility. You think I'd ruin the story after all this time? No. But… I was surprised at the level of disdain some of your reviews had. Shows me how greatly invested you are in these characters. Hopefully after this chapter there is a smile back on your faces.<p> 


	187. Chapter 187

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Ok so… this isn't work appropriate. Or… anywhere appropriate outside of your bedroom maybe. Enjoy ;-)

* * *

><p>Chapter 187<p>

Callie's POV:

"Cal, hey, there you are." Someone says as I'm hunched over the sinks in a scrub room. Looking over my shoulder I see Addison in her scrubs, redhead tucked under her scrub cap. "You in or out?"

"Just finished." I answer, shutting the water off and drying my hands. "What's up?"

"I'm supposed to be on call tonight but I just got a call from the daycare. Henry's come down with a fever." My friend says. "Normally I wouldn't ask, but Teddy is out of town for that PT conference thing and they won't watch him. I know that you don't have a lot of time with Arizona and Ali anyways, but there's really no one else that I could-"

"Addy." I state, putting a hand on her shoulder to stem her rambling. "I can cover for you."

"Really?" The redhead asks, a relieved smile crossing her face.

"Of course." I answer. "The next night I pull you have to cover though, deal?"

"Deal." The neonatal surgeon replies. "Ok, I need to go and get the little man home. Thanks again, Cal. I so owe you." With a quick hug, and me wishing Henry well, Addison is gone.

With my last surgery of the day completed, I head back upstairs to do my nightly rounds. It's been almost a month since the whole building collapse thing and everything seems to have smoothed out. Of course life is still hectic but Arizona and I have really worked at making sure that whatever happened before the collapse doesn't happen again. Sundays are still our only day off together, but during the rest of the week we try to spend at least an hour a day with one another. But now I have to call my wife and tell her that tonight just isn't going to happen.

Just as I'm about to call her, I get paged to the ER, forcing me to put the call off. It ends up being a quick consult so I sneak into one of supply closets for a bit of quiet and dial Arizona's number.

After a couple rings, she picks up. **"Hey, hot stuff."**

A smile immediately crosses my face. "Hey cowgirl. Am I interrupting?"

"**No, just doing a little reviewing before I go and murder this test."** Arizona answers. **"What's up?"**

"Nothing, I just-" I'm interrupted by the supply room door opening and someone joining me. Turning my back to them, I continue "Addison was on call tonight but Henry started coming down with something. She asked if I trade shifts with her and I said yes." Silence comes from the other end of the line, and I don't know if Arizona is upset or not. "I know its last minute. …You didn't have anything planned tonight, did you?"

"**No. No… not really."** Arizona answers and I can hear the disappointment in her voice.** "I mean, nothing that I can't do by myself. …Just, it's a lot more fun with two people."**

"Ok, that's just mean." I reply, a giggle filling my ear as my wife laughs out loud. "How about dinner after you kill your test? I don't know what the cafeteria has tonight but-"

"Meatloaf." Someone answers, and I know exactly who it is. I turn and see the smiling face of Dr. Jillian Chase, the trauma surgeon roving through the shelves of supplies as she searches for whatever she needs. "It's meatloaf."

"**Who… who's that?"** Arizona asks.

"No one." I answer, not wanting to give Chase the pleasure. "Just… good luck on your test and let me know, ok?"

"**Sounds good, baby."** With a quick I love you, we say our goodbyes and hang up.

Exiting the supply closet, I give Chase a polite smile and say "Thanks." She just waves and that's that. Things with her have been… better, I guess. She has definitely laid off with the suggestive brushes and outright flirting, but there remains that look she gives. It's like she's just waiting for something to happen between Arizona and I to pull us just a little apart, and that's when she will pounce. Though I _do _know that just because her objective with me has taken a back seat, that doesn't mean she hasn't already made the round of girl surgeons in the hospital. …Now she's working on the nurses. But I don't say anything because it's not my business. Hopefully if I stay out of her life, she'll stay out of mine. …And Arizona won't have to pull a Dick Cheney.

But that dinner was never meant to happen because I am pulled into an emergency surgery and I have to cancel my own date with my wife. So instead Arizona collects Ali from daycare and heads home while I attempt to reconnect some guy's knee after he stupidly jumped from a tree. By the time I scrub out it's nearly 11 pm, too late to even call and talk to Ali before she goes down for the night. Hell, Arizona is rarely up past this time as well.

Resigning to the fact that I struck out tonight, I head back to my office to get some work done. If I'm stuck here all night I might as well take advantage of it and get caught up on my charting. But as soon as I come across a patient file that Bandy left on my desk, all other work becomes boring. Even though he isn't on my service anymore he still looks for interesting and high risk cases, passing along the ones he think I'd enjoy.

I'm so wrapped up in this patient's x-ray that I don't hear the soft padding of feet approach from behind me. Only when my office door's lock clicks shut do I realize I have a visitor. The hairs on the base of my neck stand on end while a shot of adrenaline is released into my blood stream and my heart starts to pound. But all fear quickly recedes when I turn and find bright blue eyes staring back at me.

"Arizona?"I ask, turning away from the light box. That, and the lamp on my desk, being the only source of light in the room. I glance to the ticking clock on the wall and see it's well past two in the morning. "What-"

"Shh." She shushes me. "You don't get to talk." The blonde states firmly. I open my mouth to question her but immediately get that 'don't you dare' head tilt and eyebrow raise, so I bite my tongue. Her steps are slow and measured, giving me plenty of time to take in her loose jeans and one of my baggy hoodies. Blonde hair is pulled up in a messy pony tail and her face is clear of any makeup, the little that she wears normally.

She stops directly in front of me, and in the close distance I can see how dark her eyes are. There is something… different about her. Something… primal. I lean in to kiss her, a kiss that I've been craving since I said goodbye to her this morning, but she leans away.

"Nope." Arizona whispers. "You don't get to make the decisions, Calliope." Fair hands reach up and grasp the lapels of my lab coat and my wife gently pulls the article of clothing off my shoulders and down my arms, letting it pool on the ground where it falls. "You stood me up tonight. And then you invaded my dreams, Calliope. But that's not the worst part. …Do you know what the worst part is?" I open my mouth to answer, but again I get that look, so instead I just shake my head 'no'. "The worst part is… You wouldn't let me finish." Suddenly my mouth has gone dry while other parts of my body compensate.

"Don't you think that deserves punishing?" Arizona growls, her eyes dipping to my chest and two fingers barely grazing the scrub material covering my nipples. Just that slight contact is enough to bring them to attention, a cocky smirk forming on pink lips at the sight. "Because I do."

"I-" I start without even thinking, but immediately get cut off.

"Tsk tsk." Arizona hisses, those fingers quickly becoming clamps and pinching my aroused buds.

"Ah!" I gasp.

"I told you, no talking." The blonde warns me again, not an ounce of teasing or playfulness in her dark eyes. "Turn around." She whispers, and only then do I realize how heavily I'm breathing. I take pause for a second, but Arizona doesn't like that. "I said… Turn. Around." She growls in a deep voice that I've never heard before, a tone that sends a shiver straight down my spine.

I comply, turning to face the light board on the wall and losing all visual of my wife. It seems like ages before she touches me, her hands landing on my hips and squeezing slightly.

"This is how it's going to work." Arizona says, her fingernails digging into my flesh and playing on that delicious line between pleasure and pain. "You do as I say, and maybe… _maybe_ I reward you. How's that sound?" I start to answer but catch myself. A chuckle comes from my wife, obviously please. "You can answer. …How does that sound?"

"Good." I breathe out.

"Good." My wife replies in the same whisper. Her hands dip below my scrubs and the long sleeve shirt, playing at naked flesh below. "Do you know how much I missed you tonight?" She asks, those hands becoming bolder and snaking up further north until she has a breast in each one of her palms, those strong hands kneading them in a slow rhythm. "I woke up so wet for you, Calliope. But you weren't there…"

"Fuck." I groan, immediately getting punished for my outburst by another rough pinching on my nipples.

"The thought of you being here, in this hospital with others while I was at home… needing you…" Arizona growls, one hand moving south while the other teases the soft skin just under my bra. "It just made me so jealous. …They got to be around you when I didn't." I have to bite my lip, a soft whimper escaping my hold as that roaming hand comes to the barrier of my bottoms. "So you know what I'm going to do?" My heart is pounding so hard that I'm sure my ear drums are going to burst and all I can do is moan.

"I'm going to fuck you. Right. Here." Arizona whispers right in my ear, her body coming flush with mine and for the first time I can feel a sizable bulge at her center. My knees go weak and I actually collapse, but Arizona's strong arms are wrapped around me and she pins me face first against the wall.

My eyes close and all I can feel is Arizona, all I can picture is Arizona. "Sweet Jesus…" I groan, my body on fire. I don't know if I'm breathing, or dreaming… and frankly I don't want to know because the way Arizona is grinding her hips into my ass, her hidden package toying with me at every move, is heaven.

The scrub top is quickly pulled over my head and heated lips attack my neck as Arizona slips a hand below my pants, running through dark curls and finding a slick center. "Feels like someone is ready." My wife states, and the slight hint of shame that comes with being turned on by this situation only serves to make me wetter. "You like getting fucked in your office, Calliope?" But my words are stolen when my very aroused clit it taken between two fingers. My already shaking knees weaken even more, my ass grinding harder into the bulge in my wife's pants.

"Christ, Arizona." I pant, my hands trying to find some sort of hold on the wall in front of my but they just keep slipping. But again, I wasn't thinking and get punished by a sharp pinch of my clit, making me gasp.

"You don't get to talk, remember?" Arizona asks, applying even more pressure until I nod my head yes. "Good girl." With one last kiss to my neck, her warm body is gone. It takes me a minute before I'm sure I can support myself, then I slowly push off the wall to turn and face my wife. Her hoodie has been taken off, leaving her only in a white tank top and her baggy pants. Now that I know it's there, I can just make out the bulge, now realizing why she'd ever wear her work jeans out in public.

"Over there." She points to my desk, and I take slow, shaky steps to where she directs me. I stand in front of my desk and wait, Arizona quickly coming to stand in front of me. "These need to go." My wife adds before nearly ripping my pants from my body. I find myself standing in my office in only a bra and a pair of panties.

Dark blue eyes blaze a trail up and down my body, almost like she is inspecting something she owns. I can't control my breathing and it feels like I'm under some sort of spell. …A spell I don't intend on breaking.

When her gaze finds mine again, she steps forward, forcing me back until my legs are against the chilly wooden desk. Without breaking our stare, Arizona places a finger between my breasts and pushes, prompting me to move further back by sitting on the edge of my desk. Her hips nudge my knees apart and when our centers finally meet, her hard on pressing against my wetness, I nearly come right there.

Arizona runs her hand through my hair, only to grab a fistful at the base of my neck and yank gently, yet firmly, forcing my head to tip back and expose even more flesh to her hungry lips. She nips and sucks while continuing to grind her bulge against my drenched panties. The only hold I can find is that of my wife, and I cling to her like my life depends on it. I bite my lip so hard as I try to contain myself that I draw blood, the sweet metallic taste running down my throat.

Just when I think I can't take it anymore, bruised lips pull away from my neck, still stinging from her bites, and greedily attack my lips. Arizona penetrates me, but not the way I so desperately need right now. Her tongue dominates mine, my wife swallowing every moan and whimper that escapes from my body. I yelp when she bites my lip, pulling it with her as she leans back, and letting it go with a pop. In the faint light I can see the glistening on her forehead and the darkness swirling in her eyes.

Without a word, her fingers hook the material of my, now ruined, panties and tugs them off. Finally it's going to happen. It feels like it's been hours since I felt her arousal against my backside, and now all I want is for my wife to plunge herself deep inside me. My walls ache, my body humming with need I didn't even know I had.

My eyes remain locked on my wife's as her hands move to her own center. The telltale sound of a button being undone, followed by the ripping of a zipper being pulled down, makes me whimper. I can't help myself anymore and I chance a glance down, moaning when I see the toy protruding proudly from Arizona's jeans.

She steps closer again, one hand wrapped around herself while the other cups my mound. I buck against her, craving more. It's not what I want, but it's better than nothing. With painfully slow strokes, my wife swipes up and down my slit, teasing my clit before moving back down and collecting even more of my liquid arousal. My scent is heavy in the air and I know that only fuels Arizona on more.

"Please…" I breathe out, needing something. …Anything.

Arizona steps even closer, coating her length in my juices, and growls "You don't come until I tell you to." I barely have the time to nod before my wife enters me, plunging all the way to the hilt in one thrust.

"Oh fuck!" I cry, my legs snapping closed in efforts to protect myself. I'm more than wet enough that she didn't hurt me, but the shock was enough for me to see stars.

"Open up." The blonde commands, not moving from her position inside me. My muscles are shaking already and I don't know if I can control my body. "Open." She spits again, forcing my eyes up to hers. I force my legs further apart, losing the vice grip around her hips. Strong hands push open my legs even further, completely exposing myself to my wife.

"Good girl." Arizona purrs, then slowly pulls out of me before thrusting back in. Then again. And again. Before I know it I'm lost to anything but my wife. She's all I can feel, it's like Arizona has surrounded me. The desk rattles as she fucks me against it, her grunts of exertion mixing with my whimpers and moans. Sweat drips from Arizona's forehead, landing on my naked body and running down to our joined centers.

"Oh god, Arizona…" I groan, my fingernails digging into whatever area of skin I can grip.

"You like that huh?" The blonde pants, her hands planted firmly on the desk just behind my hips, giving her leverage to plunge in and out of me without remorse. "You like getting fucked in your office? Where anyone can walk in? You like that? I bet no one knows this side about their Dr. Torres, do they?"

"Fuck baby…" I moan. It's not like I've never heard Arizona talk dirty in the bedroom, but this is a whole other ball field. My stomach starts to knot and I know I'm close.

"God damn you're so fucking hot." Arizona growls. "As soon as I woke up I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep again until I fucked you." The loud slap slap slap of wet flesh meeting wet flesh creates a rhythm for my heart beat, and I don't know if the stars in my eyes are from the lack of oxygen I'm taking in or from the amount of pleasure that is coursing through my body right now.

"Please…" I whisper, needing a release.

"Don't you come." My wife tells me, never breaking her rhythm of moving in and out of me. "You don't get to come yet, Calliope. Do you hear me?" All I can do is gasp and try to hold my release off even thought I _know_ she is trying to force me to disobey her.

Soon Arizona's thrusts start to falter, her jaw falling slack. I know that look, I _love_ that look. Our eyes meet and I watch as my wife comes inside me, a low groan rattling from her chest as she struggles to keep fucking me. Seeing her come undone like that, plus my already painfully close orgasm, is enough to trip me over the edge. My walls clamp around her, holding her length within me as my legs snap closed.

I cling to Arizona as I ride out my orgasm, wave after wave splashing over me as I try to muffle my cries into her neck. When the last aftershock rips through me, I let the blonde go to get some much needed air. When I look up, I see dark eyes staring down at me.

"Tsk tsk, Calliope." Arizona growls. "What did I tell you?"

"I couldn't help-" My words are cut off by her pushing herself deeper into me.

"We're going to do this until you get it right." She commands before leaning in and giving me hard kiss. The next second, she steps back and I whimper when I feel her leave my body. "Turn around." Arizona instructs me. My eyes go wide, but I don't dare disobey. I hop off my desk, my legs shaking from the intense orgasm I'm still recovering from, and I turn to face the desk.

The toy pokes at me as Arizona moves close to me, her hand running up from my naked hips to the bra still restraining my breasts. With a simple flick, the barrier gives and I'm released. My wife doesn't waste a second in taking them in her hands and squeezing.

Whispering right in my ear, Arizona says "Bend over." I swallow the lump that has formed in my throat, and I bend over, bracing myself against my desk. "We're going to try this again, and this time… you wait." Fingers dip inside me, hooking forward and massaging that sensitive area just within reach. "Do you understand, answer me."

"Yes." I breathe out, amazed at how quickly my body has recovered and how much I'm needing her back inside me. "Yes, just fuck me, Arizona. Please."

"No need to beg, Calliope." My wife says in a cocky tone. "I plan to." Fair fingers withdraw and the next second they are replaced by her cock. She slips right in with a moan of approval at how wet I am for her. It's not as frantic this time, but more like a slow building fire. Arizona plans on dragging this out, making me work for it. She takes advantage of my position by reaching around and playing with my hypersensitive clit, and pinching at my pert nipples.

"Oh yes, Arizona… God, you feel so good." I groan, my top half collapsing on the desk completely because my arms just aren't strong enough anymore. This only fuels her on more and gripping my hips, she starts plowing into me with even more strength. And soon that warmth starts to build again. "I'm close baby. Please… Please let me-"

"Not yet." Arizona growls, her actions contradicting her words by fucking me harder. "Not yet, don't you come."

"Please!" I cry, gripping the farthest edge of the desk and trying to hold off my orgasm. "I can't… I can't hold it much-"

Just then someone on the other side of my office door knocks and immediately tries to come in. My eyes go wide with horror as Arizona stills her movements. "Dr. Torres?" The person calls out when they can't open the door.

Arizona leans over, molding her body with mine and pushing the toy deeper within me. "Answer her." She commands me in a whisper.

"W-what?" I manage to choke out. "I'm busy, go away!" The blonde tsk's in my ear, slowly withdrawing herself before pushing back in, making me whimper and groan.

"You're needed down in the pit." The other person replies.

"Get someone else." I snap back, peeking over my shoulder and finding a pleased smirk on my wife's lips. She's loving this. Teasing me, fucking me when a co-worker is just on the other side of the door. Her movements are slow and steady, but I was _so_ close that it's only serving to crank me up even hotter. My abdominal muscles are actually quaking from the effort of holding off my orgasm.

"Dr. Torres-" They call again.

"Fine!" I shout, an unexpected quick thrust nearly sending me over the edge. "Ten minutes!" We wait, seeing if that was enough to get rid of whoever interrupted us, and when ten seconds pass, Arizona pulls out completely before plunging back into me. "Fuck!" I yelp. "Jesus, Arizona. …I'm so going to get you for that." I tell her, a confident chuckle rumbling against the flesh of my ear.

"But not tonight." Arizona whispers, then pulls out completely. "Tonight, you're still mine." My wife guides me over to the couch and lays me down on my back. Positioning herself over me, her blue eyes stare down at me as she guides herself back inside me. The look in her eyes has shifted, and now there is nothing but love and devotion.

We only have a few more minutes, and Arizona takes advantage of it. Her lips take mine as she moves in and out of me, pushing me further and further to the edge. She's soft and tender, while still showing me who is boss. Our breaths blend together, our sweat mingling and scents mixing in the air. It doesn't take long for me to reach the precipice. I pull away from her lips and look up into her eyes, pleading for permission. My wife nods, giving me what I need. One thrust, two thrusts, three thrusts later and I come.

Unlike before, the blonde slows her movement, helping to milk out every ounce of pleasure until it's all over. "Did you…" I pant, not having the frame of mind to finish my sentence.

"I'm good." Arizona replies, but I'm not about to accept that. Not when she just rocked my world… twice. So with a lazy smirk, I slip my hand beneath her jeans, the holster and her soaking wet panties, burying two fingers as deep as I can. "Fuck…" My wife groans, then starts to ride my hand. In just thirty seconds, the blonde is trembling above me.

Once all is said and over with, Arizona collapses on top of me. We struggle to recover, and then my wife looks up my body to find my gaze. We share a lazy and satisfied smile before our lips find each other's.

Another minute to try and catch our breath, and then Arizona pushes off of me. "You need to get going." She says, reminding me that I promised to be somewhere in ten minutes… and I don't know how long ago that was.

"Right." I answer, then struggle to my feet. We quickly sort through our clothes, Arizona finding my tossed pair of panties and using it to clean my juices off of her length before slipping the toy back inside her jeans and buttoning it up.

I reach for the pair, since that's one thing I don't keep extra in my office, but the blonde just pulls away. "These are mine." She says.

"Arizona." I state, "You really expect me to go marching around the hospital commando for the rest of the night?" I ask.

The cowgirl just shrugs and slips the damp material into the pocket of her hoodie. "Well… if you didn't agree to take the night shift, you wouldn't be in this predicament now, would you Calliope?" I just stand there slack jawed, not believing my wife would do this. But she just smiles, then kisses me. "I love you. Hurry home." And with a wink, she unlocks the office door and slips out, leaving me standing in my office, freshly fucked and without underwear, to try and survive the rest of this shift.

* * *

><p>AN2: Saucy. …Now, just to save some face, this was <em>not <em>my idea. An anon suggested this scenario over on tumblr, and I just complied. Whoever you are, Anon, you have a dirty dirty mind. ;-)


	188. Chapter 188

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Ok so I can feel you guys getting bored so I am speeding these next few chapters up a bit to finish off this part of the story so I can get to the time jump. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 188<p>

Arizona's POV:

It's been almost exactly two months since the building collapse and me thinking that I might have lost Callie for good. But I didn't, and we're good. So good. Sure, things are still chaotic. Why wouldn't they be? We have a 10 month old daughter who keeps us on our toes, Callie works at least 60 hours a week, if not more, and I am still a full time student _with _a business on the side. So yes, we're always busy. But that doesn't mean things aren't amazing. So amazing that I am actually marrying my wife today, legally.

It's an unassuming Thursday morning, and I am in the middle of 'spring break', as the kids call it. Callie has taken today off, as well as the rest of the week, and all the grandparents have flown in. Talk about a big happy family.

Which is why I am out in the stables, giving my beautiful boy a good brush down. "What do you think, Skittles? Huh?" I ask the black beast in front of me. "Is this the year you're ready to become a daddy? Because Ali is going to need herself a good filly, and any horse that comes from you has to be beautiful." The horse just whines, loving the attention he has missed during these long winter months. I feel guilty that he, and the rest of my animals, has fallen to the bottom of my responsibilities. But at least Jess has been picking up my slack and taking care of them, and for that I compensate her greatly.

The crunching of feet over gravel pulls my attention towards the stable doors, a younger blonde entering with a sleepy look on her face and a steaming cup of coffee in her hand. "Morning, boss lady."

"Good morning, Jess." I reply with a smile.

"It's not often you beat me out here." She says, leaning against Skittles stall door and watching me take care of my favorite boy.

"Yeah well, the house has gotten quite full and I just needed a little alone time." I answer. "Besides, I've missed the fresh air. This winter was too long, I've missed being out here and working with my babies." I can feel the heat of her eyes on me, studying me like I've seen her study the horses so many times. Her skills with the animals have multiplied tenfold under her employment with me, and sometimes I think she may be more experienced now than I am.

I quickly set the brush and pad to the side and grab Skittles bridle. "I think I'm going to take him out for a little bit. …If you could work out the other three, I'd appreciate it."

"Can do, Z." Jess replies.

As soon as I get Skittles all hooked up and led outside, I easily swing up on to his bare back and take off at a steady trot. The crisp morning air tastes wonderful as the landscape goes whipping by us. It seems like it's been ages since I've been on the back of a horse, and now I find myself picturing the first time I take Ali out riding. It's going to happen, and soon. Hell, I was already on a horse when I was her age.

After wandering around in the woods for about a half hour, we make our way back to the ranch where I find a beautiful Latina strolling out from the backdoor of our home. "Well, are you a sight for sore eyes." Callie sighs, her leather jacket wrapped tightly around her body. "Cowgirl and her trusty stead. Hat and all. …I've missed it." She adds as I swing my leg over Skittles and dismount the beast.

"I've missed it too." I reply. We walk to the riding pen in silence, my hand gently guiding Skittles by the reins even though it's not necessary. He'd follow me wherever.

Once the old guy is let go in the enclosure, joining his family of Bernini, Tavi and Big Mama, I lean against the rails and watch. Strong arms wrap around me from behind and Callie's chin comes to rest on my shoulder. We spend a couple minutes just watching our little horse family romp and run, stretching their legs after a long night of being kept in the warmth of the stables. It's one of the downfalls of having them up so far north, whereas back in Colorado they could be let out to pasture year round. But, for me, it's worth the trouble of the hired hand to have some form of my old home here in Seattle.

"Where's the girl?" I ask quietly, leaning back into the warmth of Callie's body.

"My parents have her." The Latina replies, then turns me in her arms. "And your mom is whipping everyone up some of her world-famous Coloradoan breakfast. Which… I'm pretty sure, means that every single one of us is going to have to have an angioplasty later on today."

"She's frying up the farm yard again, huh?" I play, making us both laugh. Callie leans in for a kiss but I step out of her embrace. "Nuh-uh, sorry." I start to walk away, pretending not to notice a very shocked surgeon behind me.

"Um… what just happened?" She asks.

I turn back around and smile. "I'm getting married today, and only my wife gets to touch these lips, thank you very much."

Callie quickly catches on, a sly grin crossing her face, and then shuffles towards me. "Wife, huh? She must be a pretty lucky woman to have snagged you." All I do is nod confidently. "That's too bad, because… I would do bad things to you. Terrible…" Callie leans in and kisses my neck. "Evil…" Another kiss. "Dirty things." She emphasis's this point by sucking on my pulse point, making my knees go weak. Pulling away, her eyes find mine and she smiles. "But maybe it's best because I doubt you could handle me…"

"That sounds mighty close to a challenge." I reply with a glint in my eye. Callie just shrugs while squeezing me tighter. "You should know that this cowgirl doesn't pass up a challenge."

"Is that so?" The Latina purrs.

"Yes… I could handle anything you got." I tell her, a finger trailing down her tanned neck, tracing her collarbone before dipping into the cleavage of her v-neck. "Anything." Callie smiles a wicked smile, then starts to lean. "But-" I start, making her pause "-my soon to be wife gets _awfully_ jealous. I wouldn't want to put you in harm's way."

"I'm pretty sure I could handle her." Callie growls, then bends down and takes my lips with hers. I get lost in that kiss, our entire history flashing through my mind as I'm wrapped up in her strong arms.

Only when Momma pokes her head out the back door and hollers "Ya'll get in here before the food goes cold!" do we pull away. With one last quick kiss, I take the Latina's hand and we head back inside, ready to take on the day.

A few hours later, I descend the staircase after showering and picking out my 'wedding' outfit. Callie is still upstairs getting ready, but the grandparents, and now Jose' Sucra, are downstairs dressed in their Sunday best. Ali is even dolled up in a cute little dress, a pretty pink bow clipped into her fine hair. Even though this whole thing isn't something Callie or myself feel is a big deal, our parents are exuding the feel that this is like an actual wedding day.

"Oh hon…" Momma drawls when I enter the living room. "Is that what you're wearing?" She asks, her bright blue eyes looking me up and down.

I just roll my eyes at her passive aggressiveness and answer "Yeah, Momma. This is what I'm wearing. …That's why I'm wearing it."

"But… couldn't you wear a dress?" She asks. "You're getting married! Don't you think that is a cause to give the boots and hat a rest?" Apparently my shirt, black jeans, boots, hat, and lucky belt buckle isn't what she had pictured in her mind.

"We're already married. Callie has been my wife for nearly two years now, I did the dress thing for our real wedding. This time I'm wearing what I want." I tell her. "Besides, the sixteen inch surgical scar running up my left leg doesn't really go with a dress and heels." Even though I'm not shy about my body, I'm still tentative when it comes to showing that scar. It's personal, and ugly. And I don't often feel like opening myself to being asked what it's from.

Momma just huffs but realizes that I'm not changing my mind and goes back to chatting with Jose'. When she asked that he be able to join our family during the Easter holiday, I was not happy to begin with but I still said it was ok. I know that they've become closer since thanksgiving, and that they've seen each other more than once outside of our family get togethers. Still doesn't mean I like it. But he seems to make her happy, so I'm still trying.

Twenty minutes later, Callie joins us downstairs, her hair falling in those beautiful, airy waves that I just love. The flowing black and crème dress that cuts off just below the knee looks absolutely perfect on her curvy body, and somehow it compliments my outfit like we planned it.

"Wow, you look beautiful, Calliope." I say softly, forgetting everyone else in the room. "Would you marry me?"

She pretends to think about it, then answers "I guess." A giggle falls from my lips before she takes them in a soft kiss.

"Alright, you two. Enough of that. We have an appointment and this time the show really will go on without you." Momma says, Carlos and Rosia following her lead by standing and grabbing their things.

Callie lifts Ali up on her hip while I grab her bag, and I give our daughter a kiss. "You look even more beautiful than your mommy, Squirt. Shh… don't tell her I said that." The Latina just chuckles, rolling her eyes playfully. "Ready to do this thing?" I ask, her big gummy smile looking up at me. "Yeah? Give me five." I hold out my open hand and after studying it for a second, our daughter hits my hand with hers. "Alright! That's my girl."

"What am I going to do with you two?" Callie sighs, heading out the front door in front of me before I lock it and then load up to head into the city.

At just after 1 pm, our small party waits for our scheduled time with a justice of the peace at City Hall. What was originally just my mother and Ali quickly grew in numbers. First Carlos and Rosia, Callie's mother wanting very much to witness this wedding since she missed our first one, and then Addison, Teddy and Henry joined the ranks. Now Jose' is on the arm of my mother, adding yet another person to this, supposed, legal formality. I must admit I questioned whether I wanted to do this or not now that the adoption process is over. But then I asked myself why wouldn't I. Why wouldn't I want to bind myself to Callie in every way possible? …So, here we are.

I'm starring off into space, trying to work out what mare to breed Skittles with, when Teddy leans over and asks "Not getting cold feet, are you?"

I just laugh, and reply "No, I'm pretty sure I know what I'm signing up for. But I'll let you know. If I pull on my ear, that means you need to create a diversion so I can run out the emergency exit."

"Roger that." Teddy plays. Even though she and Addison had their wedding after Callie and myself, they were, technically, married before us. They had their civil wedding a couple months ago to aid in Teddy's adoption of Henry. So now they like to play like they are the older and wiser couple.

It's only a half hour after our scheduled time when the Justice of the Peace steps out and announces "Robbins-Torres party." We quickly stand, Callie and I joining hands, and enter the woman's chambers. The grandparents and Ali stand at the back while Teddy stands behind me, Addison behind Callie, and the Justice of the Peace between us.

"We ready?" She asks, getting nods from all around. "Alright. …We are gathered here today because this couple has decided to be joined in marriage. The essence of marriage lies in committing oneself to the other person entirely as a friend, confidant, companion, and lover. This decision should never be made lightly, but should be considered with utmost care, respect, and loyalty." Even though they are words we've heard before, I can't help but smile at the face staring back at me.

"Arizona Michelle Robbins and Calliope Ip…Ife-"

"Iphigenia." Callie and I correct her at the same time.

"Right. Sorry." The Justice blushes, then goes back to her speech. "Torres… are taking a step together and celebrating their love with the sanctity of marriage. And that is why we are here to share their love with one another and give our blessing and wishes to them for a beautiful and happy marriage." Looking between Callie and myself, she continues "Arizona and Callie, today you have come here with an intention to marry one another and join hands forever in a holy relationship. …Now, the vows."

Callie smiles, and then turns to me, taking my hands with hers. "I, Callie Torres, take you, Arizona Robbins, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I promise from this day forward to be your faithful wife, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and t cherish, long as I shall live."

"Arizona…" The Justice prompts.

"I, Arizona Robbins, take you, Calliope Torres, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I promise from this day forward to be your faithful wife, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as I shall live." I recite, those deep brown eyes filling my soul.

"Rings?" The Justice asks, Callie and I turning to our maids of honor for our wedding rings that have been adorned to our hands since the last time we placed them on one another.

Callie goes first again, and says "With this ring, I wed thee. I shall love you, honor you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live. This is a symbol of my undying love for you." The cool white gold ring is slipped onto my left ring finger. "…Forever and ever."

I take a tanned hand in mine and say "With this ring, I wed thee. I shall love you, honor you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live. This is a symbol of my undying love for you." I slip her ring onto her finger and run the pad of my thumb over it, loving how perfect it looks on her. In a whisper, I add "…Forever and ever."

Someone in the background sniffles, and both Callie and I look over to find both of our mother's tearing up.

Clearing her throat, the justice continues "By the power vested in me, Jamie Cannon, Justice of the Peace for the city of Seattle, by the State of Washington, I now pronounce Arizona Robbins and Callie Torres to be married." Callie and I share an excited smile, each waiting for that magic sentence to come.

Catching both of our gazes, Jamie smiles and says "You may now kiss your bride." We don't need to be told twice, and our lips meet in a passionate kiss. Our family and friends clap, celebrating our union with us. Even Ali lets out a squeal of happiness, not knowing what is going on but knowing that those who love her are excited so she must be excited too.

After getting all the legal work signed, as well as Carlos treating all of us to a delicious meal, we end up back at the house. Jose' and our parents are comfortably settled in the living room, doting on the little girl who is just soaking up all the extra attention. She's learned that if she does something cute, or says a new word, that she gets a present. Yeah, my daughter is no fool.

I'm watching from the kitchen where I'm leaning against the kitchen counter, a warm cup of coffee grasped in my hands. Callie soon joins me and follows my gaze out to the living room. It's become very apparent that since they have a grandkid, our parents no longer take any interest in us. The Latina runs a hand down my back, and I turn to pull her into an embrace.

Plump lips ghost my ear and Callie whispers "I love you."

"I love you too." I reply, tipping my head back and welcoming her lips on mine.

It doesn't take long for our innocent kiss to turn anything but. Pulling away, a hungry look in her eyes, Callie says "You know… it _is _our wedding night, cowgirl. And I feel like making it official. _Really _official." If I didn't already know what she was talking about, the kiss that follows leaves little to speculate. And her roaming hands erase any doubt, if there was any left.

"Mmm…" I hum, a pleasant warmth flooding my body. "What did you have in mind?"

Dark eyes stare at me for a second, Callie chewing on her bottom lip before saying "I have a surprise for you. Put your shoes and coat on." I try to question her but she just says "Trust me, cowgirl. Just do it." I obey, and slip into my boots and pull a jacket over my body. She disappears into the living room and I can hear muffled voices, but the next minute she's back with keys in her hand.

"What's going-" I start but she holds up a finger.

"Just go with it, baby." She says, giving me a supportive smile before taking my hand and pulling me outside. I'm completely lost when she unlocks my truck and holds the door open for me, gesturing for me to climb in. Once she's in the driver's seat, the Latina grabs a scarf that she obviously placed there earlier and says "You know what to do."

"Seriously?" I ask, taking the material. When I get that look, I huff and tie the scarf over my eyes. The engine of my mighty truck fires up and the next second we are moving. We don't travel for long, and spend very little time on actual road, before the truck comes to a stop.

"Alright, you can take it off." Callie announces. I do, and when my eyes adjust I see that we are parked in front of the Love Shack.

"What did you do?" I ask with a smile.

"It's our wedding night. …And I wanted to enjoy it with my wife. No parents, no baby. Just… us." She answers before slipping out of the truck and rounding the front. I take her hand and let her help me down, then leading me to the front door. It's been… a long time since we've spent time out here. It's our retreat, a place where we can just be Callie and Arizona. Not mommies, or business owners or surgeons, or a student. But just us.

It's illuminated from the inside and I can tell someone has spent a lot of time cleaning it up for our visit. When we get to the front door, Callie opens it but grabs my wrist before I can enter. "What?" I ask confusedly. She just pulls me closer and then, in a swift movement, lifts me into her arms. I yelp in surprise, my arms wrapping around her neck for fear of falling.

"I got you, cowgirl." She whispers. My wife carries me across the threshold and into the warmth of the small house. She doesn't set me down just inside, but kicks the door shut with her foot and walks down the hallway until reaching the master bedroom.

I notice the suitcases already set up, as well as the fresh supplies that were in the kitchen as we passed, and I state "Someone really planned this…"

"Well, you took care of the last time. Figured it was my turn." Callie answers, stopping only when she gets to the edge of the bed. With amazing strength and gentility, she lays me down on the mattress and I grasp the lapels of her jacket, pulling her down with me. "You know, I packed some lingerie." She breathes out, her body nestled between my parted legs.

"Later." I whisper. "But right now, I just want you."

* * *

><p>AN2: Yay, officially married. I didn't want to make a huge deal about it because they were already married, but still wanted to showcase the moment. Again, I'll be fast forwarding a bit and I probably won't be writing the baptism, only because I have no f-ing clue what those are like. I'm not sure how many chapters it will take to close this part of the story but once I do, do you want me to end part 3 here and start a part 4, or would you all rather me just keep adding to this story? Let me know.<p>

AN3: Also, pertaining to the last chapter, many asked where Ali was. I didn't think _that_ would be what you all focused on, but I'll answer here. Arizona paid Jess to watch her for the few hours. There, easy squeezy.


	189. Chapter 189

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Sorry for long wait. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 189<p>

Callie's POV:

"Mama! Mama!" My daughter calls from where we are watching Arizona work Skittles out a bit.

"Yeah, mija. That's Mama." I tell her, strengthening my hold on her as she squirms and squirms to get out of my arms.

"Mommy. Horsey!" She squeals while tugging on my shirt to let her go. "Down. Down!"

"No no, not yet sweetie." I reply. Today is a big day, a day my wife has been looking forward to for a long time. When we woke up this morning, she was just glowing. I asked what was up and Arizona said that today was the day. She would take our little girl out on her first ride. Naturally I'm a bit nervous, the idea of my baby girl around a 700 pound wild beast would make any mother nervous, but I trust Arizona with my life. No, more. I trust her with Ali's life. So… here we are.

The huge black horse comes screaming by us at a full gallop, a blur of blonde hair whipping past as Arizona works out some of his energy. A second horse, this one a deep color of brown, quickly follows. A second streak of blonde hair and the calling of Jess instructing Bernini hits my ears. The two work in unison, and I can't help but smile at watching my wife do what she loves. Its like she and her horse are of one mind and body. It reminds me of our first date… well, it wasn't so much of a date as an opportunity for Arizona to show off to me when I saw her ride around the packed arena with an American flag held proudly in her hand. Yeah… that was a magical sight.

After Ali and I stand at the back deck watching the pair of blondes romp and play for a good fifteen minutes, Arizona and Jess both dismount and start to lead the horses closer. Our little girl starts to squirm harder and harder the closer the animals get, a big smile pulling at her full lips.

"Down. Down!" She tells me even though she can't yet walk. It's amazing how big of a burst of personality she has had in the last few weeks. Her vocabulary is almost multiplying and she is very persistent in not wanting help with anything. She'd rather work and bang and grunt at a stubborn toy than to look to either Arizona or myself to assist. My wife says she gets her stubbornness from me. …I say she gets it from Arizona.

"There's my big girl." Arizona exclaims, handing her horses reins off to the other woman. The blonde approaches but stops just ten feet away, kneeling down and holding out her arms. I set Ali down on her wobbly feet and hold her while she balances. "Come on, Ali. Come to Momma." Both of us can see the determination in her beautiful brown eyes, the want of finally being able to walk, but her legs just don't seem to be cooperating yet.

She tries a step, but as soon as her weight shifts our daughter tumbles to the ground. "So close, Squirt. So close!" Arizona coos, walking over and swooping the girl up in her arms. "You'll get it. No hurry." She adds with a big kiss to a chubby cheek. "Alright, we ready to ride?" My wife asks with the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"Arizona, are you-" But then the look I get from the blonde cuts me off. Of course she's sure it's safe, and that Ali is ready. So I take a deep breath and nod.

Arizona walks Ali over to her horse and my wife introduces the two of them again. Ali knows who he is immediately, calling him 'Skkkls' or 'horsey'… whatever the mood strikes. She hands the little girl off to me and then effortlessly mounts her ride. Ali's eyes go wide as she tracks her Momma who is now almost ten feet off the ground.

Skittles shifts under the added weight, but Arizona quickly calms him. "Alright baby girl, saddle up." She says, holding her arms out for her to take our daughter. One last check to make sure her coat is zipped up, and one more kiss for good luck, I pass our girl off to her other mother.

"Careful." I whisper.

Arizona places our daughter right in front of her, my wife's body and the saddle horn bracing her into place and a strong hand gripping the material of Ali's jacket just in case. The two have a matching smile on their faces, and Ali takes two fistfuls of coarse black mane.

"How we look?" Arizona asks.

"Like two born and bred cowgirls." I tell her, then pull out my phone. "Ok, picture time." I snap a couple of photos, all of which have my wife and daughter looking absolutely gorgeous.

"How about we go for a ride, Squirt. Huh? Yeah?" The blonde asks but gets nothing but baby babble in response. Looking at me, she says "We'll be back."

"Have fun you cowgirls." I tell them. With a wave, Arizona turns Skittles around and takes off at a nice, steady walk.

I watch as they circle the house, then move out further and take a tour of our property. Ali grips the reins, flails her legs, and pulls at the mane in front of her not knowing what she is doing but loving it anyways. The breathtaking smile never leaves my wife's face and I know that this is something she will never forget. She's been talking about it since we got pregnant, maybe even before. My Arizona has always wanted to pass down her love of horses and animals to our kids, and I can see the roots being planted today.

After a half hour or so, Jess helps me up onto my own boy, Berni. With a quick refreshers course as to how to handle a horse, I join my girls and we have our own little family ride. Arizona takes us deeper into the woods, pointing out animals and plants to Ali along the way. I have never, besides hunting for a certain lucky belt buckle, gone off into these woods. They're dense and it would take me all of five minutes to get lost, but Arizona seems to know the land like the back of her hand. She's told me that she hates camping, she would always stay home with her mom whenever her father and Tim wanted to go off hunting or fishing overnight, but she's an excellent navigator.

Just as we clear the tree line and spot our ranch home off in the distance, I pull alongside Arizona and see our daughter fighting fiercely to keep her eyes open. "Hey, babe…" Bright blue eyes turn to meet my gaze, her blonde hair falling from under her hat. "…I think Ali has had too much excitement. We should probably head in."

"Yeah, you're right." She sighs.

I can see the disappointment about ending this outing, and I say "She loved it, cowgirl. She did."

"She did, didn't she?" Arizona asks, and I don't miss the slight glistening of her eyes. "You know what, Calliope? …I think we got a good one." My wife says, nothing but pride and love in her voice.

"Yeah, we got a good one cowgirl." I whisper.

Later that night, after a quiet family dinner and after our daughter has been put down for the night, Arizona comes shuffling into the den with a bottle of wine and two glasses. It's the frist real night we've had together in about a week, my wife having just flown back from Colorado yesterday. Five days and four nights without her went by amazingly fast this time, probably because Ali never lets anyone rest for a second, but all that ache of missing her has finally caught up with me now that I have her back.

As she pours us out a glass, my eyes drift down her body to the delicious curve of her butt, prompting my wife to ask "You're not staring at my ass, are you?"

Accepting the glass from her, I answer "Well, it _is _a great ass."

"Such a horn dog." She murmurs, then collapses in the couch next to me. "But you're my horndog." She adds, meeting my lips with hers in a soft kiss. "And I missed you."

"I missed you too." I reply, wrapping and arm around her and pulling her in close. We didn't get to talk much last night because I was totally spent from the long week of work and full time mommy duty, as well as Arizona's long week of hard manual labor, and we both pretty much passed out as soon as our daughter went down.

So I ask "How is everything back home? Get everything you wanted to done?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Arizona sighs, kicking up her sock clad feet on the coffee table in front of us. "Got hit up for more money, two more of my tractors are on the fritz, both Betty's and Pop's need new roofs, one of my largest sharecroppers wanted to buy back their land for twenty cents on the dollar, and when I said no he got so pissed he nearly shot George and myself with his shotgun…. Oh, and Katie asked me for a job. So… yeah, it went as well as any other week back home goes."

"Wow, that's, that's… umm, so… Are you?" I ask, trying to feign indifference. "I mean, did you give her one? A job, I mean."

The blonde turns her head to look at me, and I can tell she's cued in on my unease. "I needed the extra hands, Calliope. She was… perfect while I was home. No snide remarks, no come ons, no nothing. It was like we were brand new acquaintances." All I do is hum and turn my gaze to the TV in front of us. "She's on a probationary trial, under the direct supervision of Travis so… if she does good work, if at the end of six months I can still trust her, then yeah… she has a job."

If this had been a couple years ago I would have gone off the handle, but I've grown. We've both grown. The idea of my wife's ex working for her, especially after the mess of a history the two have had, would have made me very… uneasy. But now I trust Arizona, it's her business and it's her decision to make.

So with a smile, I nod and say "Ok."

Arizona studies me for a second, but then smiles too and replies "Ok." With a kiss, she turns her attention back at the screen in front of us and says "Let's do this."

"We don't have to tonight, babe. I know you probably have a huge amount of school work to make up from the classes you missed." I tell her.

"I do, actually." Arizona sighs, but then adds "But I want to see this so called rock star of a surgeon, Dr. Torres, make medical history. So go on, press play."

I steal one more kiss before turning off the lights and starting the tape. It's a recording of a medical documentary that aired while Arizona happened to be in Colorado. …And it just so happens to feature me. The documentary showcases the first double arm transplant to ever happen in the states, and it happened at Seattle Grace Mercy West. Me and a team of the best surgeons in the hospital spent weeks and weeks prepping for it, along with the limb recipient. Not only does the documentary bring light to Seattle Grace Mercy West, but pushes my name out further into the medical field.

The scene comes up where it's just myself and the three other surgeons all standing around the graphics table, and the guys just keep talking over themselves. It's painfully obvious that my team members, the Head of Plastics, Head of Neuro, and the Chief of Surgery, are all putting on a show for the cameras while I get pushed to the back. Arizona snickers and giggles neck to me, murmuring comments about 'camera hogs' and 'pretty boys', and all I do is smile.

Finally the actual surgery segment of the documentary comes and Arizona says "You know, I've never a_ctually_ seen you operate before?"

In the dim light of the television, I turn and look into my wife's eyes and ask "Really? Never?"

"Nope." The blonde answers, the quickly goes back to watching the surgery unfold. "It's kind of hot. …In a blood and guts sort of way. But definitely hot." She adds, her hand moving just a couple inches north up my thigh and squeezing gently.

The surgery is cut down to about a fifteen minute compilation of all the high lights, including a point where the Plastics surgeon almost botches a very crucial reattachment of a blood vessel.

"Dr. Torres for the win." Arizona whispers proudly as we watch me nudge the other surgeon aside and save the arm. "Damn! …How can you be so sexy with those dorky looking glasses. It shouldn't be allowed." She adds playfully.

"It's a gift." I reply.

Before we know it the credits are rolling and the hour and a half documentary is over. I turn off the TV and flick on the table lamp next to us, illuminating just enough of the room so we are sitting in complete darkness.

Arizona nestles in tighter to me, and says "I'm proud of you. You really are a rock star." I hug her tighter, completely content to not get up from our comfy position and even sleep down here. But after a few minutes the blonde shifts and grimaces, stretching her leg out and rotating her foot. "Sorry, my leg is killing me."

"Swing it up here." I tell her. "Let the rock star take a look." I add, then reach for her battered leg and pull it on my lap. Slipping her sock off, I start to gently knead and massage the muscles and tendons starting from her knee and working my way down. Some less than PG sounds escape from Arizona's lips as she lays back across the rest of the couch and enjoys her special treatment.

"Sweet mother of god…" Arizona groans, her back arching from the sensations of my hands working at her calf muscle.

"That's right baby, say my name." I whisper, loving the sight before me. It's not often that I get to see my wife in this state when I, myself, am not very distracted by doing some other fun activity.

"Shut up." The blonde growls, lightly kicking me with her free foot. "Don't make fun of me just because you- Oh yeah!" She moans when I hit a particular sweet spot.

"You know what I'm thinking?" I ask, blue eyes cracking open to look down at me. "There's something else that I missed while you were gone. And going off the sounds you're making, you're about halfway there anyways so…" A knowing smirk crosses pink lips and I stop the massage to crawl up her body. Once I'm hovering over her, I lean in and kiss her, the sweet bite of wine still present on her tongue. "I was thinking maybe you and I could… you know… What you think?"

"Mmm." Arizona hums as her hands slip under the material of my shirt and tease my naked. "I should really get some studying done, Calliope." She says before I kiss her again.

"Yeah." I reply in a whisper. "I could help."

"Really?" Her eyebrow arches in amusement. "How so?"

"I have a super secret studying technique." I answer, lowering myself onto my wife's body and wiggling my mid section against her parted legs which makes Arizona gasp in arousal.

"And you'd share it with me?" She asks in a breath.

I pull off my shirt to reveal the lacy black bra beneath and say "You're the only one I'd share the Torres Method with."

* * *

><p>AN2: Ok so going off ya'lls reviews and responses, it looks like there will be a part 4 to this. The game plan is to end Part 3 here shortly (don't know exactly sure how many chapters, maybe 3 or 4) and then do a couple year time jump and come back in Part 4 to cover the rest of their lives. That is what is going on, just so you know. Sound good? Yay.<p> 


	190. Chapter 190

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Good morning peeps. Hope ya'll had a great weekend. Got the next chapter for you guys. Plan is that there will be TWO more chapters, following this one, and then it will be the end of Part 3. That's the plan. Anyways, one with the next chapter. Enjoy! …Oh, and the song in this chapter is Thomas Rhett's 'Something To Do With My Hands'. Check it out, it's an awesome song!

* * *

><p>Chapter 190<p>

Arizona's POV:

The taste of spring is in the air but the mornings still harbor that bite of harsh winter, bringing a bone deep ache to my body. I need relief but the coffee maker is still percolating so I instead snag some Tylenol and open the fridge, pulling the milk container from its place and drink from it.

I'm mid swallow when I hear "Busted." I nearly choke to death as milk dribbles down my chin and I turn to see my wife walking into the kitchen. "I thought that by marrying a woman my milk would remain germ free." She adds as she plucks the carton from my hand and pours a bit into her coffee mug.

"I don't have germs." I rebuttal, wiping the drops of milk from my chin and looking down to see it has already absorbed into the material of my shirt, turning the light blue into a darker shade.

"Hawt." Callie plays, taking in my disheveled state. "All you need is some rollers and face cream and I'd never want to leave." Then she kisses me in a very '1950's man of the house and I'm her little woman' kind of way. " So what's the plan for today?" Callie asks as she fills her travel coffee mug and gets her briefcase together.

"Umm… pig out on ice cream and cookies until noon. Then either kill myself out of shame or celebrate with even more unhealthy food." I reply with a smile. Last week was finals and grades are being posted online today. I've been fretting over my final grades for nearly a week, but today is D-Day.

The Latina just chuckles, and then says "Try not to eat yourself into a diabetic coma, ok?"

"We'll see…" I play before giving her a peck on the lips.

Within the next hour, I get Ali up and changed while my wife gets ready for work. Normally I'd be in the morning shuffle but since the semester is over, its back to staying in my pajama's until noon and doing nothing but playing with my daughter. …That is, until I get bored and end up finding some sort of work to do to keep my hands and my mind busy. Today it will all be about trying to pass the hours until 12 where I hit the refresh button on my computer every five seconds.

Just before seven, Ali and I walk Callie to the door where she checks over her bag one more time before turning and saying "Well, I'm off. You two have a great day."

"Mommy. No! No. Noooooo." Ali cries, now in the stage of severe separation anxiety. I try to comfort her but our little girl is stubborn and nothing can stop her tears.

"Oh mija." My wife coos as she takes Alijandra in her arms. "It's ok sweetie. Mommy will be back soon, I promise." But our little girl doesn't believe her and just clings to Callie tighter. "Alijandra… Detener su llanto, del amor. Mamá será casa todo el día con usted. Ustedes dos se jugar y tener todo tipo de diversión. ¿Por lo tanto no más llanto, si?" I don't catch all of it, but I get the jist.

"That's right squirt. Lots and lots of fun." I add, taking the balling baby back from the Latina. "Now say bye bye to Mommy. Say bye bye." I coo, following Callie outside and to her car.

Tears cascade down her tiny chubby cheeks, but she raises her tiny hand and mimics my movement. "Bye bye." She stutters, a cute case of the hiccups interrupting her words.

After throwing her bag into the car, Callie wipes the tears from Ali's face and kisses her soft forehead. "Te queiro. Tanto! Ser bueno para Mama." Stealing one last kiss from our daughter, and giving me a kiss of my own, the ortho goddess pries herself away from us and climbs into the car.

Through the open window, she adds "Call me as soon as you find out, cowgirl." Callie blows a kiss at the still crying Ali and starts down the drive. The tiny Latina and I watch her go, waving until the taillights fade from sight.

"Well…" I sigh when it's just Ali and myself left. "How about some yummy breakfast?"

"No." Ali answers, her bottom lip poking out in a pout that is an exact copy of my wife's. And right there I know that it's going to be a long _long _day.

Somehow the hours pass and I am able to keep Ali somewhat entertained. She hasn't shaken her mood from earlier and my daughter is much more testy than usual. When her toy doesn't do what she wants it, she chucks it across the floor and puts a very nice gash in my beautiful hardwood. When her snack is carrots instead of yams, she throws a temper tantrum and I end up with a cheap form of a facial mask made out of pureed vegetables. Her new favorite word is 'no' and she loves to use it… loudly.

Finally I resort to the old standby and pull out my guitar. As soon as my fingers hit the strings, Ali quickly settles down and starts to do her cute little happy dance.

But when noon comes rolling around I find myself staring at my computer. "Come on…" I whisper, hitting the refresh button at 12:01 only to find the grades haven't been posted yet. "Come on, come on, come on." Another click, but still no grades. Minute after excruciating minute passes and I wait.

At nearly 12:10, I refresh the page one last time and finally my grades pop up.

My eyes scan down the list of courses, a smile growing at each one. Out of five courses, two of which are lectures and two are labs, I come out with a 3.54 GPA.

"Yes!" I yelp, Ali jumping at my outburst. "Yes!" I round my desk and scoop her up in my arms. "Yes yes yes!"I sing while dancing around the den with my daughter. "I'm a genius! Your Momma is a genius, Squirt! I passed! I did it!" She doesn't know what's happening, but Ali takes her cue from me and squeals in delight.

I grab my phone and select Callie's number. It rings until it nearly hits her voicemail but at the last second the calls connects. **"You're on speaker phone, cowgirl, so behave."** My wife warns me.

"Me? Behave? Never!" I play, Ali's big smile staring me right in the face. "I just wanted to let you know you married a genius. And we are totally celebrating tonight. Don't waste all your energy cutting people up today because you are taking me out."

"**And where might I be taking you?"** Callie replies, her voice echoing around a large room and I instantly recognize it as her being in the middle of an OR.

"Don't know yet, but I'll meet you at the hospital with a change of clothes. Be ready to go wild." I tell her, then drop my tone to that low, gravely one that makes her shiver when I breathe it right into the Latina's ear. "You. Me. …Chocolate syrup. I'll do that thing with my tongue that makes you-"

"**OK!"** Callie cuts me off, and I can just picture her bright blush behind her surgical mask and the looks of amusement from those who just so happen to be assisting her. **"I… I'll see you later tonight, Arizona."** The breathlessness of her voice tells me my teasing has affected her much more than she would have liked and all I can do is giggle.

With a quick good bye, I hang up and get to planning my night of celebration.

Nearly nine hours later my wife and I, along with our best friends Teddy and Addison, push through the crowded entrance of The Seven and step into the sea of women all made up in western gear. After a quick cruise of the internet earlier today, I found that tonight just so happens to be Country night at the best girl bar in Seattle. So… here we are.

It's been forever since just the four of us have gone out like this, and I know that Teddy and Addison aren't so much joining my wife and I because of my success, but more for the opportunity to have a night out on the town. Just this month the couple folded and hired a part time nanny to help them, and with an extra tip, a very healthy tip, their nanny was more than happy to watch Ali for the night as well.

We find a table and Callie buys the first round. "Alright, a toast!" She calls over the roar of the music and crowd. "To Arizona and kicking ass this semester. I never doubted her for a minute."

"To Arizona." Addison and Teddy toast, shooting their tequila shots back in a single swallow.

I shoot mine and turn to find a lime wedge stuck between plump lips just waiting for me to take. The tartness of the citrus clears the burn of the alcohol, and after spitting the peel from my mouth, I pull my wife in for a passionate kiss.

With another round of shots, I take a tanned hand in mine and pull Callie out onto the dance floor. Women all round us are dressed in various degrees of western wear, some wearing what one would usually wear for a night out at a club, while other's take the theme very seriously. I'm not the only one who is wearing a cowboy hat, nor am I the only one with boots and a belt buckle. But I'm the only one rich brown eyes seem drawn to.

As the music washes over us our bodies move in time with the rhythm. The way Callie's hips move with mine makes me forget the crowd around us and all I can see is her.

After a couple songs we decide that we need to rehydrate a bit and so we head over to the bar. I'm just ordering a round when someone steps out from behind Callie and places a hand on my shoulder. "Well well well… Small world." Both Callie and I turn to see Jillian Chase standing there, a cowboy hat on her head and a much younger woman on her arm.

"Dr. Chase." Callie greets her stiffly, shuffling closer to me. "What are you doing here?"

An amused grin pulls at Jillian's lips and she says "Isn't it obvious? And please, we're outside the hospital so it's Chase. Jillian if you prefer, but I'm not a fan of titles."

"Nice hat." I state, throwing a theatric glance up to the very clean and unstained straw hat.

"Back atcha." Jillian replies, her own clear blue eyes studying my sweat streaked, dirtied and worn hat that has been in my possession for years. The woman next to her shifts uncomfortably and lays a possessive hand on Chase's forearm.

"Oh right…" She says, throwing the younger woman a smile. "This is my date, Mandy."

"Brandy." Her date corrects her.

"That's what I said." Chase hollers over the drum of the music. "Anyways, I think it's about time I cash in on that drink you promised me."

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Callie replies just as the round I ordered is placed in front of us. "Next round?" Chase just smiles and nods before pulling her date out onto the dance floor and melting into the seas of dancers.

Callie and I just share an amused smile with one another before getting back to our night. If this were a couple months ago and Chase was still hot on Callie's tail, figuratively and literally, I would have done something, but it seems that Chase has backed off. I'm sure she still holds a small flame for my wife, and I can't really blame her because… it's Calliope, but I trust Callie. So unless the ortho goddess calls me in for backup, I'm letting the Latina handle it in whatever way she decides is best.

When Teddy and Addison find us we hit the dance floor again and show all the other women in the club that they don't have anything on us. Our friends are going crazy and enjoying their night out, providing Callie and myself with some comic relief. Watching the normally composed redhead don a cowboy hat and attempt some line dancing while being less than sober is flat out hysterical. And then Teddy isn't about to let her wife make a fool of her by herself, so my best friend jumps into the mix. It quickly becomes a matter of the blind leading the drunk.

During a break we get tracked down by Chase and the two doctors finally get their drink together. Sometime in the past hour or so Brandy has disappeared and now Jillian has a different woman hanging on her arm. But this woman doesn't get the attention she thinks she deserves and soon abandones the trauma surgeon for fun somewhere else.

Somehow the topic of her military service comes up and she starts to list all the places she's been deployed to. When a familiar name falls from her lips, I cut in "My brother was there."

"Your brother was a soldier?" She asks of the roar of the music.

"Marine." I correct her, taking a pull of my lukewarm beer.

"Badass." Chase replies with a smile and clinks my beer with hers. "He still over there or is he back state side?"

Callie, who has been removed from the conversation up to now, places a soft hand on my thigh under the table. I force a smile on my face and answer "He uhh… Tim's stateside."

Piercing blue eyes narrow like she knows that there is something I haven't said, but doesn't ask questions. That is until a light bulb clicks on. "Wait… Arizona Robbins. …Tim? Tim Robbins? He was your brother?"

"Yeah." I answer slowly.

"Holy hell!" She exclaims, quickly shooting from her chair and wrapping me in a bone crushing hug. "How did I not see it before. Of course you're his sister! You two could be twins."

"Wait, you knew him?" I ask.

"Yeah!" Chase answers with the biggest smile. "Yeah I knew him! He was stationed with me for eight months. He was always making trouble around the Camp."

"Sounds like him." I add with a giggle.

I can see memories flash across her eyes, but then they take a turn and those bright blue eyes darken. Placing a soft hand on my shoulder she says "I'm sorry about… you know. He was an amazing Marine. He was a hero. Saved my ass more times than I can count." I have to blink back tears that have somehow formed in the corner of my eyes.

Chase gives me a second to pull myself together and retakes her seat. "Damn… small world." She drawls, turning her smile to me. "T-Man's sister was right in front of me all this time." Her gaze flicks to my wife next to me and I can tell her attitude quickly shifts. "How about I get the next round, huh? I owed your brother about a hundred; maybe I can start paying them back finally."

As I watch the trauma surgeon weave her way through the ladies, plump lips peek over my shoulder and kiss my jaw line, then whisper "You ok?"

There was a time where I would say no, where the pain of my brothers untimely demise would tear me apart, but I've moved on. He's still a part of me, so all I do is smile and turn to my wife. "Yeah Calliope. I'm great."

I don't let the heaviness weigh me down for long and before I know it I'm wrapped up in my wife's arms as we're dancing it out with the rest of the club's patrons. It's not exactly her type of music she enjoys but being with me long enough has given her an appreciation for the genre, as well as the clothing styles. As round after round of tequila burns down her throat, tanned hands become even more possessive as we dance. During one especially steamy dance, she whispers in my ear that I should have worn chaps. Only chaps. …Buttless chaps. At this point I think it's time to start subbing her shots for water.

"You know what I'm thinking right now?" Callie purrs in my ear as we sway and rock and grind to the music.

I take her strong hands on my ass as a cue and reply "I think I have an idea."

Her deep, throaty chuckle escapes from delicious painted red lips and she shakes her head. "Later." She moans, then leans in and claims my lips with hers. "But right now… I wanna hear my cowgirl sing." Dark eyes are glassy from the alcohol, but she knows what she wants so I start to sing along to the music blasting from the speaker system.

Addison and Teddy are dancing close by, but my friend quickly forgets her wife and exclaims "Yes! You have to! It'll be just like old times. Come on Z, do it!"

"Teddy, you're drunk." I tell her.

"So?" She rebuttals. And then in a split second she is pushing her way through the crowd. Within a minute the music is fading out and a thumping of a microphone makes the dancers cringe. "Hey, this thing working? Hello? Hello!" Addison's already flushed face dials up a shade of red as she hears her wife making a fool of herself. "Sorry for the interruption but we got ourselves a real live cowgirl here tonight!" Teddy pauses, obviously expecting some sort of applause but gets nothing so she adds "And she's hot!" This does it, and the gay girl bar erupts.

"But she's shy! She needs some encouragement. So what you ladies think? Wanna hear her sing?" Now the crowd is alive and I try to push my way back, out of the club. "Z, come on! Get your cute butt up here!" A strong hand grabs my wrist and I find Callie pulling me back towards the front.

"There she is!" Teddy exclaims, and a spotlight finds me. "Go on, girl! You got hundreds of ladies waiting." The cheering from the crowd emphasis's my best friends words and I realize that I'm not getting out of here without giving them what they want.

I climb the few steps onto the stage and wave to the audience, eliciting yet another jolt of cheering. Teddy slips the DJ a bill then walks over with a mic and stand, along with a guitar hooked up to the stereo system.

"You're going to pay for this, Theodora." I growl.

"Totally worth it." Teddy replies, then gives me a smile and tips her hat.

Slinging the guitar strap over my shoulder, I look out across the club and find hundreds of sets of eyes staring back at me. It's amazing how easy it is to pull back on my mask of Z Robbins, so I decide to play it up. I'm up here, I'm stuck… might as well as enjoy it.

"Howdy ya'll." I say into the mic and get a 'Howdy' from the crowd. "Hope ya'll are enjoying this lovely evening. I know I am. Just a little shout out to my girl, you know who you are." With a quick breath, my fingers strike the first chord of a song and the music soon enters behind me.

"Well I smoke, and I fish, but not near enough to satisfy an itch outta girl, understand I need something to do with my hands." The crowd immediately roars and I get that all too familiar buzz. "I don't work on a car and I'm as bad at pool as I am at throwin' dart and golf? Not a fan. But I need something to do with my hands…"

"So maybe I should stick em in your pockets. Run em through your hair and we can get to rockin'. There you are and baby, here I am. And I need something to do with my hands." As the next verse comes I lock eyes with my wife. "I can play you a song on this old guitar if it turns you on. If you want, we could dance. But I need something to do with my hands."

I continue to play and sing until the last note of the song and barely get the guitar off before I'm pulled from the stage and being laid claim to by my wife. And I'm completely ok with that because I know that this is just a preview of what's to come later on. …And it involves much fewer clothes than what we have on right now.


	191. Chapter 191

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Alright peeps, second to last chapter is up! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 191<p>

Callie's POV:

"Bandy. Hey, Bandy!" I call as I see my ex-protégé walking away from me down the surgical hall. The short, balding resident turns and smiles when he sees it's me hunting him down.

"Dr. Torres, what can I do for you?" He asks as politely as always, and I can't help but think that he might be in an even better mood nowadays since he and Molly Preston have become an 'item'. No longer are they screaming and bickering at each other around the hospital, or breaking into my office, a supply closet or on-call room to have secret sex. Nope, they're a couple now and it kind of creeps me out. I mean… they're both like my kids, in a sense. And now they are having sex. …It's weird.

"You can tell me why _your _fellowship application isn't at the top of the stack piled in my office right now." I tell him point blank. I've been getting applications for a couple weeks now and have been very impressed by some of the applicants, but I keep looking for my own and I haven't seen it yet.

"You've gotten applications already?" He asks and I just give him the 'yeah, duh' stare. "It's on my list to do, Dr. Torres. I swear. I just… I haven't had a lot of spare time lately."

"Don't wait too long." I tell him as I stare to retreat. "And tell Dr. Packard at Thomas Jefferson that I say hello." I add, saying my goodbyes to the resident before he leaves for Thomas Jefferson University Hospital in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania where I set him up with an interview with a colleague. I debated on whether to recommend him to other top of the line programs, but I figured that if I want him to really come back to me, I have to let him leave the nest first.

My day starts off with a surgery which is always a good omen. Getting to cut and jam out and build legs and hands before having to deal with the crap that comes with my position is a great way to start off. Even better when the surgery goes so smoothly that I finish ahead of schedule, earning myself a little down time before taking my interns through rounds.

After a quick trip to the coffee cart, I head up to the OB/GYN floor and find a fuming redhead. Residents, interns and nurses flea from the raging Dr. Addison Montgomery, and as I move closer to her I get multiple looks of disbelief. Whether they are trying to warn me or they are staring at the shiner I am sporting around my right eye, I just smile.

"Rough morning?" I ask as I set the extra cup of coffee down next to her and lean against the nurses' station where she has set up camp.

"Don't get me started." She answers in a growl. She and I have been friends long enough that I am able to discern what is angering her just by the way her face hunches in anger, and right now all flags are pointing to her personal life.

"Things between you and Teddy alright?" I chance, taking a very small step away from the redhead just in case I've underestimated the severity of her mood and she decides to lash out.

When nothing but icy silence is returned, I know I've hit the nail on the head. "What is it? Anything I can do to help?"

"Not unless you can grow her a damned brain." The redhead snarls before flipping a chart closed and tossing it onto the vacated desk before storming off down the hall.

I quickly fall in step behind her, trying to decide if I should just fold now or go all in. "Do I want to ask what happened?" The neonatal surgeon stops midstride, me nearly running into her in the process, and gives me a hard stare. "That's a no, then." I muse and quickly change topics. "Um, we're making invites but I just wanted to let you know Arizona and I are throwing a small party for Ali's one year. It's next Saturday and we just wanted to make sure her godparents would be there."

"Uh…" Addison shakes her head, trying to clear the hot red anger in her eyes, and she answers "Yeah, we're free. We'll be there."

"Great. And… sorry. About whatever is going on between you and Teddy." I say, placing a comforting hand on her upper arm. "But I'm sure you two will work it out, you're great together." With one last smile, I leave the brooding surgeon and continue on up to my floor.

It's not long until the hustle and bustle of the hospital starts to pick up and I'm paged to the ER. No matter how many times I tell the ER nurse that the Head of Orthopedics doesn't need to be paged for every broken finger, leg or nose, I still end up down there a lot more often than I should. There are times where I welcome the distraction, but when I have pile after pile of other managerial work that needs to be completed, it becomes a little tiresome.

The page ends up being a simple fracture reset and I hand it off to one of my interns to cast up. I get roped into a consult in one of the over flow rooms after that, and just as I'm walking back out into the hallway Dr. Jillian Chase comes storming down it from the opposite direction.

"Torres, I'm going to need you." She spits in a single breath as she flies past me.

Jogging to catch up, I ask "What's going on?"

"Broken jaw. Need your consult." She explains shortly.

"I was just in the ER and there was no broken jaw." I tell her as we push through the double doors into the main trauma area, and I immediately see a very pissed off man knocking medical equipment over and taking swings at hospital staff.

"That's because I haven't broken it yet." Chase says, and without skipping a beat she marches right up to the raging man, winds up, and lays him out with a single punch to the face.

Silence immediately follows as eyes move between the knocked out man, the few nurses and residents struggling to recover from the assault, and Dr. Chase standing in the center of it all, flinching in pain and grasping her hand.

Turning to me, she says "_Now _your consultation is needed."

After the excitement settles down and I get the unconscious man set up with an x-ray, I pull Chase into an exam room and sit her down on a table.

"Come on, let me see." I tell her as I snap on a pair of gloves.

"I'm fine." She says, trying to brush past me.

"Yeah, I've heard that one before." I growl, all those times my injured wife/fiancée/girlfriend used to use the exact same line with me to get away without getting checked out. "Now, Dr. Chase, do I have to strap you down or will you sit still while I examine your hand?"

Bright blue eyes roll but the blonde sits anyways. Since our run-in at The Seven almost a week ago, Chase has completely changed. At least in regards to how she acts around me. To anyone else she is just as she always was, a player who didn't care about the hearts she bruised. But with me she is… civil. I don't doubt it's because of the fact she learned who Arizona's brother was, and I think it's her way of trying to… I don't know… show her respect for Tim? I don't really question it because it's a nice change, and now I don't have to come to work every morning trying to come up with ways to avoid her advances. Now she's a friend, someone who I shared a traumatic event with, and it's nice to have someone to share that pain with.

After a few minutes of examining her hand and wrist, testing joint movement and feeling for any broken bones, I conclude. "Not feeling anything broken. We'll get an x-ray, of course, but I'm sure it's just a sprain. You'll probably be out of the OR for a week or so."

"Great." The trauma surgeon sneers.

"Hey, you were the one who decided to go all Ali v. Foreman on that guy's ass." I quip, making Jillian freeze and give me a disbelieving look. "What?"

"You know boxing?" She asks with a smile.

"I know the important stuff. My father was into it when I was growing up." I explain with a wave of my hand, then I stand and walk to a supply cabinet to find a brace.

"Impressive." Chase purrs, getting that old glint in her eye but quickly shaking her head.

When I'm seated back in front of her and gently guiding her hand into the brace, her free hand comes up and brushes my hair away from my face. "What about you? Where's that bruise from?" She asks softly. I subconsciously raise a hand to trace the bruise while at the same time pushing the fair hand away. "Was it Arizona?" Jillian asks, taking on a serious tone. "Because I don't care who her brother is or was, if she laid her hands on you I'll knock the shit out of her."

"What?!" I exclaim, rolling away from the woman in shock. "You think Arizona hit me? Seriously?"

"Callie, I've seen a lot of injuries come through the ER doors. I can spot when someone has been abused." Chase says.

"Well you're crazy." I tell her point blank, throwing the medical tape at the woman to tape herself up. "Arizona would never. This is from our daughter." The trauma surgeon doesn't believe me so I explain. "Ali gets excited at bath time and… I wasn't on my toes. She clocked me with one of her rubber ducks."

"You got punched in the face by a 6 month old?" Chase asks disbelievingly.

"She's nearly one." I correct the woman. "And yeah, I did. It happens. It happened to my cousin. So whatever rumor you hear going around about how I got this…" I point to the bruising around my eye "…it was _not _my wife. Alright?"

"Fine." Jillian answers, holding two hands up in surrender.

"And I'd appreciate it if you _did _hear something along those lines that you correct it. Loudly." I add, hating the thought of the a rumor about Arizona hitting me might even exist. Nothing could ever be further from the truth. My wife is more likely to hurt herself than to intentionally hurt either myself or our daughter.

"Got it." Chase replies. "Now can you… finish me off?" She asks, arching an eyebrow in amusement while motioning to her injured wrist.

Word quickly spreads about the knock down that happened in the ER, and by the time I make it back up to my floor the story has taken on a life of its own. What really happened was one guy got pissed off from waiting too long and got riled up to the point of his rage exploding, but up in the ortho ward it is said that some drugged up giant of a man came barreling in through the ER glass doors, with a bomb strapped to his chest, a gun in each hand and a hunting knife sticking from the waist band of his jeans, all the while threatening to blow the whole place up.

"Hey, Dr. Torres." One of the nurses whispers when I stop by the nursing station. Leaning in and theatrically looking over her shoulders for anyone eavesdropping, she says "Is it true Dr. Chase dove in front of a flying bedpan to protect you?"

"What?!" I exclaim, making her and everyone else around us jump. "No! No, that's not true. Nothing did any flying, no one did any jumping or… or protecting."

"So you didn't get that black eye from a stray reflex hammer?" She asks in disbelief.

"No! I had this yesterday!" I tell her. "You _saw_ me with it yesterday. God… you need to stop with the gossiping. It's melting your mind." I add. "Get back to work." Turning, I find more than just one set of eyes and ears on us. "All of you get back to work."

I'm due back in surgery within the hour, and it's a much more interesting case than anything else I've done before. I'm so engrossed in the procedure that I don't notice who exactly is in the audience. There's always a spare intern or resident looking for a surgery to watch so it's normal for a handful or so of people to be watching me work.

After I scrub out, completing yet another successful surgery, I go to sign off on the chart when a group of men in suits approach, one of them I recognize.

"Dr. Torres." My Chief greets with a big, pearly smile.

"Chief, don't tell me you're actually cutting today." I play, getting a light hearted chuckle from the man.

"No no. I'm just giving our guests a tour of the hospital." He replies, then turns and gestures to the three men with him. "Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce our Head of Orthopedic Surgery, Dr. Callie Torres. Dr. Torres, this is Dr. Matthew Cordell, Johns Hopkins. Dr. Dillon Barker, Mayo Clinic. And Dr. Albert Ambrosino, Barnes-Jewish in St Louis." We exchange handshakes all around and do some shop talk. "They're just here to take a look around, see what kind of competition they're going to be up against in the upcoming years." My Chief says in jest. "Anyway, we'll let you get back to it, Dr. Torres."

"Ok, it was a pleasure meeting all of you." I reply, then watch four top of the line doctors march down the surgical floor corridor. Something in the back of my mind sends up a flag but I just ignore it and go about my duties. Only a couple more hours and I'll be home free, and I know Arizona is greatly looking forward to some backup after a long day of taking on our stubborn one year old by herself.

I'm in the process of finishing the last couple of charts that need my signature, the minute are of the clock hanging on my office wall is ticking off the last hour I have of my shift, when a soft knocking echoes around the room. I look up to find Dr. Dillon Barker, the man from Mayo, standing at my doorway.

"Dr. Torres, I'm not interrupting something, am I?" He asks politely as he steps into my office.

"Uh, no. Nothing important." I answer, flipping the chart in front of me closed. "Can I help you with something, Sir?"

"Maybe. Or maybe I can help you." He replies, his eyes skimming my office, taking in the knick knacks, framed diploma's and awards, pictures, and everything else that makes this space mine. He zeros in on a framed journal cover, the same issue that I was published in after presenting my cartilage to the America Medical Association, and he says "How happy are you, Dr. Torres?"

I track him as he slowly moves around the room, all the while trying to figure out exactly what he's getting at. "Sir… I'm not sure what you're asking me."

"It's not that hard of a question, Dr. Torres." He states, stopping to pick up a picture of Alijandra that is propped up on the corner of my desk. "Are you happy here? Does Seattle Grace Mercy West satisfy you?"

Again I try to find words but nothing comes.

"My Chief of Orthopedic Surgery is stepping down and I am in the market for a replacement." Dr. Barker says after a beat of silence. "The Mayo Clinic is considered _the _top of the line when it comes to… everything. We strive to be the best, and we've done a damn find job at maintaining that. But to be the best, we have to have the best. …And you're one the best."

"Wait…" I breathe out, my brain cells finally deciding to work again. "…Are you here to poach surgeons from this hospital?"

"Depends." Barker replies. "If you're not interested, then no. But if you are…" He just shrugs his shoulders then comes to stand directly in front of my desk. "Can you honestly say that you are happy here, Dr. Torres? It's a fine hospital, but… There are better."

"Seattle Grace Mercy West has risen in the ranks." I rebuttal, feeling the need to defend my hospital.

"Of teaching hospitals, yes." Baker counters. "But it's not the best."

"And you're the best?" I ask sarcastically.

"As much as I hate to say it, medicine is a business just like anything else. It all comes down to supply and demand." The man states. "Your talents are being wasted here. I can offer you a title equivalent to that which you have here, as well as a lab and a budget to do research that _you _want to do. You pick your own cases, select your own team, and approve your own interns, residents and fellows." I let his words sink in as our gazes remained locked with one another.

"What do you get from picking me?" I question him. "I can think of five names off the top of my head that would be just as qualified, if not more so, for your position. …I mean, I've only been Head for a year and a half."

Baker smiles and slowly lowers himself into one of the armchairs in front of my desk. "I get _you_." He answers. "You're right, you're not the one with the most seniority or the highest qualified out there. But you're the most challenging. …All those others are set in their ways. They don't push the envelope like you do, Dr. Torres. And that's what I want at my hospital."

When he sees my mind working it all through, he adds "Just imagine what you could do with a budget like mine, a lab like mine. …Imagine the medical history you could make, the strides you could make within your field."

My eyes break from his and they start to move around my office. "I can understand why you would feel like you're indebted to this place but… you're an Olympian, Dr. Torres. And right now you're swimming in the kiddie pool." Dr. Barker rises from his seat and he fastens his suit jacket closed before pulling a business card from his pocket.

Sliding the card across the smooth surface of my desk, he adds "It's time for you to jump into the deep end." With a slight nod, Baker exits my office and doesn't look back, leaving me to make a decision that could alter not only my own future, but my family's as well.

* * *

><p>AN2: Hmmm… lot's going on in this chapter. And Callie has a big decision in front of her. Let me know what you think. Only one chapter left! Stay tuned for the finale of Country Girl at Heart: Part 3.<p> 


	192. Chapter 192

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Welcome to the 192nd and final chapter of Country Girl at Heart: Part 3. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 192<p>

Arizona's POV:

It's hard to believe that a year has passed since my life has been put on its head. The birth of my daughter was one of the most amazing, and at the same time most frightening, moments of my life. Just a year ago my wife and I were stuck in an elevator just as Callie started going into labor. I never dreamed of being the one to deliver our little girl, but now I can't image it happening any other way. The bond that was created in that moment, where it was just me, Calliope, and our new baby girl, is something that can never ever be broken.

And now all our family and loved ones have come together to share this special occasion with us. Momma flew in, as well as Callie's parents, even Jose' has come back to Seattle for this party. When Teddy, Addison and their little boy, Henry, show up, it's a full house.

"Zona, honey, do you need any help?" Momma asks as she enters the kitchen and see's me struggling to plate some food.

"Nah, I got it." I tell her.

"Barbara, do you-" A deeper voice calls, and I look up to find Jose' joining us, the man stopping when he sees it's not just my mother in the kitchen. "Ah, Arizona! Do you have anything… harder than the beer?" He asks.

"Yeah." I drawl, silently commenting on the fact this man is looking to drink during a one year olds birthday party. "It's uh, it's in the den. The key is on a hook just behind the liquor cabinet." I answer. Jose' smiles then kisses my mother on the cheek before leaving us in search of my best alcohol. "Little early to be drinking, isn't it?" I ask with a tone but just get that 'don't start' look from my mother.

The older woman hangs around for a couple seconds and I immediately know she is nervous about something. That's what she does when she has something to say but doesn't know how to broach the subject. She hovers, and knit picks.

After she repositions a plate for the third time, each timing moving it a fraction of an inch only to move it back, I say "Alright, what is it?"

"What's what, dear?" She asks in a shocked tone of voice.

"Whatever it is that's got you hovering right now." I tell her, dumping a dish into the sink to be cleaned later. "Just tell me."

"Well…" Momma sighs, then rounds the island to come and stand closer to me. "I need to talk to you about something, hon."

My stomach drops from my body and my blood turns to ice. "What's wrong?" I ask in a breath. "What happened? Are you sick? Is it the farm? What? What is it?"

A dimpled smile forms on my mother's face and she brings a wrinkled hand up to my cheek. "Oh, darlin, it's nothing bad. It's just… I'd like to sit down and talk to you about something."

I start to tell her to just tell me now but Callie's voice calls from the other room "Arizona? Where are you?"

"Kitchen." I yell back, then turn back to my mother. "What is it? Just tell me now."

The next second I feel the warm of my wife at my back, and she asks "Tell you what?"

Blue eyes look between myself and the Latina behind me, and Momma smiles "It can wait. Right now it's all about my little angel." Grabbing a plate of appetizers, she exits the kitchen to join the rest of our guests out in the living room.

I watch her go, trying to figure out why a weight is still resting heavily in my stomach, and I ask my wife "Did you talk to her?"

"Talk to her about what?" Callie counters which earns her look from myself. "No, I didn't. I haven't told anyone yet."

It's been just over a week since Callie came home from work looking confused and dazed. After very little goading, she told me that some doctor guy from The Mayo Clinic pretty much just handed her a job on a silver platter. We've talked about it. _A lot._ But we're not yet at a place where we want to tell our family and friends that, yeah, we may be moving half way across the country.

"Did you look into that guy? That Dr. Barker guy? Because I still say he sounds kind of sketchy." I ask the ortho goddess in a low voice, not wanting to be overheard by the rest of the part.

"Yeah, I googled him and he's the Dean of Medicine at Mayo. …I also saw pictures of their Orthopedic ward. It's sweet." Callie answers a small smile playing at her lips just thinking about all the new toys she could possibly have at her disposal. Quickly shaking herself from her little fantasy, she asks "Have you talked to Teddy at all?"

"No." I sigh, and run a hand down my tired face. Along with this whole job thing our best friends seem to be stuck in a huge fight. Neither will let us in, which Callie and I understand, but it just seems to be eating away at them. Even at this party it is evident that Addison and Teddy can't stand to be around each other. They put up a front and they act civil for Henry's sake, but it is so easy to see them edging away from one another.

We put on a pair of smiles when Carlos enters the kitchen for a bottle of water, but when it's just my wife and I again our looks become serious.

"She dropped the 'D' word yesterday." Callie whispers, her rich brown eyes staring into mine.

"Divorce?" I gasp. "What? No! No no no. Why would they-"

"There you are, Z." Teddy interrupts, and both Callie and I jump like we've been shocked. "We gonna get some food soon because the mob is hungry."

"Yeah. Yeah, real soon, Teds." I tell her, and I know full well that the smile on Callie's and my face is anything but natural. The trainer gives us each a weird look before awkwardly backing out of the kitchen, leaving just the two of us again.

"God this sucks." I groan because I feel completely useless right now. My best friends are falling apart and I can help them. A strong hand reaches out and tugs at the front of my shirt, pulling me into a warm embrace.

"I love you, cowgirl." Callie whispers in my ear while her tanned arms are wrapped tightly around me.

"I love you too, Calliope." I reply, pulling my face out of her neck enough to reach up and kiss her. "Now, let's get these people fed before they start to scavenge for themselves."

Throughout lunch the conversation is kept light while the grandparents and godparents all get along. Ali is all dressed up in a pretty new dress for her special day, and even though she has no idea what is going on, she loves all the attention. Callie's parents have more than made up for any sort of mistreatment that was given during her early months, and Rosia is like a whole new person. I'm sure she still has issues when it comes to thinking about Callie and myself together, but she's always kind and gracious, never once implying anything that could be taken as she doesn't approve. And Ali? Well… that little girl will never know what it means to be unloved.

When it comes to the birthday cake, Momma and Callie made Ali her own little cake to destroy. And that she does. The blue and yellow frosting on her tiny cake gets smeared all over her face, making for some very precious photo ops. And when little Henry joins the party, it's like a cuteness explosion.

"Alright, present time." Carlos calls, reaching into his suit jacket pocket and pulling out an envelope. He hands it to the little girl and says "This is for your future, Alijandra. Not to be wasted on vices and toys, but to be invested into yourself."

Callie opens the envelope for our daughter and as I peek over my wife's shoulder my jaw drops when I see what it contains. "That's _a lot_ of zeros." I mumble, turning my gaze to my father in law. "This isn't necessary, Carlos."

"I know." He replies sternly. "But Alijandra is a Torres, and every Torres gets a trust fund set up in their name when they reach their first birthday. …And they have it until they show they don't deserve it. It's up to you and Calliope to decide on when she is able to access it, but it is hers to use as she likes for her future."

I try to talk him out of it but after a minute it becomes apparent that Ali will have this whether Callie and I approve or not. So all I can do is thank him and move on.

"Alright, Squirt. Time for your mommies present." I coo, taking the little one into my lap and pulling a rumpled package from the corner of the table. Tiny hands take it from mine and my daughter tears into the package, more amused from the crinkling of the paper than that of what she uncovers.

"Horsey!" She squeals when she connects the dots and recognizes the stuffed animal. "Horsey."

"That's your horse, baby girl." I tell her, big brown eyes looking up at me with a big gummy smile. "This time next year, a baby horsey will be all yours." I know she can't understand me but that doesn't mean I don't see the joy in her eyes. Besides the whole 'running the company thing' the biggest reason I went back to Colorado almost a month ago was to pick which mare was going to carry by daughter's first foal.

"This horsey is going to be yours and you have to take care of it, ok? You take care of it, and it will take care of you." I add, kissing her chubby cheek. "They'll be your very best friend."

When present time is over and the little munchkins have been hosed off, the two tiny humans are coming down off their sugar high and crash big time. We put them up in the nursery and the grandparents split off, Momma and Rosia taking up residence on the couch while Carlos and Jose' move out onto the back deck to smoke a couple cigars.

I'm clearing away some dishes when Teddy grabs a couple herself and follows me into the kitchen. "A pony, huh? Setting the bar high, you know."

"Yeah, I know." I reply with a smile. "Guess next year I have to give her two ponies. …I need to build another stable." We share a laugh then I turn and meet her gaze. It's the first time in a long time that I've ever really looked at Teddy, like actually actively looked at her. There's exhaustion and sadness etched in her face, and those tiny lines just starting to crop up around her eyes seem alittle more set than the last time I saw her. There is definitely something going on, and it hurts my heart that she hasn't sought out my help. …Atleast for a person to talk to about it all.

"Teddy…" I whisper, not knowing how to broach the subject.

Her eyes narrow and she cocks her head to the side, then finally a flash of realization. "You know."

"I-"

"That bitch." She growls, taking a step back and running her hands over her tired face. "Look, just leave it alone, Arizona. Ok?"

"We just want to help." I tell her, staying where I am because I don't want to push her. "Anyway we can."

"Well, it would help if you and your wife minded your own damned business." My friend sneers, dropping a few pieces of silverware on the counter with a loud clanging before turning on her heel and tearing ass out of the kitchen.

It's not long after our encounter that the icy couple takes their leave with their sleepy son, leaving just the family left. Ali is up soon after they leave, and we end up camped out in the living room where Ali entertains us all with her attempts at walking. She's getting so close, any day now it will happen, and the grandparents have all their cameras at the ready.

I end up back in the kitchen, my mood soured by my interaction with my friend, and Callie comes in search of me.

"There you are." She says while opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. "You ok, cowgirl?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answer.

"Mmm… 'fine'." Callie drawls, rounding the island and coming to stand in front of me. A finger hooks under my chin to pull my eyes up. "What did Teddy say?"

"Nothing." I reply. "Just… Ughh, I feel so helpless. And it's all _my _fault." At this I get a disbelieving look from my wife and I explain. "I hooked them up! I pushed them together."

"Oh, yeah. That's right. Your 'gay push'." Callie says, chuckling lightly before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on my lips. "Look, there's nothing we can do, baby. It's their relationship, it's their problem. All we can do is be there when they need a friend. Right?" I nod weakly while playing with the material of her shirt. "Now… about that pony. Are you bringing it up here?"

The shuffling of another pair of feet alerts me to another presence in the kitchen but I don't look over my shoulder to see who it is, and I answer "Yeah. It shouldn't be a problem. Whenever she is ready, I'll move her from Colorado. It's not a big deal."

"She told you already?" A voice asks, which prompts me to peek over my shoulder to find it was Jose' who entered the kitchen. "We wanted to tell you together."

"Tell me what?" I ask, but he doesn't hear me because my mother enters the kitchen just then.

"You told her we're moving in together?" Jose' asks my mom with a smile.

My jaw drops and my gaze locks onto Momma's, her own eyes showing shock and surprise. "Excuse me?"

"I asked Barbara to move in with me, and she accepted." Jose' answers proudly, wrapping an arm around my mother's shoulders and pulling her in tight. "I'm opening a West Coast branch of my business and I've decided follow it over here. …I've lived in Miami my whole life, time for a change."

I try to process this information, but it's like my brain has short circuited. "Calliope… what does a stroke feel like?" I ask softly.

"Arizona, don't be dramatic." My mother tells me. "I'm sorry you found out this way but… it's true. I'm moving with Jose'."

"You didn't tell her?" Jose asks.

"No, I hadn't yet." Momma answers, her eyes staying fixated on me, waiting for my reaction. "Honey, we… we love each other." In that moment it feels like I'm going to be sick.

"Oh god." I groan, leaning over to brace myself against the counter. "Do you smell toast?"

"Arizona." Callie whispers, placing a comforting hand on my back. "I think she's waiting for your approval."

I look up at my wife, then back at my mother to find she and Jose' standing there, staring at me. "I… Momma, I love you. So…" I take a deep breath, turning my gaze to the man next to her, and say "…If he makes you happy, then I'm happy." A high pitched squeal makes me jump and before I know it I'm wrapped up in a tight hug from my mother. Jose' approaches and holds his arms out like he's waiting for his own hug but I just offer him my hand for a handshake. I'm accepting, but there is still a line.

Later that night Callie comes in from the nursery after getting Ali put down for the night and she finds me sprawled out on the mattress, my eyes locked on the ceiling above me as I replay everything that happened today. I feel the bed dip as she climbs in and shuffles over to me. A leg weaves between mine and a warm hand slips under the fabric of my shirt, playing at the soft flesh of my stomach. Plump lips nip and suck along my jaw line before finding my lips.

After a minute of her attention goes unreciprocated, Callie pulls away and says "I'm using all my best moves, cowgirl. How about a little focus?"

"I can't." I answer, the image of my mother and Jose' just down the hall doing… God knows what.

"Sure you can." Callie purrs, rolling ontop of me, dark hair cascading around us and creating our own little universe. Her hips come flush with mine and her lips are making all the right moves, and my body reacts on its own volition.

"You're thinking too much, Arizona." The Latina says softly when our lips part.

"There's a lot to think about." I reply, a lock of silk black hair wrapped around my finger. "And we have a big decision to make." We've weighed the pros and cons, everything from my college courses to our friends, to Ali's future. It's all been discussed, at length. Over and over and over again. And strangely… it's Callie that is putting on the breaks.

"Why do you want to move so badly?" She asks in a whisper.

"Why do you _not _want to move so badly?" I counter.

"Everything I know is here." My wife answers as I keep playing with her hair. "This is my home. …It's a great offer but, I don't know. …It's scary."

"It is." I reply softly. "But Daddy used to say 'If it scares you, it's probably a good thing to try'." A small pout forms on her lips and it makes me smile. I pull her close and wrap my arms around her, breathing in the scent that is uniquely hers, and say "It's your decision, Calliope. I'll support you and follow you either way. I just want what's best for you. Nothing more, nothing less."

Warm brown eyes seep into my soul, and Callie whispers "You're what's best for me."

We drift off to sleep just like that, wrapped in each other's arms as the soft and even breathing of our little girl flows in through the baby monitor. It's quiet, and familiar, and perfect. I never knew I could be content living like this, no danger, no adrenaline rush, no raging bulls. But I've changed. Callie's changed me, for the better. I want this. This is my dream. A dream I never knew I had. But damn… I sure am grateful for that dislocated shoulder all those years ago. Because without it, I would have never met the best thing that has ever happened in my life.

The End.

* * *

><p>AN2: Congratulations ya'll! You made it to the end of the epically long Part 3 of Country Girl at Heart. Whoop whoop! So most ya'll voted for a Part 4, and I plan on continuing. Probably won't start it for a while, I want to finish For Love and Softball before starting anything else. Anyway, put me on author alert so you will find out when I do start Part 4. And of course, thank you so much for sticking with me this far! You all are so so so awesome! Much love!<p> 


End file.
